List of Oneshots
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Like the name says, a series of different oneshots. Each one a what if scenario. And each one guaranteed to be just as enjoyable as the last.
1. Chapter 1

List of oneshots

chapter 1

hello people, before you start complaining about how I already have something like this, let me explain how this is different. The list of ideas is about full stories I may do in the future. This list of oneshots is all about that, simple oneshots that won't have a full story to them. Consider these sort of like, what ifs. Now most of them may be dark, but they are original ones that popped into my head. Now then, enjoy.

This oneshot is about Ryuko and Satsuki being raised by Ragyo. Meaning Ryuko wasn't thrown out and was raised along side her sister and mother. Sure other people have thought of this, but there will be a major change to their personalities. I was inspired from seeing this image: .us/posts/1651454?tags=what_if.

I do not own the image, merely the story from the inspiration. Enjoy.

Also, I edited this chapter to put the omake in. I will also tell what series the oneshot is from so there is no confusion. The series is Kill La Kill.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ragyo Kiryuin smiled down at the two young girls that layed in the same bed together. They were both her daughters, Ryuko and Satsuki Kiryuin. Satsuki was a year older than Ryuko, which made her 6 and her sister 5. Ragyo had tried an experiment to infuse her own children with life fibers to create the most powerful children, and she was successful.

Their father happened to be Soichiro, a brilliant scientist who tried to take Ryuko away after learning about her true nature. That failed of course due to her third daughter, Nui Harime. She was created from an artificial womb from the original life fiber, and Ragyo simply saw her as another child of hers.

Ragyo smiled at her sleeping children with the smile of a mother, but with the dark undertone of a cobra. "Soon my daughters, the world will fall to all clothing. And you two, shall stand above all." Ragyo placed a kiss on both their foreheads before walking out the door to let them sleep.

(The next day)

"Kaa-san~! What are you doing?" asked Ryuko looking up at her mother. Satsuki stood behind her sister with a serious face while holding onto Ryuko's hand.

"Well, I wanted to save it for a surprise, but your both old enough." Ragyo stood up and her daughters took that as a sign to follow. All three of them came down a dark hall that was lit up by two torches at the end. Ragyo opened the door with a special palm reader and stood back as it opened. Once it was fully opened, her daughters were stunned.

"Ryuko, Satsuki. This world owes its growth to this, the original life fiber. When you two were born, I infused your bodies with these great beings. I know that soon, you two will become the rightful rulers of this planet. That is why I want you two to become stronger as you grow up." inished Ragyo.

Satsuki still held her serious gaze while Ryuko tugged on Ragyo's pant legs. "Will you still stay with us?" asked Ryuko whose eyes began to glisten.

Ragyo smiled and picked both her daughters up with ease and kissed them both on the forehead. "I will always be with you two." replied Ragyo.

"So me and Onee-chan will still be together?" Ryuko reached over and held onto Satsuki's hand with a worried look. Satsuki smiled at Ryuko and brought her into a hug.

Ragyo smiled at their close bond and had a good feeling this would evolve over time.

"Kaa-san, I will stand by Ryuko-chan through all this." promised Satsuki. Her frown was stern, yet was still adorable of Ragyo.

Ragyo smiled as Ryuko happily held Satsuki close and knew that maybe something more would come as the years go by.

(12 years later)

Ragyo smiled as she walked down the hall that lead to her office. She entered it and was greeted by the sight of her two daughters who had grown up to be like her in so many ways.

Their state of dress was matching to hers. A white dress that had slits on the side to allow their smooth legs to show to the world. The white feather boa that wrapped around both of their arms. The white straps left nothing to the imagination as they showed a lot of their skin an merely rested over their nipples. And even the rainbow colored light that shined from beneath their hair. The only difference was that Satsuki had long black hair go down to her back. She had eyeshadow, fingernail polish, and even high heeled shoes that were blue colored.

Ryuko had shorter hair that was the same color as her sister. Her own fingernails, eyeshadow, and high heeled shoes were red in contrast to her sister. The other thing that distinquished them apart was the red streak of hair she had.

"So, how are my daughters doing?" asked Ragyo.

"Just fine mother. Actually, we've got some exciting news." replied Satsuki.

"We're engaged." replied Ryuko as they both showed off their engagement rings.

Ragyo smiled in joy and wrapped her two daughters in a hug. "This is perfect. The world is under the power of the original life fiber, you two will continue to rule this planet, and best of all, my babies are getting married." replied Ragyo dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Rei! Nui!" called Ragyo as her assistant and third daughter walked up from behind her. "Make sure everything is perfect for the wedding of my daughters. Rei, handle the decor."

"Yes, Ragyo-sama." bowed Rei before heading out.

"And Nui? I want you to be the one to make their wedding gowns." replied Ragyo.

"Hai, Kaa-san!" cheered Nui with a salute as she headed to her sewing room.

"Thank you Kaa-san!" Ryuko and Satsuki wrapped their mother in a hug as all three gazed down at the city. Completely covered in life fibers as the entire population became nothing but obedient servants.

"This is perfect." sighed Ragyo who closed her eyes and held her daughters close before the screen faded to black.

(omake)

"So, who's the lucky man?" asked Ragyo.

"Oh, we haven't introduced him yet. Senketsu, could you come here?" asked Ryuko as a black and red sailor uniform with a face came out from the changing room with a tie on.

"Kaa-san, this is our soon to be husband." replied Satsuki.

Ragyo kept a straight face on as her daughters were worried she didn't like him. She surprised them by shaking his sleeves with a smile.

"You're perfect for my daughters."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Well people, hopefully this inspires some of you to write more evil Ryuko stories with her being with the family. Cause when I saw that episode, it was EPIC! Anyways, the rest of the oneshots will be different kinds of series, so don't think it's just this series of merely anime. I'm doing any idea that pops into my head. Anyways, leave a review if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

List of oneshots

chapter 2

What if Natsu had his very own stalker? And what if said stalker happened to be Flare from Raven Tail?

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Fairy Tail was as crowded and crazy as ever. So yeah, it was a pretty typical day. Well, except for a certain Natsu Dragneel.

For some reason, Natsu has been getting this weird feeling whenever he went out for a walk or to grab something to eat that he couldn't get at the guild. It had been a week since they fought future Rogue, so he pushed it aside as just a little worn out from the epic battle.

What he didn't realize was that someone was staring at him while keeping hidden behind a building.

"Aww, Natsu-sama!" Squealed Natsu's stalker, whom was actually Flare Corona. And yes people, you heard right, Flare was the one that had been stalking Natsu ever since he defeated future Rouge.

You might ask yourselves why, right? Well it's because she saw how heroic the fire dragon slayer was after defeating the future dragon slayer, which made her develop a crush on Natsu, but alas she was to shy to tell him about that so she settled in for stalking him.

What Flare wasn't aware of was a certain water mage noticing her. Juvia tapped her on the shoulder, startling her and causing her to turn and face the water mage.

"Aren't you from Raven Tail?" questioned Juvia with a confused expression.

Flare merely nodded with her head turned away in shame as she didn't want to be reminded of her old guild.

Juvia noticed their current position and saw Natsu walking down the street and realized what was happening.

"You have a crush on Natsu!" cried Juvia in joy at seeing someone like her. Flare stiffened up and covered Juvia's mouth and checked to see if Natsu heard. Luckily, he had already left the hearing range and Flare let out a sigh of relief.

"It's true, I do, but this is the only way I can be close to him." replied Flare.

"Don't worry, I know how to help you." replied Juvia.

Flare tilted her head as Juvia grabbed her arm and began to drag her to the guild. "W-What are you doing?!" asked Flare who was worried to show her face, even though Lucy probably already forgave her after seeing her at the bath.

"Juvia is going to teach you." replied Juvia with a determined look. "With my help, you'll be able to stalk Natsu in all kinds of way!" Juvia held up her fist with a light shining down on her that got Flare to sweatdrop.

Meanwhile, Natsu was returning to his guild when he suddenly felt a shiver around him.

"What happened, Natsu?" Happy asked upon seeing his "father" go pale.

"I felt a disturbance in the force..." Natsu only said in fear before shaking himself back to normal.

Back at the guild, Juvia had led Flare to her room without alerting the rest of the guild and was ready to start teaching.

"To start off, you must know your crush. You need to know what they like, dislike, their dreams, and everything else." replied Juvia.

"This chart describe Gray-sama's everything. You must learn all you can about Natsu and then you will be ready for the next lesson."

Flare nodded her head and jumped out the window and used her hair to safely lower her down before she rushed off to find all she could about Natsu.

"So what would Natsu-sama like to do?" Asked Flare to herself as she looked at Natsu, who was fighting once again with Gray before Erza stopped them. "Well, he's quite happy about fighting strong opponents from what I can remember..." She blushed upon remembering how Natsu defeated Future Rouge.

"There's also spending time with some members of the guild that are apparently his friends..." She looked at Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Mirajine, Wendy and the Exceed cats.

"And also searching for his "father" Igneel..."

Flare wrote all of this down on her notepad and waited til Natsu and his friends departed before heading back to Juvia's room for the next lesson.

After getting back inside, she saw Juvia enter and smile at seeing her ready for the next lesson.

"Next, you must have something with you to always remember him. Juvia has her own Gray-sama doll!" cried Juvia in joy as she hugged her toy close to her.

Flare immediately wrote that down and went off in search of her own momento. But she immediately came back with a questioning look.

"What if I made a doll of Natsu-sama like the one you have about Gray-san?" Asked Flare as Juvia nodded in happiness and excitement about her disciple taking after her very well.

"Great! Now I'll show you how to make a Natsu doll!" Juvia took Flare and dragged her away.

Meanwhile Natsu and Gray felt chill coming from their backs.

'Why I'm feeling this dread...?' Natsu wondered.

'Don't tell me Juvia is doing something again...' Gray dreaded. 

It didn't take long for Juvia to show Flare the proper way to make a Natsu doll and smiled as Flare held it close to her chest.

"Well done! Now Juvia can teach you the final lesson!"

Flare instantly grabbed her notepad while using some of her locks of hair to hold the doll close to her.

"The final lesson is that you must be discrete in following your crush. Once you've memorized their daily life, you can get yourself close to them an win them over!" cheered Juvia.

"ALRIGHT THEN!" Flare cheered.

And soon Flare did indeed follow Natsu to learn his routine and follow him, with said dragon slayer none the wiser but somehow feeling chills in his back whenever he went to bath or was without his jacket.

It was the next day that Natsu noticed a strange scent he had noticed a few days ago. He walked down an alley to narrow the person's movement and waited in the shadows. He was stunned to see the red-headed girl that fought Lucy and was from raven Tail.

Natsu used the element of surprise and jumped on her, pinning her to the ground. When Flare saw who it was, she smiled and didn't put up a struggle.

"OK, why is it that you've been following me?" asked Natsu.

"I wanted to get to know you better." replied Flare with a smile.

"Then why didn't you just walk up and talk to me?" asked Natsu with a confused expression.

"Juvia taught me that the best way to get closer was by following you." replied Flare.

'Should have guessed.' thought Natsu.

"Are you mad?" asked Flare who was close to tears at the thought of being rejected.

"Of course not. If you wanted us to be closer, you could have just tried to join." replied Natsu with a grin.

"A-are you sure?!" Asked a surprised Flare before Natsu nodded, making the fire mage grin in happiness before she latched in his right arm, surprising him and making him blush for a bit before they entered the guild, surprising many of the members.

"Natsu, why is she here?" Asked Lucy as Erza quickly put her armor.

"Don't worry, everyone. Flare here just wanted to hang out with us, right?" Natsu said as Flare nodded with ablush, making the members stare at her before shrugging it off and doing what they were doing before.

"Natsu...wouldyouliketogoout?/WOULD YOU WANT TO GO OUT, GRAY-SAMA!" Asked/screamed both Flare and Juvia in a coordinated tone as the surprised males could only nod.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

List of oneshots

chapter 3

What if Yuki snapped after the loss of his mother because of his father?

Series: Mirai Nikki

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Time seemed to stand still as Yuki stood there and watched as the ambulance carried away his mother. Yuno stood next to him with a worried look on her face.

"I trusted in him..." muttered Yuki staring at the ground.

"Yuki-kun?" Yuno stepped a little closer to hear what he was saying.

"I trusted him and he caused this..." muttered Yuki again whose eyes seemed to slowly darken.

"Yuki-kun...?" Yuno was getting worried about seeing her beloved Yuki being this crushed after what that bastard of a father did to his mother, but then she saw tears coming from his eyes before he snapped.

"WHY!? WHY GODDAMN IT!? WHY DID HE DO THIS?!" Yuki snapped as he cried before he was hugged by Yuno.

"It'll be alright Yuki. I promise, I'll make him pay for what he's done." promised Yuno rubbing his back.

Yuki let his arms drop as his entire form stood still.

"Yuno?"

"Yes?" responded Yuno.

Yuki then unexpectedly cackled like a crazy person before staring at Yuno straight in the eyes, but Yuno noticed something...similar to what she felt for Yuki in front of her.

"You know, Yuno-chan..." That surprised Yuno the most, "Y-you're right now the only one I can trust...so please tell me you won't never, EVER LEAVE MY SIDE! PLEASE!"

"I-I won't..."

Yuno was stunned by Yuki's sudden change, but found herself smiling the same grin Yuki had. Just the sound of him desperate to know she was with him caused her to smile even wider.

'So now Yuki-kun will be like me! AND WE'LL BE TOGETHER!' She grinned as she hugged him before eventually separating.

"Yuki-kun, as tempting as it is to stay here..." She began, "We should go and kill the bastard that took your mother away from you~!"

"You're right, Yuno-chan..." Yuki grinned darkly, "You're right~!"

Meanwhile, Kurou was running from the sight of the tower collapse and made sure to stay out of sight. He ducked into an alleyway and caught his breath with a smile.

"That was close." gasped Kurou.

"Oh, we wouldn't say that~!" came a female voice close to him.

Then Kurou turned around in surprise and saw his Son and that Gasai girl standing there, with dark smiles that made him shift nervously.

"H-hello there, kids..." Kurou grinned nervously before nearing Yuki, hoping to settle things down and manage to escape. "Yuki, about your mother...I-AAAAAAAAAAGHH!" The man screamed in pain as Yuki stabbed him in the shoulder with a knife before Yuno used her axe and smashing it on Kurou's back, knocking the man to the ground as he screamed in pain and tried to get away.

"Oh no, not today, dad~!" sang Yuki who stepped on his back to keep him from running.

Yuno knelt down near Kurou with a sadistic smile on her face. "You see, you killed Yuki's mother, and this is justice~!" sang Yuki who held her axe up.

"Please mercy!" cried Kurou.

"Sorry, all out~!" sang both yanderes as they brought their weapons down as Kurou's scream was silenced.

"So, shall we finish this game and bring Kaa-chan back?" Asked Yuki as Yuno nodded with a grin.

Soon both diary wielders were able to win the diary war and succeed Deus as the new gods of the world, and even bring back Yuki's mother to life.

(2 years later)

We now find the young couple sitting in their two thrones while holding hands. After defeating the rest of the contestants, the young couple had impressed Dues so much, that he was able to make them both winners and assigned Muru Muru as their advisor. And if with their new found power, they managed to resurrect Yuki's mother, who was stunned at first, but grew to be thankful; especially when she saw how much Yuki cared for Yuno and vise versa.

Yuki turned to Yuno who did the same. Both of them had a normal smile, but in their eyes held their dark self's who grinned at each other with the same love and affection. Yep, they had everything they ever wanted.

Let's just hope their kids don't take after them.


	4. Chapter 4

List of oneshots

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Duck Dodgers ducked a laser blast from Martian Commander X-2's blaster before returning fire to the martian.

Dodgers and his trusty Cadet had been assigned a mission to stop a new chemical from being unleashed onto the universe by the martian's themselves.

"Take that martian scum!" yelled Dodgers blasting at the barrel the commander was hiding behind.

"Ca-Ca-Captain Dodgers! That barrel is going to explo-explo-explo-blow up!" yelled the Cadet.

"SAY WHAT?!" Dodgers screamed, but it was too late as the barrel exploded and sent him flying into the centurion that was bringing out the chemical, which soon exploded covering everything in smoke!

"CAPTAIN!/DODGERS!" Screamed both Commander X-2 and Cadet in shock.

The Cadet and Commander held their breath as the smoke slowly aired out due to the ventilation system and they could see where Dodgers went.

"Captain Dodgers?" the Cadet walked over to where a pile of his captain's clothes were on the floor and noticed something. He took a peak underneath it and jumped back with a shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked X-2.

"W-w-w-well..." Cadet muttered as he showed Dodgers to X-2, but there was one change:

DODGERS BECAME A SMALL BABY!

"DEAR QUEEN!" The martian commander gasped.

"Yes commander?" came Queen Tyr'ahnee's voice from the video screen that had been turned on by the accidental explosion.

The commander and cadet grew nervous at the sight of the queen on the screen and held the baby duck behind them.

"Erm, nothing. T-t-there's nothing going on!" Cadet stammered nervously with X-2 nodding in panic, making the queen narrow her eyes before a moan from baby Dodgers was heard, making both soldiers panic and the queen to get serious.

"Oh, but then why I hear a moan?" Said Tyr'ahnee. "Now show me what you're hiding!"

Eventually both martian and pig sighed before they showed the martian the now baby dodgers.

Tyr'ahnee's mouth would have hit the floor if she had one. She was stunned to see her arch nemesis as an infant right there.

"I-Is that...Dodgers?" questioned Tyr'ahnee pointing at the infant.

Both cadet and commander sweatdropped before looking at each other.

"S-s-so what do we do now, commander?" Asked cadet as he held a giggling baby dodgers in his arms.

"Well...maybe we should go to mars to see if we can find a way to solve this..." X-2 suggested with cadet nodding.

|Mars|

Soon the two (three if you count the baby) soldiers went to the martian palace where they were greeted by Queen Tyr'ahnee, who woke up after fainting.

"So, are you going to try and return Dodgers to normal?" asked the queen of mars.

"Yes you highness, but I'm afraid the pollen that was part of the chemical is very rare, so it may take some time before we can synthesize an antidote." replied Commander X-2.

"U-Until then, we'll need someone to wa-wa-wa-keep an eye on the captain." replied the Cadet.

The queen sighed upon hearing that, thinking of whom could help Dodgers until the antidote was ready, and then a crazy idea hit her!

"W-well...since it was technically our fault that he became a baby, maybe...w-we should raise him."

X-2 and the Cadet were surprised by Tyr'ahnee's suggestion, but found themselves lost as to who else could watch over the duck.

"Very well my queen. I'll call the chamber maids and have..." Commander X-2 stopped when his queen stood up and picked up the giggling duck.

"I will watch over him. This will make sure that he does not try anything while here on mars."

"A-a-are you sure?!" Cadet asked in shock and the queen nodded.

"As you wish, my queen..." X-2 bowed before he and Cadet retired, leaving the queen and baby alone.

After seeing her commander and the Cadet leave her throne room, Tyr'ahnee held dodgers up as he giggled and reached towards her.

"I must admit, even as an infant you are adorable." replied Tyr'ahnee tickling baby Dodgers under the chin.

Then the baby's stomach roared, surprising the queen of mars at how hungry he was.

"So you're hungry, aren't you?" Tyr'ahnee teased as dodgers nodded, making her laugh and reach for some grapes. "Well, here you go little one~"

Baby Dodgers happily munched at the grapes as they were lowered into his beak. Even though his physical body was that of an infant, his body still held a large appetite that allowed him to eat solid food, even at this age.

He soon finished all the grapes and let out a small burp that got Tyr'ahnee giggling. He soon let out a yawn and snuggled closer in Tyr'ahnee's arms.

"Someone's sleepy." chuckled Tyr'ahnee who gladly let the infant drift off to sleep in her arms.

Personally, Queen Tyr'ahnee thought that the whole situation with a baby dodgers was very shocking and surprising even now, yet she had decided to take care of the captain until the antidote was ready. And that's what she would do!

'Besides, this might not be so bad after all...' The queen thinked happily.

As the day went by Tyr'ahnee spent it playing with baby Dodgers. After waking up from his nap, Tyr'ahnee tickled him and felt joy at hearing his soft giggles in the throne room.

Then the queen told him stories she heard as a child that had him entertained for an hour.

Eventually he tired himself out and fell asleep in Tyr'ahnee's arms again.

Then the cadet and martian commander X-2 came in carrying a yellow chemical similar to the one that transformed Dodgers into a baby.

"My queen, we have arrived with the antidote to return Captain Dodgers back to normal!" Said X-2 in a excited tone.

"Wake up little one~!" coored Tyr'ahnee nudging the baby duck in her arms until he woke up. "Time to say ahh~!"

Dodgers opened his beak without resistance and let Commander X-2 pour it down into his mouth, but Tyr'ahnee made sure he didn't choke on it. After it was emptied, Dodgers began to shake until a large dust cloud covered their vision.

Once it cleared, it showed Duck Dodgers back to himself sitting on Tyr'ahnee's lap.

"W-what just happened?!" The now adult Dodgers screamed in panic before noticing his position and jumping off with surprisingly a blush on his face.

"Well, it's a long story..." Began Cadet.

"Don't wanna hear it. My favorite show is comin' on!" yelled Dodgers running out of there. The Cadet followed while Commanded X-2 left and was just happy that the whole mess was cleared up.

Tyr'ahnee herself was happy that her crush was back to normal, but sad that she couldn't spend a little more time with him, even if he was an infant.

"Whoops, forgot my wallet." came Dodger's voice as he rushed back to the throne room and kissed Tyr'ahnee on the cheek and winked at her before heading back to his ship.

Tyr'ahnee was stunned by the sudden display, but noticed a paper on her lap, which read:

Thanks for taking care of me, see ya around  
love, Duck Dodgers.


	5. Chapter 5

List of oneshots

chapter 5

What if Lelouch was stopped from taking Refrain thanks to a female Rolo who wanted him to go with his new life with her?

Series: Code Geass

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nii-sama! Where are you?!" Shouted a young girl with long brown hair going down to her shoulders, brown eyes, pale skin and wearing a black colored version of the female students uniform.

This was Rolo, Lelouch's 'Sister' who had gone in search for her brother when he didn't return home.

But then Rolo saw a familiar shape near her, and saw her brother about to inject himself with something!

"Nii-sama, don't!" yelled Rolo as she slapped the Refrain needle away from him.

"R-rolo?! But how-?!" Lelouch gasped before Rolo hugged him.

"Nii-sama, what's wrong? You know that stuff is bad for you." replied Rolo.

"Everything's...wrong..." Lelouch said in a broken tone in his voice.

Rolo gave him a questionable look that basically asked him to explain.

Lelouch sighed before he told Rolo about how Nunnally, his real sister, becoming a viceroy and how it feels. Like his world is breaking apart.

"Now what can I do? She's protected around the clock, and I can't do anything." sighed Lelouch. "What's the point of even going on?

Rolo felt very sad for her brother and wished that she could, somehow, make him feel better.

That's when it hit her.

"Why should you worry, Nii-sama?"

"W-what do you mean?" Then Lelouch noticed that Rolo was very close to him.

"Why worry about the past? You don't need your old sister when you have me." replied Rolo now sitting next to Lelouch.

"D-do you have any idea of what I'm feeling?!" Snapped Lelouch in a furious voice because he might have lost his real sister forever!

"You mean the feeling of never seeing your loved one again? The moment you began to miss her." replied Rolo with a straight face.

Lelouch nodded a bit surprised at that.

"Before you were Lelouch, prince of Britannia, but now, you're Lelouch, my Nii-sama."

Lelouch's eyes widened at that before he remembered the good times that he and Rolo spent together, and while Rolo was sent originally to kill him, she fell for his kindness.

"I...It's just not that simple." replied Lelouch turning away.

"Then why don't I help you with that?" Rolo said.

(Lemon)

"Oh yeah? How?" asked Lelouch.

"Like this." And with that, Rolo kissed Lelouch.

Lelouch's eyes widened as he pulled Rolo back. "Rolo, what are you doing?"

"Making you happy of course~" She answered before kissing him again.

Lelouch was surprised Rolo kept coming, and found his arms held down by her.

Soon they had to separate due to the lack of air as they were blushing.

"Rolo...enough." demanded Lelouch.

"Not until...you're happy again..." Rolo resolved determined.

"Nothing you can do will make me happy enough to forget." replied Lelouch with confidence.

"We'll see about that." Said Rolo before kissing him again and began to grope him.

Lelouch was stunned at Rolo's forward move and began to tense up as he felt her reach into his pants.

"Wait...R-rolo..." Moaned Lelouch as Rolo managed to remove his pants, showing his impressive manhood.

"My, someone's eager..." whispered Rolo taking a hold of his cock and began to slowly pump it.

"Rolo..." Grunted Lelouch before he touched his sister's rear, earning a moan from her.

"Ahh~!" moaned Rolo who spend up her rubbing on Lelouch's cock.

In response, Lelouch began to reach down her panties and began to push his fingers inside his sister's pussy, making her moan louder.

Lelouch was amazed to feel how warm it was and began to thoroughly rub the walls all around his fingers.

"N-nii-samaaaahhh!" Gasped Rolo.

Lelouch felt satisfaction at hearing Rolo's voice go high, but grunted as she increased the pace for her treatment on his dick.

"I-I won't fail!" Rolo said before she began to suck off Lelouch's manhood, making him moan.

Lelouch was surprised by her sudden move, but smiled inside at seeing the space between her legs right in front of him, where it looked like her juices were soaking into her panties.

Lelouch smirked before he proceeded to lick her pussy.

Rolo gasped and looked back at her brother. "N-Nii-sama..don't lick me there." moaned Rolo.

"Then stop licking me there." Chuckled Lelouch.

"No." replied Rolo in defiance before engulfing Lelouch's cock and moving her head up and down.

"So be it then..." Lelouch said before sucking up her pussy.

Rolo continued on her blowjob while trying to stay focused, but found her strength slowly leaving her because of Lelouch's technique.

"How...are you...so good?" moaned Rolo who was worried he had experience with some of the other girls at the school.

"Let's say that I have some knowledge..." Grinned Lelouch remembering when he read some porn magazines that SOMEHOW his schoolmates convinced him to see. 'I guess I owe them...'

Rolo stopped her technique and gripped his cock with a vice-like grip.

Lelouch grunted before he pinched Rolo's clit, making her scream.

"N-Nii-sama, did...you do it...with any other girl..." moaned out Rolo paying it wasn't true.

"No, I just saw some magazines about this." Confessed Lelouch.

Rolo was relieved to hear that, but soon felt Lelouch's fingers hitting her sensitive spots as she felt her limit coming.

"I'M CUMMING!" Rolo screamed before she pressed Lelouch's manhood with enough force to make him cum as well!

Lelouch lapped up Rolo's juices while Rolo felt her mouth be filled with his sperm.

'Delicious...' Both siblings thought at the same time as they cleaned each other's sexual organs.

Both felt a little drained from their first orgasms, but found that they could keep going.

Rolo smiled before she kissed her brother yet again as he began to take off her top clothes, revealing her B-cup breasts.

Rolo smiled as Lelouch began to gently grab them before softly rubbing them.

"Ahhh! Nii-sama~!" She gasped.

Lelouch was amazed at their softness even for being small and couldn't help but gently lick one of the nipples.

Rolo could only moan as she began to grind herself with Lelouch's body.

Lelouch hissed in pleasure and could feel himself rub up right next to her pussy.

"You want this...so bad, no?" He grunted out.

"Yes..." moaned Rolo desperate to feel him penetrate her.

"Very well then..." He said before putting her in position.

Rolo bit her lip as she began to slowly lower herself down.

Eventually Rolo stopped at her hymen and gave a nod to Lelouch, who nodded before going all the way.

Rolo felt searing pain before it slowly died down to be replaced by pleasure.

"Ahhh..." Rolo moaned before beginning to move.

Rolo took it slow so both of them could get use to it, and it felt great on both of them.

"Rolo...you're...so tight!" Lelouch grunted as he began to move, giving his sister more pleasure.

Rolo felt complete as Lelouch's cock was hitting the right spot as she rode him.

"Nii-sama...M-more..." She moaned as Lelouch began to suck her breasts.

Lelouch made sure to suck on one nipple thoroughly while grabbing the other, all the while keeping up his pace inside her.

Rolo was soon moaning like crazy from all the pleasure she was feeling.

"Rolo, you're getting tighter." grunted Lelouch thrusting faster.

"Nii-sama...I-I'm feeling weird..." She answered before kissing Lelouch.

"Don't worry, that's normal." replied Lelouch kissing her neck.

Rolo only moaned as an answer.

As Lelouch continued his thrusting, Rolo smiled in thought at the pill she took before she came here.

'Don't worry Nii-sama, soon you'll be happy...' Rolo smiled.

She could feel him beginning to tense up and wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping his cock inside her.

"Rolo! I-I'm gonna cum..." Lelouch gasped.

"M-Me too, Nii-sama." moaned Rolo riding up and down much faster.

"I'M CUMMING!" And with that both siblings came.

Rolo's juices splashed all over Lelouch's waist while his sperm shot into Rolo, unable to pull out due to her tight grip on him.

"Soo...much..." Rolo moaned in bliss as Lelouch separated from her.

Lelouch held Rolo on his lap as she laid her head against his chest with a smile.

"Thank you...Rolo." Lelouch said in happiness.

"You're welcome, Nii-sama." smiled Rolo. "So, what are you gonna do?"

Lelouch smiled before answering, "I won't mind living with you like this."

"Really?" asked Rolo with joy.

Her answer was Lelouch's nod before she kissed him.

Lelouch held her there before they pulled back and began to get their clothes back on.

After finishing getting their clothes on, they headed back towards their school.

Both of them held hands and noticed the rest of the student council there to greet them.

"Hello there, were back." Lelouch said.

"Lelouch, where were you?" asked Rivalz.

"Sorry, we were caught up by accident near the explosion of FLEIA, but we're OK." Rolo excused.

"Good to hear." smiled Milly who noticed the two of them holding hands.

"So any reason you're in such good spirits?" Milly asked.

"Let's just say I found a really good reason to come back." smiled Lelouch sparing Rolo a glance before looking back at them.

Milly nodded before they all went inside the school.

"Hey Rolo, I think we should stick with one bed, just to make sure you stay warm for when it gets cold." smiled Lelouch.

"Of course Nii-sama." She said warmly.

'And I think you'll enjoy my little surprise~!' thought Rolo in joy as she was referring to a fertility drug she took beforehand, making it more possible for her to get pregant.

'I wonder how you'll react, Nii-sama.' Rolo wondered.

Rolo though decided to keep quiet and hugged Lelouch close as they walked back to their dorm.

Soon they made it to the dorm before getting to the bed.

"Good night Rolo." replied Lelouch holding her close.

"Good night, Nii-sama..." She answered.

And so, both of them found themselves in dreamland, dreaming of the other.

10 years have passed ever since both siblings confessed their love, and right now Lelouch, who looked more mature with longer hair, was walking from his job in the britannian council towards his home.

His current home was of an average home that didn't stand out much, which is just what he preferred.

"Rolo, I'm home!" called Lelouch.

"Welcome home, Nii-koi." Said Rolo, who now grew up and now had a more mature body with CC-cup breasts.

Both of them kissed one another while hearing the running of little feet come their way.

"DADDY!" Shouted a small voice and soon Lelouch was tackled by a 10 year old girl with long dark brown, almost black, hair with pale skin, purple eyes and wearing a white sundress.

"Uff, calm down Euphie." Lelouch told his daughter, Euphemia Lamperouge, who was named after his deceased sister Euphemia vi Britannia.

"Sorry daddy." smiled Euphie.

"Heh, forget it. I can't be mad at such cute face." Lelouch said before hugging his daughter.

Rolo smiled at her husband/brother and daughter and truly felt like her life couldn't get any better.

But then she smiled as she remembered something and turned to her husband.

"Nii-koi?" Lelouch turned to Rolo with a questionable look. "Yes?"

"I'm pregnant." She dropped the bomb.

Lelouch was stunned to hear that while Euphie was jumping up and down with excitement at the chance of getting a younger sibling.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey folks, I have a poll currently up and would like your opinion on it. Do you want a similar story like Mother's Dark Love, but with fathers and daughters? If so, please select one of the options on the poll. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

List of oneshots

chapter 6

-First Yuno/Ichi: Wears A Brown Detective Jacket Over Her Dress. Uses Mainly Knifes.  
-Second Yuno/Ni: Wears Just The Blue Dress And Has Darker Hair In 2 Pigtails. Uses Mainly Axe.  
-Third Yuno/Sany: Wears A Purple Sleeveless Dress And Has Short Hair. Uses Mainly Guns.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Yuno kept her eyes peeled as she darted towards her house. After winning the battle in her world, she used her new found powers and went back in time to take the place of her past self so she could be with Yuki.

She kept an eye out for her past self and spotted her walk into the house. Yuno knew where the best things to use as weapons were stored, so she didn't need to worry about failing. She quietly walked up the door and used her own key to unlock it and made sure to keep silent as she headed towards the kitchen to grab a knife. 

But just as Yuno managed to pick up a knife, the lights unexpectedly went on as the surprised pink-haired yandere looked at...HERSELF!

Meanwhile the second Yuno at first wondered who could be in her house that late, so she grabbed an axe that she kept with herself and heard some sounds in the kitchen, so she went and put the lights on...but she didn't expect to see another her that wore a brown cloak over a blue dress similar to her's!

Both Yunos stayed where they were and waited for a reaction from the other one.

The first Yuno slowly moved her hand to a smaller knife and chucked it at the second Yuno's head. She ducked and brought her axe up and tried to chop the first Yuno, but she dodged it as the axe broke the counter. She used the bigger knife to try and stab the second Yuno, but she let go of the axe and grabbed the first Yuno's wrist and both of them found themselves staring each other on the eye while trying to take the knife.

"YOU BITCH!" They both roared before looking at each other awkwardly.

"So..." The second Yuno began during their cease-fire, "Since we're apparently the same person, what should we call each other?"

"Well..." The first Yuno then thought before grinning and saying, "I'll be called Ichi while you could be Ni, what do you think?"

The now named Ni grinned, "Alright then!" And soon both Yuno tried to kill each other again while avoiding or blocking each other's attacks.

It soon went on until the kitchen and living room was trashed and both Yuno were hunched over trying to catch their breath.

"You...are just as good...as I thought." gasped Ichi.

"Thank...you?" wondered Ni.

Both panted some more before they sat on the couch, which was miraculously intact from the fight, as they rested to recover some breath.

"So...why are you here? And why did you want to kill me?" Ni asked her other self as Ichi stood silent before sighing and decided to tell her other self the truth.

"Not long from now, you'll be pulled into a game where you put your very life on the line. Yuki will also be part of it." replied Ichi.

Ni gasped but clutched her hand at that.

"I came here to kill you because I knew what would happen, and I wanted to keep Yuki safe." replied Ichi. 

"I see..." Ni said before she remembered Yuki, and how he became her hope in her miserable life before looking at Ichi, and knowing that her feelings were the same as hers, she thought up a possible solution until a crazy, but maybe good idea, went inside her. "Well, since we both care about Yuki, and we can't trust anyone except ourselves...why not share him?"

Ichi was actually shocked at her other self's idea before she could answer by only saying; "W-what?!" 

"Think about it. We can't stand any other girl near him, and we can protect him when the game happens. And we can't really get jealous of ourselves cause that would be silly." grinned Ni.

Ichi mulled the thought over and found herself liking it. Sure she would have to share Yuki, but it would be with herself, the only other girl she would be able to trust. She turned to Ni and shook her outstretched hand. "Deal."

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE?!" Screamed a voice as Ni and Ichi turned to see Ushio and Saika Gasai, their abusive relatives who watched in horror the destroyed living room before turning to their daughter, ready to 'discipline' her but they were shocked to see TWO of them!

Yet both Ichi and Ni looked at each other as they remembered the torture these people had caused before they nodded to each other and they dashed towards their 'parents' before knocking them out and proceeding to put them in the same cage that they had been in.

And soon screams of pain and dark laughs could be heard from the Gasai residence as both Yunos finally got their revenge on their abusive relatives.

fter several hours of their torture session, Ichi and Ni sat on he couch to discuss matters concerning Yuki.

"So, how do we get Yuki to like us?" asked Ni.

"Well, it may be more difficult than you think. Since I came back here, this will effect everyone. Two possible scenarios could happen. Both of us and Yuki may get sent to a third world, or another Yuki from that same world will come back here." replied Ichi.

And then they heard a sound similar to a window being crashed, making both Yunos stand up and look around before noticing a light on top of them and see another Yuno!

The third Yuno didn't looked so different of them, but wore a sleeveless purple and black dress with shorter hair and paler skin as she looked at her counterparts in surprise before falling down as the light dissipated.

Ichi and Nii got up to help the third Yuno who stumbled a little before looking at them.

"What's going on? Why do you look like me?" asked the third Yuno.

"I'm Ichi and this is Ni. We're you, but from different worlds." started Ichi.

"And we both plan to help our Yuki during the dangerous game that's going to come up." finished Ni.

"Wait? Yuki? I know him from my class, but I didn't pay that much attention to him."

Both Ichi and Ni were surprised about what the third Yuno, or Sany as Ichi called her, had said before they wondered what kind of life she had lived.

"So Sany..." Ichi began, as the now named Sany was curious, "How were your foster parents like?"

"Oh, they actually treated me as if I was their own daughter!" Sany said happily as the other two's eyes widened. "At first they were abusive, but then I managed to get my mother a job at the bank, and they became better people! Why?" She finished asking as both Ichi and Ni sighed before telling her how their parents were like.

For minutes, Ichi and Ni told Sani all about their own treatment from their parents. Sani of course was stunned into silence from all it. The parents that raised her were nothing like that. But considering she was staring at two versions of herself, it only made sense that she was indeed in an alternate world. 

"I see..." Sany said slowly before sighing. "To be sincere, I thought what you said couldn't be true...yet this IS another world, so as much as it pains me I understand your pain..."

Both Yunos smiled before hugging their other self, calming her down before sitting on the couch.

"So, how did you came to love Yuki?" Asked Sany curiously as both Ichi and Ni blushed.

"Well, he made me a promise in my world, and that's when I began to cling to him for hope. I wanted to be with him to be a friend and because I wanted him to love me." replied Ichi.

"I'm the same way. I wanted him to like me because he was like me. All alone." replied Ni.

"Fascinating..." Sany said before smiling, "Now I'm interested in seeing to see how Yuki is like~!"

Ichi and Ni smiled before they all discussed how to get Yuki for them before going to get asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

This will be a oneshot until we get enouh reviews, in which case we'll make it a full story.


	7. Chapter 7

List of oneshots

chapter 7

What if Yuck turned out to be a girl? And what if some of Yin's love for Yang influenced her?

Series: Yin Yang Yo

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We currently find ourselves at the market where Yin and Yang were fighting off against one of their minor villains.

"Take this!" Miss Millipede said before throwing a big boulder to the rabbits, who avoided the attack.

"Great plan, sis." replied Yang with sarcasm in his voice as he charged at the insect villain.

"Don't blame me Yang. It was you who attacked while she wasn't distracted!" Remarked Yin.

"Blah blah blah." retorted Yang as the two siblings now glared at each other more than being focused on the fight that was happening.

Soon both siblings began to fight each other as Miss Millipede lost interest and went home.

"I WISH YOU WERE NICER/LESS BOSSY!" shouted both of them as Yin threw a Woo Foo orb at Yang who ducked as the attack bounced across the store before it came back towards Yang who brought his sword up.

Yin gasped before the same ray that struck Yang also struck her as well.

The result of the blast caused a part of Yin and Yang to split from their bodies and shoot together, creating something new as there was a explosion before it caused a dust cloud to obscure the new figure.

"What...happened?" Yang asked as he felt...nicer for some reason.

"I'm not...sure." replied Yin who also felt a little less bossy than before.

Soon both siblings saw a figure in the smoke.

The figure was a rabbit like them and looked similar to Yin in appearance, but had much wilder hair, red eyes, and her fur was green.

"Hello there, I'm Yin..."

"And I'm Yang..."

"Who are you?" Both siblings introduced themselves.

"I'm Yuck." replied the green rabbit who burped before scratching her butt.

"Yuck?" Both siblings asked.

Yuck scratched behind her ears while pulling herself out of the crater that was made from her creation. "Yes, Yuck."

Yin and Yang nodded at that.

"Aww, she's so cute. Let's take her back to Master Yo." smiled Yin.

"Agreed." Yang said before they took Yuck to the dojo.

Soon the three of them were on their way to the dojo with Yuck far ahead of them.

"Golly Yuck. We're so glad we accidentally made you." smiled Yin.

"Yeah yeah, that's great. Can you walk faster? I know you guys don't have anything important going on but I do." replied Yuck walking ahead of them.

"And that is?" Yang asked.

"Simple. I'm gonna make that panda teach me the best moves of Woo Foo." grinned Yuck.

"But why?" Yin asked as well.

I'm made from both of your negative feelings. Meaning, I'm evil." replied Yuck twirling her eyes.

"Oh. Well have fun." waved Yang and Yin with smiles on their faces.

Yuck sighed before looking for Master Yo.

"Problem with being created? Those two being so nice." sighed Yuck.

Not that she minded, since they looked somewhat cute...especially Yang.

"Woah, where'd that come from?" Yuck stopped right there from the out of nowhere thought.

'Must be a side effect of absorbing their emotions...' Yuck deduced.

"Focus, no time for weird thoughts." replied Yuck continuing on her way to the dojo.

Eventually she found Yo eating a pretzel like he always did.

"What the-who are you?" asked Yo at seeing this rabbit bare a resemblance to this students.

"I'm Yuck." She answered.

"From what I can smell, you're composed of the negative qualities of my students." replied Yo with a serious tone in his voice.

"So what? You're gonna teach me regardless." Frowned Yuck.

"Oh really?" asked Yo sensing a fight about to start.

"Yeah! And soon I'll become the most powerful WooFoo master ever!" She declared back.

"For curiosity, why do you want to be a WooFoo master?" Yo asked.

"To impress Yang-I mean to be powerful!" yelled Yuck again questioning why she said that.

"Hmm?" Yo wondered.

"Forget it. Now give me the secrets!" yelled Yuck as her hands lit up with Woo Foo.

Yo sighed as he prepared himself to fight.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." replied Yo lighting his hands up with Woo Foo as the two of them charged at each other.

We then cut to Yin and Yang who had been going around the city full of good spirit.

"So what should we do, dear brother?" Yin asked.

"I feel like a gentle walk through the park sounds heavenly." smiled Yang.

Yin blushed before smiling as they went to the park.

Both of them smiled as the smell of the flowers was in the air and the two rabbits skipped through the meadows with smiles on their faces.

Yin then looked at her brother as she felt a warm sensation inside her.

'Yang is really handsome today. I can't even remember why I hated him in the first place.' thought Yin with a smile.

Yang just looked happy, feeling free from his temper.

"I feel so happy, I'm gonna take a nap." smiled Yang yawning a little and laid his head down without noticing he was laying on Yin's lap.

Yin was feeling very happy and thus decided to just let him sleep in her lap.

"Aww, he's so cute." smiled Yin rubbing Yang's head while he napped.

Meanwhile, Yuck (who was fighting Yo) felt like she missed a very cute moment.

'OK, what is up with me today?' wondered Yuck dodging a blast from Master Yo before returning fire.

'She seems distracted. Maybe I can use it for my advantage...' Thought Yo.

He tried sending her flying with a Foo orb, and was satisfied that it made contact.

Yuck grunted when the orb hit her and concentrated herself back into the battle before summoning her woofoo aura.

Master Yo summoned his own and they began to grapple with each other while the scene changed to Yin an Yang, this time getting ice cream.

"Mmm. How sweet!" Yang declared as they ate their ice creams.

"Yeah, but you have some on your cheek." smiled Yin pointing at the spot.

"Eh?" Yang said before Yin licked off the remaining ice cream, making him blush.

Wow, that was nice of Yin.' thought Yang who felt warm and fuzzy inside.

Meanwhile, Yuck felt like she missed an opportunity and knew something was up.

'At this rate I might as well go and see where those two are!' Frowned Yuck.

Yuck threw Master Yo back and proceeded to break through the wall and headed towards town.

Yo sighed once Yuck was gone.

"Man, a panda can't even enjoy his soft pretzel on a day like today." groaned Yo going back to grab another one, unaware of the craziness that was about to befall his students.

Now Yin and Yang were resting on a bench.

Both of them smiled at the seemingly perfect day and subconsciously held each other around the shoulders.

Meanwhile Yuck was searching for the siblings, or more specifically Yang.

"Hmm, if they're all nice and stuff, then they'd probably be at the park." suggested Yuck.

Yuck soon got to the park and found said siblings on the bench.

"Alright, everything seems al-hold the phone." Yuck took a closer look and was shocked and angry to see they had their arms around each other.

'W-WHAT THE HELL?!' She growled.

She was seeing red as Yin was way too close to HER Yang.

'Wait...MY Yang?! Where in woofoo did THAT come from?!' She thought before shaking her head. 'No matter. I actually like it!'

Yuck created a Foo orb and chucked it at the two of them.

But Yin was able to see it coming and used a woofoo force field to block the attack.

"That wasn't very nice." commented Yin.

"Like I care! Now step aside from Yang!" Growled Yuck.

"Me?" asked Yang pointing to himself with a confused expression.

"Him?" Yin asked, feeling jealous.

"Yes you, and I'm gonna end this constant nagging in my head." replied Yuck.

"What nagging?" Both siblings asked.

"The annoyance that is you!" shouted Yuck throwing Foo orbs at Yin.

"What did I do?" Yin asked as she casually dodged the woofoo orbs.

"You're too close to him!" yelled Yuck charging at her.

"Is that bad?" Asked Yang, whom was somehow unaffected by the destruction around him.

"Yes!" yelled Yuck grabbing a car and chucking it at Yin.

Yin saw a penny on the ground and went down to take it, making the car go past her and hit a tree before exploding.

"Good for you sis!" Yang said, making Yin happier and Yuck madder.

"Try on this." Yuck used her Woo Foo to levitate a tree and chucked it at Yin. 

"Back at you~" Yin giggled as she used her own woofoo aura to throw the car back at Yuck, who narrowly managed to evade the flying car.

Yuck growled at Yin and even grew angrier at seeing Yang clap for her. He should be doing that for HER.

"That's it! Yuckicane!" shouted Yuck spinning her whole body and causing a green tornado to try and pull Yin in.

Yin managed to avoid the attack, yet Yang wasn't so lucky and thus he found himself inside the tornado!

"Yang!" called Yin with worry as the tornado began to slow down and showed Yang had apparently crashed into Yuck and was now laying on top of her.

"Wooo..nwhat happen?" Yang asked before he realized where he was.

Yuck felt warm in her cheeks from how close Yang was, who could tell this was awkward.

Now it was Yin's turn to feel jealous.

'I know being mad is wrong, but I don't like how she's close to Yang." frowned Yin who subconsciously gripped her paws. 

Yang couldn't help but blush as he tried to stand up, but failed. 

"Um, could you help me up?" asked Yang with an embarrassed look on his face considering he was on top, and she was below him. 

"Y-yeah..." Yuck said even if she wanted to stay in that position.

She carefully pushed Yang up while pushing herself up.

Yin meanwhile was trying to calm herself down.

'Peaceful thoughts. Peaceful thoughts.' chanted Yin in her head as she was surprisingly feeling irritated.

But then Yuck accidentally tripped and landed on top of Yang, making it look like they were kissing and making Yin snap.

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Yin with a fiery background as she enveloped herself in her aura and jumped towards the two, more specifically Yuck.

Soon she crashed in both rabbits as smoke covered them.

The smoke cleared to show all of them tangled in each others limbs in a comical fashion.

Yang could only try to move as Yuck was situated on his face and Yin was situated near his "special" place.

"Get your hand out of my face." growled Yuck to Yin.

"And you get off my brother!" Yin said back.

"He's technically my brother too!" yelled Yuck.

"Mggff!?" Yang's cry was muffled.

Both of them looked down and noticed Yang's position.

Both girls went frozen before blushing and jumping off with a "EEEEK!?"

Yang gasped and took in gulps of air, relieved to be able to breath again.

Meanwhile, Yin and Yuck stood frozen as they blushed about where they had sat..

"What were you doing on his face?!" yelled Yin.

"And what about you?! You were near his...ummm, special part!" Yuck finished while blushing.

That shut Yin up, but that didn't stop her from hitting Yuck with a Foo orb.

"Why you-!" Growled Yuck before hitting her back with another woofoo orb.

Yin growled and the two of them soon found themselves in a cartoon dust cloud with various limbs appearing in and out.

Yang meanwhile managed to recover and watched his two sibling (Yuck called herself his sister) fight each other.

"Oh no, this bad. What do I do?" questioned Yang to himself in worry.

Then Yang's consciousness, which consists of Angel Yang and Devil Yang, appeared.

"You need to stop them." replied Angel Yang.

"But why?" Devil Yang grinned, "That isn't a bad sight."

"Because for starters, they are his sisters."

"But isn't it kinda hot to see them fight for his affections in a cat fight?"

Angel Yang was about to retort, but stopped and noticed pieces of their gis falling off from the fight.

"You were saying~?" Giggled perversely Devil Yang as both Angel Yang and the Original Yang were blushing at the sight before them.

Yin an Yuck though stopped their fight and noticed Yang seemingly talk to himself.

"Oh no, Yang's hearing voices. As his sister, I will help him!" proclaimed Yin racing over to him.

But Yuck stopped her, "Wait! Can't you even use woofoo to notice who's he talking too?" She asked, but even then Yuck didn't needed woofoo to see Yang's conscience since she was also made from him.

Yin wasn't listening as she pulled Yang's face down to her chest and began rubbing his head. "It's ok Yang, the voices won't hurt you."

"HEY! I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!" Snapped Devil Yang, which actually made Yin look shocked as said being appeared!

"Ah!" Yin accidentally blasted Devil Yang from sheer instinct.

"WHAT THE HECK, WOMON?!" Devil Yang snapped but was held back by Angel Yang.

"Calm down man, calm down." urged Angel Yang.

Yin meanwhile watched the two being in shock.

"Ok, either I'm losing it, or those two are Yang's conscious."

"It's the latter..." Yuck answered.

Yin glared at Yuck with Yuck returning said glare.

Luckily Yang managed to stop them from fighting again.

"Now I'm sure we can resolve all of this peacefully." suggested Yang.

Both girls looked at Yang before nodding and calming down.

"There you are." called a gruff voice as they turned and saw Master Yo with his aura up.

"MASTER YO!" Shouted both Yin and Yang.

"Hey kids, sorry to bug you, but I gotta get rid of this rabbit." replied Yo pointing at Yuck.

"WHAT?! BUT WHY?!" Yin, Yang and even the consciousness shouted in shock.

"Because, to be true WooFoo warriors, you need both your good and bad qualities. And she's made of your bad qualities."

"Actually..." Now everyone looked at Angel Yang, "Even if that's true, then that doesn't mean that Yin and Yang wouldn't get new bad qualities. I mean, Yin was fighting Yuck a while ago and Yang...well Devil over here represents his bad side." He finished pointing out to the now calm devil.

Yo arched an eyebrow and thought it over. That was true. Even if their bad qualities were taken away, it's only natural they would have new ones later on.

"Alright, but you two need to keep an eye on her if she's gonna be staying with us."

"Alright!" Grinned all rabbits, even Yuck.

Yo began to head back to the dojo while leaving the three rabbits by themselves.

"So...what do you want to do?" Asked Yang.

"I need to get my room set up." replied Yuck walking past them.

"We could help with that." Said Yin as Yang nodded.

"Alright." sighed Yuck as they all headed towards the dojo.

Soon they arrived at the dojo.

"OK, which bed is yours Yang?" asked Yuck.

"That one..." Said Yang as he pointed to the bed near the weapons hanging on the wall.

"Good." smiled Yuck who ran over and jumped under the covers. "There, I'll just sleep here."

"B-but what about me?" Yang asked nervous as Yin glared at Yuck.

"This is still your bed, I'll just be bunking with you." replied Yuck.

"WHAT?!" Shouted both rabbits while blushing.

Yang was blushing more while Yin was more red from anger than what Yang was thinking.

"Then I'll sleep with Yang as well!" Yin declared.

Yang looked at Yin in shock as she proceeded to jump onto the bed as well. 

"Oh yeah? Why do you want to rest here?" Growled Yuck.

"So I can protect Yang from you." replied Yin glaring at her.

"Yeah right." Yuck scoffed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Yin with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe you could, I don't know, try to do stuff to him." Yuck accused.

"What! How dare you say something like that!" yelled Yin with a noticeable blush on her face.

"Because I was also made of those thoughts." Yuck answered.

Both of them began to glare at each other again, but this time, Yang had something to say.

"Girls, I'm tired of all this, so please kiss and make out your differences." Yang said.

Yin and Yuck gave him a weird look before Yuck shrugged her shoulders and kissed Yin on the cheek.

Yin and Yang blushed in shock.

"There, happy?" asked Yuck.

They could only nod in response.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm tired. Goodnight." soon Yuck passed out on the bed with a small snore going on.

"Good night." Both siblings told each other before falling asleep.

Each of them all stayed in Yang's bed with Yuck and Yin on both sides of him with Yang in the middle. But Yang wound up waking up as he felt Yin and Yuck's breathing on him.

'This is gonna be a looooooooooong night...' Thought the blue rabbt.


	8. Chapter 8

List of oneshots

chapter 8

What if Percy wound up on Calypso's island again and decided to stay?

Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy Jackson sighed at how his life had been ever since he discovered that he was the son of Poseidon, God of the Seas, and was sent to the boot camp to learn to control his powers.

He had faced off against numerous kinds of mythical creatures, and had to deal with Annabeth, daughter of Athena, who was giving him a headache.

The reason as to why Annabeth was giving him such headache was because she was comparing him with Luke.

It irritated him because Annabeth apparently forgot that the guy was working with KRONOS, the guy who was wanting to overthrown Olympus. But no, she still was pawing after that guy even after all the shit he put them through.

'Why do I even bother to deal with her?' Percy asked himself mentally annoyed.

He was getting tired of this stuff, especially when he went through all that trouble to save her, but that apparently wasn't enough for her.

"Maybe I should go somewhere else to cool off..." He said while chuckling at his own pun.

He made his way past the shore and began to swim around in the water near the camp.

'Now then...where should I go?' He wondered.

He noticed he was a little bit away from camp and began to swim back, but found himself being pulled back away and farther out towards the seas.

"Goddamn it!" Percy cursed as he was dragged away by the water.

He tried to will the water to send him back to camp, but found that the water didn't listen and kept pushing out to sea.

"WHERE IS THIS WATER DRAGGING ME?!" Percy screamed.

His answer came in the form of a large wave that submerged his whole form under the water and caused him to hit his head against the bottom, causing him to black out while the currents carried him to an island.

Unknown to him, arriving at that island would change his life forever...

Percy soon began to feel a light breeze on his face which began to slowly stir him awake.

'Ugh...Where...am I?' Percy thought as he began to recover.

He pushed himself up and found himself in a soft bed that overlooked the shores of the island he was apparently on. 

"Nice view, isn't it?" A voice said and a surprised Percy turned around to face the owner.

"Calypso?" asked Percy as he stared at the daughter of Atlas whose island he had wound up on before.

"Yes Percy, it's me." She smiled.

"How are you feeling?" asked Calypso sitting next to him on the bed.

"Fine right now. So I'm on your island..." Percy's answer was a nod from Calypso.

"Yes, I was surprised to see you wash up here. Like I said before, the Fates usually make sure heroes I've met never find their way back." replied Calypso with a sad look.

Percy actually felt sad for Calypso upon hearing that.

It was true. Any hero that washed up on her shores was healed and treated kindly by her, but the Fates made sure each hero had responsibilities away from the island, making them leave because she had grown to love them. This was her punishment for the simple reason of being the daughter of Atlas.

"Well, then it must be your lucky day since I'm here yet again." Percy joked, which made her smile and giggle.

After Percy's joke, both found the silence a little awkward as they remembered their last and first encounter. It was sad for both as Percy knew he could never forget Calypso. Calypso figured she would meet a new hero instead of the same one she had just met, which was odd.

"So how had you been, Percy?" Calypso asked curious about his adventures.

"Terrible. After I saved Annabeth from you're father, she keeps comparing me to Luke, even though he's the reason she wound up captured in the first place." replied Percy sighing.

Calypso was surprised upon hearing that, "But it can't be that bad...right?" She asked.

"It is. She didn't even thank me for what I did, and I basically held up the sky itself, but she still thinks that's not enough."

"Seriously?! But that's just unbelievable!" Calypso was now curious.

"You're telling me. I'd rather hang out with you than her." replied Percy not realizing what he just said.

Calypso stood there surprised before blushing while smiling.

Percy realized what he said and now felt even more embarrassed than her.

"I-I mean t-that...I-" Percy tried to say before blushing.

Calypso smiled and kissed Percy on the cheek before standing up and giving him some privacy. 

'Perhaps...it won't be so bad living here for a while...' Percy thought before resting.

The next week or two had been heaven for Percy and Calypso.

They began to spent time by telling each other about their adventures.

Percy had more adventures than Calypso due to her imprisonment, but she also told stories she had heard from countless heroes she had met.

And thus they keep each other entertained as they spent time with each other.

They'd watch the sunset and even walk hand in hand near the beach as the waves made soothing sounds that was like music to them.

Not only that, but also Calypso made sure that her servants treated him like royalty.

All in all, it was better than being on Olympus itself.

That made Percy wonder why some heroes like Odysseus abandon this place, but then again the mentioned had to return to his family.

But now that he thought about it, what was his reason for leaving? Annabeth didn't respect him, he was getting tired of being pulled in by this so called prophecy, and being compared to that backstabbing Luke was irritating. So the real question was, why should he leave?

'Maybe I could stay here. Heck, even ask Calypso if my mother can live here!' Percy thought.

While Percy was thinking that, Calypso herself felt torn between asking him to stay and worrying he'll leave her again. 

And that's even if fate allowed them to be together since for all Calypso knew Percy would leave one day and never come back.

'I need to try and get him to stay. He really is the greatest man I've ever met.' thought Calypso who needed to tell Percy the truth.

Meanwhile, Percy hoped that Calypso allowed him and his mother to live with her.

'I have to ask her now.' thought Percy as he turned towards Calypso.

Unknown to him, Calypso also went to search for him.

Percy was situated on the bed he had slept in on both his visits and saw Calypso make her way over to him.

"Ah Calypso! I was about to go looking for you..." Percy said.

"Same here, Percy..." replied Calypso feeling a little nervous.

"Umm...well, y-you could go first then." Said Percy embarrassed.

"Alright. Percy, I came here with a selfish request. I know you have others who will miss you, but if you leave, I'll miss you. This time we've spent has truly allowed us to know one another. To be blunt, I want you to stay with me."

Percy was surprised before he smiled.

"Well, the truth is Calypso, I actually wanted to tell you that I'd like to stay. I mean I do want my mom to come here to so she doesn't worry, but I mostly want to stay because you've helped me. You've given me peace when the world is constantly against me, including the Olympians. So to be blunt as well, I'd like that very much."

Calypso was very happy by that answer that she didn't even minded having Percy's mother living in her island.

"Alright Percy, but I have one more request." smiled Calypso.

"And that is?" He asked.

Calypso closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

Percy was shocked before he gave in to the kiss.

Both of them felt a rush of warmth spread through them as they simply enjoyed this moment and held hands.

Eventually they separated but still held hands.

"So, does this mean what I think it means?" asked a hopeful Percy.

"Yes, if you want to." Calypso smiled.

Percy's response was to press his lips against hers in excitement. 

They kept making out until they fell asleep together.

(Epilogue)

After establishing their new relationship, Percy went ahead and contacted his mom on what had happened. 

Percy's mother was surprised before going onto the island and meeting Calypso, which them made her approve of her son's relationship.

And while Percy did hear word from his father Poseidon, who was worried, Percy explained on how he was done with camp and decided to stay with Calypso.

Poseidon eventually accepted Percy's reasons and even gave his blessings.

Percy himself couldn't be any happier. Who cares about that stupid prophecy when he had a wonderful girlfriend and his mom on this island? Not him, that's for sure.


	9. Chapter 9

List of oneshots

chapter 9

What if King Ghidorah was actually female and met Godzilla as they were people?

Series: Godzilla

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Monster Island)

On monster island resided several of the most powerful and dangerous beings ever shown to mankind, including the King of Monsters Godzilla…

Said colossal reptile was resting in his own cave on the island.

The reason for this was that he was tired from all the recent fighting he had to do against several monsters, especially King Ghidorah.

'I need a vacation.' groaned the large kaiju.

Then Godzilla got an idea; He could transform into a human and live there for a time!

A secret all kaiju held, was that they had an ability to change their appearance to that of humans. They just never did it as they didn't want to be vulnerable around the species.

But the only time they transformed into humans was when they needed a vacation or had to hide from annoying hunters.

'Time to go have some fun.' thought Godzilla as he let out his signature cry and his form began to to glow.

Then the glow dissipated, showing a young teenager with dark blue-green hair, blue eyes, pale skin and wearing a black jacket with a white shirt and blue tie below, black pants and black shoes (Persona 3's MC Clothes).

Satisfied with his new look, he made sure no other kaiju were around and began to start swimming towards the mainland. His powers were diminished in this form, but he was still a natural born swimmer.

Luckily he managed to make it to the mainland without any problem, and he managed to quickly blend in.

'These humans all look alike. They don't even know the one whose destroyed this city over and over is walking among them." grinned Godzilla.

But then again, he looked like a mere teenager instead of an adult or a child, which he avoided transforming into because of one thing that could even terrify him, the king of all monsters...

'Fangirls...' He thought in dread.

He didn't need a bunch of lovestruck human girls drawing attention to himself.

Luckily he was now a mere teenager and thus no girl would go near him, genius!

He walked down the busy street of Tokyo, but stopped when he noticed a cafe up ahead.

Feeling hungry, the king of monsters in disguise decided to go get some coffee with the money he got from a typical punk that was now in jail after a beatdown for trying to assault him.

He walked inside and waited in line, even though it was annoying.

Then after a while, it was finally his turn and he took the coffee as quickly as he could and sat at a table to drink it.

He found the taste a little bitter, but not bad.

'Not bad...this is definitely one of the few good things human have ever done...' He thought with a chuckle.

He heard the sound of a bell, signalling someone enter. He looked up, and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

In front of him there were three blonde haired, red eyed girls that looked similar yet different:

The first girl looked around 12 years old with short blonde hair up to her neck, innocent red eyes, pale skin, and wore a white jacket with a black sports bra underneath, black pants and blue toad sandals.

The second girl was around 18 with her long hair in a braid, teasing red eyes, pale skin, and wore a black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, black pants and black shoes.

The third girl was in her late 20's with her long hair freed, motherly red eyes, pale skin and wore a white long sleeved shirt with black pants and black high heeled shoes.

Godzilla found each one looked rather cute, but couldn't help but find them familiar.

The three girls looked at Godzilla, and each one had their own reactions:

The young girl blushed and looked down.

The young woman smirked.

The mature woman smiled warmly.

Godzilla was confused by their reactions and watched as they grabbed their own cups of coffee before sitting across from him.

"So...who are you?" Godzilla asked awkwardly.

"I'm hurt you don't recognize us." replied the mature woman.

Godzilla couldn't help but look confused as the girl pouted and said, "Onii-chan, you meanie! How could you forget us?"

"I've never seen any of you in my life." growled Godzilla taking a sip from his cup.

"Yes you have, but not on this form..." Said the young woman with a smirk.

"Oh?" responded Godzilla. If they meant that form, that could only mean they must have been a few kaiju, but which ones?

"Here's a clue onii-chan..." Said the young girl, "The number 3..."

Godzilla just gave them an annoyed look. "I'm not a fan of riddles."

"Just think of any kaiju that's related to that number..." Said the mature woman, revealing that she and the other two girls were kaiju.

Godzilla stared at them with a hard gaze that made them think he had it...only for him to look confused again and take another sip from his cup.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell..." He deadpanned, making the girls fall over anime style.

The young woman reached over and pulled him over the table.

"THINK!" she whispered with a tick mark.

"On what?" He casually answered.

The young woman slapped her forward as the young girl looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Onii-chan...y-you meanie!" The young girl cried out as Godzilla felt guilty, and thus he couldn't help but hug her.

"Calm down. I just don't see kaiju around here unless I'm fighting for my life."

The young girl tried to glare at him, but the blush on her face made her look cuter instead.

"Three girls, all kaiju, and you don't have a clue who we are?" asked the young woman.

"Sorry, not a clue..." He answered.

The two woman sighed while the girl was close to tears again.

"Then we'll have to show you." remarked the mature woman standing up.

Godzilla felt weary for some reason upon hearing that.

The young woman and girl smiled as they stood beside her and they held hands.

'What's going on?' Thought the king of monsters.

All of them glowed as their forms got bigger and they seemed to become one as their increase in size was pushing against the roof of the cafe.

Luckily, all the people except Godzilla ran away from the cafe upon noticing the glowing form that was forming.

He stayed at his table and finished off the rest of his coffee, only to do a spit take at seeing the kaiju those three girls form.

The kaiju in front of him was a giant 3 headed, armless, winged yellow dragon!

King...Ghidorah?" muttered Godzilla in shock.

The kaiju in question merely looked at him.

"Remember us now?" asked the head on the right side who sounded like the young woman.

Godzilla could only nod dumbly.

All three heads cried out as they began to stomp through Tokyo, demolishing buildings as they went.

Godzilla finally saw what was happening and thus he couldn't help but curse, 'So much for a vacation...'

Seeing how he'd rather not get crushed during this, he began to glow as his own form began to grow.

And soon the king of monsters was back to his real form as he faced against Ghidorah.

"You're a girl?" was his first question as they stood apart from each other.

"YES!" Roared all 3 heads as one.

"How the hell was I suppose to know?! I was busy trying to stay alive!" he roared back. All of this was unheard from the panicking people who only heard them roaring. "Not only that, but you referenced yourself as a KING while you were a GIRL!" He roared, making Ghidorah surprisingly blush.

"Well, not many people would fear us if we were called queen." replied the middle head which sounded like the mature woman.

"Fair enough..." Nodded the king of monsters.

"Besides, Onii-chan was mean to not know who we were." spoke the head on the left side.

"I said I was sorry!" He answered exasperated.

"Well, we've already become our true selves, and we caused quite the ruckus." remarked the middle head.

"Damn it! I just wanted a vacation!" Moaned Godzilla.

"I know a great spot for a back-up vacation~" spoke the right head.

"Where?" Asked Godzilla curious.

"Follow us." spoke the middle head as they began to flap their wings.

Godzilla grunted in annoyance before following her.

He swam through the water as Ghidorah took to the skies.

Soon they made it to a remote island.

"This island is far enough that the humans don't go near it, but you'll love it." spoke the left head.

"If you say so...Imoto-chan~!" Chuckled the king of monsters at the end, making her blush.

"Says the kaiju who looks younger than us." snickered the right head with the middle chuckling as well.

"I have a valid reason to not look older!" He said back.

"Oh? What's that?" asked the middle head.

"Fangirls." Godzilla said, dropping the bomb.

Each head shivered at understanding. They've seen what those girls do, and even that made them shiver.

"No! Onii-chan is ours! None of those annoyances!" Frowned the left head in her young girl voice.

Godzilla stared at her with a weirded out look as they finally reached a part of the island where a private lake stood with a beautiful waterfall cascading down into it.

"What was that about?" He asked awkwardly.

"Nothing! She's talking nonsense!" barked the right head with the middle nodding.

"Are you sure?" He asked curious.

"Yes!" chorused both heads before the left head could say anything.

"Mou...so mean..." Muttered the left head.

Godzilla shook his head before walking towards the beautiful spot and sat on one side of it with the three headed kaiju across from him.

"So...wanna transform back into humans again?" Asked the middle head.

"Why not." shrugged the king as their bodies began to glow and shrank.

Soon they were back to their human forms.

Before Godzilla had a chance to stretch, he found himself begin dragged towards the water by the young girl.

"Onii-chan, let's go take a bath~!" She said cutely.

"W-wait! N-not with these clothes!" He answered as he tried to calm down.

The young girl though was too eager as she kept pulling him.

Luckily for him, both young and mature women were able to stop the young girl and proceed to change to bath suits.

The young woman changed into a white string bikini.

Godzilla, who was now in a pair of dark swimming trunks, saw the mature woman in a red amazon bikini and the young girl wore a cute blue one piece school swimming uniform.

"Banzai!" yelled the young woman doing a cannonball into the lake.

"Let's go, Onii-chan~!" Said the young girl dragging him along.

Godzilla found himself dragged into the lake as the water was rather warm.

"Sorry about that..." Said the mature woman as she sat behind him. "Hidari-chan (Left) can be quite childish..."

"It's alright..." He said, before he asked. "So what should I call you?"

"You may call me Midoru." Said the mature woman.

"And I'm Migi." Said the young woman appearing near him and hugging his right arm.

"I'm Hidari, Onii-chan~!" Said the young girl hugging his left arm.

He felt nervous with the way they were hugging his arms as the water was already relaxing.

W-why are you this close?" He asked nervous.

"Because~!" both of them sang.

Godzilla just grumbled as he, unknowingly, pet Hidari on the head.

Hidari blushed while Migi and Midoru puffed their cheeks in jealousy.

"What's wrong?" He asked before he noticed what he was doing.

He stopped patting her as she was disappointed.

"Mou~! Why did you stop Onii-chan~? I was liking that!" She moaned.

"You all are acting way different than before. I suddenly meet all of you as a human, and suddenly you're acting like a bunch of lovesick schoolgirls." he growled.

The three girls froze up before they blushed and looked away, startling him.

"Wait a minute, don't tell me...that all of you..." he guessed pointing to each one.

They could only nod embarrassed.

"...with me?" he asked pointing to himself.

Again they nodded with a blush, this time making him blush.

"B-but why?!" He could only ask.

"Even though we seem like another enemy, we actually admire your strength." spoke Midoru.

"Not only that, but we wanted to be as strong as you~!" Said Hidari with stars on her eyes.

"You kick ass!" cheered Migi with a thumbs up.

Godzilla couldn't help but smile sincerely upon hearing the praises from his former rivals, feeling at peace.

"Well you're wrong when you say you want to be as strong as me. Remember when we fought the first time? You all pushed me to my limits. First time that's ever happened." smiled the king of monsters.

The three girls blushed and smiled upon hearing the praise from the king of monsters.

"And, if all possible, I wouldn't mind being your...mates." He spoke with a blush on his face.

That made them have quite the reactions;

Midoru and Migi smiled with blushes on their faces while Hidaru had a smile that took up most of her face before ran towards him.

"Onii-chaaaaan~! Thaaaank youuuu~!" She said as she hugged him before kissing him.

His eyes widened before he held her there by her legs while the other two stared in shock before shaking in anger.

'How dare she get the advantage!?' They both thought jealous.

Midoru grabbed Hidaru and pulled her off before pressing her lips against the king.

Now Godzilla was wide-eyed again and thus could only respond by kissing her back.

Hidaru pouted while Migi stomped over with a frown,

"It's my turn now..." Migi said as she took Midoru away and then kissed the king herself.

Godzilla was blushing brighter than his scales as he now had a total of three kisses in a row.

"W-w-why did you-?!" He tried to say.

"To stake our claim, unless you want something else~!" winked Migi.

"W-what else?" He asked while trying to calm down.

"Consider it a way to break the ice and celebrate our new relationship." smiled Midoru.

Godzilla blushed as he looked at them.

Seeing how much this was getting mushy, he growled as his form began to shift into his true kaiju form.

The girls grinned at each other before transforming back in their kaiju form.

"I think it's time for a ride into town." roared Godzilla itching for some action.

"Agreed~!" All heads chorused as one.

He walked into the water as Ghidorah took to the skies.

"You know, we should start calling you 'Queen' Ghidorah." he spoke.

"And why?" Asked the right head.

"You want people to keep calling you king? Besides, if you're with the king, you're my queen." he chuckled.

She blushed in response before nodding.

(Epilogue)

Now we're back on the kaiju island, where a certain pair of rulers were teaching their children how to become monsters and attack cities.

Their children consisted of a boy that was the same species as Godzilla, with a sister who had green scales and looked like her mother.

Then there were his twin sisters, around his age, whom had long green hair with the first in pony tails and the second let loose, red eyes, and wore a green dress.

"Alright kids, I'm gonna show you how to properly cause chaos to the humans." spoke Godzilla walking past them.

That made them all cheer as they hugged their father.

"Ok ok. Let's focus on the lesson." spoke Godzilla as they stepped back. "Now watch as I transform and attack the city."

The children payed attention as their father transformed and went to cause chaos on the city.

They all focused on the buildings he crushed as he started burning parts of it with his atomic breath.

"So cool~!" They said as their mother(s) watched them and their husband happily.


	10. Chapter 10

List of oneshots

chapter 10

What if Venom escaped and gained something from Black Cat as it tried to control her?

Series: Spiderman

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves at a top secret government base where inside a glass container is a black substance of some kind. It was the Venom Symbiote.

It had been slowly trying to find a way out of this glass prison as it agitated the symbiote.. With a massive strike, it shattered the glass. That's when the alarm went off as the symbiote quickly jumped onto the floor before making its way down the hall.

'Move move!' It thought in panic, the image of a man with brown hair and eyes appearing inside its mind. 'Peter Parker.' It thought in anger and hurt.

It stuck to a corner as several soldiers ran past him before it hastened its escape. It managed to make it to the hangar and stuck to the bottom of one of the jeeps as the soldiers inside started it up to try and find it outside.

Soon it arrived at New York. It tried to hide in an alley to rest as it needed a plan.

'What to do?' It thought in slight panic Who knows how long it could last without a suitable host for it to inhabit.

It fed off things like rats and other similar things for a few days, but it still wasn't enough. It needed a host NOW!

It was currently midnight, and he saw someone running across the roof above it. It climbed up the wall to see who was there. Standing there was Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat.

It stayed in the shadows and took a moment to think over the traits Felicia possessed that it could use. She was very athletic... had a good human body. Was very close to Peter Parker. Yes. She would make a good host.

It slowly crept up close to her boot as she had yet to notice it. And it latched onto her, sliding up her leg.

"What the-" Black Cat felt something on her leg and looked down in horror.

The symbiote slithered over her body quickly, then sliding under her suit.

She tried desperately to scratch the symbiote off, but it kept a hold on her skin. She gasped though as it clutched to her pussy and her breasts tightly.

"AH!" she blushed as it reached her neck and started covering her face.

Soon the Venom symbiote completely covered her body as she struggled to get it off without any progress.

The symbiote was sure the woman would fall under its influence, but began to notice something odd happening. It... it was absorbing something from her!

It shuddered and shook as its hold lessened on Felicia to where she managed to pry it off her face.

"GET OFF ME!" Felicia panicked.

She started pulling more of the symbiote off her as it didn't have much problem letting go as it was still feeling weird.

She threw the blank gunk onto the floor, the symbiote trying to reform itself. Felicia took a chance and kicked it away with her boot as it went soaring onto another rooftop.

The symbiote began to reform... and felt strange. It's form was human shape, but different from its usual bulky and muscle form. It was slimmer, with longer legs and wider hips. It's chest also expanded into two mounds that made it look truly like a female.

The familiar white Spider patch eyes appearing as the symbiote looked down at itself. 'What...happened?' it thought to itself.

It patted it's hands onto its body in confusion.

'What use are these?' it wondered in confusion holding the mounds up. She squeezed her fingers digging into the black liquid-esk breasts. A jolt of pleasure surged up its back, making it gasp in surprise.

It let go of the mounds and looks at itself in confusion again.

'Did I absorb that female's DNA?' it wondered.

She tried to change back into her liquid state, but nothing happened.

'What?! Why can't I change?' it thought as surprisingly, it felt a lot stronger than before.

"Oh no... this is TERRIBLE luck!" She muttered "I absorbed her DNA instead of bonding to it! How did I MAKE that mistake?!"

Felicia suddenly felt very relieved to have that bad luck field, but she didn't know why.

Venom growled, but began to calm down as images of Parker entered her mind.

"Maybe I could use this somehow." She muttered, her new toes patting against the roof under her feet as she got use to the new sensations.

The odd thing is she was still upset at the hero, but also felt like smiling at thinking of him.

"What is happening to me?" She thought in annoyance. She tried to focus, but even as she headed to where Parker was at, she still kept him on her mind.

She soon landed on the wall just below his window. She slowly looked in and spotted the hero sleeping. 'There he is.' She thought.

She managed to create small tendrils that slipped through the cracks in the window and unlocked it from inside. Then, very carefully, she opened it before crawling in.

She let out a fanged grin as she stood up and walked over to his sleeping form. Soon she was looming over him. She held one hand over his form with sharp claws at the end and were ready to drive them into his chest. But she stopped.

For some reason, she couldn't get herself to do it. Well... this WAS Peter Parker. Her first host... her first love. She lowered her claw as she realized what she just thought.

"I was going to kill him." She muttered. She looked down at Peter's face and couldn't help but smile.

"Peter." She muttered happily. She rubbed his face and couldn't help but crawl on top of him as she was lucky his spider sense hadn't gone off yet. But then again, it didn't work on her. And even if it did, she wasn't a threat.

She rubbed Peter's face with both her hands as she was shuddering at how close they were. "My Peter." She whispered, her long tongue slipping out of her mouth. She couldn't contain herself and let her tongue lick one of his cheeks.

Peter muttered, his eyes creaking open. He noticed some extra weight on his chest along with something wet dragging along his cheek. He looked up in confusion to see Venom.

Reacting on instincts, he shot out webbing from both his hands that stuck her to the other wall as he jumped out of bed. "What are you doing here?!" He snapped.

Venom let out a roar as she pushed against the webbing and managed to free one claw to cut the rest.

"Venom." Peter growled, glad he slept in his Spider-Man costume.

She licked her lips before sprinting at him. Peter was just able to dodge the leap, landing on the wall. Venom turned and shot her own webbing that ensnared his wrist.

"Hey!" Peter snapped, trying to pull against them.

Venom grinned and ensnared his other wrist before he could break free.

Peter was now pinned to the wall by the black webbing and was trying his best to break out. Venom grinned as she crawled up the wall and now looked Peter right in the eye.

"What do you want?" Peter snapped.

"I want what we use to have." she grinned as she licked her fanged mouth.

"You want to take over my body, use it like a puppet at night, and feed off my adrenaline?"

"To you it was that, but to me it was much more." this time her face was closer to his.

"What do you mean?"

"It was a bond." she whispered licking his cheek.

Peter shuddered at the feeling as he tried to pull back. Venom though pressed her new body against his chest and trailed her claw down his body.

Peter blushed at the feeling, shocked and embarrassed "W... Who are you controlling this time? And what are you up to?"

"Oh, I'm not controlling anyone. I paid Felicia a visit, and I have her to thank for this body." she grinned pressing her breasts against his chest more.

"W... What do you mean?" He muttered.

"Because of her DNA, I can survive without a host. And I gained these as extra." she grinned as she licked all around Peter's face.

Peter blushed brighter "So?"

"I plan to make our bonding this time much more...intimate." she whispered into his ear as she licked it and stopped her claw over where his crotch was.

Peter hissed in pleasure at the touch, pulling back.

Venom grinned and stunned Peter by using her other claw to open his mouth before she slipped her long tongue in there.

Peter choked as she forced her tongue to battle his own. He groaned as she began to rub his crotch while wrapping her tongue around his.

She used her claws to rip the fabric away from the area in front of his cock revealing some of his white boxers slightly.

She pulled back from his mouth before rotating her body to where her groin was near his face as she was facing his white boxers.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

"I want to try something." she began to rub the bulge in his boxers and was satisfied to see it get harder. She let her tongue hang out before dragging it across the covered bulge.

"F... AH! S... Stop that!"

"Oh? Why not?" she teased.

"You've tried to kill me!"

"That's all in the past." she waved off.

Peter growled, only to gasp as she ripped his boxers.

"Besides. I can give you enough pleasure to forgive me." she grinned rubbing his exposed cock while lightly flicking the tip with her tongue.

Peter's hips bucked, hissing slightly. Venom kept rubbing, but moved her head right up to it and wrapped her tongue around the entire length.

"A... HA!" He gasped at the strange, unique and pleasurable feeling.

Venom couldn't put it all in her mouth due to her teeth, but she made due by moving her tongue up and down as though it was a wet handjob.

"F... Fuck!" Peter muttered, feeling his limit grow close.

Venom sped up the use of her tongue and held her mouth open as she felt him start to twitch.

With a grunt, Peter let loose his 'web fluid'.

Venom eagerly swallowed all the white substance as it shot straight into her mouth. She moaned happily, loving the taste.

Peter panted from the insane blowjob, or tongue job in this case as Venom looked at him with a grin.

"It's been a long time since I've tasted that." She grinned.

Peter tried to glare, but smelt a musky scent hit him as he saw her pussy leaking her own juices.

"W... What?" He muttered 'How does she have a pussy?'

"Your turn. It's only fair." she grinned shaking her ass in front of him.

"I didn't want it." He galred.

Venom was surprised Peter and actually felt guilt for doing this. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"If you're sorry, you'll let me go and leave." he frowned.

Venom moved her feet and cut the webbing around Peter's hands, Peter feeling the soft oil like feet rub against his hands almost lovingly for a split second.

"Ok." she looked at the floor as she crawled to the open window and spared him one last glance before slinging away with her webs. Only to be pulled back in by Peter

"What?" she muttered in confusion.

"You talkes about a bond and a relationship?"

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"Explain."

"When a symbiote bonds with a host, it's kinda like how an earth male and female start dating."

"I... Oh... I understand now."

"But you don't want to be in a bond, so I won't bother you."

Peter walked up and hugged Venom.

Her eyes widened as she figured he'd be glad she was leaving.

"I am sorry, I never realised that." Peter apologised.

She wrapped her arms around him to return the hug and laid her head against his chest.

"I thought you were some space parasite, I am so sorry." He muttered,

Venom felt warm at hearing him apologize and didn't want to leave his arms.

He kissed her forehead. That caused Venom to gasp as the hot feeling between her legs just got warmer and had to hold onto him to keep standing.

"Hey... you okay?" He asked. He got his answer as Venom looked up and was panting. "Get on the bed." Peter said, wanting to help.

She didn't hesitate and pulled him on top of her as she laid down on the bed.

He kissed her neck, the inky feeling of her skin noticing the strange texture. She hissed from the soft kiss and kept moaning as he began to trail down her stomach.

He spread her legs apart, noticing the strange point between her legs.

"Wow, someone's dripping." he joked. What he noticed was that she DID have a pussy, but it looked different. It had a more purplish tint to it compared to a regular woman's pink, and there seemed to be small tendrils around the outer lips. And it was shinier.

"Is... that a good thing?" Venom asked in confusion.

"Never seen one like it. But first time for everything." he chuckled before he moved his head closer and took a small lick of the lips.

Venom moaned, Peter reaching up and lightly playing with the small tendrils. They quivered and actually lightly rubbed his face and finger as he continued to lick her pussy.

Peter couldn't stop himself from chuckling at how the tendrils felt, tickling his face, as he continued to lap at her strange tasting pussy.

Venom hissed and let her tongue hang out and twitch as Peter continued to taste her pussy.

Peter got an idea and took some of her pussy tendrils before sucking on them like he would a clit or a nipple.

"AHHH!" she moaned out as her whole body shook and quivered as she felt something coming. With a loud scream she came on Peter's face.

He found his face hit with a clear liquid that actually had a sweet scent to it ,which he quickly lapped up.

Venom panted and felt most of her strength leave her at that amazing feeling.

"Better?" Peter quipped.

"Yes...but, it still itches..." she moaned as the hot feeling wasn't gone.

"Really?" He asked a bit shocked.

She nodded her head as her body was aching for MORE.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked

"FUCK ME!" she roared as she wrapped her legs around him and shuddered at feeling his bare cock against her pussy.

"AH!" He gasped, falling atop her.

"Fuck me or I'll lose it!" she screamed with her teeth bared.

"Er... okay." He blinked, before he pushed his cock into her pussy.

"AHH~!" she moaned at feeling Peter inside her.

"S... So wet." He moaned, shuddering as he felt the tendrils shuddering around his cock.

They clung onto his cock as he pulled back and pushed even deeper into her.

"Fuck!" Peter groaned as he moved faster.

Venom squirmed under Peter as the feeling of his cock piercing her was beyond what she imagined. It... It was so good! She never expected this!

Peter grunted as it felt like the pussy itself was clinging and wrapping all over his cock to keep it inside

'Wow!' He thought in complete amazement. His hips kept going as the inside of her seemed to get more and more hot.

His finger sunk into her semi-liquid flesh as he kissed her neck and collarbone, not stopping his thrusts.

"More! More!" she cried out as her body was shaping itself to Peter's cock.

"So... close... Venom..." he muttered.

"Inside! Pour it all inside!" she cried out.

Peter grunted as he came. Venom shuddered as she felt the hot sperm shoot into her, which her body eagerly absorbed.

Peter panted, still sheathed inside her, and stared down at the panting symbiote girl under him.

Her body was still shuddering at the mind blowing feeling that was mating.

"How... was that?" He panted.

"Wonderful..." she panted.

Peter smiled and kissed her forehead. He laid down beside her as her form began to liquefy and crawl onto his arm.

"Hey... you've turned back to normal." He noted.

'Yes, but now it's time to rest.' came her voice in his head as she began to crawl over his whole body.

Peter chuckled, nodding "Having a nice snack?" He joked tiredly.

'I don't need your adrenaline. I just want to cuddle.' she spoke as it felt like she was hugging him all over his body.

"I know. I was joking." Peter said, rolling his eyes. He laid his head down on the pillow as Venom felt at ease wrapped around her host's body.


	11. Chapter 11

List of oneshots

chapter 11

What if Shark survived and Harley stayed with Deadshot?

Series: Batman-Assault on Arkham

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves with four males and two females; each one a deadly criminal. They were: Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, Harley Quinn, King Shark, Killer Frost and Black Spider.

There was a KGBeast, but his head was blown up for not listening to orders. You see, they had been forced... into the Suicide Squad! Their mission? To capture a thumb drive from The Riddler's cane.

"We there yet?" The Brooklyn accent of Harley Quinn asked from her chair.

"No." replied Deadshot with a neutral face.

"Are we there yet?"

"No." he replied again.

"... Are we there yet?"

"Do you ever shut up?" he asked with a frown.

"I'm sure you could make me be quiet Mr D." She grinned.

"Ha! You walked into that one Deadshot!" Captain Boomerang laughs.

"Don't call me that." he frowned at her.

"Awww, come on Mr D." She pouted.

"Hey Harley. If ol' Deadshot here ain't good enough, maybe I can fill in." grinned Captain Boomerang.

"Go and jump off a cliff Boomer." Harley rolled her eyes.

"That's what I call a cold shoulder." chuckled Frost.

"Oh no, ice puns." Deadshot groaned.

"When the hell do we get to the spot?" asked Black Spider. That was when emergency straps locked around all of their hands and feet.

"Now." Deadshot deadpanned as metal walls surrounded them each individually. Soon the hatch beneath them opened up as they all fell out screaming. ... except for Harley, who was laughing wildly.

Deadshot kept calm as the boxes opened and their chutes deployed. All except for Frost's.

king Shark was closest to her and quickly wrapped his body around hers as they fell on top of a car.

"Good shark." She praised with a wide grin, patting his cheek. He made what looked like a smile before they got up.

"Everyone alive?" Deadshot yelled.

"I landed on my head!" called Harley near a building's wall with a smile on her face.

"... riiiiiiiiight." Deadshot rolled his eyes "Let's go."

"Where we going?" asked King Shark.

"To our informant." Deadshot deadpanned as they neared the Iceberg lodge. As they walked inside, they spotted a man with a long nose and monocle eating from a plate of fish.

"Cobblepot!" Deadshot greeted.

"Ah Deadshot ma boy, it's been a while." Penguin greeted as he was devouring fish. He narrowed his eyes though at spotting Harley. "You." He growled.

"Hey Pengy." Harley said nervously.

"You got some nerve coming here." he growled as he and his men aimed their guns at her.

"You're not still mad about that prank Mr J. pulled a few months back, are ya?" She said nervously.

"You and your boyfriend cost me a lot of money after losing that truck, and all for a joke!" he growled.

"Mr J. and I are through!" She scoffed.

"Still, give me a good reason not to waste you all."

"Shes with me." Deadshot glared.

"And?"

"You hurt her... your brains are on that wall." Deadshot deadpanned as he held up his wrist gun.

Penguin grew a little nervous as he knew without his men, he wouldn't stand a chance against him.

"Whatever." He scoffed, throwing paperwork at Deadshot "Take your files, rest upstairs, get ready, leave and let me NEVER see you again."

Deadshot picked up the paperwork as they exited the room. "Let's go." He growled.

The group split up to each take their own room.

Deadshot took a quick shower, and as he prepared to go to sleep he stopped and picked up a picture. It was of him and a little girl, his daughter. He stared at it in sadness as he was hoping to find a way to give his little girl the future she deserved. With a sad sigh he put the picture down, walking over to his bed to sleep.

He covered himself in the sheet and closed his eyes, but felt a pair of slim arms wrap around him. 'What?' He thought, his eyes snapping open. He turned and was greeted by Harley's face. "Oh... You." He muttered.

"Is that anyway to say hello?" teased Harley.

"No. But this is... Get out."

"Why?" she grinned.

"You're in the wrong room."

"Seems like there's plenty of room for two." she grinned.

"Whatever." He muttered, rolling over.

"You seem a little tense. Maybe I can help." she whispered seductively.

"Yea?" He asked.

She crawled on top of him before pressing her lips against his. He didn't respond, although slightly surprised.

'Ah, what the hell?' he figured before returning the kiss. He flipped them over, pinning her hands above her head.

"Ooh, someone's eager." grinned the female.

"What can you do?" He shrugged.

(Lemon)

Deadshot bit and kissed down Harley's throat as he rubbed his rapidly hardening member against her pussy.

"Mmmm, that's nice." purred Harley.

"Gonna get better." Deadshot grinned before he started biting her breasts softly and slammed inside her.

"AH~!" cried out Harley as Deadshot held nothing back with his thrusts. The crazy clown girl moaned loudly as she wrapped her legs around him.

Deadshot was surprised at how much she felt around him and began to push in faster. He'd never felt this good, not since his wife...

And her moans were not some loud, sultry scream. They were soft gasps and long groans of pleasure as her body trembled under him.

'She doesn't sound like a slut at all.' he thought as he lowered his head and began to suck on her neck.

"O... Oh! Mr D! Please... don't stop!" Harley moaned softly, pleading. And not in her fake brooklyn accent she started using when the Joker corrupted her, but in the soft gentle voice of who she really was.

Deadshot was surprised at how honest she was and couldn't help but find her true tone way hotter. So he picked up the pace, moving harder and faster.

Harley was blown away at the force behind each thrust and couldn't stop her moans of pleasure.

With one hard thrust Harley came. Her juices made it easier to push into her as his own limit came. "Oh yea." He moaned, thrusting faster... and then suddenly cumming.

Harley moaned at feeling the hot seed shoot into her.

Deadshot panted as he held himself over her

(Lemon end)

"That... was good." Deadshot panted.

"Thanks..." panted Harley.

"Did... you... like it?"

"It was...the best..." she smiled.

"Better... than 'him'?"

Harley went silent as the closest she and the Joker had gone to that was only when she was riding him.

"... you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just tired." she fibbed before snuggling her head onto his chest.

"Harley... you can tell me." He soothed, narrowing his eyes as he heard her shift into the fake accent "You aren't that stupid bimbo you pretend to be."

Harley sighed and simply turned her back to him. "It's just personal."

"I'm here if you want to talk about it." He smiled.

Harley felt touched to hear that as Deadshot turned the lights off.

"Night." He whispered softly.

"Night." she muttered back.

*elsewhere*

King Shark was trying to get some sleep in his own bed, but had something different on his mind. And that was the icy woman of the team.

At first he figured she'd be more prey for him to soak in the blood of. But... she was so different. She was the first woman to ever easily counter him, at the same time her hands were shackled. And, like him, she was cold blooded.

Not to mention her skin was such a beautiful pale color. Such beauty.

What he didn't hear was his door opening before he felt someone crawl on top him.

He growled softly as he looked up to see who it was. What greeted him was the smiling face of Frost.

"Hmmm?" He hummed in surprise.

"I figured you'd be more cozy than a bed. I was right."

Shark smiled, wrapping a giant arm around her.

Neither said anything else as they let sleep overtake them.

*the next day*

The group was all awake, getting geared up.

Killer Frost slipped her gloves on as King Shark inserted his teeth into his jaw. Deadshot loaded his guns as Captain Boomerang prepared his namesakes. Black Spider slipped his mask on as Harley got her outfit on.

"Okay, here's the plan." Deadshot said.

"Hold up, who died and made you the leader?" asked Boomerang.

"I did." Deadshot said, easily knocking a boomerang from the captain's hand and aimed his arm gun at the Australian's face.

Boomerang glared at him with Deadshot ready to pull the trigger.

"Well?" Deadshot asked.

"Fine." relented the captain as they stepped away from the other.

"Okay. First, Harley needs to be admitted." Deadshot ordered.

"So just let her gone nuts?" asked Black Spider.

"Exactly." He nodded.

"Yay!" cheered Harley.

"I will disguise myself as a guard so I can lead her through the institute." Deadshot continued "Meanwhile, Boomer will deliver Frost to the morgue. Her low body temperature will make their scanners mistake her for a corpse."

"What about us?" asked King Shark and Black Spider.

"Spider, you pretend to be a chief. Sneak in and start a distraction, like a fire." Deadshot explained "And Shark, you take our gear and meet us under the place."

Both nodded as Harley grabbed a metal bat and headed towards a doll store.

"Wait." Deadshot whispered, grabbing her arm.

"What?" she responded looking at him in confusion.

"Be careful." He said, before shocking her as he pulled her into a kiss. She didn't expect a sweet move on his part, and happily returned it before pulling back.

"Will do Mr D!" She smiled.

"I'm sure my daughter would like the REAL you." He smiled, before he lightly pushed her out of the van.

She was a little confused by what he meant, but focused on the matter at hand. So she grabbed the bat and started trashing the store. She smashed, wacked and then ripped the place apart... Until Batman arrived.

"Harley, you've got some info I want. Now." glared the caped crusader.

"I don't know what you're talking bout Bats."

"Cut the crap Harley. We both know you have info on the Joker's dirty bomb." he growled.

"He and I are through B-Man!" She huffed "I'm done with him."

"I find that hard to believe." spoke Batman before charging at Harley. Only for Harley to hold her hands out for handcuffs to be slapped on her. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't beat ya Bats. I give up." She shrugged.

'Okay, that's odd.' he thought to himself as he handcuffed her. 'Something's up here.' He thought as he dragged her away, taking her towards Arkham.

He loaded her into a police cruiser as it drove towards the institution.

Harley looked into the rear view mirror... and saw Deadshot, dressed as a Cop, driving it.

"You know, we might have some extra time to have a little 'fun', if you catch my drift." suggested Harley.

"No we wouldn't. Driving." Deadshot deadpanned.

"Spoilsport." pouted Harley as they arrived at the destination.

"Later, I promise." Deadshot whispered as he got out, opening the door on Harley's side. She grinned as Deadshot showed them who he was bringing in.

"Yay." She whispered.

Deadshot walked into the building, Harley at his side in cuffs as he signed.

"Harley?" came a familiar voice. The two froze at the voice.

"God no." Deadshot groaned. Both turned and saw the clown prince of crime behind a bullet proof sheet of glass.

"Keep. Calm." Deadshot growled.

"Heh heh. Aw, is this a new man?" laughed Joker.

"He's... pushing... my... buttons." Harley groaned.

"Stay cool." whispered Deadshot.

"If you're looking for your stuff, I threw it out." Joker grinned "Except the Hyaenas... They made LOVELY fur coats."

"My... Babies..." Harley muttered, tears bubbling in her eyes before she was blinded by rage. She jumped into the air, easily grabbing the gun in Deadshot's holster and charged towards the Joker firing the gun as she did so.

The Joker just kept smiling as each shot hit the bullet proof glass without making any dents.

She soon reached the glass, shoving the gun between the holes of the glass "Die." She growled before she spat "Puddin'."

The Joker stared in shock as the next few bullets ricocheted around his cell, nicking him near the cheek and arm. Until the gun ran out of ammo.

"Why Harley. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were TRYING to kill me." mocked the Joker.

"FUCK YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" She roared.

"Cool it Harley." whispered Deadshot as the other guards were rushing over. "Don't worry. I've got it." Deadshot said to the other guards.

"So, is this that 'new' guy you were muttering about?" mocked the Joker.

"Yea! And he's MUCH better than you." Harley mocked.

He glared at Harley as Deadshot pulled her back and dragged her away.

"Calm. Down. You are NOT what he made you." He hissed quietly into her ear.

Harley glared at the Joker one last time before he got them out of the room.

"You aren't his puppet or toy. You are not the dumb bimbo he wants you to pretend to be." He continued to sooth.

"I'll end him before the night ends." growled Harley.

"Only if he gets in the way Harley." Deadshot ordered lightly "Don't want to risk Waler blowing your head up."

While that went on, Captain and Spider got past their parts of the plan. Spider had put a bunch of cutlery into a microwave, starting a fire, while a mortician was currently unzipping Frost's body bag. He stared at the fine body before her eyes opened.

"Hi." She grinned, before pulling him into a kiss and freezing his head from the inside out. He fell back as his head broke apart.

"Nice going sheala." Boomerang praised as he and her got into costume... before she kicked him in the nuts.

"THATS for hitting me earlier!" She growled before storming off.

Soon the rest met up where Shark was gonna pop up. "Okay everyone, together." Deadshot ordered as they surrounded the grate leading to the sewers.

"Hey Frost, you got a thing for Shark right?" Harley asked.

"Yea, so?" Frost asked.

"Did you know Sharks have two penisis?" She smiled childishly.

"Really?" asked Frost with a grin.

"Yep!" Harley nodded as the grate was lifted, the other guys feeling a bit uncomfortable and inadequate at the information.

"Hey, what's going on down here?" came a guard's voice.

Everyone was silent in shock... before Harley suddenly yelled up "Strip poker!"

The guard came down and was shocked to see who had her top pulled down. Only for Shark to burst from the water and drag the now screaming guard down.

"Bleh, I hate Italian food." he grumbled pulling the bag with their gear out of the water with him. The group all began to get their gear, gathering it all and getting ready.

They broke into the security room to try and figure out a good plan to keep the bat off their tails.

"We go and loop the security footage!" Harley grinned "Play yesterday's footage."

"Pretty good idea." spoke Deadshot.

"Thanks Mr D." She flirted.

He groaned as Frost got to work on setting up all the cameras to play the footage as they headed outside to knock the guards out. Deadshot aimed his arm gun, carefully shooting the guards on the watch towers out. Captain missed one guard, giving him a chance for more guards to rush out.

"Oh just great." Deadshot growled.

(Timeskip)

"That took longer than I thought." He muttered.

"I'll say." spoke Black Spider.

"Okay everyone, spread out and find the cane." Deadshot order. Each one went to and find the item.

"Firefly, Killer Moth, Calendar Man... who ARE these losers?" Shark asked.

"I wouldn't worry about them.' spoke Frost finding the crate for Mr. Freeze. She ripped the crate open, reaching in to try and pull out the large freeze gun. She had some trouble, but King Shark managed to pick it up for her.

"Thanks big guy." She grinned, patting his cheek.

He grinned back...before a cable shot by and they looked up to see the Batman.

"Oh great!" Everyone panicked. King Shark tried to slug him, but he ducked and hit the villain in the gut. Deadshot began to open fire as the Captain started throwing his namesake.

Batman dodged the shots as Frost tried to take aim with the cannon.

"Take this." She growled, firing.

Batman managed to dodge as Black Spider went in for a right hook. Batman caught the fist, kneeing him in the gut and slamming his elbow into his face.

Deadshot grabbed a bazooka and armed it before firing. Batman rolled out of the way, the explosion blowing up a lot of boxes and starting a fire.

Black Spider managed to grab him from behind and held a knife to his neck as the others ran out of the room.

"That was close." Boomerang panted. That's when they spotted a figure coming out of the room.

"Guess who's ass I just kicked?" Black Spider groaned, holding a Utility Belt in his hands.

"I don't believe it." muttered Boomerang.

"Wow... no way." Harley gasped.

"Good going Spider." Deadshot nodded. Said villain opened up the part .of the cane he got, only to see it was empty. "... what?" He muttered in shock

"Where's the thumb drive?" asked Harley.

"Don't know... wait... where's Frost?"

"Don't know." replied Boomerang.

*with Frost*

Said beauty broke the bars to the Riddler's cell with ease.

"Riddle me this, who's cold and is Amanda Waller's lap dog?" Riddler grinned, not looking up from his book.

"I didn't come here for riddles." she frowned grabbing him around the throat as it began to freeze

"GAH!" he gasped.

"Why is Waller eager to end you?"

"Now that's the question... isn't it?" He grinned.

"Talk." she demanded.

"Do you really think Waller will let you go?" He grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"That bomb in your neck?" He grinned.

"What about it." she frowned.

"Take a look." He grinned, gesturing to his neck. Frost stared at the familiar mark on his neck. An x shaped scar.

"Why she wants me dead? Riddle me this, if she could blow my head off... Why would she need to send an assassin?" Riddler grinned.

"You disarmed yours." she muttered.

"Exactly." He grinned "Now, Riddle me this... what do you do?"

"What?"

"Do you kill me... or do I free you?"

Frost looked at him, choosing an option.

*with the others*

They made it to the cell. "Damn it!" Deadshot growled as they reached the cell... to see it empty.

"So Frost went and betrayed us." frowned Boomerang.

"No!" Shark growled.

"Right now we need to try and find them." spoke Deadshot.

"There's ice on the ground." Spider said, knealing down and tapping said ice.

"Think she killed him?" asked Harley.

"Nobody and no chunks of ice in the cell, I don't think so." Spider replied.

"They must be running." spoke Deadshot running down the hall with them following. They soon heard the sound of gunshots under them. They looked and spotted the two of them under fire from the Special Containment Unit.

"GRAAAHH!" Shark roared before charging at the guards.

"Wait!" cried Deadshot as Shark didn't hear him and ran at the guards. He easily bashed them to aside, desperate to protect Frost. Within 30 seconds all of the guards were dead.

"Impressive." spoke Deadshot.

"Thanks Sharky." Frost smiled.

He nodded in gratitude before Boomerang grabbed the Riddler.

"Whatcha doin' bucko?" He glared.

"Giving you the chance to be free of those pesky bombs." he grinned.

"Explain." Deadshot glared,

(Medical wing)

The group were all being locked to chairs,

"This will help defuse the bombs in your necks." smiled the Riddlers.

"Oooooh! I just LOVE shock therapy!" Harley giggled.

"You sure this'll work?" asked Shark.

"My heads still on." He grinned. Soon each had electrodes on them, except for Spider who was keeping a watch out the window.

There was suddenly a fast pace beeping from their necks.

"Shit!" cursed Deadshot as the Riddler turned the dial.

"Get ready for quite a shock." He grinned as electricity began to flow through the five. All of them bit down on the sticks as they were getting shocked.

Well... Harley was laughing, but she's Harley. Soon the shock stopped as they took a moment to catch their breath.

The beeping had stopped, except for Shark's which was now beeping faster.

"Hmm, seems his skin is too thick." shrugged the Riddler.

'No!' Shark thought in panic as he turned to look at Frost 'Not now!'

Frost saw the look and froze her shackles before rushing over to where the bomb was in his neck. She focused her power, freezing the skin over the back of his neck "It's okay, it's okay." She praised, breaking the thin bit of ice there and pulling the bomb out before throwing it into the wall as it blew up.

Shark let out a sigh of relief as Boomerang noticed something wrong with Spider.

"Thank you." Shark smiled, wrapping his arms around Frost.

"... hey, how come your head's still there?" Boomerang glared.

Spider looked at them before the Riddler startled to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Deadshot glared.

"Isn't it obvious? Riddle me this: when is a Spider NOT a Spider?" Riddler grinned, grabbing Deadshot's gun and pointing it at Spider "Answer: When it's a Bat."

Spider started dodging shots as the Riddler opened fire.

"Oh... er... hi Bats." Harley chuckled as Spider ripped his mask away, revealing the cowled face of Batman.

Batman quickly knocked the Riddler down and held Deadshot by the scruff of his neck. "What are you doing here?" he growled.

"We were ordered by Waller to get a USB Drive that was suppose to have stolen data." Deadshot glared "But that was a cover, she wanted Frost to kill Riddler. But then... well... you were here for all that."

Before Batman could get more answers, a familiar clown of crime entered.

"Oh, why hello Batsy. What are you doing here?" Joker cackled.

"Here to put you all behind bars." he growled turning to the clown.

"We haven't done anything wrong asshole." Captain Boomerang glared.

Harley was frozen in fear as she stared at Joker. Deadshot managed to unlock one of his shackles and tried firing at the Joker.

The Joker leapt out of the way, the bullets missing "Aw, hello Harley. Thanks for getting me out of my cell, I knew you loved me." He grinned.

Harley glared at him as she recalled how some of the bullets must have missed and given him a chance to escape.

"Fuck... you." She muttered, shaking as she felt tears bubble in her eyes.

"I might after this." he shrugged before Batman slugged him in the face.

"Go back to your cell Joker." Batman growled with venom.

"No can do Batsy." he laughed before opening fire on the bat.

Under the cowl Bruce felt close to losing it. This guy killed Jason, he NEARLY killed Barbara and he has so many others. It was so hard not to try and murder him every time he saw them. He dodged the shots and started hitting him up front as the rest of the squad were getting out of the chairs.

"Let's get outta here." Deadshot whispers. The squad nodded as they bolted out of there and saw the commotion going on due to a prison break.

"Stick together!" Deadshot said, the group running... Before Deadshot noticed Harley wasn't with them. He skidded to a stop, turning around to see Harley frozen as she stared at the tower. "Harley! Come on!" he shouted.

"I... I..." she muttered feeling both scared and angry, as well as tempted to go in and rejoin the Joker.

"Harley, think about this choice. Once you make it, there's no going back." he spoke with honesty.

"I..." she muttered.

He reached out and made her look at him "Listen, you are not his play thing. You do what YOU want." He said seriously.

Harley stared into his eyes before he turned and began to walk away as she struggled with which path to choose. She could choose the Joker or him.

What... what should she do?!

But then she remembered the loving kiss he gave her.

'He's shown me nothing but love. If I choose the Joker, what kind of girl am I? She charged, racing after the group "MR D!" she called as she ran towards them.

Deadshot turned and felt Harley's hand wrap around his as they ran towards a helicopter to escape.

"I'm yours." She smiled as they got onto the helicopter with the others.

"Good." He smiled "Who knows how to fly this thing?"

"I might be able to." spoke Boomerang getting behind the controls.

"Then get us in the air!" Frost glared, bandaging up Shark's neck as the cold around the wound began to melt.

Boomerang started up the engine as the ship began to take off. Within seconds they were flying over Gotham.

"What do we do now?" Shark asked.

"We have two choices." Deadshot said "We split up, go back to our normal lives and get targeted by Waller like the Riddler was. Or we stick together. We could be a team, a group of assassins for higher. Taking some of the toughest jobs out there. We become... a Suicide Squad."

"Wow, who would've guessed you'd want us to keep the name." shrugged Frost laying her head against Shark's arm.

"It fits." Deadshot shrugged "Besides, it's got a nice ring to it."

"Guess we stick to it than." spoke Boomerang.

"Everyone agree?" Deadshot asked.

All of them nodded as Harley pulled her mask off and turned Deadshot's face towards hers. "Yes, Mr D." She smiled.

"Do me a favour Harley." He said.

"Yea?"

"Use your REAL voice."

Harley smiled and pressed her lips against his as Frost turned Shark towards her own face.

"I was scared you'd die." She whispered.

"Not today." he promised holding her hand with his own. She smiled, before kissing him.

(Timeskip)

Waller smiled as the Batman left her office, knowing he couldn't DARE start something with her as she started to drink from her coffee. Only for a red light to shine in her eye.

She could only utter one word at the moment.

"Fuck."

On the roof opposite her window, the Suicide Squad and Deadshot's daughter were having a picnic.

Deadshot was aiming a silenced sniper rifle, Harley laying her head on his shoulder. The bottle-blonde waved just before her new boyfriend pulled the trigger. Deadshot's daughter didn't hear a thing as she was listening to music through the whole thing.

"That was easy." He grinned, putting the gun away before turning around back to the others.

"Now what, boss?" asked the Riddler.

"Boomer, we get any calls or emails?" Deadshot asked.

"It's been a slow day. So you can use this chance to spend some time with your girl." spoke Boomerang.

"Good." Harley smiled, wrapping her arms around the little girl.

Deadshot smiled as his daughter took to Harley rather well.

Shark held Frost close as she rubbed her slightly swollen belly.


	12. Chapter 12

List of oneshots

chapter 12

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaden yawned as he stretched out on his bed.

He sees the familiar room of the slifer red dorm. He couldn't help but smile in relief at seeing the room he had spent his school year at.

"It feels like it's been such a long time since I slept here." Jaden said out loud. He closed his eyes to take a little nap as the camera panned over to his desk where his deck laid.

The deck contains his signature neo spacian/elemental hero cards. But it also held a card that had caused quite the trouble for him and his friends.

A card called Yubel rested in his deck. It started when Jaden was just a child.

Yubel had been too possessive when he played with other people, resulting in him sending her away in a rocket to outer space. On the rocket, she was exposed to a special radiation.

This had caused her mind to warp and make her more dangerous as years later, she would possess Jesse in an attempt to get revenge on Jaden. Luckily, Jaden and the others manage to stop her plans.

Jaden had used Super Polymerization to fuse them back together as Yubel had calmed down and was just happy to be back with Jaden. They appeared back at Duel Academy some time later and greeted everyone.

Jaden was relieved they had gotten home safely and went straight to his dorm. Things have gotten back to normal, well as normal as things get at the academy.

In the deck, a lone card began to glow as Yubel's translucent form appeared. She looked over Jaden's sleeping form.

She floated over and smiled down at his form as she got on her knees to get a closer look to his face.

'His face hasn't changed much when he was just a child.' She thought with a small smile. She moved her hand against his cheek, but frowned as it went through him.

"huh..sometimes a translucent form isn't enough." she said quietly. She stood up and sighed. She wished she could physically touch Jaden to show how much she truly cares for him, but she didn't have the power to make herself solid.

Then an idea came to her head. "Maybe I don't need to make myself solid." she says. She drummed her sharp claws against her chin as she thought about a certain obelisk blue female she had seen Jaden with.

"I'll just use her body for the job, then I let her get it back. No problem." Yubel smiled at her plan.

She floated through the wall and flew into the air to look around for the girl. She heard voices and went to it and found her standing outside, but there was a problem...

She was talking with her friends Mindy and Jasmine.

Yubel bites her lip. She shouldn't try possessing someone in front of others, as they'll wonder what's happening.

"I need to get her away from them." she muttered to herself as she floated down near some trees and managed to levitate a small pebble with her available energy.

"Now, what to do?" She thought of how to do this. She could throw it nearby and make a sound, but they might not hear it.

"Hope this works." she levitated it up higher and took aim before shooting it at Alexis, more specifically the arm area.

The pebble hits her squarely on the arm. "Ow." she grips her arm which was hit.

"You okay Alexis?" asked Mindy.

"I felt something hit my arm." Alexis answered her.

"Someone's throwing rocks at you." spoke Jasmine noticing the pebble fall to the ground.

"Why? and who was it?" Mindy asked while looking around.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." frowned Alexis as she turned and walked towards the trees Yubel was hiding near.

"Hey, wait for us." The girls cried out, trying to catch up.

"Alright! Come out!" called Alexis looking around as Yubel grinned from her position behind some bushes.

'I better get her lost first.' with that, she got another pebble and threw it at her.

"Hey!" Alexis turned where it came from and walked towards the location.

'That's it, follow the bait.' Yubel smirks as she walked on. The duel monster waited til Alexis reached a small clearing before she made her move.

"Hello Alexis." She greeted her as she made her appearance.

Alexis turned and jumped at seeing Yubel before she turned and was ready to run.

She flew in her way. "Why do you try to run? I just want to talk."

"You try to harm me and my friends and you want to talk? I doubt that." she replied with a glare.

"I know, but I want to make amends. It was wrong of me." Yubel said, looking sincerely.

"Just tell me why you brought me out here." she replied crossing her arms.

"Well, I need your help. I'm thinking about making something as an apology for putting Jaden and you guys in terrible danger, but I can't do anything in this form." Yubel explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you need me."

Yubel stares at Alexis intently as she said that. "I can't touch him, meaning I need to use you body."

"M-My body?!" Alexis looked shocked.

"In my current form, I can't physically touch Jaden." replied Yubel with a sad look.

"I can see that, but why me?" She asks.

"I'm well aware that even though you try to hide it, you hold feelings for Jaden."

"Kugh!" Alexis stuttered as she said that. "What do you mean? He's just a friend!" She cried out.

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Yubel smiling at seeing the red around her cheeks.

"Any girl would blush when they hear that kind of accusation." She replied stepping back a bit.

"Oh? So then you wouldn't mind if I used a random girl than? I guess I'll have to." replied Yubel with a shrug of her shoulders as she turned to leave.

Alexis's face turns even redder after she said that. She clenches her hand into a fist in anger.

"Bye." spoke Yubel spreading her wings out.

"W-Wait!" she cries out.

"Hmm?" Yubel looked over her shoulder at the girl.

"W-what would you do to him, if we do this?" She asked hesitantly.

"To be honest, I'd like nothing more than to...kiss him." she replied with a blush on her face.

"Is that all?" She thought about it and decided. "Then I suppose it wouldn't be too bad."

"Oh. I forgot to mention one more thing. Once I merge with the body that is the same gender as my own, than I stay merged with the female."

Alexis's eyes widen, "What? Do you mean..."

"That once we merge, there will be no going back."

Alexis is hesitant, being joined with her, is it worth it? She bit her lip as the smiling face of Jaden popped into her mind. With that, she closed her eyes and made her decision.

"If I do this, we'll technically be sharing Jaden, right?"

Yubel thought about it. "When you think about it, yes we would be."

"'Sigh', alright. Let's do this."

Yubel smiled and moved so that she was in front of her. "This might feel weird." she replied before her translucent form walked into Alexis.

Alexis's body shivered as the sensation took place. Her head twitched for a few seconds before stopping as her eyes became the same as Yubel's.

Yubel then started to looked over her new form. "Wow, Alexis's body is close to mine." grinned Yubel as she gave her breasts a light squeeze.

She flinched a bit by how they feel. "A little sensitive, but firm." she noted with a smile as she looked up and saw Jasmine and Mindy running over to her.

"Alexis, we finally found you." Mindy cried out as he tried to catch her breath.

"What happened?" panted Jasmine.

"It was that boy, one with the black hair and dark clothes." Yubel pointed out, thankfully even keeping Alexis's voice.

"Chazz." growled Mindy.

"I managed to catch him and gave him a piece of my mind." Yubel finishes.

"Well if he's gone, wanna head out and grab some lunch?" asked Jasmine.

"Maybe some other time. I'm feeling wiped out from running." Yubel managed to fake a yawn as she walked away from the two girls and made sure they couldn't follow her as she headed toward the Slifer dorm.

She climbs up to the second floor and proceeded to the last door to the left, the one Jaden stays in. She got in as Jaden kept the door unlocked and walked in before locking the door.

She looked to see that he's still asleep, which she let out a sigh of relief.

"Time to make my move." muttered Yubel before walking next to his form and leaning down near his face. She had a blush on her face as she's so close to his and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

'So soft.' she thought as she cupped his cheeks and kept their lips together a little longer. She kept this up until she can hear a slight moan coming from him.

She saw his eyes were beginning to open. She backed away before he can catch her in the act

He sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes as he noticed Alexis standing next to his bed.

"Uhh..Alexis?" He ask groggily, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Uh, hi Jaden." spoke Yubel with Alexis's voice.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked confused.

"I had to borrow this body to give you a reward." smiled Yubel as Jaden noticed the familiar eye color which wasn't Alexis's.

"Wait..." One person, no, one monster he saw had that eye color. "Yubel?"

"Yup." smiled Yubel. "What do you think? Does this body suit me or what?"

Jaden was at a lost for words, he thought that Alexis was cute and all, but...

"Yubel, why are you using her body?"

"Well, I wasn't satisfied with just being able to see you and I know how you and Alexis cared about each other, so she seemed to be the best candidate for it." Yubel answered him.

"But doesn't that make it pointless if you're the one in control?" he asked.

"I explained it to her and she chose for this, but I can give her control whenever she wants to." She told him.

"Well, can I talk to her and hear what she has to say?" requested Jaden.

"Sure thing." With that she closes her eyes. She opened them back up and her eyes became Alexis's, showing she was back in control.

"Alexis, is that you?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, and I saw what happened while Yubel was in control."

"And is that true?"

"Yes, she and I are merged permanently together, but I wanted to do what she did." grinned Alexis before pulling Jaden closer and capturing his lips.

Jaden moaned in shock at the sudden action. His mind was trying to compensate what happened.

Alexis pulled back and smiled at seeing the blush on her crush's face.

'What's going on here?' Jaden thought in his head.

"I like you, a lot. And since Yubel feels the same, I have no problem with her in my body since we both get a chance to be with you. That is, if you'll have us." she looked away with a blush.

"I...I like you two as well. It's gonna be confusing, but I think we can work something out." Jaden answers.

Alexis smiled and pulled him into a hug.

Jaden blushed a bit and hugs her back.


	13. Chapter 13

List of oneshots

chapter 13

What if Shinji snapped after all the torture he's gone through?

Series: Evangelion

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in an odd city. The city, which normally had several technological buildings, was now in ruins.

What might be the cause behind this you might ask? Well, in the middle there was a purple and green mech that was roaring loud enough to make Godzilla impressed.

This use to be Unit-01, the mech that was piloted by one Shinji Ikari, but said child was actually the mech itself now.

"Heh heh heh, what's the matter? Can't tell me what to do anymore? Oh right. You and everyone else are burning." he laughed.

The one he was referring to was a half dead Gendo Ikari, his so called father, whom now had half his body burned and both legs crushed.

"W-w-why?" groaned Gendo whose glasses were broken as he coughed up some blood and stared at the menacing colossus.

"Oh please! Don't you remember what I told you what would happen if you used the dummy plug?" Shinji mock asked darkly.

Gendo tried to use his strength to push the rubble, but his body was in too much pain to listen.

"How does it feel old man? HOW DOES IT FEEL?!" Shinji screamed as he saw Gendo's pain. "The hopelessness of not being able to do anything...that everything ends in failure...THAT'S HOW I FELT ALL OF MY LIFE!"

Shinji moved his head directly at Gendo.

"Do you know what it's like to feel alone, helpless, and everyone's FUCKING DOOR MAT!? NO! YOU DON'T!"

Then Shinji pointed to the remnants of what had been once the Units-00 and 02, which were now in pieces. "One was your doll that followed orders, the other was a pathetic brat who was TRASH to me!" he yelled.

The mentioned girls were gazing up weakly from their pilot seats as they saw the once shy boy stand in front of the destroyed city.

"Hey Asuka! Where's your impressive moves you kept bragging about? Oh right. They were useless against me!" cackled Shinji.

The mentioned flinched before glaring at him weakly, not that it mattered to the insane boy.

"Oh, but let's not forget Rei. You followed Gendo even when I tried to be your friend. And when I went to kill him, you try to defend him." he growled pointing to Unit-00.

Rei flinched and looked down in regret as she felt hurt by what he said.

"And to think, this all started out like any other day." chuckled Shinji.

(Flashback)

The day had started as a sunny day with barely any clouds left...but for Shinji, it was another day in his personal hell. He woke up with a gloomy aura around him as he tried to drag himself out of bed.

'What's the point?' He thought to himself as he remembered how everything went downhill ever since he arrived to Tokyo-3.

He stood up and made his way out and to where he saw Misato already starting to chug down her morning beer.

"Yo Shinji!" She said cheerfully, mostly from the beer, but he ignored her and went to make breakfast for the red bi-I mean, the red haired teammate of his before she woke up and bit-I mean, cursed at him until he got her food ready.

He was about halfway done with it when Asuka walked into the kitchen, yawning.

"*YAWN* Oi, Baka Shinji! Where's my food?!" Asuka demanded.

"Almost done Asuka." replied Shinji.

"Good. At least making food is one thing that someone like you can't screw up." She said, not aware of how Shinji's fist tightened to the point of drawing blood.

'Every day it's the same damn thing.' he thought before he got the food and started putting some on each plate.

"Finally! About damn time!" Asuka said before digging into her food, not even giving a thanks to Shinji.

Said boy sighed as Misato dug in without giving him thanks as well, and just took a seat before digging into his own plate.

'Why should I be surprised.?' He thought as he saw Pen Pen nod at him before digging on his food. 'The only one that cares is a friggin PENGUIN!'

"Oh, look at the time. You two need to get ready for school." spoke Misato who noticed the time while chugging another beer.

Upon hearing the word "school", Shinji froze up before he held back a curse as he thought 'You MUST be kidding me!'

Asuka stuffed the rest of the food into her mouth as she ran to her room to get ready while Shinji was slow in going to his room. Eventually they changed into their school uniforms, although Asuka berated Shinji for 'wasting time'.

Soon the two were out the door and walking towards their school. Yet Shinji didn't wanted to go for a certain reason.

Touji had been put through extensive injuries due to his father using the Dummy Plug system. But that wasn't the worse part. No, the worse part was that somehow he ended up being blamed of the damage given to Toji by the Dummy Plug because his father washed his hands off him and Asuka made a story in which she told how his EVA destroyed Toji's without mercy...but unknown to the red head, she hadn't heard about the dummy plug so she thought it was all Shinji's caused the class to ostracize him.

But if that wasn't worse, the killer hit came from Rei herself, whom slapped him and called him a certain word he loathed to hear.

"Coward."

That stung him because in a way he agreed, but another part said that he put his life on the line way more than the others did.

'And what is my reward for trying to give hope to others? BE A GOD DAMN PARIAH?!' He thought darkly.

"Oi, why are you so quiet Baka Shinji?!" exclaimed Asuka noticing the boy didn't say a single word as they walked.

Then Shinji looked at her with eyes so hollow that she couldn't help but flinch in some fear. "I thought you preferred me to be quiet?" he asked before walking ahead of her as they reached the school.

Asuka tried to say something, but eventually she just scoffed and continued to walk while rambling about "weird baka".

Shinji ignored everyone he passed and simply made to his classroom before taking his seat. He quickly opened his notebook and ignored the stares and scoffs of the other students.

'Just ignore them and the day will go by.' he thought. Although it wasn't easy as he could feel the glares of some students, including Toji, Kensuke and Hikari as Asuka "occasionally" threw him a paper ball.

'If one more thing happens, I might lose it.'

Fortunately, unfortunately for some, the lunch bell rang as the students quickly left, leaving Shinji alone.

'Good. Maybe now I can get some time to myself.' he thought before laying his head on his desk to take a nap. But then he saw a certain blue haired girl arrive, much to his annoyance.

'She won't bother me. All she does is stay away from everyone.'

"Commander Ikari has called for us and Pilot Sohryu." Rei told him. "An angel has appeared..."

'Fuck.' he thought. "Fine, I'll be there in a minute." Then he got out, not noticing the worried look in Rei's face.

The three pilots headed down to the Geofront with Shinji keeping his face looking at the ground. But his thoughts were anything but pleasurable...

'Damn it all! If they think I'm such trash, why the hell don't they just use these two and leave me alone?!' He thought darkly before continuing, 'Besides, they have that damn DUMMY PLUG!'

Soon they made it to where they needed to get into their suits. After changing, they went to the bridge to see the Commander and learn about the Angel that was coming.

"What's it this time?" demanded Asuka crossing her arms.

"We have info that the angel is going to arrive in a few hours, which give us enough time to prepare for their attack." Misato said while briefly glancing at Shinji in worry. But before Misato could say anything, the ground began to tremble as everyone heard the sound of an explosion!

"What's going on?!" screamed Misato to the bridge bunnies.

"It's the angel! It's attacking!" Said Maya.

"What?!" gasped Misato as the Geofront shook again.

"The first 18 layers have already been destroyed!" cried out Maya.

"What a powerful angel." Ritsuko whispered in fear.

"Quickly, get ready!" spoke Misato turning to the kids.

The kids did as told, although Shinji did take his sweet time getting ready since he hadn't cared that much anymore.

After each one got into their unit, the last layer of the Geofront had a hole blown through it as the angel descended down from the hole.

"That angel looks creepy." Asuka commented.

'Like you're one to talk." thought Shinji.

But then Zeruel, the 14th angel, struck by extending its limbs, causing both Unit-02 and 00 to avoid the attack as Unit-01 didn't even bother to move as the attacks missed him.

"Shinji Baka! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Asuka.

"..." He merely stood silent.

Before Asuka could say anything else, she and Rei jumped back as the angel's arms nearly decapitated them.

"SHINJI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Demanded Misato from the base.

"...why do you ask? After all, I thought you and everyone around here thought I was trash?" remarked Shinji with an emotionless tone.

Most of the presents flinched at the cold, dark tone of his voice as Gendo said his ultimatum, not noticing Kaji and Fuyutsuki backing out slowly from everyone else. "Enough Third Child! Fight the angel or-"

"Or what? Use the dummy plug?" Shinji interrupted.

"If I have to." spoke Gendo.

"Heh, that's just like you Gendo. You have children fight, but you're a pathetic man who could never survive the front lines." laughed Shinji.

Everyone else gasped in shock at what they heard, especially considering that shy little Shinji of ALL people had dared to insult his OWN FATHER!

'Father my ass...' Thought Fuyutsuki, Kaji and Misato as the first two were preparing to leave the base since their gut instinct told them that they would be safer outside.

"In fact, what my mother saw in you must have been someone entirely different. Hah, to think that a pathetic worm like you made it this far in life shows that you needs others to do all the work." chuckled Shinji.

Now THAT was a low blow to the Commander's morality.

"In fact, without me, everyone here would already be dead." spoke Shinji as Unit-01 walked over to one of the weapon containers and grabbed a rifle.

"I'm warning you boy...one more insult and I'll-" Growled Gendo before Shinji interrupted.

"You'll what? Give me a spanking? Ground me? You were NEVER my father to begin with! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU OLD FUCKER!"

Needless to say, everyone was gaping at what they heard from the near snapped boy as Zeruel stopped attacking so that 'it' may continue to watch the 'show' before 'it'.

"Dr. Akagi, is it true the bullets in this rifle were made to try and neutralize the Angel's AT Fields only?" asked Shinji.

"Y-yes, but why do you ask?" Answered Ritsuko, feeling nervous all off a sudden.

Shinji grinned in his mech as Unit-01 turned and stunned everyone by opening fire on Unit-02.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Asuka could only scream as her unit received damage from the anti-AT field bullets!

Unit-00 made an attempt to charge at Shinji to stop him, but was instantly grabbed around the throat as Unit-01 turned to the mech with is eyes glowing red and the mouthpiece breaking open before it sounded like it was starting to growl.

"Shin...ji?" Rei asked feeling an emotion she never thought she would feel: Fear.

"GENDO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!?" came a new, female voice that screamed from Unit-01 itself.

"Y-yui?!" Gendo whispered in fear.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I'VE BEEN STUCK IN HERE AND HAVE SEEN EVERYTHING YOU DID TO SHINJI!"

'Oh shit!' Thought both Gendo and Fuyutsuki as the latter was almost out of the base.

Shinji though was stunned to hear that as he never expected to hear something like that.

"M-mother.?" He whispered in shock.

"Yes Shinji." came Yui's voice as a translucent figure appeared beside him before it gained the features of her former body.

Shinji could only feel shocked as he tried not to cry from seeing his mother yet again.

"Shinji, I may have failed to raise you, but I shall help you take vengeance." promised Yui hugging him.

That made everyone go into shock. Shinji's own mother would help him rebel against those he was supposed to protect?!

Shinji grinned as Yui's form dispersed, but he could feel her all around him as Unit-01 looked back at Unit-02 and began to open fire again.

"SHIT!" Asuka cursed yet again as she tried to avoid the bullets, but was struck repeatedly.

"REI! Stop the third child!" ordered Gendo.

But said girl was attacked by Zeruel, whom didn't wanted any interference on the 'show' 'it' was watching.

Asuka gritted her teeth as the bullets nicked her arms and legs, but tried to run at Shinji with her combat knife.

Shinji however just smirked darkly as he got his own knife and proceeded to go at her. Their blades met with sparks as Shinji didn't hold anything back with strength.

Asuka then discovered what happened when Shinji stopped holding back on everything...

His strength was ahead of hers and the glowing eyes of his mech were making her shake in fear.

'How...is this possible?!' She thought in dread.

"What's the matter? I thought the 'Great and Powerful' Asuka was better than this." mocked Shinji.

That caused the redhead to growl as she managed to sidestep out of the way before charging towards Shinji.

However, Unit-01 grabbed the arm with the knife and began to apply pressure as the unit's eyes glared directly into her unit's.

Meanwhile, Rei was trying to go help Asuka, but was being held back by Zeruel. She tried to fire through the AT Field, but she had to keep dodging and couldn't hold still to shoot.

Zeruel meanwhile was amused at the scene shown before 'it', which 'it' would watch until the end before 'it' went to free Lilith and then Adam.

"SHINJI! Stop this!" screamed Misato, trying to get through to the pilot. Suddenly he stopped, making her sigh in relief...at least until he spoke:

"I was told to save the world. People would look up and see...hope. I'll take that from them first. There's only one path to peace, Your extinction."

And with that, the horrified humans could only watch how Shinji laughed as his eyes shone red like an angel's core as Zeruel nodded at what he said.

"Shinji, just calm down and we can talk about this." spoke Misato.

But Shinji merely laughed as he ripped apart one of EVA 02's arms.

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Asuka in pain as Unit-01 brought its leg up and slammed it into Unit-02's stomach, effectively knocking it away.

Then Unit-01 quickly evaded several shots from Unit-00's rifle before Zeruel, having enough, cut the rifle off alongside the left arm that was holding it.

"PERISH BRATS! YOU HAVE BROUGHT MY SON NOTHING BUT PAIN!" screamed Yui's voice from Unit-01 as said mech walked over to Zeruel.

Zeruel was curious at what the EVA before 'it' wanted.

"You want to find Lilith? Just go this way and you'll find her." came Yui's voice pointing out the direction.

Everyone was surprised upon hearing that before Zeruel nodded in thanks and proceeded to go to the cross that held 'it's' mother.

Unit-02 tried to stand up as Asuka glared at Unit-01 as she grabbed a rifle near her. But just as Asuka shot, Shinji used Rei's EVA as a shield!

"SHINJI! Stop this at once!" screamed Misato who couldn't stand to see the once shy boy do all this.

"You're not my mother, so no." He said coldly as he threw Unit-00 at Unit-02, who catched it, but gave Unit-01 a chance to shoot at both EVA's at once. Both got hit with multiple bullets as Unit-01 dropped the rifle.

"What do we do!?" Asked a scared Maya.

"Seal down the Geofront! We can't let the Angel go deeper!" ordered Gendo. But alas, it was useless as Zeruel simply blasted through the geofront like nothing.

Unit-01 was stomping down on Unit-00's chest plate while Shinji grinned inside the unit. "Oh man! How much I love doing this!" Laughed the boy.

"S..Shin..ji..." came Rei's pain filled voice as each stomp rattled her body.

"Awww...what's up, little doll~? Are you mad, are you~?" Mock asked Shinji.

"W-Why?" gasped Rei.

"Tsk tsk tsk...Didn't you hear what I said before?" Shinji said annoyed.

"Please...stop..." she groaned out.

Shinji then removed the unit's foot from her...before stomping on Asuka's unit!

"How's it feel Asuka? How's it feel to be someone else's doormat?!" shouted Shinji with glee.

Asuka merely grunted as she tried to get up, but failed.

"ANSWER MY SON YOU BITCH!" screamed Yui as Unit-01 reached down and began to squeeze Unit-02's throat.

"Damn...you..." She managed to spat.

"WRONG!" yelled Yui before Unit-01 tossed Asuka away just as the base shook even harder than before.

"Isn't there a way to stop this?!" Gendo demanded, yet there was panic in his voice.

"I'm trying to shut Unit-01 down, but it won't respond!" cried Ritsuko in panic.

"Of course it won't, after all his mother is making sure of that." Said Misato.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" came Yui's voice as her face appeared on all the screens.

Needless to say, if anyone survived the onslaught, they would need to change their underwear...

"I FIND EVERYONE HERE GUILTY OF CRIMES AGAINST MY SON!" screamed Yui as Unit-01 opened its mouth before a flash of light could be seen in the opening as an explosion that was in the shape of a cross appeared, causing more damage.

"How can this get worse?" Tempted Ritsuko, instantly regretting it when she saw Zeruel came crashing out with a now freed Lilith!

"LILITH!" exclaimed Gendo in horror. Said angel looked at him before an explosion removed half of his left arm, which held Adam implanted to him.

Shinji watched the explosions with a smile on his face as Yui's form reappeared beside him.

"Thanks, mother..." He told her.

"No problem Shinji." smiled Yui hugging him as Zeruel stood in front of Unit-01.

"Ah yes, Angel-san, what is it?" Shinji asked curious yet warily.

"Thank you." came Zeruel's voice.

That surprised everyone, especially since the voice sounded female. "You two have done a great thing in allowing me to free Lilith." spoke Zeruel.

"It was nothing, really..." Yui spoke then. "We merely wanted retribution for what has been done to Shinji."

"Well I believe a reward is in order. Perhaps we can forgive you for your previous destruction of the rest of the Angels." suggested Zeruel.

"Eh?! B-but how?" Asked Shinji surprised.

"Perhaps becoming our own species will make you understand us better." suggested Lilith.

Both mother and son's eyes widened upon hearing that. "I think that would be a wonderful idea." spoke Yui.

Shinji looked at his mother surprised before he agreed as well.

(End Flashback)

Now we can see Shinji in his angel form, which was his EVA, but with red wings and halo. Beside him was Yui's angel form, which took the form of the Eva, but with white colored armor with wings.

"Well Shinji, are you done?" Asked Yui.

"Yeah, I think I'm satisfied."

Yui nodded as she 'casually' stepped over half of Gendo's body. "Good, and I already dealt with those SEELE fools."

"Wait, have you seen Zeruel?" asked Shinji not seeing the Angel around.

"She's dealing with the fake EVA's." Said Yui. That's when a head of one of them fell near Shinji's feet. "Speaking of the devil." And with that, Zeruel appeared.

"Done?" asked Shinji.

Zeruel nodded as she neared Shinji's new form.

"Uh, Zeruel? What are you doing?" Shinji asked seeing the angel get closer to him.

"I was wondering if you would like me to help you adapt to your new bod.." She said, yet Yui was able to understand what she wanted.

"That'd be nice." replied Shinji.

'Yes! My son got a date!' Yui thought happily.

While the three of them walked away from the destroyed city, the JJSDF had just arrived.

"Ah...thank goodness..." Maya said as she was one of the few that weren't so harmed, and now thought that the military came to help...at least until they pointed their guns at the NERV personal!

"You are all under arrest!"

"W-what?!" Gasped Misato as a stern looking general came in.

"For crimes of nearly starting 3rd Impact, I place you all under arrest!" he yelled.

That made most members confused as some like Ritsuko and Gendo flinched.

"Cuff'em."

And with that, the NERV organization would be remembered as one of Mankind's greatest errors…

(Timeskip-10 years)

Now we can see a recovering earth, which was possible thanks to Adam using his powers to reverse the damage caused by the Second Impact.

On a single hill is where a small log cabin could be seen. Now there we could see a human sized EVA 01 resting alongside a human sized, and more female looking, Zeruel.

Zeruel's human form had the appearance of a slim female with pink hair and red eyes with her wearing an outfit that showcased different traits from her Angel form.

They were both sleeping until they heard a shout!

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" came a child's voice coming closer to them.

That made both parents suddenly wake up curious as they looked around.

"Hello~!" came the child's voice before latching onto Shinji's back.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Shinji yelped, much to Zeruel's amusement.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Zeruel to their child.

Yami was a female child around 5 years old with long pink hair and yellow eyes wearing a white dress.

"I wanted to surprise Tou-san."

"Then you did a nice job..." Said Shinji as he woke up.

"Tou-san!" cried Yami out in joy as she snuggled her head against her father's back.

"Now now Yami, I can't just be mad at you..." Sighed Shinji with a smile.

Yami gave a victory smile while Shinji and Zeruel stood up.

"Do you want something dear?" Asked Zeruel to her daughter.

"Nope! Nap time!" she spoke before going to sleep while hanging off of Shinji's back.

"I swear, that girl..." Shinji said with a chuckle.

Zeruel wrapped her arm with Shinji's as they headed back to the cabin.


	14. Chapter 14

List of oneshots

chapter 14

What if Maron got absorbed by Cell instead of 18?

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Marron groaned as she set the final orange orb on the ground next to six others.

"Finally." she sighed. She had learned about these magical orbs from when she and Krillin use to date for a small amount of time. She... she missed her chestnut.

And when she heard these granted wishes, she went ahead and used her phone to contact all her friends around the globe to see if they could help her find these. It took MONTHS, but finally, she had them all.

"There. Now, what did he say you have to say?" muttered Marron who had zoned out that part of the conversation. "Er... rise Eternal Dragon and grant my wish?" she guessed.

She watched as the orbs began to glow bright and had to cover her eyes as a bright flash occurred as the sky darkened. The light died down, revealing a massive green scaled serpentine dragon.

"Why have you summoned me?" asked Shenron.

"I wish to be with Krillin again!" She said after a few seconds.

"It shall be done." he spoke before his eyes glowed red and Marron's form disappeared in a flash of light.

*elsewhere*

Krillin was nervous as he saw 18 corned by Cell who brought his tail forward. "No!" He yelled, only for a flash of light to appear between 18 and Cell which pushed the female android back.

The flash dimmed down to reveal it was Marron, who was in the path of the open tail meant for 18.

"What?" She muttered, before the tail surrounded her and started swallowing her.

"MARRON?!" gasped Krillin in confusion and horror as Cell was stunned at the new female appearing before him.

"What?" He muttered, the screaming girl now entering his body properly as he began to absorb her.

'NO! I was suppose to absorb 18!' he thought as he couldn't stop his tail as the female reached the end and was absorbed into him.

He roared as his body began to glow and change against his will. His body glowed with a bright light as his muscles and figure began to shrink down instead of grow.

His Skin turned from green to blue as he gained back his wings, which were now black and looked almost like metal. The same black material also formed natural shoulderpads and collar bone shielding.

His arms and legs became skinnier while his body seemed to gain an hourglass look to it. Bumps also seemed to grow out of his chest.

Some blue hair could be seen coming out from under his head as his tail remained the same with blue skin instead of green. And finally his face became more human and feminine.

The light finally died down as Cell stood there, looking at 'her' hands.

"What... happened?" He muttered.

'His' own mind was completely confused, but began to feel said mind dimming down as 'he' tried to stay on his legs.

"What?!" Cell gasped, looking at 'her' legs.

'My mind is...going...blank...' thought Cell using the nearby wall to brace herself. 'I... like... I like need some new shoes.' She thought as her mind faded away.

Krillin and 18 stared in shock as the now female Cell looked around in confusion.

"Like... where am I?" She asked. She looked around before her eyes stopped on Krillin and memories of him and Maron played through her mind.

"Krillin!" She grinned, running over and hugging him tightly.

Said monk was stunned as he felt the breasts on the android pressed against the side of his head.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you!" She giggled like an airhead.

"Uh, Maron?" asked Krillin who was stunned at the fact Cell now sounded AND looked like his ex-girlfriend.

"Yes Krilly-billy? But call me Cell, it sounds cool." She grinned.

"Uh, Cell? re you feeling alright?" asked Krillin who had no idea to describe this situation.

"Like, yea." She grinned "Never better."

That's when Trunks and Vegeta landed and spotted the new and improved Cell.

"What?" Trunks muttered.

Right now he was looking at a blue colored AND female looking Cell who was hugging Krillin against 'her' chest. This is something that needed explaining.

"Tch. So Cell was really some weak girl." Vegeta scoffed.

Cell heard that and calmly held one of her hands up before firing a ki ball at the prince.

"Hmph." Vegeta scoffed, backhanding it away.

"You're interrupting me and my chestnut." spoke Cell before hugging Krillin closer to her chest.

'... Getting laid!' He thought in victory.

"Uh, Krillin? What happened to Cell?" asked Trunks.

"He absorbed Maron."

"...who?" asked Trunks.

"... My ex."

"Wait, your ex-girlfriend suddenly appears and Cell absorbs her, making him or HER weaker, and gaining her personality?" asked Trunks.

"... yes." Krillin nodded.

Trunks was gobsmacked as Cell was starting to get bored with this island.

"I wanna go somewhere else." She pouted. "Ooh! We can go for a swim like before!" she squealed jumping up and down with Krillin in her bosom.

"Y... yea." He muttered nervously.

She managed to pick him up from where his head was and shot off into the air and away from the island.

"... What just happened?" 18 asked.

"I have no idea." groaned Trunks shaking his head.


	15. Chapter 15

List of oneshots

chapter 15

Idea proposed and co-written with Fox Boss.

What if Peter had a feline friend when he was just a child?

Series: Spider-man

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a laboratory as two figures were busy conducting their latest experiment.

These two figures were the Cross-Species Genetics scientists Richard and Mary Parker.

Right now, they were working with splicing human DNA with an ordinary white furred cat. So far, the cat had displayed no signs of any enhancements, aside from being slightly bigger than an average kitten her size.

"Maybe this experiment is a fail." spoke Mary.

"You're probably right dear. Do you think Peter would like her? He has been rather lonely recently." replied Richard.

"Are you sure it's a good idea? I don't want Peter to get hurt."

"Nonsense, she's been fairly docile for the most part. The only time she got aggressive was when Dick(OC) picked her up by her nape roughly. Plus, it'd be a good chance for him to learn some responsibility early on."

"Hmm, you have a point. I think they'll be great friends." smiled Mary.

A few hours later at the Parker House.

Peter was excitedly waiting at the door for his parents, who had called and said that they had a surprise for him. Though they didn't tell him, leaving him antsy in anticipation in what it could be. Soon the door opened and in walked his parents with a small box in his father's arms.

"What is it?! What is it?! What is it?!" demanded the excited Peter.

The parents laughed at how excited their son was, and Richard gently placed the box on a table and opened it.

Peter's eyes widened at seeing the sleeping white kitten in the box.

"We thought this girl would be a great way for you to under responsibility, but also to have a close friend." spoke Richard.

"What's her name?" asked Peter excitedly.

"Why don't you name her, dear?" suggested his mother.

Peter was thinking about a name, when he suddenly remembered a game he had been hearing about that featured a cat-girl. He decided to go with her name, or at least, what he thought was her name.

AN: Yes, I am talking about Felicia from DarkStalkers.

"How about Felicia?" suggested Peter.

"That's a wonderful name." smiled Mary.

The noise had caused the newly named Felicia to wake up and start looking around her home. Her eyes strayed to Peter, who gently picked her up and started petting her, causing her to purr.

Mary released an "Aww" at the adorable sight and quickly got out her phone and took a picture.

"Hi Felicia. This is your new name. I'm Peter." smiled Peter who didn't stop petting her head. He gave a slight yawn as the adrenaline from his earlier anticipation had started running out.

His parents lightly chuckled at the sight and had Peter go get ready for bed. After Peter laid her on the floor, she immediately started following him.

"See, I told you Peter would love her." said Richard cheekily.

"So you did, and it seems she likes him too." Mary said, as she smiled at the sight.

Peter got into his pajamas and crawled under the sheets as Felicia hopped onto the bed and waited til Peter laid down before she found a spot next to his head.

After he fell asleep, his parents opened the door, and Mary quickly took a picture of the sight, with Richard shaking his head with a smile at his wife's actions.

Time Skip: A few weeks later.

Peter smiled as he held Felicia in his arms while rubbing her belly.

Over the last couple of weeks, Peter and his parents were noticing just how smart she was, performing the kind of tricks you'd see a dog doing, such as shaking hands. She even displayed impressive skills such as acting out what she saw on TV, like dancing singing, or even ballet one time.

The Parkers were amazed. Peter, just believed that she was a very smart cat, while his parents realized that the experiments were more successful than they had thought. But seeing the connection between Peter and Felicia, kept them from taking her back to the lab. Though the did draw some blood samples. Mainly to see just how different her blood was.

In the next few days, they discovered that she, like most other cats, gave her owners 'gifts'. But instead of deadly birds or mice, she gave them things that were a bit shinier. These happened to be some rings and jewels Felicia had 'found' at the nearest jewelry street vendor as a sign of thanks to the Parkers.

Luckily, after showing that it was just a cat that stole them, the Parkers didn't get into too much trouble. Though Peter did give Felicia a scolding, or tried to anyway.

"Bad Felicia, no stealing." said Peter firmly, holding her underneath her arms up to his face. She then leaned into his cheek and licked him, pulling her head back and giving him an innocent wide-eyed look.

"Ah, you know I can't stay mad at you. But you still shouldn't steal things, it's wrong." said Peter, a bit weaker than previously.

Felicia let out a meow as a show of understanding as Peter hugged her close to his chest.

It was a few weeks later, that Peter's parents died, in a plane accident. Peter was still depressed, even with Felicia trying to cheer him up with with tricks, dancing, and trying to get him to take her on walks.

None of her usual tricks did anything to get a smile out of her master. She thought that stealing some 'shinies' would help, but figured it would just make him more upset.

Right now he was curled up on his bed, crying over the loss of his parents.

Felicia was rubbing her head against him, trying to get get his attention.

"Not now Felicia." he moaned.

She continued batting against him.

As he turned and saw her holding her leash, he sighed and figured he could use the distraction and took her outside for a walk. He soon saw the kids of some of the street vendors she had stolen from a few months back. They turned and saw him. They glared at him and started walking towards him. He then picked Felicia up and ran in the opposite direction. He turned into an alley, which turned out to be a dead-end. He quickly hid Felicia in a trash can a told her to keep quiet. He turned and saw the kids reach him with frowns on all their faces.

"Do you know how embarrassed our parents are to be robbed by a cat of all things?" said the lead kid.

"Where's that dumb cat of yours at?" said another kid.

"I-I don't have her." replied Peter quickly.

"If we can't get that dumb cat, you'll just have to do instead, Puny Parker."

Soon after the kids started beating Peter up, Felicia snuck up and scratched one of the kids, causing him to yell.

She soon had them all hitting each other, jumping and dodging them. Soon after, they decided it wasn't worth the trouble and embarrassment and left.

Felicia then turned to Peter and started lightly batting her head against his. He turned to her and asked, "Are you OK Felecia?"

She meowed and started purring again.

After a few minutes, he picked her up and headed home.

After he had fallen asleep, Felicia did some self-reflecting and realized that she was why her master got beaten up. She decided to trouble him no more, and left.

-Skip to Spider-man-

The wall crawler himself was swinging past building after building.

It had been a few months after the fight the Lizard, the reptilian 'second personality' of his father's old friend Dr. Curt Connors.

He was on his way home to call it a night. But he then saw a strange shadow out of the corner of his eye at a jewelry store.

He released himself and landed on the walls of an alley, crawled down to see who he was dealing with, how to best deal with them and take them out.

He looked around the corner of the store and saw the shadow filling their bag with jewelry. For the most part it looked human, definitely female if the curves of the shadow were anything to go by. Though there were some oddities. The head was slightly, strangely shaped, and there looked to be a swaying tail on the shadow.

"And I thought cat burglar was just a metaphor." spoke Spider-man coming out from around the corner in a ready stance to stop the thief. He figured that the she was likely wearing a mask and just had a fake tail attached to her outfit.

The figure stood up and turned their entire body around to face the wall crawler. The second she saw him, she crouched into fighting stance and released a hiss.

"Just set the bag down and I can get home much faster." suggested Spider-man.

"Hmm, let me think. How about, No?" the female replied. She then ran to the side, trying to run around him and still staying in the shadows for the most part. Peter was surprised at how fast she was. He barely managed to release a web. However, she jumped and flipped over the forming web and then turned and started running at him, with her free hand in claw form.

He ducked from her swipe before tackling her against the wall and webbed her arms and legs to said wall.

She hissed harshly at him. That was when he was able to get a good look at her, thanks to one of the street lights. Her face was covered in white fur with whiskers on her cheeks. She didn't look like she was wearing a mask at all.

She had a 'very' tight black bodysuit over her very curvy body There were stripes of white fur at the ends of the arms, legs, and even around her impressive cleavage. The suit also had high-heeled boots while she wore a choker/collar with a tag on it. She had a black domino mask over her very realistic mask.

It was then that Peter noticed she wasn't wearing a cat mask, it 'was' her head.

"Wow, who knew cat burglar was dead on." he muttered as she tried to rip the webbing away.

"Ha Ha, very funny." she replied with a glare.

"Does the name OsCorp or Conners mean anything to you?" asked Spider-Man walking closer to her.

"Just what I've seen on TV and read in the papers. Why?" she asked as she gave up struggling. She gained what Peter thought was a curious look to her.

"If you're mutated with cat DNA, I might know some people who can help." suggested Spider-man.

"Actually, as far as I remember, it's the other way around. Besides, I like how I am, and it looks you do too." she replied smugly, seeing a certain lump in the hero's tights.

Peter blushed from behind his mask as he couldn't help but keep his eyes glued to her very developed cleavage.

It was then that she pounced. While he had been distracted, she had used her claws to cut the webs from the inside, using her new free momentum to break the ones that held her legs. She had tried to pounce on top of him, but, he had dodged at the last moment, jumping behind her. He shot some webbing at her again, and in a very surprising and attractive show of flexibility, she bent backwards to a near 90 degree angle, giving him a 'very' good view of her cleavage. Her teasing smirk told him that she knew how she was affecting him, causing him to curse how tight he made his costume.

He shook his head as she spun around and sent him crashing into the wall with a kick to his stomach. Before he could get his wits, she had pounced on him. She held his wrists in her arms as she was straddling him. She looked at him with a curious gaze as she leaned her head closer to his, causing her body to make his give certain 'responses'.

Just as she was almost kissing distance from him, she stopped and started sniffing him.

Peter was confused as she had him under him and was sniffing him for some reason.

"Uh, what are you doing?" he couldn't help but ask.

"It's you, isn't it?" the cat-girl whisper softly. She had back her head back, allowing him to see the smile on her face.

"Uh, well I am me, but what does that have to do with you sniffing me?" he asked again.

"You don't remember me?" the thief asked in a sad voice, looking like she was going to cry.

Peter began to panic at seeing the thief close to crying and was trying to come up with a solution. He stuttered and tried to say something to calm her down. When out of nowhere, she slapped him. Hard. Enough to leave him rather dazed momentarily. Before he knew what happened, she had gotten off of him and left. When he came back to his senses, his first thought was 'Ow'. He then left the store and patrolled for a little bit longer, trying to find the cat-girl and figure out how she knew him. Something about her started to seem familiar, it was just at the edge of his memories, but he just couldn't get it. Afterwards he started heading back to his home.

'Maybe a good night's sleep can help.' he thought as he landed on his windowsill as he crawled into his room. It was after he had taken off his mask that he had noticed her. The cat burglar from before was laying on his bed in a 'very' interesting pose, with her seductive smile on her face once more, no longer wearing her domino mask.

"Welcome home, masterrr." she purred, talking in a manner that sent shivers up his spine.

However, something caught his attention after he calmed down. There was something written on her tag that he hadn't noticed before, mainly due to a combination of bad lighting and his mask. There was a name on it, a name that brought back certain childhood memories, good and bad. He silently uttered the name, "Felicia.".

"You remember!" she cheered jumping off the bed and to him as she hugged him to her chest. More precisely, in between her breasts.

Peter was having a difficult time at the moment. He was in a place he thought he would never be in, but the problem was, he couldn't breathe either. He struggled slightly to try and get out of her surprisingly strong hold. She released him soon though, he quickly took a gasp to breathe in some fresh air. Before he could say anything though, she was kissing him all over his face, then she suddenly went straight to his mouth, and it seemed like she was trying to shove her tongue down his throat. After she released his captive mouth to breath, he stopped her from trying 'kill' him again by holding her away with his arms and tried to get her to calm down.

"Felicia, what happened? Where did you go? I was worried sick about you." spoke Peter with a slightly angry tone.

She calmed down almost immediately at his questions. She gained a sad look on her face and her ears had drooped slightly. She then explained how she believed it was partially fault he had been so miserable at the time, and the kids beating him up pretty much confirmed it. She then explained how she lived one the streets, stealing food to survive. She then explained how her intelligence and body changed over the years. And how she had been nearly caught a few times while she was adjusting to walking on two legs. Peter remembered hearing rumors a few years ago about a werecat, but pretty much everyone believed that the 'witnesses' were on drugs, drunk, or something similar.

Peter surprised her by suddenly pulling her against him to where her head rested on his chest. But after a few seconds she leaned in and started purring and rubbing her body against his.

Peter smiled at hearing the familiar sound of her purring, but tensed up at feeling her chest rub against him like that. Before he lost control, he held her away again causing her to pout.

"So, why were you robbing that Jewelry store?" asked Peter.

"I was bored and it seemed like it would be fun." she said with an 'innocent' smile.

"And didn't I tell you it was a bad thing to do." he replied with a light glare.

He was surprised she suddenly leaned next to his face and licked his cheek. After she pulled pulled back, she had a triumphant grin on her face.

"What was that for?" asked the bewildered vigilante, causing her to pout once more.

"You always forgave me when I licked you before." she said with a cheery voice.

Peter shook his head with a smile and chuckle as he did. No matter how angry he was at her before, she always calmed him down just from licking his cheek.

"So, now what do we do?" asked a confused Peter as he sat on the bed.

"I have an idea." Felicia said as she gain a predatory grin of her face as she pounced on him.

-Cue Lemon-

Peter found himself on his back on the bed as Felicia looked at him like a lion over its trapped prey.

Before he could say anything, she once more shoved her tongue down his throat. He was taken back as her tongue eagerly moved in his mouth as it tried to meet his own tongue and wrap around it. Her lustful moans and gyrating body certainly weren't helping.

It was then that he snapped and he started returning the favor. He pulled her closer while his tongue tried pushing against her tongue for dominance. In a surprise move, he flipped her underneath him and started caressing and groping her generous curves, an action that she was reciprocating.

Her claws trailed around his chest and abdomen and was stunned that the young child she had as an owner was now all grown up and this fit.

As they continued exploring each other, Felicia's mind was adding a new term for her owner/master. Mate.

Peter decided to get a little bolder and moved his hands over her breasts before giving them a light squeeze.

She decided to up the ante by using her claws to cut off his shirt. She trailed her claws against his firm chest and abs, getting a slight shudder from him as he continued to grope her mounds.

He decided to copy her and started to remove her bodysuit. Starting by peeking the top from her shoulders and allowing her to remove her arms. He watched as her all natural form was revealed and stared at her breasts as she had no bra to cover them.

It was her turn again, as she practically ripped his pants and boots. She flipped them around so she could get her own bottoms off. She grabbed the bottom part and slid it off as Peter didn't stop staring. Especially with way that her hips shook to get them to slide off easier. Once they were off, Peter stared at the mature and adult figure of what use to be his own pet cat.

It didn't help that she was making seductive poses at him with that smug smirk. "Like what you see, masterrrr?" purred Felicia who gave her chest a shake, making her breasts sway.

He responded by giving a growl and flipping them again. He rose slightly, allowing her to see his aroused dick.

Her eyes gleamed like they did when she saw a jewel.

"Does this answer your question." he said in a slightly gruff/growling voice.

"Ooh." she was in awe that he was this hard all from seeing her. And planned on showing what else she had learned over the years. "Mmm, yes it does." In a show of flexibility, she hooked her legs around his back and him pulled him right into her.

He was surprised before she eagerly began to kiss him while her tail twitched in excitement.

Felicia cried out at the feeling of her master's cock inside her and felt slight pain as her hymen was ripped apart with some blood dripping down.

Hearing her cry out, Peter pulled her in and hugged her, whispering apologies.

"Don't. Stop." groaned Felicia as she hugged him back and took in deep breaths to calm herself down. Getting impatient with him still being still, she flipped them again, with her on top, and started roughly forcing herself onto him. He then started to get into the rhythm, equally pushing himself into her.

Peter was blown at how warm and tight she felt and tried to match her pace while gripping onto her hips. He could practically feel her claws scratching his back off, but as odd as it sounded, it was a pleasant pain.

"Don't stop!" cried Felicia out as her bouncing got even rougher.

Peter paid no attention to the loud banging of his bed hitting the wall as he decided to get creative, as he grabbed one of her breasts and pinched her nipple, causing her to release a cry of shock/pain/pleasure.

She threw her head back as she released a growl before she held his hands there as a way to tell him to go faster.

And go faster he did, causing his furry lover to practically 'howl' in pleasure.

"Faster! FASTER!" she growled out as her body felt like it was on fire.

Not only did Peter go faster, he was getting rougher as well. During their passionate moment, they failed to notice a creaking sound coming from the bed.

"Fuck!" gasped Peter as Felicia's pussy felt like it didn't want to let go of his dick.

After removing dick from her(And getting a "HEY!" in response), he pushed it back in and continued to do so, much to his partners combination of annoyance and pleasure.

'I'm...gonna cum!' he thought as his limit was coming.

"FUCK!" both lovers screamed as Peter rammed into her one last time causing them both to come.

It was also too much for the bed, as it's legs broke as they both came.

Felicia let out one last roar as she felt her master's hot sperm shoot straight into her pussy.

After the moment was over, both collapsed onto the bed and started gasping for air.

"Wow..." gasped Peter as he wrapped an arm around Felicia.

Felecia, in response just put her head on his chest and started purring.

"How was it for you?" asked Peter as he started petting her head.

"For the sake of being cliche, it was purrrfect". she said with giggle and she nuzzled up to him.

Peter got a chuckle out of that as Felicia brought her head up and licked his cheek. It was tough to tell with how flushed he was, but Peter was blushing from the action. Though Felecia could tell somehow, giggling at his embarrassed look, despite what they just did.

Both let out a yawn as Peter laid his head down with Felicia nuzzled on his chest.

Soon the two reunited lover fell asleep, as they began their new lives.

"THE END" or is it?!

Epilogue:

Omake: Soon after the two lover fell asleep, the door to Peter's door opened revealing Peter's beloved Aunt May, who had a major blush on her face.

"Children today are so bold and adventurous." she said as she looked at the room and lovers, seeing a Spider-Man 'costume', a leather bodysuit, and the broken bed. She then looked at the lover's, only see the back of her nephew's lover's head, seeing white (dyed?) hair. She then saw smile on her nephew's face, she smiled at how calm he was, especially after the nightmares he seemed to be having the last couple of weeks.

"Thank You." she said to the sleeping white haired beauty, not noticing a bit of 'hair' twitch as she closed the door and went to 'finally' get some sleep.

Omake 2:

Peter slowly groaned as he woke up from hearing the doorbell. He grabbed around to find his lover, only to feel an empty space. He was starting to think it was a dream, until he saw a note laying next to him.

'Master, I've gone out to get breakfast. Be back when I can.'

He thought about exactly 'how' she could get breakfast, as her appearance wasn't exactly average. He then turned a bit green and shuddered at the thought of he bringing some mice, birds, or rabbits for 'breakfast'.

He heard the doorbell keep going and managed to slip his boxers on as he headed to answer the door. After he got dressed and put away his costume he went to answer the door.

When it opened, it revealed his crush, Mary-Jane Watson.

"Oh, hey MJ." smiled Peter.

"Peter, um, are you and May alright?" asked the nervous looking red-head.

"Yeah, why?" asked Peter.

"Well, I heard some noises up here and figured you and May were watching something scary on tv.

"What are you... oh! Heh, sorry about that, Harry gave me a horror movie to watch today and it was supposed to have some really believable effects. He wasn't lying. Anyway, the screams were just from the 'victims' is all." explained Peter, hoping the excuse worked.

"Well just glad it was nothing-oh!" Mary gasped as she noticed what looked like a big cat climb through the open window with a fish in its maw.

Mary-Jane just stared the cat-girl who was staring right at her, who then waved at her, causing the redhead to faint.

"Oh boy. This won't be easy to explain sighed Peter shaking his head as Felicia just went ahead to nibbling on the fish with a contented purr.

(Epilogue)

Felicia kept up her costumed persona and assisted in Peter keeping the streets clean from crime after that night.

Peter found his friends reaction to his new partner funny. Jameson kept switching from his alter ego brainwashing a poor innocent woman, to her being another menace, and back. The other guys mentioned how awesome it'd be to a have girl that hot as a girlfriend. And the girls he knew were a bit envious to how great she pulled her look off, even with a 'mask'. Though his Aunt May looked at him strangely whenever she read or watched news about her.

Felicia liked the attention and even used it to tease Peter whenever the chance occurred. An example was when they were fighting Scorpion, she started to flirt with him, causing Peter to be a 'bit' more brutal than normal. Which, apparently she found hot. Then there was the time he was talking to MJ on the phone and Felicia came strutting past him in a red lace bra and panties that had Peter staring and drooling a little.

Seeing his expression, she starting making sexy poses in front of him. Making him drop the phone.

Of course, it escalated even further once he moved into his apartment.

Apparently Felecia was developing A LOT of kinks. Such as licking off of Peter's bare body with her rough, yet gentle tongue.

And that was just one of the tamer ones.

She was seriously into Role-Playing, usually the Thief and the Civilian. Where she pretended that she was stealing from her apartment, and Peter 'caught her' in the act. And she'd do 'anything', to not be arrested. An alternative version was that she 'forced' herself onto the poor weak civilian.

She was also apparently into bondage, having him tie her up in various ways with rope and webbing.

Overall, it was a great way for him to build up stamina.

Of course, one his most favorite/scary memories, was when she tried to get him to bring other girls into their relationship, such as MJ or another superheroine/villainess.

He however said it would probably be a bad move and wanted to keep his focus on just her. Felecia had mixed emotions out of that. On one hand, she was disappointed that she couldn't get more playmates. On the other, it was really romantic. So she decided to go with Peter's suggestion.

Of course, she still asked him from time to time, whenever he said 'No', she was more teasing than normal, but didn't let him do anything to her. To make it even worse, she described what kind of things she'd like to do with the girl in question while masturbating.

Peter didn't bring up those scenarios as they were explicit enough to get an instant erection out of him. Then of course, there were the times when she went into heat, and was extra aggressive. Let's just say, he was glad he bought that steel frame.

All in all, it was a crazy relationship, but it was definitely worth it to be with his first real friend, now turned girlfriend and hopefully wife in the future.


	16. Chapter 16

List of oneshots

chapter 16

What if Ash pointed out all the flaws in the Pokemon anime?

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find our group with Ash, Iris, and Cilan as they were on their journey.

"What a great day this is, no friends?" Cilan said cheerful.

"Yeah, but, I got something to say." spoke Ash stopping.

"What is it, Ash?" Iris asked curiously.

"There are a lot of things I keep doing and things that keep happening on my journey. And I'm going to address ALL of them." spoke Ash.

Both unova residents were curious as Cilan said, "What issues?"

"For starters, every time I start a new journey in a new region, why is it that Pikachu, who has fought several dozen legendaries in the past, always gets beat by the first gym battle? It makes no sense." he spoke as Pikachu nodded.

"Maybe because he was still tired from those previous battles?" Iris suggested.

"Well I'm talking about my partner who has managed to defy the odds and keep going. And, I just find it a load of bull that he could get tired when fighting against a Surskit. I mean, he has managed to face off against some of the toughest pokemon you can imagine."

"Now that you mention it..." Cilan muttered while nodding his head.

"And why don't I bring my old pokemon back? Every region I get new pokemon, but I leave them at Professor Oak's and never use them again. If I want to be a pokemon master, why not use pokemon that have a lot more experience?"

"True, you may want your new pokemon to get experience, but you should also bring your old ones from time to time at least for the league." Iris agreed.

"And why is it that every time I get new traveling companions, it's always one boy and one girl? Why not two girls? Or two boys? It's always the same." Ash then quickly stared at his companions before answering, "No offense, guys."

"None taken." they spoke in unison.

"Great." He said before continuing. "And why is it that you Iris are scared of ice types? I get you want to be a dragon trainer, but that doesn't mean you you're self is a dragon."

"Well...it's just that when I was little, I got too far away from home as a snow storm was approaching...so when I found out, the storm already was happening and I had to go to a cave until the next day where it stopped..." She explained while shivering.

"Well, what about the fact that whenever I face off against a gym leader, I lose once and then beat them the second time? Why can't I beat them in the first match? It's like I'm a rookie each time, and I've been at this for years!"

"Maybe because you don't analyze what pokemon they specialize in and how they fight first?" Cilan suggested.

"Exactly. Why is it, that I keep doing that? I keep saying I'm gonna be a pokemon master, yet I can't even realize the simplest things when it comes to weaknesses. A real champion would realize his mistakes and fixed them, yet here I am, doing the same thing over and over."

"Well, what is stopping you from learning of your mistakes now?" Iris asked him.

"Nothing, but we have a lot more issues to address."

"Like what?" Cilan asked.

"Like, why is it that no matter what happens, no matter where I am, that I keep acting the same?"

"Could you explain?" Cilan intrigued.

"Throughout my entire life, I've acted like 10 year old, and I'm freaking 16! I keep doing the same faults I did when I was just starting out, and I'm still doing it. Well guess what? No more." he spoke with a serious face.

"Good for you!" Cheered Pikachu.

"YOU TALK?!" they all exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah. Learned it from Meowth..." Revealed the yellow pokemon.

"And yet Team Rocket never thought that teaching pokemon how to speak would be a whole lot more profitable than trying to capture you."

Then several smacks were heard near them.

"Buddy, why didn't you talk before?" Ash asked his partner.

"I didn't have a moment to do so." He answered.

"But we had tons of moments."

"I guess I forgot."

"And plus, why is it we can't see Team Rocket in their disguises all the time? Who else has the exact same shade of blue and red hair? Just those two."

That made Cilan and Iris blink before they facepalmed.

"But you know what? We are gonna fix that, right now." he finished.

"How?" Both friends asked at once.

"I mean, I'm bringing my old pokemon back here, Iris will conquer her fear of ice types, and Cilan will quit referencing food with pokemon battles."

"Alright!" Both of them said before Cilan heard the last part.

"Why it's that so bad?" Cilan asked.

"It kinda gets old." admitted Iris.

That made Cilan sit in a corner depressed.

"Reminds me of Brock." remarked Ash with a sweat drop at seeing the blue aura surrounded him.

"But it's as funny!" Pikachu chuckled.

That's when they saw a stand nearby that wasn't there before.

'Oh no...' Ash thought with a deadpan.

"Come get the latest and best pokeball!" chorused the stand owners.

"What kind of Pokeball?" Asked Cilan cautiously.

"This!" they exclaimed holding it out. It merely looked like a crude pokeball with the red top part simply spray painted blue.

"...are you even serious?" Both Iris and Pikachu deadpanned as one.

"HE CAN TALK?!" exclaimed Jessie and James and even Meowth at hearing Pikachu speak.

"Yeah, but don't you remember that you taught me how to talk, Meowth?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh yeah." replied the normal type.

"When?!" Both Jessie and James demanded.

"Last week."

"Oh..."

"Well I guess the jig is up." spoke James before they tore their disguises off.

Then Ash spoke, "PLEASE DON'T DO YOUR INTRO! We already know who you are!"

"Quick ruining the moment!" growled Jessie.

"You can't blame him for that one thought..." Iris said.

"So you saw through our disguise. It won't stop us from taking Pikachu." spoke James with a confident tone.

"How many times you said that before I blasted you away?" Pikachu asked.

That got them to be quiet.

"He has a point there." Confessed Meowth.

"Here's an idea: stop trying to catch pokemon and just have people pay you to get Meowth to teach their pokemon how to speak."

"That's...actually not a bad idea." Said Jessie, imagining how much she could win.

"I hate to admit it, but it also sounds less painful." said James.

"Besides, what do we have to lose?" Jessie added.

"Our lives if the boss finds out?" spoke Meowth.

"He hardly ever has screen time. You really think he's all that terrifying when he barely has an appearance in a movie?" replied Ash with a groan.

"He's right. Besides he doesn't reward us, even if we succeed like with the Yanma we sent but was sent back..." Jessie grumbled out.

"So just go start an honest business and we can stop this endless cycle." suggested Ash.

"Deal." They all said. The former Team Rocket walked away from Ash and his friends.

"Well, that's one less problem..." Ash said. "Now we just need to work on our own." finished Ash.

"What else do we work on?" Iris asked.

"Your fear of ice types, Cilan's tendency to reference food and pokemon, and I need to try and train more instead of jumping into a gym battle of the league without knowing what I'm doing."

Both of them nodded before Pikachu asked, "And what about the other pokemon you have?"

"As soon as we get to the next pokemon center, I'm calling professor Oak."

"Alright then."

(Omake)

"Pikachu, thunderbolt at full power!" Ash yelled his pokemon, who did as told and with a fullpower thunder, knocked out Trip's pokemon like nothing!

"I...I lost?" Trip asked in disbelief.

"E-yup." Ash said.

"But how?" he demanded.

"Stop holding back." He answered simply.

"I wasn't holding back." growled Trip.

"No, it was I who stopped holding back." Ash corrected.


	17. Chapter 17

List of oneshots

chapter 17

What if the Cell Juniors ended up being female during the fight between Gohan and Cell?

Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gohan panted to try and catch his breath as he was on one knee. His body was scratched up due to Cell as said android had been trying to get him angry.

"Is that all you've got?" Cell mocked.

Gohan would have retorted, but his body was hit harder than he expected.

"Well, if I can't bring out your true power... then maybe THIS will!" Cell grinned, before he howler. His tail extended and widened like it would when he absorbed an android... and eight large bulges went down his tail towards the opened tip.

Everyone watching could only stare as eight objects popped out of his tail.

They were eight small, blue, female Perfect Cells! Each one had the usual traits of Cell, but they had more lithe framed bodies with much more feminine looking faces. Heck, their feet had raised heels with a spike that made it look like they were wearing high heels.

"... what?" Gohan and several others muttered.

"Now my children, go and crush those pathetic fights!" called Cell pointing to the cliff.

But the girl's weren't looking at what he was pointing at.

No.

They were staring at Gohan.

"Did you not hear me? I said KILL them!" yelled Cell pointing again at the z fighters.

But his daughter's didn't listen. No.

They blushed as they looked at Gohan with a bit of drool.

'Oh no!' thought Yamcha who saw their look. "GOHAN! RUN!" yelled the former bandit.

"Huh?" Gohan muttered before he was tackled to the ground by the eight girls.

"What are YOU doing?!" yelled Cell who was getting more and more angry.

"He's so dreamy!" One Cell Jr yelled happily.

"So cute!" squealed another one.

"Be my boyfriend!" A third called.

Gohan was blushing through this whole ordeal as they were talking so fast he didn't know what to say.

"... WHAT?!" Cell yelled.

"Oh shut up dad." spoke another one.

"NO! GIRLS! HERE! NOW!" He roared.

The reply they gave him was calmly lifting up one hand each and gave him the bird. He snarled, storming over.

"Then move aside! I'll end his pathetic existence right now!" he growled.

"NO!" They yelled, hugging Gohan closer.

"Fine then! Perish with that monkey!" he cried out cupping his hands and bringing them to his side.

"Hang on!" Gohan yelled "They're your daughters!"

"I can make more." he smugly replied as he began charging up ki.

"So what if you made more, they wouldn't be them!" Gohan called "Don't you feel... ANYTHING?!"

"No." he grinned as the ki got larger. "Kamehameha!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Gohan roared, blasting out his own beam.

The close proximity of the two blasts was enough to cause the children of Cell to go flying back a little as Gohan glared at Cell with pure fury.

"You will NOT hurt them!" Gohan roared in fury, arcs of bio-electricity sparking off him in anger as he got mad.

Everyone watching were stunned as Gohan let out a battle cry and pushed forward with his attack.

Cell was sent flying back from a punch that was MUCH stronger than expected. It sent him crashing through several cliffs as Gohan didn't stop there and flew after him and appeared above him.

"GAHHHH!" Gohan roared, slamming both of his fists into Cell's face sending him falling to the ground like a hyper-speed bullet while Gohan's hair began to get spikier.

The so called 'perfect' being smashed into the earth with a resounding boom as blood flew out of his mouth.

Gohan panted, his eyes becoming a darker color.

Cell twitched as he tried to stand back up. "Ow..." he groaned softly. He slowly opened his eyes and saw all the Cell Jrs. glaring down at him while they had one hand aimed at him each.

'Oh... crap.' Cell muttered.

The rest of the crater was lit up as Gohan and the rest heard Cell's last pain filled yell. And the cry of 'Big Bang Attack' the eight girls yells.

Everyone watched as the light died down and the eight girls ascended out of the crater.

"We did it!" They cheered.

"Now for our reward." purred one looking at Gohan with half-lidded eyes.

Gohan gulped, backing up.

"Hey! Who said you get to go first?" growled one of them.

"He touched my butt!" The first yelled.

"Well I was BORN first!" yelled a third one getting into the argument.

"I'm the youngest!" A fourth snapped "You should be good big sisters and let me have the magic first!

"Forget that! As the middle child, I should go first!" snapped a fifth.

"There are eight of us! It's an EVEN NUMBER! There IS no middle child!" The second yelled.

"Well clearly we're much more different. I look more younger. The rest of you already have wrinkles!" snapped a sixth.

"BITCH!" They all yelled at the sixth.

While they began fighting each other, one of them had already snuck away and dragging Gohan with a love struck look on her face.

"... what's going on?" Goku muttered.

"I...don't...know." Trunks choked out in disbelief.

"You know guys, I just realized something." spoke Krillin.

"What is it?" Yamcha asked.

"Cell is a male, and he just gave birth to eight mini Cells, right?"

"... yea?" Trunks muttered.

"Is Cell a woman?"

(with Gohan)

"Uh, where are we going?" asked a nervous Gohan.

"To a place to have fun!" The eighth giggled happily.

Gohan gulped again while far away, someone sensed a change in the wind.

(Gohan's house)

"... oh Gohan! Give me LOTS of grandbabies!" ChiChi grinned, looking to the sky as she held a positive pregnancy test in her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Also, the name of Bonelord's story we want you guys to check out is Yugiohfan and Bonelord's multiversal adveture


	18. Chapter 18

List of oneshots

chapter 18

What if we learned more about the Aves family?

Series: El Tigre

To understand the last part to this chapter, watch the episode titled Animales.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Flock of Fury were enjoying supper as each female was clad in their usual high tech outfits.

Lady Gobbler was chewing her food when she felt one of her false teeth crack.

"AH! Cursed dentures!" spoke the elderly of the flock. She reached in her mouth and removed them.

"Ew, Grandmami."

"Sorry dear." spoke Lady Gobbler looking over her teeth. "These old things are practically garbage."

"Zoe, go get another set of teeth for your grandmother." Voltura said to her daughter. "There should be an unopened pair in the closet."

Cuervo got up from the table and walked to her grandmother's room. She walked over to the closet and began rummaging through it.

"Where are those stupid things." she grumbled throwing random stuff out of the way. She was surprised when something fell from the top shelf.

"Hmm?" she looked down and reached down to pick it up. Turning it around it was a flock helmet. but not one she recognized.

"What is this?" she muttered in confusion looking it over. It had white on the bottom with black on top and a tinted yellow visor.

"Zoe! What are you-" Voltura stopped at seeing the visor her daughter was looking over.

"What's this mami?"

"I don't believe it." Voltura walked over and picked the visor up. "I thought this was lost decades ago."

"Is there something I should know?"

"Of course mija. This visor belonged to one of our ancestors." smiled Voltura.

"You mean there were more members of the Flock?"

"Of course. Where you think I come from?" spoke Lady Gobbler walking in.

The eldest of the flock went into the closet and found her unopened dentures. "There you are." she smiled putting them into her mouth. She then dug through the closet again and brought out an old leather book. "It is high time you learn of your family history."

Zoe was surprised, but didn't object as she and Voltura took a seat on the couch Lady Gobbler kept in her room.

"This helmet belonged to your great grandmami, Horrible Halcón."

"How come I've never heard of her?" asked Zoe taking her helmet off to focus on hearing all this.

"Because she was once drive out of Miracle City by a Rivera no less! Justice Jaguar." growled Lady Gobbler. "She was madly in love with him, but he never notice her no matter what she do. When she find out he fell for a much prettier woman, she fell into a fit of rage. After acquiring top secret plans for rocket technology she became villain with desire for revenge."

Lady Gobbler pointed to a picture which showed her with her helmet on along with a tight battle suit with old fashion metal work feathers with a new aged jetpack to help her fly.

"Is this thing with the Rivera's hereditary? Honestly It can't be a coincidence."

"It not. They have been a bane longer than this." replied Voltura as her mother turned to the next page. "This my grandmami, Madam Gaviota. She was great a pirate captain."

The woman in the picture wore a white blouse with a brown skirt with a chain beside her. On the end was the shape of a piece of metal that looked like a seagull.

"She was actually the one who take the eye of Mighty Cheetar." laughed Lady Gobbler.

"You and her have something in common mija." Voltura said

"What's that?" asked Zoe.

"You both fell for a charismatic Rivera and let him rob you."

"Si, The Mighty Cheetar swindled her out of all her treasures." spoke Lady Gobbler. "An eye for an eye, yes?"

Zoe growled at them rubbing it in.

"And now the wisest of the Flock." Lady Gobbler pointed to a picture of a woman who wasn't as slim as Voltura, but had a cape on with owl designs across it with glasses that doubled as her visor.

"Who is that?"

"That is Battling Buho. She was known to be more patient and inventive than most of the family." spoke her mother.

"It was her wits that allow her to make a fool of Golden Leon." Lady gobbler smirked. She pointed to another photo of said Aves dodging all of Golden Leon's punches and kicks with a smug grin.

"Her mind was her most dangerous weapon, until she became arrogant with age and spent two decades locked up for her crimes." Voltura seethed.

Lady Gobbler turned the page. "Ah, here is Dancing Flamingo, the only thing more deadly than her rock shattering kick was her unrivaled beauty."

The woman in the photo had long black hair that went down her back as she was wearing a pink salsa dress with matching high heels.

"Wow." Zoe said in awe. "She was so pretty."

"And this was before plastic surgery." Lady Gobbler pointed out.

"She even managed to break Dark Leopard's heart when he tried to woo her." snickered Voltura.

"Of course he broke hers first in their adolescence." pointed out Lady Gobbler.

Voltura frowned when her mother brought that up as she turned the page to the final ancestor.

This photo showed an older woman with a black robe that hugged her body with slight hints of violet around. Her black hair blocked one of her eyes as she glared at the camera while holding a staff in her right hand.

"Black Cuervo." both Voltura and Lady Gobbled breathed.

"Yes?" responded Zoe.

"Oh no mija, this is the original Black Cuervo."

"What?!" gasped Zoe staring at the photo.

"Of all the Avez family she was the most scorned."

"She was a witch in the dark ages." revealed Lady Gobbler.

"Really?"

"Yes. And she, like you, met the first El Tigre." spoke Voltura. "He preyed on her emotions until she was putty in his hands."

"She tried to get him to be hers so they could rule with an iron fist, but his struggle between being a hero or villain got in the way." spoke Lady Gobbler. "Soon his paranoia got the better of him and he left her for dead."

"So they liked each other?" asked Zoe.

"She the one who created his magic belt."

"Woah." breathed Zoe out in shock.

"Si," Lady Gobbler said closing the book "the Rivera's have been the bane of our family."

"Now you know never to get involved with them." spoke Voltura standing up.

"Oh yes mama." Zoe nodded.

Zoe looked at the time and realized she was gonna be late and rushed to her room. She put on a hooded robe and pulled out a large sack of money from under her bed.

"Zoe? What are you doing?" asked her mother seeing her daughter in a rush.

"Uh, nothing! I'm just going out to...rob a bank! Yeah, that's it." she replied with a smile.

"Oh, okay then."

Zoe let out a sigh of relief. 'I hope I get to the auction in time. Luckily I have a better chance at Manny then any of the other girls there.' she thought.

She ran as fast as she could and off out of her home with her mom and grandmother being none the wiser.


	19. Chapter 19

List of oneshots

chapter 19

What if Ash's Charizard was a girl and was disrespectful of him for another reason?

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash ran into a pokemon center as he needed to use the phone.

"Please, answer." Ash muttered to himself as he saw the screen on the phone reveal a familiar face.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" asked Liza with a smile.

"Hey Liza," Ash greeted her back. "I need a favor."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Can you send Charizard to me?" He asked.

"Sure, but why now?" she asked in curiosity.

"Well, I have an upcoming pokemon battle, and I think Charizard would be happy to battle this pokemon." Ash said.

"Alright, I'll send her over."

"Yeah, thank-wait what?" But then the phone screen went blank. 'Must have heard wrong.' he thought putting the phone back and walked over to where the pokeball would come out.

He put it on his belt as he left the center to go set up camp for the night.

A few minutes later he and Pikachu saw the red light coming out from the pokeball before releasing Charizard.

"Hey there buddy!" smiled Ash.

Charizard just roared happily as fire went out of the mouth.

Ash ducked as he was nearly roasted again. "Whoa there, be careful!" He said.

Charizard crossed 'his' arms while looking like 'he' didn't care. But in 'his' mind, things were quite different…

'Oh, why did you have to pick ME?' thought Charizard in distress.

You see, there was a reason as to why Charizard acted like this with 'his' trainer...

'He' wasn't really a 'he' at all. Charizard was a girl. And she had quite the feelings for her trainer.

It had all stemmed from when she was a Charmander. At first her original trainer left her somewhere and told her that he would return eventually…

But he lied and she was forced to endure harsh cold rain while trying to keep her flame from going out. But then her actual trainer came in and saved her from the storm.

She was elated to hear he would be her new trainer and had felt overjoyed ever since. But then when she evolved for the first time into a Charmeleon, things began to change...

She began to feel nervous around Ash, more than when she was a Charmander. But then it soon became clear as to why with her…

She was feeling love for him. That made her panic because Pokemon and Human relationship in a romantic sense wasn't always supported by everyone…

So instead of showing kindness, she started acting like an ungrateful bitch to try and keep her feelings from coming out. She hoped that by doing so, she would make sure that her feelings for her trainer were squashed. But no matter what, he still used her and considered her a friend. Each time that happened, it made her feel worse and worse for each Flamethrower she used on him.

And the more she thought about it, the more bad she felt towards her trainer for how she had treated her…

'I wish I could just disappear.' she thought with sadness.

Ash meanwhile noticed how the fire pokemon suddenly had a downcast look on 'his' face, which worried the trainer. "You okay?" asked Ash looking Charizard in the eye.

Charizard froze up before hastily nodding.

"Well if you're feeling down, let me know."

Charizard just huffed as a blush, thankfully unnoticeable, appeared on her face.

Ash walked back to the tent while Pikachu looked at Charizard.

"Seriously, how are you?" Asked Pikachu in a male voice.

"I'm fine." spoke Charizard in a female voice.

"No, you aren't." Pikachu said simply.

"Well it's none of your business." she huffed.

"Lemme guess, it has to do with Ash?" Asked Pikachu.

Charizard didn't say, meaning Pikachu was spot on. "I should have known..." Sighed the yellow rat.

"Just drop it." she growled.

"Now now, no need to be tsun tsun...we already had enough of that with Misty." Frowned the electric pokemon.

"Do not compare me to that brat! I do care for Ash, but I don't like to burn him every time. Each time I feel worse and worse."

"Then why don't you just apologize?"

"I can't because our language is completely different. The only thing he'd hear is just me growling." she sighed.

"He will understand what you mean, believe me." Pikachu nodded with a smile.

Charizard looked at Pikachu with a blank stare before reluctantly sighing and nodding her head.

"That's the spirit!" Pikachu ran over to the tent as Charizard let out another sigh.

'I hope I can do this...' She thought to herself.

Pikachu ran back out with Ash following.

"What is it, buddy?" Ash asked.

Pikachu gestured to Charizard who lightly glared at the mouse.

"Is something wrong, Charizard?" Ash then looked curious at the dragoness.

'Here goes nothing.' she thought. She then nodded, surprising and worrying the trainer.

"Well what's wrong?" asked Ash.

'I wonder if this will work...' Charizard thought, wishing that her trainer would understand her.

Ash stood there waiting.

"I'm sorry." Charizard spoke.

"What?" replied Ash in confusion.

"I'm sorry..." She repeated, thinking that he wouldn't understand her.

"For what?"

Charizard's eyes widened upon hearing that response. "Y-You understand me?" she asked.

"Of course I do." He answered. "And I had no idea you were a girl."

"I'm not surprised at that." Frowned the fire pokemon.

"So what's the problem?"

"Well..." She then froze up embarrassed.

"She's been feeling weird." spoke Pikachu.

"About what?" Ash asked worried.

"You." she admitted with a blush.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked surprised.

"Well...I...I..." Charizard slapped herself in the head for her stuttering.

Nearby, Pikachu sighed annoyed at Charizard's shyness before he got an idea. He got behind Ash and flashed Charizard a grin before backing up and using Quick Attack against Ash's back.

Charizard's eyes widened as she saw Ash being tackled into her position! She reacted quickly and managed to catch him with her small arms. Yet due to their position, Ash's lips connected with her jaw!

Both of their eyes widened at the feeling of their lips on the others.

'This feels...warm...' Ash thought with a surprised look.

'OH MY GOSH! IT'S REALLY HAPPENING!' thought Charizard.

They stood there for a few moments before hearing a snicker near them, and they saw a grinning Pikachu. Charizard growled, but ignored him to focus on the kiss between her and Ash.

Ash meanwhile was frozen up from the shock and couldn't do anything to separate himself from her.

Eventually they pulled apart, both blushing bright red.

"C-charizard..." Ash muttered with a blush.

"I'm sorry...for everything." she muttered while her body shook and she started crying.

"W-what are you sorry for?" Ash asked worried.

"For being nothing but a bitch to you every time I come out."

"E-EH?!" Ash gasped shocked.

"The truth is, I did that because I couldn't be honest about how I felt."

"H-how you felt?"

"I've...had a crush on you since I was a Charmeleon."

"W-Wha-?!" He couldn't finish before he was kissed again by the dragon pokemon.

Pikachu smiled at the scene as Ash this time instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"There you go." Pikachu smiled.

Both of them pulled back with Ash having a question on his mind.

"Charizard...if you had...feelings for me...why did you act to wild?" Ash asked curious.

"Like I said. I figured if I did that, the feelings would go away. It was the opposite though. They stayed strong and made me feel guilty for each time I burned you."

"I see..." Ash said seriously.

Charizard gulped at hearing the serious tone. "T-that's why...I-I'm sorry..." She finished regardless, closing her eyes and waiting for her trainer to do something awful…

Ash looked at his pokemon while mulling over what she said. While a small part of him was still angry at what she did, another bigger part remembered how she had helped him against opponents like Entei and the Articuno that was with the first leader of the Battle Frontier. And it seemed like she was truly sorry for what she did.

'It's obvious what I must do' He thought to himself. He brought his hand up and rubbed the side of her maw.

That made her look up to him expectantly.

"I forgive you."

"W-what?!" Gasped the fire pokemon.

"I. Forgive. You." he said each word slowly to get the point across.

"How can you...forgive me like that?!" She asked.

"Like this." he smiled before kissing her snout.

Her eyes widened before she let herself be guided in the kiss.

Charizard's wings pulled him closer while her flame got bigger. Pikachu quickly got away to give the new couple some privacy.

Soon they pulled back, but both with a smile on their faces.

¨How was it?¨ Ash asked.

"Smooth." purred Charizard.

(The next day)

Ash grinned in ready at the trainer across from him.

"Are you ready?" Ash asked as he summoned Charizard.

Charizard's answer came from her winking at him before shooting a heart at him made from her fire.

'Yup, she's ready.' thought Ash with a blush.


	20. Chapter 20

List of oneshots

chapter 20

What if Samus wanted her own special reward instead of showing off her body?

Series: Metroid and Tomb Raider

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus panted in her suit as she ran and ducked under Metroids and made sure to blast any that got too close.

'Sometimes I feel like I'm not paid enough for this...' Thought the bounty hunter to herself.

Pretty soon the pathway was cleared and she ran into the final room.

"I hope this is it." She said preparing herself to face the music. She walked to the center and was greeted with the usual message she got whenever she won.

"That's it? No final boss shit?!" She asked surprised while looking around.

'No. Now for the reward.' read the message.

"What reward?" She asked curious.

'For finishing the level in the fastest time, now you can take off your armor and dance around in only your underwear.'

"WAIT WHAT?!" She roared in shock and anger.

'Now the player can see you in your sexy underwear. The highest reward possible.'

"What about MY reward then?!" Samus demanded.

'...um, looking hot?'

"...Are you serious?" Muttered the bounty hunter with a tick in her eyebrow.

'Well, what would you like?'

Samus then remembered how Mario and Link always got the lady in the end. "Ok, I know what you can give me."

'And that is?'

"My own damsel in distress."

'P-pardon me?!'

"I want my own girl. Mario and Link get their own girls after winning a game. Why not me?"

'She has a fair point, y'know?' Said a second voice with a western accent.

'Well, it's unheard of and those are the rules.' read the message.

'Seriously?' Deadpanned both the second voice and Samus at the same time.

"Either I get my own girl or Nintendo finds some other iconic character." spoke Samus.

'Oh crap!' Said both voices.

'You better do it.' spoke the player.

'Fine fine!' Relented the first voice.

Samus grinned as a Metroid floated down with a female on top of it. Then the girl was revealed to be a certain Tomb Raider.

"Now we're talking." grinned Samus behind her suit as the girl got off and was confused as hell.

"What's going on? Where am I?" The girl asked confused.

"Hello beautiful." purred Samus.

"Hello..." Said back the now cautious girl. "Why am I here?"

Samus smiled before saying "Long short story, I finished my game and so I want my own damsel as a reward."

"And you want me to reward you or something?"

"You could say so..." Chuckled Samus.

"And why should I?"

'Because you were brought here for that...' Answered the player.

"So I'm suppose to make out with some random guy just cause he beat a game?" scoffed Laura.

Samus chuckled alongside the player before she removed her helmet.

"Who said I was a guy?" grinned Samus as she took her armor off.

Laura was now into a shock as the player laughed.

'Woah, that armor hid all THAT?' thought Laura looking Samus over.

"What you think now?" Samus slyly asked.

"I think I'll give you that reward you deserve." grinned Laura. She walked over as Samus wrapped her arms around Laura's waist with a grin.

'I admit, this is a better reward...' Confessed the first voice.

Soon laura lightly kissed around Samus' lips before their own met and held each other close.

'Oh god yes! Thank you game, thank you!' Prayed the player.

Luckily both girls didn't go too far and simply held each other close while their breasts pressed against each other while wrapping their tongues around each other.

'If only this was an adult game...' Lamented the player.

Pretty soon 'Congratulations' was in the air as the girls rolled on the floor and the screen faded to black.


	21. Chapter 21

List of oneshots

chapter 21

Let's see what happens when Naruto gets a statue from a weird girl. Will it make his life better or hurt those close to him?

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a normal and cloudy day as Naruto was walking down the street.

"Man, what a day..." Sighed the blonde. He had just gotten back from his job at a small ramen restaurant and was taking a detour on his way home.

Then he saw a shinto temple near his way, which got him to look curiously. "Hmm, never saw that there."

The blonde that wore a white button up shirt with black pants and shoes decided to look closely at the temple to see if there was anything good there.

He walked up and noticed a small stand near the steps.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Asked the blonde upon seeing the seemingly empty store.

"Hello!" a female with red hair and glasses popped up.

"Woah!" Screamed the blonde in shock before calming down. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry..." Chuckled sheepishly the red head.

"So, anything good here?" asked Naruto.

The redhead nodded before showing him quite the peculiar object. She held out a small wooden statue of a fox sitting on its behind while it's eyes were closed and had a scarf around its neck.

Naruto quickly looked at it as if in a trance.

"This statue is one of our best sellers." grinned the girl as her eyes were shadowed by her hair briefly.

"How much?" The blonde asked oddly excited.

"Luckily for you, it's a special edition we're giving out for free." smiled the girl holding it out.

Naruto grinned before taking the statue with a quick "Thanks!". But as he turned to head back home, the girl chuckled silently before the wind blew by and the stand vanished.

A few minutes later a giddy Naruto managed to get back to his home with a cry of "Tadaima!". The only thing to notice him home was a few toads in a tank that turned to him before going back to their business.

Naruto chuckled before going into his room and sitting on bed alongside the statue he got.

"I can't believe she just gave this away." he grinned as he held the statue.

Naruto then put the statue in one of the shelves and stood watching it. "Perfect." he grinned before letting out a yawn.

"Well, G'night." Muttered the blonde before falling asleep as the statue's eyes glowed darkly...

(Next day)

*YAMN* Cried the blonde as he woke up before rubbing his eyes. The first thing to catch his eye was the statue as he got up to get dressed.

"Hey there, little fella!" Said the blonde happily as he finished getting dressed.

"Greetings, master." came a feminine voice in reply.

"WHAT THE-?!" The blonde then looked around in shock before getting confused, "I coulda sworn I heard something..."

"Right here~!" sang the voice again.

Naruto then looked at the statue before shakily asking "Y-you?"

"Yes master. I am speaking to you."

"M-Master?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yes. I am the spirit of this statue, and you are my master."

Naruto by some reason felt like blushing upon hearing that, yet he settled for a smile.

"I am here to grant you good luck throughout the rest of your days."

"Thanks a lot then." Grinned the blonde.

"I assume you're hungry this morning?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Allow me to provide breakfast."

"But how? No offense, but you're just a statue so I don't see you cooking." Naruto pointed out.

"Simple." the eyes on the statue glowed purple as a beam shot out towards his desk and he watched as a plate with eggs and bacon appeared with a glass of milk.

"H-HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Gasped the blonde.

"I told you. I am a luck spirit who is here to serve you." she spoke with a happy tone.

"A-Alright then, thanks!" Said the blonde before eating the breakfast.

The statue giggled as Naruto ate into it like it was a five star meal.

"How was it master?" Asked the statue once Naruto finished his meal.

"Amazing!" he grinned.

"That's great~!" Chimed happily the statue.

"Woah! I gotta head out!" he panicked seeing he was gonna be late for school and rushed to get his stuff together.

Naruto paused upon looking at the statue before deciding to take it with him. He slid it into his backpack before running out the door and to the high school.

Unaware to the blonde, the statue's eyes glowed briefly before returning to normal...

Naruto managed to make it to the school and spotted a few of his friends waiting for him.

"Yo Naruto, what took you so long?" Asked a young boy around his age with spiky brown hair and red fang marks on his cheeks named Kiba Inuzuka.

"Sorry, slept in." spoke Naruto as the two of them shared a handshake.

"Can't blame you..." Spoke another guy with a pineapple hair cut named Shikamaru Nara.

"Yosh! A good run early will brighten your flames of youth!" called another with a bowl cut haircut giving a thumbs up. He was Rock Lee.

"Or a good meal." spoke a male beside him eating some chips. This was Choji Akimichi.

"Yeah yeah." Chuckled the blonde boy amused.

As they turned to head inside after hearing the bell, Naruto noticed a bill on the ground in front of him.

'What is this?' The blonde thought as he picked it up. He unfolded it and was stunned to see it was a hundred dollar bill.

"WOOHOO!" Cried the blonde happily at his new luck. He pocketed the money before heading inside while patting his backpack.

Unaware to him, the Kitsune's eyes glowed briefly.

He and his friends made it to class where the teacher had a mask covering his mouth and his hair covered one of his eyes.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei!" Said Naruto in a happier tone.

"My, someone's happy." commented the teacher.

"Yeah, I just had incredible luck today!"

"Well take your seat." replied Kakashi.

Naruto did as told as everyone else got into position to start class.

"Now copy and answer the question on the board while I do some needed reading." spoke Kakashi sitting at his desk.

There were some groans from several students, but everyone did as told to avoid more work.

Before Naruto could open his book, he heard something. "Master, I can answer the questions for you."

Naruto quickly looked around before looking at his statue in wonder.

The statue's eyes glowed before a blue mist seemed out of the mouth and began to slowly travel across the floor and under chairs and desks. Then as quickly as it came, the mist returned to the Kitsune's body as her eyes glowed before returning to normal.

"The answers are this." the statue made sure to whisper the rest as Naruto silently wrote down the write answers.

"Wow, thanks a lot!" Whispered the blonde.

"But of course." giggled the spirit.

(Lunch)

Naruto smiled as he made his way to the cafeteria.

"I hope there is Ramen!" Said the blonde. But sadly when he got there, he saw it was merely bread sticks with pasta.

"Awwwwww." Whispered the now disappointed blond.

"Don't worry master. I will handle it all." whispered the statue.

Then after picking up his share of noodles, the food glowed blue for a sec before transforming into a ramen bowl!

Naruto was still stunned at the feat and sat down in a table near the corner to make sure no one else saw that.

'H-how did she do that?!' He thought to himself, but then...

'I told you, master. I am here to grant you good luck.'

"What the-?!" Muttered the blonde as he looked around shocked before looking at the statue. "Was that you?"

'Of course. Once I am this close, I can speak in your mind.'

'That's great.' Spoke mentally the blonde. That's when his friends came by with their lunches.

"Yo Naruto..." Kiba called before seeing the ramen bowl. "Where did you get that?"

"Uh, home?" lied Naruto.

"Lucky." Spoke Shikamaru as Choji nodded.

"Wait, how is that still hot then? It would have cooled off by the time school started." pointed out Kiba.

But then the kitsune's eyes glowed as another student, who had hair similar to a duck butt, fell to the ground because of the sudden banana peel, which caused his food to dirty his uniform!

Kiba and the others couldn't help but laugh out loud at the display.

Naruto chuckled while mentally thanking his statue for the distraction.

"HEY! QUIT LAUGHING AT SASUKE-KUN!" screamed a certain pink haired banshee.

That made everyone wince because of the volume of her voice.

"WHO DID THIS?!"

'Oh Kami, make her stop!' Begged the blonde in pain.

'On it.' spoke the statue.

'Wait what-?!' Thought the blonde as suddenly one of the cooks tripped, sending the recently made pie fly off until it hit Sakura's face!

It quickly shut her up and got everyone laughing even harder as her face was covered with strawberry filling.

"Oh no...I-I'm allergic to thi-!?" She couldn't finish as her face became like those classic sick cartoon characters.

While a few teachers took her and Sasuke to the nurse's office, Naruto felt like he was gonna die from laughing.

'OH MY GOD! THAT WAS PERFECT!' Mentally screamed the blonde as he laughed outside alongside everyone else.

'Did it please you master?' asked the statue.

'Yeah! Thanks a lot!' Thanked the blonde.

The spirit giggled in joy while Naruto and his friends went back to eating. 'Why thank you, my dear master~!' She said.

As they finished eating, Kiba noticed the top of the statue in Naruto's backpack.

"Hey Naruto, what is that?" He asked curious.

"Oh, my good luck charm." he grinned pulling it out for them to see.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Shikamaru curious.

"Near a shinto temple on my way home."

The rest nodded upon hearing that, because those temples gives presents from time to time.

"Seems kinda odd to me." replied Shikamaru looking at the piece of wood.

"What do you mean Shika?" Asked Chouji.

"Just a gut feeling."

"Alright." Then the school bell rang, making everyone prepare for their next class.

All the while the statue silently glared at Shikamaru.

The statue couldn't help but feel agitated upon seeing the looks that her master's friends were giving her.

'Fools! All of you! I will keep my master safe from danger, and that includes YOU!'

(Chemistry Class)

As the class went in to take their seats, a shy girl noticed Naruto sitting in front of her.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun..." Spoke the shy girl.

"Hey Hinata!" grinned Naruto.

'Who is she, Master?' Asked the statue with some jealousy in her voice.

'Hinata, she's really nice! Though she always stutters for some reason.'

'I see...'

That's when they noticed the teacher walk in.

"Hello class." Said a black haired man with long hair and pale skin similar to a snake's.

"Hello Orochimaru-sensei." chorused the class.

"Now then, we will be working on dissecting a toad." That made all the students have a green face.

'Does this trouble you, master?' asked the statue.

'Eh, n-no. It doesn't trouble me at all.' He answered.

'Then why has your heartbeat gone faster?'

'What do you mean?' Asked a curious Naruto.

'You grew nervous when he came in. Meaning he scares you.'

'Well, yes, but it's not just me. But that doesn't mean that he's a bad guy or anything since he help us all study! He's just...a bit creepy...' Confessed Naruto.

'It also increased when you said hi to that girl.' spoke the statue with a tiny growl.

'Well, that's because she is quite shy, and so I need to make sure I don't make her uncomfortable...' He answered.

'Or perhaps you like her.'

'How so?' He asked clueless.

The statue sighed as Orochimaru wheeled in the toads they were gonna dissect.

Naruto and Hinata both gulped upon watching the dead amphibians and the tools given to them.

"Please record anything you learn." smiled the teacher.

Naruto sighed before shakily raising his scalpel while apologizing mentally to the toads he had at home and his godfather for what he was going to do.

Before he could cut open the toad though, he felt a tugging sensation in his arm suddenly found the scalpel flung from his hand and towards Hinata's eye.

Luckily for the blonde, he was able to resist long enough to miss her and instead hit the toad in front of her, startling the girl.

"Eeep!"

"S-sorry Hinata-chan! I slipped!" Said the blonde nervous.

Hinata meekly nodded her head as he took the scalpel back and looked at the toad as he was confused as hell.

'W-what just happened?!' He thought alarmed.

'Maybe you put too much strength behind the arm.' spoke the spirit.

'M-Maybe...' He answered still nervous.

As the class resumed that odd action, Shikamaru kept an eye on the statue in Naruto's backpack. He knew something was definitely wrong from the moment he saw Naruto stab Hinata's toad like that.

'Naruto wasn't being aggressive at all. It's like the arm just moved by itself.' That honestly worried the lazy genius, who had to wonder how he would deal with this...

Soon the bell rang as everyone grabbed their stuff. Naruto decided to quickly get out, still shaken from almost hurting poor Hinata. Luckily he had english next period.

'I just hope nothing else goes wrong...' He internally begged.

"Hey Naruto!" Called a blonde haired girl.

Naruto turned and spotted a girl with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes with a purple top on and blue jeans.

"Hey Ino, how are you?" Naruto asked.

"Great! But what was that whole thing in chemistry?" asked Ino who heard a few kids mention it as she passed by them.

"What do you mean?" The blonde boy asked nervous.

"You just stabbed Hinata's toad for no reason."

"I slipped by accident..." He said back.

"Didn't look that way to some people."

"I'm serious Ino, I just slipped..."

"Sure." replied the blonde as they took their seats.

'Oh man, what else could happen?' He thought. That's when a tan man with a scar walked in.

"Hello class." The man greeted.

"Hello Iruka-sensei." Iruka nodded before starting the class.

Naruto sighed in relief as they pulled their books out and didn't notice the statue's eyes glow slightly as it's gaze was directed to Ino.

'She seems like an annoyance to Master.' Frowned the statue. 'This will be dealt with.'

'Eh, you say something?' Asked Naruto mentally.

'No master.'

Naruto sighed before paying attention to Iruka's lecture, which was honestly tiring enough to put several students already to sleep.

The statue kept glaring at Ino while subtly making her book shake a little.

Ino herself was unaware of this since she was trying to figure out what had truly happened at biology class.

'Would Naruto really do something like that?'

Then she felt a shake below her, which made her look down and-

*SMASH!*

"AAAH!" screamed Ino holding her nose as the book fell down to the desk and the class turned to her.

"What happened?!" Iruka screamed in panic as he rushed to the hurt girl.

"My nose! My book just hit me!" cried Ino feeling the blood drip down her nose.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"It flew up and smacked me in the face!" growled Ino who didn't understand why it was so hard to hear.

"Well, no offense but it looked more like you lost your hold on that book." A boy with pale skin and fake smile said.

"Shut it Sai!" snapped Ino.

"Ino, you need to go and see the nurse." Iruka said before he carried her. "Now all of you, while I'm gone with Ino, you may rest as long as you don't cause any loud chaos."

As soon as they left the class, the students erupted into excitement as Naruto looked at the book in confusion.

'What just happened?' He thought confused.

'She was taken care.' spoke the spirit with a happy tone.

'Eh? What do you mean?' He asked worried.

'She was blaming you for what happened. She needed to be punished.'

'W-what do you mean?' He asked very nervous.

'She deserved punishment. Just like the girl before who kept looking at you.'

'Y-you mean Hinata?! But she didn't do anything wrong!' He reclaimed feeling offended.

'Oh, but she did. She wouldn't stop ogling you when you showed up.'

'Wait...Hinata did WHAT?!' He gasped in embarrassment.

'That's why you should have let me get rid of her. She would have only been a hindrance.'

'Hey! C-calm down! No need to get violent!' Panicked the blonde.

'I am calm. That is why I shall finish the job as soon as we see her again.'

'T-there is no need to do that!'

"But of course there is. Only I should be close to master, so I will go ahead and get rid of that pesky insect~!'

'Oh crap! What do I do?!' He thought in panic.

'You don't need to worry master. I will do it when she is far away from us.'

'Please don't! I don't want anyone to get hurt!' He begged.

'...very well, master.'

Naruto sighed in relief before looking around and seeing that only a few seconds have passed by.

'This is gonna be a long day.'

What he didn't know was that both Shikamaru and Hinata looked at him worried.

'Alright, something's definitely not right.' thought the Nara.

'Naruto-kun, is there something wrong?' Thought the shy Hyuga.

Soon the day went by fast as Naruto got his stuff to rush back home.

'I gotta get home before anything else happens!' He thought worried.

As he did, Shikamaru and Hinata saw him rushing and decided to confront him at his house. And so they followed him, unaware that the kitsune statue saw them.

'You dare stalk my master? PERISH!' she screamed as her eyes glowed brighter and some mist seeped out and to a nearby parked car.

Said car's lights suddenly glowed ominously as it moved slowly from it's place.

Both teens kept up behind Naruto, but made sure they weren't too close.

But then Shikamaru had a feeling of something being wrong. 'What's that sound?' he thought hearing tires.

"I-Is something wrong, Shikamaru-san?" Hinata asked.

Shikamaru turned and his eyes widened at seeing a car slowly turn towards them. That normally wouldn't be so worrying...if it wasn't for the fact that there was NO driver inside!

"Run Hinata!" Shikamaru forgot about being stealthy as he grabbed Hinata and started running with her as the car started to pick up speed.

"w-wHAT?!" Gasped the Hyuga girl as she soon saw the car following her. Soon she started running as the car started going faster and Naruto heard the two voice behind him.

"What the-?!" Naruto then gasped upon seeing his two friends being pursued by a car!

"Run Naruto!" cried out Hinata as they caught up to him and he just started running with them. And so the three of them ran, unaware that the car soon stopped upon seeing Naruto being pursued alongside the other two teenagers.

All of them panted to try and catch their breath after reaching Naruto's home.

"That...was...close..." Gasped Shikamaru.

"What the hell just happened?!" asked Naruto

"That's what I'd like to know..." Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto again.

"I don't want to sound like the bad guy, but these events have happened ever since you got that kitsune statue!" The Nara said serious.

"W-What? That's crazy." smiled Naruto nervously.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun...but it looks that way..." Hinata said sadly.

'They should have stayed back there.' spoke the statue in an angry voice.

This time both Hinata and Shikamaru were able to hear the voice if their looks was anything to go by.

Shikamaru had his mouth open as Hinata hid behind him a little. "W-what was that voice?" Hinata asked nervous.

"Wait, you heard that?" asked Naruto as the statue fell out of his backpack.

'OW!' Howled the statue.

"It did speak!" cried Hinata out in fear.

'Of course I can speak!' Snapped the statue.

"Naruto, what the hell is going on?" asked Shikamaru with all seriousness.

"Well...you see..." Naruto began nervous.

'YOU TWO SHOULD HAVE DIED!' screamed the statue as it shook a little.

"W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Gasped both Naruto and Shikamaru in horror.

'You two should have left my master alone! Now you will pay!'

'Oh crap!' Everyone else thought in panic.

More mist rose from the statue before forming together into a vapor form of an angry fox.

"What the-?!" Naruto gasped scared.

'MASTER IS MINE!" screamed the spirit as it raised its paws up and everything started shaking around the house.

"Shikamaru! What do we do?!" Naruto asked scared.

"No idea!" he called before they ducked to the floor and started crawling to the kitchen.

"I-I'm scared..." Hinata whispered.

"Naruto, where'd you get that statue?" asked Shikamaru as they hid behind the counter.

"F-from a store that was at the temple near here!" Naruto revealed.

"Store? There's no store near the temple."

"What?! But yesterday when I returned from my job I saw one!" Naruto said in shock.

"T-They say that the temple is h-h-haunted." spoke Hinata.

"Haunted? With what?!" Asked a now curious blonde.

"Some odd woman who's said to bring bad luck to anyone who shops at her place."

"Does that woman have red hair and glasses by any chance?" Naruto asked nervous.

"Yeah, from what I've heard."

Naruto then got a 'Oh crap' look before face palming himself.

"...you bought from her didn't you?" asked Shikamaru.

Naruto's guilty look was the answer they needed.

"N-Naruto-kun wouldn't do that on purpose." spoke Hinata trying to defend her crush.

"Yeah! I didn't know about those rumors!" He said.

"Either way, we need to stop this spirit."

"And how we should do that?!" Naruto said panicked.

Before Shikamaru could say they, saw the kitchen knives hover before aiming at Shikamaru and Hinata.

"Oh shit!" He cursed before taking a chair and used it to cover himself and Hinata from the knives! They embedded themselves in the wood as the spirit rose up and glared down at the two.

"C-can't we stop this?!" Naruto begged.

"Aw master. You don't need to worry about them." spoke the spirit as it grabbed him and held him up in the air.

"What are you going to do to him?!" Spoke Hinata nervous.

"I will make sure it is only master and me. As for you two, there's no place for you." her eyes glowed as she ripped the counter up to crush the two of them.

"RUN!" Naruto cried out in panic. Both jumped to the sides as it came thrashing down.

"W-what do we do, Shikamaru-san?" Hinata asked panicked.

"I'll distract her, you grab the statue!" he ordered.

Hinata nodded as she saw the statue on the backpack.

"Hey airhead! Weak aim!" called Shikamaru.

"...Is that your best shot?" Questioned the statue before throwing a butcher knife at him!

He ducked and started running as the spirit kept throwing knives and plates at him.

"Is that all you can do?!" Mocked Shikamaru.

"Die!" yelled the spirit hovering some chairs up and tossing them.

"SHIKA!" Screamed Naruto in panic.

Said Nara was hit and crashed against the wall and slumped down unconscious.

"Now master, I'll finish with this annoyance!" Declared the spirit as a knife was levitated in front of the Nara.

"Not so fast!" called Hinata who held up the statue.

"WHAT THE-?!" Gasped both Naruto and the spirit.

"Leave us alone or I smash this!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Growled the spirit.

"I won't let you keep Naruto like this!" growled the Hyuuga.

"I'm just protecting him!" Growled the statue.

"The only thing you want to do is keep him prisoner!" shouted Hinata throwing the statue to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed the spirit upon watching the statue break on the ground!

Hinata and Naruto watched as the spirit flew back into the pieces and Naruto landed on his ass.

But then the pieces were transformed into mist that blocked both of their sights! Now the mist enters Hinata, not that they noticed.

"Wow, that was awesome Hinata!" cheered Naruto before he realized Shikamaru was still out and ran over to him.

"Hey Shikamaru, are you alright?!" Naruto said worried.

"Uh, yeah, but my ass is staying in bed for a month." he groaned as Naruto helped him up.

"Alright." Naruto chuckled.

"Well, we better help Naruto-kun clean up." suggested Hinata with a smile.

"Yeah, she's right..." Sighed the Nara.

So the three of them got to work, all the while the guys didn't see Hinata's eyes glow blue for a brief moment. Eventually, they all finished fixing the house, to which Naruto was truly grateful about.

"Thanks you two. And sorry again about the statue." chuckled Naruto scratching his chin.

"It's alright, just make sure to think twice before buying anything." Shikamaru said.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun." smiled Hinata hugging his arm.

Naruto blushed embarrassed as he saw the Nara smirk amused.

"I think I'll give you two some time. I'm heading home." he spoke walking out the door.

"S-see ya later, Shika!" Naruto said.

As soon as the door closed, Hinata latched herself onto Naruto's torso without letting go.

"H-hinata?!" Gasped the blonde surprised.

"Yes~?" she sang out.

"W-why are you this close?" He asked.

"Well, we have the house completely to ourselves, so let's have some fun." she purred into his ear.

That caused the blonde's blush to increase. "B-But don't you want to go home after what just happened?" asked Naruto.

"Y-yes I do, but..." Hinata then looked at him worried, "I'm more worried about you after what you went through..."

"I see...b-but what about your family? Won't they be worried about you?" Naruto pointed out.

"Right now, only focus on me." she whispered crawling onto his lap.

That just made Naruto get even more nervous as a result.

Hinata grinned and held Naruto's cheeks before slowly moving her face forward.

'D-don't tell me that she's going to-!' He thought in shock as the Hyuuga kissed him! That's when said girl was knocked back from a book hitting her forehead.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Gasped the blonde in shock.

"NARUTO! THAT'S NOT HINATA!" shouted Shikamaru who had thrown the book after coming back in and stood beside Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!"

"I saw her eyes flash blue before I left! I think the spirit's in Hinata!" he replied as they saw Hinata slowly get back up.

"Wait what?!"

They looked and saw Hinata glare at them with her eyes flashing blue. "That wasn't nice at all, Shikamaru-san..." She whispered.

"W-What are you doing in Hinata's body?!" asked Naruto who growled a little.

"Where was I supposed to go since my body was destroyed?" Asked back the spirit.

"Away from here!" called Shikamaru.

"Sorry but no, I can't do that." She answered. She just startled to slowly laugh before it turned into a mad cackle. "Now then, all I want to do is to be with my Master, so please retire Nara-san." She said.

"Not gonna happen."

¨Is that so?¨ Frowned the possessed girl.

Shikamaru and Naruto got their fists up as Hinata's body growled.

¨So how do we deal with her?¨ Asked Naruto to the Nara.

"I got nothin."

Naruto deadpanned at that response. She let out a primal scream before jumping at them.

¨Fuck!¨ The boys cursed as they avoided the girl.

"I'll snap your neck to end you!" growled the possessed girl turning towards Shikamaru.

¨No thanks.¨ Deadpanned the Nara.

She screamed and ran at him.

´I'm not paid enough for this...´ Mentally groaned the Nara. He ducked as Naruto ran up behind Hinata's body and got her in a choke-hold.

¨PLEASE STOP THIS! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF HINATA!¨ Naruto all but screamed.

"She's not here anymore! Only me!" screamed the spirit fighting against Naruto's hold.

¨Yeah right! Get out of there Hinata!¨ Shikamaru said in defiance.

Hinata's body kept thrashing around until it slowly cooled down.

¨H-hinata?¨ Asked a worried Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" stammered Hinata whose eyes seemed normal.

¨I-Is that truly you Hinata?¨ Asked a worried Shikamaru.

"S-She won't leave." frowned Hinata in sadness.

¨What do we do?!¨ Asked a desperate Naruto.

"This might work." spoke Shikamaru before slamming his fist into Hinata's stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL, SHIKA?!" Screamed Naruto.

Hinata dropped down as Shikamaru carefully set her on the couch.

"What the hell was that for?!" Demanded the blonde.

"I figured inflicting damage by knocking her out might drive the spirit out."

Naruto just deadpanned at that before putting his hand on his head in an effort to calm himself down.

That's when Shikamaru saw the blue mist slowly seep out of Hinata's mouth. "It's working..." He whispered.

Soon the spirit hovered over them with a snarl. "I apologize...Master..." She said before bowing to Naruto yet she glared at both Shikamaru and Hinata before disappearing.

"Guess she couldn't stay without a vessel." spoke the Nara.

"Yeah..." Naruto said with a sigh, "I still can't believe all this happened..."

"Well I think you better keep an eye on Hinata."

"Yeah..." He said while looking at the unconscious Hyuuga.

Shikamaru got up to leave while Naruto took a seat next to Hinata.

'I hope you're alright...' The blonde thought to himself.

He couldn't help but reach over and brush some hair away from her face. 'She looks cute like that...' He thought to himself. That's when her eyes shot open. "Hinata!" He gasped.

"N-Naruto-Kun?"

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly to her.

"N-No. Just tired." she replied.

"Thank goodness." He said before hugging her.

Hinata stayed still as she was stunned at what was happening right now.

"N-naruto-kun?!" She whispered with a red face.

"I was really worried about you." he admitted pulling back while looking her in the eyes.

"W-worried...for me?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah. I thought the spirit was gonna hurt you."

"I-I thought so too...but I did my best to resist her." Confessed the Hyuga.

"Well it seemed to work." grinned Naruto.

"Thank Kami..." Hinata whispered happily. Hinata pulled him into a hug with him returning it.


	22. Chapter 22

List of oneshots

chapter 22

What if Izumo and Rin got a little close due to a little prank?

Series: Blue Exorcist

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Izumo walked down the hall, making sure to keep her back straight with her usual frown on her face. But something that got any other person's attention was the beige hat that she wore on her head and the longer skirt that reached to her knees.

She tried to ignore any odd looks given her way as she managed to get to the classroom and made sure no one was around before going inside. Upon entering and seeing no one around, she sighed in relief before going to her seat.

'Why did this have to happen.' she thought to herself.

The reason for her current mood was revealed when she took off her hat, revealing a nice pair of fox-like ears that were the same color as her hair with a white tint at the top. Along with them came a black fox tail with a white tip poking out from behind her skirt.

Any normal person who would have seen that would have fainted from the sheer cuteness that the girl was subconsciously releasing.

She grumbled as she saw the door opening. She quickly tried to hide her features, but the door opened faster and it revealed Rin, who looked a bit tired.

"Yo Izumo-san." greeted Rin who was too tired to notice her longer skirt and hat before taking his seat.

"H-Hey there, Rin-san." Izumo said while hastily putting her disguise back. "Why are you tired?"

"Blame Yukio for that since he made me relearn the lesson of all week's classes several times already." Yawned Rin, much to her amusement.

"To be expected from your brother." spoke Izumo.

"Yeah, but then again I'm not surprised..." Chuckled Rin with a smile that made Izumo felt heat on her cheeks, not that she would admit it out-loud. "After all, he cares for me in his own way."

Izumo merely nodded as she felt her tail twitch again. That caused her to frown as Rin looked at her new outfit more curiously.

"Change in clothes?" asked the son of Satan.

"Y-Yeah, you could say that." Answered Izumo with an embarrassed look which made her look cute in Rin's eyes.

He raised an eyebrow though at seeing her hat move a little. 'I wonder what that could be.' Rin thought to himself.

Izumo noticed Rin's gaze and stiffened up at that. "W-What are you looking at?!" She demanded with a blush on her face.

"Your hat moved." deadpanned Rin.

"W-What do you mean?!" Izumo denied as Rin noticed some movement below her skirt.

"And now your skirt just moved."

"T-That's not true!" But as much as she denied it, Izumo and Rin could see both objects moving around.

"Okay Izumo, what's going on?" asked Rin with a serious face.

"W-Well...I-I..." She tried to say something, but came with nothing but a blank.

Rin sighed and reached up to grab her hat.

Izumo panicked at that and tried to move away, but Rin unexpectedly slipped and so they ended up dropping on the ground with Rin on top of Izumo, whose hat was dropped and her skirt was showing enough for her tail to be seen!

Rin's eyes widened as they took in the appearance of Izumo with fox ears and a tail. "C-Cute~!" He thought aloud with a red face.

Izumo blushed, and looked like a tomato as Rin reached down and lightly brushed against her tail.

"Fluffy." He whispered, unaware that Izumo's fox ears twitched upon hearing that.

She wanted to tell him to stop, but the feeling of his fingers against the fur of her tail made her feel relaxed. That's why she couldn't help but blush and moan in embarrassment.

Rin was stunned to hear Izumo moan and saw her ears twitch more. "I wonder if..." He muttered as he touched her ears as well, surprising Izumo even more as he was unaware that his demonic features were showing themselves without the flames and even unlocking his blade

Izumo was about to comment, but made a moan of approval as he rubbed her ears.

"S-So cute...~!" Whispered Rin as his eyes got a slit in them and his grin developed fangs, which while it would scare Izumo, instead it excited her for some reason.

Without realizing it, Rin leaned down and began to nuzzle against her neck.

"R-Riiiiiiin~!" Moaned Izumo in pleasure as she barely noticed that Rin's ears became pointed and a demon tail appeared on his rear.

"Wow. The so serious Izumo-chan making such a face." grinned Rin scratching behind one of her ears.

"D-Don't tease me l-like that, B-bakaaaah~!" Cried out Izumo at the end as Rin nibbled one of her ears.

"Aw, but it sounds so cute." he growled trailing one of his clawed hands down her sides.

"B-But..." She muttered, trying to find a way to stop this, yet she couldn't do so...not that she wanted to if she was honest with herself.

Rin grinned and began to stroke her tail while his other hand reached her leg.

Right now Izumo was reduced to nothing more than a blushing, moaning mess from Rin's touches on her. She let out a small "Eeep!" as he trailed under her skirt and began to rub against her panties.

"W-What are y-?!" She tried to ask but gasped at the ending.

"Wow. I can feel how sopping wet these are." grinned Rin rubbing against her panties with two fingers.

"W-Wait! N-Not here!" She barely managed to say before moaning again.

"Oh? Then where" he grinned while he kept rubbing her panties without breaking eye contact.

"A-anywhere else!" She all but begged.

Rin grinned and stopped teasing Izumo through her panties and picked her up before running out of the room. Before they knew it, they made it to Izumo's own room since Yukio could still be in Rin's room.

He didn't hesitate to drop her on the bed before hovering over her with a hungry grin.

"D-Did you...a-at least close the door?" She asked with a blush.

"Why? Worried someone will see?" he grinned lightly nipping at her neck.

"Y-Yes." She admitted before moaning in pleasure.

Rin grinned as he reached under her skirt and started to pull her panties off. "Yes I did~!" He chuckled before removing her panties and then her skirt, revealing Izumo's womanhood and her fox tail.

Izumo blushed as Rin held her legs apart and felt his hot breath against her snatch. "N-Not there! I-It's dirty!" She tried to say in a futile effort to stop him, yet both knew they wanted to go on.

Rin moved closer and took a whiff of her pussy before taking a light lick of it.

Izumo could only moan harder at the pleasure given to her by her secret crush.

Rin was stunned at how sweet the juices tasted. 'Sweet, just like her soft side.' He mentally chuckled as he continued to lick her folds, making Izumo scream in pleasure.

"Riiiiiiin!" moaned Izumo as she squirmed a little under his licking.

"You're so cute...Izumo-chan~!" He teased at the end while biting her clit, which sent the poor girl into her orgasm.

Izumo was blown away at how much weaker she felt as Rin didn't hesitate to lick up as much of her juices as possible.

"Hmmm...Tasty!" He said as he finished eating her juices.

Izumo covered her face at feeling how embarrassed she felt.

"Now now, let me see that cute face of yours." Purred Rin as he took her hands off her face.

Izumo was forced to look at Rin directly in the eye while her face was blushing brighter than before.

"See? Now that wasn't so hard~!" He said with a chuckle before kissing her hungrily, which she did back.

Izumo wrapped her arms around his neck and felt something hard and hot rub against her sensitive pussy. 'I-Is that...?' She thought upon looking down as Rin removed enough of her shirt to reveal her bare breasts, much to her embarrassment, and then she saw his shaft, which was a bit above average for the boys in Rin's age.

"Ready?" he grinned.

She could only nod shyly as she said "P-Please be gentle."

He nodded and made sure the tip lined up before gently pushing forward. They both grunted as three inches of Rin's penis touched Izumo's hymen as the former looked at the latter for confirmation, to which she nodded as the half demon then pushed all the way in, breaking her hymen and making cry out as blood flew out of her pussy.

He reached down and wiped her tears away while staying still. "There there...it's alright..." He whispered in her ear before kissing her.

Izumo moaned into the kiss as the pain faded away.

Eventually after a few minutes of staying like that, Izumo said "Y-You can go on now..."

Rin pulled back a little before pushing in deeper.

That caused her to moan in pleasure and a bit of pain, the latter which soon banished as she felt her insides adapt to the shaft inside her.

Rin groaned at how tight it felt around his cock. "So...tight..." He grunted as he continued piercing the fox girl while sucking her right breast, which caused her to moan more in pleasure.

"Don't stop!" she cried out, not even trying to hold herself back.

"As you wish!" He chuckled as he continued to increase his trusts, pleasuring them both even more.

Izumo kept moaning with each thrust as it felt the tip of his cock was stretching out her pussy.

'So...big...so...full...!' Thought Izumo as she moaned in pleasure, feeling her mate's shaft piercing her body-'W-Wait! M-Mate!?'

'Fuck! She keeps getting tighter!' growled Rin in his mind as he kept sucking on one of her nipples while kneading her other breast. "Damn...you're...unbelievable tight!" He gasped as he tried to hold himself from cumming.

Izumo blushed at hearing that while also moaning as him messing with her breasts was driving her crazy.

"Y-yeah...I-I feel weird too!" She admitted as she subconsciously wrapped her legs around him!

"Something's coming." he groaned going faster.

"I-I feel it too!"

"Gonna lost it."

"Inside! Do it inside!"

Rin started going faster before keeping the tip inside and growling as he started cumming.

"C-CUMMING!" He grunted before biting Izumo's neck as he came, with the girl doing the same to his neck.

Both stayed still as his sperm filled her pussy and let go of the other's neck. They looked at each other with burning blushes on their faces before kissing each other warmly.

Rin pulled out as her pussy was overflowing with his sperm.

"So...much..." She muttered before glaring at Rin, who found the glare to be cute. "Y-You better take responsibility!"

"Of course." he grinned before kissing her on the tip of her nose.

That caused Izumo to smile at him before they cuddled as Rin asked her "So, how did you get those cute ears and tail?"

She sighed before answering. "My summons were tired of my 'Boring' personality, so they gave me these as a prank."

"I think I should thank them then, since they make you look so cute~!" Chuckled Rin as Izumo looked at him with a glare.

"Don't get use to this." she huffed.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible since...well...you're my mate now..." Rin revealed with a red face.

Izumo blushed at remembering what she thought of Rin earlier.

"And from what you did in the end, I guess it's the same for me now..." Rin said.

Izumo sighed while cuddling close to Rin's chest.

"Hey...aren't we forgetting something?" Asked Rin in a curious tone.

"Like what?"

"I...don't know...but it was supposed to be important..." Admitted Rin confused.

Both shrugged and closed their eyes to rest.

(Classroom)

Yukio looked at the empty seats of Rin and Izumo and was confused. "Ummm...class, have any of you seen Rin or Izumo around?" Asked Yukio worried since he received an urgent order of Mephisto to lock Rin for the rest of the week in class and that he was excused from all classes until the week's end.

Everyone shook their heads. Yukio just sighed and hoped that his brother didn't do anything stupid...


	23. Chapter 23

List of oneshots

chapter 23

This is a sequel to the hentai comic 'The Violation of the Spider Woman'. I recommend looking it up before reading this.

What if the deity wanted more than just female spiders and wanted a true alpha?

Series: Spider-man

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Unknown Dimension)

We find ourselves focused on a lit room where various moaning was heard. Now we could see several female young figures with spider suits in erotic positions while surrounding a gray skinned female being with red eyes.

Said being licked her lips as two of the woman were licking the appendage in between her legs. Those two girls were May Parker, the Spider Girl of Earth-982 and Jessica Drew, the Ultimate Spider Woman of Earth-1610.

There was also four other girls moaning while playing with each other. Those girls were another Jessica Drew, who was the Spider-Woman of Earth 616, Anya Corazon, who was Arana from Earth 616, Andrea Benton, who was Mania from Earth 616 as well, and finally Maria Vasquez, also known as Tarantula of Earth-616.

Andrea was kissing with Jessica while Anya was eating out Maria's pussy. What made it more pleasurable for Jessica was that Andrea was in her Venom form, which meant that she had her long tongue as well.

Each one couldn't stop as their bodies felt like they were on fire. Not only that, but they were feeling still empty inside, as if they needed something to satisfy them completely.

The spider deity looked over the females and still felt like something was missing.

'Ah yes...there is still many spiders out there~!' Thought the deity to herself with a grin.

Sure the female ones were nice, but she needed a true alpha male. Then she got an idea upon remembering a certain memory...

'Peter...Parker.' Yes. He, the original Spider Man, the one that allowed the Spiderverse to even exist in the first place and also, even if arguable, the strongest Spider Man to have ever existed then, now, and always.

"Perfect." she grinned to herself.

But to get him, she would need help of those similar to his beloved...which included powers similar to his.

She closed her eyes as images of numerous other spiders flashed through her mind. Then she focused on several images, which included a white and black Spider Girl with blonde hair, a girl with a purple and blue outfit similar to a Spider's, a girl with white hair that had a symbiote, which showed off her impressive body, and a red haired girl wearing a red symbiote that covered her whole body and gave her a wicked look.

Then the final image stopped as it showed the brown haired young man she was thinking of.

'Peter...Parker...' The deity thought to herself with a grin.

Now we find ourselves in said hero's apartment.

Said hero was thinking about how his life changed completely in the last few months after getting his powers as an arachnid hero.

All the while not seeing a spider crawl across his wall and towards him. The reason why he didn't detect that with his spider sense was because he was busy remembering all the events leading to Norman Osborn's 'Death', yet said man was alive...not that he knew yet, and how his true love, Gwen, had to be with his friend Harry so that she could comfort him.

While he mulled on that, in several other universes, similar spiders were appearing.

(Earth-65: Spider Gwen's World)

A figure swung from building to building as they kept a lookout for trouble. The figure was a female wearing a white and black spider outfit with a hood over her white mask. This figured happened to be Gwen Stacy.

In one universe, she would have ended up dying sometime after Peter Parker got his spider powers due to the Green Goblin's machinations, yet in this universe she was the one bitten instead and got the spider powers, at the cost of many things, including her Peter's life..

She stood on top of a building a familiar spider made its way towards her.

(Earth 982: Mayhem's World)

A pair of robbers laid unconscious as a figure stood over them. This figure looked like a dark blue and black version of Spider Girl.

This figure was called Mayhem, but her real name was April Parker.

She was originally a clone of Peter and MJ's daughter, May Parker, who was then infused with some Symbiote DNA by Norman Osborn, who wanted to use her as an immortal new body before his death, yet she ended up as the first Human-Symbiote Hybrid that was then raised by a dangerous cult group that followed the Goblin until she broke free in panic and fought against Spider Girl at first before joining the Parker Family.

She had just beat up a couple of crooks, all the while a small spider made its way towards her.

"Tsk, I wonder where May is? She wouldn't miss beating these thugs that dared harm her for nothing..." Muttered Mayhem before kicking one knocked out grunt in her feet for good measure, making said grunt howl in pain.

(Earth 2008: Web of Shadows)

The entire city of New York was covered in black webbing with Symbiote mutants running around.

On the top we can see a female symbiote wearing human that had a full white mask that was fused with her hair and showed teeth similar to Venom's with the rest of the suit being black and having a white spider symbol on her chest. This was none other than Black Cat.

The reason why was she like that was because of a symbiote outbreak caused by Venom, from which many had been infected, including her. She had managed to take over the city and now ruled it as its queen. Her only regret was the death of her beloved Spider Man, who sacrificed himself to stop Venom from obliterating all symbiotes, including her.

As she mulled the memory of the deceased hero, a lone spider crawled towards her.

(Earth-919: She-Carnage's World)

We now find ourselves in a New York similar to the previous one, except the webbing was crimson red.

Now we can see a female figure covered in a certain red symbiote with long red hair that was divided in tails alongside white spider mask eyes and a jaw filled with fangs. This female use to be Mary Jane.

The reason why she was like this was that during the original Symbiote Outbreak caused by Venom, a possessed Spider Man also infected Black Cat, which caused Mary Jane to be crushed inside as she was then possessed by the Carnage Symbiote. This new found power and rage ensured she had more power than Black Cat and fought her for taking Peter.

Sadly despite the fact that she won, her beloved was killed by the alliance of Black Widow, King Pin, and the mutated Wolverine. This caused her to lose it as she killed them in the most brutal ways and took over the city and the mutants.

Now she was swinging around the city in search for a new prey to satisfy her new need for blood, which she got ever since Peter died. All the while a lone spider followed her behind on its own thread.

(Unknown World)

The Spider Deity chuckled as she thought of one thing only, "Showtime!"

All at the same time, the four girls and Peter all flinched as the spiders bit them on the necks. Then they felt their heads develop some pain in it and before they knew it, they weren't in their worlds anymore. They saw they were all in some big cavern of some kind.

Then they looked at each other surprised, mainly at Spider Man, but before anyone could say anything…

"Peter!" cried out Black Cat in joy before running over and hugging him.

"What the-?!" The mentioned gasped as the female symbiote with the familiar voice tackled him! "B-Black...Cat?!"

"Peter?" gasped MJ in shock and joy.

'T-That voice!' The mentioned thought shocked as he looked at a red, female version of Venom with a familiar hair style. "MJ?!"

"PETER!" she cried out in happiness before launching herself and pushing Black Cat aside before hugging Peter.

"P-Peter?! Y-you're alive?!" Gasped the white and black wearing spider heroine in a very familiar voice as well!

"Gwen?" gasped Peter.

"Uncle?! Why do you look younger?" Asked the blue and black female symbiote wearing girl curious.

"Uncle?" replied Peter with a raised eyebrow.

But then they heard a strange, yet somehow familiar voice.

"Welcome, little spiders." purred a voice.

They quickly looked at the source of the voice, and were shocked to see the spider deity.

"Welcome." she cackled.

"Who-What are you?!" Gasped Mayhem.

"I am a humble deity, and also a friend." bowed the spider deity.

But the spider warriors still looked at the deity with suspicion and worry.

"Did you bring us here?" asked Peter.

"But of course." she grinned.

"Why would you do that?" Asked Spider Gwen curious.

"I desire an alpha male, meaning you, Peter." she grinned pointing at the hero.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Gasped all of them, the girls mainly in outrage, with red faces.

Peter was stunned, especially when the deity jumped down and landed right in front of him.

But the girls weren't to pleased with what they had heard...

"Get away from him!" yelled MJ with fury. Black Cat roared in agreement with the red symbiote girl.

"Do not worry. All of you will be part of the group." she grinned.

"What do you mean by that?!" Frowned Mayhem.

The deity grinned even more and snapped her fingers.

Then the Spider warriors felt several new presences surround them! They turned and were surprised at the familiar faces.

"M-May!?" Gasped Mayhem as she recognized her adopted sister, who wore a female version of the classic Spider Man suit except for the mask, which revealed her lust filled look.

"What's going on?" demanded Peter looking at the deity. But then he froze up upon seeing a girl with long brown hair that looked similar to a female version of him and wearing a red and yellow spider suit!

"We want answers!" growled Spider Gwen to the deity. Yet she then stared at a girl with long brown hair wearing a black and blue spider suit with yellow goggles in it.

"Right now!" glared MJ. Then she saw a girl with spiky hair wearing a black venom symbiote with a demonic aura around it.

"Or else!" spoke Black Cat. Then she saw a black haired woman in a red and yellow spider outfit that revealed her mouth.

"Ladies, welcome them." grinned the deity.

The other girls nodded with perverse grins before approaching those close to them.

"Back off!" warned Spider Gwen. But the girl in front of her ignored her and came in even faster.

Black Cat and MJ tried hitting them with tentacles from their bodies. Yet Black Cat's opponent avoided her through her Spider Sense and MJ's countered with her own tentacles.

Mayhem tried stopping her adopted sibling. And Peter was barely avoiding the grabs of his female look-alike. But Peter and the new girls ended up tangled in the deity's webbing.

"There we go~!" Sang the deity with a grin in her face as she walked towards them.

"What the hell do you want with us?!" growled Peter.

"Didn't I just told you, darling~? All I want is a mate." Answered the Deity.

"You've got plenty of sluts! Leave Peter alone!" growled Spider Gwen.

"Whoever said they would please only me?" Chuckled the deity.

"What's that suppose to mean?" questioned Mayhem.

"What it means is that you will not only pleasure each other, but also pleasure my mate~!"

All of four of them blushed. "Please don't tell me that means..." Muttered Peter with a red face.

"Every female spider here will receive your seed." purred the deity in his ear.

"W-Why are you doing this?!" Gasped Mayhem as her sister began to grope her.

"I've grown bored of only female spiders. I want a true alpha male."

That caused them to blush as the girls were being groped by their previous opponents.

"And I. Pick. You." spoke the deity trailing her hands down Peter's body.

"W-Why me/him?!" Asked everyone shocked.

"You got the web started. Without a Spider-man, everyone here would never have existed."

That caused everyone's eyes to widen considerably.

"So you're the one who started it all." grinned the deity.

"H-how?!" Was all that he asked.

"Less talk." she whispered before pressing her lips against his.

That caused his eyes to widen in disbelief. The other girls tried to break free, but the webbing was tough while the other girls kept kneading their breasts or rubbing their pussies.

Peter tried so hard to get free from his bindings and out of the deity's kiss, yet after a few minutes he lost himself in the kiss. The deity grinned before pushing her tongue into his mouth.

Eventually they separated due to the lack of air as a blush formed on their faces. "Spiders! Take the females to the chamber!" commanded the deity.

The corrupted spider girls did as told with grins on their blushing faces. They grabbed the new girls and started dragging them to the main chamber.

"W-What are you going to do to us?!" Yelled Spider Gwen.

"Don't worry. You'll love it." grinned May.

"W-What do you mean by that, sister?!" Demanded a worried April/Mayhem.

"You'll find out~!" But then they all arrived at the room that the deity was speaking about, which had several beds on it.

"Ladies, go and enjoy yourselves."

After the deity said that, the possessed girls threw the other spider women to the beds, and suddenly the latter felt weird.

All of the girls then felt their loins get warmer and their breasts tingle in pleasure through the suits they wore.

"W-What's happening?" gasped Mayhem.

"You're being filled with your hidden lust." Answered Arana with a grin.

'Lust?' thought all four women as the women under the deity's control did nothing to stop from kneading their breasts to teasing their pussies through the suits.

"Yeah, the emotion you all must be feeling right now~!" Chuckled Tarantula madly. She grabbed Black Cat's cheeks and made her face her before slamming her lips against hers.

Black Cat tried to push her off, but Tarantula didn't give up and used her webbing to bind Black Cat's hands.

"Don't you dare!" Growled the symbiote cat in a dangerous tone, yet all she achieved was making Tarantula even hornier since she loved that kind of women. She crawled over and began to rub all over Black Cat's stomach while getting closer to her groin.

Black Cat hissed at her while trying to ignore the building pleasure within her caused by that goddamn bitches teasing. Tarantula reached her groin and grinned before she started pushing two fingers against where the camel toe was located.

"Mmmm...Grrr..." Grunted Black Cat as she held back her moans and tried to find a way to stop that.

April wasn't doing any better with her adopted sister as she kept grabbing and pinching her nipples from behind.

"P-Please May...s-stoooop!" Moaned April at the end as she felt her symbiote part begin to be filled by lust.

"But why when it feel so good?" she purred in April's ear.

"T-This...isn't right!" She managed to say despite the rising pleasure.

"Then why are your nipples getting hard?" grinned May rubbing her thumbs over them.

"B-Because you tease THEEAAAAAM!" Gasped April at the end with a blush.

"Then how about this?" this time May started tugging and pinching them.

This time Mayhem could only moan in pleasure, especially since May went lower.

"See? You love it." she grinned seeing Mayhem's suit slowly get wet from the teasing.

Mayem only glared at her, yet the blush on her face ruined any possible chance of scaring her.

Spider Gwen meanwhile was trying to hold Arana back with her legs, but said woman was very determined.

"Good try, but not enough~!" Chuckled Arana as she grabbed Spider Gwen's legs before opening them apart and applying enough web in them so that they couldn't be moved.

"Hey! Don't even think about it." growled Spider Gwen.

"Think about what?" Mock asked Arana with a grin.

"You know whAAAAAT!" she gasped as Aran began licking outside her suit where her pussy was located.

"Fu fu fu fu, how amusing~!" Chuckled Arana before licking her pussy some more, finding the taste to be quite sweet in fact.

Spider Gwen growled as she tried using her legs to tear the webbing. But sadly for her the webbing was too strong, especially since it was reinforced by the deity's power.

Arana continued licking at Spider Gwen's covered pussy without flinching.

"S-Stooop T-haat!" Moaned Gwen while trying to stop the pleasure from getting to her.

MJ managed to keep Mania off her longer and was currently keeping her held in a headlock.

Yet Mania was merely chuckling, as if finding out that her resistance was nothing but a game for her.

"What's so funny?" growled MJ.

"Oh nothing..." Mania answered as countless tentacles formed from her back, "Just the fact that you believe you can escape this..."

MJ gasped as the tentacles were faster than her and wrapped around her limbs. Then they threw her on the bed before separating her limbs and showing off her body.

"Delicious." grinned Mania.

"Don't you dare..." Growled MJ as she tried to break free again, yet failed to do so.

Mania started to lightly lick across MJ's stomach while rubbing the sides.

"S-Stoop..." Growled MJ, yet Mania continued with her long symbiote tongue in amusement.

She slowly trailed down to where MJ's groin was located. "Fu fu fu fu...I wonder how tasty will this be~!" Sang Mania with a demonic grin.

Mj tried struggling as Mania licked her lips at seeing the wet pussy in front of her. Then without warning Mania licked the pussy with her long tongue, earning an "Eeeeek!" shriek from MJ.

While that went on, the deity had put Peter down in the middle bed while straddling him. Not only that, but also Jessica was snuggling on his other side as well.

"Let me go!" growled Peter.

"Sorry, but no." Answered the deity as she put herself over him.

Peter sat up and grabbed her wrists. But then his arms were grabbed and put in a webbing lock by Jessica.

"Nice try." grinned the deity.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Groaned Peter as he felt the deity teasing his shaft with her hole, but refusing to let him cum.

"I told you. I need an alpha spider. And I think the rest would agree." she gestured to the spiders already under her control as they teased the new girls. Not only that, but the other girls were beginning to give in as well, even if slowly…

"Just give in." purred Jessica licking his cheek.

"W-Why should I?!" Gasped Peter as he tried to not give in.

"Because once I've claimed you, I'll let you screw every single spider here." grinned the deity.

That caused Peter to blush uncomfortably as he would get to live every man's dream...except Gays XD

At this point, Jessica ripped away the clothing around his groin and smiled at seeing his dick stand up.

"Well well, how impressive~!" She sang as she saw the 7 inch penis, which was good for someone of Peter's age, and that he wasn't even an adult made it better since it would grow.

Peter blushed a little as the deity reached down and gripped it. "Nice, and big indeed~!" She grinned before taking the shaft into her mouth, making Peter groan in pleasure. The deity marveled at the taste of a male's cock and used her tongue to lick around the tip.

'Tasty~!' She thought to herself as she used her breasts to give the spider man a titty and blowjob.

Peter groaned as the breasts weren't soft as he thought, but did give his dick a friction feeling while her tongue wrapped around his dick.

'It feels...like two hot pillows...' He thought as he tried to not give in to pleasure as Jessica keep kissing his neck. She turned his head and pressed her lips against his while the deity started caressing his balls.

The deity herself grinned upon feeling the shaft of her alpha shiver before a liquid fell from it, which she licked and deduced was pre-cum. "Salty." she purred as continued to rub her breasts around the cock while the tip of her tongue played with the slit at the top of the cock.

"Fu fu fu fu, I can't wait to suck you as well~!" Chuckled Jessica as she kissed Peter again.

While Peter was hesitant on this whole thing, he was starting to get into it as he returned the kiss. That made Jessica moan in happiness as the Deity smirked in amusement.

"Enjoying this?" teased the deity.

"N-No!" Hastily answered Peter with a glare, yet the blush on his face showed his true feelings.

The deity grinned as she began moving her tongue up and down the stiff cock.

Peter just groaned before being kissed again by Jessica, who used her arms to tease his nipples as his shaft began to shift.

"If you want to cum, go ahead." spoke the deity.

Peter tried to hold in, he really did, but the pleasure was being too much and thus he came in the deity's face and breasts. She opened her mouth and retracted her tongue as she let the sperm shoot directly into her open mouth.

"Tasty~!" Moaned the deity in pleasure as she tasted the cum in her mouth before gulping it down erotically.

Peter panted a little as the deity brought Jessica down to his cock.

"Was it tasty?" Jessica asked curious, to which the deity's lesson was to kiss her back, making her taste the semen. She moaned as her mistress wrapped her long tongue around her own and shivered at the salty semen.

Peter looked on, getting excited to the scene in front of him.

The deity noticed and saw his dick start getting hard again. "Fu fu fu fu~! Enjoying the show~?" Chuckled the deity.

"Yeah." nodded Peter, not denying it.

"Then I hope you're ready since we're not over yet~!" Sang the deity. The deity raised herself and rubbed her pussy folds against the tip of his dick before sliding it over the shaft.

That caused Peter to groan in pleasure as Jessica hugged him from behind again. She slowly suck and licked at his neck as the deity moaned at the feeling of a male's cock inside her.

"Finally...I'm full~! So big~!" Moaned the deity in pleasure as Jessica kissed Peter, who was playing with her breasts. Peter tried to focus on both as he wrapped his tongue around Jessica's while marveling at how firm her breasts were.

"Aaaah~!" Moaned Jessica with a loose smile on her face, "I can't belieeeeve thiiis~! Would feeeel...so goood~!"

The deity grinned at the scene as she brought her hips up and then slammed down on Peter's cock.

That caused him to groan as the Deity gasped in pleasure. "Your cock is so big!" she moaned.

That caused him to feel a bit proud as he was now licking Jessica's pussy.

"Don't stop, keep licking!" moaned Jessica moving her hips against his face.

Peter could only do as told as Jessica turned around and kissed the deity, who kissed her back.

The deity kept bouncing on Peter's cock while wrestling her tongue against Jessica's.

'This...is heaven!' Thought the young spider man in bliss as he felt himself giving in to his lust.

The deity easily dominated Jessica's tongue while feeling the dick start to twitch. "Fu fu fu fu~! Looks like you're about to cum~!" Chuckled the deity eagerly. "Don't keep yourself form filling me!" she moaned.

Peter could only moan "I'M CUMMING!", which was blocked by Jessica's pussy, as he came inside the deity, who moaned at being filled by her mate's cum.

She used her pussy's muscles to hold in as much sperm as possible so it didn't flow out."So...full...so...happy~!" She managed to mumble in pleasure.

Jessica grinded her pussy against Peter's tongue faster before crying out as her own orgasm hit. "C-CUMMING!" She screamed as her juices went to Peter's face, who then proceeded to hungrily suck them all.

We now find ourselves back to the other girls.

Black Cat was moaning as Tarantula's fingers were thrusting deep into her pussy and ass with a wide grin on her face.

April was a panting mess as May had jammed a dildo in both her ass and pussy with the settings turned high.

MJ groaned as Mania pierced her with a symbiote dick, which ended up hitting her g-spot and even her womb entrance.

Spider Gwen was moaning as she licked Jess' pussy, who was seated on top of her, as Arana was clashing their pussies together.

"So Peter? Do you accept my offer?"

The mentioned tried to think on what to do, but the pleasure he felt was too much and thus he accepted with a hasty nod, wanting more pleasure.

The deity grinned and snapped her fingers as Black Cat and Tarantula stopped before walking over.

"Yes mistress?" Both females asked at once as they kneeled.

"Peter is now part of the family."

That made the both of them smile happily as they went near the mentioned.

"Time to taste what I've lost." purred Black Cat crawling towards Peter.

"Same here~!" Chuckled Tarantula madly.

Peter found his lips claimed by Black Cat while Tarantula eagerly rubbed his cock.

Both Jessica and the Deity meanwhile watched with perverse looks how Peter was giving in to pleasure.

Peter didn't hesitate to push Black Cat on her stomach before slowly pushing his cock into her sopping wet pussy.

"So...big...~!" She muttered with a moan of pleasure.

"Well take every inch." grinned Peter.

Black Cat did as told, as long as she could be with her beloved leader.

Peter started off quick as he moved back and forth in Black Cat's pussy.

Black Cat in response could only moan in pleasure as she felt the shaft hitting her g-spot as Tarantula was licking her other hole while playing with her nipples.

"Don't stop!" cried the symbiote covered woman.

Peter just groaned as he continued with their pleasure just like Tarantula did. But his previous orgasms made his dick much more sensitive, making his limit come faster than before.

"D-Damn...G-going to cum s-soon!" Warned Peter, yet Black Cat looked more excited.

"Inside! Give me it all!"

Peter groaned before he did as told and came inside the symbiote cat female, who groaned with joy.

After making sure she was completely filled, Tarantula pulled Black Cat away before taking her spot.

Peter groaned at the sudden switch before losing himself to pleasure.

Tarantula eagerly bounced on his lap with a wide grin on her face.

'So...tight...!' He thought with a gasp. Her insides kept getting tighter around his cock.

"So...goood~!" Tarantula gasped, now knowing how good it felt like doing it with a male.

"Here I cum!" he groaned holding her down as his seed started filling her pussy.

"AHHHH YES! YES! YES!" Moaned Tarantula out loud. She stayed sitting on his cock till her pussy was flooded with sperm.

Now we can see Peter fucking May doggystyle as he licked April's pussy. Next we see him fucking Mania's ass while she sucked on a symbiote cock made by MJ. Then we see him fucking Gwen in a reverse cowgirl position while making out with Jess and Araña.

Pretty soon after his last orgasm, he collapsed on the middle bed, panting to catch his breath. Around him there was the other girls asleep with the deity on top of him.

"That...was...intense..." panted Peter.

"Indeed...darling~!" Chuckled the deity.

Peter sighed as the deity snuggled on his chest before closing his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

list of oneshots

chapter 24

What if Randy got stanked after thinking he thought Theresa and Stevens were going out?

Series: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The final bell rang and the Norrisville high students filled the halls eager to leave. Two of which were Randy and Howard.

"This is it Howard, the big day." Randy said happily.

"Uh huh." Howard replied boredly.

"After some time to think about it, I'm gonna take a chance and ask Theresa out." he grinned.

"Cunningham you've been saying that all day. If you keep it up I'M GONNA GO BALLISTIC!"

"I already got it all planned out." continued Randy who didn't hear Howard as he was too focused on the perfect date he had planned out.

They entered the main hall and headed for the door. "She always walks home from school so I just-" Randy stopped dead in his tracks. At the bottom of the outside stairs they saw Stevens on one knee and handing a ring to Theresa. Said girl then wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

Howard looked at his friend and saw what he was looking at. "Ooh, Stevens strikes again." Howard quips as Randy stepped back into the school.

"I-I can't believe it." Randy uttered leaning against some lockers as he slid down till he was sitting. "Steven! STEVENS!"

His scream was heard through the vents and lead straight to the Sorcerer.

"Ahh what's this I smell."

"Cunningham, you need to cool your jets." Howard said knowing where this was going.

Randy quickly stood and paced over the Eye of Eternity! "Where does that conniving twoface tomcat get off! When I get my hands on him I'M GONNA WRING HIS SKINNY NECK!"

"Mmmm, a strong scent of not only heartbreak, but murderous rage. This is going to be quite the show." chuckled the Sorcerer gathering Stank before throwing it up the pipes. The evil funk shot from the vents and spiraled around Randy. Howard watched in horror as his best friend began to transform. He turned to the door and ran out. He looked around until he spotted Stevens getting on his new moped.

"Stevens!"

Said band geek turned as Howard ran over like he was being chased by coyotes.

"You need to get out of here like pronto!"

He raised an eyebrow before they saw the doors get torn apart. The creature that emerged had a feline like body with black fur, a long tail tipped with a sharp blade and folded wings. It's yellow eyes locked onto Stevens and slitted.

"Run!" shouted Howard.

Howard and Stevens ran as the beast let out a loud roar before running after them.

Stevens dashed away as fast as his moped could possibly carry him. Howard was knocked to the side by his friend turned monster.

"Randy, stop!" called Howard as he saw his friend chase after Stevens.

"Howard!" Theresa cried as she ran up to him. "What was that?"

"That was Randy! He went all monster and is after Stevens!" cried Howard flailing his arms around.

"What!"

Before anything else was said the school bus drove up and in the driver's seat was a man that looked like he belonged in some western movie. "Get in if ya wanna save yer friend."

Howard didn't hesitate while Theresa was unsure but was pulled in before the driver drove the bus after the rampaging Randy.

"Howard you need to tell me what the juice is going on."

"Randy went monster after he saw you kissing Stevens on the cheek."

"That, I was thanking him for getting my ring."

"Wait what?" asked Howard.

"While I was leaving, Bash bumped into me and I nearly lost the ring my grandmother left me. Stevens caught it and was giving it back."

"So you and Stevens aren't going out?" clarified Howard.

"What, eww, no way would I date a shoob like him."

"Well Randy thought so. Now he's not gonna stop till Stevens is giant splatter all over Norrisville."

"With any luck the ninja will show up and turn him back before that happens."

'Oh is that not gonna happen.' thought Howard who knew the ninja wouldn't show up since the monster happened to be said ninja. "But just in case he doesn't, I think I know a way to turn him back."

"How?" asked Theresa.

"It's just a theory," Howard lied, "but maybe if you tell him what you told me, then that might undo the, uh, monster-fication-thing."

Theresa looked at Howard like he was crazy as the bus was slowly making its way to the side of the monster Randy. "It's official, you're crazy."

"No I'm not!" yelled Howard as the bus jolted to a stop as Randy cornered Stevens. "Theresa you need to talk to him. The guy's been wanting to ask you out all day so you can at least- oh, I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"Wait, Randy was gonna ask me out? On a date?" asked Theresa who sounded overjoyed.

The loud snarl from the beast caught there attention. Then snapped its jaws around the mopeds back tire and slammed the vehicle into a wall.

Stevens was shaking in the corner as Randy turned his attention toward the player.

The baton girl acted quickly and got off the bus before she ran forward.

"Randy!"

Said monster turned and focused his gaze on Theresa. It let out a low growl at her and opened its wings threateningly revealing the red feathers covering the undersides. The blade on his tail poised to strike.

"I know why you're upset and it's not what you think." Theresa calmly explained walking towards Randy. "I'm not dating Stevens, I never was."

Randy lowered his tail and his wings and was listening as he leaned down to where Theresa's reflection was in one of his eyes.

"Stevens stopped my grandmother's ring from being lost in the sewer. I was thanking him when I kissed him. You really think I would date someone who's been dumped as many times as he's had birthdays?"

Randy looked back to Stevens who was glaring at Theresa. He roared at Stevens and raised one of his clawed hands.

This made the tomcat back into the wall again. The creature hugged and turned back to the baton twirler.

"T-THERESA."

"Yes?"

"WILL..WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

"Of course I will." smiled Theresa hugging Randy.

His body began to shrink as the stank was expelled and went down the nearest sewer pipe.

"That was crazy." spoke Randy rubbing his head.

The sorcerer's power balls went dim as his magic returned. "NOOOO!" he cried out in frustration.

Back with the teen's, Randy and Theresa locked hands and went to start their date.


	25. Chapter 25

List of oneshots

chapter 25

What if Ichika snapped after the girls kept going with their actions?

Series: Infinite Stratos

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichika was known as a lot of things. A goofball, baka, or just clueless. This was based on the fact he had his own harem who everyone thought he was clueless about when it came to how they felt. Well they would be wrong when they say he has no idea how they feel.

He just didn't care. He knew they held supposed feelings for him, but how in any shape or form were they suppose to be about caring? Each one irked him in one way or another.

Cecilia, the arrogant fighter from England who he first fought was someone who was too strung up on her pride. Even after beating her, she said she respected him, but then she started getting angry with him whenever he did something that upset her. And she was still damn near arrogant! Seriously what was up with that arrogance?

Rin, one of his childhood friends who came here and reminded him of a promise he made. It was if she grew up and got better at cooking, he would eat it. Sure he understood what she secretly meant; she wanted him to go out with her, but as soon as he said it, she blew up and now whenever she's pissed, she deploys her freaking IS just because he did something to piss her off. What a brat. He might've actually like her before that too.

Then there was Charle. Sure she seemed nice and all around a nice girl, but even she would attack him with the other girls if suddenly he was drawn into a decision between them. Like who looked cuter, which one was stronger. If she really liked him, she would have stopped. She was the least un-likable out of all the girls. He didn't think any of them cared beyond their own selfish reasons to be honest.

Laura for instance was really selfish. She came here, slapped him, and said he was unfit to be Chifuyu's brother. Who was she to decide that? An arrogant tool who only became his friend after he saved her life. And even after that, she took his first kiss and declared him to be her 'wife'. That annoyed him because no matter where you are in, if you're married, the man is called the husband, and the woman the wife. What happened to that concept these days? Women were simply better because they could use the IS? Seriously?

Finally there was Houki. His other childhood friend who had been a bitch to him ever since he came here. When he was being ogled in class, she just looked away and didn't even lend a hand. And when they got a room together, he accidentally touches one of her bras and suddenly she calls him a pervert. He had known her for years and after meeting again, she treats him like dirt? Some friendship.

Friendship with them seemed pointless now that he thought about it. And speak of the devils. He looked up and saw them waiting at one of the tables with Rin excitedly pointing at it.

Ichika sighed as he got up and went over. He sat down between Laura and Cecilia before he started eating. Unfortunately they instantly started pestering him with annoying questions.

"Ichika! Where were you?" asked Houki with a frown.

"I was thinking."

"About?" asked Charle.

Ichika stared off into the distance for a moment vaguely replying, "Relationships."

"What's that mean? Are you seeing someone?" asked Rin who was already close to bringing out her IS.

"Why does it concern you?" He hissed as the air became tense.

"It is unwise for my wife to cheat on me." frowned Laura.

"Since when did I become your wife?" Ichika responded so coldly it could've frozen hell.

"Since I claimed your first." replied Laura like it was common knowledge.

Unfortunately it was the wrong response.

"WHAT?!" yelled the girls before Houki pulled out her wooden sword and Rin deployed the arm of her IS so they could 'punish' Ichika.

Ichika quickly brought out his sword and blocked their attempts to harm him. "THAT'S IT!" he yelled swinging his sword and cleaving Houki's piece of wood and knocking Rin out of her seat. "I'm Sick and tired of how you treat me!"

His outburst stunned the girls along with everyone else in the cafeteria as they turned to see what was going on.

"Every day it's the same fucking thing! You beat me over the littlest things, try to lay claim over me; and worst yet you claim to think you love me despite the violence and hate you always show me!"

At this point, he had stood up and was pacing around the five girls.

"In fact, I'm gonna describe how each one of your are TERRIBLE!" he yelled.

"Rin, we used to be best friends; but despite everything we had you threw it all away; I would've actually dated you y'know?"

Rin was taken back and felt like she wanted to strike Ichika, but the blow from those words hurt her deep.

"Cecilia, you said you respected me after I beat you, yet you attack me when you're upset with me for no good reason! Where the hell is all that respect now?"

Cecilia could only feel shame.

"Charle, I can honestly say you're the more tolerable out of this group, but even then you attack me if you're angry at me. If you're suppose to be my friend, you're doing a shitty job at it."

Charles started to cry at that, but ichika continued.

"And Laura. IT'S CALLED HUSBAND! If you want to address me with the proper term, it's husband, not wife. And just cause you kissed me one time, does not mean we're in a relationship. Seriously, READ A BOOK ON MARRIAGE!"

Laura however didn't take his response too well and proceeded to try and go after him.

He ducked from an attempted slap and shocked every girl there by easily sweeping her legs out from under her as she fell on her ass. He stared with a look that simply said "You should know better by now."

"And as for you Houki." growled Ichika turning to the last girl who looked for more worried than angry to say anything.

"Were we ever even friends at all?"

"O-Of course!" she replied.

"I sincerely doubt that. I mean, on the first day of me coming here, you just looked away when I wanted your help. And when we shared a room, just cause I ACCIDENTALLY grabbed your bra, you called me a pervert. And we're friends? Since when do friends call the other a pervert and try to hit them with a stick?!"

"But-but! You didn't deny it!"

"Well news flash, I'm the only male pilot of an IS in this whole FREAKING WORLD! Of course I'm gonna enjoy being surrounded by girls. But someone, no, somebodies, ruined that because whenever they think I'm doing something perverted, stupid, or wrong in general, I'm treated worst like a dog! Well guess what? This dog is gonna bite back!" he growled.

Chifuyu being nearby and observing the conversation walked over. "Is there a problem Orimura-san." asked Chifuyu with a serious face.

"YES! I'M SICK OF ALL THIS!"

Chifuyu was taken back as Ichika glared at her.

"And YOU Nii-san! Are the worst out of all these girls!" he yelled pointing to the five girls. "You barely show me any care despite being a teacher!"

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes and brought her book down to hit Ichika in the head, but he retaliated and stunned every girl watching by cleaving it in half.

"All of you disgust me!" He said with obvious distaste. "I felt like a burden to you, a spited thing that caused more harm than good!

Chifuyu lost her stern look as Ichika seemed to get more and more angry.

"I always felt like it would be better if I was gone, but you know what? I'm done worrying what you, and everybody else thinks. As soon as this day is over, I'm done with this school, and I'm done with YOU. Face it, you barely showed me affection or even care, so it should feel like a relief when I'm gone and out of here." he growled getting right in her face.

Ichika proceeded to stomp off. Every girl there was silent and in shock, especially the six girls he just yelled at.

"Did we really do all that?" Rin asked

"But...he deserved it..." muttered Houki, trying to believe her own words.

Chifuyu mulled over his words, 'Did we really do that much damage to him?'

She always tried to do what she thought was best for Ichika, but the fact his supposed 'friends' made him feel like that, and even he was pissed at her made her wonder how long he had felt like this.

Chifuyu felt she had to know so she proceeded to go after him. She went to the room he shared with Houki and saw him packing up his clothes.

"What are you Doing!" She gasped.

"What does it look like? I'm getting out of this hell hole as fast as possible." he replied with an even toned voice without giving her another look.

"But we need you here!"

"Oh really? Give me reasons why I'm needed here. That aren't related to me being the only male who can pilot an IS."

"You need protection!" She said worryingly.

"From what? If anything, offering my services as an IS pilot to the right government would ensure I'm more protected than staying here. If assassins don't kill me, every girl here will."

"But... But..."

"Plus, why should I stay? So the girls can ogle me like an object? So those five can keep treating me like a punching bag? Or maybe it's because you want your precious little pack mule around. Face it, you might have saved me, but you never once showed me how much you truly care about me."

Chifuyu proceeded to break down sobbing at the realization s of everything.

Ichika looked at her in surprise as she looked up at him with a tear stricken face.

"What's with the crying?"

"I can't stand the thought of never seeing you again!" she cried.

Ichika proceeded to stare suspiciously at his sister. "What's with this? Trying to make me feel guilty? You're too strong of a woman to show that face, especially to me." he frowned.

"But- I mean it!"

"Oh really? Then why the hell do you always have to be serious? Why can't you ever actually be a sister to me? I call you my sister, and you hit me with a book!"

"You needed a role model" she sniffed.

"Well you didn't get it, did you? Right now I don't want a role model, I want someone who actually cares. I want my sister back!" he shouted letting out rage and sadness as tears started dripping down his cheeks.

Ichika then broke down crying as Chifuyu ran to hold him. He shook as all the pent up anger and pain streamed out while Chifuyu felt guilty at being part of the reason this happened.

'Why did I let all this happen?' She wanted to be strong enough to keep her brother safe, but all she did was make him feel useless and insignificant compared to her. She barely ever hugged him as she was worried if she didn't focus on her duties he would get taken again. She proceeded to hug him tightly to her as she realized what she did to him emotionally.

"There there Ichika. Let it all out." she whispered rubbing his back as he cried on her shoulder.

He ended up crying until he couldn't cry anymore.

Ichika and Chifuyu continued to lay there on the floor as the exhausting moment came to an end. Chifuyu looked down and saw Ichika tired himself out and was lightly snoring.

She smiled softly as she held her younger brother. She kissed his forehead and slowly stood up and carefully carried him over to his bed. She laid him down as all that happened sprung to mind.

'No more. No more will you be hurt.' she promised. Chifuyu got up and walked out of the room because she had a deal to make. She ran into the five girls not far from the room. They all seemed to be waiting on Ichika.

s

"How is he?" asked Charle.

"He's sleeping" was the reply.

"Can we see him?" asked Rin.

"Not just yet, I want you to promise me something"

"What's that?" asked Laura.

Chifuyu smiled a sweet smile before responding. "You stop all attempts to be his girlfriend."

"WHAT!? WHY?" was the multi-person response.

"In case you didn't listen, you all have treated him with negative acts. And that's suppose to get him interested? Have any of you ever even gone on a date?"

"Were we supposed to?"

Chifuyu groaned. "I won't get involved with who my brother is friends with, but you're attempts to make your feelings know are terrible. Stop trying to be more than friends and I won't send each of you out of these school and back to your countries."

They instantly shut up.

"And if I see you hurt him or raise a hand to him for stupid reasons, I'll get rid of your records here and make it seem like you never existed."

Their eyes widened as they started to panic.

"Do I make myself clear?" she asked putting up her usual serious face.

"Yes..."

"Good."

Chifuyu proceeded to wait for them to leave before she would go back to Ichika. She walked over and crouched down next to his sleeping form.

"Sis made things right Ichika." She kissed his forehead once more and rubbed his back as he slept with a small smile.

"They won't hurt or bother you anymore."


	26. Chapter 26

List of oneshots

chapter 26

What if a certain duelist liked his favorite card enough to where they had a special reward for him?

Series: Yugioh

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Go, Toon Gemini Elf and Attack him directly!" A young teen called out in strong tone.

The duo nodded in reply to their Summoner's command before emerging from the Toon World Spellbook, jumping into the air and kicking down into his opponent's chest, causing him to groan out and fall as he was struck with 1900 Points of Damage, finishing him off and winning the Duel.

'Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you two.' He thought, watching as the hologram of his Monster faded, before looking at the Card and smiling.

After shaking hands with his opponent, who wasn't sore with his loss, the Toon user put his Cards all back together before he turned and started walking back home.

The camera panned away a little to reveal what our protagonist looked like.

He wore a dark blue jacket over a white shirt. A standard Kaibacorp Duel Disc was fastened to his left arm. Grey coloured pants covered his legs, while a pair of white shoes that had green laces covered his feet. He had short black hair that spiked up on the sides, green eyes that were full of determination and a smile on his face.

He soon made it to a regular looking house and walked up to it before fishing for his keys and unlocked the door and walked in.

As soon as he walked inside, he slipped off his shoes and socks, before placing his Duel Disc on a counter near a window.

But not before taking his Deck out from it. He shuffled through his Cards, before stopping at the one who landed him another win.

Toon Gemini Elf.

Even though it wasn't the strongest Card in his Deck, using it with just the right Spells, Traps, Monster Effects and even the opponent's Cards, would always help him win, no matter who the opponent was or how tight the situation seemed to be.

He placed the card on the bottom with it facing upwards and then set his Deck down beside his Duel Disc, before taking a seat on his couch and turned the TV on.

Immediately, he turned to a channel broadcasting a live Dueling tournament, where two of the best were competing to become Dueling Champions.

On the left side there was Barrel Dragon (2600/2200) and a face-down Card, while on the right was a face-down Monster.

"You might've avoided my Dragon's ability, but you cannot avoid his power. Now, Barrel Dragon Attack his face-down Card!" Called the Duelist on the left.

Barrel Dragon's cannons began to charge up with energy, before three shots were fired at the face-down Card, making the other Duelist call out. "You just Attacked my Magician of Faith! And thanks to her ability, I can select any Spell in my Graveyard and bring it back. And I choose Monster Reborn."

"That won't help you. Especially when I activate my Trap Card. Go, Meteorain! Since my Barrel Dragon just Attacked a Monster in Defence mode, this Trap Damages you between my Monster's Attack Points and your Monster's Defense Points. And since Magician of Faith only had 400, you take 2200 Points of Damage!"

The man groaned as the pieces of his Destroyed Monster shot at him and inflicted the damage, causing his Life Points to lower, from 2800 to 600.

"And with that, I'll play a face-down Card and end my turn."

"You may think you have me on the ropes. but this Duel is going to be mine. I activate Monster Reborn! And with its magic I call back Beast King Barbaros!" (3000/1200).

"Next I activate Rush Recklessly to Boost Barbaros' Attack by 700 Points! And with this added boost, this Duel is as good as mine" He stated, seeing as how his opponent only had 1000 Life Points left.

"Barbaros, finish off his Barrel Dragon and the Duel with your Lionheart Spear!" He commanded, watching as Barbaros roared loudly in pride before charging.

Only for a smile to appear on his opponent's face.

"Sorry, but Barrel Dragon's going nowhere. I reveal my face-down Card, Limiter Removal! Now I can select any Machine Monster on the Field and double its Attack Points. And Barrel Dragon fits that category, so I choose him!" Barrel Dragon's Summoner announced.

"What!?" The man on the left called out in shock, watching as Barrel Dragon's Attack rose to 5200.

"And since my Monster is now packing more firepower than your little kitty, it's time to counterattack with Proton Blast!"

Barrel Dragon obeyed the call of his Summoner, blasting Barbaros to pieces and consuming the Field in a massive blast, before the dust from the explosive power died down to show Barbaros had been Destroyed and the remaining Life Points his Summoner had were now gone.

"And the winner is Kenji Ryuichi!" A voice then announced, causing the audience to cheer, while the Duelist watching from the couch smiled at seeing the end to another amazing Duel.

'That was a sweet move with that counter Spell.' He thought, before he looked at his Deck. 'And I know with your help, I'll become a Champion Duelist one day. One who will bring joy to everyone who watches and Duels me, Cody Tanoshima the Toon Master!'

However, what he didn't know was that a little talk was going on somewhere else.

(Duel Monster's Spirit World)

In this world of Duel Monsters is where we see the camera focus on a perfect replica of Toon World, except it resembled a small town that was filled with all the Toon versions of Monsters, including Summoned Skull, Masked Sorcerer, Buster Blader and Gemini Elf.

Walking down one of the streets was none other than the duo, Toon Gemini Elf.

"That was another great Duel." The blonde elf commented, making her partner nod in agreement and reply. "Yeah, Cody's skills are getting better everyday."

"And we landed him another win." The brunette of the duo then added in a proud tone.

As they kept walking, a certain Toon magician was floating around and was literally napping in the air.

"Same old Dark Magician Girl." The duo both commented.

While they stopped to sit at a bench, they thought back to Cody when he first started using Toons.

They remembered how the first Deck he worked on, he got the Toon Gemini Elf Card and added it, even though he had no other Toon Cards and made little sense to place them in his Deck, he just smiled and Dueled with them by his side.

And as he Dueled, he continued to modify his Deck, trading in his old Cards for Toons, but never removing Toon Gemini Elf for anything.

Sure he did lose a few times, but he never changed his strategy and kept using them for years to come.

And while many Duelists only saw the game as a chance for fame and the Cards as mere paper, Cody saw the Game as a way to bring joy to others and felt like the Cards were part of him, treating them with respect and care.

And while Cody cared about every Card in his Deck, it was no doubt that Toon Gemini Elf was his favourite Card, up to the point he would use various Spell and Traps, such as Mist Body, Zero Gravity and Toon Defense, to protect the pair from harm, even if it meant he would take the hit instead.

Or if they were put in a situation of trouble, such as being trapped by the magic of the Spellbinding Circle Trap Card or brainwashed by the Jowls of Dark Demise, Cody would always come up with a plan to save them.

That touched them deep as other Duelists would do whatever it meant to win and even sacrifice their Cards just to avoid Damage, but not their Summoner.

He also kept the duo as his all time favorite Monster, which flattered them, especially whenever he would talk to the Card, telling it everything on his mind, what he did and even his dreams, which some would think was weird that he was talking to a piece of painted up paper.

It even made them blush when sometimes other guys would comment on which female Duel Monsters were the cutest or most hot and he'd always blush and admit the pair were cute.

Even when most said they were nothing compared to the Harpie Lady Sisters or Dark Magician Girl, Cody would stick up for the pair, which made them appreciate him further.

As they listed off how great he was, Toon Dark Magician Girl woke up and yawned before noticing the pair.

"Hey guys." She greeted, gaining their attention. "What's up?"

"Just thinking." Replied the blonde elf.

"About Cody?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"How'd you know?" Asked the brunette elf.

"Both of you always think about him, even when you think nobody's around." Toon Dark Magician Girl giggled.

Both elves blushed and tried glaring at the Toon Spellcaster, but knew her words were true.

"It's ok. I think about our Summoner too. Just not as often as you two." Toon Dark Magician Girl then said.

"Well yes, we were thinking of him." The brunette replied.

"I bet both of you were thinking about kissing him." Toon Dark Magician Girl teased the elves, making both blush heavily, before the brunette replied in a defensive tone. "It's not like that!"

Hearing that, made Toon Dark Magician Girl ask curiously. "Then what is it like?"

"It's... well, uh…" The blonde elven girl tried to say but was at a loss for words as she couldn't come up with something.

Neither could the brunette, who remained silent, causing the blonde haired magician to squeal in joy. "I knew it! You do like him!"

"We do not!" Retorted the brunette, whose blush deepened, as did the blonde's.

"Then why are your faces red?" Toon Dark Magician Girl then asked, before she held out her right hand, causing pink energy to form in it and take shape as her sceptre, which she then struck at the ground, causing smoke and a 'Boom' to emit from it.

And when the smoke cleared Toon Dark Magician Girl had transformed into Cody.

"Admit it. You wanna hug me and you wanna kiss me." The Cody lookalike teased in Toon Dark Magician Girl's voice.

Both felt their faces heat up in further embarrassment, but realized Toon Dark Magician Girl was right.

"Fine, so maybe we do have a small crush on him." Admitted the brunette, before questioning."What business is it of yours'?"

"To be honest, none." She confessed, dispelling her magic and reverting back to her comical form.

"But I might be able to help." Toon Dark Magician Girl then said happily.

Hearing that made both elves stop blushing, before the blonde asked in a curious tone. "How?"

"Being a magician, I have many tricks up my sleeve." Toon Dark Magician Girl said, causing playing Cards, a line of tied up cloths, doves and even an Inaba White Rabbit to fall out of her clothing, before she told the pair. "Including one that can send anyone to the human world or vice versa."

"Why haven't you ever mentioned this before?"

"You never asked." The blonde magician replied simply.

"And you have enough power to send us there?"

"You bet I do. Don't be fooled by my appearance, I am one talented mage." Toon Dark Magician Girl replied confidently, before the tip of her sceptre grew flowers.

Intrigued by the chance to meet their Summoner face to face, the blonde turned to her partner and asked. "Should we do it?"

"Go for it. You know Cody likes you a lot, and seeing the two of you would only make him happier." Toon Dark Magician Girl stated, as while she did enjoy teasing the pair, she considered them to be her friends and wanted them to be happy.

"Very well. We accept your offer." The blonde elf then replied, while the brunette nodded in agreement.

"Alright, hold still." She smiled holding her wand up, casting a wave of pink energy that consumed the pair, before they vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Ta da!" Toon Dark Magician Girl announced, even though nobody was around to witness her display of magic.

But that didn't matter to her, as she smiled and wished her friends the bust of luck.

(Human World)

Cody was still on the couch and had turned the TV off since all the good stuff was over.

That was when he noticed a glowing space on both sides of him.

"What in the world is this?" He asked.

When the glow faded, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at what he was looking at.

To his left was the blonde Gemini elf, while on his right was the brunette.

Both were just as surprised as they looked around before looking at Cody.

"Cody!" Both called out, before embracing him, making the boy blush from being in the middle of the two elven women.

"Toon Gemini Elf?" He asked in confusion as they pulled back with smiles on their faces, before he had to ask. "What are you doing here? Better yet, how did you get here?"

"Thank Toon Dark Magician Girl." The brunette replied.

Having to ask, Cody questioned. "Wait, so you two are real? I'm not dreaming?"

The pair smiled at Cody's confusion, before the brunette reassured. "This is no dream, this is all real."

"And this should help prove it." The blonde then said as she then turned his head towards hers' and pressed her lips against his in a loving kiss.

Cody blushed from the kiss, feeling it made him blush before a great warmth surged inside him and made him close his eyes and kiss the blonde haired elf back.

And wanting to share her love, the brunette lightly kissed the back of Cody's neck as they separated from the kiss.

"Wow." He managed to say with a bright red face.

"I agree." The blonde replied, before she smiled and said. "But now I think my sister should get a turn."

The brunette smiled and nodded as she then gently placed her hand on Cody's cheek and pulled his head to meet her gaze before she kissed him, loving the feel of his warm and inviting lips.

Cody tried putting more into this kiss as the brunette moaned into the kiss, in which his hormones got the better of him as his right hand moved up and grabbed the brunette's left breast.

"Ooh!" She gasped as they broke the kiss.

"Sorry!" Cody quickly apologized, blushing heavily and realizing what he had done.

"It's alright. I just didn't know you were this pervy." She teased.

"It was an accident." Cody said, trying to defend himself.

However, the bulge forming in his pants was saying otherwise.

He tried to cover it, but the two elves grinned at the sight of it.

"Well, somebody is eager." The blonde commented slyly.

"And all from just two kisses? You really are innocent." Purred the brunette, holding his cheeks so they were facing each other again.

"But after we're done, you won't be." The blonde added from the side as she brought her hand down to Cody's pants and traced around the bulge, making it bigger and making Cody groan a little.

"W-Why are you d-doing this?" He groaned out.

"You always spoiled us by playing favorites, so we're going to spoil you." Grinned the brunette before claiming his lips again, while the blonde unzipped Cody's pants.

Distracted by the passion that the first Toon was giving him, Cody failed to notice the second Toon slip down his pants.

The blonde elf grinned and started pulling his underwear down as his cock flopped out, causing the brunette to stop kissing Cody and look at it, in which the pair both blushed at the sight, and size of it.

"This definitely needs two to handle." The blonde commented in a seductive tone, moving one hand up and down it, which caused Cody to groan out.

And, adding to his pleasure, the brunette of the duo slid down next to his groin as the blonde elf slowly caressed Cody's balls, causing him to groan louder.

"Y-You sure about this?" He asked.

"We are. We want this more than anything." The blonde replied in all her love and honesty.

Before she then showed her love as she moved her head down Cody's manhood and started licking the tip.

He hissed at the sudden rush of pleasure as the brunette pulled the top part of her clothing down to let her breasts out, before she sat upon Cody's lap and pressed them close to his face.

"C'mon Cody, show me if your skills go beyond Dueling." She purred.

He stared at the glorious orbs and leaned in before taking one of the nipples in his mouth and grabbed the other one.

"Yeah… That's it…!" The brunette elf moaned out, encouraging her Summoner to keep up his actions.

And not wanting to let down his favourites, Cody continued, before switching breasts, now licking the right and massaging the left, before gently biting her nipple and causing the brunette to moan loudly. "Oh, Cody!"

The blonde went ahead and brought her own breasts out and began rubbing them around his cock while sucking on the tip, causing the boy to break away from the brunette's breasts and groan out again.

"Toon Gemini Elf and… Uh… other Toon Gemini Elf, that feels really good…" Cody groaned, before saying. "I just wish you had names so I could… Ah… could give you a sense of proper identity…!"

Both Toons weren't able to stop smiling at Cody.

Even in the middle of sex, he was thinking about them and what they needed or desired.

"That's ok." The blonde reassured, after removing the tip of Cody's member from her mouth.

"Yeah, don't worry about us." The brunette got out, before moaning as Cody sucked on her nipple faster.

"I'm serious. You two deserve your own names." Cody then said, before he then thought for a moment and spoke.

"How about Ashley?" He asked the blonde between his legs, who smiled and nodded in reply, before Cody turned to the brunette.

"And you Rachel?"

"I love it." Purred the newly named Rachel as she then claimed his lips again while Ashley was massaging his cock with her breasts faster and got back to sucking Cody's member, harder than before.

And after several more minutes, Cody was unable to contain himself as he then groaned out loudly and had his first orgasm, filling Ashley's mouth with his cum, which made her gag at first, but she managed to swallow it.

"Tasty." She said, licking her lips clean, while Cody panted from the insane feeling.

"No fair. I wanted some." Rachel pouted, before she got her wish as Ashley then moved up to the brunette and kissed her, allowing what remains of Cody's cum were in her mouth to enter Rachel's.

Cody could only stare as Rachel and Ashley moaned into the kiss while swishing the remains of his cum between their tongues, which caused his member to become fully erect at the errotic actions he was witnessing.

After they pulled back, they looked down to see his cock back to position, making the pair smirk and lick their lips lustfully.

"So, who takes Cody's cherry?" Asked Rachel.

"I think he should choose. Afterall he does technically own us." Ashley replied, making Rachel nod.

Both turned towards their Summoner, waiting for an answer.

But being his usual considerate self towards his favourites, it made it a tough choice for Cody until an idea came to mind.

Cody then placed his hands upon Rachel's hips, gently lowering her onto her back, before he turned to Ashley, held out his right hand to her as he smiled at the blonde, who was a little confused as to what her Summoner had in mind, but took his hand and was then pulled up onto the couch and placed atop her sister.

The pair blushed at this. Not only from being so close, but being in their current position was causing their breasts and pussies to press and rub against the others'.

"There. This should do." Cody smiled as he then brought his cock up and slowly began to push into Rachel's pussy, causing her to moan out as she felt it slid inside her.

"Cody!" Rachel called out, pleasure surging through her entire body as Cody push his cock in and out of her vagina and began to make love to her, while Cody groaned out from the tightness Rachel's pussy was putting on his manhood.

It was like her body was begging for him to stay inside of her.

As the pair continued, Ashley watched on and was a bit disappointed, but soon moaned as pleasure filled her when Cody then pulled out of Rachel and pushed his member inside her.

"Oh, Cody… You're so deep… Ah… It's so good…!" Ashley cried out, loving the feeling of pleasure she was getting from the boy she and her sister loved.

Cody groaned as he alternated between pushing inside one elf before pulling out and slamming into the other, filling the room with moans and cries of pure pleasure.

"Ah...so big….so good…!" Moaned Ashley, before she was silenced as Rachel suddenly moved her head up and kissed her sister deeply, which surprised the blonde, but the pleasure was clouding her mind and she was unable to resist and kiss her back with the same passion.

Cody groaned at seeing them kiss again and tried moving his hips faster, wanting to give the pair as much pleasure as he possibly could.

"Mmm….keep going….!" Moaned Rachel after breaking her lips away from Ashley's, making the blonde moan out too.

Cody nodded as he kept up his actions, making love to the duo for another hour, until he started groaning as he could feel he was going to cum again.

"I… I'm gonna cum…!" Cody warned thrusting inside Ashley.

"Do it!" She begged. "Cum… Ah… cum inside me!"

Cody nodded before he groaned loudly and came, releasing his seed into Ashley's vagina, which made her cry out as she experienced her climax as well, releasing her sexual fluids as she cried out Cody's name in pure ecstasy.

"Cody!"

The pleasure she had felt made Ashley arch her back as she came.

It was amazing.

And as the blonde moved back down, a content smile on her face, Cody removed his member from Ashley, showing Rachel it was still hard and ready to give her the same feelings of pleasure.

Rachel grinned as she looked at the satisfied face of her sister, before moaning out as Cody brought the tip back up and slammed his dick back inside her before he resumed making love to her.

As he kept thrusting, Rachel, through her moans and pleasure filled mind, thought how lucky she and her sister truly were as to not only wind up with an amazing Duelist, but to also wind up with such pleasure.

But soon her thoughts were broken as the brunette too had her orgasm, one just as amazing as the one Ashley felt, causing her to cry out as she and Cody both came together.

And after the thrill of their climaxes ended, Cody felt his arms give out, causing him to collapse on top of the pair.

"That was… wonderful." Ashley then said in a satisfied tone, making Rachel slowly nod in reply.

Cody smiled that he had pleased the pair and the pleasure he had got before it took its toll on him and he felt himself slowly drift off and fall asleep.

(Timeskip-30 minutes)

Slowly opening his eyes, Cody found himself still in his living room, still naked, but saw no sign of either the Toon Monsters.

"Ashley? Rachel?" He called out, but got no reply, making him wonder.

"Was I just dreaming?" He asked himself with a little sadness.

However, his sadness faded and was replaced with curiosity when he looked over at his Deck, seeing Toon Gemini Elf on the top, as well a letter, which had been sealed with a green lipstick kiss by its side.

Standing up, Cody walked over and picked up the letter, before carefully opening it as to not damage the kiss or what was inside. He unfolded it to reveal a note.

The message said:

'Cody, thanks for such a great time. It's something both of us will always remember. But don't worry; we'll be back again. We just need to spend more time here to keep our forms intact. As soon as the chance comes, we'll be right back and we can have more fun. :)

'Love, Rachel and Ashley.'

'P.S. Here's a little something to remember us by.'

Cody looked at a picture with the note and blushed at seeing both of them naked and sitting next to his sleeping form while kissing his cheeks.

But after getting over the surprise that his experience meeting the pair wasn't a dream made him smile as he knew they would meet again.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Also, this was co-written with LiquidPhazon.


	27. Chapter 27

List of oneshots

chapter 27

What if Rock getting high changed him in quite the unusual way?

Series: Black Lagoon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rock groaned as he was hiding under a table while he heard gun fire and bullet shells fall near him while hearing Levy shout at the targets.

'SHIT SHIT SHIT! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!' Rock thought to himself in fear and anger.

"Come on you pussy ass bitches! I'll rip you a new asshole!" laughed Levy shooting off without restraint.

"D-Don't you think we should get out of here?" Asked Rock, hoping to calm her down.

"Shut up!" she snapped before shooting a bullet through a man's head.

'Crap! What else can go wrong?!' Cursed Rock in his head.

While he tried to stay low, he saw a lit joint fall near him. Normally he wouldn't even look at it, but the stress that he was feeling was making him have second thoughts about his life in general.

"Ah fuck it." he muttered reaching down and brought it up to his lips before taking a slow and drawn out puff. After all, what's the worse that could happen?

As he felt his body relax and saw the room go wobbly, Levy took notice of him getting high.

"Hey, what's wrong with you Rock?" Revy asked in a mix of annoyance and curiosity.

"I..I feel...AWESOME!" he cheered standing straight up with a smile while the targets kept shooting at them.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!" Revy shouted while dragging him down. "Now keep down or you'll end up as Swiss cheese!"

"I feel right as rain babe! Never better!" he smiled with wide eyes as he took another hit off the joint.

"What the fuck?" Mumbled Revy until she noticed the rod. "Oh, you must be shitting me!"

"Not at all sexy!" he laughed standing up before feeling a bullet whizzed by and make a scratch on his cheek before he lost the goofy grin.

"What did I tell ya, ya dumb fuck?" Frowned Revy.

Rock didn't listen and turned his head towards the men firing at them.

"Did they shoot me?" He asked oddly calm.

"Of course they fucking shot you!" yelled Revy.

"...Do you have another gun?" He then asked hollowly.

"Hey, get your own guns!" she retorted as she didn't let anyone touch her guns.

That caused him to frown before he looked around and saw a chain-gun nearby. Ignoring the bullets and Levy, he walked over to it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Grumbled Levy.

He reached down and picked up the weapon with ease.

"Where did you find that?" Levy asked more curious.

He was silent before grinning and aiming it at the targets.

"Hey, what is that sucka doing?" Frowned one of the criminals looking at Rock.

"Meet my fuckig little friend!" laughed Rock before the chain-gun started firing.

"Aw shi-!" The other guy couldn't finish the curse before he was shot down. The others took cover while Rock grinned while mowing them down.

"Well...holy shit..." Managed to mumble a surprised Revy.

"COME ON YOU MOTHAFUCKERS! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU TAKE EVERY SINGLE BULLET IN YOUR HEADS!" he laughed.

"Well, at least he's kinda cool now." Revy told herself with a chuckle before joining Rock in shooting the motherfuckers.

"DANCE BITCHES! DANCE!" he cackled as the last man fell, but he was still going.

"Oi, Rock stop! They're already down, so no need to waste bullets." Revy said.

Rock stopped firing, but lost his grin before walking out the door with the chaingun. "Man, how boring. I was hoping those assholes would last longer." He frowned while Revy agreed inwardly with him. "Now I need to find me something way more important." he grinned.

"Like what" Revy asked.

"CHEEETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" he yelled running out into the street. "GET ME MY CHEETOS!"

"Well...shit...ah what the hell!" She said before following the now hyperactive Rock.

"What's he doing?" asked Butch seeing Rock run out of the bar while laughing.

"No idea." replied Benny.

"Hey Revy, you know what's wrong with Rock?" Asked Butch curious.

"The bastard is high and went nuts." she replied.

"Rock High? Didn't see that one coming." Admitted Benny.

"WHERE'S THE CHEETOS!" yelled Rock who started robbing a gas station.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Spike Butch with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah yeah, I'll get him." groaned Revy walking over to the station.

"I hope she manages to stop him, if not..." Spoke Benny before shivering at what Balalaika would do.

"Rock! Forget the fuckin cheetos!" yelled Revy.

"NEVAR!" He yelled back. A small explosion occurred with Rock running out onto the street while carrying several dozen cheetos.

Soon after they could see Revy, who was riding a shopping car, chasing after him while screaming bloody murder.

"DROP THE FUCKIN CHEETOS!"

"NO! I PAID-I MEAN, I STOLE THEM FAIR AND SQUARE!" Rock took another hit off his joint and cackled while Revy started shooting at him.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!"

"NEVER BABE!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, FUCKHEAD?!"

Rock kept laughing while opening the bags and stuffing his face while Levy was shooting blindly.

"Well...shit..." Was all that Butch could say.

All the while a set of twins watched the scene while sitting on a bench.

"Hey sister, what you think is wrong with Mr. Rock?" Asked the child.

"I don't know brother."

"Whatever is it, it doesn't look like something bad."


	28. Chapter 28

List of oneshots

chapter 28

What if a young Tsukune became friends with Tamao?

Series: Rosario Vampire

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey! You guys leave her alone!" screamed a young Tsukune as he raced down the hot sand to several boys his age surrounding a girl.

"Oh really? Buzz off pipsqueak. We're gonna teach this freak not to play at our beach." replied the largest who obviously was the leader and an arrogant one at that.

"First off, this isn't your beach. Second, you leave her alone or else." replied Tsukune gritting his teeth.

"Or else what? Gonna cry to your mommy?" the leader and his cronies just laughed at the taunt and closed their eyes at what they thought was his pain when he had his head down. The leader failed to stop the fist from colliding with his nose and break it. Both of the goons stopped their laughing and were now sweating in fear at the strength this kid packed.

"I said", Tsukune gave them all a glare that would have them burning into ashes if looks could kill, "Leave." Tsukune's tone really got them scared, so they quickly grabbed their unconscious leader and ran with their tails between their legs.

Tsukune's face returned to normal after taking a deep breath and took notice of the girl that he just rescued. She appeared to be a year or two older than him. She had turquoise colored hair and beautiful yellow eyes that made his breath get caught in his throat. She was also wearing a yellow sundress and had an orange fish tail. Wait. Fishtail! He crouched down and took a closer look at their tail and was surprised by how real it looked.

He carefully brushed his finger against the scales, and pulled his finger back as he heard a small voice. He finally looked at the girl in the face and saw her cheeks were red. She looked him in the eye and averted her gaze.

"Hey, what's wrong? Those guys won't mess with you anymore." replied Tsukune who was glad this girl was okay from what he could tell.

The girl finally looked Tsukune in the eye and was surprised that he didn't start running or insulting her about her tail. As soon as those other boys saw it, they pushed her down and kicked sand at her while throwing insults at her. She felt close to tears, but stopped when this boy came out of nowhere and scared them off.

"Hey, why are you wearing a tail?" asked Tsukune who thought the initial reason is because of her time at the beach. Probably wanted to be more in-tuned with the fish.

"Well, the thing is….", the girl looked down as she didn't want to look this boy in the eyes as soon as she told him, "...I'm a mermaid." replied the girl who clenched her eyes in preparation for the harsh words.

Tsukune stared at the girl in shock before looking at the tail. He had read about mermaids from a few fairy tales when he was younger. He looked at the tail and the girl's face before putting the pieces together. Mermaids had tails and were known to snare men in with their beauty. Tsukune may have been young, but even he had to admit that she was real cute with that hair and eyes.

"Really? That's amazing." replied Tsukune who ended up shocking the girl with his answer. He gave no hesitation at his excitement at finding out her secret. She had come to the beach to play in the water, and accidentally showed her real form, which led to those boys picking on her and then her young savior coming.

"My name's Tsukune Aono. What's yours?" asked Tsukune who forgot to ask the name of the girl he saved.

The girl let a small smile on her already beautiful face before replying. "Tamao Ichinose." replied Tamao.

"Well Tamao-chan, want to play?" asked Tsukune who didn't notice the blush he gave Tamao as she felt her face heat up.

"S-sure." replied Tamao who dove into the water with Tsukune following her into the water as the two children made a brand new friend that day. A meeting that would change the course of history.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsukune looked out the window of the second floor of the high school as he waited for his friend to come. It was the end of the day and he was gonna walk his friend home. Something they've done since they were kids.

His friend Tamao finally could be seen walking down the hall, but with her head held down to keep her gaze away from Tsukune. He gave her a confused look before seeing an envelope in her hands. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she held out the envelope and waited til he grabbed it before she swiftly turned and sprinted away.

"Tamao, wait!" Tsukune saw she was going too fast for him to catch up and could only look down at the envelope that had his name on it. He opened the envelope and saw a letter for him.

Letter:

Dear Tsukune, when you read this, I'll be leaving the country. My parents recently got a promotion, and so we have to move away. I know I couldn't say this to your face, so I wanted to write this letter for you. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye to your face, but I will miss you, Tsukune. Hopefully we can see each other again.

Signed: Tamao

The world around Tsukune seemed to stop as the letter slipped from his fingers and softly landed on the floor. If one looked into his eyes, they would appear to be devoid of all life and emotion. Soon tears started to form as he hesitantly reached down and picked up the letter before he sprinted out of the high school and to his home.

As soon as he got into his house, he didn't pay attention to his parent's greetings as he ran up the stairs to his room and fell onto his bed and let the waterworks go.

He didn't know how much time had passed since he began to cry, but he mustered up whatever strength he had left and reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and opened it to show a picture of him and Tamao looking at the camera and had an arm around each other's shoulders and they were both smiling.

His tears came back even stronger than before and let his head rest against the pillow. He knew it hurt, but he had to get through this and hope they would meet again.

'Tamao, I promise we'll see each other again.' this was his last thought as he let the softness of the pillow and his already emotionally drained body send him to dreamland.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tamao herself could be seen looking at the same picture Tsukune had in his wallet, except this picture was small enough to fit in her necklace that Tsukune had gotten for her.

"Tsukune, I promise we'll meet again." replied Tamao as she held the necklace close to her face and let fresh tears fall from her eyes. 'And maybe, I can tell you how I really feel.' thought Tamao as the train that she and her parents were riding on traveled across the country.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsukune and his first friend at yokai academy, Moka, were currently looking at the different booths that were hosting the academies clubs. So far, they hadn't found anything that seemed good enough or not-so-creepy enough.

All of the clubs seemed to make Tsukune's heart ache with sadness. Tamao used to be part of the swimming club at the high school they both went to. Just thinking about her smiling face caused a pang of sadness to echo in his heart.

"Sign up for the swimming club." Tsukune stopped in his tracks right there as the all too familiar voice rang out from a large crowd that gathered in front of something. Letting his hope ride high, Tsukune pushed through the crowd and stared with his mouth agape at what he was seeing. It was Tamao, but in a purple bikini that showed off her beautiful figure.

Tamao smiled at the crowd and turned to get the other side going as well. When she looked at the person in front, her eyes widened in shock. Standing there was her first friend ever, Tsukune.

She saw Tsukune smile with tears in his eyes as he walked up to her and looked into her eyes before wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Tamao smiled and wrapped her arms around him to return the hug.

The two noticed the crowd looking at them with confusion, while most of the guys were giving him scary looks at giving a girl like Tamao a hug.

Which proved fruitless as both of them merely acknowledged the other at the moment. After so many years apart, it felt too good to be true. All they truly felt like doing was just staying close to one another.

"Tsukune, would you like to try out for the swimming club?" asked Tamao hoping he would. She knew how dangerous it would be, but she was the captain, so she had already claimed him. Which meant that no other mermaid could touch him without her permission.

"I'd love to." replied Tsukune unaware of Moka at the moment as Tamao led him to the pool while giving him a pair of swimming trunks to put on.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tamao helped Tsukune straighten his arm forward to help him understand the basics of swimming. He seemed to be like a kid who was having trouble. So cute.

She let out a contented sigh as she came closer to the back of him and could feel the muscles in his body. He may not look like it, but he definitely had some firm muscle on him. Which is something that made her blush a little before focusing.

Tsukune was glad that Tamao was there to teach him to swim, but felt his face grow hot every time he felt her breasts rub up against his back.

Tamao felt Tsukune tense up when her breasts rubbed up against him and that gave her a sneaky idea. She moved his arm to make it seem like she was showing him how to do a basic stroke, while making sure her breasts rubbed up against his back.

Tsukune saw Moka stand up from her sitting position near the fence in anger. She turned away and began to walk out of there, but all of their attention switched to a scream from the pool. They turned and saw one of the members biting a boy and turning him into an old man.

Tamao stood in front of Tsukune while the mermaids began to swim around them like sharks. "Is this one yours captain? He looks cute. Why not let us have a taste." replied one of the mermaids as they were swimming closer and closer.

Tsukune felt nervous by the statement and backed up a little. He saw Tamao held his arm and turned to see she was giving the mermaids a glare that one would see on a shark.

"No one is taking my Tsukune away from me." replied Tamao unknowingly shocking Tsukune with the statement and proceeded to let her fins and tail appear before diving under and charging at her team.

The other members dove under as well in retaliation. Soon, Tsukune and Moka could see all of them clashing under water.

"Tsukune! The rosary!" yelled Moka.

Tsukune didn't object and swam over to her and yanked the rosary off with one good tug. Soon, Moka was surrounded by swarms of bats that revealed her other side.

"**I'll show you your place next time, Tsukune, but I first have to get rid of these minnows." **replied Inner Moka as her wording seemed to get all of the mermaids to pop out of the water.

"No one calls us minnows!" exclaimed one of them as several leap at Moka while the rest continued fighting Tamao underwater.

Inner Moka 'humphed' before using her speed to knock each mermaid away as they got within striking distance of herself.

Tamao wasn't the captain for nothing and proved this by being much faster than any of the others. Soon she made quick work of them as they floated to the surface knocked out.

"I won't let you hurt the man I love." Tamao said as she knocked out three more mermaids.

That caught both Tsukune's and Moka's ears while Tamao finished off the last of the mermaids.

"Man you love!?" They both said with Moka feeling a little Jealous.

Tamao lost her serious face and felt her face heat up and slapped her forehead for her slip up. "Uhhh. I didn't say that I said umm uhh Hot pocket!" She said trying and failing to cover up what she said.

"Tamao-chan. Was that true?" he asked walking over.

She sighed and nodded yes. This time Tsukune blushed while Tamao looked away from him.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should go." she was about to sink back into the pool.

"Wait!" he reached out and grabbed her arm.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"If what you said is true, then I need to tell you something. I feel the same way."

She blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I was stunned and overjoyed to see you again." he admitted.

"I missed you so much Tsukune."

"I missed you too." at this point, he had both hands on her arms while they looked into each other's eyes. They leaned in to kiss.

Inner Moka had been watching and grew tired watching this and kicked a nearby rock that made a big splash between them, interrupting the moment. **"Oops, my leg slipped."** she said with a playful smirk.

"You did that on purpose!" shouted Tamao while glaring at the vampire.

"Did I?"

Tsukune grew nervous when he saw Tamao ready to get out of the pool while Inner Moka had a grin that dared her to try.

"Now now ladies, no need to get hostile." he said trying to calm them down, but he should know better than to try to calm down angry anime women; it never ends well.

**"I don't really care. You can just explain it to my other side."** replied Inner Moka before grabbing the rosary from Tsukune and putting it back on her choker.

"Oh boy."

Moka rubbed her head while Tamao climbed out of the pool. "I hope you can be with Tsukune." Moka said as she walked away with tears in her eyes.

Tsukune felt tempted to follow Moka, but was conflicted as he wanted to talk with Tamao.

"Go after her. She needs a friend."

Tsukune nodded and ran after the vampire. "Hey Moka!"

Moka kept running.

"Please stop! I just wanna talk to you!"

"No!" she called back.

"Moka stop. I never meant to hurt you." he grabbed her arm stopping her from running.

"Just leave me alone." she begged with tears down her cheeks.

"Moka please, just let me talk. I'm sorry, but I never wanted to hurt you."

Moka stood there before she spoke up. "Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"Why are you so sad?"

"You were the first and only friend I've had and the only one I've loved."

That made Tsukune stare at her in shock. "Is that true?"

"Yes." she choked out.

He hugged her. "I'm sorry Moka."

She reluctantly hugged back while silently sobbing.

Tamao was watching. Granted she was jealous of Moka hugging Tsukune, but couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked patting her back.

"I guess."

Tamao walked over. "Tsukune, can I speak to Moka alone?"

"Uh, sure." replied Tsukune reluctantly giving them some space. After he left Tamao talked with Moka.

"Moka, I know you have feelings for him, but he chose me. You two can still be friends."

"Really?" she asked wiping her tears away.

"Of course."

"I-I'd like that." Moka managed to smile a little. Moka walked off with a smile on her face. She was still upset. but knew Tsukune made his choice.

Tamao let out a sigh of relief before walking back over to Tsukune.

"So what did you talk about?"

"Moka's just hoping you and her can still be friends."

"Of course we can."

Tamao smiled and pulled Tsukune towards the girl's dorm rooms.

He blushed at going inside the dorm. "Uhhh, what're we doing here?"

"I wanna show how much I love you." she smiled sneaking him in and rushing them up to her room.

Tsukune was confused, but went along with it.

She pulled him in and locked the door as Tsukune took a moment to look at her room.

"Wow nice room."

He noticed however Tamao quickly pull his trunks down, revealing him in the nude. He blushed at this. He turned to try and ask her what she was doing, but blushed even brighter when he saw her take the top part of her bikini off.

"Uhhh wait. Are you sure about this Tamao-Chan?"

"I've wanted this for a long time." she purred untying the towel around her waist and letting it drop down to reveal her bare legs and groin.

Tsukune could feel himself getting hard.

Tamao blushed at seeing his reaction and pulled him over to what looked like a miniature pool in her room.

"Your bed?"

"It helps." she slipped in it before she resumed her real form. She pulled tsukune on top of her.

He blushed as he felt her breasts press up against his chest.

She stroked his cock until it was fully hardened. "Now, fuck me." she whispered in lust.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." she pleaded with him.

He put the tip of his cock up to her vagina. Both shuddered as he started pushing forward. He reached her hymen.

"Go on. Screw me." begged Tamao. He broke threw her hymen. Tamao gasped and held Tsukune as her body shook from the pain.

"We can stop."

"No. I'll be alright." she got out.

He started to thrust into her. Both groaned. Tsukune with how tight it felt and Tamao with how long his cock was.

"You're so tight Tamao-Chan!"

"You're so big!" moaned Tamao holding him closer.

He grabbed her breasts and started to squeeze them.

"Ah!" moaned Tamao who started moving her own hips against his while the water in the pool started sloshing around them.

He put one of her nipples in his mouth.

Tamao arched her back so he had easier access to her breasts while he started sucking. "Oh you beast!" She moaned.

Tsukune swirled his tongue around her nipple while feeling her pussy tighten and started going faster.

"Tamao-Chan, I'm about to Cum!"

"Inside! Cum inside!"

Tsukune released his seed inside of her which causes her to cum as well. Both pressed their lips together as Tamao felt his seed fill her pussy.

"I love you Tamao."

"I love you too, Tsukune." smiled Tamao.

(15 years later)

Tsukune moved to the monster world to be with the one he loves. We cut to his new house where Tamao is teaching their 2 daughters and son how to swim.

"Just keep your body relaxed and move your arms." she spoke demonstrating in their pool.

"Ok mama." her son said.

Tsukune was watching with a smile.

"Are you all having fun?" They looked to see someone standing at the gate. It was a Woman with silver and Pink hair.

"Aunty Moka!" The kids ran to hug their Godmother. You see Moka's inner and outer selves merged into one being. This allowed her to stay sweet, but also keep her true power, keeping anyone from messing with her.

"It's nice to see you again Moka." Tsukune said.

"You too." she nodded.

"So how's life with Gin treating you?"

"I have to slap him when he goes sight seeing other girls, but he's actually decent." answered the vampire.

"That's a good way for keeping that mutt in Line."

Moka was Glad Tsukune was still her friend, but she was still slightly jealous of Tamao.

Speaking of which, she went over and kissed Tsukune. "I love you my Human lover."

"I love you too, my queen of the sea."


	29. Chapter 29

List of oneshots

chapter 29

What if a digimon who felt she wasn't pretty had a fan who said otherwise?

Series: Digimon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome everyone to the annual Digital beauty pageant! Today we get to see the beauties from all around the Digital World!" Announced an Etemon to the roaring crowd in front of the stage, all of whom were eager to see the females and which one would be crowned.

"Now it's time see which ones are gonna be out today before we start the contests!"

That was the cue for the curtain to pull aside, revealing the Digimon to the audience, who all cheered upon seeing the various females.

"That Floramon sure is cute." Commented a Gotsumon.

"She may be cute, but she's no match for my sister." A male Mikemon replied as he pointed to the BlackGatomon on the stage.

"Please, have you seen that Lillymon? Wow!" Drooled a BanchoLeomon.

"She is something. But I think the real competition is either Kyubimon or BelleStarmon." Digmon told his friend, gazing upon the masked biker Digimon, who winked at the audience.

"Now let's get started! First up is the talent portion! And first up will be Floramon!" Etemon called, in which Floramon nodded as she approached the front of the stage.

The spotlight shone on her as she showed off her talent.

Her vines extended out as she started moving her arms around while the vines started spinning, making the audience cheer, before she began to prance around the stage, twirling around her vines to make beautiful patterns and swirl across the stage.

Soon she stopped, retracted her vines and bowed, causing Etemon to come back on the stage and say. "Alright. Let's hear it for Floramon and her Ribbon Dance!"

The crowd applauded once more, making Floramon smile, before giving a final bow and then moving back to stand alongside the other contestants.

Next came the BlackGatomon, who stepped forward and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you." She said, before getting serious. "I'm sure most of you have heard that us cats have nine lives, well I intend to prove if that is true by balancing across a tightrope, with no safety net."

"And blindfolded." The dark furred feline added, pulling out a blindfold from her right glove, which she then wrapped around her head and tightened, taking away her field of vision.

Everyone went quiet as she held out her arms and was grabbed by two DemiDevimon, each grabbing an arm, before flying to the top, causing the lights to turn up to show the DemiDevimon duo place BlackGatomon on the platform.

They flew away as BlackGatomon slowly tapped the rope with one foot to make sure where it was before moving forward and onto it, followed by her other foot.

And soon, everyone watched as she began to cross.

The crowd was amazed at her performance, especially whenever BlackGatomon would stop to do a trick, such as traverse on her hands or let go completely before grasping the rope with her tail, while showing no worries and only confidence in herself and act.

Once she reached the end, the crowd roared with applause, making BlackGatomon remove her blindfold, throw it away and smile as she waved to her fans.

"Way to go, sis!" Mikemon called out, knowing that even though his sister most likely didn't hear him, she always had his support.

And After getting assisted back down by the DemiDevimon, BlackGatomon walked back to the other females, before the Lillymon walked forward, as the order had been decided.

She curtsied to the crowd before snapping her fingers, in which everyone went silent as a low song started playing.

Soon Lillymon started bending her legs with her arms bent towards her chest and started lightly moving across the stage.

She moved across it with ease and light movements while pivoting and twirling on her feet, all the while the crowd were in awe at her dancing.

She jumped up after bending her legs and finished the dance with one last twirl before landing on her feet.

"Wasn't she something?" Etemon asked, making the crowd applaud for the flower Digimon as she smiled and walked back

"But let's change the atmosphere with BelleStarmon and her Shotgun Special!" Etemon announced.

Hearing her name called, BelleStarmon walked up to Etemon.

"Thank you." She said, before calling out. "Now then, for my performance I will need a volunteer. One who isn't afraid of anything."

"I'll do it!" Called an Agumon, raising his left claw, making BelleStarmon nod her head in approval.

As the Agumon joined BelleStarmon on stage, a rotating board that had four leather straps was placed several feet away from the pair, making BelleStarmon explain. "Thanks to my new assistant, we can now begin."

Agumon was then grabbed by BelleStarmon's lady assistants, two AquaVeemon, who escorted the confused Digimon over to the board, only to strap his arms and legs down and hold him in place.

"And now, I shall fire my guns at Agumon, eighteen times as he spins around." BelleStarmon explained, making the Agumon call out. "Wait! I'm having second thoughts…"

"Girls. Let him spin!" BelleStarmon just called out, before the board began to spin in a clockwise motion, while the masked biker Digimon withdrew her firearms and began shooting.

"Wow! Now that's an impressive display of firepower!" called out Etemon as the crowd roared in agreement, amazed that every shot BelleStarmon fired missed Agumon and never hit in the same spot.

And after firing the last few shots in her guns, the AquaVeemon assistants walked up to Agumon, undid his bindings, which caused him to collapse onto the floor, as he fainted, while showing that the bullet holes in the board left by BelleStarmon had formed a heart shape, making everyone applaud louder.

BelleStarmon bowed, winking again to the audience, before moving back as Kyubimon walked forward with a confident smile on her face.

"Now we have a treat for you, I give you all last year's winner, the ever beautiful and always lovely, Kyubimon!" Etemon called, making said Digimon grin as she soaked up the applause.

Several rings rose up from the stage as Kyubimon faced them.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" She then called out, causing the tips of her six tails to become consumed in blue flames that then shot off, breaking into smaller flames that then set every one of the rings ablaze.

Continuing her act, Kyubimon then called out a second of her attacks.

"Dragon Wheel!" The foxy Digimon announced as she curled up and consumed herself in light blue flames, captivating the audience as she leapt forward from one ring to the next.

Everyone was amazed at Kyubimon's performance.

It was a combination of beauty, suspense and danger rolled into one glorious act.

And with the final ring, came a tremendous ending, as Kyubimon's form began to glow brightly, amazing everyone watching as she leapt through the last ring, unleashing her energy in the form of a massive fire dragon that soared above the stage, before it erupted, causing countless wicks of small flame to fall down and around Kyubimon, which then spun around her body.

And after the flames dispersed, everyone was left speechless to see Kyubimon had Digivolved to her Mega form, Sakuyamon, who was curled up, before she arose, proudly showing off her new form and body to the crowd, the contestants and Etemon, who had his jaw open and was drooling all over her.

"Talk about turning up the heat. That performance was seriously hot!" Etemon shouted with the crowd clapping in earnest, while many of the male Digimon were whistling from their seats.

From the reaction of the crowd, Sakuyamon grinned, reverted back to Kyubimon, who then strutted back to the others as the final contestant walked forward as Etemon announced. "And our final contestant, I give you Arukenimon!"

As the spider-like Digimon came to centre stage, many of the males remained quiet, resulting in her getting a small applause compared to the other's.

But that didn't stop her.

Taking the microphone from Etemon, who walked back to give her room, Arukenimon closed her eyes and began to sing.

Every day is so wonderful

Then suddenly it's hard to breathe.

Now and then I get insecure

From all the pain, I'm so ashamed.

I am beautiful no matter what they say.

Words can't bring me down.

I am beautiful in every single way.

Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no.

So don't you bring me down today.

To all your friends you're delirious,

So consumed in all your doom.

Trying hard to fill the emptiness.

The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone.

is that the way it is?

You are beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring you down...oh no

You are beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no

So don't you bring me down today...

No matter what we do

(no matter what we do)

No matter what we say

(no matter what we say)

We're the song inside the tune

Full of beautiful mistakes

And everywhere we go

(and everywhere we go)

The sun will always shine

(the sun will always, always shine)

And tomorrow we might wake on the other side

We are beautiful no matter what they say

Yes, words won't bring us down, no, no

We are beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no

So don't you bring me down today

Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah, ooh

Don't you bring me down ooh... today

With the end of the song, Arukenimon simply bowed, handed the mic back to Etemon and walked back to join the other females, gaining an applause from her singing.

After her song, Etemon asked. "Well judges, let's hear what you have to say!"

"All of them are pretty skilled." Commented Agunimon, making his fellow judges, Angewomon and Shurimon, nod in reply.

"I rather enjoyed Kyubimon's display of fire. It was strong, but made a beautiful finish." Commented Shurimon.

"Truly a breathtaking performance." Angewomon stated, before the angel Digimon added. "But Arukenimon truly showed us her musical side."

"I enjoyed BelleStarmon's excellent aim." Agunimon said.

"True. But there can only be one winner." Etemon interrupted.

The three of them talked amongst themselves while everyone else watched in silence, awaiting for the judge's decision.

After waiting, Etemon then asked. "So judges, have you made a decision?"

"Yes we have." Shurimon replied.

"We've decided the winner is…...Kyubimon." Angewomon stated with a smile.

Hearing their decision made the crowd stand and cheer, applauding the victor as Kyubimon walked forward and took her place in the spotlight for a second time, presented with a sash and tiara.

The rest of the contestants were disappointed.

None more so than Arukenimon, as before she accepted her victory, Kyubimon whispered in a harsh tone. "Next time leave beauty contests to those who are actually beautiful."

The words stung Arukenimon, making her turn and walk off the stage sadly, unnoticed, except for one audience member.

Moments later

In her dressing room, Arukenimon looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but to continue to wallow in self doubt.

"Maybe she's right." Arukenimon muttered to herself, letting out a sad sigh as she looked away from her reflection. "I'm not beautiful."

"You're wrong." Arukenimon heard someone reply.

Looking up, Arukenimon saw the door to her dressing room was wide open, and standing before her was a Gabumon, holding a bouquet of roses.

"Oh, you must be looking for Kyubimon." Dismissed Arukenimon, looking away, before she heard the door close.

Thinking that Gabumon had left, Arukenimon decided it was about time she left too, in which the spider-like Digimon turned and was confused to see Gabumon was still in the room.

"What are you still doing here?" She had to ask.

"I came here to give you these." He replied in a surprisingly shy tone, holding the bouquet out to her.

Accepting his gift, Arukenimon replied. "They're beautiful, but why are you doing this?"

"I was captivated by your voice while I was in the crowd and thought you deserved flowers as beautiful as you." Gabumon replied, as he blushed a little.

But not as much as Arukenimon, before asking. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"I do." Gabumon said with a nod.

"But how? Look at me. I was foolish to think anyone would find me beautiful compared to the others." She replied in a sad tone.

"Don't say things like that. You are beautiful on the outside and the inside." Gabumon told Arukenimon as he reassuringly placed his right hand on hers', while gazing into her eyes.

"You said you came here after hearing my singing? What would you have done if I couldn't sing that good? What about me is so beautiful other than that?"

"Everything." Gabumon said. "I can see your beauty and I know you have an equally amazing personality after watching you."

And before Arukenimon could reply, or knew what was happening, Gabumon moved up, standing on his toes and kissed Arukenimon lightly on the lips.

Her eyes widened before Gabumon broke the kiss and Arukenimon put her hand on her lips.

"I'm sorry." Gabumon apologized. "I don't know what came over me."

"No, I'm just a little surprised. That was my first kiss." She confessed, making Gabumon say as he blushed. "Mine too."

"So even compared to every other girl out there, you prefer me?" She asked.

"Without a doubt." Gabumon replied in all his honesty.

That made her smile with some tears drip down her cheek before she picked Gabumon up, making him blush from being so close to her.

"Then let me thank you." Arukenimon said as she pulled him close and pressed her lips against his own in a more deep and loving kiss, which made Gaumon close his eyes and return the kiss, matching the emotions in Arukenimon's kiss.

Gabumon rubbed her cheek while they held their kiss as long as possible, loving the moment they were in and wishing it didn't have to end.

But eventually the pair had to break for air, only to stare once again in each other's eyes.

"Wanna take a little walk?" Offered Arukenimon, making Gabumon reply. "Anything, so long as it's with you."

Arukenimon smiled and kissed Gabumon's nose before setting him down as they walked out of her dressing room, holding hands.

And while she had lost the contest, she had won in the game of love.


	30. Chapter 30

List of oneshots

chapter 30

What if Chrysalis and Fluffle Puff spent some time at the prom?

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chrysalis shut her locker with a rare smile as she was happy that Fluffle Puff actually let her live with her.

"This is gonna be sweet!" She said with a smile. She covered her mouth to try and keep her cold face at school and turned before seeing Fluffy Puff standing there.

The mute girl smiled and waved.

Chrysalis smiled and walked with Fluff Puff walking beside her. She blew a raspberry.

"What?" replied Chrysalis.

She pointed to a poster advertising the school prom and then she pointed to herself and Chrysalis.

"You want us to go to the prom?" She nodded yes. "I'm not sure." replied Chrysalis who didn't spend time at those events due to how people tended to avoid her.

She made her eyes big and stuck out her lip.

"Oh come on. You really think that's going to work?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at Fluffle Puff.

Out of nowhere she pulled out a Violin and started to play cheesy sad music while still making her face.

Chrysalis tried to keep up her frown, but was slowly losing it as somehow a spotlight shined on Fluffle Puff. She turned her head and looked away, but when she looked back it was snowing under the spotlight and Fluffle was dressed as a British orphan With Rags and All.

'Oh come on!' thought Chrysalis who gripped her hands to try and resist.

Fluffle started to cough. She then turned blue and fainted.

"Alright! I'll go to prom!" Chrysalis let out running to Fluffle's side.

Everything disappeared and she went up to hug her.

Chrysalis hugged Fluffle back with a sigh. 'Damn she's good.'

Fluffle quit hugging and ran off.

"Now I need to find a dress." sighed Chrysalis. She saw Rarity go into the band room with the others. She normally didn't get along with Twilight and her friends, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

She sighed and walked after them before going inside. Twilight and the others were in the band room talking about how they were asked to perform at the prom. "Excuse me?"

They looked to see chrysalis standing there "Yes?" replied Twilight.

"Umm, I need Rarity's help."

"Me? What for?" asked Rarity in confusion.

"I need a dress for the prom."

"Wait, since when do you go to prom?" Rainbow Dash interjected.

"Since I was asked by my date skittles hair."

"Wanna say that again?" growled Rainbow walking over to Chrysalis with a growl.

Sunset stepped in between them. "Whoa now, let's not get ugly you two."

"She started it." both snapped.

Sunset rolled her eyes.

"Wait, who asked you to the prom?" Twilight asked wanting to know who asked her.

Chrysalis blushed as she looked at the ground, not in a rush to tell them. However Pinkie Pie beat her to it. "You were asked to go to the Prom by my cousin and now you need a dress because you know how much she means to you and if you can't find a Dress for the Prom in time She'll be Heartbroken and never forgive you!" She said all in one breath.

Chrysalis stared at her with an open jaw while the others turned to Pinkie. "How did you know that?" She asked.

"Magic." grinned Pinkie waving her hands while wiggling her fingers.

"I don't think even Magic can explain how you did that." Applejack told her.

"Well I would be delighted to help you." smiled Rarity.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Thank you so much!" Chrysalis covered her mouth as her face heated up and she saw Rainbow grin. "Tell no one about this!"

"Not happenin."

She walked off while grumbling about stupid rainbow haired girls.

"Come by later for your dress!" Rarity called back.

"I will, thanks again."

(Rarity's boutique)

Chrysalis Opened the door and was immediately greeted by Rarity. "Glad you could make it. I'm just about done."

"That's fantastic."

Rarity dragged Chrysalis to the back where she showed her the dress. IT was a simple one with a black and green color scheme. It had holes going along the bottom rim and holes in the sleeves.

"See? It's you." smiled Rarity with pride.

She smiled as she twirled around in the dress.

"Wow Chrysalis. Fluffle Puff must be very special if you're going through all this for her." teased Rarity.

She blushed at her comment. "Yes she is."

"Just don't get too excited." giggled Rarity.

Chrysalis blushed. She left the boutique and went home to get ready. She made sure to be quiet and not alert Fluffle Puff and put the dress in the closet before crawling under the bed sheets.

She snuggled up to her pillow and went to sleep.

(Prom Night)

The rainbooms were performing and Fluffle Puff was waiting for Chrysalis. She wore a regular pink gown that sparkled under the lights.

She was looking left and right for Chrysalis when she saw her cousin obviously drunk.

"Hi Fluffy! Fluffy? That's a dog's name! Oops!" giggled Pinkie leaning on Fluffle just to stay upright.

She rolled her eyes at her drunk cousin.

"If you and Chrysy want some alone time, good luck!" cheered Pinkie. Pinkie went off and jumped into the arms of a group of boys as they lead her into the bathroom.

'First she gets Drunk and then goes to have an orgy. My family is weird. She thought. That's when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late."

She turned and let out a gasp while smiling at seeing Chrysalis. She hugged her while squeaking with Joy.

Chrysalis smiled and patted Fluffle's back while idly noticing some of the students whispering at seeing her show up for the prom. "So, wanna Dance?"

Fluffle let out another gasp while smiling and nodding. She pulled her out to the dance floor.

Chrysalis felt out of place, but saw Fluffle start dancing to the music without hesitation.

Fluffle went over and grabbed her hands.

Chrysalis heard the song turn into a slow one and watched as Fluffle placed her hands on her sides before she put hers on Chrysalis' shoulders.

They started to slow dance. Other couples were also dancing together while everyone else watched.

Chrysalis looked at the stage and saw Sunset and Twilight give her a thumbs up. She nodded and felt Fluffle rest her head on the scruff of Chrysalis' neck.

The two continued their dance.

(Later that night)

Fluffle and Chrysalis entered the the home, both smiling

"That was fun."

Fluffle eagerly nodded before giving Chrysalis a chaste kiss on the lips. She blushed into the Kiss. Fluffle pulled back and walked over to the table before writing a message down with her crayons.

"Thank you for joining me. You've done so much for me."

Chrysalis smiled and kissed Fluffle's forehead, making her gasp with a smile. Chrysalis blushed when she kissed her and Fluffle Puff fainted with a smile on her face.

'Why am I not surprised?' she thought jokingly as she carried Fluffle to the bed. She curled up next to her and went to sleep.

All the while Fluffle silently nibbled on a strand of Chrysalis' hair with a smile.


	31. Chapter 31

List of oneshots

chapter 31

What if Espio wanted to feel like a girl and was caught by his pals?

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Espio had just gotten a package of some kind in the mail today, and rushed up to his room. He didn't want to let the others see what was inside as it would reveal his darkest desire.

He took it inside his room and closed the door as he ripped away at the paper around the box. He pulled the lid off and smiled at the contents.

Inside was a pink colored kimono with sakura petals for designs. It also held a sakura flower one would put in their hair or on their ear. There was also a pair of fishnet stockings with wooden sandals.

Espio pulled his gloves and shoes off as he held the kimono out and slipped it over him as he began to fasten it with the white sash. He then sat down while pulling the stockings on and slipped the sandals on. He then grabbed the makeup container and began to apply some blush and eyeshadow to help complete the image. After he was done, he walked over to the mirror.

The kimono hugged his slim body just right as the stockings really showed off his legs. He had added longer fake eyelashes while putting some blue eye-shadow on. He also applied some pink lip gloss to finish it up. He gently put the fake flower behind his ear and smiled at his reflection. He hardly even recognized himself.

He noticed something else in the box and picked it up before unfolding it. He now held a chinese fan and held it over his mouth while letting out a soft giggle.

That's right, Espio's little secret was his curiosity over the female gender. He grew curious on what it would feel like to look and dress up like one, so he decided to save up some of his own money and purchase a kit he found in a magazine that held the essentials needed to prepare a girl for a coming festival.

It made him blush as he was amazed at how much he looked and sounded like a girl.

'I can't believe I pulled it off.' he thought while winking at his own reflection, unaware of the door to his room opening.

"Hey Espio, we got a joooo-woah." gasped Vector as he looked up and spotted one SMOKING hot chick in front of Espio's mirror.

Espio jumped and let out a small "Eeek!" as he turned and stared at Vector in shock.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't know my pal had any girls over. Uh, who are you anyway?" asked Vector.

'He really doesn't know?' thought Espio who was surprised his own pal couldn't tell it was him. "Uh, you may call me, Victoria." spoke Espio who managed to speak with a higher tone to disguise himself.

"Are you a relative of Espio?"

"Uh, yes. I'm one of his more distant cousins." replied the chameleon covering his face with the fan.

"Wow...you're beautiful." Vector smiled, "Victoria."

"Yes?" He said in a girl manner.

"Where's Espio?" He asked.

"Out for a walk somewhere," Espio lied.

"Vector! That's not a cousin! That's the real Espio!" Charmy cried, coming through the window.

Espio's eyes widened while Vector looked at Charmy like he lost it.

"I'll prove it!" The bee showed it on his new 12 inch HD Tablet Vector gave him and played the recorded video of Espio changing and everything, from inside the open window, as the tablet was sticking out from a bush.

"W-Why were you outside the window?!" shouted Espio, breaking character seeing how it was pointless to put up the charade.

"When I saw you grab your package, I became curious and then I saw you bout to disguise yourself, so I recorded you to have evidence that it's you."

Espio was tempted to chuck a kunai at the bee, but knew it wouldn't change anything and just stood there in an awkward silence.

"Soooooo, why did you buy a dress?" Vector asked looking at the ground while scratching the back of his head.

"...Well... I...uhh.." Espio sighs he feels unable to find a excuse so he decided to tell the truth. "I wondered how I'd would look if I looked like a girl." he confessed.

"Wait, why would you wanna look like a chick?" asked Victor.

"I just wanted to see how I look. That's all." the chameleon said.

"Seems like another part of you thinks differently." spoke Charmy noticing a slight bulge under the dress.

Espio looked down and blushed at the sight of it. Realizing he's blushing, he hides his face with the fan.

"Looks like someone is more excited than we thought." teased Vector.

"This is..." he desperately tries to think of a excuse to explain the bulge.

Charmy flew over and made Espio jump when his ass was grabbed by the bee. That made Espio yelp as he turns to look at Charmy. "What's the meaning of that?!"

"Your ass looked firm under that thing." defended the bee.

"Khuh!" he grunted from the response in embarrassment.

"He's right you know." spoke Vector grabbing Espio's ass with his large hands and gave them a squeeze.

"Hey!" he yells turning around to Vector to keep him from continuing.

"Someone really likes this." grinned Vector before grabbing the bulge.

"Hey... stop." Espio swipes his hand away from it.

"Why? You're hard as a rock." teased Vector.

"It's just a coincidence." he said in defense.

"Oh? Then prove it. If you don't like this, just stand there and let us continue." challenged Charmy.

Espio doesn't like where this is going, but he decided to go along with them. "Alright, you're on."

The two smiled as they approach him from both sides. Vector started rubbing the bulge while Charmy went back to rubbing and squeezing his ass.

Espio's mouth trembles behind the fan he has opened to cover his mouth.

He shuddered as Charmy's hands trailed up his legs and into his kimono. 'Don't moan...Don't moan...Don't moan...' he thinks to himself as they continue on.

"Wow, your ass is real firm." spoke Charmy giving the cheeks a squeeze and saw he was wearing panties. "You even wearing girl underwear?" he asked him as he looks at the pink panties.

Espio just nodded as he bit his lip when he felt the bee pushed it aside. "W-what are you doing?" he said shakingly as he can feel it move away.

"Just getting a closer look." replied Charmer as he lightly rubbed all around Espio's anus.

"Hah!" he gasped out from shock, not expecting something like that.

Vector at this point pulled the front part up and saw Espio's cock stand up.

Espio started getting nervous a bit as his face was even redder than getting caught.

"Decent size." commented Vector gripping the shaft and moving his hand up and down on it.

Espio clenches his teeth together, wanting to moan, but didn't want to give them the satisfaction. That's when he lost it and moaned as Charmy started slipping a finger in his ass.

The two's ears perked up at the sound of it.

"Wow, you even sound like a girl." grinned Vector moving his gloved hand up and down faster.

Espio looks away in embarrassment as they continue on.

All the while their cocks got hard from teasing the chameleon. No surprise, Vector was much bigger than Charmy.

Espio blushed at seeing the throbbing member, something Vector noticed. It was rather long and thick, throbbing at his direction.

"Like what you see?" grinned the reptile.

Espio looks up to see him smiling. Sighing, he nods. "Yes I like it."

"Why not take a taste?"

He sighs as he closes his fan to reveal his face. He leaned down near Vector's cock, causing his ass to stick out closer to Charmy.

Espio wasn't paying attention as he leaned in closer to take some licks at Vector's shaft.

Said crocodile let out a low groan as Charmy started moving his finger in and out of Espio's anus.

Said chameleon moaned on the length in pleasure as he continues licking.

"Heh, he's really getting into it." grinned Vector.

"Happy that he's enjoying it." Charmy said in agreement.

Espio moaned as Charmy moved his finger in and out faster while Vector grabbed his head and started thrusting up into his mouth. Espio moans out as he takes half of his member in and sucks on it. He takes his hand and started to rub his own shaft.

Charmy slid his finger out and flew up to where he could prod the entrance with his tip.

Espio felt this and pushed back to Charmy's cock, showing he wanted this.

Said bee grinned and spread Espio's ass before pushing in.

Espio grunted, then moanws out as he sucks harder on Vector's cock.

"Damn, who knew your mouth was so hot." grunted Vector.

Espio closes his eyes as his face reddens, inside he was happy and enjoying it. He nods his head a bit to him.

Charmy kept going until his whole length was inside Espio who moaned around Vector's cock.

He pumps his shaft faster and harder as pleasure goes through his body.

"And his ass is so tight!" groaned the bee.

Espio moans louder as he started sucking harder and faster than before. All the while Vector thrusted harder and faster in his mouth while Charmy went faster inside his ass.

Espio's pumping on his shaft brought him close to his climax.

'I can't believe this is happening.' thought Espio. His body shudders as Charmy's cock enters and exit his ass. 'But this feels too good.' he thought as he pumps himself.

"I'm gonna blow!" grunted Vector thrusting deeper till the tip of his cock hit the back of Espio's throat.

"I'm... I'm gonna..." Charmy couldn't get out as he speeds up.

Both buried themselves in Espio before they started cumming. As they did this, Espio moans out as he cums as well, spilling onto the floor.

All of them stayed there as Espio's mouth and ass were filled. Espio's throat bulges as globs of Vector's cum slides down. They pulled out as Espio dropped to his knees and coughed a little from the excess sperm.

His ass leaked a bit as he looks at both of them with a smile.

"I think he liked it." Charmy chimed in.

"Well Espio, is it true?" Vector grins.

"A little much, but not bad." he replied after swallowing some of the cum in his mouth. "How are you two feeling?" he asked them both.

"I can keep going." grinned Charmy.

"Vector?" they asked.

"Spread your legs, I want a turn at that ass." grinned the crocodile with his cock already getting hard.

The two move around so that they're in the position the other was in. Charmy held his cock in front of Espio's face while Vector rubbed his length between Espio's ass cheeks.

Espio eagerly took Charmy's length into his mouth and started sucking on it. Said bee moaned while Vector gripped Espio's hips and started pushing in. It was bigger, so it was a little harder to get inside,

Vector grunted while Espio moaned around Charmy's dick. Soon his cock enters Espio's ass, getting a louder moan from the chameleon.

"Damn. Still tight." groaned Vector.

"So thick." he said a bit of struggle around Charmy's dick.

"Keep sucking." demanded the bee holding Espio's head onto his dick.

He didn't like Charmy's tone, but complied to licking around it.

Charmy moaned while Vector kept pushing in until he buried all his cock inside Espio's ass.

Espio body trembles as he pushes back to his push. Vector holds on to Espio's legs as he goes all the way to his hilt.

Espio groaned at feeling his ass stretch out. Espio's cock twitches as the feeling of penetration while moaning around Charmy shaft, sucking in more.

Both grunted as they basically used their pal like a sex toy. Espio can tell too, but doesn't mind as the pleasure was really good to him as he moans out.

"I"m cumming!" cried Charmy.

Espio mouth gets filled with the bee's seed as he climaxed inside him, Espio murrs from the taste as he swallows.

Vector surprised Espio and Charmy by pulling him his away and had him sitting on his cock as he started moving upward.

"A little sudden don't you think?" he said with a moan.

"Says the guy dressed like a girl."

Espio blushes as he's right. "Good point." he smiles.

Vector grunted as he held Espio's legs open while thrusting harder into his ass.

Espio moans out and decides and uses his hands to rub his shaft as he was bounced.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" grunted Vector.

"Don't hold back now. Give it all to me." he said softly as he relaxed.

Vector held Espio down before groaning as his cum shot inside Espio.

The Chameleon moans out as he feels Vector's thick seed shooting inside him. He couldn't take anymore and spray his seed out.

Vector lifts him off his cock. When that happened, Espio was rather tired, so he sat on the ground to rest.

"That was awesome!" cried Charmy before he panted a little.

Espio blushes as regains his calm composure. "I'm glad you two enjoyed it."

"I just can't believe you didn't tell us." spoke Vector.

Espio blushes a bit. "I was thinking you two would think less of me if you discovered this." he admitted.

"No way. Heck, we'd fuck ya without the dress." grinned Vector.

"I... don't know about that.." he blushes more. He turned his head to see Charmy and Vector smiling and staring at him. "What?"

We're not tired." chuckled Vector as both bee and crocodile were still hard.

He blushes a bit at the sight.

"But you gotta admit it first.. admit you enjoyed our fun time." Charmy said.

"Fine. I admit...it was hot being treated like that." he admitted with a sigh while turning his head with a blush.

"And you want more of it..." Vector adds.

"And...it would be nice to keep going."

They smiled as they get close to him and hugged.

(Later)

Espio smiled as he walking through the festival wearing his kimono and female attire, blending right in like a girl. He was enjoying the time of it as he walks by.

But blushed when he felt Vector and Charmy occasionally grab his ass. "E-easy you two. We'll cause a scene." he said in a soft tone as he was holding his fan at his face to hide his blush.

"But then everyone would see you're a guy. Some might even join in if we started fucking you." whispered Vector.

Espio blushes, "Are you two seriously considering fucking me at the festival?" he asked them.

"Maybe~!" sang Charmy.

Espio shakes his head at the males dirty minds, but can't help but be flattered by it. "If there's a chance it might happen, I'll allow it if it comes to it." he said.

"And maybe some of the fellas around here can join in." teased Vector.

"Sure." he said to them.

As they explored the festival, Vector and Charmy's hands started to explore Espio more frequently. All the while Espio tried to keep his moans down before he felt the tip of his cock touching his kimono.

'What do I do?" he thought to himself as the feelings were causing his skin to shiver.

"Look, a temple." smiled Charmy pulling Espio towards it.

"Temple?" he repeated as he was being pulled.

The three of them walked over to a large temple and Espio found his bulge being rubbed by Vector.

"Why are we here?" he asked moaning a little.

"No one's here, so we can go all out." grinned Vector squeezing Espio's ass.

Espio giggles as he starts to disrobe slowly. "I thought you'll be having an audience with us?" he teases.

"Nah, they'd take all the good parts." grinned Charmy with his cock out.

Espio smiles, "Okay then." he gets on all fours. "Take your pick."

Both grinned with their cocks as hard as rock before the camera panned away and their moans and grunts were the only things heard.


	32. Chapter 32

List of oneshots

chapter 32

What if two childhood friends drifted apart and made their way back together?

Series: Digimon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As darkness had consumed the Digital World for another day, the stars and the moon now the only light in the sky, a lone bat-looking Digimon had a solemn expression on its face as it wanted to be alone.

This DemiDevimon looked up at the moon as he recalled what had caused all this.

He looked back and remembered that he didn't start off as a DemiDevimon, but rather a Pagumon, and he was happier like that because he had a great friend by his side.

His friend was also a Pagumon, except she was a girl, however that didn't stop either of them from having fun, continuing to play or enjoy the others company and making the other smile.

But things changed the day they both Digivolved.

While the male Pagumon had Digivolved into DemiDevimon, gaining him a larger body and taking away his arms for a set of wings, his female companion Digivolved to a Gazimon.

And for a Gazimon, she was quite attractive.

Her body had developed, showing off a more curvaceous and feminine figure, while her breasts and womanhood were hidden underneath her fur.

And with her new appearance, it caused other Rookies to see her as desirable, offering her flowers, sweets or other ways to show they had what it took to be her mate.

Showered with all the attention of Rookies competing just to speak with her caused the bond between her and DemiDevimon to slowly drift apart, before he decided to let go of her and the past.

DemiDevimon sat on the branch of a tree, watching the moon and remembering all the times he and Gazimon had played around it, making him let out a sad sigh as he believed those days were over.

"DemiDevimon?"

DemiDevimon looked down and was surprised to see Gazimon standing beside the tree, looking up at her friend.

"Gazimon?" He asked, surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you in ages so I went to look for you." She replied.

Hearing that, DemiDevimon had to ask her. "You were looking for me? But why?"

"Well we've barely hung together after we Digivolved, so I was worried for you." Gazimon replied.

"Thanks for your concern, but I still don't see why'd you want to be with me, not when there are so many Digimon now after you." DemiDevimon said in a sad reply, looking away from her.

"You mean those guys who keep flirting with me?" Gazimon asked, before she commented. "Sure I'm flattered, but I barely know them. I wanted to hang out with you way more than them."

Lifting his head up, DemiDevimon asked as hope filled him. "You mean it?"

"Of course. Heck, I nearly cried cause I thought you were hurt." She admitted with a sad expression, making DemiDevimon say, feeling ashamed at his actions. "I'm sorry. I never wanted you to get upset."

"Well I'm sorry. I should haven't gotten so cocky just because a lot of guys thought I was pretty." Gazimon apologized back.

"But you are." DemiDevimon admitted, not afraid to say what was on his mind.

That made her look at him in surprise while feeling touched. "You think I'm pretty?" She had to ask, making DemiDevimon nod and reply. "Of course. I would never lie to you."

"And the Digimon you do eventually choose as your mate should know how lucky he is to have someone amazing like you." He added, making Gazimon blush.

"Well, if we're mentioning mates, you should know I already picked one." Gazimon then told DemiDevimon, making him ask in a curious tone. "Who is it? Elecmon? DarkLizardmon?

"Nope." She smiled. "Come down here and I'll tell you."

His curiosity heightened, DemiDevimon did as Gazimon had asked and flew down, landing before her.

"So who is it?" He then asked once more.

"You." She whispered, before kissing his cheek, which caused DemiDevimon to blush at her reply and action.

"M-Me?" DemiDevimon asked as he continued to blush, making Gazimon smile at him and nod.

"Of course."

"But you're my best friend. I never thought you'd think of me as anything more than that." DemiDevimon said, still amazed.

"Well I could always go for someone else then." She shrugged with a false serious tone.

"No! I mean… well, this is just a big surprise is all." DemiDevimon got out. "Don't get me wrong, you are pretty, beautiful actually, I just…"

However, DemiDevimon was cut mid sentence when Gazimon knelt down, placed her paws on the sides of DemiDevimon's head and kissed him.

His eyes widened at her sudden action, before a warmth spread through his body, making him give into his emotions, close his eyes and kiss her back, showing he too loved her.

He was so focused on the kiss that he didn't even notice she had picked him up.

That was until they broke for air.

But that didn't matter to him, to him all that mattered at that moment was her, his best friend, now girlfriend and potential mate.

-Upcoming Lemon-

However, Gazimon felt something poking her chin, making her look down and blush to see DemiDevimon's member had emerged from its sheath, which caused him to blush too.

"I'm sorry Gazimon. I swear I didn't let it out on purpose." He quickly said, embarrassed that he was still unable to control his body or its actions.

However, Gazimon just smiled at him, confusing DemiDevimon, until she made a motion with her eyes for him to look down.

His eyes slowly went down from her face, to her body, where his blush deepened, as he could now see Gazimon's breasts and her vagina had emerged from her fur, showing she too was aroused.

"My, not bad." She purred, staring at the blue member, before giving the tip a lick, making DemiDevimon groan in surprise and pleasure.

Feeling his arousal and desire increase, DemiDevimon wanted to return the pleasure to Gazimon.

And while he had lost his hands, DemiDevimon had gotten quite skilled in using his feet, which Gazimon then found out as DemiDevimon then placed them on her breasts and started to squeeze them.

"DemiDevimon…!" Gazimon gasped, before she moaned out. "Oh, DemiDevimon, that feels so good… Ah…!"

And it only got better for the both of them as DemiDevimon then pushed forward, gently lying Gazimon on her back, while he sat on her stomach, continuing to massage her breasts, while sliding his cock in between them.

Gazimon grinned and took the chance to move her breasts with her claws around his cock, making DemiDevimon groan out once more.

"Gazimon, that's it… Your breasts are… so soft… so good…!" He groaned, loving the sensation she was giving to his member, making Gazimon smile upon hearing that.

This time she started licking the tip each time it came near her mouth, which caused DemiDevimon's clawed feet to squeeze her breasts harder each time.

Both Gazimon and DemiDevimon continued grunting and groaning as both their spots were being stimulated.

But, with it being the first time for both of them, DemiDevimon then groaned out as he could feel his orgasm. "Gazi… Ah… Gazimon, I'm gonna cum… Ah… I… I can't hold it…!"

"Neither...can….I….!" She shouted.

DemiDevimon tried to hold back for as long as he could, before his dick started twitching, followed by him groaning Gazimon's name loudly as he had his first orgasm, cumming all over Gazimon's face and breasts.

And just like DemiDevimon, Gazimon's legs shook as her juices sprayed out onto the ground from her orgasm, making her scream out 'DemiDevimon' as she had her release.

Both panted from the explosion of pleasure, as DemiDevimon removed his manhood from Gazimon's chest and laid beside her.

"Wow…" DemiDevimon got out. "That felt really good…"

"Oh….yeah…" Gazimon panted as she remained by DemiDevimon's side, before licking her lips and cleaning his cum off her face and chest, which aroused DemiDevimon as he watched her lick her lips and trace her claws slowly around her body.

Feeling her energy return, Gazimon then got up, walked several steps away from DemiDevimon, before she got down on her hands and knees, raising and wiggling her butt to show her submissiveness and desire for DemiDevimon to claim her as his.

DemiDevimon's face was slightly red as he flew up a little and landed behind her, blushing as he stared at her wet vagina.

But his love, desire and instincts then took over, making him place his wings on her hips for support as he pushed his cock inside of Gazimon's pussy, making her moan and arch her back from the sensation.

"So hot… So tight...!" DemiDevimon groaned as he built up a rhythm and thrust his cock in and out of Gazimon's snatch.

"Oh, my DemiDevimon…!" Gazimon gasped. "You are so deep… Feels so… so good..!"

"I agree… Ah… You're pussy's so warm…!" DemiDevimon grunted as he kept moving in and out of her hole, loving her and the pleasure she was giving him.

"Your cock... is so good...!" Gazimon moaned, moving her hips against his thrusts.

"Gazimon, I love this… I love you…!" DemiDevimon then got out as he continued thrusting in and out of Gazimon, making her moan in reply. "And I… I love you too… Oh, DemiDevimon, I love you so much…!"

The fact they came not too long ago and their sensitive spots were making both of them go faster as they felt a familiar pressure build up.

"Demi… DemiDevimon… I can feel it… I'm going to cum again…!" Gazimon then moaned as she began to move frantically.

"Same here… I… I can't hold it…" DemiDevimon groaned in reply, before several more thrusts later he then groaned out in pleasure as he reached his limit and had his climax, filling Gazimon with his cum and causing his instincts to take him over fully, where he then moved forward and bit into Gazimon's neck, marking her as his mate.

Gazimon cried out from the feeling of his seed and the bite, making her insides tighten up before her own juices splashed out, covering DemiDevimon's cock in her cum, while the rest of it dripped down her legs and fell upon the grass beneath her.

After the pair had finished mating, both of them panted as Gazimon laid on her stomach, while DemiDevimon rested on her back and his cock remained inside of her.

"That was… amazing…" Gazimon panted.

"Took the words right out of my mouth…" DemiDevimon replied in the same breathless tone.

"I love you, Gazimon." He then said in an honest and heartfelt tone, making her smile and reply. "And I love you, DemiDevimon."

She turned on her back as DemiDevimon removed his member and floated up so he didn't get squashed, before he was pulled up to her face, where she brought him in for another loving kiss, which he was more than happy to accept and return.


	33. Chapter 33

List of oneshots

chapter 33

What if Miss Keane made the Rowdyruff Boys and they got together with the PPG?

Series: Powderpuff Girls

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"The city of Townsville! In this city is where our story focus on a certain school teacher."

"Now Class, what happens when you mix red and green, what Color do you get?" Miss Keane asked.

"Yellow?" asked Bubbles with her arm raised.

"No Bubbles, brown." That's when the bell rang. "Alright, class dismissed."

All of them ran out of the class in excitement.

She watched as all the kids went home with their parents and felt somewhat jealous. Over 3 years ago the doctor told her she wasn't able to have kids. That devastated her since she loved kids and wanted nothing more than to raise her own. Sure she loved teaching them, but to actually give birth is something she was robbed of.

"Oh how I wish I had a child." she said out loud.

"well maybe I can help you"

She spun around. And saw Professor Antonio Utonium, more commonly known as Professor Utonium. "Oh, hello Professor."

"I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying. Is something wrong?" he asked in concern.

She blushed. "Well I was saying I wanted a Child."

"Well, I might know something to help if you want to stay single and still have kids."

"How?" The professor handed her a folded up sheet. She opened it and saw it was the same formula for making the powerpuff girls but the ingredients were a Bit different.

"Follow these instructions and then burn them." urged the professor.

"But I don't have any Chemical X."

"I'll send the final ingredient later tonight." he whispered.

He left leaving a very confused teacher.

(Later that night)

Miss Keane looked over the ingredients she had gathered so far. "Alright, Snips? Check. Snails? Check. Puppy dog tails? Check. All I need now is the.."

A knock came at her front door. She opened the door and saw the professor.

He handed her a beaker before turning and walking away into the night.

"Ok, now to add a dab of Chemical X."

She carefully tipped the beaker as the content dripped into the pot. A loud explosion is then heard.

Miss Keane coughed and tried waving the smoke away as sighed at what seemed to be a failure.

"Hey are you okay?" A voice asked.

(By the way the rowdyruffs have their season 5 redesigns when Him brought them back)

Her ears perked up as she looked down. She saw three boys staring at her. Each one the same height, but had different colored clothing and hair.

One had Blonde hair that curved to each sides, the second one had Black hair that was really spiked up like a certain Prince of Saiyans, and the last one had Long red hair that reached his back Covered by a baseball cap.

"Maybe she's drunk." guessed the black haired one.

"Or maybe she's suffering from a Overdose?" The blonde one responded.

The red one sighed and smacked the two on their cheeks.

"Hey!"

"Look closer numbskulls. Does she look wasted or on something?"

They both looked closer. "Kinda" the blonde one said. That got him another smack.

"Sorry about these two. As you can see their brains are clearly non-existent. So you got a name?" The red one asked.

"It's...Margaret." replied Miss Keane.

"Lame!" the black haired one said.

That got him a smack.

"Can we call you something else?" The blonde one asked and this got him another Smack "Hey!"

"Sorry force of Habit" the red one responded.

"Well, I did technically make you, so maybe...mom?"

"Mom? Hmmm yeah I like that!" The red one said. "Wait we need names."

"Well, what would you like to be called?"

"Ooh ooh ooh! I wanna be called Nlogthar the bloodthirsty!" The black haired one said.

The other two gave him a blank look.

"What?"

One more smack to him.

"Choose a better name you meat butcher!" The red one said as he smacked his brother's head.

"Butch!"

"What?"

"Butch, I wanna be called Butch."

"Sounds fair. And you two?" Margaret asked.

The blonde one let's out a massive Fart that destroys the back wall.

"Really?!" exclaimed the red one with a frown.

"Come on, you gotta admit that was cool."

"Yeah dude that was pretty loud Boom!" Butch said.

"Hey, what about Boomer?"

"Great we'll call you Boomer" Miss Keane said.

"Now what about me?" The red one said.

"Finding a name for you is gonna be Tough." boomer said. While they were Thinking a brick from the wall was about to drop. "Hmmm, I just know the answers gonna hit me on the head." the red one said.

That's when said brick fell on his head, making him wince and rub the spot.

"Brick! That can be your Name!" Boomer said.

"You're joking."

"Well since you don't like it I always wanted a son named Bootsie!" She said.

"Brick it is." he groaned.

"Ok boys time for Bed. You have School tomorrow"

"School? Forget it." spoke Brick crossing his arms.

"Brick you and your Brother's are going to school or else no dessert for a week!" Miss Keane said already acting like a good mother.

That made all of them look scared before sighing and reluctantly nodding.

"Good now your room is the first room on the Right."

All of them zipped past Margaret and into the room.

She was surprised that they had super powers (then again she kinda knew after boomer's fart of doom).

(The next morning)

"Alright into the car, it's a good thing I had spare backpacks and school supplies."

"Do we gotta?" groaned Butch getting inside. "Why can't we fly?"

"Because we can't let everyone know about you just yet. You'll just have to wait until you get to school."

"Alright." spoke Boomer as he and Brick got in.

After getting to school, she noticed that the class was already started.

"Oh dear. Sorry class for being late." apologized Miss Keane walking to the front of the class.

She sat down in her chair. "Class, we have three new students." She gestured to the three boys beside her desk. "These are my Sons Brick, Boomer, And butch. Girls why don't you introduce yourselves and show them around?"

"Uh, sure." replied Blossom.

The girls flew up to their counterparts. "I'm Blossom nice to meet you."

Brick kisses her hand..er..stump "Enchante mademoiselle I'm Brick" Blossom blushed at his Charming nature.

"I'm Butch!" He said as he punched Buttercup into a wall.

"Butch! That was unacceptable!"

"No no Miss Keane it's ok I like this guy!" She said as she punched him in his Shoulder.

"Finally someone who can take a punch!"

Boomer went up to Bubbles and was about to shake her hand...er..stump.

"I'm Bubbles."

"And I'm Boom.." He stopped as he looked into her eyes. The scene transitions to a faded Background where Boomer starts Singing. "Girl be selling Sunshine." (girl be selling sunshine) "looking so Fine!" (Looking so Fine) "Can't believe my eyes going out of my mind." (be my girlfriend) "Wanna ask you Lady to Forever be mine." (Hope she's Single) "Try to keep your cool Boomer just Improvise"(can't be nervous) "She's the kinda Girl that makes a Guy realize!"(You can do it) "Wanna buy you Flowers and spend 9.99!" "Girl be selling sunshine, Girl be selling sunshine, girl be selling sunshine!"

"Uhhh, is your Brother okay?" Bubbles asked. Turns out that whole Musical Number was in his head.

"He'll be fine." shrugged Brick. He smacked Boomer upside his head.

"Hey!"

"See? Fine."

This made Boomer grin before kicking him into Blossom.

They blushed. "Oh umm I'm so sorry about tha.t"

"No problem." Blossom got out as they stood back up while averting their gaze.

The bell rang meaning it was Time for recess. All the kids rushed out outside.

Bubbles and Boomer are at the swing set. Butch and Buttercup wrestled on the pavement. And blossom and Brick were..Doing advanced mathematics?

We cut back to Bubbles and Boomer at the swing set. "Okay, so how does this work again?"

"Just swing your legs back and forth and you'll go higher."

He swung his Legs back and forth. This caused the swing to slowly move. He started to move faster.

"See? You're getting it."

"Yeah I am!"

Soon they both started getting higher.

"This is fun!"

"I told you!" giggled Bubbles.

They started to swing higher until Boomer flew out of the swing.

That caught Bubbles' attention. She saw that he was Flying.

"You can fly!"

"Of course I can Fly."

That got the attention of their siblings.

"Whoa your brother can Fly!?" Buttercup asked.

"We all can." grinned Butch flying.

The girls were having mixed feelings about this. Blossom was asking them how that's possible.

"Well we don't really know ourselves. Our mom made us." Brick responded.

"Wait, Miss Keane!?" screamed the girls.

"Yeah she's our mom." Boomer said.

"We know that, but how did she...make...you..." Blossom trailed off realizing how similar she and her sisters were compared to the boys.

"Well you see I can answer that. When a Man Loves a woman a powerful urge sweeps over him and he..." Brick was interrupted by Buttercup who threw a mudball at him.

"We know how Normal babies are made Dingus what she means is How did she make you when she's single!"

"Well your father helped." Miss Keane interjected.

"Wait, you mean you and the Professor did the horizontal Tango?"

"No!" their teacher replied with a blush. "He showed me how to make them!"

"Wow that was nice." Bubbles said.

"Wait, so are they like our brothers?" asked Buttercup.

"No girls, they're not your Brothers." Miss Keane said.

"Then what do we consider them?" asked Blossom.

"Friends."

(Later that day during Lunch time)

"So Boomer, what other powers do you have?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't practice or check after I was made."

"Well maybe we can Help you". Blossom said.

"Sweet." grinned Butch.

"Meet us at our place after school."

"Gotcha."

After school was over, the rowdyruffs flew over To the home off the powerpuffs.

Butch knocked on the door, a little too hard. Causing it to fall off it's hinges.

"Really?" deadpanned Brick.

"What?"

The sound of their door breaking made the girls rush down.

"Oh, it's you guys."

"He did it!" Brick and Boomer cried out pointing to their brother.

"Hey!"

"Alright, let's just focus on why you're here." suggested Blossom.

"Donuts?" Boomer said.

"No, to practice."

"Then we get donuts right?"

Bubbles giggled. "Yes Boomer, then we get Donuts."

"Sweet!"

"Now let's get to the Backyard."

The girls lead them to the back of their house.

"Whoa your backyard is so Cool!"

"Thanks." Blossom said while Blushing.

"What do we smash first?" asked Butch in eagerness.

"In order to Smash, you must learn to properly Smash." Buttercup said also wanting to smash something.

"How?"

"Like this!" She tackles Butch to the ground.

Butch grinned and threw Buttercup off before tackling her. "I like this Training!"

"What about us?" asked Brick.

"DODGE!" blossom threw a baseball at brick.

He bent his back and watched the ball whizz over his face.

While buttercup and Butch were brawling, and Blossom and Brick were dodging, Bubbles and Boomer had gone back inside to Play Video games.

"I thought you were gonna teach me my powers?" asked Boomer.

"I am. I'm teaching you hand eye coordination."

Boomer looked at her in confusion.

"Look at your controller."

He looked down and saw that his hands...er..stubs were going mach 5!

"See?"

"Whoa you're right!" Bubbles gained a smirk and hit him over the head with a pillow.

"Hey!"

"What? Now I'm teaching you basic defense!"

This time he dodged the next pillow and threw one at her.

She giggled and threw one at him.

They kept this up while laughing.

Boomer then tackles Bubbles and starts to Tickle her.

"Stop Hahahaha!" laughed Bubbles.

"Not until you give up!"

"Never ahahahahah!" she kept laughing.

He kept tickling her until he started tickling her feet.

Bubbles squirmed around and accidentally kicked him through a wall due to her sensitive feet. "Oops, sorry Boomer."

"It's ok, the pipes broke my fall." He got up and flew towards bubbles and kept tickling her. "Now do you give?"

"No!" this time she sent him back with a sonic screech that made him fly out to the backyard.

He flew back in the House and tickled her again. "GIVE UP!"

Their tickling got the others attention as they looked inside. "Uhhh, what're you guys doing?" Buttercup asked covered in Mud

"She won't give up!" Boomer replied before getting tackled by Bubbles.

"He's trying to make me surrender, but I refuse!"

"Come on Boomer! Don't give in!" called Brick.

"Yeah go little Bro!" Butch cheered.

"Come on Bubbles!" called Blossom.

The two of them kept tickle wrestling until bubbles came up with a trump card. Without warning she kissed Boomer straight on his Lips.

His eyes widened before she pulled back.

"I win."

"Aw." he pouted.

"Anyone else smell smoke?" Butch asked.

They Flew to the window and saw Smoke rising from the City. Brick used his enhanced sight and saw that it was their Apartment.

"Our house!" shouted Brick before flying off.

They flew off with the girls following them. There they saw the firefighters trying to put out the flames.

Blossom took a deep breath and blew out the fire with her ice breath.

"Woah." spoke Brick in awe.

They Noticed Miss Keane is ok save for a few burn marks.

"You alright?" asked Buttercup.

"Oh yes, I'm Fine." She said.

"MOM!" the boys went over to Hug their mother.

She smiled and hugged them.

"What happened?" Boomer asked.

"I was taking a shower and forgot the roast in the oven. I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad you're okay" Brick said.

"Yeah!" the other two threw in.

"But where're we gonna live now?"

Blossom thought for a moment. "You can move in the House behind ours!"

"Really?" asked the boys at the same time.

"Of Course" the girls said.

"Awesome!"

The Boys and their mother packed up most of their stuff that wasn't burnt and put them in boxes. The boys used their strength and flight to make it faster to get to the house. After getting there, they set up the rooms.

After that was done, the boys had the girls over for a sleepover But their parents were a little concerned.

"Now I'm not sure a sleepover is a good idea." Miss Keane said.

"But mom!" cried the boys.

"Now girls I don't think a sleepover is a good idea." The professor said.

"But Professor!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssse?" They all said making puppy dog eyes (and because of their large eyes it was even more effective).

Both Miss Keane and the Professor tried to stay serious. But they failed.

"Oh alright." relented the Professor.

"Ok fine." Miss Keane said.

"But no funny business!" They both said.

Both houses shook from the kids cheering.

The Girls began to pack up some clothes while the Boys started to prepare the Room. "This is gonna be Great!" Brick said as music started to play. "I Got a feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night that Tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good good night!" Brick sang.

"Tonight's the night. Let's live it up. I got my money. Let's spend it up!" continued Butch.

"Got out and Smash it Like oh my God Jump off the Sofa let's get get Off!" Boomer continued as he opened three bags of chips and brought out 5 large gallon sodas.

"I know that we'll have a ball If we get down And go out And just lose it all!" resumed Brick.

"I feel stressed and I wanna let it go let's go way out and spaced out I'm losing all control!" Blossom sang as she packed her 3DS.

"Fill up my cup. Mazel Tov. Look at her dancing. Just take it off!" continued Buttercup.

"Let's paint the town we'll shut it down let's Burn the Roof!" Bubbles sang as she fired off a laser blast that causes the ceiling to catch on fire.

"Bubbles!"

"hehehe Sorry."

After blossom put the fire out, she flew back down to her sisters. "Now let's continue."

"And then we'll do it again!"

"Let's do it and do it let's do it Let's live it up Do it and do it and do it do it do it and do it and do it!" All six of them sang. "Cause I gotta feeling Woohoo! Cause tonight's gonna be a good night Cause tonight's gonna be a good Good night!"

After the girls were Packed they Flew over to the Boys house. They knocked and the door opened where loud music was already blasting in their faces.

"BRICK!" Blossom screamed.

"Yo! Glad you could make it!" he called walking over.

The Girls straightened their hair and stepped in. Inside they saw Butch already dancing with a lampshade on his head.

"Butch stop dancing! The girls are here." Brick said.

Butch stopped. "Sup babes."

"Sup dork." grinned Buttercup walking over and lightly punching his arm.

Boomer flew down stairs. "Hey bubbs!"

"Hi Boomer!"

Brick lead the girls inside and upstairs. "Welcome to Party Central!"

He opened the door to his Room and the girls were in awe at the sight. It was set up like a boy's room, but with just the things needed for a party.

However, Blossom only noticed Two sleeping Bags. "Why are there only two bags?"

"Well you guys are gonna be having a good time With my Brothers in their Rooms while Blossom and I stay in my room."

That made Blossom blush.

Bubbles Followed Boomer to his Room and Buttercup To Butch's.

"So what now?" asked Bubbles.

"Now we play!" Boomer said as he brought out two Gamecube controllers.

"Are we gonna play Melee?" She asked with excitement

"Oh yeah."

She sat down by Boomer and the two started playing.

In Butch's room he and Buttercup went back to wrestling from earlier.

"That all you got Hot Stuff?" Buttercup said.

"Not a chance Sweetass!" This time Butch managed to pin her against the wall. "Give up!"

Buttercup kicked him off before tackling him to the ground. Having an idea she kissed Butch.

He was surprised and stared at Buttercup as his face was red. "Uhhhhhhhhhh."

"What?"

"N-N-Nothing!" He said as he blushed,

"It was just a kiss."

"Yeah, you're right."

We Cut to Brick's Room where he and Blossom are Playing Chess.

"I can't believe you find this fun." remarked the boy.

"Well I do."

Brick sighed and moved a pawn.

Blossom moved her Rook.

Both kept moving their pieces for a few minutes.

Brick moved his Final piece claiming Blossom's King. "Check mate."

"Impressive." smiled Blossom who was stunned at Brick's win.

"Really?"

"Of course. I've never lost a game before."

"Wow, guess I was Better than I thought."

"Yeah I guess so. Now time for your Prize for winning." Blossom kisses Brick on his cheek.

He blushed and held a stump up to his cheek.

"Well what now?" She asked with a Blush.

"huh? Oh yeah, let's go down to the Living room to watch a Movie."

Both got up with Brick unconsciously holding her stump as they walked downstairs.

They Noticed that the Others were already downstairs. Brick went over to the DVD player. "Ok Guys, what's the movie gonna be? We Got The Conjuring, Hotel Transylvania 2, Minions, Train wreck, and American Ultra."

"HT2!" called Butch.

"The conjuring!" Buttercup said.

"Minions!" this came from Bubbles.

"Train wreck!" Blossom called.

"American Ultra!" Brick called.

"How about we just watch Ant-man?" Boomer suggested."That's a great idea!"

They all said. They slid the movie in before sitting down.

As they watched the movie, Boomer put his arm over Bubbles' shoulder, Buttercup put her head on butch's Shoulder, and Blossom laid her head on Brick's Lap. All of them feeling relaxed.

After the movie, the girls and Boys went to their respective rooms and went to bed.

(Boomer's Room)

"Umm Bubbles, you can sleep in my bed if you want. I'll sleep on the Floor."

"You don't need to do that."

"But I insist. Mom always told me to Treat Girls with Respect."

"Well why don't we just share it?"

Boomer Blushed at this. "Okay."

Bubbles got into the bed with Boomer. He tried to stay calm as Bubbles snuggled up next to him.

She layed on his Chest. "Good night Boomer."

"Good night Bubbles."

The Next morning The HotLine Rang.

"Mmm, five more minutes." groaned Boomer.

"No time boomer! We gotta go!" Bubbles said.

The girl rushed into the other rooms and woke the girls up. Bubbles Blushed when she saw Butch and Buttercup asleep in nothing but their underwear. "WAKE UP!"

'"GAH!" they jumped.

"The actual Hell Bubbles?" Buttercup snarled.

"The hotline is going off!"

"Let's wake blossom and Go!" After getting her clothes back on, they rushed into Brick's room.

"BLOSSOM!" They screamed.

"What?" she groaned while rubbing her eyes.

"The Hotlines ringing!"

"Did you Answer it?"

"No."

"Well why didn't you?!"

"I wanted all of us first."

"Why didn't you answer it before waking us up!" Blossom and Buttercup shouted.

"Well sorry!" she shouted back.

Blossom answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Powerpuff girls help! Mojo jojo is in his robo jojo and destroying the City and That's a Big NoNo!"

"We're on our way!"

"Hey, where're you going?" Boomer asked.

"We have to save the town."

"Hey blossom let's take them with us!" Bubbles said.

"I'm not sure. We didn't practice that much with what they could do."

"Blossom come on, this'll be a great way to teach them to Fight crime!" Buttercup said.

"Fine."

All six of them fly off. They made it To Townsville and saw Mojo piloting his Giant Robo Jojo.

"What's the plan?" asked Buttercup.

"We smash till we can't smash no more." Butch said .

"Sounds fun." grinned Buttercup.

Blossom sweatdropped at this "No we just..." She started to explain the Plan only to find Butch and Buttercup already going at It. "Nevermind."

Mojo noticed the Powerpuffs. "Ha! You girls can't stop me this time! This robot was made to crush all of you!" he laughed.

"We'll see about that Banana Breath!" Buttercup said.

One of the robot's arms swung down to try and hit her.

She dodged and fired a laser blast at the arm. But it bounced off.

She charged towards the robot and tried punching it. But it kicked her away. "Man, he wasn't kidding."

"Eat this!" Butch picked up a bus and chucked it. Luckily he got all the people out of the bus before he threw it.

It crashed against the armor, but not a scratch was on it.

Boomer and Blossom charged the robot. Both circled around the head.

Boomer fired lasers, Blossom fired ice. Both heating and cooling the glass on the head.

Brick tried punching the dome, but it was indestructible.

"Ha! Pathetic efforts!" laughed the ape. He smacked Boomer away and grabbed Bubbles. "Hahaha! Now you shall perish!"

"Bubbles!" All except Boomer said.

"LET HER GO!" he yelled.

"And what're you going to do little Boy Blue?" Mojo pressed a Button and shocked Bubbles which caused her to scream out in pain and caused Boomer to go hog wild. "Why..you..inspid..unethical...Malfactored..PRIMATE! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BUBBLES!" Boomer shot at Mojo with pure rage.

Mojo was laughing at Boomer, but his Laughter stopped when Boomer punched threw his indestructible Glass dome "Mommy." Mojo said in a whimpering voice Boomer assaulted him with a Flurry of Punches and Kicks and with a Mighty punch to the Chin, He sent Mojo Flying through the Air and Straight into the jailhouse.

The others were stunned.

"Huh, I guess Love makes you do crazy stuff." Buttercup said.

"Love? Ew." groaned Butch.

"What's wrong with Love meat head?" Buttercup said blushing.

"All those mushy gross people making weird faces. Bleh!"

Buttercup's face got Flustered. "I can't believe you!" She flew off in a huff.

"What?" he turned to the others. "Was it something I said?"

"Just go after her Dingus!" Brick said.

We cut back to Boomer who's still destroying the robot.

"Boomer?"

"Bubbles! I'm so glad you're okay!" Boomer rushed over and hugged Bubbles.

"Since when was I your bubbles?" She asked with a giggle.

That made him blush and look away. "Uhh, so you heard that huh?"

"Every word."

"Soo I guess that means I should be embarra..." He was cut off after Bubbles kissed him.

"I would gladly be your bubbles."

Boomer stared at her with a bright red face while Blossom and Brick spied on them from a bush.

"That give you any ideas brick?" Blossom said with a Blushing Face.

"Uh, maybe."

Meanwhile Butch was trying to find Buttercup.

"Buttercup? Hello?"

"Go away!" Came voice from the water tower.

"Come on babe. What'd I say?" he asked.

"I said Go away!"

Butch frowned before getting an idea. He started to Tickle her.

"Stop!" she cried out with a giggle.

"Not till you tell me why you were so upset!"

"Because ahaha! You were ahahaha!"

"Because I was?..."

She kicked his balls just to get him to stop so she could explain. "Because you were being a jerk!" she yelled out crossing her arms.

"How?"

"Calling love gross."

"Well it is. How was I being a Jerk?"

"Maybe cause I like you!"

He blushed. "Really?"

"Duh."

"Wow, I kinda like you to buttercup." he said with a Blush.

"Are you sure it's not too 'gross'?" she asked with her head turned away.

"Love yes it's too Gross." Buttercup could feel herself about to Cry. "But loving you could never be Gross." she blushed as she turned around to him.

He pulled her into a hug. "I really do love you BC." he said.

"I love ya too, ya dummy." she giggled.

Back with Brick and Blossom. Both were kissing in the bush.

"I love you Bloss."

"Really?"

"Well it's best I explain it Like this." Blossom Blushes as she hears music start up. "Every part of my heart I'm giving out every song on my Lips I sing it out She's the one, she's the one I say it Loud, she's the one,she's the one I say proud ring a bell ring a bell for the whole town ring a bell!" He lifts her up and they start Flying through the air.

"I'm telling the world That I've found a girl The one I can live for The one who deserves To give all the light A reason to fly The one I can live for The reason for life!" he continued as they flew over the city.

We cut To boomer who's clearing the wreckage off of Bubbles and helping her. "Every part of my Heart I'm giving out any Fear in my soul I'll let it Go anyone who'll ask I'll let em Know she's the one she's the one I'll say it Loud She's the one she's the one I'll say it Proud ring a bell ring a bell for the whole Crowd." he picked her up bridal style and flew up into the air. "RING A BELL RING A BELL! I'M TELLING THE WORLD THAT I FOUND THE GIRL THE ONE I CAN LIVE FOR THE ONE WHO DESERVES TO GIVE ALL MY HEART A REASON TO FLY THE ONE I CAN LIVE FOR A REASON FOR LIFE!"

"Oe oh oe oh Yeah yeah Oe oh oe oh Yeah yeah Oe oh oe oh Yeah yeah!" spoke both males at the same time without knowing it.

We cut to Butch and Buttercup still on top of the Water Tower where Butch started to sing and dance with her. "I'M TELLING THE WORLD THAT I FOUND THE GIRL THE ONE I CAN LIVE FOR THE WHO DESERVES TO GIVE ALL MY HEART A REASON TO FLY THE ONE FOR A REASON FOR LIFE!"

"Oh eh oh oh eh oooooh yeah yeah oh eh oh eh ooooh yeah yeah oh eh oh oh eh oooh yeah yeah oh eh oh oh eh oooh yeah yeah!" All three brothers sang ending their Song.

That got them all a kiss from their girl.

They all flew back home. Three weeks later the girls and boys were officially Dating. However, things only got better from there. It turns out the Chemical X in their bodies was unstable causing each of them to Mutate their stubs Became Hands and their Leg stubs became Feet. This made it much easier for all of them since stubs for arms and legs only help for so much.

Ever since saving the city from Mojo, the boys were recognized as Heroes and went by the Name the rowdyruff boys since Powerpuff dudes was Lame.

The girls and Boys are now currently in the Boys room. There Miss Keane and Professor Utonium Both agreed after protecting the city for three weeks straight they could use a Break (By the way they have their Powerpuff doujinshi designs).

Right now Butch and Buttercup were arm wrestling on the table.

Boomer and Bubbles were playing Pokemon.

Blossom was reading a book with Brick resting his head on her lap.

Butch was about to win until Buttercup beat him at the last minute. "Ahhh man, no fair!"

"Oh yes it was!" she grinned.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

He got closer to her face. "Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"ADMIT IT YOU CHEATED! YOU CHEATER!"

"OH BITE ME YOU BIG BABY!" she yelled back butting heads with him.

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Both stared at each other until they started making out. "My room ten minutes." Butch said.

"You're on."

They flew upstairs leaving a trail of their clothes behind.

"Oh boy." groaned Blossom.

"Why is it every time those two fight it turns into a Fuckfest?" Bubbles asked.

"Butch is always like that." remarked Boomer.

Bubbles suddenly got an idea and she flew off to get a bathing suit.

"Can't everyone just stay calm." sighed Blossom.

"Hey bloss, let's go to the Library" Brick said.

"Sounds good to me."

They flew off leaving, Boomer alone when Bubbles came back wearing her blue Bikini. "Come on Boomer, let's hit the pool!" Bubbles said as she flew in the backyard.

Boomer blushed and shook his head before rushing to get his trunks on. He came back down with his swim trunks on and went outside.

There he saw saw Bubbles doing breast strokes. With her breasts out.

He felt his face heat up and watched the water drip from them before she noticed him.

"Oh Boomer, come on in the water's great!"

"U-Uh, why are your breasts out?" he asked with a stutter.

She looked down at her chest. "Oh, my top must've came off."

"I'll get you a towel."

"No that's fine, why don't you join me?"

"Uh, s-sure." he walked over and slowly lowered himself in.

Bubbles came up from behind him and pressed her breasts against his back.

He stiffened up and blushed when he felt her rub her hands across his stomach.

"What's wrong Boomer? Nervous?"

"Y-yeah." he got out with a blush.

"Don't be." she said as she slipped her hand into his swim trunks.

He jumped a little and felt her hand rub the tip of his cock. He Blushed as he felt it get harder.

"Someone Likes this." whispered Bubbles into his ear.

"That's not true."

"Oh?"

She took off his trunks revealing his Hard member. "Seems like someone is lying." teased Bubble rubbing the shaft.

Boomer tried not to Moan, but he let one slip out.

"See? Now just relax."

Boomer was Confused as she dived under water. Then gasped as he felt something wet move across the tip. He looked down and saw bubbles was sucking on it.

He couldn't move and stayed there as she sucked around the tip. He moaned loudly as she continued her actions.

"B-Bubbles! I feel weird!" he moaned gripping the edge of the pool.

He released his seed into her mouth.

She popped back up and took in some air through her nose before swallowing the sperm. "That was Tasty." she said as she got out the pool and laid on the beach chair.

"Wow." panted Boomer.

Bubbles took off her bikini bottoms.

"B-Bubbles, are you sure about?" asked Boomer in concern.

"Yes I'm sure. I want you so bad." Bubbles leaned back in the chair and spread her legs.

Boomer blushed as he saw her wet snatch.

"Care to have a taste?" she purred spreading the folds open. He nodded yes and went to her wet folds. He was mesmerized by the color and lightly rubbed against it. He gently prodded his Fingers against it.

Bubbles felt her breath hitch for a moment as Boomer rubbed his fingers around her folds.

"Lick." she said.

Boomer gladly moved forward and took a lick of her folds.

She moaned as Boomer licked deeper into her.

'So sweet.' he thought. He continued licking Causing her to moan louder.

"Keep going!" she moaned holding his face there.

He kept licking.

"AH!" she moaned feeling her pussy tingle in heat. "I'm gonna Cum!"

Boomer couldn't pull back and found his face drenched in her juices. He licked her juices off his Face. "Sweet."

Bubbles laid there panting as she noticed Boomer had gotten hard again. "Stick it in." she got out.

He put the tip in . He noticed the warmth and slowly moved forward ntil he reached her hymen.

"Want me to stop?"

"No, keep going."

Boomer was reluctant, but the pleading look on her face compelled him. He broke through her Hymen.

She let out cry while some tears came out.

"Are you okay, should we stop?" Boomer asked with concern.

"No, I'll be alright." she nodded.

He continued to push into her and soon her pain turned to Pleasure.

"So tight." he groaned.

"So big!" She moaned, her eyes widened when she saw that his cock was poking into her stomach creating a slight bulge.

"This is so tight." he hissed pulling back before pushing back. He moved his hips as bubbles moaned loudly.

"I didn't, ah! Know you were so big!" she cried out with each thrust.

"It's a Gift!" He said. He kept moving back and forth while they groaned and moaned. He reached down and nibbled on her breasts.

"AHH!" moaned Bubbles who hugged him closer.

"Bubbles I'm gonna Cum!"

"My ass! Cum inside My ass!"

"You sure?" he asked as he stopped moving.

"Yes!"

He pulled out of her pussy before slowly pushing inside her ass.

Her eyes widened as she felt him Push through.

"So tight!" he groaned.

He thrusted into her as he continued to Fuck her ass. "I'm cumming!"

He releases his seed into her ass. However, due to the Chemical X in his body his stream was too powerful for her.

"Boomer I feel Weird!" Bubbles said before her mouth swelled up and she threw up the cum that was being pumped into her.

"Oh no! Are you alright?!" he asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm Fine that was Enjoyable."

"Boomer smiled and sat down next to Bubbles.

(Meanwhile Upstairs)

"FUCK!" cried Buttercup as she felt Butch cum inside her pussy.

They both Collapsed. "That was intense."

"Yeah, nine straight Hours that's gotta be a new record!"

(Meanwhile at the library)

Brick Was currently Pushing into Blossom. They always Did this in the Very Back of the Library because no one ever goes back There.

"Brick! Harder!" moaned Blossom.

He stuck his fingers into her Ass while covering her mouth. "Shh, keep it down." he whispered.

Brick Felt his limit reach. "I'm cumming!" Brick Came inside of Her. Blossom reached into her Backpack and cleaned up the mess they made on the floor.

"I think that's enough 'studying' for one day." chuckled Brick.

As they Flew home, they were completely Unaware that they were Being watched. "Well it looks like the powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff Boys are Now couples, But soon they won't just be Heartbroken, they'll be out of My hair for good! Isn't that right My Children?" Him said as he Turned to Three Girls behind him.

"Yes Father." They said at the Same Time. Their appearance resembled That of the Powerpuff girls.

"Good, then starting Next week your mission is to seduce the Rowdyruffs then Destroy the Powerpuffs!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	34. Chapter 34

List of oneshots

chapter 34

What if Trixie found Norm's lamp and found out the rough life Timmy leads?

Series: Fairly Oddparents

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In Dimmsdale, we see the house of one Timmy Turner.

"Ok, time for my plan. Operation get Trixie to fall for me." he grinned. He went over to His mom's Garden and Picked a bunch of Roses. Then he started walking towards his crush's house.

"Ok, You can do this Turner. Just calm down."

He knocked on the door. It was opened by Trixie who frowned. "What do you want Timmy?"

"Hey, you know my name! Yes!" grinned Timmy.

"Everyone knows your name now what do you want?" She asked getting impatient.

"I've come here to ask you out!" he grinned with the roses held out to her.

She took the roses. "Oh Timmy that's so sweet of you, but No."

This got him a disappointed face.

She closed the door and threw the Roses away.

"Uh! How long is he going to bug me!" she groaned stomping up to her room. She sat on her bed.

That's when she noticed something on her pillow, a note. 'If you're having problems with Turner, look under your bed.'

Trixie was confused and looked under her bed. And saw a Lava Lamp. She pulled it out and raised an eyebrow at it.

"What's a Lava Lamp doing here?"

That's when there was another note on it.

'Rub me.'

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes before rubbing it.

With a Loud GONG! The lamp Shook and a cloud of Smoke appeared.

Trixie stared as a man appeared from the smoke with a tail instead of legs.

"Yeah I told you Jeff ,One large pepperoni and Mushroom Pizza with Cheese and cinnamon rolls and a Large Diet Coke."

"Um, who are you?"

He turned around and noticed Trixie. "I'll call you back Jeff." he hangs up the Phone. "So, you're the one who rubbed my lap."

"Yeah and who're you?"

"Oh my mistake. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Norm, the genie."

"Wait, a Genie?"

"Yes, genies are real. And you my dear get three wishes." he grinned snapping his fingers as the number three appeared.

"Hmmm okay, but I have no idea what to Wish for."

"Might I make some suggestions?" grinned Norm.

"Sure."

"Well I overheard your problem with a certain buck tooth fellow."

"You know Timmy?"

"More or less."

"Ok Norm, explain how you know Timmy."

"Long story short, he used the lamp before you."

"Oh really. So I'm not the only one he annoys, huh?"

"Not even close." Trixie looked at him with Confusion. "He annoys pretty much everyone in town."

"That's true. I just wish I knew why he always bothered me."

"You asked for it." Norm snapped his fingers.

Trixie turned into a Butterfly and was transported to Timmy's House.

She flew outside his window and looked inside. She saw Timmy get chased around by Vicky wielding a chainsaw.

"Wait, what's going on?" Trixie asked in shock.

"Yeah this is what he goes through. I may hate the kid, but even I feel sorry for him. Kinda." Norm said.

"Who is she?"

"That's Vicky, his Babysitter." Lighting flashes.

"What?! Why doesn't he tell his parents?"

"They don't care. They're Too busy acting like they don't have a kid."

"I wish you'd show me."

He snapped his fingers and Showed her Timmy's Parents on a cruise liner.

"This is the best cruise ever!" grinned Timmy's dad.

"Yeah and it's all because we left Timmy in care of his Loving babysitter Vicky!" His mom said.

"Why I'm sure they're having a great time. They always do. At least that's what Vicky tells us."

"Are they that Stupid to believe her?"

"Oh big time. I've eaten walnuts with more IQ than both of them put together."

Norm teleports them back To Trixie's Room. "I never knew Timmy had to suffer like that. My parents are neglectful Towards me, but at least they make up for it by actually being Parents."

"Yeah yeah boo yoo. You've used up two of your wishes, one more left." reminded the genie in a bored tone.

After thinking, Trixie Came up with a Great idea. She ran out and retrieved her cell phone. "I wish I could make Timmy Feel better." she said. Norm snapped his Fingers and Trixie was Teleported to Timmy's Front door. She knocked on it and waited.

Vicky answered the Door. "Who're you and what're you want?"

"You have 3 Seconds to Leave Timmy alone forever Or else." Trixie threatened.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do to make me?"

Trixie dialed on her Phone. "Yeah she said it, go ahead and Drop it down." A large steel Crate drops down from the sky it opens up to reveal a Ton of money.

Vicky's jaw dropped at the sight of so much money.

"That's what I'm going to do. So you gonna leave Timmy alone?"

"Sure sure!" Vicky ran off and jumped in the money.

Trixie walked in and went up the stairs. She found a lone bedroom Door since one door was open.

She popped her head in. "Hello?"

Timmy looked up from his Pillow and saw Trixie. "T-Trixie?" he got out.

"Hi Timmy."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanna apologize for the way I treat you."

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"Timmy, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I used to think that Just because you weren't Rich or Popular you weren't a person, but after seeing what you have to go through, I'm sorry."

"Wait, what do you mean what I go through? I never said anything."

"Uhhhh, who we talkin bout?"

"You. How did you know about my life?" he repeated.

"Ummm Internet?" She said using his Iconic Excuse.

"Yeah right."

"Oh alright, I'll tell you. Norm showed me".

"Norm the genie?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"He's tried to get rid of me before!"

"That's what he said about you!"

"Yo Trixie, sorry, but I had to grab some lunch." He noticed her glaring at him. "What? Did you want something?"

"Why did you try and Kill Timmy!?"

"Woah, easy there. I didn't try to kill him. He just should have known how to be clear on his wishes."

"Is this true Timmy?"

"Well maybe if he didn't try to find a loophole to make it worse no one would be complaining!"

"Alright. Look Norm, you apologize for causing trouble for Timmy and Promise to never trick anyone else again. And Timmy, you apologize to Norm for Keeping him in a cramped Lava lamp."

"What? No way!" They both said.

"DO IT!" Trixie said getting demonic.

Both reeled back before Norm grinned. "No need. You used up your wishes, meaning I'll be sucked back in and won't have to do diddly squat." Norm waited, but he wasn't sucked back into his lamp. "Any minute now. Give me the lamp."

Trixie gave him the lamp and he read the label. "When a genie finds a compatible Master they won't be sucked back in their Lamp. Their compatible Master also has unlimited wishes."

"Looks like you listen to me." grinned Trixie with her arms crossed.

"Ahhh Smoof."

3 months have passed since that day and Timmy and Trixie were now dating. This of course came to a shock to every single kid in Dimmsdale to the past history between them.

However what was even more shocking was when Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof revealed themselves to Trixie. It turns out if a fairy's Godchild was in a relationship they can reveal their Fairies.

Timmy and Trixie were currently in school. Both would occasionally send a glance to the other.

"After class was over they talked at Lunch.

"How was your day?" asked Timmy.

"It was great, how about yours?"

"Eh the usual."

"Crocker trying to expose Cosmo and Wanda again?"

"Yeah."

"Your right, same old same old. Hey Timmy?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky their invited to my pool party."

"Sure thing."

After school, Timmy went over to Trixie's house for a pool party. He knocked on the Door as Norm opened it dressed as a butler.

"Come right in." he moved aside with a frown.

Timmy tried not to laugh at the fact the his former enemy, now Frenemy, was a butler. He walked towards the Backyard and was surprised to see Chester, Aj, Sanjay, Elmer, Tootie and even Vicky (who was now nicer than she was) were invited.

"Timmy!" Trixie went over and kissed him. "Glad you could make it."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss this for the world."


	35. Chapter 35

List of oneshots

chapter 35

What if the goddess of restoration came to Earth and picked Goten to be her mate.

Nueva was a planned villain, but her saga was canceled. For a clear pic of her, type in her name with the series and you should find something.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been Seven Months after Beerus threw a Hissy fit and tried to wipe out Humanity over a Pudding cup. And during that time Goku, his sons, and his friends started getting more serious in their training to make sure Beerus and no one else could endanger the world. However, all that would Change in the next Five minutes.

Beerus' ears perked up when he sensed a powerful energy.

"Hmmm?"

"Something wrong lord Beerus?" Whis asked.

"Actually, it seems like you'll be having a family reunion." he replied.

Whis was confused until he felt the power as well and he wasn't the only one. On Earth, the Z fighters looked up into the sky and felt the power get closer and closer.

'This power I'm feeling it's incredible!' Goku thought.

"Think it's dangerous?" asked Goten.

"Could be, stay on Guard." Gohan said as they all saw a Ship. It resembled a certain tyrant's and landed a distance away from their home.

All the Z-Fighters eyes widened. Had Frieza Returned? No, he was coming back in a Year, but they don't need to know that.

The hatch opened and a figure slowly walked down the ramp. To everyone's surprise it wasn't Frieza, but a girl. Course, girl would be an insult. This figure was a grown woman.

She had red hair that reached her shoulders, gold triangle Earrings, a large (And I mean Large) visible Bust and a saiyan outfit with a Cape.

But that didn't keep Goku and his sons from staying ready as they felt her power.

She approached them with a frown on her Face.

"Who are you?" asked Goku.

She didn't say anything. She only just grabbed his Arm and began to Sniff him?

"Uh, what are you doing?" he asked with a sweatdrop.

She just kept sniffing him. She then opened his mouth and looked into it. "No cavities, Strong Body Odor." She then Slapped his ass. "Firm ass"

"Hey!" Goku jumped back from the weird woman.

"Nope. You're perfect, but you're not Husband Material." she said.

Then she turned towards Gohan. She did the same thing to him.

"Like your father, but you both have the scent of a female on your body, so you already have mates." She did the same to the rest of the Z-Fighters all except for Goten and Yamcha, but she skipped over Yamcha. Why? Because he's Yamcha that's why.

Goten grew nervous as she did her little test to him.

After she was done she put a hand up to her hand. "Perfect! I found my Husband!" She said with a smile.

"Husband?!" exclaimed the z fighters.

"Yes, husband."

"Hold up! Just who are you?" growled Piccolo.

"I believe I can answer that."

They looked up And saw Beerus and Whis. All the fighters were ready to charge at the God.

"Calm yourselves, we're aren't here to cause Trouble. We're Just here for Her." Whis said as he pointed at the girl who was cuddling Goten like a teddy bear.

"Would someone just say who the hell this woman is?!" growled Vegeta who was getting aggravated.

"Ah yes. This is Nueva, My niece. She's the Goddess of Restoration". Whis said with a smile.

"Goddess?!" exclaimed Goten in shock.

"Yep that's me!" A loud growling noise is heard. "Anyone Got any Food? I haven't eaten in over three thousand years." she complained.

"My wife's cooking should do." smiled Goku pointing a thumb at his home.

"Great! Let's eat!"

Goku lead the way with Gohan behind and Nueva following while dragging Goten.

"This should be interesting. Wouldn't you say Lord Beerus?" Whis Asked.

"If you say so."

At Goku's house, Nueva was giving him a Run for his money in the eating department.

Chi-Chi was stunned that someone could match her husband in eating.

"This is best food I've ever eaten Miss Chi-Chi!"

"Well thank you." smiled Chi-Chi. "So who are you exactly?"

"Well you see it's like thi.s" Goku said as he explained to his Wife about who she was.

"You want Goten as your husband?"

"Yes ma'am." she said with a smile.

"Oh I'm so happy! Now my second son can give me grandchildren!"

Goku was shocked at how Chi-Chi just gave her Blessing and that's when he got an idea. "Hey Nueva, after dinner I wanna see how strong you are."

"Sounds good to me." she smiled.

After dinner they went outside. Goku and Nueva took a moment to stretch before starting.

"Don't go easy on me because I'm a Girl."

"I wasn't going to." he replied taking a stance. Goku charged towards her, but she grabbed his fist.

"Wow, not bad." she commented before slamming him back with an open palm. "But I expected more from my Future Father-in-law."

"Wow. Reminds me of Beerus." remarked Goku before getting serious. "I can't hold back."

As soon as he blinked, she disappeared and simply blew a small puff of air in his face that was enough to Easily knock him out.

Gohan and Goten were flabbergasted.

"I can't believe that Dad lost so easily" Goten said.

"She's way above Beerus' level." replied Gohan.

Goku got up. "Hehehe I didn't expect you to be that Strong, So Whis, you were his Niece?"

"Yup."

"He said you were the Goddess of Restoration. If you don't mind, could you explain what he meant?" Gohan asked.

"Oh that's simple. I can bring life to any desolate world, and even bring back planets Beerus has destroyed."

Vegeta Spit out his Drink. (all over Krillin). "YOU WHAT?!" he screamed standing up.

"I can restore any world that was Destroyed, People and All."

"You mean...this whole time...you could have brought the ENTIRE saiyan race...back?" growled Vegeta who was getting angrier with each word.

"Yep." she said with a Cheery smile.

Vegeta scowled at her and roared out before charging at her.

She caught his punch. "What's wrong with him?"

"Beats me." shrugged Goku. "Vegeta what's wrong?"

"THIS WOMAN COULD HAVE BROUGHT BACK OUR ENTIRE RACE THIS WHOLE TIME!"

"Gosh mister Grumpy-Pants, settle down." She said.

"Calm down already." spoke Piccolo.

"Yeah it'll be okay Vegeta." Krillin said.

"Oh really? Well then, why don't I sit back and let Beerus destroy every human and you can be the last one left. Then let's see if you like the idea of your race almost gone!"

"Hey! Now that was uncalled for, I have a good reason for not bringing Planet Vegeta back."

"Please enlighten us then." frowned Vegeta with sarcasm.

"Nobody asked." she said with like it was Obvious.

Vegeta looked like he was ready to blast her in point blank range.

In fact he did.

"AHHH!" he brought his other hand towards her with a ki orb and fired a blast right in her face.

"Now that wasn't very nice!" She grabbed his ear and pulled it. "Apologize right now!"

Vegeta scowled and was about to tell her to shove it, but it didn't help that his attack caused a gaping hole in Chi-Chi's home.

Speaking of Chi-Chi, she came out with an evil look in her eye. "WHO DESTROYED MY WALL!" all the Z-Fighters and Nueva Pointed towards Vegeta.

Soon Vegeta found his other ear tugged on by a pissed off Chi-Chi.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF VEGETA!?" Chi-Chi said.

"Fuck...off..." he growled out.

Chi-Chi growled while Nueva gained a Smirk. "okay then flower boy!" With a snap of her fingers, Flowers grew on top of his head.

Everyone stared while Goku and Gohan tried to stifle their snickering.

Vegeta noticed the flowers and he once again Swallowed his pride. "Fine, I'm sorry I blasted you and I'm sorry I destroyed the wall. Now let me go and get These Damn flowers out of my Hair!"

"Okay!" Nueva snapped her fingers as the flowers wilted away. "Now can I spend some time with my future husband alone now?" She asked.

"Go right ahead." smiled Chi-Chi.

"Oh come on Goten, we have to prepare for the Wedding next month!" She said as she took Goten back to her ship.

"Hold up!" he yanked his hand out of her grip. "No one's even asked me how I feel about this whole thing?"

"so how do you feel about this Goten?" His father asked.

"I'm just a kid! I've barely hit puberty!"

"Yeah, but Goten if you refuse, she'll destroy the Planet." Gohan whispered in his ear.

"No she won't." he replied.

Goten wanted to Prove this so he asked her. "You won't blow the planet up just cause I won't marry you, right?"

"Oh, I was going to blow it up I if couldn't find a Mate then restore it so humanity could start over."

Goten stared at her in shock while she said all that with a straight face.

"What?"

"So you want a loveless marriage?"

"Loveless, what do you mean?"

"You come here to my home and say you want to marry me and threaten to blow my planet up. Does that sound like a good way to find a mate? Push them into a corner until they decide?"

She looked at the Ground ashamed. "No."

"Do you see what I mean? Dropping this on me when we just met will only result in a bad life for both of us."

"I'm sorry."

Goten sighed before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Look, why don't we give this a try? You know, a relationship."

She gets a happy face. "Okay."

Two years later, Goten and Nueva were officially a couple. A year ago Frieza Returned for revenge See told ya, but anyway, he succeeded in Destroying the Earth but with Help from Beerus, Whis, and Nueva. Goku was able to stop him.

We now cut To Capsule Corp where Nueva was being fitted for a wedding dress.

"I'm so excited." she smiled.

"Me too. I can't believe my Little niece is Getting married!" Whis said While crying anime tears.

"Well try not to get cold feet." joked Beerus beside Whis.

With Goten, Chi-Chi was busy tying his Bowtie.

"Oh I'm so happy!" cried the mother while making sure the bowtie was just right.

"I am too Mom." Goten said.

"Goten?" The young Half saiyan looked to see Beerus and Whis "Yes?"

"You do realize that when you marry Her you will become a God, right?"

"But that's impossible. Sure she's a goddess, but I'm nowhere near her strength."

"It's not impossible. If you Marry a God, you'll become one." Whis said.

"Wow."

"Indeed. Oh and if you break her heart or Make her cry, we WILL find you." Whis said as he used his serious Voice.

Goten frantically nodded his head.

"Good. You better get out there, it sounds like they're starting."

Goten made his way to his Spot as Piccolo (who is surprisingly Musically Talented) Started playing here comes the Bride on the piano.

Everyone turned as Nueva walked down the aisle. She was wearing Chi-Chi's old wedding dress.

Goten gulped as Whis gave him a warning glance before taking a seat after walking Nuava to the alter.

He looked beside him and saw His best man Trunks give him a Thumbs up. He nodded as the reverend happened to be Dende.

He saw his Mother crying with Tears of Joy. He also saw Buu and Gohan crying tears of Joy although it was Mostly Buu crying.

"I've never done this before, but I have learned the last part is the one everyone wants to hear." spoke Dende.

Nueva made it up to the Alter.

"Alright, do you Goten, take Nueva as your wife?"

"I do." he said.

"Do you Nueva take Goten as your husband?"

"I do." She says with a smile.

"The I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

She bent down and Kissed Goten. He gladly returned it while everyone cheered.

"Everyone, my Husband Son Goten:The God of Tournaments!" Nueva Announced.

Everyone cheered For Goten except Vegeta who was slightly Jealous.

(Later That night)

Goten and Nueva were at A 7 Star resort created by Hercule. Both here to spend their honeymoon, which Nueva was all too eager to start.

Goten was doing what Every teen would Do. He was playing video games.

Nueva though was undressing while he was focused on the tv.

She came out wearing a night Skirt. "Oh Goten~!"

"Yeah?" He got a nosebleed after seeing her.

"Time for the final part." she purred walking towards him.

"Final part?" He said with a Blush. He knew what she was talking about, he was just too Flustered.

Nueva didn't wait and made him stand up before dragging him to the bed.

His Blush increased.

Nueva sat on the edge and pulled Goten towards her before pressing her lips against his.

His eyes widened as he moaned into the kiss.

Nueva was fast enough to where she took off all of Goten's clothes. She rubbed his cock as it got hard.

Goten gulped as he felt nervous about this. "Are you sure you wanna do this Nueva?"

She just grinned before taking her night skirt off revealing her large breasts. "Care to feel them?"

Goten's blush darkened. "Uhhh Sure." He grabbed her breasts and was stunned at how soft they were.

She moaned at the Touch.

"So soft." he muttered in awe. He put one of her nipples in his mouth.

Nueva let out a low moan as Goten swirled his tongue around the nub while squeezing her other breast. "More." she moaned out.

Goten got an idea and started sucking on the nipple while getting rougher with his fondling of her other tit.

"N-N-Not so Rough!" She said with a Blush.

"Sorry." he slowed down his groping without stopping his sucking.

Her Blush darkened. "I can't Take it any more. Take me Now my Love!"

"Well if you insist." Goten pulled back from her breasts and watched as she laid down and spread her legs. He saw that she was immensely Wet. He gulped since he knew what sex was thanks to his mom talking about it, but he never did it.

"Don't be nervous. Eat up."

He held her thighs and leaned his head down before taking a lick of the pink folds.

She moaned Lightly as he continued his Actions.

'Wow, she really likes this.' thought Goten. He continued to Lick vigorously.

"AHH!" moaned Nueva who gripped the bed while wrapping her legs around Goten's head to pull him closer.

He licked deeper and nibbled on her Clit.

"OH GOD!"

He continued his actions until she came onto his Face. Surprised he pulled back as she shook a little from the orgasm. "Let me know next time you cum." he said with a smile.

"Sorry." she panted out.

Goten got into position. He made sure the tip lined up before slowly moving in. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Fuck me!" she begged.

He pushed through and Broke her Hymen.

"FUCK!" she cried out.

"Should I stop?"

"No! Start moving!"

He started to thrust into her as the blood soon started to dissipate.

"Wow! You're so tight!" Goten groaned out as he felt her pussy get tighter with each thrust.

"You're so Big!"

Goten held her hips while moving back and pushing back into her.

"More! More!" She moaned out.

Goten gained a smirk and Went super saiyan, increasing the Size of his cock. "How's this?" he grunted going faster.

"MUCH BETTER!"

Both grunted as the bed shook from the power both were radiating.

"Goten, I'm about to Cum!"

"Me too!"

"Do it, do it inside!"

"But you'll get pregnant!" he panicked.

"Don't care! Want Cum Now!" She gripped him hard enough to where he couldn't pull out and moaned louder.

"I'm Cumming!" Goten emptied his Seed into her Womb.

"OHHHHH!" moaned Nueva in bliss.

Goten collapsed on the Bed next to her. "Wow. So...that...was sex..." he got out.

"Yep."

Goten enjoyed himself, but there was still something bugging him. And that was the reason why she wanted a Husband

"Just out of curiosity, but what made me so special? Besides the fact any other saiyan around here is already married?"

"Because of your Pure heart. You see unlike Gods, Goddesses Must find a Mate before they turn Five thousand years old."

"What happens if they don't?"

She gains a sad face. "They die, and when a God dies, the universe they're in suffers as well."

"WHAT?!"

"It's True."

"Really? You were going to Die!?"

"Yes."

"It's ok Now, right?"

"Yup." she smiled before pulling his face in between her breasts.

"Can't breathe!"

"Oops, sorry."

Five months after the Honeymoon, Goten was currently being Trained by Beerus on how to be a God.

And it was no cake walk.

As Beerus was Lecturing he had noticed Goten had Fallen asleep. The god of destructions' response to this was to punt Goten into a nearby lake.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA YOU STUPID HAIRLESS CAT!?"

"No sleeping. If you don't train enough, you will not looked upon as a god."

"You sleep all the Time!"

"I already am a god. If I sleep, it's because I earned it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, now back to training."

"How is sitting at a Desk and watching you draw funny pictures of Vegeta Training?"

"Every god must know humor." replied Beerus going back to his doodle.

"Why don't you Humor me and Let me go see my Family?"

"If you pass this lesson."

Goten slammed his head on the desk. "Oh come on. What is this lesson anyway?"

"Make your opponent too angry to focus."

"So that's why you Drew vegeta?"

"Well yes, that and I love making a Fool out of him."

That got them both to share a laugh.

Nueva appeared holding a baby in her arms. This is Eliza, Goten and Nueva's Daughter Named after Chi-Chi's Mother.

"Hi honey." smiled Nueva walking over.

"Hey sweets and hello to you too Liza."

Liza smiled and reached out with her tiny hands to her father. Goten got her out her mother's arms. "Ready Nueva?"

"Yup."

Using the Instant Transmission Technique taught to him by His father, he was able to teleport to earth.

He and his Family were ready to spend the Holidays with them. He opened the door to his Parents house and was Greeted by the sight of His Father Goku eating along with his Grandfather Bardock. After thinking it over, Nueva decided to restore Planet Vegeta Back to Normal, as well as Bringing Back the fallen alien Race. "Hey dad, hey Grandpa."

"Hey Gohan!" greeted both of them before resuming their meal.

"Bardock! Kakarot! No talking with your Mouths Full!" Said a saiyan woman with long Black hair. This was Gine Goku's Mother and Bardock's Wife. She hit them on their Heads.

Both winced and rubbed their heads while Goten and Nueva walked over and took their own seats.

"Your mother's cooking is amazing." Nueva said.

"Yes, I know."

They heard knocking on the door and it was Vegeta and his Family.

"Hi Chi-Chi." greeted Bulma. The family stepped in the House. And with them was also Vegeta's father, King Vegeta who was stunned to see himself somewhere other than Frieza's ship after his death.

After a brief explanation, he refused to believe that the Son of a low class warrior such as Bardock had killed frieza. But after several failed attempts at beating him without going super saiyan, he reluctantly said it may have been possible.

But regardless, the saiyan king loved his Family and he often Spoiled His Granddaughter Bulla.

Of course he would try to give pointers to his son and Trunks on how to properly be rulers of the race. And like his Son he would often have Fights against Bardock guess it run in the family

Overall, it was always fun to see the males of both families duke it out.

Goten was relaxing by the Fire watching Gine Play with Eliza when Gohan walked in next to him. "Sure is a good sight, eh little Bro?"

"Yeah, who knew I'd actually be a dad."

"Welcome to the Big Leagues Goten." Gohan said ruffling his Brother's hair.

"Oh ha ha."

Nueva went over and kissed Goten. "Mistletoe."

Goten looked up and chuckled at seeing his wife hold the plant up. "Yeah, I guess it is." He leaned in to kiss his Wife.

"Come on Everybody Dinners Ready!" Goku said.

Goten shook his Head as he and Nueva went to Enjoy dinner or rather what was going to be left if Goku and Bardock hadn't eaten it all by the time they got there.


	36. Chapter 36

List of oneshots

chapter 36

What if Johnny Test met up with Bunny Bravo?

Series: Johnny Test and Johnny Bravo

This was inspired by a certain pic I found.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny Test and his friend Dukey were walking through a suburban neighborhood. They were in a different town to get some relaxing time from their home.

"It Feels so good to get away from it all, right Dukey?"

"You bet. Though this place seems kinda normal." remarked the dog. "Too Normal."

As they walked around the corner, Johnny accidentally bumped into someone carrying groceries, resulting in both of them falling down. "Oops, sorry about that."

He looked and saw it was a middle aged woman with dark glasses on as she started grabbing her dropped groceries. "Oh my."

"You need help?" asked Johnny.

"Oh yes, that would be lovely."

Johnny started grabbing some bags and handed them to the woman after she got the rest. "Thank you for the help young man."

"No problem. I'm Johnny."

"I'm Bunny. Why don't I invite you over to thank you?"

"Sure."

Bunny started walking back where Johnny and Dukey came from with them following. They walked into the House. "Make yourselves at home."

Johnny sat on the couch and dukey in a Chair.

"I'll be right back with some tea." smiled Bunny walking into the kitchen.

"I'm bored. I'm going to go take walk around the place." Dukey said as he left out the door.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders as Bunny came back with the drinks.

"Oh, what happened to your friend?"

"He went for a walk."

She poured tea in a cup. "So tell me about yourself."

"Well me and my pal came here to take some time away from our town."

"Oh, that's nice." As Bunny set the glass in front of Johnny, she turned to put the tray away and wound up tripping on to the floor.

Johnny's eyes widened as he saw her perfectly heart shaped ass.

"Oh clumsy me." Bunny pushed herself up and dusted her clothes while her butt wiggled a little facing Johnny.

Johnny could feel his face heat up.

As she walked into the kitchen, Johnny felt his pants get a little tighter. "Oh man!"

He tried covering the bulge as Bunny walked back in. "I'm back Johnny."

"Uh, thanks again for the tea, but I gotta go." he replied standing up.

"Oh, but what's the Rush? You just got here and it's not often I get visitors."

"I just remembered. I, uh, forgot my friend doesn't have a collar." He tripped on the floor.

"Oh dear!" Bunny ran over and pulled Johnny to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." As he said that, his hands moved away and Bunny noticed the slight bulge in his jeans.

"Oh my."

"Uh, it's not what you think!"

"Then what is it?"

Johnny didn't know what he could say in this situation considering she already saw the bulge.

"Let me take care of it." she said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him deeper into the house and into her room. She locked the door and disrobed, causing Johnny's Cock to get harder.

Her figure had some weight to it, but her breasts were around a d-cup that her clothes hid well. And her ass was much bigger than he thought.

"Like what you see?" She grinned at seeing his dick stand at full attention, flattering her since it's been years since she's had a good fucking.

She leaned down and licked the Tip of his cock.

Johnny gasped at the sudden wet feeling. "This feels so Good!"

Bunny smiled and started rubbing the shaft with both her hands. Johnny moaned. "My, your foreskin isn't pulled back yet. Let me fix that." Bunny leaned down and slipped her tongue in between the foreskin and shaft before swirling it around.

Johnny moaned.

He bucked his hips as Bunny's tongue peeled his foreskin off before taking her mouth off it.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes." he groaned out.

"Good." This time Bunny went back to licking around the tip while caressing his balls and rubbing the bottom part of the dick.

"More." he moaned.

Bunny happily obliged and slid her mouth onto the dick while she kept caressing his balls.

Johnny felt his dick twitch.

Feeling him twitched, Bunny went farther and pushed her middle finger up Johnny's ass.

He moaned louder. He gripped the bed before his sperm shot into Bunny's mouth.

She swallowed it all with a grin. "My, a lot for a young man." she smiled savoring the taste.

He blushed. But they saw he was still pretty hard.

"My my, so eager."

Johnny scratched his cheek before she held her breasts up.

She sandwiched his cock in between her breasts.

Johnny groaned at how soft they felt as Bunny started moving them around his shaft.

She leaned down and started to suckle on the head. 'I can't believe I'm sucking on a young teen's cock.' she thought.

"Miss Bunny you're so good at this!"

Hearing that made her swirl her tongue around the head while making sure the rest of his cock was smothered with her breasts.

That's when Johnny felt his dick twitch. "I'm cumming!"

Johnny released his seed into her mouth.

Bunny eagerly swallowed it all and licked the tip clean before pulling her mouth up.

"Ready for phase 2?"

"Phase...2?"

She pushed him on his back and straddled him.

He groaned as he felt her folds rub up against his cock.

"Tell mama what you want."

"To feel your hot pussy." he panted out.

She lowered down onto his cock.

Johnny groaned while Bunny moaned at feeling the familiar feeling. "I haven't felt this way in years!"

"So tight." gasped Johnny grabbing her hips. And thrusted even harder.

Bunny felt her body tingle as she brought her hips down and up on the youth's dick. "More! Give mama more!"

Johnny groaned as he tried thrusting upward into her warm snatch. "I'm gonna Cum!"

"Give it all to mama!"

Johnny cums inside of her. Both moaning at their orgasms hitting at the same time.

"That was fun." Johnny said.

"I'll say." smiled Bunny.


	37. Chapter 37

List of oneshots

chapter 37

What if an odd fruit made Gabumon not only female, but brought him and Matt closer.

Series: Digimon Adventure 02

xxxxxxxxxxxx

With the end of MaloMyotismon, Armageddemon, and peace restored to the Digital World, the chosen Digimon from Odaiba had decided to take some time to relax with their human partners.

Currently, Gabumon was trekking through the forest alone in search for food for himself and his human partner and best friend, Matt Ishida.

He looked around for any kind of fruit, plants or even the occasional snack found lying in the oddest places that looked tasty to bring back and share with the Digidestined of Kindness, before something then caught his eye.

It was a bright violet fruit in a tree that was shaped like a pear that looked ripe and ready to be eaten.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon called out, firing a precision shot of blue flame from his mouth that sliced right through the stalk and caused the fruit to fall, which he then caught with ease.

"Perfect." He grinned, holding it with his paws, hoping it was as tasty as it looked.

However, Gabumon's stomach then rumbled, embarrassing the Digimon of Friendship, only to then gaze at the fruit.

"One bite can't hurt." Gabumon thought aloud, biting into the fruit, swallowing it and savouring its sweetness.

"Mmmmm."

He was blown away at the rush of sweetness that filled his mouth before his eyes widened, making him want more.

And, unable to resist, Gabumon took another bite, happy as the taste filled his mouth and senses once more.

Continuing, Gaumon bit into more and more, before devouring the last piece, which filled his stomach, but also filled him with regret.

"What did I do?" He asked himself, ashamed by his selfishness. "Now what can I give Matt?"

But before Gabumon could go looking for another fruit, he gasped and fell to his knees as a torrent of heat rushed through his body.

"What… what is this feeling…?" Gabumon then asked as his body felt really hot, which to him felt like a combination of Digivolving and going into heat.

He tried to keep himself steady on the ground and saw his hands were starting to change. They were covered by his pelt and he felt the claws elongating as his body started stretching.

Gabumon couldn't help but to suddenly moan out as a strange sensation overcame him as he could feel his body structure changing. His waist became slimmer, while his chest expanded from underneath his fur.

He then felt the feeling of pants cover his legs, as well as fabric covering his chest, and knew he was somehow becoming his Ultimate form, WereGarurumon.

"What's happening to me?" WereGarurumon asked, looking at his now smaller hands, before noticing his voice had changed too. It was more softer and higher.

"And what's wrong with my voice?" WereGarurumon then added in confusion as to what was happening to his form.

Looking around, he saw a nearby stream and crawled over to take a look, shocking the Digimon of Friendship at his reflection as he was now female.

Another thing he noticed was his muzzle was more rounder and smaller, before looking down and saw his chest had changed to a more feminine form, in which he now had breasts that were around a D-cup and covered by a dark blue coloured bra that had a skull mark on the right cup.

"This has to be a dream. There's no way I can just change gender." WereGarurumon said, panicking about the situation and what his friends would think, especially Matt.

And that's when her body suddenly burned again, making her grip her arms tightly, trying to stifle an upcoming moan.

"Mmm… Matt…" She then moaned, to her surprise.

She covered her muzzle in surprise, making her think. 'Why did I moan Matt for?'

But she then got somewhat of an answer as images of her human partner came to her mind, including the times they had fought, the times they had fun as friends, before more erotic images of the blond entered her mind.

While she had seen Matt without his shirt on in the past, thinking about it this time, made her feel really hot and caused her right paw to move up to her bra and rub her breast through the fabric.

She was unable to control herself.

As she tried her best to stop, it just made her body hotter and made her then lower her left hand down the front of her pants, taking her by surprise for a second to feel that his manhood was gone and replaced by a pussy, which WereGarurumon rubbed at, making her moan again, only louder.

She would have gone further, but she picked up the scent of a male and heard footsteps coming from the brush.

And with all her self-control, WereGarurumon removed her hands from her private areas and leapt up to a nearby tree branch to hide.

While she was adjusting to her changes, she was still afraid how her friends would see her.

"Gabumon? Gabumon, where are you?" Matt called out from the brush.

"Matt?" She whispered, wanting to jump down, but remained hidden.

Matt kept walking and stopped under the tree that WereGarurumon was in and looked around for his friend, hoping he was alright.

"Gabumon, can you hear me?" Matt called out in concern, which WereGarurumon could tell Matt was worried and conflicted her whether or not to come to her partner.

'Jump down and take him.' Her primal voice whispered in her head, making WereGarurumon shake her head, trying to make the choice with a clear mind.

However, it was harder as she could smell Matt's scent, making her think as she felt a little aroused. 'Oh, Matt smells so good.'

Matt stayed in the spot before moving to looking for Gabumon, which made her sigh, both in relief and regret to see him leave.

'Go down there and claim him. Get down, find Matt let him mount you already.' Her primal side then said.

'No! I'm female, but still his partner!' She screamed in her head.

'But you want to be more than partners, don't you?' The primal side then asked. 'Don't you want him to be your mate?'

'But I was male! He'd find that too weird!'

Annoyed, her primal side told Weregarurumon. 'Well if you won't do it, than I will.'

WereGarurumon was unable to reply as she felt a wave of pleasure surge through her whole body, while Matt, posing sexilly, entered her mind, casuing the Digimon of Friendship to moan loudly from the pleasure and lust forced upon her, weakening her rational side and making it harder for her to think clearly.

Matt heard the moan and turned to the tree just as he saw a figure land on top of him.

"Matt…" The female voice purred, licking and nibbling around his neck.

"Ah!" Matt gasped as he tried to push the figure up and noticed they were covered in fur, making him realize whoever it was on top of him was obviously a Digimon.

He just didn't know who yet. But he did know they were strong as his pushing wasn't making them move off.

With her urges clouding her mind, WereGarurumon grabbed Matt's arms and held them over his head with her left hand to stop his resistance, while she used her right to trace down his chest, tearing the fabric of his shirt and revealing his well-developed body.

"Mmmm, perfect." Growled the figure on top of him, tracing her claws up and down Matt's chest, making him shudder, as part of him had to admit what the Digimon was doing felt really good.

But as the Digimon continued, Matt began to move his hips around as he could feel the female Digimon slowly lower her hand down his chest.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" He demanded, feeling the hand slowly go down the front of his pants.

"Just relax." Growled the figure, pulling the zipper down, giving her a glimpse of Matt's light blue coloured boxers, which made her lick her lips in lust.

Matt struggled in the figure's grip and got on arm freed before using it to push against their chest.

However, in doing so, he pressed down on her breast, making her break from Matt's neck and moan in enjoyment and pleasure, while Matt blushed upon feeling it, and her hard nipple.

"Who are you?" Matt asked as the figure was a little bit away enough to give him a clearer look at her, making him then ask in a tone full of confusion as he gazed upon her and immediately knew who it was.

"Gabumon?"

Hearing Matt use her Rookie name, WereGarurumon suddenly stopped as she regained her composure over herself, quickly got off her partner and began to run away.

"Gabumon wait!" Matt called out.

Unable to disobey her partner and friend, WereGarurumon stopped, turned to face the Digidestined of Friendship, only she did her best not to make any eye contact, as she was ashamed of what had happened to her and what she had been doing.

Matt stood up and now had a clear look of his partner, making him blush a little as he asked. "Gabumon, what happened to you? Why are you like that?"

"Well, I was looking for some fruit, but I found this odd one." WereGarurumon said, before explaining how she came across the unknown fruit that made her what she was.

Matt was stunned while his eyes occasionally glanced over her form, mainly at her slender body and her breasts.

"I should just leave." She spoke turning away and walking away.

However, WereGarurumon was stopped as she felt Matt's hand reach out and grab hers', keeping her by his side.

"Wait." Matt spoke, making WereGarurumon turn and face her partner.

"Just because you've changed physically, doesn't mean our partnership has to. No matter what, you will always be the Digimon of Friendship and important to me." He then said, embracing WereGarurumon, who blushed, feeling his body so close to hers' and taking in his wonderful scent again.

But she remained in control and hugged her partner back.

Matt tried to focus on comforting her, but it was hard since he felt her breasts press against his bare chest.

And while she wasn't intentionally doing it, her arousal was causing WereGarurumon to release pheromones, showing she was going into heat and wanted to mate.

Matt noticed the scent and felt his body hug her close and started feeling warmer, while WereGarurumon blushed as she could feel something poking and rubbing against her, making the Digimon of Friendship look down, which made her blush increase to see a bulge in Matt's pants was rubbing against her.

Matt saw her looking and pulled back with his own blush.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten over me." He apologized with a blush on his face, which made WereGarurumon just smile in reply as she knew exactly how he felt.

'JUMP HIM NOW!'

Following her primal side, WereGarurumon then engaged Matt in a deep and passion filled kiss, catching him off guard and allowing WereGarurumon to lower Matt back down onto his back.

Matt was blown away at how soft WereGarurumon's muzzle felt and shuddered as she trailed her hands down his chest, while she loved the feel of his muscular body, before she had once again reached Matt's pants.

Matt didn't try to stop her and found his hands grabbing onto her breasts, pulling at WereGarurumon's bra and throwing it away, before massaging them, which caused the Digimon of Friendship to stop for a moment as she arched her back and moaned in pleasure.

"Matt, your hands…" She got out, loving the feeling as the Digidestined of Friendship started to gently pinch and pull her nipples.

"So soft." Matt remarked, rubbing his fingers around them as they started getting harder, before he wanted to increase WereGarurumon's pleasure further, in which he moved his head up, took her right breast into his mouth and began to lick and suck her nipple.

"Oh, Matt…!" WereGarurumon gasped as Matt's actions seemed to work, filling her with more pleasure and making her unable to control herself, placing her hands on the back of Matt's head to keep him licking.

Matt licked and sucked on her nipple, while trailing his hands down her back, until they reached her butt, which he squeezed, which made Weregarurumon yelp at the sudden action.

But she liked it none the less.

And she continued to enjoy Matt's pleasure as the Digidestined of Friendship grabbed the back of WereGarurumon's pants and pulled them down, revealing her wet snatch that started to rub against his cock, making him let out a muffled groan as his mouth remained on her breast.

WereGarurumon shuddered at feeling the hot throbbing cock rub against her slit, while also feeling that while Matt's left hand remained firmly on her ass, his right hand moved down and was massaging her pussy from the back.

'I can't stop.' Thought Matt, as he felt strange, but he also felt pleasure from pleasuring WereGarurumon, while enjoying hearing her moan his name in bliss, before she started grinding her slit against his dick in need as their bodies were burning up.

'That's it. Take his cock and mate with him.' WereGarurumon's primal side told her, filling her body with more pleasure, which increased Matt's pleasure and arousal as more pheromones were released.

WereGarurumon pulled Matt's face back from her breasts before slamming her lips against his and held her hips up above his cock, before lowering herself and letting out a loud howl as Matt's manhood entered her vagina.

Matt groaned as his cock was engulfed by her hot inner walls, squeezing tightly around his cock and filling him with nothing but pleasure.

"So big...!" WereGarurumon growled as she hugged Matt close with his head in between her breasts, making the Digidestined of Friendship blush at first before he started to lick and kiss around her chest, while building up a pace with his cock thrusting in and out of WereGarurumon's snatch.

'I can't believe this is happening.' They both thought as WereGarurumon continued impaling herself upon Matt's member, while the Digidestined of Friendship continued to thrust his hips up and down to make sure his cock got in as deep as possible and hit all the right spots.

"Now I see… why so many… girls… like you…!" The Ultimate Digimon moaned out.

Matt smiled at WereGarurumon's remark, before groaning out. "Thanks… But I… I've never actually done this before…!"

"I was saving it for when I found someone… I truly love… and that's you…" He added.

Hearing that warmed WereGarurumon's heart, while rocking her hips up and down faster.

"I love… I love you too… Oh, Matt…!" WereGarurumon moaned in reply, sharing another loving kiss with her human partner as they continued mating.

Matt could feel his limit coming to an end and started slamming inside deeper and deeper.

"I can't… I can't hold it… Gonna cum…!" He groaned out in warning, trying his hardest not to cum.

"Inside… Oh, Matt, cum inside me… Give me your seed...!" She cried out, while her pussy tightened around Matt's cock, making him groan loudly.

And after several more thrusts, Matt was unable to contain himself as he had his release, cumming inside of WereGarurumon, who held Matt close to her as she had her climax.

"MATT!" She screamed out in ecstasy, feeling his cum enter her, while she released hers' all over her partner's crotch and thighs.

Matt slowly felt his seed stop filling her as they both panted, causing the Digidestined of Friendship to collapse on his back while Weregarurumon laid on his chest, snuggling up to him affectionately.

"I love you, Matt." She then said, words spoken from her heart.

Matt was touched and rubbed her back, while kissing her muzzle in return.

And after breaking the kiss, both just stared lovingly into each other's eyes as they remained in their embrace.

Nothing in the Digital or the Real World mattered to them, just each other and the love they now held, knowing they were more than friends when it came to being the Digidestined and Digimon of Friendship.


	38. Chapter 38

List of oneshots

chapter 38

What if the Teen Titans met the Toddler Titans?

Series: You already know which series this is from, and I'm calling them the Toddler Titans cause to me, they don't deserve to have their official name used, and I like MrEnter's nickname for them. That's why I added a t in front of each of their names.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yo Robin, why'd you wake us up so early?" yawned Cyborg.

"I woke you all up because I found an Alternate dimension from ours."

"Why do you say that?" asked Starfire.

Robin stepped aside and opened a door and miniature versions of them stepped through. His team stared wide-eyes at the chibi versions of them who seemed just as confused and shocked.

"Okay, I'm gonna say what we're all thinking. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Cyborg said.

"I was thinkin the same thing!" TCyborg threw in.

Robin rolled his eyes and he began to explain what had happened.

"See? Myself in this world is almost as smart as me, but not as good looking." grinned TRobin.

"...Right." Robin said.

"So, what else is different about you?" Raven asked the assembled versions.

"Nothing much" TRaven said.

"Yeah, we're pretty much the same." shrugged TBeast Boy while eating a slice of pepperoni pizza.

TRobin drooled over the sight of Starfire. "Well hello." he spoke trying to be suave to the taller version of his teammate.

"Umm, Hello."

"Hey! Is that pepperoni?" Beast Boy asked his version looking a little greener than usual.

"Yep."

"Dude! That's so sick!" Beast Boy ran to the trashcan and started throwing up.

"What?"

"I...you...We become animals! That's like eating yourself!" he got out before groaning into the can.

TBeast boy just shrugged and continued eating.

"So, what's so different about you?" asked Raven to her chibi self.

"Nothing much." TRaven pulled out a pegasus doll while brushing its hair.

Raven's eyes widened when she saw the doll. "What is that?"

"It's a Pretty pretty Pegasus."

"A what?"

She Gasped. "You've never heard of them?"

"No."

"That's horrible!"

"How so?"

"Because they're awesome!" smiled her chibi self.

Raven sweatdropped and inched away from her counterpart.

"It is wonderful to see such a large version of myself." smiled TStarfire.

"Oh yes and it is wonderful to see a tiny version of Me!"

The alarm went off. "Titans, trouble!" Robin ran over to the computer. "Cinderblock!"

"He's attacking Jump city!" T-Robin said.

"The city's called Jump City?" Beast Boy said.

"No Time to question That Now!" Cyborg said.

"Titans GO!" Both Robin's said.

Both versions got in the T-Car. "Alright Little Guys Buckle up!"

"Hey! Who said you could drive?" complained TCyborg.

"My car, I drive!"

"Maybe I should drive." suggested TBeast Boy with a grin.

"NO!" Everyone screamed.

He shrunk back as Cyborg hit the gas and they drove out of the garage and to the city. They made it to the city and saw Cinderblock reeking havoc. All of them got out as the behemoth took notice of them.

"Alright Cinderblock, give up or..." Robin was interrupted when the TTitans attacked and were failing.

Each of their attacks bounced off Cinderblock who didn't seem to even look at them. Cinderblock just looked at the regular Titans who just Shrugged at him. He swatted the chibi titans away and charged at the real ones.

"Titans Go!"

Cyborg and Starfire opened fire on him while Raven flew up and chucked random stuff at him. Beastboy turned into a Gorilla and punched him.

He growled while trying to punch away at the titans.

Meanwhile, TBeast Boy turned into an armadillo and rolled under his foot causing him to trip.

That's when Raven and her chibi self caught him with their magic, making him flail around the air.

They flung him towards both Robins who had their staffs armed like baseball bats. They swung and hit him towards Beast Boy and his other self.

Both Beast Boys turned into horses and Bucked him towards the Starfires.

They combined their starbolts and fired them at the Cyborgs.

Both Cyborgs blasted Him with Missiles

Cinderblock flew back and went crashing onto a car, making it explode. He tried to get back up but collapsed.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm sayin!" gloated TCyborg and TBeast Boy.

"Up top Tiny Dudes!" Beast boy said as he and Cyborg Hi-fived their counterparts.

"That was wonderous!" cheered Starfire.

"Oh indeed giant Me!"

"Yup, we rule." grinned TRobin.

"Oh yeah." Robin said.

"What Time Is it?" T-Cyborg asked.

"2." replied Raven.

"No, IT'S MEATBALL VICTORY PARTY TIME!" T-Cyborg.

Robin and his friends stared at the chibi ones in confusion.

T-Cyborg fired Meatballs at both his teammates and Them. They bounced off the titans' foreheads while Beast Boy ran off to go throw up from seeing his chibi self dig right in.

"Does this happen often?" Raven asked her Chibi self.

"Sadly, yes."

He shot more meatballs into their faces.

"Okay, this is just stupid." remarked Robin.

"I don't know these, Veggie Meatballs Mini-Me made taste pretty good." Beast Boy said. However, he saw his Chibi Counterpart turn into a Dog and roll around in the veggie meatballs. "Okay, Now it's Stupid."

Robin was starting to have his doubts about the smaller Titans.

"Time for some waffles!" cried TCyborg.

"WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES!" Sang TBeast Boy and TCyborg.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Cyborg covering his ears.

"MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOP!" Beast Boy screamed.

"What? That's an awesome song!" grinned TCyborg.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Both Robins yelled in anger.

"If you keep singing, I'm dismantling you!" Cyborg threatened with a wrench.

"Thank you!" T-Raven said.

"Hey! That song rocks!" defended TBeast Boy.

"No not really." Beast Boy said.

"We Can prove the Song is awesome!"

"How?"

"I don't know, but we'll think of something!"

"Sure you will." Raven rolled her eyes.

They walked back to the car. After getting back in, they drove back to the tower.

"I still don't know how we came from the city and back to the Tower" TBeast Boy said.

"This car is equipped to go across water." spoke Cyborg.

"Huh, Makes sense."

After three months, Both Cyborgs managed to make a Portal to the other world.

"Finally! I don't know if you guys noticed, but this place is boring." groaned TBeast Boy.

T-Robin throws the switch and they all get sucked in.

"Umm guys, we're Definitely not in Kansas anymore." Beast Boy said.


	39. Chapter 39

List of oneshots

chapter 39

Sequel to oneshot 24. What happens when Theresa gets stanked several times after getting with Randy?

Series: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a new day at Norrisville high. Walking down the hall was Randy, Howard, and Theresa who had her hand wrapped around Randy's.

"Ugh, I hate being a teenager in high school." Howard groaned.

"Chillax Howard. Sure there's more homework, harder classes, and harsher kids than when we were in middle school, but…..yeah forget that you're right."

"Actually I was more concerned with the fact that nearly every guy has a girlfriend by now, even Ranginald. Look, there he is now swapping spit with the hot Russian exchange student."

They looked to see Howard was right and the two students didn't even seem to be worried that others were trying to ignore it.

"Whoo! For a girl from such a cold country, you're red hot!"

"Oh Ranginald, you are so funny." she giggled wrapping her arms around him.

"Wow, now that's a first." Randy whispered.

"And then there's you Cunningham." Howard pointed out.

"Me?"

"You and Theresa, it's like salt in the wound."

"Yeah we've started getting close after a couple dates, but you'll find someone too." he replied.

"Pfft yeah, in my next life."

"Sorry Randy, I gotta go meet up with Debbie right now." Theresa reluctantly separated their hands.

"Okay, see you at 3:00."

"And see if Debbie can give you some tips on actual fashion. We get it already, you're one of the school baton twirlers. You don't need to wear the uniform every single day." Howard remarked.

Theresa walked away and Randy shoved Howard. "Dude! What was that?"

"I'm just saying. Haven't you noticed everyone wears the same thing day after day?"

"Maybe that's just their style. 'Sides, you're one to talk." he replied poking Howard's shirt.

"I'm a follower what can I say."

Randy just rolled his eyes as they walked.

Theresa overheard Howard's remark and frowned while looking at her clothes as she reached Debbie.

"Hey Resa, everything alright?"

"Debbie be honest. Is my choice of clothes boring and overrated?" she asked gesturing to her uniform.

"Honestly, it gets really old seeing the same thing over and over." Debbie looked around at the other students. "A little more variety would be an improvement."

Theresa looked at her uniform and looked where Randy and Howard were. 'Does Randy think so too? Is it embarrassing just being seen with me?' She opened her locker and retrieved one of her batons. 'What if he starts to think I'm no good?'

"Maybe I do dress like a loser." she muttered as it echoed down the vent near the lockers and to the Sorcerer.

"Ooh, someone's feeling a little self conscious about their wardrobe. That takes me back." he said to the Rat that was his only companion. "Did I ever tell you about the 70's?"

The rat squeaked and nodded it's head.

"I did? Hmm, running out of stories to tell. Oh well, time to make some new ones."

He gathered up the familiar green stank and threw it up the pipes.

"So Resa, any plans for the afternoon.

"Well me and Randy were gonna walk home together, but-" Theresa was cut off as the stank swirled around her.

"What the-" Debbie backed away.

"AH!" Theresa gasped out before feeling her body stretch and grow while her skin became green. "_VARIETY."_ the monster growled.

Debbie screamed and ran away.

The students saw Theresa go monster and started panicking with said stank victim running past them and to the drama club.

Bucky and Flute girl were in the middle of rehearsing the classic tale of Romeo and Juliet.

"Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou-"

"Monster!" Bucky screamed as Theresa growled at the two of them.

"_MORE VARIETY."_

Bucky and Flute girl tried to run before Flute girl was grabbed by Theresa.

Bucky ran out to the hall, flailing his arms. "Monster!"

The sounds of panic soon reached Randy and Howard. "And there's your cue." spoke Howard.

"Be back in five." Randy grabbed his mask and ran into a nearby storage closet before slipping it on and becoming wrapped up by the suit.

Back at the drama club, Theresa had her victim in front of a vanity and grabbed a new outfit while taking a pair of scissors despite the girl's protests.

That's when a cloud of orange smoke popped out and The Ninja jumped out. "Not so fast. I don't think that's your color."

Theresa looked at The Ninja. She growled as he ran towards her. She lifted her baton and swatted him away like a fly.

He flipped in the air and saw her bring the scissors close to Flute Girl and reacted fast. "Ninja Ring!"

"I feel so violated, these pants are so tight and all this makeup is-" she was cut off as Theresa turned her around to face the mirror. "Wow! I'm hot!"

Theresa put her down and found the scissors knocked out of her hand due to the ring and turned towards The Ninja.

"Okay, I admit you got some impressive style skills but, Ninja Cold Balls!"

He threw the ice spheres at Theresa who ducked and growled while grabbing the scissors again. "_VARIETY!" _she charged.

"Woah! Not happening!" he ducked away from the scissors. "This is one of a kind and don't need no improvements!" he pulled his sword out and kicked the scissors out of her hand before jumping up and slicing the scissors in half. Unfortunately it had the opposite effect, making her angrier.

"Okay, so the scissors didn't make her go nuts. What was it she said again?" he muttered to himself while thinking.

"_VARIETY!" _

The ninja looked over to flute girl who was pulling poses in spite of the battle behind her. "Variety? Scissors? Change of clothing? That's it!"

She roared again and swung at him.

"I really hope this works." he ran off. "Come and get me Plain Jane!"

"_NINJAAAA!" _she stormed off after him with rage.

He let her follow him then ducked around the corner removing his mask and walking back acting casually.

Theresa slowed down at seeing Randy who faked gasping at her. "_RANDY?"_

"Theresa? What happened to you?"

"_DON'T LOOK AT ME!" _she tried covering her face and clothes. "_NO VARIETY."_

"Is this about what Howard said?"

Theresa looked away without responding.

"Look, I'll admit that a little variety around here would be nice, but this… it's not exactly an improvement, you fine just the way you are."

"_REALLY?"_ she asked.

"Come on Theresa, just calm down."

Theresa lowered her arms and felt her body shrink down as she returned to normal. The stank whisked down the nearest opening and back to the Sorcerer.

"No!" he cried out while clenching his fingers.

"Feel better now?" Randy asked walking over and patting Theresa on the back.

"Yeah, although I don't remember much."

"Theresa!" Flute Girl called running up to them.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't get a chance to thank you. This new look will have Stevens all over me."

"Uh, you're welcome?"

"Now if you'll excuse me I got a Tom cat to seduce." she ran off.

"That was odd." remarked Theresa while she and Randy walked back out to the hall.

"Trust me it's better that you don't remember."

(The next day)

Theresa's rampage had a real effect on everyone. Instead of their normal styles, everyone had put together new looks, well almost everyone

"Aw come on. Everyone changing their look the day after I suggest it?" Howard raved. "And you didn't tell me!" he pointed a finger at Randy. The taller boy was dressed in a red jacket with black markings on the sleeves, a green t-shirt and black pants.

"Don't worry Howard. Think of it like this. If you hadn't said something, we'd still be in the same duds."

"But I still am! You know how much of a loser that makes me look?"

"Randy!" Theresa ran up to them. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with blue jeans and black boots.

"There's my girl." he said lifting her up.

Theresa giggled as Randy spun her around a little.

"You're looking great today babe."

Theresa blushed as Randy set her down. "Thanks."

"So we all set for our lunch date?" he asked

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great, see you then." he kissed her cheek and waved good bye.

Theresa squealed to herself.

"Try to keep it in girl." spoke Debbie grabbing Theresa's shoulder. The local Death Bear lover was wearing a schoolgirl outfit one would see in an anime.

"Sorry debs, I'm just so happy."

"Well are you okay after what happened yesterday?"

"Of course. I've never felt more happy."

"Well I saw what happened right before you went all monster."

"Which was what exactly?"

"Some sort of mist or maybe a gas was coming out of the air vent and swirled around you. I think that's what turns people into monsters."

"I knew it couldn't have been the underwear thing." Theresa spoke with a thoughtful expression. "Not to mention what happened with Randy and Stevens not too long ago."

"What happened, and tell me everything."

"Well it happened after I almost lost my grandmother's ring." Theresa told her friend everything that happened on that memorable day."

"Interesting," Debbie tapped her chin, "I'm gonna do some questioning and see what I can find out about that green mist, later Resa."

Theresa waved to her friends as she walked away and smiled as she went to class to wait till lunch came by.

(School Cafeteria/Lunch time)

Theresa waited at a secluded table waiting for her boyfriend.

"Yo Theresa!" called Randy walking over with his tray.

"Glad you could make it." smiled Theresa with a light blush to her cheeks.

"You know I'd never let my girl down." he sat and wrapped an arm around her.

Theresa smiled and wrapped an arm around him in return. "This is nice, just you and me."

"Hey guys!" Howard sat across from them.

"Howard, now is kinda the wrong time." Randy replied in a lone tone.

"No place left to sit." he shrugged.

That's when they overheard Bash harassing Bucky yet again.

"Come on Bash, give me back my dinger!"

"No way!" Bash grabbed the front of Bucky's shirt and picked him up. "Watch me make this loser go somewhere else!"

Bash then slid Bucky against their table making their food splatter against them.

"Ah! My clothes!" Theresa cried out standing up as her shirt was covered in food.

"Bash, why do you always gotta be such a Pig!" Randy shouted.

"I ain't no pig, I'm Bash Johnson." he replied obliviously.

"You RUINED my clothes!" Theresa shouted at Bash with a scowl.

"Easy Theresa, just go wash off and let the big baby have his bottle." Randy said.

"Hey guys! She's covered in food! That's funny!" laughed Bash pointing at Theresa.

She frowned and ran off. Hearing Bash and some of the other students laugh while she ran into the girls' bathroom. "Stupid Bash."

She tried splashing some water on the stain to get rid of it while looking at her face and seeing she was starting to cry. "What's Randy gonna think of me now?"

She tried wiping the tears away as her cries went down the nearby vent.

"Oh my, seems someone's feeling self-conscious again. Ooh with a dash of vengeful anger. That's a nice touch."

He gathered the Stank and threw it up the pips with a laugh.

Theresa continues to cry leaning over the sink while the stank flows out.

"Theresa, I figured it out!" Debbie came in just as the evil funk flooded the room.

"_BASH!"_ roared Theresa who ran and knocked Debbie to the ground before slamming the door down and running towards the cafeteria.

"Oh no," Debbie ran after her. "Theresa come back!"

Bucky was squealing in pain as Bash held him up by his underwear

"Hahaha! Bash Johnson rules!" declared Bash.

"Please no more wedgies." the band nerd squeezed his legs together.

"No way! My step dads science guy is making wedgie proof undies so I gotta give in as many wedgies as I can."

"You know Bash, one of these days you're going to mess with the wrong person and you'll get exactly what you deserve." Randy walked up.

"Oh yeah? By who?" Bash asked.

That's when they saw the doors slam open and saw Theresa as a monster again.

"_YOU!"_ she pointed at Bash.

"Me?" Bash pointed to himself with an oblivious expression.

She stretched out and grabbed his underwear and pulled up sharply.

"AAH! This is only funny when it happens to someone else!" Bash cried out in pain.

She grabbed Bucky and gently put him down.

"Oh uh, thanks." spoke Bucky.

Theresa turned and glared at Bash before running back out the door with him.

Just then Debbie ran up to the door. "Let me guess, Bash did something to upset her?"

"You think?" Howard replied walking up to Randy who nudged him with an elbow.

"Uh, how did you know that?"

"She just ran out here as a monster holding Bash. It doesn't take much to figure it out. "Not to mention I know that Howard knows something about what's going on."

"I take it Theresa told you when Randy went all monster?" asked Howard.

"Yes she did."

"Guy's can we talk after Theresa gets fixed." Randy ran out.

"Where's he off to?" Debbie asked Howard.

"Well, she is his girlfriend." Howard thought up quickly.

"Good point."

Theresa ran outside and Heidi saw her going towards the flagpole and started climbing it with Bash in her other hand.

"Mama!"

"Oh, now this is something I gotta get on camera." Heidi pulled out her phone.

Randy got outside and saw Theresa hang Bash's underwear on the top with said bully crying out for help "Theresa, stop! Bring him down!"

She turned and shook her head. "_HAS TO PAY!"_

"Look, I get Bash is a real jerk, but doing this is just gonna make you as worst as him!"

"_..."_ She looked at the bully. "_APOLOGIZE!"_

"Bash Johnson ain't doin no apologizing!" Bash retorted.

"That's fine by me." Heidi walked over pointing her phone at him. "Smile Bash, we're live."

"We're what now?"

Soon the windows of the school opened up and the students started laughing at him.

"Hey, who they laughing at?"

"_YOU LAUGH AT THEIR PAIN, NOW THEY LAUGH AT YOU."_

"Look, Bash has rubber duck pajamas!" Debbie called out.

"What a loser." Bucky pointed.

The students kept laughing with Bash struggling to cover his underwear.

"Just apologise Bash, then you can come down." Randy said.

"Fine! I apolo-apalo-that word!" Theresa yanked him up again and slid down, dropping him to the ground front first.

"That's more like it." grinned Randy. "Nice work Theresa, you're awesome."

She smiled and started getting smaller before she returned back to her normal form. The green stank wisped in the air swerving around the other students and down the nearest air vent.

"Not again." groaned the Sorcerer looking at the power ball as it fell to the ground. The rat scampered over and gave it a kick.

"Feeling better?" Randy asked as he helped her down.

"Other then my brain feeling like it's been through a blender, I'm good."

"Well let me walk you inside, just in case."

"Thanks."

Randy and Theresa linked arms and walked back towards the school with Heidi taking a photo.

"Anyone want to explain what that green stuff was?" Flute girl spoke

"Unknown at the moment, but I do know it's what turned everyone into monsters." Debbie said holding up a clip board.

"I've seen that stuff a lot around here." Bucky threw in.

"Uh, I say we call it Stank." Howard spoke.

"Stank?"

"Yeah, because it looks like the stuff that comes off my dirty underwear."

"Eww." everyone cringed

"Okay, Stank it is." Debbie grimaced.

Back with Randy and Theresa, Randy was waiting outside the girl's bathroom while Theresa worked on the stain.

"You know, I'm really glad you didn't do something you might have regretted to Bash." he said watching the TV as Debbie continued to share her findings on Heidi's show.

"This 'Stank' seems to be alive somehow and appears to be drawn to people who are upset, self-conscious, embarrassed, or just flat out furious."

"Any idea where it seems to be coming from?" Heidi questioned

"As far as I can tell it's using the air vents and water pipes to get around the entire school."

"Any suggestions to deal with this Stank?"

"Only that we stay calm and watch ourselves."

'She is so close to the truth it's not funny.' Randy thought to himself.

"Kinda scary if you ask me." Theresa spoke up walking out after drying her hands. "I mean we have no control or memory of what that stuff does or makes us do."

Randy could see her trembling. He walked over and pulled her into a hug while rubbing her back. "It'll be alright. You heard Debbie, just stay calm and everything will be fine."

"But what if I become a monster again and do something worse? What if I hurt you?"

"If you keep worrying about it, it might just happen. We need to be careful, watch the vents and the faucets. Right now we all need to be strong."

"Thanks Randy. For helping yesterday and today." she thanked nuzzling her head against his neck.

(The following day)

It seemed like Theresa getting stanked again helped the school. Now the principal had set up cameras near vents and faucets around to see if any Stank showed up. As well as put up an anti-teasing and/or bullying policy.

The students did their best to avoid any type of emotion that would keep the vile funk at bay.

And they went to the psychiatrist for any help in staying calm if they needed help.

"So far so good." Randy said looking around the main hall

"And I finally got some new duds." spoke Howard. He was dressed in a pair of Brown pants with a blue shirt and orange vest.

"Sooner or later they might find out about the 800 year old sorcerer, locked up right under their feet." Randy whispered the last part.

"Don't sweat it bro, what did the nomicon say about it."

"No idea. It's been rather quiet lately."

"Maybe you should shloomp in and ask."

"You want me to willingly go in? That's a rare one." chuckled Randy.

"I just think it's Kinda weird it hasn't call you in after all that's happened."

They walked into an empty hall and Randy reached into his bag to fish out the ancient tomb "Maybe it could tell I could handle what's happened without telling me some lesson."

The Ninjanomicon slowly started to glow before the light faded.

"I'd say that was a yes."

After putting it back in his bad, Randy and Howard walked out after making sure no one was around.

"So now that the monsters aren't much of a problem, let's focus on the more important things." spoke Howard.

"Which would be?"

"Finding me a girlfriend so I'm not the only shoob that's single."

"I say be patient and try to find a girl who's single."

"Well according to my sister's couples page, the only girls left are Debbie and Rachel."

"See? You go and talk to them, while I go meet with Theresa."

"All right, later Cunningham."

Howard walked down the hall while Randy headed to Theresa's locker.

There he found Debbie leaning against the lockers. "Hey Debbie, you know where Theresa is?"

"She overslept so she's gonna be a little late."

"Ah! Good to know."

Both stood and waited in silence.

"Um, nice job on that Stank thing, Debs."

"Thanks. I just can't believe I never noticed it till now. I'm gonna need to be more vigilant around here."

"Debbie, have you ever once thought that things are best left unknown or if there maybe consequences to what you might find?"

"Randy, I need to reveal any kind of dirt I find if I'm ever gonna become a serious reporter."

"Even if it may hurt those you care about the most?"

"That's why I make sure not to try and pry into my friends and family's lives. If they want to tell me something, I'll keep it to myself."

"What about the Stank? What if the world isn't ready to learn too much about it and you end up unleashing something we can't fight against."

"You act like you know something I don't." Debbie replied with narrowed eyes. "Are you hiding something about this Stank?"

Randy thought of anything he could say but nothing he thought of worked. He sighed in defeat and looked to her. "I know where it comes from."

"You do? Where?" she asked leaning in.

"Underneath the school."

"If you know where it comes from, then you know what makes it. Talk."

"Alright, but you can't tell anyone. It's very important that he stay imprisoned."

"He?"

"The Sorcerer. He's been sealed under the school for 800 years and he can make people into monsters with the Stank to cause chaos. If enough chaos around here happens, he'll be freed and will try to cause chaos all across the Earth."

Debbie's eyes were wide and her jaw was slack.

"And it's pretty much hard to say it's not true because how else could someone explain the monster attacks, which have been happening for all that time? Don't ask how I know all this, just promise you'll leave it alone from now on."

"How do you expect me to not tell people this? I mean, that's incredible news!"

"And dangerous. The Sorcerer already has McFist under his thumb."

"McFist?!"

"Yeah, well beloved philanthropist in the eyes of the public, but in reality he's a power hungry maniac. Do you see what I'm trying to say to you now? Dig too deep and you may not be prepared for the fall."

Debbie looked conflicted while sliding down the lockers"I...I just…"

"Debs, just let it go. There's no fame in following this story."

"But….how….I…."

"Debbie! Let. It. Go."

"...okay."

"Thank you." sighed Randy in relief. He then reached out a hand to help her up.

Debbie accepted and was helped to her feet.

Seconds later, Theresa turned the corner and stopped at the sight. She stared at Randy and her best friend's hands holding one another. She backed away and felt a turmoil of emotions

"Wh...What? Why were they holding hands?" she muttered to herself. "Does he think she's better then me?"

She started breathing heavier while gripping her hands. "Did Debbie flirt with him and plan on this from the start? Stabbing me in the back?" her lips pursed barring her teeth as she looked to a water fountain. "She'll regret the day she was ever born?"

Outside, dark clouds filled the sky signaling an oncoming storm.

"I. Want. VENGEANCE!" she screamed that went straight down to the Sorcerer.

Even he jumped at the amount of fury that came down. "My my. This girl has quite the busy week. As they say, third time's the charm." he gathered up twice the amount of Stank and threw it up the pipes.

Theresa heard the metal begin to creak and slowly reached for the button as lightning flashed from outside.

Randy and Debbie came walking around, and Theresa glared at them.

"Theresa? Did you just yell?" Randy asked in a nervous tone.

She said nothing pushing down on the button as Randy and Debbie saw her get consumed in a large mass of Stank.

"No!" they shouted.

"_DEBBIEEEEEEE!" _shrieked Theresa as she stood over both of them with a snarl.

"Debbie, run!"

Debbie turn and ran down the hall as Theresa growled before moving towards her.

"Theresa sto-"

"_CHEATER!" _she growled out grabbing him and throwing him aside before chasing after Debbie.

The nomicon began to flash wildly.

"I know! I know!" He pulled out his mask.

"Theresa! You have to calm down!" Debbie shouted back to her best friend while trying to lose her around the corner.

"_BACKSTABBING BITCH!" _

Debbie huffed as she ran outside with Theresa close behind as she broke through the doors.

"_TWO TIMING SKANK!"_

"Why are you so mad!" Debbie shouted running to the parking lot.

"_YOU TOOK RANDY!"_

"What!" at this point Debbie was staying low around the cars with Theresa losing sight of her and looking around. "I would never do that to you, you're my best friend."

"_LIAR!"_

"Smoke Bomb!" The Ninja appeared "Theresa! Calm! Down!"

"_STAY OUT OF THIS!"_

"Not happening. Ninja Tripping Balls!" he threw the metal balls slipping her up.

She fell on her back with The Ninja jumping on top of her.

"Kang, get out of here."

Debbie ran back to the school while Theresa grabbed The Ninja and slammed him into a car.

"Theresa, please stop."

She didn't listen and swung him over to another car and repeated this several times.

"Okay, I didn't want to do this but, Ninja Bee Ball!"

Theresa saw The Ninja throw a small ball at her that broke open as a swarm of bees flew at her. She released her captive to swing at the pesky insect.

'Gotta get her out of here.' He got back to his feet and saw her grab her baton and start twirling it and managing to get the bees away. "Come on Resa this way." he bolted off. 'I'll lead her to the swamp.'

Theresa roared and took off after him.

They approached the swamp and The Ninja cut through the fence with Theresa hot on his heels.

'Almost there.'

"_NINJA!"_

He jumped when she tried to swipe him and spotted what he was looking for. 'Catfish's traps!'

He stopped and spun around to see Theresa jump at him.

She ran at him and triggered a group of snare traps

"_RAAAAH!"_ she growled out while pulling against the ropes.

"Theresa, please settle down."

"_NEVER!"_

Randy clenched his fists and pulled off his mask.

Theresa's eyes widened as Randy's clothing went back to normal while he held the mask.

"Please listen."

"_CHEATER! LIAR!" _she screamed struggling against the ropes even harder.

"What!? When did I cheat on you?"

"_YOU AND DEBBIE HOLD HANDS BEHIND MY BACK!"_

"You mean from earlier? I was trying to convince her not to dig any deeper into this Stank stuff. I was worried because we're friends."

Theresa's struggling against the ropes slowly died down till she stopped altogether.

"I would never dream of cheating on my number 1 girl."

Randy walked closer and rubbed her cheeks with a smile as Theresa's eyes started leaking tears.

"Come on, let's just forgive and forget, huh?"

She just nodded while the stank started seeping out of her body. The tears still poured from her eyes and her lips trembled.

Once again the Stank returns to its master. "I JUST WANT OUT OF THIS HOLE!" he shouts turning to his rat companion. "IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?"

The rat shook its head.

"Let's get you out of these." Randy carefully helped Theresa through the ropes and slowly brought her down till her feet touched the ground.

"*hic* I'm so sorry. *hic*" Theresa sobbed.

"It's alright. The important thing is we're both fine and no one got hurt. Let's head back before it starts raining, alright?"

"Yeah." she wiped the tears away as he started leading her out.

"And Theresa?" he spoke just before smacking her rear.

"Eep!" she jumped with a red face.

"Don't EVER think I would cheat on you again."

She just nodded.

Randy smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"I must be a real loser, right? Three days in a row I go monster, and this time because I jumped the of all, I let it" she looked at the ground.

"Aw come on, You nowhere near as bad as Bucky. That dudes gotta week under his Stank belt, and next time try talking to us about what you see. If you don't, then I might just have to punish you." he smirked nuzzling in her neck.

Theresa blushed and smiled as Randy kissed her cheek.

"Let's go, you still need to apologize to Kang."

"And you need to start telling me how you became the ninja." she retorted with a grin.

"Found the mask in my room along with a magic eight hundred head old book of collective knowledge of the Ninjas before me."

"So there's more than one ninja. I did find it odd since some of the newspapers Debbie found years ago show the ninja a little different in each one."

As they walked the rain started coming down.

"We should get back to school." he spoke.

She nodded as they both ran back to the school, getting drenched in the process.

They made it back, but they were soaked to the bone.

"Looks like we got flooded." Randy joked squeezing some water from his shirt.

"Too bad you don't have any ninja trick to dry us off."

"Well maybe one or two."

"I was only joking, I seen what kinda things you can do with fire and I'd rather not have my clothes burned off."

"Hmmm." Randy tapped his chin with a grin that made it look like he was seriously considering it.

"RANDY!" she punched his arm

"Kidding kidding! I'm not gonna do that." he held up his hands with a chuckle.

"Resa!" Debbie cried.

"Debbie! Look, I know you're right now really mad, and you have a good reason, and I just wanna say-"

She was stopped by Debbie embracing her in a hub. "I'm just glad my best friend is back."

"You're not mad at me?" asked Theresa in surprise.

"Mad that you actually let that stuff control you, and a little hurt by the insults, but not about you thinking I would go behind your back. I know how emotional you get so no big."

"Thanks." she smiled in relief.

"Besides, if none of this happened I wouldn't have a date this afternoon."

"You scored a date? Congrats!" smiled Theresa hugging her friend. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Right here." spoke Howard walking up with a thumb pointed to his chest.

"I ran into him in my panic and… well neither our best friends were around so we started talking, one thing lead to another, and now we have a date tonight."

"Way to go Howard." praised Randy with a thumbs up. "Try not screwing it up."

"Shut it Cunningham." frowned Howard. Debbie giggled while the other two snickered.


	40. Chapter 40

List of oneshots

chapter 40

What if Luigi got a nice reward after helping some girls when he's delivering a package?

Series: Super Mario Brothers.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Luigi sighed as he watched a large crowd praise Mario for once again saving Peach, again. It's rather how it usually goes. His big brother gets the glory and he usually gets the leftovers. Which usually involves nothing.

"Might as well go home." groaned the younger brother. He slumps his shoulders and stuffs his hands in his pockets as he starts to head off.

"Luigi hold up!"

He paused for a bit before turning to see Peach calling for him. "Yes princess?"

"Do you mind if you can run a little errand for me?" she ask holding a box.

"Not at all." he replied accepting the package.

She thanks him and he nods his head before turning to leave, 'I'll just do this and go home.' he thought.

As he walks on, he was getting near Daisy's house. Out front, she was crying on her porch.

Wondering what's going on, Luigi moves to her. "Daisy, what happened to you?" Luigi asked.

"I was gonna water my plants, but Bowser's last attack ruined them!" she cried pointing to the burnt foliage.

"I can get you some new flowers if that'll help." he offered.

"No, you're probably busy. I don't want to make you do that for me."

"Oh no, it's no trouble at all." he said genuinely as he heads off to the flower shop.

He entered the shop and looked around for the right kind of flowers Daisy would like.

"Ah, here they are." he said as he picks them up and carries them to the front. He paid the fee and headed back,

He rushed back to Daisy's with the flowers in hand. He arrives. "Here are your flowers Daisy."

"Oh Luigi, thank you." she smiled accepting the pot. "They're perfect.

He bows, taking his cap off. "Just wanting to help." he said before going off. He waved bye to Daisy before heading back with the package.

She smiles at the green plumbers kindness.

'Alright, now onto delivering this thing.' He checked the address again as he walks on, making sure he's on the right track. "Alright, just past this river."

He started to cross the bridge that crosses over the lake.

"Help!"

He shook a bit as he looks around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Help me!" cried Toadette as she was being pulled down the river with her arms flailing around.

Seeing this, he reached the spot and reached out to grab her. "Grab my hand!"

Toadette struggled until she saw the gloved hand, which she grabs without hesitation.

Luigi used his other hand to get a firmer grip and started pulling her up and out of the water. He places her on the floor which she tries to shake the water off. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I was cleaning some gold I found near the river and got swept up. My gold! I forgot about it!" she cried out looking in her pockets.

Luigi looks out to see if he can see it somewhere. He looked in the water and saw something shining. "Give me one minute." he said as he moves towards the location.

Toadette watched him as he got on the edge and jumped into the river.

He swims to the location of the shiny object and dove under water. He held his breath and spotted two gold coins on the bottom. He grabs them quickly and then used his feet on the ground floor to push himself up to the surface.

He broke through the surface and took in some air while holding the two coins up. "Are these yours?" he asked catching his breathing.

"Yes, those are my coins!" she beamed as he swam over and climbed back onto the bridge before handing them back to her.

She holds them for a moment before she runs and hugs his leg tightly. "Thank you Luigi!" she cries out in joy.

"Heh, it was nothing." he smiled scratching the back of his leg. He lifts Toadette off his leg and pats her head before telling her he has to go before leaving.

"Bye!" she called as she watched him walk down the road.

Continuing on, he reached the end of the bridge, taking the moment to get water out of his clothes.

"Excuse me." he turned to see Pauline walking to him. "I lost a necklace nearby, can you help me find it?"

"Sure thing." he responded.

After a little while, he found the necklace which was in a bush. "Found it Pauline!" he called back.

She smiles as she take it and places it around her neck. "Thank you."

"Well I'd love to stick around, but I got a deliver to finish."

She understands and he walks off.

"Man, today has been busy." he remarked to himself.

He whistled as he saw someone approaching him on the path. A closer look showed it was Birdo. "Oh hey Birdo, how you doing?" he greeted her.

When he looks at her, he noticed that her ribbon was gone. She usually has it with her. "What happened to your ribbon?"

"I don't know. I can't find it anywhere. I know I had it when I went to bed, but it's nowhere." she replied in a glum tone.

Luigi thought about it then decided, "Okay, I'll help you look around your home for it."

"Really? Thanks." she smiled. She lead him to her home and since she had it in her bedroom, he started there.

She started at the bed while he checked around the dressers.

Not finding it there, he looks in her closet while she looks underneath her bed.

"Anything?"

He moves around the stuff until he saw something red in the mid. He reached in and pulled out the ribbon. "Birdo, I found it." he said showing it to her.

"My ribbon!" She takes it and places it to her head. After she adjusted it, she hugs Luigi deeply. "Thank you so much!"

"Heh, no problem." he smiled.

She lets him go as he leaves Birdo's house.

He saw the sun slowly setting and started going faster on the path. "What a day this has been." he never had people wanting his help this much before. It's actually really nice.

As he was walking faster, he spotted someone on the side of the road. He walked towards the individual wondering what's going on. He soon saw it was Koopie who was holding her knee.

"Are you alright?" he kneeled down to her..

"My knee hit a rock and I can't move it." she hissed in pain.

He moves to her knee to examine it carefully.. "Hmm, there's blood, but nothing seems to be broken. This'll hurt a bit." he warns as he takes out rubbing alcohol and starting rubbing it on the wound to disinfect it.

"AHH!" she cried out while trying to muffle her cry of pain.

He then takes out bandages and apply them to her knee, tying it tight to stop the bleeding. "This should help it, but I'd recommend a doctor as soon as you can."

She got up with a bit a struggle, but is able to stand. "Thanks Luigi." she got out with a hiss.

He smiles and nods as he continues on the way. "Wait a minute, I never looked at the final address." Luigi muttered to himself.

He stops where he was as he tries to find it on the package. "Ah ha! Here it is!"

With that, he starts to go at a quicken pace. After reaching over a hill, he looked ahead and felt dread at seeing a certain castle.

"Just gotta walk around, just walk around." he said as he started walking at a faster pace.

But he looked closer at the address and saw it straight up say Bowser's Castle. "Okay, I'll just leave it at the front, knock on the door, then run." he said as he walked towards the entrance.

He was in luck as no guards were around. He reaches the entrance and place it on the ground, then proceeds to knock on the door. He turned and was about to run, but he heard the door open just as he turned around. "Momma mia..." he groans as he turns around.

"What are you doing here?" asked Wendy with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"I-I was bringing.. the package t-to this l-location." he said stuttering from panic.

"Oh! I've been waiting for this!" she beamed picking it up with haste. She started tearing off the paper around it.

Luigi stayed and watched to see what was so important for him to deliver.

Soon the item was out and in Wendy's hands. Within her hands were diamond shape sapphire earrings for both her ears.

"Yes! They're finally here!" she cheered bouncing up and down.

Luigi couldn't help but actually smile at the young koopa, thinking in relief at the simple request.

He turned towards the sunset and saw it was getting close to night. "Um.. happy for delivering the package." he tells her as he prepares to leave.

Wendy was too busy looking at her reflection and checking out the earrings as he walked back to his home.

It was nighttime when Luigi finally arrived at his home.

"Man, so much has happened tonight. And I still feel so small." he sighed to himself. He wiped his sweat off his forehead as he opens the door and enters. After shutting it, he was about to go upstairs, but saw the lights flick on.

"Surprise!" the voices of everyone he encounters was at the living room.

"Gah!" he jumped back and felt his heart hammering in his chest as he looked at the girls. "What are you all doing here?" he asked holding his chest in an effort to calm himself down.

"Well after you got me out of the river, I ran to Daisy to tell her the news. And then we heard from Pauline what you did and we found out about Koopie, Birdo, and Wendy. So we wanted to surprise you." spoke Toadette.

"Oh I see." he said with a sigh of relief as he gets up.

"Plus we kinda noticed something." spoke up Birdo.

"Notice something? Like what?"

"You were down about something." Pauline replied.

Luigi looked at them all, getting a nod saying that they all had the same thinking. He nods his head to them. "Yeah, I admit I was feeling down."

"Why is that?" Koopie asked.

"Well, it's just that...I'm always seen as the little brother of Mario. He goes around and saves the kingdom with ease, but me? I'm always brushed aside."

The group saddens when hearing Luigi's explanation, but cheer up when one of them starts to speak.

"Well there is something I bet Mario never managed." spoke up Koopie.

"And what is that?" Luigi ask her.

"Make several girls fall for him." spoke Birdo.

"Eh?" he looks confused at that.

"You took the chance to help each of us, even when you had to deliver something ordered by the princess." spoke Koopie.

"Well when someone's in trouble, I can't just turn my back to it." he explained. "It's one of my personalities." he added.

"Well we wanna thank you." smiled Daisy.

"Well, I appreciate the thanks." he said with a smile.

"No, she means we wanna give you something." grinned Pauline.

"Oh I don't need a gift." he said to them modestly.

"We insist." grinned Koopie.

"Well, if you want to."

The six girls stood up with Daisy walking forward.

He only reached her chest in height when they're close. He looked up and found his lips claimed by Daisy's. He looks at her shocked at such an action.

She pulled back with a smile.

"Wh-what was that for?"

"It's my way of thanking you. And I'm not the only one."

He blushes more at what might happened.

Toadette bounced over and climbed up his leg and to his chest. She was somehow able to cling onto his body with ease. She pecked his cheek before hopping down.

'Well maybe this isn't so bad.' he thought with a smile.

Next Pauline walked over. She holds him close and kissed him like the others did.

Luigi blushed before she pulled back.

As Pauline went back, Koopie moved next.

Luigi helped her keep balance since her leg was still scoffed up. Koopie softly planted her lips on his.

After she pulled back, Birdo walked over and helped her back before pressing her own against Luigi's. It was a bit awkward since her face had a big round mouth. But her lips still felt soft against his cheeks. She then departed as well as now the last one moved.

"Normally I prefer Koopas, but you did get me these." spoke Wendy.

He helped her up since she was small. She grabbed his cheeks before slamming her lips against his. He kissed her back while relaxing his grip.

They pulled back. "Mm, not bad."

He blushes a bit while scratching the back of his head. "Well thank you everyone."

"No problem." smiled Toadette.

"Happy to help." Koopie added.

They said their words as they started leaving his home.

He waved bye to each one as they left. He certainly felt a lot better than how he was today.

As he closed the door, he spotted a piece of paper on the couch. Confused, he picked it up and opens it.

'Remember, treat us with care.'

signed, Daisy, Toadette, Pauline, Birdo, Koopie, and Wendy.

And on the bottom was each of their phone numbers.

"Why they leave me their phone numbers?" he ask as he looks. He noticed something else on the back of it and turned it over. "There's more?" he ask as he reads on.

'The numbers in case you couldn't tell were to call us up whenever you feel lonely. Just try not getting fresh~!'

signed, Pauline.

"Oh I see." he said as he folds it and put it in his pocket.


	41. Chapter 41

List of oneshots

chapter 41

Sequel to chapter 33 on this list.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Milk, eggs, flour. I can't believe they wanted us to get groceries." groaned Brick looking at the list.

"Quit Whining Bro." Boomer said.

"He's right, this is boring." groaned Butch as he and Brick followed Boomer who was pushing the cart.

"Target sighted." The Blue figured said.

"You two know the drill." spoke the red one.

"Yeah Yeah." Spoke the Green One.

Brick and Butch went off to get some of the things on the list.

Boomer went to the Pretzel Palace to get Bubbles a Pretzel. He reached for one and found someone's hand touching his own. He saw a Blonde girl wearing a Jean jacket, a blue Tank top, and a Beige Skirt. She had a long Pony tail going down her Back.

"Oops, sorry." she smiled pulling her hand back.

"No it's Okay. Take it."

"Thanks." she smiled taking the pretzel while sending him a subtle wink.

He Blushed, but Noticed she Looked Familiar. "Um, sorry, but you remind me of someone." he spoke up.

"Oh really?" She said with a smirk. 'Time for phase one.'

"Yeah, but I'm probably imagining it." he chuckled.

"Oh you can tell me."

"Well, you kinda look like my girlfriend."

She giggles. "I'm Brat."

"I'm Boomer."

"It's a pleasure." she kissed his cheek causing His eyes to Glow a faint blue.

Brick sighed in relief as he grabbed the box of cereal, making it the last item on his list.

He reached for a Can of Chili when he dropped it. "Damn it." he groaned crouching down.

Someone else grabbed it before him. He looked up. He saw a girl with red hair, wearing jean shorts, and a red Tank top. Her hair was slightly frazzled and had two ribbons that Spiraled Downward with her hair.

"Oops, my bad." she grinned.

"No it's alright I shouldn't have dropped it."

She gave him the Can. "I don't like Chili anyway."

"Hey thanks."

"No problem cutie."

He Blushed when he noticed that she looked like Blossom.

"Whatcha staring at? See something you like?" she purred leaning in closer.

His blushed got Bigger. "No, it's just that you Look like my Girlfriend."

"Is she around?"

"No, she's at Home".

"Really?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Why don't we go and have some alone time?" she grinned wrapping her arms around his.

"I...Uhhhhh...I...Uhhhhhhh..."

"Come on." she pulled him to the exit of the store. She took him to the store's Back Parking lot which was Abandoned since no one not even the Employees parked there and since the store was so big, no one noticed them.

"Uh, I gotta go back. Me and my brothers are getting some stuff."

She put her hand on his chest. "What's the Rush? She won't mind you being a little Late."

"Yeah, but I told you I have a girlfriend."

She Smirked. "I Know." she kisses him causing his eyes To Glow a Faint Red.

Butch groaned as he kept pacing up and down the aisles, trying to find the last item on it. "Let's see, Come on, where's the stupid NUTMEG!"

"Looking for this?" asked a girl holding up a can of the stuff.

Butch turned his head. He saw A girl with spiky Black hair, a green Tank Top, a leather Jacket, and Torn jean shorts. She had Spiked Bracelets on each of her wrists.

"Yeah."

"You can have them, on One Condition."

"Which is?"

"I wanna Kiss you."

"Woah there. I got a girl already."

"One Kiss won't Hurt and Besides how's she gonna Know?"

"You'd be surprised."

With a Frown she went over and Kissed him, Causing his Eyes to Glow a Faint Green.

They Smirked as all Three boys were now under their Control 'Time for Phase 2.' They thought.

"Let's get to the best part." Brat whispered to Boomer. She dragged him away from the Store and Into the Forest. After a little bit in, she made him lean against a tree and pulled the zipper of his pants down.

Boomer's Cock Sprung out. Brat grinned and slowly rubbed it with one hand.

Boomer moaned.

"Wow, you have a girlfriend and yet you're getting hard in my hand. Naughty." she purred.

"N-N-Not True." But his cock slowly hardened the more she rubbed it.

She licked her lips. She traced one side of his dick with her tongue that made him jump in surprised. His moans got louder.

'Wonder how the others are going.' she thought.

(With berserk)

She was bobbing her head on Brick's cock while he was sitting on the hood of a car.

"You're so Good at This!"

"Better than your girlfriend?" she asked while rubbing a thumb against the slit.

"Yeah, Much better."

'Perfect.' She engulfed his cock.

Brick groaned as she slowly bobbed her head up and down.

(With Brute)

On The Roof of the Store, Brute was Giving Butch a Handjob.

"Heh, you call that a handjob? Weak." mocked Butch who let out grunt after grunt.

"Oh really?" She started applying more Pressure to his Cock.

"Decent." he groaned out.

She increased her Speed till her Arm was a Blur.

"Fuck yeah!"

Butch grabbed her head and shoved his cock in her mouth before she pulled off. "How'd you know I love face fucking?"

"Call it instincts."

Butch pushed his Cock down her throat.

She quickly relaxed and let Butch move his hips back and forth.

"Your Throat feels Great!"

'That's right. Keep thrusting you fool.' thought Brute grinning around the cock. That's when She felt his Dick Twitch.

Butch groaned as he started cumming down her throat.

She swallowed it while his eyes remained the Faded Green.

He Pulled out while Panting.

While all that went on, the powerpuff girls were looking for the boys since it was taking much longer than they thought for the groceries.

"See anything Girls?" Blossom asked.

"Nothing." replied Buttercup.

"Nada." said Bubbles.

"Where the hell are they?" frowned Buttercup.

(Meanwhile with the Rowdyruffs)

Boomer was panting as he gripped Brat's hips as she bounced on his cock.

"Your so Big!" She said.

"You're so tight!" he grunted.

The girls decided to Split up.

As they split up, Bubbles used her X-Ray vision to look into the Forest and her eyes widened at what she Saw.

"B-Boomer?" she gasped as she saw him and a girl who looked like herself fucking. She could feel Tears well up in her eyes.

With Blossom, she spotted Brick considering he was sitting on a car in broad daylight.

She looked closer at him. Some girl who looked like her was grinding their hips on Brick's lap. She narrowed her eyes.

With Buttercup, she was gritting her teeth as she saw Butch fucking a girl who liked herself in the ass on a roof.

All three Girls Cracked their Knuckles. Each one flew at the guys and skanks.

"WHY-"

"YOU-"

"CHEATING!"

(All three) "BASTARD!"

That made the boys and girls look up to see each powerpuff fly at them.

Each of the boys paled in Fear as the powerpunks smirked.

"What's wrong? Mad?" taunted Brat.

"Or are you Just Jealous?" Brute Taunted."

"That your Man found someone Better?" Berserk said.

"Oh me and him are going to have a long talk." growled Blossom.

"Bubbles, I can Explain!"

"Shut it!" growled the normally innocent girl of the group.

"Oooh someone's Feisty!" Brat said.

"BUTCH! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! NO SEX WITH OTHER GIRLS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! Said Buttercup Who seems to have No problem with what's going on.

"Um, oops?" tried the male.

"OOPS?! I'LL OOPS YOU!"

Each of the girls lunged at the males.

The Powerpunks smirked. 'Phase 2 Complete, Now Time for Phase 3.' they Thought.

"Bubbles, mercy!" cried Boomer.

"MERCY IS FOR THE WEAK! THE WEAK AND NATALIE PORTMAN!"

"AH!" Boomer was sent crashing into a tree courtesy of a kick due to Bubbles.

"Blossom wait! Remember Your Breathing Exercises!" Brick said trying to Reason with Her.

"Try breathing without a lung!" she slammed him into the hood of the car thanks to a drop kick.

"MY LUNGS!"

"BUTTERCUP! DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS!? YOU KNOW THIS IS THE ONLY THING I HATE!" Butch Said as Buttercup had Tied Him Down and Positioned her Strap-On at His Ass.

"Yes, NOW TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

Brute snickered while watching.

"Hey, You Want In On This?" Buttercup asked Her Copy.

"Sure I never Got to Taste His Cum."

Boomer slid down the tree, disoriented as Bubbles turned towards Brat.

"Now it's your turn!"

"You Could Beat Me up or You could Agree to Share Him."

"What?" Brat smirked and she Kissed Bubbles.

Her eyes flashed blue.

Brat stopped Kissing her. "Well, what do you Say?"

"S-sure."

Brick was Flying from Blossom. "HONEY! BABY! PLEASE STOP! I CAN'T FEEL MY ARM!"

"YOU WON'T FEEL YOUR HEAD AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

Berserk decided enough was enough. "Woah, easy there Bookworm." she spoke up getting in front of Blossom.

"What do You want!?"

"This." Berserk pressed her lips against Blossom's.

The Powerpuff Blushed.

"Are you done yet?" groaned Butch in pain as his ass was beat red.

"No." Buttercup said as She and Brute continued Making out while using her Foot to Shove a Dildo up his Ass.

After dealing With Both Boys And Copies. The girls met up with each other. And So did the Copy's. The boys however were bruised and tied up.

"So I take it we're all in Agreement?" Blossom said.

"To kick these bitches' asses? Hell yeah!" growled Buttercup.

"That and We all agree to Share the Boys."

"I say we string these girls up by their hairs." growled Buttercup.

"Yeah their Pussy Hairs!" Bubbles Growled.

"Bring it." grinned Brat.

"Whoa Whoa! Let's not Fight Here, after All the Boys haven't been Punished Enough." Blossom said with Berserk Agreeing.

"In case you haven't noticed, these sluts didn't try to stop the guys from fucking them, so they willingly let them. So they're just as guilty." Buttercup pointed out.

"Oh Don't worry, I have Something Planned for Them."

"And that's?" asked Bubbles.

"You'll See."

(Later in Blossom's Room)

Brick was Tied to a Chair and Naked as His cock was Going hard seeing Blossom and Berserk Play with each other.

"Not bad." she grinned squeezing Berserk's breasts. She stuck a Finger inside her Pussy.

Berserk let out a moan before Blossom captured her lips. They Moaned as they Kissed.

"Come on babe, let me go!"

"No, You have to Stay there Till I decide if you've been Punished Enough."

Brick groaned.

Blossom used her Teeth to Pull on Berserk's Nipple.

"AH!"

"What do want berserk?" She whispered in her ear.

"Fuck me."

"What?"

"Fuck me!"

"Still can't hear you."

"FUCK ME!"

"That's a Good Girl."

With Bubbles, she was moving a dildo in and out Brat's pussy.

"Yes! More Mistress More!"

"Louder."

"More!"

"Much better." Bubbles pushed it In Deeper

With Buttercup, she had Brute tied up and had a dildo shoved in her bottom holes with a ball gag in her mouth.

"You just Love getting Fucked, don't you Bitch?"

Brute moaned around the gag.

Buttercup took her Paddle and started to Spank her.

Brute moaned through the gag.

Buttercup Smirked.

All three of the Powerpunks moaned in Pleasure as They Came.

"I don't think they've learned just yet." grinned Blossom. Blossom went over to Brick and untied Him, his Cock hard and ready to Burst.

"Now can we join in?"

"Sure, Make sure you Fuck her Till She can't Walk."

"Finally!"


	42. Chapter 42

List of oneshots

chapter 42

What if a lone male grew up in a village of only female anthro felines?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a Lone Night in the Jungle. The moon shone light through the branches and vines as several figures were out hunting.

The first Figure was a Tiger woman. She had orange fur with stripes across her body with a brown loincloth that let her tail move freely with a matching top that accented her D-Cup breasts.

The woman next to her was a Leopard Girl. Her fur was yellow with black spots across her body with a brown toga across her body that reached over her knees and gave a good view of her C-Cup breasts.

And the Last one was a Bobcat woman. She had lighter orange skin than the Tiger woman and wore brown clothes that crossed across her chest, showing off her C-Cup breasts and leaving her body more bare.

The Tiger sniffed the Air. "Sisters, I Smell Human!"

"Then we will end it." growled the Leopard.

They went off and Sniffed around for their next Meal when they saw a Crash Site. It looked like a large machine with broken wings that had dead bodies around it.

The Woman smirked at the Carnage. "Roasted Meat!" Shouted the Bobcat.

They spread out to collect food, but the Leopard heard crying of some kind.

She moved some of the Debris out of the way and Saw a Baby wrapped up and Crying. 'A human Child?' "Sisters!"

The other anthro woman walked over as the Leopard crouched down closer to it. "What is it Sasha?" The Tiger Asked.

"Human baby." Sasha spoke reaching down as the baby stared at her and gently grasped her finger.

"Let's Eat It!" The Bobcat said.

"Nina!" The Tiger said as she bopped her on the Head.

Sasha looked into the baby's eyes and watched as it slipped the tip of her finger in its mouth with curiosity. "It's Cute, we should take it back to the Village."

"Along with Meat?"

"Yes Nina, along with Meat."

Nina grinned while Sasha carefully picked the baby up.

They made their way across the Forest until they Got To a Village. It was composed of grass huts with the residents being different anthro felines of many species. But more surprising is that they were all Female.

They also took note of the small bundle in Sasha's arms as they headed towards the largest hut in the center. They entered the Hut.

There sitting on a throne was an anthro Liger. She was wearing a Brown and Gold loincloth With a Dark Red Bra over her large E-Cup Breasts with her Blonde hair reaching her Shoulders.

"Lady Ramona." the Tiger said.

"What is it Charlotte?"

"We have found this Human Child."

The three feline woman got on one knee while Sasha held the child up for the chieftess to see.

She examined the Baby. "We shall keep the Child."

"We will?" Charlotte spoke in surprise.

"Yes."

"Who will take care of him?" asked Nina.

"We will Share in the Work."

"As you command." they bowed their heads.

"But mi-Lady, what should we Call the Human?" The Leopard asked.

"Daniel."

"Daniel?"

"Yes."

The three feline woman looked at the child as it giggled in Sasha's arms.

"He Likes me." Sasha said.

"Then you can watch him most of the time." grinned Nina.

"Why?"

"You found him first." Charlotte pointed out. They left Sasha holding the Baby.

She sighed and followed them out of the hut while feeling Daniel tug at her tunic. "You want something?"

He made a gargle sound while she saw him reaching towards her chest.

"Oh you're hungry" She pulled her tunic aside and brought him closer before he started sucking one of her nipples.

(Back in Ramona's hut)

"Lady Ramona, what should we Do when the human gets older?" A lioness asked.

"It all depends on how he grows up, in which the whole village will decide between two options."

"Which are?"

"If the entire village enjoys him being here and is willing to assist us all, he can stay here with safety and love. But if even one of them don't like him, we will have no choice but to find another way of procreating and end his life."

One leopard girl named Cleo smirked. 'End his Life? I like the Sound of that.'

"Mi-Lady you can't be serious!" Said one of the Tigers.

"Sadly I am."

"But why?"

"Because I hold this village more dearly than one human child. I won't let him walk away free after so many years and risk putting our home in danger. That's why if even one resident is against him staying, then he will be dealt with."

(12 years Later)

Three figures ran ahead of a fourth one as they ducked under vines and brushes.

The fourth figure was a Boy with brown hair and red eyes with only a brown loincloth around his groin.

They all landed in a clearing when they spotted a herd of Deer. Each one stayed low while the boy held a spear with a sharp point. They slowly approached the Deer.

The one in the lead brought their arms down and they all jumped out. The deer started to Scatter. The four figures went after them.

Nina managed to pounce on two of them.

Charlotte tackled one against the tree, breaking its front legs.

Daniel threw his spear at the neck of one of them and nailed it against a tree.

Sasha managed to grab one by hiding in a bush and slashed at its neck.

They dragged the corpses back to the village.

"Good hunt." spoke Charlotte.

"Indeed." Nina said.

"Well done Daniel." smiled Sasha patting his head.

"Thanks."

They took the corpses into their hut.

"Time to eat!" Nina said excitedly. She sunk her fangs into the deer's neck and started tearing some of the meat off.

Daniel did the same although he had some trouble.

"Daniel, just cook it. Your teeth won't break the skin." suggested Sasha.

"No way! I'd rather eat it Raw!"

Sasha sighed at his stubborn nature and saw him try biting into it harder. She sliced off some meat for him.

"Thanks." He bit into it while Charlotte dug into the side of her own deer.

They Stopped eating when they heard the Meeting Horn. All of them stood up and walked out of the hut before following the crowd to the biggest hut. As soon as they got there they noticed everyone was Staring at Daniel with anger.

"Uh, did I do something?" he whispered to Sasha in a nervous tone.

She shrugged her shoulders.

The felines kept glaring at him while Ramona stood from her throne.

"Daniel, you stand here Accused of Trying to kill one of our own." Ramona said with a Glare.

"What! But that's not true!" he cried out.

"He's Lying! He Tried to Kill me!" Said Cleo, who had been trying to get Daniel killed the moment he was found and didn't believe a human living with them would lead to anything good.

"I'm serious! I would never try to harm someone from the village." Daniel tried pleading to the priestess.

"ENOUGH! I've heard enough of your Lies, you are to be Executed!"

"But-" he tried to get out before two Lioness guards grabbed his arms. He was Dragged away and tied to a Pole.

The entire village surrounded the pole as Sasha, Nina, and Charlotte could only watch as the guards piled wood around the human boy.

"No please! You're making a Mistake!"

Everyone looked towards Sasha.

"Daniel has been raised here his whole life! What reason would he have to harm one of us? Can any of you honestly say he's like other humans and would hurt us without reason?" she asked looking at the crowd.

The crowd murmured with reasoning.

"Wait, I'm a Human?"

"We hid the truth about why you were different than everyone because we didn't want you to feel unwanted or like an outcast." spoke Charlotte.

"I can't believe it." he said sadly.

"Regardless. That will not stop us from delivering your execution." spoke Ramona.

Daniel started to cry.

The three sisters felt helpless while Sasha trembled on her spot.

Nina saw the Wounds on Cleo and noticed they were Starting to Fade. "HOLD IT!" She screamed. "Cleo, when exactly did Daniel try to Kill you?"

"Uh, an hour ago." she replied.

"If that's true, then why are your Wounds Fading away!"

Cleo looked at her arms and tried covering them, but Ramona and the crowd took notice of the wounds.

"Let me see your arms Cleo." Ramona said. Said feline woman slowly held out her arms. "These wounds are Fake!"

Cleo gulped as Ramona glared at her.

"STOP!" Daniel screamed. The crowd turned to Daniel. "killing Or banishing her will make you Just as Bad!"

"Why would you care? She framed you for a crime that would have caused your death." Ramona questioned.

"A wise man once Told me that you may experience Pain That others inflict on you but you can change that pain into a Good example."

"Cleo as your punishment, you are to Go another year without Mating."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as the guards untied Daniel from the pole.

"Daniel, I speak for everyone when I say I'm sorry for accusing you." Ramona said.

The crowd nodded with sad expressions.

"It's ok."

Sasha ran up and pulled Daniel into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

He smiled and hugged her back. "I'm glad Too." He said.

Cleo was dragged away to have a chastity belt put on her while Ramona walked over to Daniel.

Daniel was Nervous.

"Daniel, now is not the time to relax. In fact, this is the most important part of your life right now." she spoke.

"What do you Mean?"

"As you know, the entire village is female."

"Yeah, I was curious about that. Where are the other males?"

"There aren't any Males."

"What do you mean?"

"We've always been a Female Tribe for thousands and thousands of years."

"But, wouldn't everyone eventually die?" he asked in concern.

"No, every 7 Years we enter a Powerful heat."

He blushed hearing that. "Wow." he said. But that made him wonder. "But, how do you make more?"

"We go out to the Nearby Town and look for Mates, but recently the Town was destroyed in an Earthquake."

"I Remember that." he remarked.

"That's why we need you."

"Me?"

"Yes"

"But, how can I help?"

"We need you to mate with us."

That really made him look like a tomato. "So when does this heat start?"

"Tonight, but before that happens, I need to ask the village something important regarding yourself.

"Okay."

She turned to the crowd. "EVERYONE LISTEN UP!"

All of them focused.

"WE HAVE FOUND A MATE!"

That made the crowd murmur again with smiles in there.

"We shall begin Tonight!"

The crowd cheered while Daniel felt embarrassed.

"My sisters in a few short hours we will begin. But first, we must have a Vote."

That confused the crowd.

"We must have a Vote on Whether or not Daniel stays after the ritual is done."

They murmured amongst themselves in agreement.

"So we're in agreement?"

All the females gave a firm nod.

"Everyone cast your Votes!" Slowly each feline brought their hands up.

"Okay, it has been decided." Ramona turned back towards Daniel. "Please wait in your hut. The first female will come when the time is right."

He went into his Hut and waited. All the while twiddling his thumbs to show he was nervous.

Daniel Saw the first girl was Sasha.

She rubbed her arm while looking away with a bashful look.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, It's just odd. You always saw me as a mom, so I'm sorry if this is awkward."

"No, it's alright."

She leaned down and hesitantly pressed her lips against his. Sasha started to purr as Daniel squeezed her Breast.

'So soft.' he thought while letting out a gasp as Sasha slid her tongue into his mouth. He pulled on her Nipple increasing her purrs.

'I can't believe this is happening.' thought Sasha who wrestled her tongue against his.

They fell back till she was on his chest. They pulled back from the kiss to take in some air.

She felt something hit her leg.

They looked down to see a bulge under Daniel's loincloth.

She smirked and removed it. She grinned at the hard dick while Daniel blushed. "Someone's eager."

"W-well, this is new to me." he replied embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I'll show you everything you need to know." She leaned down and smelt some of the hormones coming from him.

"Delicious." She brought her tongue out against the tip and heard Daniel hiss from the sudden move.

She slowly licked the Tip. It was bitter, but tasty. Her licks increased.

Daniel let out a loud groan as her rough tongue moved across the tip and he was blown away.

"This feels good."

Sasha felt good to know she could make him feel good and slowly moved her head up and down the tip.

Daniel started to moan. 'Her mouth is so hot!'

She started to deepthroat him, causing him to moan louder. The pheromones given off by him were causing the Other Girls outside the Hut to go nuts.

"Damn it. This is nuts." growled Charlotte rubbing her thighs together.

"I know!" Nina said.

Back in the hut, Daniel was squirming under Sasha as she swirled her tongue around the tip while bobbing her head. "Sasha! Something's Happening!"

"You're going to cum. But don't do it yet." she spoke gripping the base to keep him from cumming.

He groaned as she kept sucking. 'Easy for her to say!'

She stopped sucking. "Go ahead, release it!" She let go and found him groaning out loud before his sperm shot up into her mouth.

He filled her mouth and found it hard to swallow. She had to let some drip out before swallowing the rest. "Tasty."

Daniel panted as Sasha crawled onto his lap. "Now comes the Fun Part!"

Sasha held his cock still while making sure her folds lined up with the tip. She slowly slid down on it.

Daniel let out a loud groan as Sasha's folds clung to him. "Amazing Sasha!"

"Mmm, your cock is so warm." she purred sliding all of it inside her.

He hit her hymen. "There's something in the way."

"That's my hymen. We need to get rid of it before you can go further." she explained.

"How?"

"Just hold on." she put her hands on his chest and raised her hips up before bringing them back down and hissed at feeling her hymen tear.

He was Shocked to see Blood. "Are you okay, should we Stop?"

"No. This is all normal." she got out with a smile. She started to move.

Daniel groaned feeling her inner walls squeeze while she moved up and down.

Her pace started to Quicken. "So good. I never thought it would feel this good." she moaned under her breath.

"This is incredible!" He said.

Sasha slowly moved her hips up and down on his dick while Daniel could only sit there and grunt each time she came down.

"You feel amazing Sasha!"

"This is amazing!" she moaned out rocking her hips faster.

"Sasha! I feel it happening again!"

"Don't hold back! Give it to me!" she moaned.

He cried out as he poured his Seed into her.

Sasha felt her pussy tingled as her womb took in his seed. She fell on the ground.

Both panted.

"Okay who's next?" Sasha said.

"That's me." grinned Nina walking in. She walked over and started to kiss Danie

He found her easily dominate his mouth like she was starving.

They stopped kissing. "I've waited a long time for this!" Nina said.

He blushed and groaned as she didn't hesitate before sliding her mouth over his dick. "This again?"

Nina was salivating on the taste and swirled her tongue all over the tip and sides without restraint. She then got an idea. She wrapped her boobs around his cock.

Daniel gasped at the soft feeling of her breasts as she pushed them around his dick while sucking on his dick without restraint. "What're you doing, it feels great!"

Nina couldn't speak and kept sucking harder while smothering his cock.

"Nina! It's about to come out!"

'Give it to me!' she thought sucking harder.

Daniel came onto her Cleavage. She licked it up around her lips as Daniel panted. "Thanks for the energy Drink."

She leaned up and licked his face.

"That Tickles!"

"My turn." she growled climbing on his lap. She positioned Herself. "Bon appetit." she spoke before sliding her pussy onto his cock. "You're So big!"

"AH!" he groaned louder due to the sensitivity of his dick.

She pulled him up as she fell back. "Thrust into me!"

Daniel nodded and moved his hips back before slamming back inside her.

Nina let out a Yowl of pleasure, but before Daniel could continue he saw Blood leak out of her. "You're bleeding too!"

"Well I never got fucked, so there's your reason." she got out while gritting her teeth.

"Do you want me stop Nina?"

"Hell no." she grinned with hunger in her eyes.

Daniel Gulped as he started to Thrust into her. Her insides were even hotter than Sasha's while Nina purred with each thrust.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! More more!" She cried out in ecstasy.

Daniel grunted as he tried going faster. "Nina, your insides feel Great! Much better than Sasha's!"

"Hey!" pouted said anthro woman while crossing her arms.

"Keep Going! I can feel myself about to Cum!" Nina screamed.

Daniel obliged and felt pressure building up. Without warning Daniel released his seed, flooding her Womb.

Nina arched her back while her tongue hung out. "I-I-I have so much Cum inside me!"

Daniel slowly pulled out while Nina took a moment to catch her breath. "Okay so who's next?" He asked.

"That would be me." spoke Charlotte walking inside.

"Do you bleed too Charlotte?" He asked.

"No. I once mated with a human last heat, but he was sterile and I never had children.

"Sterile? what's that Mean?"

"It means he couldn't give me kids even if we kept trying."

"I'm sorry."

Charlotte walked over and dragged Nina away from Daniel so they could have room.

"Are you ready?" She asked him.

"A little." he panted out.

"If you want to go rest Daniel you can."

"No, I can keep going." he got out shaking his head.

"Okay, if you say so." Charlotte crouched down and pulled him against her chest. "Pleasure me Daniel." she told him.

He gave a nod before lifting her top a little and taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

She moaned, but then stopped Him. "No, not there."

"Inside?" he asked.

"Yes, I want you to lick me." She leaned back while he leaned down near her loincloth.

He removed it and saw her pussy. He reached towards it and spread the folds before leaning in and taking a lick of the moist snatch.

Charlotte slightly moaned at the lick.

Daniel kept licking while rubbing the folds.

"More, Lick More!" Charlotte grabbed his head and pulled it in closer. "I'm about to Cum!"

Daniel felt her body tremble before his face was covered in her juices. He licked the juices off his mouth.

Charlotte panted as Daniel sat back up.

"Okay, I'm ready!" He said. Without waiting, he brought his cock up and slammed it inside Charlotte.

She screamed in pleasure as it was Sudden.

"So tight." he grunted out. He started to Thrust into her.

Charlotte gasped as Daniel's cock moved in and out of her snatch slowly. "Go Faster!"

Daniel grunted as he moved his hips back and forth inside her faster. "Amazing, the Best one Yet!"

She hugged him closer while feeling her insides get warmer. "So Big!" She moaned.

"I can't stop moving." he groaned.

"Then Don't stop!"

Daniel kept moving back and forth with Charlotte panting.

"More More More! Almost There!" She moaned.

Daniel tried to keep it up, but felt his hips getting tired. "I...I...Can't go on!"

Charlotte growled and grabbed his ass before using her arms to help him push in.

"Charlotte, I can't keep going!" He tried telling her.

"Just a little bit more." she grunted feeling his dick start twitching.

"Please Charlotte, it's starting to Hurt!"

Charlotte saw the look in his eyes and let go of his ass. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright."

"No It's not!"

Daniel flinched. "It's alright Charlotte, really."

"This is your first time having sex so much, and I didn't take your feelings into account. I'm so sorry."

He kissed charlotte to calm her down. "It's okay I forgive you."

She nodded before moaning as he slowly started moving again.

He gave a devious smirk and stuck a finger in her Ass.

"AH!" she cried out in surprise. "You cheeky Rascal."

He grinned before feeling himself let loose inside her pussy.

Charlotte moaned as she felt the cum rush through her.

Daniel fell back while feeling his whole body tired. "No...More."

"Do not worry Daniel. I have just the thing to help." spoke Ramona walking in with a wooden bottle.

"What is it?"

She crouched down and uncorked the bottle before tilting Daniel's head up.

"What're you doing?"

"Drink this potion." she brought the bottle to his lips and tilted it.

He tried not to Drink it, but she forced it down. The taste was sour, but he felt his body relaxing while also feeling energized.

"What did you make me Drink!" He asked getting Hyper.

"A special elixir that relaxes the muscles while giving you a boost of energy, but you can't drink too much or you will suffer a dangerous feeling of fatigue."

Daniel nodded as he felt himself get hard again.

"Now it's time to see if you can satisfy me." grinned the priestess straddling his lap. She grabbed his cock and rubbed it against her Snatch.

"Consider it done!" he reached up and grabbed her breasts.

She moaned as He started to suck her Breasts. She didn't slam down right away and instead started moving her hand up and down on his cock.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"I refuse to jump ahead and instead want to see if you can handle mating that takes time."

"Okay."

Ramona moaned as Daniel sucked harder on her nipple while moving her hand faster.

Daniel kept sucking when milk started entering his mouth.

"Ah!" moaned Ramona feeling her milk squirt into Daniel's mouth. 'I didn't think I could give Milk!' She thought.

'So sweet.' he thought swirling his tongue around the nub while moving a hand down to where her snatch was.

He started to finger her as she kept giving off milk.

"Mmm, you've learned fast." she moaned out.

"I learned from the best."

That made the previous three woman smile.

Daniel started to thrust Faster.

Ramona felt his cock throb more in her hand and felt herself getting warm from his sucking.

"Ramona I'm..."

"Go right ahead."

He released his cum into her hand and all over the other girls.

"Seems the elixir is working just fine." she looked down and saw his cock was still rock hard.

Her eyes widened as it started to Grow in size.

"Maybe a little too well!" Daniel said .

'Oh dear.' thought Ramona before finding herself on her back with her legs held up by Daniel.

"I'm going to stick it in."

"Go right ahead."

He stuck half of his now 15 inch Cock inside of her.

Her mouth opened in a silent gasp. 'Maybe the Potion was a Bad idea!' She thought.

"So tight." he hissed before pulling back and slamming inside her pussy.

Ramona started to Purr loudly. 'This is amazing!' she moaned in her mind.

He increased his Thrusting. Each time she felt his cock stretch out her inner walls.

"So Wet!" He said.

"Don't rush!" she moaned out, even though her body was getting hotter by the second.

"Ramona, it feels so good!"

"Try to take it easy!" she moaned feeling her tail twitch with each thrust.

"I can't help it, you're just so Tight!"

Romana gripped the ground while letting out a loud hiss as the tip touched the entrance to her womb.

"Ramona, I'm going to Cum inside you!"

"Do it! Give me it all!" she cried out.

He cums inside her, flooding her Womb. Ramona arched her back while roaring out in joy.

Daniel fell in the ground panting. But he was still full of energy.

"Can I come in?" Cleo asked sticking her head in.

"NO!" roared Ramona and the three females.

"Well why can't she?" Daniel asked.

"She tried to frame you for murder." Sasha replied with a growl at Cleo.

"I know, but I forgave her."

"Well her punishment stands. No mating this year." spoke Ramona.

"But you should forgive her. She only did it because none of you like her."

Cleo stopped. "You know about that?"

"Of course. From what I hear you all hate Cleo because her mother was a leopard and her father Was a human."

"Our tribe has remained pure all these years." Romana defended.

"She's a freak of Nature that shouldn't be here!" Nina said.

"If she goes then I go too!" Daniel said.

"Daniel!" gasped Sasha.

"In case any of you forgot, I'm a human and a freak of nature and the only one that isn't female and if this is how you're going to treat someone that's not Pure like you say, then I'm leaving!"

Daniel started to leave when Ramona grabbed his shoulder. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Daniel, please, we need you."

"The only thing you want from me is my Seed!" He shrugged off her hand and walked past Cleo. "Are you coming Cleo?"

"You want me to come with?"

"Of course."

That made Cleo smile and follow with the rest of the village watching them in confusion.

"NO WAIT!" Ramona shouted.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel we're sorry, we didn't mean to Call you a freak of Nature."

"Oh? But you were alright saying it to her?" he asked gesturing to Cleo.

"No, we were wrong, we're sorry Cleo."

That made said girl turn away with a frown. "I don't know if I should forgive you."

"I won't beg, but it's your Choice."

Cleo and Daniel looked at the other.

"Well I'll forgive you when you Take this Stupid belt off me." Cleo said.

Romana nodded to one of the guards who walked over with the key.

Cleo smiled as the belt came off.

"Cleo, I was meaning to ask, why did you want me dead?"

"I was Jealous and upset. Why should you, a Human, be loved by all when I was ridiculed and Hated!" She started crying.

Daniel walked over and hugged her around the stomach. "It's okay."

She returned the hug. "Thanks, but now I have a request."

"What is it?"

"I want you to Fuck me right here in front of the whole Village!"

That made Daniel blush crimson. The entire village was shocked.

"In front of everyone?" Sasha repeated.

"Okay, Consider it Payback for what you all did to Cleo and I." Daniel said.

"Yay!" Cleo picked Daniel up and pressed her lips against his.

He squeezed her Boobs.

Romana was tempted to stop them, but the three sisters blocked her way while the rest of the village centered around the two.

Cleo started to stroke his cock.

The females that didn't get a turn were really going nuts at the size as it didn't take long before it slowly got fully hard.

"Looks tasty." Cleo leaned down and purposely slowly licked the side of it.

All the others were going crazy. From biting their fingers to rubbing their thighs, it was clear they were all trying to hold back since it was a village law to wait your turn and not to interrupt a mating in progress.

She swirled her tongue around the tip. "Daniel, your cock is thick and juicy."

"Thanks." he groaned out.

She started to suck his cock all while moaning.

'She's teasing us!' thought all the females.

She increased her speed as Daniel put his hand on her Head.

"Damn you're tight." he groaned feeling her small mouth move up and down the tip.

She hummed around his Cock, hoping to make him Cum.

"I'm cumming!" he cried out. He cums inside of her .

Her eyes widened before she pulled back due to the amount he was shooting out. "It's so much!"

The crowd was practically drooling at the amount that hit the ground. They were Tempted to lick it up.

Cleo swallowed what she could and felt her primal side pop out. "FUCK ME NOW!"

Daniel gulped as Cleo pulled him on top of her.

"Let's get Wild!" She said.

He just nodded and made sure they were lined up before slowly pushing forward. He stopped when he reached her hymen.

"Keep going!" she growled out.

He broke through her hymen, causing her to Flinch.

"You alright?"

"Fine, just keep Going!"

Daniel nodded and pulled back before slamming inside her tight snatch.

"YOU'RE SO BIG!" She moaned.

At this point half the crowd was either kneading their breasts or fingering their snatches.

"YOUR TIGHTER THAN THE OTHERS! MUCH TIGHTER!" He told her.

That made most of them glare at Cleo who wasn't hiding her pleasure.

"YES! YES! FUCK ME HARDER WITH THAT FAT HORSE COCK!" She screamed.

"Gladly." he grunted going faster.

"YES! MORE!"

Daniel noticed the glares directed at Cleo and could tell he was about to cum as she didn't let go at all. "Cleo I'm going to!..."

He couldn't finish before his dick started shooting his seed inside her.

She moaned as she was filled to the Brim. He then Pulled out and Stroked His cock in front of the Crowd. "WHO WANTS IT?" He cried.

"ME!" shouted the crowd before they literally jumped at him with their primal sides out in full blast.

He held his cock and let his cum build up inside before he released it and a Blast of cum covered the crowd.

While some of the females took a moment to lick the amount that landed on their faces, the rest tackled him while fighting over who got a turn next.

(3 Years Later)

Charlotte was about to Give birth.

"Come on Charlotte, one more push." encouraged Daniel holding one of her hands.

She pushed when she finally heard a baby crying. "It's A boy!"

They looked down as the female doctor handed Charlotte the young kitten.

Charlotte started to cry. "I can't believe it, he's the first Male to be born into our tribe."

"Just wait till his half-sisters get older." spoke Sasha holding her own daughter who was suckling from her breast.

"Agreed" Nina said holding her daughter

"That will be quite the season." spoke Romana walking in with her own two daughters.

"Looks like Incest is about to Run in the Family." Daniel said.

"Not to worry. In due time the line between relatives will eventually fade away, leaving only more sisters of the tribe." Ramona said cryptically.

"Well son, looks like you're gonna be the next ladies man." joked Daniel looking at his son. His son just giggled.

(Timeskip-15 years later)

Daniel was sitting in a chair watching his Son Samuel play with his sisters. He had grown as a fit tiger with a firm chest and muscles from years of hauling food and supplies around. Around his waist was a simple brown loincloth.

"Hey Dad. look what I caught!" Samuel said as he brought his father a centipede.

"Good job." smiled Daniel who had grown into a fine man with a firm upper body and legs that made every female in the village ogle him.

Samuel was then tackled by his sister who made him drop the centipede which crawled away.

"Sammy!" smiled Nina and Daniel's daughter Sophia. She resembled her mother, but with brown fur instead and only wore a brown bikini top.

"You made my bug crawl away!" He said.

"How rude! Your own sister hugs you and you worry about a big bug? So mean?" she faked crying covering her eyes.

"Now don't cry. I didn't mean it."

As he patted her back, a small Leopard girl walked over with a brown cloak around her and with a shy look in her eyes. This was Lani, his other sister.

"Uh, maybe you should hug and forget?" suggested the shy sister.

"Lani don't be Stupid!" Shouted a young lioness.

"Hey Lani isn't Stupid!" Shouted a young tigress.

The lioness is Sonia and the tigress is Mona, Twins that resembled their Mother Ramona.

"Wanna go?" growled Sonia in Mona's face.

"Sorry, I just Went to the Bathroom!" Mona yelled back.

Both twins grabbed each other before wrestling to the ground.

"Please stop Fighting." Lani said on the verge of crying.

Samuel saw this and ran over before hugging his sister. "It's ok Lani, don't cry."

Lani sniffled and clung to him.

"It's alright sis." he told her.

That's when they heard the horn.

"That's Mom. Come on let's go" Sam said. All of them ran to the large hut with the rest of the village surrounding it.

"Mom!" the kids shouted. They each ran up to their respective mothers.

"Now there was a reason I called you all here." Ramona said.

"What is it?" asked Samuel.

"It's that time of year again." Daniel said.

"You mean-?"

"Yep, it's the Heat cycle."

"Really?" asked the twins turning to their mom.

"Yes my daughters."

That made them, Lani, Sophia, and the rest of his sisters from all the other females turn towards Samuel.

"Oh Boy."

"Don't worry Samuel. I have provided you and your sisters with a separate hut to enjoy yourselves." smiled Romana who walked over and leaned on Daniel's side.

"Mom, do I have to? Why can't dad do it?"

"Last time your father mated with everyone, he was barely conscious even after taking the rejuvenating elixir. That's why he will focus on the older females of the village. Besides, you might make your sisters said." teased Charlotte pointing to the females around his age.

He sighed as he saw Lani about to cry again. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Me first!" cried Sophia tackling Samuel.

"Wait, why does she get to Go first?!" Sonia said.

"I should go first!" roared a Panther girl who looked older, but was actually the same age as Samuel and his sisters, just much taller.

This was Briana, Cleo's daughter.

"And why should you go first?" Sophia asked.

"I can make him go nuts with these!" Briana held up her breasts which topped the previous sister's sizes.

"You forget Lani's Much bigger than you!" Mona said lifting up her sister's Top.

Lani covered her face as the rest of Samuel's sisters started comparing their bodies, trying to prove they should be first.

"Dad, did this ever happen to you?" He asked.

"A little bit." chuckled Daniel.


	43. Chapter 43

List of oneshots

chapter 43

What if Davis met Piedmon sister after being rejected by Kari?

Series: Digimon Adventure 02

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Davis was currently in his Room crying his eyes out.

Veemon was outside trying to get him to open up. "Come on Davis it'll be alright. Just let me in."

"Just leave me alone Veemon!" he shouted through the door.

"Please tell me what's wrong!"

"Forget it!" Davis turned his back to the door while gripping the bed.

Well since Davis won't tell anyone what's wrong, I'll do it. You see it started out like this…

(Flashback)

Davis had been walking through school and to the computer lab since he heard Kari was there. 'Today's the day I tell Kari my feelings!'

He spotted the lab up ahead and took in a deep breath before reaching out and opening the door. Inside he saw Kari texting on her Phone.

He smiled and walked over. "Hey Kari."

"What Davis?" Kari said irritated. Apparently Davis hadn't noticed she was in a Bad mood.

"I came here cause I wanted to ask you something." he replied feeling a little nervous.

"What is it?"

"Would you go out with me?" he asked with hope.

"No!"

Davis reeled back from the volume of her reply.

"I've had a rough Day and I don't need you making it Worse! SO DO ME A FAVOR AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kari screamed.

"But Kari I..." Davis tried to say, but Kari Slapped him "I said LEAVE!"

Davis looked at her in shock while holding the cheek she just hit. Davis turned to leave, but his pants got hooked on the door Knob

The force behind his legs and the stillness of the hook resulted in his pants getting ripped off him. He made the wrong choice in wearing his Kitty Boxes.

Kari stared as Davis tried covering the boxers with his hands. And to his horror she started to laugh at him.

His face heated up in a blush as he turned and ran down the halls. He started crying as the other students all pointed and laughed at him.

He just kept running out of the school and back home with tears clouding his vision.

'THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!'

(Flashback end)

Davie got up and grabbed his D3. "Veemon, I'm going to Digital world for a while."

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, you stay here little Buddy."

"You sure?" asked Veemon in worry.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright."

Davis activates A Portal and goes through it. He arrived in the Digital World and was glad to see pants on his legs.

"At least it can't get any worse." as soon as he said that it started to rain "OH COME ON! WHY DON'T YOU STRIKE ME WITH LIGHTNING WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!" That's when he heard the rumble of thunder. "DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

He ran over and hid in a bush just to make sure faith hated him. "That was a Close OOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE!" Davis said as he fell down a Cliff that was Conveniently located behind the Bush

He looked down and saw a river while feeling the wind rush past his face. To his Luck he fell in the water.

But the sudden impact from such a fall did cause his body to feel the full fall, making him slowly close his eyes.

Someone was near the river when they saw his body. They ran over and carefully pulled him from the water. They took Davis to a Hut of some kind and placed him in the ground.

While he was out they ran out to go and get some wood to start a fire to dry his clothes.

Davis started to wake up. He groaned a little and hissed in pain as it felt like his body got tackled by a football team.

"Where am I?" He looked around and it seemed like he was in some kind of hut. "What happened?"

"You were hurt." spoke a voice from the entrance.

Davis looked a saw a Digimon The digimon wore Black leggings that reached up to her thighs.

He gulped seeing how smooth they looked and moved his eyes up more.

Her stomach was exposed in the middle. He continued looking at her dark purple Shirt that exposed her massive Rack. He noticed that her entire face was covered in White Face paint and her Right eye had a Yellow star painted around it and her left eye had a Blue half moon. He also noticed that she had on a green hat with floppy horn covering her dark pink hair.

"Uh, who are you?"

"I'm Harlamon"

"Who?"

"Of course a Digi-Destined wouldn't know who I am."

"How do you know who I am?" now he was worried.

"Everyone knows who you are."

"They do?"

"Of course, just like how everyone knows me Harlamon, the sister of Piedmon!"

"Piedmon?"

"Yes, you don't know about him?"

"Maybe a little, but not much."

She smirked. 'This is perfect, soon brother I'll have Revenge!'

Meanwhile in odaiba two days after Davis left

Tai was in the computer lab and was waiting for the last person to arrive. Kari came in looking Sad.

"Now that everyone's here, can anyone tell me where Davis is?"

"I haven't seen him in days." Yolei said.

"I've checked his house, but not even his sister knows." spoke Cody.

"I hope he's alright." Ken said.

"Did you see anything Kari?" Matt asked Tai's sister.

"Huh? Yeah, In fact I might be the reason he's gone."

"What do you mean?" asked Joe.

She told them everything that happened.

"So you took your frustrations on Davis, slapped him, and laughed at him when his pants were torn off?" Tai asked with his arms crossed.

She nodded sadly. Tai sighed and turned to Izzy.

"Right, I'll open the Portal." Izzy typed in the needed info. "Alright, the portal is open."

"We're all going in to find him." ordered Tai to the rest of them.

Kari gave a Sad Nod.

Each held up their digivices before they were sucked in through the computer.

Meanwhile with Davis and Harlamon

It's been 7 Months in the Digital world since Davis arrived and he and Harlamon have actually grown a lot Closer.

He had taken this time to not only unwind, but Harlamon had taught him a few tips on how to survive on your own.

He had also gained a little Crush on her.

Right now he was eating some fish he had caught for the two of them.

"Great Fish Davis." Harlamon said with a Full mouth.

"Thanks." he smiled biting into his second.

"You know Davis, you don't have to go. You can stay here with Me a little Longer." she told him.

"I know, but it's been a long time since I was at my house." he replied.

"I guess so."

A portal opened up in the distance. Out of it came Tai and the rest of the digidestined.

"Alright guys, let's split up."

The group nodded and split up and ran into the surrounding area to find Davis.

Davis was stretching and getting ready to leave.

All the while Harlamon was trying to think of a reason for him to stay.

"Davis?"

"Yeah?"

"Mindsweep!" She rubbed a hand over his head, causing his eyes to Blank. He stumbled a little with Harlamon catching him and dragging him back to the hut.

"Now Davis, you have to stay with Me."

"Why?" he asked in a dazed tone.

"Because I love you." She held his cheeks and softly pressed her lips against his.

The kiss was interrupted by a blast of energy, it was also enough for Davis to go back to Normal.

He shook his head as she turned her head with a growl. "What was that?" He asked.

Harlamon didn't hear him and walked outside. She looked up and saw the others. "How rude to go and attack my home." she mocked. She flew up.

"Harlamon!" Nefertimon Said.

"Ah, hello pussycat." grinned Harlamon.

"You know her?" Kari asked.

"Of course. Harlamon is an Ultimate Level Digimon, her Any card and Mindsweep attacks are deadly and to make Matters worse, she's Piedmon's Sister!"

"SISTER?!" the original teens shrieked while Ken, Yolei, and Cody were confused.

"Piedmon?" Yolei said.

"A dark master who nearly killed us." Matt spoke up.

"And almost destroyed the World." T.K. finished.

"And suddenly I'm the bad guy. Truly the ignorance of fools." laughed Harlamon.

"Shut your Mouth, what've you done with Davis!" Tai said.

"Oh? And who is Davis?" she asked in mock ignorance.

"You know who we're Talking about!" Sora growled.

"Doesn't ring a bell." she shook her head.

"Then How About we Make you tell us!" Matt said.

"You're free to try." she grinned.

The team decided to go on the Offensive.

"Rosetta Stone!" called Nefertimon shooting the slabs at the ultimate.

"Whoops you missed!" She said as she dodged.

"Star Shower!"

She was sent back by the attack. But quickly righted herself.

"Nova Blast!"

She effortlessly dodged.

"Electro Shocker!"

This time she flicked her hand and made the attack fly away.

"Pathetic!"

Before they could attack again, Davis walked out hearing the attacks.

"Davis!" They shouted.

"Hey guys." he waved to the group.

"Davis, stay there, we'll take care of Harlamon!" Tai said.

"But why?"

However Tai ignored him and continued fighting.

"Meteor Wings!"

She was knocked back. "Any card!" She threw Cards Made of energy at her opponents.

They tried dodging while Davis took in a deep breath.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPP!" Harlamon and the rest turned towards him. "I can't stand seeing my friends Fight!"

"Davis she isn't your Friend she kidnapped you!" Matt said.

"She saved me!"

"Saved you?" Izzy said.

"Yes."

"How?"

"She grabbed me from a river and nursed me back to health."

"But she's Piedmon's Sister!"

"Well you guys don't know her as well as I do!"

Harlamon was Shocked. 'Davis.'

"Look, just leave or listen. You're choice."

"Fine, we'll Listen." Tai said. All of them climbed down.

"Alright Davis you got us down." Matt said.

"It all started a couple months back..."

(Flashback)

Davis sighed as he felt tons much better. "Thanks Harlamon For saving me."

"No problem." she smiled.

"Well it's getting dark, I should head home."

'Oh no!' "What's the Rush, you can stay here with me."

"I can't. I gotta get home." he replied putting his clothes back on.

"No please, don't Leave!" She begged.

He found himself pulled closer to her, more specifically, her chest.

"Please don't leave Davis! Please!" She started to cry.

Davis felt uncomfortable now. Hearing her cry and where his head was at.

"Davis, it's been so lonely here and Nobody likes me. It turns out hatred comes with being the sister of a Dark master."

"Dark Master?"

"Yes. my brother was a Dark Master."

"Wow."

"Please Stay here with me."

"But I gotta-"

"Please!"

Davis sighed as he knew he didn't want to Upset her even more. "Just a little bit."

"Thank you." She surprised Davis by kissing him.

Davis blushed when she pulled back and winked at him. "What was that for?" He asked with a Blushing face.

"Oh, let's just say I can persuade you with something else."

"How?" Davis asked.

She grinned and pulled him back into the hut. She took off her Shirt letting her E-Cup boobs bounce out.

Davis stared with a gaping mouth as she pulled him on top of her with his head in between them.

"Like them? They're all yours" she told him.

He gulped and marveled at their softness. He grabbed one and squeezed it.

Harvelmon let out a low moan as he rubbed the areolae.

He then started to suck her nipple.

She let out a gasp as his lips wrapped around the nib.

"Yes." she moaned out.

Davis blushed hearing her moan and tried swirling his tongue around the nipple. He directed his hand to her Crotch.

"AH!" she gasped.

He started to finger her as he used his teeth to pull on her nipple.

"AHH!" she gasped out louder. His finger increased. "Keep going!"

He quickened his Pace.

'He's a quick learner.' she thought.

Davis moved down and started to Lick through the Stockings.

She shuddered while feeling him hold her legs open. "Don't tease me!" she moaned.

"Why?" He said being smug.

"Because if you don't stop, I'll put a rope around your dick, suck on it all night, and not let you cum a drop."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try." He saw her grin and found himself on his back with his pants taken off. "Uhh, I didn't mean it?"

"Too late." She tore off the Rest of his clothes. She pulled a rope from under a rock and tied it around Davis' cock.

"It's a little tight!"

"You wouldn't stop teasing me, now it's my turn."

She started to stroke his cock.

Davis groaned while feeling her breath near the tip. She licked the tip. He hissed while she went ahead and lapped at the tip without restraint.

"It feels so good." Davis let out a Deep moan as she teased Him.

"Enjoying this?"

"Yeah!"

She grinned and pulled her lips away. "You're not allowed to Cum till I say so."

He groaned in frustration and saw her pull her top off before wrapping her breasts around his cock. "They feel great!" He moaned.

"Good, cause you can feel them any time." she purred.

He reached up and pulled her nipples.

"Ah!" she moaned while massaging his cock with her tits at the same time. She moved her tits faster as he kept pulling. All the while flicking the tip with her tongue.

"Harlamon let me Cum!" He moaned.

"Not yet." she grinned. She continued to tease him till the head turned Purple.

"Alright, it's time to let you cum. But not with my mouth." She tore off her Stockings and Started to Straddle him.

Davis groaned in discomfort as he felt her pussy folds against the tip.

She sat slowly down. She moaned while Davis felt his groin going crazy. She reached her barrier. "Davis, I want you to be the one who breaks my hymen."

"Do it!" he groaned out feeling his dick tingle.

She plunged down onto him. Davis cried out while Harlamon moaned.

"It's Amazing!" He said.

"Mmm, so thick." she moaned. She started to bounce on his cock.

All the while Davis groaned from pain and pleasure. "Harlamon, please untie the rope!" He moaned.

"Well I think you've learned." she reached down without stopping and pulled the rope. As soon as she did that, all the Cum Davis had Stored up shot into her like a waterhose.

Both cried out as she felt his seed flood her womb within seconds. She fell off him. Her pussy seeping out the extra semen while Davis panted in relief.

(Flashback end)

"And that's my story" Davis said, although he left out the part of them having Sex.

"Wow." spoke Tai.

"Incredible. " Izzy said.

"How sweet." Yolei said.

"Now do you see what I mean?"

"Yeah we do." Joe said.

"Uhhh, Davis?" Kari said.

"Yeah?"

She hugs him. "I'm Sorry for what I did!"

Davis looked at her in surprise and awkwardly hugged her back.

"I really am Sorry Davis! It was wrong of me to do that"

"It's alright."

"No it's not."

Davis looked at her confused. "What do you mean Kari?"

"Forgiving me like that is something I don't deserve."

"Kari, I forgave you for that months ago."

"Still."

'Oh Boo hoo, she had her chance with him and she blew it!' Harlamon thought.

"Well it's over and done it. I'm past that."

"So you forgive me?"

"Sure."

"Thank you!" She said hugging him closer.

Harlamon growled.

"Well that's great and All Davis, but you still have to come home." Matt said.

"That's kinda hard."

"How?"

"Well I'd love to, but that'd be leaving Harlamon alone with our baby. At first I wanted to come back as soon as possible, even before you got here, but thinking back on what's she's done, I don't think I could stand leaving her."

"BABY!?" They all screamed.

Davis nodded.

"Hey Davis, look who just woke up." Harlamon said bringing out their child. She had left the room and came back holding a bundle.

Davis went over and took it from her arms. "Guys, meet my Son Ismael."

All of them looked at the child. He had dark purple hair, deep Blue eyes, and a Small fang sticking out of his mouth. "Incredible! The first ever Human Digimon Hybrid!" Izzy said.

"Yup, and our little bundle of joy." smiled Harlamon tickling Ismael around the chin.

"Davis, why don't you take your Family with you?" Tai said.

"Because I want my son to grow up in the world he was born in."

"But what about your parents? Don't you want them to meet their grandchild?"

"Yeah and what about Veemon? Little guys worried about you."

"Can you look me in the eye and say my son won't be treated like a freak? That no one will try to harm him? Can you say that for every single person?" he asked with a serious voice.

"No we can't, but your parents already know about Digimon and you know they won't treat your son like a Freak." Sora said.

"I think it's a great idea." Harlamon says.

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Of course Davis, there's nothing wrong with raising him in both worlds."

"Well...alright."

(Epilogue)

It's been 4 Weeks since Davis returned to the Human world. And in that time he introduced his girlfriend/wife Harlamon and their son to his parents.

They were happy that Davis was okay and even more happy to see that they were Grandparents.

Jun was stunned that she was a young aunt. But she couldn't help but love her nephew however Davis was grounded for leaving.

Overall Davis was Glad his Life was finally turning out for the Better even though he didn't end up with Kari he did end up with the Girl of his Life.


	44. Chapter 44

List of oneshots

chapter 44

What if everyone could see Saitama when he fought Boros?

Series: One Punch Man

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Dark Matter Ship)

On this humongous ship is where a powerful alien sat on his throne. The alien in question was a very tall, cyclops alien with light pink, spiky hair with bangs that framed his face, sharp teeth and pointed ears, which are adorned with multiple earrings. He had one large blue eye and light blue skin with crack-shaped markings that starts from his eye and covered most of his body. He wore a special golden armor that suppressed his powers with spikes on his shoulder and forearms and matching curved boots. He also had a red orb on his chest with purple markings on his stomach and arms. He wore a pair of white harem pants, held by a magenta colored sash with silver lined purple blades hanging from it.

He felt bored as his ship figured down on the city directly below them. This being was Lord Boros, the leader of the Alien Pirate group known as Dark Matter, whom traveled from world after world in search of a Worthy Opponent as predicted by a Seer 20 years ago. And so far the heroes of this world were barely holding their own against one of his best soldiers.

'How disappointing.' He thought to himself with a lazy sigh coming out of his lips. 'And here I thought that I would find a worthy oppone-?!'

Then Boros froze up as he saw the newest development in the battlefield. He saw a figure easily bounce off shots fired from his ship while smashing one with their fists. Normally that would be considered suicide...yet the figure's fist was able to EASILY cause a GIANT HOLE to appear as the figure, now revealed to be an average looking man with a bald head wearing a yellow superhero outfit with red gloves, boots, belt and a white cape on his back, went inside!

'This is new.' he thought. Then he got excited at the prospect of a new opponent, 'Perhaps could he be the one?'

(Inside the Ship)

Saitama ran through the hallways of the ship with a neutral expression, so basically his normal expression. Inwardly, however, he was a bit annoyed about the attack happening to the Hero Association HQ with him inside it, so now he decided to make whoever was responsible for the attack pay.

He kept running while easily knocking any alien he encountered out of the way. Yet he was unaware, or didn't cared, of the cameras that keep watching him.

(Throne Room)

Boros watched the human tear through his minions and ship with ease. That made the small excitement within him grow even more, alongside his hopes of a worthy opponent that might have appeared.

'Could I have...finally found him?' He thought to himself curious before a grin broke out of his face as he glanced at a certain button. 'This is something that all shall witness.' he thought.

And with that, he pressed one of his favorite buttons, unaware of the changes that would happen.

And that's when a magnetic field spread across the city.

(A-City)

The heroes on the ground were all exhausted, but managed to fend off the attacking aliens.

"That's the last of them." Commented Master Bang, an old man with a black sweater shirt and beige pants known as the S-Class Hero, Silver Fang, whom stared at the remnants of what was the alien invading forces. "Is everyone alright?"

"You betcha." spoke Metal Bat taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Yes, we are fine Bang-san." Genos answered before looking around in worry. "Do you know where is Sensei?"

"Probably ran off, sounds about right for him." retorted Tatsumaki.

That caused Genos to glare at her darkly for insulting his sensei, but before he could say anything else, another voice said then; "Actually I saw him jump towards the spaceship on top of us."

Everyone looked at the one whom spoke, and found out that it was the S-Class 'Hero' known as King, whom was accompanied by the strongest B-Rank Heroine Ms. Fubuki, whom was also invited to the Hero Meeting alongside Saitama before the attack.

"You mean that bozo is up there?" asked Metal Bat pointing his namesake at the colossal ship.

"Yes, that...man is now probably going to deal with the leader of this whole mess." Fubuki answered annoyed at how the newbie, whom she had tried to intimidate before he defeated her yet showed her mercy and even saved from that villain's attack, was called like that...that and her estranged sister was now at her side in an instant.

"Who is that B-class dense anyway?"

Before anyone could have answered Tatsumaki's question, or even before anything else could happen, several screens appeared through the entire city, with all of them showing Boros sitting on his throne in the Control Room of the spaceship!

"Who's that?" King asked.

"That must be the one responsible for all this trouble." A mechanical voice said as everyone looked at the new arrival, whom was none other than the S-Class "Hero" Metal Knight. "Not only that, but from what my data got so far, all communication means and media around the world are being hacked into showing up this image before us..."

"But for what reason?" asked Fubuki.

"I don't know, but I hope that Saitama-San can stop whoever that is." Spoke one more voice as everyone looked at an arriving Mumen Rider. "But in case, all civilians have been sent to the Safe Area."

"Don't worry, Sensei can do it." smiled Genos with pride.

Tatsumaki looked like she was going to say something negative, but she felt a hand on her shoulder, which made her face a serious looking Fubuki who shook her head at her, telling her to just focus on the screen.

(Back on the ship)

Boros then looked ahead with a serious look on his face before muttering "He's here...this world's strongest hero." Just as the door in front of him was destroyed and the familiar form of Saitama came crashing down like nothing.

"Yo." spoke the human.

"This planet's finest warrior..." Boros said lowly yet everyone could heard him, "I can sense no limit to his energy..."

"Are you the boss of these aliens?" Saitama asked casually.

"That is correct." Then Boros smirked as he said to a somewhat surprised Saitama "Wonderful...Let us exchange names before our fight...I am the leader of the Alien Pirate group known as Dark Matter and the Dominator of the Universe, Lord Boros."

"I'm Saitama." The caped baldy introduced himself. "A hero for fu-I mean, a professional hero."

"Saitama..." Boros grinned.

"Look, I don't know what the denominator of the Universe wants with Earth, but you sure trashed A-City." Saitama said annoyed.

Upon seeing Saitama's confused look, Boros got up from his seat aND began walking down while talking, "You see, there exists a prophecy..."

"Prophecy? You mean..."

"Yes, a foreseen event that said I would find a worthy opponent." Boros began, "You see, once I ravaged war in the universe and fought against several of the most powerful beings that lived on the planets I visited, but unfortunately I was too strong and soon became trapped in an endless loop of utter boredom."

That made Saitama's eyes widened upon realizing how similar their situation were, "Yet one day a seer told me that on this world, I would be able to find a Worthy Opponent that would be able to ignite back my passion for fighting...that was 20 years ago, and my crew grew restless, thinking that the prophecy was made up to drive me far away as possible, yet now I can see that it is true upon gazing at you...Saitama. So come, and make this fight interesting!"

Before Boros could say anything else, Saitama hit him with one of his (In)Famous One-Hit KO punches that sent the Alien Overlord crashing down to a pillar!

(A-City)

The heroes who didn't know him were shocked.

"W...W-What is HE?!" Gaped Tatsumaki in shock as she glared at the smirking Genos, "How did he do THAT?!"

"Training."

"What kind of training would allow that balding to be so strong anyway?!" Asked Metal Bat surprised.

(Back on the ship)

"You can't just attack other people's homes because you're bored. Not even the telemarketers would do such thing." Saitama deadpanned as Boros got out of the crater apparently unharmed, which surprised the bald man before the alien's armor fell off, revealing his pale blue body covered by purple marks across all his body.

"Heh, looks like I was right." Boros chuckled before looking even more excited. "Still, I must thank you, Saitama."

"What do you mean?" The mentioned asked.

"Because you destroyed the armor that restricted my inmensurable, limitless power, now I can fight to my full potential!" Laughed Boros before he unleashed his power as his body got a bit more bulky, his skin changed into a dark blue almost black with the purple lines glowing pink and a power aura covered his body and sent debris flying...yet Saitama only muttered "OK." as he observed unaffected the event before him...

(A-City)

"See? He got lucky and made things worst." remarked Tatsumaki.

"I think you should calm down Tatsumaki-chan. After all, this is merely the start of the battle~" Called out a voice as Puri-Puri-Prisoner appeared while looking at the battle curious.

"Sensei can handle him." spoke Genos.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Questioned Metal Knight.

"I've seen him fight. This battle is just starting." That came from Bang, whom remembered how Saitama destroyed the Meteorite coming at Z-City with one mere punch.

(Spaceship)

-One Punch Man OST: Battle Theme-

Boros grinned and rushed the hero. Yet Saitama only...back walked at high speeds away from Boros' attempt to get him. His form glowed pink as he slammed into Saitama with said hero blocking the strike with his forearms.

Then Boros laughed as his form blurred into multiple copies of himself and attacked Saitama at once, who merely used his forearm to block all strikes at the same kind of speed!

'He's fast.' thought Saitama.

Then Boros punched the bald hero once more with enough force to send him flying a few meters away before the latter recovered and began to back walk at high speeds as Boros followed him at high speed!

Boros' form glowed with pink energy as he brought his fist forward.

Saitama merely jumped backwards before bringing his forearm to block Boros' fist as they jumped around and repeated the process several times until they clashed once more and went down to the ground with the bald hero fine, yet for the alien overlord...

*SPLASH*

He merely looked surprised at the spot where his right arm used to be before looking at it on the ground in front of him! His eye widened in shock.

"Through my true power has been unleashed, you are still able to keep up...?" His statement came across as more of a question filled with disbelief...and excitement.

"Yeah." Saitama said as they faced each other as he raised his now smoking right fist. "You are pretty strong too."

(A-City)

"...H-He took that Boros' guy's arm off...without getting a freaking scratch!" Exclaimed Metal Bat in disbelief.

"Not only that, but Saitama-san looks like he didn't even needed to do much work to keep up with that alien's speed." Commented Mumen Rider seriously with wide eyes hidden by his helmet.

Fubuki, whom had wide eyes as well, was now mentally berating herself for trying to 'newbie crush' Saitama...whom hadn't even taken her and her group seriously until he protected her from that Ninja's exploding attack...'Kami knows what he would have done should he had gone serious from the start.' She finished with a shiver.

"Still think it was luck?" Genos asked the small esper.

Tatsumaki frowned but didn't answered, inwardly forcing herself to acknowledge that the balded hero was more than he let on...but still, "Why is he then a B-Class if he had such strength?"

"From what he told me, he had trouble on the writing portion despite surpassing the physical portion of the exam." Answered Bang as he recalled said memory.

"Makes sense. If he scored higher on the writing portion, he would be a higher class." remarked Metal Knight.

Everyone nodded at that as King then said "But if he wins this battle, I don't think anyone can deny that he deserves to be at least S-Rank."

(Spaceship)

-One Punch Man OST: The Hero By JAM Project-

Boros rushed at Saitama and delivered a flurry of punches with his other hand.

Saitama merely used his two arms to deflect all the attacks shot at him at high speed without any problems as the others saw the sheer excitement in Boros' face and the vacant look on Saitama's. Then Boros delivered a hit to his stomach, sending him crashing through several pillars.

Then Boros jumped forward with his legs raised towards the struck Saitama to do a flying kick strike, yet the mentioned hero managed to recover and jumped backwards before the alien crashed down to the pillar he had been as it melted and exploded from the strike!

Saitama stood there as Boros stood back up.

Yet the grinning alien merely shot forward his opponent as his pink aura covering him either melted or made whatever behind him explode, which Saitama noticed as he jumped back and around the remaining pillars as Boros kept following after him, destroying the pillar surrounding them as they clashed yet again several times before repeating the chase!

Soon Saitama and Boros reached the ceiling as a piece of it shot into the air. But several lights came down from it before it busted, revealing both Saitama and Boros clashing before they went down on opposite sides, neither one aware at that point about the cameras following them.

"No doubt about it! Just as I thought, you ARE very strong!" Boros complemented as his body marks began to glow an electric blue aura. "After all...of all the myriad beings that I have fought so far, only you...survived this long!"

Yet Saitama watched with a bland face as he only muttered "OK..." but even so there was a glimmer of interest in his eyes, revealing that he was enjoying this fight as well, even if he didn't showed it so much.

(A-City)

"That guy's insane. He doesn't look tired!" Exclaimed Metal Bat as he almost dropped his namesake.

"You think? Not only that, but he doesn't even look hurt at all aside from the dirt in his uniform!" Agreed Prim-Prim Prisoner surprised.

"Don't say anything." Tatsumaki pointed to Genos seeing him smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"What do you even mean, Miss Tatsumaki?" Genos mock asked amused, yet there was a tone of awe at how strong his teacher was.

"She's just jealous." remarked Bang.

"O-Of course not!" The young looking physic answered with an embarrassed look on her face as she heard a female laugh at her side and saw in surprise a smiling Fubuki. "W-What-?!"

"You are." grinned the little sister.

The now blushing psychic merely looked back at the fight annoyed, much to the amusement of others as a serious Metal Knight then said "While this Saitama fellow has been able to survive this long, we can't forget the fact that his opponent hasn't gone all out yet..."

"Say what?!" exclaimed Metal Bat.

"That's what the alien guy said just a few moment ago, remember?" Deadpanned King while inwardly begging Saitama to win yet again such an improbable battle like he did before.

That made the punk looking hero blush in embarrassment as he muttered "I forgot..." before he and the others saw the rest of the fight.

(Spaceship's Top)

"Now to release the destructive power held within my body!" Boros yelled madly as an pillar of electric blue energy shot from his body to the skies upward and suddenly a blue beam of that energy shot from his chest towards Saitama! "Any normal creature hit by this would find even their own bones vaporized!"

Saitama stayed on his spot without any reaction. Yet while the attack crashed the whole place Saitama was in, unknowingly also killing Boros' remaining crew members inside, and burned the upper ship in flames, the bald hero was unharmed!

Boros' eye widened as far as it could. Then he grinned as he quickly disappeared and reappeared next to Saitama's side while shouting "Behind you!" before hitting his face with enough force to cause a shockwave that dissipated the smoke and flames around them!

Saitama though remained in his spot.

"You were a worthy opponent..." Boros began with a grin as he remembered his home planet. "But the outcome of this battle is clear."

"Ok."

Boros continued as if he didn't hear him, "You see, my species won the struggle to survive amidst the harsh environment of our home world. As a result, we possess the ultimate power in regenerative abilities...I, in particular, have not only self healing powers, but also physical prowess and latent energy beyond your comprehension! And so, a deep wound that would be fatal for you..." He trailed off as his right arm quickly regenerated from his stomp until it was looking like nothing happened to it! "Heals itself on me in mere moments! By focusing all my energy in my right arm, I can explosively speed up the healing process!" Boros looked at his new arm with a grin before looking at the bald hero.

"Meanwhile you, on the other hand, will only get injured more and more the longer this fight keeps going, all while your stamina gradually decreases-"

"Shut up..."

"What did you just say?"

"Shut up..." Saitama whispered seriously while shaking his head. "Blah, Blah, Blah! Are you done? With this?" He finished seriously.

"NOT YET!" With that shout, Boros was covered in a pink barrier of energy as black thunder appeared from it before his appearance was revealed to be changed drastically. His hair grew, reaching his back, his eye became completely white, and his body became engulfed in pale pink, almost white, energy, while his markings now return to their original, dark blue color and pulsated with energy. "Meteoric Burst!"

Said strike was powerful enough to not only send the bald hero flying, but also release a pink shock wave powerful enough to kill the unlucky alien pirates inside as Boros continued to rust at his opponent and quickly strike him from several places at once!

Saitama at this point looked like a ragdoll. Yet Boros didn't stopped as he rushed to his opponent, uncaring of how much destruction he made to his ship, and grabbed him by the Cape before spinning them while shouting "The energy stunted from my body becomes a propelling force, elevating speed and power to a level beyond any limitations..." He then struck down the bald hero with a double ax fist attack, sending him down before following him! "Of the living fresh!"

Saitama looked up and saw Boros bring his knee back. Yet the force of such strike was powerful enough to send Saitama straight into the moon!

(A-City)

All the heroes were stunned to see the hero look around while on the moon.

"B-B-Bu-But...No one should survive on space like NOTHING!" Gasped Tatsumaki as her brain tried to process the scene before her. "OR EVEN SURVIVE SUCH ATTACK!"

"Quite impressive." chuckled Bang.

"As expected of Sensei." A proud Genos said.

"Wow." King got out.

"What kind of training did he go through to earn such strength?" Questioned Metal Knight curious, yet there was a shocked tone in his voice.

(On Top of the moon)

Saitama, while putting his right hand in his nose, looked around before picking up a rock...and threwit followed by him JUMPING FROM THE MOON TOWARDS THE SPACESHIP!

(Spaceship)

Boros panted as he was still in his Meteoric Burst mode and thought out loud for everyone to hear, "While Meteoric Burst is powerful enough to help me get as strong as I can ever be, it is also as tiring as doing Anaerobic exercises to the point where it shortens my lifespan, which is why it's only a last resource move to end any fight quickly...Yet-"

*CRASH!*

-One Punch Man OST: Saitama Main Theme-

His eye widened as did everyone else.

"Phew...Made it back!" Saitama said with a smile before glancing at Boros. "Oh, it's you."

"...Yet this guy just makes me want to go ALL OUT!" Roared Boros before he ran forward to face Saitama one last time!

Saitama watched Boros come straight at him. That's why he raised up his arm to block the new barrage of light speed attacks until he hit Boros yet again with another one of his punches and sent him back, making him open his bloodied mouth of the shock and the pain.

"Heh...is that...all? Come at me with everything you have!" shouted Boros.

Saitama nodded before he suddenly appeared in front of his opponent and whispered aloud enough "Consecutive Normal Punches." before he unleashed a barrage of punches so fast and powerful that before anyone else knew it, Boros was reduced to merely paste!

Saitama dropped his hands to his side and figured the fight was over. Yet he was surprised briefly as Boros, Somehow, managed to shout "NOT YET!" before he quickly reassembled himself back!

Saitama blinked in surprise. Then he looked serious as Boros was engulfed in a black dome of energy as he prepared his strongest attack!

"Prepare yourself Saitama! For this technique will be powerful enough to destroy the entire planet even by grazing it's mere surface! Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon!" Roared the alien as he shouted the black Beam of destruction!

Yet Saitama merely looked serious before whispering "Is that so? Then...in that case, I'll show you my MOVE! Killer Move: Serious Series: Serious Punch!" as he then shot his strongest punch to date against the attack in front of him!

The result was instant. As soon as his fist met the blast, it was sent straight back at Boros. Not only that, but the mere shock wave from the punch itself was powerful enough to let open a HUGE rift on the planet's sky atmosphere!

(A-City)

"Told you that Sensei could do it!" Said a very proud Genos.

"Did he say that was his serious punch?" asked Metal Bat.

"Yes, he just did." Answered a fascinated Bang.

Tatsumaki's jaw hung open in disbelief. Not that anyone could blame her since around the world, many people had their jaws literally hitting the ground from the disbelief of what they saw...

"And there you go." remarked Genos.

"What kind of training did he do again?" Finally managed to say Metal Knight, whom was even shocked from the power of the Serious Punch and it's effect on the planet.

"You can ask him when he gets down."

With that statement from Bang, the still shocked group looked at the aftermath of the battle.

Saitama looked at the sky as the barely alive remains Boros laid on the ground.

The mentioned alien was reduced to nothing but a dying skeleton with no eyes, pale pink hair that was slowly turning into dust with his arms and legs already disappearing, yet he managed to mutter "Did...did I lose?"

"Yeah." nodded Saitama.

"The prophecy was right...this battle was long and hard fought..." Boros admitted.

"I'll say." admitted Saitama.

"...Heh, you lie..." Boros breathed hollowly, "You still had energy left to spare...in fact, you didn't even fought...seriously until...the very e-end..."

"This is true."

And so with a bow of respect for his fallen opponent, Saitama turned around and walked away as the ship was falling down and Boros could only mutter "Saitama...You truly are...way too strong...ain't that right, Strongest Hero?"

(A-City)

Saitama then fell down into the ground, and no sooner than he did...

*CRASH!*

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

The ship crashed onto the ruined city. But luckily it didn't hit anywhere important and merely burned off as Saitama arrived to the ground like nothing while dusting off his suit.

"That was tough." he remarked to himself. Then he saw that he was in front of the shocked audience of the United Hero Association. "Hey." he held up his hand in greeting.

Immediately Genos went to his side and began to check him for any wounds before saying "Sensei, I'm glad you defeated Boros and are in good condition!"

"He was pretty tough."

"Indeed, yet you still held back, didn't you?" Spoke a very impressed Bang as he neared the one that, hopefully, would become his future student.

"Yeah."

"H-hey you! How did you get so strong anyway?!" Demanded Tatsumaki to the bald hero, yet...

"That was insane!" Metal Bat exclaimed.

"Oh, it was nothing." Saitama answered honestly.

"Nothing?! That was not nothing!" exclaimed the delinquent looking hero.

"I must agree with Metal Bat there." Admitted Metal Knight as he tried to scan the bald hero. "Can you please tell us what kind of training you used to obtain enough power to transcend humanity?"

"It's really simple."

Meanwhile, Tatsumaki had several tick-marks on her face because of her being ignored by the new powerhouse.

Saitama took a deep breath as all of them leaned in to hear.

"You need to do 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups and 100 squats along with running 10 km every single day." He dropped down the bomb like that.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

Then everyone around the world that wasn't in shock heard a massive "WHAT?!" shout.


	45. Chapter 45

List of oneshots

chapter 45

What if Genos was a female all along?

Series: One Punch Man

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Saitama's Apartment)

Saitama was watching the news while lounging in a white shirt with blue shorts.

"Man, this is the life." Said the bald man in pleasure as he relaxed around, which he kinda deserved after not only defeating an alien overlord but also dealing with that Fubuki lady. At this moment he was about to get up and get a snack, but heard a knocking at his door.

"Hmmm...I wonder who could that be?" He thought aloud as he went to receive his visit. He opened the door and looked at a familiar face, only slightly different. Not only that, but said presence's body was quite different from the last time they saw each other.

Like the two mounds under the shirt.

"Ummm...who are you?" He asked curious.

"It's me, sensei." spoke the figure.

"Ah...Genos?" He answered surprised as the now female cyborg went inside, showing Saitama that she now had long golden hair that went to her back.

"Yes sensei." sighed the cyborg who's face was also more angular and soft looking.

"What happened to you?" He asked as he closed the door.

"It's hard to say." she replied sitting down at the table.

"How so? Was it something bad?"

"No. Just...weird." replied Genos.

"Can you tell me?" He said curious. "That's it, if you want to."

Genos sighed. "It all started like this..."

(Laboratory)

"Doctor, are you sure this will work?" Genos asked a bit warily.

"In theory, it should."

'In theory?' "Is that so?" He said as he laid down on the mechanical table.

"Yes. With a female body, you'll have less weight and more speed."

"What about my strength?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Your strength will be the same and might even increase at times."

Genos couldn't help but accept that answer as he laid down and saw the doctor getting out his items.

"I just need to turn you off for some time while I apply the changes."

Genos nodded as the Doctor put a helmet on his head and put off the commands to make him fall asleep. His eyes closed as the doctor got to work.

Inwardly the doctor could only think 'I hope this helps you find happiness Genos.'

(Timeskip)

'What...happened?' Thought the cyborg waking up before remembering the event. 'Ah yes, the operation.'

He slowly sat up as his systems booted up. Yet he could notice several new upgrades to his systems as well.

Such as the extra weight on his chest.

"Hmmm...what is...this?" She asked freezing up upon staring at her chest. She brought her hands up to the mounds and squeezed them.

To her surprise, they felt like plastic, which made her feel...quite strange.

Genos moved her feet to the side and stood up. Then she went to the nearest mirror to see her new looks.

Her jaw dropped at what she was looking at.

Long blonde hair that ended on her back accented her now female face, and her figure was similar to that of Miss Fubuki.

Genos stared at her figure with a slack jaw.

"This is...unexpected." Genos thought out loud before noticing his now female voice. She covered her mouth when the doctor came in.

"Ah, Genos-chan, it seems you're awake now." He said happily.

"Professor, what is...this?"

"Like I said, this is your newest upgrade." He answered simply.

"But...I'm...a girl!"

"Well, I DID warn you that the procedure would be quite different from the normal ones." Reminded the old doctor.

"You failed to mention it would change my gender." deadpanned Genos.

"Ah...it seems that you don't remember." The doctor sighed.

"Don't remember what?"

"That you had been actually a girl instead of a boy." He said dropping the bomb.

"WHAT?!"

"You see...to save your life after that cyborg destroyed your home, I had to transform your body into that of a machine...but the pieces that I had at the moment were those of a male android." Revealed the professor.

"Wait. So I was...born a..."

"Yes, you ARE a female. Sorry I didn't tell you the truth before."

Genos looked over her female body and sighed. "So, what should I do now?" She asked, mainly to herself at a loss.

"Be proud of who you truly are and never stop going for your dreams."

Genos looked surprised at that before nodding determined.

(Flashback End)

"And that is why I'm here."

"Wow."

Genos then looked down, feeling quite embarrassed about her new situation.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"...I would say better, but I would be lying as well..." She admitted.

Saitama tilted his head in confusion. "How so?" He asked.

"For one, it feels like I'm weaker."

"But didn't the doc tell you that you could be stronger than before?"

"Yes, but he was vague. On the other hand though, I feel...complete."

"How complete are we talking about?"

"Like I got back something I was missing."

"Which was?"

"Who I was."

That made the bald hero look at her curiously.

"While I thought I was a male, it felt like there was something I forgot."

"What was it?"

Then he was able to see her determined, and blushing, face. Saitama was confused. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"Your face is red."

Genos blushed even more while looking away.

"Are you OK? Did something happen?"

'I can't tell him.' She thought to herself a bit nervous.

Saitama though shrugged his shoulders and went back to grab a snack.

But then he heard his home's ring-bell sound. "I got it." he stood up to answer the door. Opening the door, he could see that it was his "friend" and fellow hero King. "Yo." greeted Saitama.

"Hey dude, I came here for the game I shared with you a few days ago." King said once he went inside.

"Oh, I'll go get it." spoke Saitama closing the door and going off in search of it.

King nodded before he looked at Genos and asked curious "Um...do we know each other?"

"It's me Genos, King-san."

"Oh, OK..." He answered as he turned around before the words hit his head. "WAIT-WHAT?!"

"It's true." she nodded just as Saitama came back with the game.

"Here you go, King. Thanks again." He told the powerless men.

"Uh, thanks." replied King taking the game while still staring at Genos.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked curious.

"Are you...Genos?"

"Yes, I am." She answered somewhat embarrassed,

King just stood there and blinked twice before shaking his head and walked back out the door. "See ya two...I'll go get asleep and hopefully wake up to a world with more sense..." He said.

They watched him walk away with Saitama scratching his head. "Was there something wrong?" He asked confused.

"I think he was just surprised."

"Oh, how so?" Genos gestured to her body. "Oh yeah..."

Genos sighed and walked past her sensei. "I'm going for a walk."

"Can I come with you?" Saitama asked.

"Sure."

And so both Cyborg and Super Human got out.

(Park)

Genos and Saitama walked through the slightly damaged park with Genos staring at the ground. Her mind, however, was nothing but pure chaos as she tried to get used to her new situation.

'All this time I've been female, and while sleeping in Sensei's home.' That caused her to subconsciously blush at the implications of what she had done until now.

She shook her head. 'No! No need to think about that!' She mentally berated herself.

"You alright?" asked Saitama noticing her shake her head.

"Ah, yes I am Sensei." She quickly answered as they saw an Ice Cream truck in front of them.

"Want some ice cream?"

Genos nodded absently, hoping that somehow she could feel better about her situation.

Saitama walked over and ordered two cones while Genos sat down on a nearby bench.

'What is...this feeling?' She asked herself mentally as her cheeks went red. She felt nervous for some reason while looking at her sensei. 'Could it be...a crush?'

"Here you go." came Saitama's voice.

Looking up from her thoughts, she saw Saitama offering her a chocolate sundae with a smile on his face. "Oh, thank you." she replied accepting it as he sat down beside her.

"You're welcome." He said before eating his own sundae happily.

Genos ate hers slowly while feeling the warm get hotter. 'Why is this happening?' She thought with a red face.

Saitama noticed and figured she was getting hot. "Do you want another ice cream? It's pretty hot here today." He asked.

"No, it's fine."

Her answer made him nod, yet he glanced at her worriedly.

'Sensei's worried about me.' she thought with a small smile. She quickly shook her head. 'What am I thinking?!'

"Wanna head home?" he asked seeing how they finished their sundaes.

Genos nodded embarrassed, but luckily for her the bald man didn't notice that.

They started walking home while Genos tried coming up with a solid way to calm down.

'Calm down Genos. Calm down! Sensei is merely our teacher and friend!' She mentally yelled. But thinking that just made her feel down. 'But...why does that hurt so much?'

"Hey Genos."

Looking up she saw her Sensei's face very close to her, which made her jump backwards in surprise! "W-What?"

Then she froze up upon sensing Saitama's arm touch her cheek and reveal some ice cream. "There we go."

Genos saw him lick his finger clean of the spec and blushed even more. 'I-Indirect kiss!-' She thought feeling about to faint from the excitement.

That clinches it. She was head over heals for Saitama.

'B-but what should I do now?!' She thought to herself surprised. She could tell him, but considering she was supposedly a he, wouldn't it be weird? 'But then again, I WAS a girl all along...yet I was trapped in a man's body until recently...' She blinked before facepalming. 'That came out so wrong.'

She sighed before turning to Saitama.

Said hero caught the stare and asked "Yes, do you need something?"

"I have a question. A rhetorical one."

"What is it?"

"What would you do if you fell in love with a girl? What kind would she be?"

The answer all but surprised him as he froze up, making her worry before he answered.

"Someone there for me and can be as strong as they can be."

Genos nodded while inwardly screaming of happiness since she could fulfill both conditions!

"Why the sudden question?"

"Just curious."

"We should head home." he replied seeing it was getting late.

Genos nodded absently as they headed back while thinking 'Don't worry Sensei! I won't give up on my feelings for you!' As they walked inside, Genos pondered when to say it. 'I don't know when, but I WILL say my feelings when I can!' She thought determined.


	46. Chapter 46

List of oneshots

chapter 46

What if Percy ran into two of his sisters who wanted to help him 'relax'?

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy gripped the railing as he tried to keep himself from plunging into the strong waves. He was on the S.S. Birmingham in the sea of monsters, specifically heading toward Scylla and Charybdis.

He tried willing the water away, but Charybdis' was pulling them in harder than he could handle.

Percy held on the best he could. But one strong wave hitting the side was enough to throw Percy over the rail. And he fell into the sea of monsters.

"PERCY!" cried Annabeth running to the railing and saw her friend get pulled towards Charybdis' gaping jaws.

(Later)

Percy was now on he bottom of the sea of monsters knocked out. He didn't need to worry about air since it seemed his body was still functioning just fine.

Percy began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at a school of fish swimming past his still form. Percy then started to get up. "I must be at the bottom of the Sea of Monsters." he said.

He pushed up against the bottom and slowly swam to the surface. He began looking around for Annabeth and his half brother Tyson.

But as he looked around, he spotted a tropical island close by. "I hope Annabeth and Tyson are ok." He swam out to the island so he wasn't bobbing in the middle of the water.

He reached the shore on the island. His clothes were bone dry so he didn't need to worry about that as he walked along the shore.

Percy looked around trying to find out more about the island. It looked like a normal jungle island with thick vines and a dark jungle.

Percy, making sure he has riptide in his pocket goes in the jungle. He stayed low while keeping his ears and eyes out for anything that might be a threat.

'So far I don't know what island I'm at, but I know it's not the one Groover's in.' Percy thought.

He pushed some foliage to the side and spotted what looked like a house built on a nearby cliff. 'What's a house doing here near a cliff? That can't be safe.' H slowly made his way towards it.

Percy slowly gets closer and closer, making sure that whatever is inside it won't attack. He reached the front door and took a chance by grabbing the knob, and saw it was unlocked. 'Unlocked, which either means that the thing is expecting me, or the thing is out of the house.'

He carefully opened the door and walked in, and saw the insides were filled with luxurious furniture and paintings that looked like they belonged in the renaissance. He looked at some of the paintings and furniture 'Ok, this is what I would expect Annabeth would want her home to be decorated like.'

As he kept walking around, he saw there was even different stuff from ships that seemed much newer and looked like it came from a cruise ship. And to his shock, he just saw something from a confederate ship, specifically from the CSS Birmingham 'Guys.' he thought in worry.

He takes out riptide and uncaps it, turning it into a 3 foot sword just to be ready.

"Really? That's rude to open a weapon in someone else's home." spoke a voice behind him.

Percy looks behind himself. There standing was a girl a few years older than him with amber colored hair while wearing a black bikini top and beach towel around her waist.

Percy couldn't help but blush, "Who are you?" Percy asked.

"Well I suppose you wouldn't know me in this old thing, right?" she asked gesturing to her body.

Realising what she meant, Percy then asked. "Charybdis or Scylla?"

"Wow, you are smart." she walked over and sat down on an elegant couch.

Percy wasn't still sure he could trust her since Charybdis did try to swallow him, his half-brother Tyson, Annabeth, and Clarisse; while Scylla did pick him up by his backpack and tried to eat him till he poked her in the eye to let him go.

"For your question, I'm Scylla, and poking your big sister in the eye really pissed me off." she replied rubbing her left eye.

"Well you did try to eat me" Percy replied. "And what did you mean by big sister?"

"Well, my parents were technically Keto and my father was Phorcys, but your father Poseidon made a little change to that."

"How did my dad change who your parents were?"

"Well after I was changed into a monster, all because that bitch Circe couldn't have what she wanted, my parents were distraught with my mother trying to help. But since she was a minor goddess, she couldn't help as much compared to the major gods. So Poseidon came to her one day and offered to adopt me and keep an eye on me. So in a way, we're step-siblings."

"I see, but that doesn't excuse you trying to eat me up."

"Oh come now. A girl's gotta eat." she grinned stretching her arms on the back of the couch.

Percy decided to sit down but still had riptide out in case she decided to go into her monster form and try to eat him if he lowered his guard, which Scylla understood since she did eat a lot of heroes in the past.

"Besides, be grateful I suggested Charybdis spit you out instead of gobbling you up. She barely ever knows who she swallows and I think it'd be nice if she met with her brother."

"Does she have a human form also, or was she always like that? Because I doubt she can get all the way up here in her monster form since from what I seen of her was only her mouth."

"When she's in that form she's a gaping mouth, but yes, she does have one. In fact, she's been hiding around that corner this whole time." she replied pointing to said corner.

Percy turned and saw a girl that looked as old as him with black hair, tan skin, and eyes the color of green. She wore a blue short sleeved shirt with matching jeans.

"Sorry I tried to eat you little brother." Charybdis told Percy a little embarrassed while trying to pick some boat pieces out of her teeth.

"Uh...it's alright." he replied a little awkwardly.

"So far you are a lot better then Antaeus."

"Antaeus?"

"A asshole who is a showoff."

"Well what was he like?"

"That arrogant bloodthirsty older brother who's dumb as bricks and thinks he is invincible due to him being my older brother as also a child of Gaea."

"Really?" asked Percy in surprise.

"Yup, and in case you didn't know this, Gaea was also you're grandma." chimed in Scylla.

That surprised Percy since he didn't know that the Greek Gods can be allowed to do incest.

"I...don't know how to feel about that."

Charybdis hugged Percy affectionately. "Just allow it since greek heroes are allowed to do it also."

"Yeah, after all, I told her to spit you out here since this is where we can sit back and relax. We only go out in our monstrous forms whenever we smell Half Bloods or humans coming by."

Percy then asked. "What happened to the ship, the crew, and my friends?"

"Oh, she ate the ship." spoke Scylla pointing to Charybdis.

"After it exploded." Charybdis pointed out.

Annabeth was right now heading to Circe's island, Clarisse was heading toward Polymethius' island, and Tyson is trying to find Percy and Annabeth.

"Well, it was nice meeting you two, but I gotta go." he spoke standing up.

Charybdis then said. "How about you stay for a little fun?" while snuggling him.

"Uh, thanks, but my friends probably need me." he replied trying to back up.

Charybdis then kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened as Scylla got up from the couch. She went ahead and nips his ear.

Percy gulped and felt them push him back on the chair.

Charybdis then says "Just relax."

"Let your big sisters take care of everything." grinned Scylla licking the side of Percy's neck.

Percy couldn't help but blush at this.

Charybdis held his face and pressed their lips together again with Scylla sucking on Percy's neck.

Both of them were undressing him. They pulled his shirt over his head while Scylla unzipped his pants and pulled them down.

Scylla checked out how big Percy is as she pulled his pants and underwear down. "Not bad." she grinned grabbing his bare cock and moving her hand up and down it.

Percy gasped as this is the first time someone touched his cock.

Scylla saw it start getting hard and licked the tip.

Percy unknowingly grabbed Charybdis' ass in the pleasure.

"Oooh, naughty little brother." she purred breaking the kiss. "You have to rub harder if you want to really feel it." she whispered in his ear.

Percy then grabs her ass harder.

Charybdis hummed while Scylla started sucking on the tip of his cock.

Scylla then started to suck his cock deeper and Percy could feel every part of her mouth.

"Ah." he let out a groan before looking and watching Charybdis pull her shirt off to show her bare chest. Charybdis looked like she was about a b-cup and Charybdis said. "Go ahead and suck them, Percy."

He was a little surprised at her request and let out a groan as Scylla slid her mouth over half his dick.

Percy mentally decided to suck her boobs as he was getting a blowjob. He leaned closer and latched his mouth onto one of the nipples before he started sucking.

Charybdis couldn't help but moan at this.

Scylla bobbed her head while feeling Percy's cock get hard all the way.

Percy was moaning while he was sucking Charybdis' boobs.

"Suck harder." Charybdis got out with a grin. Percy did what she asked and sucked harder. She threw her head back while Scylla swirled her tongue around the tip while bobbing her head faster and harder.

Percy couldn't hold it in anymore and came in Scylla's mouth.

She hummed around his dick while swallowing the seed. 'Delicious.' Scylla thought.

Percy panted from his first ever orgasm.

"How was your first orgasm?" Charybdis asked.

"Intense..." he got out panting.

Scylla then said. "Well this is gonna be the first of many orgasms."

He gulped and groaned feeling Charybdis rub her ass against his cock.

"Don't worry this will feel great." Charybdis reassures him.

Scylla grinned and grabbed Charybdis' pants before ripping them off in one move.

Percy blushed as he saw her groin, as he did learn sex ed in 5th grade.

"Time to gobble you up." purred Charybdis raising her bare hips up above his cock before sliding her pussy onto his cock, making him gasp out loud.

He groaned at how warm and tight it felt while Charybdis hummed.

"Enjoying your first pussy?" All he could do was nod. "Well go on and thrust."

He nodded and moved his hips down before thrusting upward into her pussy.

Scylla decided to also give a surprise and lays him down while ripping her bikini off.

Percy stopped moving and stared at Scylla's bare chest.

Scylla had C-cup breasts, "Go on, you don't want sis to feel left out while you lick my pussy." She said as she moved over with her groin above his head.

He stared at the pink slit in front of him and took a gentle lick while feeling Charybdis start bouncing on his groin.

Scylla moaned at enjoyment as she was getting her pussy licked while Charybdis was enjoying the fucking. "Hmm, keep licking." moaned Scylla.

Percy obeyed, licking faster.

Scylla hummed from his tongue as Charybdis started bouncing on his cock faster.

Charybdis enjoyed the feeling of his cock going in and out of her. "He feels great sis."

"His tongue ain't half bad neither." grinned scylla feeling her body getting warmer and warmer.

Percy then unknowingly licks Scylla's clit.

"Ah!" gasped the female as she started grinding her pussy closer to his tongue. Scylla felt like she was gonna cum. "Lick faster!" Scylla moaned out.

Percy did what she asked. All the while marveling at the rather sour juices he was tasting. 'A little sour, but still good' he thought. He started slipping his tongue inside her folds while Charybdis moaned louder.

Both of the girls loved this.

"Oh god! I'm cumming!" Charybdis cried out bouncing her hips faster and harder.

"Me too!" Scylla also yelled.

Percy groaned as he felt juices cover his dick and his face before his dick twitched and started cumming inside Charybdis.

"My turn sis." Scylla was ready to get fucked by her brother.

"Not just yet." she moaned marveling at the hot seed inside her.

Scylla blushed that she forgot to let her sis finish.

"Now it's your turn." Charybdis stood up and felt some of the sperm leak out.

Scylla walked over to her brother's groin and started sliding onto Percy's penis with her pussy wincing a little.

Percy groaned at her tight insides and saw her slowly move and down.

"Mmm, I could get use to this." she purred while leaning down and pressing her breasts against Percy's chest.

Charybdis then pointed out "We're only keeping him here for a day because he looked like he needed some rest, then he is going back on his journey. We don't want to piss off dad after all."

"Oh fine. Spoil my fantasy." huffed Scylla moving down and up on Percy's dick.

Charybdis stuck her tongue out teasingly as a sister usually does

Percy groaned as he felt Scylla's nipples rub against him each time she moved up and down.

Scylla moved up and down more and put Percy's hand on her boobs. "Give them a squeeze." she purred.

Percy rubs her boobs while fucking. All the while grunting as her pussy squeezed around his dick like there were several tentacles around it. Which caused him to rub harder.

"Go right ahead and taste them." she moaned going faster.

He goes on and sucks her boobs.

Scylla moaned and rocked her hips faster on his dick.

Percy sucked more and went faster.

"I'm gonna cum!" Scylla cried out.

Percy sucked harder also feeling like he is gonna cum.

Scylla slammed her hips one more time before she started cumming all over his dick.

Scylla then screamed "PERCY!" As they both came. Her pussy filled made her moan louder as her juices drenched Percy's lap.

Scylla smiles at percy who is exhausted. "No rest. We've got round two."

Charybdis walked over and gave Percy some Nectar to heal him up and get more energy.

He felt his body slowly feel energized before looking and seeing Scylla sit back on the couch with her legs spread.

"Come and fuck me brother."

Seeing how his exhaustion was gone and his cock sprung back up, who was he to object? Percy went to her and inserted his penis in her pussy, only this time he was in control of the fucking.

Scylla gasped from the sudden move as he gripped her hips and started moving back and forth.

Scylla embraced it this time as she was being fucked, "Oh yes!" she screamed out.

Charybdis watched as her sister was pounded by Percy and rubbed her breast at the scene. "So hot." Charybdis said as squeezed her breast while lightly rubbing her folds.

"Harder!" Scylla moaned out.

Percy went as hard as he could. His body pumping with energy.

Percy went faster and Scylla was loving it.

"Deeper!"

This time Percy went really deep in her. So deep the top was hitting her cervix. Which caused Scylla to gasp in enjoyment.

"KEEP GOING!"

Percy went faster and deeper.

Scylla wrapped her arms and legs around him in a vice-grip that was tighter than what you would imagine, based on her appearance alone. That vice grip also pushed Percy to go really deep in Scylla's cervix.

He groaned while she cried out as the tip poked at the entrance to her womb.

"I;m gonna cum again!" Scylla screamed.

"Me too." he grunted going faster.

"Percy!" Scylla screamed as they both came. His seed painted her insides as they both panted.

Scylla smiled and kissed him on the lips. He gladly returned it.

Charybdis then butts in. "My turn sis." She made Percy face her and pressed their lips together while pushing Parcy back until he slipped out of her sister's pussy.

Charybdis started slipping her tongue into the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close with his cock rubbing against her leg.

Charybdis was enjoying his penis near her leg. But grabbed it and rubbed the tip near her pussy.

Percy then inserted his penis in her pussy again.

She let out a gasp as he feld her legs up and started thrusting up while bouncing her on his cock. "Oh yes" she said, "You sure learn fast."

"I had good teachers." he grinned moving his hips back and forth inside her. Scylla and Charybdis blushed at that.

Charybdis moaned at the angle he was thrusting up which made his shaft rub against her clit.

Percy went just as fast as he did with Scylla.

"Fuck me! FUCK ME HARDER!" she screamed. Percy went harder than before. "OH GOD!" Charybdis leaned on him with a glazed look as her hammered into her snatch.

Percy this time started french kissing her without stopping his thrusts.

Both moaned as Percy was getting closer.

"Gonna cum." Percy said.

"Inside!"

"CHARYBDIS!" Percy screamed as he cummed in his sister.

She moaned out as her juices sprayed across his dick.

Percy then sat his half sister down. He slid out as she panted with a smile.

"That was great brother."

"Yeah." he nodded sitting down beside her.

Charybdis snuggled against Percy's side.

Scylla wobbled over and laid on his other side She snuggled next to percy also, knowing he is gonna go back on his quest, but he just needs enough rest. All of them closed their eyes to catch some rest.

Later on Percy is leaving to find his friends. Scylla and Charybdis lent him a new sailboat their father gave them to make it easier.

Both of them smiled while watching him go and a rubbed their bellies.

"Can't wait till he comes by next time." smiled Charybdis

Scylla then said. "Indeed sis."

"I wonder what kind of names he'd like." 


	47. Chapter 47

List of oneshots

chapter 47

What if Saitama had a son and went missing?

Series: One Punch Man

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been 25 Years since Saitama Saved the world from Evil. And in that time things had changed for the hero.

He had Gotten Married to Who a Random Woman he Fell in Love with. But when they wanted a child, tragedy struck.

3 weeks after their Son was Born Saitama's Wife died.

Saitama was crushed and knew it would tough to raise their child as a single dad. Luckily Genos was still there and offered to be a nani. Although he preferred to be called Bodyguard

"Let's go sonny!"

Right now we cut forward to several years.

A 12 year old Boy with Black hair, a Semi-Expressionless Face wearing a Yellow Shirt with the Word Oppai on the Front and Cargo Shorts with a White Cape was Walking through the Desert with Genos.

"We there yet?" he asked.

"No Young Master." Genos spoke.

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Yes, we're Here."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Where are we?" he asked looking around at the desert cliffs.

"This Young Master, is where your Father and I Met."

"But he said you two met in front of his apartment when fighting a weird mosquito lady."

Genos Sweatdropped. "Well Yes, but I consider this Place where we Officially Met."

"So why are we here?"

"We're Here Because of Nostalgia."

This time the boy deadpanned. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Sigh." They Then heard a Big Explosion. "Stay here young master!" ordered Genos.

"No Way! I'm going too!"

"I said stay."

"No! I'm going!"

Genos sighed. "Fine."

The child smiled. He ran off Leaving Genos Behind.

Genos sighed before following. As he Got There he found Him Fighting a Giant armored Gorilla.

'Not this guy again.' thought the cyborg. He dashed towards the beast.

The gorilla noticed him and tried swinging his other hand towards him.

Genos dodged and punched the beast in the Gut.

It growled before bringing its other arm up.

However the Child grabbed it and Punched it in it's Chest, breaking the armor and Revealing something Interesting.

Genos' eyes widened. "Young Master Stop!"

"Why?"

The beast Shifted Into a Female with Brown hair in a Ponytail with an Impressive Rack. "How Dare you Harm The Great Girl-Rilla!"

"Who?"

"You Haven't heard of the Great Girl-Rilla!?" She said.

Both Genos and the boy shook their heads.

She growled.

"No clue." remarked the boy.

"I can't believe it!" She growled. She paced back and forth while fuming as Genos and the boy stared.

"Ummmmm, are you Okay?" The Boy Asked.

"Of course I'm not!" she yelled back.

"What's wrong?" Genos asked.

"Mom's gonna Chew Me out!"

"Why?"

"Because she told me Not To go Nuts with Training."

"Sorry to hear."

"Ahhh Man She's not going to be Happy."

"Who's your Mother?" Genos asked.

"Tatsumaki." replied the girl.

Genos' Eyes widened "She's your Mother?!"

They then Heard a Loud Voice "REIKO!" They then saw a Large Tornado coming their Way.

"Oh no!"

There stood an Older Tatsumaki. "Reiko. What were you doing?" she asked tapping a finger against her arm as they were crossed over her chest.

"Training."

"Hello Tatsumaki." spoke Genos.

She turned around. "Genos?"

"This is your daughter?"

"Of Course. Oh, and Who is This?" She asked pointing to the Boy.

"Sensei's son."

"My Name is Sosuke and This is Genos, My Nanny."

Said "Nanny" Flinched. "I prefer to be called Bodyguard, Young Master."

"But dad calls you our nanny."

Genos blushed with Embarrassment as Tatsumaki laughed.

All the while Reiko tried to silently sneak away.

"Oh no you Don't!"

Reiko couldn't move as Tatsumaki held her with her psychic powers. "But Mom!..."

"No buts!"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but a certain girl needs to face her grounding when we get home." She then got a Better idea. "I Have a Better idea."

"Which is?"

"I want you to Take her with you" She told them.

"Why?"

"Because Consider it Punishment for DESTROYING HALF THE DESERT!"

"It was training!"

"Still"

Reika frowned with her arms crossed.

"I don't see a Problem with it." Sosuke said.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" yelled Reika.

Tatsumaki Bopped her head. "Be Nice!"

Her daughter sighed as Tatsumaki brought her over to Genos and Sosuke. "Do I have to Mom?"

"YES!" growled Tatsumaki as her body glowed with power.

"Fine."

"Good." Tatsumaki dropped Reika next to Genos. "Now I have to get back to stopping a crabman army. Take care."

"So guess I'm sticking around."

"Seems like it." remarked Sosuke.

"Yes it does." Genos replied.

"So what now?" she asked the two of them.

"Now you help us in our Search."

"Search for what?"

"My Father."

She looked at him confused. "Your Father?"

"He's gone missing." spoke Genos.

"How?"

"We're not sure." spoke Sosuke.

"I'm sorry to Hear that."

"That's why we need to keep going." spoke Genos.

The Newly Formed Trio walked off into the Sunset To Begin their Search.


	48. Chapter 48

List of oneshots

chapter 48

What if a human baby was raised by an Oni and surrounded by monsters?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

*Yawn* Came a female figure who sat up in their bed while rubbing their eyes. She was incredibly Tall and Had Red Skin. She also was naked with two pointed horns on her head that poked out of her green hair. This was an Oni named Eliza.

She made her way to her Bathroom. "Damn. I drank too much last night." she groaned turning the water on.

She started to Wash her face. After finishing, she dried it off with the towel before heading to the kitchen.

She opened the Fridge only to find it Empty. "Fuck! I gotta go shopping." she groaned shutting the door.

She Went to Get Dressed. She slipped on a simple yellow tiger-striped tank top and a pair of short shorts. And she went Outside of her Cave.

As she walked a little bit away, she heard crying. She Looked up and Saw a Basket In a Tree.

"What the-?" She Climbed up the Tree to get to the Basket. When she reached it, she looked inside and saw a crying human baby.

"Oh." She leaned in as the baby stopped crying at seeing the odd being.

She then saw a Note in the Basket. "What's this?" she reached down and brought the note to her face.

"If you Find this Living Mistake of Nature, you can Have it. It's your Problem Now."

Eliza frowned and crumpled it before the baby started crying again. "Oh there there."

She carefully picked the basket up and climbed down as the baby cried louder. She carried the baby back to her Cave. She walked over to the living area and sat down before bringing the baby out of the basket.

"Now I need a name for you."

She tapped her chin as the baby squirmed in her arm. She took the Baby into Her bedroom. She gently sat him on the bed while trying to think what might be wrong.

That's when she heard a Noise.

"What was that?" She Looked down and saw the Baby giggling. "What's got you giggling?" she asked laying on one arm while smiling at the baby.

She then heard his Stomach growl. "You're hungry?"

He giggled even Louder.

The Oni gently picked him up, but frowned since she still needed to go get groceries.

"I'll get us both something to eat." she told him. She started walking out of her room and back out of the cave.

She then heard the Baby Crying. "Don't worry, we'll get you something to eat." she whispered gentle rocking him. She decided to Take him into Town with her.

She walked through an archway where she saw the simple town which was filled with various species of monsters.

'I can't let anyone know I have you!' She thought.

She stuck near the corners and ducked into any alleyways when she had an opening. She made her way To the store because she knew a Shortcut. She cut through one of the back alleys behind some buildings. Till she made it back.

'Whew.'

She walked In. There she walked through the aisle for some of the food she'd need.

'Okay, I need some Milk and other Baby foods.'

She realized it would be hard considering she still had the baby in one arm.

The Baby started to get Fussy. "Oh no! Please don't cry." she whispered. The baby then started to cry. The Oni panicked and tried rocking faster to calm the infant.

She started to Attract attention.

"Uh, miss? Do you need assistance?" asked the manager who was a Kappa.

"Uhh, No I'm fine" she said.

"Do you have a baby with you? I could assist you if you need help."

"No thank you, but I can handle it." 'I can't handle it!'

"Well if you say so." The manager walked away while the Oni was panicking while trying to soothe the baby.

"Please calm down!"

"Maybe I can help." spoke a female voice directly in front of her.

She looked up and saw an Arachne with white hair in a black and white dress. "Oh hello Sally." she said. That's when Eliza realized the Arachne could clearly see the human baby.

"A human?"

Eliza nodded while dreading her reaction. "Please don't tell!" she Begged.

"Don't worry, I won't. But why are you acting like you're carrying around something suspicious?"

"You know how Humans are treated here."

"ADULT humans. Children and baby humans aren't harmed at all. Don't you remember that in history?"

"No."

Aa this went on a smaller Arachne in a small white dress stared at the bundle with curiosity. "Mama?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Is that food?" she asked pointing to the bundle.

Sally tried not to Laugh. "No Becky, it's not Food!"

"Oh thank Kami he won't be harmed." sighed Eliza.

"What's wrong Eliza?" Sally asked.

"This whole time I was worried everyone would make me leave him alone in the jungle if they found out." she whispered.

"No one would do that to a Baby."

"Well I know that now." Eliza replied puffing her cheeks out.

Sally giggled. "I'll help you out with the proper supplies."

"Really?"

"Of course." smiled Sally who used a few of her legs to start grabbing some items.

After Buying the things they needed they went back to the Cave.

"So why didn't you feed the baby at your home earlier?"

"I don't know how."

"And because you waited till your fridge was completely empty while going and getting drunk the previous night, right?" Sally asked.

"WHAT?! NO!...yes."

Sally sighed as they reached the cave. Eliza Placed the baby on the Couch. "What're you going to Call Him?"

"I'm still thinking that."

"Mama." Becky said.

"Yes sweetie?" Sally looked at her daughter.

"How bout We Name him Chad?"

"Maybe. What do you think Eliza?"

"I Like it." Eliza looked at the baby with a smile. "Chad it is."

Chad just giggled.

"Now let's get you some food."

Sally taught her how to feed him. This involved showing her the proper way to position Chad while feeding him the formula they bought.

"Like this?" she asked holding the bottle above Chad.

"A little more down." she said. Eliza moved it down. "Perfect!"

That was relief as Chad took the end of the bottle in his mouth before he started drinking from it.

"Wow you really like to eat huh?" Eliza said.

Chad just kept sucking up the formula from the bottle.

When he finished he Let out a Loud Burp.

"Awww." smiled Eliza and Sally while Becky looked confused.

"He just burped, how is that cute?"

"Trust me sweetie, you did the same when you were his age." smiled Sally rubbing her daughter's head.

"I did not!" She huffed.

Sally and Eliza smiled as Chad giggled.

(5 Minutes Later)

Eliza sat on her couch with Sally sitting in one of her chairs while Becky sat on her back.

"Who knew taking care of a baby would be this difficult?"

"You fed him five minutes ago." deadpanned Sally.

"Exactly!"

Sally shook her head.

"Mama I'm hungry!"

"Well I better get her home before she gets grumpy." smiled Sally standing up as Becky got off her back.

"I don't get Grumpy!" She huffed.

"We can talk later Eliza." Sally waved to her friend before leading her daughter and herself out of the cave.

Eliza closed the door as she heard Chad Crying. "Oh boy." she sighed walking over to the baby.

She picked him up out of the crib. She tried rocking him as he kept crying. That's when she smelled something Foul.

'Oh boy.'

She Sat him down on a nearby table. 'Alright, just stay calm and get this over with.' She started to take off his diaper. All the while scrunching her face as she rushed over to the trash and threw the diaper away in the trash.

'And Human's call Us Monsters?!' She thought. Then she zipped back and forth between the supplies and Chad to get him clean before putting a clean diaper back on him.

"There, now you're all clean."

Thankfully it seemed to calm him down.

She started to gently rock him to sleep. She saw him close his eyes and walked back over to the crib. After placing him in she crawled into her bed.

"Time for some rest." she yawned.

(The next morning)

She sat up in her bed and yawned before hearing Chad start crying. "Oh not again."

She dragged herself out of bed and walked over. She picked him up and started to rock him. "There there Chad."

"Mama!" He said in a tiny voice.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

He giggled at her face.

"You said your first word." she smiled holding him up.

"Mama!" He said again.

"Yay!" she leaned in and rubbed her nose against his. That's when she heard his stomach growl. "Now it's time to fill your tum tum." she smiled poking his belly.

He giggled and was carried to the kitchen.

Eliza looked across the glass jars of baby food. "Let's see, Mashed broccoli or Peas?"

Chad grimaced at the names.

"Or how about Apple and carrot sauce? Or maybe Peaches and Lettuce sauce?" She said to herself.

Chad made a gurgle noise when she said apple.

"Oh so you want apple and carrot sauce?"

He made another gurgle.

She took off the top and and got a spoon and started to feed him. She took a seat at the dinner table with a napkin nearby in case he made a mess.

"Open wide." she said directing the spoon towards him.

He opened his mouth as the spoon reached his mouth and he closed around it. "Mmmmm." he said.

Eliza smiled and pulled the spoon out before scooping more up and bringing it back to his lips.

He opened his mouth and ate the food. This kept going as Eliza only had to briefly wipe his mouth when some got out.

"Say ahhh."

"Ahhh."

She stuck the food in His mouth. He ate it before shaking his head when another spoonful was brought to him.

"So you're full?"

He gave a gurgle in response.

"Okay, Nap time Lumpy." she said picking him up.

He giggled as she walked back over to the crib. She placed him down into his crib as he let out a yawn.

"Why don't you take a little nap?" she smiled reaching down and tickling his chin.

He giggled and let out another Yawn.

Eliza smiled as he closed his eyes before lightly snoozing.

She went into the Living room and Sat down. She let out a sigh before relaxing against the cushions. That is until she heard Thunder rumble.

And cue Chad slowly whimpering in his crib.

She heard him whimpering and a Loud Thunderclap was heard. She stood up when he started crying. She went over and picked him up .

"Shhh, don't cry Chad." she whispered rocking him in her arms.

He continued crying as the storm Raged on.

'Think, what might calm him down. I got it!'

She walked back to the couch where Chad looked at her while whimpering.

She slowly started to Rock him and started to Sing. As she sang, Chad slowly stopped whimpering and stared at her.

He smiled and reached up to her.

Eliza smiled and brought her finger down where he grabbed it with his little hands.

She kept singing till he gave a Yawn. She gently rocked him till he fell asleep in her arms.

She placed him back in the Crib. But he started whimpering and she let him rest in her arms where he smiled with his eyes closed. She sat down on the couch until she felt her eyes getting Heavy. "Mm, night night."

She fell asleep with him in her arms.

(Next Day)

She woke up with Chad still in her Arms. He seemed content being held like this.

He gave another Yawn and saw his mother. "Mama!"

"That's right my chubby little sweetheart." she leaned down and rubbed her cheek with his.

He giggled. "Hungy."

"Alright, let's get you some breakfast."

She brought him into the Kitchen and sat him in his Highchair. "Now you stay right there." she smiled poking his nose.

She pulled a Jar of Peas and apple baby food. out of the cabinet. "This should do the trick." She opened the top and started to feed him.

As he ate up, she heard a knock at her door.

"Coming!" She ran over and opened the door to see a female taller than her with long red hair and wore brown and black armor. "Oh, Hello Jasmine."

"Hi Eliza!" Jasmine walked in before pulling the Oni into a hug.

"Can't breathe!"

Jasmine though was too happy to hear her before noticing the crib. "What's in the crib?" She just heard groaning and looked down to see Eliza's face turning blue. "Oops sorry." she said letting her Go.

Eliza gasped for air as Jasmine walked over to the crib.

"ooh a Baby!" She said as Chad giggled at the New Face.

Eliza slowly started breathing properly and saw Jasmine making faces to Chad who giggled at each one. "I see you Met Chad."

"Oh? So his name is Chad?" Jasmine asked picking the baby up. Said baby giggled at being picked up. "Aw, he's so cute." Jasmine brought him closer and rubbed her cheek against his.

Chad's Laughter got Louder.

Eliza smiled, but went slack jawed as she saw Jasmin start unfastening the armor around her chest. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?"

"I know just what he needs. I heard sucking milk from large breasts is healthier than that power stuff you use for formula." smiled Jasmine taking the armor off to show her bra covered breasts.

"Can you even Lactate?"

Jasmine looked up with a few question marks popping up before they popped. "No."

"Then why would you want to Breastfeed him?

"I thought it would help." she replied before Eliza took Chad from her hands.

"Thanks anyway" She told her.

"But I kinda need help." spoke Jasmine.

"Oh?"

"I forgot where my house is."

Eliza Sweat Drops at this.

"I just left last night to go get some firewood, but then I forgot which way I came from." she sighed.

Eliza shook her head. "Okay I'll show you." She said putting Chad in his Stroller.

"Thank you!"

She lead her to the forest where they made to her Home.

"Thanks Eliza!" Jasmine pulled the Oni into another hug.

"Can't breathe!"

"Sorry." Jasmine dropped Eliza.

"It's not a problem."

"Say hi to Chad for me." smiled Jasmine turning to her door before tapping her chin.

"Put the key in and Turn." Eliza told her as she started to Walk off.

"Oh right! Thanks!"

Eliza chuckled as her friend was a bit of an airhead.

Aa Eliza pushed the stroller with Chad in it, she stopped at the crossroads at spotting Sally and her daughter. "Oh hello Sally, Becky."

"Hello Eliza. And hello little Chad." greeted Sally to her friend and toddler.

He giggled at them.

"So Eliza, why are you out?" asked Sally.

"Jasmine."

That made the Arachne nod as Becky walked over and looked at Chad.

"Hello there." She told him.

Chad just gave a gurgle in response.

"You're so Cute!" She grabbed one of his feet and tickled it, making him giggle.

"Those two are so cute together." Sally said.

"You're so cute I could just gobble you up." smiled Becky who kept tickling the baby's foot.

Chad's laughter got Louder.

"In fact..." Becky brought her face down to his feet as her mouth opened up to reveal her fans as two mandibles extended from the sides of her mouth.

Eliza and Sally saw this and ran over.

Becky brought her mouth over Chad's foot.

"Becky Stop!" Her mother said

Just as they were about to pull her away, they heard giggling. They saw that she was just Licking his Toes.

She was using her tongue to lick across his feet while he shrieked in giggles.

"Oh!" They said.

Becky stopped using her tongue and looked at them. "What?"

"Oh nothing sweetie." Her Mother said.

"Well me and my little boy better get home." spoke Eliza.

"Okay, See ya." Sally said.

As they headed back home, Sally looked at her daughter in confusion.

"What's wrong Mama?"

"Nothing. I was just worried you were going to eat little Chad."

"I wouldn't eat Him!" She huffed.

"Is that why your mandibles were out?"

"Yes mama. I was licking his feet, they were salty!"

"Just try not to eat him when he's older."

"Okay."

'Why do I have the feeling that's going to bite me in the butt later?'

Eliza had finally gotten home with Chad who had Fallen asleep. She smiled and carefully picked him up before walking to his crib. She gently Placed him Down and kissed his head "Good night Sweetie, Mama Loves you."

He smiled in his sleep as she walked away and heard him mumble "Mama."

To Be Continued


	49. Chapter 49

List of oneshots

chapter 49

What if Bill helped Naruto to make Konoha a cesspool of weirdness?

Series: Naruto and Gravity Falls

Also, this oneshot is basically a small taste of a story idea jax-naut2.0 is gonna do in the future. That is where details will be given while this just shows some of what to expect in it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves looking at a child running. Said figure was a Small Boy with Blonde hair and Whisker Marks. He was running from an angry mob.

"Please Just Leave me Alone!" He shouted.

"Kill the demon!" the crowd roared.

Naruto kept Running till he made a Wrong Turn in an Alleyway. It lead straight to a dead end.

Naruto stopped then turned around when they finally Cornered Him. He shivered in fear and backed away up to the wall.

"Now We Have you!" The crowd spoke.

"Please...leave me alone!"

The wind started to Blow as the crowd made their way Closer.

Naruto closed his eyes in fear as they brandished several weapons. But Little did he Know his Life was about to be changed for the Better.

As the crowd got closer, they stopped. Soon all time and Color froze and this was Something Naruto Noticed.

He saw the villagers stay where they were at and walked past them with confusion. "What happened?"

"I happened pipsqueak."

"Who said that?"

"Up here!"

He looked up and Saw the Moon staring at Him. "I must be seeing things."

"Nope, You're Not seeing things. But trust me you will when you Turn 89!"

Naruto jumped as he saw the eye blink before something glowing starting coming down towards him. Naruto was in awe as he saw a Triangle Being formed.

**"S'up Swirly?"** It spoke.

"Swirly? I'm Naruto triangle face!"

"Ooh, Feisty, I like you!"

"Just what are you?" he asked as the pyramid being floated around him.

**"Name's Bill, Bill Cipher. Here have a Donut!"** He snapped his fingers and a Deer in the shape of a Donut landed in Naruto's Hands.

"Ah!" he dropped it as it scurried away.

"Pretty Cool right?"

"Get away!" Naruto turn and started running.

Naruto kept Running until he hit a Wall. He turned and saw Bill was gone. "Man I'm Glad he's gone."

**"Who said I was?"** came Bill's voice behind him.

Naruto jumped back. "Please don't Hurt me!"

"Oh trust me Swirly, if I wanted to hurt you, you'd never see it coming."

"Okay, then why're you here?"

"Simple. To make a deal with you."

"A deal?"

"Yup! Just shake my hand and I can grant you something you could use."

"Wait, why're you Helping me?"

**"What? A simple interdimensional being who shows up out of nowhere can try and be nice? That's cold."** Bill replied dramatically.

Naruto gave him a 'be serious about this' type of Look.

"Fine. I came here to help you get revenge on this whole village."

"Keep Talking."

**"I figured with that little fuzzball inside you."** he poked Naruto's stomach. **"You could help me turn this world into one heck of a chaotic playground."**

"But Why Me?"

**"Because I've been keeping an Eye on You!"** Bill snapped his fingers and Two Wheels came up.

"What are those?"

"These are the Hindrance and Helper Wheels."

"The what?"

"The helper and Hindrance Wheels."

"Explain."

**"The Helper wheel is for those who'll Help you Cause Chaos!"** Bill said as Naruto Noticed the Symbols. A Jacket, a Sun, A fan, a Flower, A Needle ,A weird Seal like symbol, A Beetle, a Beetle Horn, A Bull head, A tanuki, a Slug, a Toad, a Scarf a Pair of Sandals, a Water Drop, a Cloud, and a Scythe.

"And the hindrance wheel is for my enemies, right?"

"Correctamundo Swirly!"

Naruto looked at the second wheel and identified The Symbols. A cane, snake, dog, fan, senbon, tanuki, shogi piece, beetle, some kind of seal, sun, scythe, cherry blossom, and a flower.

Naruto noticed that some of the Symbols on the hindrance wheel were the same as the ones on the helper wheel. "Why are those are repeated?"

"Let's just say those who Hinder can be a Big Help!"

"That makes no sense."

"Exactly and the Best part is, You'll be My Protégé!"

"Really?"

**"Yep. So Swirly, we got a Deal?"** He said with his hand cloaked in Blue fire.

"Uh, you're hands on fire."

"Oh don't worry, it won't Burn...Much."

Naruto didn't have a chance to say anything before their hands met in a shake. Naruto felt his whole Body Glow and before he knew it he was wearing a Yellow suit with a Black Bowtie.

**"Perfect! And now we're married!"** chimed Bill.

"Married?"

**"Just kidding!"** he chimed before disappearing.

"Weird." And that's when he realized something. 'He never told me what happens now!'

He walked back to his Apartment. All the while noticing time seemed to resume.

"Wow, I look amazing!" As he looked over his form, he bumped into someone. "Oops, sorry."

The one he bumped into was a girl around his age with lavender eyes, blue hair, and a blue kimono.

"It's okay Naruto." Hinata looked over his attire. "You Look Nice." she told him.

"Thanks."

"Uhh, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to Go Out sometime?"

"Uhhhhh..." Naruto then Noticed that her Jacket matched the One on the Wheel. 'She must be one of them.'

Hinata sighed as she thought Naruto was About to Reject her so she turned and walked away.

"Hold up!" he walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"I never said no."

"So you will?"

"I don't see why not."

She hugged him, but stopped.

"Somethin wrong?"

"Naruto...I-I-I..."

"Yes?"

"I like you." she said in a low voice.

"Huh?"

"I love you." she said a little louder.

That made him reel back.

Hinata ran off.

"Wait!" he called out to her.

She stopped. She stood still with her back to him.

"Hinata I'm Glad I caught you!"

'Now he's going to Think I'm weak for running.' She thought.

"Why'd you run?"

"I thought you would think I was weak for running away."

"Nah girl. I think you just fine the way you are."

"Really?"

"Of course."

She hugged him.

Naruto had told Hinata what had happened and She agreed to Help Him. Of course it helped sweeten the deal with him feeling more confident and outspoken due to Bill's influence.

With Hinata's Help they were Able to Gather everyone on the Helper wheel.

Together all of them slowly worked together on getting revenge for Naruto.

It Took Years, but Naruto was Finally ready to Bring about The weirdmaggedon.

He stood on the roof of his apartment as he tried to figure out how to call him.

"Something Wrong swirl-Kun?" He turned around and saw Hinata wearing a Yellow Dress a Black choker around her Neck and a Black bow in her Hair.

"Just trying to figure out how the hell I'm suppose to summon Triangle Face."

"Maybe you should try Looking Behind you?"

Naruto turned and saw the pyramid being floating there while sipping a soda.

"S'up Swirly And Little miss Jacket."

"Sup Triangle Face." they both spoke.

"So why'd you wanna see me? Oh wait let me Guess, the ichiraku's Ran out of ramen after you got them out of the Village Right?"

"Not yet. I actually wanted to let you know it was time."

"Oh Really. So Excited for your First Weirdmaggedon?"

"A little."

"Good now if I were you I'd get all the people you want Alive Out or Make a Safe haven for them."

Naruto and Hinata nodded before jumping away from the roof.

They went over the Village getting their Loved ones out of village and Met back up on the Roof "Done Hinata you Think Raindrop and Kunai got their Loved ones out?" Naruto asked.

"Probably."

Bill Snapped his fingers and an Orb appeared. **"Time for the party to start!"** He handed Naruto the Orb.

"People of Konoha ,For years you have tormented a Child who had no control of what happened in his Life and Now you will Pay the Price! This is your internal Punishment! May you Not Rot in the Cesspool of Hell, But the Bowels of it's Weirdness WELCOME TO WEIRDMAGGEDON!" Naruto Announced as he threw the Orb down. It shattered and that's when all hell broke loose.

Literally a giant rift opened in the Sky.

All the people in the village looked up in horror. They ran in terror as Eyebats flew after them.

Naruto started shaking as he started chuckling before it turned into full blown laughter.

**"They grow up so Fast!"** Bill said wiping a Tear from his eye.

As the Villagers ran in terror, Naruto sat Back on a Throne that Bill Made for him.

"Now we just sit back, and relax."

Ignorance is the Greatest Form of Insult and when you heed the Ignorance of Others it'll cause Chaos and Despair Just ask Naruto, but I bet you're Wondering how he Managed to Create Such chaos that gave him the power he has. Now well my Friends that is a Story that shall be Told another Day.


	50. Chapter 50

List of oneshots

chapter 50

What if Percy's accidental freeing of Typhon resulted in said monster actually being a female and picked him as a mate?

Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy gritted his teeth and the area around him and Annabeth shook with the power of a 8.5 earthquake, causing the Telekhines in front of them to stumble from the shaking. With one final push, he brought the water up from around them and used the full force on the monsters, causing the explosion to send him flying through an opening and through the air.

But while that happened, we close in on a seal deep under the ground. The earth broke apart as some dropped away and a lone eye opened up from their slumber.

(Timeskip)

The clash of blades against claws rang throughout the large city as Typhon watched monsters and Demigods die in the onslaught.

"FOR OLYMPUS!" Shouted the two timer, aka Zeus, before he was blown away by Typhon's tail into a random building.

"Still the arrogant blowhard Zeus." spat Typhon.

"SHUT UP YOU BEAST!" spat the king of adultery as he emerged from the rubble, minus a few, (a lot ) of broken bones and fired his Master bolt at the. "Bane of Olympus".

Typhon dodged it before shooting at Zeus with her teeth bared. 'Arrogant prick, WHY DIDN'T I KILL HIM CENTURIES AGO!' Thought the being of storms as her green and yellow body of concentrated air currents moved faster and faster in response to her emotions.

Zeus braced himself as the monster slammed him back inside the building. Where he fell unconscious from the impact.

'Weak...' Thought Typhon as she moved towards her destination...Manhattan!

Her long green serpentine tail moving across the road as we got a closer look at one of the most terrifying monsters in all of Olympus. In all sence of the word, Typhon was not the most beautiful of monsters with a body of sickly greenish yellow smog, various dragon heads for legs, two bat like wings with numerous eyes covering the membrane, a tail similar to a stegosaurus complete with twenty mile long spikes, and a skull like head with horns on her head in the form of a halo.

'Soon' thought the last child of Gaia with a smile that showed her sharp snake like teeth. 'I will find you...my mate.' and with that she continued to move across the New Jersey area.

She would lash out and strike any Demigod that came near her before she spotted the tall buildings of Manehattan. With glee she "stormed" across the Hudson river ...right into the city!

-in the Olympus throne room-

"This is a disaster! Typhon has already reached Manehattan!" Athena growled with unease.

"We KNOW THAT BIRD BRAIN!" Shouted Ares in annoyance. 'I may be hot headed, but even I know that Typhon came...yet YOU said that the bane of Olympus was not going to enter New York this quickly.' he thought.

"If Poseidon wasn't too busy dealing with Oceanus, we might have a better chance at that beast." spoke Demeter.

"True...but it was funny seeing my bastard husband," spoke Hera though, she said husband as if it was the plague, "getting crushed into a building!"

"We don't have time for that! At this rate Typhon will be at the doors of Olympus, and it will be nothing short of a slaughter." growled Athena.

"Chill out sis!" Spoke Apollo "I don't think that it will be a slaughter."

"And how do you know?" asked Hera.

He looked at his stepmother with a hurt expression. "HELLO! God of truth and prophecy here!"

"So what? You saw that bitch get her scaly ass handed to her? By who?" asked Ares.

SLAP!

"LANGUAGE!" yelled Hera. Yep Ares is dead now!

"That was back when we were strong from the faith of humanity Brother." said Apollo in a serious tone. "And it was father's fault in the first place." Remembering how his father, no, Zeus attempted to bed her when grandmother was around at the local baths...

Yep the whole war was started by Zeus's obsession with sex...what a bastard.

"Well please tell us you saw something." spoke Artemis.

"Well...let's just say that a hero with a heart of gold and as strong as the lifeblood of creation will be betrayed by the opposite of wisdom and gain the love of the queen of raging maelstrom." said Apollo in a sing song voice.

"If that doesn't help us now, we're screwed." spoke Dionysus.

And with that they returned to watching the battle of Manhattan

-outside-

"Crap!" Spoke our hero as he avoided the Titan king's blade.

"You should have joined my sis Percy Jackson!" cackled Kronos in Luke's body.

"Like TARTARUS I WOULD!" Shouted Percy as he used the water from a nearby fountain to create a shield. "I will end you Kronos!"

The titan of time laughed before swinging his blade against the shield.

"Agh!" Percy let out as the scythe cut through the shield and his chest!

"You dumb spawn of Poseidon!" spoke a familiar voice in hate.

Percy turned to the sides to see Annabeth glaring at him. "Annabeth...why?" he said in anger.

"I'm done letting you take the spotlight! I'm the smartest child of Athena, while you're just a lowly sea sponge!"

"WHAT! I NEVER STOLE ANY SPOT LIGHT! IF ANYONE HAS IT'S BEEN YOU SINCE DAY ONE!" Yelled Percy as he got up and willed the water to heal him.

"Ever since you were revealed to be Poseidon's son, every quest that was important to the camp and the world went straight to you!"

"BLAME THE PROPHECY ! NOT ME!" he yelled getting closer and closer to exploding into a berserker rage.

STOMP.

"What the?" spoke Annabeth in fear.

STOMP!

'An earthquake?' thought our hero as he tried to figure out the source of the quake.

The ground shook as the monsters and Demigods fighting stopped momentarily to listen to the sound.

(Insert a mixture of Godzilla's and Indomidus' Rex's roar)

"AH AH AH AH! YES! TYPHON HAS COME!"cried Kronos in glee.

Percy stared at the monster in shock with the rest of the monsters letting out their own mixed cheers for the large beast.

"Typhon!" said our hero in fear and...awe!

"NOW TYPHON! DESTROY PERCY JACKSON!" Kronos yelled.

'Kill the spawn!' thought the bitch of stupidity!

The monster turned her eyes down to Percy who looked like he was using all his will power just to stand properly. 'That ...is my MATE!' Typhon thought mentally as she looked at him. 'KRONOS IS GOING TO PAY WITH HIS SOUL FOR THIS!' raged the queen of monsters.

She let out another roar before moving over to where Percy, Annabeth, and Kronos stood.

"ARE YOU DEAF?! KILL THE BOY/SPAWN!" yelled both Kronos and Bitchabel which caused both sides, demigods and monsters alike, to stare at them with fear, shock, and complete dread.

Percy gulped as she kept looking at her while feeling the wind pick up around him.

"No." spoke the queen of the raging winds in a monotone voice. "I will not."

"WHAT!" roared Kronos in anger.

"Are you deaf or just dumb...I said I will not kill him and neither you or that bitch of a woman can do anything to change my mind!" she said in her monotone voice laced with venom.

'What? the King of monsters is not going to kill me?' thought our dense hero...you're going to be surprised later on!

"You will obey me!" Kronos yelled in rage.

"I AM A CHILD OF GAEA AND THE 'KING' OF MONSTERS! YOU ARE JUST A WORM THAT KILLED HIS FATHER THROUGH TRICKERY! YOU WILL NEVER CONTROL ME!" roared the now pissed off queen as level 5 winds began to rage across the area.

Everyone watching braced themselves with even Kronos feeling nervous now.

'So this is the power that made father run ages ago.' thought Percy as he used the water in the air to balance himself.

As the winds raged across the area, Typhon started to summon chaotic wind spirits in the form of demonic snakes.

"Now to end this war." growled Typhon. "ATTACK!" she roared as the snakes attacked everyone in the immediate area except for Percy, who was greatly surprised that the 'King' of monsters is saving Olympus and him as well.

'Wow...' he thought speechless.

The snakes wrapped or bit down on the monsters who were exploding into gold dust one after the other.

"NO NO NO!" cried Kronos and bitchabel as their army/revenge against the spawn were falling apart right before their eyes!

Percy used the chance to run up to Kronos and cry out as he swung the sword straight down his body from the left shoulder to his right hip.

"AGH! NO!" shouted Kronos as his soul was destroyed and sent to the void.

'Great job...hubby.' thought Typhon as she killed a random monster with her tail.

Annabeth was stunned as Percy turned towards her with anger.

"YOU TRAITOR! NOW DIE AND SUFFER YOUR SIN"S IN TARTARUS!" he shouted as he went and cut her in half with his sword, which was covered in boiling hot water!

All the Demigods watched in shock as Annabeth gave one last blood curdling scream as the pieces laid still.

As for the monsters...that were left...they too were shocked at the demigod's brutality!

'Such power and stamina! And loyal to boot!' thought Typhon with a unseen blush on her face.

The monsters that remained turn and ran as the Demigods slowly started cheering in triumph.

Que the gods and goddesses including Zeus flashing to the area!

"PERCY JACKSON!" roared Athena in fury.

"Athena! WAIT!" shouted Percy as he raised his hands in fear. " I had a reason why I killed her!"

"I KNOW!" she yelled before clenching her fist while trying to take deep calming breaths.

Percy looked at Athena with sadness in his eyes before embracing her in a comforting hug.

The goddess of wisdom was surprised at the gesture before returning it as she started crying for her deceased daughter.

"I'm sorry ...Aunty Athena..." Said our hero as tears streamed down his cheeks.

'Darling...' Thought Typhon as she watched the scene below her.

Athena was even more stunned being called that and hugged Percy even tighter with more tears. This went on for about twenty to forty minutes which caused Typhon to be a little jealous and Athena to see Percy in a new light. (wink wink).

"Alright alright! Cut the sappy much, it's making me sick." groaned Ares.

SLAP!

"Jerk." said Artemis as she too thought it was a heartfelt moment worth seeing even if she was feeling both left out and jealous (wink).

"Ow!" Said the now black eyed Ares.

"Now that Kronos is killed, it's time to rid us of this beast!" Zeus declared pointing at Typhon.

"WHAT" cried many of the demigods and gods/goddesses including Percy, Artemis, and Athena.

"You worm." growed Typhon in absolute hate.

"But great Zeus, I hate to admit it, but this monster helped us." spoke Clarisse.

"Ha!" Laughed the Teme. "A good monster is a DEAD one!"

Typhon growled as Zeus brought his Master Bolt out. Well he would have...if the bolt, which has a soul like the other weapons of the deities, decided that he WENT TOO FAR and shocked Zeus in the crotch before flying into Percy's hand.

Everyone were stunned, especially Percy as he looked at it in confusion. "Wow...that was shocking." Said Percy as he stared at both the bolt and the in pain king of the sky.

"Looks like the bolt has chosen a new wielder." spoke Hades.

'Darling~' thought Typhon in glee.

"Uh, but what about her?" asked Grover.

"Her?" Said our Hero confused.

"Yeah, Typhon's a female."

This not only shocked Percy, but EVERYONE in the immediate area except the Gods/Goddesses.

"Hold it! The history books said Typhon was the mate to Echidna, so how'd they make so many monsters?" asked Clarisse.

"Well..." Spoke Athena "most of the monsters were created from...well ...sexual intercourse and like that bitch Medusa when her blood created snakes in Northern Africa when Percy's name sake carried her head over it." she said with a red face.

"I'm still lost." spoke Percy.

"How about I show you then." Growled Typhon.

All eyes turned to the colossal monster as she let out a low roar before the wind around her went faster and shrouded her in it. After about a full minute, The wind dissipated slightly as Typhon's true form was revealed. Typhon was now a young woman in a green and pink Chinese robe/aristocrats' dress hybrid which showed off her massive K cup breasts and Meat bun butt which was connected to a serpent's' tail. Her hair was silver white with a bun on each side in the shape of the infinity sign, her eyes were a beautiful emerald green with a bit of amber. (Think a naga from MGE combined with Mirajane and Minerva from Fairy Tail) Typhon was also holding a small dagger with a stopper on the top (dagger of time but with wind instead of sand). It would also be worth noting that a small gust of wind was covering her like a protective shell.

"Woah." Percy, and even Hermes and Apollo got out in awe.

Typhon came over or in this case levitated toward our hero, completely ignoring the other boys and girls that wanted to date her.

Hah, fat chance!

"T-T-Typhon?" he got out in shock.

One second passed...two, three and then!

"DARLING~" shouted Typhon shouted as she grabbed him and push our hero into her rack while rubbing him with her head! "Typhon missed you!"

That made a lot of the watchers jealous of Percy, Hermes and Apollo being two of them.

"What!" Exclaimed Percy, Athena, and Artemis with the last two feeling rage and...jealousy?

"I made the right choice!" she smiled with her serpent tail swishing in joy.

"What?"

"You have great strength. So much so you managed to weaken the seal I was resting under." she smiled.

That was when Percy remembered the earthquake he caused in Yellowstone last year .

'That snake is stealing our man...wait what!' Both Athena and Artemis thought with red faces.

"And I've decided you to be my perfect mate!"

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Percy, Athena, and Artemis.

Both Athena and Artemis grabbed Percy's arms and glared at Typhon!

"No, HE'S OUR MAN!" They yelled!

"NO MINE!" exclaimed Typhon!

And a cat fight insured for the love of Percy Jackson! All of them tugging on Percy with the crowd wincing at how much they seemed to be pulling on him.

"No he's ours!" Shouted the daughter of Ares and the lieutenant of the Hunt as they entered the fray.

-meanwhile-

'No he's OURS!" Said Rachel and the spirit of the oracle of Delphi in lustful anger.

-back with the cat fight!-

As they tugged on him, Zeus slowly stood back up. 'That bitch I will kill her and that spawns whores!' Thought the soon to be ex-king of the gods in an animalistic rage. But before he could will his power, he was held down by both Ares and Apollo.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Cried Zeus in rage.

"Considering Typhon just helped us win the war and is head over heals for Percy, attacking him is a real bad idea." spoke Apollo.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"I'd do well TO care, brother. Unless you want to deal with them." spoke Hades pointing to the women.

"Them? They are just livestock!" He said arrogantly .

Yep he's dead, and Hera is no more in love with Percy then ever before!

And that was when Poseidon flashed in. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" He growled.

"You heard me! They are just livestock!" He said arrogant.

And that's when the girls stopped fighting and turned towards him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BASTARD!"

Zeus lost his smirk as the females walked over with dark looks on each of their faces.

"DIE!" Cried the females in a yandere rage as they rushed at the bastard.

Dead he will be.

Punishment long overdue, he has.

But before they could touch him, three familiar old woman appeared.

"Zeus, you have made a grave mistake this day." they said.

"We have seen a different future, one where you are not in it."

Everyone there was shocked at the fates proclamation.

"Instead, you will lose your position as king of the gods."

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Zeus.

"And spend the rest of your days in the void." all of them chorused.

A hole in space and time appeared under Zeus's feet and sent him falling into the eternal void. It closed instantly with Hera sighing in relief.

"Finally...that monster is gone." spoke Hera as she hugged Percy with Typhon, Athena, Artemis, Clarisse, Thalia, and Rachel (who just walked in to see Zeus fall into the void) and the spectral and younger spirit of Delphi.

"Now you can get your hands off my mate." growled Typhon.

"NEVER! WE LOVE HIM!" Cried the goddess, demigoddess, human, and specter as they continued to hug Percy.

"How about a compromise young ones?" spoke the Fates

"Oh? Like what?" asked Clarisse.

With a wave of their hands, they produced seven red strings which sprang like vipers towards Percy.

"What the!" He shouted as the strings wrapped around his fingers and the women around him.

"Now you and these woman are bound by the red strings of fate."

"The red strings of what?" They asked in interest.

These strings were made to show who were destined to be together."

All were shocked at that new piece of forbidden Knowledge and for the girls...

'YES!' They mentally yelled in bliss.

Percy himself gulped at seeing them grin at him.

"Well good bye king of Olympus and God of all monsters! Have fun." they laughed as they left our hero with his new ...wives...

'Stupid Fates!...well.' he turned to look at his 'harem' and sighed with content. 'Maybe it's not too bad...especially after going through a relationship with a bitch like Annabeth'

-Omake-

"What in Tartarus!" spoke the now ex-Kings of gods and Titans as they were suspended from the ceiling by hooked chains and being watched by a young Victorian dressed girl.

"Hmm, looks like you two are stuck." remarked the girl in an emotionless tone.

"YOU THINK YOU WHORE! NOW GET US OUT OF HERE!" yelled Kronos.

"No. I think I'll use you two for something else.

"Like what you bastard child?" Cried Zeus not knowing that they just pissed off a very dangerous entity.

"Wrong move." she frowned.

"Oh! Did we make the bitch cry! Boo who!" They jeered at the girl...who was now way above rage and malice it this point!

'Not even Hazami Teme was this rude, and she tried to kiss MY Ragna!'

"Bring it bitch!" taunted Zeus.

The very atmosphere of the void began to drop in temperature and caused the two temes to quake in fear!

Rachel snapped her fingers as two large tubs of ice water appeared with piranhas swimming around in them. "Now...GET IN HERE YOU UNCULTURED SWINE!" yelled the girl in malice

The chains holding the deities began to drop at the speed of a guillotine! They landed in the tub and felt the frigid waters before the fish started biting.

"Ow ow OW!" Cried Kronos and Zeus as the piranhas began to eat their flesh starting with their cocks!

"Who in TARTARUS NAME ARE YOU? YOU WHOHHHHOW!" Cried Zeus in pain as his dick was eaten!

"Rachel, Rachel Fucking Bloodedge."

As Rachel spoke these words...their world went black...MU AH AH AH!


	51. Chapter 51

List of oneshots

chapter 51

What if Alucard came by and helped Ragna get lucky?

Series: Blazblue and Hellsing

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ragna the Bloodedge was going about a usual day of his as he walked down one of the streets. Until a barrage of gunfire was heard..

'What the heck was that?' thought Ragna.

'Check it out servant.' said a female voice inside his head. This was the BLACK BEAST!...or what was left of it after the Dark War centuries ago.

He frowned and ran to the sound and saw an odd figure in red clothing with a matching hat on.

'Who is that man/human?' thought both Ragna and the Black Beast as they walked closer to him.

The man kept shooting his gun before noticing Ragna and lowering his arm. "White hair, huge ass sword, red outfit, you Ragna the Bloodedge?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW! AND JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Yelled Ragna as he readied his sword for battle!

"Oh! Then that makes my job all the more easier." grinned the man with visible fangs in his smile.

"HEY! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

"The names Alucard. And I'm a Fuck-mothering Vampire." he chuckled.

'Not another vampire...wait Alucard? Why does that name sound so familiar...?' Ragna thought as the Black Beast face palmed for her host's density.

"Now then, dodge." grinned Alucard before shooting at Ragna.

"HEY!" shouted Ragna as he not only dodged the bullets but came in close to Alucard's head with his blade, Blood scythe.

Said vampire just grinned as the blade sliced his head off.

"OH CRAP! " screamed Ragna as he ran around in circles.

'CALM DOWN SLAVE! IT'S JUST A TRICK!' Yelled the Black Beast in frustration!

Just then a sickening squishing sound filled Ragna's ears. He turned and saw the body pick the head up as the blood merged back together and the wound sealed shut. "WHAT!" said Ragna feeling ill.

'Told you Baka' said the Black Beast.

"Oooh, not bad. But you gotta try harder since I once had several bayonets stabbed into my body AND head." grinned Alucard.

'What?...he's worse than Azrael and Hazama combined!' "You want serious, YOU GOT IT! CARNAGE SCISSORS!" Ragna performed a reverse-grip sword slam that caused two

crossing spikes of dark energy to shoot at Alucard.

"NOW! GAUNTLET HADES! DEAD SPIKE! INFERNO DIVIDER!"

Each new attack raced at Alucard and caused a large dust cloud to kick up.

"BLOOD KAIN! DEVOURED BY DARKNESS! BLACK ONSLAUGHT!"

'Baka...using all that seither in one go.' sighed the Black Beast.

At the end of his last attack, Ragna panted with sweat on his brow as he looked at the spot. 'I think got that bastard.' thought Ragna as he tried to reabsorb some seither from the area.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'What!' said the black beast in shock.

Ragna looked and saw a standing body extremely bloody and injured, but it was regenerating. 'Crap.' both thought in dread.

Alucard waited till his jaw was regenerated before speaking. "Wow. You got a lot of moves, but you're a quick shooter."

"Uhm...thanks...I think..."

"That wasn't a compliment." Alucard cracked his neck. "My turn now!"

'DOUBLE CRAP!' both thought mentally as they got ready for a rain of bullets! He used the flat side to block most while some scratched his cheek as the vampire slowly walked towards him.

'DAMN IT! How am I going to kill this undead vampire!' Ragna thought.

'USE MY POWER!'

'NO WAY! THE LAST TIME I DID THAT YOU CAUSED ME TO GET CHASED BY A MOB OF ANGRY NINJA GIRLS!'

'I thought you would like that!'

'LIKE HELL I WOULD!'

"Aw come on! You're making this boring now." chuckled Alucard.

"Then look behind ya." spoke Ragna as he came, undetected, behind the vampire and started the cut him down.

Alucard was surprised as Ranga covered his back in deep shallow cuts.

"NOW! INFERNO DIVIDER!"

The attack sent the vampire crashing into a shop.

'Hope he stays down this time.' though Ragna as his prisoner looked for an seither or whatever energy source this man used. 'Now where is that Zombie!'

'It's Vampire!"'

He looked up and saw Alucard walking out.

'Crap! Why doesn't he choke!' they thought in disdain.

"I think it's time to start getting serious."

'Now do you WANT to use my POWER!' asked the Black Beast in a smug tone.

'FINE! But don't cause any trouble!'

"Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Idea Engine! BlazBlue, Activate!" said Ragna.

Alucard grinned at seeing Ragn'a from start flowing out dark energy while he brought his own two hands up in front of himself. However...he became shocked as the dark aura solidified into a semi organic suit of armor with black and crimson lines covering his body (think Proto-Type's Bio Armor with the Black Beast's colorization). Before he could release some of his power, Ragna's form shot at him before spear tackling back into the destroyed shop.

"TAKE THAT YOU BASTARD!" Both Ragna and the Black Beast said in unison!

Both waited with baited breath to see if he stayed down. Well...until Alucard got kicked in the face and was sent into twenty buildings!

'That should do it.' thought Ragna.

'Hopefully My Servant' Said the Black Beast.

'And quit calling me a servant!' he shouted at her.

'I can call you whatever I say Servant' (...even if i do...like you) she thought. You heard it right folks! The Black Beast! The Destroyer of life! LOVES RAGNA THE FUCKING BLOODEDGE!

But they heard some rubble being pushed off.

'Crap not again!' They thought/shouted!

"So... You managed to harm ME the king of all Vampires! You might be what I have been looking for!" Spoke the No life King!

"Wait? 'What I have been looking for' What Does that mean!" Asked Ragna!

"You passed!" declared the vampire clapping his hands.

"WHAT!" shouted Ragna in confusion! 'What?' replied the Tsundere Black Beast! (HEY!) as she returned Ragna to his normal form.

That was the moment a certain rabbit vampire walked onto the scene and was surprised at seeing Alucard. "Uncle...What are you doing in this universe? Aren't you supposed to be serving that Hellsing organization?" asked Rachel the vampire princess and ...one of Ragna's love interests.

"Well yes, but I decided to drop on by and test the man you've fallen for. Course it'd be a shame if he wasn't this good or I might have drank his blood and absorbed his power." grinned Alucard.

"W-w-w-w-h-a-a-t-t!" our bunny princess stuttered with a crimson face!

"Wait wha!" spoke Ragna in surprise and shock. Surprised that the bunny leech is speechless and shocked that said girl LOVES him! HIM OF ALL PEOPLE! 'Wow now this is ...interesting.' the Black Beast thought with...a hint of jealousy!

"And I think he might be husband material."

Rachel blushed even harder at that!

'This just got even weirder.' thought Ragna.

'And kinkier,' thought the Black Beast.

'Shut it!'

'Make me you lowly servant!'

"So, when can I expect an invite to the wedding?" Alucard asked his niece.

"UNCLE!" Shouted the Crimson faced bunny vampire. 'Maybe ...soon.' she said in the back of her mind.

All the while, our hero and his prisoner were looking dumbfounded at the sight!

'That's it. I'm leaving.' he turned and started walking away. "Well ...that was interesting..." Said Ragna as the black beast nodded in recognition. But he stopped when a stray bullet hit the ground in front of him. "What the Hell."

"It's not nice to leave in the middle of a conversation." grinned Alucard with his gun smoking at the barrel.

"All right! Jeez no need to shoot me." Ragna replied in defeat.

"Now Rachel, is this the man your fiancee?"

"WHAT!"

'My servant...as HER fiancée!' thought the black beast as she tried to contain her rage. ' ...maybe this isn't so bad...my servant does need love after ...that day...and if he gets one or more women to fill in that gap! I'm content...as long as I'M the alpha!' she then began planning Operation Get Ragna LAID by HAREM and MISTRESS!

"Is. He. Your fiancee?" Alucard repeated.

"How am I the Rabbits' fiancée?!"

"Oh. Well she'd keep me up to date by mentioning some guy with white hair in her letters." he pulled out several letters from his coat.

"UNCLE!" Yelled Rachel with a crimson face similar to Tager.

"She writes about me?"

"All the time." grinned Alucard opening one of them. "Like this one here."

'No not that one!' Thought Rachel as the letter was opened.

Alucard cleared his throat before he started reading.

'No NO NO NO!' She mentally screamed.

"Dear Uncle Alucard, it's been some time since my last letter so I apologize. But my mind has been preoccupied lately."

'NO!' the bunny cried mentally.

'I wonder what that bunny/woman is thinking.' thought the reaper and destroyer in succession.

"Lately that idiot Ragna is still walking around without a care regardless of the bounty, which makes me scared what might happen if he was killed one day."

'Wha?' thought Ragna. 'She fears for my safety?'

"Ever since I helped him, he's stuck with his goal and puts himself in so much danger, I've been tempted to over him a chance to just let it all go and live with me for safety."

'No! PLEASE!'

'That rabbit...does care...' Ragna thought sadly...here he was trying to destroy the NOL and he never took into account her feelings at all. 'Maybe i should be kinder to her...'

At this point the Black beast was also sadden for her host...especially after all the hard times they went through.

"And end." Alucard looked up with a grin. "Now if that doesn't sound like a love letter, than I'm losing it."

Well...no one spoke for about ten mins before Ragna did the impossible! He kissed Rachel on the lips!

Her eyes widened while Alucard had the decency to look away with a chuckle.

"You crazy Rabbit! Why didn't you tell me?" said the Grim reaper as he continued to kiss and embrace his new fiancée.

'Go my Servant GO!' shouted the black beast with glee and envy!

"I didn't think a fool like you would listen." she replied in her usual tone with some pink to her cheeks.

Hey! I may be a fool!"

'Which you are.'

"However! If you had told me instead of treating me like a dog, I wouldn't have to throw myself into danger...even if I..." his face turned red.

"Even if you what?"

"EVEN IF I CARED FOR YOU SO MUCH THAT I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT YOU RACHEL!" Shouted our hero before realizing what he said and blushed.

'AW!' thought the black beast in joy...and then sadness. 'I wish he knew how I felt.'

Unbeknownst to her, Alucard heard her thoughts and hatched a most devious plan.

Rachel herself felt her face look like a tomato at the declaration.

"Oi! Rachel!"

She shook her head to focus. "What is it You worm..." asked Rachel still blushing red.

"Do you..." stands down on one knee and kisses her hand. "Rachel Alucard want to become my girlfriend/fiancée?"

'Grrr WHY HER WHY!' thought the black beast ...before something pulled her out of Ragna's body...!

"WHAT THE!" she cried as she struggled to get out of the perpetrator's grasp!

"So you're the beast of destruction?!"

Her eyes widened along with Rachel and Ragna's to see Alucard pull a dark mass from Ragna's back.

As the mass of azure solidified, it started to take the shape of a young woman with FFF cup breasts and a Bullet shaped ass. She was clothed in a long black and red dress with small tendrils circling the long skirt, a pair of claw like scarfs served as her sleeves, and a headband on her head with an unknown symbol that looked like it was written in blood. Her red eyes and purple hair would have made her pass as a human, if it wasn't for the ten small chibi snakes flowing down her sideburns. (Think Rider from Fate/Stay night combined with Arachne from Soul Eater and a MGE Medusa).

Ragna's face blushed crimson while Rachel's eye twitched.

"So...What is your name and make it quick!" spoke Alucard with twisted grin.

"Hakai no enerugī ōjo! (Energy Princess of Destruction) PLEASE! DON'T CONSUME ME! " Spoke the now named Black Beast in fear. For herself and for Ragna's sake!

"Are you the thing behind this boy's large power?"

She looked down. "Yes."

"You're the annoying beast?!" Ragna exclaimed.

Hakai turned and glared. " YES I AM YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS...MALE?!"

"WELL WITH A VOICE LIKE THAT, YES!"

"YOU JERK! AND HERE I WAS TRYING TO KEEP MY FUTURE MATE ALIVE ALL THIS TIME!" Hakai yelled..." Crap!" blushing a ruby red!

"Wait, mate?"

"Yes mate! Yours Ragna! Your Alpha harem leader Bun bun." that last part was for our vampire princess.

Rachel's eye twitched even more while scowling at her.

"Wait what! A harem!?"

"Yep!" chirped Hakai "Your harem." and with that she kissed both Ragna and Rachel on the lips.

Ragna blushed while Rachel was stunned.

"What? I'm bi! Plus I'm willing to share..." She said with a lustful tone.

Alucard cackled in laughter at the situation.

Well what a lucky dog!

And is that a cat fight?!

Ragna watched as both started scratching the other and stepped back. 'What else could go wrong?'

The moment he said that in his mind, Haiki 'accidentally' ripped Rachel's dress and well...

"AHAH!" She screamed as a set of unrestrained DD cups bounced around for the world to see!

Ragna's jaw dropped before he saw the flustered vampire tackled Haiki.

'By Sayas' meat buns!' He thought as he tried to keep his nose from bleeding .

-meanwhile-

"ACHOO". Sneezed Izanami and Saya during an important event, AKA mastrabating at a picture of Ragna.

"Soon." both said in unison. "You will be mine!"

-back with Ragna and the cats!-

Alucard and Ragna watched the dust cloud with the vampire eating popcorn.

"Want some?" asked the no life king.

"I'll pass." replied Ragna with a sweatdrop.

"Suit yourself." and with that they continued to watch the cat fight!

After some time both girls stopped.

"How about this" Haiki spoke. "We share Ragna and if he does get a harem...we will both be Alphas?"

"Denied." Rachel frowned.

"WHY! " Cried Haiki

"Maybe you should listen to her ...Rachela!" Spoke Alucard

"It's Rachel!" she cried out with a blush.

"Yea Yea." he chuckled. "But seriously You should listen to her!"

"No!"

"Do you want me to to tell your Aunt about this!"

'...maybe i should agree with ...her...it's better than nothing!' thought Rachel as she weighed the pros and cons of Haiki's deal for being the alpha of Ragna's harem along with her...especially since now she have Ragna's complete attention!'

"Fine". she told Haiki "We can share Ragna with you as "alpha's", but NO hogging him to yourself!"

"YEA! XD." she said as she hugged Rachel and Ragna!

Both blushing from the chest.

Haiki then kissed them on the lips! "Let's head on a date! Ragna...Rachel!"

Both their faces put a tomato to shame as she raced off to town.

"Well...Ragna?" Spoke Rachel as she hugged Ragna's' arm. "Want to make sure she doesn't cause trouble?"

"All right...Rachel." he said with a smile as they went to catch Haiki and possibly have the best date of their lives.

Alucard meanwhile chuckled to himself as he walked away.

-Next day-

We find our hero and harem queens fast asleep from a night of fun, drinks and sex. well...until a MASSIVE EXPLOSION OCCURRED THAT ROCKED THE VERY CORE OF KAGUTSUCHI!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" they shouted irritably.

-a few minutes earlier at Sector Seven-

Alucard was walking down a hall and looked around before nodding. "Now...where is that reactor?" he said while carrying a bottle with a pink liquid inside and the words Limited GB and harem Love on the label.

"So bored!" said Kokonoe as she looked at a large test tube with several figures, both females, humans, and Murakumo units, that were either "acquired" or cloned from others. As she looked at the clones, Alucard found a small hatch beside a reactor.

'There it is!' he thought as the contents were poured into the reactor. 'Hope you like your harem of both girls and gender bended males...my son in law! You're going to need it Ahahaha!' and with that he left the area as the core started to overheat!

Kokonoe sat up as she saw a warning light going off. "WHAT THE HELL! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE REACTOR?!"

-Core Meltdown at 50%-

-three mins till explosion-

-2:30...2:29...2:28-

"OH CRAP!" Kokonoe cried in fear! She bolted up and ran to the exit.

-0:03...0:02...0:01...0:00-

KABOOM!

And with that the combination of the potion and the reactor core explosion caused a large blast that for some reason destroyed everything BUT the test tubes! And caused a vapor that traveled across the city.

Said vapor caused some strange results...for example:

'I must take Ragna!' thought the young woman, Linhua who changed from a young teen to a twenty year old with Litchi's body!

Example number 2:

'Ragna Ragna RAGNA!' thought a now human/cyborg Ignis and Ada/Nirvana with lust!

And Finally example number 3!:

"RAGNA KOI!" said a now female Hazama and Jin while rubbing their H and G cup breasts in ecstasy!

So in summary, everyone, both male, female, and machine, were affected by the vapor and now they have a common goal in mind...to bed/love the reaper himself, RAGNA!

Alucard himself wasn't affected due to his power and simply sat in a lawnchair and waited for the fireworks to start. "Now this is going to be fun!" he laughed as he drank some coffee.

At Rachel's mansion is where we find the three main characters.

"What was that!" Ragna asked.

"I have no idea" the bunny princess replied.

"Maybe a robbery at a local bank?" said Haiki

"Eh, not my problem." remarked Ragna leaning back on the pillow.

Crash!

Ragna groaned as they looked at the hole in the wall. And out of the wall came...EVERY WOMAN, GENDERBENDED MALE, AND VARIOUS FEMALE MACHINES THAT KNEW RAGNA!

"RAGNA!"

And...they are in full lust mode!

"Oh...fuck." Ragna groaned with wide eyes.

"Oh my!" both Rachel and Haiki said in unison as they watched the girls walking ever closer to THEIR man!

"So...these are Ragna's girls" Haiki spoke. "But wait...some of them seem...familiar...some how..."

"I agree." spoke Rachel.

That was when a young woman with a giant nail on her back came over and hugged Ragna with her F cup breasts.

"I'M HERE! THE GREAT BANG SHISHIGAMI!" exclaimed the now named Bang!

"BANG?!" RAgna, Rachel, and Haiki exclaimed in shock.

"YES ITS ME!" the former male said...still hugging Ragna.

"GET OFF NII-SAN!" shouted a woman with blonde hair and familiar sword before lunging at Bang.

"JIN!" Shouted Ragna .

"Alright! Who here is a former male or a former machine?" asked Haiki is confusion

"RAGNA!" shouted a female voice before a certain murakumo unit tackle glomped rAgna.

"Nu?...What's going on here?" the bunny princess asked the Nox Nyctores in confusion.

"SERIOUSLY! Raise your hand if you're either a former male, a child/woman, or a former machine?" asked Haiki in annoyance!

More than half the crowd raised their hands.

"My word!" spoke Rachel in shock!

"RAGNA!" the crowd called before launching themselves at said male.

"CRAP!" he said as he grabbed Rachel and Haiki and ran! He booked it out the front door with the amount of woman behind them easily braking the front door and turning it into rubble.

The three thought they were safe...until a certain butler now turned head maid came running at them!

"Even Valkenhayn?!" exclaimed Rachel in shock.

"Crap! NOT GOOD!" exclaimed Ragna as he ran with his girlfriends in tow. The entire crowd just went faster in their efforts to catch up.

"Do something!" yelled Haiki in fear!

Just then...a portal enveloped them and the CROWD!

-Boundary/pocket dimension-

"What the?" Ragna said confused.

"So...we meet at last...Ragna." spoke seven figures with female voices.

"And you are?"

"We are the Boundary." spoke the seven figures in unison.

"Oh great." groaned Rachel."

"But even now this is not our true form." they said before a blinding light engulfed them.

All of the covered their eyes. After a few mins, Three goddesses appeared!

While each one looks similar to each other, both having the same height and eye color (dark blue)...there are some key differences. One, they have different hair colors, from left to right, pink, blue, and amber, each with a different style (Erza from fairy tail, Konan from Naruto, and Aerith from Final Fantasy VII). Two, the clothing while similar to shinto priestesses, each were colored as followed, Black and blue, yellow and white, and finally, red and orange. And lastly, three, their curves! Yep! from left to right the sizes are: High H cup and a small butt, a CCC cup and a large meat bun butt, and a low G cup and a larger meat bun butt!

"We are the Sankishin! The GODDESSES OF THE BOUNDARY!" they spoke!

"I'm Tsukuyomi, the keeper of time." spoke the pink haired woman in a voice that showed respect.

"Hey! I'm Susano'o, the one that cuts time!" said the amber haired woman in a sing song voice.

"And I'm Amaterasu, the Mistress of all and Leader of the Sankishin!" Spoke the blue haired woman with a booming, yet soft voice which spoke mother figure!

"And them?" Ragna asked pointing to the other four.

"Just the some lost souls...but what were their names again?" said Susano'o in confusion.

"You idiot!" Tsukuyomi cried. "They are Ayame Yayoi, Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury, Acht and Eight, former eight sages of the Ten sages! HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER!"

"Oh right!"

"ANY WAY!" spoke Amaterasu. "We brought you all for an important event!"

"What event?" Said the now female/young I cup woman...Homura Amanohokosaka!

"A WEDDING!"

"Yes!" Said the Sankishin in unison. "A wedding to the hero of the ENTIRE UNIVERSE! RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE!" and with that they jumped on him and kissed him.

"WHAT!" cried the crowd in rage!

Ragna blushed before the rest of the girls lunged on them. 'Wow.' he thought 'Just...wow!'

"HE"S MINE/OURS." yelled the females and former males/machines as the pulled at Ragna's body...HARD!

"AHHH!" Ragna cried as his whole body was tugged on.

This continued for several minutes ...before they ALL decided on one course of action!

"If you can't decide! WE WILL YOUR WIVES!" the shouted in glee.

'Wow.' thought Rachel and Hakai

"ALL right then!" spoke Tsukuyomi, Susano'o, and Amaterasu. "Let's make ourselves a HAREM WEDDING!"

-(Insert Wedding March - Felix Mendelssohn [Piano Tutorial] (Synthesia) )-

They snapped their fingers as the boundary changed into a chapel. And with another snap of their fingers, they changed the clothing of all present into either long flowing wedding kimonos (for the massive amount of females) and a fancy tux with a red and blue tie (think Ragna with 007's old spy suit).

"Now we just need a pastor."

"I will do it!" Said the now female Hazama with glee. She ran over and grabbed the book. "We are here today to Wed our Ragi poo here." She said with a hint of humor.

"HEY!"

"To this large crowd of girls, myself included."

"AND GODDESSES!" yelled Tsukuyomi, Susano'o, and Amaterasu.

"And goddesses."

"And Machines Nu~" said Nu.

"And machines."

"and Cats Meow~" spoke Taokaka.

"And cats."

"And Supernatural beings." spoke Rachel and Hakai.

"Anything else? We have a wedding to get on with."

"Don't forget you rivals! " Said a now female Hakumen.

"And rivals." frowned Hazma tapping her fingers. "Anyone else?" Silence. "Alrighty then!"

"Lets begin" said Hazama in ...lust.

Ragna gulped in fear.

"Does Ragna Koi~ Take us in sickness and health for all eternity?"

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

'You can do it Ragna koi~" whispered Rachel, Hakai and Nu.

"I-I do."

"And everyone else here, same question."

"WE DO!"

"The rings."

The now adult Homura and Luna came with the rings.

Ragna had to put each ring on every single girl there. He then put a gold and red ring, with various names on it, on his own finger.

"You may now kiss the stud!" Said Hazama as she waits for Ragna's kiss of love!

That's when each girl started moving him around them while placing a kiss on his lips. Which Ragna returned with vigor! The church was now changed, thanks to Tsukuyomi, Susano'o, and Amaterasu, into a MASSIVE BEDROOM the size of a city!

"Time to consummate it." grinned Hazama.

Between the mass of women and Ragna's lust overriding his mind, he decided to undress and make love with his new wife's/harem!

All the while Alucard watched from a rip that let him peek inside the boundary. "Best prank EVER!"

-with our hero-

The entire bed was shaking like an earthquake as Ragna made love to each of his new wives.

Sounds of moaning and lust emanated from the room as each of Ragna's new wives were impregnated with his seed leaving them looking like they were 10 months pregnant as a result.

Ragna himself felt like he was on the brink of death from how much energy he put for each of them.

As the last three girls, Rachel, Hakai and Nu, were impregnated...all of his wives said, "Ragna koi~" as they fell into a peaceful sleep.

\- a couple of months later-

Ragna panted as he came back with some blankets since some of his wives were saying they were feeling cold.

"Ragna KOI~!" They cried "Please drink some of our milk!"

He blushed and shook his head. "I'm pretty sure the babies need that more."

"Even so~ Please." they then used the infamous cute kitten eyes on our hero.

Ragna sighed and nodded. This went on for several hours before he heard his wife's' cries of pain! "Don't tell me."

"THE BABIES ARE COMING!" they cried!

"Oh boy." And with that he rushed to proceed with birthing process...

'Good thing Litchi-chan and Kokonoe chan taught me the basics.' he thought as he tried to keep himself from panicking! But considering he had so many wives going into labor at once, it was definitely worth panicking.

"AHAH!"

This scream of pain from his wives returned our hero to reality and resumed the long process.

-hours later-

Ragna wiped the sweat from his brow as each of his wives held a bundle. 'Finally.' he thought before looking at the children and his wives. 'But worth it...'


	52. Chapter 52

List of oneshots

chapter 52

What if Shirou summoned way more than one servant and this changed his life drastically?

Series: Fate Series

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves following a red haired teen as he ran down the street. Well, more like the devil is trying to kill him with a rusty spoon.

'What's going on!' he screamed in his mind while panting as a large figure was after him.

The figure in question was a literal giant with darkened skill, long unkempt black hair, a skirt like thing.., and a LARGE sword made of solid stone! It's yellow eyes fixated on the boy as he growled like an animal towards him.

"Go get onii-chan Berserker!" said a small figure on the giant's' shoulder. She was a little girl with white long hair and red eyes while wearing a purple hat and coat that seemed similar to Russian culture. "Get onii-chan!"

Shirou was turning down another path before stopping as he reached a dead end.

'Crap.' Shirou thought as the figure appeared behind him.

"Time to die onii-chan." smiled the girl as the large man raised the sword up.

"Wait! Why are you doing this? And why are you calling me your 'onii-chan'?"

The girl lost her smile and glared at him. "So you don't know onii-chan?"

"Know what?"

"That your father abandoned me for you." she glared as a couple of tears streamed down her face.

"Wait, abandoned you?"

"Yes, he left me and realm of a mage to be with you, onii-chan, even if he never told you about his past or your abilities as a mage."

"Mage? What are you talking about?"

"Someone with magical powers, like me, your nee-chan," she started to cry. "But know you have to die onii-chan, I'm sorry, if it was any different I might have saved you." she scowled and turned to the large behemoth. "Kill him Hercules."

The now named Hercules roared as he swung his sword. Time stood still for our hero as his life flashed before his eyes and remembering things that he lost during the fire so many years ago.

'I can't believe this is where I die.' he closed his eyes while saying sorry for Sakura and Taiga when they find out he's dead.

'I wish that they will be ok, especially Rin, and my supposed nee-chan.'

As the blade got closer, a bright glow started emitting from Shirou's body.

'What?' was all the girl could think before a burst of magical first magic hit the immediate area.

Hercules stopped his swing and covered his eyes as both servant and master watched in confusion.

"Are you my master/lord/husband?"

All three looked and were stunned at what just appeared.

'How! A mage is supposed to have ONE Servant, not NINE!' the girl thought with fear in her eyes.

Shirou was stunned as he took in the appearance of the nine girls that just appeared.

The first girl was a blond haired knight with emerald eyes and a pseudo suit of armor. her agnoli twitched occasionally while holding a long broadsword in her hands.

The second was a woman with a purple body suit, dark pink hair, beautiful brown eyes, and was carrying a long very sharp red spear in one hand.

The third girl was similar to the knight but with a ponytail and black and purple armor. in her hands was a flag that looked similar to something from the age of chivalry.

The fourth one had short pink hair that covered her eyes with a golden horn decoration on her forehead. She was clad in a clean white dress with matching gloves over her hands while holding a large mace weapon.

The fifth one was a woman with bright green hair, two horns, yellow eyes and covered in a green and blue kimono from the days of the Warring States period. In her hand was a small fan which she used to cover her mouth.

The sixth one had black hair with bangs going past her face and had a white flower in her hair while her eyes appeared cold and empty. Covering her body was a white kimono with a blue sash around the waist and wore wooden sandals. A small dagger was seen in between her fingers.

The seventh was a woman with long black hair and was covered from head to toe with a red and black military suit with a golden sun on her hat. She had a sword in one hand while a portuguese riffle in the other pointed at the enemy's.

The eight one was a peculiar one, since there were two girls standing back to back. The tallest of the two had blond hair that extended to her shoulders, an ample bust (which the girl acquired breast envy), and was wearing a red and brown buccaneer attire. the shortest was lacking in the breast department, but her white hair and cold glare made up for that. she was wearing a black and white cloak like attire that cover most of her body. Their pistols were drawn and aimed at the attackers.

The final one was a girl with long white hair, red eyes, and covered in a white dress. Her multi colored prism sword was pointed right at the duo.

"Am I to assume you are the one who summoned us?" asked the first girl.

Our hero was stunned at the sight, especially when he blushed at how closer the knight was to his face.

"Are you the master?" asked the woman with the dagger with a cold tone.

"Your what?"

Before another girl could speak, Hercules roared while the girl shook her head.

"What is your command?" she asked while glaring at him.

"C-Command?"

"Yes! Y-o-u-r C-o-m-m-a-n-d!" said the girl with anger in her voice as Hercules came closer.

"Ah! Stop him!" he cried out on impulse.

"As you wish my lord." she said as the other girls went into action.

The tall girl in a buccaneer outfit picked Shirou up as all of them dodged just as the blade hit the ground with a loud boom. "Don't worry master!" She said as she hugged him against her breasts. "You'll be safe with me."

He blushed and looked up to see the girl with the mace run at the behemoth and crush his skull. Well, not exactly as the skull instantaneously healed!

"What's going on?!" he muttered in shock as the woman with the dagger ran at the beast.

"_Only For Killing: Non Returnable Dagger!_" she cried as scrolls covered the creature's vision before the dagger pierced his heart.

And the monster healed from the attack and grabbed her with his hand in an attempt to crush her to death. But cried out as the woman with a red lance slashed at his leg.

"Hands off her!" she yelled as the woman with the spear cried, "_Gae Bolg Alternative: Soaring Spear of Piercing Death._"

The spear sprung like a snake as it when through Hercules' heart...again.

"This is insane! Retreat Hercules!" the girl cried out.

"Oh no you don't!" said the girl with the riffle. "You're going to pay for harming our master."

The behemoth turned to run, but the girl with the flag ran at his back.

"DESIST!" the girl yelled as the man did so.

"What?! Berserker!"

All the girls surrounded him with their weapons at the ready.

"Now perish, both of you." said the horned woman in a yandere smile.

Shirou looked and saw the girl looked frightened on Hercules' shoulder.

"STOP!" he cried after escaping the woman's breasts.

The girls turned to him while the little girl was confused.

"Don't kill them!"

"They were trying to kill you." spoke the blonde haired girl with the broadsword.

"Even so," he said. "I don't want to kill either of them, besides, she is my nee-chan after all."

'Onii-chan'. she thought while crying.

"Still, we need to make sure she doesn't try it again. This is war." spoke the girl with the dagger.

"Well," said the girl with the flag. " Why not take them with us? That way they can be watched and our master's wishes will be fulfilled?"

"No! They might try to attack with our guard down!" called the woman with the rifle.

"Yet you forgot how I stopped the Berserker."

"So? Are you going to stay awake from now on to keep them in check?" asked the smallest girl.

"We can take turns watching them, if they don't show hostility by the last watch, we will know that she can be trusted." said the woman with the spear, who was cleaning the blood off it.

"Ending them now would be better." spoke the woman with the prism sword.

"Yet, husband will be heart broken" spoke the woman as she leaned against her mace.

"He is our master, not husband." spoke the girl with the broadsword. "But he needs to learn more, then maybe he will understand why she needs to be dealt with."

"I agree with Berserker here," said the horned woman. "Husband dearest will be heartbroken if we did that, trust me I know." she said as her eyes formed tears.

"What do you think?" the buccaneer woman asked turning to Shirou.

"Well...I say we watch her and get to know nee-chan better, sorry." he said the last part to the other girls with a concerned expression.

The girl with the broadsword, dagger, and rifle reluctantly put their weapons away before all of them nodded.

"So we ask again, are you our Master/lord/husband?"

"Uh, I….I don't know what you mean."

"It means you're their master onii-chan! Your a mage remember!" said the girl while trying to not facepalm at her onii-chan's foolishness.

"In their what? And what do you mean 'war'?" he asked the girl with the flower on her hair.

"The fact we are here means the Holy Grail War has returned."

"The what? I'm sorry for not knowing, but I was never told ANY of this!"

"You are a mage yet you don't know anything?" asked the knight in confusion. "I was in the fourth Grail war yet I know about the workings of a mage and a…. mage killer." she said the last part with venom.

"Wait...Your Father's Servant?" the girl said in shock.

"And you are?" said the woman with confusion.

"Illyasviel von Einzbern!" the now named girl exclaimed.

"That is the last name of my previous master's wife."

"You mean my mother?" she didn't know that since her father told her that he had a Saber class servant not her mother.

"Yes."

Both girls looked at each other before Illya ran up, passed the other women, and hugged her mother's Servant.

Saber was surprised while the other women just stared and didn't know what to say.

"Why did you have to die?" Illya said while crying.

Saber frowned and held the small girl.

"Why?" she said as tears covered her face.

"I had to. It was necessary to keep you and your mother from suffering a fate worst than death."

"A fate worse than death?" asked Illya and Shirou in confusion.

"That's all I will say."

'She's hiding something.' though Shirou and the other girls.

"It's getting dark, we should return home master." spoke the buccaneer woman and her companion.

" Ok, but what about him?" he pointed to to still frozen Hercules.

The woman with the flag nodded as the behemoth moved and fell to his knees while gasping.

"Berserker! Accompany us." both Illya and the woman commanded. With Berserker calmed, Shirou, while being hugged by the busty pirate, and the girls head towards their new home.

-Taiga's and Shirou's home-

Taiga was busy cooking, for once, in the kitchen waiting for her little 'brother' to return.

Sakura was helping her by getting the table set while wondering where Shirou was.

And Rin, for some reason, was also there trying to work the microwave, and failing miserably.

"I can't believe you can't use that." grinned Taiga.

"Shut up!" Rin shouted in embarrassment as Sakura chuckled at her sister's misfortune.

"Taiga nee-chan! Sakura-san! Rin-san!" called Shirou opening the door. "I'm back!"

"Shirou!" they said coming to the front door….only to see eleven girls and giant outside.

Shirou chuckled nervously before Rin herself frowned. "Yeah, I kinda met some….friends."

"So you found out didn't you?" asked Sakura, Rin, and surprisingly Taiga.

"What? Who did-" was all he could say before being shushed by Sakura.

"Shirou, tell me. How many of them are your Servants?"

"Well ten, nine if you count the two as a single person." he said while still confused about why his friends and sister figure knew about mages and Servants.

"THAT MANY?! How…..how is that….that's never happened!" Rin cried out in surprise. She would be more inclined to believe two or three with a few of the rest being masters to the remaining girls, but THAT many Servants?

"Yea, even I was surprised what that happened." said Illya and Shirou as they rubbed the back of their heads.

"Oh boy. Well you can learn about everything, while we eat." smiled Taiga walking back to the kitchen.

The Servants' stomachs growled like a wild animal, causing the girls to blush.

"I think they're with you on that." chuckled Shirou walking inside with the girls slowly following.

-a few minutes later-

"Enjoy!" said Taiga as the girls ate like they just fought an army, though some of them might have do so.

"Wow Taiga nee-chan, if you could cook like this, why make me do all the cooking?" he joked.

"Because your cooking is much more delicious Shirou." replied Taiga who was wolfing down the food while nearly taking a few fingers off.

"Careful Taiga-san." said the horned woman as she was eating some rice. "We wouldn't want our master's sister to lose her figure now would we?"

"Hey! I burn plenty of carbs off." huffed Taiga.

"Yet," Said the rifle woman as she continued to scarf down some chicken. "You look like your breasts and ass are getting too big for those cloths." she laughed after said that.

"Oh yeah!" Taiga stood up. "Let's see I can burn some fat by kicking your ass."

"I'd like to see you try, fat ass!"

Both woman butted heads while the others just kept eating.

"Your sister is quite lively master." said the flag bearer as she ate just bread and some water, but at the same speed as the others.

"Well technically she and I are close friends, so we always so each other as siblings." he replied. "But why are you just eating bread and water?"

"The Lord wills it, so I must heed his commands!" 'That and if I eat anything else I might not stop.' she thought with a small blush.

"FAT ASS!"

"BOOBZILLA!"

"SUMO!"

"THAT'S IT!" Taiga yelled as she jumped on the woman with rage.

"BRING IT!" both rolled on the ground while scratching at the other. This lasted for about two minutes before the body suit woman hit both their heads with her fists.

"KNOCK IT OFF OR SO HELP ME I WILL TIE YOU TWO UP, NAKED, AND DROP YOU AT THE NEAREST BROTHEL!" she yelled as Taiga and the woman stopped and hugged each other in fear.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good." she turned to Shirou. "Do not worry about them now master."

'With what you threatened them with I might be worried for all our sakes.'

"Focus." spoke Rin. "Shirou, now that you've summoned your servants, you're part of this war now."

"Everyone keeps telling me that and WHAT is it!?"

"The Holy Grail War." spoke the small girl next to her busty counterpart. "The best way to imagine it is like this. Imagine all kinds of heroes of legend, now imagine them all fighting each other for a large prize."

"Ok, but wait, are you saying you're heroes?"

"Some of us wouldn't be considered such." Most of the girls look down what that was said.

"The Holy Grail itself….is corrupted." Spoke the knight.

"WHAT!" everyone said in shock.

"Wait, the Holy Grail? The item that's said to be never found?" asked Shirou.

"Well, yes and no master." Said the ponytailed woman. "The Grail that the lord created is in his divine being, the Grail of this war is a magical catalyst created from the combination of the planet and three mages of the past."

"So this is just a copy?"

"Yes, but no less powerful," said the knight. "Its power is so great it can give us bodies, resurrect others, give anyone the powers of a god, and with….the souls of seven Servants and masters," she looked down. "can give the last surviving pair a single wish."

"Really?"

"Yes, but as of the third Grail war, it has become corrupted, causing anti-heros and Villians from every portion of time to be summoned as well, I saw it first hand." with that Saber's eyes began to water.

Shirou and the girls felt bad with the girl wielding the prism sword patted her back.

"There there." she said. "You can tell us Saber-chan."

"I'm not ready."

"Don't worry Saber-chan!" said the woman. "When you're ready, you can tell us, but you can cry on my shoulders if you want."

"I'm not going to cry." she replied with a serious tone.

"Then why are is your face covered in tears?" asked the flower wearing girl in a somewhat warm voice.

Saber wiped at her face while the rest stopped pestering her.

"So, one is of the Saber class." said Rin. "But what about the rest of you?"

"I am Assassin." spoke the flower girl.

"Lancer." spoke the purple haired woman.

"Saber." said the white haired woman while comforting Saber.

"We're Rider." spoke the buccaneer woman while gesturing to her small companion.

"Berserker, Darling." spoke the woman with the mace.

"Same." spoke the Horned woman.

"Demon Archer! Now kiss my feet Fat Ass!" the military woman said as she mocked Taiga.

"I am Ruler." spoke the woman as she finished her bread.

To say the least Rin was shocked. "What! A RULER CLASS SERVANT!"

"That is correct."

"But! Your Class is extremely rare! To the point that no other Master has ever summoned one!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, if her, class, is rare, how come you know about it?" Shirou interjected.

"Only one time that a Ruler class was ever summoned, and that was during the first Grail war! And They won!"

"Alright, so I think I understand now. But how come you all know about this?" he asked pointing at Rin, Sakura, and Taiga.

"Baka, Me and my sister come from a mage family! As for Taiga-san, I have no idea."

"My father knew your father's past Shirou and told me all about it growing up, sorry for not telling you." she said downcasted.

"It's alright. But does this mean I have to fight?" he asked idly sending a glance to Illya.

"Yes Onii-chan, you have to fight." Illya said. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. But I don't know if I can go and fight any other masters."

"Why not my Lord?" spoke Assassin.

"Well I'm no fighter."

"We can train you Husband." Said Berserker as her green hair brushed against Shirou's face.

"Uh, why exactly do you keep calling me that?" he asked with a light blush.

"Your handsome for one." she said causing Rin and Sakura to see red.

Sakura tightened her hold on her chopsticks while Rin clenched her hand under the table.

'That Woman!' they thought as Sakura's dark side started to show.

"Darling." smiled Berserker walking over from her spot to hug Shirou from behind. This caused the angry girls to glare at her.

'STOP TOUCHING OUR SHIROU!'

"So Husband?" said the other Berserker. "If you're willing, We can train you to fight and, other things." she said with a hint of lust.

His face got brighter with some of the other servants turning away or trying to focus on the meal.

'Why are they doing this?' they thought as a pain in their chest could be felt. 'And why do I feel this way?'

"You two need to show more respect for our lord instead of acting like loose women." spoke Assassin.

"Are you jealous Assassin?" said Berserker with a smile.

"No. But I know that overstepping your boundary as a Servant shows that you'll fall quickly." came her icy reply.

"Oh? And what about you?" she mocked.

"For your info, I don't need to explain myself to you. Keeping our identities to ourselves ensures we won't be taken off guard in battle."

"Yet, If we don't tell our Husband, he might not understand our motives, feelings or our true selves that we have hidden during our lifetimes." she said with a serious tone laced with anger.

"Then why not reveal who you are." Assassin dared with narrowed eyes.

"I will. I'm the fallen maiden, Kiyohime, who died from being merged with a red hot bell." the now named Kiyohime said.

"If we are revealing ourselves, than I shall too." remarked Ruler.

"And who are you?" asked the group.

"The woman who heard the word of god and lead her people. Joan of Arc."

"WHAT!" Rin yell. "You're a SAINT!"

"I am?" Joan said in confusion.

"Yes. Even after leading your people against the British and rescuing the city of Orléans, you held a strong faith in God." spoke Rin. "What they did to you was ignorant and unjustified."

"Thank you for saying that, but I forgave them a long time ago."

"Our turn!" called the Buccaneer girl while putting a hand on her small counterpart. "Names Anne Bonny and Mary Read, the most dangerous pirates of the Caribbean, till we died in jail that is." the two said while hugging Shirou.

Assassin sighed while the Saber with the prism sword cleared her throat.

"My name in life was Attila, the scourge of the God and I died when a whore clubbed me on the head when I was drunk." she said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Darling." spoke Berserker.

"What?" asked Shirou as Berserker wrote something on a piece of paper.

"_I can't speak properly due to a mad enhancement in my previous life."_ read the note. "_However, I can tell you Darling that I was the Frankenstein's Monster who died from self cremation._"

Shirou's eyes widened before becoming confused. "Wait, I thought you were burned by an angry mob?"

"_What?_"

"You baka! That was the movie version!" yelled Rin.

Shirou reeled back from the volume while Berserker wrote something else down.

"_Can you please calm down Rin-san you're scaring Darling!_"

"Uh, so why do you call me darling?" he asked feeling a little bashful.

"_Because….I died alone so if I'm ever summoned, that master will be my Darling._"

Shirou blushed as she leaned in and nuzzled his head while Kiyohime growled.

"Hands off my Husband!" she yelled!

"_NO!_"

Both frowned and started butting heads against the other.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" yelled the knight!

Both turned to Saber who had a serious expression.

"Sorry/_Sorry_." they said/wrote down in unison.

"Are all of you done?" asked Saber.

They nodded while they continued to hug Shirou with their breasts causing him to blush.

"Hold up!" spoke Demon Archer. "I haven't told ya who I am."

"And you are?" asked Sakura.

"I'M THE DAIMYO OF THE RISING SUN, ODA NOBUNAGA! And, I died when my trusted vassal murdered me in my own castle as it was BURNING!" she said with a growl.

'Ouch.' thought the women.

"Are you ok?" asked Taiga with a hint of concern.

"Of course I am! After I found out I could come back during these wars, I knew it was time to make my name known again!" she laughed. "But thanks for the concern Sumo."

"Watch it fat ass!"

"Make me Sumo Tiger!"

"You're SO dead!"

Both started wrestling each other again while the rest sweatdrop.

"They must really care about each other."said Sakura innocently.

"Or they just like acting like idiots." remarked Rin.

"Or both." Said Shirou as unbenounced to him the fighting girls blush in embarrassment. He turned to the girl with the flower in her hair. "You wanna say?"

"Fine my lord, My names' Jing Ke the honorable assassin that failed to kill the First Emperor and lived. I died not by murder, but by being forgotten by history." She said as she turned to look at her feet. 'And not finding my Yang for my Yin.'

"Wait, if you died by being forgotten, how did the grail bring you back?" asked Rin who was curious.

"Even I don't know, but maybe my crime helped immortalize me since heros,villains and antiheroes can change the course of the world." Jing Ke said while drinking some sake.

"It seems it's my turn." spoke Lancer.

"You look familiar." Said Taiga. "Are you a super model?"

"No, why?" she asked with confusion.

"No reason."

"Anyway, I am Scathach, teacher of the hound of Ulster and cursed to live forever until the world disappears for killing Gods and Demons alike."

"Wow." spoke Shirou in awe.

"Wait? If you're an immortal woman warrior, why are you a Servant?" asked Sakura.

"That's something even I am unsure of." admitted Scathach.

"It's all right Scathach-san." said Shirou as he hugged her.

That caught her off guard while Frankenstein and Kiyohime glared at her. 'Our Husband/Darling!'

Scathach returned the hug while blushing. 'Master'.

"So wait, we've all said our names, what about her?" asked Oda looking at Saber.

Everyone looked at Saber as she ate an entire pot of rice. "MUMU?" she said with her mouth full.

"Fess up blondie." spoke Oda.

"Yea Saber-chan." said Atila as she took the pot away.

"No!" she cried.

"Uh, maybe we should drop it." spoke Shirou.

"Fine." said Atila as she placed the pot back on the table while Bonny and Read kept Saber from taking the pot.

"Not until you tell us your true name and how you die!" the two pirates said.

"Girls!" Shirou spoke with a frown.

"Sorry Master." they let Saber go as she looked at Shirou with a look of gratitude.

"I just realized something." spoke Sakura with wide eyes.

"Yes Sakura-san?" asked Shirou, unknowingly making her blush.

"If all of them are your servants, doesn't that mean they'll be sleeping here?"

"Well…."

"YES!" the girls yelled.

"Anyway." Said Rin. "Who are you Saber?"

"Rin-san, drop it. Saber will tell us when she wants to." spoke Shirou with a stern tone.

"It's fine Master." Said Saber. "I will tell them. I am the King of Britain, King Artoria Pendragon. And I died from battling my daughter, Mordred." she then looked down. "I wish to meet her again so I can tell her I'm sorry for having been a terrible mother, even if she was made by my half-sister Morgana."

Everyone of european descent looked at her with shock. "YOU'RE KING OF THE ROUND TABLE!"

Artoria reeled back from the volume. "T-That's right."

Reed went up to Saber. "Can I have your autograph?" she said with stars in her eyes.

"Um, sure?" Artoria said as she grabbed a pencil. "Where should I sign?"

"My butt." she smirked as Artoria reeled back and blushed. "Just kidding! Please sign my sleeve?"

Artoria sighed with a sweatdrop and wrote on the piece of fabric.

"Thank you Big sis Artoria!" Reed said as she gave a kiss on her forehead before returning to Bonny.

Artoria blinked and blushed while Taiga and Oda finally stopped butting heads.

"Aw! Artoria has a new sister!" said Joan teased.

She frowned while Bonny let out a yawn.

"I think it's time for bed." said Shirou as the girls also started to yawn as well.

"Can we stay here with you tonight?" asked Sakura and Rin.

"Uh, sure." replied Shirou who was surprised by the request.

"Thank you Shirou." they said as they mentally thought. 'We will not let them take our Shirou-kun!'

Kiyohime and Frankenstein held Shirou's arms while glaring at the girls. 'You're not doing to get our husband/_Darling!_'

"Well let's get the bed ready." said Taiga. She and Shirou started getting it set up, but only a few people could fit in it.

"If you want I can sleep on the ground." said Shirou as Illya hugged him.

"No. Onii-chan and I will sleep in the bed."

"Nee-chan, please." he said sternly. "Let them have the beds."

"Fine." she pouted.

He rubbed her head. "Thank you nee-chan."

'Onii-Chan.' she thought with a blush.

"Husband!" said Kiyohime as she hugged him. "You and me will have the bed!"

"Darling!" cried Frankenstein as she also hugged him.

Shirou blushed as both girls dragged him over and plopped all three of them on the bed.

-In the middle of the night-

Shirou was asleep with Illya, Kiyohime, Frankenstein, Sakura, and Rin as the door opened as some women entered the room. 'This is for one night.' they said as a painful tug in their hearts.

All of them picked a spot around the bed and stayed quiet before smiling at Shirou and letting sleep consume them.

-Morning-

'So tired' though Shirou as he reached out his hand to turn off his alarm. He pressed sleep on it and slowly sat up. Only to see Artoria, Joan, Nobunaga, Atila, Scathach, Jing Ke, Bonny, Reed, Taiga, Rin, Sakura, Frankenstein, Illya, and Kyouhime sleeping on top of him.

He blinked and was stunned since all their bodies made it impossible to move away.

Just then Jing Ke mumbled, "My lord, don't stop." with a smile on her person.

Shirou blushed while feeling Kiyohime grip his shirt with a smile. "Husband don't leave me." she said while a tear fell from her eye.

He frowned and used his one free hand to rub her head. He then saw Frankenstein and Nobunaga also crying while the latter said, "No please, Don't forget me!"

It seemed her cry was a little loud as some of the others started stirring.

"Husband?" said the other girls in a dazed mentality as they slowly woke up.

'Sheesh, is this contagious?' he thought sarcastically.

When they finally woke up all hell broke lose!

Rin, Artoria, Scathach, Jing Ke, Joan, and Attila jumped off with the rest finding the extra room better and tried going back to sleep.

'What was THAT? And why did I like it?' they thought as they blushed like crazy.

"Mmm, huh?" Sakura looked up and saw Shirou's face. Luckily she wasn't on the bed and merely next to it, or she would have felt like she could die, so instead she just ducked her head down with a strong blush.

"So comfy." said Taiga and Nobunaga as they continued to hug Shirou.

"Your so muscular Husband." said Kiyohime as Frankenstein and Illya nodded with agreement. This caused Shirou to blush as Kiyohime kissed him. "And you are so cute Husband."

He reeled back in shock from the kiss while Artoria cleared her throat.

"You can get off our master now."

"Jealous Artoria? That you and Joan have a nearly flat chest?"

'You're dead.' they thought as their alter personas started to surface.

"Will all of you focus? We just woke up." frowned Scathach.

"Yea." said Bonny. "And I want to take a bath."

"So be quiet!" said Jing Ke with a very angry expression.

Artoria and Joan calmed down. "Sorry." They still glared at Kiyohime with rage.

'Such great entertainment, better than No plays." thought Kiyohime as she got off her 'Husband' and went down the hall to the bathroom. Soon the other girls followed as well.

-minutes later-

Each girl sighed from the showers with Shirou waiting on the back walkway.

"Husband!" said Kiyohime. "What is this magical indoor waterfall?"

"It's called a shower."

"Shirou?" asked Bonny. "Is this an elixir? If so, is it the elixir of life?"

"No Bonny that's shampoo and conditioner. Don't drink it. It's suppose to help clean your hair."

"Really? This must be some miracle of the lord!" said Joan as she laid in the water with a smile.

"No Its'a miracle of nature!" said Nobunaga as she was washing Reed's back.

'So this is how my lord stays so clean.' thought Jing Ke.

Artoria sighed feeling the hot water wash over her form.

"Can I wash your back Artoria?" asked Scathach as she watched Attila poked a bar of soap with her finger.

"Go ahead."

"Thank You Artoria."

Just then a scream could be heared, it was Attila who was clutching her eyes in pain. "MY EYES! MY EYES!"

"What are you shouting about?" asked Jing Ke walking over.

"THAT SUBSTANCE HAS BLINDED ME! MASTER! HELP!"

Shirou heard that and ran to the bathroom.

"ATTILA! ARE YOU OK!" he cried as he opened the bathroom….only to blush at the site.

"Master! Where are you!" she cried standing up, only to slip on the soap and crash into Shirou causing the two to kiss.

Frankenstein and Kiyohime growled while Shirou's eyes widened at his second kiss for the day.

"Master! Please help me!" she cried with tears forming in response with the soap suds.

'So cute.' Though Shirou before shaking his head. "Ok Attila-chan. Reed can you get some clean water? Joan can you get a towel?"

"Sure."

"Don't worry Attila-chan." he said with a loving tone. "You will be ok, but be strong for me ok?"

Attila nodded. 'Master, you're too kind.'

"Master, we got the things you asked for!"

"Thank you Reed, Joan." he said with a smile. He put the towel in the water and carefully started wiping the soap from Attila's eyes.

"There you go Attila-chan." he smiled. "That didn't hurt right?"

"N-n-no Master." she said flustered.

Shirou looked into her eyes. "You have very beautiful eyes Attila-chan."

Her face was even more flushed while Kiyohime and Frankenstein growled.

'Man stealer!'

"Attila-chan?" asked Shirou.

"Yes master?"

"Can you please do me a favor?"

"Yes Master?"

"Can you let me up now?"

Attila looked down and realized she was still on top of Shirou.

"Y-y-y-e-e-e-s-s-s-s M-m-m-a-st-e-er-r-r-r!" she blushed as she got up and hid behind a column. 'Master saw me naked, my customs must be realized.'

You see, the Huns have an ancient tradition back during her days as leader of the Huns that if a woman is seen by another man, she must marry him. Oh boy.

'Don't worry, Husband, I will make sure we are both in love before we marry!' Attila thought as Shirou turned away quickly and out of the bathroom.

"That idiot of a lord! He had some nerve." Said Jing Ke while she was blushing from anger.

"He was helping her." Nobunaga deadpanned.

"Still! He is a sexy idiot of a lord!"

"Did you say 'sexy' Jing?" asked Scathach with a teasing smile.

Her face heated up. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" she said blushing like crazy.

"No need to be shy about it." Said Bonny. "He is a very sexy man!"

Read nodded, "Yep, Master is really cool and sexy!"

"Y-O-U! IDIOTS!" Jing Ke bushed even more as she submerged herself into the water. 'Idiot lord, being all cool and sexy.'

Artoria sighed as the girls went ahead to finish getting cleaned.

'Even if master is sexy, I will not be wooed by a knave with low life characteristics.' Artoria thought as her heart skipped a beat. 'Why am I thinking this? He is my master and I'm his sword, nothing else.' with that she finish cleaning and left the bathroom, while her heart continued to ache.

-In kitchen-

"Thank you for the meal Taiga/Fat Ass!" they all said as they finished their meals.

"I'M NOT FAT! ODA!"

"Well you ate more than me so thus you ARE a fat ass!" mocked Nobunaga.

"Girls please!" Said Shirou as he put his plates away. "Both of you are beautiful the way you are so stop calling each other fat!"

Both sent the other one more glare before going quiet with a small blush on their faces.

'Shirou/Master how sweet of you.' they both thought as they cleaned their own plates.

"Wait? Shirou?" asked Sakura.

"Yes Sakura-san?"

"What are you going to do with everyone? They can just stay here all the time."

"What made you think I was gonna make them sleep somewhere else?"

"It's not that, I'm just worried about them being a bother to you and Taiga when you go to school." said Sakura with concern.

"I refuse to stay here while our master goes out unprotected." spoke Artoria.

"I agree! My lord needs to be protected at all times!" said Jing Ke.

"All Times?" said Joan with a blush.

Both nodded.

"Even when Husband dearest is taking a 'dump'?" said Kiyohime with a blush.

"_Is this true?_" wrote Frankenstein with a blush redder than Bonny's coat.

"NO!" shouted Shirou, Artoria, Scathach, Joan, and Attila.

"At any rate." said Rin. "Be careful at school today Shirou, there's a mage at the school that has no regards about killing and raping anyone in his way."

"Wait, I have a question for you, and Sakura-san." spoke the mage. "Do you two have servants?"

"Yes, Mine is Archer while my sister has Rider, and for some reason Taiga got herself co master with Rider as well."

"Hey blame my bad luck!" she cried

"And who are they?" asked Read.

"We can tell you that!" spoke two voices from the floor.

"What the?" said Shirou as two figures jumped out of some holes in the ground. The first one was a young man with black matted hair, tanned skin, brown eyes, and wearing a dress of some kind. He was carrying a rather large bow on his back. The second one was a female with purple hair, a blind fold with an unknown symbol on it, a black body suit that covers her rather sexy figure. In one of her hand was a chained blade like weapon.

"I am Prince Arjuna, son of Indra and I died trying to find the eternal solitude that is heaven." the now said Arjuna said with melancholy.

"And I am Medusa, Goddess of humanity that fell from grace due to human fear and the blade of a certain bird brain." she said the last part with enough venom to make a nest of cobras die.

"Alright, so does that cover everyone being a master?" asked Shirou with sarcasm.

"Well, The church leader of this town is a mage as well, but I think it is a gold plated one." said Rin with confusion.

"YOU MEAN GILGAMESH!" Yelled Artoria in pure rage.

"Um, I take it you two don't see eye to eye?" asked Illya.

"THATS AN UNDERSTATEMENT! HE TRIED TO MAKE ME HIS QUEEN AND NEARLY KILLED YOUR MOTHER!"

Illya gasped in shock and horror as everyone looked at Artoria.

"THAT BASTARD IS STILL HERE?!" she yelled as her hair started to lose color.

"My guess would have to be yes." spoke Rin.

"THAT STUPID GRAIL! I KNEW THAT LIQUID COMING FROM IT WAS GOING TO CAUSE SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Artoria's clothes started darkening.

"Artoria-chan!" said Shirou as he hugged her. "Please calm down." A he said this Artoria's clothes and hair returned to normal.

"If I see that bastard, I'll end him."

"Don't worry Artoria-chan." he said holding her. "I'll protect you!"

Artoria blushed at the declaration. "Master, do you really mean that?"

"Of course." smiled Shirou causing Artoria to blush like a tomato. 'He's so chivalrous.'

Taiga looked at the clock and looked horrified. "Shirou! We'll be late for school!"

"CRAP!" cried Rin as she finished her breakfast! The servants were confused with the scene taking place.

"Darling?" Frankenstein tilted her head to Shirou.

"Master? What is with all the running around?" asked Scathach and Nobunaga.

"School!" he cried rushing to get ready.

"School?" asked Attila as she was looking at Sakura trying to get her shoes on.

"Didn't any of you go to school?" asked Sakura who had made sure to get organised before breakfast.

"No." said Joan with a hint of anger. "I was a peasant remember?"

That made Sakura blush in embarrassment and looked away. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Can we come?" asked Kiyohime. "It might be fun, right Husband?"

"I don't think that would work." he replied.

"Why?" asked Read with kitten eyes on her face.

"Because none of you are students." he replied with a light blush at the cute expression.

"That's not a issue Master/Husband." said Scathach and Kiyohime with a smirk on their faces.

"Eh?"

"We can create illusions so powerful that even a mage with be convinced that we are either a teacher or a student of that school." Kiyohime said with pride.

"And how do you two know magecraft?" asked Rin and Illya with interest.

"I use to be a sorceress." grinned Kiyohime.

"You were!" shouted Rin in shock.

"Of course, How do you think I died in the first place? I used the dark arts….for…." she looked away.

"For what?" asked Nobunaga.

"...revenge." she said. "Revenge against the monk that broke my heart."

Kiyohime begain to cry onto Scathach's shoulders as said woman looked at her with concern. She rubbed the girl's back while everyone became quiet.

"Why? Why? WHY?!" Kiyohime cried as tears rained down from her eyes.

Shirou walked over and hugged her while Scathach stepped back to give them room. After a few minutes, Kiyohime asked, "Husband. Why?"

"I don't know. Some people can be trusted, others use others just to get ahead."

"And what are you Husband?"

"I'm someone who won't leave you or anyone else behind."

The girls looked at Shirou with shock and respect as Kiyohime's long broken heart started to become whole after centuries of heartbreak and betrayal.

'Husband, no Shirou-koi." she thought. 'Thank you.'

"Wait, if some of you try to go, it might alert another master." spoke Rin.

"Ha!" Said Jing Ke with a chuckle. "Let them, I will send them to Yama-sama with my Noble Phantasm!"

Rin sweat drop while Taiga ran over and grabbed Shirou's shoulder. "Less talk! We gotta go!"

"Right!" said Shirou as the Servants got to work with the 'identification papers'.

The four teens rushed to school while a male was watching from the school.

'Here come the peasants." said a blue haired teen called Shinji. This brat was the Master of Lancer, although he took the command spell for Lancer from a woman named Bazett a while back. 'It's time to show them their place.' Yea...he won't.

Shirou was relieved to make it in just as the bell rang and waved to the other three as they went to their classes. Only to see Nobunaga at the Teacher's desk! "N-Nobunaga!"

"Ah Shirou, Rin, Sakura, Taiga (Fat Ass)." she said the last part in a whisper even though Taiga developed a tick mark.

"What are you doing here?" Shirou whispered.

"Kiyohime and Scathach finished the spell just as you guys entered the building." she whispered back.

"How did you become a teacher so fast?" he asked in disbelief.

"Its magic, even if I'm an atheist I have to be amazed by their powers." 'If only there was magic during my lifetime.' she thought as her long hidden love of religion and magic from her childhood returned.

All of them kept quiet and went to their seats while the class filled up.

" My names Oda Yamamoto, your new homeroom teacher." Nobunaga declared to the class.

"What happened to our old one?" asked a random student with glasses.

"Oh...He is busy with something in his personal life." she said knowing that the homeroom teacher is having a honeymoon with the servant, Caster aka Medea, and they won't be back until the end of the school year. "Anyway we have some new students attending so please make sure to be respectful."

The class was surprised before Shirou saw the other girls walk in with the female uniform.

'Read, Jing Ke, Artoria, Joan, Frankenstein!' he thought while trying to hold a nosebleed from Frankenstein's breasts.

"Now please, tell the class your name and interests?" Nobunaga asked/acted.

"Rana McArthur, I enjoy the sea and my big sis." spoke Read.

"Jun Lee, and I love knives, poetry, and _flowers_." said Jing Ke as she forced the last part out in place of her actual love of alcohol.

"Anna Gray, I enjoy spring, relaxing in the sun, swords and singing." spoke Artoria.

"Sherry Agnès, and I enjoy exercise, going to church and ….taking care of small animals." said Joan with a blush.:

That seemed to make some guys, including Shirou, swoon at the blush before everyone turned to Frankenstein.

"Darling, Darling Darling Darling!" said Frankenstien.

Everyone looked confused with question marks over their heads.

Frankenstein looked before realizing and took a piece of chalk and wrote on the board behind her.

"_I am mute. My name is Marie Grimm and I enjoy walks on the beach, books, romance, and a certain someone._" said Frankenstein with a blush.

"Alright, now you four go and take the extra seats in the back."

"WAIT!" said a voice from the hall which was revealed to be Kiyohime in a school uniform. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Fine, but don't let that happen again!" said Nobunaga with an authoritarian tone in her voice. "Now tell the class your name and interests before you sit for today's lesson!"

'She's pushing it.' growled Kiyohime in her mind.

'Payback for stealing my pudding.' Nobunaga thought.

"My name is Youmu Moriya, and I enjoy love stories, snakes, anything with Shinto, Buddhism beliefs, and a certain boy." said Kiyohime with a false smile.

"Now you can take your seat with the others."

The girls did so, right near to Shirou making the mage in training blush while the other boys looked at him with rage. Especially a certain blue haired brat with a stick up his ass.

"Now then, take out your…" her face grimaced. "history books." she looked at the book with hate since it was about the death of….her. 'THEY REALLY REMEMBER THIS!'

All the students listened while Shinji looked at the girls with lust, especially Sakura.

As they went into the lesson, Shirou saw Nobunaga get more and more frustrated the more they went over her life story.

'Nobunaga-chan.' he thought while thinking of comforting her later. Shirou then noticed Shinji teme looking at the girls like they were a piece of meat! He frowned and decided to have a little talk with him after class.

As Shirou thought this, the bell rang indicating that P.E. is next. "Class DISMISSED!" yelled Nobunaga as she looked like she was going to shoot the book with her riffle.

All of the class walked out with Shirou staying behind and looking at Shinji. "What is it Peasant?" said the brat with an arrogant smile.

"I saw you staring at the new students."

"So? They should be lucky I even showed interest in them. Especially that girl with the ponytail." he said with lust in his voice.

"I doubt they'd want to get with you if you think of them like that."

"HA! They are just livestock for my needs! Just like that whore of a sister, Sakura!" yep….the brat is going to get it now.

Shirou frowned and clenched his fist and was close to decking Shinji.

"Oi! What are you two still doing here?" asked Nobunaga stepping out of the classroom.

"Nothing sensei. Just a friendly little talk." Shinji smiled.

"I heard what you were saying Shinji Matou! Now MARCH YOURSELF TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" Nobunaga yelled.

He reeled back before frowning and walking past them. 'Stupid bitch, I will get even with them!'

"Thanks Nobunaga."

"Your welcome Master, now hurry on now! Attila is waiting for you!" said Nobunaga with a blush.

"Why are you blushing?"

"N-n-n-n-o-o-THING!" She said while turning crimson red. "Now get to P.E.!"

"Ok Oda-chan!" Shirou said as he unintentionally cause her to look at him with shock. 'He called me Oda, no one has ever called me that, not even my vassals. You're really a kind man…..Shirou koi.'

-P.E. class: two minutes later-

"ATTENTION!" said Attila in a jumper. "I WANT TO SEE ALL OF YOU RUN THE TRACK UNTIL YOUR LEGS GIVE OUT!"

"YES MINA-SEMPAI!" shouted the students as they ran like the Devil was about to kill them!

She stood and watched and nodded. 'This should be good for a workout. Just like those Roman bastards.'

Just then Shirou entered the gym and panted from the run he endured trying to make it to class.

"Sorry...sempai…." he panted out.

Attila turned and with a kind voice, "It is ok Shirou, Just don't do it again, ok?"

He nodded and rushed off to get dressed for class.

'He is so handsome.' thought Attila as she turned her head back at the other students. "FASTER! I WANT YOU TO OUTRUN A HORSE AFTER THIS WORKOUT!"

"Sensei! Isn't…..that…..to much!" panted a student running past her.

"NO IT ISN'T! THE CREATION OF ROME WASN'T STARTED WITH SPINELESS WEAKLINGS! THEY WERE STARTED WITH FIT AND WELL ABLED MEN AND WOMEN! NOW ANOTHER TWENTY LAPS! ON THE DOUBLE!" Shouted Attila as the student groaned including an EXTREMLY tired Shinji.

'She will pay!' he thought as he added another woman to his 'obedience training' list. Like that will EVER happen.

Shirou had gotten out and joined the class, while feeling like his body was on fire as he started running the laps.

'So….tired.' he thought before tripping on a certain servants foot.

"KAI!" cried Joan as they fell on to the ground. "Ow." she groaned. She looked and saw Shirou knocked out on her chest. Her face felt warm from his closeness, but shook his head.

"Shirou?"

No response.

"Come on Shirou! This is not funny!"

Still no response.

"No Shirou! SENSEI!" Joan cried! Attila stopped the students and walked over with Sakura, Rin, Taiga, Frankenstein, Jing Ke, Artoria, and Read ran towards our hero with worry!

"What happened?" asked Attila crouching down near Shirou.

"Mina-sensei, Shirou tripped on my foot and fell on top of me. And now he's unconscious!" said Joan with fear in her voice. 'Don't go into the Lord's divine light yet my Shirou! PLEASE!'

"Would you stop spouting crazy talk! He's just knocked out." spoke Jing Ke with a frown.

"WHAT IF HE DIES FROM A BLOW TO THE HEAD!" she yelled as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'll take him to the nurse's office." spoke Read.

"I will come too! It is my fault after all." said Joan. Both reached down and picked him up before carrying him back into the school.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Yelled Attila. "BACK TO RUNNING!"

-Nurse's office-

Both had a hard time finding the office considering they didn't have enough time to remember the layout of the school. But they did find it after accidentally finding two men's rooms, a broom closet, the library and an empty classroom with a couple of horny teens in it.

'That was so embarrassing!' Read and Joan thought while blushing at the memory as they opened the door. "We need help!"

"Read? Joan? What happened?" asked Scathach, who was wearing a sexy doctors' uniform.

"Master is unconscious."

"How, might I ask, did Master fall unconscious?"

"He tripped on my foot during P.E." said Joan crying. "Please HELP HIM!"

Scathach helped carry Shirou over to one of the beds.

"Ok...Stand back!" she said as a magic circle appeared in her hands and placed it on to Shirou's forehead.

Joan and Read stayed back to let her have space and focus.

After a few minutes of Scathach using her magic, Shirou's eyes begin to flicker.

"Master is going to be all right. He just needs to rest for about two minutes." she said with a smile.

"Oh thank the lord!" smiled Joan as she hugged Shirou with happiness.

"I said he needs rest!"

"Sorry, I'm just so happy!" She said while tears of happiness appeared in her eyes.

"So do we wait?" asked Read.

"If you want." Scathach said as she looked at the two girls with intrage. 'Master is so lucky having such loyal Servants….If only he thought of me as such.'

So the three of them sat there and waited. Not knowing that a certain blue haired mage followed them. 'So that peasant is friends with those whores, especially Amy-sensei.' he thought while looking at Scathach's chest. 'I will get those woman, even if i have to kill that peasant to GET THEM!' as he left to return to his most hated class, MATH!

Shirou lightly groaned as his eyes opened. 'What happened?' he thought as he opened his eyes. He turned and saw the smiling faces of Joan, Read, and Scathach.

"MASTER!" cried Joan as she hugged Shirou. "Oh I was worried you would meet our lord sooner than we wanted!"

Shirou hugged back. "I would never leave any of you, especially you, Joan-chan."

She smiled while Read and Scathach frowned a little. 'Why do I feel like this...It hurts.'

"Wait, why am I in the nurse's office?"

"Oh, We carried you here Master!" Said Read as she hugged Shirou's arm.

"Well what happened before that?"

"You fell on top of Joan here after tripping on her foot in P.E." said Scathach with jealousy.

"Oh, oops."

"No...It's my fault...I should have been the one that was unconscious not you Master." said Joan with a depressed smile.

"It's alright. Sometimes accidents happen." he smiled.

"But!" she said before being hugged again.

"Please stop beating yourself over this Joan-chan." said Shirou with a serious tone. "Your a beautiful and pure hearted woman, you deserve to hang you head up high and be proud of yourself."

Joan felt her heartbeat go faster while Read and Scathach were stunned. 'Master, you're so kind. You're the perfect master.' they thought as Joan was considering to pray to the Lord to ask his permission to seek Shirou's love and devotion. 'Lord, please make me Shirou's wife, let your servant have the reward for my devotion to you. Please my Lord all mighty!'

Just then the bell rang!

"Crap! I'm late for history!" said Shirou as he tried to get up.

"You better hurry, Bonny will have a crying fit if you three don't get your selves their right there!" said Scathach.

"Later!" said Read and Joan as they grabbed Shirou, was he gave her a quick hug, and ran out the door!

'Master.' Scathach thought as she looked on some medical papers.

-History Class-

"And that is how the Spanish loss the colonies in the Caribbean due to the English." said Bonny or Megan McCoy as her students called her.

She was drawing different pictures to make her point and make it easier to understand. Even if the drawing look like a third grader's doodles.

"Any questions?" she asked looking over the class.

"Yes," said the Teme. "Why are the spanish raisins and the english a chicken?"

"Because they are used to help visualize what happened."

"Yet they stink."

"Well if you don't like my drawings, go take an art class." Bonny threw back with a frown. "If nothing else, actually open your book, you might learn something."

"I do!" the teme continued. "Are you even a teacher because woman should NEVER be teachers." This shocked the rest of the class especially the girls.

"Oh really? Would you like me to let Mina-sempai know that? I'm sure she'd just LOVE hearing your opinion on women in general. In fact, why don't I go get her?"

"Go get her! I'm not scared!"

"Oh really?" asked Attila opening the door causing him to piss his pants.

'CRAP!'

"Since you think I shouldn't teach, seems like I'm not working hard enough. Let's fix that. You can come down after class and give me 1000 sit-ups, push-ups, pull-ups, and DOUBLE the laps we did in class."

'DAM THESE WHORES! I will make them scream my name!' he thought as he returned to looking at his textbook.

Shirou smiled while noticing Bonny send him a subtle wink as she resumed her lesson. 'I wonder what Bonny wanted?' he thought before reading his text.

Soon the bell rang. It was now the end of the school day.

Shirou was at his locker and was getting his shoes to head home. When he heard a crash and some yelling just outside the school. 'What? That sounds like the girls!' he thought as he ran towards the noise.

He ran to the side of the school and to the baseball field. The sight he saw made his blood boil.

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR MESSING WITH YOUR BETTERS YOU WHORES!" said the blue haired bastard as he and a couple of thugs started to group around the girls.

"Oh no, we're all doomed." Nobunaga drawled out in a bored tone while looking at the thugs.

"Yea, they are _so _strong!" said Jing Ke said with an uncaring tone.

Shirou heard the tones and was confused before realizing what was gonna happen. 'They can take them, but why haven't they done it yet?'

"_Shirou will stop you, you worms._" wrote Frankenstein as Shinji slapped her face.

"SHUT UP!"

"STOP IT!" Shirou yelled coming out from around the corner.

"Well Well Well, if it isn't the peasant." he laughed arrogantly!

"Ya know, I've put up with a lot of shit from you Shinji, but to stoop so low like this?" Shirou made a furious expression. "People like you aren't welcome around here. Leave and take your friends with, or else."

"Or else what? Now if you excuse me I'm going to teach these whores a lesson starting with her!" Shinji mocked pointing to Jing Ke.

"Girls?" Shirou turned to the group. "You have permission to hold nothing back." he said as his offline magic circuits started to slowly awaken.

"YES MASTER/HUSBAND/MY LORD!" they yelled as they changed into their servant forms.

Shinji was stunned while the girls ran at the thugs. Each one used their skills to render them unconscious as Shinji gritted his teeth.

"YOUR WHORES ARE SERVANTS!"

"Time to stifle you worm." spoke Jing Ke bringing out her knife.

"Hold up." spoke Shirou walking over. "I will deal with HIM!"

"Heh. You?" Shinji grinned. "Alright, I'll have my servant deal with them than."

Just then a servant wearing a blue body suit and readying another red spear appeared….only to turn white at seeing his former teacher. "S-S-Scathach?"

"Ah Cú Chulainn! You old dog! How are you?" She said with a false smile. "And why are you this rapists' Servant?"

"Well….HESTOLEMYTRUEMASTER'SCOMMANDSEALSANDFORCEDMETODOHISWORK!" Said the Hound of Ulster in fear.

Shirou and his servants turned to the teen. "How low can you go you bastard?!" Said Shirou as 75% of his magic circuits started to awaken.

Shinji started to feel nervous as Shirou walked towards him. As Shirou moved towards the rapist, a familiar sword started to crystallize in his hand.

'That my blade!' Thought Attila in shock.

"Acting like a stuck up douchebag, stealing the command seal's from this guy's master, and trying to RAPE my friends? I think it's time to put you out of everyone's misery." As he said this the Sword of Mars came down and sliced his right arm, containing the stolen command seals, clean off his body.

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed out as his stump spurted blood onto the ground next to his arm.

"You're up, Cú Chulainn!"

Said Lancer shook in fear before smiling at the bastards weakened form."It's payback time! For Bazett-Chan!"

The rapist cowered in fear as the Hound of Ulster pointed his spear at him.

-Two seconds later-

Shinji moaned in pain as his body was nothing but a torso as his former servant had gone ahead and cut off the rest of his limbs.

"How does it feel? How do you like it when you're on the other side of the stick!" Said Shirou and Jing Ke while looking at him with pure hate.

Shinji moaned in pain as Shirou held the sword to his head. "Now….OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" He yelled as the blade of Mars chopped off his head and sent it flying to the nearby construction site. Various worms started pouring out of the headless body.

Shirou panted as the adrenaline slowly left and he finally realized what he just did.

"What have I done…" He said before dropping the Sword of Mars and falling to his knees. He closed his mouth before puking on the ground while breathing in deeply.

"It's ok my Lord." Said Jing Ke with a concerned smile. "He was a monster, if you didn't kill him he would have continued to ruin the lives of others."

"The fact you are feeling like this shows you're still a person who didn't enjoy it, but did it anyway because it had to be done." spoke Artoria.

"But...this..act...heroes don't do this." said Shirou as tears fell from his eyes.

Kiyohime walked over and pulled him into a hug as did Frankenstein, Attila, Nobunaga, Bonny, Read, Scathach, Joan and surprisingly Jing Ke.

"You are a hero Husband!" Said Kiyohime.

"Yes! You are master!" Cried Attila.

"But-" Shirou tried to say before being stopped by Joan.

"It's hard to accept, but this is something that will continue until this war is over."

"And even after the war….the fact that death is constantly looming over everyone will haunt them until they return to dust." Spoke Scathach.

"But you only killed to save us. That is more noble than doing nothing." Said Bonny and Read in unison.

"It takes a strong person with a pure soul to know when to kill, but It takes an even greater one to know when not to take a life." Said Nobunaga with tears running down her face.

The rest nodded.

"Is it true?" Asked Shirou before Jing Ke kissed his forehead.

"Yes, my lord." She said. "Your a true hero greater than those that came before you. Be proud of that….Shirou." With that Jing Ke blushed.

He just nodded as they helped him stand up.

"Thank you….Jing Ke-chan." He said with a smile.

"So….what about me?" Asked Cú Chulainn who was watching the site with interest.

"Well that depends, are you going to keep fighting in the war?" asked Artoria.

"I would….but after seeing teacher….maybe not."

"Am I really that scary?" Asked Scathach with confusion.

He nodded immediately.

"Really?" She said with crocodile tears.

He gave another nod.

"Cú Chulainn! Why?" She was really crying now.

"After your type of training, I still have nightmares."

"Cú Chulainn! Why do you hate me s-s-o-o-WA!" The dam burst as Scathach's calm aura gave way to a crying maiden.

'Oh shit.'

"WAWAWA!"

Attila walked over and patted her back.

"Why! Why does my own student whom I consider a son! H-h-a-a-t-WAWAWA!"

Cú Chulainn's eyes widened in surprise. "You think of me, as your son!?"

Scathach nodded before crying some more.

'Crap….' thought Cú Chulainn as he then hugged her. He patted her back as the crying slowly subsided.

"Cú Chulainn!" she said as she returned the hug...not knowing the command seals from the severed arm moved from it to Scathach's right arm.

Shirou and the others smiled at the warm scene. "Aw!" said Read and ….Nobunaga?! Everyone looked at Nobunaga. "What? I may be a daimyo but I'm also a girl!"

Soon both Lancer servants separated from the hug.

"Thank you...son." said Scathach with a smile.

"So what happens now?" asked Kiyohime.

Artoira's stomach growled like a tank. "Well….Home maybe…" she blushes while she said that.

"Sounds good to me." replied Bonny.

"I wonder how Illya and Hercules are doing?" said Shirou while thinking of the two sleeping in the backyard while they were at school.

-At the house-

"HERCULES! STOP!" cried Illya as she was chasing him around the house as the Servant was smashing the floor and walls trying to …...kill a mouse. Yep. A mouse!

"GRAAHHH!" he roared waving his sword around to kill the vermin. Only to break more stuff including a bed, the fridge, and the …...oh crap….TAIGA'S DOJO!

And that's when Shirou and the others came back.

"My Dojo…" said Taiga in a low tone.

'Uh oh.' thought Shirou and Illya as they cringed in fear.

"MY DOJO!" Yelled Taiga at the two with an aura of pure rage!

Hercules stopped and saw her burning with rage.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" She cried as she took Artoria's blade and proceeded to chase after the terrified Servant.

"Uh, should we let her do that?" Shirou asked.

"Let's not do anything!" said Cú Chulainn. "Trust me, It will hurt...a lot!"

The others nodded.

"GET BACK HERE YOU HOUSE BREAKER!"

-an hour later-

We now return to a now fixed home, courtesy of Kiyohime's magic, with Hercules beaten to near death!

"So now Lancer here is going to be staying here?" asked Rin.

"Yes Rin-san, He's going to stay here." said Shirou.

"You do realize the rest of the masters won't hesitate to end you, right?"

"What?" asked Cú Chulainn. "There is only two left and the one of them are somewhere in Fiji."

"Still, eventually we'll have to fight." spoke Rin in a serious tone.

"Yet you don't want this to end sister?" said Sakura.

"Of course I do."

"Then why are so hesitant?" asked Arjuna.

"What makes you think I'm hesitant?"

"Because you know that if we fight and the war is over...we will return to the Throne of Heroes until the next Grail War." Medusa said with a grim face.

Rin stiffened up as everyone turned to her.

"Is this true?" Asked Teiga and Shirou.

Rin sighed and looked down.

"Rin-san?" asked Shirou as he looked at her with an expression of betrayal on his face.

"Fine. Maybe I don't want this war to end, but it'll eventually come to end whether we like it or not." she said before having her forehead flicked by Artoria's finger. "Ah."

"There is always a way, you must never give up!" said Artoria with a smile.

Rin rubbed her forehead as the other nodded.

"Artoira-chan is right. There is always a way. We can win this war without losing a single one of you." said Shirou as said girl blushed at the compliment.

"You'll have to prove me wrong than."

"And I will Rin nee-chan."

"What! I'm y-y-y-ou-r-r" said Rin with a flustered tone.

"Yes, you, Sakura, and Taiga are like sisters to me."

Just then Illya fainted and started to twitch speralically!

"Illya? Illya!"

"NEE-CHAN!" everyone cried as Nobunaga carried her to a bed in the next room.

Her body kept shaking and small amounts of blood appeared from her mouth.

"What's happening!"

"Her body is going through cellular and magical decay." said Scathach with a look of concern on her face, as did Kiyohime though for a different reason.

"What? Why!" Shirou cried out in panic.

"Because she is a pseudo-homunculi." said Kiyohime with a serious tone.

"A what?"

"A homunculi, an artificial human, but Illya is a homunculi with a human parent and a human soul. But still, a homunculi is supposed to last for a thousand years?" said Kiyohime as she started to remove her cloths. "OH KAMI!" she cried in shock.

Shirou looked away, but grew worried when she screamed.

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS WOULD PLACE A SEAL OF ABSORPTION ON ANOTHER SENTIENT BEING!"

"A seal of what?" asked Rin in confusion.

"A seal of absorption is a forbidden spell that takes the souls of anyone that dies around an item and uses it to convert it into a powerful magical weapon, but WHO WOULD DO IT WITH ANOTHER LIVING CREATURE!?"

"I'm not sure." spoke Scathach.

"Why is it forbidden?" asked Shirou.

"Well, Husband, It is forbidden because it caused a item or in this case, person, to decay both physically and spiritually. If the process is finished, their souls will be destroyed ….forever."

Shirou was stunned while the others frowned hearing that.

"Is there anyway to reverse it?" asked Read with a frown.

"Yes, but it would require a power that I don't possess. The power over the realm of the dead." said Kiyohime with a couple tears falling down her face.

"What about mother?" asked Cú Chulainn.

"Me?"

"Yes, You lived in the Land of Shadows for centuries and you have the knowledge of that realms forgotten beings so….maybe you can help….mother?"

"Maybe, but if I tried, it would take time."

"How much time?" asked Attila.

"About a week, but I would need focus and no interruptions."

"I will help!" said Kiyohime. "Two heads are better than one, right?" she asked while wrapping her arm around Scathach's shoulders.

"Well it will still take some time."

"So how long with Kiyohime-chan's help?" asked Shirou which caused Kiyohime to blush a crimson red.

"Maybe five days."

"Please!" Shirou bows his head on the ground. "Help nee-chan!"

"We'll do our best master/husband."

"Thank you! Scathach-chan, Kiyohime-chan!" he said while kissing their foreheads.

Both blushed while the others frowned. 'That should be me.' they thought.

-an hour later-

Everyone slept soundly...except Shirou who was still wide awake. 'Nee-chan.'

Just then the door opened revealing….Joan and Jing Ke, in sexy nightwear.

Shirou's face blushed and his jaw hung open.

"Are you ok...Shirou?" said Jing Ke in an out of character tone.

"W-What are you two wearing?" he asked.

"Just some of Taiga's clothes….You don't like it Shirou?" spoke Joan in confusion.

"Well it's not that, but why are you wearing them all of a sudden?"

"Well...We have something important to tell you." said Jing Ke with a blush.

"Which is?" he asked with an idea in mind why they'd put those on, but wanted to be sure.

"Well…." said Joan who was red as a tomato.

"We….have fallen for you Shirou!" said Jing Ke as steam came out of her ears.

"What!?"

"Yes...We love you Shirou!" They said as they came closer to our hero.

His expression was stunned beyond belief as they hugged him on both sides.

"Shirou….we have something else to tell you." Joan said pointing to the door.

"What is it?"

"You can come out now!" said Jing Ke as Scathach, Attila, Bonny, Read, Nobunaga, Kiyohime, Frankenstein, and Artoria came in with the same sexy nightwear that Jing Ke and Joan were wearing.

Bonny, Nobunaga, Kiyohime, and Frankenstein were smiling while the rest were blushing and seemed a little shy.

"This is what we wanted to tell you….we've ALL fallen for you Shirou." said Joan.

"H-How? I mean, it's only been over a day." he spoke in shock.

"Yet...you cared and protected us like you did it for years." said Artoria while blushing.

"So we decided to do the most reasonable thing." spoke Bonny.

"And that is to become your wives!" said Nobunaga as she hugged Shirou with her breasts.

He blushed as the rest slowly came over to hug him.

"Will you love us? D-a-r-l-i-n-g~" said Scathach with a lustful voice.

His face resembled a bright tomato at the tone and felt his mouth go dry.

"Darling~" Said Frankenstein while taking his clothes off.

And with that the relations between Masters and Servants evolved to husband and Wives as the moans and cries emanated across the house.

-morning-

'Wow' thought Shirou was he laid on the bed with Joan, Jing Ke, Scathach, Attila, Bonny, Read, Nobunaga, Kiyohime, Frankenstein, and Artoria hugging him while their breasts brushed against his body. 'That was amazing.'

"Shirou." they said in their sleep as they hugged him even more.

He smiled and stayed still so they could keep sleeping.

'So we are lovers now….' he thought as he went back to sleep….only for a certain tiger and mage to enter the room.

"Shirou, time to wake u-" said Rin as she stopped and looked at the scene in shock.

'Way to go Shirou nii-chan!' thought Taiga with joy.

Rin was about to say something, but Taiga clamped a hand over her mouth and shook her head. "Let your little 'brother' sleep ok?"

The mage sighed and nodded as they shut the door. A couple minutes later the last 'sister' entered the room.

"Shirou….oh!" Sakura said before closing her mouth. 'Aw! So cute!...I wish I was a part of it...oh well...night Shirou nii-chan!' And with that, she left the room and after running into Medusa told her not to interrupt them.

"HEY! SHIROU! WAKE UP!" shouted the Hound of Ulster not knowing he is going to get hurt.

Shirou and his servant's eyes shot open. "OH SON!" spoke Scathach in an agitated voice.

Her son's eyes widened as she sat up and stood up from the bed while putting up a false smile.

"M-m-m-o-o-t-h-h-h-e-e-r!" he shuddered at the sight of his mother, naked, and really pissed off.

"It's not nice to wake me and your father up, the day after we consummated." she kept smiling while walking over to him.

"WHAT!"

"And now it's time to resume training for you. This time, running for dear life while I chase you." she equipped her servant's outfit with shield and spear.

"WAIT MOTHER PLEASE!" Cú Chulainn cried in desperation.

"Three."

"MOTHER! I'M SORRY!"

"Two."

"PLEASE MOTHER I WILL NEVER DO THIS AGAIN! DON'T KILL ME!" he said crying like a complete mess.

"I won't kill you. Consider this punishement. Oh, and one more thing."

"Mother?"

"One."

"Wait." said Shirou. "Let him off this time...Scathach-chan….for me?"

"But Shirou, he woke all of us up from a nice sleep."

"Still, it was an accident. It's not his fault."

Scathach sighed and turned to her son. "You're forgiven, but thank your new father for speaking up for you."

"Thank you…..Father…" Cú Chulainn said with a blush of embarrassment.

"No problem, son."

'Aw.' thought the other wives. 'I wish Mordred was here, she would love Shirou.' Artoria thought with longing.

-Throne of Heroes-

"Mother…" said a woman with Artoria's body as she looked at a mirror that connects the dimension with Earth. 'I wish you and your new husband luck…..I just wish I was there for the wedding.'

This was the same thought of certain Servants that knew Shirou's wives in the Throne of Heroes.

-Shirou's home-

After the wake up call, all the servants and Shirou got dressed and headed downstairs.

"CONGRATULATIONS SHIROU NII-CHAN!" cried Rin, Sakura and Taiga as Arjuna and Medusa were bringing in a cake with the words, "_Good Job Lover Boy!_" in a mixture of Sanskrit, ancient Greek and Japanese.

"Uh, thanks." he replied with a blush.

"Really Fat Ass?" asked Nobunaga. "You made a cake without eating it?"

"I'M NOT FAT!" said Taiga before calming down. "But you might be late!"

"S-s-s-s-sh-h-u-u-t u-u-u-p!" Nobunaga stuttered with a brush.

Shirou and the rest rushed to get ready before bolting to school.

"They grow up so fast!" said Medusa as she hugged Arjuna's arm.

"Yes...Medusa-chan, yes they do." he said before kissing Medusa's cheek.

-After School-

Shirou smiled as he waited outside the school for his new wives. 'I'm going on a date! I will make it the best date of their lives!' he thought before spotting the girls...now in very different clothes from their normal clothes and Servant clothings.

Artoria herself was wearing a sleeveless blue chinese dress with slits on the sides to let her legs move freely.

Jing Ke was currently wearing a white and gray dress with flowers on it. Her hair was now down and the lotus flower still in her hair.

Nobunaga was wearing a red and blue kimono with a small sun on the side of the kimono. Her hair was now in a bun and her hat was nowhere to be seen.

Read was clad in a grey kimono with sash and long sleeves that covered her arms.

Bonny was wearing a beautiful red dress with a cute bunny clip on her hair. Her pirate hat was replaced with a red bow on the end of her long blond hair.

Kiyohime was in a longer blue kimono with short sleeves and her hair wrapped up in a bun with a dragon clip holding it together.

Joan was also wearing a chinese dress but was colored purple and white. Her hair was completely down and a cute lamb clip was placed in her hair.

Scathach was covered from head to toe with a cute pink dress with a flower in the center of the dress. Shirou almost had a nosebleed from that.

Finally Frankenstein came out with her hair parted to show her eyes while she wore a white kimono with frills on the edges and a veil on her head that made it look like she was ready to get married.

"Darling!~" said Frankenstein as she hugged him.

"Wow! You're all so beautiful!" said Shirou.

"Thank you Husband dearest!" they said as they kissed him on the lips. They then grabbed his arms. "Let's go!"

-In town-

"Where would you want to go my himes?" asked Shirou as they walked the near crowded street in the downtown area.

"Nothing too fancy. We know your income isn't enough for all of us." spoke Jing Ke.

"True Jing Ke-hime, but I just want to make you girls happy." he said as they smiled at his selflessness.

"Well we'll let you pick where we go." spoke Scathach.

"Are you sure Scathach-hime?"

"We're all sure." spoke Kiyohime.

"Ok my Himes. I know this restaurant called Ahnenerbe that sells great food….and for some reason...there are lots of cats there." (From Carnival Phantasm OVA).

"Then let's go." smiled Bonny dragging him forward….right into a figure with yellow hair.

"Watch where you're going mongrel!" said the figure with an arrogant tone.

"Sorry."

"NO! You dare strike a king!" he shouted.

"He said he was sorry." frowned Kiyohime.

"Yet where are the gifts?"

"What do you mean?" said Attila in confusion.

"THE GIFTS OF APOLOGY FOR STRIKING YOUR KING!" shouted the man.

"Looks like a lousy king to me." muttered Nobunaga.

"SHUT UP YOU MONGREL!" he said before looking at Artoria. "Do I know you?"

Artoria glared at him while trying hard not to reveal herself. "No."

"Um? Must have mistaken you for another woman who will soon be my queen."

"Yeah, and she's probably somewhere else." spoke Bonny.

"I know she's here in this city! And I will not rest until she is my queen!"

They watched the male walk past them while Artoria glared at him.

"Arrogant king of heroes!" she mumbled.

"That him?" asked Attilla.

"Yes...Gilgamesh the so called "King of Heros" even if he was supposed to be a kind ruler….I guess his arrogance finally got to him." said Artoria.

"Wait? He was a kind king?" asked Kiyohime in confusion.

"Yes, but after he met Enkidu his lifetime friend and….from what I remember from the rumors back in the Throne of Heroes, a female clay golem made from the gods to be his equal and wife."

"What? Then why is he looking for you?" asked Read.

"The corrupted Grail must have made him forget that part of his life….or he is a cheater."

"Artoria-hime. Lets forget about him and enjoy our date?" asked Shirou.

"Oh alright." she said with a blush.

And with that, they walked to the restaurant….not knowing the King of Heros was behind them.

-Ahnenerbe-

After getting inside, it was a surprise to the waiter all of them were gonna need one table.

"What? One table?" he asked in confusion.

"That's right."

"And why the single table?"

"Because they are my dates….that's why." said Shirou who was currently developing a tick mark on his head.

The waiter had an expression to show he highly doubted that. "You're not serious right."

"Yes I am!"

"If you have a problem, we can talk to the manager." frowned Kiyohime.

"N-o need for that!" he said as he escorted them to their table.

-a few seconds later-

"Hello there My name is Van and I will take your orders this pleasant evening!" he said with a real smile. "Do you know what your choices are?"

"Himes?" asked Shirou.

"I would like some Tempura please?" said Read in a cute voice.

"I'll take some udon noodles." spoke Nobunaga.

"A bowl of Tenuki udon and a side of rice." said Joan.

"Some Yellowtail sir!" said Bonny. "And a barrel of Rum!

"Some Ramen and a barrel of Sake!" spoke Jing Ke.

"A burger…." said Attila with interest.

"Ramen noodles and some egg drop soup." replied Kiyohime.

"Just some lobster and a salad good sir." said Scathach.

"One hundred bowls of miso soup please!" said Artoria with hunger.

"Just some teriyaki." spoke Shirou as he mentally sweatdropped at Artoria's order.

"Ok, sir!" replied Van. "I will tell the chief, Yui, the order and it will be about ten minutes." he turned to go, but stopped. "Also, there's a man in the corner over there that has be watching you for the last few minutes. If he is of any trouble, just notify either me or Yui and he will be kicked out faster that instant ramen."

As Van left, Shirou lightly turned his eye and glanced over to see the same man with blonde hair sitting at a table while drinking wine while looking at their table. "Artoria." he whispered. "Its him."

"Damn it."

"Why is he following us?" whispered Joan.

"He might have a feeling he knows who I am."

"Or he is a pervert." said Nobunaga as she played with her napkin.

"If he wanted to stare at women, he'd probably go somewhere else."

"True, but still….why here?" asked Bonny while playing with Scathach's hair.

"Let's try to pretend we don't notice him." spoke Nobunaga.

"Agree." said Jing Ke. "Let's just enjoy our date."

"The food is here." said Read and Scathach, who finally stopped Bonny from playing with her hair.

"Your meal. ….also...are you by any chance a mage?" Van asked.

Shirou's eyes widened while the girls frowned.

" No need to be on edge! My days as a Grail War participant ended years ago same with Yui." said the now known mage.

"What? You're not one of the participants?" asked Artoria in confusion.

"Of course not! Me and Yui won years ago and have settled down running this restaurant. So please! If you need any help, just call this number." Van said as he gave them a business card with the restaurant's number. "Now please enjoy your meals."

They watched him walk away before turning to the food.

"Wow! A mage with his own restaurant!" said Joan in excitement.

"You mean two mages." corrected Jing Ke.

"Enough talk!" said Nobunaga. "MORE EATING!"

The others agreed before they started eating.

-one meal later-

"AH! So good!" said Nobunaga as she used a toothpick.

Bonny chuckled as some of the rum was making her feel a little light headed.

"Hic!" so was Jing Ke who was now trying to undress, if Joan didn't hold her back!

"Jing! Please! Not in public!"

"Why not? We're all mature women and we should be proud!" she slurred.

"But it's indecent! Do it when we get home!"

"Ah! Come on Joan!" said Scathach with a teasing tone. "Just let her!"

"Yea!" said Read.

"Such perverted actions are not lady like!" said Kiyohime.

"_Yet you're half naked._" wrote Frankenstein.

Kiyohime looked at herself and blushed.

"Really now." said Artoria in disbelief.

"AW COME ON ARTOIRA! IS JUST HIC! SOME FUN! HIC! BURP!" yelled a drunk Jing Ke.

"MY QUEEN!" shouted the "king of Heros".

"Shit." Shirou muttered hearing him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THESE MONGRELS?!" Gilgamesh yelled.

"Scathach! Can you bring up a smoke screen?"

"I'm a sorcerer not a ninja!"

"How strong are your illusions?"

"Not so well…."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" shouted Van.

Gilgamesh stood up and started walking toward the table.

"Are you causing trouble...again King of Heros?" Van asked with venom.

"What business is it to you?"

"I'm the owner of this restaurant and you, sir, are disturbing the peace!"

Gilgamesh scowled and kept walking while shoving Van out of the way. Only to feel a blade across his neck.

"Now! King of Heroes….leave now or I will use Bitebacker to cut you into pieces and use you to make my bread!" said Van in an arctic cold voice.

"You think you can harm me? Foolish thinking of a peasant."

"Me A peasant? AH! I'm the descendant of the Nine Day Queen, Lady Jane Gray! And winner of the SECOND Grail war! Your mentality is severely lacking if you can defeat me."

Gilgamesh smirked. "Well then you're definitely above the native pond scum."

"Girls, we gotta get out of here." Shirou whispered. "We can't put the people here in the middle of a battle."

"Well said young man!" spoke a man with a giant hammer on his back.

"Ha Yui! You want to get rid of this pest?" asked Van.

"I'd be delighted to."

"Beware King of Heros, You're now facing the winners of the Second Grail war! The Demon Brothers of the Cross!" said Van as he pointed his sword at Gilgamesh!

The king of heroes grinned while the occupants of the restaurant were confused and staring at the scene.

"So to keep them from knowing..._MARBLE REALM!_" he said as a the restaurant was covered in light. As it dissipated...the customers were gone.

Shirou was stunned while Gilgamesh uncrossed his arms.

"If you were wondering young man, this field teleports others with no magic circuits away."

"This makes it easier for me to crush each worm all in one go."

"Including your Queen?" Van said with a grin as Yui chuckled.

"She's strong, so I know she'll survive."

"You mean Enkidu? or Saber?" said Yui with a grin.

"Yea? From What I remember your queen is Enkidu!" said Van as he winked at Shirou.

"That's the problem. She was made to be perfect, but I still saw flaws."

"Is that you talking or the 'venom' talking?"

"What are you talking about!"

"...baka…." said Yui with a deadpan expression.

"Should we make a retreat?" Joan whispered to Shirou.

"Oh sorry young lady….once Marble Realm is activated...no one can leave until the enemy is knocked out cold!" Van said with an apologetic voice.

"Or all of you are slaughtered." grinned Gilgamesh.

"I would LOVE to see you try! Hey mage! Servants! Care to join us?"

"Count me in." spoke Artoria.

"Don't forget us!" cried Joan, Nobunaga, Jing Ke, Frankenstein, Bonny, Read, Scathach, and Kiyohime as they entered their Servant forms.

"Wait! I don't know any spells or had formal training!" shouted Shirou.

"Well! THIS IS YOUR FIRST LESSON THEN! AHAHA!" cried Van as he kicked the King of Heroes in the face.

Gilgamesh though stayed in place.

"Well…..that didn't work….besides he has only rocks for brains!"

"Well that's true." said Artoria as she used her sword to chop off some of his hair.

Gilgamesh frowned before jumping back as Jing Ke tried hitting him with her dagger.

"_Only For Killing: Non Returnable Dagger!_" said Jing Ke in a low voice as she hit his eye with the dagger.

"GAH!" he cried out feeling the blood drip down his cheek.

"My turn!" said Nobunaga! "_Three Thousand Worlds (three line formation)_" she said before millions of rifles appeared and shot at the king continuously!

He groaned as the bullers pounded against his armor.

"Not bad peasant. But!" he summoned his Enkidu chains and ensnared Kiyohime. "You're no where near my power!"

"You think?" Said Kiyohime as the chains melted.

"What!"

"My flames burn with passion, something no metal can withstand!" she said as she raised her fan. "_Samadhi Through Transforming Flames:__Tenshin Kashou Zanmai_" she said as a giant green dragon of flames came straight towards him!

Gilgamesh crossed his arms as the dragon slammed into him.

"Darling!" said Frankenstein as she slammed her mace into the ground. "_Blasted Tree: The Lightning Tree of Crucifixion._" she thought as the ground erupted with electricity shocking the armor wearing king.

"YOU BITCH!"

"Look who's talking!" said Attila as her sword began to charge along with Shirou's traced version. "_Photon Ray: War God's Sword_" they cried in unison as the energy blades combined into a single blast of colored energy.

Gilgamesh's eyes widened as he tried to jump out of the way. Only to get kicked by Van and Yui's legs!

"And! Strike ONE!...oops wrong sport."

"Ow…" said the King of Heros as he pulled out a key shaped blade. "You're dead now! Worms! _GATE OF BABYLON!_"

He turned the key in the air as it shot a beam of red energy into the sky and it spread out. Behind him appeared a massive wall of glowing spots with different weapons slowly emerging.

"Oh great…" said Van. "The big guns are out."

Shirou gulped while the rest got ready.

"_Luminosité Eternelle: God is Here With Me._" said Joan as she healed everyone.

Gilgamesh grinned as several dozen weapons glowed and shot down at them. Only for a protective shielded from Joan's Noble Phantasm to bounce the weapon back at Gilgamesh! He sent other weapons to knock them away before they could touch him.

"Nice try worms! Now give me my queen or your will perish!"

"Like that will ever happen!" said Bonny and Read. "_Caribbean Free Bird: Bond of Lovebirds!"_ They said as Read started to slash the King with a cutlass! "Now Bonny!"

"AI!" she said as she fired a beam of magic bullets right at him!

"You little!" said Gilgamesh as parts of his armor fell off.

"YOU WILL ALL DIE HERE!"

"Shut up…._Gae Bolg Alternative: Soaring Spear of Piercing Death!_" Scathach said as she used two Gae Bolgs' as javelins against the monarch nearly hitting his heart.

He spat some blood out while glaring at the javelins in his chest.

"How does it feel?" Said Artoria with Excalibur drawn. "To be a worm?"

"SHUT UP!"

"DON'T YELL AT MY HIME!" spoke Shirou with the Sword of Mars in his hands.

"You! I'll end your miserable existence!" he yelled as an odd sword came to him that was made of several red cylinders.

"Oh crap!" said Van. " YOUNG MAN! CATCH!" he threw a silver sword with red markings into Shirou's hands! "That was my Servants blade, Clarent!"

'My Daughter's blade? He was her Master!' thought Artoria in shock.

"It won't save him!" laughed Gilgamesh as he started to charge up his attack, only to get hit by Yui and his Giant hammer in the face.

"Wow." spoke Shirou in awe of the blade.

"HURRY!" Cried Van,Yui, and the girls as the world destroying sword, Ea, starts to spin with a force of a small hurricane.

"Artoria-hime?" Shirou said as he charged both Attila's sword and Clarent with his magic circuits.

"Yes." She said as Excalibur finished charging.

"Now!" The pair raised the blades into the air and shouted. "_EXCALIBUR: SWORD OF PROMISED VICTORY/CLARENT RAY: RADIANT AND BRILLIANT ROYAL GOD'S SWORD!_"

Gilgamesh ran with Ea aimed at them just as they charged at him. "Ha! YOU WILL DIE YOU WORMS!"

They swung the blades down and they met with the tip of Ea in the middle. The blades were equal in power as the space around them distorted like a Picasso painting.

All three gritted while pushing against the others. Until finally the power of Ea's attack diminished and then stopped spinning as the combined attacks of Artoria and Shirou engulfed the king in a wave of energy. As the energy vanished….something weird happened.

"What did you do you mongrels" said a feminine voice.

"What!?" exclaimed Shirou as he saw a now female Gilgamesh in a maids uniform.

"Didn't expect that." spoke Artoria.

"I agree." said Van as he returned the restaurant to momal space. "I never knew that such magic would occur in this way!"

"Yes you did." deadpanned Yui as he healed everyone.

"Ok I did." he said as he rubbed the back of his head. "But seriously, to have the King of heros as a woman was an interesting turn of events!"

"I will kill you!" shouted Gilgamesh as she tried to attack….only for nothing to happen. "WHAT!"

"Stop Gilgamesh!" said ...Shirou!

"_As you wish master_…..wait WHAT!?"

"And that's another thing that happened." grinned Van.

"What just happened?" asked the Himes while hugging Shirou.

"Well….I think the the combination of Excalibur, Ea, Clarent, and the sword of Mars must have disordered the very gender and nature of Gigi here." said Van while pointing to the now nicknamed Gigi. "And now Gigi here is your maid and Servant forever!" a evil grin appeared on Van's and Yui's face as Gilgamesh started to cry.

"WHY! WHY AM I A SERVANT OF THIS WORM!" she said while trying to deny the fate that she is given for her arrogance.

"Maybe that's because someone had a stick shoved too far up their ass." deadpanned Nobunaga.

"Yea!" said Jing Ke. "And maybe for..I don't know….TRYING TO KILL US FOR NO REASON OTHER THAN TO MAKE SURE ARTORIA IS NO ONE ELSE'S!"

"And you already HAVE a wife! Enkidu!" said Scathach with a cold tone.

"I have a wife?" Gilgamesh asked confused.

"YES!"

"...I...have...a...wife…" she said before clutching her head in pain!

"What's happening?" asked Shirou.

"Looks like the Corrupted Grail is starting to fight for dominance." said Van.

"How do you know that?!" asked Artoria.

"Both of us saw what came out of the grail guring the fourth war...that and one of our Servants…" said Van as he looked down.

"What happened?" asked Read.

"...they….were corrupted as well." Yui said with a hint of melancholy. "And almost killed us before Van did the only thing that would save them."

"...I commanded them for the final time to …." Van broke down crying.

"To what?"

"Commit suicide…." said Yui with a lone tear on his face.

Shirou and his wives were stunned and horrified.

"Van was hit the hardest….he was about to propose to Mordred that night."

"Same with you and your Servant, Ushiwakamaru!"said Van while gripping his hands till they bled.

"GAH!" cried Gilgamesh as a puff of dark smoke appeared from her mouth before evaporating into nothingness. She held her head before blinking. "Wha? What happened...and why am I a girl?" She looked at the crying men and women. "Are you ok?"

"Yes….we'll be fine." spoke Van.

"...If you want...I can help?"

"How?" asked Yui still holding back tears. "It's not like you can bring back the dead."

"No I can not...but I can bring them here again to this world." said Gilgamesh with a real smile full of happiness.

"How?"

"Do you have a piece of their person? And a Sorcerer?"

"What are you getting at?" asked Kiyohime and Scathach in confusion.

"I might know how they can come back."

"WHAT!" Cried Shirou and his wives.

She then opened a small portal and a bottle with a white substance landed on the ground without a crack. "This is the elixir of Immortality."

"We need to have someone to drink it to work." spoke Kiyohime with a deadpan look.

"But it also can raise the dead….why do you think it never came into another hero's hands?"

"Good point."

"So anything of theirs?" Asked Gilgamesh.

"A small piece of Mordred's armor." said Van.

"Ushiwakamaru's bra."said Yui as the girls looked at him weirdly. "What?"

"You have her bra…." Said Joan with a dark aura around her.

"She gave it to me."

"Your serious!" Asked Jing Ke.

"Of course I'm serious!"

"Wow...She must love you to give you her bra!" said Nobunaga with envy. 'Why can't Shirou-koi do something like that with us?'

"So what do we do?" asked Scathach.

"Well….I need a candle with green flames and an Aoku's (a celtic god of death) head."

"Where we gonna find those?" asked Bonny.

"I can make the flames." said Kiyohime.

"And I happen to have a skull of an Aoku." Scathach said as she summoned her Gae Bolg with a human like skull with deer horns stuck on the spear tip.

"HOW!" screamed Artoria as she had a fear of zombies and Aoku's since childhood.

"Well…..One tried to kill my son during his training and I had to save him from him." she said as she remembered how Cú Chulainn cried from the site of the Aoku and didn't leave her side for an entire month.

"So now what?" Read asked Gilgamesh.

"Place them on the ground with the skull towards the north, the candles in the seal of Solomon,and the objects in the center."

Kiyohime held her hand out as a small flame shot out and lit the candles. Scathach stuck the skull in the northernmost end of the seal as Frankenstein placed the candles in the form of a twelve sided star.

"I hope this works." said Van as he placed Mordred's' armor into the center of the seal. Yui set down the bra beside it.

"Do your stuff Gilgamesh." said Shirou.

"_Yes master, thank you Master!_...what?" she said before speaking an ancient tongue with the elixir in her right hand.

Everyone watched as the flames flickered and the seal started glowing as drops from elixir of Immortality took effect.

-meanwhile-

The body of Illya started to glow with magical energy as Taiga, Rin and Sakura looked in shock.

-Throne of Heroes-

"What?" said two figures in surprised.

"Is someone summoning us?" asked the second figure.

"Maybe, but who?" asked the first figure as they completely vanished from this dimension.

-Earth, Ahnenerbe-

Everyone watched as the two pieces of items were covered in a small cloud of smoke that slowly got bigger. As the cloud grew, the figures of two women started to form.

Van and Yui watched with open mouths as the traits started to appear. The first figure looked like Artoria but with a small ponytail, a revealing red, brown, yellow and black outfit with her stomach and shoulders exposed along with the front portion of her hips showing a bit of skin. Her breasts were the only thing covered and a pseudo-necklace covered her neck. She was holding a sheath in her left hand. Her green eyes looked around, searching for danger.

The second figure was a long black haired woman with a bun on one side of her hair, tied with yellow string and falcon feathers, and sporting two black ribbons on each side of her hair with a japanese nobleman's hat in the middle. She was clothed in a half nude half traditional samurai uniform which showed her panties, bits of her breasts and one of her legs. Her forehead had a small head band above her blue eyes. She was taller than the other woman due to the black Tengu shoes with bear fur covering her feet along with her white stockings. She was holding a katana with a raccoon's tail at the base of the sheath. She looked around as well with worry.

"Mordred?"

"Ushiwakamaru?"

The two resurrected servants look at Van and Yui before running towards them and kissing them!

Artoria was stunned to see her daughter who pulled back from the kiss and turned towards her.

"Mother?" she said in shock.

"Mordred."

"MOTHER!" she said as she ran toward Artoria, arms out stretched.

Artoria smiled before her daughter ran into her and hugged her.

"Mother….I'm sorry.." said Mordred with tears in her eyes.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry." spoke Artoria with tears in her eyes.

"No It's mine! I shouldn't have let her control me like a puppet…."

Artoria and Mordred just held the other while Shirou and the other girls smiled.

"Daughter. Meet your new father, Shirou!" Artoria held a hand out to her master.

"Um...Hello Mordred...I mean Daughter!" said Shirou flustered.

Mordred narrowed her eyes and walked up to him. "So….you're the one who had sex with mother?"

Shirou blushed from the blunt question and just idly nodded.

"And these other women?"

"All his wives." spoke Kiyohime.

"And these other … 'wives'?" Her glare intensified.

"Um well yes…." Said Shirou.

Mordred looked at him for a few minutes before hugging him. "FATHER!"

Van looked at the scene with happiness at seeing his fiancé hugging her new father. "Guess this means I'm part of the family, eh pa?"

Shirou was still blushing when moans could be heard.

"Yui!"

"Ushiwakamaru-chan!"

The rest of them blushed and saw the two were heavily making out on the ground.

"Yui!" shouted Van before being kissed by Mordred.

"Ah Van Van~ let them have their fun!"

"Maybe we should give them some alone time." spoke Bonny.

"Yea…." Blushed Joan.

"Fine..._Bed Realm_!" said Van as everyone minus Yui and Ushiwakamaru was teleported to a pocket dimension.

-Bed Realm-

"Welcome to the Bed Realm, population, us!"

Shirou and the rest looked around.

"Like it? It's where me and Van Van trained years ago!" Said Mordred it a smile!

"So I take it you want us to train here?" asked Attila.

"Of course! Not only to train….but to know the truth behind the Grail War." said Van.

"What do you mean?"

"Well….the truth is that the Grail was created by your sister's ancestor using her soul and that a certain Mage that uses worms as a lifeline is trying to use the Grail to release the being known as Avenger to become a god or in layman's terms, GOD HIMSELF!" yelled Van in pure hate.

Silence occurred for about ten minutes before they gained a dark aura and a pissed off expression.

"That's why we're going to let you use this place to train."

"Yes….let's train so WE CAN KILL THAT HERETIC!" Yelled Joan in rage as her clothes started darkening.

Shirou ran over and pulled her into a hug while rubbing her back.

Joan started to calm down as her clothes returned to normal. "Thank you Shirou, my beloved husband."

"So what do we train with?" asked Shirou.

"Everything! Magic, weapon creating, servant armor, ect." said Van with glee.

"What is Servant Armor?" asked Nobunaga in confusion.

"A lost art that combines a master and a servant together to amplify their power! This magic was lost since the first Grail War."

"And you think this will help us a lot?" asked Attila.

"Of course! Besides Servant Armor only works on those with a very high compatibility rate...like you ten!" He said pointing at the couples.

"What about an example?" asked Read as she poked Mordred's butt.

"Stop that!"

"No!"

Mordred growled and pinched Read's cheeks.

"WAWAWA!"

"Mord-chan!" Yelled Van. "Apologize!"

"I will when she doesn't poke my butt again!"

"And she won't!" said Bonny. "I promise you daughter!"

"Fine!" Mordred stepped back from Read. "We'll give an example."

"Ready? Mord-chan?"

"Ready."

"Ok! _SERVANT ARMOR:MORDRED!_" said Van as Mordred turned into a ball of light which entered his body. Van's clothes changed into a white and red armor with horns. (Think Mordred's armor, but slimmer.)

"_Mordred form!_"

Shirou and his wives were amazed.

"**Like it?**" spoke Mordred from the suit.

"That's awesome!" called Bonny.

"I agree!" said Jing Ke in awe!

"Daughter? Are you ok?" asked Artoria with concern.

"**Of course."**

"Well ….._master?_" Asked Gilgamesh as she was foot massaging Shirou's feet.

"Well, maybe we could try it." he spoke before sighing as she hit a sensitive spot.

"_Sorry master!_"

"It's ok Gilgamesa." said Shirou while giving the former king a new female name.

"Just focus on becoming one and let the tugging feel lead you." spoke Van. "Also don't forget to not think perverse thoughts while in this form….it will cause unexpected results." He and Mordred blushed at that.

"Me and my husband will try." smiled Kiyohime pulling Shirou on his feet.

"_And Me!_" wrote Frankenstein!

"And me!" Joan , Scathach, Artoria, Bonny, Read, Jing Ke and Nobunaga said was they pulled on their husband's arms and legs.

"ONE AT TIME! ONE AT A TIME!"

"How about my new mother in law first?" suggested Van.

"Fine….son…" she said with a blush.

"Just remember! NO perverse thoughts!"

"Ok _Servant Armor:Artoria!_" said Shirou as Artoria transformed into a ball of light and entered his body! Shirou was now cloaked in Artoria's armor ….but was colored both blue and white as well as black and red (Combined Saber and Alter Saber's armor). Shirou also had two swords in his hands, Excalibur and a red and black Excalibur.

"_Artoria form: Yin Yang style!_"

"Wow….a Servant with an Alter form! Now that is rare!" said Van in surprise.

"_Wow._" smiled Shirou looking over the armor and swords.

"**You can say that again my love!**" spoke Artoria from the armor.

"My turn!" called Kiyohime.

"WAIT!" but it was too late as Kiyohime turned into a ball of light and entered the body. Shirou was now in a green and red armor with the two Excalibur's on his wists like switch blades and sporting two dragon horns on his head.

"_**K**__y__**i**__o__**r**__i__**a **__F__**o**__r__**m**__:__**D**__r__**a**__g__**o**__n_ _**S**__t__**y**__l__**e**__!_"

"**Kiyohime! Get out!"** shouted Artoria.

"_NO!_" yelled Kiyohime. "_I like it here!_"

"If she's in there, I will too!" declared Attila.

"ME TOO!" yelled Nobunaga!

"Lets," said Read and Bonny.

"DO," spoke Scathach.

"_Right,_" wrote Frankenstein.

"NOW!" shouted Joan and Jing Ke.

"YEA!" they said as they entered into Shirou's body!

"_**Ah crap.**_" said Van and Mordred as they transformed. Now Shirou looked like an armored green/red/black/blue/purple knight with a dragon's' head on his left arm, a pair of electrical cords on his back, a pair of wings made of riffles, a cutlass on each leg that looked like a hidden dagger from 007, a mini riffle on his left arm, red spears on his back that looked like a tail with green fire, a flower on his hair, AND The Sword of Mars, The two Excaliburs, Frankenstein's mace and Clarent in either his hands (The Excaliburs) or floating around him (Clarent and Frankenstein's mace). Shirou also had two flags on his back, one of white and the other one jet black.

"_**Grail Master Form: Redeemer of Humanity Style!**_"

"_**WHAT THE HELL!**_"

The new fusion looked over his body before groaning as he fell to his knees.

"_**HUSBAND!**_" they cried from the armor. "_**ARE YOU OK!?**_"

"Too….,much…" he groaned out collapsing to the ground.

"_**TOO MUCH WHAT?**_"

"_Too much power at the same time…...He is not ready for your combined powers!_" said Van as he picked him up. "_You need to get out of him!"_

"_**HOW!**_"

"**Think perverted thoughts! Especially about child making!**"

"_MORD-CHAN!_"

"**JUST DO IT MOTHERS!**"

Each one started focusing as Shirou's form glowed and the lights shot out of him. The light returned to his wife's original forms...minus the crimson faces on them.

"Will he be alright?" asked Joan.

"_He will be fine, but it looks like we need to train him to be able to control and move that form!_" said Van.

"Looks like we got carried away." spoke Nobunaga.

"Yea...and Shirou-Koi got hurt." said Kiyohime looking down. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's...alright." smiled Shirou.

"Shirou-Koi!" she said as she hugged him!

"Anyway…" said Van in his original form with Mordred having a blush on her face. "Lets begin training ok?"

All of them nodded.

"All right then…." his smile turned sinister. "LET'S BEGIN!" he said as he pulled out a million swords out of thin air.

"Um..._Master?_" said Gilgamesa. "Can I just hide for the moment?"

"Sure...Gilgamesa." he said as the maid ran for cover as the Shirou and his wives training began!

-Two weeks later (Bed Realm): Only a minute on Earth-

The area the group vanished from before started glowing.

"Yui-Koi!"

"Ushiwakamaru-Chan!"

Well….they are still doing it….now in the nude.

Both were about to keep going, but stopped as they saw the ground glowing.

"Yui! Ushiwakamaru! We are….your STILL going that!" said Van with a blush.

Both stopped and blushed.

"Really….we were gone and you started FUCKING AROUND!" yelled Mordred in anger.

"Well excuse us!"

"So…" Mordred smirked. "Did you pass gas or is it a Tengu in heat?"

"BE QUIET! MORDRED!" Ushiwakamaru yelled. "I'm NOT in heat! Nor did I pass any gas!"

"Really? You do look like a Fartmaru!"

"THAT'S IT!" she said as a cat fight ensured.

"Is that what I act like with Sumo Tiger?" asked Nobunaga.

All she got were nods.

"Wow…..Cool!"

Everyone that knew Nobunaga faced palmed at her answer.

"So how'd it go?" asked Yui.

"Great! Now he's a MASTER!" exclaimed Van with pride!

"Really?"

"Of course! He is now on par with well….Solomon himself!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Van in shock. "LIKE KING SOLOMON, THE LAST GREAT MAGE BEFORE THE END OF THE AGE OF THE GODS!"

"That's right."

Everyone was now in shock, especially Shirou.

"Now it's time to find that bastard." spoke Nobunaga.

"Let's see…" said Scathach as she used her new improved version of her clairvoyance to find Zouken. "Found him...but it's now a good thing."

"Let's go." spoke Read.

"Wait! Zouken is battling Arjuna and Medusa! Right at your home Shirou!"

"Then let's go!"

"And hurry!"

"_GAP SPEED!_" shouted Van as a portal with multiple eyes appeared. "Get in!"

All of them ran in with determination.

-Shirou's home-

"_Holy Ground Expansion, Space Fixation, Divine Punishment Enforcement Period Establishment... All Clear. By Shiva's wrath, your life ends here... Pashupata: Raised Hand of the Destruction God!"_ shouted Arjuna as a GIANT bolt of energy was shot right at Avenger, who was now a FREAKING GIANT! Looks like Zouken experimented on Avenger with worms….ew.

The energy attack bounced off his chest.

"What the! How! That was powered by Shiva himself!"

"Blame Zouken for that…." Medusa said as she dodged a shadow tendral.

"FOOLS!" bellowed Avenger.

"And you are what? A Clown?" mocked Medusa.

Avenger raised his foot and brought it down towards her.

"_Breaker Gorgon: Self Seal, Temple of Darkness_" she said as her blindfold came off revealing purple eyes with slits! "Now fear my power!" and with that Avenger became paralyzed both physical and mentally. For about two seconds before returning to normal. "What!"

"PATHETIC!" he laughed.

"Now give me the homunculi or I will KILL you all!" Zouken said with a worm the size of a human leg coming out of his back!

"Never!" yelled Arjuna.

"Go to Tartarus!" shouted Medusa!

"You will never get Illya!" shouted Taiga, Sakura and Rin as they were fending of some worms the size of buffalo as Hercules was guarding Illya's room!

Avenger just laughed before a portal appeared near the area.

"What?" asked Zouken in confusion.

"Bind him! Enkidu!" shouted a voice as thousands of chains caught Avenger.

"GAH! WHAT THE?"

"You will not harm _master's_ family!"said Gilgamesa in in a new gold and black maids uniform.

Avenger scowled and tugged at the chains as Shirou and his wives walked out.

"You! GILGAMESH!" yelled Zouken in rage.

"IT'S GILGAMESA NOW YOU NEST OF FLIES!"

"No matter, once I acquire the homunculi I will become GOD HIMSELF!" he laughed with insanity.

"You can't do that if you're dead!" shouted Bonny.

"And you WHORES are going to do what? Serve me?"

Well he's dead!

"What did you say…" said Artoria in a low tone as her clothes turned dark along with Shirou's other wives.

"I'll make each of you bitches serve me."

'Well he's dead.' thought everyone including Avenger, as the girls dark aura intensified!

"Y….o…..u…..w….i….l….l…...DIE!" Screamed Artoria as the girls' dark auras engulfed them! In their place was their Alter halfs, the dark and sadistic sides of the Servants that are usually locked away unless the get extremely pissed off! Each one had black and red clothing, yellow eyes, and dark versions of their weapons.

"_**SHIROU-KOI!**_" they asked him.

"Go ahead." he nodded.

"_**THANK YOU! HUSBAND BUT LET US COMBINED FOR THIS ONE? AS AN EARLY HONEYMOON!**_"

"Sounds fine to me."

"_**LET'S GO SERVANT ARMOR!**_" they cried as they turned into balls of darkness and went into Shirou's body.

'What? Servant Armor?' thought Zouken in confusion.

'OH CRAP!' Thought Avenger in fear as he tried to get out of the chains,which tightened every time he struggled!

Shirou was now in his Grail Master Form but now it was black and red with dark versions of his wives weapons floating around him. pure purple flames emanated from his mouth and back.

"_**Grail Master Form: DESTROYER OF WORLDS STYLE!**_"

'Wow..._Master_ is so cool!' thought Gilgamesa with a smile.

'What is this magic?' both Arjuna and Medusa thought as they started attacking Avenger's 'below the belt' area.

'That is Shirou nii-chan!' thought the now shocked Taiga, Rin and Sakura as they finished the last worm off.

"_**NOW YOU WILL PERISH!**_" roared Shirou as he used his wings as machine guns and fired at Zouken.

Said master roared as the bullets riddled his body. "You SON OF A WHORE!" he said as his worms stitched his body together….double eww!

"_**Samadhi Through Three Thousand Worlds:Bounded Field of the Demon King!**_" Said Shirou as a blast of purple flames in the shape of a demonic dragon shot out of the armors' dragon head, and nearly struck Zouken.

The master growled as Shirou flew at him.

"_**Gae Bolg: Sword of the Sixth Heaven!**_" Shirou roared as a red and black spear began charging using the impurities of the area and concentrating it into a blade before throwing it. The Sword-Spear stuck Zouken's arm before exploding revealing worms where his blood was supposed to be.

Zouken stumbled while grabbing at the stump as he glared at Shirou. "YOU BRAT! AVENGER! KILL HIM!"

"Oh no you will NOT!" said Gilgamesa as she summoned Ea. "Now! DON'T MOVE!"

"Even you can't kill us with that."

"Oh no? Well _Master_ helped me concentrate the energy Ea uses so now I can use it without restraint!" she lunged at the master. Well….tried as Avenger broke free and grabbed her with his massive hand.

"Not so tough now? You freak of nature!" said Zouken. Wow….Sexist much.

"Unhand me beast!"

"Or I can crush you noAH!" Avenger said before losing his arm to a dark version of Attila's sword.

"_**Photon Papiyas:The Lightning God of Promised Crucifixion**_" said Shirou as the arm came crashing down and disintegrating upon impact.

Avenger howled in pain while Gilgamesa took the chance to run at his nearest foot and stab Ea into it. "Now! Go _Sword of Rupture, Ea!_" She said as it spun like a nuclear reactor core at hyperspeed as the entire foot disintegrated within minutes!

Avenger roared in pain as the colossal giant toppled over from the loss of his foot. "You BITCH!"

"I'm a MAID! A QUEEN OF MAIDS! _Sword of Rupture, Ea! MARK 2!_" she said as the blades' power bultipided and condensed into a single ball which was fired like a cannon at the beast!

His eyes widened as it hit his side. causing his giant form to explode!

"Ah!" plop! "What the?" he looked down only to see a pair of breasts and a black and red maid uniform on him! "WHAT THE HELL!" 'he' said in a female voice.

"My special Maid cannon! Now you shall serve _Master_, forever!" Gilgamesa smiled evilly!

"NO!"

Zouken was stunned as the girls surrounded him.

"Where do you think your going?" Said Taiga, Sakura (In her Dark form), Medusa and Rin. Arjuna and Cú Chulainn were also there with their weapons drawn as Shirou walked forward with a look of pure hate in his Armor forms' face.

Zouken grew fearful as he ended up falling on his ass while all of them closed in. "S-s-s-TAY BACK YOU LOWER LIFEFORMS!"

"_**THREE!**_" counted Shirou.

"No! Get away!"

"_**TWO!**_" Shirou said as his weapons combined into a single blade of pure light and Darkness.

"GET AWAY!"

"_**ONE!**_" Shirou's blade started to spin at mark 5 speeds.

"NOOOOO!"

"_**ZERO! Avalon: The Crimson War God's **__**Soaring Spear of Piercing Crucifixion**_" Shouted Shirou as the blade pierced his skull and shredded it into paste!

His body twitched before stopping. The worms that made up his body were turned into dust, leaving nothing but a pair of….what!

"**USED PANTIES**!" Screamed the girls in Shirou's armor in disgust!

"That's just wrong!" cried Shirou.

"And they **ARE MINE!**" said Sakura still in her Dark form.

'Oh boy.'

"**Medusa….Shirou nii-chan…..**"

"Yes?"

"**Dispose of them before I use Avenger as a 'stress reliever!'**"

'Crap!' Avenger cried in her mind.

"**NOW!**"

"On it!"

-few minutes later-

"Sakura is really scary!" said Read who along with the others, returned to normal and were currently checking for damages to the house.

"Always remember that." spoke Taiga.

"Ok, Sumo Cat!" said Nobunaga as she was cleaning some debris from the front entrance.

"I'M NOT FAT!"

"Sure you're not! Your Obese!"

"WHY YOU!" cried Taiga as she...again attacks her.

Shirou sighed. 'Not again.'

"ONII-CHAN!" cried a voice that seemed to be familiar to Shirou.

He turned his head and was glomped by a pair of F cups.

"Onii-chan I missed you!" said a young woman with a nice body, a rather small butt, and long white hair. Her red eyes looked at Shirou with happiness…..wait red eyes!

"WHA! ILLYA NEE-CHAN!"

She nodded as everyone around her sans Taiga, Sakura, Rin, Medusa, Cú Chulainn, Arjuna, and Hercules, stopped and looked at her in shock!

"What! You're that flat chest!" said Nobunaga in shock.

Illya growled before running at Nobunaga.

"I'M NOT FLAT!" she yelled as she chased Nobunaga with a sword of pure magic.

Gilgamesa looked away in shame during this event while Avenger was mopping at her situation.

"Well that was simple." spoke Artoria.

"Yea!...Now where is the Grail?" asked Rin in confusion before Illya turned around to reveal a pair of blue eyes! "_What is your wish? or in this case wishes?_" Illya said in a mature women's voice.

"AH! THE GRAIL TOOK OVER HER MIND!" cried Nobunaga and Kiyohime.

"_How rude! My name is __Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern! Not the 'Grail'!_" said Illya/Justeaze in anger.

"Oops, our bad."

"_You're forgiven, but if you refer to me as 'Grail', __**I WILL SEND YOUR SOULS TO THE VOID!**_ _Ok?"_

Both nodded in fear.

"_Good, Now since you did win the war and purified me….I have decided to end the Grail Wars forever and become your step-mother...Shirou._"

"Really? It's that easy?" he asked in surprise.

"_Well...In another timeline your would have lost your arms, Artoria, and your sanity to a __**BASTARD**_ _version of you._" Illya/Justeaze said.

"Really?"

"_Yes, and died a virgin!_" she said jokingly.

"Luckily we fixed that." grinned Bonny.

"_Yes! Even if the summoning was botched due to Avalon's instinct to help its master, you girls have done the impossible!_"

"Thanks?"

"_Your welcome my daughters in law._" Illya/Justeaze said with joy. "_So, when will the children arrive?_"

"Well, we can't do that unless we get real bodies." spoke Joan.

"_Yet you already have real bodies, real immortal bodies, consider it a wedding present._"

"But I thought we needed to wish for them first?"

"_Not when your Mother in Law is said wish maker!_" she smiled before frowning. "_But I still can make myself a body of my own._"

"Well with real bodies, and the war over, there's not much else to ask for."

"_Yet there is still evil in the world. Would you allow them to grow in power?_"

"Of course not."

"_Then that should be your calling! You are immortal and still Servants! Become the heroes of today, not of days long gone, right Artoria?_"

Said former king nodded with a serious expression.

"_Then that settles everything...but two things. Your wishes, which are always free with me, and well….me finding a body._"

"Can't you make one?"

"_I'm like a Genie, I can make wishes for everyone but myself._" said Illya/Justeaze as she started to tear up.

"Well can't we wish you up a body?" asked Read.

"Yea!" spoke Kiyohime.

"_You would do that for me?"_

"Of course we would!" Said Shirou.

"Yea" Said Jing Ke.

"Of course!" said both Artoria and Attila.

"I would be honored!" Said Scathach.

"By all means!" Said Bonny and Nobunaga.

"_I would love to help!_" wrote down Frankenstein.

Illya/Justeaze smiled. "_Thank you, Thank you!_"

"Then I wish you had your own body." spoke Shirou.

As he said this a ball of pure light popped out of Illya and began to form a body. It was a woman with FF cup breasts with a figure that many would kill for, long white hair, red eyes and covered from head to toe in an Indian princesses dress with a veiled crown on her head.

"_Thank you son, Thank you!_" Justeaze said as she hugged him against her breasts.

He blushed feeling the soft mounds while the girls though glared.

'She stealing our man….wait….that just a motherly response...right?' they thought as Gilgamesa walked up to Illya and bowed before her.

"I know it's too late to say what I'm about to tell you, but ….I'm sorry for the pain I caused you and your mother and father. Please hit me!"

That made everyone sweatdrop.

"Please! Hit me!"

"What a baka...right _Master_ ….damn it!" said Avanga in anger.

"Fine." sighed Illya before swinging her leg and slamming it against Gilgamesa, causing her to fly through the wall.

"Ow...do you forgive me…?" she said in pain.

"Not really." Illya cracked her knuckles. "We have a lot more to work on.

"Yes…..I do deserve it….."

"_If you can survive my daughter's punches, I will bring your wife here, if you wish it that is?_"

Gilgamesa nodded in understanding.

"_All right then! Illya-chan!_"

-minutes later-

"_You can stop now!_"

"Ow…" Gilgamesa groaned as Illya walked away content.

"Husband?" said a voice. "What happened to you?"

"...Enkidu" said Gilgamesa in shock, happiness and joy. Enkidu was a inch shorter than her with long green hair, blue eyes, and covered in a simple white cloth that shows her rather large butt and C cup breasts.

"Yes Husband...or should I say wife, it's me." she said crying.

"_I told you Gilgamesa, I always keep my promises!_"

Enkidu walked over and crouched down next to Gilgamesa. She then slapped her. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE!"

"OW!" she cried rubbing her cheek.

"WHY! TEN LONG YEARS! TEN LONG YEARS WAITING FOR YOU TO RETURN! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HOME!" Enkidu yelled as tears fell like rain across her face.

"I didn't mean to."

"Then why didn't you return? Was I not….good for you?"

"Well when the grail affected me, I wasn't thinking clearly."

"How so? Am I not ….attractive to you anymore…."

Gilgamesa shook her head and grabbed Enkidu's face.

"Gil." was all she could say before Gilgamesa kissed her. Her eyes widened before she returned it with eager.

"I love you more than any treasure across time and space, my queen!" She said before kissing her again with her tongue.

"Aw!" cried the girls….except Avanga who was sticking her tongue out at the sight. "Shirou-koi!"

"Yes my Himes?"

"Please…..give us your child!"

He blushed from the blunt request.

"Please!?"

"Well, the house is kinda small for more kids…" he pointed out.

"_You forget my son, I'm here!_" said Justeaze with a smile.

'Oh yeah.' he thought with a sweatdrop.

"Please!" They said with want in their eyes.

"Alright. I wish the house was big enough to handle a larger family with kids."

"_Your wish is granted….but one problem...It's outside the city._"

That made all of them groan.

"_But, This house how has a portal system. It connects this house with your new one!_"

"Convenient." spoke Read.

"Definatty!" said Bonny.

"_So...Have fun!_" she said as Shirou and his Wives were teleported to the manor where they consummated their love all night long!

-Three Years Later-

"Do you Shirou Emiya-Einzbern take these women as your wedded wives until sickness and death part you?"

"I do!" said Shirou, who was wearing a black tux with a red tie.

"Do you Artoria Pendragon, Anny Read, Bonny Clide, Scathach Chulainn, Oda Nobunaga, Kiyohime no Fujiwara, Jing Ke Feng, Jeanne d'Arc, Attila Khan, and Frankenstein Grimm take this man to be your lawful husband until the end of time?"

"We do/_We do!_"

"Then by the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wives! You may now kiss the brides!" Said the now revealed Yui in a priest's outfit.

Chears could be heard throughout the church as the couples kiss!

"They grow up so fast! WAWA!" cried Taiga and Sakura.

"So….beautiful!" said Rin with a smile.

"I remember our wedding day Gigi!" Said Enkidu to Gilgamesa.

"But this is better….but not as great as you my queen."

"AW! Arjuna-kun! Please marry me!" cried Medusa who was in tears.

'Maybe soon, Medusa-hime.' thought Arjuna.

'BA! Love...like I would ever.' thought Avenga before accidentally kissing Illya.

"Y-y-y-o-u!" she blushed!

'Crap!'

"Aw!" said Ushiwakamaru. "Just like me and Yui-Koi!"

"Yea, Ushiwakamaru," said Van as he hugged his wife, Mordred. "Yes it was."

-Ten years Later!-

"Papa! Moma!" said a young girl with red hair and hemerocronic eyes. "Please tell us the story again?"

"Again?" chuckled Shirou.

"Please!" said two twins with dark hair and green eyes.

"PLEASE!" spoke a girl with bolts on her shoulders.

"Papa please?" said a girl with purple hair.

"Yeah!" proclaimed a boy with black hair and had a shirt with a sun on it.

"Moma?" cried a girl with blue hair and two small horns on her head.

"I agree." spoke a small boy with grey hair and matching t-shirt.

"I concur." said a girl with an anoigei and holding a toy sword.

"Please papa?" said a girl with white hair and blue eyes.

"PLEASE!" They all cried.

"Sheesh, we sure spoil you kids." spoke Nobunaga with a grin.

"But still, we love you!" said Jing Ke and Read.

"You're our little angels!" said Joan.

"Our eternal treasures." said Scathach.

"_Our cute bundles of joy_" wrote Frankenstein.

"The crew of our ship!"said Bonny.

"The princes and Princesses of our lives." said Artoria

"Our little darlings!" said Kiyohime.

"And so are you my Himes!" said Shirou.

"Papa! The story!"

"All right Jin, Maria, Yin and Yang, Weiss, Jacky, Marisa, Jaune, Guinevere, Morgana let's begin."

The story of Fate ends with a new morning as the children of the night brings the magic of man to the new future.

-Omake #1-

-In a Long Hallway-

"Where is that bathroom?" asked Taiga as she wandered the mansion.

At last she entered a room. "Hope this is the…." she stopped and kept quiet.

Right inside the room as Rin, Sakura, Medusa and Female Arjuna having sex on the bed.

'What!' she thought before a pill container rolled to her feet. Taiga picked it up and read it to herself. 'Temporary Genderbending pills with futa feature.'

After that she found the bathroom and made a mental note never to tell anyone about what she saw in that room.

-Omake #2-

-At the pool-

"_Ah! This is the life_" said Justeaze in her sexy black swimsuit as she laid on a pool floaty in the middle of the pool. "_I can just sleep here all….zzzzzz_"

"He he he!" said a voice with a pen.

-hours later-

"_AHAHAH!_" screamed Justeaze.

"Mother! What wrong!" yelled Shirou as he ran to his mother's room.

"_Someone put a drawing of a spider on MY BUTT! With Permanent marker!_" She cried as she showed Shirou a crudely drawn spider on her butt cheek.

Shirou looked before yelling! "**Cú Chulainn!**"

"Yes Father?"

"Did you do this!" showing the drawing to him.

"What NO! I was in town today!"

"If it wasn't you…! **MORDRED!**" Shirou shouted.

"Yes Dad?" asked Mordred.

"Did you do this?!"

"No! I was helping mother with the cooking!"

"Wait?" he said confused. "If it wasn't you or Cú Chulainn then who did this?"

Just then Hercules passed by with a permanent marker.

"_**HERCULES!**_"

-Omake #3-

-Outside room-

Avenga was walking down the hall when she heared this:

"Faster Gigi! Faster!" moaned Enkidu

"I am! My Queen!"

"OH GIGI!" she said as the splashing of liquids could be heard.

Avenga fell to the ground with a massive nosebleed not knowing what was actually going on.

-In the room-

"Ah! Thank you for washing my back Gigi!" said Enkidu with a blush.

"Anything for you my queen!" said Gilgamesa with a smile as they continue to wash their bodies in the bath tub.

-Omake #4-

We now see Illya in her room….with pictures of Avenga and Shirou? What?

"Soon the pieces will be set!" she said with an evil smile. "So BOTH SHIROU AND AVENGA WILL BE MARRIED! HAHAH!"

Yike...didn't expect that!

"Then! Gilgamesa, Enkidu and I WILL JOIN THEM ON THEIR STEAMY HONEYMOON!" she said with a blush and a nosebleed.

…..well….DAMN!

-Omake #5-

"YUI-KOI!" cried Ushiwakamaru, who was about six months pregnant!

"Yes?"

"Am I ugly?" she said crying!

"What? YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" he said as she kissed her.

"Oh! YUI-KOI!" she said as they started to make out.

"Ah Yui Yui Yui" said Van in a teasing tone. "Your alway making out with Ushiwakamaru every day."

"VAN-KOI!" cried Mordred who was eight months pregnant!

"Yes Mord-hime?"

"Can you help 'milk me'?" she said seductively.

"Coming Mord-hime!"

-Omake #7-

"HA! How's the Fat ass now!" Taiga mocked the now six month pregnant Nobunaga.

"Like your one to talk Sumo Tiger! Ever heard of a gym!" she said poking Taiga's now chubby form.

"Grr! If you weren't pregnant I would strangle you till you're white!"

"Ha! Those stubs you call hands can't even reach your face let alone MY neck!" taunted Nobunaga.

As the two were bickering Shirou and Kiyohime were thinking the same question, 'How did Taiga get that fat?!'

-Sakura's room-

"Operation Fat Dragon and Tiger is a success!" said Dark Sakura as she hugged a chubby Rin. "Nee-chan!" she blushed while thinking of how to bed them tonight.


	53. Chapter 53

List of oneshots

chapter 53

What if Bowser became a woman and Luigi happened to come by after it?

Series: Super Mario Brothers

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Luigi gulped as he looked at Bowser's castle with fear.

"Why does he have to create castles that are THIS scary!" he said as a couple Boos and Drybones popped out from the castle's' windows. He was tempted to turn back around and run, but knew if he did his brother would stay trapped in there.

'Even if he's a jerk, he's still my brother!' he thought as she slowly made his way across the drawbridge. All the while trying to ignore the lava and any Boos that tried sneaking up on him.

"Hey did you hear? Mario tried to EAT his way out of the mirror." said a Goomba.

"How can you even attempt that?" asked his friend.

"No idea, but that's really stupid of him."

"And people call us dumb."

Luigi hid behind a column as they walked by him and he kept going deeper into the castle. After a long few minutes of trying to stealthily avoid the guards, Luigi made it to a silver door. 'Is this the dungeon?' he thought as he opened the door.

Inside he saw a royal bed with sat sheets and a long red carpet leading up to it.

"Wha?" Luigi said confused at the sight in front of him. 'Ok, so this isn't the dungeon.'

"HEY YOU!" yelled a voice as Luigi froze.

He slowly turned his head. And saw a woman in a pink ninja outfit with a familiar air to her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THIS PLACE IS FORBIDDEN!"

"Yipe!" he jumped from the volume and started getting worried again. 'Did Bowser hire an army of ninjas?'

"GET OUT OR FACE MY WRATH!"

Luigi was more than happy to listen and book it, but stayed and shook his head.

"WELL IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LEAVE," she pulled out a katana covered in flames. "I WILL HAVE TO BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

"Crap!" he turned and ran as the female jumped after him. He dodged and shot a blast of electricity at the ninja.

She nimbly evaded and pulled her lower mask down before letting loose a fireball.

"OW OWOWOWOW!" Luigi cried as his ass caught on fire.

"TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY YOU NINGEN!"

"I am!" he cried out while he managed to stay on his feet and ran as she swung the sword close to him. Only for the blade to hit a nearby column.

The female's eyes widened as the force cut through and made it tip towards her.

She was about to be crushed before Luigi bushed her away and destroyed the column with his hammer.

"Whew." he sighed before taking the chance to run out of the room before the ninja tried a sneak attack.

"And where are you going...Luigi?" she said as she trapped him with ninja ropes.

"Uh, looking for my brother?" he spoke in a scared tone.

"Oh. Him...The one that has mirror shards in his mouth." the ninja growled. "You've still got a lot of nerves coming here."

"Why? This a free kingdom...I think?"

"Well now you're stuck here." she swung her rope around several times before throwing him with him landing on the bed. "Now," she said as she moved closer to Luigi. "What am I going to do with you?"

'AH!' he mentally screamed in fear.

"Maybe I will cut you open with a rusted spoon, or feed you to a pack of rabid Babombs?" she said with a hint of sadism.

Luigi shook his head.

"Maybe becoming a Piranha plant's chew toy?"

Again Luigi shook his head.

"Or maybe I can get the Goombas to kick you in the balls as you're tied to a stick?" she said with a smile under her mask.

"Can't we compromise?"

"Um…." She thought. "What is it?"

"Just let me go and I will never come back?"

"NO!"

"Well what do you want?"

The ninja rubbed her chin before her eyes narrowed with deviousness. "A king."

"Wait? Isn't Bowser the King of the Koopas?"

"He was." she admitted before standing up and walking over to the closet. "Look away for a moment."

"If I don't?"

"Care for me to castrate you than?"

"OK!" Luigi cried as he closed his eyes in fear.

The ninja smiled and started getting dress and threw the outfit to the floor while grabbing something else to wear.

"You can open your eyes now!"

Luigi opened his eyes and blushed.

The ninja was now rearing a pseudo-dress in green and orange with a dragon on the skirt. Her body was now revealed as the woman's red hair flowed down her back and had orange scaly skin with small spikes on her shoulders. Luigi saw a spiked tail down her rather large ass.

"B-b-b-b-bbb-" he stuttered.

"Yes, I'm Bowser." she replied.

"B-u-u-u-u-t-t-t-t." he stuttered with shock and confusion as he also noted her chest strain against the top of the dress.

"Speak up." she said in annoyance.

"How. Why?" he got out in a normal tone.

"Blame your brother and a potion." she said as she started producing flames from her mouth.

"What do you mean?" he asked in more confusion than fear.

"Well…" she said as a flashback occurred.

-One day earlier-

"GAH!" cried Bowser as a hammer hit him in the face. He stumbled back and held his nose while glaring at Mario.

"Want more you overgrown turtle!" said Mario in an arrogant tone.

"I'll flambe you!" snarled the king.

"I'd like to see you to try!" Mario said as he shot a ball of flames at the Koopa King.

Bowser dodged and ran at to for him to be caught by the tail and thrown at a NEARBY TOWER! He crashed through the wall and groaned in pain.

"MASTER!" said Kamek on his broom with a potion in his right hand. "USE THIS POTION!"

"What does it do?"

"It can turn you into Giga Bowser!"

The king pulled the top off and downed it in one gulp.

"I FEEL THE POWER!" he said as the potion took effect...but not in the way the Koopa King expected.

Kamek and Mario watched as the king's form started shrinking, but to the point he was still taller than Princess Peach by a few inches with his hair growing out longer down his back. His shell started to disappear as his form became semi humanoid. His claws shortened and his tail got longer, like a snakes. Bowser's body started to curve until his ass became larger than Peach's with a pair of GG cup breasts forming on the 'king's' chest. Bowser's face became more feminine and more human until the potion's purpose was completed.

"NOW I WILL…..what are you looking at?" Bowser said in a female voice.

"Mama-mia!"

"MY KING!"

"What?" Bowser covered her mouth. "What happened to my voice!"

"You turned into a slut!" said Mario. Yea….sexist much.

"What?" Bowser looked down and let out a scream that could be heard even in other dimensions.

-Fate/Stay-

"What was that?" said Shirou as he and his wives woke up from the scream.

-Back with Bowser-

She stopped screaming and looked over her body with horror. "KAMEK!"

"I swear I didn't know it would do that!" the wizard cried out in fear.

"HOW CAN YOU! MY TOP MAGE, NOT KNOW!" she said as she stated to charge up a fireball.

"It was only suppose to give you a boost in power!"

"YET I'M A FREAKING GIRL! A FUCKING MONSTER GIRL!"

"A very slutty one." said Mario not knowing that he was going to get hurt!

That made Bowser glared at the plumber while flames leaked out of her scowl.

"GUARDS!" she yelled as twenty Boo's and Goomba's grabbed Mario. "SHOVE HIM INTO ONE OF THE MAGIC MIRRORS!"

"YES YOUR…." they were confused what to call the now naked female Bowser.

"JUST GO!" she roared.

"YES!" they said before taking Mario to the Magic Mirror Room.

Bowser groaned and glared at Kamek. "FIX ME!"

"I can't!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" she yelled reaching over and pulling the wizard up to her face.

"That potion is permanent!" he said trying to keep his composure.

"WHAT!"

"Y-y-es." Kamek said as his composure fell apart at the sight of Bowser's' pissed off face. "You're stuck like that, my queen."

"NO!" she screamed as she blasted Kamek with a fireball.

-Present Day-

"And that's what happened." finished Bowser with a frown.

Luigi was shocked at what occurred, especially Mario's sexist nature being revealed. 'You idiot brother! Why you're the hero with a mindset like that I will never know!'

"So now that I'm a queen now, I need a king."

"But why me! I'm just the nobody." said Luigi with a frown.

"Normally I'd agree, but I think you actually have some guts in you. You came here all by yourself just to save a brother who probably forgets he even has a brother." Bowser said. "Plus you did save me from being crushed to death."

"Well, yeah." he nodded.

"Yet you could have just let the column kill me, why didn't you?"

"Well you might cause trouble, that doesn't mean letting you die would be a good thing." spoke Luigi.

"You're really not like your brother, who used an ax to break the bridge I was on INTO A PIT OF LAVA!"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome….my king." She said as a blush appeared on her face.

"But wouldn't you rather find a king with another Koopa?"

"Have you seen them? They are as dumb as rocks! Plus….I'm the only one of my kind…" she looked away.

'Wow, who knew I'd feel bad for Bowser?'

"What are you looking at!" she blushed.

"N-Nothing!" he replied looking away with a blush.

"Were you looking at my breasts?"

"No." he shook his head while avoiding her chest.

"My ass?"

"How can I?" he asked since he was laying on his back with her sitting next to him. She sat up and her large ass was pushed into his face. "What are you doing?!"

"N-n-n-othing!" she said with a blush. She quickly got off and stood beside the bed while both became quiet.

"Um…..Do you have anyone….you know…" she said while planning a devious plan.

"Well, I've tried asking Daisy out, but I always get too nervous."

"Ah….But you should know that she is Mario's former girlfriend." she growled.

"What!"

"Yes, Heck I saw her yesterday having sex with him….that's why I attacked your brother!"

"But why do that before you became a girl?"

"Even I have Honor! I despise cheating with a passion!"

"Even though you keep kidnapping the princess?" he sweatdrop.

"Yet what happens every time? Your brother comes and either injures or KILLS me!"

"That doesn't change the fact you keep kidnapping her!"

"SHE PAYED ME TO KIDNAP HER!" Bowser yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes...That Princess pays me every time she wants Mario to either notice her or when she wants her kingdom to suffer for her entertainment. Why do you think the Goomba left?"

"Wait, so all the times she could have gotten better security…"

"Yup, she gets so bored that she purposely doesn't do anything after every attempt to make it easier for me to kidnap her."

"And Mario knew this?"

"Of course not! He thinks that women are as dumb as Goombas….which neither are mind you."

"So...my home has just been a huge playground for the princess?" he asked with disbelief.

"Yes….and not just a playground, but one of the most despised kingdoms on earth!"

"How come?"

"Every time Mario 'rescues' the bitch, the land and its resources are plundered and the kingdoms destroyed and looted until there is not a spot of food left!"

"But, that just doesn't sound like the princess!"

"Yet How does she acquire the money for her parties or the BILLIONS of cakes she constantly bakes?"

Luigi pondered that and did find it odd since she liked to make large cakes for Mario whenever he saved her.

"You getting it now? Peach is a Tyrant with a need to conquer everything!"

"My whole life….everything I've ever known…..was a lie?"

"I'm sorry, but it's true" said Bowser with sadness in her voice.

Luigi felt his lips quiver before his body shook and he started crying. Bowser placed a hand on his back. "I'm sorry."

"Oh god!" he cried harder as the tears dripped down his face.

"Let it out Luigi...Let it out." she kept rubbing his back while Luigi poured his pain out.

-Hours of Tears Later-

Luigi finally started calming down.

"Feeling better...my king?"

He just nodded.

"Well then." she said as she walked into the closet again. "Just wait there ok?"

He watched her confused, but obliged, especially since he was stilled tied up.

"Good!" After a few seconds she called out, "You can look now!"

He looked up and blushed. Bowser was now in a very small green bikini that showed her massive cleavage and ass to the world.

"So, what do you think?" she asked with her hands on her hips as she struck a pose. "Well?" she said as she walked up to Luigi.

Luigi just stared at her with an open mouth while she cut the ropes.

"I see! You like this?" she said as she kissed him on the lips. "Well I love this as well~"

Luigi's face looked like a tomato as she licked her lips. "B-B-But doesn't it feel weird?"

"What? Me being a former male….truth be told if it happened when you were here yesterday I would have jumped on you in an instance!"

That made him look at her in shock before her lips slammed against his again.

"You're definitely a good kisser my king!" she grinned while trailing a hand up his leg.

"W-What are you-!" he let out a groan as her hand moved across his groin.

"Do you want to fuck this woman?" she said as she cut the ropes with her claws.

"Well….I mean….this is all so sudden…."

"If you don't, I WILL FRY YOUR COCK WITH MY FIREBREATH!" she yelled.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good." she said as she pulled down Luigi's pants. 'Wow...much bigger than a mega mushroom!'

Luigi blushed as Bowser brought her claws to his semi-hard cock and slowly moved across it.

"Well, aren't we endowed?" she teased as she started to lick his cock with her tongue. 'I'm more eager to lick his cock than I ever thought.' she moved it across the side as Luigi groaned.

'Mama mia!' he thought as his cock hardened in Bowser's mouth.

She moved her mouth back and brought her lips to the tip before winking at Luigi as she started moving her head up and down the top part of it.

'This feels so good.' he thought as he felt his cock being devoured by Bowser's mouth. He watched her face and lips move up and down and was blown away at how hot this new Bowser looked. Sure her chest and ass were great, but her face was definitely better than Peach or Daisy's. 'Maybe this isn't so bad.'

Bowser brought a claw to his balls and started rubbing it while feeling her body get hot the more she bobbed her head. 'This feels so good!' she thought as her breasts and pussy started to become hard and wet.

Luigi groaned while putting a hand on her head as he felt pressure building up. "I-i-i'm to going!"

Bowser kept her head on top as the dick twitched and she felt a salty substance shoot into her mouth. She pulled her mouth off and licked the semen off her mouth. 'Delicious!' she thought as hearts formed in her eyes.

Luigi panted from the amazing feeling and groaned as Bowser started wrapping her breasts around his cock.

"My King, let me pleasure you with my tits." she wrapped them all around the shaft with the head poking out as she slowly moved her mounds up and down it.

"AH!" Luigi moaned from the breast sandwich. "They're so soft!"

"Thank you my king." Bowser kept moving her mounds while lapping at the tip of his cock. She moved her breasts even faster around Luigi's cock. 'Who knew a cock tasted so good?'

As she completed this, Luigi's cock started to twitch and spasm wildly. "I'm cumming!" He said as massive amounts of cum jutted out from his cock and landed on Bowser's breasts and face.

She smiled and took the chance to lick any sperm on her breasts and around her lips.

"Yum!" she said as she took Luigi's head and pressed his head against her lactating breasts. "Want a drink?"

He nodded and hesitantly took a nipple in his mouth before he started sucking.

'AH!' she thought. 'This feels so great! Must be my maternal instincts.'

Luigi was stunned Bowser was lactating, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the warm milk. 'So warm….' he thought as he started to fall asleep.

"OI! MY KING WAKE UP!" Bowser said as she squeezed his cock.

"AHH!" Luigi groaned out opening his eyes and shaking his head. "Sorry."

"Its ok. But continue to make me feel good and you will have some of my pussy." she said as she showed her wet pussy. "Now! Kiss me!"

He nodded and leaned up before pressing his lips against her lips while she giggled from feeling his mustache.

"Sorry." he said breaking the kiss. "I really never wanted this mustache, Mario wanted me to in exchange for helping him with his 'adventures'".

"Oh trust me, I like it." she purred before moving back and laying on her back with her legs spread. "Now lick my hole!"

He blushed at seeing the pink folds that were dripping with juices and crawled over and in between her legs.

"AH! MY KING!" she screamed as he licked her pussy like a green python. She let out a giggle feeling his mustache touch around the folds. "Your mustache tickles!"

"Again, Sorry...I'll get it shaved."

"No you won't. I love it!" she moaned pulling him closer to her folds. "Your entire body is perfect!"

"Well I kinda think your body is…." he stopped, feeling his bashful side come out.

"My king?" Bowser said confused.

"Better than the princesses." he got out looking away with an embarrassed blush.

"You don't mean that my king." she said with a now crimson face. "I'm sure you'd probably prefer one of them compared to my body."

"That's not true!" said Luigi with a blush. "I'm really glad this is happening right now, honestly."

"You mean it? Even with me trying to kill you with a katana? Or sealing your brother in a mirror?"

"Does this answer your question?" he leaned back down and started pushing tongue into her folds.

"AH!" she cried as the tongue licked her pussy with vigor. "Faster!"

Luigi complided to the queen's request as her folds started to tightened with pleasure. His tongue lapped up the juices around her inner walls.

"I'M CUMMING!" she cried as her juices erupted from her pussy. It splashed onto Luigi's face as he slowly pulled his tongue out.

"My King~" she said as she pushed Luigi on to his back. "Take me~!" Bowser said as her pussy began to consume his cock.

Luigi gasped out as her pussy clung to his dick and she kept going until all of it was inside her. A small amount of blood poured out the pussy as Bowser's face was showing an expression of pain.

'I must endure!' she thought as her hips began to shake up and down like crazy. The pain stayed while slowly subsiding as her newfound pussy started to tingle. "MY KING! MAKE ME YOUR PERSONAL SLUT!"

Luigi groaned from his first time in a pussy and watched her start bouncing up and down on his cock, making her breasts jiggle from the momentum.

"MY KING! I LOVE YOU!" She cried as she felt her pussy expand with each downward thrust on Luigi's cock.

"E-Easy!" he groaned out reaching up and accidentally cupping her breasts.

"AH!~" Bowser cried as her breasts lactated again. "TAKE THEM MY KING!"

Luigi went ahead and squeezed them as the milk squirted out and Bowser started bouncing again.

"FASTER! FASTER MY LOVE! FASTER!"

Luigi moved his thrusts upward and tried syncing her bouncing up with his thrusts and saw her moan louder.

"MY LOVE! TAKE ME!" she cried as her womb felt like the fire she breathed on her enemies.

Luigi groaned as he felt pressure building up again. "I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"DO IT MY LOVE! IMPREGNATE ME WITH YOUR SPERM!" She cried as Luigi's cock shot his cum into her womb. "OH YES! MAKE ME YOUR PERSONAL CUM BUCKET!"

Luigi groaned as she laid on top of him and panted since her pussy squeezed his sperm out of his cock, which stayed inside her.

"I love you, Luigi...my king~" she said as she kissed him on the lips.

He returned it as she pulled back and snuggled against him. "Uh, Bowser?"

"Yes My love?"

"How do you know I'm really the right one for you?" he asked. "I mean, other than all the items fighting you, we never learned about each other."

"Well, after I changed, I ordered the Goomba's to raid your home and found your journal." she said with a blush. " I read it and learned more about the real you, not the one that Mario constantly berates, but the man that is in front of me." And with that she kissed Luigi on the cheek.

"...you know we could have talked about each other over time."

"Yea, But if I even step foot there, Mario would have either killed me or worse."

"I meant if we're gonna be in a relationship, we could have learned about each other in time while ruling the kingdom." he deadpanned.

"You want to date me?" Bowser said in shock.

"Well I doubt I'd be able to just walk out." he nodded to their position.

"MY KING!" she cried as she hugged him with tears. "Thank you!"

'Well I think I could get use to this.' he smiled.

-One Month Later-

"MY KING!" said Kamek hold in a potion in his left hand.

"What is it?" Luigi asked with a crown on his head with a cape on his shoulders.

"I HAVE-"

"My king~" sang Bowser walking over with some different clothing on to cover her form. This time she wore a dress that was similar to Peach's, but was colored orange with green accents with the top barely restraining her large chest. "I have great news!"

"What is it?" asked Luigi facing his wife.

"I'm pregnant." she said with a blush.

Luigi was stunned before smiling. "I'm gonna be a dad?"

"Yes! To Twins!"

"Uh, my king-" Kamek tried saying before Bowser Jr. and his siblings ran into the room.

"MOTHER!" They yelled as they ran over Kamek.

"Yes kids?"

"Some Toads are here...looking for Mario."

"Mario? Wait, did I forget to release him?" she tapped her chin.

"Yes, You did dear." deadpanned Luigi.

"Oops." she turned to Kamek. "Go and send Mario back to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"But King Boo has him! And a batch of the potion with him!"

"Oh, well just tell them what happened and they can go find him." Bowser waved off.

"But I hav-"

"GO!" she growled before smiling at her kids. "Guess what kids."

"Yes mom?"

"You're going to have two little siblings." she beamed at them.

"REALLY!?" They said as they looked at Bowser with stars in their eyes. She gave a single nod and all of them jumped around in joy and excitement.

-meanwhile-

"LET ME OUT!" said Mario still in the mirror as a figure looked at him with glee.

"Nope. I have big plans for you!" laughed the figure.

-Back at the castle-

"Isn't that great papa?" Bowser Jr. said to Luigi with a smile.

"Yes it is son."

"King Luigi, I really think you should hear me o-"

"This calls for a celebration!" proclaimed Bowser.

"YEA!"

"BU-" Kamek didn't finish as the large family ran out of the room to get a feast started with the wizard groaning as he looked at the bottle he brought in.

"And I was about to tell them of the antidote."

"AHA!"

"What the?" said Kamek as he dropped the bottle on to the floor. "Aw man. Well, I could make more, but it looks like my queen and king are happy, so maybe it's better if I just keep my lips shut. Besides, it's not like anyone else would need it."

-Back with Mario-

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" said a female voice.


	54. Chapter 54

List of oneshots

chapter 54

What if the plants and zombies questioned their whole world?

Series: Plants Vs Zombies

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a clear and sunny day for a small neighborhood. And all Was Peaceful...Keyword WAS.

The plants in front were fighting the zombies that staggered towards the home.

"KEEP FIRING!" Kernal Corn shouted.

The plants listened and shot peas or launched watermelons that knocked the zombies down.

However one Lone Peashooter was thinking. "Uh, guys? I know this isn't the best time, but...why are we doing this?"

Everyone (Zombie's Included) Stopped.

"I mean, what are we doing?"

"Ya Know, I completely forgot." Said the Zombie Commander.

"I mean, all we plants do is attack the zombies, but why?"

"They're trying to eat the man who gave us life soldier!" barked the Kernel Corn.

"Technically we came from seeds, he just watered us." spoke a Sunflower.

"She's right you Know." Said a Cherry Bomb.

"And really, I know zombies eat brains and all, but why can't he use real guns. He needs us small plants to fight tall and strong zombies?"

"Yeah and what's the deal with you guys?" Cherry bomb asked the Zombies.

"We're zombies." spoke one.

"No, I mean where did you Come from and who created you and Why?"

A zombie with a cone on his head was about to reply, but stopped and looked confused. "I...I don't know."

"Huh, neither do I." said a Zombie with a Hardhat on.

"And why is there just one guy? Where's everyone else?" asked a Snow Pea. "Wouldn't there be people like the military fighting you?"

"Oh Man Zombie Elvis is confused!" Said Zombie Elvis.

"Also, I'm kinda curious about all of our...looks." spoke a Wall-nut.

"Why?"

"Well, why are they a living explosion?" he asked looking at the Cherry Bomb.

"I don't exactly know."

"And why does he have a machine gun in his mouth?" the Sunflower turned to the Gatling Pea.

"I have a Machine Gun in my Mouth?"

"Yeah."

He touched his mouth. "OH GOD! I'M AN ABOMINATION!"

"No! It is how Mother Nature made us!" proclaimed a Potato Mine.

"What?" A Sunflower said.

"We were made to blow up, shoot, and freeze them in the name of Mother Nature!" it proclaimed glaring at the zombies.

"Yeah you're Nuts."

"No, we're nuts." spoke a Wall-nut next to several others.

*Cue Rimshot*

"Can we get back on track?" spoke a Snow Pea.

"And that would be?"

"How none of this makes sense."

"Come to Think of it we're Plants and Plants don't Talk."

"It's the work of Mother Nature!" chimed the Potato Mine.

"One more word out of you and your gettin Mashed." Snow Pea said.

"Also, does anyone think the guy who planted us is pretty crazy?" asked a Repeater.

"Pretty much."

"Why does he even wear a pot on his head?" asked a Marigold.

"I don't know!" The Zombie said.

"Wait, what happens when the zombies are gone? What happens to us?" asked a Kernel-pult in worry.

"Good question."

"We'll be put in a salad!" cried a Melon-pult in horror.

"Or Worse!" Cried a Peashooter.

"What could be worst?"

"GIFT SHOP!"

"AHHHH!"

"That's terrible!"

"Also, why do we just go attack the front?" a zombie with a screen door asked the commander.

"Because, uhhh, it's Efficient?"

"But all they do is get planted in the front and back. If we went from the sides or had stronger shields, we'd get inside."

"Yeah and why can't we just Run?" Said a Zombie with a Traffic cone on his head.

"We're zombies. How are we supposed to run?"

"Same way we can Talk?" A Fire Rose said.

"Ya know what? I'm done." spoke the same Peashooter.

"Yeah me too." said the Same Zombie.

"I'm gonna go into that house and tell that guy I'm done standing around here and shooting at zombies."

"Ya know what? That's a good idea, I'll go too." said a Zombie with a Tennis Racket.

"You're crazy soldier! Get back to your duty!" ordered Kernel Corn.

"Why don't you go Suck Some Cream?" Said a Snowpea walking pass Him.

"Get back here! NOW!"

No one was Listening.

The plants and zombies bashed the door down and ran inside.

They ran up the stairs. Then they busted down the next door. To their surprise they Saw a Goldfish.

"A fish?" spoke a zombie.

"Wow that's not what I was Expecting." said a Rockpea.

"Who are you?" asked the Peashooter.

"I AM BOB! THE KILLER GOLDFISH!"

"Who?"

"BOB! THE KILLER GOLDFISH!"

"So you're the one who planted us?"

"Yes."

"But why pit us against each other?"

"Because I can and did."

"Kill him!" They charged at him.

"AHH!"

He pressed a Button and his Bowl gained rocket launchers. "You have lost!"

They all reeled back in shock. The bowl shot through the roof.

"I SHALL RETURN!"

"Damn it!"

"Sooooo Anyone wanna get Pizza?" Said a Zombie in a Dress.

"Sounds good to me."

"Yeah let's go."

And so they went out for pizza.


	55. Chapter 55

List of oneshots

chapter 55

What if Juane was the emperor of the Grimms and learned about it from a group of special Grimm?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it! I passed the same tree." groaned Jaune. He looked around the dark forest and sighed at his situation.

"Oh let's split up it, will be faster" he said with a false Ren voice. "Faster my ass!"

After a solo mission for team JNPR, they had split up to try and locate the rampant Grimm reported in the area. Only for Jaune to get lost in the forest and it was nearly night, the time that Grimm's are more active!

"This is just great. I'm gonna get eaten before the rest find me." groaned Jaune. Who knew negative emotions would just make it easier for the Grimm to find him.

"Hello?" Said a human voice.

His head whipped up as he looked around.

"**Hello? Please help me!**" The voice called out again this time in pain.

"Hang on!" he called out while trying to figure out which way to go.

"**PLEASE!**" The voice said now crying.

He turned to the East and started running to the voice.

"**HELP ME! MY ARM IS ABOUT TO FALL OFF!**" Cried the now distinct female voice in fear.

Soon he stopped where the voice was coming from and looked around.

"**Help me.**" Said the voice now crying. The figure was covered in shadows so Jaune can't see anything but the person's red eyes and a piece of a hunter's mace lodged in the figures arm.

"Hold on!" he ran over and crouched down. "Alright, I'm not a doctor, but I'm gonna try and get this out."

"**Please help me.**" the girl cried as Juane came closer to her. "**I think my arm's about to fall off and I'm not a Dragon!**"

Jaune chose to ignore her odd expressing and grabbed the mace and gripped it before grunting as he started pulling on it.

"**AHAH!**" She cried before making a howl of pain as the mace came flying out of the wound. She panted in pain as Jaune tossed it to the side. "**Thank you... mister….**"

"Jaune. My name's Jaune Arc. And right now you need a doctor."

"**Wait don-**" she tried to warn Juane, but it was too late.

He walked in closer and tried lifting her up, but heard her whimper in pain.

"You don't want to move?"

"**I can barely move my arm. What do you think?**" she hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry...Let me just bandage that arm of yours ok?" Jaune offered. He set her back down and reached into his pocket for some gauze.

"**Is...Is that a weapon?**"

"No, it's for injuries. This might hurt, but it's gonna help."

"**Ok...just don't hurt me…**" she said with hurt in her tone.

"I won't."

"**Promise on a Death Stalker's tail?**"

"What? Um, Promise."

"**Alright.**" she nodded and stayed still as he started applying it to her arm.

-minutes later-

"It's done. I tried to keep the bones in place but it's ok for right now."

"**Thank you.**" nodded the girl.

"Your welcome. It's my job as a Hunter to help others." immediately he saw the girl stiffen up and started backing away from him.

"Are you ok?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"**You're...a hunter?**"

"Yes...Are you a Faunus?"

"**No, but tell me! Are you a hunter?**"

"Yes..." said Juane.

The girl let out a growl before turning and running off into the shadows.

"Wait! COME BACK!" He said as he ran after her. "You shouldn't move with that arm!"

-a few minutes later-

Jaune panted and leaned against a tree as he lost sight of the girl into the shadows.

"How is she so faAAAHAAAAAH!" He cried as the tree her was leaning on gave way and caused both the boy and the plant to fall down a steep hill. He grunted as his body rolled and hit several rocks on the way and winced as he felt himself fall through the air. Right on to the ground on his back, causing his bones to break a bit.

"GAHHHH!"

"_**GRA!**_" A Grimm cried nearby the spot he fell. "_**GET OFF ME!**_" It said from...underneath Jaune.

"Uh, wha-?" Jaune felt dazed from the impact.

"_**GET OFF ME! OR FACE MY STING!**_" It yelled as it tried to get Jaune off its back.

"AH!" Jaune cried out and went flying off the Grimm and landed on the ground with a pained groan.

"_**NOW WHAT….**_**Are you ok?**" Asked a humanoid female Grimm with a long scorpion tail, a pair of claws on an extra set of arms, and a Death Stalker mask.

"Uh, no thanks mom, I don't want to go to school." Jaune groaned in a daze while holding his side.

"**Yep...He's in pain….what should I do?**" the Grimm rubbed the back of her head. "**I KNOW! I'll bring him back with me to the cave! My sisters will know what to do!**"

The Grimm walked over and used her human looking hands to carefully pick Jaune up.

"**Just don't die on me!**" She said as she sped towards 'home'.

-Near by cave-

"**SISTERS! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!**"

"**You said it! Another hunter tried to trick me after I was attacked by another!"**

"**NO! And what? Its this boy….his body is in critical condition!**"

Several other shadows walked over with one reeling back.

"**THAT'S HIM! The one that healed me….what happened?**" The shadow asked with guilt.

"**His bones are broken to the point of nearly losing the use of his limbs.**"

"_**Well set him down and I'll work on him.**_" spoke one of the shadows.

"**Yes Usaila. Please help him…." **

The Grimm set him down as the shadow called Usaila walked over. "_**Thank you Scropta.**_" Usaila looked over Jaune's body. "_**Angei? Can you come here?**_" She beckoned to the shadow near Scropta, the same one that Juane helped.

"**Yes?**" Asked the now named Angei with sadness.

"_**Help me get his clothes off. I need to work without anything in the way.**_"

"**But…**" she blushed.

"_**Now!"**_

"**OK!**" She said as she took off his clothes...all of it.

"_**Now go get me some of the leaves we have on hand. They should help dull any internal bleeding and bruising."**_

"**Yes!**" She said as she ran and acquired the leaves and...some twigs as well.

Usaila started putting several of them around the bruises and back while trying not to apply too much pressure.

"**Usaila? Is Jaune ok?**"

"_**Well the skin's healing, but he needs more. Go get some water."**_

"**Yes!**" Angei said as she quickly acquired the water...and a crab on her tail.

Usaila held Jaune's head and slowly poured the water down his throat.

"**OW! Hey Dagna! Get this off my tail!**"

"**No..."** said another shadow named Dagan with a bored expression.

"_It looks cute!_" called another shadow.

"**And ANNOYING!**" Yelled another shadow.

Usaila groaned and made sure Jaune swallowed the water without choking.

"...come….back….your arm….."

"**What's he yakking about?!"**

"Please….come back….your arm….I won't hurt you…"

"_**Angei, I think he's talking about you.**_"

"**WAIT WHAT!**" She said with an unseen blush.

"**Boring…"**

"_**SHUT UP! DAGNA!**_"

"...Weiss…..why….did...you….break…..my …..heart….." Jaune said with a lone tear falling from his face.

Usaila rubbed his head with concern.

"No….Cardin...don't! They're equal….they're people too…."

"**How much longer till he wakes up!"**

"_**An hour….maybe a week…**_"

"**What a drag…"**

"_But he is cute~_"

Usaila let Jaune rest on her lap while the shadows stayed silent.

"_**What should we do?**_" asked Scropta.

"_**Getting some food would help. He'll be hungry when he awakes."**_

"_**YES MA'AM!**_"They said as they went to get food.

-one week later-

Jaune's head slowly twitched before his eyes opened. 'What happened...and why do I feel like a tank ran me over?'

"_**Are you awake?**_"

His eyes widened as he looked up. He was looking face to face with a humanoid Ursa major with VERY large breasts covering his face. So it might be Breast to face actually.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Oh...sorry…" he tried and failed to avoid a blush as red as Ruby's cloak.

"_**How do you feel?"**_

"Fine...But where is that girl? Is she ok?"

"_**Which girl?**_" she feigned ignorance.

"The one with the hurt arm...I was so worried…"

"**Um, I'm right here.**"

Jaune turned as saw another humanoid Grimm, a Beowolf to be exact, with a bandage on her left arm. His eyes widened at seeing the clear look of her.

"**Yes...I'm a Grimm…**"

"Waoh….didn't see that coming."

"**You're not disgusted by my appearance?**"

"I'm more surprised actually. I mean...the Grimm I've seen never talked and didn't look human."

"_**Those are lesser Grimm…..the neophytes of our species….and the reason why we hide from humans.**_" Said Usaila with a hint of sadness.

"Wait? You never wanted to take over?"

"**Course not dufus!"** Said a humanoid Griffon with a still healing left wing.

"But….The Grimms' in Revanance!"

"_They were just mindless candy worms!_" Said a humanoid Creep with an eye patch on her right eye.

Jaune looked at her confused.

"_Well they are…_" she pouted.

"Uh, so who exactly are all of you?"

"_**WE ARE THE ELDER GRIMM!**_" They said in unison.

"**I am Scropta." **said the Grimm who had carried him.

"**DAGNA PUNK!**" yelled the humanoid Griffon with her arms crossed.

"**Angei!"** Spoke the Beowolf.

"_Megana._" spoke a humanoid Boarbatusk with smaller tusk jutting from the sides of her mouth.

"_Patchy."_said a Dragon with book in her hand.

"**RYA!**" Cried the Creep with vigor.

"...**N...e...r….a…**" spoke a Goliath who sounded ready to go to sleep.

"_**Usaila.**_" spoke the woman with the large breasts and caring tone.

"_Kidora…._" A woman with two snake like heads on her shoulders said with a similar tone to Weiss.

"_**Mysia.**_" A female Nevermore spoke as it survaid Juaine with interest.

"Well, you already know me I take it?" he guessed.

"**Not all of us.**" said Rya as she hugged Jaune's body. "**We don't know who you are personally."**

"Oh right….ow…" Jaune said as a bone started to crack...again.

"**Are you alright?"** asked Angei.

"Not really….after falling off a hill and landing on my spine trying to look for you…but are you ok?"

"**Focus on your health.**"

"My health? I'm more worried about yours." said Jaune with a smile. This caused Angei to blush.

"**W-Why! Why would you worry about me?!**"

"Well I guess I didn't want you to get hurt. Heh, must sound weird coming from a hunter huh?"

"**Really? But-**"

"But what?"

"**Your a hunter….you should have hurt hurt me...but you didn't.**"

"Well at first I thought you were a Faunus, so I just did what I had to."

"**What? Me a Faunus? Why would you think that?**"

"Well your eyes were red. I didn't think I'd meet a humanoid Grimm." he defended.

"**That's racist!**" Growled Dagan.

"How was I supposed to know Grimm could look like people!"

"**Still!**"

"_**So now that you know we're Grimm, do you plan on fighting us?"**_ asked Usaila.

"No...I can't but I have to protect my friends…." said Jaune with a sad expression on his face.

The others frowned with Dagna walking over with her wings spread.

"BUTYOUAREBREAUTIFULWOMEN!" Jaune said in fear.

The others were stunned while Dagna reached him. "**Usaila, hold him."**

"_**Fine, but no limb ripping.**_" Usaila held Jaune's shoulders.

"Wait what!"

"**Fine!**" Dagna as she held his legs. "**If you won't hesitate to kill us, then we won't hesitate either!"**

"But! I don't want to fight! I'm an Arc not a thug!"

"_You just said you'd have to fight us."_ hissed Kidora.

"I never said that! I only fight to protect, not destroy!"

"_**Wait? You said Arc right?**_" asked Usaila with curiosity.

"Yeah, why?"

Usaila then did the impossible….she bowed down to Juane. "_**All hail the Emperor!**_"

He looked at her confused as the rest looked confused, with Patchy and Nera just turning their heads.

"**...what….he's…..the….emperor of the Grimm?**" Replied Nera in surprise...which is hard to do with one eye opened.

"_Ridiculous._" spoke Kidora.

"_**But he is of the family of Arc! The last emperor was from that house!**_"

"**But he's human!"** growled Dagna.

"_**So was he!"**_

"_Impossible."_ spoke Megana.

"_**Yet his arm!**_" She said pointing to a mark on Juane's right arm. It was a nine headed dragon with a sword like tail and a pair of wings covered in stars.

"**The mark of the emperor!" **spoke Rya.

"_**Yes! He is our ruler!**_"

"**Hurray!"** cried Scropta.

"_**ALL HAIL THE EMPEROR!**_" They cried in unison. Well all except for Dagna, Megana, Patchy, Kidora, Nera, and Mysia.

"_**WHAT!**_" shouted the Griffon.

"I agree with her WHAT?" Yelled Jaune after getting over the shock.

"_This human might have helped Angei, but that was because he didn't know her true species. I refuse to see him as the emperor."_ spoke Kidora.

"Wait? What! I would have helped even if she was a Grimm!"

"**LIAR!"** snarled Dagna.

"But it's true!"

The Griffon glared before turning and walking away.

"What is wrong with her….did we do this?"

"**She's always had a nasty temper."** spoke Scropta.

"Reminds me of Yang…."

"_So what's your life been like?"_ asked Patchy.

"...for a pathetic huntsman like me….fine.." Said Jaune with a frown.

"**How….is….it…..pathetic?"** asked Nera.

"Well….it all started when I faked my entrance exam."

-hours later-

"And that leads me to now."

Each one of the girls had mixed expressions with a side of tears.

"_**Sorry to hear."**_ spoke Usaila.

"It's fine…." Jaune said looking at the wall.

"**Let me kill them! THOSE BASTARD RACIST BEASTS!**" Yelled Mysia in rage.

"**AGREED!**" Yelled….Dagna?

"**I thought….you….hated…..him." **spoke Nera.

**Some what...BUT I HATE THOSE BEASTS EVEN MORE!**"

"_**Let's kill them all!"**_ declared Mysia.

"_Terrible idea…"_ deadpanned Kidora. "_He has allies there."_

That shut both of them up.

"_And….some girlfriends?_"she asked Jaune in silent rage. "_Well?_"

"Uh, well….not really."

"**How come? You're a young HANDSOME man?**" Asked Rya.

"Well Weiss isn't into me, and I'm really close with my teammate, but I don't think she's interested.

'_**What a fool!'**_ The Grimms thought in disbelief.

"So, how exactly am I this so called emperor?"

"_**Well your family has ties with the Grimm since the first great war.**_"

"How?"

"_**They fought with us against the invaders and for their services they eventually became our rulers and for some...family.**_"

"Wait what?" Jaune looked at Usaila in shock. "You mean…"

"_**Yes. You are apart of the Grimms through blood ties.**_"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"**No NEED TO YELL!**"

"Sorry."

"**It's fine….handsome…"** She blushed after saying that.

Now it was his turn to blush. "Wait? You think I'm handsome...all of you?"

Each one nodded.

"Really?"

"**Of course!"** called Rya.

Jaune then asked a very bold question, "Would you prove it?"

"**How?"** asked Angei.

"Would you …..kiss me…." He blushed a crimson red. 'I can't believe I just asked that.'

"_**Sure**_" they all said before moving towards him. Scropta moved down and lightly pressed her lips against his own.

'**What a kisser~' **she thought as she was pushed away by Dagna.

"**My turn."**

"**No MINE!**" called out Angei.

"**MINE!**" Screamed Mysia.

Both moved over and pushed the other while trying to kiss Jaune.

"_He's ours._" spike Megana.

"_No mine!" _yelled Patchy.

"_He is mine!_" Spoke Kidora with a blizzard tone.

"**No…..mine…."** yawned Nera.

"**NO MINE!**" Screamed Rya.

"_**ENOUGH!**_" Belowed Usaila. This caused them to shut up. That's when she leaned down and softly pressed her lips with Jaune's. "_**He is mine~**_"

The rest frowned. "_**GIVE HIM BACK!**_" They shouted as Jaune looked in surprise at the sight.

'Uh oh.' "Wait! Can't we talk about this?"

"_**No Jaune…**_"

He gulped as the cave just felt heavy with tension.

"_**BESIDES…..YOUR OURS NOW….**_"

He gulped as the glowing red eyes closed in on him.

-timeskip-

It has been about two or four months since his 'capture' and Jaune was the luckiest guy in Remnant. After each girl had a chance to kiss him, he was treated like a true emperor.

Even got to know them even better after their 'wedding'. Not that anyone minded.

"JAUNE! JAUNE!" Yelled a couple of lost hunters and huntresses.

From the cave said male looked up and slowly walked to the entrance. "Pyrrha? What are you doing here?"

"We were sent out here to try and find you."

"_**Who are you?**_" Said Mysia COMING out of the cave in a human form. Yes elder grimms look like actual humans when they want to. She looked like a naked girl with red eyes and long black hair with a few feathers on her head. "**Well?**"

"His teammate! And you?" Said the pissed off red head with a false smile.

"_**One of his servants."**_ frowned Mysia.

"His what?" Asked Ruby while looking at some cookies being made by Rya.

"_**His servants…**_" she said as Ruby started to chase Rya around for the cookies.

"**GET AWAY!**"

"Cookies!"

"**THEY ARE FOR DARLING NOT YOU!**"

"_Just give her one!"_ shouted Kidora with a frown.

"**Fine!**" She gives Ruby a crumb. "**Your share…**"

The result was Ruby tackling her with Patchy shaking her head.

"_Rya Rya Rya….Wrong move._" She said while reading a book titles, "_Arc Handguide to mating._"

"**SHUT UP OW! GET OFF ME!**" Rya cried as Ruby tried to eat her...wait what?!

"HAHAHA!" (NO WAY COOKIE STEALER!) said/chompted Ruby as she chewed Rya's butt with her teeth.

The Grimm ran around with Yang and Blake trying to pry Ruby's jaw off her butt.

"RUBY/SIS! GET OFF HER BUTT!"

'Idiot…' thought Weiss as she saw her leader biting the girls butt.

"_**And who are you?"**_ Usaila asked Pyrrha.

"His …." Pyrrha started to blush.

"_**Speak up!**_"

"Teammate!"

"**Really?**" Said Scropta as she walked up to her. "**Teammate or...love rival?**"

"W-W-WHA! HOW DI-" she tried to say before Ren interrupted her.

"And what are you? Farnnis? White Fang members? Co" "COSPLAYERS!" Yelled Nora in excitement.

"_No."_ spoke Patchy.

"Aw! But your so cool!" Said Ruby and Nora with a gloomy expression.

"**Well thanks...butt biter…**" yawned Nera as she slept on…?

"What are you doing?" Asked Weiss as she tried to get the lazy Grimm off her.

"**S..pleep...ing….so…..cold….zzzzzz**"

"So, what exactly happened?" Ren asked his leader.

"Well...Can you guys keep a secret?" Jaune asked them with a serious expression.

"Sure! Maybe, kinda." remarked Nora.

"Ok So.."

-an hour later-

"And that is what happened." Jaune finished as he petted Angei's head. "Any questions?"

"So you banged several Grimm?" asked Nora.

"Y-Yes...and well…"

"_We are pregnant.._" Kidora said as she looked at Ren with a strange look. "_You look familiar….Did we meet?_"

"I don't think so."

"_Oh….It must have been my double then…_"

"So what happens now?" asked Yang.

"We take him home AWAY FROM THESE-" Pyrrha tried to yell before Weiss covered her mouth.

"Sorry But with all seriousness. What is going to happen?"

"Well….We can bring them back with us?" Said Jaune while the Grimm's looked at him with shock.

"That might be hard." remarked Blake.

"**Yea...Even if we can become humans in appearance I don't think they will be ignorant to our nature.** Said Dagna in a remarkably calm tone.

"Then what?" asked Ruby.

"_**We go with our Emperor.**_" Said Usaila while hugging Jaune's neck.

"**Are you sure?**" Asked Scropta while trying to get Nora off her tail. "**And get off!**"

"Aw…"

"_**Yes."**_ replied Usaila.

"**...But….wh...zzzzzz**" said Nera as she continued to sleep on Weiss's body.

"Get off...never mind…."

"**zzzzzzz...zzzz**"

"_**Yes...It's better to be with our Emperor then letting him get hurt by our...other counterparts.**_" Said Usaila as she kissed Jaune's lips….causing Pyrrha to see red.

She stood up with her spear and shield deployed and charged the Grimm. Only for a green blur to wrap around the spear and break it and another to wrap around her body.

"**What are you doing Pyrrha!**" Shouted Jaune as he used a green chain knife...blade things...to retrain the pissed of huntress (Kai's Blades from Kung Fu Panda 3). "Well!"

Pyrrha reeled back from the volume. "B-B-"

"**WELL!**" Jaune yelled as the chains tightened around her body.

"_Jaune, easy."_ spoke Patchy.

"**Yea! Calm down Husband!**" Said Scropta and Rya as they tried to calm Jaune down.

"I-It's because…"

"**You love him?**" Said Mysia with a yandere smile. "**Right?**"

Pyrrha nodded.

"**Well TO BAD HE IS OURS! YOU AND WEISSABITCH LOST YOUR CHANCE!**"

"I don't like him!" Weiss spoke up.

"**zzzzz….then...why...red….?...zzzzz**"

"Wait, you like me?" he asked Pyrrha.

"Yes….a lot!" She said trying to get out of the chains.

"Didn't you know?" asked Nora to Jaune.

"Even I know...and I liked you as a sister!" Said Ruby as she tried to stuff the cookies in her mouth.

"Ruby…" said Yang as she tried to stop her from choking on the sweets. "Spit them out...NOW!"

Ruby refused.

"_Need assistance?_" Asked Patchy as she produced a long spike from her left arm/wing.

"I got it."

"_Ok...but she is purple right now…_"

"SHIT! RUBY!" Yang slapped her sister on the back.

"_Stand back!_" Dagna said as she used her wing to slap the cookies out of Ruby's system. "_Better?"_

"T-Thank you ….." Yang said as tears fell from her face. 'Oh god...I almost lost my baby sister!'

"So does this mean Pyrrha is joining your harem?" asked Nora.

"What!" They yelled in shock at Nora's bluntness.

"You both like each other, so why not just bang and get it over with?"

"W-Wha!"they said as Weiss looked at her with a red face.

-epilogue-

"**Jaune~ Weiss and Pyrrha need you!**"

"Coming."

"Good you're here...A Grimm has entered the children's room!" Yelled a now older Weiss in a maid's outfit.

"I got this."

"Hurry!"

Jaune crashed through the door and spotted….a small Nevermore playing with his children….

"Papa?" Said a small girl with two tiny claws. "What are you doing here?"

"Yea?" Spoke two twin boys with Beowolf ears and tails. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you were in trouble."

"Really?" said a child with a snake's tail as she was playing with a boy with Dragon horns.

"Yes Really...But what's with the Nevermore?"

Said Grimm cawed and flew towards him. "PAPA!"

"Mina?!"

"Hi papa!" cawed the Nevermore.

"Hey Mina...can you return to normal?" Asked a girl with Goliath tusks.

"No!"

"Please?" Asked a boy with lizard eyes.

"Oh fine."

"Thanks sis…" spoke a boy with Griffon wings. "But...you're not wearing anything…"

"Oops!"

"Good going Mina…." Said a girl with Ursa claws on her hands.

Said girl stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Mina..Mirisa….calm down..please." Said Jaune as he set Mina down on to the ground. "Try to be careful, you scared Weiss and Pyrrha, they were worried a rogue Grimm broke in here."

"Sorry Papa." Mina cried.

"Woah easy there." he patted his daughter's head. "I'm not mad, but try not to give them heart attacks."

"Yes..Papa…" she said before kissing his forehead.

"Wait what about us?" Mirisa and the other children asked with sad faces.

He chuckled and walked over to them. "I didn't forget you Luna, Remilia, Riku, Nika, Gidoa, Shiou, Oim, Mina...come here and give your dad a hug!"

His kids cheered and ran over before hugging him all over. "PAPA!"

"Um...Jaune…" said Ruby and Neo from outside the window. "Can we join?"

"Sure girls."

"YA!" Thy cried as the jumped on to Jaune….wait...why are there four of them...oh wait..

"What?"

"...are you looking at?" Said the twins as they also hugged Jaune.

"I didn't expect another set of twins."

"Well…"

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Yelled Yang from down the hall.

"...Lets just say we needed to get away from the.."

"Wife."

"**GIRLS!**"


	56. Chapter 56

List of oneshots

chapter 56

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the club with flashing lights and loud music is where we find a blonde at the bar.

"WHY! THEY CARE ONLY FOR MY TITS!" Cried the woman in a drunken stupor. She downed the glass and slammed it on the counter. "ANOTHER BOTTLE, STAT!"

"Woah there Yang. Last thing I need is your wasted ass busting up my club, again." spoke Junior.

"DO IT!" She yelled as her Semblance started to flare up in drunken rage.

Junior sighed and put another bottle in front of her.

"THANKS! NOW GET!" Yelled the huntress as Junior ran. She popped the top off before she started guzzling the alcohol.

"Is Yang…"

"At it…"

"Again?" asked the twins.

Junior nodded with a groan. "Keep an eye on her. Make sure she stays calm. Her trashing my place with no liquor is one thing, but I don't even want to think about the collateral damage when she's wasted."

"Yes…"

"Boss…"

"Ma'am." they joked before walking over to Yang. Melanie sat on her right with Miltia on Yang's left.

"OH! IT'S YOU TWO! WANT A-" Yang tried to say before puking on Melanie's dress.

Said twin growled while her sister pulled her back.

"SORRY….BUT I CAN'T HELP IT!" Yang slurred as she tried to use her shirt as a napkin.

"I'll kill her." growled Melanie who was close to making sure the blades on her shoes were extra sharp to cut through a certain blonde's throat.

"Wait! Not here! We'll get in trouble!" Warned Miltia as she pulled her sister away from the huntress.

"When she trashed the place last time, I doubt Junior would have had trouble covering it up."

"Well it happened...now let's get you out of those clo-WHAT ARE YOU DOING YANG!" She yelled as she pulled her shirt off and showed her black bra to them.

"Whaaat? It's hot in here!" groaned the huntress wiping her forehead.

"It's only 40 degrees in here." Deadpanned Melanie as she looked at Yang's bust with envy. 'Wow, pretty lucky.'

'Damn Blonds' thought Miltia as she tried to keep Yang from removing her pants. "Maybe you should hold off on the liquor.

"NO! I won't! Not in front of YOU Beuutiessss~" Yang said while her head spun like a top from the liquor.

"Let's try and take her in the backroom." Miltia whispered to her sister.

"Yea...and.." She points to Yang and an equally drunk Neo. "Maybe remove both of them before the club is completely annihilated."

"Hey! Don't I know you from somewhere?" Yang wobbled while looking at Neo.

"..." Neo said nothing as she took off her shirt revealing a large rack about a size equal to Yangs.

"Oh? Given me the mute choice eh? BRING IT BITCH!" Yang held her fists up while trying to stay still.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" The twins yelled as they grabbed Yang and Neo. "NOT HERE!"

"LET ME AT HER!" Yang tried breaking out of Melanie's grip to punch the ice cream colored girl. Only to accidentally fall on Miltia and Neo as her hands groped them.

The red dressed twin blushed while Yang gave both chests a squeeze.

"So….Big…..and soft…" she said as she continued to grope them.

Miltia groaned and pulled Yang up and started dragging her to the backroom while her sister got back on her feet.

-Backroom-

The girl dropped Yang on a small bed used for the really intoxicated customers and looked at her sister. "Might wanna change out of that."

"Yes Sis, but what about her?" She pointed to Neo.

"I'll try and keep them from getting into trouble with Yang."

"..." Neo nodded in agreement as she went and kissed Yang.

Yang moaned and wrapped an arm around Neo's waist while Miltia didn't know whether to stop this or not.

"..." a now red faced Neo grabbed the girl and let Yang kiss her lips.

'Holy shit!' thought the twin in shock while feeling the girl wrap her in a hold she couldn't pull away from.

"You~ So cute~" Yang slurred as she started to lick her cheeks.

"Y-Yang! Let go!" Miltia tried sitting up, but Yang was making it hard to do.

"NO! You are my only friends!"

'It's official. She's stone cold drunk.'

"And your so CUTE! Even after that fight you're so cute!" Yang said before kissing Milita's lips.

'Hmm, maybe a little fun can distract her until I can break out.' thought Miltia returning the kiss.

Yang moaned into the kiss and eagerly pushed her tongue into the twin's mouth.

"..." Neo looked and beckoned Milita to lick her chest.

"Kinda busy here." the twin got out before Yang grabbed her face and pulled her face back down to resume the kiss.

"Siste...Ah! You didn't invite me!" Melanie cried before jumping on Neo and licking her breasts.

"I didn't think you'd wanna make out with the girl who puked all over you." spoke Miltia.

Neo let out a low moan while Melanie grabbed her other breast and caressed the mound.

"So BIG~ Got Milk?" She asked before licking Neo's nipples.

Neo shook her head before moaning louder as Melanie was swirling her tongue around the nipple while pinching the other.

"Sister!" Miltia said as Yang pulled the top of her dress down before she licked her breasts with lust. "I don't think she's calming down!"

'Neither am I!' Melanie thought as she placed her hand down Neo's pants and started to rub against her wet pussy.

Neo moaned louder before watching as Melanie pulled back from her breasts and started pulling the mute girl's pants down.

"Milii~ Mela~ I Love you both~" Said Yang as she rubbed her pussy with her right hand. "Let me become your wife!"

"Yang? You need to really cool down." spoke Miltia who went ahead to slip off the rest of her dress.

"NO! I REALLY LOVE YOU TWO!" She cried as her drunken tears landed on Milita's leg.

"You whooped our ass before, remember?" Melanie raised an eyebrow before gasping as Neo started sucking on her breast.

"I'M INSECURE!" Yang admitted. "I came here just so I could see you, and because I'm done with guys!"

"What? Why...wait….Did someone…." Melanie said before looking at Yang in shock.

"NO! I tried hanging out with this random guy I met at Beacon, we talked and hang out, but when we tried kissing, he just grabbed my chest like I wouldn't be pissed!"

"..." Neo looked at Yang with sympathy, since some idiot did that to her in the past…..the bastard is still in orbit around pluto. The mute girl crawled onto the bed and pulled Yang into a hug.

"Thank you...Your so….beautiful….and busty…" Yang said before licking them with her tongue.

Neo moaned and hugged Yang closer with the blonde swirling her tongue around her nipples.

"Wait...Yang!" The twins said before Neo moaned so loud that it seemed that she said 'YANG' in a normal woman's voice.

"Mmmm." Yang swirled her tongue around Neo's nipple while moving her hand down Neo's stomach to her slit. Neo moaned as her juices overflowed her pants and panties.

"Uh, should we stop them?" asked Melanie.

"No...But let US join in.." said Miltia before she started rubbing Yang's pussy with her left hand. Said blonde moaned around Neo's breast with the red choice twin grinning.

"SIS!" Melanie said before rubbing her sister's pussy. "Don't forget me!"

Miltia moaned as her twin rubbed her slit as she felt Yang's juices flow into her hand. "Don't forget to use your tongue!"

"Yes Sis~" and with that she began to use her tongue to lick the pussy.

"..." the mute girl felt her insides melt as Yang continued to lick her nipples.

Melanie lapped at Milita's pussy as best as she could while her sister shuddered.

"I LOVE YOU!" Yelled Yang with lust in her eyes. "KEEP GOING!" she resumed rubbing Neo's pussy while sucking on her nipples with nothing but lust.

Neo felt her nipples about to explode as milk came out of them into Yang's mouth.

'Delicious~' thought Yang as she drank it.

Miltia and Melanie were shocked and momentarily stopped their rubbing and sucking. 'She can produce milk? Can we do that?'

Neo shivered and saw Milita move over and take her second nipple while sucking up some of her milk aside Yang.

'Yang's right..IT'S SO GOOD~' she thought as she continued to suck and rub the two woman with renewed passion.

"No fair! I want some!" Cried Melanie before trying to push Yang of Neo's other breast.

Yang pulled back, but grabbed Melanie with a snicker. "If you want some, I'll share!" before moving Melanie near the nipple and made her lick it before she started licking at it with the twin.

'So...warm..' She thought as Yang felt her breasts start to harden and her nipples about to explode.

"Hey girls!" Yang laid back on the bed. "You can try out my own breasts."

"Are you sure?" Asked Milita as Neo started to lick Yang's pussy.

"Ah! Go ahead." Yang held them. "Come and get it~"

The twins stared before sucking on Yang's breasts with vigor. 'I could get addicted to these!' Thought Milita as Yang's breast milk entered her mouth.

'This is crazy, but I'm not complaining.' though Melanie letting the milk into her mouth.

"Please~ DRINK ME DRY!" Moaned Yang as she reached her climax. Her juices sprayed out onto Neo's face who happily lapped it up.

"..." the now lust covered Neo started to take off her pants and panties before placing her wet pussy onto Yang's.

"Oh, so you wanna go? Bring it sexy~" grinned Yang sitting up as the twins moved off her chest.

"Sister…" said Milita as she grabbed one of Yang's arms.

"...let's play."

"NOW!" They cried in unison as they let Yang grope their breasts with her free hands.

Neo and Yang started grinding their slits against each other, making them grunt and moan as Yang squeezed the twin's breasts.

"AH~ HARDER~" they moaned as Yang and Neo's pussy's overflowed each other's slits.

"Heh, not bad." Yang grunted putting more force behind her grinding.

"..." Neo moaned as she also grinded harder onto Yang's pussy.

"HARDER~" Melanie cried as she felt Yang's hand squeeze her breast and milk jutted from her nipple. Her sister saw this and began to such on it as Melanie did the same with her sister's breast as well.

Neo and Yang moaned louder as they could feel the pressure above their groins.

"AH! FASTER~!" Yang moaned as Neo continued to grind the hunteress' pussy with her own wet slit. "I'M CUMMING!" her juices splashed out and mixed with Neo's as she had her own orgams.

"Our turn now lover girl~" said the twins as Neo got off of Yang's pussy. Both moved down and started licking up the juices around Yang's legs.

"AH! I LOVE YOU~ MARRY ME!" Yang cried in a heat of passionate lush as Milita climbed up onto Yang's pussy and grinded it.

"Ah! This is so hot!" moaned the twin rubbing her snatch against Yang's sopping wet folds.

"YOU'RE HOTTER~" Yang moaned as she felt her folds melt from Milita's pussy.

"W-WHAT!" Blushed Milita as she climaxed onto Yang's pussy. She panted and fell back as her sister dragged her back to give her time to rest.

"It's my turn Yang~ And do you love us?" Melanie asked as she placed her pussy onto Yang's still wet slit.

"If I had you two for girlfriends, we'd fuck every night." Yang purred.

"And every morning with your THREE girlfriends?" She corrected Yang as she felt her insides boil.

"Huh?" Yang giggled as Neo kissed her neck. "Oh BIG time."

"Then make me feel alive Yang!" cried Melanie with lust.

"I will my kick happy girl~" Yang said before kissing her lips.

Melanie moaned before she moved her hips against Yang.

'Her lips as so soft~' though Yang as she rubbed her pussy against Melanie's folds. Her own snatch was extremely sensitive, making her moan with each movement against the twin's pussy.

"Mela~" Yang cried she embraced her with her arms as both felt their folds about to break.

"YANG!" Melanie cried as both their slits were drenched in each other's juices.

Both of them panted with Yang falling back and feeling exhausted as Neo and Milita crawled over and draped themselves over her.

-next morning-

"What happened last night?" Asked a now sober Yang. Her legs felt painful to the point she could barely move them and just barely managed to sit up.

"Don't leave~" said the twins as they hugged Yang's arms and Neo hugged her waist.

"Huh? Wait, why are we naked? And why does my head feel like it's about to split open?" she groaned.

"Oh...you..."

"Were drunk and…"

"We are now…"

"Your…"

"Girlfriends!"

"OW! Not so loud." she hissed rubbing her head.

"Sor.."

"rey...Yang." they said before Neo kissed her lips.

Yang was surprised and saw Neo flash her a smile before resting her head back on the blonde's belly.

"Now please…"

"Make us…."

"feel…"

"Alive." They said before kissing both of Yang's cheeks as they slapped her ass.

"Eep!" Yang squeaked. "Uh, how about we just lay back down? Cause I swear my head is ready to crack open."

Neo looked at Yang before taking some aspirin out of her cleavage and gave it to Yang with a smile.

"Thanks." Yang took them and popped them in her mouth before swallowing them.

"Now…"

"Let us…."

"continue…"

"alright…"

"Beloved?" They said before groping her still tender breasts..

-hours later-

"Yang?" Asked Ruby.

"Yes?"

"What are they doing here?" She pointed to Milita, Melanie, and Neo who were in Beacon uniforms while they hugged Yang's arms.

"Well, I kinda got drunk and well…."

"We're…"

"Your sister's…."

"Girlfriends." finished the twins.

"..." Neo looked at Ruby before giving her some ice cream.

"For me?" Asked Ruby with a drool on her person. With a nod she accepted the ice cream and hugged the three girls. "Welcome to the family!"

"Wait?..." Asked Weiss and Blake. "Are you sure they can be trusted?"

"We…"

"Will…"

"NEVER…"

"BETRAY HER!" They yelled before Yang calmed them down with a kiss on the cheeks.

"Wait." Melanie turned to Neo. "I understand you don't speak, but can you still write down what you want?"

"..." Neo looked at her in confusion before writing something down. "_Ok. Mi mi~_"

"Wait." Milita spoke up. "Why didn't you say anything last night?"

"_You never asked Mia…_"

The twin sighed as Neo wrote something down and held it out to Yang.

"_I'm sorry! But….KISS ME YOU FOOL!_"

Yang chuckled before holding Neo's face and pressed their lips together.

"Aw!" Said Ruby as Blake looked on with jealousy and Weiss….with longing?

'When will that happen to me?'

"Weiss?" Asked Ruby as she looked at her with a cute face.

"Yes?" She said before being kissed by Ruby on the lips. Her face lit up like Ruby's hood.

"I love you!" Ruby said after breaking the kiss.

Weiss' jaw hung open with wide eyes. "W-WHA-" she tried to say before being kissed again by Ruby.

"Yang….kiss me...please?" Said Blake with her ears drooping under her ribbon.

'That is freaking cute.' thought Yang with a blush.

"Please?...I also...love you." Said Blake again before the twins and Neo pushed her into Yang's lips.

Both girls were stunned before Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's neck before moaning into the kiss.

"Score one for _us!_" They said/wrote before a certain blond haired teacher coughed.

"I hate to interrupt this fond moment, but you have classes to attend." spoke Glynda with a serious expression.

"Sorr_y!_"they said/wrote before returning to the class's topic while Glynda thought about a certain person.

'Jaune~' she thought with a blush before turning her head back to the board.

"Achoo!"

"Are you ok?" Asked Pyrrha and Nora with concern.

"I'm ok…" 'Was Glynda talking about me? And is she wearing a shorter skirt today?'


	57. Chapter 57

List of oneshots

chapter 57

What if the twins were actually childhood friends of Juane?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uh, why did I come here?" Groaned Jaune with his head laying on the bar counter with a bottle near him.

'Because you saw that red head dating a random Rhino Faunus.' Spoke his inner Grimm which looked like a Nevermore mixed with a Beowolf.

'Maybe they were just having a nice talk?' Suggested his hunter side.

'THEY KISSED YOU IDIOT!' Growled the Neverwolf. 'WHAT DID YOU THINK IT WAS?!'

'Sorry! Miss anger issues!' Yep...the Neverwolf is female.

'SHUT UP!'

"Can…"

"...We help…"

"You sir?" Asked a pair of dark haired twins.

"Huh? Oh god, I really am drunk. I'm seeing two girls." He wobbled while pointing at them.

"No…"

"We are…"

"Twins!" They said with irritation.

He looked at them in surprise before pouring another cup and taking it down his throat.

"You…"

"Look…"

"Familiar?"

"Really? How do you know me?" He asked wobbling.

"You…"

"Remind us…"

"Of our childhood…"

"Crush…."

"Jaune Arc." They both said with a blush.

"What a coincidence! That's my exact first and last name." He laughed before pouring more into the glass.

"Jaune…"

"Jeanne d'Arc!" They said using a nickname from their childhood.

"How do you know? Oh my god! Were you spying on me?" He asked narrowing his eyes, albeit while trying to steady himself.

"NO!" They yelled. "We are…"

"Your childhood friends!"

"Melanie Malachite…"

"And Miltia Malachite!"

"Wait a minute? Those twins?"

"Yes!" They said as they helped him to his feet.

"Wait a minute! I thought Melanie wore white? And didn't Miltia wear orange?"

"What?"

"I wear red…" said Miltia said in a cute pout.

"Red? Hey! I know a girl who wears red! Rachel? No, Rosemary? No no! Uh…."

"ITS MILTIA! YOU CUTE IDIOT!" She yelled as she slapped his cheeks.

"OW! Oh! I see. A fight is what you want eh! Come on! I got two good right hands right here!" He tried acting like a boxer, but swung and missed before stumbling on his feet.

"Jaune…."

"calm…"

"The HELL…."

"DOWN!" The yelled as they kicked him in the balls.

Every guy watching winced as Jaune fell to his knees and collapsed just as Junior walked out.

"Uh, girls? Unless that guy was trying to cop a feel, try not to kill my customers."

"Well…"

"He was…"

"Breaking our…."

"Hearts!" They mocked cried as they hugged Jaune.

"What is he? Some kind of ex-boyfriend?"

"No…."

"A childhood…"

"Crush who…"

"Is Drunk."

"Well take a moment to get him out of here. Last thing I need is him drowning in his own puke."

"Or…."

"His semen." They whispered as they dragged their crush out of the bar. They tried lifting him to his feet and dragged him over to a bench nearby.

"Why is he so drunk?" Asked Miltia while eating a macaroon.

"Guess he couldn't handle his liquor. That bottle was the weakest stuff Junior sells."

"Still,why the liquor? He hates alcohol!" Miltia said while eating another macaroon.

"Maybe something happened to him."

"Like?"

"...Pyrrha...why?..." Said Jaune in his coma like state. "...WHY!..."

"Pyrrha?"

"Is she…. a rival?" Melanie said with rage.

"...YOU BETRAYED ME!..." Jaune yelled as tears fell from his eyes and his semblance started to manifest. His form glowed as the girls watched in shock.

"What! JAUNE!" Both cried as his body became a dark purple. The Aura changed shape into a mirror with obsidian glass. The mirror changed again as a picture began to show in the obsidian and began moving at the same speed as a movie projector.

"Jaune?" They said as the 'movie' played.

("I hope Pyrrha enjoys these flowers." Jaune said with Roses in his hands.)

"Wha? A mind viewing semblance?" Said Militia as she at some more macaroons.

(Jaune knocked on the door to his team's room.)

("Oh Mark! More!" moaned...Pyrrha?)

"I don't like where this is going." Remarked Melanie.

(Jaune reeled back and slowly opened the door.)

(Only to see Pyrrha kissing a random Rhino Faunus on his bed!)

"THAT BITCH!" Both yelled in rage!

(Jaune stood there in shock before slowly walking away from the dorm.)

('Pyrrha' he thought as he dropped the roses and walked out of Beacon.)

The movie ended with both girls not looking happy.

"THAT BITCH! WHEN WE FIND HER SHE WILL BE KICKED SO HARD THAT HER SKULL FLIES OFF!" The yelled as they sharpened their weapons.

Jaune groaned before his head landed on Melanie's lap.

"So...soft…" Jaune said as Melanie blushed a crimson red.

Miltia frowned while her sister rubbed Jaune's head.

"I wanted to do that!" Miltia said with a pout as she placed his body on her lap.

"Wha..what hap-" Jaune said only to find his hands groping their chests.

Both stared at him in shock before blushing and moaning.

"Jaune,"

'I'm so dead.'

"Don't stop. Please," they said as they moaned again.

'Am I still drunk?'

"Jaune! Forget about her and please….date us." Miltia said as she kissed his lips along with her sister.

'If I'm drunk, might as well go with the flow.'

"You're not drunk Jaune." Said Melanie as she pinched his cheek.

"How's you know what I was thinking?" He slurred.

"Your right eye twitches when you are confused about something."

"Psychic!" He cried out before accidentally turning and falling off their laps and landing face first on the ground.

"JAUNE!" They cried as they helped him up and gave him a very potent anti-drunk/injury pill visa down his throat!

He coughed and opened his eyes.

"Feeling better Jaune?" Miltia asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you now remember us?" Asked Melanie as she hugged him.

"Yeah, a little." He groaned.

"We are your childhood friends! Miltia and Melanie Malachite!"

"Ow! I said a little." He rubbed his ear.

"Sorry….also...we really like you!" Said Miltia with a blush.

"Wait what?"

"Yes...ever since we were kids, we liked you." Said Melanie. "And after we saw your Semblance we wanted to ask you if we could...date you….Jaune."

"At the same time?"

"Yes!" They said as they hugged his arms. "Please!"

"Huh, I didn't expect this tonight."

"Yet It did...D-A-R-L-I-N-G~" they both said before kissing his cheeks. "Now...please take us on a date."

"Uh, isn't it kinda late?" He asked looking at the moon.

"But isn't it romantic?" Asked Milita.

"And maybe some candles and a hot dinner?" Replied Melanie.

"And a nice big bed~" they both whispered in Jaune's ears.

"Uh, maybe just a nice walk?" He suggested with a blush.

"Aw~ Ok...but we are staying with you at Beacon."

"But you need to talk to Ozpin about that."

"And I already know." Said Ozpin from his scroll, which was left on by mistake.

"Wh-What are you doing on my Scroll?!"

"You tell me. You called me." Asked Ozpin with a smirk.

"I did?"

"Yes...Anyway they can attend Beacon but they are your responsibility mister Arc."

"But I already have a team to lead."

"Yet one decided to leave thus leaving a spot opened to your team. So since they are twins, they count as one team member."

"Fine." relented Jaune.

"Excellent….now no loud noises ok?" He chuckled.

"Ok…"

"Headmaster…"

"Oz-pen pen." they joked.

He smiled as the message ended.

"Darling~" they said with smiles on their faces. "Let's go home and have a wild night!"

"Didn't you want a date first?" He asked nervously.

"Yes and this IS part of dating Darling~" they said with a smile.

'Oh boy.' He thought as they helped pull him to his feet.

"Let's go Darling~" they said as the walked toward Beacon.

-next morning/class-

"Jaune…" said the RWBY members. "Why are they here?"

"Would you believe me if they turned out to be my childhood friends?"

"Yes." said surprisingly Weiss. "We would."

"Yea...especially after Pyrrha left Beacon to join some kind of Grimm circus." Said Ruby in a serious tone.

"And we all know why it was a set of twins." Spoke Nora.

"Why is that?" Asked Blake and Yang.

"So he gets laid twice as much."

"NORA!" Said Rei (yes in this universe it's a female Ren).

"What? It's true."

"Um….Nora?" Asked Rei as she stared at a pink and brown haired girl behind her teammate.

"What?"

"..." the woman poked her with her umbrella.

"Oh that's just Neo."

"..." she wrote something down. "And Yang's and Blake's girlfriend."

Rei didn't know what to say and just shut up.

"Also I know you have a crush on Nora."

"I do not."

"Yes you do~ and you are wearing her panties right now."

"I knew it!" Grinned Nora.

"And you are wearing Rei's~"

"Well duh." She shrugged.

"Her unwashed ones."

"It still has her scent on them."

"And it had a dead spider on it...ew."

"That I cleaned."

"Actually no...illusions remember~" she smirked as the illusion broke.

Nora jumped before growling at Neo.

"He he~ You're so fun to tease~"

As Nora pulled out her hammer, they heard a knock at the door.

It was Glynda…..and she was pissed.

"What is going on!" 'And why is MY Jaune with those girls!'

"Nothing." Nora put her weapon away.

"Now GET TO CLASS! Except you three" She pointed to Jaune, Miltia and Melanie.

'Crap!'

The rest rushed off to class.

"Now….Tell me everything!"


	58. Chapter 58

List of oneshots

chapter 58

What if Davis had a Sanzomon who had a big crush on him?

Series: Digimon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Unknown portion of the digital world-

At a small temple sitting on a rock was a digimon not that common, such as Metalseadramon and the very demonic, Plutomon. All of them are here for one thing, to woo the person in this temple, the powerful and most beautiful of all Holy digimon. The monk, Sanzomon.

"Where is she?" Spoke MetalSeadramon who was getting irritated with waiting.

"Yea? Where is she!" Said a WarGreymon with a box of chocolates in his claws.

That's when they heard footsteps coming down the temple.

"Hello? Here to listen to my sermon?" Asked a woman with buddhist clothing fit for a goddess with a necklace of blue and orange orbs around her neck. Her mouth was covered by a red vale and long sutras extended from her crown. Her golden hair and eyes shone with radiance as she walked the stairs in her bare feet with a long red scroll in her right hand.

The digimon gathered stared in awe before MetalSeadramon slithered over. "Hey babe, how's about you and me go out and have some 'fun'?"

"No...I can not for I'm not interested in you, especially with your soul being as corrupt as a Lucemon."

She walked past him and saw a group of Gekomon gather in front of her. "Sorry but no…" she said as the Gekomon stood as still as a statue.

She walked past and saw a few Gotsumon.

"And?" She asked as her patience was wearing thin.

"Would you like to go out for a walk tonight?"

"Let's see….no." she bluntly said. They slumped as she walked to the temple and saw Plutomon step in front of her.

"You're in my way, god of the underworld, let me pass." She said as Sanzomon was near the breaking point.

"Why not take a break and accompany me on a little walk where we might get closer?"

"For the last time…" she brought out her scroll. "NO! **Mugen Danmaku Shin-kyou**" she yelled as Plutomon was pelted by millions of beads that caused his spirit to break. "If you did not come here for enlightenment, THEN LEAVE!"

This caused the other digimon to high tail it out of there as Sanzomon re-entered the temple with a huff.

-In Temple: Inner Sanctum-

"WHY!" She cried holding a plushie that looks like a certain digidestined of miracles. "I DON'T WANT THEM!"

She laid on her side while gritting her teeth. "All I wish to do is enlighten digimon, but all they do is come here to ASK ME OUT!"

She started to growl again! "AND THE NERVE OF THAT PLUTOMON! LIKE I WOULD EVER DATE HIM!" She then looked at the numerous plushies of the digidestined of miracles with a blush behind her veil.

Now you're probably asking how she came to have a crush on Davis, right?

Well….after he saved the worlds twice and seeing how his soul was the purest she has ever seen, even purer that Yggdrasil, the GOD of the Digital world, she decided to look after him from afar….and well.

"DAVIS!" She said hugging the plush against her breasts.

Like that….Hey, even well liked digimon have their weaknesses, and it seemed like Davis was hers. (OW! *sees said woman with a vajra in her hand* SORRY!)

She sighed and put the plushie down before walking across the sanctum.

She walked towards a small bronze mirror with the DigiCode for 'Sight beyond sight' written on the edges of the viewing glass. "Now, show me Davis."

It rippled and started showing the youth snoozing in his bed.

"Aw~ He is so cute…...wait….better make sure no one else is there in the house." She cycled through the other rooms and saw only his sister downstairs having breakfast.

"Can't have her here so...GUMDRAMON!"

"Yes my lady?" Said a purple dragon with a hammer and a gold Kinkoji on his tail as he flew into the room. "Do you need something?"

"Get rid of her." She said while pointing to Davis' sister.

"Why?" He asked.

"Do it."

"Bu-"

"RIGHT NOW!" She yelled as the Kinkoji on Gumdramon's tail tightened until it felt like it was going to come off.

"AH!" Yes ma'am!"

"Good! NOW GET GOING!" She yelled again as the little dragon ran as fast as his legs could move out of the temple. She turned back and stared at Davis' sleeping form.

"Now my Davis~. Let's reward you in my own special way." She smiled behind her vila as she became a ball of light and entered the mirror.

-Davis' room-

"Zzzzz….no more….zzzzzzz…..Kari….don't steal..zzzz..my...pants...zzzzz." Moaned Davis as he slept in his bed. Unaware of a ball of light appearing in his room.

Said ball of light transformed back into Sanzomon who was looking around the room with interest. 'So much bigger than in the mirror.'

She turned towards Davis who tossed and turned in his bed.

"zzzz...Kari….give...me...my...under..wear...zzzzz."

"Kari?" 'She will never have my chosen one!' She yelled in her head as she moved closer to his bed, like about at the edge of it, before sitting down and covering herself with the blanket.

'Maybe a nap will help...I didn't get any sleep this week….' "YAWN!" She whispered before letting Davis' head rest on her bosom.

-Five hours later-

'What a good dream….But who was that woman?' Davis thought as he slowly moved his eyes. He noticed his pillow was more soft and comfy than usual.

"Ah~" yawned a cute voice as he accidently groped the 'pillows'. "Mmm, not so early Davis." The voice purred.

"Wha?" He said before blushing at the woman next to him...aka his head against her F-cup bust. "AH!"

He reeled back, but hit his head against the wall in doing so.

"Davis! **To Shishun-kyou!**" She said as a stream of miniature sutras covered Davis' head causing his pain to vanish...along with any illnesses he suffered in the past.

"Uh? My head feels better."

"Yes. Thanks to me and my To Shishun-kyou." Said Sanzomon with a smile, though Davis could only see her eyes close in happiness.

"And….WHO ARE YOU!"

"Oh? I'm Sanzomon The Holy Monk Digimon and the protector of the innocent." She said in a matter of fact voice. "And I'm very strong for an Ultimate class digimon."

"And you're in my room because…..?"

"Because...well don't 'freak out' if that is the right expression, ok?"

"Uh, sure." He replied.

"Because I love you and wanted to see you and reward you for saving the digital world." She said.

'Alright, maybe this is some dream.' Thought Davis.

"Davis?" She asked with confusion. "Are you ok?"

"Oh! Yeah." he crawled off his bed. "Just um, stay here for right now."

"Please wait. Don't leave." She said as she held his waist like a Seadramon.

"I was just gonna go downstairs." 'And maybe try figuring out what the hell is going!'

"Please…." She tried to say before Davis got out of her grasp and left the room. "Davis…"

Davis walked down to the kitchen with confusion and trying to figure out if that was real or he had one too many candy bars before bedtime.

But when he reached the table, he saw his sister wasn't there and grinned before going to make a bowl of cereal. As he got it together he turned and saw Sanzomon sitting at the table with her hands on her lap.

"Davis...that was really unkind of you to just leave and getting food without asking me if I wanted any." She said with a pout.

He didn't say anything before taking a seat. "Alright, you're gonna need to explain WHY you were in my bed and how you got here. Digimon can only come through the digi-portal, and that's with a digivice."

"No...I have a mirror that can act like a 'digi-portal' as you call them and I told you before what my reasons for coming here are." She said before asking, "Can I have some?"

"Sure. We got some in the kitchen if you're hungry." He pointed a thumb at the area.

"But I want you to get it….please?" Sanzomon asked with a cute Gatomon face.

Davis looked at it and relented before getting another bowl ready. 'How can every girl DO that?'

"If you want to know….just ask…...I know that look of confusion."

"It's nothing." He replied coming back and setting the bowl in front of her.

"But everyone comes to learn from me….or it should have been." Sanzomon said as she ate the cereal. 'This is so good!'

"What do you mean?" Asked Davis with confusion.

"In the Digital World, digimon from far and wide come to me for help."

"So that would be good...right?"

"Unless you call the vast amount of suitors trying to bed me 'help'?" Sanzomon said while looking away.

"Sounds like you're some kind of celebrity there."

"Yes...In away...But it comes with a cost...if they consume my DigiCore...they will gain ALL my wisdom, powers, and immortality….and I-I-" she started to shake in fear.

Davis noticed and reached over to pat her hand. "If you don't wanna talk about it, you don't have to."

"No...I must. For telling the truth is the way to enlightenment. If my DigiCore is consumed I will die...Permanently."

"But I thought digimon come back when their data is destroyed?"

"Normally yes, but when a DigiCore is consumed or destroyed….they will never return." Sanzomon started to tear up.

Davis noticed and panicked a little.

"Davis?" She asked with a lone tear down her cheek. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Do you love anyone?"

He looked at her with wide eyes before chuckling and scratching his cheek. "W-Well I wouldn't say love, but I do kinda like someone."

"Is it Kari?" She growled.

He idly noticed the growl, but was more surprised she got it in one go. "How'd you know?"

"You said….her name in your sleep, that and her taking your pants and underwear." She spoke with a glare.

'Crap!'

"Davis….What are your thoughts about me?" She asked with a kind face that glowed a holy light. "Well?"

"Uh, well you seem like a really nice persona." 'Even though you snuck into my bed.'

"Thank you Davis...and I'm sorry for earlier, but I didn't acquire any sleep this week and your bed was so cofy." 'And your body as warm as an Agunimon.'

"Well that's alright, just warn a guy next time." He chuckled.

"Ok...so...can we..well…" she started to blush.

"Well what?"

"D-D-D-D-" she stuttered.

Davis looked at her confused.

"DATE ME!" She said now as red as a Red Ogremon.

Davis sputtered and looked at her in shock.

"Please….Davis….I-"

'Wait, didn't she say earlier she LOVE'd me?'

"I LOVE YOU MORE THAN MY OWN LIFE!" Now she was as red as Gallantmon's cape.

"W-Woah there!" He held his hands up. "You just met me."

"Not exactly…..I have been….watching your progress for a long time….BUT I'M NOT A STALKER!" She cried the last part in a flustered tone. "And your soul is so pure that even Yggdrasil's soul is outshined by your purity."

"Who?"

"Yggdrasil, the God of the Digital world."

"Sounds tough."

"It is...especially after a she gained human form and started dating someone….a Marcus?..something…" Sanzomon said trying to remember the Burst master digidestined's name.

"Alright…..that's new." He remarked, not sure how to react to that.

"Well….It's like us...it takes time...and persuasion." Sanzomon said as she took off her veil revealing a beautiful face with a small birthmark on her right cheek. "Well...do I look better with it on or without the veil?"

Davis looked at the smooth heart shaped face and swore he was looking at an Angewoman without her helmet.

"Well…?" She pouted.

"Uh, yeah. Definitely." He nodded with a faint blush.

"With the veil?" She asked confused. 'Not what I expected.'

"I mean without!" He sputtered out waving his hands.

"Really? Most digimon said that I was ugly when I took it off." She turned away with a blush.

"But that's crazy. You look like you could be Angewoman's sister."

"Really!...Wait? Like an Angewoman's sister?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Well you both have blonde hair, are holy digimon, and pretty." He muttered the last part to himself.

"P-P-Pretty! ME!" She said after hearing Davis' mutter. "Really!"

"W-Well yeah." He admitted.

"DAVID!" She cried as she hugged him. "Thank you David!"

His face lit up feeling her breasts against his head. 'If this really is a dream, PLEASE don't wake me.'

"David...Lets go have some fun!" She smiled as she dragged him out the front door.

"But I need my clothes!"

"Oops….sorry Davis." She said as Davis went to get changed.

It took a few minutes before he got his usual clothes on and they headed out the door.

-Downtown, Tokyo-

"Davis….everyone is….looking at me...with lust." Sanzomon said with a grim voice.

'Shoot! I forgot she might draw people's attention.' He slapped himself in the head.

"Davis...Help." she said as the pack of males were about to overcome them.

"This way!" He grabbed her hand and started dragging her down a shortcut that lead to Tai's place.

"Why here….that girl is there." She growled at the mention of her.

"It's the closest place we can duck down, plus they might be able to help."

"Fine….but make sure that...she is not home."growled the monk digimon. "Please?"

"Alright." Davis said as he checked the windows before ringing the doorbell. It opened to reveal Tai.

"Davis? And you are?" He asked.

"Sanzomon." She nodded. "and is your...sister her?" She growled.

"Kari? No, but how do you know her?" He asked with a glare and crossing his arms.

"Oh! Kari is well….in the middle of something with Angela." He said with a blush.

"Who?" Asked David.

"Angewomon or Ophanimon right now."

Davis and Sanzomon still looked loss. "Wha?"

"Look, just tell me why you're here." Groaned Tai trying to steer off to the main issue.

"I'm in need of some new clothing...and your sister is in a relationship with Ophanimon?" Asked Sanzomon.

Tai's face lit up before he shhhed. "H-Hold on. If you wanna talk just come inside." He walked back in with Davis and Sanzomon following.

-in house-

"Tai? Who is this?" Asked a Kazemon in a pair of jeans.

"Oh well….Michelle meet…"

"Sanzomon."

"SANZOMON!" Michelle cried in shock before bowing. "My lady why are you here with my fiancé?"

"F-Fiance?!" Davis turned to Tai. "You two are engaged!?"

"Yes….yes we are." Tai said before hugging Michelle, causing her to smile.

"B-but how? When? WHY?" Davis said as his mind was about to overload from the shock.

"Well let's just say that she came to me and leave it at that ok?"

Davis wanted to retort, but sighed and let it go.

"So? Will you give me some clothes good sir?" Asked Sanzomon as she tried to keep her 'follower' from bowing like a Knightmon.

"Well I'm not sure if Kari has anything in your size, plus she might get mad if I go around giving her stuff away."

"Are you calling me fat?" She asked as a tick mark appeared on her person.

"N-no! It just Kari's clothing is too small." Tai said in fear of getting attacked by her for that comment.

"Tai? Michelle? Who is at the door?" Asked an Ophanimon with her helmet removed revealing a beautiful face, though not as beautiful as Sanzomon in David's opinion. She was followed by Kari who looked at the Monk digimon with breast envy.

"Davis and this woman is apparently called Sanzomon."

"Who?" Asked Kari as Angela looked at Sanzomon in shock.

"SISTER!" Angela cried before hugging Sanzomon.

"HUH?!" The humans let out in surprise.

"Angela...it's been too long." Sanzomon said returning the hug. " Have you been reading the sutras? Or eating right?"

"Of course."

"And no joining up with evil digimon?" She asked with a frown.

That made her look away while the others stayed silent.

"You did didn't you….I hope it wasn't that bastard vampire...right?" Sanzomon's temper was showing its ugly head again.

"Well…" Angela chuckled nervously as the others backed away from the now pissed off Monk.

-after explanation-

"So you joined that bastard, killed him and now you think it's going to make me forgive you?" Sanzomon asked while holding a vajra in her right hand.

"I never asked to grow up and be that bastard's pet! So don't go thinking you're so much better!" She slammed her fist on the table.

"...is that what you think of me? A spoiled brat…" She said dropping the vajra in her hands as her eyes showed the signs of hurt and betrayal.

"Well did you even think about the reason? You are always looked at as a great enlightener, but ya know what? I'll have to deal with the fact I followed that bastard! So don't even THINK that for one second I wouldn't change it all."

"Yes….your right…." Sanzomon turned around to face Tai. "Is there a bathroom here?"

"Down the hall and to the left."

"Thank you…." Sanzomon said before slowly moving to the restroom with a hurt aura around her. This caused Davis to worry.

"I'm going to lie down." Spoke Angela before walking back upstairs.

-in upstairs bathroom-

"Angela is right….I'm just a lowly monk…." She said while sitting on the bathroom floor. "I wanted to make sure she was alright, but all I did was bring up the past she wanted to forget."

"Sanzomon? Are you ok?" Asked Davis from outside the bathroom door. " You've been in there for an hour."

"I'm fine Davis." She called out in a hollow tone.

"Can I come in?" Davis asked as he grew more concerned for her. "Please?"

All he got was silence before the door opened slightly.

"Davis. Enter…" She said again with same hollowed voice as Davis opened the door...revealing a red eyed Sanzomon on the ground.

"Have you been crying this whole time?"

"Yes….I have my sweet Davis…." She tried to crack a smile but instead produced a frown.

"I'm sorry for seeing me in this situation." She turned away and hugged her legs. "But it seems my urge to worry over my sister has made this visit nothing but trouble for her."

"Yea...but it's not your fault! It's what siblings do, trust me I know the feeling." Said Davis remembering all the times his sister yelled at him for being concerned of his safety. "I might not know all the graphic details, and don't wanna, but if you just go up to her and apologize, it's better than sitting around and not doing anything about it."

"Thank you….Davis." She said regaining her kind voice. "You're so kind." She stood up and left the bathroom before looking around and walking to a door where she looked inside to see if her sister was inside.

"Um...Sanzomon?" Asked Davis in confusion.

"Call me Meling."

"Meling, you do realize that's a supply closet right?"

"Oh...right sorry." She chuckled rubbing the back of her head. She tried the next door and saw Angela laying on her back on the bed.

"Meling….why are you so cruel to me, your sister…" She said.

"Angela, I swear I didn't mean to bring up bad memories, I just got caught up worrying about you since it's been so long."

"I know but it still hurts…." Angela curled up on her side with her back to Meling.

"Angela….forgive me my baby sister." Meling said as she walked up and hugged her.

Angela stayed still before turning and returning the hug. "I forgive you big sis."

Davis smiled while Kari took a look inside and smiled at the scene.

-downstairs, minutes later-

"You look perfect in that big sis!"

"Defiantly my lady!" Said Michelle with a smile.

Meling smiled as she was clad in a white button up business shirt with blue jeans. She still had her necklace, but her crown and sutras were replaced with a cute beret with the words, 'Praise the Buddha.' On the front. She tried to stand her new red sneakers, but desired to take the bottoms of them off for better comfort.

"What do you think Davis?"

"You-you-you" he stuttered.

"Davis?"

"I think he likes it." Spoke Tai.

"ITHINKYOURSOSEXY!" He finally got out before blushing like a Guilmon.

That made Tai chuckle while Angela and Kari giggled at the bold statement.

"W-W-Wha! SEXY!" She blushed as steam came out of her ears.

"Now you two can go on your date." Spoke Tai.

"Oh right and WHAT HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Davis said in shock.

"I didn't, I guessed."

Davis didn't say anything as he turned away while looking at Meling with a blush. This caused her to chuckle.

"Your so cute Davis." She said as she hugged his arm. "Now let's go on that date!"

"Have fun you two." Smiled Kari.

"No grandchildren before the wedding." teased Michele.

"Take care of my sister Davis." Angela waved as Meling dragged Davis out of the house.

-hours later and back at Davis' Home-

"What an experience!" Said Meling as she carried some souvenirs from their date, like bras and holy books.

Davis blushed since the whole day had Meling holding him close while staying away from any guys who noticed the digimon.

"Davis? Can we take a bath together?" Meling asked as she placed the bags on the couch.

"N-N-No!" He gasped out with a blush.

"Why? " she pouted. "Why can't we?"

"W-W-Well...it's…." He stuttered out.

"Because I'm ugly?" She asked with a mock frown.

"Not at all!"

"Then why...Am I just not your type?"

"It's because ….I'm shy around beautiful women like you." Davis spoke with a blush. 'I can't believe I said it.'

"Davis...I love you." She said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bathroom.

-bathroom-

Davis blushed as he held a towel over his groin.

"No need to be shy." Said a now nude Meling with a smile. "Take off that towel my Davis~"

"Uh, why don't I just wash your back and give you some privacy?"

"It's a girlfriend's job to help her boyfriend out!" She spoke as she started to wash his back. " Does this feel good my Davis?"

He nodded while blushing at hearing her consider him her boyfriend.

"Then let me wash your front my love~"

'Oh shit!'

"My love~ I really want you. Make me your permanent girlfriend and eventual wife?" Meling asked as she washed his abbs.

"B-But we just met each other!" He cried out about the wife part.

"But that doesn't mean we can't get to know each other before the wedding? Right my love~" she purred as she moved her hands closer to Davis' cock. "Please?"

He was sputtering mess as her hands trailed over his cock.

"Davis….please let me 'purify' you….my D-A-R-L-I-N-G?" Meling said as she placed her breasts on top of the cock.

Davis' didn't know what to say, but he did groan as she slowly moved her breasts around his cock.

"Meling...I can't say I love you but you are a special person in my heart." He moaned as the beautiful monk continued her assault on his now hardened cock.

"Well I won't use just my breasts."

"Why?"

"Because I only do this with my lover, not anyone else." Meling said with a frown. "and I only love YOU Davis!"

He felt touched and groaned louder as she leaned down and took a lick of the tip while moving her breasts.

"Now my love. Please allow me to fill the void in your heart and achieve the enlightenment you deserve." She said as Davis' cock began to twitch. She moved her mouth over the tip and rubbed her breasts around him faster.

"MELING I LOVE YOU!" Blurted out Davis as his semen covered her body. Meling began to lick the cum of her face while thinking, 'So Heavenly~'.

"So you do love me Davis?" Asked Meling as said boy blushed.

"I...I….wow…" he panted.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"A...little."

"Then that proves you are in love with me. It makes me the happiest woman in both worlds!" She began to shed tears of happiness.

Davis didn't know what to say before she pulled him into a hug.

"Davis. I love you and you love me. Let us stay together as boyfriend and girlfriend, and eventually husband and wife?" Meling asked while feeling her breasts being squeezed. "Ah~"

"W-Well let's take it slow, alright?" He suggested groping her breast.

"Yes my love!" She moaned as she felt her breasts turn into jelly from his hands. "Keep squeezing my breast!"

"Yes Meling!" He complied as he squeezed her breasts with both hands as he felt the soft breasts melt in his hands.

"AH~ Davis!" She cried as her juices poured from her folds. She shook and felt her head get slightly dizzy from the sensation.

"Davis~" she moaned as Meling moved closer to his cock. " Make me yours~"

He nodded as she slowly moved down onto his cock and let out a gasp from the tip touching her folds.

"DAVIS!" She cried as she felt her pussy overflow with blood. She hugged him while the pain shook her body.

"Meling! Are you ok?" He asked as he felt his cock tear through her hymen.

"I-It hurts a little." She got out.

"Let me-"

"No! Don't pull it out! Let me feel my lovers cock in my womb." Meling cried as she began to thrust her hips against Davis' cock.

Davis groaned from the hot feeling surrounding his cock.

"I LOVE YOU MY LOVE!" Groaned the holy monk as she felt her womb burning like an oven. She kept grinding her hips up and down on his lap while her breasts jiggled with each bounce.

"I LOVE YOU TOO MELING!" Davis cried as he kissed her lips. Each thrust they did was in constant unison with one another. The feel of each other's flesh was pushing them closer to the end.

"Meling I'm gonna cum." Said David with a hint of worry.

"THEN SHOOT YOUR SEMEN INTO MY WOMB! MAKE ME YOUR ETERNAL WIFE!" She cried as they reached each other's climax. She slammed down and cried out as his sperm shot into her pussy with her own juice splashing onto his cock.

"DAVIS/MELING!" They screamed as they climaxed. They slowly removed each other from their position as the vast amounts of semen and juices covered the bathroom floor. The couple looked at each other with understanding as they helped each other up from the floor.

"That...was….awesome…" Davis panted.

"Yes….it…...was…..my….mate…." Meling panted before they both slowly walked to the bedroom to get some sleep.

They crawled under the sheets on Davis' bed and sighed at the soft bed.

"Meling...what did you mean by mate?" Asked Davis as he positioned himself onto her soft breasts.

"Well usually, in the Digital World if two mate, they become mates for life."

"I'm still lost….what does it mean?"

"In short, marriage."

"What! But-" he tried to say before being kissed on the lips, shutting him up. 'Well, guess I'm stuck in this.'

He and his new wife fell asleep in each other's embrace.

-about six months later, Melings' temple-

"WHERE IS THAT MONK!" Yelled Plutomon with a gang of Devimon right behind him.

"No idea boss." Replied one of the devil digimon.

"THEN STORM THE TEMPLE AND FIND HER!" Yelled the underworld digimon a rage. His minions nodded and flew towards the building. Only for a rain of sutras to fall on the invaders and turn them into DigiEggs.

"Or stay there as I make you regret being created." Spoke a cold tone.

"SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" That got him severals sutras to the face.

"Now now. Let me introduce myself." Said the voice as it was revealed to be Davis in a purple and black monks robes (Miroku from Inuyasha.) with several sutras in his hands. "I am Davis, husband of Sanzomon."

"Husband? Yeah right!" Laughed the digimon.

"It's true since I'm fighting in my beloved's place do I ask again, leave or be deleted."

"NEVER!"

"Fine….**Kochou Mu-kyo**!" Davis said nomenclature as Plutomon's sins manifested into a giant hand which crushed him with the force of a rocket. "I learned that from my wife."

"Well done Davis."

"Meling! You shouldn't move around like that your child-"

"OUR child."

"Sorry. Our child is still being developed and your healt-"

"Is just fine."

"B-"

She pressed her lips against his to shut him up. "It will be fine my husband." Meling said as she rubbed her six month belly.

"If you say so."

"Yes my husband. Now." She pulled down her robe to reveal her now G-cup breasts. "Let's drink in your victor and our blessed marriage."

"Gladly." Said Davis as they walked back into the temple to 'celebrate' their union and partake in their eternal love.


	59. Chapter 59

List of oneshots

chapter 59

A continuation of chapter 57

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Um...Professor?" Asked Jaune as he was pulled from his training by Glynda. "Where are we going?"

"To my private room." She said with a small blush, unseen by Jaune.

"Um, alright." He replied awkwardly in confusion.

"Also. Ruby Get out from behind that locker!"

Jaune looked and saw said girl walk out from behind it.

"Aw….Your so mean." Pouted the red hooded girl which Jaune found kind of cute.

"Why were you hiding behind there?" Asked Glynda.

"I just wanted to see if my…" she started blushing. "Boyfriendwasok!"

"Boyfriend?" Glynda crossed her arms while raising an eyebrow to the girl.

"Y-Y-Yes!" Ruby latched onto Jaune's arm. "He's my boyfriend!"

"Mister Arc, is this true?"

"I-I.." he was at a loss for words, especially seeing his two crushes next to him with their gazes on him. He was trying to keep his composure.

"Well?" Asked Glynda again.

"Why? Jealous?" Asked Ruby with a glare.

"Oh what? A student going through a puppy crush? Hardly."

"Then why are you blushing professor?" Asked Ruby with a smirk.

Glynda flinched and tried to keep a serious face.

"Professor?" Asked Jaune.

"It's just warm in the school."

"Jealous~" teased Ruby before kissing the two on the cheeks.

Jaune and Glynda blushed and looked at Ruby in shock and surprise.

"What?...I'm….Bi…." she turned away with a blush.

'That's hot.' Thought Jaune.

'It was never mentioned in her papers.' Thought Glynda with a still red face.

"That still doesn't answer the question. Mister Arc, are you and Miss Rose in a relationship?"

"Yes!" "NO!"

"What?"

"NO!" "Yes!"

"What is it then!"

"YES!" "NO!"

Glynda growled and pointed at Ruby. "Miss Rose, let Mister ARC say what the answer is."

"No….I'm not in a relationship with anyone….and i don't believe I will ever have a girlfriend at all." He spoke in a down voice.

"Miss Rose, leave us be." Glynda ordered.

"No! I want to stay here AND YOU WILL NOT MAKE ME!" Yelled Ruby in defiance.

Glynda brought her crop out and used her Semblance to hold a cookie over Ruby's head.

"I'm not doing it for that!" Ruby said in an OOC tone.

"Maybe she can stay and you can just talk to me." Suggested Jaune.

"Fine Mister Arc." Glynda sighed as she put away her crop. "I wanted to talk to you about a serious question."

"And that would be Professor Goodwitch?" Asked Jaune as he saw his crushes moving closer to him.

"Would you consider….a relationship….with me?" Asked Glynda with a light blush.

"What!" Yelled both Jaune, who was in shock, and Ruby, who was enraged.

"It does seem odd, but I would…..enjoy your company, if you'd like." spoke Glynda.

"WELL HE WILL NOT!" Snarled Ruby before hugging Jaune tighter. "HE'S MINE!"

Jaune stared at Ruby in shock while Glynda glared at the girl.

"**What did you say….**" Spoke a now pissed off Glynda as her hair became loose and undone.

"I SAID HE'S MINE!" Ruby butted heads with Glynda.

"**I KNEW HIM SINCE HE WAS UNDER MY CARE AS A BABYSITTER!**" Growled Glynda as several objects were levitated by her own Semblance.

"I'm closer to his age!"

"**I HAVE THE LARGER CHEST THAN YOU MISS ROSE!**" She gestured to her bust.

"THEY'LL SAG!"

"**AND YOU'RE LACKING!**" Glynda poked Ruby's chest with her hands. "**AND UNDEVELOPED AS WELL!**"

"UP YOURS!"

"**YOU AS WELL! FAT ASS!**"

"THAT'S IT!" Ruby tackled Glynda to the ground.

"**BRING IT COOKIE EATING SUMO BITCH!**" Yelled Glynda as they started to punch and kick each other in a cartoon Dust cloud (Ha 'Dust' cloud!).

Jaune stood back with nervousness.

"HE'S MINE/**MINE!**" The shouted as each tried to harm the other with their aura enhanced strength.

"Girls, calm down!" Jaune yelled before being dragged into the dust cloud. "Ah!"

"JAUNE/**JAUNE?**" Both stopped their fighting as Jaune's hand were on them, his left hand on Ruby's ass, and his right hand on Glynda's chest.

Both girls stopped at the feeling. "AH~" both moaned as Jaune developed a massive blush as red as Cinder's flame.

'I wonder how my aunt is doing?' (Yes...again in this universe Cinder is Jaune's Aunt on his mother's side.)

Said woman looked up and felt like someone was talking about her. 'Must be Jaune...Note to self make sure NOT to attack Beacon when White Fang 'orders' me. I'm not going to lose my nephew to these...beasts.'

Back with the male, he pulled back as the two females separate with a glare at the other.

"Jaune!" Yelled Ruby in anger. "Choose!"

"And do it now." Spoke Glynda with a firm tone.

Jaune looked at them in fear before bowing. "I CAN'T! YOU TWO ARE TOO BEAUTIFUL! I CAN NOT CHOSE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Both girls sighed at the answer.

"I...like...no...love you both...but you are just way out of my league for me…"

"Why do you say that?" Asked Ruby.

"Because...I'm just a pathetic hunter….no one likes me to even think about starting a relationship with me…"

That got him a light tap on the head with Glynda's crop.

"Ow...Professor?" Asked Jaune in confusion as Ruby slapped his face. "OW!"

"That's for saying nonsense." Spoke Glynda.

"And that was for saying that your pathetic because YOU ARE NOT!" Said Ruby with a glare. "You're a real sweet guy who might be a little dorky at times, but that just makes you all the more cuter."

"But...I'm not strong, powerful, or fast as anyone here is, heck I have no Semblance…"

"A Semblance doesn't make a true hunter, learning from your mistakes and setting a strong goal to protect others is what makes a true hunter or huntress."

"...Bu-"

"If you keep moping about yourself, you won't get better. And does that really sound good?" Asked Ruby.

"No….but who would help me...none of the other professors would even bat an eye with helping me."

"That's because here at Beacon, if you don't try to put forth the effort to ask them or learn from your mistakes, then it will be on your head."

Jaune let that sink into his head for a minute.

"Ok...Professor I will follow your advice. But…" he looks to both Glynda and Ruby. "Can you help me train?"

"Of course."

"Thank you….Ruby….Glynda." He said as he embarrassed them while not knowing he let it slip that he called Glynda by her actual name.

"But now what?" Asked Ruby.

"Well...Since Jaune is conflicted with choosing one of us." She began to smile. "Why not chose both of us as your girlfriends?"

"I like it." Beamed Ruby.

"What? But I can't date both of you!" Said Jaune with a blush.

"Why?"

"It's forbidden by society...I think?"

"If people don't know, they won't get stingy about it." Spoke Ruby.

"And It's not against any law to have two girlfriends, due to the Farnus/human act." Pointed out Glynda.

'Convenient.' Thought Jaune.

"Jaune? Do you want to date us tonight or tomorrow?" Asked Ruby with a blush. "Well?"

"Uh, maybe tomorrow."

"Why?" Pouted Ruby and Glynda. "Why not tonight?"

"Cause I have no idea where we could go."

"That is ridiculous Jaune." Spoke Glynda. "We can just walk around town and see either an opera or for Miss Rose...a cookie factory."

"Yeah!"

"Then it's settled. We will meet you at the gates at seven o'clock on the dot." Said Glynda before both girls kissed Jaune's cheeks. "See you there….Jaune~"

He blushed and saw them walk away. All the while a certain hammer wielding girl was taking pictures of the event. 'Good luck Jaune!'

-7 o'clock, Gates-

Jaune walked over to the area with his casual wear. "Why are they?"

"Jaune~" said a familiar voice….above him. "INCOMING!"

"WhaAH!" Jaune was crushed by a certain RWBY member who was now in a red chinese dress. "R-Ruby!?"

"Ow….Sorry about that I wanted to show you my panties while in the air but…." Ruby started to blush in embarrassment. "I might have been off by a little bit."

"Yes...but you are really cute in that dress." Said Jaune with a blush.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"And What about me?" Said Glynda who was now letting her hair down and wearing a very sexy dress that looked like something a queen or princess would wear at a fancy wedding. It was the same color as her Semblance.

"Wow."

"Like it? I saved it Just f-o-r y-o-u~" she purred as Ruby attempted to show off her hips to Jaune in a sexy manner.

He gulped and tried not to stare too long.

"Now Jaune~" they both said in a sexy voice. "Let's go on our date."

Both grabbed his arms and started dragging him to an airship that lead to the nearby town.

-Town-

"So where to first...Professo-"

"On this date, just call me Glynda."

"Oh...ok Glynda." he smiled. "Where to first?"

"Cookies!" Beamed Ruby.

"No...sorry Ruby." said Glynda as said girl pouted. " It's the Opera. Its showing Carmen tonight only."

"Carmen?" Spoke Jaune in confusion.

"It's a play from before the Grimms appeared in our world. A play about tragedy and loveless passion...Just never do that to us. **Ok?**"

"U-Understood!"

"Good, but I know you will never do that to us." She smiled while thinking of how Weiss broke her man's heart.

"This is gonna be boring." Ruby muttered to herself.

"No it won't Miss Rose." spoke Glynda in annoyed tone.

"Yes it will!"

"You could use some culture in your life."

"And you should get your breasts reduced." Remarked Ruby.

"So where's the theatre?" Asked Jaune stepping in between them.

"Oh...That….It was right behind you." Said Glynda while pointing behind Jaune.

They turned and saw the theater with the play's name on the side for all to see.

"Oh...Sorry about that." Jaune said as he rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"It's alright Jaune now let's go!"

They walked over and got tickets before heading inside for the show.

-One showing later-

"It WAS SO SAD!" Cried Ruby as she left the theater.

"See? I told you it would be good." Smugly replied Glynda.

"YES! WAWA!" Ruby cried as Jaune tried to calm her down.

"There There Ruby. It's only a play. Please calm down?"

"Sorry, but that was really good." She wiped her eyes.

"I know...But I don't want your face to become blemished." He said with a blush.

"Wha?" Asked Ruby in confusion.

"Well if you keep crying you'll eyes will go all red and puffy, and you look better without them." He admitted with a blush.

'Jaune. Your so sweet~' Ruby thought as she kissed Jaune's cheek.

Glynda coughed causing the two to look at her.

"Oh!" Jaune chuckled and walked over. "Did you want one too?"

"Please?" She looked with longing as Jaune kissed her on the cheek. "Much better."

"Can we please go to the Cookie factory now!" Said Ruby with jealousy.

"Of course. But after." Jaune walked over and kissed her cheeks as well. "I make you happy as well."

"Sweet!"

-At the factory-

"He he he like stealing candy from a baby!" Said Roman as he unlocked the factory's safe and vaults containing the formula.

You might be asking why a big time thief like him was trying to steal a cookie formula. Well, let's just say that Neo threatened him with a new kind of dust if he didn't acquire the formula by the end of the night.

'She can be VERY scary when she's mad….especially with that umbrella!' Thought the thief as he walked out of the vault….only to hear some voices.

"COOKIES!"

"Calm down Ruby. No need to start a cookie binge."

"Jaune's right Miss Rose. You might get a bigger butt if you do."

"SHUT UP!"

'That sounds like Red.' thought Roman. 'And who are the others? Hunters and Huntresses?'

"I better get out of here!" Whispered the criminal as he walked out of the area...only to crash into Jaune.

"Hey! It's Roman!" Ruby cried out.

"Who?" Asked Jaune and Glynda.

"The guy who's working with the White Fang.

"Hey! I don't work for them! They pay me!" Yelled Roman in annoyance. "And what are you doing here Red!"

"On a date, what's a thief like you doing here?"

"I'm...in need of the formula for this factory….or a certain someone and WHAT!" Roman yelled at hearing that she is dating.

"You need a cookie formula?" Glynda raised an eyebrow.

"Its either that or ….the other option." He shivered at the thought. "And you're here for?"

"A date with them."

"WHAT! With whom?!" Asked the thief.

She pointed at Jaune.

"Him? The blondy? And who pray tell is his date?"

"Both of us." They said while glaring at Roman.

The thief's jaw opened in disbelief. "WHAT! YOU LUCKY SON OF GUN!"

As for you." Glynda whipped her crop out and started lifting Roman up with her Semblance.

"Wait! Just let me go! I'M IN REALLY BIG TROUBLE! JUST LET ME LEAVE WITH IT AND I WILL LET YOU SHARE IN THE PROFIT, 70/50!" Pleated Roman as he feared for his life. Wow….Neo must have really threatened him to be THIS scared.

"NO ONE WILL MESS WITH COOKIES!" Declared Ruby.

"BLONDY HELP!" He cried as he felt his bones about to snap from Glynda's Semblance.

"Uh Glynda?"

"Yes Jaune?" She said as Roman's body turned blue. "Is something wrong?"

"Can you let him go….I don't think it's a huntresses' job to kill others." Jaune said as he saw Roman turn pale.

"At most I'll just break a few bones to keep him from running."

"Please don't, just send him flying….for me?"

"If you insist." Glynda said as she threw Roman into the sky with her Semblance.

-Roman's Hideout-

"..." Neo looked pretty pissed off and hungry. She was holding a bag of Dust with a pink hue to it.

CRASH!

"..." Neo looked at the now wood covered Roman with internal rage. "_You failed didn't you._" She wrote as the thief got up and brushed the debris away.

"Actually...I was lucky." He held out the paper.

"_That's a picture of a naked woman…_" Neo deadpanned as Roman paled.

'Shit!'

"_And it says 'RubyXRoman'...are you a pedophile?_"

'Double crap!' "N-No!"

Neo threw the Dust on him.

This caused 'him' to lose most of his muscle mass and his own manhood, and became more curvy, feminine, and a CC-cup rack. Oh he also shrunk about a few inches. "NO!"

'_Welcome to womanhood, Romi. Now let's start with our master plan._' Wrote Neo as she showed the new 'girl' her plan involving a certain hunter school.

-Back at the Factory-

"Glynda? I think you enjoyed that a little too much."

"Maybe."

"Well. Let's get some samples before the cops arrive and Ruby?" Jaune said as he caught Ruby trying to steal the formula that Roman dropped.

"What? I would have put it back."

"I know you Ruby. You would just steal it to make cookies."

"No, I would have copied it, THEN used it to make cookies."

"Ruby." Jaune said seriously. "Don't, I will make you some later ok!"

"Fine."

"Thank you Ruby." He then hugged both women in his arms, causing them to blush. "Let's head back to Beacon."

"Ok. Darling~" they said as they walked out of the factory.

-Next day-

"ATTENTION!" Yelled Gylnda as her students sat down. "We are having the first annual team switching. This means that anyone can join another team for a month. Also, If the team's performance is considerably well during this time, they can choose to form a new team."

The students chattered with excitement hearing that.

"Also, one lucky team will have me join as well." Said Glynda.

That made some gasp in surprise.

"Now I will pick a person's name from this hat I found yesterday." She took out Roman's hat. "And when I call your name, it will be permanent. No recalls and NO attacking or belittling others, this includes you." She pointed to Cardin. "Now, let's take a look."

She reached into the hat.

"Weiss, Team JNPR."

"Cardin, Team RWBY."

And so forth until only three names remained in the hat.

"Ruby, Team MCNE!"

"Jaune, Team MCNE."

"And Me, Team MCNE."

The students walked around to get with the teams.

"Looks like I have some competition.' Though Cinder as she looked at the new team and her…. 'small' crush...Jaune.

Now you're probably wondering how Cinder could be Jaune's aunt and at the same time look just a few years older than him.

Well….Let's just say that she knows a few people. That and she REALLY likes...no like is to small...LOVES her nephew. Yep….a very VERY big time love.

"Jaune!" Called Cinder as she hugged him.

"Hey auntie."

"Don't call me that here...call me your ...fiancé." She spoke in a mock serious tone.

"You know that's silly."

"Tell that to your father…" 'Not that I mind or anything.'

"Jaune...are you acquainted to Miss Fall?" Asked Glynda in jealousy while Ruby watched.

"Yeah, she's my aunt."

"But she called you her fiancé." Said Ruby in silent rage.

"She's been teasing me with that since we were younger."

"Yes….teasing…." Cinder replied with a hint of anger.


	60. Chapter 60

List of oneshots

chapter 60

What if Shirou had Gilgamesh as his servant, and the king of heroes was a woman?

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Emiya household-

"Are you my servant?" Asked a voice from the hole in Shirou's room, which was about the size on a rhino.

Shirou was on the floor and gaping as he saw a woman walk in and cross her arms with a cold look on her face.

She was covered in gold armor that showed of her curves perfectly, a pair of gold ingots on her earlobes and a necklace of gold. Several red lines covered the base of her neck and extended lower down her body. Her red eyes looked at our hero in arrogance. While her long blonde hair draped down her back and flowed in the wind.

"Well? Are you my servant?" She asked again.

"Uh, d-did you make that hole?" He asked in shock and confusion.

"Oh that. I did not, but if I did it would have been a hole fit for a queen like myself!" She laughed as Shirou looked at her with a look of complete confusion.

"Uh, then what made it?" He asked rising to his feet.

"The beast outside...don't worry my servant. He is wrapped up at the moment."

"Beast?" Shirou walked over to look through the hole.

"Well? Isn't it a spectacle worthy of praise?" Asked the woman as a giant black haired man was trying to break out of a mass of chains.

"W-What is that?!" He exclaimed in shock as the man growled while tugging at the chains.

"That is a Berserker. And a very brutish one at that." Spoke the woman as the now named man was snarling like a wild animal while the chains started to give way from the strain of the man's thrashing.

"Berserker?" He shook his head and turned to the woman. "What's going on?!"

"The Holy Grail war is occurring and the prize, a single wish!" She boasted while Shirou looked at her with confusion laced in a 'WTF' expression. "What? You should already know this if you're my servant."

"I don't know! My deceased father never told me about THIS!" Shirou exclaimed while trying to understand all this happening so fast, and then saw the Berserker roar out as the chains broke.

"Looks like Enkidu failed at holding him. Now servant! If you want answers, advise your queen for this battle!"

"AH! Do something!" He cried out seeing the man start charging at their position.

"Servant….advise me Now!" Yelled the woman as she grabbed our hero, jumped up and placed him on a nearby rooftop. Berserker was closing in and she was getting tired of him not saying anything. "TALK!"

"OK! USE HIS POWER AGAINST HIM!" Cried Shirou while remembering the advice that Taiga taught him.

The woman smirked and lunged at Berserker before shoulder tackling his leg, throwing him off balance as the behemoth turned in the jump and crashed into the side of the house.

"Good advice my servant. A little late, but good work." she replied before releasing her chains again and wrapping the 'beast's' limbs. "SEE YOU NEVER!" And with that, she threw the man in the opposite direction and into the air...before it landed in downtown Fukushima city.

"Much better." She turned towards Shirou on the roof. "Servant! Come down from there! It's time for a celebration feast!"

"B-But my room! And what happened?!" Shirou shouted in frustration.

"I dealt with the enemy. Now get down!" She barked before walking back inside the hole.

"Hey, get me down!"

-minutes later-

Shirou and the woman sat at the table while two other woman had met up with them due to the loud commotion.

"Shirou-nii?" Said Taiga. "Who is she?"

"Um, I don't know." He turned to the woman. "Who are you?"

"I'M GILGAMESH! QUEEN OF HEROES!" She yelled while eating some tempura chicken. "Another helping servant!"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"When I arrived in this world, I saw you and knew you must be my servant."

"So?" Asked Rin with a teasing tone. "Shirou is your 'servant", anything kinky yet?" She smirked at Shirou with interest.

"W-what!" Shirou blushed at that remark while Gilgamesh laughed. "That's not funny!"

"Of course it is my servant! You could not even satisfy a cockroach much less me." She laughed while Shirou looked ready to leave the room.

"Can you just tell me what you were talking about? Grail War? Berserker? Servant? None of that makes sense, or the fact that….Berserker thing, just made a giant HOLE IN THE HOUSE!"

"...servant…" Said Gilgamesh in a cold tone. "Did you talk back to your queen?"

"Yes I did." He spoke back, ignoring the tone. "You can't just appear and make a mess of someone's home like you own it."

"I'm going to give you until three to apologize for your actions before I punish you. One…"

"My actions? You broke into my house!"

"T_**WO.**_" she started to get her chains out.

Shirou grew nervous while Rin stood up.

"Why don't you just apologize Shirou." She sighed.

"I can't, she barged into my house and she expects me to apologize? NO THANKS!"

"_**THREE**_." The chains shot out and restrained his limbs and body. "I warned you my servant. Now for your punishment!"

A portal of gold appeared and a whip with spikes covering it landed in her hands.

"Woah there!" Taiga stood up. "Let's all calm down here."

"And you are welp?" Asked the annoyed queen of heros.

'Ignore it, ignore it.' Thought Taiga. "I'm Shirou's big sister."

"You're my servants' sister?" She turned to Rin. "And you...worm?"

"A friend from school." Her eye twitched.

"Really? You're my servant's friend...or lover?" She asked with a smirk.

"No I'm not!" She exclaimed with frustration.

"Oh? Of course. You're too ugly to be MY servants' lover."

'Alright, this is getting us nowhere.' Rn took a deep breath to try and calm down.

"You! Welp!" Gilgamesh turned to Taiga.

"Quit calling me that!" Cried Taiga in frustration.

"Give me one reason not to deliver punishment to my servant."

"Because he needs to go to school tomorrow and I don't want explain why he is in the hospital!" Yelled Taiga.

She scowled at the woman and turned to the bound male.

"Your lucky my servant, but know this, next time this happens...your sister will not save you from my judgment." She made the chains disappear and put the whip away.

"Now….Gilgamesh-Sama. Tell me what is going on!" Spoke our hero while forcing the 'sama' out like it was ink.

"Simple. The Holy Grail War is back."

"And? What IS THAT!" Shirou yelled.

Gilgamesh glared at Shirou, so Rin interjected as the woman reached for the whip.

"Well…"

-one explanation later-

"And that is the holy grail war."

"So, there are other masters out there?" Shirou asked in shock.

"Like me." Said Rin in a serious tone.

Shirou and Taiga looked at her surprised while Gilgamesh smirked. "So the worm is a master? So where is your dog or dogs?"

Rin gritted her teeth while two figures walked up from behind her.

"Queen of heroes! Stand down." Said a blond haired woman with a sword in her hands.

"Oh? Well if it isn't a Saber class." Chuckled Gilgamesh.

"You know me Gilgamesh. We fought in the last war."

"Yes, and you're still annoying." The queen scowled.

"_**Don't call my mother that you cur!**_" Yelled a red and white armored figure with horns as a sword was drawn to her face.

"Oh and you are?" Gilgamesh said in a bored voice.

"_**Her daughter, Mordred!"**_

"Oh? With who did this bitch get pregnant with?" gesturing to the other Saber.

Mordred was about to swing, but the first girl held her arm out.

"Daughter...Stand down. It's not the way of the knight to strike in anger."

"_**But mother-"**_

"No buts or…" she whispered the last part. "No love making for a month."

Mordred stiffened and lowered her sword down. "_**Alright mother...just don't do that.**_"

"Well if these are your servants, killing you three will be easy." Gilgamesh stood up.

"What!" Shouted Shirou as a command seal activated on her bosom. "Stop!"

"Yes…._Master!_" Said the queen of heroes in a forced tone as she was forced to stop her advance.

"Please! Don't kill them! Please!" He said as the command seal glowed even brighter.

Gilgamesh gritted her teeth as she sat back down.

"What just happened?" Asked Shirou after his adrenalin settled down.

"You used a command seal." Spoke Rin.

"A what?"

"Something a mage can use to force a command on their servant."

"So, it can use it to keep her from killing?" Shirou asked while thinking how barbaric it was to force another living being to do something against their nature or will.

"Yes, but you have a limited number." Spoke Rin in a serious tone.

"How many?"

"Three."

"How many do I have left?"

"You just used one, what do you think?" Growled Gilgamesh.

"I didn't know that!" Yelled Shirou before tripping on his feet right onto Gilgamesh. "Ow!"

"Servant." She said with a glare and a blush. "Get your hands off my chest!"

Shirou looked down and while his hands were on the firm armor, they were still over where her breasts were located. "But you're covered in armor?"

"That's it!" She raised a leg and kicked him off before grabbing the whip.

"Wait! Gilgamesh-san!" Our hero said before running for his life.

-two hours later-

"Never do that again you lowly servant!" Gilgamesh said with a blush as Shirou was covered in bruises and cuts. "Got it?!"

"C-Crystal." He groaned while Taiga started fixing him up.

"Good….Now I desire a bath...and you're going to wash me servant."

'You just beat him up for putting his hands on your chest and you want him near you when you're naked?' Sweatdrop Rin.

"You got a problem with that worm?" Glared the queen.

"Not a word." She shook her head.

"Good. Now Servant come!" She said before picking Shirou up, placing him on her shoulders like a dead deer, and started to walking to the bathroom.

"Glad Sakura isn't here." Taiga whispered to Rin.

"Yea...She would have attacked her or worse." Rin whispered back thinking of Sakura using her servant to kill her 'love rival'.

-Bathroom-

"Servant!" Yelled a now naked Gilgamesh. "Start the bath."

"Alright alright." Shirou sighed as he turned the water on for the right temperature.

"Good work. You must be a pro at this 'magic' bath house."

"It's not magic, just a proper plumbing system."

"Such advancements...unlike my time." She thought out loud before turning to Shirou. "Strip."

"What?"

"S-T-R-I-P!" She spoke slowly with irritation.

"Why! Can't you do it yourself!?"

"Do you want me to make you a woman?" She growled with narrowed eyes.

"No. But why?"

"Because I can easily take what makes you a man, albeit a weak one." She spoke while holding up the whip.

"Hey! I'm not weak!" Shirou said as he took of his clothes. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

"Then prove to your Queen that you are not just another weakling!" Spoke Gilgamesh as she blushed at his abs. 'Rather decent.'

"Then I will!" Defied shiou as he took off his pants and underwear. 'But how?'

Gilgamesh looked at his cock with fascination. 'Much bigger than any man I ever seen that's for sure.'

"C-Can't you stop staring?" He asked with a blush at noticing her staring.

"Are you giving me commands?" She glared before continuing to look at his cock.

"It was actually a request."

"Denied." She said bluntly. She kept staring a little bit longer before walking over and slowly stepping into the bath. "Come. Join me."

"I thought you wanted me to wash your back?"

"I never said that you lowly servant. I asked you to wash your queen!"

He sighed and reluctantly got onto the tub with Gilgamesh turning with her back to him.

"Make sure you don't scratch me or you will lose that cock of yours!"

He gulped and grabbed the soap before he started lathering his hands.

"Servant….Have you ever seen another woman's' body before?" She asked as the soap rubbed against her skin.

"Uh, no." he admitted.

"Really? Not even your mother?"

"I didn't know my mom. All I had was my dad."

"Oh….I'm sorry for reopening old wounds...my servant." Gilgamesh said while thinking of how she herself never met her mother or father. "Forget I said anything."

"Gilgamesh-san? Are you really as great as the 'legends' make you out to be?" Said Shirou in curiosity as he washed her back.

"Heh. My legend is something others would tremble at." She boasted.

"How so?"

"Wash my back thoroughly and I might indulge you."

"Fine...my….empress." Shirou said trying to butter her up…..but causing her to become crimson red.

"K-Keep washing!" She growled while folding her arms to ignore the compliment.

"Yes Empress Gilgamesh." He said as he began to wash her legs and feet. All the while trying to keep his eyes from moving in between them or towards her chest.

'He called me an empress! No one has ever called me that!' Thought Gilgamesh with a red face as she herself tried to avoid Shirou's rod. 'Is he trying to lure me into a trick in this advanced world?' "Servant."

"It's Shirou, not servant."

"If it'll keep you from talking back, fine. Shirou. Are you an honest man or a knave?"

"Well if you're worried I'll lie, you don't need to worry about that."

"That is not the complete truth. Tell me WHY you wouldn't lie to me." She said cocking her eyebrow up in confusion.

"Well I've learned people tend to listen more if you're honest with them."

"So I ask again! Are you an honest man or a knave!" The queen said with irritation. "ANSWER IT NOW!"

"I'm honest!"

"Are you really? Then swear on your life that you're a honest man!" Shouted the now pissed off queen of heroes.

He raised his head and stared her straight in the eyes. "I'm honest."

"Then swear on your life then. Shirou. If you're a true man." jeered Gilgamesh.

"I swear on my life, that I stay honest."

For a few minutes all was silent as Gilgamesh looked at Shiou in shock. 'He really means it….that means!' She finally blushed as red as a tomato as she slumped into the tub.

"Gilgamesh? Gilgamesh." He shook her shoulders.

She was out cold and her front half fell on top Shirou's body.

His face lit up as he felt her bare chest against his own. 'So soft.'

A few minutes later and Gilgamesh reawoke….still on top of Shirou.

"Y-You…." She muttered.

"E-Empress I can explain!" He cried out in fear.

"PERVERTED MAN! EVEN IF YOUR CUTE I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE YOUR WAY WITH ME!" She shouted while blushing.

"AAAHHH!" Shirou scrambled out of the tub as Gilgamesh stood up to chase after him.

"GET BACK HER YOU CUTE SERVANT!" She shouted as she ran out of the tub and grabbed him before dragging him back into the tub. "Now since you like my breasts so much. You can wash them with your face."

"N-Nani?!"

"Yes! Now do it or I will have to rip off you cock of with my own two hands."

"A-Alright."

"Good now do IT!" Said Gilgamesh as she pulled him towards her F-cup breasts. "And WASH them, don't try anything else."

"Yes….My Empress!"said Shirou in fear as he rubbed his head against her breasts.

"Now remember...Nothing else….Shirou." She said while internally moaning at the sensation of her 'servants' skin against her own.

Shirou had a hard time keeping focuses and kept his eyes closed while spreading the soap around her chest.

"Ah~" the queen of heroes moaned a little as Shirou stopped at the sound.

"Are you moaning?"

"N-No!" She blushed. "Just continue!"

He listened and kept rubbing while the queen tried to keep her mouth shut.

'I mustn't moan….I'm a queen!'

"Gilgamesh?" Asked Shirou. "Am I done washing your body yet?"

"Yes, that will be all."

"Yes..my empress." Shirou said as he attempted to get up, but slipped on the soap and landed on the ground head first, knocking him out as blood trickled down his forehead.

"Servant!" Gilgamesh got out and crouched down beside him and saw the amount coming out of his head.

'Crap. His Injuries are too severe. I can't run to a doctor without killing my servant…..Wait! I got it!' She thought as she opened a portal and grabbed a small bottle, this was the potion of youth, an item that while it can restore youth while retaining memories, it can also heal others in very small drops. "This should heal it with ease."

-An hour later, Shirou's room-

Shirou groaned and started opening his eyes.

"Servant? Are you feeling better?" Asked Gilgamesh as she was wearing a bathrobe.

"Gil...gamesh?"

"Don't move...You're still healing." She said while lightly placing her hand to his chest to keep him from moving. "Rest my servant."

"What….happened?"

"You slipped on the ground and your head was opened up to the point your skull had a small crater." She said while looking down with her hands shaking in sadness. 'Why am I shaking? This isn't the first time a servant would have died on me.'

"Thank...You….M..y...Empress…" Shirou said while trying to smile.

"Just relax and try to get some rest."

"Yes..My...Empress….You're...so...beautiful…" Shirou said before closing his eyes.

Her face heated up before she shook her head.

'He has some guts saying that about me….but still.' She looked at Shirou with a small blush. 'You intrigue me...Shirou, and I will make up for your condition and a Queen always keeps her promises.'

"But first…" she turned and left the room. "Worm! I demand new clothes!"

"I'M NOT A WORM!"

-Next day-

Shirou groaned as he slowly sat up.

'What a strange dream...Gilgamesh-san in a bathrobe and me doing…' he blushed while remembering the lucid dream. 'If she ever found out, I'd be killed.'

"Servant! Are you awake?" Said Gilgamesh….in a apron….only….and carrying a tray of food in her hands.

"H-Hai?!" He cried out with a blush as she walked over and set the tray down.

"You like it my servant?" She asked while Shirou saw her breasts as the queen of heroes placed the tray on his lap.

'Does she mean the food or the...outfit.'

"Shirou?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry….I should have reacted to that event faster…." She clenched her hands in anger.

"Oh! It's alright."

"No it's not! A queen is supposed to reward and take care of her people, not harm them for no reason!" She yelled.

"What about the whip?" He deadpanned.

"I….was angry that you talked back to me…" she turned away. 'You still are.'

"I'm sorry about that. I was just confused about what happened yesterday and I'm still confused...It's not your fault my empress."

She looked away with a brighter blush. 'Why am I doing this? He's a lowly servant...a cute, handsome, well-endowed servant….AH! WHY AM I THINKING THESE THOUGHTS!'

Shirou took some of the bacon and started munching on it.

"My Empress? Are you ok? Do you have a fever?" He asked while placing his forehead against her's.

That made her scramble back. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She yelled as her face started to blush as red as a bright neon sign.

"Sorry! I thought something was wrong!"

"N-NOTHING IS WROOOAH!" She yelled before falling on Shirou. This caused him to fall back with her on top of him.

"Ow…" squish. 'Wha….oh crap!' He thought as he just grabbed Gilgamesh's' ass with his right hand. 'I am gonna die.'

'AH~ Harder!' She thought in a quick moment of lust before she realized what has just happened and turned to face her servant. Both looked at each other with bright blushes.

"I'm sorry….Girugamesshu-kōgō…." (Gilgamesh Empress)

Said queen didn't know what to do at the moment.

"Girugamesshu-kōgō?" Asked Shirou again with worry.

'**Slap him! He grabbed your ass!**'

'_No! Let him off with a warning!_' Yelled both Gilgamesh's shoulder angel and shoulder demon argued with the real Gilgamesh on what to do with Shirou's little stunt.

'SHUT UP!' Yelled the queen of heroes at the shoulder angel and demon. 'JUST SHUT UP!'

'**Make us fat ass!**'

'_Stop that!_'

'**What? She does have a LARGE ASS that and a FREAKING GIANT CHEST!**'

'_We're the same, so we HAVE THE SAME THINGS!'_

'**Still….HER CURVES ARE TOO FAT! Heck she might win a FAT CONTEST with all that Fa-**' she was strangled by a pissed of Gilgamesh.

'Care to repeat that?'

'**YOUR SO OBESE THAT YOU CAN PASS YOURSELF AS A CONTINENT!**'

That made Gilgamesh squeeze her to the point she was ready to pass out.

'_How about we stop that and return to the issue at hand?_'

'Fine. But no more fat comments!'

'**Crystal..Sumo girl….**' She muttered the last one to herself.

Shirou was waiting for the impending punishment as Gilgamesh was silent. 'I'm kind of...scared even though she does look cute when she is mad.'

"Um, Gilgamesh-san?"

"Yes? My Servant." She spoke as she snapped out of it. "What is it?"

"Um, sorry."

"What?" She asked confused at what Shirou just said. "Sorry for what….the ass groping?"

"Yes."

"Oh….You're forgiven this time, but..." She looked at him with a smirk. "You have to call me, Girugamesshu kōgō from now on."

"Understood."

"Understood…" she gestured her hand in the universal symbol of 'and?'.

"Understood….Girugamesshu kōgō." Blushed Shirou as the queen got up and gave him a small peck on the forehead.

"Your reward for being a good servant….Shirou." She blushed before leaving, her bare ass swerving around as she moved, causing Shirou to blush.

'Wow.' he thought as she shut the door.

-two hours later, school-

"Now class we have a new student joining our class so please give her your utmost attention." Said Shirou's homeroom teacher.

Everyone looked as Gilgamesh walked in with the girl's uniform on.

"Alright maggots! You will address me as Ishtar Emiya! And you will not treat me like dirt like you all!" She growled. "If you so much as give me a dirty look, I'll make you beg on your knees for forgiveness like the dogs you are!"

To say the least everyone was shocked that Shirou had a drop dead gorgeous sister like her and glared at him with jealousy.

'Oh man.' He groaned as Gilgamesh walked over to the seat next to him.

"This school will be easy to rule."

"Girugamesshu-kōgō!" He whispered. "Don't please."

"A queen needs a domain to rule over."

"This is not a domain! It's an institution of learning!"

"So?"

"You can't just 'conquer' this place! Try someplace else Girugamesshu-kōgō!"

"Don't give me orders." She glared at him.

"I'm not Girugamesshu-kōgō! I'm giving you some advice!" He whispered as a certain blue haired male walked towards them.

"Hey. Emiya!" Said Shinji with a smirk. "What are you and your….sister talking about?"

"Uh, nothing. Just letting her in on some tips since she's new here."

"Well. If you have time Ishtar-chan. Meet me at the roof of the school after school? If you don't mind."

"Why? What's so important?" She asked with a glare.

"Lets just say it's about masters and servants with a fetish for passion." Shinji said while thinking of what sort of blackmail he can use to make her his slut.

Like that will happen.

As he walked away, Shirou turned and saw Gilgamesh with a disgusted face.

"That...Beast is a master...and the way he looked at me...worse than any snake." She growled as her hand crunched the edge of the table and broke apart of it off.

Shirou grew fearful as she stood up. "Girugamesshu-kōgō! What are you going?"Shirou asked in fear.

"Pest control." She spoke before walking away and out of the room.

"Be careful Girugamesshu-kōgō."

She walked through the hall and tried figuring out the right way to the roof.

-Roof-

"So you came." Said Shinji as Gilgamesh walked out of the stairs.

"Yes, so what is important that you're wasting my time?"

"Oh that. Well I want you...as my personal slut." He said as if it was normal for him to say.

"You expect me to be a mindless female who will do anything you say at the snap of your fingers?"

"Yes. Besides that's what women are good for anyway."

Well he's dead.

Gilgamesh kept her head lowered before Shinji heard her chuckle as it slowly got louder before she was holding her sides and laughing out loud.

"What is so funny!"

"Ahahahahahahaha!" She bellowed wiping a tear away. "I haven't met such a worthless and sorry excuse for a man in a long time."

"What! The only worthless person is your brother!"

That made her stop laughing and sneer at him. "Oh? And what makes you so much better?"

"I'm a fucking mage! And have better looks than that whore-spawn!" Said Shinji, not knowing that he unleashed the rage of a ⅔ divine being.

Before he saw it, a chain with a spear head at the end shot out and pierced into his side. As he screamed in pain, another chain, this time with a large rusted nail, penetrated his asshole!

"Ah, now look at you. Your asshole will be gaping wide and you can be a man whore." Sneered the queen.

"LIKE HELL THAT WOULD HAPPEN! LANCER! KILL HER AND GIVE ME HER CORPSE!"

Gilgamesh turned and saw a spear shoot at her as she jumped aside while still holding Shinji with her chains. "Who are you that DARES to strike me!"

"You can call me Lancer."

"Aka Cú Chulainn?" Said Gilgamesh in annoyance. "Another worm."

"Hey I'm not a worm….but the boy getting chained raped is one however."

"SHUT UP AND KILL HER!"

"Hey. Archer?" The Hound of Ulster asked Gilgamesh by her given Servant title. "Can you kill him or at least cut off one of his arms. He stole my real master's command seals and since we both hate him….I will leave you alone in exchange for getting me out of 'its' service?"

"Or I could kill you both right here and not care." She grinned.

'_Shirou said not to kill anyone….do you want to hurt his feelings after agreeing to it?_'

This caused her to stop and consider the servant's option of 'no killing'. After a few seconds she gave her answer.

"Fine, but leave after I give you his arm. Alright?"

"Deal."

The two servants looked a Shinji with similar evil grins as another chain, with a sword on it, lopped off the command spell arm like a guillotine.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Screamed Shinji in pain and horror.

"Here is your command spells." Gilgamesh said as she tost the arm to Lancer. "Now leave unless you are to ally yourself with me in battle."

"Yes Miss Archer." Cú Chulainn said before vanishing.

"As for you." She turned to the shaking and pain filled form of Shinji. "You will be a BLOODY P**ILE OF S**_**HIT AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU!**_" She growled as a giant hammer with blood on the head appeared in her hands.

Shinji couldn't form a reply as she ran over and swung.

-one second of 'Shinji paste making' later-

"Thats one bastard gone….but why was I so angry about him insulting my servant?" Gilgamesh asked herself after wiping clean her hammer and returning it to the 'king's' vault. "Maybe it was his arrogance. Thinking he could tell me what to do."

"Girugamesshu-kōgō!" Said Shirou as he ran up the stairs and hugged her. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes Of course I am my servant!" She blushed as she saw Shirou with a worried expression on his person. 'Stop stuttering!'

'**Aw you're in love~**'

'SHUT UP!'

"Girugamesshu-kōgō?" Asked Shirou with a serious tone. "I want to become stronger….I don't want you to fight alone! Please Girugamesshu-kōgō, train me."

"Huh?"

"I want you to train me in the arts of the mage. So I can protect you!...I don't want to see you get hurt Girugamesshu-kōgō."

She scowled and grabbed the front of his shirt. "I'm fine in protecting myself!"

"But even a servant must be trained to protect their empress….like you...Girugamesshu-kōgō." He started to blush as he looked at Gilgamesh's crimson red eyes.

She felt her grip slacken before she tightened it again. "Fine! But don't expect me to go easy on you! I will train you to the ground until you become an emperor among mages!"

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you Girugamesshu-kōgō-kyōshi." (Gilgamesh Empress Teacher)

'I swear he has a silver tongue.'

'_Or a tongue of gold~_'

'Shut. Up.'

-One week later-

Time flew by and so did Shirou's and Gilgamesh's relation. The more she learned about how much advancements had come by, the more Shirou had to show her how to work them.

Same with Gilgamesh during their training. Heck Shirou is now powerful enough to combat a divine being, however he still cannot defeat a ⅔ divine being like Gilgamesh. They also started to better understand each other, especially after today's events that's about to unfold in three...two...one….zero.

"AHA!" Cried Shirou as he ran from Gilgamesh's barrage of weapons that came out of the Gates of Babylon, all the while his hands were chained together and his legs carrying two ball &amp; chains on his ankles. "Girugamesshu-kōgō! WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH MAGIC!"

"It has nothing to do with magic! This is just to build up your stamina!"

"BUT I ALREADY HAVE MORE STAMINA THEN RIN! WHY ARE YOU REALLY DOING THIS!" Yelled Shirou as he dodged an ax that almost hit his head.

"Reflexes! Dodge each one and don't let even one of them get you!"

"Girugamesshu-kōgō!" Cried Shirou as he dodged the weapons.

-two minutes later-

Shirou gasped for air as Gilgamesh stopped throwing weapons at him.

"Well done Shirou! Now that was an excellent performance!"

"Performance?!"

"Of course! You were the main event in this show! Now." Gilgamesh walked up and rubbed his head. "It's time for your reward!...after we take a bath together."

"What!"

She grabbed him by the shirt and started dragging him.

"Girugamesshu-kōgō!"

-Hot spring-

"Ah, much better." Sighed Gilgamesh.

"Girugamesshu-kōgō?"

"Call me Gilgamesh-chan. You earned the right a while ago." She said while watching Shirou got into the spring. 'Not bad.'

"Ok….Gilgamesh-chan." He said while Gilgamesh moved closer to him. He kept his head turned as she was right next to him.

"Shirou-kun?" She said turning his head toward her face. "Why do you look away?"

"So I don't stare."

"Aw~ Now that's so harsh." She pouted while moving even closer to Shirou. 'I feel more relaxed around him, so let's see how long he lasts a little teasing.'

"No its not harsh! I just…" he started to blush. 'Get it together! Don't mess this up!'

"Just what?"

"IJUSTLOVEYOU!" He blurted out closing his eyes.

"W-What!" Said Gilgamesh now sporting a crimson blush. "Y-You-"

Shirou looked away and was slapping himself in the head.

"Feel the same!" Finished Gilgamesh as Shirou turned around and saw her forming tears of joy.

He looked at her in worry before she moved closer and hugged him.

"I love you Shirou, my king." she said before kissing his lips.

His eyes widened while he stayed still.

"Shirou-koi." She said after breaking the kiss. "Let us seal our love."

"W-Wait! Y-You feel the same?" He asked.

"Yes my king, I do. Now kiss me you handsome king of mages!" She ordered with a firm expression.

"Yes my Empress!" He said before they kissed again. Both pulling the other as close as possible. Each felt each others tongue consume the other as they felt their bodies boil from the pent up passion that was building between them.

'It feels so good.' Gilgamesh thought as she wrapped her tongue all over and around Shirou's tongue.

'She is a true goddess.' thought Shirou as he felt his cock harden from Gilgamesh's skin.

Both pulled back and panted with flushed faces.

"Gilgamesh-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Can we...you know...go further?" He asked.

She grinned and reached under before gripping his cock. "It seems your friend is all for it, so what do you think?"

"Yes my empress, but I'm just worried…"

"What? You thinking I can't handle something this big?"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! But...I'm just worried about getting you pr-"

"Shirou-kun, I have the needed potion nearby to keep me from getting pregnant, so tonight, you are going to give me every drop of seed or so help me, I'll up your performance by five."

"Yes my _Empress_." He purred into her ear before adding. "Let's make a deal. If I cum first, you can use the potion, if you cum I will make you pregnant."

"Oh? Cocky my skills won't make you spurting like a fountain?" She taunted.

"No, I just know you're going to scream my name as you cum first like a breaking dam!" Shirou retorted.

"Alright Shirou-kun…" she licked her lips. "Let's see what you've got."

"Yes Gilgamesh-chan.." He smiled as he groped her ass. "Mmm, nice and firm."

"Oh Shirou-kun you teaser!" She moaned as she proceeded to grope his ass as well. "That training really toned up your ass."

"Same with you my Empress." He said as he began squeezing the cheeks like they were jelly.

Both kept this up while Gilgamesh felt Shirou's cock rub against her stomach.

"So, It looks like your rod loves my stomach. Like how you love my ass!" She moved her body against it while feeling it throb against her skin.

"I love every part of you Gilgamesh-chan!" He then let his right hand grope her left breast. "My My, such lovely tits."

'Let's see how he handles this.' Thought the queen.

"However nothing is as beautiful or lovely as your face...my Empress." He smiled as he licked her cheek.

'Try resisting this!' She reached down and grasped his cock before moving her hand up and down it.

"Ah! You sneaky vixen you~" Shirou said as he started to rub her folds with his left hand while massaging her breast with his right.

She gritted her teeth before smirking.

"I know you love this my empress. And I will make you remember this!" He spoke as he moved even faster and began to lick her other breast.

But he found himself pulled back and saw her grinning while his body was bounded in her chains.

"You think that you can dominate me?"

"Of course not my love but..." He then bounded her up with red and white chains. "I want both of us to feel both dominant and submissive."

"Oh?" She reached over with her foot and rubbed it against his hard cock with a smirk.

"Yep and also..." He reached his right foot near her exposed pussy and began rubbing it. "I want you to scream with pleasure." He smirked.

"I'll be draining you dry." She purred, both rubbing their feet without faltering.

"And I will make your pussy overflow." He smiled as he gave her a wink.

She just playfully scoffed before focusing on the tip while noticing it get harder.

"About to cum my empress?" Said Shirou as he could see her pussy overflowing with juices.

"Well I can tell you're about to flood the water with your sperm." She grinned feeling it throb more than before.

"Same with you my beautiful goddess of heroes!" He said as Gilgamesh's pussy was about to break from the juices.

Both kept moving their feet before they groaned.

"IM CUMMING!" Both cried as they turned the hot spring into a sex bath. The sperm and her juices splashed down and mixed with the hot water.

"Lo..ok...s...lik..e...I...won…..my….Em...pre...ess…." Panted Shirou as the chains loosened their hold on them.

"No...I won…"

"I won…"

"No, I did." Panted Shirou while moving closer to his Empress.

"I did." She grinned with her arms crossed.

"I did my _Empress_." He purred as he kissed her cheek. "And I will prove it."

"Bring it, servant." She teased.

"As you wish Girugamesshu-kōgō." He teased back as they embraced each other. He felt his dick rub against her and kept a grip while slightly moving his hips.

"Ah~ Looks like my king's scepter want to coronate me." Smirked the Queen of Heroes as she grabbed Shirou's cock and started licking it.

Shirou gasped, which Gilgamesh noticed before moving her hand while her tongue moved across the sides.

"Weakening my king?" She teased before placing his cock into her mouth. 'Try this on for size.'

"No. But." Shirou grabbed her head and forced it up and down his cock. "You might my love."

She gagged from the move, but relaxed and just calmly moved her tongue while letting him move her head. 'So delicious~'

"Gilgamesh-chan. Is my cock to your liking?" Shirou asked while internally moaning at her tongue's lustful advance.

She nodded as the queen of heroes continued to consume Shirou's cock with her mouth. Swirling her tongue all over with expertise. 'Shirou-koi.'

"My empress." He moaned while placing his hand on her folds and tastes the juices that flowed from it. "Your juices are sweeter than the finest wine."

'Flatter.' She thought bobbing her head up and down faster.

"However, your a goddess among women." Shirou smiled. He groaned though as she moved her head even faster while rubbing his balls.

'Crap I'm about to cum.' Both lovers thought as they reached each other's climaxes. Shirou held her head down as his sperm shot into her mouth and her juices splashed out.

'My, such scrumptious semen. Fit for a queen.' Gilgamesh thought as she swallowed Shirou's cum while he unhooked his cock from his lover's mouth to sample the love coated water.

'Heavenly.' Thought Shirou as he felt his cock harden again which the queen of heroes saw.

"Seems you have more stamina than I thought." She grinned.

"I told you when we first bathed together that I wasn't weak." Said Shirou in mock disappointment.

"Yes my king. You proved me wrong however." Gilgamesh raised her left leg up revealing a still wet fold in Shirou's line of sight. "I want your heir."

"Wait what?" Shirou said, his lust subsided temporary.

"Or as you would say in this present day, 'knock me up'."

"If it is your coma-" he tried to say before being interrupted by Gilgamesh.

"Don't call me empress, or queen or anything other title. I'm just your Gilgamesh-chan and I want to feel like a normal woman. Not a ruler or a hero, but just your woman….Shirou-koi." Said Gilgamesh with a blush.

"Wow, someone's real modest." He joked with a chuckle.

"Shut up." She teased before moving over and lining them up and slowly moved down, gasping as the tip slowly spread open her folds.

'My virginity...is now Shirou's.' She thought as blood flowed from her pussy after a thousand years of being 'unspoiled'.

Shirou still at seeing the blood. "My love….your-"

"Yes my love….I have been 'pure' even before my ascension into a Heroic Spirit. Even after I became queen, if I felt an itch, I did it myself since no one caught my eye."

"So this is your first time?"

"Yes….and now my virginity is now yours my love." She smiled while trying to endure the pain in her folds. "You can start moving."

"Yes Gilgamesh-chan." Shirou said before thrusting his 'sword' against her 'sheathe'. He hissed at the warm confines while she gripped his shoulders at the movement.

"Shirou-koi, I command you to move your cock faster!"

"Gladly." He pulled back with the tip inside and slammed the rest inside, hissing as she gripped his skin tighter from the feeling.

"Are you ok my love!" Said Gilgamesh as she felt blood from where her nails pierced his back.

"Yeah, but you tightened up a lot." He groaned feeling her insides grip his cock.

"Well then, drill your cock into the 'wall' and take my treasure." She moaned as his cock moved even faster.

He nodded and pulled back before he kept moving in and out of her with both grunting at the sensation.

"Gilgamesh-chan! I'm about to cum!"

"Don't you dare pull out!" She ordered wrapping her legs around him.

"I will not let you go my love!" He cried as they embraced each other. He moved his hips faster and groaned as he felt the pressure building up.

"Shirou-koi! Stay with me for eternity!" She cried as she felt her womb about to burst. "Please!"

"I will!" He grunted pistoning in and out of her pussy.

"SHIROU-KOI!"

"GILGAMESH-CHAN!" They both cried as Shirou's sperm entered her womb like one of her chains. Both held onto the other to keep all the sperm inside.

"I love you my Empress of Heroes." Said Shirou as they continued to embrace each other.

"And I love you Shirou-koi, my Emperor of Mages."

(Timeskip)

Taiga, Rin, and Sakura sat around the table while a small bundle of energy zipped around them.

"AUNTY TAIGA! AUNTY RIN! AUNTY SAKURA!" Said the young female voice. "PLEASE GIVE ME A HUG?"

"Alright, come here you little rugrat." Taiga held her arms open.

"THANK YOU AUNTY TAIGA!" She said before giving her a bone crunching hug.

Taiga grunted from the grip before her niece let her go and turned to all of them. "ONCE I RULE THIS WORLD! YOU WILL ALL BE MY HANDMAIDENS!"

"Yea Tiamat-chan….sure you will." Smiled Rin as she gave the now named Tiamat a head rub on her long gold/red hair.

"Tiamat, remember what I told you." Spoke Gilgamesh in a white tank top with blue jeans. "If you're going to claim this world as your own, you'll need a strong army. And it helps to crush your opponents when they're at their weakest."

"And to know when to have a just hand and a loving servant or friend that will help with your dynasty." Said Shirou in a now golden suit of armor with various command seals on it.

"And if you can't find allies, then use them as examples to instill fear." Grinned Gilgamesh clenching her fist.

"Or just blackmail them." Said Shirou with a smirk.

"Ok moma and papa!" Bounced their little girl. "Do I get to chop off their heads if they don't listen?"

"No." both deadpanned.

"Awww!"

"But you can do that if they threaten your life." Said Shirou with a smile.

The girl bounced while her aunts sighed.

'They're trying to raise a ruler like it's no big deal.' Thought the girls.

"Moma? Papa? Can I go see Kane now?" She said with a light blush. Kane was the son of Artoria and Mordred visa magic gone wrong. Course it depends on who you ask.

"Yes, and if you propose and he denies, persuade him to listen." Spoke her mother.

"And if he hurts you in anyway...chop his head off." Said Shirou with a expression of over protectiveness.

"Isn't that a little too much?" Asked Sakura.

"Nonsense! Now turning him into a five star meal is a little too much."

'Just wait until she hits puberty.' Thought Rin with a shudder.

"Now run along Tiamat Emiya. You don't want your 'boyfriend' to wait." Teased Taiga.

Her face turned red before she rushed out of the room.

"Just like you my queen." Smirked Shirou.

"Shut up servant." She smiled back with a blush.

"Hey my queen?" Asked Shirou is he walked his wife away from the others.

"What is it?"

"Can we consummate our love again….Tiamat might want another sibling." He smiled.

"Or maybe you just want an excuse to cum inside."

"Maybe both. My Empress of Heroes."

"Then let's not drag our feet." She dragged him to their bedroom.

(Timeskip: ten years later)

Tiamat sat on the back of a male with a scowl. "Get up Kane!"

"Your fatass is on my back, how can I!" He shouted back.

"I'M NOT FAT! But you were when you twisted my sumo girl position when we were seven!"

He scowled and pushed her off his back and stood up. "You forced me to drink that!" He growled.

Tiamat grabbed him and pulled him close. "As your future queen, you follow my orders!"

"Oh sure….when you kiss my lips." He said while blushing. 'Too close'

"You asked for it!" She pulled him and pressed their lips together.

"Wow…." He said with a now crimson face as he looked at her in disbelief and happiness.

"Now give your queen a piggyback ride!"

"Yes….my empress." He said while causing Tiamat to blush at her love.

As they headed on home, we zoom away to show Gilgamesh and Shirou watching the scene.

"Just like us right my love?" Asked Shirou as he turned to his wife who was breast feeding their son, Enkidu.

She nodded before they shared a kiss.

-omake-

"So my queen?" Asked Shirou at their daughter's wedding. "Are you ok with this?"

"If not, I would have skewered the worm." She frowned.

"Well….Tiamat is well…" He points to his daughter, who was about five months pregnant.

"Like I said, if he didn't marry her, I'd make her a woman, the HARD way."

"Same….but isn't Kane now a woman?" Shirou said as a now female Kane entered the church. Let's just say Tiamat meant what she said about turning him into a girl.

As both started their vows, Shirou prayed for the two that Kane survived considering his daughter was just like her mother.

"You may now kis-" the priest tried to say before both wrapped each other in Tiamat's chains and had kinky love on top of the church.

"TIAMAT!/KATHERINE!" Cried the parents in shock as the new couple ignored them and continued to have the love making experience.

'Yup, she's definitely their daughter.' Thought Rin shaking her head.


	61. Chapter 61

List of oneshots

chapter 61

This is basically a parallel version to chapter 9

Series: Godzilla

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Monster Island-

On this mass of land is where one would find all the best known Kaiju. From Manda the sea dragon to the feared, yet misunderstood Battra, you can find every Kaiji that has ever been created, from human or the planet's hands, on this isolated island. However, one monster was pissed...REALLY pissed off.

That monster was Godzilla himself, king of all the Kaiju.

Now we can understand the Kaiji language so we will translate all those growls and grunts into regular english for your reading experience...enjoy!

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Godzilla stamped across the beach while glaring at the city in the distance.

"First I go to get some whale meat, then a flying turtle attacks me, I kill it, AND NOW THEY PUT A FUCKING TRACKING DEVICE ON MY ASS! GRA! THOSE FUCKING HUMANS!"

He was close to swimming over to decimate the city, but knew they'd be ready before he reached the shores.

"If only SOMEONE can get this tracking device off my ass! I WOULD NOT ONLY DESTROY THAT CITY, BUT DATE THAT PERSON IF IT'S A FEMALE!"

As he stamped around, a small vine overheard him and transmitted the message to its main body.

'**So….my crush is having issues again and he will date whoever helps him? This must be my lucky day….better take it off first, let him destroy the city, wait a couple of days THEN make my move…**"

Godzilla growled and laid on his belly to try and take a nap to calm down. As he did so, a small but incredibly shape vine crawled over to the sleeping Godzillasaurus mutant.

'**Carefully...Carefully...I have to do this without him noticing or I will lose my chance!**' The vine moved towards a spot on his ass that seemed to have a blinking light under the skin.

'**Found it...now to slice off the skin without waking him up….and maybe take the skin with me after destroying the device.**'

Godzilla groaned as another vine moved up beside the other one.

"Gra!...Biollante….stop...poking me with your roses...zzzzzz"

'**He's dreaming about me!**'

"Zzzzzz….Biollante….quit…...shoving….those...roses….up...me...a..s….s...zzzzzz"

'**Hmmmmm.**'

"Biollante….why….do...you...try..to..kill….m.e...zzzzzz"

'**Focus! If he brings it up later, you tell him, but for now, get the tracker.'** She thought as she finally sliced of the skin and destroyed the tracker with her vines. Godzilla groaned with her vines patting him before sliding back into the ground.

"What happened….What?" He looked down and saw that the tracker was gone….and so was part of his ass...which was still bleeding. He ignored the blood and grinned at seeing the tracker was gone.

"FINALLY! NOW I CAN DESTROY THAT CITY!...But who took it off?" Godzilla said as he swam at great nautical speeds to the city.

Biollante watched from a vine as her crush stormed the city to vent his frustration. '**Soon my love...soon.**'

-One week later-

Godzilla licked his jaw as he had finished eating a large school of fish with a whale or two and felt tired enough for a nap.

'Maybe I should turn into human form somewhere away from this island...especially after that incident with SpaceGodzilla…' he thought before swimming to the now reconstructed city...with Biollante in hot pursuit.

As they got closer, both their forms started shrinking.

Godzilla took the form of a young teen with black hair with some blue highlights wearing a black shirt with a ...rabbit on it, and a pair of gray shorts. His white sneakers hit the sand as he walked out of the water.

As for Biollante, she took the form of a green haired teen with brown skin, a pair of rose colored glasses and a flower in her hair. Her clothing was that of an otaku with green and brown colorations. Her yellow sandals also hit the sand, but she almost fell on her face into the sand due to not using this form very often despite being part human.

Godzilla sighed and felt relaxed as he walked up the sand and slipped into a crowd of humans.

'Humans….they can be a pain in the rectum...but they are an interesting species.'

Biollante rushed to catch up to Godzilla, but the crowd was bigger than she thought.

'Where is he? Oh wait...there he is!' She thought as she saw Godzilla walking into a flower shop. She ran over and entered.

"Good afternoon sir." Said the cashier who was female. "Anything I can help you with today?"

"Nah, just browsing."

"Oh. Ok But if you need anything." She came closer and winked at him. "Just ask." She said before returning to the backroom with her ass swinging in a sexural manner.

'Hmm, I must admit, these humans are rather simple creatures.' Thought the king with a frown.

'She is going to be fertilizer.' Thought Biollante in anger before walking to Godzilla. "Excuse me mister."

"Uh, what is it?" He asked turning to her.

"Well mister?" Biollante fret-ignorance as she looked at her crush's handsome face.

"Well what? You talked to me first." He growled.

"How rude...I was trying to start a conversation by asking your name and you growl at me like a dog."

"Well excuse me if being called 'mister' doesn't warrant an exciting topic."

"Anyway...what is your name?"

"What's yours?"

"I asked you first."

'Make up a name.' He thought.

"Well?...Your name dog?" Biollante teased.

"Don't push it." He growled, losing his patience.

"Sorry...I'm just a bad jokester….anyway your name?"

"First off, yes, you suck at jokes." He replied with a straight face.

"Thanks…." She pouted.

"Second, my name is none of your business." he replied like it was obvious.

"Well then….you're a rosebutt….also the names Kikyo."

"If you're done bugging me, I'm going." He walked past her with a bored expression.

"Wait! I need your help!"

"Ask someone else." He shrugged his shoulders.

"But...It has to do with….the monster branch of the government." She said with crocodile tears.

"Oh?" He stopped and turned to her.

"They are trying to capture me...and...and…"

"Wait, what do you mean?" He narrowed his eyes.

"They want to experiment on me." She grabbed Godzilla's shirt. "PLEASE Help me! I don't want to become another experiment!" Now she was really crying as she remembered the experiments done to her before her transformation into a Kaiju.

He frowned and grabbed her hand before dragging her out of the store.

"What are you doing! I can walk myself!"

He didn't listen and dragged her to an alley and glared at her. "Alright, what kind of Kaiju are you? Only certain kinds can become a human."

"I'm….a…. science experiment Kaiju…."

"How did you know I was one too?" He growled. "Did you come out here to kill me?"

"NO! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! And your tail was sticking out for a second before entering the store."

"Dammit!" He growled.

"And It is still out…" Biollante said pointing to the long reptilian tail coming out of his pants.

"FUCK!"

"I think its attractive." She said with a light blush.

"Look, are you asking for help, or did you make me drag you out here just to mess with me?"

"Sorry...but please...help."

Just then a black car drives into the alley.

"Freeze! Hands and other appendages in the air. NOW!" Yelled as several men ran out of it.

"FUCK!"

"NOW YOU KAIJU FREAKS!"

Godzilla growled as he felt his body start getting bigger.

Well….before getting hit by a laser that stunned him.

"AH!"

"Anti-Kaiju lasers. Prevents freaks like you from transforming and now..." One of the men pulls out a very familiar canister. "Your weakness, Oxygen destroyer."

But that man was sent flying from a tentacle to the chest.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Cried the others as they tried to activate the Weapon. (By the way...these guys are idiots.). But all they got was the same as the other guy.

"**YOU WILL NOT HARM MY MATE!**" Biollante said in a dark voice before grabbing each man by the neck and throwing them into the stratosphere….only to drop into SpaceGodzilla's mouth.

'What the hell!' Thought Godzilla while the UK (Unknown Kaiju) turned towards him.

"We have to go!" She grabbed his hand and started running down the road with him.

"What-HEY LOOK OUT!" He yelled as they almost hit a couple of trucks….five times to be exact, only for the woman to jump several feet into the air and literally land into a covenant hotspring.

Godzilla though ended up losing the grip and didn't follow, but instead ran into a cabbage cart.

"MY CABBAGES!"

"OH SHUT UP!" Godzilla got back up and started running in a random direction.

"GET BACK HERE!"

-later-

Godzilla panted and saw that he lost the men.

'Damn human can run faster than Rodan. AND SHE IS A FRICKEN PTERODACTYL!' Thought Godzilla before turning to the man again who was wielding a cabbage clever in his right hand.

"You're gonna pay for every one of those cabbages!"

"And If I don't. What then?!"

"You're head!"

"WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Yelled Godzilla with wide eyes at the Cabbage Slasher.

However before he could stab the king of Kaiju, an appendage poked his shoulder.

"What do yo...wh..a...t…." Yelled the man before paleing at the sight of his beloved cabbages now turned into dinosaur like and sized kaiju mutants with long dagger like teeth and a rather large bulb on their tails that glowed a green energy.

"**Grrrrr**" they growled before licking their mouths with a long venus flytrap like tongue.

"No! Stay back!" He shouted as they moved towards him.

"**GRAAAAA!**" The growled as they jumped on him with their teeth as each one of their bulbs produced an extremely long stinger coated in acid.

"NOOOO!"

-one meal time later-

'What the HELL JUST HAPPENED!?' Godzilla thought as he saw the cabbage Kaiji consume the man like a liquid drink before rotting into nothing.

"I found you!" Biollante or Kikyo in this form ran over to her crush and hugged him. "I was so worried!"

"Wait, vines, ability to change like me, BIOLLANTE!"

"You found out…" she said looking away.

"Did you follow me when I came to the city?" He growled.

"Yes. But not to kill you!" Biollante said with a blush. "I just wanted to be with you…"

"Wait." his face darkened. "Did you take the tracker out of my ass?"

"Yes...I just.." He face reddened even more to the point it looked like Ebirah.

"Wait, did you hear me?"

"Yes."

'Shit. I didn't think anyone would really do that.'

"But I have another reason why I helped….I was…." She started to grow crimson roses on her head in embarrassment.

"Spit it out!"

"I LOVE YOU! I REALLY LOVE YOU GODZILLA!" Biollante yelled while a giant red rose grew from her head. "I love you…."

"Wait what?!" He reeled back in shock.

"Yes I LOVE YOU! Ever since we first met I have always loved you….and I'm sorry for killing you." Biollante said with tears of wolfsbane falling from her eyes.

"...you try to kill me, as in end my life, and now you're saying you love me?"

"I know it was stupid, but what choice did I have. You would have just ignored me or worse deny my existence if I didn't fight you." She said while poking his chest. "And blame those humans for making me mad to the point of killing you...It was never my intention and I will accept all punishments that you find fit to exact on me...my love."

"Alright, stand on your head for the rest of your life." He replied with a straight face.

"What?" Biollante said in confusion.

"Stand on your head for the rest of your life." He replied like it was obvious.

"But that is impossible! My….mass would crush me before a fraction of a minute would pass!" She said in horror.

"Well then….I got it!" He looked at her. "Capture all the fish on the planet."

"What! EVEN THAT BASTARD SPACEGODZILLA COULDN'T DO IT!"

"You said you would accept any punishment, SO GET TO IT!"

She growled and started pinching his cheeks with a tick mark. "YOU'RE NOT TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY ARE YOU?!"

"What makes you think that?" He said while Biollante looked like she was about to whip him with a vine of kudzu.

"At least think of a reasonable punishment!"

"Fine. Your punishment...is to become my eternal mate."

Her cheeks got redder as it looked like he was serious, albeit somewhat. "W-WHAT! You want me! As your eternal mate!" Biollante cried as a blue rose popped out of her head.

"Why is there a blue rose?"

"Oh...That….It's my human half's soul." She said like it was natural.

"Huh?"

"_She means me, Erika Shiragami__._' Said the blue rose as it turned into a mini Biollante but with blue hair.

"You're alive."

"_Of course I'm alive! Really a big strong man like you even think such thoughts. Humf!_"

"Can I crush her?" He asked pointing to the rose with a glare.

"Not unless you want to kill your new mate…."

"_Plus I also share my other half's feelings for you._"

"Well that's to be expected, none can resist the king." Boasted Godzilla.

"_Then why were you single every time the other female monsters asked you to date them!_' Erika retorted.

"None were good enough!" He growled back.

"_Really? Not even….that butterfly Mothra?_" She asked as both internally growled in anger.

"That overgrown bug? Not even close." He chuckled.

"Or King Ghidorah?" Asked Biollante with a small glare.

"He's a dude!"

"_No...Ghidorah is a set of women…..are you really that dense?_"

"Oh gee, maybe I was distracted at the fact THEY CALL THEMSELVES KING!"

"And maybe they called themselves that because of sexist males not taking them seriously?"

"Still couldn't beat me." He grinned to himself.

"_Because they like you too much to actually try and kill you!_" Erika yelled in anger at the king's denseness.

"Well they could try a thousand times and I still wouldn't see them as a mate."

-Meanwhile in an alternative timeline-

"ACHOO!"

"ACHOO!"

"ACHOO!"

-back in the other timeline-

"And what about us?" Asked Biollante while Erika poked Godzilla's cheek.

"It takes more than a declaration of love." He replied, trying to ignore Erika's poking.

"Like what? Taking you on a date? Hav….ing…" Biollante started to blush.

"_Sex with us!_" Said Erika with a smile.

"Well since you took the tracker, it makes sense to take you on that date." He admitted. 'I need to keep my promises to myself.'

"Godzilla….Thank you."

"_Yea Thank you hubby._"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. We're not mates." He spoke with a glare at Erika.

"AW/_AW_" both pouted before the king of Kaiju walked over and hugged them.

"But I'll give you….two, a chance." He admitted.

"THANK _YOU!_" Both cried out before kissing him on his cheeks.

He blushed a little before regaining his composure. "So…..where do you want to go to?"

"Well…"

"_Anywhere with fighting._"

"Hmm, then I think a possible bar nearby has drunk humans who are prone to agitation."

"RE_JEC_TED!" Both said with a glare.

"What?" He blinked confused.

"The last time I went there they…"

"_Tried to rape us, but we ate them._"

"Oh." he tapped his chin. "We could find some street punks in some of the alleys around here. They seem to live off of fighting."

"No...They will just try and either kill us, shoot us or.."

"_Worse. How do you think I died!_"

"Then what will make you happy women? WHAT WILL MAKE YOU HAPPY!"

"No need to shout."

"_And just a simple raid on the Monster branch will suffice besides they were the ones that killed me and created my sister here._" Erika said with a glare that would make even the most battle hardened Kaiju afraid.

"Well that's gonna be hard cause I think that damn laser is still affecting me."

"_Oh that. Well when I was poking you, I was injecting you with some toxins that neutralize paralysis._" Smiled Erika.

"In that case." He grinned and started growing with his skin becoming scaly with his tail coming out as his form went back to his Kaiju self.

"LET'S **DESTROY SOME BASTARDS!**" Said Biollante as her skin became plant like and started to grow back into her Kaiju form.

"_**DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!**_" Erika said as she became a small figure piece on top of Biollante's head which was covered in a hard casing of sap.

Suffice to say, the sight of two Kaiju appearing in the middle of the city had the simple effect.

And that was mass hysteria!

As the people ran in terror, one otaku playing on his game looked up and shrugged.

"Yup, it's a monday."

"Yeah." Said another otaku, a female one, as they continued to play their 'game'.

"AH! MUCH BETTER!" Laughed Godzilla who went ahead and started destroying buildings with his atomic breath.

"Um, Godzilla…._The branch headquarters is the other way._" Both said pointing to the rather large building on the other side of the city.

"...shut up." He muttered turning and walking towards the building.

"Make _us_ hubby!" They retorted before crushing one of the building's towers with their vines.

"Stop calling me that!" He roared crushing a nearby street with his tail.

"Nev_er!_" they yelled was they lifted the building by its structure and showed their love the inner laboratories where several scientists were working on creating artificial Kaiju's with one of them being….well.

"WHAT! ME! THEY THINK THEY CAN CLONE ME! THE KING OF THE KAIJU!" Godzilla roared before firing his atomic breath inside, burning the inside of the building and killing all the humans.

"Are you ok? _Hubby?_" They asked Godzilla with concern.

"I'LL MAKE SURE THIS IS NOTHING BUT A SMOLDERING CRATER!"

"Yep. _He's ok…_" they said as Godzilla started to destroy everything around them with his enhanced atomic blast.

-one hour of destruction later-

Godzilla panted and looked at the decimated ruins around him.

'Wow. Never in my entire life have I ever got that pissed off. Not even after that bastard Destoroyah killed….my son.'

"Feeling _better_?"

Godzilla turned to Biollante/Erika with a small frown on his face. "Yea...just remembering how my son was murdered by that Oxygen Destroyer monster twenty years ago."

The plant hybrid moved over and put a vine over his shoulders.

"It's all right. _That monster is dead and your _son is avenged." They said before they walked away from the ruins.

"Well I guess I got carried away, you probably didn't get to smash much, eh?"

"Well. _We like it better when _you destroy others. It kind of _turns us on._" They said as a hue of green appeared on their face.

"Well I could go for some fish. Care to join?" He offered.

"Sure..._But let us_ go to another city _and have dinner as humans..._it might make you happy."

"I don't know, I never really ate a human. I prefer fish."

"_Not eating them!_ Eating human food _while in our _human forms."

"Oh….I knew that."

"Of course _you_ did _Hubby._" They teased.

He growled before diving back into the water.

"Wait! _We can't _swim!"

"Then how did you swim before?"

"We _latched onto _your _tail._"

"Then just do it again."

"All _right _Hubby." They smiled before launching their vines onto his tail and back. They held on as he started swimming through the water and to another city.

"Now ...Before we go eat, tell us your name." Asked the now human Biollante in a green dress.

"_Yea. What is your name?_" Replied the Erika in a blue dress.

"You already know my name." He growled in a green tux.

"Your human form's name!" yelled Biollante or Kikyo in this form in mock anger.

"Never had to give one out, so why bother with one?" He shrugged.

"_Because we want to call you something instead of Dog-san all the time._" Erika teased.

"Don't make me bite you." He growled.

"_Physically or sexually?_" Asked Erika.

"Horny ass spirit." He grumbled before walking up the shore.

"Godzilla….Just tell us what your human form's name is…" she started to pout, "Please?"

"I told you! I never made one!"

Well that made Biollante cry….nice going Godzilla you made a woman cry!

"_ZILLA! APOLOGIZE!_" Yelled Erika.

"I was saying the truth."

"_You didn't need to make my sister cry! Now apologize or i will inject you with toxins that change your gender permanently!_"

He glared at the small rose and walked over before raising a hand.

"_What are you doing! AH!"_ She braced herself for a gorey death.

But he stopped and patted Biollante on the head.

"Wha?/_Nani?_" Both said with a blush.

"Better?"

"But why?" Asked Biollante as she started to turn red from his touch along with Erika.

"Why what?"

"_Why didn't you hit me?_" Erika asked in confusion.

"You want me to?" He raised his other hand into a fist.

"NO/_NO!_" They reeled back.

"Well I didn't know you were so sensitive just because I didn't make up a name. Some Kaiju." He muttered.

"Hey! _We are half human as well!_ And we just wanted to know so _no one else will know that _you are the one that destroys _their cities!_" They both said with a flustered face.

"Well I don't know what to call myself."

"How about...Kasen?" Suggested Biollante.

"Sounds small."

"_Oda….no wait that's a dead person…._"

"Arthur?"

"No."

"_Kaguya._" Teased Erika.

"No!"

"Um...how about Rūrā?" (Ruler in Japanese)

"Now that's a name."

"_Ok, So you're Rūrā Nobunaga._"

"Now can we go eat?"

"Ok _Rūrā_-koi!" They said as they kissed his lips.

He reeled back in surprise before she started dragging him.

-time skip a few weeks-

"Huh, who knew human food was that good." Remarked the king laying on a small meadow on the island like it was a bed.

"_Of course it is...just don't eat too much._" Erika said laying on her sister's head.

"Maybe I'll hold off on destroying the next city just so I can go back and have some more of those 'udon noodles'."

"Maybe just not destroying cities you like." Said Biollante while looking out onto the open sea. "Just the ones that have Monster branch buildings."

"Well what else is there to do besides messing with those tiny humans?"

"_Hey._"

"What?"

"_I'm one of those 'tiny humans'!_"

"And there's always something to do besides attacking them." Spoke Biollante.

"_Like making babies._" Erika said with a smile.

Godzilla looked at them like they were crazy before a few vines moved other with small mouths on the ends before licking his cheeks.

"Rūrā-koi! _Give us_ your children!" They said before kissing him. Biollante's large maw pressed against his own while Erika kissed his forehead from the closeness.

-Twenty years later-

"Papa! MOMA's! Look what I can do!" Said a girl with green hair and blue high lights said before producing a rather large vine from her back and shooting out a small blast of atomic energy at a nearby Kaiji, Manda.

"AH OW!"

"Sorry!"

"Good job princess."

"Thank you papa….but I just hurt uncle Manda."

"He'll heal from it." Shrugged Godzilla.

"But But ….Aunty Mothra is going to spank me!" Cried the girl.

"No she won't. That flying stink bug isn't touching my daughter." Growled the king.

"A stink bug are we?" Said a voice behind Godzilla.

He turned and got sent flying from a headbutt from the moth.

"Sorry about that Himiko-chan, but your father was being big headed again." Said Mothra to the now named Himiko.

"Come on dad! You can beat her!" Called a boy with all green hair with a vine coming from his tailbone with an orange flower at the end and with a venus flytrap mouth.

"Gra..It's ok Riku. It's just a flesh wound." Said Godzilla as he got up a spit some blood from his mouth.

"Kick aunt Mothra's ass!" Cheered the boy.

"Riku, calm down." Spoke the venus flytrap maw on his tail.

"But Yuffie." Riku moaned in frustration.

"Just let them fight it out." Spoke Yuffie who sounded feminine.

"Alright sis….but don't try anything with my ass!" He said with a blush.

"Like what?" She asked with an innocent tone.

"Oh I don't know….Putting your VINES UP MY ASS OR SUCKING MY ROD DRY WITH YOUR MOUTH!"

"RIKU! YUFFIE! YOU TWO WILL NOT DO SUCH A THING!" Shouted Biollante with a scowl.

"_Aw Let them do it….we do it all the time sister._" Said Erika with a blush.

"My kids will WAIT before doing anything that mature. When they get older, THEN they can do it all they want."

"_Fine...but Himiko has been seeing Mothra's son….a lot lately…_"

"Himiko." Spoke Biollante turning to her daughter who overheard and tried sneaking off.

"Yes….momas…." She was starting to sweat honey.

"You two wouldn't happen to be going against what I just said, would you?"

"N-No….."

"**Yes she has.**" Said the flower on her head which was also female.

"Snitch!" She cried before turning and bolting away from her mother.

"_Looks like both Himiko and Tewi are interested in him….like us._" Said Erika with a smile.

"Yes, and I'll feel good about them growing up later, but for now, GET BACK HERE YOUNG LADIES!" She roared chasing her daughter.

"_Also...Riku and Yuffie are at it again sister._"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY YOUNG MAN!" Biollante's vine reached over and grabbed her son's ankle.

"SHE STARTED IT!"

"No you did Riku-kun~"

Godzilla and Mothra watched this with said mother laughing.

"Seems like we know who really holds the grip in this relationship.

"Shut it stinkbug."

"Make me you dumb snake." She laughed.

Godzilla roared as he and Mothra went at it, while Biollante tried reprimanding her kids. All of this was basically a signal for all the other monsters.

Don't get in the middle of their family spat. Or you will get blasted, eaten, or worse.


	62. Chapter 62

List of oneshots

chapter 62

What if Jaden lost and became a new kind of Duel Ghoul?

Series: Yugioh GX

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaden and Jesse dropped down from the ceiling and saw Fonda sitting next to Blair with her back to them.

"Phew, we made it." Smiled Jesse.

"We brought the first-aid kit." Spoke Jaden holding the case up. "Blair you're gonna be alright."

"Thank you Jaden, but I think Blair's going to be fine without it." Spoke Fonda standing up from beside the girl. Her eyes were covered in dark rings.

"Oh no, they got you too." Spoke Jaden in horror. He turned to Jesse and handed him the case. "While I take care of her, you give Blair the medicine.

"Ok."

"I don't think so Jaden." She said while in her mind were….thoughts of lust? Looks like inhibitions are also released when you turned into a Duel Ghoul.

"Duel."

"Duel."

"Duel." spoke the obelisk blue students behind her, which were the cause of her change.

"Down boys, this one's mind." Spoke Fonda. "Time to operate." Chuckle the nurse.

She unsheathed her duel disk and activated it before drawing her cards. "I'll start. And first I'll play Nurse Reficule the Fallen one."

The air around then whipped up as a bandaged woman with six bat wings, a bat belt, ax blades on her legs and arms, and purple hair with sharp blades protruding from the tips.

Nurse Reficule the Fallen One- ATK: 1400/ DEF: 600

Jaden and Jesse braced themselves as the appearance stirred up enough wind to shake the room a little.

"And I'll end my turn with two face downs." She spoke as two cards appeared behind the monster.

"My move!" Jaden shouted as he drew his card. "And I'll play Polymerization and fuse my Avian and Burstinatrix to make, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

The two monsters swirled together before the green skinned hero with a dragon tail, a single bird like wing and a dragon's head for his right arm appeared.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman- ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1200

The wind from his appearance was worst as several large cracks appeared around the room, including in the ceiling above Blair's unconscious form.

'Crap.' thought Jaden.

"I'll take of Blair." Spoke Jesse running towards the bed.

"Thanks Jesse!" Said Jaden as he returned his focus to the battle at hand.

"Oh no you won't!" Fonda tried throwing a punch to stop Jesse, but he dodged it and got over Blair as some debris fell from the ceiling, but nothing too big.

"I got her Jay, now attack!" Called Jesse carefully picking up Blair.

"Alright!"

"Not so fast. I play Dark cure! With this, any monster you summon will increase your life Points by half its attack."

"I get life points? Whatever you say." Spoke Jaden as he glowed a little.

"Oh? Well thanks to Nurse Reficule the Fallen one's special ability. You lose the same life points that you just gained. So say goodbye to your life boost!"

Jaden hissed from the damage.

Jaden: 4000-2950

"Ha ha! Now I play Brutal potion."

"Now with this card, I equip it to my nurse." Reficule gained a pair of shackles with a collar around her neck. "Now once per turn, I can increase my monsters attack by 1000 points when your life points are inflicted by a card effect until the end of my turn."

Reficule the Fallen One- ATK: 2400/ DEF: 600

"Since your nurse is stronger than my Wingman, I'll just put down three face downs." Jaden set three cards face down.

"Now my monster's attack returns to normal."

Reficule the Fallen One- ATK: 1400/ DEF: 600

"But I'll activate the spell card Bonfire. I can take a level four pyro type monster from my deck and add it to my hand. And I'll pick Burning Algae." She showed the card. "Next I'll play Magical Stone Excavation and use it to discard the two Burning Algae in my hand and add Bonfire back to my hand." She sent them to the grave. "Oh, and for every Burning Algae sent, you gain another 1000 Life Points."

"CRAP!" He hissed as the nurse's ability kicked in again.

Jaden: 2950-950

"And Brutal Potion gives my nurse 1000 attack points." Grinned Fonda as her monster's attack went up.

Reficule the Fallen One- ATK: 2400/DEF 600

"And next I'll activate Bonfire again to bring another Burning Algae to my hand and summon it."

Burning Algae- ATK: 500/DEF: 1500

A mass of fire and plant material shot out from the ground next to the nurse. Its gaping mouth poised to eat the next living thing with its teeth.

"Algae, attack Flame Wingman." Ordered Fonda.

The plant turned and lunged at the hero.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Hero barrier!" Called Jaden revealing his face down. "This means your algae's attack is negated."

A shield of lightning and wind surrounded the hero as the flames subsided.

"Not bad, but I can still attack. Reficule destroy Flame Wingman!"

The angel of death ran at the hero, kissed him on the lips, and then cut him in half with her bladed legs.

Jaden braced himself as his hero was destroyed.

Jaden: 950-650

"Excuse me? But did your monster kiss my Flamewing Man?" Jaden asked in confusion.

"Yes, you could say she was granting him one last bit of pleasure before saying goodbye."

'That and well….' She was blushing inside her mind.

"He might be gone, but I activate my other trap, Hero Signal!" The other card flipped up. "Now I can special summon Elemental Hero Wildheart from my deck."

Elemental Hero Wildheart- ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1600

A wild man with a big ass boomerang on his back appeared next to Jaden.

"This hero might not be as strong as my other one, but his effect keeps your traps off him."

" Fine, I end my turn...Jaden...kun.." She said the last part to herself. Her monster's attack went back to normal.

Jade didn't hear and drew his card. "Alright, I'll play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two." After discarding two of them, he turned to Wildheart. "Now Wildheart, attack her monster!"

Wildheart rushed straight at the angel...and kissed her before she was turned into shards from the blush.

Fonda: 4000-3900

"Ok? Why are my monsters kissing her?" Asked Jaden. He shook his head to focus and pointed to his last face down card. "I'll use my third face down, Call of the Haunted. With this I'll bring back my Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

Elemental Hero Bladedge- ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1800

A golden bull headed hero with two green orbs on his torso and pelvis, along with two twin switch blades on it arms appeared in a blast of wind.

"And thanks to your Dark Cure, I get half my monster's attack points added to my own." Smirked Jaden.

Jade: 650-1950

"God damn it Jaden-kun!" She yelled before blushing and looking away from him.

"Uh, did she just use 'kun' at the end of your name?" Jesse asked from behind Jaden after bringing Blair over.

"Um, I think so?" Said Jaden while watching the now flustered nurse holding her face. "Uh, I use my Bladedge to attack your Burning Algae!"

The golden bull man sped forward like a rocket and sliced the flaming bush to cinders (Ha Cinders!...RWBY reference.).

Fonda: 3900-1800

Jaden: 1959-2950

"DAMMIT JADEN-KUN! DAMN YOU AND YOUR CUTE FACE!" Fonda yelled while blushing again as red as the Sky dragon itself.

Jaden blushed himself but pushed it down before resuming. "Now I'll use Instant Fusion to fuse my Wildheart and Bladedge in order to bring out, Elemental Hero Wildedge!"

Elemental Hero Wildedge- ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2300

A man with a mixture of Wildheart and Bladedge appeared with a giant boomerang of steel in its hands. Somehow he had lipstick on his cheek.

"What? Wildedge? How did…." Jaden was about to say before deciding the less he knew the better. "Forget it. Attack her directly!"

The hybrid of nature and technology went at her and kicked her right into a wall.

Fonda 1800-0

"Ow...Damn you...Jaden-kun…"

Jaden blushed, but he and Jesse rushed out with Blair as the ceiling came caving in and landed outside the room.

"That was close." Said Jaden before looking at the now unconscious nurse with a blush. "But at least we made it."

"Uh, Jaden?"

"Yes Jesse?"

Said male pointed down the hall to show a group of Duel Ghouls coming towards them.

"Crap."

"DUEL!"

"Run for it!" Jesse said before more Duel ghouls appeared and blocked their only escape.

"DUEL!"

"Jesse, you take Blair and get out of here. I'll try and deal with these guys." Spoke Jaden stepping in front of Jesse.

"Jaden-kun." Said the nurse as she got up. "It's not nice to disrespect the faculty."

"Go!" Jaden yelled to Jesse as he ran and tackled a few ghouls out of the way as Jesse took the path to run past them. Jaden followed and turned around to keep himself between them and his friends.

"Jaden-kun don't go. I have so much to teach you." She said with a grin.

"Duel." spoke the crowd.

"If dueling is what you want, bring it on!" Jaden's Duel Disk activated.

-about fifty duels later-

Jaden panted with sweat on his brow as his vision was foggy and he leaned against the wall. "Clayman….attack….directly…."

A voice in his head began to speak to him. "**Take my power and I will make you a ruler over these beasts.**"

'No.' he thought as his hero charged and hit the Ra yellow Ghoul down, and saw the ones he had already beaten right back up, all repeating the same thing.

"**Fine just become a beast yourself. However it will make you their king, whether you LIKE IT OR NOT!**" It yelled before a surge of darkness took over as the last of Jaden's energy was sapped away and he felt his mind changing.

"**Now become the God of Duel Ghouls!**" Said the voice before it disappeared into the recesses of Jaden's mind.

"Duel!"

"Duel!"

"Jaden-kun?!"

Jaden looked at the ghouls with yellow eyes and dark circles covering them like a pair of shades and yelled, "SILENCE!"

All of them reeled back with Fonda looking confused.

"Is this your way of addressing your God?" He scowled. "Whomever made you, I obey, but I'm taking over as second-in-command. So listen closely."

"Jaden-kun?"

"Duel?"

Each one of the ghouls looked at him like the devil started to wear speedos.

"You think by gathering and surrounding others will be easier? Wrong! I can make the remaining students simple to crush, but you better listen to my orders."

He then summoned a monster with his duel disk, which happened to be a now dark version of Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman.

"Or I will show you all the wrath of a God!"

The ghouls nodded with fear, making him smirk.

"Alright, first order, you!" He pointed to a few ghouls. "Show me your decks."

They did and gave him the decks. He sat down and spread the cards out before slowly mixing one deck with another and nodded before handing it to a ghoul.

"Take this deck and take half the group and corner Jesse. Those cards will counteract each of his Crystal Beasts."

He turned to the female half. "You girls stay here and guard me. Even a God needs protection and your commanding officer will be Fonda-chan."

"Me?" The nurse pointed to herself in confusion and surprise.

"You are the most dangerous of the group and the most attractive. A perfect choice...Fonda-Chan." He smiled as said nurse blushed crimson red.

The male Duel Ghouls walked down the hall after Jesse as Jaden turned to the female ones.

"Now we're going to the other end to deal with any stragglers. Make sure to cut off their escape route and swamp them with your numbers."

"Duel."

"Yes Jaden-kun!"

He grinned as the group moved.

-Jesse-

Said male panted as he was at a dead end and the Duel Ghouls had him pinned down with one using cards that stopped all his combos.

"DUEL GOD!" Yelled one of them causing Jesse to look confused. They made a path and his eyes widened as he saw Jaden walk forward.

"Hello Jesse." Jaden said while holding Fonda's hand.

"No, they got you Jaden." He spoke in horror.

"No they 'didn't get me' I became their GOD!" He said with a evil smile.

"You gotta fight it Jay!"

"Fight what? I have embraced it right Fonda-chan?"

"That's right Jaden-kun." She said before giving Jaden a passionate kiss which he returned as well.

Jesse gritted his teeth as Jaden turned to him and let out a dark chuckle.

"Now. Join my legion and together we will rule the world….but first tell me your true gender." Jaden said.

Jesse paled. "I-I don't know what you're talking about Jay!"

"Yes you do. Every time the guys go to shower, you stay behind and always said it was because you were shy. But every other time, you're not the least bit."

'Crap…' "What if I'm shy! I'm still male!"

"Oh really? So you were just being a pervert when you slipped into the girl's bathroom when you thought no one saw?"

"What! NO!" 'He' blushed. "I'M NO PERVERT!"

"Then that means you're a girl."

"I-uhm…." 'He' was at a loss for words.

"Fonda-chan, grab her and take off her clothes."

"Yes Jaden-kun." The nurse walked over and grabbed Jesse who tried pulling away.

"Hey wait STOP! AHI!" 'He' screamed in a very feminine voice.

"It is done Jaden-kun." Fonda stepped back to his side.

"Jay-kun. Why?" Asked Jesse trying to cover her chest. Which was a E-cup sized rack.

"To be sure I was right." He smiled before coming closer to her. " and to do this." He then kissed her lips.

Jesse's eyes widened at the feeling of his lips.

"W-why?" She asked as Jaden broke the kiss.

"If I'm going to be a god, it helps to have a few girls as my mistresses."

"Like me? But I'm too masculine…."

"Trust me, after some time, you'll be one hundred percent woman."

"But Jay-kun….if I join you, will I become...like them?" She asked pointing to the other ghouls sans Fonda.

"A Duel Ghoul with more intellect yes."

"But who do you serve….I don't want my purity taken away by some sexist pig."

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

"You promise?"

"Course."

"Then. I accept. But change Blair first...she still loves you."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she's covered."

"Covered? Is she going to get more curves!?"

"I mean she'll be protected."

"Oh….sorry Jay-kun."

"Now put your clothes back on, get Blair, and follow us, we have an academy to convert."

"Ok. Jay-no. Jaden-kun." She said with a blush as she did what Jaden instructed.

-timeskip-

"Jaden-kun!" Cried Jesse, Blair, Alexis, and Fonda in sexy uniforms.

Said male sighed. "What is it? I'm trying to massage Yubel-chan's back."

"What about us?"

"Jaden-koi. Let them join in." Said a demonic three eyed woman with a bikini on.

"Yes Yubel-chan."

"Thank you Jaden-kun!" The girls said before stripping into their underwear.

Now you want to know what just happened here?

Quite simple. Jaden slowly used his knowledge of all the student's decks and how they worked along with the number of Duel Ghouls to eventually swarm and turn the rest into them.

Jaden eventually found out about his long lost crush Yubel and after they fixed her body, broke the Light of Destructions' hold on her, returning her to her right mind.

Afterwards, he swore loyalty to her, but made it clear he was still the god over the Duel Ghouls.

She agreed and using her powers along with Jaden's powers, they were able to send the school to another dimension where they can rule in peace. Heck he even acquired a harem of all the female students and faculty, with Yubel's approval however.

"Jaden-kun!"

"I know, around the shoulders."

"And our pussies." They purred.

"Of course." He grinned.

"Don't forget about me...master." Said the now sane Nurse Reficule who was now Jaden's personal maid and lover along with the other female duel spirits in the school.

"I won't."

"Thank you master." She said before stripping.

Everything was perfect for Jaden. All because of a ghoul attack and a bit of darkness.


	63. Chapter 63

List of oneshots

chapter 63

What if Rachel tried different methods to get Ragna's attention with one going out of hand?

Series: Blazblue

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel sat in her chair in the garden while drinking her tea. All the while she kept groping her chest every ten seconds.

Her butler stood near her side trying to ignore it, but couldn't contain his voice out of curiosity.

"My lady? What in heaven's name are you doing?"

"I heard that rubbing a girl's chest makes it grow faster." She replied like it was obvious.

"What? Who ever told you that." Asked Valkenhayn in confusion.

"That cat lady."

"You mean Taokaka?"

"Yes."

'My lady has been duped.'

Just then Ragna appeared and poked Rachel on the cheek. "Hey Rabbit."

"What is it?" She asked in her neutral tone. 'He touched me.'

"I wanted to know if you saw that cat. She took something from me and ran this way."

"And what is this 'something' did you lose by chance?"

"I just said it was taken?" He deadpanned.

"You foolish child. I was referring to WHAT you had stolen." Rachel glared. Internally she was blushing and trying refrain herself from jumping on the man.

"It's nothing." He dismissed before looking around. "Damn cat."

"Valkenhayn."

"Yes?"

"Assist the child. But do not kill him or you will find yourself in another dimension where only old ladies populate the world." Rachel glared at the now pale butler.

"Yes My Lady."

"And make it quick. It's almost time for my 3 o'clock tea break."

"You're drinking tea rabbit." Remarked Ragna pointing to the cup.

"Yes. Not that a child like you would know the fine taste of earl gray."

"Whatever. Let's go." He spoke to the werewolf before they started walking away.

As the two left, Rachel took out a blue bottle from her pockets and looked at it with joy.

'This is just what I need.'

You see the bottle that Rachel has in her hand is called 'Giganticus Boobicus Increases' an ancient magic potion that was thought lost since the Dark War. This potion had the power to increase a woman's' breast size indefinitely if one drinks it all. However a single drop can increase a chest by four sizes.

'Maybe with this Ragna will pay attention to me instead of that cat and doctor.' Rachel thought while thinking of Ragna actually proposing to her. 'Well there's one way for that dream to become a reality.'

She took the stopper off and took a sniff of it.

"By god. It smells like Ragna."

Quick fact. The potion smell like the user's love interest.

She brought it to her lips and carefully tipped it up.

"HEY! BUNNY LADY!"

This loud noise caused Rachel to down the ENTIRE potion, though she didn't realize it then. She looked up and saw Taokaka standing there with an ever present smile.

"What were you trying to do? Give me a heart attack!" She said in a low tone.

"Nope! But if you see Ragna, let him know where I went so we can keep playing tag!"

"Why would I do something like that?" Asked the vampire princess in mock confusion.

"Because he'll want this back." She held up a small box.

"And what is that?" Now Rachel was interested.

"Secret!" She turned and saw Ragna and Valkenhayn spot her. "Gotta go!"

And with that she left with the swordsman and buttler running after her.

Rachel shrugged and saw the bottle was empty. 'Fuck.'

She waited to see if anything happened, but it seemed like everything was the same.

"Must be a dud….damn it." She sighed and picked up a magazine next to her. 'I can't believe I'm relying on this trash.'

She read on until she saw an ad having to do with 'getting a boy to like you'.

She flipped it and started reading. "Some guys find a girl's type of lingo to show that they can understand the,"

"What? What a load of werewolf feces." She looked up and saw Ragna and Valkenhayn talking and looked back at the magazine.

'Maybe I should try this….here goes nothing.' Rachel stood up as the males walked over.

"Um Rabbit? What are you doing?" Asked Ragna as Rachel walked over to him.

"Sup dog? What's crackalackin?"

Both stared at her like she was a giant chicken with a flamethrower.

"Uh, My Lady? Are you alright?"

"Yea….are you ok. Rabbit?" Asked Ragna in fear.

"Shoot yeah dog! I'm as cool as shit. What's up with you?"

"Um….Rabbit, you kind of freaking us out here. Just stop with that accent already!"

Rachel shut up as Ragna turned around. "That damn cat must have left."

'DAMN IT!' Rachel thought in anger as Ragna and Valkenhayn left to look for Taokaka while trying to erase the memory from their minds.

The vampire stamped over to the magazine and grabbed it with a pissed off expression.

"This is nothing but trash...no even lower than trash!"

She saw the page was a different one and saw a different tip. "How to get a boy to like you thought cooking?"

'Hmmm, I am rather skilled in the kitchen, so making a meal would be easy.'

And with that she went to the kitchen, while unknown to her her breasts increased by two sizes.

-Kitchen-

Rachel looked through her cookbook while pondering which dish to make.

"No, No, too disgusting, NO!" She said with frustration until she came to a paged marked 'Black Beast cake'. "What is this?"

Rachel read it and it was revealed to be a cake made only of chocolate, an easy bake for the vampire princess. "Hmph, simple."

-two minutes later-

"OR NOT!" Screamed Rachel as the entire kitchen caught on fire. She rushed to get the fire extinguisher.

Only for her to catch on fire after she put the rest of the fire out with the extinguisher.

"HOW DOES THAT WORK!"

"Rabbit what is co…" said Ragna before seeing Rachel naked in the middle of the kitchen. He covered his eyes.

"You pervert!" She blushed before teleporting back to her room for some sleep. Her breast size increased by four sizes during the night.

-next day-

"This is nothing but trash." She fumed gripping the magazine. "Wait?...'How to use a cat to attract your love in three easy steps'."

'A cat, hmmm….' She thought before remembering a certain beastkin named Kokonoe. 'Perfect.'

-Kokonoe's lab-

"Just a little more…."

"Kokonoe." Said Rachel as her breasts knocked Kokonoe into a pile of liquid tuna.

"Rachel? What ar…" she stopped and looked at her breasts in shock. 'When did she get a growth spurt?'

"Kokonoe. I need your assistance."

"What? Me help you?" Said Kokonoe in confusion. "With what?"

"I need help regarding a pet."

"A pet? Do I look like a pet store owner?"

"No, but you do look like a cat." She pulled out a leash.

Kokonoe looked at the vampire princess in fear as she moved back towards the nearby exit. "H-Hey! Get that away from me!"

"No. You're going to be my pet. For Ragna's sake." She said with a light blush.

"Just go get a normal cat!" She screamed with a deadpanned expression.

"Yet. Ragna like pink cats like you." Rachel half lied while Kokonoe looked at her in disbelief. "But I suppose if you don't want to, your lose, not mine."

"Wa-Wait!" Cried Kokonoe as Rachel turned around with a smile. 'Maybe playing along for a little bit won't be so bad.'

-Downtown Kagutsuchi-

'I was so wrong!' Currently Kokonoe was wearing a pink cat suit and was being groped by a certain Kaka clan member.

"Oooh! So big!" Smiled Taokaka.

"Wha-What are you talking about!?" Blushed the beastkin.

"I had no idea you were hiding these under that labcoat." Spoke the Kaka clan member who was hugging Kokonoe from behind while groping her.

"S-SHUT UP!" Blushed Kokonoe before being slapped in the ass by Trinity.

"Nice ass." Said Luna with a smile. "Luna likes."

"Enough playing with my cat, I need to take her for a walk." Spoke Rachel.

"Rabbit?" Said Ragna as he walked by. "Why is Kokonoe in a cat suit?"

"What cat suit? This just a very large pink cat." She replied like it was obvious.

"Nnnooo. That's Kokonoe in a cat suit and ….why is her breasts sticking out of the suit?" Asked Ragna as Kokonoe started to blush heavily.

"This is just my pet cat. Watch." Rachel turned to Kokonoe. "Sit."

Nothing happened.

"Um...Rachel. That's a command for a dog not a cat." Ragna said without realizing that he used her real name.

"Oh. Then Kokonoe, chase a mouse."

Still nothing, for there were no mice to be seen.

"Rachel….."

"What?"

"Just take that suit off Kokonoe. She looks like my cloak."

"Fine, I'll take my cat home." Rachel turn and started dragging Kokonoe who cried anime tears.

"Luna is really confused right now."

"Yea. Tao is really REALLY confused meow."

"Gah! Get this stupid leash off!" Growled Kokonoe fiddling with the collar.

"No." Rachel said bluntly as they returned to the castle. Her breast size increased by six sizes as she slept that night.

-next day-

Rachel looked back at the magazine and was curious to see what else it had.

" 'What makes a boyfriend happy in one easy step'? " said Rachel as Kokonoe was trying still to get out of the leash.

"How about letting their pets go when THEY'RE TIRED OF THIS FUCKING COLLAR!" Shouted Kokonoe.

"How about I just keep you there and prevent you from raping Ragna when he is drugged by one of your concoctions."

"What the hell are you saying something like that for?!" She shouted infuriated.

"Because you said ….very lewd things about him while you slept." Deadpanned Rachel with a light blush.

"All lies!" Cried the scientist with her own blush.

"Then why were you saying, 'Five more minutes Ragna my husband~' when you were getting up this morning?" Asked the vampire with a tic mark.

"S-SHUT UP! WHAT IF I DID! YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT HIM AS WELL!" She yelled as the world spinned around her. "Is it just me, or did you suddenly clone yourself?"

"What in heaven's name are you talking about?" Rachel said with confusion.

Kokonoe wiped her forehead. "No wait, it's just me overheating. Night night." She dropped down.

"Night and have sweet dreams with your husband." She said with a false smile. 'I'm going to leave her like that, just to see how she likes it when that suit chaffes.'

"BUNNY LADY! CAT LADY!"

Rachel turned to see Tao jumping in through the window. "What are you doing here?" Asked Rachel in frustration.

"Tao is just stopping by cause Tao noticed something very odd." Grinned the cat lady.

"What do you mean 'odd'?"

"Your chest seems odd!" She declared pointing a gloved paw at the vampire's chest.

"My chest? What are you tal…" She said before looking at her now K cup sized breasts, making her go wide eyed enough that they looked ready to pop out of her head. "THE POTION WORKED! IT WORKED!"

"Potion?" Tao tilted her head.

"What potion?" Said Kokonoe in interest.

"The 'Giganticus Boobicus Increases' potion." She said while rubbing her now K cup breasts.

"The one said to have been lost?" Spoke the scientist in shock.

"Yes. And It so happened that I had two of them in the family cellar….Would you care for one Kokonoe?"

"YES!" She cried out in instinct.

"Too bad, no one gets it." She spoke grabbing her umbrella. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see Ragna."

As she left, Tao moved towards Kokonoe and took out a blue bottle from her chest. "Don't tell Bunny lady." She winked.

Kokonoe chuckled before Tao popped the tip in and tipped it till all of it drained down her throat.

'Ah, It smells like Ragna's hair….I will get you darling!'

-with Ragna-

"ACHOO!"

"Are you ok brother?" Jin asked as she attacked him with her sword. (Yes female!)

"Someone's talking about me." He replied kicking her into a wall.

"Ow. Maybe its that vampire or that cat….? Or it could be me wanting...a bigger chest…" She frowned as she used her large ass to send Ragna flying (Like Peach in SSBB).

"Fuck!" He cried crashing against the ground and stood up, but noticed Rachel walking over.

"Hello Ragna….Jin….I have a surprise for you." She said with a grin. Yep the world is ending.

Bang had been walking by when he saw her grin and jumped. "THE END IS NEAR!" Before running into Litchi and some of his female (YES FEMALE) ninjas.

They noticed and felt unnerved before clinging to Bang.

"Bang….You're ours so NO CHEATING ON US!" Litchi said in anger.

"Yes Litchi-chan!" He saluted before the girls dragged him away from the area.

'Bang you baka and Ragna you stud.' Linhua thought before looking at her chest.

A young bounty hunter and his sister saw it with the small boy clinging to his sister in fear.

"..." '_Are you ok brother?_'

"That girl smiling feels…..unnatural."

"..." '_How so Carl? And do you like me having a larger pair of tits?_' Asked Ada.

"Where'd that come from?" He asked his sister in confusion.

"..." '_Because…..I like yo...RAGNA! Yes….Ragna…..'_'

"You like both of us?"

Ada kept silent while berating herself for not saying the truth. Her brother was too darn CUTE!

"Rabbit, what are you doing here?"

"Yea? Why are you here!" Jin growled.

"Just thought I'd stop by to see you." She replied in her neutral tone to Ragna.

"Hey don't ignore me!"

"Well what for?" Asked Ragna who noticed something was different.

"Look at me and see what is different about me." Said Rachel in a blush. "Well?"

Ragna focused and found his eyes drawn to her bulging chest.

"WHAT THE HELL! RABBIT! YOUR BOOBS! THEY-"

"Yes?"

"FRICKEN HUGE!"

'Why can't I be that lucky…' Though Jin before being dragged off by a wire into another alley.

-Alley-

"What the hell."

"Jin/Ice woman!" Said two voices in the shadows.

"Who's there?"

"It's us."

"Why did you two drag me in here?"

"To make your dreams come true." Said Kokonoe.

'They didn't find my journal, did they?'

"Tao found a book." She pulled a book out of her chest. "It's really steamy meow."

"GIVE THAT BACK!"

"No. But we are here to help….we also love Ragna and we found a way to get him to love us."

"You what?!" She growled grabbing her sword.

"STAND DOWN JIN!" Said Izanami/Sara.

Jin reeled back before reluctantly listening.

"You were saying Kokonoe."

"I have something that will help."

"And that would be?" She asked in confusion.

Kokonoe held up a bottle.

"I-is that!" Izanami/Sara said in shock.

"Yes."

"What is that bottle Imperator?" Asked Jin confused.

"A potion that can increase a woman's breast size."

"The 'Giganticus Boobicus Increases'!" Jin said with a gaping mouth.

"Yes."

"How di….THAT WITCH!" Jin screamed in rage.

"Well with this, I can make more." Spoke Kokonoe.

"You can!" Izanami/Sara and Jin said with hope.

"Yup."

"Give it to us!"

"I need to make copies first."

"We will give you the resources, just give us the potion so Ragna can love us!" The Imperator said with a real smile.

"I'll get to work on it."

-with Ragna and Rachel-

"Of course they're huge." Remarked Rachel.

"Um...Rabbit….is it just me or did they grow….larger." Ragna said as her breasts increased by eight sizes.

Rachel looked down and saw her breasts slowly get larger by the second. "What the hell! RAGNA HELP!" She cried as her dress exploded into simple fabric as the breasts increased by ten sizes now.

Ragna reeled back and gawked as Rachel stumbled from the weight of the mounds.

"Rag-RagnAaawawa!" Cried Rachel as her chest started growing again by twelve sizes. 'This wasn't suppose to happen!'

Ragna was stunned at the sight of a now crying Rachel as her breasts continued to grow by fourteen...sixteen….and eighteen sizes.

'What the hell do I do?'

'_**Kiss her!**_' Yelled the Black beast. '_**It's the only way to reverse it!**_' He half lied.

'What! B-But…'

'_**Just do it or we will get crushed!**_' Yelled the Black Beast as Rachel's breasts started to grow by fourty size!

"Fine!" Ragna rushed over as Rachel's breasts grown, by sixty sizes, while touching the ground, pushing Rachel higher in the air.

"RAGNA HELP ME!"

"I'M COMING!" Ragna yelled back as he jumped right to her face.

"WHAT ARE Y-" she was silenced as he grabbed her face and pressed their lips together. As this happened, the breasts started to shrink until it stopped at a size K cup.

'_**Hail the conquering hero!**_'

'Oh shut up.'

'_**Now you are married for eternity!**_'

"WHAT?!"

'_**YOU ARE MARRIED TO HER NOW AND SHE CAN NOW CONTROL HER TIT SIZE AT WILL…..But….'**_

'But what?'

'_**You become a girl one a month….a futa girl to be precise.**_'

He groaned while Rachel was satisfied with her breasts size.

"Um….Rab...no Rachel." Ragna said with a blush.

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry for ignoring you for so long...but you have been belittling me so much that I thought…"

"It's alright. Truth is….I've been doing all those weird things….to get you to like me." She admitted with a blush.

"What. You did that for me….but I already …." He blushed even more.

"GOOD GUY!" Called Tao skipping over.

"Tao?"

"Since our game of tag is over, you can have this back." She held out the box.

"Thank you Tao….thank you." He smiled as he took the box back. But he didn't notice it was held upside down, causing it to open and several pictures to fall out. As well as a diamond ring.

Ragna looked horrified and rushed to pick all of them up.

"Ragna? Is that me?" Asked Rachel as she picked up the pictures and the ring. The pictures showed her going about her day with some even looking hand drawn. The ring was a blood diamond with the words 'To my queen with love, Ragna' on the rings sides.

'Shit.' thought the Bladedge.

"You…..feel the same about me." Rachel said with tears of joy.

He just nodded with a blush. "I love you Rachel Alucard."

Ragna bowed down before looking up to her. "That ring is for you my queen. Will you marry me?"

All was silent before Rachel gave her answer. "Yes Ragna I will marry you."

He smiled and held her hand before slipping the ring on.

"GO GOOD GUY! GO BUNNY LADY! MEOW!"

'_**THAT'S MY BOY!**_'

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cried Jin with anime tears. 'Not fair!'

Ragna stood up and embraced Rachel as she walked over and they hugged one another.

"Just don't go cheating on me." She spoke with a neutral tone with a warning under it.

"Of course I won't and...here's a secret….you can change your breasts at will…"

Just as he said this Rachel made her breasts grow until it was a Q cup. "Want to have a feel somewhere else….my husband." She purred.

He blushed and held on as she teleported them out of there.

-omake-

Ragna sighed as he headed to Kokonoe's lab. Apparently she had called and said Rachel could have the suit back. He opened the doors, only to find Kokonoe with an X cup bust!

"Hello Ragna. Like what you see?" She asked with a purr.

He just stood there in shock before turning and bolting out of the lab. "NO MORE BIG BREASTS!"

"Ragna….why?" Said Kokonoe as she cried on the ground with anime tears.

-meanwhile-

"I hope Ragna comes back soon. I really want him to rub my back and breasts." She said before returning to her business aka mastrabating to Ragna's clothes.


	64. Chapter 64

List of oneshots

chapter 64

What if Jaden was actually Dartz son? This is a preview for a future story that Vanitus Omnipotent might do a full length story on in the future.

Series: Yugioh GX

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaden smiled as he heard his name being called before walking down to the testing area. He was wearing a black and blue robe like outfit with a small stone hanging around his neck.

"So you're Jaden Yuki?" Asked the instructor with a false smile.

"That's me teach. And you are?" He asked back.

"Professor Crowler, instructor of duel tactics and headmaster of the Obelisk blue dorms."

"Are you a man or a woman? Maybe a transvestite?" Jaden asked.

"I'm a man." Crowler spoke while inwardly fuming and planning to make this kid lose so fast a toddler would last longer.

"Sorry. Professor. I'm sometimes a bit foolish. Please don't take it so harshly." Jaden said with a hint of humility.

"Let's just get on with the duel and see if you have what it takes to enter Duel Academy." Spoke the professor.

"Fine. Try to be nice and I'm bushed off like a Blue eyes trying to have sex with a Red eyes." Jaden said before pulling out his own duel disk which looked like a very long grayish blue switch blade with archaic symbols and a eight sided star on the eye.

"If you're trying to be flashy with your own personal Duel Disk, that won't get you anywhere closer to winning." Remarked Crowler.

"Like your one to talk. What is that? A duel disk or a mechanical baby?"

"This is a special model only high up staff members can use."

"So they also have mechanical baby's or just you?"

Crowler heard some of the crowd snicker and gritted his teeth. "Are we going to duel, or do I have to have security throw you out for not taking this serious?"

"I am serious. But not you….and that lipstick of yours." Jaden said before activating his duel disk. His eyes changed to an orange and green eye respectfully.

Both Duel Disks lit up as their life points showed.

Jaden: 4000

Crowler: 4000

DUEL START!

"You can start us off." Spoke Crowler.

"Fine." Jaden said as he drew his cards.

Jaden's hand: 6

"I summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy in attack mode."

A demonic figure with insect like horns and red eyes appeared from a dark portal. Its very aura was afoul.

Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy: ATK: 300/DEF: 600

"And then I'll throw down two face downs. And end my turn."

Crowler drew his card and smirked.

Crowler's hand: 6

"I'll follow your example and put two cards face down." The two cards appeared. "And then I'll activate my spell card Heavy Storm!"

A blast of wind shook the field and all spell cards and trap cards were destroyed.

"That was pointless." Remarked Jaden considering Crowler threw away two cards for nothing. Wait… "Let me guess….Statue of the Wicked trap cards, right?"

"Seems you're well educated, more than I thought. And you already know what happens when they're sent to the graveyard, right?"

"Of course, you get to summon two Wicked Tokens and I'm going on a hunch, but….you're going to sacrifice them for Ancient Gear Golem right?"

"And what makes you pick that card?"

"Before coming here, I studied each deck of the staff when I learned you had to beat them to get in. That means you're using your real deck and not one of the testing ones."

'Crap!' Thought Crowler as Chancellor Sheppard look at him with anger. 'Well it's too late to start over. I'll make a good reason after I sent this rookie packing.'

"Were you just saying that I was a rookie professor?" Jaden asked using one of his monsters to read his thoughts. "Well bring out your monster and let's see who's the real rookie."

"Fine. I sacrifice my Wicked Tokens to summon my invincible Ancient Gear Golem!"

From a blast of earth and wind came a giant robotic gladiator with various gears and cogs holding the creature in place. It's one massive hand dwarfed a full grown man and its single red eye looked at Jaden with anticipation.

Ancient Gear Golem: ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000

"Now go my Ancient Gear! Destroy his monster with Mechanized Melee!" Ordered Crowler.

The large monster reeled its arm back and slammed it into the evil hero and causing it to burst into pieces.

Jaden: 1300

"And that ends my turn." Smirked the professor.

"...Did you say something?" Jaden asked holding his hand against his ear.

"I say that ends my turn." Spoke up Crowler.

"Sorry. What was that? I'm a little deaf in this ear speak a little louder next time."

"I SAID I END MY TURN!"

"No need to shout. You son of an elder berry and a hamster!"

"Just. Make. Your. Move." Crowler spoke who was getting agitated.

'Bingo. Thank you for the lessons Inferno Wing-chan.' thought Jaden to his friend/girlfriend/somehow harem mate.

'**Your welcome Jaden-Koi, just summon me when you get the chance and I will rock your world tonight**.' She purred.

'Trust me, I'm gonna have you show off your stuff and put this guy in his place.'

'**Go Jaden-koi and we'll will be rooting for you our king!**'

"My turn!"

Jaden's hand: 4

"I think it's time to say goodbye to your golem. First, I'll play the spell card Dark Fusion!"

"Dark what?"

A black hole formed on the field. A man with a green outfit and white wings shot in followed by a woman with pale skin with a red outfit and long black hair that was white at the ends.

"This card lets me fuse my Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to bring out one of my best Evil Heros. Say hello to Evil Hero Inferno Wing!"

From out of the black hole came a woman with metal wings, a red and green outfit with small spines near the bra, two clawed feet, a giant pair of greenish yellow claw gauntlets, a long flowing red cape that reached her legs and a light blue visor covering her eyes. Her unkempt spiky green hair blew in the wind as she took her place near Jaden….Before kissing his lips.

Evil Hero Inferno Wing: ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200

"**DARLING!**"

"Good to see you too Inferno Wing-chan." He smiled with a blush.

"**I told you before, call me Inferna.**"

"Alright, Inferna."

"**Chan.**"

"Cha-"

"Hey! If you're done making out with your hologram, can we get on with the duel? And in case you forgot, my Gear Golem has 3000 attack points."

"**Excuse me….what did you just call me.**" Infrena said with a cold voice that made Chazz piss his pants.

"If you're trying to intimidate me, it's not working." Remarked Crowler.

And with that she flew at him and said, "**LISTEN HERE YOU PATHETIC WORM! I'M NOT A HOLOGRAM, BUT AN AI WITH FLESH AND CYBERNETICS! AND IF YOU CALL ME HOLOGRAM ONE MORE TIME, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! KAPEASH!**"

"And as for your monster, you might wanna look again." Smirked Jaden before playing the last card in his hand.

"Th-That card!" cried Crowler in fear….either from the card or the pissed off Inferna.

"Yup, Riryoku! With this spell card, I can take half the attack points of one monster on the field and give them to another. And I'll take half your golem's attack and give them to Inferna-chan."

Ancient Gear Golem: ATK: 3000-1500

Evil Hero Inferno Wing (Inferna): ATK: 2100-3600

"**AH! SO MUCH POWER! But I will save the rest for later….Jaden-Koi~**"

Jaden smiled with a blush. "Alright Inferna-chan, attack his golem and turn it into scrap!"

"**Or better yet. INTO A CLOCK!**" She said as she slashed the Golem into pieces before putting it back together into a macabre cuckoo clock. She chuckled before it burst to pieces.

Crowler: 1900

"Oh yes by the way If Inferna-chan attacks a monster and it's sent to the graveyard, you'll be inflicted by that monster's strongest stats, and since both attack and defence points are 3000 each." He smiled.

Crowler reeled back as Inferna flew back and shot at him before slashing with her claws at his hair. To add to insult, she kicked him below the belt...like a true Evil Hero.

Crowler: 0

"AHHH!" He screamed in pain, from his hair lose and the blow before falling on his face.

Everyone laughed at the instructor's punishment, even the Obelisk blue were joining in.

"Thanks Inferna-chan." Smiled Jaden.

"**Anytime my love...but please don't forget to acquire souls of the wicked or forget to summon your harem. Ok?**" She asked with a purr.

"Don't worry, I remember." He smiled before she kissed his cheek. "We'll talk later."

"**Yes my Jaden-Koi...but watch out….one of these students has a wicked soul...a very weak one yes, but please be careful!**" Inferna said before returning to spirit form and entering the deck.

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU INSIGNIFICANT BRAT!?" Yelled Crowler in rage.

"I'm the 'insignifiant brat', who beat you and got into the school." He replied like it was obvious.

"YOU ARE NOT ENTERING THIS ACADEMY YOU SPAWN OF A WH-"

"Shut up…." Said a man with long blue hair and the a different color scheme to Jaden's attire. His yellow and blue eyes looked at Crowler with rage. "The fact he defeated your real deck with ease shows he has more than enough talent to come to the school.

"And you are?"

"Dartz, Dartz Ironheart the second. And Jaden's father."

"And what business do you have regarding the decision of enrolling him?"

"You didn't read the papers have you. I'm the new director of this school and director of Paradius."

Crowler gulped in fear hearing that with Jaden walking over.

"So how's mom doing?" Asked Jaden to his father.

"At home wanting to know how you did." Smiled Dartz.

"That's good I thought she tried to create another gend-" Dartz covered his mouth and whispered. "Never say that in public or I will make sure Lavitha stays away from you for a month."

Jaden clamped his mouth shut and nodded.

"Good, now..." He turned the Crowler who was trying to flee. "as for YOU."

"I-I can e-explain!" He spoke up in fear.

"No need….You're fired. For attempting to kick my son out by force, using your own deck against registration rules and for calling my wife a whore." He said the last part in a low growl.

Crowler gulped.

"Wait dad, can I say something?"

"What is it son?"

"Now, I understand all the things he did were WAY out of line, and personally I'm not trying to be on his side, but maybe firing him is letting him off easy."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well, since he thinks that my mother is a 'whore', why not…" Jaden whispered into his father's ear. "Use that gender bending card and Change of Heart in combination to punish him. He gets punished and everyone will have a nicer professor, a win win situation." He smiled.

"Hmmm, alright, I like it. But we need to work on a new identity and do it away from public eyes."

"**I have a suggestion!**" Said a voice.

" And that would be? Evil Hero Infernal Sniper-chan?"

"**I told you to call me Snip-chan! Jaden-Koi!**"

"Sorry, Snip-chan."

"Anyway. What is your suggestion."

"**Well. We can use the Mind Control spell to implant the notion that ….she is Jaden's Sister, Angela, and with the Trap DNA surgery we can remake her into an exact image of an older female Jaden-koi!**"

"_Good idea sister._" Said another voice.

"Yubel-chan? Where have you been?"

"_Taking a little nap."_

"You always do that….even during duels….But I still love you Yubel-chan."

"_That's what I love to hear Jaden-koi."_

"**WHAT ABOUT ME!**"

"_**OR ME!**_"

"You know I love all you girls."

"_**Thank you Jaden-koi!**_" They said in unison before returning to the deck.

"Alright, I'll get to work on the steps." Spoke his dad.

"And I'll get his monsters...at least one of them might be compatible with Lavitha-chan's spirit."

"Professor Crowler." Spoke Dartz.

"Y-Yes?"

"I want you to come by next week and talk over what transpired here."

"Yes-Yes sir!"

He didn't know that this would be the last time anyone will see 'him' again.

-a week later-

"Students." Spoke Chancellor Shepard to the gathered students in the arena.

Each one stopped and looked at him with confusion or interest.

"Last week Professor Crowler was fired, but we have found a suitable replacement to continue teaching all of you."

Most...scratch that, ALL of the students cheered at Crowler being fired, they really hated him anyway for his superior attitude. Heck even Kiba wasn't that arrogant!

"And now, put your hands together for Angela Yuki Ironheart!"

The students watched as a new person walked onto the stage. This was an exact copy of an older and more female Jaden, but with blond highlights and a D cup rack. Her cloths were really unusual as it looked like a blue and green maids outfit.

"Morning students. As you know I'm Angela Yuki and I will be your duel tactics professor from now on, however…" She started to pull out a sword that was on her person. "If you harm my brother, I **WILL CUT YOU TO PIECES! **Ok?"

The students gulped as she put her sword away while Shepherd sweatdrop.

'Maybe I should run….' Thought Jaden after they were dismissed….only for Angela to tackle hims and press him against her bosom.

"Hi Jaden-otouto!"

"Hey...Angela nee-chan…." He got out awkwardly.

"What's wrong?"

"You're hugging me a little too close."

"Nonsense!" She then started to hug him even closer. "THIS is too closer Jaden-otouto!"

"Uh, can you let go?"

"No." she said before rubbing his head.

'Well this year is gonna be fun.'

'**You said it**'

'_Ditto._'

'_**Yep, but we will help you all the way Jaden-koi!**_'

'Thanks girls.'

'_**You're welcome Jaden-Koi!**_'

-unknown location (1)-

"_**Jaden-koi….hurry. I can't survive much longer.**_"

-Under the school-

"_Sisters….Our mate has arrived._"

"_**Yes he has, but how are we going to meet him...we are trapped underground and in a small box!**_"

"**I have an idea….we use the girls up above as our bodies.**"

"_Great idea!_"

"**All in agreement?**"

"_**AI!**_"


	65. Chapter 65

List of oneshots

chapter 65

What if Asriel had a chance to change his future for the better?

Series: Undertale

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Night time was up in the underground as we go to a castle. In this castle sat an imposing figure wearing a black cloak. A large goat creature was sitting on his throne. Anyone who looked at him could tell he was one who you didn't want to anger. But that was the only thing bad about him, his looks.

His inner self was a different story. Ever since he was turned into a flower, he had no soul, no way of feeling emotions.

But even without no emotions, he knew the desolation of loneliness in the castle. Even though he won the battle against Frisk, the 7th human to come here, he had to take the souls of the monsters they he knew and cared about him.

Seeing that touched something deep down inside this monster. The small part of him that is still good in his soul.

He looked down as memories from before passed through his mind.

Toriel and Asgore raising him, meeting the human who would later be called his brother, playing with him, eating butterscotch pie, all the images flew by as he gripped his throne.

While he did had power, he lost the things that mattered to him.

He felt something touch on the back of his hand and saw it was water.

A few more dripped onto it and he soon felt more running down his face.

'Tears?' he reached upwards and found that they were coming from his face, both his eyes as well. "I'm crying?"

He was a bit surprised at this discovery. He shouldn't be able to see sadness.

"Why am I crying?" He asked himself. He stood up and walked across his throne room in confusion.

"I have the power to do almost anything, I'm so strong that no human can face me. So why am I sad?!" he slams his fist in the wall.

"You want it all back." spoke a male voice.

Asriel gasped and looked around the throne room, but sees no one there. "Who's there?"

"You have power, but lost those who you care about." he explained.

"Show yourself!"

As to his words, a figure starts to appear in front of him. It was a white glowing figure near his figure had long ears similar to him. Soon it resembled himself without any clothes or dark eyes.

"Who- who are you?"

"Someone who can help."

Asriel looks at it skeptical, gathering a little power in case. "Help? Help with what?"

"With you."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"What are you talking about?" he asked the figure.

"I'm going to offer you a chance to change everything."

When he heard about it, he was curious. 'Change everything? That would be great.' he thought. "But how?"

The figure smiles as he starts to speak. "Close your eyes and I'll do the rest."

Before he closes his eyes he ask one last question, "What's in it for you though?"

"Freedom."

"Freedom? Of what?"

That's when he felt a strong warmth surround his form with a bright light. He covers his eyes to block out the light. Then he started to feel like the floor beneath him had vanished.

He opened his eyes to see that he was falling. He flailed around in the endless void with a silent scream.

He tries to use his powers to stop his descent, but couldn't focus from the panic. He looked down and saw a bright circle getting bigger and bigger.

'What is that?' he thought as the brightness started to blind him. Soon he felt his body hit solid ground.

He groaned from the impact, but he wasn't hurt oddly. He slowly pushed himself up.

"That was some experience." he said shaking his head. That's when he heard his voice.

"This is your one chance…"

"What chance?"

The voice continues, "Your one chance to prevent the one who caused the troubles."

Asriel was still confused. "I don't understand." he calls out.

"A human you know caused the actions that brought you to be where you are now, you have one chance to prevent the action the caused the chain of events to come to you."

"But what is it?!"

"You met this human when you were young, your parents took the human in."

His eyes widened as his memory came forth from his mind. Flashbacks of him meeting the human, helping the human to his home, his parents adopting the human as their own….

"I leave the choice to you." and with that, the voice disappeared.

Asriel looked downward shocked at the whole revelation. His body was lighter and he was closer to the ground.

He looked over his body to find that he was shorter, his body more youthful. He also felt his power had diminished.

"Did this being… sent me back in time?" Asriel asked himself. He looked at the surrounding area and recognized it.

It was the area where the golden flowers were growing. It was also the sight of the most dark part of his life.

He remembers that they were making a pie for the family and his father asked for some cup of butter, and they thought they meant the flowers.

'Wait, then that means he's back.' Asriel thought that and started to run to find him. He saw his old house and ran even faster.

He entered the door and ran for their room. "Mom! Dad!"

Asgore and Toriel turned to see their son looking at them. "What is it son?" asked his dad.

Asriel catched his breath a moment before asking, "Have you seen Chara?'

"Yeah, he's in his room, why?" asked Asgore.

"Oh, I wanted to speak with him." he answered. Before they could speak, he turned and bolted to the room.

"I wonder what's the urgency?" asked Toriel. Her husband shrugged in response.

Asriel headed to the room they shared and opened it. There he saw Chara coloring a picture and felt an odd feeling in his chest.

'He's alive… Then it's not too late!' he thought to himself.

"Oh, hey Asriel." waved Chara.

"Oh uh… Howdy." he respond back.

"Look what I drew." Chara held up a picture of himself and Asriel with smiles.

He smiles at the drawing he made while thinking. 'I need to fix the mistakes so it'll be better.'

"What do you think?"

"It looks great Chara." Asriel answers with a smile.

"I hope mom and dad like it before we go on our picnic." Chara said looking it over.

Asriel stiffened up at the reminder of that event. 'The picnic… that's how it started…'

"Uh, why don't you stay here for a moment?" Asriel suggested.

Chara looks confused, "What for?"

"I'll be right back." Asriel said as he headed out the door. He rushed back to where his parents were.

He knocked on their door again. It opened and he saw his mom.

"Oh Asriel dear, what is it?" Toriel asked smiling.

"Mom, do you think we could do something else than the picnic?"

Toriel looks at her son in shock. "Why? We planned this for weeks now."

"Uh, well, maybe we could do something similar to a picnic, but more fun for all of us."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Uh…..fishing! We could go out fishing with some food with us when we get hungry."

Toriel thought about it, "I'll have to discuss this with your father about this."

Asriel nodded before walking back to the room, hoping his father would change his mind.

He entered back into his room and sat on his bed. He twiddled his thumbs in a nervous fashion. 'I hope this works.'

"You alright?"

He yelped as the voice broke through his thoughts. He turned to see Chara looking at him in concern.

"Oh Chara, howdy… what did you say?" he ask his brother.

"I said are you alright?"

"Oh… yeah. I'm okay." he said trying to smile.

"You sure?" Chara asked in concern.

"I'm sure, I just had a bad dream."

"What happened?"

"U-umm.." Asriel paused for a bit in dilemma. "Um, I lost you, and mom and dad."

Chara looks at him in shock in confusion, "You got lost somewhere and couldn't find us?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd never see any of you again." he replied feeling tears come up, something he thought he'd never make again.

Chara saddens at his brother's crying, so he held him into a hug. "It's okay, it was just a nightmare."

Asriel sniffled before hugging Chara back.

"Besides, if you ever got lost, we all would go looking for you until you were found." Chara assures him.

Asriel cried more and tightened his hug on Chara, praying his father changed his mind so his family wouldn't be taken from him.

Chara looked out the window to see that it is night. "All right you little crybaby, that's enough."

Asriel wiped the tears from his eyes as Chara tried giving him a reassuring smile.

Chara got off the bed, "Let's get some sleep. We got to prepare for the next few days."

Asriel nodded as they went to bed with the goat boy praying one last time. 'Please change your mind dad.'

(Next day)

The sunlight shined through the window onto Asriel's face. He groaned and slowly sat up. "Yawwwn." he yawns as he stretches.

He looked down and confirmed what happened yesterday was real.

'I'm still a kid…' he looked over at the sleeping form of Chara. 'I can't let this chance go.'

He got out of the bed and headed out of the room. As he did, he heard the sound of his parents talking.

He stopped and went to their door as he listens in.

"I'm still not sure." came his father's voice.

"It seems that he wants to go fishing." the mother voiced next.

"But we've planned this picnic already."

"I know, but he asked me this yesterday."

"Hmmm….I'll try and make a decision at breakfast."

"Very well, I'll see if the children's awake."

Asriel panicked and rushed back to his room before diving under the covers.

He calmed his body and closed his eyes to pretend he's sleeping.

"Children? Breakfast." spoke Toriel looking in on them.

Asriel got up and started to shake Chara up. "Chara, time to get up."

His brother groaned before stretching his arms and sitting up.

"Gotta get washed up for breakfast." he said smiling.

"Alright." yawned Chara.

The human got up and the two started to get dressed. Asriel was already dressed so he headed to the kitchen.

'Please let's go fishing, PLEASE let's go fishing.' he thought repeatingly. He got there and saw his father already eating his own plate of food.

"Wow dad, you sure were hungry." Asriel said jokingly.

"Of course. But when your brother gets here and you two eat, I have something to announce."

"Okay." he said smiling, but he felt like he was shaking on the inside.

"Morning." Chara spoke taking a seat next to Asriel.

"Morning kids." Asgore said as Toriel enters the kitchen.

Toriel came over and set two plates in front of the she sat down as the children started to eat.

Asriel kept thinking in his head and was close to losing it if his plan failed.

'I probably need to be thinking of a plan b.'

Soon both were done as Asgore cleared his throat to grab their attention.

Asriel snapped out of his thoughts as Agore started speaking, "I recently heard that Asriel is interested in fishing."

All eyes turned to Asriel who nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I thought it would be more relaxing than just a picnic." he said.

"Well I've thought it over."

"A-and…" he said shakingly.

"I think it's better. We never spent much time fishing, so I'm all for it."

"...What?" Asriel asked too shell shocked to register the words.

"We can have a picnic at the time when we get hungry with the added bonus of catching some fish. That's why I think we should go with that instead."

"That's great… Thanks Dad." Asriel said genuinely happy.

"We'll head out a little before noon."

"Chara, what do you think?"

"Sounds fun."

Asriel smiles as he turns to his parents. "We got to get ready then." he said as he finishes his breakfast.

Both agreed as all four started to go and get the needed supplies.

Asriel couldn't help but cheer in relief. 'Yes! I did it! I can't believe I did it!' Asriel pumps his arms up and down.

"It's just fishing." spoke Chara noticing Asriel's pumping.

Asriel shook a bit from the distraction, then he recovers with a nod of his head.

After some time they had everything needed.

Asriel smiles as he looks over his family. "Everyone ready to go?"

"I should be asking that." chuckled his father.

"Then be a little quicker next time." Chara tells his father, giving him a teasing face.

"Hahaha!" chuckled Asgore. "Let's save the jokes until we get there."

"Alright now, everybody have everything they need?" Toriel asked everyone.

All of them nodded.

Toriel smiles as she headed to the door and opened it, exiting with the others going after her.

All of them walked through the forest near their home while trying to stick together. "Everyone be careful, I don't want anyone to separate okay?" Toriel tells them.

"Ok mother." Chara and Asriel spoke.

Chara held Asriel's hand. "Just to make sure you don't wander off." he said.

Asriel smiled. "Thank you Chara."

Both kept following their parents as they reached a big stream.

Asgore takes the blanket and started to spread on the ground. Asriel and Chara went ahead to set the fishing poles up.

They applied the bait and headed towards the dock.

"Be careful!" called out Toriel.

"Don't worry we will. I'm gonna catch a big fish!" Asriel calls out. Both kids reached the end and threw the lines out.

The two then waited for the fishes to start biting. But the time started ticking by slowly and both were getting bored.

"Any nibbles?" Chara asked.

"Nope. You?"

"No." They sigh at the same time out of boredom.

They were about to pull their lines out, but one of the lines started moving.

"H-hey, I think I might got something!" Asriel stated out. He tried pulling, but found himself moved near the edge instead.

Chara noticed this and held onto Asriel, pulling with him against the fish. Both grunted as they tried pulling the line as the fish didn't give up.

"This one's a fighter!" Asriel stated.

"Don't let go!" Chara called using all his strength to keep them in place.

They pulled back at the same time as Asriel reels back. They slowly moved back as they were getting the line out.

"I think we got something!" Asriel cheers as they kept pulling.

Asgore and Toriel looked over at hearing them. They watched with a smile as they wait.

Both brothers gave one more tug together as a large bass was pulled out. It landed behind them with a thud as the two panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Wow." panted Chara.

"Yeah wow." panted Asriel.

"Impressive boys." smiled their father walking over and picking the fish up.

"I told you I would catch a big one." Asriel said proudly.

"Hah, if it wasn't me, you'd lose it." grinned Chara.

"But it choose my rod instead of yours." Asriel said back.

Chara stuck his tongue out before both brothers laughed together.

The parents smile as Asgore looks it over, "Looks like we'll be having fish fillet today."

"Good thing I brought the tools." smiled Toriel.

"That you did." he went and started nuzzling her neck.

"Oh you." Toriel blushed while taking the fish while Asriel and Chara snickered.

"What?" Asgore asked them.

"You're blushing." Chara pointed out.

He looked at his reflection in the water and saw it was true. "Heh, good point." He looked to see them still smiling, "Okay let's go." he said as he started walking to the picnic area.

Both kids followed.

The kids and Toriel were sitting on the blanket as Asgore cooked the fish. Chara and Asriel's bellies rumbling to show their hunger.

Toriel giggles at the sound. "Hungry?" she asked them with a smirk.

Both blushed with their parents chuckling this time.

But then another rumbling came close to them.

"What was that?" asked Chara.

They looked at each other, then their gazes fall on Toriel, who was blushing a little.

"Guess I'm the same." she giggled.

The boys giggle as well, "Hun, how much longer?" Toriel asked.

"Just about done." He then started gathering plates as he started to fix the meal.

They set the plates of fish filet on the blanket with the four and Asgore brought some tea out and poured some in their cups.

"Dig in."

They nodded and started to eat, Asriel smiling widely as a small tear ran down his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Asked Asgore who noticed the tear.

"Huh, nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

"You're crying."

Asriel rubs his eye to find that it's true. "Oh I'm not sad, I'm happy."

"Well it's just some family bonding. Didn't know you were so sensitive." Joked Chara.

Asriel chuckled at the words, 'If only they knew why.'

And so, they kept eating while simply basking in each other's presence with peace.

Asriel took the tea and drank it. "The tea is great dad."

"Thank you, I brewed it this morning."

Toriel giggled, "It's one of the things you're good at."

"Now that's just rude." Frowned Asgore. "I'm great at so many other things."

"Like what?" Chara asked.

"Well….um…." He pondered.

The three wait patiently for the male goat to answer.

"I got nothin."

The three started laughing, "And I said making tea was one of the things, I never said the only thing you know."

Asgore grumbled in reply.

"There is actually two things you're good at." Asriel said.

"Which are?"

"Being a good cook." Asriel said.

"That's true."

"And the second one?" Toriel asked.

"Being a good father."

Asgore smiled and patted his son's head. "I appreciate the words."

(Timeskip)

Asriel sat atop the throne in his castile. Unlike what he wore before, he had a white cloak on and seemed content.

Changing the past helped him prevent the future he lived in before, and smiled at all the monsters he met again in his childhood. One of which was actually his brother Chara.

"I'm glad at being able to get this second chance." He said. 'Living alone with no emotions is no way to live.'

His mind did wonder one thing though, 'Who was that figure who appeared to me before giving me this opportunity?'

Looking inside the castle was a soft glowing orb. It was white and floating, looking at the adult Asriel.

"My work here is done." The voice said to itself as it started to float away. Its shape appeared similar to a certain goat before dispersing into nothingness.

'You did good my son.' 


	66. Chapter 66

List of oneshots

chapter 66

What if Ragna got freed a female Azrael and found out he and a female Bang were in a wedding contract?

Series: Blazblue

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ragna ran down the hall in Sector Seven with his brother Jin hot on his heels….again.

"GOD DAMN IT JIN! JUST STOP ATTACKING ME!" Yelled Ragna as he dodged the blade.

"NEVER NII-SAN!" Laughed Jin as they were starting to run into a colder section of the place.

"COME ON JIN! I WAS JUST TRYING TO GET KOKONOE TO FIX MY BLADE!" He yelled as they passed a sign marked, 'Forbidden'.

"I'LL END HER AFTER I DEAL WITH YOU!"

"WHY DO YOU EVEN WANT TO KILL ME! IT MAKES NO SENSE!"

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

"THAT STILL MAKES NO SENSE! AND ….Jin….there's a dead body behind you." He pointed behind the insane swordsman with fear.

"Nice try Nii-san!"

"I-I'm not joking Jin look!" Ragna stuttered in fear. There are only two things, actually three, things that REALLY scare Ragna. Ghosts, Noel's cooking, and frozen dead bodies. (Us: OW! Noel: My cooking is not that bad! Us: YES IT IS!)

Jin lowered his sword and slowly turned around.

And screamed like a girl because there was a literal dead...or somewhat still preserved body of a person in solid ice with it's hands giving the finger.

"Jin?"

"Yes Nii-san?"

"Get out of my arms." Growled the Bloodedge as Jin had jumped into his brother's arms like a certain dog.

"No."

"THEN I! BANG SHISHIGAMI! WILL MAKE YOU!"

Both looked up and saw a figure burst through the wall.

It was a young woman, with a green pair of pants and a jacket, a belt with a red star on it, two bulking gauntlets, a pair of armored shoes that extend to her knees, with a long red scarf that ran down to her legs, an X marked scar was seen between her eyes and nose and VERY large nail behind her back. Her orange eyes looked at the two while her long brown ponytail swayed with the cold wind.

"Do you always have to come in through the wall?" Asked Ragna.

"OF COURSE! ALL TO IMPRESS YOU WITH RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE!"

Ragna was confused by what she meant while Jin got out of his arms and glared at the female ninja. As they were about to duke it out….the ice surrounding the figure cracked.

"Huh?" Bang turned her head as the cracks got even bigger.

"Not good!"

'_**You think!**_" Yelled the black beast.

The ice soon broke apart as they all shielded themselves from the small pieces.

"BY ALL THINGS HOLY AND UNHOLY!" The figure said in a feminine tone. "That bitch really knew how to freeze a person's atoms!" The figure was still covered in mist and pieces of ice so it was hard for the three to see it.

"Alright, so it's not a dead body." Remarked Ragna.

"Dead body? What are you talking about?" The figure barked walking towards them. "Fuck this place is cold!"

"That and Jins' sword."

"Who are you?" They asked as the mist started dissipating.

The figure turned out to be a large woman, larger than Ragna, with long light blue hair, red eyes, a nearly amazonian body except for the F cup bust that was covered in a simple white coat with yellow clips on the sides, a pair of pants that was white one on side and black on the other, yellow and white shoes and a body covered in sacres.

Ragna blushed as her breasts were on full display and she took the moment to rotate her arm.

"So. Who freed me?"

"Technically her." Spoke Ragna pointing to Bang.

"I DIDN'T FREE HER! YOU DID!" She yelled back.

"HOW?!"

"Nii-san…." Jin said pointing to the broken sword, Bloodedge, stuck in the ice.

"Shit." cursed the albino.

"Do you know what I am going to do with you?" Said the woman with a grin.

"Thank me and go about your day?"

"I'm going to take you…." She came closer. "as my husband."

"EEEH?!" Exclaimed the three of them.

"Well for one your strong, secondly, you're handsome, and lastly you intrigue me." Said the figure with a smile.

"GET AWAY FROM MY NII-SAN!"

The woman turned and jumped back before Jin's blade could freeze her.

"Really? Do you have a brother complex or are you a woman?" Taunted the woman.

"I'm a man!" Yelled Jin with a growl at the woman.

"Well maybe now, but keep this up and you'll be a woman permanently!" She growled out cracking her fists.

"DIE BITCH!" Jin yelled as he ran at her.

"You're right, I am A BITCH!" She yelled as she kicked Jin in the balls so hard it sounded like they popped. "I am Azrael! THE MAD DOG! Remember that bitch!"

Jin groaned from the pain and curled up on the floor while Ragna winced in sympathy.

"Don't worry husband. He's fine. But he's now a girl now since his balls were popped like grapes." She grinned.

"I'm not your husband." He replied walking over and grabbing his blade.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! YOUR BANG SHISHIGAMI'S HUSBAND!" Yelled the ninja in anger and hurt.

"Look, you two can keep debating this, but I'm taking this chance to go out and relax." He remarked walking down the hall.

As he was about to enter the next door he heard something unusual….a crying BANG!

He turned and saw the ninja balling her eyes out.

"WHY! MY HUSBAND WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME! …..Maybe life is not worth living in….without Ragna with me…." Bang took her nail and pointed it at her chest. "Good bye ….my love…."

"So long weirdo." Spoke Azrael with a wave and a bored tone.

"You're coming with me…." She said as the gauntlets on her hand fell off revealing millions of paper bombs on her hands and arms.

"Fuck that!" Yelled the mad dog before she ran over and kicked Bang away and made her crash into the ceiling. Only to get caught by ninja wire and wrapped around like a Christmas goose.

"Good bye….Ragna….my love and husband."

She was about to move the nail through her chest, but it was knocked out of her hands by Ragna's blade.

"Ragna…."

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU JUST ABOUT TO DO!?" Ragna yelled in anger. "YOU STUPID IDIOTIC WOMAN!"

Bang gulped as Ragna walked over to get his sword again.

"You're Bang, the ninja who swore her life to kick my brother, er, sister's ass, right?"

"Right..bu-"

"And all because of this weird sense of not getting me, something I'm confused about, you're gonna just throw all of those goals and dreams away?"

"Bu-"

"Do I give up even with a large ass bounty on my head?"

"No...but-"

"Now answer me this. Do you have friends surrounding you all the time?"

"Yes….but I-"

"If you're wanting to give all that up, even when there are so many more people who have to deal with worst, WHAT KIND OF PERSON DOES THAT MAKE YOU!?"

"A-a-a coward...but I have-"

"Have what?" he crossed his arms with a frown.

"I have a contract with you….a marriage contract between my family and ….yours Ragna….." She said looking away.

"..."

"Ragna ?"

"If you had a marriage contract, this ENTIRE time, why didn't you just say, 'Hey, you and I are married through our families for years' instead of being flashy?" He deadpanned with a growl.

"IM SHY OK! And your last living sister told me that I could never tell you until you were ready to learn the truth."

"And telling me when I was ready was gonna be when?"

"When you...saved me from my own despair…."

"And considering my daily life, never?"

"...your sister threatened me with eternal infertility if I ever told you outside those aspects of her deal…." Bang looked ready to cry again.

Seeing that made Ragna groan. "Look….I'm sorry for not knowing, but next time you do something like that again. I'll have to ignore you." He looked at her with a very serious face. "Now. Who is my family?"

"Your mother was Sera Alucard. Your father was Victor Alucard and your sister you already know!" Bang said.

"Wait, am I related to that rabbit?"

"Well Rachel is your real sister."

"WHAT!?"

"It's true!"

"Then if that's true, why do I remember someone else? I don't remember ever having that rabbit as my sister."

"Your father erased your memories when you were a young boy…..you were born during….the Dark War….and they left that time for this one out of fear for you and Rachel….but when you were seven….the black beast inside you killed your mother through you and with his last breath erased your memories and told your sister to watch over you and to protect you….I'm sorry Ragna….."

"What about Saya?!"

"She is your younger sister…..Saya Alucard...but she was too young to remember…." Bang said with a grimiest expression.

Ragna was blown away and tried to wrap his head around that.

"And….your other sister…..she is your other half….your vampiric self."

"Huh?"

"Your mother created Jin to keep you from losing yourself to your heritage and well once you learn humility….Jin will return to you as your inner self...the controller and allie for your vampiric powers."

"So this pussy is some vampire?" Asked Azrael holding up Jin.

"Yes….but that sword caused …..her to become insane."

"So in short, Jin is somehow my vampiric half/sister?"

"And in Rachel's words, 'His eternal soulmate' or something like that."

"...I'm going for some noodles." He turned and started walking. Only for both women to grab him and hug him against their breasts.

"Hey! Why are you clinging to MY husband?" Growled Bang to the mad dog.

"He's mine remember?" Azrael said while putting Jin on Ragna's head.

"I have more of a reason as his wife than you. What makes you so interested in him?"

"Simple. From his looks and attitude, he must be a strong male. Of course a fight between us will really determine that."

"Not with my sword broken." Ragna said with a MASSIVE blush.

"Fine, we'll take you to where it needs to get fixed, THEN we fight."

"Then we go on a date!" Said bang.

Ragna sighed as they let go with Bang holding the unconscious Jin while he grabbed his sword.

-hours later in a random field of roses-

Ragna rolled on the ground and groaned.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO HUSBAND?!" Yelled Azrael with her arms crossed.

"Heh, I'm just getting warmed up." Ragna said before running at her and dodging one of her punches. He swung his sword given the opening.

"_**CARNAGE SCISSORS!**_"

Azrael's eyes widened as the attack hit.

"How's that?" Replied Ragna before Azrael emerged from the dust cloud with a small cut across her cheek.

"Eh, just a scratch." She grinned.

"Damn it!" Ragna cried out before running at her….only to trip on a rock and land right on top of her with his hands groping her breasts.

"AH~" moan Azrael as she faltered and fell back with Ragna on top.

Ragna began to turn crimson red while Bang looked like she was about to elderly nail her with her nox nyctores.

"Heh, if you wanted to come at me like that, you don't play around." Grinned Azrael.

"..." Ragna couldn't say anything before Bang ran up, pulled him from Azrael's body, and moved his hand onto her F-cup rack.

"Quit tempting my husband succubus!"

"OH? You're doing more tempting than me Kunoichi!" Remarked Azrael with a grin.

Bang glared at the mad dog and set Ragna by her side with a blush.

"Um...do I-"

"YOU SUCCUBUS! I WILL RIP YOU APART!"

"I'D LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY KUNOICHI!"

Both lunged at the other with Azrael landing a right hook to Bang and sending her flying.

"Now…" She turned to Ragna. "Where were we?"

Ragna held his sword at the ready to resume. Well...that was before she took of her cloak.

"W-WHAT ARE-"

"What? Not like you can't see my chest with it on."

"BUT THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT-" Ragna tried to finish the last word before being tackled to the ground by the woman.

"Just shut up." Azrael spoke before ripping Ragna's shirt off.

He let out a growl before jumping back up and punching her in the face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"...You…." Azrael said as blood flowed from her nose. "...nearly…..broke...my….nose….."

"You wanted a fight, well now you got one."

"...HAHAHA!" Laughed Azrael in laughter as her nose started to heal. This left Ragna really confused at why she was laughing. "Now that's the kind of attitude I like to see!"

"What?"

"You're the perfect husband! Now…" she ran up, and this time, ripped off his pants. "Let us mate~"

"HEY!" He jumped back with a growl. "TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!"

"I am serious. Let us mate." She said with a straight face.

That got her a flying kick to the face courtesy of Bang.

"SUCCUBUS! YOU WILL NOT GET MY HUSBAND!" She said before blushing at Ragna's cock. 'So big.'

"KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE HUSBAND CRAP and what are you doing!" Ragna blushed as Bang walked towards him and kissed him right on the lips.

"Perhaps we should end this battle and go on that date." Suggested the kunoichi.

"For once. I agree with you." Said the mad bitch with a grin.

'Crap!' He thought. "How can I do that WHEN SOMEONE TORE MY CLOTHES UP!"

'**You can just make your own out of sither!**'

'Since when?'

'**SINCE YOU WERE BORN!**'

'WHEN THE HELL WERE YOU GONNA TELL ME!'

'**If you had asked me before I might have….idiot.**'

'Just tell me how.'

'**Just imagine the sither around you in the form of anything you desire and visualize it in a physical form. Word of warning….Don't imagine anything with fur.**'

Ragna shut his eyes and imagined his regular clothes. And when he opened them…..his clothes were back….well minus a different color scheme of purple and green.

'Fuck….well, close enough.'

'**Your welcome…..also look out.**'

'Why?'

'**Because those girls are looking at you with lust…..not that it will affect me in anyway.**'

He groaned and looked away from their gazes. "Alright, let's go."

"But first husband dearest." Said Bang with a blush. "Please make us some….dresses for tonight."

'How do I do that for others?'

'**Idiot….Its the same principle!**'

'Alright.' Ragna held his hand out to the two women.

Each one gained….oh crap….a two piece chinese dress/night wear hybrid!

"Kinky." Teased Azrael.

"And just our style. Thank you Husband~" Bang smiled.

'**Never knew you were into this kind of stuff…...slave.**' Chuckled the Black Beast.

"L-Let's go." He spoke walking away.

'**Slave….you forgot something important…..**'

'What now?'

'**YOUR DATES!**'

'Wrong.' He thought hearing the footsteps in the ground walking over.

'**That's the Kaka clan….you idiot.**' Said the Black Beast as a group of Kaka's stampeded towards the three with Tao leading the charge.

"Tao?" Spoke Bang and Ragna in confusion while Azrael grinned and cracked her knuckles.

"GOOD GUY! SUPER BOOBY LADY! FATTY WOMAN! MEOW!" Cried Tao.

"Is that fuckin cat talkin about me?" Growled Azrael.

"FATTY LADY! LET'S PLAY! MEOW!"

"BRING IT YOU OVERGROWN PUSSY!" Yelled the mad dog jumping at Tao.

"AH! FATTY LADY! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING TAO'S BUTT MMMMEOW!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" She growled.

"MEOW! FATTY LADY IS SO MEAN TO TAO! HELP ME GOOD GUY! SUPER BOOBY LADY!"

Both sweatdrop as Azrael kept spanking the Tao's butt.

-a few minutes later-

"Ow...Tao's butt hurts meow…." Tao cried as her butt became red as hot peppers.

"There, now we can go." Spoke Azrael with a satisfied grin.

"Fatty lady….so….mean...meow…."

"Wanna repeat that?"

"Fatty...Lady….meow…" Tao said in fear as she ran behind Ragna.

Azrael growled and stamped over to the Kaka clan member before Ragna and Bang grabbed her and started dragging her away from Tao.

"Don't bother. Tao does that to everyone...just ignore it." Ragna shouted back at her before realizing that she STILL had Tao in her hands. "How did you…"

Azrael just nodded to Tao's tail.

"OW! FATTY LADY! LET GO OF TAO'S TAIL! MEOW!"

"THIS IS MUSCLE! NOT FAT!" Growled Azrael before biting on the tail.

"OW! FATTY LADY! STOP! MEOW!"

"Tao, stop calling her fat and she might." Spoke Bang.

"Ok. Super Booby lady. Meow." Tao said before replying. "Sorry …...Butt lady….Tao is sorry meow."

Azrael growled and applied more pressure to the tail.

"AH! SUMO LADY STOP MEOW!"

"TAO! JUST SHUT UP!" Yelled Ragna.

"Yes...Good Guy….Sorry Puppy (Fatty) Lady….meow…"

Azrael let go with a grin. "Just remember, call me something else and I'll rip the tail right OFF!"

"Yes! Tao will remember Puppy (Fatty) Lady! Meow!"

"Let's just go." Ragna whispered to Bang.

"Agreed husband dearest."

"Bye Good Guy!" Waved Tao as the three of them walked away. "Bye Super Booby lady! Bye Puppy (Fatty) Lady! Good Luck with your love life Meow!"

"So, where did you have in mind?" Bang asked.

"Um…." stuttered Ragna as something furry was placed on his head….a pink furry thing to be exact. "What the…"

"Oi Ragna….Mind telling me why Azrael is out?" Asked Kokonoe as she sat on Ragna's head.

"Get off my head you damn cat." He growled.

"KOKONOE!" Roared Azrael in pure rage.

"Hey. Azrael...still mad about freezing your atom's?" Her answer came from Azrael grabbing her leg and started swinging her around. "AHAHAAAHAAHAHA STOP SWINGING ME! I'M ABOUT TO PUKE!"

"Oh? Then how about this!" Azrael propped Kokonoe's back over her shoulders and gripped her leg and arm before she started bending her.

"OW OW! STOP! MY BACK ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BEND LIKE THAT!"

"Exactly! I'll break your spine for freezing me!" Laughed Azrael applying more pressure.

"AH! STOP! OR YOU WILL NOT GET MY BLESSINGS!" Screamed Kokonoe while mentioning her role as adoptive mother figure.

"What blessing?" Growled Azrael who momentarily stopped bending her.

"Ow...My blessing for dating my adoptive son." She said pointing to Ragna.

"Wait, why didn't you mention anything?" The mad dog turned to Ragna.

"He was too busy training to know….damn father…"

"You were the one who adopted me?!" Exclaimed Ragna.

"Wow. You really forgot didn't you. Yes I'm your step-mother….Ragna Alucard Mercury."

"Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"I told you years ago, but father hit you with his sword causing you to forget!...Stupid father!"

Ragna looked so lost he was tempted to just keep walking or ask more.

'**Just hug your step-mother….or I will cause your clothes to shrink!**'

'Up yours.' He thought. "Put her down." He spoke to the mad dog.

"Fine...Mate." she said before throwing Kokonoe right onto Ragna.

"Ow...my bac...RAGNA! ARE YOU OK!"

"I'm fine, just get off." He growled.

"No." Kokonoe said before giving him a hug.

He let her hug him and stayed that way.

'This...kind of feels nice….' Ragna thought as he returned the hug.

'Fuck my life.' Thought Azrael silently fuming at Kokonoe.

'Aw!' Thought Bang. 'So cute!'

Kokonoe stood back up and cracked her back before popping a sucker in her mouth. "Now...Mad Dog…..You have my blessings."

"I feel so happy." Came her sarcastic remark.

"And Bang….Please keep her in line."

"YES MA'AM!"

"And son?" Kokonoe turned to Ragna.

"What?"

"Don't make me a grandmother too soon you hear!"

He blushed and looked away.

"SON….PROMISE?" She said with a circle of magic energy around her.

"Alright alright."

"Good." The energy dissipated.. "Now hurry along son….and don't forget to use 'Protection'!"

Ragna groaned as they went back to find a place for their date.

-timeskip: Next morning….at a…?...Love Hotel what?-

Ragna groaned and slowly woke up. 'What happened last night?' He turned and found two bodies next to him.

"It's too early...Husband/Mate~" the bodies moaned.

He blushed and saw all of them were naked.

"GOOD GUY!..." Yelled Tao from the window before seeing the three naked lovers. "Ooh! Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt! Meow."

"DAMN CAT! SCAT!"

Tao stuck her tongue out before leaving.

"Oi. Son are….." Kokonoe yelled as she slammed opened the door, only to see them still in bed. "...Oh god no! Please tell me you used 'Protection'!"

"WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?!" He shouted out making sure the blanket covered his lower part.

"I OWN THIS BUILDING!" She yelled back. "NOW DID YOU USE 'PROTECTION'!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Kokonoe dropped to her knees before looking down. "I-I-"

'Aw shit.'

"I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER!" Kokonoe cried with joy before running out. "I NEED TO PLAN THE WEDDING!"

"H-Hold on!" He called out.

"I'M THE LUCKIEST MOTHER ON EARTH!" Yelled Kokonoe as she ran into the streets, tackled a certain troll, hugged Relius, and kissed the Imperator on the lips. "MY SON IS GETTING MARRIED!"

Most were confused and thought the scientist had just gone nuts.

"Ow…"

"What?"

"..." 'MY FIRST KISS!'

Yep….another day in the life of Ragna Alucard Mercury….

"Crap…"


	67. Chapter 67

List of oneshots

chapter 67

What if Hazama had the worst day on friday the 13th?

Series: Blazblue

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hazama smiled as he gulped down another egg like a snake and sighed as the tasty morsel reached his stomach.

"Ah! Nothing beats a delicious hard boiled egg." He then turned to the calender near his fridge which read, "Friday the Thirteenth'. "Heh, and people think this day is bad luck."

As he said this, a bottle of Ghost Peppers landed onto the batch of eggs.

Hazama chuckled and picked an egg up without looking and popped it in his mouth before he started swallowing it. "AhhHHHHOT HOT!" He yelled as green flames came out his mouth.

He bolted for the sink and turned the cold water on before he started guzzling the water straight from the nozzle. However, instead of cold water….it was …..a certain Azure loving slime creature.

Hazama stood up and ran to the bathroom while the slime creature looked confused, but saw the eggs on the table.

"AZYROARUWOU?" It said as it ate the eggs, without burning up from the peppers.

"Bleah!" Hazama groaned puking into his toilet and found his mouth was cooled down, but now had that slime's taste in it. "Disgusting!"

He opened a bottle of mouthwash and flooded his mouth before gargling it and repeated this for five times before sighing in relief as the taste finally left his mouth. "Now...Back to my hard boiled eggs."

He walked back to the kitchen and growled seeing his bowl of delicious eggs were gone.

"SHIT!" He said before turning on the stove with a match…..without checking the gas pipes first.

KABOOOM!

The home burst into flames with Hazama flying out and crashing into the ground. Right onto a certain Kaka clan member.

"OW!" Groaned Hazama sitting up and noticing the Kaka member underneath him.

"Bad...Guy…" said Tao in anger as Hazama was on her back.

"Oh no." he felt his nose tingle and stood up. "ACHOO!" The sneezing made him jump around as Tao stood up and popped her claws out.

"YOU BROKE TAO'S BREAKFAST! NOW TAO WILL BREAK YOU! MMMEOW!"

Hazama's eyes widened before sneezing as Tao jumped and started clawing him up.

"ACHOO! AHA! ACHOO! GET OFF ACHOO ME CAT!"

Tao didn't listen and kept shredding his clothes before she grabbed him by the leg and started spinning him around.

"NOW FLY BAD GUY! MEOW!" She yelled before sending Hazama flying. She turned to the smashed fishcake she was holding and sniffled. "Goodbye tasty fish."

-In the air-

"DAMN CAT!" Hazama screamed as he saw a large dark castle coming into view.

-With Rachel-

Said vampire was relaxing in her room while reading a book. And by book, we mean a book with pictures of Ragna in it.

'Good thing I had Valkenhayn stalk him.' She thought looking over one with a shirtless Ragna.

"AHAHAAAAHA!"

"What the-" said Rachel as Hanzama crashed through the window and landed straight on Rachel….oh boy.

"Huh, that was a hard landing." Remarked Hazama rubbing his nose. He stopped when he felt something soft on his right hand. "Huh?"

"Get your hands off my chest you snake." Rachel said in a dark voice.

"Wow, you actually have breasts?" He remarked with a smile.

Rachel grabbed him with her now super pissed off vampiric powered hand and glared at him.

"You coming onto me?"

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" She yelled as a stream of lightning bolts shot down from the heavens and electrocuted the troll.

"AHHHH!"

Rachel then dropped him and kicked him right back into the air. "AND DON'T COME BACK!"

"My Lady? Is everything alright?" Asked the werewolf butler walking in.

"Yes….Go get Ragna...I need to talk to him." She said with a glare. 'I need some pictures of him naked.'

-In the air again-

"FFFFUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!" Hanzama cried as a certain building that he worked at came into view. "Is that the NOL?"

-With Izanami/Sara-

'Oh Brother~ Soon we can be together forever!' Thought the goddess as she looked at a video camera with a naked Ragna on the screen. But as she was about to zoom in, a screaming troll broke through the wall and crashed into the screen.

"Ow...not again….crap…" Said Hazama as he saw his boss looking at him with the intent to send his soul to the Boundary while castrating his corpse with a rusty spoon.

"You...broke…..my…..screen."

"What? Another one of your obsession with Rags? You have mo-" He was cut off by a hand grab to the neck.

"THAT WAS MY SPECIAL ONE!"

Hazama choked as Izanami/Sara proceeded to wrap him up with black chains and put a potion down his throat.

"Gah! What was that?"

"A Prototype of one of man's most hated disease, Liquid Diarrhea." She smiled like a insane killer.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes. Liquid Diarrhea...and now." She sent Hanzama flying again. "YOU'RE FIRED!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Now….To find brother~…" Izanami/Sara said with a blush.

-Again in the Air-

Hazama groaned as the potion slowly started to kick in and he saw he was heading back to the ground.

-Nu and Noel-

We find both Nu and Noel enjoying a delicious meal (Not Noels!) and talking about the weather.

"Today is really sunny." Spoke Nu.

"Yea...Wait? What's that?" Noel asked in confusion.

Both looked up and saw an object heading for them.

"GHA!" Cried Hazma as his bowels finally unleashed his breakfast….on Nu's and Noel's meal.

And the reactions were instant.

"NU WILL KILL YOU!" Nu said as she changed into her Murakumo form as did Noel.

"Crap not again!"

-one beat down and punch to the face later (AKA The Air)-

'This day sucks.'

-With Ragna, Rachel, Nu, Noel, Tao, and Izanami/Sara-

"GAH!" Cried Hazama as he created a crater in the earth. This caused his head to land underground and saw some kind of underground cavern filled with moles, with one pacing back and forth in front of a map like a general.

'What the?' He thought before feeling his body forcibly dragged up by a metal object. And found himself looking into Izanami/Sara's eyes.

"So You're back? ….And Just when we were about to find you as well. It must be our lucky day." She said with a smile.

"Mercy?"

"No." Ragna said before they proceeded to beat the liking crap out of the troll.

Afterwards, he was shoved back under the ground with the moles noticing him.

"Surface dweller!" Cried one of them.

"Why me!"

His body spasmed as the army of moles attacked his face with axes.

Thus ends the life of Hazama….who died at the hands of small furry rodents. Oh the irony for the snake.


	68. Chapter 68

List of oneshots

chapter 68

What if Rock got drunk with a few dangerous, but hot ladies?

Series: Black Lagoon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Yellowflag Bar-

"Um...Rock?" Asked Bao to a black haired customer is concerned. "I think that's en-"

"I Will tell you when I've had enough!" Cried the japanese business man with a mug in his hand.

"Fine, but DON'T expect me to clean your puke." Sighed Bao walking away as Rock laughed before chugging from his mug.

"Rock….What the HELL are you doing!" Yelled a brown haired woman with some tattoos on her arm and face. She was currently smoking a cigarette.

"What's it look like? I'm getting tipsy! Hahahaha!" Laughed Rock with a flushed face from the alcohol.

"Grr…."

"Look at what the cat dragged in." said a blond haired nun with a pair of purple shades. "And really Revy? You get stone cold drunk nearly every day of the week and you're asking him why he's getting drunk?"

"It really unlike you." Said a woman in a chinese dress with long black hair that not only went down to her butt but also covered her right eye, and some red tassel earrings. "Why you get mad? Angry he better drinker than you?"

"Shut up Shenhua! Eda! I can out drink all of you!" Revy said in anger.

"Oh really? Well let's see if you can hold onto those words." Grinned Eda. "Bao! Give us a couple of rounds!"

-A few minutes of drinking later-

"Ahahaha! Look at your face Revy!" Laughed Eda smacking the bar while pointing to the woman.

"Look at yours! It's redder than that Taiwanese bitches earrings!" Revy said downing another shot.

"You so wrong bitch slut! My earrings far more red!" Spoke Shenhua with a hiccup.

"You Bitches! Are redder than me...' Slurred Rock who joined in a while ago.

"Eh shut up ya bastard!" Revy glared at him. "I whooped your ass first time here, and I'll do it again!"

"You only won from distracting me with your tits~" Rock glared in retaliation.

"Ahahahah! He got you there Revy!" Laughed Eda.

"Shut up nun slut!"

"Heck! I only lost because of your beautiful tits and asses~" Rock laughed as he took another cup.

"S-Shut up!" She slurred punching his shoulder.

"Why must we hate each other~ I can satisfy you aL~~" slurred Rockin a cocky grin.

"Wow! Who knew you were such a cocky little cutie?" Laughed Eda leaning on him.

"You haven't seen anything angel bitch~" Rock said before grabbing her ass.

"Ooh~ Well why don't we take this little party to my place, hmm?" She purred to the business man.

"No! My place bitch!" Yelled Shenhua while grabbing Rock's arm. "I no trust that old hag!"

"I don't trust you, Tai bitch!" Yelled Revy as her hand grabbed the other arm. "He is mine!'She hiccupped.

"Calm down Queen whore, Gun slut. I can bed all of you~"

"Fine, but where we gonna take this party?" Asked Eda downing her glass.

"How about that love hotel?~" Rock suggested while groping Revy's and Shenhua's breasts.

"Knock that off!" Revy growled slapping his cheek lightly. "Save it till we get there…"

"Yes Gun bitch~ Your so cute when you're mad."

Bao watched Rock pay for the drinks and stumble out with the three woman. 'At least my bar's in one piece this time.'

"Oh Bao whore!" Yelled Rock as he took Revy's guns and shot a couple of wine barrels. "A ti~P."

"Rock!" He yelled before ducking as the rest of the people started shooting up the place. 'This time, HE'LL pay to repair this place.'

-love hotel, room 69-

"Wow! Eda! You got some nice knockers!" Called Rock.

Currently they were naked like newborn's.

"Ha! Religious bitch might big in chest, but I beat both bitches with thighs alone." Spoke Shenhua.

"Oh yeah Bitch! Who has the flatter stomach here? ME~" Laughed Revy while patting her stomach.

"At least I do more moving than lay on ass and get drunk slut." Shenhua remarked.

"Ha! Then why is that ass of yours the size of a couch?! BITCH~"

"It just more for him to grab, unlike your tiny ass."

"Bitches~ You are all beautiful! And your asses and tits are perfect to tonight's fucking!" Slurred Rock as he eagerly got his clothes off. "Now let's get FUCKING!"

From outside the hotel, the moans and cries of the drunken lovers could be heard even from the coast.

-next morning-

We now find the lovers on the bed, naked, as they were hugging each other for warmth as semen and juices littered the room. Not even the ceiling was safe...don't ask.

Rock was slowly opening his eyes and felt the hangover already coming on.

"Rock~ It's too early for fucking." Moaned the girls while they started to feel the hangover affecting their brains.

Said man looked around him and his eyes widened in shock. 'Revy, Eda, Shenhua!'

"Rock~ You such a man~" said Shenhua with a smile. "Who knew you had cock that big?"

"You, Rock are a demon in bed, in a good way~" said Eda while hugging his legs. "If you ever need a place to stay, my doors always open if you wanna get away from this bitch Revy.

"You bitch! Rock is MINE! COCK AND ALL!" Yelled Revy as she hugged his arm in a strong grip. "Try making an offer like that again and I'll really give you a few more holes to shit with!"

"Rock. If you ever need to relieve yourself...I will heed your commands...Master~" Shenhua said while hugging his other arm. "And maybe the bitches can join in as well."

"Fuck that Taiwanese slut! I'll unload my clip right in your skull right here, right now!" Growled Revy, ignoring her hangover and reaching for her gun.

"Revy? Are you jealous?" Rock asked.

She stopped and growled before aiming the gun at him. "Say that again, I dare ya Rock."

"Fine. ARE YOU JEALOUS BITCH!"

That's when he saw her fire and felt the wind from the bullet miss his cheek, making him gulp and lose the confidence in his eyes.

"Revy….still….a good shot...even if she is a cute...bitch."

"That might have been a nice fuck, but call me that one more time, and I aim lower." She growled lowering the barrel.

"Yet you would miss his cock. Gun bitch~" taunted Shenhua.

"Alright, in that case." She cocked the hammer. "You first."

"Well while you two play, me and Rocky here can go again." Grinned Eda.

"OH NO YOU DON'T YOU NUN SLUT!" They both yelled. Shenhua grabbed her knives and jumped at the nun who grabbed her gun and Rock panicked as they all started wrestling on top of him. Well….until he tried to stop them and accidentally groped and/or face planted into their pussys and tits.

Each one glared at the other.

"We go for one more ride, then kill each other." Spoke Shenhua.

"Fine….after a beer." Revy said. "Want some bitches….Rock?"

"Uh, sure." He spoke. 'I feel bad for the cleaning service, especially after we're done.

-5 months later-

"ROCK! YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Revy.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed running from Revy's bullets.

"YOU KNOCKED ME UP! NOW TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!"

Just then Eda and Shenhua came up and they were pissed. Both brandishing their gun and knives.

"ROCK~"

"You knocked us up."

"NOW TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!" They yelled joining Revy in chasing the man.

"WAIT! YOUR PREGNANT! YOU SHOULDN'T BE RUNNING! CALM DOWN! I WILL MARRY YOU! JUST CALM DOWN!" Rock cried as the three woman stopped and looked at him in shock.

"This ain't about marriage." Sneered Revy. "But if you try to run, I'll turn you into a woman the hard way!"

"And make sure that your soul enters hell!" Glared Eda.

"As well as turn your body into a stuffed animal!" Shenhua growled.

"I promise!" He stopped running away, turned around, and ran at them before stopping and bowing his head. "I will not cheat, or run."

"Good, you get to keep your junk." Spoke Revy holstering her gun.

"And your soul is forgiven." Said Eda also holstering her gun.

"And your body will not be stuffed." Shenhua spoke placing her knives in her knife pockets.

"Now…" they said before grabbing Rock. "It's time we fuck~"

"B-But the babies!"

"Just do it Rock!" They growled.

He gulped as they dragged him away.

"And if you are good fucker, We let you suck our breasts." Spoke Shenhua.

"Along with us letting you lick our folds~" Smiled Eda.

"And if you can last for the next four months….we'll consider your offer to 'marry' us." Revy said with a light blush.

'Oh man.'

-several years later-

"And that's how I met your mothers." Said an older Rock.

"Isn't it a sin to have sex before marriage?" Asked a boy with yellow hair.

"Actually. It's a sin if you rape a person."

"I thought mom would have blown your ass up." Spoke a girl with Rock's hair color.

"She tried….but she never really mean's to….on occasion." Rock sweatdropped.

"So what happened next?" Asked a boy with Shenhua's hair color.

"Well…"

"Rock. Are you telling Abel, Fransiska and Ling that story again?" Asked Eda walking in.

"Ok Children. Time for bed." Said Shenhua with a smile. "Remember, no blowing up, stabbing, or shooting your classmates tomorrow."

"Yes. Mother's" they said in unison.

"Now hurry up and brush your teeth." Said Revy with a light glare. "Now!"

Each one bolted for the bathroom.

"Now Rock." Shenhua said as she grabbed him. "It's time for ...us...to 'go to bed' as well~"

"Yes, Rock~" Said Eda with a grin.

"Time for us to fuck~ Like the old times." Smiled Revy.

'Crap.'

-omake-

(School)

Abel was looking in his book while his siblings were looking board.

"E-excuse me." Said a voice behind Abel. " I forgot my book...could you let me read from yours?"

"Oh sure." He smiled turning around.

"Thank you...um...mister?" Said the voice, now revealed to be a girl with dark purple hair with some traces of blond, and wearing a ….maid's uniform?

"Oh, you can call me Abel." he smiled.

"Yes...master Abel. The names, Rebecca...Rebecca Lovelace." She smiled causing Abel to develop a light blush. "Please treat me kindly."

"Why are you calling him master?" Asked Ling in confusion.

"...It's a verbal tick ...master?" Rebecca looked at Ling with confusion. "Master?"

"Ling."

"Yes, Master Ling!" She looked around before seeing Fransiska. "And who is mistress?"

"Fransiska." She grinned.

"Oh. Mistress Fransiska. So...are you three siblings?" She asked with interest.

"Yup. I'm the big sis and have to keep these two in line." Spoke Fransiska.

"Hey!" Abel and Ling pouted as Rebecca giggled.

"Abel MacArthur Feng-Okajima, Fransiska Road Feng-Okajima, Ling Fang Feng-Okajima!" Each sibling turned their heads. "Enough talking with the other students and return to your studies!"

'Feng-Okajima? Isn't that the name of that rival mafia that rules alongside the Lovelace's?' Thought Rebecca with interest. 'I guess my new masters and mistress are my betrovals.'

'Why do I feel nervous?' Thought Abel.

-meanwhile at a meeting with the Feng-Okajima and Lovelace families-

"So…." Said Rosarita as she glared at Revy, Eda, and Shunhua while Rock and Garcia looked on. "We agree that my only daughter, Rebecca is to marry….Abel MacArthur Feng-Okajima, Fransiska Road Feng-Okajima, and Ling Fang Feng-Okajima on their eighteenth birthdays as a peace treaty between the families."

"That's right." Spoke Revy with a glare at the terminator maid.

"And to make sure they are safe, we will monitor them until then." Said Eda with a false smile.

"And if they take to it fine, we will have no problems." Spoke Rosarita.

"Agreed. As long as you don't mind me asking a quick question." Shenhua said with a smirk.

"What's that?"

"Is it true your daughter is a futa?"

Rock and Garcia did a spit take while Rosarita's face looked a little red.

"Y-Yes...It's true. Rebecca is a futa."

"Well, looks like we can get granbabies with Fransiska too." Smiled Eda.

"..." Rosarita's face was red as well as Revy's.

"Maybe we can discuss something else?" Suggested Rock.

"No!" The girls glared.

"I feel bad for you." Garcia whispered to Rock before sipping his drink.

"Well...It's not all that bad." Rock whispered, but with a smile. "They are my beautiful wives."

"Heh, well I never get tired of my wife. Every day is a blessing for me."

"At least we agree on this particular topic."

"But if we no get granbabies at certain time, we jump in to 'assist'." Spoke Shenhua.

"Agreed." Rosarita said with a small smile.

"A little liquor and some alone time and bam! They get laid and we got grandkids." Grinned Rock.

"Like with us?" Eda smiled along with Revy and Shenhua.

"Like us, Gun bitch, Angel bitch, and Queen whore~" Rock said with a grin. That made him duck from two bullets and a throwing knife.

"You only call us that if we're caught up in the moment." Growled Revy.

"Sorry!" Rock said before he got up and went to hug his wives.

"Well... never thought this would happen after we came back." Garcia remarked to his wife.

"Agreed…" she whispered into his ear. "My master~"


	69. Chapter 69

List of oneshots

chapter 69

What if Gary's cheerleaders realized they were cheering for the wrong trainer?

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves at a camp with a certain rival of Ash sitting on a log and tossing a pokeball up and down for amusement.

'S-STOP!' Thought a Radicate from in the ball. Contrary to what many believed, pokemon DID in fact feel when they're pokeballs were rocking around, and this was making the rat pokemon queasy. That and feeling like he was in a Wailord stomach.

"Heh, I got my last badge, and that loser Ash is still on Cinnabar island."

Yet he was SAVING the island from a volcanic eruption, something the arrogant trainer would probably assume was on Ash's 'lame' training.

A little bit aways sitting at their own little group of logs were the girls usually seen with the trainer.

"What a prick." Whispered one of the girls while eating a sandwich. But as she ate she looked at the others in curiosity. "Hey girls."

"Yes Mindy?" Asked the girl next to her.

"I know this might seem out of nowhere, but do any of you know the reason why we follow Gary around?"

This caused them to contemplate...for about a second. "No. Not really."

"Wait, didn't Anna do it cause he was Gary Oak's grandson?" Asked one girl turning to the one right across from her.

"No! Alex was the one who did that!"

"I just did that because I thought he was some top pokemon researcher."

"Yea. And what do we get?" Mindy pointed to Gary with a backwards thumb jab. "A fucking asshole."

"So wait, did all of us just agree to be his cheerleaders cause we thought he was a researcher?"

"Actually, I kinda did it cause I heard the pay was good." Spoke another. "I assumed he was a pokemon prodigy and wanted a big paycheck if he became champion.

"You lost your house didn't you Kiki?" Said Anna.

"Well yeah, and I was staying with my aunt and uncle in Pallet Town until I got my house back. That's why when I heard the position for a cute girl for a cheerleader was open, I kinda jumped in without looking at the details."

"Well. We got bamboozled with this abusive pokemon trainer." Mindy growled. "Seriously, do you realize how many times I've felt that little brat slap my ass with a smug grin? I didn't punch him back cause I didn't want to lose this job."

"Yea. And he groped my breasts in PUBLIC!" Kiki said with anger. "And he said that it was for 'research'...the bastard."

"And that song? I swear, if I have to put that outfit on, even if it does look good, and boost that kid's ego anymore, without even a thanks, I'm out of here." Growled Anna.

"Agreed." Alex said while looking at Gary with an Ursaring's glare. "And I will castrate him!"

"Easy there! He might be a smug brat, but he's still a kid. You wanna get thrown in jail?"

"Yes. Just to keep that brat away from my ass!"

"So let's see if I have this straight. We put up with being his fan club because we thought he was famous, was gonna be a champion, or just outright needed the money, right?"

Each one nodded while sporting a glare that would stop a herd of Tauros in mid-stampede.

"Well, how long has it been since we started? We must have made plenty of money just acting like a butch of bubbly airheads around him."

"Um. About a year or so….does he even grow?" Asked Anna in confusion.

"You know what, I don't know. It's kinda creepy." Shivered Kiki.

"Like he's a Ditto." Alex said in fear. "A white Ditto!"

"Well I'm this close to punching that brat if he steps on my car again." Spoke the girl with sunglasses, Emma, who bit into her taco. "Seriously, every time we meet up with that Ash kid, he just has to be a showoff and stand on the hood of my car. Do you realize how much dirt I keep cleaning off it?"

"...That Ash kid is...kind of cute…" Said Kiki with a blush. "...Maybe...we can stick with him?"

"That came out of nowhere." Remarked Emma. "What makes him so much better than this brat?"

"Well...He is not a prick." Mindy said remembering her first time seeing him in Pallet town.

"And he saved us from that Aerodactyl with his Charizard." Alex said with a smile.

"But it was kinda funny seeing him run to get his pokemon in his pajamas." Giggled another girl.

"Hey! I did that once!" Said Anna in rage. "So stop laughing."

"Well he kinda seems a little dense, but full of determination.

"And he is not abusive to his pokemon. Especially that cute Pikachu!" Coed Emma with a her hands clasped together. "What? It's true!"

"Frankly I never saw Gary battle, so how do we know he's actually good? Heck, I've seen a few of his pokemon, and they don't seem to even like him."

"Yea. It's like he ….stole them!" Mindy said in shock. "OH ARCEUS! HE STOLE POKEMON!"

"Sssshh!" Kiki reached over and covered her mouth. "This talk is between us! Don't go raising your voice!"

"Sorry. Its just the notion of stealing pokemon infuriates me. My family lost a member of the family because of that!...Poor Honedge….poor Gram."

"Now that you mention it, doesn't it seem odd how whenever we reach a new town, he goes off and boasts about his new pokemon won hands down. But how could he go and get new pokemon and get them to listen to him so fast?"

"Wait. I remember this organization...The Go-Rock Squad who used mind control from miniature machines to control pokemon….maybe." Mindy though outloud.

"You think he's associated with them?"

"Could be. But…."

"But what?"

"They disbanded years ago. Like around my mother's time."

"Then wouldn't that mean he's not with them?"

"No." said a woman with light purple hair. "He's one of them. I was his teacher."

"Wait what?"

"Yes. Names Tiffany. One of the leaders of the Neo-Go-Rock squad and the last one to lead before I turned over a new leaf."

"Wait, if that's true, than did you come with him for something?" Frowned Anna.

"You never asked. Plus I didn't think he would do that. I have more honor and would never stoop to that level." Tiffany growled. "I just wanted to see what he'd do as an official trainer, and I'm disgusted."

"So….Who wants to leave him and for...Ash.." Blushed Emma.

"Hold up. I agree he saved us, and he seems nicer, but you forgot something."

"What? What did I forget?"

"How do we know he won't be arrogant? Then we just traded one arrogant brat for another."

"Um...I'm kind of his...aunt." Tiffany said. "On his mother's side."

"Wait what?"

"Yes. I'm Ash's aunt. And I can tell you this. He is NOT arrogant!" Tiffany growled. "And...well…." She blushed.

"What?"

"...Please don't laugh. But….ILOVEHIM!" Now she was as red as Groudon's scales.

"WHAT?!"

"I love my nephew! OK!"

"That's incest! And he's ten! How can you say you love him?"

"...He saved me from being raped by a Stantler." Tiffany said looking away. "Ok….Just leave it at that!"

"So you're a cradle robber?"

"Like I haven't seen any of YOU doing the same with Ash every time you meet him!" She glared. "Don't deny it!"

Each one blushed.

"I..It's just he looks cute in a goofy way."

"Girls!" Tiffany glared. "Be honest. DO. YOU. LIKE. MY. NEPHEW!"

They nodded with blushes.

"B-But it just feels weird! And kinda forbidden at the same time…" Kiki muttered the second part to herself.

"Yet. Most people DO that!" Tiffany said hearing the mumble. "So Shut it! And ask my nephew OUT all ready!"

Everyone nodded rapidly!

"I can't believe we're talking about dating a ten year old." Remarked Emma adjusting her sunglasses.

"Yet you are drooling" Tiffany said pointing to her face. "See, you want him!"

Emma looked away while the others snickered.

"Since we agree. Let's get rid of the prick." Mindy said with a smirk.

"Wait, I have a better idea." Grinned Kiki.

"What is it?" Asked Tiffany with a grin. "Is it deadly?"

"Gary's all about pride, right?"

"Yea?" Anna said in confusion.

"And we all know something good about raising pokemon, right?"

"Yea? So?" Asked Alex and Emma.

"We find Ash, and if he needs tips, we help him get stronger and than he can beat Gary like an expert."

"Nice. And also lets leave...right now." Tiffany suggested. "And while we're at it, let's place the ass near a Beedrills nest."

"With some antidote nearby. We don't want to kill him." Spoke Mindy.

"Fine. But only 1/4ths of an Antidote."

"No, a full one, we just don't tell him where."

"And let's take the Pokemon as well. The ones that are consoled." Alex suggested along with Kiki. "Then hide his 'own' Pokemon near the nest."

Each one nodded.

-next day-

"**Beedrill?**" Said a solder Beedrill in confusion.

-**poke-speech activated**-

"Hey Bill! Look at this!" Said the Beedrill to a passing drone named Bill. "Pokeballs!"

"Really?" Called another Beedrill flying over.

"Yes! And they are big!" The Beedrill said grabbing the pokeballs. "Let's play ball!"

"I'm not too sure about that."

"And why not bill?"

"What if we get caught in them?"

"Well…" The Beedrill looked around and see's a Ditto. "Let's test it on Jeffrey!"

"What? No way!" Shouted the Ditto.

"Aw, Come on! Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Knock it off Mike!"

"Sorry!...Hey! Lets try it on Dom!" Mike pointed to a sleeping Arbok.

"Sounds good to me."

"Go pokeballs...wow that sounds...gay...luckily I'm a female."

"You're not."

"Shut it Bill!" And with that the ball caught Dom. "Wow! I caught a Dom!"

"Now get laid." Said Mike

"SHUT UP!"

Then a yawn occurred from behind them.

"Huh?" They turned.

"Is that….a mutant Voltorb?" Asked Bill.

"No...It's a Bunnery….an ugly one." Said Mike.

"It's a Miltank!" Said Jeffrey.

"It's a Jackal!"

"What's a Jackal?"

"I have no idea."

"Fuck you Mike!"

"Eat a dick Jeffrey!"

"Eat yours!"

"Wait! It's waking up!"

"Ug?...What ugly girls…." Said Gary still half asleep.

"It must mean Jeffrey."

"Hey!"

"...get me a sandwich!"

"It's saying something weird."

"Yea? And why does it have a mustache?" Asked Mike.

"Should we try to talk to it?"

"No! It might be a Deoxys...Like...her!" Jeffrey said in fear.

"_Yes?_" Said an Normal form Deoxys from behind them.

"Hey! Where am I?" Gary looked around in annoyance.

"_Is this a human? Or a Fearow?_"

"No idea Maria." said Jeffrey.

Gary stood up and the pokemon stepped back.

"It's getting ready to attack!"

"_No...It's about to eat you._"

"I don't want to be eaten!" Mike and Bill cried.

"_Then attack!_" Maria said turning into Attack form.

"W-What the?!"

"Attack!" Cried Jeffrey.

"_For freedom!_"

"And the pizza!"

"Mike!"

"Sorry Bill!"

All of them charged with Gary screaming in horror.

"Wait? What's that smell?" Asked Jeffrey.

"It smells horrible."

"And it smells like Maria's armpits!"

"_SHUT UP! And it's coming from him._"

"EEEEWWWWW!"

Then to rid themselves of the scent, they launched their best attacks at the human.

"VENOSHOCK!"

"HYPER-_BEAM!_"

"FELL STINGER!"

Away from the nest the girls heard a loud explosion.

"Must be the asshole." Said Tiffany with a grin.

"Wouldn't want to be him." Laughed Kiki.

"Agreed!" Mindy, Anna, and Alex laughed.

"Now to find ASH!" Said Emma as the car went 80 mph.

"And I think I know the perfect cheer for him." Grinned Anna.

"Also...Don't forget the mini cheer leaders~" Purred Tiffany.

"Huh?"

"...The babies…" She deadpanned.

The rest blushed with Emma glancing at Anna. "Hey Anna, let's hear that cheer so we know it by the time we see him."

"Ok! _He's our winner, he's our Ash! Let's all have a victory bash! He's our winner, he's our man! No one wins like Ketchum can!"_" Anna sang as a ….Deoxys, two Beedrills and a Ditto with a Pokeball flew alongside them. "Did everyone just see that?"

"_Hey wait for us!_" Maria yelled.

"Let us come!"

"Please!"

"We have Dom!"

"Well looks like Ash is in for a big surprise." Chuckled his aunt.

"_Ash? Who is that?_"

"My nephew."

"_Oh….Is he hot?_"

"Aw Maria is in love!"

"Yep!"

"Nice!"

"_SHUT IT!_"

The girls giggled as Emma went faster and they all headed off to find their rising star!

-months later Indigo plateau-

"Finally...made it." Said a...now unkempt Gray with no shirt and leaves for pants. "Civilization at last!"

"Is that a Meowth?" Asked one of the Guards.

"Might be a Slakoth."

"Nah! It's a Meowth! It talks too much!"

"I'm a kid you idiots!"

"A kid? A kid what?"

"A Kid Slaking?"

"A HUMAN KID!"

"Oh...A ditto….never knew they had kids."

"I'm not a DITTO!"

"Oh? But why are you here?"

"It is no place for a Mew."

Gary growled before noticing a familiar face on a billboard.

"What are you looking at Seadra?"

"Are you looking at the current Champion?"

"Champion? That LOSER ASH IS NOT CHAMPION!"

"Yes he is. Have you been living under a rock?"

"No I've been in the forest, NOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

"What? They won. Plain and simple. So scat you Primeape! Scat!"

Gary growled before one of the guards shocked him with a taser.

"What an idiot. Good thing lady Tiffany hired us so she and her husband can relax and have some fun."

"Yea. With his Cheerleader squad as well!"

-with said champ-

"Ash~" purred Tiffany who was now naked. "Let's go another round~"

"Heh, sure auntie."

"Don't forget us!" Said Mindy, Anna, Alex, Emma, Kiki and Maria with a purr. "Let us 'battle' A.S.H~"

He smiled as they all crawled around him. 'Now this is the perfect cheer squad.'


	70. Chapter 70

List of oneshots

chapter 70

What if Rachel discovered junk food and tried using it to get Ragna's attention in an odd way?

Series: Blazblue

-Alucard mansion-

Rachel hummed with delight as she slurped up the noodles from the box with her chopsticks and gulped them down. 'This is so good! Why didn't I think this before!'

"Mistress?" Said a small red bat, Gii. "Are you….eating take-out….Chinese take-out to be exact?"

"And what if I am?" She frowned at the bat.

"N-Nothing Princess! But why are you eating that?"

"After finding out how much good this food is, I want to try every fast food I've never eaten before."

"...is it because Valkenhayn is gone for the next nine months or because of Rag-" he was shut up as Rachel reached over and grabbed him before stuffing him in the box and threw it out the window.

"Idiot bat….oh well. After this I think I will order some pizza." Rachel said before stuffing herself into her noodles. 'So good!'

"Bunny Lady!" Yelled Tao from the….chandelier. "What are you eating meow?"

"Udon noodles." Rachel replied before downing the rest and tossing the box to the side. "Now it's time for pizza."

"Um….bunny lady?" Tao asked in confusion.

"What?"

"Are you pregnant meow with kittens?" Tao asked while looking at Rachel's rather large pot belly.

"Of course not." Frowned Rachel.

"Oh...so good guy didn't fuck you meow." Said Tao in an unTao way.

"W-What makes you say that?" She asked with a blush.

"You keep looking at good guy like a married woman with a yandere personality, meow."

Rachel growled before throwing her umbrella at Tao.

"Ow….that hurt Tao Bunny lady!" She yelped while rubbing her head.

"Get out."

"But. Tao wants to help!"

"With what?"

"To make good guy notice you bunny lady! Meow."

"I'm just fine." She glowered as she started ordering the pizza.

"...Tao can get you all the meals of the Kaka clan." Tao said seriously.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Everything...even the secret fish of the Kaka clan meow."

Rachel was interested since it was rather hard to get those fish.

"Tao just wants one thing...make Booby lady as HUGE as you. Mew." Tao said with a blush.

"Can't you do that yourself?"

"...Its for Booby Lady's birthday. Meow." Tao looked away with a blush.

"Again, why do you want my help when you could get the food to make her large yourself?"

"That panda always eats the food Tao gives Booby Lady! Tao wants it gone! MEOW!" Tao said with her claws extended in anger.

"Oh, well that should be simple."

"Thank you Bunny lady!" Tao said hugging Rachel by her belly.

"Get off!"

"Sorry meow…" Tao said letting go and pouting.

-one month later (stage one)-

Rachel moaned with delight as she bit into the hash brown. 'So delicious! I must have more!'

Right now Rachel is about the size of a small fat woman with her stomach about to burst through her dress, a now C-cup rack and the beginnings of a very large ass. As she continued to eat her hash browns her dress gave way and broke.

"Oh damn it." She frowned before smiling and continued to consume her third breakfast.

Walking down the same street as her was a certain albino.

"R-Rabbit?" Ragna said in surprise at the now large Rachel. "What happened to you?"

"What does it look like...I'm growing up." Rachel said with a glare.

"Uh…..alright?"

"What? You don't like me?"

"Eh?" He replied confused.

"I said. Do you not LIKE ME YOU FOOL!" Rachel glared.

"I don't get what you're saying rabbit!" He glared back.

"Never mind…..Ragna." Rachel said with disappointment before teleporting away.

"What's with her?"

'**She wanted you to say something nice….chubby chaser.**"

"I'M NOT A CHUBBY CHASER!"

"**Then why were you getting a boner then?**' The Black Beast smirked.

Ragna blushed and rushed off so no one saw him.

-month 3 (stage 3)-

Rachel threw more chips in her mouth and munched on them.

She was currently bigger than her bed with her breasts being G-cups, her ass the size of a large pillow and her stomach reaching her pussy. Oh and she started to gain double chins and a plump face and limbs.

"Bunny lady!" Cried Tao with a large cooked fish in her hands. "Tao brought the fish."

"Thank you burp~ excuse me." Blushed Rachel before eating the fish.

"How you feeling?"

"So hungry! Tao….will Ragna love me?"

"Of course!"

"Thank yo-BURP! My goodness!"

"But shouldn't you go out to try and see if he's around?"

"...I don't want to lose this figure! And I want to surprise Rag-BBUURRPPPPP!"

"What about the panda?"

"Oh? I sent him to China...now pass me the milk shake Tao."

Tao handed the vampire the drink. "Thank burp."

-9 months (final stages)-

"Damn rabbit." Said Ragna as he navigated the mansion. "What so important that I have to get lost in this GOD DAMN MAZE OF A MANSION!"

"RAGNA !"

"Rabbit? Where the hell are you!" Ragna yelled while looking in every room. Then he reached the master bedroom and his jaw hit the floor.

For there was a massive sumo sized Rachel with a Z-cup rack, a massive ass the size of a small car and a gut as large as a small bathroom. Rachel's face and limbs were now large flabs of fat while her head was still above her fat body. Currently she was immobile on the ground naked.

"R-RABBIT!"

"Ragna you came." Rachel smiled. "Like what you see?"

He reeled back and felt his pants get tighter.

"I'll take that as a yes. And Ragna."

"Yeah?"

"Fuck me and my fat pussy~" Rachel purred. "Right now!"

'That came out of nowhere.'

"Ragna….I did this all for you." Rachel said as her folds became wet.

'For me?'

"I love you Ragna! Now fuck my obese body until I'm a pregnant sumo!"

'Ah fuck it!'

-hours later-

"Rag….na….." Painted Rachel who was covered in semen.

"Damn…" panted the Bloodedge.

"I…..love you…." Rachel said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes. I love you but you were never interested in me until I found your fat girl magazine with my picture on it."

"You broke into my house?!"

"Sorry…"

He sighed and just cuddled against the vampire.

"Ragna...since you fucked me. We are married under the vampiric laws."

"Damn…."

-meanwhile-

"Booby lady! Tao brought the meat buns meow!"

"Thank you Tao." smiled Litchi accepting the food.

Said woman was now the size of a sumo wrestler and had more gut than boobs right now. And she was also naked but she secluded herself to the back of the clinic before her weight became such as she couldn't move.

"Tao loves you Bobby lady Meow~"

"I love you too Tao."

-Omake-

Meanwhile with Nu and Izanami/Sara.

"Burp~ Ragna will be mine!"

"No Ragna is Nu-BURPPP!"

Yep they are sumos now and still had the ability to walk and they were right behind the sleeping couple.

"Oh RAGNA~"


	71. Chapter 71

List of oneshots

chapter 71

What if the Sea King was female and a certain hero caught her eye?

Series: Onepunch Man

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh man, how'd I get myself into this?" muttered the nervous hero.

"Don't you remember?" Asked a voice to his side as he saw a bald hero to his side wearing a suit.

Mumen rider nodded.

Right now we could see a destroyed city as smoke came from some buildings before focusing on a certain shelter.

It was full of people terrified as the battle raged on outside. Although there were a few heroes inside in order to provide cover and support for the victims.

Outside it we see a tall figure walking towards it.

This figure was humanoid and taller than the average person, but far from human. They had aquamarine colored skin with the arms and legs a darker shade with the middle being a lighter shade. It was clear they were female from their clear chest as there were breasts for all to see. She had fins on the side of her face, sharp eyes and large fangs. She had a small pink oval over each eye, similar to eyebrows, and another at the corner of her eyes. She wore a red speedo, a large, fur-trimmed cape held together at her chest with a clasp in the shape of a fish head, and an ornate crown. The most striking feature of her is that she had a heart where each of her nipples should be.

This was the Sea Queen, currently a Demon Threat level 5 that was going to destroy the humans inside the shelter.

'Well, better destroy this city if no one else will fight me.' She thought amused.

But she stopped walking when she saw someone standing on the same road in front of the shelter. Her next opponent was none other than a certain cyborg known as Genos. "Oh? Another surface dweller wanting to fight?"

"I won't let you pass!" Genos declared.

"Do you want to fail like them?" she asked pointing a thumb to the beaten heroes.

"You won't find me to easy to beat." He coolly said.

"Prove it." she grinned.

"As you wish..." He answered with narrowed eyes before he prepared himself to battle.

She stood there with an amused grin.

-One Punch Man OST: Genos Theme-

The boosters on Genos' arms opened and started charging.

"Take this!" He declared as he shooted several lasers at the Sea Queen!

Her eyes widened slightly as the blasts hit her. "Ugh...not bad..." She acknowledged, still a bit hurt after her fight with that weird prisoner.

Genos though kept firing at her.

The queen quickly dodged the beams while trying to get close to her opponent. She got in close and grinned before decking Genos across the face.

Yet Genos managed to hold his feet, even if barely, before hitting the queen with a beam strong enough to the face that sent her flying!

But she flipped and landed on her feet before rushing at him. "NOT BAD! NOW TAKE THIS!" She roared as she went to hit him with a barrage of fists.

Genos reeled back as each fist chipped away at him and sent him careening through the air.

"HA! IS THAT ALL?!" Laughed the Sea Queen.

Genos groaned and sat up and saw the Sea Queen had jumped before her feet landed on top of him.

"Are you done?" She mock asked as she raised her fists to hit him.

Genos lunged to the side as her fist hit the yet!" He quickly said.

He jumped at her and delivered a flurry of punches to her face. She barely managed to block them with her arms, yet the force was enough to push her back!

'Hmm, this one is better.'

"Not over yet!" Genos roared as he infused his fists with electricity and went to attack her yet again!

The Sea Queen though dodged before slamming her fist against him, causing him to crash into the ground.

"Are you done?" She mock asked darkly.

Genos groaned as his body was even more damaged. "Not yet..." He managed to say while standing up.

"Oh?" Yet the Sea queen felt another presence coming and looked with interest at the newest arrival.

"Stop right there!" called Mumen Rider.

"Oh? Why should I?" Asked the queen curious.

"I won't let you continue anymore!"

"And how do you plan to do that?"

The meek hero gulped since he was nervous, but knew he had to at least try. "Take this! Justice CRASH!" He screamed as he charged with his bike towards the amused queen, but then...

The tire hit a rock, causing the bike to tip forward and launch Mumen Rider at her.

"What the-?!" She cried out before she barely managed to catch him, which pushed her back a bit.

But that caused him to land in a certain area. "W-What happened?" Asked to himself the rider as he tried to move from whenever he was, yet he stopped upon hearing a moan, which caused him to look up...and instantly go pale. He was looking at the Sea Queen, and he was holding onto her with his head in between her breasts.

'Oh crap!' He thought scared inwardly while trying to put a brave face.

The Sea Queen looked down at him. But on her mind, however...

'Is he confessing his love to me?' That thought made a bit of pink appear in her face as she thought about the new possibilities of spending her life with her new suitor.

Mumen Rider himself waited for the strike to end his life. 'What will she do? Kill me? Dissect me? Use me as a toilet cleaner?!' Each thought caused his skin to pale even more until someone would swear he was related to a certain Sannin in another universe.

Finally she spoke. "Is this a declaration of love?" She asked curious.

And that for Mumen Rider is where he was confused. 'Eh...What does she mean?' He thought confused before realizing his position...and what it could mean in many ways. 'N-NO WAY!'

"I'm very flattered you would do that in public."

"W-Wait! T-This is not what it looks like-!" He tried to say, but it wasn't easy with the embarrassment that he was feeling.

"So you don't think I'm beautiful?" she asked in disappointment.

"W-Well..." Then Mumen Rider realized that he had a chance to stall the monster before him, or even hopefully stop this conflict all-together by playing along. "O-of course you're beautiful!"

The Sea Queen blushed and looked at the hero. "T-Thank you! I-It's the first time someone had called me that..." She said to him with a blush on her face.

'I need to think of something else.'

"C-Could you please put me down?" Asked nervously the rider.

"I thought mates hold each other like this?"

"Y-Yes, they do...b-but not all the time! Even less in public!" He quickly answered.

"Why?"

"B-Because some people might get uncomfortable with that kind of show in front of them."

"I see no problem with it."

'Oh crap! What do I do now?'

"You know, I never had one be so upfront in their feelings." she smiled.

"I-I see...and w-why's that?"

"They're usually too scared."

'Not that I can blame them...' Thought nervously the rider hero.

"So...when's the ceremony?"

"Eh?! W-What do you mean?!"

"It makes sense we wed now that we're mates of course."

"W-WHAT?!"

That's when Saitama walked onto the scene and saw Genos limping over. "Um...did I miss something?"

"Much." replied the robot.

(End flashback)

"And that's how we got here." Finished the bald hero.

"Saitama-kun, does this look right on me?" asked Fubuki next to the bald here."

"Yeah, how does this look on us?" Asked Tatsumaki on the other side.

He turned to see both wearing white bridesmaids outfits. "You look fine." He answered with a smile and blush.

Both smiled as they heard the familiar tune play.

"Here she comes!" Said Genos, whom now was the piano player.

Everyone looked down the aisle.

There they saw the sea queen wearing a conserving white dress and held a bouquet of flowers in her arms. She also had a white veil that covered most of her red blush as she walked down the red carpet.

Mumen Rider gulped as he faced the priest, whom happened to be none other than a somewhat nervous King.

The Sea Queen stood beside him as King cleared his throat."Dearly beloved...and monsters..." Began King glancing off at the other half of the audience, which had many monsters of all sizes and shapes sitting down, "We're here to celebrate the union between both Mumen Rider and...the Sea Queen...s-so if anyone has something to say...S-Speak now, or shut forever..."

"I have something to say!" declared one of the monsters.

Everyone froze up at that as King's face went into an Oh Shit look.

"This is crazy! A human marrying the Sea Qu-!"

It couldn't finish because it was punched into oblivion by an annoyed Saitama.

"Please continue." he spoke like there wasn't a large gaping hole in the ceiling.

"A-A-alright..." Muttered King as he, barely, recovered from the shock. "Do you Mumen Rider, take the Sea Queen as your wife?"

"Y-yes, I do." He answered inwardly resigned.

"And do you Sea Queen, take Mumen Rider as your husband?"

"Of course I do!" She said with enough happiness to make Mumen smile despite the situation.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

'You poor bastard.' Thought King to himself as he saw Mumen Rider being picked up by an eager Sea Queen, whom then proceed to kiss him for all their worth!

The crowd cheered while Sea Queen pulled her husband back with a smile.

And so they walked with the queen carrying her husband bridal style before throwing the flower bouquet, which a clueless Saitama caught.

"Huh." he remarked.

Unknown to him, both psychic sisters blushed behind him.

'I wonder if it's going to be me.' they thought.


	72. Chapter 72

List of oneshots

chapter 72

What if a Jynx was looking for love and finally found the one for her?"

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-unknown location-

"AAAAHHH!" Yelled a Machop running through the bushes.

"MAD MILTANK!" Yelled a Beedrill.

"I'm too young to die!" Screamed a Zigzagoon.

"MOMMY!" Screamed a Sableye.

A dark figure rose from the bushes and frowned at the retreating pokemon.

"Another 'boyfriend' attempt gone wrong?" Asked a Lopunny with a ribbon on its ear.

The figure nodded and was revealed to be a Jynx who sniffled. "I'm not as fat as a Miltank, am I?"

"Of course not! …...Maybe a little, but not like a Miltank." The Lopunny saw her friend close to tears and panicked as she started crying. 'Oh no, I made her cry.'

Just then a Mew came up with a flyer. "Want some Pokeblock?"

"Not right now!" Hissed Lopunny as she patted her friend's back.

"Sorry….Oh um...well…." The Mew blushed before floating away.

"Listen, why don't you let me help you find the right guy?" Suggested the normal type.

"...ok….but. Um…" The Mew looked away with a blush. "Please help me….I'm kind of looking for….a mate…."

"Good. I can help you both." Nodded Lopunny.

"...….ok….thank you." The Mew blushed while looking at the bunny.

"So Jynx, what kind of guy are you looking for?"

"Is it a person that likes sweets?"

"Well, big and strong sounds nice." She smiled with a blush.

"...So. A Onix?" Asked the Mew.

Lopunny looked around and spotted a Machoke near a clearing. "What about him?"

"...Are you sure?" The Mew asked. "I heard that Machoke is …..Homophobic or something like that."

"I'M A GIRL!" Cried the Jynx in anger.

"I know that. But I mean that Machoke is afraid of Woman….sorry."

"Well we'll change that." The Lopunny walked towards the fighting type. "Hey you!"

"Uh...AHAAHH!" He screamed before running away.

"Told you." The Mew sweatdropped.

"Alright, what else do you look for?" She asked.

"Um?...Intelligence...and a non sexist personality." The Jynx suggested.

Lopunny and Mew looked around and spotted an Alakazam reading a book a little bit away.

"I know that Alakazam!" The Mew shouted. "He is a MASSIVE book Caterpie! And...Well….a hermit."

"This is your chance." The Lopunny whispered to her friend. "Just go over there, get his attention, and get him talking."

"Um. Lopunny….He teleported away while you were talking." Mew said pointing to the spot where the Alakazam use to be.

"Aw." The Jynx looked at the ground in sadness.

"Um?...How about that guy?" The Mew said while pointing to a Gallade.

"Oooh, big, strong, handsome." Smiled the Jynx with a blush.

"Go for it!"

The Jynx ran towards the Gallade and into their leg before she started smothering their face with her kisses.

"What are you doing!" The Gallade yelled.

"Wait, you don't sound like a guy!" The Jynx cried out in surprise.

"I'M A GIRL!" The female Gallade yelled while High Jump Kicking her away.

"HEY!" The Lopunny's paw lit up before she ran and hit the Gallade with her Mega Punch.

"OW!...Um Is that a Mew?" She asked pointing to Mew.

"Hi…" Mew blushed.

"Yes, now good bye." Lopunny charged up a Hyper Beam and send the Gallade flying away.

"Why…." Cried the Mew.

"We need to find Jynx!" Lopunny grabbed Mew and ran off the direction her friend flew.

"B-But" Cried the Mew as he felt his tail being ripped off. "She….aw.."

-other side of the forest-

Jynx groaned from the fall and rubbed her head. "A female Gallade? That doesn't make any sense…."

"Get...off...me…" said a voice from under her.

"Oh! Sorry." She moved off and looked at the pokemon.

"Ow...My Keystone...it's cracked...AGAIN!" Said the now revealed Spiritomb.

"Sorry." Apologized Jynx.

"It's fine...It already cracked once...when my girlfriend tried to kill me." The Spiritomb said.

"What! But why?" Asked Jynx in horror.

"She wanted to elope with another Spiritomb...and that REALLY hurt!" The ghost type looked at the ground with hurt and sadness on his face. "Sorry, you probably don't wanna listen to me babble like a loser."

Just then Lopunny and Mew crashed into them.

"Ow…." groaned Mew.

"Get off me!" Moaned the Lopunny.

"Sorry!"

All of them got off and Mew and Lopunny noticed the Spiritomb.

"Ow….what is this soft….." The Spiritomb said before blushing. "SORRY!"

Jynx blushed as both separated with the psychic and ghost looking away from the other.

"Um…..I ….um…." The Ghost/Dark type blushed. "Well...um….are you...um….single…?"

"Yes she is!" Lopunny cried out while pushing her friend towards him. "Single and looking for a boyfriend!"

"Really!"

"Of course!" Mew smiled while pushing Jynx towards him.

"Oh! Well, if you want…..maybe…..wanna go out?" He asked with a blush.

"YES!" She cried with a smile. She jumped onto the ghost and started smothering his face with kisses.

"...Lopunny…" asked Mew. "Can...we...you know..?"

"What?"

"D...Date…." He blushed.

"Well…..I don't know." She remarked with a hidden grin.

"Please!" Mew blushed. "I like you!"

"Oh? Well do you like this?" She leaned up and pecked his cheek.

"AH HAHA!" Mew blushed crimson before transforming into a heart. "LOPUNNY!"

She giggled while the two of them saw hearts float over Jynx and Spiritomb.


	73. Chapter 73

List of oneshots

chapter 73

This is basically chapters 9 and 61 merging together.

Series: Godzilla

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-outside the Godzilla Timeline-

We now see two figures with black cloaks on watched two separate timelines, one with a female King Ghidorah and the other one with Biollante.

"I personally like the second timeline." Said a figure with glasses.

"Meh, they're all the same." Shrugged the other figure while eating from a bag of chips.

"Yet we always see the same pattern, 'Man meets woman, They get hitched, children!' It's boring seeing the same thing all the time. At least that Hunter J universe and Georgia universe were unique."

"Mmm, yes. I rather found the new pairing to be a new brand of wine in an otherwise bland universe." Remarked the second figure with a fake british accent.

"Stop that. And yea. Heck I'm thinking of a female SpaceGodzilla universe and a Ragna and female Ragna ship universe!" The first figure said.

"What! You think you get to make that choice! Lies! For it is I that decides that!" Proclaimed the second figure.

"Yet every time we do something...it's either destroyed, mutated, or worse."

"Well excuse me if I wanted to drop some pudding in the Ragna universe. How was I supposed to know it would turn into a raging beast that would annoy an albino?"

"EASY! IT WAS COVERED IN BLACK MOLD!"

"Let's just agree that it's no one's fault, well maybe yours, but that's besides the point!"

"HEY! ONLY ONCE! AND THAT WAS THE TIME I TURNED MOST OF RIN'S UNIVERSE'S POPULATION INTO FEMALE SUMOS! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THEY WOULD FUCK HIM UNTIL NEAR DEATH!"

"That's why we gotta try something new and exotic with these two timelines. Ok, I'm thinking bath oils, changing the females to males, and then getting some fangirls in here to judge what they think about it."

"NO! JUST NO! I say we make them eat every human and then repopulate the planet! And maybe change the timeline where all Godzillasaurus ruled the earth instead of humanity!"

"I say if we change something, it's the environment. Instead of Earth, I'm thinking an anime convention with tons and tons of otakus who will go nuts seeing the Kaiju."

"No! I SAY WE CHANGE IT TO THE DOCTOR WHO PLANET OF SKAROS AND LET THEM ATTACK THE DALEKS!"

"Or a world where all they talk is seen as sexual innuendos."

"...Later. But what about a timeline combination?"

"What about we change the entire franchise into an american parody with horrible memes and actors?"

"It's been done...Ask Zilla." The figure facepalmed.

"Damn it! I'm gonna need some heavy scotch to forget." The second figure pulled out a bottle before he started guzzling it down.

"Anyway...I say we combine the two timelines here and see what happens when Godzilla's wives are merged into one along with everything BUT Godzilla and the kids."

The second figure finished the bottle. "Alright, but if Zilla makes one appearance, I'm nuking it like I did with Tsundere-5."

"Yet I saved it, remember? Anyway, Zilla in that timeline will be non existent." Smiled the first figure.

"Alright, well you better do it. If I try doing it, I might make a bad move cause right now I see doubles of you. Or is that your evil twin again?"

"I have no evil twin and for your information. YOU ARE DRUNK!"

"You're damn right I am!" Laughed the second figure before falling on the floor.

"Idiot." The figure said before turning to the timelines and pulled out a gold Sonic Screwdriver. "Now Allon-y!" He yelled as the Screwdriver caused a ripple effect that started to merge every atom in existence into a single point.

"I could go for a martini." Muttered the second figure.

"And I'm going to make sure you don't turn yourself into a girl and attack me...AGAIN!"

"Swing low, sweet cherry on top." Sang the drunk figure.

"God...Not again."

-Godzilla universe (Combined)-

A familiar king of the Kaiju slowly growled while waking up from his sleep. 'Uhg...what happened last night?' He groaned as he got up from the ground he was lying on.

"Daddy?"

Godzilla tuned and well….paled from seeing EIGHT of his children looking at him with concern.

"Are you ok Papa?" Asked his daugher, Himiko.

"You were asleep longer than usual." Remarked Riku.

"_And you were drooling...again._" Said Yuffie while the twin girls looked at Riku in confusion.

"_Yea...you need to stop that._" Tewi remarked.

"And who are you?" Asked the green scaled girl in confusion.

"Yeah, and why do you have daddy's scent?" Asked her same scaled brother with a frown.

"And WHY are you talking…."

"To yourselves!?" The twins said in fear. "Are you….insane!?"

"No, we're talking to our sisters." Spoke Riku pointing to the flytrap connected to himself.

"_And his girlfriend~_" Yuffie said causing Riku to blush.

"You're not my girlfriend!" He shouted shaking the mouth.

"_Well….I am now~_"

"Forget it!" Huffed the male with his arms crossed.

"_I know you dream of me~_" Yuffie purred.

"You really are…."

"Insane."

"I am/_RIKU_ IS NOT INSANE!" Both growled at the twins in anger.

"So….who are you?" Asked Himiko with a confused smile.

"Why should…"

"We tell you?"

"_It's polite._" Said Tewi while poking Himiko's nose. "_And are you rude?_"

"No, but you…."

"Are strangers." Both turn and ran over to Godzilla while sticking their tongues out.

"...Um Mizore...Kagome…" Godzilla addressed the girls. "They...are..my children...as well."

"As well?" Spoke Mizore who looked hurt. "Did you cheat on mother with another Kaiju?"

"NO!...I don't think. GAH!" Growled Godzilla while trying to remember what happened last night. "I know both of you all are my kids, but it feels like something's wrong. Like this was completely different."

"Like that movie, _Interception_?" Asked the the boy with confusion.

"The what?"

"Nothing….and EIRIN! STOP POKING MY CHEEK!" The boy growled as the now named Eirin was poking his cheeks with her finger.

"Not gonna happen Paul."

"..."

"...you like him don't you Eirin?" Mizore and Kagome asked with a smirk.

"MINE!" She growled hugging Paul's arm.

"That's fine…."

"We have each other." Smiled the twins holding the others hands.

"_...So you're futa's?_" Yuffie and Tewi asked with some nectar falling out their noses.

"No…."

"But who says we need cocks?" Grinned Kagome hugging Mizore.

"_Well...We can assist you~_" Tewi purred while Riku and Himiko blushed.

"Alright! That's enough!" Spoke Godzilla. "Look, until I understand what's going on, don't go treating this like it's some kind of vacation!"

"AW!" They all groaned with disappointment. Just then a blast of wind erupted from the entrance to the cave.

"Rūrā-koi! WHAT HAPPENED TO US!" Cried a voice from the entrance as a blast of electricity hit the nearby wall while a nearby plant mutated into a strange hybrid of a shotgun, a cactus, and a taser, which started eating a leftover pizza, box and all.

"Is that?"

"MAMA'S/MOTHER'S!" The kids cried out in shock.

"Rūrā-koi! WHAT HAPPENED TO US! _ONII-CHAN!_"

The king and his kid's eyes widened as a figure walked out of the looked like a blond and green haired woman with three yellow roses and a blue rose in her hair, with a heterochromia eye color of Red and blue. Her outfit consisted of an otaku/delinquent combination with some high heels and a three headed dragon on the front of the shirt. A very large ass and a J-cup rack made the clothes look like they were WAY too small.

"Rūrā-koi/Onii-chan!"

"M-Mom?" Spoke Riku with his jaw hanging open.

"Moms!" Paul and Eirin said while said boy nearly got a nosebleed.

"W-What happened to you?" Spoke Godzilla.

"WE DON'T KNOW! Rūrā-koi/Onii-chan!" They said while trying to contemplate what just happened. "Wait...Are you Biollante?" Asked Midoru and Migi in confusion.

"Yes, and aren't you King Ghidorah?"

"IT'S QUEEN!" They growled. "And Where is that other half? Erika?"

"_I'm right here!_" Spoke the blue rose.

"So...Why are you with our HUSBAND/ONII-CHAN!"

"HE'S MY MATE! THAT'S WHY!"

"Wait? You're mate? But we are his queens." Migi said with as snarl.

"My kids are right there!" Biollante/Kikyo made the right arm point to her children while Erika looked at the new body with interest.

"So are ours!" Midoru, Migi and Hidaru said pointing the left arm to their kids.

"Uh, are you all…..alright?" Asked Godzilla.

"Yes we are Rūrā-koi/Onii-chan!...Wait?"

"Rūrā-koi?" Asked Midoru.

"_Onii-chan?_" Erika said.

"What is it?" Asked the king.

"Well…."

"Migi just realized that Biollante and Erika said 'Rūrā-koi'..."

"And Onii-chan never told us a human name."

"So?"

"_Well. We must have been separate beings from different universes._" Said Erika in her scientist mode.

"...that's just crazy." Sweatdrop Godzilla.

"Yet a Godzillasaurus that was mutated by the hydrogen bomb, a human/Godzillasaurus/rose Kaiju, and a set of future pets mutated by an atomic bomb is not JUST as crazy?" Biollante/Kikyo sweatdropped.

"Touche, but how can two different universes just become one like that?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Maybe an alien from outside time and space was bored." Said Hidaru with a confused look.

-Meanwhile-

"GET OFF ME!" Said the glasses wearing cloaked figure while trying to keep his now female associate from ripping his clothes off. "STOP YOU DRUNK WOMAN!"

"KISS ME YOU FOOL!" She slurred reaching for the figure.

"GAH!"

-back in Godzilla universe-

"_That's ridiculous._" Erika said.

"It's possible!" Hidaru cried. "Onii-chan! Nee-chan is being mean to me!"

"Would you stop whining!" Called Mothra flying over head. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Yea!" Yelled Destroyah with a crab plushie in her hands.

"So BE QUIET!" Rodan and SpaceGodzilla growled.

"We are having a crisis of our own you giant stink bug!"

"...You mean the woman?" Mothra said.

"Did she gain weight?" Asked SpaceGodzilla.

"Look at her!" Godzilla gestured to her. "She's changed!"

"...What?" Asked Meganeura while poking Batra's face.

"I know you guy have spats, but she's the same as always. Did you eat some bad fish?" Asked Mothra with a sweatdrop.

"I DON'T EAT FISH! I EAT WHALES!" Godzilla growled. "And no I didn't have anything like that."

"Then why are you yelling? Telling the kids not to go at it again?" Groaned Rodan.

"Yea. Especially after MechaGodzilla got rusted by your Daughter's pollen." SpaceGodzilla growled while looking at Himiko and Tewi.

"Or your son's attempt to look at my naked form!" Battra said with a glare at Paul.

"Heh, as future king of the Kaiju, even I wouldn't do that." Boasted Riku.

"You looked at my ass!" Destroyah growled.

"_You what?!_" Growled Yuffie.

"And you tried to fuck us!" Both Gigan and Kumonga said as both girls glared at both Paul and Riku.

Godzilla and his mates looked at their sons who tried whistling and looking away.

"Now...Either get castrated or mate With US!" Battra, Destoroyah, Gigan and Kumonga said with a glare as Eirin and Yuffie looked at the boys with similar thoughts.

"Now hold up!" Growled Godzilla.

"What is it King?" Mocked Orga with a growl.

"If these two are finding mates, it'll be when they're older and under THEIR choice." He growled. "Unless you have a problem. Cause then I'll be roasting every one of you."

"...Fine. But when their first mating season occurs...THEY OUR OURS!" Battra, Destoroyah, Gigan and Kumonga smiled while knowing the mating season is just a week away, not that Godzilla remembered.

"I'm with him on this. They'll pick mates that THEY choose. If one of you tries pushing the issue, well you'll find out what your insides look like." Growled the woman.

"Fine. But we will have them!" 'Very soon~'

"_Hey...Eirin._" Yuffie said.

"What?"

"_Let's get our men ok?_"

"Of course." 'Those stupid old hags can hump a boat. We're better suited for them.'

"_I like you already Sis._"

"So…..girls?" Spoke Godzilla.

"Yes?" Asked Kikyo, Erika, Midoru, Migi and Hidaru.

"Uh, I'm not sure, but can you still transform? I can't remember if that's still possible."

"I think so?"

"Never tried that Onii-chan."

"Go for it mom's!" Chorused Mizore and Kagome.

"_But we might turn into another Orga._" Erika frowned.

"You don't have to if you don't want." Spoke Godzilla.

"...We will do it...for you, Rūrā-koi." Kikyo said with a smile. 'I just hope it doesn't hurt.'

They closed they combined eyes and were involved in a cocoon of pollen and electricity. After about two hours, the cocoon broke and the now monster body of Kikyo, Erika, Midoru, Migi, and Hidaru came out and landed on the floor with a thump.

"Holy shit." Godzilla's eyes widened.

"Ow…"

"Stop causing the world to spin."

"Onii-chan."

"_Oh god. My ass hurts._"

"I think my breasts are broken."

'Yea. They are ok.' Thought the King of monsters as Riku,Yuffie, Himiko, Tewi, Mizore, Kagome, Eirin and Paul ran and hugged their mothers.

Godzilla took a moment to soak in his mate's new form.

"**Hey~**" Said a certain drill handed Kaiju said from behind Godzilla in a hole. "**Having issues?**"

Godzilla just pointed at his mate's form. Which basically looked like Queen Ghidorah's body, but with Biollante's face and mouth over the entire chest area.

"**Oh. Looks like another god is having fun again.**" Megalon said while looking at the new Kaiju.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"**Oh. You forgot...I'm a GOD. And thus I know what happened...to a point.**" Megalon said while looking at Godzilla. "**And I think this is a blessing in disguise.**"

"How?"

"**You now have five wives! You are extremely luck~**"

Godzilla sweatdrop.

"**Anyway. Have fun and...For your information….I'm a goddess~**" Megalon winked before disappearing into the hole.

"Huh, that's new."

"...Papa?" Asked Himiko. "Riku and Paul are being attacked by Yuffie and Eirin."

"Why?"

"...That." She pointed to them as they were making out aka forced to make out on the ground near the kitchen.

"Kids! Don't make your brothers make out!"

They didn't listen as now Kagome and Mizore started making out as well.

'Oh boy.' He sighed.

Just then Queen Biollante got up and grabbed Godzilla with her vines. "Oh Rūrā-koi/Onii-chan~"

"Uh, yes?" He spoke nervously.

"It's time for our _Fucking_ session~" All five girls said before sending Godzilla right into their bodies.

-Outside universe-

"You idiot…." Said the glasses wearing ….woman...holding her now large stomach.

"What're you complaining about? Look at me!" Said another woman with an equally large stomach.

"But you were the one that was drunk!" She started to cry.

"Oh come on. Like you actually hate being pregnant."

She said nothing before turning to her ally with a blush. "If we are going to do this...We both must take responsibility…."

"Meaning no more junk food for you."

"That...and we have to marry." She said while slapping her ass. "Lady ass~"

"Oh shut it, Chubby Chaser."

"Make me, Lady Incest…" She smiled before kissing her stomach. "You are just so cute Yui~"

"Meh, I guess you're cute yourself Vanny."

"So?" She removed her cloak to reveal a black haired woman with yellow eyes, K-Cup breasts and a horse cock. "Let's have some more children, Y.U.I.~"

"Sheesh, and they say I'm perverted." The second woman took off the cloak to show her petite body with short red hair and orange eyes with H-Cup breasts as well as a horse cock.

The sounds of moans and pleasure could be heard ringing throughout the universes.


	74. Chapter 74

List of oneshots

chapter 74

What if Kari and Gatomon stayed in the Dark Ocean and found a simpler role in Dragomon's rule?

Series: Digimon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kari looked around at the dull and ominous landscape with a shiver. Taking in her surroundings, it looked like she was at the beach, only everything, the sand, the sky, even her own form was gray, like it all the color had been sucked out and drained.

She felt a foreboding self of fear, but also curiosity as she slowly walked down the shore, making the Digidestined of Light wonder how she got there or where she actually was.

But as she kept going, she heard a sound in a far off tunnel.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Kari called out, cautiously approaching the tunnel, before she was met by several amphibian Digimon, all had gray skin and glowing red eyes, making the Digidestined of Light step back a little and ask, her tone full of worry. "W-Who are you?"

"We are Scubamon, servants to the king of the Dark Ocean." Spoke one of them who seemed to have trouble just getting the words out, as the rest laid on the ground or leaned on the walls, all barely able to move.

"It wasn't always like this. Before we became slaves to these, we were able to serve Lord Dragomon. But now we are forced to hide here in order to resist the power that binds us." Another Scubamon said, holding out his right arm, showing it had a Dark Spiral attached to it.

"The Digimon Emperor." Spoke Kari with a frown, upset to see the Scubamon suffering.

"Soon all of us grew weak and can't return to the sea." Spoke the first one, before looking at Kari with hopeful eyes. "But with your power, we may break free. That is the reason you were called here."

"Power?" Kari questioned, before she saw her hands glowing with the light of her Crest.

Knowing what she had to do, Kari withdrew her D-3 and held it at the Scubamon, before all were consumed in a bright and powerful light. And when the light died down, Kari smiled to see the Dark Spirals attached to each Scubamon begin to crack and break off, freeing them from the Digimon Emperor's power.

"Come on." She reached down and grabbed the Scubamon's hand as they slowly stood up. "I'll help you get back to the ocean."

"We will." The first Scubamon said, only to then say, grabbing Kari's wrist tightly as he spoke. "But you are to come with us."

"W-What are you talking about?" She asked in worry, while tugging against the Digimon's grip.

"You were destined to come here. But not just to save us, but to become our Queen." Another Scubamon said, further restraining the Digidestined.

"Hey, let me go!" Kari cried out, tugging against their arms, only to be ignored as the Scubamon dragged Kari closer and closer to the sea, where a massive, shadowed figure emerged from the waters. She turned to the Scubamon and watched as all of them started changing into dark figures that didn't look Digimon at all, worrying her and making her ask. "What… what's going on?"

"You will become our Queen, and our King's bride." Spoke another, watching as the large figure moved closer, revealing his form as he stepped through the mist and approached his Scubamon servants.

Kari stared in horror, taking in the appearance of the Digimon, which had numerous tentacles bound together like arms, hundreds of tentacles that acted as legs and a horrific face that looked like a mutated squid.

"King Dragomon, we have her." The Scubamon holding Kari's left arm announced.

Kari stared as the face moved down and she saw more tentacles around the mouth area with two large glowing red eyes looking straight at her, making him say. "Kari Kamiya, the Digidestined of Light, at last we meet."

"W-W-Who are you?" She stuttered in fear.

"I am Dragomon, King of the Dark Ocean." Dragomon replied, before he raised his right arm of tentacles as several flowed down and wrapped around Kari's limbs as his servants let go of her and stepped back.

"Stop it! Let me go!" Kari screamed, struggling in fear as Dragomon continued to bind her.

Dragomon held her up to his face as his eyes looked over her form. "You resist now, but soon you shall accept me as your King and your role as my Queen." Dragomon stated. "That is why you are here. Your light brought you here to be warped and consumed by me, and I shall ensure you stay forever."

Unable to do anything but scream out, Kari's vision began to darken as she fell unconscious within Dragomon's grasp.

With Kari now unconscious, said King grinned and turned to his servants. "You have done well, now make sure that anyone who comes looking for her is dealt with."

"As you wish." The Scubamon replied loyally, drawing their harpoon spears, before spreading throughout the area, leaving Dragomon alone with his Queen.

Dragomon turned and slowly moved back deeper into the sea with Kari in his grip. His eyes glowed as a dark mist seeped out and surrounded Kari's unconscious form just as they then submerged in the ocean. Kari's form stiffened, but was still breathing as air bubbles drifted from her mouth, showing that the King's power over his domain was allowing her to breath under water.

Submerging deeper into the dark colored waters, Dragomon soon arrived at the bottom, where his castle stood. A massive structure that was made of rock and darkness. He swam through a large archway and laid down on a large throne made of coral, before breaking a section of the coral from his throne, molded it in his free hand, until it took the form of a circlet, which he then placed on Kari's head.

He knew his plan would work only after she woke up, so for the time being he'd simply keep hold of her until she woke up.

And after several minutes of waiting patiently, Dragomon could hear faint moans escaping Kari's lips, telling him that the Digidestined of Light was coming to.

"Huh? What….?" Kari asked herself, slowly opening her eyes, before she grew fearful upon seeing Dragomon's face close to hers'.

"It is good to see you have awakened, my Queen." He said.

"Let me go!" Kari yelled back, struggling against the tentacles, while looking around at where they were at.

"It is useless to resist. Soon, both your body and your mind will be mine." Dragomon told Kari. "Now it's time to show you the beauty of the darkness."

Kari saw the water slowly move around her like a mini whirlpool and felt her eyes stuck open as she stared the water move faster and faster.

"Look at the darkness. Let it flow through you." Spoke Dragomon as the water around Kari would occasionally change shapes, making the Digidestined of Light moan, as she felt dizzy and lightheaded.

"N-No." Kari said back as she saw the various shapes and felt like she could keep looking at the ominous waves as they moved faster and faster. 'M….my head feels…..weird.' She thought, letting out a moan as she felt the darkness embracing her body.

Dragomon watched as Kari's form slowly started growing calm, as she looked at the water with a relaxed stare.

'So…..so beautiful.' She thought, feeling her rational mind breaking away piece by piece. 'It looks so warm….'

"Give into the ocean." Whispered Dragomon.

'The ocean…..it's so beautiful.' She thought, fully relaxing in his grip.

"Relinquish your old life and become my Queen." He then whispered, his tone alluring and almost hypnotic.

"Relinquish….old life…." She muttered as her eyes glazed over, making Dragomon smirk to see she had fallen under his spell.

"Now, how does it feel?" He asked, slowly releasing his grasp over Kari, who then showed off a dark smirk.

"It feels wonderful. So warm, so inviting." Kari replied. "I'm actually confused why I put up so much resistance before." She then added.

"Then it's time to show you even more warmth." Dragomon growled as several more tentacles moved over and started tearing her clothes away, making Kari moan and smile seductively, as she got the idea.

"Does my body suite your needs?" She asked after her bra and panties were shredded to bits, leaving her completely naked.

"We shall soon find out." Dragomon replied, taking hold of Kari once again, before moving his massive tongue up and down her body, rubbing across her breasts, stomach and pussy.

"AH!" Moaned Kari, who shivered at the large tongue coating her bare body in saliva, while the tentacles that held her limbs wrapped around her legs and spread them wide open, allowing Dragomon to push his tongue against her snatch and allow it to slide in her.

"AHHH!" She moaned as the enormous tongue spread her folds open and only licked around the inside entrance, making her body shudder in pleasure as he slid it back out, making her want more.

Dragomon brought his tongue back and let her taste seep in, tasting her sexual fluids and making him smirk at her.

"You have a dark and wondrous taste, my dark Queen." He commented, making Kari, while she was panting, smirk at hearing that. "And now it's time to ensure you conceive my heir."

The tentacles made sure her legs were kept open while three tentacles moved over and starting sliding and rubbing up and down against both her entrances, causing Kari to moan and scream loudly in pure pleasure.

"Oh, that's it…!" She cried. "Deeper… deeper…!"

"It seems you're begging for it, and I haven't even pushed them in." Mocked Dragomon.

"Stop teasing me… Please give it to me…!" Kari just begged in reply, showing she truly had submitted herself to Dragomon's darkness.

"Gladly." Grinned Dragomon before one of the tentacles started pushing into her pussy folds, causing Kari to arch her back and moan in pleasure and approval.

"AH~!" Moaned Kari, feeling the slim appendage slowly move inside her folds and found one of the tentacles rub against her cheek, before she turned her head and opened her mouth as the tentacle slid inside her mouth, making the corrupt Digidestined let out muffled moans and cries from the pleasure forced upon her.

"Hmm, nice and wet." Grinned Dragomon, feeling the tentacles slide in further into her mouth and pussy, before noticing the blood come from her pussy, which caused him to smirk as he then pushed his tentacles deeper into Kari, making her gasp and cry out from the sudden intrusion and burst of pain her body felt.

"How does it feel to have your virginity taken by your King?" He then asked, removing the tentacle from Kari's mouth, causing her to gasp out. "So good! It's so good!" Kari cried out in reply.

"Then let's make sure you're stuffed everywhere." The other tentacle prodded her ass before slowly pushing inside it, causing Kari to moan from Dragomon's actions. "Yes! Oh, yes… Ah… My King, it feels amazing…!"

Dragomon smiled wickedly, seeing Kari losing herself, not only to the darkness but his pleasure, making him then slide his tentacle back into her mouth, before each tentacle started to slide in and out of her holes at the same pace.

All Kari could do was let out muffled moans as she remained in Dragomon's grasp, her body continuing to enjoy the pleasures Dragomon's tentacles were giving her, each one going deeper in her throat and her lower holes, while wiggling occasionally against her inner walls.

Dragomon continued, forcing his tentacles to continue to invade Kari's body, while her mind was invaded by the darkness. But soon, Kari began to move around as she could feel her orgasm, which upon seeing the Digidestined starting to write around in his hold, Dragomon could see that his Queen was soon to climax. "Are you ready to cum?" He asked, making Kari just moaned and nod in reply, which made Dragomon continue to pleasure Kari, and made him smile darkly, knowing that with her climax, Kari would submit herself completely to the darkness and his power, before Kari, unable to contain her pleasure, had her orgasm, crying out loudly as released her sexual fluids all over the tentacles that invaded her pussy.

And with Kari's orgasm, Dragomon felt it too. His limit reached, the King of the Dark Ocean shot his sperm from out his tentacles and released it, filling Kari's snatch with his seed, causing Kari's stomach to expand greatly from the amount.

As her pussy overflowed with his seed, she swallowed as much of his sperm going down her throat and felt her ass get stuffed with his seed, making Kari's mind cloud from the onslaught of pleasure.

She shook in his hold before slumping down in exhaustion, causing Dragomon to remove his tentacle from her mouth and ask her. "How do you feel, my Queen?"

"So…...full…" Kari panted in reply, looking up at Dragomon with a glazed look in her eyes, showing him that Kari had relinquished herself as the Digidestined of Light and was now his, to do with as he desired.

"Well don't pass out now. I need to ensure you carry my heir." He grinned, before his tentacle shot back into Kari's pussy, making her moan from the actions of Dragomon, her new King.

"Yes! Give me more!" Kari moaned out with her tongue hanging out as Dragomon continued, making sure she was to bare his offspring and continue his legacy as the ruler of the Dark Ocean.

While that went on, we go back to the spot Kari had appeared at and find a small feline Digimon dropping onto the sand. Quickly rising to her feet, the Digimon looked around in panic as she called out for her human partner and best friend. "Kari! Kari!"

Just like Kari, Gatomon, the Digimon of Light, wasn't too sure where she was, but didn't care, all that mattered was finding Kari and making sure she was ok. She had been acting weird beforehand and now she had wound up in such a place, making Gatomon guess it was no coincidence and just made her want to find Kari sooner, to help and protect her. And after finding her backpack on the beach, she fell inside a pink rift in the air, and now here she was, in an unknown region.

However, Gatomon stopped when she was approached by several Scubamon, all had red eyes and their weapons drawn, making the Digimon of Light brace herself and ready herself for a fight, thinking she had encountered more slave Digimon of the Digimon Emperor.

But upon looking at the Digimon, she saw none had a single Dark Ring or Dark Spiral on their body, causing more questions to fill the feline's mind.

"By order of his majesty, King Dragomon, you are to surrender yourself at once." One of the Scubamon said.

"Surrender and be destroyed." Another added, causing a mixture of anger and confusion to fill Gatomon as she asked in reply. "Don't you mean Surrender OR be destroyed?"

"I don't. All those who do not serve our King are to be deleted." The Scubamon replied.

Gatomon hissed, ready to take on her new enemies. However, her form was then enveloped in light, making her groan out and collapse onto all fours when the light consuming her turned dark. "What's going on…?" She groaned out, feeling like there was a presence gripping her heart and squeezing away the light inside of her.

"It seems she is connected to the human." A Scubamon commented to his comrades, making Gatomon demand as she did her best to keep from collapsing further. "Are you talking about Kari...? Where is she...?"

"She is with Dragomon and in the process of becoming his Queen." Another Scubamon said in reply, before he commented. "And it looks like you have some close connection to the human, as we can sense King Dragomon's darkness consuming you."

"N...NO!" Gatomon cried out while groaning, as the presence got even stronger, further consuming her.

"Soon you shall be reborn as a member of the Dark Ocean." The Scubamon explained.

"N-NEVER!" She cried out before dropping to her knees.

"You cannot escape your fate or the power our King has unknowingly bestowed upon you." One of the Scubamon replied, before they all began calling out to her, telling her to accept the darkness, to become like them and to serve King Dragomon and his dark Queen.

'N….no…' She thought panting, only to then cry out as the darkness around her not only expanded, but its shade turned deeper and darker, further consuming Gatomon and her purity.

She looked at her body and found it slowly growing and stretching out, making the Digimon of Light then scream out as her form was fully enveloped in darkness and changed. Her body stretching out and taking on a more feminine and seductive form. Her arms and legs grew longer and slender, while her paws were replaced with clawed fingers. And lastly, her face changed, to which her cat ears vanished from the top of her head and was replaced with a stream of flowing hair.

The Scubamon all watched on in awe as the darkness around Gatomon's form then dispersed, revealing she had taken on a whole new form and had become a LadyDevimon, making them all drop their weapons and kneel, as they could sense her new power and bond with the corrupted Digidestined.

The figure looked over her new form and grinned like a predator, before she turned her attention to the Scubamon kneeling before her.

"It has been done. You have been accepted by the darkness." One of the Scubamon said, remaining kneeling, before he asked. "What do you command of us?"

The woman tapped her chin. "Tell me, does this form arouse any of you?" She asked in a curious tone.

"Indeed it does." He replied, remaining in a calm and collective state.

"Yeah, you're hot." Another Scubamon then spoke up, making her face him.

"Oh really? Prove it." LadyDevimon said, making the Scubamon nod loyally in reply, before he approached her and began to lick the black leather covering her feet, making her smirk at her dominance over the Scubamon and their submission.

"Not bad, but let's see how your animalistic side feels." She spoke as the Scubamon stood up, before offering in a seductive tone. "Go ahead and grab where you want to grab."

Nodding in reply, the Scubamon stood up and moved his right hand up, grabbing LadyDevimon's left breast and giving what he could reach a squeeze, making the dark Digimon moan in approval.

But wanting more, LadyDevimon turned her attention to the other Scubamon. "You all, come over and do what he's doing." She commanded, making them all nod loyally before they approached the corrupt female and started to rub her chest, while those who didn't have any room, moved behind her and began to tease her ass.

"Mmmm, how do they feel?" LadyDevimon asked.

"Really good." One of the Scubamon replied, continuing to let his hands roam across LadyDevimon's sexy form.

Hearing that, LadyDevimon smirked before she asked. "Care to get a more direct feeling?"

The Scubamon nodded in reply, causing LadyDevimon to smile seductively before she raised her claw and brought it down, tearing through her clothes and revealing her pale and naked body to the Scubamon.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked as she laid on her back, spread her legs out and made a motion for the Scubamon to come to her. "Come and get me." She purred.

The minions of Dragomon listened and obeyed, walking over to LadyDevimon and began to move their hands all over her breasts, thighs, and any part of her exposed skin.

"That's it…" She moaned, enjoying the pleasure the Scubamon were giving to her. "Just like that…"

The Scubamon nodded, continuing to rub LadyDevimon's body, making her moan, before the corrupt Digimon moaned louder, feeling the Scubamon then become bolder in their actions, as two were rubbing each of her breasts, one was in between her legs, fingering her pussy, while the rest were caressing her body.

"C'mon… more… Give me more…!" She moaned out, causing the Scubamon to obey her once again, to which the Scubamon rubbing her breasts moved their heads over and began to lick, suck and bite her nipples, the Scubamon rubbing her snatch pushed his fingers into LadyDevimon, while the rest increased their rubbing, which increased LadyDevimon's pleasure.

"Yes, oh, that is it…!" LadyDevimon moaned, before she commented. "After beeing such a goody Digimon, I had forgotten how good it feels to have some 'release'. Speaking of which…" She then said slyly, surprising two Scubamon that were working their mouths on her breasts as she moved her hands up and began to rub their crotches, causing their members to emerge from their sheaths, which LadyDevimon then grabbed, sliding her clawed hands up and down the cocks as she began filling the duo with pleasure in the form of a handjob, each.

"You." She said, her attention drawn to a Scubamon that was biting around her neck. "Sit on my chest and enjoy yourself." She commanded in an enticing tone, which the Scubamon obeyed, before he allowed his unsheathed cock to enter LadyDevimon's mouth, making him groan from the combination of the wet and warmth, as well as the feeling of her fangs skillfully scraping up and down his length as she moved her head up and down his member.

And, seeing how wet her pussy was, the Scubamon in between her legs was unable to help himself as he placed his hands firmly on LadyDevimon's legs and pushed his cock deep into her pussy, causing her to let out a muffled moan due to the cock in her mouth.

But she remained focused as she pleasured all four Digimon at once.

"LadyDevimon, your so tight… It feels great…!" The Scubamon pleasuring her pussy groaned, making LadyDevimon smirk around the cock in her mouth as she continued providing the Scubamon with pleasure.

"He's right… Ah… your mouth feels so good on my cock…!" The Scubamon that was getting the blowjob groaned in agreement.

LadyDevimon continued her actions on the Scubamon, making them all groan from the pleasure each was getting, until none were able to hold back and soon had their orgasms.

LadyDevimon cried out in pleasure as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids, all over the Scubamon's manhood, making him groan in reply as he then filled her pussy with his cum, before her mouth too was full of Scubamon cum when the Scubamon that had gotten the blowjob from her had his release, causing most of his cum to fill her mouth, while the two Scubamon that had their cocks in LadyDevimon's grip came too, shooting their load all over her hands and onto her chest.

After the four had finished cumming and LadyDevimon had let them go, they gazed down at the cum covered Digimon, who just smirked at them. "How was that?" She asked, tracing her clawed fingers across her chest, wiping up the cum and bringing it to her lips.

"Really good." The Scubamon replied, feeling their cocks harden at the erotic sight before them.

LadyDevimon smirked, both from hearing their reply and seeing they wanted more, making her then sit up and reposition herself on all fours, showing off her wet pussy and luscious ass. "Then get ready for round two." She said, before her body was filled with moans and her mouth let out moans as the Scubamon began to pleasure her once again, filling her pussy, her ass and her mouth with their members.

-Timeskip-

Several days had passed since Kari and Gatomon had mysteriously vanished, leaving the Digidestined and Kari's family all saddened and worried.

However, none were aware that as they worried, Kari and Gatomon were both smirking from what had happened to them.

While it had only been several days in the Real World, several weeks had passed in the Dark Ocean, and during that time not only had LadyDevimon pleasured nearly all of Dragomon's loyal followers, but had gotten pregnant several times, giving birth to many Digi-Eggs, which hatched and the Digimon born soon became BlackGatomons, all of whom were female and took after their mother in her lustful ways, fucking and getting fucked by the Scubamon.

As for Kari, she had ditched her old clothing and only wore a dark black dress that showed off her larger breasts and the same coral crown, which now had a black pearl in the center of it, but now her stomach had expanded, showing she was pregnant.

Baring the Digimon of her King, Kari was relaxing as several Scubamon were massaging her feet and temples to help sooth and relax her.

"How do you feel?" Dragomon then asked, entering the room, which made the Scubamon immediately stop and bow in respect, while Kari smiled.

"Wonderful. Soon I shall give birth to your child." Kari replied before she rubbed her stomach, making Dragomon smile wickedly, seeing he had gotten all he had desired from the Digidestined of Light. And soon he'd be able to break from the prison that was the Dark Ocean and take his place as King of all three worlds.

"AH! Harder!" Moaned a voice outside, where the camera panned over to show a BlackGatomon riding a Scubamon's cock with a lustful face. "Give me it all!" She cried out, causing the Scubamon to nod and groan in reply, feeling the tightness of the dark furred Digimon's snatch around his member.

He then flipped them over and held her down as his cock twitched and started flooding the Digimon's pussy with his seed.

"Oh, yes…! Aaaahhhh!" BlackGatomon cried out, loving the feel of the Scubamon's cum filling her, while she too had her climax, releasing her sexual fluids, in which the Scubaman slowly pulled out of BlackGatomon, his seed dripping from her snatch.

"Mmm, that was purrfect…" BlackGatomon moaned, gazing lustfully at the Scubamon, seeing his cock was still hard, before she looked to her right, making her smile in a mixture of further lust and slyness.

All around BlackGatomon were her sisters, all being fucked by the other minions, each one loving their cocks with one being fucked in the ass and pussy with two others being shown in a group's cum. Each one eager to take their seed in their pussies.

And to add to the pleasure, as the Scubamon continued, several of the BlackGatomon sisters either joined in on pleasuring the minions of Dragomon or just pleasured each other, fingering their pussies or positioning themselves so they were facing each other's snatch before licking it.

Their mother, who, once again was pregnant, had two Scubamon fucking her in the pussy at the same time, with two more in her ass, while she rubbed two more and let two more use her breasts for a boobjob and the last one thrusting in and out of her mouth.

LadyDevimon could only moan out slightly, but she smiled around the cock in her mouth, from the combination of pleasures she was experiencing and feeling pride at how her daughters were taking after her. 'Soon each of them will be able to take this many cocks, and will be wonderful breeders.' She thought, enjoying the sounds of each BlackGatomon fucking or being fucked and knowing they too would soon be proud, dark and slutty mothers like her.


	75. Chapter 75

List of oneshots

chapter 75

Sequel to chapter 22

Series: Blue exorcist

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Izumo and Rin were currently cuddling underneath Rin's bed covers. Well until a sword with a cork screw blade shot through the window and stuck into the wall next to them.

"What the hell?!" Jumped Rin.

"Rin. There's a message on the hilt." Said a scared Izumo while pointing her finger at the hilt.

Rin slowly got out and walked over to it before looking at the message.

'_Dear Izumo,_

This is your uncle, Shirou. Sorry about the broken plasma, but it was the fastest way to send this letter without having Revy trying to shoot my ass for paying the mail faire. Anyway, Your aunt, Gigamesh and Artoria and your uncle Rock want to see you. It's a matter of great importance. Oh and if you finally got your man, bring him along as well. So, please respond and we will meet you at the station at 12:30 pm tomorrow.

With love,

Shirou Emiya Istar Pendragon.

P.S. To Izumo's boyfriend. If you had unprotected sex with my niece. I WILL CASTRATE YOU WITH EA! Oh and To Izumo, your cousin, Geo is also coming so try not to scare him.'

"Uh, Izumo-chan?"

"Yes? Rin-kun?"

"Apparently this is from your family."

"Yea and?" Izumo said while looking at the back of the message.

'_Oh by the way. This note will self destruct in seven seconds._

From Aunty Revy'

"Uh, that's a joke, right?" Asked Rin.

As Rin said this a mini explosion rocked the dorms as each of the students ran to see what happened.

"What happened?!" Cried Bon.

"Are you ok?" Yukio said while only seeing Rin covered in ash and ….alcohol. Also to why Izumo is not seen well…..she is hiding under Rin's bed, but she still didn't escape without being covered in ash.

"Rin, you're naked." Spoke Shima.

"...I sleep in the nude." Rin lied.

"Please put some pants on Nii-san." Spoke Yukio covering his eyes.

"What? Jealous that my cock is bigger than your's Yukio?" Rin laughed.

"I don't ask questions, now just do it or you're sleeping outside our room."

"Fine. But first….GET OUT!" Rin growled.

The others walked out while Rin put the burnt door back over the hole, albeit tricky.

"Ow...Aunty Revy really loves that trick…*cough*!" Izumo said while popping out of the bed. "And you really need to clean under there...I think there was a demon spider crawling down there."

"So for this meeting, should I be writing a will?"

"No. Uncle Shirou was only joking. Now uncle Rock….maybe." Izumo said while cleaning the ash off of Rin's face. "So Rin-kun….Let's get ready."

"Should I dress formally?"

"Yes and no. You can dress formally, but not too formal or you will get shot in the eye."

"Why?"

"Let's just say Aunty Artoria, Aunty Revy and Uncle Rock have a bad history with well dressed individuals." Izumo said while shivering.

"Got it."

"Oh and let's bring your sword and some cakes as well."

"Why to both? I mean, if they find out about my…..you know what, that might not get me bonus points."

"Rin. Two of my aunts are swordswomen that use supernatural abilities along with Uncle Shirou. They will not discriminate. Plus Aunty Artoria loves cakes and Aunty Gilgamesh really loves fighting...oh wait they both love fighting with swords." Izumo sweatdropped.

"Oh great." He sighed walking over and looking through his wardrobe.

"Oh and cousin Geo...well...he is a superhero, called Mega Man."

"Anything else I need to know?" He asked checking his suits.

"Oh and he's married to his mother, Hope Stelar, and an alien named Ophiuca." Izumo said causing Rin to look at her in shock. "And he has an alien like familiar named Omega-Xis."

"Uh, your family are still shinto priests, right?" He sweatdrop.

"Yes! It's just they spread out with religious preferences."

'This is gonna be hell.' He thought picking a suit.

-day after, train station-

Rin tugged at the white shirt he had on with a black dress suit over it.

"Rin-kun...You could have just worn a black shirt." Izumo said while wearing a kimono with Rin's face on the side.

"I didn't want to look like a slob."

"Yet you still look like one….kidding~" Izumo said as the train's doors opened. "Hey Rin-kun!

Look! Them!"

Rin looked and saw two males, a black and red head, while the rest were girls. One with brown hair in pigtail, another with long blonde hair and golden armor, and another with lighter blonde hair in blue and silver armor.

"Um..Hi." Rin said with a hint of nervousness. "My names…Rin Okumura."

"Oh great, a nervous one." Groaned the pigtailed woman.

"What did you say!" Yelled Rin. He dropped the frown as a gun was pressed against his forehead.

"Care to repeat that?" She asked with a scowl while cocking the barrel.

"Sure! I said 'WHAT DID YOU SAY!' And what are you going to do? Shoot me?"

"No I cocked the hammer because it looked cool, OF COURSE I'M GONNA SHOOT YOU DUMB FUCK!" She yelled getting in his face.

"GO AHEAD! I FACED DEMONS SCARIER THAN YOU!" Rin growled while standing his ground. 'What am I saying! Even I'll die from this close distance!'

*BANG*

One second, two seconds three seconds…..and Rin is still alive and confused.

"Heh, looks like you got some balls." Grinned the woman pulling her gun away. "Relax, there wasn't anything in it."

"Hey! I faced the King of Rot and survived with just a sword! I have balls!"

"Heh, looks like Izumo found a decent guy." Shrugged the woman putting her gun away. "What was your name again kid?"

"Rin Okumura and ….the son of Satan." Rin looked away.

"I didn't ask for your fucking backstory." Remarked the woman who looked bored. "I just got one more thing to say."

"What? That you hate demons or that your husband is looking at your ass?"

"I know the second one, but no. This." Revy slammed her fist into Rin's gut without any warning.

"W-What D-Did y-you do t-that for?" Gasped Rin holding his gut while gasping for air.

"For being a cocky brat. Rule one, do that, and I put you on the ground. Oh, and welcome to the family." She sarcastically remarked before turning and smiling at Izumo. "Hey Niece."

"Aunty Revy...why are you hurting my mate?" Izumo said while the others looked at Rin with a dark aura.

"Hey, you know I do that to test out any boyfriends. So quit glaring goldilocks." She glanced at Gilgamesh.

"Shut up mongrel." Gilgamesh growled before grabbing Rin by the shirt. "You! You and Izumo are a couple, right?"

"Y-Yes!" Rin gasped out. "But tell that to Izumo's familiars."

"Oh? And why should I tell them?"

"Because they pranked her with fox ears and also left her for dead at least once." Rin growled. "Blasted son's of a demonic goat!"

"We'll deal with them later." Spoke Artoria. "Right now, let's all go and relax someplace more private."

"Um...Artoria-san? Can we spar?" Rin asked while trying to wiggle out of Gilgamesh's grasp.

"Why?"

"I kind of use a sword with demonic flames and well, Izumo-chan mentioned that you are a great swordswoman." Rin said honestly.

"Perhaps later."

"Oh and I have some cakes for you two….but I think Revy-san is eating them."

"Liar." spoke Revy through a mouthful of cake.

"Then why are you eating those peanut butter cakes then?" Rin deadpanned.

Revy swallowed them and saw Artoria's glare. "Oh quit pouting, we'll get more."

"Actually...You ate all of them." Rin said pointing to the three boxes of cake next to her.

"This kid's getting on my nerves." Growled Revy.

"How about we just take Artoria's idea?" Suggested Rock who didn't need his wife using real bullets in the station.

"Or I could bake some?" Rin asked. "I do love baking cakes...like the ones you ate Revy-san."

"We still don't know where to go." Spoke Gilgamesh.

"...Maybe that sushi place you like Aunty Gilgamesh?" Izumo suggested while pulling Rin out of her aunt's grasp.

"Hmm, that would sound good right now."

Just then they heard someone...falling from the sky. "LOOK OUT!"

"Looks like he finally arrived." Spoke Izumo.

"WATCH OUT!" Yelled a brown haired boy with a star pendant, a red shirt, brown pants and a green visor on his head. A small phone like device was strapped onto his right arm.

"**Geo! Watch out for that gun happy woman!**" Yelled a blue and green dog like creature with two large claws and a lower body made of electricity.

"OH SHIT!" He cried out before crashing into the roof of the station.

"That's gotta hurt." Rin said as Geo's body tumbled down the roof onto a nearby bush.

"Ow…" groaned the boy slowly standing up.

"**Geo...Why did you break out of the transformation WHILE ON THE EM WAVE ROAD!**"

"I GOT OVER EXCITED!" He yelled at Omega-Xis.

"**Yea. Like when you looked at your mother's ass and tits before we left?**" Omega-Xis smirked.

"Jealous?"

"**No. But maybe your other wife is?**" Said a purple energy being with green eyes and a flute in her hands.

"OPHIUCA!" He jumped.

"**Yes. It's me and well you're mother is at the house….waiting for him.**" Ophiuca pointed to Rin.

"Oh, that must be Izumo's boyfriend."

"Um...actually it's mate Geo-san." Rin said while helping the hero up.

"Same thing."

"**Actually Geo. It's not.**" Said Omega-Xis while zapping Rin's face with his claws.

"Ah! What was that!" Rin cried out in surprise.

"**Well….I just wanted to see if a demon is immune to an AM-ian's touch. And they are not.**"

"Less yakking and more moving on!" Barked Revy who lit a cigarette.

"**Don't get buck wild yet. He still needs to face Arthoria, Gilgamesh, Me and Geo, Shirou, Hope and Ophiuca, and then you and your husband.**"

"She means we're going to a sushi restaurant." Spoke Izumo.

"**Oh. But still if you want to date or marry him. He must survive our attacks.**" Omega-Xis said with a grin. "**Not that he can.**"

Rin frowned as the group walked away from the station and downtown to a sushi restaurant.

"So. You're an alien?" Rin asked the Am-ian and Fm-ain respectively.

"**Bingo.**"

"And you possess others….are you sure you're not a new species of demon?" Teased Rin.

"**Positive.**"

"Good. The vatican would be after you like moths to a flame if you were a demon." Rin said before turning to Gilgamesh. "Um. Gilgamesh-san?"

"What mongrel?"

"Are you really a queen? Because if you are I should try bowing." Rin replied. "Or maybe I should leave the bowing to queen Izumo-chan."

"She would be more like an empress, but you may bow if you choose. Heck, you can even have the honor of being my footrest."

"...How about just your personal foot massager? Or personal cake maker?"

"Brownnosing kid? And here I thought you had some pride." Spoke Revy.

"Hey. I was just being nice or are you jelly?" Smirked Rin.

"...say that fucking word one more time, and I'm jamming my fist up your ass,"

"A-All right Revy-san!"

Soon they walked into the restaurant and sat in a booth. With Rin stuck between Revy, Izumo, and Artoria.

They each took a moment to order before Rock turned to Rin. "So Rin, tell us how you know Izumo."

"Izumo is a fellow exorcist in training. A summoner." Rin smiled. "And a pretty great summoner at that….except for the foxes that really hate Izumo-chan."

"And why do keep looking at my niece's ass?" Rock replied. "It's not like she has a tail and fox ears."

This caused Rin and Izumo to stiffen.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME!" Revy yelled before punching his shoulder.

"OW! What was that for?" Rin asked rubbing his arms.

"For giving my niece FOX EARS AND A TAIL!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Then WHO was it?" Revy growled.

"Her foxes."

Revy glared before slapping him on the face.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"Because I felt like it. Got a problem with that punk?"

Rin was about to retort, but saw Izumo shake her head and just stayed quiet.

"So Rin." Asked Artoria. "What was with the 'I'm the son of satan' comment earlier?"

"Uh, well ya see I'm part…...demon." He whispered the last part.

"Part cat?" Asked the Knight in confusion. "You don't look like a cat."

"I said demon."

"Dragon? Ah another Pendragon!" Artoria said with a teasing smile. "Welcome back cousin~"

"Demon." Deadpanned Rin.

"Oh? A Danish custard….Izumo-chan does like them."

"I keep saying the same thing, but you're not listening."

"To the fact your part demon and that you're tail is sticking out." Gilgamesh spoke.

He turned and blushed seeing his tail out in the open.

"**So he does have a tail…..boring.**" Omega-Xis yawned.

"So you're apart dog?" Revy threw in on the teasing.

"NO!...I don't think so…." Rin started pondering while Revy smirked.

"Then that makes you my niece's bitch." Laughed the woman.

Only for some blue flames to burn a small batch of the wall next to her.

"Never. Call. Me. A. **BITCH. OR I WILL BURN YOU LIKE TINDER!**"

"Rin-kun!" Izumo bopped his head.

"Ow! Izumo-chan. Revy-san was making fun of me." He pouted.

"And you Aunty Revy, that's enough messing with Rin. We came here to enjoy ourselves and be mature."

"Spoilsport." The bounty hunter said with small pout.

"Let's just try and enjoy the food and get to know Rin." suggested Shirou.

"You're not my husband!" Revy growled. "And what would a cocky half demon teach me? How to grow a tail?"

"I said get to know, not teach, although it might help." He idly remarked at the end.

"Fuck you mage killer!"

Soon a waiter came by, albeit nervously due to the loud woman. "May I take your order?"

"Yea. Maybe a better waiter!"

"Revy." spoke Rock.

"What? This guy is a wimp!" Revy jeared at the man. "And a chain smoker too!"

The man gulped in fear as the group looked at the menus. "Um….Anything interests you?"

"A simple sushi meal for me." Spoke Artoria.

"Your finest whale." Gilgamesh ordered.

" I don't think they serve whale." Spoke Shirou looking at the menu.

"Then I'll just order anything you have, Shirou-koi~" She purred before glaring. "WHAT!"

"N-Nothing!" Rin got out. 'Scary!'

"You got no balls." Chuckled Revy. "I'll take some cooked salmon and your best liquor."

"Sorry….W-We are all out of liquor."

"FUCK!" Cursed Revy.

"But we have sake."

"Then bring it!"

"Y-Yes sir."

Revy looked livid while Rock tried to rub her back, "Um, my wife here is a woman."

"Oh….an ugly one."

"You know, cancel the whale. I'll just have your head." Remarked Gilgamesh standing up.

"I concur." Said a pissed off Artoria.

Both grabbed the waiter before the sounds of pain and screams were heard off screen.

"Ok...that guy had a death wish coming." Rin said while Geo got up and kicked the waiter into a nearby wall.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else?" Izumo sweatdropped.

"And miss the show? Hell no!" Revy said while Ophiuca and Omega-Xis sweatdropped.

"Um, does this happen a lot?" Rin asked Izumo.

"Yea. Sorry Rin-kun."

Soon the waiter was unconscious and looked to be in a lot of pain.

"Ug….ugly bitches…."

Yep he's dead!

"And….so was that...purple...haired...whore."

And now he's going to burn.

Rin growled and stamped over before clenching his fists and started repeatedly slamming them into the man's face, gut, and even slamming his foot on the man's groin for added pain.

"**NEVER CALL IZUMO-CHAN A WHORE OR I WILL BURN YOUR BODY TO ASH!**" Rin's face distorted into a very satanic grin before kicking the man's butt so hard that he literally puked his lunch out his nose. Ew…..

"Wow, not bad." Commented Revy.

"**Still. Kind of disgusting.**" Ophiuca said while licking Geo's cheek with her tongue. "**Right. G.E.O~**"

The boy blushed and nodded.

"So. Rin….Can you stop kicking the man now?" Shirou asked while Rock tried to calm down his now drunk wife.

Rin stopped and huffed while trying to catch his breath.

"Rin-kun?" Izumo said with concern. "You didn't need to-"

"Yes I did." He interrupted her.

"R-Rin-kun." She blushed since Rin moved towards her and kissed Izumo's lips.

"Hey! Don't go gettin ready to bang each other! I'll blow your balls off." Spoke Revy holding up her gun.

This caused them to blush red from embarrassment. "AUNTY/REVY-SAN!"

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." Shirou whispered to Rock.

"I agree." He whispered while holding Revy's gun hand.

"RoCK~ Fuck my folds~" Revy slurred.

"Even drunk she is still loose." Gilgamesh scoffed.

"ShIORU~" Said a drunk Artoria. "FUCK mE~"

"Artoria! When did you start drinking?!"

"Gigi-CHAN~" she slurred while groping the queen of heroes' breasts. "So~ SOFT!~"

Gilgamesh growled before knocking Artoria down with said servant knocked out cold.

"GILGAMESH!" Yelled Shirou.

"Oh right." She walked over and knocked Revy out as she slumped in Rock's arms. "There, much better."

"**Idiot.**" Ophiuca sweatdropped. "**Now how are we going to get them home?**"

"Carry them, duh." Spoke Gilgamesh picking up Artoria. "We'll just resume our meeting at the park."

"Gigi-chan~" muttered Artoria. "So cute~"

"Guess it looks that way." spoke Rocky picking Revy up as the group started leaving.

-hours later, Izumo's home-

"Welcome back Geo~" said a woman with….a belly dancer's outfit? Yep this is Hope Stelar, Geo's first wife and mother. "And how was everything?"

"H-Hi mom!" Exclaimed Geo with a blush.

"AW~ You like this?" Hope said before noticing Rin and smiling. "So you are Izumo's boyfriend?"

"Uh, yes ma'am."

"So…..have you made _my niece pregnant?_" She started to gain a dark glare.

"N-NO!" Rin shook his head in fear.

"Are you sure?" Hope asked again. "Because Izumo wrote that she was feeling sick lately." Her glare returned ten fold. "_**DID YOU MAKE HER PREGNANT!**_"

"I-I SWEAR I DIDN'T!" He cried out while turning to Izumo in confusion.

Izumo was blushing redder than Geo's shirt. "W-Well I didn't want to get ahead and assume it was that so I didn't say anything."

This caused everyone around Rin to glare and pull out their weapons/change into their alternate forms before walking towards Rin. "**RIN…..YOU MADE OUR NIECE/COUSIN PREGNANT! NOW TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR ACTIONS!**"

-one beatdown later-

"Izumo." Shirou said sternly as Rin laid in a puddle of blood. "Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant with his child!"

"I wasn't entirely sure!" She cried out in fear.

"Now Rin either has to formally marry you or…" Rock cocked a gun. "He get's castrated."

"N-No! Don't hurt him!"

"Well…" Geo asked. "Are you going to marry him?"

"Only if he wants to get married."

"**Well let's ask him.**" Omega-Xis said while grabbing Rin by the tail. "**HEY PUNK!**"

"HEY! Watch the tail!" He growled getting in Omega-Xis' face.

"**NEVER MIND THAT! NOW ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY OR NOT!**"

"OF COURSE I AM!"

"**What? You're going to marry Izumo!?**"

"Well…...if she'll allow it."

Both lover looked at each other before Izumo walked up to Rin and kissed him. "Of course I will marry you Rin-koi~"

"Good, now I won't have to hang your pelt." Spoke Gilgamesh.

"Or shoot your eyes out." Revy said while pouting. "Damn it."

"This calls for a celebration." Smiled Hope.

"**And lots of booze!**" Ophiuca grinned. "**So let's drink up!**"

"Just not too much." Spoke Hope.

"**Spoilsport.**"

-morning-

"Rin-koi~" said a naked Izumo in her sleep while laying on Rin. Her ears and tails twitching in joy while she cuddled on Rin's chest. "I have your eight kids~"

Wow! Rin must have been really fertile for her to have eight kids...or maybe those foxes added that in their prank?

"How do you know its eight?"

"They told me~" Izumo said pointing to her stomach. "They wanted to say 'They love you papa.'"

"Uh…...how can you know what they're saying?"

"...I don't know Rin-koi." She honestly said before purring. "Pet me~"

Rin blushed and rubbed her head and ears.

"Rin-koi~" Izumo purred while...her five tails wagged...what?

"Uh, Izumo-chan?"

"Yes Rin-koi?" She looked at Rin while her tails stopped wagging. "What is it?"

"Didn't you have less than five tails?"

"Wha?...AH!" Izumo looked and nearly jumped back in fear. "H-HOW?! How did my tails increase!"

"That's why I was hoping you knew."

As Rin said this….four more tails popped up.

"Ok, now that's not normal." Remarked Rin.

"Rin-koi! I-I think I'm turning into a nine tailed Kitsune!" Izumo cried out in fear and panic.

"**Or you are getting fat.**" Omega-Xis said while gliding towards them.

"AH!" They jumped at the sudden intrusion and covered themselves with the blanket.

"**What? Maybe Izumo is getting fat?**" Omega-Xis said before getting hit on the head with a sword. "**OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR IZUMO!**"

"SNEAKING IN OUR ROOM!"

"**I was here the entire time. And that was some passionate sex you had last night, especially with those tails!**"

"GET OUT!" Roared Rin as he unsheathe his sword and let his blue flames out.

"**Fine! And Izumo is fat by the way.**" Omega-Xis retorted before leaving.

"I hate that guy."

"Be he is a softy once you get to know him." Izumo said while licking Rin's cheek. "Now. Where were we R.I.N-K.O.I~"

He blushed and found Izumo staring at him with pure lust and a feral look in her eyes. 'Crap!'

-four months later, church-

Rin tugged at his suit while the rest of the Ex-wires and Izumo's family were in the holy building. Ironic for a demon to be in a church. Oh and Rin's….other side of the family also came to the wedding.

"I love weddings." Smile Mephisto.

"Same." Said Geo in his Mega Man form while crying.

"Reminds me of our own." Smiled Hope rubbing her son's back.

"**You mean ours~**" Ophiuca said while petting Geo's head.

"Still say we should have made him run through a minefield." Groaned Revy.

"Do that and no sex for a year." Said Rock while rubbing his wife's' neck.

"Grrr, fine. But when we get back home, we're gonna try out some rope. And it ain't gonna be for me."

"Shirou." Asked Artoria while eating a steamed bun. "I want a child."

"You can wait till after me." Spoke Gilgamesh.

"Fine. But you are going to be bound in ropes tonight." She grinned.

"And you in chains." She grinned back.

"Deal."

"Um. Don't I have a say?" Shirou asked.

"Nope!"

"You may now kiss the bride." Said the priest, which was Yukio, while Izumo and Rin kissed.

The families cheered while Rin picked Izumo up bridal style.

"Izumo-chan...I love you." Rin said while carrying his four month pregnant wife.

"I love you too Rin-koi."

And with that Izumo's tails wagged in happiness.


	76. Chapter 76

List of oneshots

chapter 76

What if Rei had to raise Ragyo, Ryuko, Satsuki, and Nui after they become babies?

Series: Kill La Kill

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Satsuki kept a stoic face on as she entered the private bathroom of her mansion. As she opened the door, she saw that her…. 'Mother' was already there for her daily 'purification ritual'.

"Ah. Satsuki….My daughter." She purred with a hint of insanity in her eyes. "It's time for your purification."

Satsuki just gave a nod before throwing her towel aside and lowered herself into the water.

Meanwhile outside the mansion, a certain red blade wielding girl did battle with her father's murderer, the wielder of the purple scissor blade, Nui.

"HOLD STILL!" She shouted swinging her scissor blade around with the girl smiling and dodging each strike.

"Isn't it the point not to stay in one spot, Ryuko-_chan._" Nui said with a giggle while adding the 'chan' suffix in a mocking tone. "Now please die already~" She smiled while attempting to cut her head off with the purple Scissor blade.

Ryuko brought her blade up and blocked the strike, but she failed to notice their position and found herself crashing through a brick wall of some big house.

-Bath room-

"Ow…." Nui said before paling. "R-R-Ragyo-Sama!"

"Nui? What are you doing here?" Asked Ragyo with a smile while squeezing Satsuki's chest.

"W-W-Well"

"YOU ARE DEAD…..Satsuki!" Ryuko said while blushing at the scene. "What are you DOING!"

"Oh? Is this a friend of yours?" Ragyo asked while she kept rubbing her daughter's breasts.

"Satsuki! STOP LETTING HER DO THAT!" Ryuko cried out while trying to look away with a bright face.

"Ryuko? This is just a purification ritual." She lied.

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS PURIFICATION!" She got out while covering her eyes, giving Nui the chance to kick her through the air.

"HA! That was fun!" Nui laughed before feeling a blade against her cheek...a blood red blade to be precise.

"Nui…." growled Ryuko who was standing in the water.

"Yes Ryuko-_Chan~_" She teased while feeling the aura emanating from the girl. "If you keep glaring, it just makes you look cuter~"

"WHAT!" She blushed while pointing her blade at her neck. "ENOUGH WITH THOSE MIND GAMES OF YOURS YOU MURDERING BITCH!"

Both started fighting again while Satsuki started feeling funny.

"Um...Ryuko-chan?" Nui said while feeling her strength fading. "Is it just me or are you shrinking?"

"What?" Ryuko felt her body get weaker and struggled to hold her blade up. "What the hell's going on!?"

"I don't knabaab." Nui tried to say before her vocabulary completely disappeared. "Ababa?!"

Ragyo saw the three girls getting smaller while feeling her own body twitch before a tingling feeling came over her. "What? No I will not be turned into abaaba!" She yelled before shrinking and losing her speech in the process.

Nui and Ryuko's clothes got too big for them until there were two objects under them with Satsuki and Ragyo looking like babies in the water.

-Two minutes later-

"Ragyo-sama? Satsuki-sama?" Said Rei outside the bathroom's doors. "Are you alright? I heard a loud noise."

No response came from the bathroom.

"Ragyo-sama?"

Still no response, but a small babel of babies could be heard from inside the room.

Rei pushed the door open and stared with mouth agape. For there were four young babies playing in the water with two pairs of clothing were just lying there on the ground, soaking wet.

There were two babies with black hair, one that was longer and the other had a red streak. The third had blonde hair with small pigtails and the fourth had short silvery hair similar to her boss.

"...R-Ragyo-sama?" Rei stuttered while picking the child up. "Is that you?"

"Ababa."

She felt like fainting until she noticed the other three children looking at her.

"ABA!" They smiled while gesturing to be picked up.

Rei gulped while picking them up in her hands. Though it was hard holding four babies at once.

"Aba." The red streaked child cried before attempting to suck Rei's breasts.

"H-Hey! I don't have milk!" She blushed while trying to keep the baby from pulling her uniform open.

"Aba."

"Abba."

"Aba~" The other three cried as they attempted to suck on Rei's breasts as well.

Rei blushed and kept them at bay before running out of the bathroom and spotted the servants of the household. "Get me baby stuff! NOW!"

"Why?" Said a servant in confusion. "Are they you-"

"JUST DO IT!"

-Hours of trying to stop the babies from sucking on Rei's breasts later-

"Got them!" Said a servant holding a bag full of baby goods.

Rei sighed in relief and started looking through it for formula.

"But….there wasn't formula in any of the stores in the entire city." The same servant said sweating in fear.

"Then how am I supposed to FEED THEM!"

"Um…." The servant spoke while gesturing to her breasts.

"I CAN'T LACTATE!" She yelled throwing a chair at the servant.

"Ow…..but don't women lactate even without giving birth?" The servant asked before the blond baby jumped from Rei's arms and head butted him in the face. "OW!"

"Abba!" She said before a foul smelling liquid landed on the servant's face.

"Ah gross!" He grimaced running away to clean his face.

"Aba~" she smiled with a sadistic grin before turning to Rei. "Abba."

"Heh, good Nui." smiled Rei patting the baby's head.

"Abba!" The black haired girl cried while pouting. "Abbaba!"

"Now I just need to feed you all without formula." She sighed.

"Baba?" Ryuko cooed while moving Rei's uniform and started sucking her breasts….which lactated milk!

"Aba!" Satsuki and Ragyo cried before moving Ryuko aside and started sucking hard on Rei's nipples. Leaving Nui and Ryuko to cry on the ground.

"AWAWAW!" They cried out which made Rei panic again before getting an idea.

"AWAW…..aba?" Nui and Ryuko calmed down as Rei placed Satsuki and Ragyo down and started to let the two drink from her breasts. They suckled eagerly with Rei sighing in relief at the loss of crying.

"Aba?" Satsuki said while pouting and….smelling like manure.

"Baba?" Ragyo said while she also started to stink.

"Oh you're kidding me." Groaned Rei.

"Aba~" both Ryuko and Nui smiled while an odor emanated from Rei's uniform.

Rei groaned as she set Ryuko and Nui on the desk. "Good thing we have plenty of diapers."

She looked into the bag and well…. "THOSE IDIOTS FORGOT THE DIAPERS!"

"Bababaaa!" Cried the babies who started getting uncomfortable and started peeing on the table.

-hours later, Rei's bedroom-

"Aba?"

"What is it Satsuki?" Groaned Rei looking at the baby.

"M….a…." She started to say before hugging Rei's neck. "...aba!"

The assistant smiled and patted the girl's back. She looked at the others and sighed. "Now that Ragyo-sama is a baby, that means I'll have to take over the company."

"M...ama?" Ragyo and Ryuko said while Nui hugged them. "Baab~"

Rei smiled and made sure to pat the others. "Guess you'll be calling me that from now on, huh?"

The babies smiled before yawning. "Za."

"Time for bed." Rei carefully picked the babies up and carried them to the small crib the servants brought and set them in it.

"Mama…" They yawned before sleeping in the crib.

Rei smiled and walked over to the light switch. "Good night girls."

-later that night-

Rei was sleeping with a smile on her face as the door opened and four small shadows crawled in and climbed up the chair next to the bed. They laid down next to her head as they fell as sleep next to their mama.

-morning-

Rei slowly opened her eyes and noticed something on her bed.

"Mama~" Nui cooed while sleeping next to Ryuko and Ragyo with Satsuki in her tiny hands.

Rei smiled and leaned down before kissing each baby on the forehead, careful not to wake them.

"Mama …" Ryuko cried while having a small nightmare. She tossed and turned on her spot while whimpering.

"...Ryoaba…" Satsuki and Nui sleep talked with hugging her closer to them, causing Ryuko to calm down.

Rei giggled a little and slowly sat up in bed before Ragyo's hands reached around her wrist with a smile in her sleep.

"Mama..abba…" she cooed before sucking Rei's thumb.

"Aw." Rei rubbed Ragyo's head and pulled her thumb out before standing up. 'I think I better get them some better clothes.'

-three hours later-

"Baba?" Groaned Ryuko while seeing Ragyo's sleeping body and slowly crawled over and hugged her before falling asleep again.

Satsuki slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Ryaba?" She cried before seeing Ryuko sleeping near Ragyo's body and also crawled over with Nui still on her leg, cuddled on Ryuko's leg before also falling asleep.

Rei came back with her usual clothes on and smiled at the sleeping girls with four pajamas for them.

"Zaba…" They mewed in their sleep as Rei came closer to the babies with a joyful expression.

'Maybe I should let them sleep.' She thought.

"Mama…" They moaned while they inevitably moved closer to their faces and kiss their lips.

Rei gasped before walking over to a digital camera on the nearby desk and started taking a few pictures. 'So cute~'

Just then a servant entered the room and yelled, "BREAKFAST! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Rei jumped and saw the four girls whimper and slowly waked up.

"Um….did I just disturb something?" The servant said as Rei glared at him with an almost Satsuki expression.

That's when the babies started whimpering before they started crying. "AWAWAAWAWWWAW!"

'Crap!' Thought the servant before being kicked by Rei out of a window, right into a rose bush. "Aaaiiiii OW!"

Rei sighed before rushing over to the girls. "Calm down girls, the mean man is gone."

They sniffled before looking at Rei's eyes and crying, "M...Mama!"

Rei felt that hit her deep and gently held all of them while rubbing their backs.

"Mama!" The four babies sniffled before rubbing their heads against Rei's head.

Rei kissed each one on the forehead before pulling back with a smile. "I have a little something for each of you."

"Mama?" They said with a confused look.

"Tada!" She held up the four pajamas. "I had them made so you're nice and warm all day."

Each one looked at the clothing before looking away in….disgust? "ABABA!"

"What? You don't like them?" Asked Rei. "Just try them on, they'll feel really cozy."

They shook their heads no and turned away with a frown. "Bab…."

Rei frowned. "Ryuko, try this on." She held out a black and red pair of pajamas.

She looked then stuck out her tongue out.

"Oh please? For mama?"

She looked before nodding and grabbed...Ragyo's pj's.

"No Ryuko, these are yours." She held the black and red one out.

Ryuko ignored her and started cuddling with it. Nui, Satsuki, and Ragyo followed her example and took a different outfit and cuddled with them. "Babba~"

Rei sighed. 'Guess they prefer different colors now that they're young again. But how Nui can be a baby when she was born in the Life Fibers makes no sense.'

Nui looked at Rei and smiled. "Mama."

Rei smiled in return. 'But if they prefer them, I guess it couldn't hurt.'

-hours later, shopping district-

Rei was now walking in the shopping district with the four babies near her. Nui and Ragyo in a baby carriage and Ryudo and Satsuki in baby harnesses on her back and front.

"Alright, some food and diapers for you girls, and definitely some formula."

"Aba~" Ryuko cooed while a familiar brown haired girl came walking towards them.

Mako tilted her head at the baby and tapped her chin.

"Can I help you miss?" Rei asked the girl in confusion.

"Sorry! But your baby reminded me of my best friend."

"Oh? And who is your best friend?" She said while sweating internally.

"Ryuko Matoi."

"Who?" 'Crap.'

"Aba?" Satsuki cooed which caused Mako to turn her attention towards her.

"Ooh! And she looks like Lady Satsuki!" Gasped Mako.

"Ba?" Nui cooed while Ragyo looked at the girl with a small glare.

"Must be a coincidence." Remarked Rei.

"Maba?" Ryuko said. "Maka?"

"Uh, no my name's Mako. And you're so cute." Smiled Mako waving her finger in front of Ryuko. "What's her name?"

"Um…."

Just then Satsuki glared at Mako with pure hate. "RYUABA! MINE!"

"AWWWW! She's so cute!" Mako cried out with a smile. "Your babies are adorable!"

'Adorable yes, very possessive….definitely!' Rei thought as Mako tried to rub Ryuko's head only for Nui to poke her in the butt with her fingers. "Um, so sorry, but I need to get going for supplies, being a single mom is tougher than it looks."

"Oh? Maybe I can help!" Mako smiled as stars appeared in her eyes.

"Oh no, that's alright."

"I insist!" Mako said while grabbing the carriage and speeding away with them. "LET'S GO!"

"W-Wait!" Cried Rei before running after the girl. 'Damn this girl is persistent.'

-Hours of chasing Mako and getting the items later-

"Th...at...girl….i..s...too….ener...geti..c!" Painted Rei as she placed the children on the bed before laying down on the ground. "At….least…..I….got…..everything….."

"Mama?" Said ...a now bigger Satsuki? "Mama?"

"AH!" Jumped Rei stumbling back. "S-Satsuki?"

"Mama?" Said Nui. "Hungry."

"Oh, right. That was a long day." Rei turned and walked to the mansion's kitchen. 'Did all of them get bigger?'

-after dinner, Rei's room-

"Mama." Ryuko said holding a book titled, "The Hungry Caterpillar". "Story~"

"Alright, all of you come in together and I'll tell you it." She smiled taking the book.

"MAMA!" They cried as they jumped on top of her. "Love!"

"Ok ok, calm down." She chuckled.

"...Mama." Ragyo said sadly. "Me...Bad girl?"

"What?" Rei blinked. "What makes you say that?"

"...Hurt….others…" she started to sniffle.

Rei frowned and did what felt right and gently pulled her younger boss into a hug.

"Mama?" She sniffled while starting to feel tired against Rei's breasts. "Mama."

"It's alright Ragyo, don't worry." Smiled Rei rubbing her former boss' back.

"Mama..zzzzz" She then fell asleep in her bosom.

Rei sweatdrop. "Maybe we should skip the story, all of you need some sleep."

"NO!" The other three toddles pouted before yawning.

"Yes, all of you are tired. Bedtime." Spoke Rei in a firm tone while carefully picking Ragyo up and putting her in the bed.

"Yes….mama..." They yawned before falling asleep on the ground.

Rei sweatdrop before carefully and slowly picking the girls up one at a time and setting them in the bed.

-next morning-

"MOM! WAKE UP!"

"Huh, what?" Spoke Rei in a groggy tone.

"MOM! NUI IS TRYING TO KISS ME!" Yelled a now kid version of Ragyo while Ryuko and Satsuki tried to keep Nui from kissing them.

"AW! PLEASE!"

"You're being weird again!" Spoke Ryuko.

"I'm not weird! Satsuki kissed you! But why can't I!" Nui pouted.

"I'm the big sister! I decide who kisses who!" Declared Satsuki.

"And I'm her big sis as well! Stop being so possessive!"

"I'm not possessive, you are!"

"No you!"

"Girls! Calm down!" Ordered Rei.

"Sorry Mom…" They said as Nui kissed both Satsuki and Ryuko on the lips.

"Mine~" Nui purred as both sisters blushed and Ragyo glared in jealousy.

"Uh, maybe we should have breakfast before any of you get too excited." Suggested Rei. 'They grew again!'

"Yes mom." Ryuko said while blushing.

"Ok...mom." Satsuki blushed.

"AI!" Nui smiled.

"...ok….mom." Ragyo said while glaring with a small tear in her eye.

The five of them went to the large table and sat down with the servants rushing about to get their breakfast.

"Mom?" Asked Ragyo.

"Yes Ragyo?"

"What is Incest?" She asked as everyone stopped and looked at her in shock, embarrassment or interest.

"W-Where'd that come from?" Asked Rei with a blush.

"...Well….." She blushed. "Um….What is it?"

Rei gulped and cleared her throat. "It's when family members have….strong feelings for each other."

"Like…..us?" Ryuko asked blushing while looking at Satsuki with a small smile.

"Uh, please explain what you mean." Requested Rei who wanted to be sure.

"We want to marry~" Nui said with a grin.

"Um, maybe wait till you're older. That's a rather big dream."

"Ok~ But mom?" Nui asked.

"Yes?"

"What does fuck mean?"

REi's face lit up even more. "I...I….I'LL TELL YOU WHEN YOU'RE OLDER!"

"Aw. And that man said he would give us candy." Nui mocked-frowned while pointing to the servant with Rose thorns on his face.

"WHAT!" Yelled Rei in anger while slamming her hands on the table.

"Yes." Ryuko and Satsuki mocked-frowned pointing to the servant. "He said that he would give us candy if we did that."

"And a new toy if we took off our clothes." Ragyo said with a frown which masked her laughing face.

Rei turned to the pale servant before reaching under and bringing out the red and purple scissor blades. "DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

-one death later-

"Wow mom! That was so cool!" They said in unison while Rei cleaned the blades of the blood with a towel.

"Girls...I'm sorry you had to see that. All of you are still impressionable and seeing blood at this age is a bad thing. I'm a terrible mother." She covered her face in shame.

"You're not a bad mom." Ryuko said while they hugged her. "You're the best mother in the world!"

"Yeah!" The rest chorused. "We love you mom!"

Rei smiled with relief. "Thank you girls, but now you have to listen very carefully."

They looked at Rei with interest. "Yes mom?"

"If anyone ever tells you something like that, or offers you toys and candy and you don't know them, run. Anyone who does that and you don't know them, or even someone you do know could be planning something dangerous. When that happens, you tell me IMMEDIATELY."

"Yes Mom!...But can we hurt them?" They smiled with an evil grin.

"Uh, only use force if they try to grab you or you need to get away." She replied nervously. 'Like mother like daughters.'

"Yes mom!" They said before kissing her on the cheeks. "Love you~"

"Now, let's enjoy breakfast." She smiled.

"Yes mom!"

-five hours later, Living room-

"Mom!" Said Ryuko in a pre-teen form. "Nui is groping me!"

"I heard this makes your chest get nice and big!"

"It's true." Satsuki said while groping Ragyo's chest. "It really works, try it sis."

"N-No way!" Ryuko pushed Nui away before running. "Stay away!"

"R-Ryuko…" Nui started to cry. "Why…?"

"You always get too clingy." She huffed.

"...I'm sorry….Sis." She said while walking toward Ryuko. "I just ….Just…"

"I know I know, love me." Sighed Ryuko.

"No! I LOVE YOU ALL!" She cried with a red face. "I LOVE YOU, SATSUKI, AND RAGYO!"

"We know." Deadpanned Satsuki. "You make that clear all the time."

"Not as siblings….BUT AS WOMEN!" She cried while the three girls looked at her in shock.

"Nui…" spoke Ragyo in surprise.

Nui continued to cry as the three came closer to her while Rei looked on.

"Nui, maybe you should just ease it back a little." Spoke Satsuki.

"B-but-"

"It makes it hard to take you seriously if you jump out and try to kiss or grope us." Spoke Ragyo.

"...ok I will try." Nui said in a surprisingly mature voice.

"Just don't go grabbing my chest again." Spoke Ryuko.

"Ok….but can I please grope then?" she asked with a cute face. "_Please~_"

Ryuko gave her a deadpanned expression. "No."

"Aw! Not even on our honeymoon?"

"We're not married!" Ryuko huffed before walking away.

"Ryuko hates me…." Nui cried while running into Rei's arms. "She hates me!"

"No she doesn't, but maybe you should give her some time to cool down."

"...yes mama…." She pouted.

"My turn." Ragyo slipped up behind Satsuki and started groping her breasts.

"AH!"

-five hours later-

"Nui?" Said a nearly normal Ryuko as they laird on the bed with Satsuki and Ragyo next to them.

"Yes?"

"I thought about the whole….groping thing and…" She blushed. "You can grope me in private."

"Oh I'm over that."

"Really?"

"Yup, now I'm gonna take nude photos of you!" She smiled holding up a camera.

"NUI!" Yelled Satsuki and Ragyo. "Let's all have a group nude pic!"

Ryuko panicked before running out of the room.

"Ryuko?" Asked Rei. "What's wrong?"

"Can't talk mom!" She cried running past her.

"Oh girls….stop running or you are all **Grounded!**"

The four girls stopped.

"Now tell me. What happened?!"

"We were going to have a group nude pic." Admitted Ragyo.

"Oh. So…" Rei said turning to Ryuko. "Why are you running? Embarrassed about your body?"

"Groping me is one thing, but taking pics of me in the nude? Hell no!"

"Yet you were so cute when you were hugging your sisters as a baby." Rei smiled.

"That was completely different!"

"Oh? What about the time you kissed your sisters in the bathtub when you were only kids?" She half lied.

"T-That never happened!"

"Yes it did!" Nui said innocently.

"Liar!"

"Yet you moaned like a real woman." Satsuki and Ragyo smiled.

Ryuko growled before tackling Satsuki.

"**GIRLS!**" Rei yelled.

"Yes?"

"**YOU ARE ALL GROUNDED! Now go to your room NOW!**"

The four of them frowned before walking away.

-bedroom-

"Sorry Ryuko." Said Nui while trying to hug her. But said girl held her back with her foot. "...so you hate us sis?"

"You should learn to respect your older sisters." Spoke Satsuki with her nose in the air.

"And to stop thinking we are trying to hurt you." Nui said again. "We are your sisters, not your enemies."

"I never said you were my enemies, but I'm not letting you take pictures of me naked."

"I wasn't! Not without your permission Ryuko!" Nui said while hugging her arm. "Ryuko!"

"Quit yellin in my ear."

"I wasn't yelling!" She said. "You have been yelling all day!"

"Then why are you screaming in my ear!"

"Because I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I'm not worthy of being your sister…."

That got her a bop on the head.

"Ow! Ryuko!" She pouted before being hugged by said girl.

"You know, you can be really annoying a lot, but you're still my sister."

"Ryuko….ILOVEYOU!" She cried before kissing her lips.

"Hey no fair!" Satsuki and Ragyo cried. "You said we can share!"

"And I meant every word." Nui said while breaking the kiss. "Your turn sisters~"

"Hey wait-" Ryuko was ct off as Satsuki pressed their lips together.

"Don't forget about me." Ragyo said while pushing Satsuki off and kissing Ryuko's lips as well.

"Your turn!" Nui made Satsuki face her before slamming their lips together.

-next morning-

We now find a room covered in juices with the now normal girls sleeping on each other's naked bodies. Well except Ragyo, who looked like a Ryuko but with white hair and rainbow colored highlights.

"Girls! Breakfast is-" Rei said before stopping at the sight of 'her' daughters. 'Uh, nevermind.'

"Mom….what day is it?" Said Ragyo with her eyes shut still.

"Uh, Tuesday."

"Oh….WHAT!" She yelled. "TUESDAY! IT'S ONLY SATURDAY!"

"Check the clock."

She did and almost fainted. "What have I been doing for the last three days!?" Just as she said those words, memories from the three days returned to her like a bullet train. "Mom?"

"Uh, yes Ragyo?"

"...t...thank you." She blushed as the other girls woke up as well.

"Mom? What happened last night?"

"Silly, we had sex~"

"And I enjoyed it."

"Uh, how do you feel?" Asked Rei.

"...like a real family~ Of sisters!" They smiled.

'Should I tell them the truth?'

"Mom? Why are you looking pale?" Satsuki asked.

"Oh! It's nothing."

"Is it because we were turned into babies?" Nui joked.

"Um ….yea." Rei laughed.

"That's crazy Nui!" Ryuko said with a chuckle.

"Like that will ever happen." Satsuki smirked.

They all laughed at the notion as they got ready for the day.


	77. Chapter 77

List of oneshots

chapter 77

What if Ichigo became a baby due to Kisuke?

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo groaned as he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Ichigo." Said a very familiar hat and clogs from the window.

"Gah!" Jumped Ichigo. "Kisuke! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Oh. Just walked by and found you." He said holding his paper fan against his face. "And I need you for something important."

"Forget it, I'm busy." He replied standing up and stretching with his back to Kisuke.

"Busy being lazy?" Kisuke teased. "Or just busy trying to get laid?"

That made Ichigo chuck his desk chair at the scientist. Only for said scientist to dodge it and land on Ichigo's bed. "Hit a nerve have we?"

"You're really pissing me off, and I haven't even eaten yet." Glared Ichigo walking out of his room.

"Oi Ichigo! I have some food for you!" He said while inwardly smirking.

"Nice try, I ain't takin the chance." Replied the orange haired youth walking downstairs.

"But it's your favorite! Strawberry pancakes!"

Ichigo groaned and ducked before grabbng his dad and sending him crashing into the wall after he tried a flying kick on his son.

"Please! Just one bite!" The scientist said with a smile. "I promise it has nothing in it whatsoever!"

"Knock it off!" He yelled.

"Not until you try it! Or are you that character from Dr Seuss?" Retorted Kisuke.

"Ichi-nii, who are you talking to?" Asked Yuzu.

"Yea? Are you going crazy Ichigo?" Asked Kairn.

"No, it's nothing." He sighed sitting at the table.

"Oh Misaki! Our boy has started talking to the air itself!" Cried Isshin hugging the large poster.

"...ok he is clearly insane." The scientist whispered. "Now just try my food and I'll leave."

Ichigo relented before taking a bite of the pancakes.

"Well? Like it?"

"Meh, not bad."

"Ichigo, Yuzu hasn't put anything down." Spoke Karin.

"Um Karin? Don't you like that white haired boy?" Ichigo pointed out while remembering the tenth squad captain.

She blushed, which helped Ichigo as it took the attention off him.

"Karin you like someone?" asked Yuzu. "Who is it?"

"N-No one." She got out before digging into the food.

"I will not allow a boy to touch my daughter!" Proclaimed Isshin.

"Shut up dad!" Karin growled before kicking his crotch with her super kick.

"This seems familiar." Kisuke said while remembering his days as twelfth squad captain.

Ichigo ignored his sister attacking their dad before he felt odd.

"Ichi-nee? Are you ok?" Yuzu asked while looking at her brother with concern.

"Yeah, why?" He asked while noticing his tone sounded a little higher than normal.

"Because your shrinking Ichi-nee!" Yuzu cried out as they all watched Ichigo slowly shrink in his seat and clothes.

"Haha! The babification serum worked!" The scientist laughed while a certain cat and soul reaper walked in.

"What!" Cried Ichigo while he kept shrinking and disappeared under the clothes.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled while running towards the clothes that use to be Ichigo, while Yoruichi growled at the scientist in anger.

Ichigo's family watched as Rukia moved the clothes aside and picked up an orange haired toddler.

The child looked at Rukia with a smile.

"I-Ichigo?" Spoke Karin in shock and wide eyes. "He's a baby!"

"Actually it's a toddler, Karin." Rukia corrected her while looking at Ichigo with concern.

"Kisuke." Growled Yoruichi beside him.

"Yes, Yoruichi?"

"Just what did you do?" She asked with a growl.

"Um...gave Ichigo a pancake with a new formula." The scientist said.

Isshin and Yoruichi glared at the scientist while Ichigo giggled in Rukia's hand.

"Agaba." Ichigo said before trying to suck Rukia's shirt.

"Hey!" Rukia blushed and held him back. "I don't have milk."

"Uh, is that really Ichi-nii?" Asked Yuzu who looked close to passing out.

"Agaba." Ichigo said while starting to cry as a chibi mask formed on his face, well only for the spiritually aware people.

Isshin, Rukia, Kisuke, and Yoruichi's eyes widened before Ichigo started growling and squirmed in Rukia's hold.

"**Agagaa!**" Ichigo cried before looking at Rukia with a very angry look.

"Let me try!" Isshin moved over and took Ichigo in his hands. "Ichigo, just calm down."

That earned him a headbutt to the face. He reeled back from the hit with Ichigo crawling away from him as his father was low enough to the ground with Ichigo turning and looking at Yoruichi with a curious look.

"**Agabga?**" Ichigo babbled before petting the cat as the mask disappeared.

"Mmm, interesting. He's become a baby, but his abilities stayed, now that's something neat." Smiled Kisuke.

"Kisuke, please tell me there's antidote." Spoke Yoruichi who sweatdrop at Ichigo's petting.

"Nope~" he said before having Rukia's blade across his neck in anger.

"Then make one, **NOW!**" She growled while her hair started to turn purple like when she was in her Dark Rukia form.

"A-Alright." Nodded the scientist while sweating.

"OW!" Cried Yoruichi as Ichigo grabbed her tail with both his hands.

"Agaga?" Ichigo said while letting go of the tail and kissing it to 'heal' the pain.

"Huh, well at least you're cuter than your older self." Spoke Yoruichi putting one paw on his forehead.

"Agaga!" He smiled while petting under her chin.

Yoruichi purred while Karin and Yuzu thought it was cute, but the first sister turned to their dad.

"Dad? Why is Ichigo a toddler?"

"I'm not quite sure." Replied the father standing up with no problem. "But I'll try to do everything I can to fix him."

"Agab…" Ichigo said while sticking his tongue at Isshin.

"Kisuke, fix this." Isshin whispered to the scientist with a glare.

"Can't. I never made an antidote yet." The scientist sweated as Rukia started growling at him.

"**Then fix him or I will castrate you!**"

"Language Rukia-san." Spoke Yoruichi who sighed as Ichigo started hugging her like a plushie. "But get to it Kisuke!"

"All right! Just make sure Ichigo is safe. If Aizen finds out." He said with a serious tone. "He might take this chance to kill him or worse."

"No duh." Spoke Yoruichi who was getting hugged even tighter.

"**I WILL KILL HIM IF HE TRIES!**"growls a now pissed off Rukia/Dark Rukia while taking Ichigo by the hands and hugging him closer to her chest.

"Agabab!" He cried out reaching for Yoruichi on the ground with his arms.

"Oh Ichigo don't worry." Rukia said calming down and letting him down. "Yoruichi-san is here."

"Oh no." Yoruichi turned to run before Ichigo pulled her over by her tail. "His grip at this age is insane."

"Agaga…" Ichigo babbled before kissing the tail again.

"Well let's take him to my shop and I'll work on an antidote." Spoke Kisuke.

"...dad…." Kairn said in concern.

"Don't worry, me and Rukia-chan here will take Ichigo to a friend's place where we can try and get your brother back to normal."

"It's not that…...Ichigo is gone." She said pointing to the empty space where he use to be.

"Wha!" They all cried out while seeing Yoruichi was gone as well.

"Kisuke! Where did he go!" Growled Isshin grabbing him by the front of his clothes.

"No idea! Soul Society maybe?"

"That's crazy! How could he get there at that age and with no way of knowing how to open a Senkaimon?" Asked Rukia.

"Well. Children have been known to enter 'heaven' on occasion so maybe he unconsciously created one." The scientist said with a small smile. "What a prodigy!"

That got him a hit on the head from Rukia. "Focus!"

"Ow!"

-Soul Society-

Ichigo blinked while looking around with his arms wrapped tightly around Yoruichi who tried squirming out of the hold.

"Yoruichi-Sama?" Said Soifon in confusion as she appeared from a nearby building.

"Oh, hi Soifon." Greeted the cat.

"Uh, why are you being held by that baby?"

"Agaha." Ichigo cooed while looking the second squad captain with a heart melting smile.

Said captain smiled and walked over before picking the baby up. But took notice of the shade of hair. "Is this Ichigo?"

"Yup, all cause of Kisuke." Groaned Yoruichi.

"That bastard!"

"Language!"

"Sorry Yoruichi-Sama." Pouted the woman before Ichigo kissed her on the hand. 'Aw!'

"Ichigo here managed to bring us here without even noticing. But we need antidote for him."

"Well…..ok, but let's get to the fourth squad's barracks."

"Take us there, he won't let go for a second." Sighed Yoruichi.

"Fine….but let me hold him." Soi-fon said with a light blush. "Please."

"You're already holding him." Deadpanned Yoruichi.

"...oh." She blushed while hugging child.

"Now let's go."

-Fourth Squad Barracks-

"Captain Unohana-san!"

"Yes?" Said the fourth squad captain while looking at the three. "Why do you have a child?"

"Ahaahba." Ichigo cooed while looking at the woman's braids.

"We have a problem." Spoke Yoruichi.

"Is that…..Your child Yoruichi-san?" She teased. "Maybe Ichigo-san helped you make a child."

"NO! This IS Ichigo!"

"Oh? …..He's cute." She smiled while Ichigo continued to stare at the braids with interest. "But how did he become like this?"

"One word, Kisuke." Soifon glared as Ichigo struggled in her arms and tried to grab Unohana's braids.

"Oh dear. Seems like I'll have to personally talk with him." Smiled the captain with a dark aura.

"Ababa!" Ichigo cried while still trying to grab Unohana's braids. "AhahaHABHA!"

"Aw, let me hold him for a moment." And with that the former captain of squad eleventh held the now baby Ichigo as he smiled and started to fall asleep on her braids.

"Abhab..zzzzz."

"Finally, I thought he'd never let go." Spoke Yoruichi resting on Soifon's shoulder after Ichigo let go.

"You loved that Yoruichi-san." Unohana rocked Ichigo in her arms causing him to smile in his sleep. "So what's the plan to help restore him to normal?"

"..."

"...Well...We thought you might have an idea." Soifon spoke.

"Mmm, sorry, but I'm not aware of any medicine or healing technique for this sort of thing."

"Ahah...zzz." Ichigo mumbled in his sleep while sucking his thumb.

"But then again, what's the rush?"

"...True, If Rukia-san wasn't in mother bear mode at the moment." Yoruichi said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Soifon.

"Well….Remember when we lost our memories from those hollow children last month?" She said.

"Yes, why?"

"And you must remember the fact that Rukia fused with them before Ichigo defeated her."

"Oh dear."

"Yep. She's channeling that form when she's pissed off, even threatened to castrate Kisuke." Yoruichi shuttered.

"Well as much as I hate to suggest this, but Mayuri might have an idea."

As soon as the name was mentioned Ichigo started crying in his sleep.

Unohana rocked him while rubbing his head. "There there, it's alright."

Ichigo calmed down before turning his body closer to her chest before falling asleep again. "Agba zzzz."

"Soifon!" Growled the former second squad captain in anger.

"I-I didn't mean to make him cry!"

"Well you did." She continued to growl. "Never mention that name again."

Soifon nodded.

"Now let's let little Ichigo sleep." Said Unohana while placing him on a small makeshift bed of towels and cotton balls.

"And maybe find out what was in that pancake." Yoruichi said as they walked out of the room and turned the lights off.

Ichigo smiled while cuddling in the bed.

-Human world-

We find Kisuke, naked, hanging from a rope dangling above a pit of venomous snakes.

"Thanks for the snakes Tessai." Spoke Isshin to the large man.

"Anytime." Nodded the man.

"Now we just need to get to the Soul Society before Ichigo gets hurt." Spoke Rukia.

"Yea!" Said a orange haired girl with …..a WHOPPING I-cup breasts!

"We'll do our best to find him." Spoke Chad.

"Even if he is a brat." Said Uryu while cleaning his glasses.

"Let's go!" Cried Isshin.

All of them ran down to the underground basement and saw the Senkaimon gate. Rukia applied her own reiatsu to the structure with a portal opening before the group jumped into it.

In Soul Society, Rangiku was trying to get rid of a hangover and was walking to the squad four barracks to see if Unohana had something for her. Just then Rangiku noticed the baby Ichigo and well….

"AW SO CUTE~!" She smiled walking over and crouching down to get a closer look. "Aw, you look just like Ichigo, I wonder if he knocked one of the girls up?"

Rangiku thought of several girls including Rukia, Yoruichi, Unohana, Soifon, and for some reason, a female hollow with blond hair before Ichigo started to wake up.

He blinked and looked around before noticing the new woman beside his bed. "Agabba!" He gabbled before reaching his hands up towards her.

"Aw~ am I your mommy?" She asked before a senkaimon gate opened behind her revealing a now pissea off Rukia.

"No, and frankly I'd rather you not be near him." She spoke walking over and gently picking Ichigo up. "The last thing he needs is you possibly throwing up on him.

"Hey! I wouldn't even do that to a child!" pouted Rangiku.

"It doesn't matter if you choose to or not, with how much you drink I'm not taking the chance." She replied holding Ichigo in her arms while the rest of the group looked at the toddler.

"Um….are you his mom?" Rangiku asked while trying to take Ichigo back into her hands.

"No." Rukia held him away. "This isn't a regular baby, it's Ichigo."

"Wha? So you named him after Ichigo?" She joked.

"That's Kurosaki-san!" Orihime cried out with a blush as she looked at what her crush was. 'So cute!'

All was silent before a large 'WHAT!' And 'HE'S SO CUTE!' Rang through the building.

"What's going on here!" Unohana called as she, Soifon, and Yoruichi ran in and stopped seeing who was there. "What are you all doing here?"

"To get Ichigo back." 'And my …..child.' Rukia thought while her hollow and Zanpakuto agreed with her reasoning.

"Oh? And Rangiku-san, why are you here?" Asked Soifon.

"Well….to get something for my head but …" She took Ichigo from Rukia's hands and kissed his cheeks. "But he's my new medicine! My cute wittle Ichigo!"

That made Chad and Uryu sweatdrop while Orihime blushed and Rukia, Unohana, and Soifon frowned.

"Rangiku-san, put Ichigo-san down, or else." Smiled Unohana with a dangerous aura.

Rangiku uncharacteristically, stood her ground against the aura. "No! He's my Ichigo!"

"I highly doubt you're parent material." Spoke Soifon.

"Like your one to talk cat lover!" She retorted while glaring at the captain. "And no child would even suck on that flat chest of yours!"

Soifon bristled in anger while Ichigo looked confused and grabbed at the top of Rangiku's uniform.

"Aba?" Ichigo cooed before ripping the uniform on accident with….his claws? What!?

"Ichgo!" Rangiku gasped. "I know you must be thirsty, but don't worry, mommy has plenty."

"Mostly fat." Both Rukia and Soifon said while glaring at the busty woman. "And you're not his mom!"

"Right now Ichigo-san must get some rest." Unohana walked over and took Ichigo in her arms. "Besides, it's better for a trained medic to do it since I can make sure he has all he needs."

"**Ababana!**" Cried Ichigo as his chibi hollow mask returned. He got out of Unohana's grasp and ….shunpo into Rukia's arms before calming down.

"Did….Ichigo just use shunpo?" Spoke Uryu in shock. "And was that his mask?"

"Well yes…..Ichigo still has his powers, somehow, and head butted a certain goat bearded man." Rukia said pointing to Isshin.

"So we have a baby with the powers of one of the strongest shinigami?" Spoke Yoruichi. "Just great."

"And strongest hollow." Rukia corrected before Ichigo did some thing that shocked most of the people here….he formed a Quincy bow and shot at Uryu's cape.

Uryu rolled to the side and stared at the infant in shock who just giggled.

"Ababa!" Ichigo smiled before shooting at Uryu again at machine gun speed.

Uryu started running like hell with Rukia and Orihime trying to distract Ichigo to stop him. Uryu ran faster before running into Nemu.

"Sorry!"

"...it's fine….Uryu-kun." Nemu said with a very light blush.

"Ichigo, put the bow away." Spoke Rukia.

"Ababa?" Ichigo looked confused before replacing the bow with a mini blade.

"Ah! K-Kurosaki-kun, put the sword down." Spoke Orihime in slight panic.

"Abba…." He pouted before replacing the blade with a pair of hollow claws.

"We need to get him back to Kisuke before anything else happens." Spoke Isshin.

They were about to do something...only for the boy to vanish..again.

"Not again!"

-Captain Meeting Hall-

We now find the other captains including the head captain, discussing the state of the Soul Society.

But as Yamamoto was about to continue, he noticed an orange haired toddler appear in the middle of the hall.

"Aba?" The child said in confusion before crawling towards the second seat of the thirteenth squad, Kiyone with a smile."Aba!"

"Aw! Who's this little guy?" She reached over and picked him up. "And how'd you get in here?"

"Aba abasa!" He smiled before hitting her most hated companion, Sentarō Kotsubaki, with a Quincy/Shinigami arrow in the butt. This caused many of the captains to look at the child in shock while Kenpachi started laughing his butt off from seeing a second seat lieutenant getting owned by a baby.

"Hah! That little rugrats got spunk!" Laughed the mad captain.

"Aba?" Ichigo said turning and started shake in fear from the size and vicious grin.

"Looks like you're scaring the little guy." Spoke Kyoraku.

"Baba!" Ichigo cried while hugging Kiyone's chest tightly.

"Someone tell me how a child got in here." Spoke Yamamoto.

"Ji Ji aba?" Ichigo said with a scared expression from the old man's glance.

"It's alright." Spoke Kiyone rubbing his head.

"Baba." He cooed while kissing her cheek. "Ah ah baba!"

"Well? Who brought him?" Yamamoto looked at the rest of them.

"Ba Ji!" Ichigo said as he appeared hanging on old Yama's beard.

Everyone's breath hitched in their throats in fear.

"Ji Ji Ba." Ichigo said while falling asleep on the beard and saying, "Rukaba...zzzzz" in his sleep.

Everyone was silent.

"...what?" Asked Kiyone in confusion.

"That's weird." Remarked Renji.

"He...reminds me of Ichigo-san." Momo remarked.

"The hair does resemble his." Spoke Byakuya.

"Nonsense." Remarked Mayuri. "The chances of the boy having a child is a million to one."

"And what makes you say that?" Asked Ikkaku.

"He has no interest in girls." Kenpachi laughed while the child appeared on Yachiru's head.

"Aba?"

"AWW! He's so cute!" Smiled Yachiru carefully lifting him from her head.

"Aba?" Ichigo smiled before peeing on Kenpachi's head. "Ababbaa!"

"Aw! Ich likes Kenny!" Yachiru smiled oblivious to Kenpachi's growing anger. "Can I keep Ich?"

"That's crazy to think that kids Ichigo." Spoke Renji.

"Actually. That's Ichigo." Said Rukia in anger. "Now….get your hands off him president!"

"Aww, but why?"

"Because he is not a toy!" Rukia growled. "Now give him to me **NOW!**"

"Fine… You meany." She relented handing Rukia the baby.

"Good….now." She turned to the mad scientist. "**Don't even dare experiment on him.**"

"I didn't say anything."

"**Yet, you experiment on everyone.**" She growled while holding little Ichigo closely to her. "**So don't even try Captain Mayuri.**"

"Wait, THAT'S Ichigo!?" Spoke Renji and a few others with wide eyes.

"Yes, Renji. This child is Ichigo." Rukia said with a tone similar to her nii-sama.

"And how did he become a child?" Asked Rukia's captain.

"Blame former twelfth captain Kisuke." Rukia deadpanned. "He just gave Ichigo some pancakes with a babification serum."

"But it would seem he has kept his abilities, maybe even have them increased at the same time." Deduced Mayuri.

"Aba?" Ichigo babled while looking at Kiyone with a expression of want. "Baba!"

"Uh, Kuchiki-san?"

"Yes?" Rukia asked her subordinate.

"May I hold him again?"

Rukia looked with concern at the blond haired soul reaper before relenting. "Ok. Just be very careful with his head."

Kiyone nodded as Rukia handed her back the baby.

"Aba~" cooed Ichigo as he grasped Kiyone's hair with his small hands.

Kiyone smiled and let him play with her hair while the other captains were still trying to digest the information.

"So…." Asked Komamura with a slight confused look. "What should we do with the child, Head Captain?"

"Aba?" Ichigo smiled before yawning and falling asleep in Kiyone's arms.

"Well, if Urahara-san is the one to cause this, it would be best to have him fix this. If we try anything, it could make things worst."

"Um. Head Captain." Rukia said while rubbing the back of her head. " Kisuke is currently incapacitated."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…."

-one explanation later-

"And that is why Kisuke is incapacitated." Rukia finished.

"Hmm, then until he wakes up, we'll have to try and keep him out of harm's way."

"Agree. We can't have 'certain' enemies after Ichigo in his current state." Byakuya said while glaring at nothing.

"Wait, what about his abilities? Won't those be a little bit dangerous?" Asked Ikkaku.

"Like us?" Yachiru said innocently. "Or maybe just Baldy?"

Said male groaned.

"So. Can Ich stay with me and Kenny?" Yachiru asked while some of the lieutenants and captains paled.

"Uh, maybe let Kiyone keep watch." Suggested Renji.

"R-Really!" Said lieutenant stuttered while slightly blushing. 'Me? Ichigo's mother? Why not my sister? Ah!'

"Uh, Kiyone, your face is red." Spoke Isane.

"I-It's nothing sis!" She blushed. "Don't worry Rukia! I will keep Ichigo safe!"

"Just to be sure, I'll help you look over him."

"But Rukia…" Byakuya said with a frown. "You know nothing of raising a child."

"Well…." 'Nii-sama is right, I can't just use being protective as an excuse, plus I never learned how to care for one.'

"Well...Looks like Rukia-san might need my assistance." Unohana said while walking into the room. "And maybe some tips as well."

"That sounds like an excellent plan. Just make sure he does not leave your sight." Ordered Yamamoto.

"Yes Head Captain!" The girls bowed before saluting the 2,100 year old Soul reaper..

"I would say that concludes this meeting." Spoke Yamamoto.

-Fourth Barricades-

"So how long do you think he'll stay like this?" Asked Orihime.

"I don't know Orihime…" Said Rukia with a concerned expression while Kiyone played with little Ichigo with a game of Peek a Boo. "I just don't know."

"Frankly I like this." Smiled Rangiku with a camera.

"Aba!" Ichigo smiled as Rangiku took some pictures of him while laughing at Kiyone's funny expressions. "Ab! AB! Aunty! ABA!"

"Oh, that's good." Rangiku took a picture. "Isn't that right 'Aunty' Kiyone?"

"Be quiet, 'grandma' Rangiku!" Kiyone retorted while Ichigo kissed her chin. "Ah~ You're so sweet."

"Grandma?" Rangiku glared at the girl. "This coming from the girl who's flatter than Rukia?"

"Aba? Oba chaba!" Ichigo said as Kiyone glared at the ash cat wielder.

"Don't push me saggy chest."

"Ya. Ya. Marble table."

Both glared at the other with Ichigo giggling the whole time.

"Knock it off!" Rukia yelled while hitting the two women with a book full of Chappies in it. "You're making a bad example for Ichigo!"

"Ow! You mean like you hitting us?" Growled Rangiku rubbing her head.

"Ab ba! Mama! Again!" Ichigo giggled. "Again! Again!"

"Well, you heard him." Grinned Rukia.

"Yes...Ichigo called you his 'mama'." Rangiku smiled like a certain silver fox.

That's when Rukia hit both on the head again.

"Why me!?" Kiyone asked rubbing her head. "I didn't say anything."

"Well it did make Ichigo giggle." She smiled as said toddler laughed in Kiyone's arms.

"True." She sighed. "But are you ok being Ichigo's mother?"

"Well it does feel a little odd, but it's a good kind of odd."

"Mama. Aunty." Ichigo said with a frown. "Baba."

"Oh, he's hungry."

"Baba! Baba!" He cried while pointing to the bottle next to Rangiku. "Baba!"

Rangiku grabbed it before handing it to Rukia. As Ichigo drank the bottle with happiness, the three girls couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"Wonder if he'll remember all this." Remarked Kiyone.

"Why do you ask that?" Rangiku said while taking pictures of Ichigo.

"Because if he remembers all of this, it'll be awkward." Sweatdrop Rukia.

"Or maybe he will like us?" Rangiku pondered. "Especially if that pureness of his vanishes after returning to normal."

Ichigo pushed the bottle away and squirmed in Rukia's arms.

"Ichigo? What's the matter?" She asked while rocking him gently in her arms.

He waved his arms to the floor and tried crawling out of her arms.

"You want down?" Rukia smiled. "Alright, you can play on the floor if you want." She gently set him down.

"Aba." He cooed while crawling towards the middle of the floor. "**Aba**"

"Um, what's he doing?" Kiyone blinked as Ichigo formed hollow claws and seemed to slowly dig it into the ground. "Ichigo!" She cried before the child disappeared into the ground which had a small black portal inside it.

The girls ran over, but the portal closed just as they reached down it.

"I-I-chigo…" Rukia said before dropping to her knees. "No….Not my **Ichigo!**"

"What's going on?" Spoke Unohana walking in and saw the three girls huddled around something.

"...Unohana...Ichigo..is gone." Rukia cried.

-meanwhile in Hueco Mundo, Los Noches, Female bathrooms-

We now find ourselves in Los Noches' female bathroom where both Espada and Fraccion, relaxing in a rather large bath tub. Well...until a small portal appeared in front of the tres Espada and a orange haired toddler landed on her chest.

"Ah!" Jumped Apacci. "Where'd that kid come from!?"

"But he is cute." Lilynette smiled while rubbing his head.

"Aba!" He smiled while Tia held him to keep him from sinking in the water.

"So...Can I pinch his cheeks?" Loly asked.

"Well maybe later." Spoke Tia gently rocking the baby. "I never expected this to happen."

"He somehow reminds me of someone." Cirucci, Menoly, and Mila said while looking at the child.

"Still…" Sung-Sung said before picking the child up in her arms. "I feel….happy."

Mila leaned in and wagged her finger across the toddler's face, getting a giggle out of him.

"Aba!" Ichigo smiled before appearing on Menoly's head. "Su Su."

"Woah! How'd he do that?" Asked Apacci.

"Su Su." Ichigo cooed before rubbing his head against Menoly's hair causing her to blush.

"Aw, he likes you." Smiled Tia behind her hollow fragment.

"So disgustingly cute!" Loly frowned before feeling something on her head. "AH! Get off me you bra….ah...so...good." She smiled since Ichigo was gently rubbing her hair like a pro.

"Wait, Harribel-sama, what do we do with him?" Asked Mila Rose.

"Aba?" Ichigo cooed while looking at Apacci with a smile. "Aunty!"

"Aunty?"

"Aunty Aunty!" He smiled while, somehow purring, on Loly's hair.

"I think he's purring on me." Spoke Loly.

"Su su." Ichigo smiled while looking down at Loly's face and kissing her forehead. "Su Su!"

"I think he's trying to say sister." Chuckled Tia.

"S-Shut up!" Loly blushed.

"Aba?" Ichigo smiled while between Sung-Sung and Mila's shoulders. "Ba Su~"

"How is he doing that?" asked Cirucci in disbelief.

Ichigo looked at Cirucci and smiled. "Aunty!"

"Hey! I'm no one's aunt!"

"Aunty! Aunty!" He smiled.

"I think he says otherwise." Laughed Lilynette.

"Mama?" Ichigo said while looking at Tia and Lilynette with confusion. "Mama? Me ma?"

"I think he sees you as his mom?" Lilynette whispered to Tia.

"Or maybe both of us?' She whispered back as Ichigo appeared on Lilynette's shoulder.

"Ma...ma?" Ichigo started tearing up and whimpered a little.

Both women panicked before Lilynette held him to her arms while Tia rubbed his head. "There there, Mama's are here."

He started to calm down from the cozy arms.

"AW~" They cried before looking at Loly and Cirucci in confusion.

"What?" Spoke Loly.

"Even we like cute things!" Cirucci said.

"Aba!" Ichigo said before a Quincy bow appeared and shot at a small hole in the wall.

"AGA! MY EYE!"

"That sounded like Nnoitra." Frowned Tia.

"Well….At least his sight was poked into submission." Joked Menoly.

"Lilynette, keep him above the water." Spoke Tia standing up. "I'll be right back."

"Mama?" Ichigo pouted while Lilynette placed him on her head.

-outside bathroom-

"GOD FUCKING AHA! MY EYE! MY ONLY WORKING EYE!" Nnoitra yelled in pain.

"Quiet! You'll let them know we're here!" Hissed Yammy.

"**We already know. Number zero!**" Spoke a demonic voice from behind them.

Both slowly turned and saw Tia in her resurreccion.

"H-Hey….Tia….It's not wha-"

"**Shut up. Cascada!**" Tia yelled as a rushing surge of water engulfed the poor bastards and sent them flying out of the room into the very desert of Hueco Mundo.

"AHHHHHH!" They cried out.

-back in the bathroom-

"Tia…" spoke Loly as the girls sat in a now dry bath. "Did you cause this?"

"It was needed to deal with those two perverts."

"Mama!" Giggled the child while a mini sword appeared in his hands and started to play with it like it was a toy.

"Uh, did he just bring out a zanpaktou?" Asked Apacci with wide eyes.

"Su su~" Ichigo smiled as a mask formed on his head. "**Aba~ Mama!**"

"A hollow mask!?" Apacci jumped up. "Now I remember!"

"Um? Care to tell us?" Lilynette asked in confusion. "Who are you referring to?

"Gorilla head! Remember when we went to the human world for recon?" Apacci turned to Mila Rose.

"I'M NOT A GORILLA! I'M A LION! And yes I remember...just a week ago." Mila remarked with a glare. "What about it?"

"Remember when we saw some orange haired guy who was some kind of danger to Aizen-sama?"

"Yea...and stop forcing the suffix...it's annoying!" Mila growled.

"That's who this kid reminds me of!"

"Are you just small in mind? He's a teen not a child!"

"I never said they were the same gorilla head!"

"LION!"

"Um...Apacci….Mila." Said Sung-sung. "Where is the child?" She pointed to the now empty head of Lilynette.

"Ah! He's gone!" Cried Cirucci.

"And if Aizen, Gin, Ulquiorra, Szayelaporro, or Baraggan find him." Said Tia in fear, though the other's couldn't see her fearful expression from her mask. "We need to find him."

"HI!" They agreed as they got changed.

-Hallway-

"Aba?" Said Ichigo while crawling across the cold floor. "Aba?"

Ichigo was crawling down the hall while looking around in confusion.

"Oh?" Said a silver haired man with closed eyes. "Who is this? Tia's love child? Who knew she was seeing someone."

"Aba?...foxy?" Ichigo said while feeling unnerved in his presence.

Gin crouched down. "Yes, I do look like a fox, don't I?"

"...Oba aba….?" Ichigo asked while seeing a bit of Rangiku in the man's essence. "Oji bab?"

"Hey, I'm much younger than that." Smiled Gin.

"Oji bab….Oba aba?" He said looking around for his 'grandma'. "Oba aba!?"

"Looking for someone?" He carefully picked the baby up. "Well let's see if we can find them."

"Oji bab! Oba aba!" He cried while hugging the man's neck.

"You know, you remind me of someone." He remarked walking down the hall. "Now let's see, oba? Do you mean Oba-san?"

Ichigo nodded while moving his hands in a complete circle. "Oba aba!"

"Hmm, so an old lady. Not sure where we'll find one of those."

"OBA ABA!" Ichigo cried while pretending to drink something from a bottle. "Oba aba!"

"Um?...Oh." Gin said with a realization. "You are Rangiku's grandchild?"

Ichigo clapped and laughed in reply.

'Wait? Rangiku is not a Oba-san.' Gin thought before seeing a large old man with a dark expression on his face. "Oh Baraggan!"

"What is it?" Came the espada's gruff tone.

"Look! Your son!" Gin teased.

"Son? I don't have children."

"Not even when you were alive?" Gin said while Ichigo looked curiously at the man.

"No, now what are you holding me up for with these pointless questions?"

"Oh? Well for one I never knew you were a virgin." Smiled Gin. "And I just found this child and….I thought he was yours."

"You dare call me that!?" He roared. "I bedded numerous women, but none were worthy of my seed!"

"...Name one." Gin said while his eyes opened revealing crimson eyes.

"I didn't care what their names were before, and I still don't. Now if you're done, I'm leaving." He spoke walking past them.

"What a virgin." Gin chuckled before seeing Ulquiorra walking by. "Hey Ulquiorra! I have your love child with that Orihime girl!"

"What do you mean?"

"Look!" Gin said while placing Ichigo closer to his face with said child looking at Ulquiorra in anger. "See the resemblance?"

"...All I see is trash." He said before walking away with a light blush.

Ichigo stuck his tongue out while Gin shook his head.

"Gin…." Said a pissed off woman from behind Gin. "Get away from that child."

"Hmm?" He turned his head. And saw Tia, Sung-Sung, Apacci, Mila, Loly, Cirucci, Menoly, and Lilynette glaring at him with weapons drawn. "Oh? Is he one of yours?"

"MAMA!" Ichigo cried while struggling in Gin's arms. "MAMA!"

"Gin….I suggest you get your hand off him." Lilynette said while growling.

"Or else." Tia finished as she readied her sword for a 'haircut'.

"Well I was looking for who he belonged to, but I knew it was yours!" He smiled looking at Tia. "Congratulations by the way."

They glared at Gin before releasing their Resurrections, san's Lilynette, and slowly walked towards the fox.

"Here you go." He handed Ichigo to Tia before using Sonido to leave.

"Are you ok?" Said Tia with concern while Ichigo innocently touched her exposed breasts.

"Aba?"

"He's alright." Sighed Menoly in relief.

"Aba? Su su?" Ichigo cooed while yawning.

"Looks like he's sleepy." Remarked Cirucci.

"And ….cute." Loly said before blushing.

"...Rukiaba…" Ichigo said before entering dream land.

"What was that?" Asked Mila Rose.

"I don't know…" Lilynette frowned with jealousy. "But I don't like it, not one bit!"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry."

"Let's just put him in a bed to rest." Spoke Tia walking down the hall.

"Ok...But can we stay with him...for the night?" They asked as they walked alongside Tia.

"Of course."

"Thank you!" They said with joy as they entered the room.

Tia smiled and carefully set Ichigo down in the bed.

"Mama…" He muttered while sleeping on a pillow like a safety line.

The girls smiled before one at a time leaving to let him get rest. "Night...little one."

-Next day, Soul Society-

"**WHERE IS HE!**" Yelled Rukia who held her zanpaktou.

"I don't know!" Byakuya said with sweat coming down his face. "Rukia, put your weapon away!"

"**NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHERE ICHIGO IS!**" She growled in parental rage.

"We don't know!" Spoke Renji who was worried Rukia would start attacking anyone.

"**THEN FIND HIM!**" She yelled as her hair started turning purple.

"Kuchiki-san?" Spoke Unohana. "Relax."

"...Fine." She calmed down while sheathing her Zanpakuto away. "But find Ichigo."

"We have every shinigami searching around, we'll find him."

Rukia started walking away before turning her head slightly revealing yellow eyes. "**For your sake.**"

While that went on, Kisuke slowly woke up.

"Ow….What hit me?" He said while looking at the pit of vipers. "And WHY are there snakes in here!?"

Said snakes hissed at him with hunger.

He gulped and slowly swung on the rope before touching the edge and started standing up and tugged on the rope. However he slipped and landed on his face as a pair of petite feet appeared next to him.

"**Kisuke.**"

"Oh, hi Rukia." He smiled. "Can you cut me free?"

"**Shut up. Now. Tell me how to use your Senkaimon portal or I will leave you here.**" Rukia said in a demonic tone.

"Well….I can't just gi-"

"**JUST DO IT!**"

"...can you cut me free first?"

"**...no. Just tell me RIGHT NOW!**" Rukia growled while drawing her blade.

"Wait, if you went to the Soul Society, then wouldn't that mean you already know how to use it?"

"**Yes. But ICHIGO IS GONE! AND I CAN'T PINPOINT HIS LOCATION!**"

"Did you check Hueco Mundo?"

"..." Rukia calmed down slightly before placing her blade closer to his face. "**Just tell me how to activate it or you will lose an eye.**"

"Just do what you did to get to Soul Society."

"**...Thank you.**" She smiled before kicking him back into the pit. "**Have fun!**"

"AHHH!"

"**Now to find my…..so- Ichigo!**" Rukia stuttered before walking away from the snake pit.

-outside Los Noches-

Ichigo looked around as Tia carried him in her arms. "Mama?" He cooed while yawning. "Ababa?"

"You want milk?"

Ichigo nodded while looking around the room with curiosity. "Mama?"

"Well, I can't produce milk, but this should help." She opened her uniform with her nipples sticking out from her fragment.

Ichigo looked at the nipples before sucking on her left nipple with total bliss.

Tia smiled as it made her feel happy and like a real mother and lightly rubbed his head.

"TIA!" Yelled the girls in fear as they ran into the room. "THERE'S A LONE SOUL REAPER MASSACRING EVERYONE IN SIGHT!"

"What do they look like?"

"It's not several! It's a lone purple haired woman with a white zanpakuto and a GIANT double bladed scythe!" Loly said in fear. "And her eyes."

"They were pure yellow. Like an Arrancar!" Sung-Sung said cooly, while shaking in fear of the mad woman.

Tia stood up just as they saw ice freezing around the room.

"**GIVE BACK MY CHILD!**" Yelled a voice from behind the door. "**OR I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL!**"

Instead of being scared, Ichigo seemed to laugh in Tia's arms.

"Mama!" Ichigo laughed as a woman with purple hair, a white and black Soul reaper outfit, and a white blade and double sided scythe in her hands walked in.

"**I-I-**Ichigo!" She calmed down before running, hands void of weapons, and hugged the child. "I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"Hey! Who the hell are you!" Growled Apacci.

"Rukia Kuchiki….and who are you thieves!" She growled as she held Ichigo closer to her.

"Thieves? We didn't steal anything!" Cirucci shot back.

"Yet you stole my child!" She growled. "And if you hurt him..."

"Wait, he's your child?" Asked Menoly. "Well if anything, we should be pissed at you!"

"How?" Rukia said. "You stole my little Ichigo!"

"We FOUND him! He fell out of nowhere!" Mila Rose growled.

"Mama….Mama...Mama?" Ichigo cooed while looking at Rukia, then Tia, then Lilynette, and back to Rukia in a confused expression. His lips trembled as he started whimpering. "**MAMA!**" He screamed as his hollow mask reappeared.

All the woman panicked with Rukia slowly rocking the toddler.

"There there Ichigo, Mama is here."

Ichigo still cried as he escaped her arms and hugged their legs. "Mama….zzzzzz"

"Yeah, some mother." Scoffed Loly.

"Hey! I'm new at this!" Rukia yelled. "And why are you so protective of him?"

"Maybe cause he sees me as his mother!" Yelled Lilynette and Tia.

"And us as his sisters and aunts!" The other arrancar girls yelled.

Rukia and all of them glared at the other.

"Zzzzzz aba ba...zzzzzz" Ichigo mumbled in his sleep causing the girls to look at him with a smile.

"AW~"

"Wait, why should she raise him? There's plenty of us and can help him a lot more." Spoke Sung-sun.

"Same with me." Rukia retorted. "Some of the soul reapers are actually considered his aunts and sisters as well….well...except one."

"Well he's already nursed off Harribel-sama, can you do the same?" Taunted Apacci.

"..." Rukia just walked over and stared Apacci in the face. "Like your are one to talk."

"I'm a big sis! Harribel-sama is more of a mother than you!" She growled in Rukia's face.

"**SHUT UP!**" Yelled Rukia as her hair turned purple again.

"Mama….zzzzzz" Ichigo said causing Rukia to calm down. "Mama….."

"Wait, if he's your child, does that mean you and that orange haired guy we saw make him?" Asked Mila Rose.

"NO!" Rukia blushed. "We aren't in a relationship…"

"Then who's the father?"

"There is no father….This is Ichigo."

"What? You're saying he shrank? That's ridiculous." Remarked Menoly.

"It's true." Rukia said as she began her story.

-one explanation later-

Afterwards all the Arrancar were stunned beyond disbelief.

"Any questions?" Asked Rukia while rocking Ichigo in her arms.

"Is he going to remember any of this?"

"I don't know."

"Mama….mama….mama." Ichigo cooed while a small quincy bow appeared and shot a nearby Arrancar.

"GAH! MY KNEE!"

"I'll just be leaving now." Sweatdropped Rukia.

"No. The child stays." Tia glared. "And you leave."

"I'm not leaving him here with the enemy." Rukia glared back.

"Mama?" Ichigo said before looking at the ground. "**Aba bad ol.**" He said as a portal opened under their feet and sucked them in.

"AHAHA!" They cried as they fell into the portal as it closed behind them.

-Soul Society, Captain Meeting Hall-

All the girls and Ichigo landed in the middle of the hall.

"Ab Ab!" Laughed Ichigo while the girls moaned in pain.

"No! My chest is gone….oh...right." Lilynette said before noticing the room they were in. "Where are we?"

"The Soul Society. Hollows." Said Byakuya in a cold voice.

All looked and saw the captains and lieutenants.

"Crap…"

"Ab ab mama!" Ichigo said while hugging Rukia, Tia and Lilynette.

"Kuchiki-san? What are you doing here with them?" Asked Unohana in surprise.

"Well….You see."

"She massacred Aizen's army." Loly said.

That made everyone look at her in shock.

"What? Any mother would do the same thing too." Blushed Rukia.

"Harribel-sama could have done a better job." Mila Rose muttered.

"Or me." Lilynette muttered.

"Oji bab?" Ichigo said looking around.

"At least Ichigo is safe."

"Well...Gin did take some care of him….before he ran." Sung-Sung smirked from behind her sleeve.

That's when the doors slammed open and Kisuke ran in before stopping and panting with some vipers on his arms, legs and ass.

"AHAAH!" Laughed Soifon while rolling on the ground.

"I...have…..the antidote!"

"An antidote for those...VipaHAHAH!" Soifon laughed again.

"For Ichigo." He sweatdrop.

"Oh…" Said the girls with a sad expression.

Kisuke walked over and pulled the top off. "Drink up Ichigo~"

Ichigo tried to run but was trapped in Kisuke's hands as the liquid entered his body. He made a grimace from the taste before his body started glowing.

"Ow…..What happened?" Asked a now normal Ichigo...a naked one however. "Um? What is everyone staring at?"

"I-Ichigo!" Blushed Rukia. "Your clothes!"

"Huh?" He looked down and blushed at seeing he didn't have any.

'Wow….He's big.' The girls blushed while Ichigo tried to cover himself up with his hands.

"What the hell is going on!?"

"Um…."

-one explanation later-

"So I was a baby!"

Rukia nodded.

"And I considered you and those two as my mother's?" He said pointing to Tia and Lilynette.

He got another nod.

"And you saved me and massacred the bastards army all by yourself!"

"Yes."

"And I saw several women naked?' He blushed.

All nodded.

This got Ichigo to bow at their feet. "I'M SORRY!"

"You were a baby, you had no idea it would happen." Spoke Tia.

"Still…." He said depressed. "I saw you girls...naked..."

"Aww." Lilynette walked over before reaching up and pinching his cheeks. "Little Ichigo is embarrassed."

"GA! That hurt!" He blushed before looking away. "Damn it…"

"Maybe you should get some clothes, it's very rude to be naked infront of woman Kurosaki-san." Chuckled Kisuke behind his fan.

"Shut up!" Ichigo said while….a quincy bow shot Kisuke in the foot. "What just happened?"

"Your hidden Quincy abilities." Spoke Mayuri.

"What?" Ichigo asked before being hit by some clothes, courtesy of Rukia. "OI! MIDGET!"

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother, Ichigo?"

He frowned before putting them back on.

"Good now." Tia and Lilynette said before hugging him. "Let's have a family outing! Everyone is invited!" They said turning to the 'family'.

"Awesome!"

"Let's go….Little Ichigo~" They said before dragging him away.

-Alternate Ending 1: Child Route-

As Ichigo put the clothes on, Lilynette blushed and looked him over.

"Um...What are you looking at?" he asked Lilynette.

"I'm just stunned you would grow up to be this cute."

"Really?"

"Of course!" She said with a smile before looking at Kisuke. "Do you have an extra vial?"

"Of course."

"Can I have it please?" Lilynette said with cute eyes.

"Eh, why not?" Kisuke tossed it to her.

"Bottoms up!" She said before drinking the vial. "Yuck! It tastes like Starrk's' cooking!"

"Lilynette! What are you doing?" Asked Tia.

As she said this Lilynette's body started to grow until she was as tall as Ichigo with longer hair and curves larger that of Tia and Unohana combined.

"Ah! Much better." Grinned the Arrancar before looking at Ichigo with a smile.

"W-What are you doing!" Ichigo said while the now teenaged Lilynette came closer to him.

"You are mine, I.C.H.I.G.O~" she purred as she jumped on her 'son' and kissed him.

Everyone else stared with wide eyes while Kisuke laughed and Ichigo tried crawling away while Lilynette clung to his back.

"Ah come on son! Making my boy a man is my duty as a mom~" she said while grabbing him by the arms, placed him on her shoulders, and sonidos away to a unknown location.

"Ah, they grow up so fast." Remarked Tia.

"Yes, yes they do." Rukia smiled.

-Alternate Ending, 2: Baby Ichigo's for Girls' Route-

Rukia yawned as she sat up in the closet and opened the door. "Ichigo?"

No response.

"Son?"

Still nothing.

"ICHIGO!" She yelled before opening the door….only to find nothing...not even a pair of clothes on the floor or bed. "Ichigo?"

She waited for a few minutes before a crash from the ceiling was heard.

"Ow! Tia!"

"Get off me!"

"What are you girls doing here?" Rukia asked the soul reapers and arrancar girls in confusion as they laid on the floor in pain.

"We found Ichigo." Spoke Rangiku.

"What? WHERE!" Rukia growled in worry.

"Well…" Kiyone chucked nervously while each girl pointed to a small child next to them...each one looking exactly like Ichigo to the dot. "He somehow multiplied and became children...again."

"H-How? He was suppose to be cured!"

"I don't know!" Loly said. "But….he is...cute." She blushed.

"Mama?" Said a Ichigo from behind Rukia. "Is breakfast ready?"

"Uh, yes, Ichigo."

"Mama!" He said kissing Rukia's lips. "I love you!"

She blushed from the smile and calmly rubbed his head.

"Mama?" Said the other Ichigo's.

"Yes?"

They beckoned their mama's to come closer before kissing their lips. "I love you Mama!"

At that point each girl swore they were gonna have a heart attack from how cute that was.

"Mama?" Said the Ichigo next to Loly. "There is a stuffed lion looking at you and aunties."

All of them turned and spotted Kon.

"Hellooooo ladies~" he tried to seduce them before being grabbed by Lilynette's hand. "GAG!"

"Leave!" She threw him out the window.

"AGAGA!WHAT DID I DO!?" Kon cried before vanishing into the sky like a certain team with a cat.

"Go Mama!" Said the Ichigo next to Lilynette with stars in his eyes. "You're number one!"

She grinned and gave the victory sign. "Well of course."

"Mama?" Said the Ichigo's to their mothers. "Please teach us!"

"Of course." Nodded Tia.

"Yea!" They jumped up in joy before hugging them. "Thank you mama!"

"SON!" Said Isshin as he did his famous morning kick….right at Unohana.

Said captain grabbed his leg before redirecting him and throwing him out the window.

"AGAH!"

"Mama is so cool!" The Ichigo said while hugging her hips. "Mama, I love you…"

"We love you too."

Each Ichigo hugged their mothers while smiling.

"Ichi-nii?"

"Ichigo? Said Yuzu and Karin as they entered the room. "Breakfas-...MULTIPLE ICHIGO'S/ ICHI-NII'S?!"

"Hello!"

"...um Karin-nee?" Asked Yuzu. "Why are there women in the room?"

"...no idea…"

"Aunties?" The Ichigo's asked.

"No, they're sisters." Corrected Rukia.

"...not aunties?" They asked.

"No."

"Oh…" They then hugged the young girls. "Sisters!"

"Yuzu?"

"Yes, Karin-nee?"

"This day just got weird."

"...but they are so cute!" Yuzu said while hugging back.

Karin sighed and looked at all of them. 'Yup, definitely weirdest day.'


	78. Chapter 78

List of oneshots

chapter 78

What if the spies landed on an island and helped a species with some steamy help?

Series: Totally Spies

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Abandoned Island in the Middle of the Indian Ocean-

"I can't believe this!" Cried a blonde haired girl in a red suit.

"What? That we're stuck here? Or you're missing that fashion show?" Said a dark haired girl in a yellow suit.

"Both! And now we're stuck on some island with no way to contact Jerry!"

"Get a hold of yourself Clover!" Said a redhead in a green suit. "We need to stay calm and figure out a way to contact help."

They walked across, the beach searching for anything to use as a form of communication, with no luck at all. That and the heat was unbearable.

"Maybe we should get some shade and try to find water." Spoke Alex wiping her forehead.

"Yea. My skin feels like crap." Clover sweated while looking like she was about to faint.

"Alright, we'll take a break." Spoke Sam as they walked into the jungle.

"Hey?" Alex asked. "Are those buildings?" She said pointing to some ancient ruins, written in an unknown language.

"Wow, this must be a lost civilisation." Spoke Sam in interest.

"Yea...a lost civilization of weird ass monsters." Clover said pointing to a picture of a snake woman. "Like, ew!"

"Hey! They are not that ugly. Like those crazy hybrids we had to deal with….even if you looked pretty strange as a cat woman."

Clover frowned while Sam walked closer and looked at the pictures.

"Um...Looks like this island was once populated by...Monster girls?"

"What?" Spoke her teammates in confusion.

"Yeah….Monster Girls from every continent on earth it seems." Sam said pointing to a Sphinx and a Ryu holding hands in a gesture of friendship.

"Like, aren't those just a myth?" Asked Clover.

"Not according to these picture glyphs." She said while spying a group of monster girls bathing in a spring with some humans.

"Does it say what happened to them?" Asked Alex.

"No….it's like they vanished...like the Mayans."

"Like, can we try and find water? My throat is as dry as a desert." Spoke Clover.

"Well...according to the glyphs." Sam said pointing to the right. "The spring is just that way."

"Ooh, sweet! I could go for a bath." Beamed Clover.

-Spring-

The girls found the tub of hot water in the main building and started getting their suits off. All the while they constantly feel creeped out from the statues guarding the spring like lone sentries guarding a tomb.

Clover dipped her toes in and slowly moved in with a contented sigh. "Perfect."

"Yea. So warm~" Alex moaned with a smile before shaking with a cold chill. "Wait? Is it just me or is it getting colder?"

"That's crazy, this spring should be hot if it's heated by the earth's core." Spoke Sam.

"Well. It's too cold for some reason." Alex said with her face turning redder each second.

"Uh, Alex? Maybe you have a fever? Cause your face is red." Spoke Clover.

"No...But are you getting tanner?" Alex asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well." Said Sam as two furry triangle ears popped from her head. "You're getting a tan."

"AH!" The other two girls jumped.

"What?" Sam said as her hair got spikier. "Something on my face?"

"Sammy! Y-You've got ears!" Spoke Clover pointing to her head.

"Wha?" Sam said before touching her ….ears with her...furry paws. "AH!"

"Ok, now this is really getting cold." Spoke Alex who rubbed her arms while some of her skin hardened into stone and her arms, lower body, and breasts started turning into lava.

"Alex! You're melting!" Clover cried out pointing to her friend.

"AH! CLOVER! A SNAKE IS COMING FROM YOUR BACK!" Yelled Alex as Clover's body started getting to be covered in bandages and her hair became longer until it reached her now giant I-cups. Oh and a red coba formed and wrapped around her like a bathing suit….only it covered her stomach only and not her breasts and….cock?

"AHHH!" Clover stood up and ran out of the spring. "GET IT OFF!"

"C-Clover!" Said Sam as a pair of wings, two fluffy paws on her feet, and a scorpion like tail appeared. "You...You...HAVE A COCK!"

"YOU TOO!" Alex cried pointing at Sam's crotch where a cock slowly stood up. Her own hair turning silver with two rock like stumps jutting out of her head like clips.

"ALEX! YOU TOO!" Sam cried pointing at her friend.

"AAHAHAH!" Each one screamed in fear before they jumped out of the water and ran out of the temple and back to the beach.

Alex and Sam panted and were freaking out while Clover was sitting on the sand and crying her eyes out.

"I'M A FREAK!" She cried while a crab crawled on her still naked body...before the snake covering her stomach ate it like a mouse. "Totally gross!"

"I don't know…." Alex said with a blissful expression. "It's much warmer than before...like a nice spring day!"

"That's because your body is made of lava!" Sam exclaimed while looking in the water and at her reflection. "This tail is so ugly...and...soft…" She said while touching the inside of the tail with her paw. "That water must have some kind of mutation agent to change all of us into...these."

"Or It's just magic..." Alex said. "Like that headmaster that used a gem to keep himself alive for about 100 years?"

"Whatever it is, make it stop!" Clover cried out while noticing the penis. "I'm hideous!"

"No you're not!" Alex said hugging her. "You're beautiful, and am I hurting you?"

"Ah! Woah, actually, you feel warm." Spoke Clover in surprise from the hug and didn't see her skin melting.

"Thanks." Alex said while groping her breasts. "Wow! You really got big here!"

"A-Alex!" Clover pushed her away. "Like, what are you doing!"

"What? I'm showing you my love~" She smiled before letting go of Clover. "Hey Sam? Did our breasts grow?"

Sam looked at Alex's chest and saw they were about an F-cup.

"Well I'll take that as a yes, miss G-cup~" Alex smiled pointing to Sam's breasts.

Sam blushed and tried covering her chest. "Alex, what's wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself."

"What? I'm acting fine...well a little steamy, but I'm fine."

"Well I have to say, this tan isn't too bad." Clover looked over her arms. "But I can do without the bandages and snake."

"_Hey that was Harsh, Pharaoh Clover!_" The snake hissed out loud.

"AHHH! It talked!" She screamed looking at the reptile in fear.

"_I'm not going to harm you! Maybe a crab, but not any of the Monstrian race!_" The snake said while moving down and forming a makeshift chair for her to sit on.

"The what race?" Spoke Alex.

"_The Monstrians! The most powerful monster girl race on earth! They lasted for thousands of years and conquered 100% of the planet in just 20 centuries!_"

"If they were so strong, what happened?" Asked Sam.

"_Well…..Human males became fearful and well….caused a genocide that destroyed 95% of the population and left the other 10% to hide in the colonies around the world._" The snake 'frowned'. "_Blasted humans and their need to destroy what they don't understand._"

"If they conquered the planet, than that doesn't make them the good guys." Spoke clover with a sweatdrop.

"_Hey. They conquered through diplomacy and equality! Not war! Oh and they had sex too but that's a different matter._" Blushed the snake.

"Well whatever! Just tell us how to change back." Demanded Clover.

"_Change back? Impossible. It's a permanent change, Pharaoh Clover._" The snake said while slithering Clover closer to Alex and Sam. "_And you should be happy. You three are now the rulers of this empire._"

"Empire? There's just some old ruins." Spoke Alex.

"_Oh that. Hey Lava golem! Can you burn away the trees around the island?_"

Alex looked around before pointing to herself. "Me?"

"_Yes. You Lava Golem. Now burn all the trees on this island while the Manticore goes and collects some crabs._"

"Uh, first off, I have a name, it's Alex. Second, isn't burning the trees dangerous? What if we're stuck here longer than we thought."

"_First off, you have a strange name, second, no it's not since these trees weren't here when the Monstrians were around, and lastly….Just do it, your sub species can survive on liquid matter._" The snake deadpanned while licking Sam's tail. "_Yep...about 15...maybe 16 years old._"

"Hey!" Sam jumped back. "Don't go licking my tail like that! And the name's Sam, not Manticore."

"_Well I call them like I see them. Oh and I only did that so I can figure out the age of my Pharaoh and you….commoners._"

"Commoners? Hey, those are my best friends you're talking about." Frowned Clover.

"_Oh, sorry Pharaoh Clover. It's kind of my nature._" The snake said before turning to Alex. "_Now burn the trees!_"

"You're not the boss of me, Jerry is." Spoke Alex crossing her arms and looking away.

"_Who? Sounds like a guy with a hobby for annoying others using trap holes._"

"You don't know the half of it." Remarked Clover. "And just because we're changed doesn't mean you tell us what to do, unless you want me to turn you into a purse."

"_A what? Also I'm not 'telling you what to do', I'm trying to help you survive Pharaoh Clover._"

"I like the pharaoh part, but right now we're done with games. Tell us how to change back."

The snake glared at Clover with anger. "_THERE IS NO WAY BACK! JUST DO WHAT I SAY AND YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL SURVIVE WITHOUT DYING FROM YOUR OWN STUPIDITY AND LACK OF BETTER JUDGEMENT! GOT IT!_"

"Look, let's just try and calm down." Spoke Sam.

"_Fine...But just PLEASE go and do them…_"

"How? I don't know how to use these." Spoke Alex holding her arms up.

"_Well you use greek fire right?_" The snake asked in confusion.

"Greek fire?" Alex blinked in confusion.

"_...The flammable substance that burns on water._"

"Oh! No."

"_Damn it...what ELSE do you use…?_"

"We use lipstick lasers if you need a fire." Spoke Clover.

"_What? Lasers? OH you mean Golem hand blasts!...It's is kind of like that, but it's like for a Lava Golem, just visualize a flame that you can either grow or shrink at will._" The snake said while Alex created a small flame in her hands.

"Wow! This is cool!"

"_Yep. Now burn the forest. And...Manticore...Please get some crabs._"

"It's Sam." frowned the girl.

"_Fine….Sam...Please get some Giant Spider crabs from the ocean._"

"That might take some time. I'd need to get something to hold them and they might try hiding if they see me."

"_Well your tail can hold them, paralyze them and carry them._" The snake sweatdropped.

"Wow, it can do all that? Fascinating." Smiled Sam moving her tail around.

"_Yea….You're one of those 'Science rule everything' woman right?_"

"Yeah, that's Sammy for ya." Giggled Clover.

"_Yea Pharaoh Clover. Oh and and you can create life to the island after ….Alex finishes her job._"

"So where do I start?" Asked Alex.

"_Oh, Start to the left._"

Alex walked over to the trees and held her hands out before a stream of flames shot out and hit the trees.

-hours of burning later-

"_I think she's too happy about this._"

Alex was letting joy filled cries as she burned down the last trees on the left side.

"_Um...you did great._"

"Thanks." Smiled Alex walking back over. "This isn't so bad."

"_Yep….So how are the crabs?_" He turned and asked Sam who came walking back over. "_Did you get them?_"

"Yeah, but I had to carry them like this." Sam blushed as her tail opened up and dropped a pile of crabs on the sand.

"_Well yes! How do you think Manticores became the best fishers on earth...besides sea monstrians like mermaids and Krakens."_

"Up until now I didn't believe in them, so how do you expect me to know that?" Sam sweatdrop in irritation.

"_Gut instinct and well….using your heart not your brain._" The snake smiled.

"Wait, you want us to live on crabs?" Clover grimaced.

"_No. Some are for me and the others are for the guardians that are under your feet."_

The girls looked confused and looked at the sand. They saw a large stone with a crab indent on it.

"_Now. To find the right size crab._"

Sam sat down and started looking through the crabs. "Well? What size is it?"

"_About the size of Pharaoh Clovers' breasts._"

Said girl growled before grabbing the snake. "Care to repeat that?"

"_The size of your breasts. The last guardian had your size._"

Clover growled before shaking the snake as Sam dug deeper in the pile.

"_Stop! You're going to get us both sick!_" Cried the snake as it's red face turned light green.

Clover was confused before feeling nauseous all of a sudden."

"_BAH!_" The snake puked along with Clover. "_You forgot that we are attached and one in the same person...uhg…_"

"You never said that." Groaned Clover.

"_Yet you saw me form from your back, Pharaoh Clover._"

"I thought you were some weird snake that snuck in while we were in the spring."

"_How rude! I'm not a common Cobra! But a Pharaoh's cobra!_" It retorted before Sam found a I-Cup sized crab and pulled it out from the pile. "_Oh you found it…..now that is exactly the size of Pharaoh Clover's breasts._"

"Shut it!" Clover said while giving the snake a right hook to the face. "OW!"

"Uh, Clover? Maybe try not to do something rash to the snake." Spoke Alex.

"Now you tell me...ow."

"_Yea...ow...Pharaoh Clover._"

Sam moved the crab over the stone and carefully set it in place. The stone glowed as it sunk into sand as the island began to shake and it started to grow in size as long lost land rose from the water.

"Woah." spoke the girls watching the added land.

"_Yep, Now THIS is the original continent! Now Pharaoh Clover._" The snake turned to her. "_Step on the ground with your left foot and watch the magic._"

Clover shrugged and walked over to the added land and put her left foot on the ground. This caused the entire land to blossom with trees, grass, and other plant life and water poured from the ground and filled the land. Small animals started to appear from the ground, mostly scorpions and small insects before the magic stopped as the buildings became restored and looked brand new.

"That's...amazing!" Smiled Clover walking around and looking at the new life.

"_Told you Pharaoh Clover. Should have listened to me earlier._" The snake smiled as the girls entered a grand palace. "_Now welcome to the Palace of the Monstrians!_"

Each one looked around as the walls and floors looked like fresh cleaned marble. Each statue and glyphs were now clean and readable.

"This is awesome!" Cheered Alex.

"_Yep. Oh and also quick question._" The snake said as they entered a bedroom full of soft doll like plushies.

"What is it?"

"_Are you three hetero, Asexural, Bi, or lesbians?_"

That made all blush and look at the snake. "WHAT!?"

"_Not judging! But from the way you look at each other...well...I thought you were lovers?_" The snake said with an honest look. "_Are you?_"

"Wait, you guys were staring at me?" Clover turned to her friends.

"_I think they love you, Pharaoh Clover…A LOT!_"

Sam and Alex blushed and looked away shyly.

"_Aw~ Don't be shy. Tell her._" The snake said before….popping off Clover's back. "_If you need me, I'm going crab hunting._"

The snake slithered out, leaving the girls all alone.

"Um…" Sam said while her tail moved around like a cats as her ears drooped.

"We...well..." Alex blushed as her lava started to drip faster onto the ground, without causing the place to burn.

"Guys, tell me the truth." Spoke Clover.

"WELOVEYOU!" They blushed while looking away, their cocks hardening.

Clover blushed. "S-S-Since when?"

"Since we met…" Sam blushed.

"And I might have stared at both your butts." Admitted Alex.

"What!" Sam and Clover said while Alex blushed redder than her body.

"What! They both looked soft." She admitted twiddling her thumbs.

"Even after that 'Passion Patties" incident." Clover blushed. "But I was HUGE!"

"Clover, I already told you." Groaned Alex. "I still think you're beautiful, even if you did look a little chunky."

"A little...I WAS A 600 POUND SUMO!" Clover yelled with a blush.

"Well you got better, and still looked good." Admitted Sam.

"...Thanks." Clover said while looking at them with a shocked expression. "Are you chubby chasers?"

"Not really." Spoke Alex. "But it's actually your personality I liked better, even if your chest looked squeezable."

"Than-HEY!" Clover said before blushing from Alex's hands groping her breasts again.

"Wow! Really soft." She smiled squeezing and kneading the mounds. "Sam come over here and feel them!"

"Grr...Alex." Said Clover as she groped her breasts back. "You're so soft~ And chunky."

"Hey!" Frowned Alex as her hands started feeling warmer.

"Well, after that 'muscle bar' incident...it's a compliment." Sam said while walking over to them. "You looked liked a muscle bound lunatic when you ate them."

Alex pouted while Clover jumped as Alex's hands were warming her breasts up.

"Alex! Stop that! AH~" She moaned as her cock hardened from the stimulated warmth. "T-This thing feels weird!"

"Aw? You're so cute." Sam said while using her tail to consume Alex's cock. "And so tasty~"

"AH!" Jumped Alex from the wet and enclosed sensation. "S-Sam! Hold up!"

"But...AH~" Sam moaned as Clover used some bandages to rub her cock.

"Well, if we love each other, what say we skip the wedding and get straight to the honeymoon?" Grinned Clover.

They nodded before Alex leaned down and started sucking on one of Clover's nipples.

"So you like my tits?" Clover smiled while grabbing Alex's breast and sucking on her nipple. 'Wow...Like cold milk!'

Sam blushed and moaned as Clover moved her hand and made sure the bandage moved up and down on her cock. "Clover~ Don't stop!" She moaned while her tail latched onto her own cock and squeezed it. "AHHH~! I can taste my own cock!"

"Aw~ I wanted to fuck Sam…" Alex pouted before being slapped in the ass by Clover's bandages. "EEP!"

"It's not nice to stop." Grinned Clover.

"But...EEP!" She cried out again as the bandages slapped her ass again. She shut up and resumed sucking and squeezing Clover's nipples while shuddering as both their cocks rubbed against each other.

"Ah~ I'm CUMMING!" Sam cried as she felt semen inside her tail. It traveled up the tail and Sam smiled with her tongue hanging out. "I can taste it all!"

"So Alex….Want a blowjob?" Smiled Clover.

Said girl nodded with a smile. "I feel really weird, but rock hard down there!"

"Well, then place your cock in my breasts~" Clover smiled as Sam decided to use her tail to penetrate Alex's ass.

"AHH!" Jumped Alex with a moan as Clover got on her knees and grabbed the girl's cock. "Mmm, your hand feels cool."

"And you're are so warm~" Clover purred while placing her breasts around the cock. She slowly moved them up and down while lightly licking the hot tip and saw Alex jump from the contact.

"Alex~ Your ass is so tight." Purred Sam with a toothy smile. "I think even my tail will get stuck it's so tight~"

"D-Don't say embarrassing things!" Moaned Alex as she felt the tail wiggle around inside her and panted as Clover moved her breasts all over her dick while slowly moving her lips over the tip.

"But. It's so big~ Some thing I love about you." Sam said before licking Alex's ass cheek with her tongue. "So delicious...like melted chocolate."

"And who knew your cock was so hot and big?" Grinned Clover before she slid her mouth over half the tip and started bobbing her head faster while massaging all over the shaft.

"S-Stop! Or I will c-c-" Alex stuttered as her cum splashed across Clover's face and breasts. "Cum."

Clover grinned and started licking up the sperm across her breasts and face before pulling back while Sam stood up and grabbed Alex's breasts from behind as she started sliding her tail back and forth inside Alex's ass.

"AH~ SAM!" She moaned before feeling her pussy being slowly penetrated by Clover's cock.

"Now let's see this little hole plugged up." Grinned Clover as she slowly pushed up and moaned as her cock slowly entered Alex's pussy.

"AH!" She cried out in pain as a liquid that looked like lava flowed out of her pussy that didn't burn Clover's cock and made her hug the blonde with a tight grip. "Please! Fuck me senseless!"

"Relax Alex! You just lost your virginity." Spoke Sam rubbing her friend's back.

"But I CAN'T HELP IT!" She cried. "I'M BURNING UP!"

"I can tell." Spoke Sam who felt her tail get warmer. "Try relaxing before you burn my tail off."

"I CAN'T! CLOVER COOL ME OFF WITH YOUR CUM!"

"Gladly." She whispered in a husky tone before she gripped Alex's hips and kept pushing her cock inside Alex's boiling hot snatch.

"AH~" moaned Alex as Clover's large cock stretched her folds out and felt her cock stand back up. "P-Please! Move!"

"What's the magic word?" Clover said with a smile.

"PLEASE!"

"As you wish~" Clover moaned while her cock moved even faster in the snatch. "AH! You're so hot and tight!" She grunted moving her hips and slamming her cock in as deep as she could reach.

"C-CLOVER~" She moaned as her cock started twitching. She felt Sam's tail wriggle in her ass and moaned before her lava-like sperm shot out across Clover's chest and stomach. "GO FASTER!"

"Yes Alex~" Sam moaned while feeling her folds weten and her cock hardening to the point it hit Alex's ass cheeks. She looked down and grinned before spreading them and started moving her cock up and down in between the cheeks.

"CLOVER~ FASTER! MORE SEMEN!"

Clover just grunted as she moved her hips faster and moaned as Alex's insides got hotter. "It's too hot! Too good!"

"I-I-I'M CUMMING!" Alex cried as she her insides started to get filled with Clover's cool semen and panted while holding onto her. "Ah~ Finally...cool…Thank...you...Clover."

"Alex~" Sam purred. "Don't say that just yet."

She looked at Sam confused and let out a moan as she finally took notice of Sam's cock in between her ass cheeks and felt it twitch before Sam's sperm shot over her back.

"Feeling cooler now~?"

Alex nodded before Clover made her face her and pressed their lips together.

"Aw...Clover...What about me?" Sam pouted. "Or should I just leave you two alone?"

This caused Clover to use her bandages to remove Sam 's tail from Alex's anus before glaring. "You will cum for your Pharaoh!"

"Looks like someone is getting a big head." Teased Sam.

"Hey! My head is fine. Unlike when that game show sucked your brains out!" Clover retorted.

Sam frowned and stuck her tongue out.

"Stop that! Or I will not fuck you!" Clover commanded.

"I'd rather see how you handle Alex's cock in that little hole of yours." Grinned Sam. "Unless you can't take it."

Clover's eyes glowed before pulling Sam's cock into her anus with her bandages. "Who's small now~"

"Ah!" Gasped Sam from the enclosed hole. "H-Heh, feels loose." Mock teased Sam.

Clover growled before grabbing Sam's tail and pulling on it with her hands. "Like a rubber band~ I wonder how long it'll take to break?"

"Hey! Don't pull on it!" Frowned Sam as her tail tugged against Clover's grasp.

"Then take that remark back."

Sam just grinned before moving her tail and brought it over Clover's cock, making the woman gasp in surprise.

"AH! SAM! You Cheater~" She moaned.

"What was that?" Sam grinned as her tail started moving up and down Clover's cock while lightly thrusting in her ass."

"Y...o...u...Cheater~" Clover growled. She moaned as the tail clenched and squeeze around her cock while moving up and down and felt warm with Sam's cock stuffed up her ass. "You are so soft….but move faster and I might just kiss your breasts...Sam~" She seductively spoke in a soft voice.

The genius grinned as she moved her hips and tail faster.

"Ah~ Now Sam…." She smiled. "Tell me I'm beautiful again~"

"Why?" She asked without stopping.

"Because I want you to say it~" Clover moaned as Sam's tail started taking in more of her cock. "Please~!"

"You're a goddess!" Blushed Sam as she thrusted her cock even more into Clover's ass. "Sometimes I'm jealous of all the boys you ask out."

"Really? Every boy?" Clover said in mock confusion.

"Same here." Spoke Alex rubbing her cock at the display.

"Oh...girls...T-Thank you…" Cried Clover as she felt her cock twitching within Sam's tail.

Sam noticed and leaned in before kissing Closer as she moved faster in the girl's ass while her tail squeezed on her tighter.

"Aw~ So cute!" Alex cooed while moving a little closer to them. "I want a kiss too!"

"You already had one." Spoke Sam.

"Aw…." Pouted Alex. "Please~"

"Don't worry, just wait your turn Alex." spoke Clover before she resumed kissing Sam as they wrestled their tongue with each other. All the while their cocks started to twitch into their respective holes.

Alex nodded and kept pumping her cock with a moan.

"Sam!" Clover broke the kiss. "I-I-I'm about to cum~"

"Then cum and I'll make sure you take every drop of my sperm." She growled in a lustful tone while going faster.

"SAM! I LOVE YOU!" Clover cried out as her sperm shot up into the tail.

"I LOVE YOU TOO CLOVER!" Cried Sam as her cum entered Clover's ass like an arrow.

"I LOVE YOU TWO!" Alex smiled as she shot her sperm up into the air as all three moaned from their orgasms.

"...Sam…..Alex…" Panted Clover. "Double fuck my pussy~"

"Only if I can lick Sam's tail~" Alex purred.

"Mmm, kinky, I like it." Smiled Sam.

"Then do it~" Moaned Clover. "Please, do it for me."

Both nodded with Sam picking Clover up without pulling out of her ass and walked over to the throne at the end of the room and set her down before pulling out. "For you my Pharaoh."

"Yea. Our beautiful and cocky Pharaoh~" Teased Alex.

"Less talk," Clover spread her legs open and spread her folds. "And more fucking~"

Both nodded before Alex walked over and both aimed their cocks to Clover's pussy. Alex climbed onto the arms of the throne with Sam near the bottom as both rubbed against Clover's folds.

"AH~ Go on my harem sisters~" Clover moaned with a smile.

Both nodded before pushing forward and groaning as they squeezed their cocks together and inside Clover's pussy with difficulty.

"AH~ Do it! Move them into my womb!" She cried as blood fell from her folds while the two girls blushed with bliss.

"J-Just hold on Clover!" Groaned Alex. "It's hard enough to push in as it is."

"Please! Put them in!" Clover moaned as her stomach bulged from the two massive cocks in her folds.

"W-We need to take it slow." Groaned Sam from the tight confines and feeling Alex's hot cock right up against her own.

"No! Please! We're always together. Why take it slowly?" Clover frowned.

"If we go too hard and fast, you could get hurt." Spoke Alex in concern.

"I don't care!" She cried. "We always get hurt. Even if I'm the one on the receiving end."

"Well we're not gonna hurt you, so just hold on." Spoke Sam.

"T-Thank you girls!" She smiled as their cocks finally entered her womb. "I love you~"

"AH! IT'S SO HOT!" Cried Alex from the tight space.

"AND SO TIGHT!" Sam cried while licking Alex's ass.

Alex moaned before her body temperature got hotter, making Clover and Sam moan.

"AH~ ALEX! HEAT ME UP!" Clover moaned while Sam's tail sucked on Clover's penis.

The dark skinned girl grunted as she and Sam slowly pulled back and pushed back inside the tight hole.

"AH~ I CAN FEEL YOUR COCKS BURNING ME UP!" Clover said with a groan. "GO FASTER!"

"YES CLOVER!" They cried as they thrusted even faster as they turned Clove's womb into a boiling pool of heat.

"IT'S SO HOT! SO HOT!" She cried as her body tingled with each thrust and felt her mind going hazy with Sam's tail sucking on her still sensitive cock.

"SAM! FASTER!" Moaned Alex as Sam licked her tongue into her anus.

Sam obliged and swirled her tongue inside while moving her hips faster.

"AH~ SAM ALEX! MY WOMB IS EXPANDING!" Clover cried as her mind started to hallucinate from the lust. "DON'T STOP EVEN IF I BREAK!"

"YES CLOVER!" They said as they each entered their climaxes and poured so much cum into Clover's womb that it made her stomach turn into a temporary pot belly.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Cried out the girls as Clover came in Sam's tail with said girl moaning at the taste as she and Alex's sperm swirled and mixed in Clover's womb.

"Clover…." They asked while looking at the now red Clover with concern. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Wha…..ho…...w…...wow….." She got out with a fucked silly expression.

"What?" They asked in confusion. "Clover?"

"_I think she liked it._" Spoke a familiar snake slithering in. "_Oh by the way. Since I'm a part of Pharaoh Clover...I know and feel the cocks you placed into her...oh and I'm a female._" The now mentioned female cobra said while slithering towards the girls. "_And Pharaoh Clover has two wombs, one of them is mine._"

"...damn it! Now I wanna fuck a snake." Groaned Alex who was feeling sore from her cock.

"_You want to fuck me?...Hold on._" She said before shedding her skin and revealing a red haired Clover. "_Now fuck me~_"

Wrong thing to say since Alex ran over and instantly slammed inside the snake's pussy while her hips moved so fast they looked like a blur.

"_AHAH! MORE MORE!_" Moaned the snake before finding her mouth stuffed full of Sam's cock with said girl facefucking her without restraint.

"You started it, now get fucked!" Sam purred as they fucked the snake all evening.

-one year later-

Alex groaned as she unloaded her fifth load in the snake's ass. "By god how much cum does one snake need!"

"_About um….thirty._" The snake said with a smile before sensing something. "_We have company. And it's coming fast...on a metal bird?_"

"Are you sure?" Said Clover walking towards them with a rather large pregnant belly.

"_Positive Pharaoh Clover._"

Sam came walking over with a slight pregnant belly while eating a crab. "Which way?"

"_North east. By the spring...and STOP EATING MY CRABS!_"

"No, now sit there and let Alex fill your ass."

"Ok!" Alex said with a grin while her pregnant belly rubbed against the snake's back before placing her cock into her ass.

"_AH~_"

-Spring-

"Clover?"

"Yea Alex?" Clover asked as they slowly walked to the spring.

"Can you tell Sarah to stop trying to fuck me in the ass when I try to sleep? I have to make sure she's asleep before I can go to bed."

"I can't help it...She's one of those people...snakes."

"And one of your daughters." Alex sweatdrop.

"Hey. At least they don't fuck you in the toilet." Sam groaned. "Mary is such a kinky girl."

"That's what you get when you tell your little girl the birds and bees too early." Grinned Clover.

"Yea...And my little girl, Yuzu, is fucking you every time we eat!" They both remarked before seeing a familiar human with a well dressed tux. "JERRY!?"

"What? Who are you three?" Asked the head of W.H.O.O.P. as he turned from the discarded uniforms and looked at them in confusion.

"Jerry, it's us! Clover, Sam, and Alex." spoke Sam.

"What? Are you delusional?" Jerry said before accidently tripping into the spring.

"Jerry! Get out of the water!" Cried Alex with wide eyes.

"What?" He said as he got out….with no adverse effects. "It's just water."

The three girls looked confused before hearing several small footsteps running up to them from behind.

"MAMA!" Said several girls with rock hard cocks as they jumped onto the girls. "FUCK US!"

"Mary! I told you! We do that after dinner!" Spoke Sam trying to get her daughter off her leg who had short red hair with a few blonde tips.

"Aw…" Mary pouted.

"Mama? Who is that old tree?" Said Yuzu pointing her magma covered hand towards Jerry.

"That's our old boss Jerry." Smiled Alex.

"What's a 'Jerry'? Is it a crab?" Asked a girl covered in bandages. " Can Kairn eat it?"

"No, he's a man." Spoke Clover before turning to Jerry. "Jerry come on! Don't you recognize us?"

"Um…..No. But did you see some lost agents? They were lost about a year ago on April first."

"We're the agents!" Alex exclaimed. "I'm Alex! And those two are Clover and Sam!"

"Nonsense. You three look nothing like them." Jerry said before having his leg bitten by Kairn. "GAOW!"

"Kairn! No biting random people!"

"But it tastes good!" She pouted. "Like a giant crab with semen in it!"

The three girls frown as the young girl let go and walked back over.

"What? It's true."

"Jerry, how can you not recognize us? If we weren't them, than how do we know their names?"

"You must have just heard it from a random ship or bottle." Jerry said while avoiding the hungry glance of Kairn.

"Wonder if Jerry's going senile." Alex whispered to Clover.

"Maybe He is…" Whispered Sam.

"So what is this place?" Jerry said with a confused look. "It just appeared on satellite just a month ago."

'Ok ….how did this continent NOT get noticed until now?'

"Uh, our land. And we would prefer it if you left." Spoke Sam.

"Oh? Why is that?" Jerry asked before a snake bit his ass...and paralyzed him.

"_Sorry about that...a crab buffet was calling me._" Sarah chuckled while picking a crab leg out of her mouth.

"Uh, could you take this guy away and back to the beach?" Spoke Sam.

"_Sure. But why not use the Ryu catapult?_" She asked pointing to a catapult made of stone and iron next to the spring. "_Saves time._"

"Do it then."

"_Ok!_" She said while slithering to the catapult, placing Jerry's body onto it, and slithering back to them. "_Just needs a crab claw._"

"Just hurry up!" Growled Clover.

"_Fine Pharaoh Clover….Alex...pull the rope._"

The lava golem walked over and tugged on the rope. This caused the catapult to activate and send the W.H.O.O.P. director right into the air at great speeds.

"_Now...Where is he going to land?_" Sarah asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Growled Sam walking off with a huff.

"_What happened?_"

"Jerry didn't recognize us even though we sound the same." Frowned Alex. "We were right here and he didn't know us."

"_Same with the Monstrians….they looked all the same to the males of humanity._"

"Who needs Jerry?" Spoke Clover with her arms crossed. "We have all we need here, and frankly, I like it."

"Agreed!" Alex smiled. "Besides. He needs to learn what lies beneath is more important than the outside."

All of them ran after Sam who was sitting on a rock. "Sam/Mama."

"What?"

"We love you!" The said before kissing Sam.

"You shouldn't feel down about Jerry Sammy." Smiled Alex hugging her.

"Yea. He's not worth it." Clover said while kissing her ears. "Besides, who needs our old lives when we have a great new one right here?"

"True. Plus Mandy isn't here to ruin it." Sam chuckled.

"Who's Mandy?"

"An evil and nasty witch." Spoke Alex.

"_Um...not all of that subspecies are evil...at all._" Sarah pointed out.

"This one is."

"_Oh….still don't get it._"

"Mama? Can we fuck now?"

"Fine….But only if you kiss me first, Yuzu." Clover relented.

Her daughter bounced as Clover crouched down with Yuzu eagerly kissing her.

"Now you can fuck~"

"Yay!"

'Yup, just like her mother.'

And with that they fucked all night.

-meanwhile, W.H.O.O.P. Headquarters-

CRASH!

"Ow…..my nose." Said a now bloody nosed Jerry from the now messed up office.

"**Still nothing?**" Said G.L.A.D.I.S. "**Or did you anger some women?**"

"Both."

"**Oh...did they have familiar eyes?**"

"And voices."

"**Yep...You really did it this time Jerry.**"

"What?"

"**They might have been the girls...idiot.**" G.L.A.D.I.S. said before disappearing into a hole in the ceiling.

Jerry's eyes widened before falling unconscious from the blood loss.


	79. Chapter 79

List of oneshots

chapter 79

What if the strawhats met Captain Hook and found out the truth behind Peter Pan?

Series One Piece and Peter Pan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves on the Thousand Sunny as it was slowly going back up in a safe bubble while under the sea. Suddenly there's a bright light and the current speeds up, sending the straw hats into the light.

"What's going on!" cried Chopper in fear.

"Nani?" Nami cries in worry. "It's too soon for us to be in the new world yet, and Jimbei said nothing about strong currents!"

"Everyone hold on!" called out Franky gripping the railing.

Suddenly the Thousand Sunny bursts out of the water like a whale breaching the ocean for air.

The crew held on so they didn't stumble and saw the bubble pop from the surfacing. As they regained their veering they looked around to see where they are and were surprised.

"An island?" spoke Nami in surprise as she checked the log posts and saw they weren't pointing at the mass of land.

"Oi! Luffy, ship at nine o'clock!" Usopp yelled from the crow's nest, alerting the crew that they aren't alone.

"Ooh!" called the captain running over to the railing to take a look. As Luffy looks at the ship he sees the Jolly Roger flying high in the sky. "Oi, Franky, bring the ship closer so we can meet them!" The energetic captain shouts at the cyborg.

"Oi Luffy, don't get so quick to get us in more trouble." spoke Zoro.

"Oi, don't worry Zoro, if they're enemies I'll kick their assess!" Luffy exclaimed.

"We just got done with trouble, we don't need more already." groaned Sanji.

By then though it was too late. The Thousand Sunny had pulled up against the other ship and prepared to board her.

"Yahoo!" cheered Luffy who pulled his arm back before launching it out and grabbed onto the other ship's mast before reeling himself over.

The rest of the straw hat pirates followed their eccentric captain onto the other ship.

"We're under attack!" called one of the pirates from the ship.

The straw hats tear into the first wave of pirates with ease.

Nami easily swiped several back with her staff while it seemed they were too distracted by her top to aim their swipes properly.

Usopp easily picks them off from a distance with his slingshot while ChoppeR annihilates

them in his heavy point.

Sanji and Zoro tore through them with their swords and kicks while Franky's body was unharmed with each swipe and he just stood there with a grin.

Brooke cut the pirates before they even have a chance to retaliate and Robin breaks them like toothpicks.

"W-What are they!?" cried out in fear at their strength and odd appearances.

The straw hats pushed them back until their captain came onto the deck to see what all the noise was. "What's going on here!" he called out to his men and attackers.

Luffy looks to see the captain and sees his hook and cries out. "Oi, Crocodile!"

"Crocodile! Where!?" the captain jumped and looked around in fear.

Usopp calls out, "Oi, Luffy, this ain't Crocodile!"

"Uh? But he has a hook for a hand." spoke their captain like it was obvious.

Hook, now realizing that the straw hatted boy was referring to him said, "I am no Crocodile! I am James Hook!"

To this Brooke let out a gasp of surprise. "I thought you looked familiar! You were once an apprentice on my ship!" Brooke cried out.

Captain Hook blinked and tapped his chin with his hook hand. "Hmmm, that Afro does look familiar." He thought out loud. Then it struck him, "Captain Brooke? He asked.

"That's me." smiled the skeleton.

"Captain!" Hook cried and ran up to the skeleton to hug him. With that the pirates put down their weapons.

"Uh? I'm lost." spoke Luffy.

"Ah, you must have come from fish man island!" Hook said since he had a hunch on how the straw hats got to never land.

"That's right, but who are you?" spoke Sanji.

"My name is captain James hook and I came here the same way you did, through the portal."

"Portal? You mean that bright thing we passed through?" spoke Luffy.

"Yes, it is a tear into a pocket dimension, sort of like a hidden island." hook explained.

"So cool!" exclaimed Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper with stars in their eyes.

"How long have you been here Hook-San?" Robin asked.

"For about ten years, and they've been some of the worst of my life." frowned the pirate.

"How? Can't you leave, and why was it the worst of your life?" Asked Nami.

"I could leave anytime I wanted, but first I have some unfinished business." Said Hook.

"Unfinished business?" spoke Chopper. "With what?"

"With a boy who the world is better of without, Peter Pan!" Hook exclaimed angrily while he rubbed his hook.

"Well since we're here, mind telling us about him?" spoke Brooke.

"I don't mind." Said hook. "He is the devil in the form of a boy. When me and my men first got here, we came across him and his gang of lost boys. He demanded our treasure and when we refused he attacked us. He eventually cut off my hand and fed it to a crocodile who now wants the rest of me!" Hook exclaims.

"How terrible!" Chopper say.

"It gets worse, I learned from the locals that he frequently kidnaps their leader's daughter for fun and his gang of lost boys are actually babies he stole and brainwashed into following him!" Hook tells the straw hats.

"This kid sounds like a nutball." spoke Zoro.

"He truly is, he has tormented us for years as we've tried to kill him." Hook said with a tired tone.

"Oi! Where is this guy?" asked Luffy.

"He's not on the island right now, he's gone to an island called England to collect some more children for his gang." Said hook.

"Then we wait here and then kick his ass!" yelled Luffy.

"Captain! Pan at 12 o'clock!" Shouted the lookout on Hook's ship.

"Seems you won't have to wait long." said Hook.

"Seems kinda big for all of us to fight a kid." spoke Franky.

"Hmmm. You're right Franky. We should shoot him down then decide who fights him!" Said Luffy.

"That doesn't make it sound any better!" yelled Usopp.

"How about we let him decide?" Asked Chopper innocently.

"You mean ask him who he fights?" asked Nami in disbelief. "Wouldn't he try to run away?"

"Not if we make it sound like a game! He is immature and very arrogant." Says Hook.

"Sounds like Luffy." spoke Usopp.

"Except Luffy doesn't steal babies and is too stupid to have an ego." Says Zoro.

"Well if we can lure him in, we can get him to fall for the trick." spoke Luffy.

"That's a good idea Robin, but how?" Asked Luffy.

"Peter Pan's coming over!" called the pirate seeing the flying boy come towards the ship.

"Oi Usopp! Fire fireworks into the air! Brooke, play music! Everyone start fighting!" Luffy cried as an insane idea came to him.

"I'm on it!" cried Usopp grabbing some fireworks from his bag.

"Everyone act like you're having fun! Make him want to join in!" Luffy shouts.

"This will be a sight for me to see, even if I don't have eyes, yohohohoho!" laughed Brooke as he started playing his violin.

The message was quickly spread and soon all the pirates were "fighting" each other. It seemed like there was a festival aboard the two ships.

The flying boy heard and saw the fighting with the fireworks and grew curious. "Hey codfish, what are you guys doing?" He asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious? We're having a good old fashion fighting festival!"

"Fighting festival? What's that?" Asked Pan.

"Everyone fights and whomever is the last one standing is declared the strongest in all of Neverland."

"Strongest eh? Well then I must join for I am the strongest!" Peter Pan shouted arrogantly at the pirates.

"Go ahead and join if you think you can handle them." spoke Hook.

"I will! And when I win I'll throw the rest of you to the crocodile, you codfish!" Pan shouted at hook.

The captain kept up a smile while inwardly growling at the boy. "Since you're so great, why don't you fight one of my friends, the straw hat pirates?" Hook evenly responded.

"Heh, bring'em on! I'll beat all their butts!"

"How about this then, why don't you choose who you'll fight first then?" Hook asked.

"Alright, bring them out." he grinned crossing his arms.

"As you wish, Peter Pan." Hook says as he walks over to a door on the straw hats ships and opens it.

"Is he here?" asked Luffy with anticipation.

"Yes, and he gets to choose who to fight so get everyone on deck!" Hook says excitedly.

Luffy nodded and ran off to get the rest. Soon the Strawhats file one by one onto the deck and Pan's face turns a nasty shade of pale.

"These are them?" he asked.

"Yes, now choose your opponent, unless you're a chicken!" Hook mocks.

Angry, Pan starts to analyze the Strawhats. He looked at Franky and gulped at the size of him. He looked at the person next to him and marveled at the sheer size of his nose, but gulped at his muscles. Then he looked to the man with green hair and felt uneasy at the sight of his swords and the scar. He then looks at the person next to him and can't help but feel uneasy about the dark haired woman. Then he looked to the next man and could tell the blonde haired man with the cigarette wasn't going to hold anything back. He then looks and nearly faints at the sight of the walking skeleton. Then he looked next to him and stared a little at the red head's chest which was barely covered by her top. He then looked at the little creature and wondered if this was a pirate or a pet, but was surprised when it suddenly shifted into a tall muscular version of itself. Then he looked at the final one and didn't see him as much of a threat since he seemed less muscular than the others.

"I'll fight the straw hatted one Hook, and then I'm the strongest in never land after I beat him, right?" Asked Peter.

"That's provided you CAN beat him."

"Ha, he's just a scrawny little chore boy on their ship I bet." said Pan.

Hook grinned as Pan walked up to Luffy. 'He doesn't stand a chance.' thought Hook as he said. "Fight!"

Peter held his fists up and grinned while Luffy just stood there. "Say your prayers pirate, because once I'm done with you, your own mother won't recognize you!" Pan shouted as he started flying into the air.

"Oooh! You can fly!" Luffy cried out in amazement.

"Yep, no one can get me up here, so abandon all hope of beating me!" Pan shouted.

"Luffy! Try not to go too hard!" called Zoro to the captain.

"Ok, I won't even go into second gear." Said Luffy.

Peter grinned and flew at Luffy before punching his face. He was surprised when Luffy's head flew back after the punch. "Woah, I'm stronger than I thought." he grinned.

"Nope, I'm just made of rubber!" Luffy says as his head shoots back, hitting Pan in the chest.

Pan gasped from the impact and flew back while seeing Luffy chuckle as his head went back to its regular position.

"Come on Pan, I thought you wanted to be the strongest In never land!" Hook cried out, mocking Pan.

"I am the strongest and I'll prove it!" Pan lost in his rage didn't notice Luffy pulling back his arm.

Luffy grinned as his arm stretched out while Pan got in closer. "Gomu Gomu no pistol!" Luffy shouts as he punched pan in the chest.

The boy gasped from the force behind the fist and went flying through the air. He crashed into The mast of Hook's ship and slumped down to the ground.

The pirates cheered while Luffy frowned.

"Oi! You said he was tough! Buggy is stronger than him!" Luffy shouted indignantly, having wanted a longer fight.

"Well his trickster nature and small stature with flying made it tricky." spoke Hook.

"What do we do now Hook-san?" Robin asked.

"We tie him up and keep him from escaping.

"Oi! You said this world was better off without him, why not feed him to that crocodile you were talking about?" Franky asked when suddenly, tick tock, tick tock.

"AH! The crocodile's back!" jumped Hook looking around frantically in panic.

"Crocodile!" Luffy shouted furiously thinking about the warlord.

"He means the animal!" exclaimed Sanji.

By this time Pan was starting to stir from unconsciousness.

"Not so fast." Robin crossed her arms as multiple limbs came out and held Peter against the mast.

"Let me go you stupid pirates, I'm the good guy and you're the bad guys!" Pan shouts.

"From what we heard, you're wrong." spoke Zoro.

"You guys are pirates, as long as I fight you no matter what I do, I will always be the good guy!" Pan shouted.

"Uh, yeah, it doesn't work like that." spoke Nami in annoyance. "We don't go around cutting people's hands off when they were protecting their treasure."

"So what, pirates don't deserve anything, he deserved to have his hand cut off!" Pan shouted crazily.

"What about taking kids and daughters? Is that what a good person does?" retorted Sanji with a frown.

"They don't need parents, they have me!"

"And what are you gonna do huh!?" yelled Luffy. "All kids need parents, or at least siblings, not someone who's too scared to grow up!"

"Don't make me laugh! Why would anyone want to grow up? Being a kid is great, you get to stay young and have fun! That is what I give them!" Pan said.

"That's where you're wrong." spoke Chopper with a frown.

"What do you mean? Why would anyone want to grow up, I bet that being a kid was the best part of your lives. Right?" Asked pan arrogantly.

Every straw hat pirate flinched as they remembered all the pain and suffering they went through as children.

"You really are a stupid brat." spoke Zoro walking over.

"Huh?" Was all Pan had to say before Zoro picked him up and then shouted. "You've lived a spoiled life on this island and have never had to go through the suffering many others have gone through! The worst thing your parents ever made you was probably pick up your room!"

"Have you ever watched your mentor die in front of you?" spoke Franky with a growl.

"Have you watched all your friends die a slow death and then come back only to have their corpses for company for 50 years?!" Brooke shouted.

"How about feeling like an outcast just cause you were intelligent and lost the first real friend due to an illness?" spoke Chopper.

"Have you ever gone a month without food?" Sanji asked.

"How about try to buy your own home off a tyrant who treated everyone you loved like slaves!?" yelled Nami.

"Have you had your mother die in front of you from disease, to see her at her weakest?" Usopp asked.

"What about knowing your best friend and rival died before the two of you could have a fight you made a promise to help push yourself." spoke Zoro.

"Have you been hunted down by the world just for knowing a certain dialect?" Robin asked.

"Have you ever lost a brother because he was protecting you?" Luffy asked through clenched teeth. "So unless you have been through any of that, shut up!" Luffy roared.

Peter gulped from all their glares and saw Luffy walk up to him with gritted teeth and clenched fists.

"Hook was right, perhaps the world is better of without you." Luffy said as he grabbed Pan and started walking towards the side of the ship.

"Luffy wait!" called Nami.

"What is it Nami?" Luffy asked.

"If anyone should end him, it's Hook."

"Oh, ok." Luffy said as he handed Pan over to Hook.

The captain snapped his fingers as his men tied Pan up and made sure he couldn't fly an inch."I've been waiting a long time for this pan." Hook said. "You've put me and my men through hell, but now it's your turn. Do you hear that?" He says, referring to the crocodile.

Pan gulped as the men dragged his bound form to the side of the ship. He looked over the side and saw the giant crocodile swimming by the ship.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah, just one. CODFISH!" Pan said mockingly.

Hook frowned as his men heaved Pan over the side as he went falling to the crocodile.

The last look on Pan's face before he went into the waiting jaws of the crocodile was one of a man who had just told the funniest joke in the world.

The creature closed his maw and gulped down the boy.

There was silence for a moment, then Hook fell to his knees. "He's gone, he's really gone!" He said as tears of joy fell down his face.

"Yeesh, can't believe that actually happened." spoke Sanji.

"Yeah, but he had it coming." said Zoro.

"But we never been witnesses to an actual murder." spoke Franky. "Kinda new at it."

"Speak for yourselves." said Zoro.

"So Hook-san, what are you going to do now?" asked Robin.

"We're going to go get our treasure we hid on the island and then head back to the grand line."

"What about the lost boys and chief's daughter you mentioned?" asked Chopper.

"Tiger lily is with her tribe at the moment and we are going to offer the lost boys a position on the crew, but if they refuse we're going to take them with us and drop them off at the next island. Neverland has had enough of pans influence." Hook said.

"I wish you best of luck." spoke Brooke patting his back.

"You to Brooke." said Hook.

Sanji idly noticed something in the water before his eyes became hearts. "Mermaids!"

"Yeah, this is the original purpose of the island, think of it as a vacation island for mermaids. That's why the portal is underwater and in a pocket dimension. It is to protect them from slave traders." Hook said.

Sanji swooned over the sight of them while the others shook their heads at the love struck chef.

"May we see each other again on the seas Hook!" Luffy said as they boarded the thousand sunny to leave.

"I wish you all a good journey." smiled Hook as he and his men waved to them.

Thus ends the meeting of the two pirate crews.


	80. Chapter 80

List of oneshots

chapter 80

What if Jaune was the son of Edward and Lust?

Series: RWBY and Fullmetal Alchemist

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon Academy, training halls-

Jaune reeled back from Cardin's swing and panted from the exertion he had been putting out. 'Ok just avoid his mace and I won't get my bones broken.'

Cardin smirked before running at Jaune and taking a swing. And sending Jaune's shield across the room. "Ha! you're just a failure, unlike me."

"Yea...you're right...but you are a bigger failure." Taunted Juane while dodging the mace. But he got a sweep kick and landed on his back with a groan.

"Yeild you bastard child." He grinned.

'Damn it, I need to put this guy in his place, but if I bring out those abilities, my parents will kill me!'

"You know...that girl, Blake was it, would make a great wife..for me!" He laughed not knowing he just pissed of a very dangerous individual.

'Screw it, I'll deal with the consequences later."

"Oh, still kicking?" He taunted seeing Jaune getting back on his feet.

"...Shut up you bastard." Jaune said as a seal appeared around his neck, an eight sided star with a winged serpent wearing a crown looped across it. "Or I make you kiss the ground."

"Yea right pipsqueak." Cardin laughed.

"What did you just call me!?" Jaune said as his eyes turned pure yellow.

"You heard me! A pipsqueak!" Cardin said before getting an uppercut to the chin.

"**I'm not an amoeba with a slow growth spurt you asshole!**"

Cardin went flying and landed on his back with a groan as Jaune walked over with a pissed off expression.

"**Now feel my power!**" Jaune said while extending his nails and slashing the Mace to pieces. "**Your mouth is next.**"

Cardin backed up in fear and gulped.

"Or better yet." Jaune said while retracting his claws and clapping his hands together before slamming them to the ground which caused a spark of electricity to rush towards some buildings and creating a golem of stone, iron, glass and left over bullets. "I can just crush you into paste."

"W-What the hell!?"

"What? Never seen an alchemist before?" Jaune grinned before the golem's hand proceeded to punch the ground next to Cardin causing him to faint in a puddle of piss. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"...WHAT THE HELL!" Shouted the students and teachers in shock.

"Oops."

-a few hours later-

"Mister Arc." Said Ozpin in a serious tone.

"Yes sir?"

"What happened this morning?"

"Me and Cardin were sparring and I won?"

"No you used a near forgotten art to scare him." He deadpanned. "Just where did you acquire this knowledge?"

"Uh….my parents."

"Your parents? And why and how do they know this Mister Arc?" Said Ozpin before a door appeared from the floor.

"Next time..I'm taking the map." Said a blond haired man with a metal arm.

"I know where we're going." Spoke a tall woman in black with matching long hair.

"Yea and the last time you said that we somehow got punched by some black haired woman with issues." The man groaned.

"I think we're here." Spoke the woman looking around the office.

"Yep...still as tacky as ever." The man chuckled while looking at the office thinking about how this place was worse than a certain glove wearing alchemist's office. "Hey son…..Ozzy."

"The names Ozpin not Ozzy, Edward."

"Whatever you say Ozzy."

"Anyway...since you and miss Luxra are here." Ozpin said while nodding his head towards Jaune. "Your son caused a commotion this morning."

"How so?" Luxra asked.

-one explanation later-

"JAUNE!"

"But...mom." He said in fear. "Cardin left me with no choice!"

"We told you to keep those skills only unless it's a life or death situation."

"I'm sorry but Cardin said something about one of my friends and it pissed me off." Jaune tried to explain before getting hit by a metal arm. "OW! DAD!"

"That doesn't change anything!" He yelled.

"But he referred to Blake as a trophy wife!" He said causing the parents to look at him with confusion and inner rage.

"So it's a girl?" Asked his mother.

"Yes.." He blushed.

"And this guy said that?" His father smiled.

"Yes."

The parents turned to Ozpin. "Ozpin."

"Yes?"

"Where does he room?" They smiled with a dark aura around them. "We want to talk to him."

"You know doing that would cause his parents to come here, and you would be arrested."

"So?" They said in mock curiosity. "We just want to talk nothing else."

"And how many other times have you 'talked', and made a mess?"

"Once." The man said with a grin.

"He was hitting on me while pregnant with Jaune."

"...just don't be too harsh."

"Ok~" Both said while walking out the door, evil auras still active.

"Oh this won't be good." Spoke Jaune.

"Agreed."

-Cardin's dormroom-

"KNOCK KNOCK MOTHER FUCKERS!" Yelled Edward while kicking the door wide open.

"You could be less forward, it makes them not see it coming and more fun." Spoke his wife.

"Yet it's fun seeing the bastards getting themselves wet." He said with a grin. He walked inside and they saw the boy walk out while he was in the middle of brushing his teeth.

"Hello. Trophy wife bastard." Edward grinned. "And it's time for a little lesson."

"A lesson in pain." Luxra said extending her nails. "Your pain."

His eyes widened as Luxra shut the door.

-hours later, Jaune's room-

"We are back! Oh? And is that Blake?" Said Edward as he opened the door and saw both hunters on the bed reading a book.

"And is that my book?" Luxra asked pointing to the book which read, "Ninja in love". "Good choice."

"Jaune….Is that...Luxra Hohenheim?!"

"Yeah, she's my mom."

This caused Blake to look at the two before blushing. "S-So the main character is…"

"Yep, Jaune Alphonse Hohenheim." Luxra smiled as Blake fainted on Jaune's lap. "Aw, our son has a girlfriend with matching tastes. Looking at them reminds me of us."

"Yea. Except for the time you tried to kill me." Edward mocked glared. "Especial after trying to save you from Pride."

"Oh...Right. Sorry." Luxra blushed in embarrassment.

"Uh, guys? This is already awkward enough." Whispered their son without waking Blake.

"Not really. Especially since your mother did the same thing when we met." Edward smiled. "She was so cute especially in that cat outfit."

"Edward." Blushed Luxra. "Don't say that in front of our son, we want his own romance to have their own kinks."

"Still you were so cute especially when you purred on my lap." Edward smiled as Blake woke up.

"Jaune? I had the strangest dream involving you in a cat's suit."

He blushed while his parents chuckled.

"So. Did you 'mate' yet you two cats?" Luxra smiled.

"NO!" They both cried out in embarrassment.

"Oh? Not even after our son save your honor?" Edward chuckled. "Because that was a very selfless act."

"That and you two are so cute!" Luxra said while pulling out a small book. "Yep, this is going to be the next best seller. I just know it!...Uhm… The Cat's Embrace..good title..."

Blake blushed while Jaune stood up and ushered his parents out. "Ok! Thanks for coming by but we have a long day!"

"Sorry but Ozzy told us to remain here as teachers." Edward said while smiling. "So when is the wedding?"

"DAD!"

"What? You two are perfect for each other!" Luxra said while looking at Blake. "And she has a nice pair of breasts to boot."

Said girl covered her chest while Jaune banged his head against the wall.

'Why me?'

"Oh and her ass and cute cat ears are so adorable~" Luxra smiled while petting Blake's ears. "And soft too."

"Good pick son." Smiled Edward patting Jaune's back.

"And you have our blessings." Luxra smiled while groping her ass. "Yep, just as soft as mine."

"MOM! Stop grabbing her ass!"

"What? Jealous Jauny?" Luxra said while petting Blake's tail. "Oh god if only your brother was her Ed!"

Blake blushed and scooted away while averting her gaze to the floor.

"What's wrong? Afraid that Jaune might date another cat faunus?" Luxra teased. "Well if you two aren't dating, I might be able to help him find a few Faunus that might date him."

"NO!" Blake yelled before tackling Jaune in a hug. "He's mine!"

"Well that's our cue to leave. Have fun you two." Grinned Edward ushering his wife out. "And use protection."

"And don't forget to fuck~" Luxra said while leaving the two blushing couple alone in the room.

"W-W-Well, they seem…..nice." Spoke Blake.

"Y-Yea….Um...Blake." Jaune asked with a blush. "...Do….you...really...like me?"

She didn't say anything and just nodded.

"...Well….So..do I…" Jaune blushed before Blake kissed him on the lips while the sounds of moans rang thought the room.

-A week later-

"And that is how you reconstruct an object." Said Edward in a professor's cloak. "Any questions?"

"Yea." Said a bruised up Cardin. "Why the hell are you still here small fry?"

"SMALL FRY!"

"Yes Small Fry!" He glared. "Or are you short of hearing?!"

That made Edward's brow twitch before the chair Cardin was sitting in was shot up due to a pillar forming underneath him.

"GAH!" Said Cardin as he hit the ceiling head first before falling back to earth.

"Anyone else?" Edward glared.

No one answers in fear of getting hurt or worse.

"Excellent. Now Miss Blake and Jaune."

"Yes?"

"What is the next step in the alchemical process besides deconstruction and reconstruction." Edward grinned.

"Comprehension?"

"Correct." Edward said with a smile. "Such an intelligent couple we have here today."

Both blushed with some students snickering.

"Oh be quiet students! It's not like you got laid already." Edward glared.

'Someone just kill me.' Thought the two students.

"Oh and Mister and Misses Hohenheim." Edward said. "Feel free to send that small fry out the window."

Both grinned and turned to Cardin.

"Payback time." They smiled while the bully cried in fear as they picked him up and dropped him from a nearby window...onto Luxra's lunch.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"MOMMY!"


	81. Chapter 81

List of oneshots

chapter 81

What if Fry got lucky with one of the women from the all female future?

Series: Futurama

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The planet express ship was covered in dents and scratches, the steering was off and half of the engines were smoking

"We're gonna die!" Fry cried who was ready to abandon ship, even if that meant floating in the vacuum of space.

"Fry calm down, the battle ended twenty minutes ago. Why are you still spazzing out?"

"Did you see the size of those things? I thought we were goners."

"Oh please, those Micronian Pirate ships were half the size if Bender. You're acting like a housewife who just saw a mouse."

"Where!" the delivery boy screamed jumping into a chair and looked around the floor.

Leela sighed while Bender was already pulling out a beer from his chest. "Would you two please sit still for five more minutes, we're almost home.

"No promises." Bender started guzzling his booze while Fry sat back down.

The ship was piloted back to it's hangar where the professor and Hermes awaited the crew's return. The hatch opened with the crew walking down the ramp.

"Sweet wreck from heck!" exclaimed Hermes. "What happened out there this time?"

"Micronian Pirates, no big deal." replied Leela.

"Damn lilliputian bastards." Professor Farnsworth shook his fists. "They may be tiny, but their weapons make them lethal threats."

"We took them down easy." grinned Fry crossing his arms.

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE BACK!" Bender screamed as he pointed

"AHH!" Fry screamed running past Hermes and Farnsworth.

Bender laughed hysterically at his roommates cowardice.

Later the planet express faculty sat in the meeting room. Fry had his head in his folded arms grumbling.

"Fry, if you keep scowling like that you're gonna get wrinkles." Amy leaned down to talk to him.

"I'm fine." he replied with a sigh. "I'm so sick of every mission being a threat to my health. I've been blown up, shrunk, impaled, turned inside out, and that's just this week!"

"Just deal with it." shrugged Bender.

"We all got problems mon, we don't need to be hearing you whining about yours."

Fry laid his head on the table, right when an odd blinding light filled the room. Everyone covered their eyes, except for Bender who fell backwards.

"What's happening?!" Amy exclaimed. "Is it the apocalypse?"

The light diminished and in the room stood a group of gorgeous women.

Fry, Hermes, and Farnsworth stared with open mouths while Bender was surprised and Leela and Amy were surprised, but took notice of their clothing.

"Hey it's those Skanks from the year 50,000,000 A.D." Bender spoke.

"Bender." Fry whispered. "Don't call them that."

"Finally we have found you." The woman in pink walked up.

"Uh, who the hell are you?" Leela asked with her hands on her hips.

"Forgive me, I am Diala and these are my women, I hope we are not intruding."

"Oh my. It's no intrusion at all." smiled the Professor eyeing the women.

"Hi I'm Amy, nice outfits, very slutty." Amy spoke examining their attire in interest.

"Thank you. This is actually very common in our time." smiled Diala.

"Mind if I join you on the return trip and grab something in my size?"

"Amy!" Leela wasn't the least bit surprised her co-worker was about to okay playing into the boner bait stereotypes, but was annoyed.

"What? I was just asking."

The pneumatic doors opened an Labarbara Conrad walked in only to freeze in shock at the sight of the skimpily dressed women. "What in the wide world? Hermes!"

"Labaraba! It's not what it looks like!" Hermes cried out trying to calm his wife down.

"Someone betta start talkin' NOW!" she crossed her arms.

"Well these are the floosies me, Fry, and the Professor met up in 50,000,000 A.D. with a one way time machine." spoke Bender.

"Yes," Diala strutted around the table "You left a residual trail which we were able to follow and find our way to your time with a desperate mission."

"Well what is it?" asked Amy.

"In our time, the Y Chromosome has all but dwindled into extinction. Soon the human race will be no more. So we have come to your time where it is still very much alive."

"So you came by to get banged and knocked up?" asked Bender.

"Hold it right there sister!" Leela stomped over. "Are you really saying that you have little to no men in your time."

"That is correct. The last males able to produce the Y chromosome died several years, leaving only a small camp of men who can only father females."

Leela hardened her scowl. "In that case…" what happened next shocked everyone as the normally iron dolled mutant dropped to her knees. "Please take me back with you!"

"Leela!?" spoke Fry in shock.

"I'm sorry Fry, but I'm sick of men. A world where they hardly exist is something I've only dreamed of."

"I kinda had a feeling you were a lezbo." spoke Bender who lit a cigar taking a puff from it before a pair of boots knocked off his head.

"I won't need those right?" the cyclops asked

"The environment has changed to where soft grass covers the Earth, so no."

"Hold up, I'm coming too!" Amy ran next to Leela. "I wanna grab some of those Shmexy outfits."

"While I bring you to our time, my friends will stay behind to complete our mission." Diala and the other two began to glow.

"So long D-bags!" Leela waved.

"I'll be back soon." Amy smiled.

In a great flash the three were gone.

"I can't believe it." Fry frowned slumping back in his chair. "She left me just like all my other girlfriends."

One of the women walked over and put her hands on his shoulders. "You poor thing, let me help you work out that stress." she used her fingers to start working out the knots.

"Husband." frowned Labarbara glaring at her husband even more.

"Wife, I swear I had nothing to do with this."

"No, but you will." she spoke. pointing a finger at him.

"Come again?" Hermes was confused.

"You!" Labarbera pointed to a dark skinned woman in blue. "You want a child?" the woman happily nodding. "Then go with Hermes." she pointed at her husband. "I ain't about to let the gene pool run dry."

"Labarbera!" gasped Hermes in shock as the dark skinned woman in the blue clothing walked over and pulled him close, burying his face in her cleavage.

"If they need help, then I might as well let you go so you don't do it later on." huffed his wife.

The doors opened again and in walked Scruffy the janitor. He had a mop and hovering bucket, ready to clean up the floor, but stopped and saw the rooms new occupants. His eye twitched and the mop fell from his hands.

Some of the women noticed and winked at him.

His hands moved to clutch his chest. It was too much for the janitor to handle as he fell to the ground.

"Oh my, Eh, Bender why don't you take scruffy to Dr. Zoidberg while the ladies and I get _better acquainted._"

"Got it, but I'm taking the rest of the day off." the robot got up and walked past Fry who was relaxing from the woman's fingers and started dragging Scruffy down the hall.

"My, you're tense." purred the blonde haired woman with white clothing as she started pushing her thumbs harder against his muscles. "You must go through quite the ordeals."

"Every day." he admitted relaxing. He saw Hermes laughing a little with the dark skinned woman while a woman in magenta clothing and seemed of asian heritage was holding onto the Professor.

"Come on girls!" Labarbera lead the rest out.

"Uh, you wanna head over to my place?" Fry asked.

"Of course, by the way, I'm Dianisa."

"I'm Fry." he stood from his seat and lead her through the door.

"Shall we go somewhere too? Or would you prefer staying here?" the dark skinned woman asked trailing a finger around Hermes' chest.

"You, me, my office now." Hermes stood up with a surprise show of confidence and lead the woman out of the room.

"So you want to see where I make my greatest inventions?" the professor swooned making the Asian giggle

Outside Fry hailed a for a cab. "Taxi!"

The taxi just went past him without slowing down.

"Sometime I hate the city."

"May I try?" asked the woman.

"Go ahead."

"Taxi!" she waved alluringly. The next taxi stopped right next to her instantly followed by another crashing into it and another into that one. "Oh dear."

"Uh, wanna try and walk there?" asked Fry.

"That sounds like it would be best."

Fry lead the way down the sidewalk with Dianisa holding his arm. A lot of people gawked, parents covered their children's eyes, and hormonal males made wolf calls.

"Hubba hubba!"

"Hey baby, how's about ditchin' the punk and gettin with a hunk."

Fry frowned, but could tell the guy in front of them would knock him down easy, and that's with him trying on the taller male.

"Allow me to answer like this." she gave him a series of lightning fast jabs that made him empty his stomach, bladder, and bowels.

He fell onto the ground while Fry and Dianisa moved away from the disgusting sight.

"How'd you do that?" Fry pointed back.

"Pressure points."

"Wow. Can you show me how to do that?"

"Another time perhaps."

Fry accepted that. After a brief walk they reached his apartment, "Well here we are."

He lead her inside as they headed up the floors till he reached the door. "Sorry about the mess." he opened the door.

"It's quite alright." she walked inside.

"Honestly I wasn't expecting company. Most people are put off by it, well except this one woman I slept with, she was turned on by it."

"I have read that there were numerous kinds of fetishes that left women of this time aroused."

"Oh yeah, lots of kinky stuff. Some just plain gross." he walked over to the table near the window with Dianisa taking the seat across from him.

"Mother will expect me back at the arrival point tonight so let us get to know each other quickly."

"Well, what do you wanna know about me?"

"Anything really, you're the first male that I laid eyes on since my father.

"Well, as you obviously know, I work at the place we just came from. My friends or friend, is Bender, and Leela, who was the one eyed lady who left."

"Yes, one of the two who left for 50,000,000 A.D. with mother."

"Diala's your mom?"

"Yes. She taught me the best ways to find a male to help us if we ever encountered more."

"But she can't be that much older then you are."

"She may not look it but she is in fact 57 years old."

"Really?" asked Fry. "Then how old are you?"

"Almost 26."

"Wow."

"Without anything to cause us stress we live very long lives in my time. My great great grandmother is 297 and still spry as ever."

"Wow, your future is sounding better and better. I wonder how Leela's handling it?"

(50,000,000 A.D.)

"Wow Leela, you can really rock the bikini look." Amy stood stark nude trying to decide on which outfit to try on.

"It's kinda weird to be honest." the cycloptic mutant looked at herself in a sheet of polished metal.

"That you actually found something that you look good in?"

"No." Leela narrowed her lone eye at the Asian. "It's just that these outfits show off a lot of skin."

"If you can't get with the times you're free to go back if you want." shrugged Amy.

"It's just that I keep expecting to hear whistling or someone trying to group my butt. It's weird right?"

"Well you never know, some of the girls around here might do it if you asked them."

(Present)

"But what else is there about you?" asked the woman.

"Well I was a pizza delivery boy before I got frozen for 1000 years, traveled back and forth in time on more than one occasion, and one of those times I made love to my own grandmother and conceived my father."

"Oh my." she spoke at surprise. "I had no idea you were into that sort of thing."

"It not like that. I thought I killed my grandpa and when I didn't disappear from existence like I was supposed to I stupidly concluded she wasn't my grandma."

"Well how did you know she was later?"

"The morning after she had her hair in a bun and started knitting. the pieces just came together. I never felt so dirty." Fry shivered.

"Well I might be able to fix that." she smiled fluttering her eyes.

"Alright, but first tell me about you."

"Really? I'm shocked."

"Well you'll be carrying my kid, so I can't just go, wham bam thank you ma'am."

"Well, it's not as interesting as your life, so you might be bored." Dianisa twirled some her hair with one of her fingers.

"Well how can you know unless you tell me?"

"Well alright, as you know my mother is Diala, she taught me everything about manipulating space and time, my father was a respected male treasure in his own way. You almost remind me of him with your hair color."

"Sorry if I'm not as great as him."

"Out of all the females, he favored my mother. I was his first born and though I wasn't a boy who could be a breeder like him I was his treasure."

"You got lucky. MY dad was a paranoid about a war that never even happened. A lot of time and money went down the drain, but he still loved me to some extent."

"I'm sure if you ever met him again, I'm positive he'd tell you that."

"He died 1000 year ago while I was frozen along with my mom and brother, I never even got a chance to meet my nephew who was named after me."

Dianisa slapped herself in the head for probably making him feel even WORST.

"But at least I can take solace in knowing that my lucky seven leaf clover gave him everything he needed to become a great man."

Dianisa reached over and put her hand on top of his own. "I think we've gotten to know each other well enough."

"Guess we have."

"Shall we?" she stood up.

"Sure." he nodded standing up as they walked to the bed.

They slipped off their shoes and engaged in a heated make out. She wasted no time and started slipping his jacket off as he tried getting her clothing off. It was a lot easier than with most girls. He pulled one part off and revealed part of her breast as she started pulling his shirt up.

He raised his arms to let her slip it off.

"Is this your first time?" she asked him

"Well not really, I've been with a few women, but they weren't really big things." he said as he massaged her melon sizes knockers. "Wow, it's weird, but these feel much better than any other chest I've felt."

"Thank you." she commented. She let him squeeze and rub them while trailing her hands across his chest.

He worked her outfit off and tossed it to the floor. "Woah mama!"

"I take it you like it?" She smiled.

"You know it." he replied undoing his pants. He tossed them aside and gasped as she rubbed her hand against the bulge in his underwear.

"Here's an ability we use on males for this occasion." she slipped her hand in and grasped his shaft.

His eyes rolled into his head as he felt her hand vibrating and his manhood grew larger in size.

"There, that should be a suitable size, what do you think Fry?" She pulled her hand back while the man looked down at the throbbing cock.

"Oh dip! I'm hung like a horse!" He felt pride at the size, even though it was thanks to her, but given his history, he felt like mocking all the guys who stole his past girlfriends after getting them in bed.

"This method is as simple as breathing, it's what my mother used on my father." she spoke with a smile.

"Well I like it, but will it fit? I don't wanna hurt you."

"Don't worry, women of my era have much greater tolerance for pain, beside this isn't even half as big as the men from the camps."

"So I'm still technically small? Damn!"

"Oh no need to feel down. Any men is welcome with open arms, even if their size seems small compared to others." She spoke patting his shoulder.

"I'm guessing there also welcome with open legs to?" he joked.

"Oh you." She giggled lightly patting his arm. "Shall we continue?"

"Uh huh." he pulled off his briefs and let his now larger shaft bob in the air.

"Let me take the lead." She leaned down and slowly rubbed the sides of the girth with both hands, getting a gasp from Fry. She pushed him down and sandwiched his cock in her tits while licking the head.

"Woah!"

She giggled and wrapped her lips around the head, circling with her tongue. The salty taste was new to her and made sure her breasts rubbed up and down and all around the shaft until it was rock hard.

"Oh thank you god!" he smiled and put his hands on her head. "This is amazing!" her hair was smooth as silk and her moans were melodiously beautiful. His cock tingled from the sucking and couldn't help but move his hips a little with her sucking. "Oh baby~" he massages her scalp while keeping a steady pace.

'_He must not be one of those violent lover, thank goodness for that." _She thought in relief. She swirled her tongue faster while mashing her breasts around his cock even faster.

"Oh… damn, Dianisa hold up." he said trying to push her away.

"Hmm?" She looked at him in confusion.

"If we keep this up I think I'll blow, and that wouldn't really help your mission." Fry informed.

She slid off the top of his cock. "Thank you for warning me."

"It's no problem, just trying to help as best I can." Fry rubbed her tits as he spoke.

She sat up a little and moved over to the massive cock before standing up and making sure they lined up properly.

"Woah! Hey slow down eager beaver." he backed up.

"Was I too forward?" She questioned.

"No just a little fast. It's my turn to make you feel good." he answered. "Lay in the bed on your back."

"Oh, alright." She sat back down and laid on her back while Fry crawled over and spread her legs.

"I may not have powers like you, but I do know how to please a woman." Fry moved his hands to her inner thighs and caressed the smooth flesh. He leaned in and took a lick of them, getting a shiver from the woman.

"I can see that." she bit her lip. His tongue trailed over her skin and made her grip the bed as he slowly moved towards her snatch. Fry trailed the appendage over her slit slowly. "AHH! Oh you horrible tease!" she said while smiling in ecstasy.

"Oh really? Try this then?" He held the snatch open with his fingers before taking a nice and slow lick inside it.

"Oh! The men of my time never treated the other women this way. When did this disappear?" the question was rhetorical but she was still curious.

"Oh, it's gets better." He kept licking the insides of her folds before slowly pushing his tongue inside.

"AHH!" She squirmed under his touch. As he continued he had to hold her legs apart so she wouldn't clench around his head. "This is amazing!" she grabbed his head, grinding her dripping pussy into his mouth. "GO FASTER!"

He obliged and slipped his tongue in and out of her. He inwardly grinned before assaulting her clit.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed feeling her body shake before her juices came spraying out onto Fry's face like a geyser.

He pulled his head away and set up to admire his handy work. He took a moment to lick some of the juices from his face while Dianisa lay panting with sweat over her body. "Now we can fuck." he spoke as pushed his tip in her slick cunt.

"Ah!" She gasped since her folds felt sensitive as it spread her entrance open.

"Wow you really can take this thing." Fry took his hands to her tits and toyed with her nipples. inching his member into her with every gentle thrust.

"AH! It's trickier than you think! Oh!" She moaned gripping the sheets as he twisted and tugged her buds.

"Just relax, you're doing fine." he made a grunt as Fry continued to push into her love tunnel. "Ah! It's tight and hot!"

"Ah! Yes! Further! Go further!" her legs rose in the air from the pleasure coursing through her loins. "It's amazing! Wonderful!" She cried out. When he came into contact with her hymen she bucked her hips, forcing his shaft to tear it. She cried out while gritting her teeth.

Fry stopped at seeing her expression and softly rubbed her head. "Don't force it in any further, just take a moment and endure it."

"It's okay, it's a natural reflex for women of my time, It's no more than a pinch." she replied. "We spent many nights sharing our beds, but we can't partake in fertilization or any thing further than intimate touches without our mothers approval."

"Well just let me know when you want me to move."

"You don't need to wait, do as you wish." she moaned near the end and bit her finger.

"I'm not moving until the pain is gone." He spoke firmly. "I might like sex, but I'm not one of those guys who cares about their own feelings instead of the women."

"If that is the case…" she pushed off the bed and wrapped her arms around his head and pulled his to hers while bucking her hips into his. The pain had mostly faded and the sensations of his girth inside made her let out a low moan.

'_Oh fucking yes!' _He gave in and hiked her left leg and started thrusting faster.

"Oh yes!" She cried out from the movement. She didn't fight back as he pressed her back to the wall. "It's so good!"

"You said it." Fry watched her breasts shake as he pounded Dianisa into the wall. "Oh yeah."

"Go faster!" she put her hands to the wall and reveled in the pleasure as Fry complied and held onto her hips as he started speeding up.

He thrust harder until he was balls deep and his head entered her womb.

"OH FUCK!" She cried out as the head kept moving in and out of her womb and she felt her mind going hazy.

"I'M CUMMING!" He forced himself deep into her, spraying her womb with his semen while pressing her into the wall almost painfully.

"OOOOOOHHHHH!" She moaned feeling the sperm gush inside her pussy and coating her womb walls. Her eyes rolled into her skull and her body quivered.

Fry stayed inside while feeling her walls milk his cock for all the semen he had. She held him in her arms and sighed in bliss.

"So….full….." She gasped and peppered his face with kisses. "Thank you….so much Fry."

"Anything….to help…. Humanity." he squeezed her breasts. "Wow…..first time I really went all out….to knock a girl up."

The next day they returned to Planet Express and each of the girls was flowing in fulfilment.

"So, I take it all went well?" Asked Dianisa.

"Eeyup, even Scruffy contributed." Said custodian was in the arms of a platinum blonde in green.

"That….was….amazing." Grinned Hermes.

"Oh my yes, quite enjoyable." spoke the professor.

"Then it seems we must return to our own time." Spoke Diala. "But first, we'll bring back the two from this era."

"Can't ya keep 'em? If so, I call dibs on Amy's locker!" Called Bender.

Diala waved her hands and Leela and Amy appeared in a flash. The Asian was wearing an outfit that was no more than a V shaped strip of cloth with numerous bags at her sides. Leela was wearing a similar outfit like Diala, but colored purple to match her hair.

"Aw!" The robot groaned in disappointment.

"How was your trip ladies?" Farnsworth asked politely.

"Great, I found a lot of great outfits." Smiled Amy holding up the bags.

"It was alright, but the guys were hung but all quickshots. I was in a sixsome and didn't even cum once."

"Well last night, threesome, best...night….ever." Smiled Hermes with a relaxed smile. Last night helped get a lot of pent up stress out for everyone even the bureaucrat.

"Scruffy can die happy now." the janitor smiled

The door opened and Dr. Zoidberg walked in before catching the smell of sex and looked around at everyone. "You lucky bastards." he huffed and walked out.

"So, I guess this is gonna be the last time we see each other?" Fry asked Dianisa. "Word of warning, in the year 1,000,000,000 Earth is dead."

"We'll remember that, and who knows, I might have to return if it's a girl." she smirked with a wink.

"Well if it's a boy, make sure any girl he knocks up is close to him." He waved her off before giving a her ass a slap. "Still nice."

She giggled to return with the others until a call came in on the monitor. "_This is Captain Zapp Brani- Woah mama!"_

"Oh lord." Leela walked over and frowned. "What is it Zapp?"

"_I was going to ask if you would accompany me to the DOOP captain's ball this weekend, but I have to ask who your rather lovely guests are."_ He smiled to the girls.

The girls giggled and while some waved others winked.

"Oh just some women who came back here to bang men and get knocked up in their all female society where men can't deliver the goods." Shrugged Bender smoking his cigar.

"_Really! Then I will be there post haste to lend assistance."_ his smile broadened.

"Too late Zapp, they're just about to leave." Leela crossed her arms.

"_What. No! I can be there in a few hours. Just give me some time."_ he reached for his monitor and said to the women.

"Nope." Leela turned to the women. "I know you came here to get knocked up, but trust me, the last man you want to get with is Zapp."

"_Don't listen to her I'm perfect for this."_ he tried. "_Just have patience ladies and I will rock your world."_

"If you hurry over, you might get with all of them." Spoke Bender.

"Sorry, but our mission is complete and we must depart and prepare for the births." Diala spoke.

"_Wait, please just give me a little time!"_ Zapp pleaded.

"Goodbye people of the past."

In a final flash the women were gone.

"_NOOOOO-" _Cried Zapp in despair before Leela shut off the monitor.

"Is it wrong that I never get tired seeing him squirm?" she asked.

"Nah, that's just the old woman sadistic side." Spoke Bender.

"So you were in a sixsome?" Fry frowned at Leela.

"Yeah, so what?"

"...wanna go back to my place and see how I compare?"

"Fry, you know it's not gonna happen."

He unzipped his pants and showed what Dianisa had left him.

Leela's eye widened. "Holy shit!"

"Think you can handle it?" He smirked smugly. His answer came from Leela grabbing his hand and dragging him away. "Guys! We'll be gone a little while!"

"Make it a long while!" Leela said as they walked out.

"I don't get humans." Spoke Bender.

To be continued….maybe


	82. Chapter 82

List of oneshots

chapter 82

This chapter is not meant as a joke. It is not meant for romance, comedy, or insults. So let me make this very clear, this is in memory of three men who had big impacts last year, so if one person calls this sick or an insult to them, let me ask you one thing. How? How is it anything like that? Because if no one answers that because me and my writer are being 'insensitive', than the insensitive one is you.

For others who take it seriously, than you know how serious the both of us are about this.

-Outside time/space-

We find ourselves in a room covered in tomb stones, each one decorated with various names, both fictional and real, but in the center of the room, we find three tombstones with a Pokeball, a digivice and a castle decorating them. Each one read as followed: Iwata Satoru, December 6, 1959 - July 11, 2015 ,Wada Kouji, January 24, 1974 - April 3, 2016, and Monty Oum, June 22, 1981 - February 1, 2015, in succession.

Walking towards the tombstones are two figures. One was a figure in a dark cloak that covered everything but his glasses and a small bit of brown hair, that held a small screwdriver in one hand and a small box in his other hand. The other figure was smaller and held three roses while he wore a red cloak with bandages covering his hands.

"...So goes the greatest of the modern artists that shaped the imaginations of many." Said The black cloaked figure while placing the box next to the tombs, which revealed to be a small Kid Icarus and Angewomon keychains. "Why must they die, especially Oum...Who was in the prime of his youth when he died from his coma?" He cried while looking at his companion.

The red cloak figure patted his back. "Death is a cruel thing, but letting it rule our lives will keep us from moving forward."

"Yes...But still...what did they leave for their creations?" Asked the figure. "What about the children of these minds?"

"Well, Rwby's entering it's fourth volume, and we might have lost Ren's first voice actor, but his brother took over. Plus he helped push Red and Blue for its eighth season, and people love those series." Spoke the other figure.

"Yet. What about the digidestined? They lost one of their leaders from the easter quadrant and what about most of the Nintendo universe? Many of its foundations and characters were given life by this man." The first said while looking down. "What about them?"

"Well it might seem bad, but think about it like this. The characters from the digidestined and megaman? All of them fought for good while staking their lives on the line. And in any war or battle, there comes someone who will fall. The important thing though is that each of them left a strong impact that will make it extremely hard for anyone to forget."

"True….But if only we can tell them." The figure said pointing to the tombstones. "To tell their children about what has occurred so they can appreciate their own existence...even without them leading the way."

"All we and everyone else can do is remember them as they were, amazing men who helped take a part in great memories and shows and games that helped shape everyone in a way or another."

"Yet we can at least go to their universes and explain what has happened. I don't want them to cry like when Walt Disney died." The figure said while lifting up his screwdriver.

"Alright, let's take a little trip."

"Yes...But let's head to the Digital world first since he died recently." The figure said as he created a portal with his screwdriver. Both walked through it just as the portal closed.

-Digital world, Eastern Quadrant-

"Looks like we're on File Island." Said the first figure.

"Where it all began." Spoke the second figure.

"Yea….Where the franchise began and the digimon multiverse's first seeds were made." He said while walking slowly towards a fire in the distance.

-Digidestined camp-

We find the first group of digidestined cooking some fish as the two figures solemnly enter the camp.

"Who are you!" Yelled Tai was the figures just walked to the fire and sat down.

"Two people who have bad news." Spoke the red cloaked figure.

"Very terrible news that will shake the foundations of this world, both here and elsewhere." Said the black cloaked figure while tears fell from his hidden face.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Matt.

"...A great man died just a few days ago...and he is connected to him." The figure said pointing to Tai.

"Who?" Asked the leader in curiosity.

"A man named Wada Kouji." The figure said while looking at the fire. "He died from cancer."

Everyone's eyes widened at how serious that was while Tai looked scared. "Who was it? My dad? Uncle?"

"No...your voice….your other self." Said the figure while looking at Tai with crying eyes. "Basically, your soul died and now you are hollow and voiceless."

"That makes no sense!" Spoke Sora. "Tai's been just fine and his voice is alright."

"Not here yes. But back in our own home...where none of you exist outside the realm of fiction and dreams...he has died…"

"Fiction?" Spoke Joe. "Are you saying we're not real?"

"No. You exist yes. But to our own world...you are not...I'm sorry for the news but this had to be addressed."

All of them looked at them in disbelief, but neither figure didn't say or make a move to indicate they were lying.

"Cherish life...Digidestineds...cherish all life both good and evil. Since all life is sacred and worth living...even Devimon's life is precious. So cherish it, move forward, and make a future where despair and sadness are forgotten." The figure said while standing up. "And Tai...live and find happiness."

The kids watched them as they stood up and walked away.

-Outside camp-

"I hope they take this lesson to heart." The figure said while making another portal with his screwdriver.

"At their age, they might." Remarked the red cloaked figure.

"Let us hope." The black cloaked figure said as they entered the portal as it closed behind them.

-Nintendo universe, Smash Brothers Stadium-

A portal opened in front of an audience of various characters. Each one looked in surprise as they walked towards the audience as a cloaked figure used a screwdriver to amplify their voices.

"Attention. This is an emergency news broadcast." Said the black cloaked figure.

"What kind of emergency?" Asked Megaman.

"Yea?" Asked Pit.

"...A person has died...a great man has died…" The black cloaked figure said while clearing his voice before resuming. "He died from a tumor in the bile duct."

That made all of them mutter to each other in shock and horror.

"But who is he?" Asked King Dedede.

"Iwata Satoru...the one that helped create you and most of this world." The black cloaked figure said before giving the screwdriver to his companion.

The red cloaked figure cleared his throat before he started speaking. "Before I say anything, let me get this out of the way. What my friend means is that all of you were made by a large franchise from where we live. To us and everyone else, you are merely fiction."

"W-What!" Yelled Dark Pit in shock.

"Is this true!?" Samus stuttered in disbelief.

"But listen! To us you're fiction, but all of you still have lives and have futures you all might want to reach. So don't look at this as a bad thing. Instead, be proud and strong. Each of you were made by a company that made a huge impact on many. Take Link here for example."

"...?" he pointed at himself in confusion.

"He's had numerous versions and had numerous adventures and great friends and villains. This shows he was made to be a strong and adventurous hero who can overcome numerous obstacles. Now take Samus for instance."

"Me? But what does this have to do with me?"

"You were the first version of the company, Nintendo, of a strong independent woman. In the end you were a strong person who didn't need a man, didn't need fancy garments, or anything like that. You were proof that not all girls wanted and should be all girly. You showed that any women can be strong without following stereotypes."

"And what about us!" The villains glared.

"You guys play just a big role as any hero here."

"How so?" Asked Ganondorf.

"Well look at you, you were the first major villain Link ever fought, and you still are fighting him. Sure there are some villains not as big, but even the lesser ones made an impact because they were themselves. And even the lead up to the final boss can be more fun or just as fun when meeting them. So for all you villains who feel didn't get a big part, don't feel bad. Even if you're not in the spotlight, people will find reasons to enjoy you."

The crowd stayed silent before muttering silently to one another.

"I get some of you might still feel wronged, but even small characters are greatly loved. Look at Kirby for this part."

"Poyo?"

"He touched people's hearts with his simple, yet effective strengths along with his cute appearance. And even if people make more powerful looking characters, he'll still be great because sometimes, the simple things compared to others are actually more fun than you might think."

"POYO! POYO!" Kirby smiled before remembering the situation at hand.

"Look, a great man might have passed on, and sadly it will happen to all. But even if you go, the fact everyone here made a great impact on children's lives, shows that they left good impressions that they will carry on in their lives. So don't let this death stop you from doing what you do. Megaman, keep fighting Doctor Light. Link, keep saving all of Hyrule. And Samus? Stay a strong and confident woman while kicking ass."

"And Pit...Stay the savior of Skyland, Bayonetta remain the kick ass witch that hunt's angels, and for you Master hand and Cloud….Remain the most powerful and mysterious of all characters." The black cloaked figured smiled slightly as they disappeared in another portal.

-RWBY universe, Vale, Vytal tournament stadium-

They appeared in the middle of the stadium and caught the attention of the crowd.

"Hello everyone, Humans and Faunus, hunters and rogues, heros and villains...we came….to...tell you all...terrible news of the...utmost importance." The black cloaked figure said.

"Who are you two?" Asked Oobleck from the announcer's box.

"...Not of importance Oobleck of Beacon Academy." The black figue said while looking at the crowd with sad eyes. "What is important is what I say….and who's connected to the boy." He said pointing to Ren.

"Me?" Asked Ren.

"Yes...for the man that I'm about to tell you all died in a coma." He said while looking at Ren. "And he not only helped create this world but was your other self, Ren."

"What do you mean?"

"The man was your voice before he died….at the age of 33."

"Voice? What are you talking about? Ren's talking just fine." Spoke Nora.

"Ah Nora the cute hammer girl….I'm sorry but where we came from this world is just a fictional world to us, but you are all still living and breathing right now….even Weiss the Jaune slayer…" He chuckled slightly before being depressed again.

"You see, Ren's original voice actor passed away. His brother is Ren's new voice, but the fact remains the entire series of your world lost one of many people who helped make this world part of what it is." Spoke the red cloaked figure.

"Yes. The man was also this world creator and helped shaped all of you." The black cloaked figure said. "And his name was…...Monty Oum."

Everyone was still trying to understand, but stayed silent as they continued.

"Oum created you all using fairy tales and real life people such as Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Yang and even Jaune and Ren!" The figure said cleaning his glasses. "Like Ruby and the Beowolf are based on Little Red Riding Hood and Weiss is based of Snow White."

"And the fact that they could come up with all this, and do it in such a unique way shows real talent. I'm not saying others haven't tried that, but your world make such a big impact through a lot of things that people were pulled in."

"Yes, just look at Jaune! He was the gender bended version of Joan of Arc and Ren the male version of Mulan." The figure in black said pointing to them.

"Or how Pyrrha and Nora are based off Achilles and Thor, two of great figures in our world who held great strength and power."

"Or even Cinder who is based of cinderella, one of the most beloved of the fairytails."

"But we're getting off topic. The matter we mean to say is that he was part of the ones who helped set this world and characters up, and it's sad that he passed on. But as fans, us missing him is nothing compared to what his brother must have felt. To his brother who took over Ren's voice, I salute you for doing something your brother did. You've made many happy for helping continuing something that many would miss if it stopped."

"I agree. Never stop and move forward towards a better tomorrow, especially you five." The figure pointed to RWBY and Jaune. "And never forget that even when all seems lost you have each other and nothing can take that way. That goes for all of Remnant." He smiled faintly.

"So RWJBY! I wish you luck."

"So go out there, and be the best hunters and huntresses you can be."

"And remain the pinnacle of hope for all." The black figure said before they disappeared in a portal.

-Graveyard-

"So….Feeling better?" The black figure said.

"Yeah, you?"

"Some what….I just wish we can let them see their children one more time…"

"I think we should pay them one last visit and go." Spoke the red cloaked figure.

"Yes. Let's." The black figure said walking to the graves. "Say Yui...Is it just me or did the graves get...more colorful?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did the color of the stone change from dark gray to well...a more colorful representation of their works?" The figure asked while pointing to a now colorful tombstones, each one colored like something from their universes, like the digivice was a orange color, the pokeball was now in it's original colors, and the castle was just like Beacon academy with a small red figure on the tower.

"What does it mean?"

"Maybe they are happy that we told their children? Or maybe the children accepted their passing?"

"Well we did what we could, now just one more thing."

"And that would be Yui?"

The red cloaked figure walked over and put his hands together while bowing his head. "May these three spirits find sanctuary wherever they end up. Let them be free of this world's pain and suffering, and may their family and friends endure for all of them."

"Ahem...And let their souls enter the gates of heaven for they deserve to find eternal peace." The black figure smiled before bowing. "Now...let's head home, Yui."

Yui nodded as they turned and walked away from the graves.

"And Yui." Said the figure.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you forget my name again?"

"I never said it cause we know each other." He replied.

"Fine. Just say it once though please." The figure said while creating a portal.

"Alright Omni, better?"

"Thank you, Yui." Said Omni was they enter through the portal while three ghostly figures smiled as the portal closed behind the two.


	83. Chapter 83

List of oneshots

chapter 83

What if Steve finally lived out his long awaited dream?

Series: American Dad

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve Smith rode his bike after School had let out, there was another new girl in school and, big surprise, he struck out . This time while he tried hitting on her, his hand slipped and he accidentally tripped over some books before slamming against the main jock, who proceeded to kick his ass, something the new girl liked as she laughed before walking with the jock and he had to endure the bruises.

"I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life." he chanted like a mantra as he turned into a dirt path through the trees. Every time he blew it with a girl he would come to a grassy clearing to vent his frustrations. It was devoid of anybody and that's just what he needed to try and calm down from feeling like a fool like all the other times.

After leaning his bike against a tree he walked into the knee high grass and went to the center where he screamed out in anger. "God, why do you hate me?! Is it because of my love for Sci-fi?! Are you trying to tell me to wait for marriage?! Or is it the Asian porn under my matress!? Why do you keep denying me that which I crave so desperately?!"

He stared at the sky, looking for something, but all he got was silent and saw the grey clouds moving in. He sighed and lowers his head in defeat. "That settles it, I'm destined to die a virgin loser."

He sat down in the grass and started to cry when he heard the rumble of thunder, but was too down to even bother get up for shelter. "I might as well end it all, just like Johnny Bravo when he realized he'd never get a woman."

He stood up and trudged back to get his bike. But then he heard a louder rumble and looked up at the darker clouds, but he heard a different sound mixed in with it. The sound of whirring and low humming. He looked back up and saw something lowering down through the clouds. "Aliens, again!"

Slowly the clouds parted and he saw the lights and underside of the large ship as it came closer to the ground. A ramp hissed and began to lower down.

"Oh god, something big and ugly is about to come out. Just like last groundhogs day." Steve stepped back. He saw a bright light with a few figures coming down and braced himself for the worst of creatures.

But from the ship came a humanoid with a curvaceous, busty form in a skintight spacesuit made of reflective material, with high top boots, and a helmet with a purple vizor. They looked around the area before spotting Steve who stared in surprise.

The figure walked down the ramp, reaching into a side pocket with it's three fingered hand and pulling out some type of card and tapped it with a finger making it expand to the size of a tablet before typing on it.

"Wow." spoke Steve in awe as the figure walked over to him. "Uh, hi...I'm Steve Smith."

The figure looked at him but said nothing before it resumed typing.

"Uh, I take it you're new to this planet?" he asked hoping to try and get a response. None was given before the visitor from the stars circled around him, while looking up and down his form and types away at the tablet in there hands. "I'll take that as a yes."

The device was held up in front of him and made a flash so bright his skeleton could be seen for a brief moment.

"AAAHH! MY EYES!" the teen cried before falling back and rocked himself on the ground. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

The figure looked over the picture on the tablet and nodded to themselves. They reached into their other pocket and pulled out a remote and pointed it at Steve before pressing a button that made a high pitched ringing.

Steve's eyes rolled into the back of his head and the world went dark.

The figure put the devices away and dragged Steve by the legs and up the ramp into the ship. Where two more looked at him, one with a blue visor and another with a pink visor.

The ramp went back up and the ship took off back into the sky and into outer space.

The figures helped the first lift Steve onto an operating table and strapped him down. He let out a groan and they jumped back in surprise.

"Huh? Wha….where am I?" he asked as he awoke and tried to move but found his limbs restrained. "Hey...W-What's going on!"

The three loomed over him with tilted heads and he screamed in surprise. They jumped back from the scream as he struggled against the straps.

"_Shina val mutra conek haluto?"_ the pink visored one pointed to Steve and looked to the others.

"_Imoki nalij kingdis."_ the purple one pulled out the tablet and looked it over.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOUR LANGUAGE!" He cried.

"_Sumokin touin jal rikap mikaren."_ the blue visored Alien face palmed.

"_Benikoca milan hijika."_ the Purple visored one went to what looked like a tool box and pulled out a half circle shaped node before walking over to Steve's head.

"IS THAT A PROBE!?" he screamed in terror before it was placed on his forehead. "Oh this isn't so ba-AAAHAHA" a sharp needle pierced through his skull. He squirmed more and tried even harder to try and grab at the thing.

"_Moki, hus,_ one." the purple visored one spoke. "There, Now we can better understand the others dialects."

"Something you should have done sooner." Remarked the blue visored one.

"I did not anticipate for him to wake up so soon."

"I still say you got the one of the wrong gender." The pink visored one spoke. "From those screams it can't possibly be a male."

"Check the photo, this one is a male."

"Okay would someone tell me what is going on here? And is this thing in my brain gonna kill me?"

"For the second question, no. It's to help us understand each other with ease." the purple

one reached for their helmet and removed it. "And we brought you here for a purpose." the alien was clearly female, but looking a the face gave him clarity. She had the face of a teenager with green skin and purple eyes. She pulled the hood from her head and showed her long, shiny white hair.

"Oh wow, you're hot!" he smiled at her.

She giggled. "Thanks, I hope you won't end up like the others, you're kinda cute."

"Others?" He spoke in confusion.

"Yes." the blue visored one took of her helmet and pulled off her hood. This one was also a teen with Blue eyes and neck length white hair. "The ones we had to dispose of after hybridizing them."

"D-Dispose of?" He asked in a frightened tone.

The Pink vizored one showed her pink eyes and hair done in a braid. "Lets check him first to see if it is a _him_."

"Very well Shiri, if you must." the Purple eyed one submitted.

Shiri moved over and grabbed the hem of Steve's pants and started pulling them down. "Yep, it's male, but rather small Xobu."

"H-Hey!" Cried Steven. "You still didn't say what you meant by disposed of."

"Quitaka, would you care to explain?" Xobu asked the blue eyes girl.

"Yes." she turned to Steve. "You see, this isn't the first time we've abducted a male, you're number 24."

"A-And, what happened to the others?"

"After our experiments we did the merciful thing to those that survived, and disintegrated them." Quitaka said as if it were no big deal.

"WHAT?!"

"The men of our race hardly notice us females anymore, they're too busy blowing up asteroids and carving genitalia in the moon of our neighboring planets."

"No way! That sounds…. awesome!" Steve grinned excitedly.

"Males." The girls groan at his remark.

"This has been getting worse with each generation. Immaturity and lack of sexual drive. If it continues our race will go extinct within the next few generations." Xobu added "So we need to replace them which is why you are here, to be hybridized and be one of the first to replace our idiotic male population."

"Wait, so you're gonna turn me into an alien, so I can have sex and help your race?"

"You were the first life form to match the requirements." Xobu held up the tablet like device. "Sentient, two legged, warm blooded, evolved from primates,

high levels of pent up sexual frustration."

"Well that's the side effect of being a virgin." he deadpanned.

"We will be injecting you with a series of compounds that will permanently alter your genetic structure. If you survive and your genitalia continue to function you will be tested."

"Uh, could you repeat that part about my Genitalia."

"Let us begin." Xobu said with Quitaka bringing a tray vials and and device to inject them.

"Oh $#!&amp;." Steve became scared.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt, much." Shiri shrugged.

"There may be minor mutations, but as long your reproductive system becomes compatible, it matters not." Xobu informed picking up the injector.

"Can't we talk about this!" Steve pleaded.

"No. Shiri remove his garments and dispose of them." Xobu order.

The pink eyed alien nodded pulled out a silver rod and pressed the button on it, producing a glowing blade of energy.

"If I weren't so scared I'd totally be geeking out about that." the boy said as Shiri started cutting his clothes off. He gulped as they were pulled off and he was now strapped there stark naked.

Shiri took them to a tube like chamber and threw them in. "Here's a little preview of what we do to our failed experiments." she said and pressed the button on the side. The tube was filled with red and yellow light and his clothes were instantly reduced to ashes.

"AAAAAH!" Steve screamed.

"First we'll alter your skin." Xobu said loading a file into the injector. She pressed it against his arm as the needle pierced his skin.

"Gah, that hurts so much!" he cried before his skin slowly changed to a greenish color.

"Hmm a little pale, but still a healthy shade." Xobu spoke as she poked him in various places. "Yes this is promising. Next is you muscles. You should appreciate this one." she smile loading the next vial.

"This one is gonna hurt though." Spoke Shiri.

"Hold still." Xobu put it to his chest and pulled the trigger.

"Gah! Son of a ?#!$ this hurts so much!" He cried out squirming in the binds but stopped when he felt his muscles tighten and bulked up little by little.

"Not bad." Quitaka nodded once it had finished.

"I wasn't expecting it to take to his system so well." Xobu rubbed her chin.

"Now his genitalia." Spoke Shiri.

"No Shiri, we need to follow procedure. Next is his hair, then vital organs, nerve system, brain, bones and then his genitals. Other wise it might not take properly."

"Can't we just inject the others really fast and see what happens?" Shiri whinned. "This is taking too long."

"No! If we do that, his body won't adjust to it in time and the reaction could end him. I'm loading the next one, white is gonna look so good on him." she walked up and places it at his neck. "I suggest you brace yourself."

He closed his eyes and before he knew it the needle pierced his flesh. With the added muscle it didn't hurt as much but the pinching feeling made him jump. They watched as his hair not only changed color but also grew longer.

"Interesting, but not unaccounted fo-" The purple eyed alien girl went silent as she saw hair growing on his chest.

"That's new." spoke Quitaka.

"Do the men on your planet all have this subject 24?" Shiri asked.

"My name is Steve you Psycho aliens!"

"Easy there, just hold on till we get the rest, and if you manage to endure and survive, we'll just calmly talk, alright?" asked Quitaka

"You're not the one strapped to a table!" he said before the table was raised and tilted forward.

"Than tell me, would you rather flop around on the cold hard floor if something goes wrong? What if you moved the wrong way and your own head twisted wrong and ended up broken?" Xobu walked up and injected the next one in his stomach. "That is for your vital organs, Shiri get the disposal bin, this one is going to be messy."

Steve groaned as his innards felt like they were hit by a bowling ball and crushed into paste. He started gagging before Shiri brought a chrome container to his face and he vomited into it.

"It's going to be weird and nauseating, but give it a minute and it should settle."

"BLECK, OH GOD KILL ME NOW, BLECK!"

"You people still believe in Gods?" Quitaka questioned. "Talk about primitive."

Steve kept throwing up in the container as the pain went on for another minute. When it stop Shiri looked in. "Ew, what a gory mess." she showed its contents to the other two.

"Disgusting, I don't wanna see that!" Quitaka pushed it away. "Now, how do you feel?"

"I think I'm gonna pass out." he moaned. "Please, I don't care if it kills me, just do the rest and get it over with!" He begged.

"Well I suppose we could try it with the nerves and brain, but the bones-"

"Come on Xobu, if it does kill him we can always get a more _equipped_ male." Shiri spoke.

"Actually, let's let him decide." Spoke Quitaka. "He's made it farther than a few others, so let's give him a chance to decide whether he wants to reach the end, or quit."

"Just get it over with" he pleaded.

"Alright, give him the others but we'll keep the one for his genitalia on standby, who knows what sort of mutations this may cause." Xobu changed the container and went to get more injectors and handed them to the girls before they loaded one in each, injecting them into him at the same time.

"AAAAHHHH!" Screamed Steve thrashing around as his body shook. His fingers fused until he only had three. His toes did the same but his feet became more like extra hands. His canines stretched into fangs, and horns sprouted on his head.

"Wow, he was cute before, but now…..mmmm."

"It's a little freaky, but the horns are a nice touch." Quitaka spoke.

"Imagine what he could do with those handfeet." Shiri snickered.

"Graaaa! Damn it, I was hoping it would kill me and end this nightmare!" Steve spoke.

"Well I'd say you're quite the tough one." said Xobu. "Now comes the part that will decide if you live or die." she loaded the last vial and put it to the base of his shaft over his balls and pulled the trigger on last time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Steve feeling the stinging and painful sensation run through his body, but three times worst.

Xobu stepped back and the three waited patiently. As time ticked by there was no change and the girls frowned. "Shiri….ready the disintegration chamb-"

"Look!" Interrupted Quitaka.

Steve started to squirm as his member twitched wildly. It started extending out while growing larger. His testicals also got larger almost as big as apricots.

"Wow." The girls chorused.

"Look at that monster!" Shiri pointed.

"It's gigantic." Spoke Xobu.

"Holy crap!" Steve looked down and the obelisk between his legs.

"Can we skip testing and move to the fun stuff?" Quitaka questioned.

"It's…. Tempting, but the mission supersedes all, though we do need a sample." The purple eyed girl said. "I'll do it."

"No, I will!" Shiri pushed her back.

"I will!" Quitaka got in there faces.

"Me!" Spoke Xobu.

As they fought, Steve looked at his shaft in amazement. "This….is….awesome! With this kinda wood I could plow every girl in school and rub it in those jocks faces."

"Actually, that won't work." Spoke Quitaka. "We're light years away from them by know."

"Plus, don't you remember what we said? Your genetic makeup is changed, permanently. If you go back there, you'll probably scare a lot of people." Spoke Shiri before shoving the two others back and rushing over to grasp his hard on and jack him off.

"SHIRI!" the two cry out in anger.

"Ohhh!" Moaned Steve from the sensation. "At long last. I'm getting a hand job from a hot girl."

"Trust me, when we get to the best part, you'll be getting a lot more." She winked without stopping her hand.

He moaned in pleasure. imagining all the ways his life would change until his vision became blurry. "Wait… something's wrong with my eyes."

"Anything else wrong?" Asked Xobu.

"No, but… everything's all blurry. I can't see!" He cried.

"Hold on, are these are corrective lenses?" she tapped on his glasses.

"Yes, why?"

Xobu smiled and reached up and slid them off his face. "How about now?"

"I...I can see…I don't need glasses anymore!"

"Well it seems the injections fixed your sight too." Remarked Quitaka.

"Focus down here _big_ boy." Shiri said while pumping faster. "When you feel pressure building up, let me know."

"Oh yes!" He jumped his hips into her hand.

"It's hard as stone." Shiri remarked. "Does my hand feel that good?"

"Aw yeah, you're gonna get you sample soon enough." He grunted with feeling a tingly feeling at the base of his cock.

Xobu handed a cup to Shiri who aimed his cock into it.

"I'm cumming!" he unloaded his seed which over flowed the cup in three shots.

"Woah there!" Shiri leaned down and licked up any sperm that got out with her tongue while Steve watched.

"Ugh, slut." Quitaka glared at Shiri taking the cup from her.

"Like you're one to talk, you'd do the same and maybe even drink right from the source." Glared the girl.

"Ladies, let's try to be professional here until we get the sperm count." Xobu stepped between them.

"Mind unstrapping me?" Steve asked.

"Alright, but try to take it easy when you stand." Spoke Quitaka.

The binds holding Steve were removed and he let his new feet touch the cold floor. He wobbled a little before Xobu walked over and let him lean on her. "Now I know how Frieza feels." he curled his finger-like toes.

"Who's Frieza?" Asked Shiri.

"Don't worry about it." he waved off.

Quitaka walked over to the scanner and poured the sample in for analysis.

"So, how do the muscles feel?" Asked Xobu.

"Gimme a sec." he stood up and tried walking on his own.

Neither girl could take their eyes off his still hard erection.

"Feels a little heavy, but it feels great." He smiled.

The scanner beeped and Quitaka looked over the display and read the results. "Everything looks alright and the count is…...Uh, Girls get over here, now!"

Both ran over with worry, but gasped at the numbers.

"What is it?" Asked Steve.

"It's over 800,000,000!" Xobu looked at him with shock.

"I take it that's better than what you were expecting?"

"You're a breeding machine!" exclaimed Shiri.

"This means if you came inside a girl, you could guarantee they'd get pregnant." Spoke Quitaka.

"You're screwing with me." He gawked.

"Oh, not yet." Winked Shiri.

"No way Shiri!" Quitaka pushed her to the ground "You got him off with a hand job so you go last."

"Uh, but before we do anything, I wanna say something." Xobu turned to Steve. "I know we had our reasons, but I kinda feel like we forced or urged you into this. So I wanna apologize if you're a little upset."

"Upset! I admit the injections were horrible, but look at this kielbasa," he strokes his shaft.

"But what about your home. Now that you've changed, the chances of you ever living a normal life back there are gone. I mean, I figured you'd be upset about leaving your friends and family."

"Most of what's normal in my life is a social nightmare, I was a total loser who got picked on, wegied and swirlied. My sister and her husband are practically deadbeats, my mom treated me like a baby, and my dad is an agent of the government who thinks I'm an embarrassment. Plus we've been harboring an alien in our attic who has as many disguises as drugs he's done."

The girls stared at him with wide eyes at the sound of the story.

"Wow." Shiri blinked.

"Well, what about your friends?" Xobu asked.

"Well If I prove my species can measure up, there's three more for your mission."

"He does have a point." Spoke Quitaka. "And you can't argue with current results."

"If this is how it affect his race...Whoa mama." Shiri bit her lip.

"Well, ready for some real fun." Purred Xobu grabbing Steve's arm.

"Finally losing my virginity, Hell yeah!"

"Not sure what a Hell is but you can tell us later."

"So is there beds anywhere or do I pound you here?" he asked grabbing Xobu's arms.

"No need, the ship has a bed right here." Quitaka pressed a button on the console with the scanner as the floor started opening with a large bed rising up. "We have to share because this is only a research ship, meaning there's not enough room for three."

"Well me and Steve need it first. This time I'll show him something better than a hand job." Spoke Xobu reaching for her suit and pressing a button on the collar and the silvery suit receded into it leaving her in just her gloves and high tops.

"Hubba hubba." Steve stared at her bare body.

She pulled off her gloves and was about to take her boots off.

"Hold it, leave them on." he grinned.

"Oh? So you like them on huh?" She grinned.

"Yeah, they look good on you." he sat on the bed stroking his cock.

She smirked and walked over before getting on her knees and spreading his legs. She took his hand off the large member and replaced it with her own. "Wow, it's so hot."

"Huh, I must not have felt that with my gloves on." Shiri looked at her hands.

"Have you girls done this kind of thing before?"

"Yes and no, if we tried anything other than handjobs or blowjobs the males would be too distracted to even notice."

"Though we have used marital aids on each other to try filling the void." Quitaka spoke. "Xubo, make sure to take a nice long taste."

"Noted." the purple eyed girl licked her lips before taking the tip in her mouth.

Fireworks went off in the back of his mind as her lips enveloped his head with a goofy grin plastered on his face. '_YES!'_

Xobu noticed and made sure to lick all across the tip while rubbing the rest of the shaft.

"Oh yes! My first blowjob! And it's amazing!" Steve moaned.

Xobu grinned and and started bobbing her head over the cock while moving her hands faster.

Steve leaned back and imagined running his hands through her hair, her moans vibrating his cock just before he started forcing more of himself down her throat. '_Funny, I can almost feel her gagging."_

"STEVE!" Shiri and Quitaka cried out to get his attention.

"Huh?" He blinked and looked down and saw he now had a second pair of arms sprouting from his side's with the hands on her head with his cock buried in her throne and quickly let go of her head as she pulled off while coughing. "Oh my god! I am so so sorry! But what the Hell! Why do I have four arms!"

"The procedure must have mutated you and given you two extra arms." Spoke Quitaka.

"I don't want four arms I'm fine with just two!"

The two extra arms regressed into his body.

"Seems you can easily control them at will." Remarked Shiri.

"I wonder…." Xobu ran off and picked up what looked like her code scanner and handed it to Shiri. "Shiri take a scan, Steve do whatever you did before." she said taking the tip back in her mouth.

"Alright." Steve closed his eyes while Shiri used the scanner. He shuddered at her mouth while imagining what he thought before. The arms sprouted again and forced her to take more.

Shiri looked over scan while Xubo tried to relax her throat. "No way, his cells broke down and reconstructed themselves."

"Has that ever happened before?" Asked Steve who willed the arms to let go of Xobu.

"No, but I can only assume this happened because we rushed the procedure." Xobu said. "you can shapeshift to suit your desires."

"Ok, now that's something that is way better." He grinned at her. "Xobu what say I eat you out, I have an idea."

"Alright." She climbed onto the bed and laid on her back before spreading her legs.

Steve held her legs apart and willed his tongue to stretch out until it was six inches long.

"Oh my!" She blushed as he leaned down and snaked into her passage. "Ah! Ah! AH! Oh my! Oh yes! So good!" her body quivered from the appendage wriggling inside her snatch.

"Wow, you're supposedly a virgin?" Asked Shiri.

He pulled his tongue out and faced them. "I watched a lot of online porn. How was that Xobu?"

"Keep going!" She moaned.

"Okay." his tongue stretched out and was pushed back into her love tunnel down to the base. He wiggled it inside like a snake, making Xobu squirm as she moaned out in surprise.

"So deep! Ah! Oh! So good!" She grasped the bedding. "Keep going!"

"He's going at her like a champ." Quitaka grabbed Shiri's arm as they watched.

"He must have seen A LOT of porn if he's that good without any experience." Shiri leaned against Quitaka.

He slowly dragged his tongue against her clit as he pulled out.

"AHH!" She jumped from feeling her clit touched and could feel her body already heat up.

He flicked her nub with the tip and looked at her face. "I think you're ready." He said while groping her breasts.

"Well in that case, go ahead and shove that monster inside." She purred.

He captured her lips while prodding her entrance then pushed the tip inside her. Both gasping from the feeling as Steve was blown away that he was reaching the point he had longed for too long.

"He's inside her!" Shiri squeak. "She finally has a real dick in her twat."

"AH! It's so big!" Moaned Xubo gripping the bed as the cock stretched her folds out and gasped.

"I don't feel a hymen." Steve said feeling confuse.

"Some of those marital aids were quite long." Xobu stated to him. "So don't be surprised if they don't have hymens either."

"Thanks for the tip." he said as he thrust harder, going deeper into her. "AHH! It's so tight and warm!"

"You're almost there! Go deeper!" she moaned as he got closer to her cervix. He held her hips and pushed in deeper, making her throw her head back with a louder moan. "Yes! Almost- AAH!" She went rigid as his tip was no now hitting her uterus and he kept thrusting.

"Have you ever seen her like that?" Shiri asked Quitaka as she grouped the blue eyed girl.

"Hmm, no. If he's a virgin, I'm already shivering at what a pro is like." Quitaka rubbed Shiri's ass.

"More! Please fuck me more!"

"I'm going as fast I can, I'm still new to this, but if you want more I have another idea." He massages her breasts.

"AH! DO IT!" She cried out while her body tingled with more pleasure.

He pulled out and focused on his crotch and using his newly acquired ability to form a second cock over the first. "Well?"

"Oh...my stars!" Quitaka stared.

"Oooh, I like the way he thinks." Shiri grinned with a husky tone and removed her suit.

He made her turn over and put each tip to a hole before pushing into her again. He groaned at the tighter back hole while Xubo screamed out with her tongue hanging out.

"I never believed in gods, but now I know they're real! Ah yes! Move! Fuck my holes!"

"Yes I am a god of sex!" He brought his second set of arms to grab and smack her ass while his original arms grabbed her breasts. "I don't think I can stop!" He cried as as he breached the cervix and and smacked their hips together.

"OH MY GOD! IF YOU CUM! DO IT INSIDE ME! GET ME PREGNANT!" She cried out feeling her body start going numb.

"HERE I CUM!" He slammed into her completely to his balls. His dicks twitched before they started shooting inside her holes. "YES! TAKE IT ALL!"

"OOOOHHHHHH!" Moaned Xubo with a smile as the hot sperm painted both her holes with some even overflowing and dripping down her ass.

Steve sighed as he pulled out of her. "My life…. is…. Complete."

"Oh….Stars…...so…...much…" panted Xubo with a smile.

The other two had resorted to playing with themselves as they watched the display.

"My turn!" Called Shiri until Quitaka hit her in the back of the head.

"It's my turn! You already made him cum with that handjob earlier!"

"She's got you there Shiri. You'll just have to wait." Steve said to the pink eyed girl. "Now it's Quitaka's turn."

"Dang it!" Shiri pouted.

"Now then my blue eyed beauty, approach your god!" Steve spoke playfully.

"Well, whatever you say." She mock bowed with a grin before walking over and taking the spot next to him.

Without her suit he could see the bite mark scar between her neck and shoulder. "What happened here?" he trailed his finger over the scar.

"Oh that's from my ex-boyfriend." She rolled her eyes. "It's a marking bite, saying to everyone I'm his girl."

"I take it he was the way too clingy type?"

"No he's the type to stake his claim and thinks it'll stay his. Ever since they made Asteroid Busting a sport it's all he thinks about. So I left him, along the other girls males stopped paying attention to them."

"So they'd rather blow up asteroids than be with hot babes like you three? Yeesh, and I thought I was a loser."

"Our males are easily impressed by anything flashy that goes boom." Shiri pulled Xobu out of the bed. "Especially mine." she pointed to a similar bite on her own shoulder.

"Should I be worried if all of you get knocked up and they find out?"

"Well….. Not unless you mark us. Its an equality thing back home."

"So I have to bite you to make you my girls?"

"With those chompers you could make mark that will stand out." Shiri pointed to his fangs.

"Right now let's focus on the fucking." Purred Quitaka straddling Steve. "You can remark me later."

"If the lady insists." He grinned grabbing her ass and rubbing it With his lower arms while his upper arms tweaked her nipples.

"Mmm, don't go easy on me. Fuck me till I pass out." She growled in a lustful tone.

"I can tell you like it rough." he smacks her ass hard, leaving a handprint.

"Urg! Yes. I've been really repressed and toys can only do so much." She spoke.

"Why don't you start of like Xobu? We'll see who's better." the second cock went back in his body.

"Alright." she said in a cocky tone and climbed down to take his still hard cock in her mouth. She made sure to relax her throat while moving her hands up and down the shaft at a faster pace than Shiri or Xobu did.

"Oh yeah. You like my green cock down your throat?"

"Mhm." she replied going further. '_I feel like my whole mouth might stretch out if I'm not careful.'_

"Woah you're going deeper than the others, you must be a pro at this." he complimented.

"She tended to get more experience than us."

"Holy shit! She's still going!" Steve watched in awe. "She's not gonna stop until she gets it all on is she?" Steve groaned as the woman started caressing his balls while using one hand to rub the shaft.

"Possibly" the pink eyed girl shrugged "She always did like to push the boundaries."

"And she probably wants to get knocked up pretty fast." Xubo snickered.

"Oh no I'm gonna take my time riding each of of you ragged." Steve spoke.

Quitaka moved her head up and down faster while trying to relax more of her throat.

"Damn you're taking this like a champ, I'm already halfway in your throat." He held her head and started to lightly thrust his hips forward.

Her eyes were already rolling into her head. He was reaching depths never reached before. The feeling was making her body tingle with each thrust and licked faster.

"Now who's the slut Quitaka." Shiri said coming up behind the blue eyed girl.

Said girl flipped Shiri off before feeling Steve's cock start twitching.

"Okay I gotta pull out." Steve slid his meat out of her mouth. "Get on your belly and I'll fuck your brains out."

"Yes my sex." she said goofily and did as he asked.

"Do you want one cock or two like Xobu?" he asked groping her ass and bringing his second sick back out.

"I wouldn't mind if you fuck my pussy with both." She spoke with a giggle.

"Oh! You really are adventurous. Very well, your God will fulfil your wish and your cunt." he raised her ass to the air with her face buried in the pillows. He got on his knees and rubbed both cocks against her wet folds.

"Please, take me now." she gave him a pleading look.

"Alright, but brace yourself." He said before taking a deep breath and pushing into her twat. It was tighter as both his cocks strained to slide inside.

"Aaaahh! AH! AAAH! OH MY GOD!"

"Yes?" he grunted in question looking at her. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"N-NO! Just give me a minute!"

"Very well then." He rubbed her hips. "Shit. This is way tighter than I expected. But that'll soon be remedied my dear."

Quitaka gripped the bed and took several deep breaths to get use to the girths inside her.

"Yes a harem girl should be able to please her master." He smirked.

"Try not to get a big head." Spoke Shiri.

"I wouldn't mind," Xobu said feeling the kids slosh inside her. "He really is like a god in the sack."

"I just don't want him to get TOO arrogant."

"I don't care if he gets like that! I want my pussy fucked!" Quitaka moaned. "Start moving!"

He obliged started off with gentle thrusts. He could already feel her pussy clench around to try and handle both cocks inside.

"Ahh! HAH! OH! OH FUCK! AH YES!" Cried Quitaka as Steve's cocks were making a bulge in her belly.

"Oh wow." Shiri blinked watching the bulge. "When he cums she'll look pregnant already."

"Oh yeah!" Steve picked up his pace, driving himself harder and deeper. "This is even better than going at two holes separately! From the way your cunt is twitching I'd say you're about to cum!"

"YES!" She screamed while gripping the bed before she clamped down on him and her juices came spraying out in torrents.

"Oh a squirter eh, you girls are just full of surprises." He rammed into her hard and fast, going deep as he could.

"AHHHH! IT'S SOO GOOD!" the blue eyed alien moaned.

"Is there anything else I should know about any of you three?" He asked Quitaka.

"AH! My breasts are really sensitive! Xobu enjoys watching more than either of us! And Shiri-"

"Don't you dare!" Shiri Exclaimed "Quitaka if you say it-"

"She's a submissive." Xobu finished with a smirk.

Shiri growled at Xobu while Steve smirked.

"Okay! Yes I admit it I'm totally whipped when in bed!" Shiri crossed her arms.

"I'll deal with you later." He spoke and gave her a wink. "But first…" his second arms sprouted and grabbed her hips so his original arms could move under her and fondle her impressive bust.

"AAHHHH!" Moaned Quitaka with a smile as more of her juices came spraying out over his groin. Her tongue looked from her mouth feeling greater pleasure than ever before. She had almost forgotten about her Ex.

"Man, I'm about ready to explode!" He grunted as he kept going. "Brace yourself Quitaka this feels like a big one!"

"GIVE ME IT ALL!" she screamed at him

He threw his head back and pulled her into his thrust, ramming his cocks through her cervix and let his seed fill her. His seed coated the inside of her hole and started filling up quickly to the point her belly started looking a little bloated as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"What's that?" Steve said while panting.

The girls groaned and looked disheartened.

"It's their boyfriend's trying to contact us." Xobu said with a sigh.

"Should we…... take a break?" Asked the male.

"No….. I have….. An idea." Quitaka said with a devious grin before catching her breath. "Steve stay inside me and put me on your lap facing the controls, it's time I made it clear that idiot where he stands."

"I like what you come up with." Grinned Steve absorbing his second arms and carefully moved both them into position.

"Shiri, answer it."

Said girl got up and walked over to the console before hitting a green flashing light. A monitor came down and switched on to show two typical jock like males, who weren't even looking at the monitor.

'_Typical.'_

"_Hey ladies, me and Bal are a little stiff, mind dropping by and taking care of it?"_

"Fuck yourselfs Rani." Quitaka growled as she rotated her hips and put Steve's hands to her D-cups.

Both males turned and gave surprised looks. "_Hey! Who's that with you?"_ Asked the alien he assumed was Bal with a glare.

"My new boyfriend." Quitaka moaned as she continued her movement.

"And soon my new master." Shiri Added with her hands on her hips. This earned glances from the others.

"_What! That's so not happening! You're our girls!"_ Rani grit his teeth.

"Not anymore." Quitaka tilted her head. "Steve, you may remark me now."

"With pleasure." He lined his fangs over the original mark and bit down, piercing her flesh while his hands tended to her breasts.

She moaned in both pain and pleasure and looked straight at the monitor. "See that Rani? I've got a new man."

"_You…. You whore!" _her ex snarled.

"How can I be a whore Rani, you never even had the balls to actually fuck me!?" Quitaka shot back angrily. "Steve here on the other hand is just as much a man than you'll ever be!"

"You blew it bros." Spoke Steve after pulling his teeth out of her shoulder. "They needed men, not little boys. I already nailed Xobu and I'm balls deep in Quitaka with my seed in her womb."

"_You arrogant son of a bitch! When I get my hands on you you're dead!"_

"Oh I'm arrogant alright but, it's kinda justified. Quitaka can you move so I can show them what I mean." He rubbed her belly.

"You sure? I like this."

"I wanna show them how much more of a man I am." He gave her a wink.

"Might need some help. My legs kinda went numb." She giggled.

"Shiri, sweety, would you mind?" He asked politely.

"Of course, I want my turn after all." she said smirking at Bal who looked ready to pop. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Quitaka, with their breasts pressed together and lifted the blue eyed girl off his two massive rods.

"Mmmm." hummed Quitaka feeling some sperm drip out of her folds while Shiri carried her away.

"See these, boys?" Steve mocked gesturing in to his cocks. "This is how much more of a man I am."

"_Ha! That's nothing! Me and my boys can top that easy!"_

"Yeah, in your dreams." Shiri countered. "We've seen your tools and they aren't even half his size. Plus he's got another little quirk. Show 'em Steve."

He gave a nod and sprouted his second set of arms, elongated his tongue, and to really stick it to them, he sprouted another cock. "Dare to compare?"

Their eyes widened and were speechless.

"I am practically a sex god. And I will demonstrate to you now. Shiri, get that fine ass over here."

"Gladly." Grinned the girl walking over.

Steve recalled his extra appendages and placed her in his lap reverse cowgirl and had her grind on his shaft. "Yeah that's it. Work those hips." He grinned while caressing her sides.

"Grab anywhere you want." She purred.

"Alright." He grabbed her braid and made her tilt her head. "Watch closely Bal. I'm claiming what's mine." He started grabbing at her breasts while his girth rubbed in between her ass cheeks.

"Yes! Remark me! Make me yours" She moaned out.

He bit down into her flesh with his sharp teeth while lightly pinching her nipples.

"Ah! Oh yes my God!" She said looking at the monitor. Bal's expression was priceless, she wished she could take a picture to remember it.

Steve pull out his fangs to display his mark. "Now watch as I make her scream my name." He used his hand-feet to grab her ankles and hold her legs apart and brought out his secondary arms to finger her pussy and rub her clit.

"Ah! Steve!" she cried out.

"Who is you master?" He questioned.

"You are! Only you!" she looked back and kissed him on the lips.

"You want me to please you?"

"Yes!"

"You want me to impregnate you like I did your friends?"

"Yes! Please!"

"Then you will do as your master commands!" He hurried his middle finger deep into her entrance and pinched her clit.

"AAAAAAHH! I WILL! JUST FUCK ME STEVE!" She cried out with lust as she squirmed against his touch.

"While in bed I am your master!" He spanked her ass making her jump. "Now, reach back and grab my horns."

"Yes, my master." she replied and tilted back before grabbing the horns.

"Xobu, this ship has an artificial gravity generator, right? I want you to shut it off" Steve spoke.

"Why?"

"I always fantasized having zero- G Sex with a hot alien." he smirked.

"Alright, hold on." Xobu limped over to the console and tapped away before all of them started floating.

"Hope you guys enjoy the show." Steve willed his second cock to sprout and prodded a girl's holes. "Ready to scream my name?"

"Yes master! Take me! Ravage me like a real male!" Shiri tried backing into him to take the tip but his secondary arms held her back.

"I am the master, meaning I fuck you when I'm ready." He growled into her ear and spanked her ass.

"AH! Forgive me master!" she pleaded. His primary hands squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples.

"When this is over I'll be walking you around in a leash." He said darkly and forced his tips inside her body. He groaned at the tight entrance and squeezed her breasts harder.

"Ah! Oh! Yes my master! Fuck me! Stretch my ass my pussy!" She moaned as she was pulled into his thrusts and tightened her grip on his horns.

"You really screwed yourself in letting this one getaway Bal." Steve smirked at the monitor as they floated. "She may not be a virgin but this is one tight pussy."

"_OF COURSE SHE'S A VIRGIN, WE NEVER HAD SEX!" the male's face turned red in anger._

Steve stopped and leaned into A girl's ear. "Why don't you tell them about how you girls lost your virginities."

"Steve here was our first real fuck." Smirked Quitaka. "But we and the women lost our virginities to each other, with the help of marital aids."

"Hear that? They replaced you with sex toys because you were all idiots and ignored them and their needs." Steve used a secondary hand and rubbed Shiri's pussy lips making her moan. "And boy are all of them tight! Do you understand knuckleheads, your girlfriends are now my harem girls." he resumed with gentle thrusts as if to prove his point.

"_YOU'RE DEAD WHEN WE FIND YOU!"_

"Shut up! You have only yourselves to blame!" Steve bared his fangs. "If you had seen to their needs instead of wasting time on blowing up asteroids and just have them just blow you and jack you off, they'd be begging you to knock them up, but you blew it like all the other males!"

Both growled while Steve started thrusting faster in Shiri's snatch and ass.

"AH! It's true!" Shiri cried. "Uh! We all loved you! You stopped loving us! AH FUCK!"

"Unless you morons grow up our entire race will go extinct!" Steve grunted. "But if you don't, I'll just help myself and knock them all up over and over."

"Ah! Oh master! I'm cumming! AHHH!" She cried with her release.

"Yeah baby!" Steve shouted as her walls clenched around his cocks while he thrust. "That's what a woman looks like when she's been satisfied by a real man!"

"More master! More!" Shiri was almost completely broken, Bal was nothing to her if he saw her as nothing but a cum dump it was over between them.

"I'm gonna make sure you get knocked up in one go!"

"_YOU'D BETTER NOT! DON'T YOU DARE CUM INSIDE HER!" _Bal screamed.

"I'm sorry? What was that?" Steve grinned before moving faster and grunted as he slammed into her and started shooting his seed inside her until the last of his jizz left his testicles and flooded the pink eyed girl's holes. "Now…. what were you…. saying?"

"So….full…." Shiri went limp and her body twitched with a blissful smile of her face.

"And that boys, is a real man." Grinned Xobu. "Now go back to your silly sport and leave us be."

"Xobu, float over here, I just realized I haven't marked you yet." said Steve.

She pushed up and floated over while Steve recalled his extra appendages, pulled out of Shiri and let her float away with a silly grin.

"It's time for us to sign off boys, we have things to discuss and you probably have asteroids to blow up. it's not us, it's you." said Quitaka with a mock smile.

"_DON'T YOU DA-"_

"Ah, that felt good."

"It sure did…." Hummed Shiri rubbing her belly.

"Block their frequency so they don't can't keep bugging us." Xobu instructed after getting her mark.

"Good call." Quitaka nodded.

"You girls know that sex god stuff was only pillow talk, right?" Steve asked them.

"A little, but with those skills, you could fool anyone into think it's true."

"And how!" Shiri added.

"We'll be heading to meet with the other females to file our report, once the head council woman sees the results they'll be flocking to earth." Xobu went for her collar and put her suit and gloves back on.

"Be careful though, earth has tons of guys like your old boyfriends. Try finding guys like…. me! I mean if a loser nerd could turn out like _this, _an earth jock will rip you in half."

"Good point, plus maybe they'd be a lot nicer than them. We're done with idiots like that." said Shiri as she and Quitaka redressed.

"Here Steve," Xobu handed him a collar, gloves, and helmet and boots. "We can't show up with you naked."

"You sure? I don't think the others would mind." He grinned.

"Cool it stud, have a little respect." said Quitaka.

"Just joking." He started putting the gloves and boots on before shaping the collar around his neck and pressing the button making the suit form around him. The girls blinked and started to giggle.

"What is it?"

"The suit doesn't hide much." Shiri pointed to his crotch. The large cock showed through the suit plain as day.

"Well at least they won't need to ask for physical proof." snickered Quitaka.

"So I take it I'll be living on your planet from now on?" He asked.

"Where else." Xobu floated over to the controls and slowly returned the gravity to normal and the bed was replaced with four chairs. "Strap yourselves in before we make the jump to hyperspace."

Steve and the girls each took a seat and buckled up before Xobu hit the button and took the last one and got strapped in right as the ship started.

"I always wanted to see a real hyperspace jump, I'm totally geeking out right now!" Steve bounced on his seat.

"Don't jump too much, you fall out you'll go splat on the walls." Spoke Quitaka.

"Here we go!" Xobu hit a switch as the stars began to appear like they were being stretches.

"AWESOME!" Steve exclaimed as the ship shot off in a blur.

(Earth, seven months later)

Rodger hobbled onto the kitchen with a black wig, green shirt, blue shorts, and white shoes. "What up butt munches." he said to the family.

"Not now Roger." Spoke Francine with red eyes as she cried into a tissue.

"Are you still crying over Steve going missing? Francine it's been five months move on already." he said walking over to the fridge.

"It's seven you bastard!" She yelled standing up in rage.

"Okay geez calm down."

"Mom, Rodger has a point, it's time you let go." Hayley said. "I miss Steve too, but all they ever found was his bike in a grassy clearing."

"Hayley, if you EVER become a parent, you will realize that letting go of one of your kids is something that takes more time and strength than you think." Sniffled Francine.

"I finally sold the last of Steve collectables," Stan spoke on a monotone voice walking in through the back door. "Got a great deal for them too."

"Stan! You know I said that Steve's room would stay the same!" Yelled Francine.

"Face facts Francine," Stan grabbed the newspaper and sat down at the table. "Steve's gone, and crying about it won't bring him back." The CIA agent opened the paper and looked it over, "Dammit, another boy went missing, that's the 74th one, same type as Steve." Stan's lip trembled and his eyes watered. "Oh god I can't take it! I miss the little nerd!"

Both parents embraced each other and started crying.

"I miss him too, even if he was the most annoying little brother." Admitted Haley.

"Babe, if we have a son, let's name him after Steve." Jeff spoke.

Haley sniffled before hugging Jeff and started crying.

"Seriously?" Roger looked to Klaus. "I swear you humans can get so emotional over the stupidest-"

_*BOOM* _the house shook and everyone stopped their tears.

"What the hell was that?" Stan questioned before they ran out the back and saw a smoldering crater. "Roger!"

"Oh right, blame the alien." Spoke the alien. "You acting so racist right now Stan."

Stan pulled out his gun and slowly walked over. He looked into the crater and saw an orb with flashing lights.

"What is it Stan?" Asked Francine.

"I'm not sure," he put the gun away and hopped down into the crater to pick it up. "AAAAAHH!" he reeled back his hands a drop it back down. "DAMN THING'S HOT!"

"No dip Sherlock, it came barreling down through the Stratosphere." Spoke Roger before jumping down to get a better look. "Oh! It's Astrogram."

"What?" Spoke Stan in confusion.

"Like a Telegram, but from space."

"Is someone trying to talk to you?" asked Francine.

"No Francine, I just said it's like Telegram." Roger put his hand on his hips. "It only only delivers messages. Get the fire extinguisher to cool this bitch off."

Francine walked back and came back out before tossing it to Stan.

"Good god if it's for Roger you know it going to be something crude and obnoxious." Klaus said from his bowl in Hayley's arms.

"Too true." the hippy nodded.

"I'm a little lost here." said Jeff.

Stan sprayed the object with the extinguisher until Rodger signaled for it to stop. The alien moved closer to it pick it up and pressed a button on top. The orb opened and a holographic image of an alien in a robe was projected.

"_This is Steve Smith with a message to my family back on earth."_

"Steve!" Cried his family in shock and relief.

"_You'll have to excuse my appearance, I had some radical genetic alteration done."_

"That's putting mildly." Rodger cringed. "Ugh three fingers are so gross."

"_By now it's been months since my departure from earth. You don't need to worry about me I'm doing just fine, infact I have three wives and a house with an ocean view."_

"Wait, did he just say wives?" Asked Francine in shock.

"_In case you haven't noticed a large number of boys like myself have gone missing, in truth they have been selected to help replace the idiotic males on my new home planet."_

"So they've been helping a planet rebuild its species? That's actually pretty nice." Commented Hayley.

"_And if any of you think for one second I can't contribute, think again!" _

He opened his robe and showed off his bear body.

Everyone's eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"Oh my god!" Francine shouted.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Hayley almost wretched.

"_Yeah! And check this, with but a mere thought…*boing* I added the sound effect."_

"Good god." Spoke Stan.

Hayley turned and vomited at the display.

"Whoa-ho-ho, he's got you beat by a mile Stan." Roger laughed.

"_Before I leave and make sweet sweet love to my wives, let me say one last thing. I'm like this permanently, so you can tell those jocks at school to to just suck it! cause me and my friends got a good thing going on right here, OH!"_

"_Steve get a shot of us."_ came a female voice.

"_Oh right, and take a look at my sexy ass wives." _The hologram panned to three pregnant girls in reflective swimwear. "_Meet Xobu, Quitaka, and Shiri."_

"Woah." Jeff stared.

"Jeff!" Hayley reprimanded.

"That lucky little asswipe!" Klaus screeched in envy

"_Hi Steve's family!"_ Called Xobu. "_Sorry we had to abduct him, and make him into this, but we needed him."_

"_In more ways than one." _Shiri said making herself and the other girls giggle.

"Oh god, I'm gonna be sick again." Hayley covered her mouth.

"_But he and his friends have been a big help for us and all the girls on our planet." _Spoke Quitaka.

The image then panned back to Steve. "_We'll be heading to earth after the births, until then we gotta get going, we're planning an orgy with the guys and their wifes."_

Hayley grimaced and ran back inside before vomiting inside the trashcan.

"_And dad, you can show this to the the guys from the CIA so the know not to shoot when we come around. I'll do my best to represent the earth and good old USA." _Steve saluted before the message ended.

"I can't believe this." Spoke Stan.

"What, that your son has a bigger wang then you do now or that he's able to pop out another one."

"No! I mean yes, but that's not the point. My own son is the complete opposite of before and has three smoking hot wives!"

Francine squealed happily and bounced up and down. "Oh this is so great! My baby boy is safe and sound, and I'm gonna be a grandma!"

"I'm still a little lost on how roger knows so much space stuff." said Jeff.

"Just leave it alone, you'll live a lot longer." Stan said pointing his gun at Jeff.

"Yes sir." Spoke Jeff in fear.


	84. Chapter 84

List of oneshots

chapter 84

What if Rock had to try and workout, and only got bad results?

Series: Black Lagoon

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uh, Dutch? You sure about this?" Asked Rock while entering a very seedy gym with various members of thugs and killers, both male and female, were working out while some looked at the two in hate.

"Rock, it's time you do something about yourself. If you're not gonna work on using a gun, the least you can do is try to build up some muscle. Otherwise it's gonna be easy for some bastard to knock you out in just one punch.

"You know about my…'lack of balls'." Rock air quoted Revy's words as he avoided some of the glares made at him.

"Well the way I see it, you got two choices. Either build up some muscle and learn how to break some bones, or have Revy teach you how to shoot."

"Either one sounds good." Rock sweatdropped.

"Well you're gonna get to work here, and I'm gonna go get Benny cause if someone blows up his tech, he'll have a good way to get back."

As Dutch left to find Benny, our unlucky 'hero' decided to try out the duncebars...only to nearly break his toes against a weight that someone left on the floor. He hissed in pain and held his foot while trying not to hop on his foot to make sure no one could take the opportunity to start something.

"Hey! Watch ou-" Yelled a voice before getting hit by Rock's body. "You bastard!"

"Ah! Sorry!" He got out in nervousness as the guy he bumped into was taller than him with more leaned muscle.

"You punk!" Said the man as he was bout to punch his jaw off, only for someone to punch his own jaw with a solid right hook.

"Quiet down!" Barked a familiar woman with a scowl and in her regular clothes as she turned to Rock. "I take it Dutch dropped you off with you having no idea about this place?"

"Yeah." He said rubbing his foot in pain. "Thanks Revy."

"Anytime." Revy said before glaring at him. "So you think my training will kill you?"

"Uh...well it's not that, but you tend to be rather…."

"What? Trigger happy?" She growled.

"To put it nicely, yeah." He nodded. Only to get punched in the chest by Revy.

"Bastard." She growled. "Well if you're too scared to hold a gun, I'll be your personal coach here."

"What!" Rock said in shock and fear.

"You heard me." She said while dragging Rock to an elliptical by his still tender feet.

"Ah! Revy! The foot!" He spoke while wincing at her grip.

"What? You have another one." She waved away before making Rock get on the machine and started setting the weight. "Now stay on that machine for a good twenty hours."

"What! But isn't that a little too much? I don't even think this place stays open long enough for that." He spoke with wide eyes.

"It 's open 2 days straight...NOW GET MOVING!"

He sighed before slowly moving his legs while trying to deal with the high weight setting she set.

"Do you want me to shoot you in the ass?"

"No, but this is as fast as I can go."

With this Revy started taking out her gun and was about to cock it when a familiar nun appeared behind them.

"Woah there Revy, you know the rules." She spoke pointing to the sign that said 'No Guns or Firearms'.

"Shut up."

"I'd listen to what your friend is saying." Spoke a familiar tone with an accent as Balalaika walked over. "I'd hate for this place to get wrecked, and have my men put you down."

This made Revy growl under her breath before shooting at the wall and putting the gun back into its holster.

"So you two, I take it this is some kind of date?" Asked Eda with a teasing grin.

"WHAT!" Rock said blushing while Revy looked ready to kick the nun into next week. "N-No! It's not like that! Dutch just figured I needed muscle, so he left me here, than Revy showed up, and somehow she became my coach."

"Really?" the blond mafia leader smiled. "Because you look as red as that other assassin...Ada? Was it?"

"Eda." corrected the nun before walking over and looking at the settings. "Yeesh, Revy's not pulling any punches with you is she?"

"No. Revy even dragged me here by my feet." Rock said as he felt his strength about to fail him.

"Shut up and keep moving!" barke d Revy before turning to Eda. "And stop butting into our workout!"

"Oh? Then why is he bleeding then?" Eda asked while pointing to Rocks now blood seeping shoe.

"Fuck!" Cursed Revy.

"Ah!" Rock looked at his foot and tried not to put pressure on it while feeling a little light headed.

"Want me to amputate it?" Said a familiar Chinese assassin from a nearby machine. "If so I give Sawyer a call."

"No no no no!" Shouted Rock as he felt his body losing blood at an accelerated rate. "Uh Revy? I'm gonna take a...little…..nap." He spoke feeling faint and passed out on the machine. Well at least he didn't fall as Revy grabbed him and placed him against her back.

"I'd hurry and get him patched up, can't have one of my workers die from blood loss." Smiled Balalaika.

"Or let this bitch's boyfriend visit God too soon." Smiled Shenhua.

"Shut it squinty eyes!" Yelled Revy as she started carrying Rock out of the gym.

-medical center-

"Boring…" Said a nurse while playing with a pencil. She was ready to go on break before she saw Revy rush in with a passed out man on her back. "Can I help you?"

"Get this man into the emergency room stat!" Revy growled while placing a gun to the nurse's forehead. "Or I will paint the walls red with your blood."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" The nurse scrambled to get a doctor so she didn't get a bullet in her head.

"Better yet." Revy said while shooting a wall. "Make it happen like you just DIED!"

The nurse ran as fast as she could while Revy stayed there and made sure Rock was still breathing.

"Revy….." Rock said before trying to move. "Ah!" He winced feeling his wounded foot. "That weight was harder than I thought."

"...sorry." Revy said looking way. "I left that weight there."

"Oh." he spoke. "I honestly thought you'd kill me by a gun, not a weight. Ain't that gonna be funny on my tombstone." He chuckled, slightly woozy.

"Rock." She said flicking his forehead. "You're not going to die on me before you fuck someone's day with a gun."

He gave a smile just as a doctor ran out.

"Are you the girl with the wounded boyfriend?" Said the black haired man.

"Just get his foot fixed up!" She growled while holding her gun up.

"Fine fine." The doctor said as a couple nurses helped Rock into a stretcher. "No need to get pissed off because your boyfriend is in a state of constant bleeding."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Then why are you blushing?" He smiled while walking to the emergence room.

Revy was tempted to blow the docs brains out, but kept cool since Rock still needed to get patched up. Maybe next time.

"Oh." Said the doctor while stopping at the door. "Did you engrave that gun with your names?"

BANG!

"Nevermind." He looked at the hole and walked back into the room. 'Gonna need to get another hole fixed.'

-later-

"Miss?" Said a nurse. "Your boyfriend is awake and wants to see you."

Revy growled and just stood up before walking in the back and through the doors, only to see a now bandaged Rock.

"Sorry. But his foot was getting infected by gang green." The doctor said while holding back a chuckle. "And well…."

"Mind telling me what the fuck's so funny?" She asked while cocking one of her guns.

"Oh, we replaced the foot with an elephant's." Laughed a nurse.

"YOU WHAT!" Revy pulled her other gun out. "In that case, time for this place to get a paint job!"

"WAIT! IT WAS A JOKE!" The doctor said in fear. "We just were joking, we didn't need to cut off anything!"

Revy kept her guns out as the doctor moved over and slowly got the bandages off Rock's foot.

"See! It's just a busted vain." The doctor said while pointing to the stitches. "But your boyfriend needs his rest."

"He lost 75% of his own blood." Said a nurse while trying look away from the guns.

"So he needs some time and fluids to regain it." Spoke the doctor nervously with the barrel pressed against his forehead.

"You better be right." Revy growled. "And he's NOT my boyfriend!"

"Then why was he saying your name before the surgery?" The doctor asked.

Revy blushed at that before growling again. "Leave, or I start shooting."

In an instant they ran like scared chickens out the door.

"...R...ev...y…" Spoke Rock while waking up from the laughing gas. "You...are...hot…"

She frowned and put her guns away before taking a seat next to him.

"...love…." He said looking at Revy with a smile. "...so cut...e…."

She frowned and sighed. "Just get some sleep. As soon as you're out of here, we're getting back to working out."

"...ok….Revy-...chan…" Smiled Rock as he moved his hand closer to Revy's hand. "I love you…."

She blushed brighter as Rock closed his eyes to sleep. "Stupid bastard…" She smiled before grasping her hand against his. "My stupid bastard."

The next day, Rock was slightly limping as he and Revy headed back to the gym.

"Revy...why are we going back again? And why are you blushing?" Rock questioned while Revy opened the gym door.

"Because, your foot might be hurt, but your arms are need of some muscle." She replied as they walked inside.

"Fine...but don't harm me ok?" He smiled while Revy blushed again for the tenth time this morning. "Revy? Are you feeling ok?"

"Y-Yeah, it's just hot in here." She replied while ushering him to a dumbbell. "Now lay down and grab that thing."

"...it's on fifty." Rock deadpanned.

"Alright, then hold on." She moved over and took some weights off. "Better?"

"Thank you Revy-chan." Rock said before covering his mouth. 'Crap!'

She frowned with blush. "Just try lifting it."

Rock nodded while trying to lift it. "Revy...what did you set this on?"

"Weights, obviously."

"I meant what's the number?" Rock asked as he continued to lift the weights with no avail.

"One thirty."

"What!" Rock shouted. "That much!?"

"Oh come on this is easy. Just remember to breath and push up."

"Easy for you to say. You have a large chest." Rock muttered while starting to lift the weights...only to hear his bones crack. "AHAH!"

"Shit!" Revy reached down and pulled the dumbbell onto the arms before helping Rock sit up. "Rock, how do you feel?"

"Like my fucking ARMS BROKE OFF!" He yelled in pain. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?"

"How the fuck was I supposed to know your bones were that weak and frail!?" She shouted back.

"Are you blind! It was one thirty! I don't have much muscle as you have!"

"Quit whining and hold still." Revy sat in front of him and carefully picked him back on her back.

"Stupid big chested woman…" Muttered Rock as they left the gym.

-medical clinic-

"...again. Why me?" Said the same nurse as she saw the same girl with her boyfriend on her back. "Another bloody foot?"

"No, this time it's his arms." Frowned Revy. "Just get the fucking doctor out here now!"

"I'm right here." Said the doctor while sitting on a chair. "Coffee?"

"Get his arms fixed, now."

"Be more specific. We can't just operate on someone without more information." The doctor said while sitting up and walking towards Rock. "Hum….broken bones? No good...we need to amputate them."

"Snake arms or cat legs?" Asked a nurse.

"Get the snake arms..stat." Said the doctor before feeling a metal barrel on his ear.

"Joke one more time, and I pull the trigger." She cocked the hammer. "Now what was that again?"

"Get the bones stat!" Said the doctor in fright.

"Yes doctor!"

"Uh, I think I just need some casts." Spoke Rock.

"Or that." 'Damn it. I wanted to give this man some extra arms.' "Nurse."

"On it." She said before running to the next room.

"If you suggest any kind of transplant or amputee, my bullet meets your head."

"Perish the thought!" Said the doctor before asking. "Need breast implants?"

BANG!

"Ah!" Yelled the doctor who saw the direction and saw the bullet make a hole in the wall just below his groin.

"Anything else." Revy growled cocking the trigger again.

"Nope! Nothing!" He spoke in fear.

"Good! Now get going or you'll lose your dick."

He bolted to help the nurse get the casts.

"Revy, try to calm down." Spoke Rock from her back..

"What? He implied that my tits weren't natural." She said with a light blush. "He's lucky I didn't blow his fucking brains out."

"What if he did? Your breasts are perfect the way they are." Rock blushed. 'Shit! I am so dead!'

"You mean that?" Revy said while blushing. 'Stupid bastard.'

"Well, yeah, if you want me to be honest." He admitted.

"...you're lucky, Rock, if you were anyone else I would have shot your balls off for that remark."

He gulped as the doctor and nurse came back.

"Found them...oh were you two about to-"

"No!"

"Never mind then."

Revy carried Rock to the back again and set him down while letting the two get Rock's arms all bandages and covered in the protective casings.

"Oh by the way." Said the doctor. "How did you break your arms and bloodied your foot in just two days?"

"Uh, I've been trying to work out."

"With what? Gorillas?"

Rock shook his head while Revy glared at the doctor.

"Oh? Your girlfriend caused this then?" Said a nurse.

BANG! BANG!

"Sorry!" Cried the nurse as she curled up into a ball on the floor. "I'm a good girl. A good girl."

"Stop that. She has a fear of getting shot." The doctor glared.

"They why is she living here?" Asked Rock.

"Don't ask." He said while finishing up the bandages. "Now no exercising for a month, got it."

"Got it."

"Good." He said pulling out a bill. "$45,900. Check or paper?"

"I'll get ya the bills later." Spoke Revy.

"Fine. But no later than tomorrow morning." He said putting the bill away. "So anything else?"

"No, that's all." She replied helping Rock without putting pressure on his foot.

"Really? Not even coffee?"

"No." she frowned with a growl as they walked to the doors.

"Damn it. Another time." Said the doctor before drinking his coffee.

"Shit, Dutch isn't gonna like this." Spoke Revy.

"Yea….but at least you're here." Rock smiled. "Plus you're a better fighter than me."

"Since when did you get a spine?"

"Since you tried to shoot me in the ass." He frowned.

"Well after you heal, we'll just have to try again."

"...but no ass shooting, Revy-chan." 'Crap not again.'

"You got some balls calling me that."

"Well you are beautiful." Rock blushed. "And sexy."

She chuckled. "If I knew this would get you to open up, I would have offered to blow your balls off."

"Revy-chan." He said. "Not funny!"

"Just don't go spouting that around people, I don't want them to think I'm going soft."

"Soft? You! Never! You're as tough as a rhino." Rock blushed.

She blushed before frowning. "You saying I remind you of one?"

"In strength only! Not the brains portion." Rock said. "You're smarter than any woman I met."

"Heh, keep sweet talking me and I might find another way to help you work out."

"Oh how? By telling me you have a cute ass?" He chuckled.

'Cocky little bastard.'

"Or that you have a set of gem like eyes?" Rock blushed. 'I need to shut up or she might grab her gun.'

"Rock….you just earned yourself a girlfriend." She grinned. 'And a few other perks.'

He blushed and smiled before Revy pecked his cheek.

"Now don't you dare cheat on me or else." She smiled while blushing up a storm. "I will blow your brains out."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good." She said while looking at Rock's face. "Now when we get back you're, fucking me senseless."

"WHAT!?" He blushed with wide eyes.

"Just kidding...for now." She said the last part to herself.

Rock sighed as they kept walking. 'This might be great, or even harder than working out.'

"Oh Rock. Your third leg needs to work out tonight too." She grinned.

'Yup, definitely harder!'


	85. Chapter 85

List of oneshots

chapter 85

What if Wan was taken over by Ravva?

Series: Legend of Korra

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tree of time, spirit world-

"**Perish Ravva!**" Said a giant kite shaped spirit as it sent a blast of purple energy at a man with dark hair and a white and blue kite spirit, a smaller one though.

"He looks tough." Commented the man ducking as the blast missed them and hit the earth behind them.

"_Of course he is. He just finished consuming the negative emotions of both spirits and humans._" Said the smaller spirit in a weak voice. '_And Vaatu is getting stronger with each passing second._"

"How do we stop him?"

"_We have to merge._" She said while floating slightly to the yellow arc of spiritual energy that covered the area. "_Permanently._"

"Well if that's what it takes, then let's do it."

"**Oh no you don't!**" Vaatu yelled before speeding towards the man and entering his body. "**You are my puppet now, WAN!**"

"GAH!" Cried Wan clenching his body as he dropped to his knees with wide eyes.

"**Now submit and become my avatar...my dark avatar!**" Vaatu laughed as Wan's body started becoming darker until it was as black as night while a few red tendrils jutted out from his back.

"_WAN!_" Yelled Ravva as Wan started developing claws as his skin became littered in tattoos, Vaatu's tattoos.

Wan slowly stood up and raised his head. "**Sorry Wan is not here Ravva.**"

"_No."_

"**Yes. I'm here to stay Ravva.**" The now possessed Wan smile sickly as he grabbed her with his tendrils. "**And you will die.**"

She struggled as he started applying pressure to her form.

"**Or better yet. I will imprison you within my own body.**" He smiled while opening his mouth revealing a set of sharp teeth within.

"_NO!"_

"**Good bye Ravva….I'm sorry.**" He said while eating the spirit with blood tears falling from his eyes.

-outside the portals-

Two armies, one of sprits and the other of humans, get ready for battle as a blight pillar of red turned the heavens a bloody red as a figure appeared in front of them.

"**The age of Ravva is over! And the age of Vaatu has come!**"

The humans and spirits shivered in fear.

"**And you will be my first meal.**" He smiled as the screen turned a bloody red.

-centuries later, Republic city-

We now find ourselves in a stadium full of people as a masked man started preaching to the crowd.

"Soon, the time will come when none can bend and all are equal!"

"**Equal my ass.**" Said a voice from the shadows. "**And here we thought you humans would learn not to disrespect my own kind.**"

Everyone looked around in confusion while some shivered at the tone.

"**You Amon are just another dragon worm against my tendrils.**" It laughed in maniacal laughter. "**You are nothing but mud, talking puddles of living mud!**"

"Who calls me out and insult our cause?" The masked man called back.

"**Your cause is nothing but false lies...bloodbender.**" It said while a black fireball appeared from out of nowhere.

Amon and his men ran and dodged as it caused a small explosion.

"**Yes. Run like the insects you are!**" It laughed as a wall of tar appeared from the ground and enveloped some of Amon's members.

"Help!" They cried out while struggling against the sticky substance.

"**Burn!**" It said as the tar ignited, burning the members alive until they were nothing but charred remains. "**And suffer for your insolence, foolish heaps of mud.**"

"Wait, several bending, it can't be…"

"**Yes...it's me.**" Said the voice as a woman with pure dark skin and red eyes appears behind the masked man, as purple energy coursed through her arms like fire against wood. "**The Dark Avatar, now prepare to face oblivion.**"

Several of Amon's men though ran at her with the intent to subdue her. Only to be consumed by a few dark spirits, including one that looked like a young boy with an arrow on his head and another with pure red eyes.

"**Insolent fools.**" She smiled cruelly. "**You are nothing against the age of Vaatu!**"

Amon ran while her back was turned and jumped. Right into a spiked tendril.

"**Face it Amon. You are nothing but a bloodbender trying to masquerade as a god.**"

Amon spat out blood in his mask and felt his strength slowly leave him while trying to move off the tendril.

"**Oh? Trying to leave? Too bad, I was still eating.**" She grinned while cutting his limbs off with a blast of wind.

"AHHHHH!" He cried out while looking at his stumps with wide and horrified eyes.

"**Don't be a fucking baby! You will grow them back...oh wait YOU CAN'T!**" She laughed as tendrils in the shape of dragons consumed the limbs with a single gulp. "**Too salty...did you eat some fucking salted sea prunes!**"

"M...M…..Monster."

"**No...a goddess.**" She growled before plucking his eyes out with her fingers. "**I see you.**"

"AHH!" He cried out while watching her pop it into her mouth before swallowing it.

"**Still needs something…..I know!**" She said while cutting his balls off, along with some pieces of clothing, with an obsidian dagger before eating them. "**Tasty.**"

"Just….end it….." He got out in pain and misery.

"**No. Better to suffer than to die quickly.**" She purred before cutting open his upper body and pulling the skin, clothing, muscle and bones to the sides of Amon's sides. "**Time for your operation...of pain.**"

At this point he could barely form a word due to the intense pain.

"**Oh and for those with sick stomachs...leave you pussies.**" She glared at the crowd. "**Now!**"

Anyone left in the area immediately bolted out.

"**Now where were we?**" She smiled before ripping out a lung and a rib before turning it into a balloon animal. "**Look. A Rabbitroo.**"

Amon gasped as he started losing air.

"**AHAH! You weakling! Now let's see if we can burn that liver of yours.**" She smiled before lighting up the liver with black fire. "**Yum! Cooked liver.**" She took a bite out of it and started Amon starting to slump. "**Oh by the way...name's Korra. The angel of death.**" She grinned before ripping out his stomach and throwing it away along with the intestines.

The last breath left him as he died on the tendril with a horrified expression under his mask.

"**Aw...I wanted him to scream some more.**" Korra frowned before throwing the body across the room as it landed next to a poster of him. "**Now….let's get some more blood.**"


	86. Chapter 86

List of oneshots

chapter 86

What if a realistic person landed in the pokemon games?

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Lavendar Town-

"Phew, finally, it took a while, but I finally got my new home stocked." Smiled a young man. "Only weird thing is the moving truck just up and vanished. Oh well."

The man walked into his home...only to find his furniture already out and unpacked. "Uh, well that's convenient."

Knock knock "Package for mister XXXX!"

"Oh that's me." He tried grabbing the knob and pull the door open, but suddenly found himself walking as the door opened. "Alright, that's odd."

"Your pokeballs, sign here mister XXXX."

The man signed before getting handed the package.

"Have a good day." The person ran at high speeds.

"Ok...that's just strange." He tried pulling the paper off the box, but it seemed like he just walked into it. "Alright, what's going on. Why can't you just open?"

"Hello XXXX." Said a person at the door. "Your potions are ready."

The man walked over and again saw the door open by itself and walk out.

"Um….are you ok?" Said the man while holding a potion in his hand. "You look like a green Gastly."

"Uh yeah, I'm just fine." The man was handed the potion. "Thanks."

"Anything." The person said while walking away...in a pair of shorts, Yep it's winter and someone is not getting frostbite in this weather.

"Weird, but I hope the people are nice. I mean, that is one awesome tower. I wonder what it's for." He pondered.

"Freeze!" Said a woman in a black and red uniform. "Hand over your Pokemon!"

"Huh? What? Who are you?!" He asked in surprise.

"I'm XXX, now give me your Pokemon or else." She said.

"But I don't have one! I don't even have a starter. I just moved in today." He spoke.

"...what?" She said while looking around the room. "Not even an egg?!"

"No! I'm just a regular guy." He spoke up.

The woman looked at him before grabbing him. "Then you're coming with me."

-underground base...under XXXX's home-

"Wait, why is there a tunnel under my house?" He asked looking around at the walls.

"Be quiet." XXX said while dragging him to a random changing room. "Wait here."

He watched her leave and sighed. "First time in a new town, and I get kidnapped. Just great."

"You too?" Said a young girl of about ten.

"Who are you?"

"Names ZZZZ and I'm the gym leader here...before I died." She said while looking at a wall. "Are you a Pokemon trainer?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Why is everyone asking me that? I'm just a regular guy who came here for a new place."

"That's crazy, every ten year old has a pokemon. You sure you just don't have a phobia of them?"

"No I don't! And I'm twenty!"

"No your ten."

"Look at me! I'm not a kid! I'm a legal adult!" He spoke gesturing to himself. "If I wasn't, how could I buy a new home?"

"All kids can buy homes." She retorted before the same woman as before walked back in.

"The boss wants to talk to you XXXX."

The man followed the woman out of the space and down the tunnel.

-outside house...bosses office aka XXXX's room-

"Welcome."

"Who are you?" Asked the man. "And how the hell do you make a base under my house and in it while I was down there!"

"The names DDDD, and you are going to hand us your Pokemon." He said while playing with a CD labeled, _Cut_.

"I keep telling everyone! I. Don't. Have. Pokemon!" He exclaimed. "How hard is it to understand that I'm just a regular guy with no pokemon!"

"...does he have a phobia?" DDDD asked XXX.

"Maybe?"

"Look, can I just leave? I wanna go out and find a job sometime soon." He sighed.

"Sorry but you are a danger to our organization so either become a member or get turned into a ghost Pokemon."

"Uh, don't you mean ghost?" He asked in confusion.

"No a ghost Pokemon." He said while pulling a lever and opening a trapdoor under XXXX and XXX.

-dungeons aka XXXX's basement-

"Wait, did we even fall? I don't recall even landing. It's like we just stood here, and the room just changed." Spoke XXXX looking around the basement.

"So…." Said XXX while looking at the wall. "You like me?"

"Uh, where did that come from?"

"Sorry. I'm a sleeper agent."

"Riiiight." He walked around. "Wait, I think there's a secret tunnel behind this box."

"Oh that is the Voltorb pit." XXX said as some Voltorbs fell from the ceiling.

"SHIT!" He cried before all of them used Explosion, resulting in the two of them being propelled up the hole.

-office-

"So you betrayed me XXX?" DDDD yelled while looking out a window.

"Uh, why are you saying that? We just got blasted up here somehow, without any injuries or blood for that matter, and how is this place still standing?"

"Shut up." He said while looking at them. "I challenge you two to a Pokemon battle!"

"I DON'T HAVE A POKEMON!" XXXX cried out. "You know what? Screw this, you two can battle without me."

-later-

"I surrender." DDDD said while on the ground. "XXXX is now the boss now."

"How did that even happen! I just stood back, you turned away, and now you're saying this crazy stuff?"

"Congratulations XXXX." Smiled XXX as said man was now in a suit. "You are our boss!"

XXXX sighed as the members cheered before walking away.

"Where you goin boss?"

"Um...I'm off to…..do some recon! You all just stay here, and I'll be right back."

"Don't forget me!" XXX smiled while following XXXX.

"No! You uh….stay here and watch over everyone." He ordered.

"Ok…." She said looking disappointed as he left. "Call me!"

-Back outside in Lavender Town-

"Ok, let's take a look around here." He remarked before walking around the sides of the town. "Wait, is this whole place surrounded in mostly rock?"

"Of course." Said a man that looked like DDDD. "It is the main reason why we built this town."

"Well can you tell me what that tower is for? I swear the people around here seem gloomy for some reason."

"Oh that is the Pokemon Tower, the town's graveyard where everyone's dead pokemon is laid to rest."

"Well….that's sad. Anywho, I'm looking for a job, any openings around here?"

"Just working at the tower as a night watchman."

"Cool, but isn't there some kind of store or restaurant I could work at?"

"Nope, the only place here where you can work is either at the tower, or the pokemon center, but that's reserved for pink haired woman who all look exactly the same, so that's a no."

XXXX looked at the man confused. "Uh, but what about source of income? I mean, you must have trucks that come in and out for food and other supplies right?"

"Sorry, but the only thing anyone ever does around here is weep for their pokemon." He said while walking away.

"Maybe I should try the next town." He started walking down one of the paths.

-Celadon city-

"Welcome stranger." Said a woman that looked like XXX but in a very small kimono.

"Hi there, where am I exactly?"

"Celadon city."

"Wow, this place is way more advanced than the other one. Listen, I'm looking for a job and is there any openings around here?"

"Just the casino." She replied as a few kids ran by and into it.

"Wait, did those kids just go in there? Shouldn't you tell the police?"

"Sorry, but we don't have police."

"Wait what! Why is there no people to keep the place safe?"

"We just rely on young pokemon trainers to do it and everything turns out fine."

XXXX looked baffled while trying to make sure he didn't faint. "What!"

"Oh but we do have a great selection at the department stores. You should check it out."

-department stores-

"Not a bad place." He remarked browsing around.

"Oh also you can't buy most of this stuff."

"Who said that?" He looked around.

"Hello and welcome to my TM shop."

"What are those?"

"Pokemon attacks in CD form...want one?" He said. "It's only 245000 poke."

"What! I don't have that kind of money, or pokemon!"

"But you are a trainer right?"

XXXX groaned. "No. I'm not! I'm twenty years old for godsake!"

"Arceus sake." The seller spoke. "What is this god you speak of?"

"What's an Arceus?"

"The creator Pokemon." He deadpanned. "A ten year old should know this."

"I'm twenty years-" the man stopped. "What the hell is he anyway? Creator pokemon? Are you saying the god around here is a pokemon?"

"Yes?"

"And as a pokemon, it's possible to catch him?"

"Yes."

"Using pokeballs, which anybody, even children, to catch? It's that simple to catch an all powerful GOD, which is considered all knowing and great. And you're saying that any ten year old could catch him in a tiny ball?"

"Of course." He said. "It's just a Pokemon."

XXXX sighed.

"But if you don't have a pokemon, I've heard you can get an Eevee behind the buildings here if you talk to a young boy."

"What? Doesn't he have parents?" XXXX asked.

"Hey, when a kid becomes ten, they're free to go out and do whatever they want."

"Even getting drunk?" He asked while seeing a boy with a drunken expression.

"You act like letting them free and go out on their own like adults is weird. You sure you didn't hit your head."

"NO!" XXXX tried running out, but found he could only walk.

-outside-

XXXX walked to the back area and spotted a boy standing there.

"Battle?" He asked.

"No! I heard you have an Eevee to give, is that true?"

"Yes….any rare candy?"

"I don't have any of that."

"Then leave or battle me for it."

XXXX groaned. "Fine, we'll battle."

-later-

"You win mister." The boy said while taking a pokeball out of his...pants pocket.

"It wasn't hard, I just had to dodge your Spearow and get you in a chokehold." He replied taking the ball. "So how strong is it? I figured it must be rare and extra stron."

"Oh it's level five."

"WWWWHHHAAATTTTT!" XXXX looked at the ball and groaned before walking away.

-random forest-

"BEEDRILL!" Yelled a Beedrill from a patch of grass. "BEEDRILL!"

"Why a Beedrill! Why?!" XXXX yelled while running from it. "Go Eevee!"

"Eevee!" The fox said before getting knocked out be a single sting.

XXXX returned him and kept running before getting out of the forest and saw the swarm leave.

-Pallet town-

"Alright, now where am I?" He looked at the town which had one lab and two houses with a small pond.

"**Hey Gigi?**"

"**Yeah? Omni."**

"**What is this guy doing here?**"

"**How should I know?"**

"**Well….He is ten.**"

"**So? Every trainer is ten.**"

"**Then why is he only twenty years old and covered in Beedrill toxin?**"

"**Beats me, and frankly I say we just sit back, relax, and see what happens.**"

"**Agree...but if he tries to catch us...blast him.**"

XXXX sighed and walked over to a guy in a lab coat. "Tell me, where am I?"

"Pallet town young boy."

"I'm a man!"

"A girl?"

"Are you going blind? I'm a guy! A legal adult!"

"So that is your name?" He asked.

"NO! My name is XXXX!"

"Ok a legal adult."

XXXX glared at him. "If I could punch you, I would. But for some reason, I can't seem to raise my hands up higher than my head."

"So are you here to start your journey?"

"No! I just want a job so I can live an honest life! Does this town have any jobs?"

"No." He said while handing XXXX a pokedex.

"What is this?"

"Your pokedex, with you'll record the data on all pokemon, even though it shows the data after you catch them."

"That's stupid."

"Now then, here's my grandson." He gestured to a boy next to him.

"When did he get here?!"

"He and you were raised together as friendly rivals." He continued on.

"I never saw him before! Plus I'm ten years older than him!"

"Now your starter Pokemon."

"I already have one, it's a fucking Eevee!" He held out the pokeball.

"I'll take that." The boy said while taking the pokeball and sending it flying out the town.

"**OW!**"

"WHAT! That's it you little punk! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

-later-

"Ow...that hurts...NOT!" The boy laughed before running into another person, or Pokemon in this case.

"**HEY GET OFF ME!**"

"That's it! I've had it! I'm getting the hell out of here!" He fumed walking away.

"**Hey Gigi...let's help him out.**"

"**No, we must let the hands of fate do their thing."**

"**Even it's just to get him to the next town?"**

"**Alright, we'll lend a hand with that, but only if it's gonna take too long through walking."**

"**Ok!...but we should give him this back.**" He said holding a pokeball.

"**Just have it land on his head, he'll be fine."**

"**Ok!**" He said before engulfing both in a small portal.

-Saffron city-

XXXX blinked and looked around. "Alright, don't know how I got here, but I'm not complaining."

Bonk!... Wiggle wiggle… When a familiar pokeball as it fell on his head and landed on the ground.

"Hey my Eevee." He picked it up. "Alright, now where am I now?"

"You're in Saffron city." Said a green haired woman. "And you are?"

"XXXX, and I gotta say, this place feels more like a city than Celadon. Who are you?"

"Sabrina, the gym leader here." She grinned. "Want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"A psychic Pokemon one." She smiled while a tree exploded. "Ready?"

"What the-NO WAY!"

"What? Never seen a psychic before?" She said while floating in the air.

"I don't even have one! I'm just looking for a job!"

"Oh?" She said. "Just a job?"

"Yes, I don't want to battle, I just want a job."

"Ok. You can become my tutor...I'm failing math...a lot." She blushed.

"Yeah….I'm not a real tutor."

"Then what are you good at?"

"Uh…..look a Pidgey!"

"Nice try." She said holding him with an invisible force. "Come, you are going to teach me Algebra."

XXXX groaned as she dragged him off.

-later-

"Thank you." She smiled. "Please stay here."

"Sorry, but I already have a house."

"..." she looked at the ground before a house appeared in a flash of light. "Not a problem."

"Uh…...oh! I need to visit my aunt in the next town over."

"You don't have any living aunts." She glared.

"Yeah well, where's your home?"

"We're in it."

"We're in your gym." He deadpanned.

"Exactly."

"..." XXXX looked at her before backing away.

"Oh no you don't!" She said grabbing him again. "You are **mine**!"

"Go Eevee!" He sent out his pokemon.

"Zzzzzz" it was asleep.

"Oh come on!"

"Looks like you are mine~" she purred before dragging him into the inner portion of the gym.

"Zzzzz Eevee zzzzzz"

"**Omni, might wanna get him somewhere else."** Spoke Gigi.

"**Why? It's funny to see my nephews wife messing with someone.**"

"**We still have other areas, meaning we can't let him get stuck now."**

"**Fine but we give him a psychic Pokemon."**

"**He gets an Abra."**

"**No a Hoopa."**

"**This is the first region, and if you try to break the rules, I tell Tiffany about every single stash of porn you got. And don't go denying it, I got copies to show her."**

"**AH! Ok ok! An abra! And….a Haunter."**

Gigi pulled out a phone. "Hey Tiffany."

"**Ok ok ok! Just the Abra!**"

XXXX gulped before vanishing through a portal.

-Cinnabar island-

"Abra?"

"Eevee?"

"Wait, where the hell am I now?" XXXX asked looking around with relief.

"Cinnabar island, a volcano with a town on it." Said an old man with a cane.

"Really? Cause I only see a gym, mansion, building, a pokemart, and pokemon center. How exactly is this a town?"

"You're on top of it." He said pointing to the ground.

"Yes, but with no one to buy or live, where's the revenue? Heck, what if most people can't even get here? Wait, how do you get off this place?"

"Oh by boat."

"Well where's the pier and boats?"

"Over there." He said pointing to the deserted pier. "And it's covered in Pokemon."

"Uh, so if there are no boats, how do you get off? You don't actually swim off, right?"

"Well I use a Magmar to swim."

"...you use a Magmar, to swim?"

"Yea." He grinned.

"...how long have you been here?"

"Fifty years."

"When was the last time you talked to a person?"

"Fifty years ago."

"And, how are you staying alive? Do you have clean water and food?"

"Well…" He pulls out some water. "Been living on the stuff."

"Uh, where does that come from?"

"Where else? All around us. I'm never gonna go thirsty."

XXXX just turned and ran to a nearby boat. "Make room for one more!"

-Vermillion city-

"Attention!" Said a general with a Raticate on his shoulders. "It's time for war!"

"War? What war?" Asked XXXX.

"The Pokemon war!"

"Uh, who are you fighting?"

"Everyone!" He yelled. "Anyone you see just standing there and cross their path, you battle them!"

"YES SIR!"

"Uh, but what if they're too sick or hurt to battle?" Asked XXXX.

"Then battle them!"

"What if they don't want to?"

"Then we still battle them!"

"What if they have no knowledge of pokemon and don't plan on ever having them?"

"Then we punch them."

"Sir! Permission to battle you!" Called one of the men.

"Permission granted!" The man turned to his gym. "But the only way to get in my gym is by cutting that small tree!"

XXXX turned and sweatdrop at seeing how small it was. "Um, why is there a tree there?"

"To keep my enemies out!"

"But it's a tiny tree. Anyone could just walk around that or if they can float, just swim around and go into your gym."

"Sir! Permission to punch him!"

"Permission granted!"

XXXX grunted as the man punched him and frowned. He walked over to the tree and grinned. He tried moving around, but for some reason he just kept walking into it.

"Sir permission to kick him!"

"Permission granted."

The man kicked XXXX who groaned.

"Alright, this makes no sense! I can only move forward, back, left and right, but not diagonally and around this tiny tiny tree? Fine! I'll just burn it down!"

"Permission to blast him!"

"Permission granted, FIRE!"

"AHH!" XXXX turn and ran from the men and entered a dark cave.

"Where did he go?"

"Permission to leave?"

"Denied!"

XXXX listened and sighed in relief as they ran passed him.

"Diglett?"

He looked down and saw the pokemon pop up in front of him.

"Diglett?" It said before moving away with XXXX along with him.

"Well this little guy isn't so bad.

"Diglett!"

"Diglett!"

"Diglett!"

"Weedle!"

"Trio trio trio!" A Dugtrio popped up and sent the Weedle flying away.

"Wow, there are a lot of Digletts." He looked around at all of them popping up."

"Diglett!" They said before sending him into a wall.

"AH!" He groaned before running from them and out the exit. "Freedom!"

-on a cliff outside Pewter city-

"Now where am I?"

He looked down...only to see a man with squinty eyes being kicked by a pink haired woman in the face.

The woman walked away with a huff as the man stood back up.

"I know you love me Joy!"

"Uh, what's with you?" Asked XXXX with a deadpan.

"Just being a pervert." He said. "Are you a girl?"

"NO!"

"Well welcome to Pewter City."

"And why are you blind?"

"I'm not blind."

"Yes you are." XXXX looked around. "Cozy town though."

"Only for rock type Pokemon."

"Oddly specific. So what else does this place have?"

"A museum that resurrects Pokemon."

"Well that sounds awesome! Tell me, how many pokemon can be revived through this?"

"Just extinct ones one at a time."

"I asked how many."

"Just three." He smiled. "We're on our way."

"And they are ?"

"I don't know, no one's really seen them."

"Then how do you know?"

"We bring any fossils nearby, and then see if they become pokemon." He replied like it was simple.

"What? And you just put random fossils in it?"

"You never know, we might get a fossil pokemon so great, that an evil organization will turn it into a part bug and steel type."

"What!"

"Now let me show you the rest of this town, like the rock gallery, rock pond, and the beautiful cliffside around here."

XXXX was already in the next town when the man finished.

-Cerulean city-

"Damn Clefairy's." He growled while looking singed. "It just had to be Flamethrower with that stupid Metronome!"

"Hey! You burned my bike!"

XXXX turned to see an orange haired girl stamp over with a crisp bike that looked ready to fall apart.

"Get back here!" She yelled.

"Uh, who are you?"

"Did you forget Ash? It's me Misty!"

"My name's not Ash, it's XXXX."

This didn't stop her from hitting him with a hammer.

"OW! What the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled.

"PAY BACK FOR DESTROYING MY BIKE ASH!"

"I'M NOT ASH! I'M XXXX YOU INSANE BITCH!"

-in the air above Cerulean city-

"DAMN THAT BITCH!" He nursed the bruise and saw he was over another town. "Please let it be normal."

-Fuchsia city-

CRASH!

"Ow!" He groaned sitting up in a building.

"Hello! And welcome to the safari zone."

"The what?"

"A place where you can go out and catch several pokemon without pokeballs."

"That is the most dumbest thing I have ever heard of!" XXXX yelled.

"Oh it's real simple. You can throw rocks, food, or our safari balls at them to catch them."

"...now THAT IS STUPID!" He turned and walked out of there and saw a few pens with pokemon in them like a mini zoo.

"Tauros!"

"Chansey!"

"Pikachu!"

"If I just leave now, I won't have to deal with the gym leader." He muttered.

"You need something handsome?" Said a girl hidden behind XXXX.

"AH!" He jumped. "Who's there?!"

"Just a girl." She said now behind him again. "A ninja girl to be exact."

"AH!"

"And you are?"

"Uh, XXXX."

"Oh handsome~" she smiled.

"Uh, you're not the gym leader, right?"

"I am." She purred.

"Well if you'll excuse me, bye!" He turned and ran.

"Jerk."

-Viridian city-

XXXX panted as he stopped running.

"Where did you run from boy?" Yelled a man.

"Huh?"

"Speak up!"

"Fuschia city."

"Girlfriend issues?" He asked pointing a ...gun at him. "Or stealing Pokemon?"

"What? Neither! And you have a gun!?"

"I'm the gym leader here and the law!"

"Really? There's actually a responsible adult?"

"No. I just shoot yankers like you." He grinned while shooting a nearby tree. "You're head is next Pokemon thief."

"I never stole any pokemon!"

"So? I just need to shoot someone as dumb as you for fun." He grinned while pulling out another gun. "Any last words?"

"Uh….."

"**Portal time!**" Yelled a voice before XXXX get sucked into a portal.

-Indigo plateau-

"Uh? Where am I this time?!"

"Welcome boy to the elite four's domain." Said a guard.

"The what?"

"...are you a ditto?" A guard asked. "Or are you just an arrogant boy?"

"I don't wanna fight! I just wanna go home!"

"Why didn't you say so?" A guard said while pointing to a pidgey. "This will take you home."

"Coo!"

"...how?"

"I don't know? Memory? Magic?" One said before kicking XXXX on to the Pokemon. "Just get going!"

"Coo!" The Pidgey started flying with XXXX holding on and flew through the air.

-Lavender town-

"Coo!"

XXXX got off and sighed in relief. "Home! I'm back home!"

"Welcome back!" XXX smiled.

"Hey tutor/handsome."

His eyes widened. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"**Gigi?**"

"What?"

"**Did you place him in a nightmare?**"

"No why?"

"**Never mind.**"


	87. Chapter 87

List of oneshots

chapter 87

What if Jade's use of the sheep talisman lead to one crazy adventure?

Series: Jackie Chan Adventures

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jade sighed as she was walking back home from school. The reason why she is sighing was because some of her….classmates started pushing her buttons even more than usual. Which caused her to snap after one called her a very...racial slur and Jade attacked him with a few martial arts moves, and got suspended for the rest of the year.

"Suspended for defending my honor? What a messed up school." She muttered while walking into Uncle's backroom.

"Ah, hello Jade. How was school?" asked Uncle with a smile.

"...not so well." Jade frowned. "I got suspended from school for the rest of the year."

"WHAT!"

"But it wasn't my fault! Some guy called me the Y word!" She exclaimed.

"Y word?" Uncle tapped his chin.

"It's too offensive to say again." Jade frowned while walking away and up the stairs. She headed to her room and sat on her bed with a sigh.

"Why do they hate me?" Jade said with a tear running down her face. "Why?" she laid on her side while shutting her eyes.

"Jade?" Said a very familiar voice while almost hitting a Mighty Moose doll. "Ah ah! Not good!"

"Jackie?"

"Jade." He said walking in. "Are you ok?"

"No." she shook her head while keeping her back to her uncle.

"Jade." Jackie said sternly. "Tell me what happened."

"I got suspended from school."

"What! Why! I thought you love school, even if you do slack off."

"Some kids used a bad word, so I used martial arts on them and got suspended for a year."

"What bad word?" He asked confused. "You don't have to say it but please write it down so I can understand what happened."

Jade sat up and walked over to her desk before writing it down on a piece of paper and held it up.

Jackie looked at the word before growling. "Jade, you did the right thing, who ever said this should have been suspended, not you."

"Tch, tell that to the teacher." she frowned sitting in the chair at her desk.

Jackie walked over and hugged her. "Jade. I'm sorry and to make it up to you…" He was hesitant. "You can take one of the talismans in Sector 13."

"Wait, what?" she turned to him in surprise.

"You can take one of the talismans, but you have to return it after a week ok?" He smiled. "But no combustion or heat vision."

"You're serious?"

"Yes. But if you take it, don't use it to harm your classmates or teachers, they will be legal accounted for in court."

"No no no! I mean, you're really gonna just let me take one for my own use?" she asked with hope.

"Of course." Jackie smiled. "You defended yourself from prejudice and for that you deserve to have a talisman." He then turned serious. "But if you miss use that talisman you're grounded for a month, no tv, comics or magic."

"Thank you Jackie!" she beamed hugging him around the waist. "You're the best uncle ever!"

"Gah! T...oo tight!"

Jade let go. "Oops."

"However I need you tell both Uncle and Tohru about this." He said pointing to the piece of paper.

"I already told Uncle, just not Tohru."

"...the whole truth Jade." He glanced at her. "Or no talisman and you will have to clean the shop, again."

"Aw!" Jade groaned while walking to the door.

(Timeskip)

"Rat...no...Ox...too much….pig...no…" Jade muttered to herself while looking at the talismans in the vaults of Sector 13. "I have no idea which one I feel like it."

Jade then stopped and looked at the Sheep talisman, her least favorite magical object due to it being the Astral projection power. 'Hmm, maybe something with less power could be good.'

She took the talisman out and put it into her pocket as she walked out of the vault.

-back in her room-

"Ok….what should I do with you?" Jade said while throwing the octagon object into the air. "What is turning into a ghost while having my body stuck in one location good for?"

She caught it and looked at the image while racking her head for ideas.

"Possession? No… Um…." Jade thought before getting a great idea. "Spying on those kids and teachers and finding out why they hate me!" she sat up and gripped the object before it started glowing.

The sheep started glowing white as Jade's soul turned into an astral spirit while the body slumped onto the bed.

"Ok...this is still weird." She said before going through the walls and flying to her classmates home.

(Timeskip)

"Ok, they were acting like that because they were jealous! THAT IS SO STUPID!" Yelled Jade in anger while floating across San Francisco. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM!"

As she fumed she noticed no one could hear her anyway and sighed. 'What to do now?' Jade thought before hatching a most evil plan. "Let's see what Viper thinks of Jackie."

She looked around and sighed. "But first I need to know which way to go."

"Hey." Said a spirit from behind a house. "What's the problem?"

"Uh, do you know which way New York is?"

"Head east until you see a giant woman in green." The spirit answered. "Just follow the rising sun."

"Right, thanks." she turned and started floating in the direction.

"Later."

-New York-

Jade floated around the buildings while trying to remember Viper's.

"Like taking candy from a baby." Said a familiar woman in the second story window next to Jade. "Now if only Chan was here to celebrate with me."

"Bingo." she grinned before floating through the wall.

"Well. Maybe during my next trip to San Fransisco I can get his attention by stealing from a diamond ring shop….maybe a wedding dress?" Viper blushed while looking at a large picture of Jackie on the wall. "He is way too handsome to be a bachelor."

"Oh my gosh. I knew it! I knew she had a thing for Jackie!" laughed Jade with a grin.

"Oh." Viper said while looking at her watch. "It's time for my anual mastubating in front of a naked Chan's picture." She giggled while starting to undress.

"...ok I need to go!" Jade blushed while floating away from the room. She kept floating away and stopped. "Note to self, forget ever seeing that." 'Oh not….he he he.'

Jade pondered her next course of action before remembering Paco and his hero El Tauro. "Let's see what they are up to….but where is Mexico?"

She looked around and groaned. "Looks like I'll just have to guess."

"It's south you ninny." Said a spirit perched on a skyscraper. "Ever taken geography?"

"Well yeah, but I could never remember every place."

"No wonder you're an airhead." It joked while pointing south. "Go that way and after crossing some cities, take a right."

"Alright….crazy ghost." Jade muttered the last part before flying south like a bird.

-Mexico, outside Mexico City-

"Alright, now where are they?" Jade floated down some buildings before seeing Paco...singing? "What?"

"La la la la LA!"

"AHAH! ITS SOUNDS LIKE A CHUPACABRA ON STEROIDS!" Jade yelled while covering her ears in pain. She turn and floated away.

"Ow my ears…." She muttered while finding El Tauro fighting a few….bears with nothing but his mask on. "AHAH! MY EYES!"

"AAH!" he cried slamming a bear down and grabbing it in a chokehold.

"CANT UNSEE CAN'T UNSEE!" Jade cried while floating as fast as she can westward until she saw a few buildings, some Chinese buildings. "Damn I didn't think I was that fast."

'Course, now where am I?'

"Hello." Said a spirit. "Welcome to China."

"Gah! Who are you?"

"What? Never seen a house God before?" It replied. "How rude."

"Uh no, I was born in Hong Kong. And have been living in San Francisco."

"Ugh. One of those spirits…" It grumbled. "Oh and your friend….the Moon temple girl is….my descendent."

"Woah, now that's cool."

"Oh and….she um…" It blushed. "Misses you a lot."

"I need to remember to visit her."

"Why not right now?"

"Hmmm, not a bad idea. Do you know where she is?"

"She is under you….just be careful." It said. "She has a strange collection of ghost trapping lamps."

Jade looked down at the house and nodded before slowly floating down.

"Jade….I miss you." Said a girl while looking out a window. "Why don't you write?"

"Hi Xu Lin." spoke Jade floating behind her. "Sorry I didn't visit before, but with the demons we've had to deal with, I never really got a chance."

"Sigh….even if I do like you a lot." She blushed while walking inside. "What kind of a friend is Jade?"

"A great one." spoke Jade floating beside her. "Hmm, if I can get your address down, I can start writing as soon as I get home."

"...Jade does have a cute face." She blushed while walking to her bed.

This time Jade blushed in surprise.

"Maybe I should move to….sico Favis?" She tried to say in English. "Maybe we can be friends….or more?"

"San Francisco, but don't worry, you'll get it." smiled Jade patting the girl's head with only her hand going through her.

"It's so cold in here…..maybe it's Jade talking about me?" She smiled while hugging the air. "Ugh, maybe it's just me."

Jade smiled and patted Xu Lin's back before floating through the wall and to the street. "Address, address, where is it?"

"Need help?" The spirit asked. "It's 12389 Chan street, Bezing."

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get home."

"Wait!" It said. "Why not check your enemies? It's fun and I believe a man tried that 100 years ago and won the war against those Mongols….it was in Japan."

"Hmm, not a bad idea."

"Good, but..." It glared before revealing to be an older Xu Lin but with empresses robes. "Make sure my descendent is taken care of or I will curse you with eternal misfortune!"

Jade gulped and nodded her head.

"Good. Now get going and remember, no ….sexural actions until your eighteen." She teased.

"Leaving now!" Jade turned and floated away with an intense blush.

"Later granddaughter in law!" She waved.

-outside Asia and now in the Himalayas-

"Hmm, now who would I run into first?"

"Beware the dark chi wizard!" Said a spirit running away in a panic.

"Chi wizard?"

"Yes! A chi wizard with a hatred for life….and girls with orange...hoods."

"So not my day."

"Oh he also is behind us!" It said while running away.

Jade slowly turned her head.

"Well well look at what we have here." Said a white haired old man with dark blue robes and a twisted staff with a dark purple gem in it. "A wandering spirit?"

"And I take it you're the big bad chi wizard huh?"

"Oh you must be mistakened." He grinned. "I'm just a humble monk."

"Nice try, but your ugly face just reeks evil." she smirked.

"What a rude girl." He growled while attempting to blast her with a dark Chi blast.

"Yipe!" Jade ducked down. "How can you even see me? Not even Uncle can."

"The dark arts can do many things, even bringing the dead back to life or destroy spirits like you."

"And that's my cue to leave." she turned and floated away.

"Oh? Come back." He growled. "I won't hurt you….much."

"Later gramps!" she blew a raspberry at the wizard.

-Spain, Madrid-

"That wizard was persistent!" She painted. "At least I lost him in the Dead Sea."

"Ola!" Said a spirit. "Welcome to Spain, home of the Matadors!"

"Man, I'm getting a worldwide trip without even trying."

"What? You have gato in your pants?" The spirit asked confused since it knew only broken English.

"Nevermind. You know which way America is?"

"No I do not have cheese." It said. "I'm not a cheese vendor."

'This is getting me nowhere.' she thought.

"America is just south of here." It said. "Just look for the crocodiles."

"Thanks."

-Brazil-

"FOR NOTHING!" Yelled Jade in anger.

"Lost?" Said a bat spirit.

"Big time."

"Well just head north until you see a giant Lizard with small front limbs and then turn either right or left." It replied.

'If this doesn't help, I'm gonna scream.'

-yucatan peninsula-

"GRRRA!" Yelled a T-Rex while floating after Jade.

"AHHHH! This is so not good!" she cried avoiding it's jaws.

"GRA!" It opened its mouth and almost bit Jade's head off before she floated faster and making it back to San Francisco unscaved.

"Home! Finally!"

"Ah the little girl that blasted my body to pieces!" Said a robed Velmont while looking outside the window with red eyes. "Time for a little surprise for her."

"Stupid lizard!" Jade muttered before feeling her body being sucked up into a small vortex. "AAHHH!"

-inside dark space-

"Looks like I caught a rat." Said a familiar voice from a large hole above Jade.

Jade looked up at the red eyes. "What the-Shendu!?"

"So you were using my talisman again, good thing I acquired this pot of the Jade Emperor to catch astral beings such as you." Shendu grinned manically.

"Let me out of here you dumb dragon!"

"SILENCE!" He yelled. "You are in no position to demand anything you worm." He then bottled the top up and the sound of chanting and a familiar word that Jade shivered at.

-outside-

"Shadowkhan. Take this and send it into the nearest demon portal that haven't been sealed!" Shendu commanded as the ninjas bowed and disappeared into the shadows. "Now to find her body with the sheep talisman."

-China, Mighty Moose land-

The ninjas nodded before finding the portal and chucking the bottle into it before vanishing into the shadows.

"This is so not happening." spoke Jade feeling the bottle wobble.

"Hey brother." Said a very familiar voice that made Jades' blood boil. "I found a bottle!"

"You have got to be kidding me." she growled.

"Is it edible?" Said another voice that Jade remembered, especially after her many copies attacked her.

"Wait, I'm in the demon world." Jade gasped. "Really really not good."

"So air head." Said a new voice, like the rushing tides on a typhoon. "Are you going to open it or not?"

"Quit rushing me!"

Jade looked up as she saw the top come off.

-outside-

"Oh, what do we have here?" Said a winged demon. "A little girl with no friends? Ha ha ha!"

"Hsi Wu, figures I'd have to look at your ugly mug again."

"I like this child." Said a demonic mermaid. "Hates Hsi Wu just like all of us."

"But why would she be in that jar unless there was a reason." spoke one with four arms and wore red robes.

"It was Shendu...your master?" Jade teased nervously.

"MASTER!" shouted all of them feeling offended.

"Kidding! But he does treat you like slaves right….Hsi Wu?"

"Ha! He is but our weak brother! But until he frees us, perhaps we have something new to play with." he grinned to the others.

"Wait! I have two questions and two riddles. If you can answer the questions honestly and the riddles correctly, I will be your play thing, but if I win you'll get me out of here and I'll get Shendu to come to one of your portals so HE can be your plaything instead."

"Why should we waste time with a mere child? I say, let her out and let her suffer like us." spoke Tchang Zu.

"I have a way to free all of you if you just heed my request oh noble demon lords." Jade bowled while forcing the words out.

"Now we know it to be false! A mere child could never have the strength to release us all." spoke Dai Gui.

"Hey! I may be a child but I just survived a Dark chi wizard and was the former Queen of the Shadowkhan!" Jade glared.

"Bah, only proof she offers no true reason other than for our amusement. Open it and let's see how fast she can dodge my lighting."

"Wait! Just make this foolish worm happy and heed my request?" Jade bowed. "And I know that if the Sheep talisman combines with both the snake and rat talisman, I can create a key from my own mind that can free all of you at the same time!"

The demons seemed unsure.

"Would such a thing work?" Xiao Fung turned to Tso Lan.

"Perhaps."

"Of course it will!" Jade said. "Combining both the rooster and rabbit created super speed and the monkey and rat caused a GOD statue made out of pure silver to turn into a real deity."

"If so, then that would mean he rules over the planet, correct?" spoke Bai Tza.

"He's an arrogant one and he never did any of that the first time he was sealed." Jade smiled. "Plus humans have the talismans now and well….it caused a troll named Spring heeled Jack to split in two and the Monkey King's latest victim to come to life."

"Spring heeled Jack?" Hsi Wu said confused. "How long has it been?"

"About 2 years since the last portal was closed."

"NOT THAT!" He yelled. "How long since all of us have been on earth...and is Atlantis still around?"

"Nope, it's gonzo. And I'd say about over a thousand years."

This got the mermaid pissed off. "WHAT! MY CITY IS DESTROYED!"

"Hmm, how would you manage to get us free without the other talismans?" spoke Tso Lan.

"Let's see….Excalibur might work." She mocked thought. "The Monkey King? Oh I know! Using Uncles potions!...oh wait that caused Jackie to shrink."

"The Chi Wizard! Forget it." hissed Hsi Wu. "His infernal chi spells kept us from escaping!"

"Or maybe a dark chi wizard….like the one that tried to destroy me?" Jade mentioned. "It might help with your escape oh honoured lords….and tailless bats."

"I still don't think we should do it." spoke Dai Gui.

"Hey I'm trying to help!...help! I got it! The Shadowkhan!" Jade grinned. "They can teleport in between shadows."

"Only Shendu has control over them right now."

"Hello, I used a face tattoo with a demon's face and was able to control then." Jade deadpanned. "And Shendu was scared of me!"

"Shendu scared of a child? Now that's funny." chuckled Po Kong.

"Yes and if you listen to my request, I will get it back and free you." Jade grinned while thinking. 'But how am I going to keep them from conquering the world?!'

"Alright, have the Shadowkhan get you the needed talismans and free us, then we will let you go." spoke Bai Tza.

"...um about that, Shendu destroyed the tattoo and well...I never tested if I still have it since well….that bat caused me grief with getting me this close to ripping his wings off with the Ox talisman!" Jade growled.

"Lies! You never used the ox on me!" hissed Hsi Wu. "This is nothing but lies coming from you!"

"**SHUT UP!**" Yelled Jade as her eyes turned red. "**You are nothing but a worm with wings!**"

"Hmm, seems the child might have some power in her." remarked Tso Lan.

"**Of course I do! Heck I saved a guardian of the moon temple and even use this power to beat up a full grown man working for that snake in dragons scales!**" Jade spoke as a few ninja ShadowKhan appeared. "**Get me the snake, rat and the sheep talismans as well as my body NOW!**"

They nodded before fading away.

"**Now for my questions and riddles.**" Jade glared while forming a black robe of darkness. "**First question, do you have human forms or are you just in those forms?**"

"These are our natural forms." spoke Bai Tza.

"**Yet I saw that worm with wings turning into a boy my age when he was out.**"

"We prefer these forms, now what is the next question."

"**Final question. Why is Shendu hated by you, you even called him the ultimate evil.**"

"Because when we were sealed, he managed to free himself and didn't bother to free us." growled Dai Gui.

"**He also stole the original zodiac animals….if there was such a thing.**" Jade looked at them while each one glared. "**He did!**"

"Just tell us the riddle." spoke Po Kong getting impatient.

"**Fine… I am a big as an elephant but I have the temper of a cobra, I eat but can not stomach pure foods, I am stone but moves like a volcanic mountain, what am I?**"

Each demon pondered the riddle.

"**Anything?**" Jade asked looking at her now long black nails. 'Nice.'

"Shendu?" tried Hsi Wu.

"**Close, but no.**" She grinned. "**It's human nature and it's hatred for those that are different...Racism.**"

"Curses, so close." growled Tchang Zu.

"**But it is true….**" Jade growled. "**It's a monster worse than any demon!**"

"Move on with the next riddle." spoke Bai Tza.

"**Fine. Time consumes it, but is never truly gone, demons fear it and humans either dread it or loves it, it advances forward never stopping but causes death and destruction however it also changes the course of the planet's history. What is it?**"

"Ah, this one I know. Age." spoke Tso Lan.

"**No. It's the human spirit and its achievements both good and evil.**" Jade grinned. "**I win.**"

The demons growled, but accepted their loss.

"**By the way, if you want to know the truth, I created those riddles but I didn't expect the answers to stump such powerful and intelligent demon lords like yourself.**" Jade bowed while the ShadowKhan returned with the required items. "**Excellent, now return to your domain!**"

They bowed before vanishing again.

"**Now….**it's time to create that key." Jade said while her red eyes returned to normal. "But first…..can someone get my body...and a ball of air for my head?"

Xiao Fung grabbed the body before putting a glowing finger on the head as a ball of breathable air surrounded the head.

"Thank you noble demon of air." Jade bowed. "But...can….the worm get me out of here?"

Hsi Wu growled, but reluctantly opened the top off.

"Thank you, you heart breaker." She frowned before returning to her body. "Wow...demon lords are really cool." She then grabbed the snake and rat talismans and activated them in succession with the Sheep talisman. As the bright light died down, a rather large key with a mousse on its tip appeared. "Wow."

"So that's the key needed?" asked Po Kong with doubt.

"Of course." 'And your downfall.'

"So use it!" spoke Hsi Wu.

"Yea yea wormy." Jade said as she opened a portal outside the air demons portal. "One at a time my lords."

"Every demon for themselves!" cried Hsi Wu flying by and through the portal.

"...it can free all of you you idiot!" Jade growled while inwardly smirking inside. "Who's next?"

-uncle's shop-

"Uncle! I brought some friends!" Jade grinned as seven robed children entered the shop in anger.

"You insolent brat! You tricked us!" growled one of them.

"What? You wanted out so I helped." Jade smiled while Jackie and Uncle walked in.

"Ah, hello Jade. Who are these kids?" asked Jackie.

"Oh just the demon lords." She smiled while walking towards the kitchen. "And a worm."

"Jade, you are mistaken. These are simple children." remarked Uncle.

"No they are the demon lords. And they are powerless as well." Jade remarked while grabbing some cake.

"I will crush you!" called one of them trying to send out a bolt of lightning. Which only shorted out before it hit anyone.

"See powerless." Jade walked in with a chocolate cake. "Want some my lords and ladies?"

"What I want is my power again!" growled one who tried making the earth shake.

"And I wanted to keep the world from being destroyed by you seven, especially you my earth lord."

"This is so humiliating." spoke who who tried alternating gravity with no results.

"Now you know how Shendu felt like as a statue." Jade grinned. "At least you still have moving bodies."

"If we were still demons, I'd make you one, then throttle you." growled Bai Tza.

"Aw are you hungry?" She teased.

"This just got weird." Jackie whispered to Uncle.

"Agreed."

"Hey! Chi master!" Yelled a child with a drool on her mouth. "Remember me? And my stomach."

"Try something, and you will have a taste of Uncle." warned the man with a dangerous look.

"Chill!" Jade replied. "They're just mortal children now."

"Well as children, they will learn to respect their elders."

"Yea right." Said a very ticked off brown haired boy. "I never respected you before and I will never respect you ever."

That got him two fingers to the forehead.

"Gah! What is your problem!?"

"Do not disrespect Uncle."

"That was funny." Laughed a girl with blue highlights as she tried to manipulate a glass of water.

"Since it seems you will be living here, you will follow the rules. If not, you will be grounded." warned the chi wizard.

"I'm already a earth demon!"

Two more fingers to the forehead.

"GAH!"

"Cake?" Jade offered. "It's delicious."

Po Kong didn't wait before digging in.

"Hey! Save some for your siblings….and the worm." Jade glared.

'This is going to be a long day.' thought Jackie with dread.


	88. Chapter 88

List of oneshots

chapter 88

Sequel to chapter 35

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Goten was in his Chair Playing a Game. Currently too warped in it to focus on anything else.

"Oh Goten." Nueva Said appearing in a Bikini. "What do you think?"

"Yeah yeah it's great Hon."

Nueva saw Gotan didn't turn and pouted. She sat down on his Lap. "Come on Goten, let's have some fun!"

"Kinda busy here."

She pouted and got off that's, when she took off her Top and Jiggled her boobs in front of his Face. "How about now?"

"Yeah yeah that's great Hon." He looked around while keeping his eyes on the screen.

She huffed and went away when a Letter Appeared in front of her. "Oh? What's this?" She read the letter and started to scream.

"Yeah, cool babe." spoke Goten still playing.

Nueva scowled and blasted the Tv.

"Hey!" he turned to her with a frown.

"Don't you Hey Me!" She held out the letter. "Look at this!"

He took the Letter and Read it.

'Dear Nueva, I heard about your marriage and have decided to come by and see my son-in-law. I'll be there in about 5 Hours, but in earth time it'll be 45 Minutes, Love Mother'

"Wait, MOTHER?!"

"Yes my mother is coming, but it's not like you Care!"

"Of course I care." he spoke with a frown.

"Yeah right, you didn't Care enough earlier."

He blinked before looking at her form and blushing. "Oh, oops."

She looked away with a Huff.

"Come on Nueva."

"No." she walked away with her arms crossed.

"Man, I really screwed up." He sighed and plopped back in his seat. "There has to be something I can do to make it up to her." While he pondered This he heard Eliza Crying.

He rushed over and carefully picked her up. "Hey there Little Lady, what's wrong?"

"Ba ba." she sniffled.

"Okay Fussypants I'll get your Bottle." he smiled. He carried her over to the kitchen and got the bottle from the fridge.

"Okay here ya Go." he said feeding her.

She smiled before accepting the bottle with gusto.

"Man you were hungry." He made sure it was tipped right so she didn't miss a drop. Once the bottle was Empty he laid her back in her crib.

She let out a yawn before trying to sleep.

Goten gave a Smile. Then frowned as he now had a mother-in-law on the way with his wife pissed. 'I need to fix this.'

While he pondered this we cut back to said wife.

"Ooooh I can't believe that Goten!" She paced with her arms crossed.

"Is something wrong?"

She turned around and Saw a Woman that resembled Whis.

"Goten, I wanted to surprise him with a new swimsuit to see if he wanted some fun, but he kept staring and playing his dumb game." she huffed.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

Vados scowled. "Excuse me for a moment."

Nueva was confused.

Vados disappeared.

Goten was in the house thinking. That's when he found himself face down on the ground from a hit. "Ugh what hit me?"

"Me." remarked Vados with a frown.

"And you are?"

"Vados, sister to Whis, Nueva's uncle."

Goten pailed in fear.

"Now what's this I hear about you ignoring Nueva when she was in a revealing bikini? What husband wouldn't jump at the chance to have fun with ehr?"

He looked away.

"Do I have to try and deal with you myself?" she asked with a frown.

"No ma'am."

"Good, now sit down and let's talk."

He follows her. He sat down with her sitting across from him. Goten was very Nervous, very very Nervous. "Uh, so what do you wanna talk about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes you, it's clear that you don't appreciate my daughter so as punishment I'm taking her and my granddaughter away from Earth."

"Wait, you're her mom!"

"Of course I am."

He shook his head and frowned. "Now hold up."

Vados raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Look, just cause I didn't focus on her today that doesn't mean it's the end of the world. I just need to talk to her."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"As I said, you missed your Chance."

"One time? You think one mess up is a bad sign and suddenly the whole marriage is done for?" he asked with a frown.

"For a God it is."

"Well I'm gonna go talk to her." he spoke walking out of the room.

Vados grabs his collar. "She doesn't wish to Speak to you."

"I wanna hear it from herself." he frowned.

Vados sent out a Small wave of Killer Intent.

Goten gasped and felt his body get heavy and tried to stay standing.

"As she told me, she doesn't wish to see you."

Goten gritted his teeth and flared his ki before going super saiyan turned to look at her. "I said. I'll believe it. When SHE says it."

'Time for Phase 1.' Vados thought. "Oh, and is you turning Super saiyan suppose to be a Threat?"

"Let's go outside and I'll make it clear." he spoke in a serious tone.

She gave a Smirk. She tapped her staff on the ground before they appeared outside.

Goten started to Power up until his Saiyan Aura started to Turn Red.

"Hmm?" she blinked intrigued.

His power Level spiked up exponentially.

"Impressive."

Goten charged forward fist drawn back.

Vados raised her hand as the fist met it with a loud boom. "Not Bad."

Goten roared and sent another punch which she calmly blocked it.

She poked his forehead which Sent him Flying back.

He gasped before righting himself and glared at her.

"Something wrong?"

"Take this serious." he spoke with a scowl. He blasted her with a Powerful Ki Blast.

She grinned and waved her staff before it flew off and blew up in the sky.

Goten scowled.

"Care to try again?" she grinned.

He growled and Unleashed a Flurry of punches. Each one dodged by Vados with a smile on her face without even trying.

'This is Fun.' she thought.

Goten growled and cupped his hands to his side. "KA..ME...HA..ME...HAAAAAA!" he threw his hands forward and sent the blast at the woman.

She gave a smirk and flicked the blast back at him.

His eyes widened as it hit and engulfed him in an explosion. He collapsed from exhaustion "I..Won't...Let...You...TAKE THEM FROM ME!"

'Phase 2.' she hovered over. "Oh? And how will you stop me?"

"I...I...I don't know."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to help her find a new husband. Don't worry, I know several that would be better husbands and fathers than you."

Goten could feel his power slowly increasing.

"I'm sure one of them would be elated to be called papa or daddy."

"I WOULD DIE BEFORE I LET YOU TAKE AWAY MY FAMILY!" Goten roared as a Strong power erupted from him.

Vados watched as Goten held the red aura stronger and got into a fighting stance. 'Time for the final phase!'

Goten charged at her with a furious expression. He threw a punch but she blocked it. But then he spun and aimed his foot towards her face.

She blocked that as well. Only to see his open palm on the other side of her face before a large ki blast encompassed her. "Is that all?"

Goten's eyes widened at seeing her unfazed face. He growled before sending several Strikes to her Face with each one getting Blocked.

"All you're doing is throwing frantic punches. Now this is getting boring."

His Scowl Deepened as he sent a Kick towards her head.

She sighed and blocked it with her staff. "This is getting us nowhere. Tell you what, be honest and I might reconsider."

"What is it?"

"Go out, and kill every person on the planet. Do that, and I won't take my daughter and granddaughter away."

"No, I won't do it!"

"Oh? Alright, then say goodbye to your family." she turned and started floating away.

"Fine! I..I...I'll do it."

Vados waved her staff before they reappeared on Earth. "Oh really?"

Goten begrudgingly nodded.

"Good, then you pass!"

"Huh?"

Vados floated back down. "I said, you pass."

"Pass what?"

"The test."

"Test?"

"That's fight, the fight, the threat of taking them away, and seeing if you were willing to kill an entire planet for them was just that, a test."

Goten looked Stupefied.

"I wanted to make sure that my daughter chose the right man as a husband, and it seems she did."

"Hehehe yeah."

"Now, let me say this. She never said she didn't want to see you, that was me since I needed to see if you truly cared enough to go against her own mother." she smiled while floating over and patting Goten on the head.

'Man she can be sadistic.' he thought.

"And for that whole thing about god's not having problems, I lied. Any relationship has problems. Just because there was one doesn't meant it's the end of it, but that all depends on you two." she spoke seriously.

He nods.

"As long as you treat her and your daughter well, I won't have to worry." she smiled.

Goten gave a Smile.

She tapped her staff again as they returned back to the home.

Nueva was on the porch when she saw them re-Appear.

"Hi honey." greeted Goten nervously.

"Goten I was worried about you!" She ran over and hugged him.

"You were worried?"

"Of course I was!" she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Nueva, I'm sorry."

She smiled as he hugged her before seeing Vados standing there with a smile. That's when she heard crying coming from Upstairs.

"Oh, Eliza must have woken up. I'll be right back." Goten went into the house To retrieve his daughter.

Nueva turned to Vados with a frown. "Mother!"

"Yes?"

"Did you have some 'words' with my husband?"

"Well you could Say that." That got Vados a face full of her daughter's killer intent. "Alright fine I confess."

"MOTHER!"

"What? All I did was ask him to kill everyone on the Planet to prove his Love for you."

"THAT'S HORRIBLE!" she growled with the ground shaking under her.

"Oh calm yourself Dear he didn't Do it, it was all a Test." That's when she had to teleport a ki blast her daughter shot at her. "Oh my, someone's grumpy."

"Mother, if you ever put him in that spot again, you can forget ever babysitting Eleza."

"Okay fine I won't do it again." relented Vados. "But if it doesn't work out, I might know some other gods you might like."

"MOM!" Nueva blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh don't worry, with Goten, I don't think you'll find a more loyal husband."

Speaking of Goten he was walking out with Eliza in his Arms. "Someone just wanted to see you Babe." he said giving their daughter to Nueva.

Nueva smiled and held her daughter up.

"Mama!" Eliza shouted in happiness.

"There's my big girl!"

"So, when can I expect more grandkids?" smiled Vados.

Goten blushed and Passed out.

"Mother!"


	89. Chapter 89

List of oneshots

chapter 89

What if Kim went back in time and not only got it on with herself, but her ancestors and found out a dark secret of her family?

Series: Kim Possible

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim slowly moved through the vent while getting closer to the end.

"Kim." Asked Ron while trying to squeeze in the vent. "Can you move a little faster?"

"I'm trying, but these vents are smaller than usual. Looks like Drakken actually thought ahead for once."

"Tell me about it." Ron grumbled as Rufus also got squashed from the vents and Ron's pockets. "What's Drakken planning this time?"

"Not sure, Wade said it was some kind of ray, but that's all he managed to get. The sooner we get rid of it the better." she kept moving.

"Maybe it's a taco ray?" Ron joked.

(A few vents later)

Soon they reached the end with Kim pulling out a small laser and started cutting the vent open.

"Success!" Laughed a mad scientist in blue while holding a laser gun the size of a water pistol. "It took a month for the needed components, but it's finally done!"

"A water pistol?" Shego said boredly. "That is just lame."

"It's not a water pistol." frowned Drakken. "This is my nonexistence ray!"

"...that is a dumb name, why not the Oblivion pistol?" She said flatly.

"Shego! You know I prefer naming it." he huffed.

"And they are still lame." She then noticed a hissing sound above them. "Did your acid spitting rats escape again?"

"Of course not, I got rid of them…..I think."

"Then we have pests!" She smiled while shooting a green energy blast at the vents causing the two teen heroes to fall out and onto the ground.

"Kim Possible!"

"And Ron Stoppable!" Said boy yelled while trying to get up.

"Alright Drakken, we can do this the easy way, or hard way." smirked Kim getting in a fighting stance.

"How about the hard way Kimmy?" Shego grinned while setting her hands on 'fire' before rushing at her.

Kim and Shego started fighting while Drakken started setting the dials on the device till it reached 'danger'. But before he could take aim, Ron ran over and tackled him.

"Gah!" He growled as the pistol activated on its own and blasted Kim until there was nothing left but an empty space. "Ha! It worked!"

"...I quit." Shego growled before leaving. "Without a rival it's boring as hell."

"What did you do to KP!" yelled Ron in anger.

"I just sent her into non existences." The doctor grinned before getting an upper punch to the face. "GAH!"

Ron reached out and grabbed the front of Drakken's clothes. "Bring her back!"

"Or what?" He laughed before Ron's body was covered in an ethereal energy.

"**OR I WILL GO APE SHIT ON YOUR ASS!**"

Drakken gulped at the form of Ron and shivered. "I can't! It was meant to send anyone hit with it out of existence! Not a spec of DNA or atom is meant to remain!"

This got Ron so angry that his form changed into a giant gorilla with red eyes. "**SAY YOUR PRAYERS!**"

"AHHHHH!"

-With Kim-

Currently she was not in the void but inside the river of time….though currently she was unconscious at the moment. As she floated across time, her body started soaking up the chrono energy particles, which would theoretically allow a person to jump through time at random.

Soon a portal opened with the girl falling through it with a slight change to her body.

-a few years before present day-

Kim's body landed in a tree and jolted her awake with a groan from feeling the fall make a scrape on her arm.

"Are you ok?" Asked a voice from below her. "Do you need some help?"

"Ah, no, I'm al...right…." Kim looked down and spotted herself….but a few years younger with a ponytail.

"Don't move I'll get you down!" She said before climbing the tree. She got on the branch and carefully draped Kim's arm over her shoulders. "Can you move?"

"A little.." groaned Kim as she let her younger self move first and followed while grunting as they slid down the side. "Thanks."

"Anything." She smiled. "How did you get up there anyway?"

"To be honest, you wouldn't believe me." she replied as she and her younger self started walking while trying to ignore the wound.

"Try me." She laughed.

"Well, do I look familiar to you in anyway?"

"...you have the same eyes as me."

'Hmm, this might be before she went on that mission and met me. That or she forgot because time is crazy.'

"Just kidding." She laughed. "You're that future me."

"So you do remember." smiled Kim. "Good, that makes this so much easier."

"I always remember a friend...and a pseudo sister?" the younger Kim looked confused. "Maybe you should tell me when we get to my house, or technically, our house."

"Aren't your ...our parents going to freak out?" Kim asked while holding back the pain.

"Don't worry, they're out of town right now, meaning I have to watch the dweebs." she made sure to be careful as they walked up to the front door of the house.

"Not them again, they already caused an explosion in my room involving soap and cola." Groaned Kim.

"I'll keep that in mind." the younger Kim opened the door and they walked inside before shutting the door. "You sit on the couch and I'll get the first aid."

Kim complied and sat down before two boys popped up and jumped on her with two electronic pins. "GAH!"

"Activate the 'big sister is a dweeb' pin!" They both grinned before activating it...and causing Kim's shirt to explode in a fireless poof. "Oops."

"What's going on, DWEEBS!" shouted younger Kim with blush at seeing her older self's bare chest before growling as she ran at her brothers. "You're in big trouble!"

"Did mom experiment again?" They asked confused while holding a blush.

Kim covered her chest while her younger self grabbed the brothers by their ears and started dragging them away.

"OW!"

"THAT HURTS!"

"You two go to your room or I'm telling mom and dad you tried experimenting on myself...in a way."

"All right!"

"Just stop pulling our ears!"

"Go." she frowned pointing upstairs.

They grumbled while activating another pin, on YKP's pants. It burned off and she jumped while they ran off with laughter.

"Oooh! When I get my hands on them…." growled YKP with a growl.

KABOOOOOM! A second pin went off causing her underwear to explode.

Kim blushed and looked away while her younger self screamed in anger before stamping over and sitting down with a huff.

"Are you ok YKP?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, but what up with the name?"

"It was so we didn't get confused...like last time." Kim blushed in embarrassment. "It's meant to show you're the younger one, well compared to me."

"...ok BKP." She giggled. She got the needed antiseptic and sprayed the scrape.

"Ah!" Kim hissed as the liquid started taking effect on the wound. "That stings."

"Well yeah, haven't you ever had to deal with this stuff? You do still save people right?" she asked while getting some gauze.

"Of course." She smiled. "I'm your future self after all."

"Well hold still, this needs to go on." YKP started wrapping the gauze around her older self's sides.

"Um, YKP?" Kim asked. "Are you interested in boys yet?"

"Well you're me, shouldn't you know that?"

"Just wanted to know….especially after I dated this….goo bot." She blushed.

"What happened?" she asked with a grimace.

"Drakken used my emotions to keep me from stopping his plan to conquer the world using an army of dolls….and it...broke my…" Kim started tearing up.

"Broke what?" YKP in concern.

"My heart." She cried while hugging YKP.

Her younger self calmly patted her back to try and comfort her.

"Why am I cursed with getting the wrong person?!" Kim cried while hugging her younger self tightly. "Why?!"

"It's gonna be alright." spoke YKP patting her back while idly looking at Kim's bare chest. 'Wow, I get up a cup, sweet!'

"Thank you….YKP….you're so sweet." Kim sniffled while accidentally groping her breast. "I'm so jealous…"

"Ah! A-About what?" asked YKP with a blush.

"Having a small cup...I'm so big that most boys only like me for them not just me." She blushed while petting her head. "You should use more moisturizer and conditioner in your..my..our hair."

"But just look at them." spoke YKP lightly holding them. "You could get any boy with them, most just ignore me."

"But you're more popular than me!" Kim shook her. "I'm just seen as a piece of meat not you, you have more beauty than me!" She blushed.

"Have you seen me...you….us? I have braces. You, you look like you could be a model." replied her younger self.

"So? I think your braces are so cute." Kim admitted. "It makes you so sexy….sorry!"

"Sexy? How?" frowned YKP.

"Well it makes people look more closely at your eyes rather than your body."

"Really?" YKP blushed while seeing something bulging in her future selves' pants. "What is that?"

Kim looked down in confusion. "I have no idea, but I can feel it."

"Maybe the dweebs placed a snake in there?" YKP said while looking at it. "Want me to get it out?"

"I got it." Kim reached down and started unzipping her pants before both of them blushed and saw something stand up under her panties.

"...is that…"

"A testicle?" YKP blushed while taking the panties off. "But how!?"

"Technically it's a dick, but...yeah." nodded Kim who was shocked beyond belief. "But how did …..DRAKKEN!" Yelled Kim in anger.

"The blue guy?"

"And your...our father's ex co worker before being laughed at for his….Bebes robots." She shivered at the killer robot women.

"But how and why would he give you a cock?"

"No idea but it must have been that pistol that blasted me." she frowned while looking at the appendage. "This is so embarrassing."

"I think it's so cute." YKP said with a blush. "It's so cute and big."

"Well it just feels weird." sighed Kim who shivered from the cool air touching her cock. "Maybe I can talk to Wade sooner and see if he can find something that can help me get back."

"Wade? Who's he?" YKP asked before rubbing the dick with her hand. "Wow, it's so smooth."

"Ah! H-He's a genius who helps us out, now stop that!" she pushed her other self's hand away.

"...you are just harsh." YKP frowned. "I know that BOTH of us are bi!"

Kim blushed and looked away. "I forgot this was when you realized that. Still, having this is weird enough, I don't need….myself….touching it."

"It's not weird! Now a mutant beaver fighting a mutant fish would be weird. BUT not this!" She retorted while hugging Kim. "I really want my first time to be with my big sister."

Kim blushed at the request. "You sure? Cause we get with a really nice guy, and he's always there for us, so maybe you should just wait."

"NO!" She yelled. "NOT AFTER YOUR ...OUR HEARTS WERE BROKEN BY THAT ROBOT!"

"Kim, listen to yourself. Times already changing as it is, meaning you can remember what I told you and make sure it never happens. Plus Ron's a really great guy."

"...no I want you!" YKP pouted. "Please?"

YKP, get off." Kim grabbed the girl's shoulders to try and push her off.

"Why are you so mean?" She asked while pouting again. "I really want this."

"Because I've already messed up with time enough. The last thing we need is getting knocked up by...well ourselves."

"I'll use protection." YKP blushed. "That way we don't change the timeline and...it's also our safe day today."

'Oh right, mom made me take the pills last week.' thought Kim with dread.

"Please, big sister BKP?" She pouted. "Please big boobs sister?" She laughed.

"Wow, I am such a doofus." teased Kim.

"Hey!" She mocked glared. "If I'm a doofus then you are a big breasted dork!"

"Oh really?" Kim pulling YKP closer. "Well if you're gonna be rude to yourself, I think that calls for a punishment."

"What kind?" She blushed as her head was pressed against her future selves' breasts. 'So soft, like marshmallows.'

"Rub my cock while I do this." Kim trailed her hands down YKP's back before reaching her ass and started rubbing it. "Mmm, not bad. You're almost there to where it'll be perfect.'

"Ah!" YKP moaned while lowering her head down to Kim's cock and licking it like a cat. "Nya."

"I said rub, not suck." chuckled Kim giving the ass a squeeze. "Piece of advice, go easy on next week's cake and you'll get firmer, much faster."

"What Nya?" She blushed while still meowing. "Why?"

"Let's just say you gain more than you'll like, and it's gonna take after hours at cheer practice to get rid of it."

"...so we're going to get fat or obese?" She paled. "I'm not ready for large hips!"

"Don't worry, cheer practice and saving people gets rid of any extra fat." grinned Kim slowly moving her fingers further down YKP's ass crack and lightly touching her folds.

"AH!" She moaned. "But I want….to have your curves nya."

"What's with the cat act? I don't remember ever having that." she asked while she kept rubbing.

"I wanted to do that for you, Nya." She smiled while licking Kim's cock with her tongue. 'Weird, but tasty.'

"Ah!" Kim moaned while rubbing YKP' ass and starting figuring her folds. "You're so wet."

YKP blushed while licking the cock faster while smiling with bliss. 'This is amazing, who knew I'd be sucking on the cock of, well myself?'

"You're so cute when you blush...or was it when we blush?" Smiled Kim before fingering her folds.

YKP shrugged before she started sliding her mouth over more of the cock. 'So smooth, like a sausage.'

"AH! This is better than I thought. No wonder guys love this."

YKM stopped and looked at her. "You never did this with a boy?"

"Nope, never."

"Not even with Ron?" She grinned.

Kim blushed. "Well...no, but it did cross my mind a few times."

"So we're both….virgins?" She blushed.

"Of course."

YKM smiled as she started to consume her future selves cock with her mouth while licking the tip with her tongue as the braces rubbed against it.

"AH! Cold! But fuck, you're mouth is so hot." moaned Kim holding her younger self's head down while lightly thrusting her hips.

'THIS IS SO GOOD!' Thought YKP while she continued to lick and suck the cock inside her mouth. 'Please don't let my braces hurt her!'

"AHH! I'M CUMMING!" screamed Kim holding her younger self's head all the way down as her dick started twitching and she felt something shoot out and into her mouth.

"...my sisters' semen…." She blushed before pulling her head off the cock and swallowing the semen with a moan. "So warm and delicious, like the sweetest cake!"

Kim panted and felt amazed while wiping the sweat from her head. "Wow….that was just….wow."

YKP then got up and walked to a cabinet and opened it as she pulled out some condoms. "For you and that super cock of yours sis."

"Wait, last week mom made you start taking the pill, remember?"

"Then you know I never took them." She giggled. "They looked like black peas...yuck."

"Shame, I would have loved to see your expression if I came inside myself."

This caused the girl to run faster than any athlete half her age and got a bottle of pills with a child on it and a large red circle and line across it, before opening it and taking the entire bottle in one gulp. "Yuck!"

"Kim! Easy there! We don't want us to get sick." spoke BKP with a sigh.

"But I don't want to be cock neglected from you." She blushed.

"Sheesh, you won't, but remember, this can affect the future too much, and the last thing we need is us getting sick from taking too many of those."

"Ok." She said while grinning inside. 'Thank the dweebs for making false birth control pills.' "Ready sis?"

Kim leaned back and spread her legs with her cock standing at attention. "Come on over and sit on my lap."

YKP grinned before jumping on top of Kim. "SIS!" She yelled with a smile as she started to sink the cock into her pussy impatiently. "AH! IT HURTS LIKE HELL!"

"Easy there." Kim held YKP close and rubbed her back. "Just wait until the pain goes away and then you can move."

"Sis….did we...you know ever got hurt from saving people?" YKP said while feeling the blood pouring out of her folds. 'It hurts...but it's so warm….like a flame?'

'Mmm, her insides are so hot.' thought Kim who started rubbing YKP's breast.

"AH! Sis! Stop….I'm not attractive like you." She moaned while thrusting her hips up and down the cock.

"Keep saying that and I might stop." grinned Kim with a shrug.

"NO!" YKP yelled while tickling Kim's belly button with her fingers as she moved closer to Kim's stomach. "TAKE THAT BACK SIS!"

"AH! S-Stop that!" cried Kim who jumped at the finger. 'I forgot she knows we're both ticklish. In that case.' she started lightly moving her fingers up and down YKP's sides.

"AHAHA! S-STOP! I MIGHT CUM!" YKP laughed as she felt her folds wetten from the ticking. "PLEASE!"

Kim stopped with a smirk. "Then what do you say?"

"...that you have a big butt and we're beautiful?"

"My butt is fine the way it is." mock frowned Kim.

"Our butts are always big….and our boobs." YKP retorted.

"Much better. Now stop berating yourself or I pull out right now." she threatened.

"PLEASE DON'T!" She panicked. "Please….I want it in my….vagina."

"It's already in doofus." she teased patting YKP's head.

"Dweeb." She teased back before feeling something twitching. "Is that you?"

"Well I guess your insides feel so good I can't help it."

"Cum inside me!" She moaned while kissing her future self's lips.

BKP moaned and held YKP's hips down before her cock twitched and her seed shot up inside the tight pussy.

"AH! I LOVE YOU SIS!" She cried out before falling onto Kim's breasts. "Sis...I love you…"

"Don't quit on me yet, we're not done yet." purred Kim.

"What? I'm tired…." She pouted. "I'm not a horny cat like you sis."

Kim grinned and wrapped her arms around her younger self before standing up and walked over to the kitchen and set YKP on the table.

"Why are we here sis?" YKP asked in confusion before BKP started thrusting her cock into her again. "AHAH!"

"I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name." Kim grinned while thrusting her cock harder into her younger selves womb. "Mmm, I think you got tighter."

"MORE! I WANT MORE SIS!" YKP cried out while holding the ends of the table with her hands. "I WANT IT ALL!"

"Then take it all!" grunted Kim grabbing YKP's hips as she moved her hips back and forth inside the tight and hot pussy. 'This is so good! I can't stop my hips!'

"SIS I LOVE YOU!" She cried out while wetting the table with her juices. "I LOVE YOU AND THAT MASSIVE COCK AND BOOBS!"

Kim grinned before reaching up and gripping her younger self's chest. "I think these are still pretty good."

"AH! FILL ME WITH YOUR SEMEN MY BIG SIS!" YKP cried as Kim released a massive amount of semen into her womb. "Ah~"

"AH!" grunted Kim feeling her younger self's insides tighten up and felt like it was milking her.

"SIS! I WANT MORE!" YKP said with a hint of lust in her eyes. "I WANT YOUR SEMEN!"

"Oh don't worry, I've got plenty." she grinned.

"I LOVE YOU SIS!"

(Five hours of semen sucking later)

"I...m...spent...sis…." YKP panted.

"Same…" Kim also panted before getting up from the floor that they were currently laying on. "Did you love my cum little butt?"

"Oh yeah." she smiled laying on BKP's chest. "And I feel bit more confident, thanks."

"Anytime...my baby sis." Kim grinned before getting up. "Do you have any clothes...I don't want to be naked all the time."

"Yeah, but they might be ones you outgrew later." giggled YKP.

"I can manage." She laughed. "I'm your sexy sister after all." 'Never thought I'd be saying that to myself.'

(One outfit change later)

"You look so beautiful sis." YKP smiled while Kim walked out in a green tank top and black jeans.

"Wow, now I remember this." she spoke looking at how they clung to her body.

"Remembered what big sis?" YKP asked confused. "I don't understand."

"I mean I remember these clothes, I got rid of them, who knew I'd be wearing them again."

"Well they're sexy on big sis." She smiled while slapping Kim'sass. "And perfect on the curves too."

Kim squeaked before her hands started to vanish along with her legs. "Woah, this doesn't look good."

"KIM!" YKP yelled as Kim disappeared, leaving her alone in the room. 'Sis….'

-even further in the past, preteen years-

"Ow!" Kim said as she landed on top of a table. "Why does that happen?"

"Are you alright?" asked a young voice.

"Yea...just fine." Kim said before getting up. "Hello-"

"Are you a thief?" A very young Kim asked while holding a blanket in her hands like a shield.

"Oh, me? No, I'm not a thief. But just out of curiosity, what's your name?" asked Kim calmly.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers…" She shivered. "Leave please."

"Alright, don't worry, I'm leaving." spoke Kim turning and walking away. 'Wow, even farther than last time.'

"Miss thief...that's the closet."

"Oops, my bad." spoke Kim looking around. 'Right, we moved when the boys were born, this is the old house.'

"Miss thief….are you an alien?" She asked scared. "PLEASE DON'T EAT MY BRAINS!"

"No no no no no! I'm not an alien." she spoke waving her hands up.

"A ghost." She shivered while starting to cry. "Don't possess me and make me eat puppies!"

"No no no shhh!" Kim crouched down and wiped the younger Kim's tears. "I'm none of those. I'm not a thief, and alien, or a ghost. And trust me, the last thing I want is make you eat puppies. Honestly, I think they're really cute."

"...cats are cuter." She sniffled. "So are Rabbitroos."

"Well I won't argue with that." she smiled. "But tell me, why are you up so late? Shouldn't you be all tucked in for bed?"

"...my mommy is sick and is in the hospital with papa." She sniffled. "And my babysitter never showed up."

'Wait, now I remember!' thought Kim with a frown. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"...are you an angel?" She asked with a small smile.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because you are pretty like one." She blushed slightly.

"Aw." Kim rubbed the child's head. "Well until they get back, how about I watch over you?"

"Really?" She looked at Kim with hope. "You will?"

"Sure thing, I'll make sure you're safe until your mommy and daddy come home."

This earned her a tackle hug to the stomach. "THANK YOU PRETTY ANGEL!"

"Oof!" gasped Kim who couldn't help but smiled and rub her head.

"Can I have some candy?" YKP pouted cutely.

"Well it's not very healthy to eat too many sweets, they can rot your teeth."

"Really? I thought the tooth elves did that?" She cocked her head confused.

"Well….they do….but sweets can also do that."

"Can carrots give me superpowers?" She smiled. "Can it pretty angel lady?"

"Well no, but they are healthy for you, even if they don't the best."

"Aw." She pouted. "But I wanted to be like Shego, the cute woman of that colored superhero team."

'Wow, I completely forgot Shego gave me inspiration. If I ever see her I should thank her.' "Well no, but there are ways to be like her."

"Like getting hit by an space rock?" YKP smiled.

"No, by having a good conscience and be nice to people. Helping those who really need it can be a great way to be just like her."

"Really?" She smiled while jumping up and down like a bunny. "Even my wife, Shego! YA!"

Kim smiled. "Well right now you must be hungry, how about I get you some supper started?"

"Thank you." She smiled while hugging her leg.

Kim giggled and gently pried her younger self off before walking to the kitchen.

"Pretty Angel?" YKP asked. "Are you a nurse?"

"No, but I do help people in a way."

"Like a superhero!?" She grinned while looking at Kim with a excited expression. "Can you fly or turn boys into frogs?"

"No, but trust me, when you get older, you'll see that not all heroes need superpowers to help save people."

"Aw….so you can't turn people into frogs." She pouted.

"Well why do you wanna do that?"

"Some boys called me ugly." She looked away.

Kim frowned and walked over before hugging her child self.

"Pretty angel?" She said while returning the hug. "...am I really ugly?"

"Not one bit." she looked her in the eye. "You're really pretty and cute. Don't let them get to you, alright?"

YKP looked up and nodded before a loud growl emanated from her stomach. "Sorry."

Kim smiled and went back to cooking supper, which consisted of chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans.

"Pretty angel?" She asked. "Are you married to an angel?"

"Well not really married, but I am seeing someone."

"Really? Who? Is it a cat girl?" She smiled excitedly.

"No, it's a boy and well…..you'll understand later on." she smiled. "Now eat up."

"Ok….but is he cute?" She asked while getting set on the table. "Like a catbear?"

"Yes, like a catbear." she smiled.

"Yea! ….but my babysitter said that boys are evil." She said as she ate some chicken.

"Evil is a strong word. Some boys might not be nice, but that doesn't make them evil. Sometimes they do mean things cause they're jealous, scared, or just don't know how to be nice."

"...ok…" She said while finishing her green beans. "Can girls...like other girls?"

"Well, like how do you mean?" she asked in surprise.

"Well…." She started playing with her fork. "My babysitter always brings girls and…" She blushed. "Kissed them on the lips."

'Oh shoot! I forgot about that!' thought Kim with a blush.

"Pretty angel?" YKP asked while taking her empty plate to the sink. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, just fine." she replied trying to cool her face down.

"Really?" She smiled while hugging Kim's leg again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, and for your question, there's nothing wrong with it. But some people tend to….make a big deal about it."

"...how big? Like mommy's belly?" YKP asked.

"Something like that."

YKP pouted before looking up. "Story!"

"Alright, a story." she smiled gently picking up YKP and walking over to the living room. "What kind of story?"

"Romance and magic!" She smiled while hugging Kim's neck. "PLEASE!?"

"Alright." smiled Kim sitting down and letting YKP sit on her lap.

(One story later)

We find YKP sleeping on Kim's lap while sucking her thumb. "Momma…" She spoke in her sleep while hugging Kim's arm like a stuffed animal.

'Aw, she, I, was really cute.' Kim thought while rubbing YKP's head.

"Momma...pretty angel…" YKP muttered as Kim blushed before kissing her younger self's head.

"KIM! WE'RE HOME!"

Kim's eyes widened and used her years of gymnastics and skills to slip out of her younger self's arms and flipped over to the corner and hid behind it as she heard her parents enter the living room while she stuck to the shadows.

"...momma….angel…." YKP muttered as Kim's body started to fade again.

-Victorian America, 1879-

"Oof!" Kim said as she fell onto a bed...with another woman on it. "Ow."

"Get off me!" cried the woman pushing Kim away. "Are you another failed experiment of Dr Moriarty!" She yelled as she got into a fighting stance.

"No, I'm a human being." frowned Kim getting into her own. "And wait, did you say Moriarty?"

"Yes. The Napoleon of crime." She said with a glare.

"Uh, just out of curiosity, but what year is it?"

"1879." She glared. "And it's time for you to get electrocuted." She grabbed a small pistol with a glass bulb on the top.

Kim reacted faster and jumped over before swatting it away and pushing the woman on the floor.

"Unhand me!" She yelled. "Your assaulting the famous Sherlock Holmes Possible!"

Kim's eyes widened as the woman kicked her off and made her hit the wall.

"Who are you?" She glared while requiring her pistol. "A clone robot of that blue faced bastard?!"

"Uh, if I was a clone, why don't I look like him?" asked Kim with a raised eyebrow.

"...DAMN IT!" She yelled while shooting a nearby wall with a blast of concentrated lightning. "NOW THAT BASTARD IS CLONING ME!"

"I'm pretty sure your time is way too far for cloning." spoke Kim with a deadpanned expression.

"Not him….he stole MY inventions!" She yelled while grabbing Kim's shirt. "NOW TELL ME WHY I SHOULDN'T BLAST YOUR SKULL TO PIECES?!"

"Wow, you're way more loud and headstrong than I was told." Kim pushed her hands off. "And it's because we're related."

"What? Related? How?"

Kim was currently trying gasp for air since she was being strangled in a chokehold.

"Oops." She said while letting go. "Now talk."

"As I was saying, technically we're related. But I don't exactly come from around here."

"...did H. send you here to get the money he owes me?" She asked while putting her electro gun down.

"No. Look, you believe that anything's possible, for a Possible, right?"

"Yes. Except for the possibility of marrying a man….they are arrogant." She grumbled.

"Look, that is possible, but first let me get this out of the way. I'm your descendant from the future."

"...what." She said confused.

"It sounds crazy I know, but if you believe in cloning, and machines that can store lightning, how hard is it to believe time travel is impossible?"

"It's not. I'm just shocked ok." She glared. "I didn't expect anyone to travel through time except H. who created that time machine with MY technology!"

"I didn't know you were an inventor." 'That's something to fix when I get back.'

"And a damn good one too!" She smirked while pulling a lever next to her bed and opening a hidden passageway. "Follow me."

-hidden laboratory-

"Welcome to my lab, no one but a Possible will ever find this place since it's always moving." SHP grinned while Kim looked around in shock and awe at the various gadgets, including some that wouldn't be invented for 200 more years.

"Wow, this is amazing. Wait, you worked on a time machine?"

"Yes, but H. took it and now he's lost somewhere in ancient Japan." She grumbled.

"Can you make another one?"

"Can't, he took the blueprints." She grumbled before slamming her fist into a nearby table. "And it took me 20 years to build!"

"Oh this is so not good." groaned Kim putting her head against the wall.

"So how did you get here, I know that Moriarty is not that smart when it comes to Chrono travel." She pondered. "Does he have a descendent?"

"Yes, but it wasn't him that did this. It was someone else."

"Another Moriarty? DAMN IT!" SHP yelled in anger. "WHY CAN THAT BLASTED LINE JUST DISAPPEAR!"

"And it's been making me go farther and farther in time without warning, along with something else." she muttered at the last part.

"Let me guess." She smirked. "You have a dick?"

"Y-Yeah, but how do you know?" she asked in surprise.

"Funny thing about Chrono energy." She smiled before taking off her corset. "It can give the opposite sex either breasts or.." She then took off her pantaloons revealing a large cock. "A dick."

Kim's jaw dropped. "Wow, that's bigger than mine."

"That's because I was exposed to more chrono energy then you...miss?"

"Kim, Kim Possible."

"Interesting name….I must name my child that." She smirked before looking over Kim's attire. "So you're from the 21st century….a bloody mess with all those bombs and that Trump card thing...GAH!"

"Yeah, but have you ever….you know….used that?" she asked with a blush.

"No, but I did find out that if I use semen as a lotion I can stay youthful and young for years...Ah I remember when it was 1812. Good times." SHP smiled.

"So you just rub yourself, and use your own sperm to stay young? That's kind of cheating with death." remarked Kim.

"Hey! I'm still young and it only works until the year, 2038 AD, then I die from a building falling on me." She shivered while muttering something about concrete skyscrapers and sharp glass.

"So wait, if you manage to live that long, how come in my time it's shown that you died? There's even witnesses and a tombstone."

"I would have faked my death and assumed another name….does Florence Nightingale or J. sound like good names?"

"Let's just say you wouldn't have picked better ones."

"What….oh right saw the future….right." SHP blushed. "I always forget that….maybe Amy Pond...no that's a Tv show character."

"So right now, I'm stuck here." groaned Kim.

"You can always fuck with me? I'm quite interested in seeing if two cocks can hold the same amount of semen as one without Chrono energy." She grinned.

"Uh, don't you think it's a little weird? I mean technically I'm like your great great, who knows how many great's, granddaughter."

"So? My Great grandmother married her son….who was she...um….Anna Gray Possible I believe...before they got executed in the European witch hunts." She pondered.

"Uh, I'll pass." spoke Kim with a chuckle. 'I really didn't need to hear that.'

"I know you fucked yourself." She smiled. "Time traveler remember."

"You said you didn't have the machine." Kim threw back with a blush.

"I used a Chrono View to check the timeline to make sure Moriarty didn't try anything that would disrupt it...and I saw you...but at the time I thought it was me doing that."

"Once to myself is one thing, I don't need to start sleeping with my ancestors."

"...have you ever heard of the Possible curse?" SHP asked while looking at Kim's eyes.

"The what?"

"The possible curse. Once every several generations a Possible will be unable to find love from outside the family." She frowned. "I thought it was a legend before I found out that my fiancé cheated on me for someone else as I was on the altar….the worst day of my life."

Kim frowned as the woman looked close to tears before quickly brushing them away. "And I checked every time line within our family line….only to find that every generation had a Possible that either died, was shunned, had their hearts broken like me, or….they were betrayed by everyone for having special abilities or talents that made them monsters or witches in their lifetime."

"But wait, what about my mom? She's never said anything like that ever happened to her."

"That's because she never had that experience nor her mother or grandmother. You are the next generation." SHP frowned while hitting a wall with her fist. "WHY!"

Kim walked over and patted SHP's back.

"Thank you...Kim but even after looking throughout time I can't find the original 'patient zero' of this curse." SHP frowned before pulling a lever revealing a bed fit for an emperor. "Want to drown our sadness with a little lust?"

"I'm not sure, this is still new to me, plus I've only used this one one girl, so it's kinda awkward."

"I'm in the same ironclad, Kim." She blushed. "But what's life without a little experimentation?"

"Well maybe." she admitted before jumping as the woman started taking Kim's top off.

"Wow…..I'm amazed that you have my cup size." She purred while groping them. "And it's so firm like mine too."

Kim blushed and found her eyes staring at her ancestor's cock as it seemed to pulse with each second. 'She looks like a horse with that.'

"Did you say that I look like a horse and don't deny it, I have a mind reading earpiece from the year 4782 in my right ear." SHP mocked growled.

"If we're gonna go this far, can we do without reading minds?" she deadpanned.

"...fine but you have to let me fuck you first." she relented taking the earpiece out and setting it down on a dresser. "Oh and you have to also act like a bitch in heat."

"You're just loving this aren't you?" Kim asked slipping her pants down to let her cock flop out.

"Not bad….just needs something." She grinned before grabbing a bottle from the nightstand and pouring its contents onto Kim's cock as it got bigger...well as big as SHP's cock. "Now you're ready."

"Woah, how do you deal with this?" she asked with a blush as she felt it pulsing more than before.

"Liquid Chrono energy, works on Possibles only." She grinned before bumping her cock against Kim's. "Let's see who will win this 'cock' fight."

"Bring it on."

With that the two fought cock to cock with both women blushing and moaning with each parly of their 'swords'.

'I can't believe we're doing this.' thought Kim with a moan.

'I can't believe this is so….magnificent~' moaned SHP as she felt the blows from her descendants cock against hers. "Give up~"

"Never!" Kim yelled while feeling her cock twitching.

"AH!" Both moaned as their cum covered their faces.

"...a tie?" SHP said confused while blushing at Kim's red face. 'So cute.'

"Woah, that was weird...but hot." admitted Kim trying to catch her breath.

"Well that's what I picked up while peeking at a cock girl fencing competition as a child...too bad it's extinct in your time." SHP smiled before slapping Kim's breasts. "Wow so jiggly."

"Hey, don't go slapping my chest." blushed Kim before slapping SHP's chest.

"AH~ that felt good!" She smiled while her nipples hardened. She pushed Kim down on the bed with a grin. "Now I think it's time we go further~"

"How much?" Kim blushed like crazy.

SHP grinned before moving down to Kim's cock and took a lick across the tip.

"Ah! Stop!" Kim blushed before smirking and looked at SHP. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"A few." she smirked. "Care to see who is better?"

"Your on electo!" She mocked yelled. "Even if I'm still pissed at you trying to blast me into atoms."

Her ancestor smirked before pressing her lips against Kim's. "All better?" She purred while Kim blushed at the sloppy kiss. "Or should I use my tongue next time?"

"If you wanna use your tongue, go back to using it down there." smirked Kim back.

"Wow. You have my spunk….are you sure you're not my lost daughter or sister?" She teased.

"No, just a Possible." grinned Kim before grabbing SHP's breasts and started kneading them.

"AH! Stop that I'm tickAhaha!" She laughed as Kim started to tickle her breasts.

"Oh? What about this?" Kim started pinching the hard nipples.

"AH! MORE PLEASE! MY WEAKNESS IS EXPOSED!" She cried out in pleasure.

Kim rubbed and groped the soft and firm flesh while idly moving her knee up and down the woman's cock.

"AH~ YOU'RE MAKING ME WET!" SHP moaned while the bed, Kim's knee and foot got spayed on by her juices.

"Someone's sensitive." teased Kim leaning up and taking a lick from one of the nipples.

"AH! STOP! I SURRENDER! TAKE MY PUSSY CONQUEROR OF BAKERS STREET!"

"Mmm, nah." Kim stopped moving her knee and pulled her hands away.

"What are you doing?! You won, you have to fuck me!" SHP pouted.

"You wanted to make me moan like a bitch, go ahead. Unless that was all talk." she challenged.

This got her pissed off. "GAH!" She yelled before slamming her cock into her pussy. "WHO'S THE TALKER NOW BITCH!"

"AHHHH!" cried Kim with wide eyes as she felt the massive cock stretch her pussy out in one go. "G-G-GOD! Are you really human or some kind of horse!?"

"I'M A MOTHERFUCKING INVENTOR!" She yelled while slamming harder and faster into Kim's womb in a blind rage. "HOW DOES IT FEEL! HOW DOES MY HORSECOCK FEEL!"

"Good."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" She yelled twisting even deeper into her g-spot. "SAY IT LOUDER YOU BITCH!"

"SO GOOD! IT'S STRETCHING MY PUSSY OUT!"

"STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU, YOU HORSE COCKED BITCH!" SHP yelled while her cock twitched so violently that Kim's own body started shaking like crazy. "SCREAM MY NAME YOU BITCH!"

Kim moaned with each thrust as the cock inside her made a bulge and caused her own cock to flop around.

"SCREAM MY NAME AS I FUCK YOUR NEURONS OUT!" SHP yelled as her cock released its contents into Kim's womb. "SAY IT OR I'LL PULL OUT!"

"SHERLOCK HOLME POSSIBLE!" Kim cried out as she felt her womanhood flood with her ancestors semen. "OH GOD! IT'S SO MUCH!"

SHP smiled as she kissed Kim's cheek. "Funny thing about me...I can only shoot blanks."

"Really…..how…...come?" panted Kim as the sperm oozed out and onto the bed.

"I experimented too much on human splicing and well...I used my own cock as a template...caused my semen to die, genetically, and now I'm the first woman with natural made blank sperm." She laughed.

"But wait, you'll eventually give birth and continue our family. Otherwise I would have faded away by now."

"Um...maybe it's your kids…?" She pondered. "Or maybe I'm just getting old in the mind."

"Well in any case, it's my turn." grinned Kim with her cock hard as stone.

"Then bring it miss stonewall cockson." She teased. She got on all fours and shook her ass at Kim. "Come on! Shove that cock into my pussy!"

Kim grinned and moved over while rubbing the tip of her cock against SHP's pussy. "Someone's sopping wet, almost like you wet yourself."

"HEY! I'M NOT A BED WETTER!" She blushed.

"Oh? So you didn't get wet when I did this?" Kim reached down and gripped her ancestor's cock.

"AH!" SHP moaned while some left over cum squirted out on to the sheets. "...you didn't see that!" She blushed.

Kim grinned and moved her hand up and down while using her other hand to tease the pink folds.

"AH!" SHP moaned as she felt like a dog in a rainstorm from the sweat, cum and saliva being used during this sexural experience. Her cock kept spurting out more sperm while her pussy stayed wet.

"Wow, someone's a real pervert." teased Kim.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT! I'M NOT-" she stopped for a second before cumming. "...ok I'm a pervert with a bad mastrabating ejaculation problem HAPPY!" She pouted.

"Nope, but this will make you scream in bliss." growled Kim in lust as she rubbed the tip of her cock against her folds.

"KIM! STOP TEASING ME AND FUCK ME SENSELESS!" SHP moaned as her juices and semen covered the bed like a shower.

Kim grinned before gripping the woman's hips and started pushing inside.

"AH! IT HURTS MORE THAN ANY NEEDLE!" She yelled as blood flowed onto both the bed and Kim's cock.

Kim stayed still and calmly rubbed the woman's back.

"Kim….please tell me what happens after my false death?" SHP asked while moaning from the cock inside her folds. "I want to know….about them."

"Why?"

"I never saw them grow up ok! When I 'died' I spent my future achieving so many things that I lose precious time with them!" She frowned. "Just tell me was you fuck me with your semen!"

Kim nodded and grabbed her hips before slowly moving back and pushed back in.

"AH!" SHP moaned as the cock thrusted deeper into her womb as her cum sprayed the sheets.

"AH! This is so much tighter than the last one!" she grunted feeling the inner walls surround her cock.

SHP moaned as she continued to feel the full force of her descendants cock hitting her womb like one of her electro guns. Her cock flopped around with each thrust and her body tingled in pleasure. "AH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MY BEAUTIFUL DESCENDANT IS FUCKING ME LIKE A NEW JERSEY DEVIL!"

"What? Why bring that up?" Kim grunted in confusion.

"I saw it as a child!" She moaned. "OK!"

"Well let's make it better." Kim grunted with a grin as she reached down and grabbed SHP's breast with one hand while rubbing her cock with the other, all the while keeping her rhythm.

"BY GOD! I'M BEING GROPED BY MY DESENDENT!" She cried as her cock twitched with each thrust of Kim's cock against her womb and uterus.

Mmm, you just got tighter!" Kim groaned with the tip freely pushing into her ancestor's womb.

"KIM!" SHP cried out as Kim's sperm started to twitch inside her dick. "FUCK ME LIKE A BITCH!"

"Gah! I'm gonna cum!" Kim cried moving her hips frantically while feeling pressure build up.

"IM CUMMMING WITH MY DESENDENTS SPERM!" She cried out as both women's cocks erupted like Old Faithful with their cum, with Kim's entering SHP's womb. With said woman humming as the hot sperm flooded her hole. "I….love...you Kim~" she grinned while laying down on her stomach on the sheets.

"Wooh, that was way better the last time I used this." panted Kim laying on her side.

"Maybe~" SHP grinned. "Oh after we get showered I have something for you."

(One shower later)

"Here you go Kim." SHP smiled while handing Kim a smaller version of her Electro gun. "It's my own personal Electro pistol, it acts as both a weapon, a handy cooking utensil and the back key for this entire laboratory."

"Thanks." smiled Kim putting it in her pocket before she saw her legs starting to fade.

"Bye Kim. Hope to see you in the future!" SHP waved before Kim disappeared.

-Mongolia, 1279 AD-

Kim saw her form appearing on solid ground and smiled. "At least I didn't fall this time."

"HALT!" Yelled a woman with Mongolian garbs and a set of leather armor with a backwards 'S' with a small line in the center on the breastplate. "WHO DARES TRESPASS ON THE CAMP OF KHUTULUN POSSIBLE KHAN!"

"Woah there, I didn't come here for trouble, but did you say Khan?" she asked with dread.

"YES YOU COMMONER!" She growled before taking out her sword. "NOW BOW."

"Not happening." Kim took a fighting stance.

"THEN DIE!" She yelled running towards Kim before jumping into the air and landing a spinning kick to her face.

Kim flew back from the kick and rolled on the ground with a groan before moving her head to the side as the sword nearly stabbed her and instead got embedded in the ground.

"DAMN IT!" She yelled before leaving her sword and taking out a knife from her glove. "Never thought I would resort to using a coward's weapon."

Kim got back up just as Khutulun charged and knocked her arm aside before grabbing it with both hands and moved behind before twisting the arm and making her face plant the ground.

"Y-You….." She growled in both anger and humiliation. "You beat me."

"Yup, now if I let go, will you take a chill pill?" Kim asked without breaking the grip.

"Of course...anything for my….new fiancé." She growled while saying the word 'fiancé' like it was the black plague.

Kim let the arm go as the woman stood back up. "Uh, what are you talking about?"

"Don't you know, if anyone beats me in wrestling I become the winners wife. If not their horses is mine." She frowned. "Before this day no one has beaten me and I gained over 10,000 horses!"

"Hmm, I think I recall you, but I never knew we were related." Kim muttered to herself.

"What nonsense are you talking about!" She growled. "Speak up!"

"Let's just say we're related, and I'm not from around here."

"...so you're my father's….sister?" She said confused. "He never told me this, and I'm his most trusted advisor!"

"I didn't say that, I said relative." replied Kim with a frown.

"Then who is your father? A bastard from the west? A Yuan coward?" KPK growled while looking at Kim's outfit. "Or are you one of those monks from the mountains?"

"Look, I'm just gonna be here temporarily, so let's try not to kill each other. As for the whole fiancé thing, it's not gonna work, trust me on this."

"...fine but if you're not here to marry me." She glared. "What are you here for?"

"Let's say I'm a little lost and need to get home, but how to is a completely different story."

"So you are another traveler like that Marco Stoppable Polo?" KPK said before walking towards the largest tent with Kim following behind her.

"You could consider it that way."

"Or you could be some kind of goddess trying to bless me for conquering the neighboring village and burning it to the ground in the name of the Great Khan, Kublai?" She grinned.

"I've been called an angel, but not a goddess. And no, I'm just a regular person like you."

"Poo. Now I feel like cutting a horse with my blade." She pouted while a small glimmer of bloodlust appeared in KPK's eyes for a second.

"Easy there, if you wanna use it on something, try focusing on training with it."

"Like….what? That large piece of meat jutting out of those barbaric clothes you wear?" She blushed while walking closer to Kim with an insane look on her face.

Kim blushed and turned her body. 'Damn it! Looks like it didn't go back to normal.'

"Well if you're not going to conceive with me." She grinned before ripping them apart with her hands. "I will milk you until you die~"

Kim blushed and didn't expect the girl to suddenly pull her into the hut and threw her on the bed.

"Now what is your name young horse cock." She grinned before removing her armor and revealing her extremely athletic built to Kim.

"Kim Possible." who looked at the woman's form with her cock twitching and rising. "Damn it!"

"Kim….must be a western name but Possible? Only I have that last name!" She growled. "ARE YOU AN IMPOSTER!"

Kim frowned and groaned. "I just said I was a distant RELATIVE!"

"YET I WAS THE ONLY ONE IN MY FAMILY THAT HAS THAT NAME…..besides my distant ancestor from the setting sun." She blushed before looking at Kim's cock. "You know, if you were going to be my husband, I might have said yes if you showed me that yaks cock during our fight."

"Well I might have an idea that can work for both of us."

"And what would that be?" KPK smiled perversely.

"Alright, you hate being won as a prize, but eventually you'll have to have a child, right?"

"Yes." She growled. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Well, since I'm not gonna be here long enough and will probably leave somewhere else, what if I helped you with that problem?"

"Elaborate."

"We sleep together, I knock you up, and when I leave, you have a child to raise in your ways, and this should make your dad happy."

"Or it might cause the clans to think I'm having an incestuous affair with my father." She glared.

"Well that's the only plan I have, what else is there?" asked Kim with her own glare.

"How about you leave something here for me to prove that my 'husband' knocked me up, only to die in battle the next day, I will even give you my prized sword if you agree to this." She glared while pointing to a long gem encrusted blade next to the bed. "I won that from a suitor from India."

"Well, what could I leave?"

"Your shoe? Or maybe a lock of your smooth hair maybe?" She smiled while walking closer to Kim and rubbing the locks of hair with her left hand like a comb. 'What kind of potion cause this hair to become as smooth a silk?'

"Alright, just try not to take too much off the top."

"I won't...I just need a small chunk." KPK smiled before holding a small portion of Kim's hair and cutting it with her dagger. "There, all done and tell me, what dark magic did you use to make your hair as soft as a Yuan's silk robes?"

"Just the regular shampoo."

"Shampoo….you mean the stuff those Yuan bastards used?"

"Trust me, it helps a lot."

"...so it doesn't summon evil gods or demons like the Great Khan's father, Gangis Khan mentioned to him as a child?" She said confused.

"Trust me, I use it all the time, and that has never happened." remarked Kim with a sweatdrop.

"Good." She smiled while groping Kim's breast. "I can't have my fiancé cursed by some bastard potion now can we?"

"Mmm, not bad." she purred from the rubbing before reaching out and grabbing KPK's chest.

"AH. Cocky goddess of yak cocks." She moaned. "So you love my 'orbs of the desert'?"

"Let me answer that." Kim leaned in before taking one of the nipples in her mouth and started sucking on it.

"A...h!" She moaned while proceeding to rub Kim's cock. "You may suck on my orbs, I will allow it."

"I would have done it anyway." Kim threw back cheekily.

"Respect me! I'm still a Khan!" She blushed while Kim continued to lick her breasts. "AH!"

"Well, then maybe you should respect my cock." teased Kim.

KPK blushed before pinching the cock by the tip, causing Kim to cry in surprise.

"Easy there!" spoke Kim squeezing KPK's breasts harder.

"AH!" She groaned while continuing to pinch Kim's cock. "I will not lose this battle AGAIN!"

Kim grinned before she resumed sucking on the girl's breasts while pinching and twisting the other nipple.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" KPK moaned as she started pinching Kim's breasts and cock at the same time. 'My gods! She's better than I thought!'

"Getting wet are we?" Kim smirked as she saw KPK's juices flowing into the fur skinned bed.

KPK frowned before she moved her hand faster over Kim's cock while squeezing her breast harder. "I'M NOT WET! I'M STRONGER THEN ANYONE HERE!" She yelled with a blush as she saw Kim's juices also wetting the bed. "But you are as wet as a hairless yak!"

Kim moaned at her fast hand before reaching up and flipping KPK under her.

"W-What are you doing to your future wife!?" She blushed redder as Kim spread her legs apart and revealed a very hairy pussy.

"What? Backing out?" teased Kim.

This made her blush even more with both anger and embarrassment. "NO! I WILL NEVER BACK OUT OF ANY FIGHT!...just be...gentle…"

Kim smirked and rubbed her large girth against her ancestor's pussy, noticing her face looking flushed.

"GO ON! DO IT!" KPK yelled. "FUCK ME LIKE A BITCH!"

"Gladly." Kim grabbed her cock and lined it up with the folds before slowly pushing inside.

"AH! THAT SWORD IS HUGE!" She yelled as she held back the pain.

Kim groaned at how much tighter it was while feeling the blood drip down her cock.

"FUCK ME OR ARE YOU A COWARD!" The khan princess moaned as she looked at Kim with a blush.

"Oh trust me, I'll make sure you can't walk for a week."

KPK grinned. "Make it a year, Yak goddess."

Kim grinned and slowly pulled back while feeling the pussy hug her cock before slamming all the way inside.

"GAH!" She cried out before instinctively kicking Kim in the leg. "SORRY! REFLEX!"

"Fuck! You're really tight!" hissed Kim with her cock making a bulge visible in KPK's body.

"I never had a man's penis before! So of course I'm tight!" She moaned. "But is your leg ok?"

"Trust me, I've felt worst."

"Worse? ….WHO HARMED MY FIANCÉ!" She yelled out as the cock pushed deeper into her womb, causing her to squeak a little.

"Let's just say you're not the only one with enemies."

"If I ever see your enemies I will COVER THE LAND IN THEIR BLOOD!" She yelled as she started feeling the cock hit her G-spot. "OH GOD!"

"Fuck!" groaned Kim moving her hips with her cock rubbing up across the walls with her upward thrusts and was blown away.

"KIM! PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL NEVER FORGET ME!" KPK cried out before grabbing Kim and kissing her. "PLEASE!"

"AH! I won't! Promise!" moaned Kim moving her hips even faster and deeper. "I'll make sure you take every single drop!"

"THEN DO IT MY FIANCÉ...NO MY KIM!" She cried out as she felt her womb twitching from the yak cock inside her. "IM CUMMING!"

"ME TOO!" Kim yelled before releasing her cum into KPK's womb like an arrow.

"AH!" She cried before slumping. "Now….we are….blood...sisters...forever…"

Kim panted and laid down beside the woman.

"Kim….I think I truly love you." She smiled. "If only you didn't have to go."

Kim smiled and hugged her. "I know, but I can't stay even if I wanted to."

"If that is what the gods command, I can not disobey, but promise me that if you ever come back, you will truly marry me...and become my Khan." She blushed before getting up and throwing some silk robes, she acquired from a raid, at Kim along with her sword. "Promise me my blood sister."

"Wow, you're worried about having a scandal with your dad, but you want to marry someone and call them sister?" teased Kim catching the weapon.

"Hey! Being a blood sister is MORE IMPORTANT THAN ANYTHING!" She yelled. "It makes us allies forever, only my uncle's father did that...and he was betrayed."

"Well don't worry, I'll keep that promise." she smiled.

"Good." She grinned. "Because if you break a blood oath, I would have been dishonored for eternity until I killed you and your family or you redo the blood oath." KPK glared with a serious expression.

"Don't worry, I won't break it."

"Good. But tell me honestly." KPK smiled. "Did you travel from the west, east or…" She grinned. "Did you get summoned here by the gods from another place in time?"

"Wait, time?" Kim's eyes widened.

"What? Everyone knows that the Indians had heros and monsters that can travel in time...so did you?" KPK grinned. "Because I think that they have blessed me with a perfect companion...even if you have to leave."

Kim smiled before kissing KPK one more time before her legs started fading.

"Kim….good bye my Khan and don't forget me!" KPK said before leaving her in a empty tent. "I love you...my yak goddess."

-Ancient Rome, 62 BCE-

Kim saw her form appearing and looked around her environment. "Ok...Ancient Rome...but which emperor?"

"Hello." Said a young girl with blond hair. "Are you Artemisia fieri nero?" (Fieri means Possible in Latin)

"Uh, who?"

"Oh? So you're not the daughter of Caesar Lucius Domitius Ahenobarbus Nero?" She asked.

"I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Have you been under a rock? He's the current emperor of Rome!" She said with wide eyes.

"Let's just say I'm from out of town."

"The outer colonies? The barbaric lands? Jerusalem? Where?" She asked in confusion while looking at Kim's attire. "Or are you from the east, like the legendary Alaxar found before dying, along with his last descendant, Cleopatra in the days of Caesar?"

"You could say I'm a little bit that way."

"Not good!" She panicked! "They are about to send people with such clothes to the coliseum today for the 'feeding of the Bears!'"

"That doesn't sound good." grimaced Kim.

"No it doesn't! And I had to see my father getting eaten by a cat with spots on its fur!" She cried. "Hurry inside before the guards find you!"

Kim looked where she was gesturing and started running.

-inside a roman house-

"Welcome to...my home…" She frowned before cooking something on the fire. "Sorry for the mess but since the emperor's mind became possessed by the damons of insanity the empire has been falling into the brink of ruin, especially for former senators like my father."

"That's horrible." spoke Kim sitting at the table.

"It is...he even burned our city...I think but anyway." She turned around. "We have two new heroes trying to prevent the emperor from causing the collapse of the empire."

'I remember them.' "Well who are they?" she asked acting oblivious.

"You really don't know or are you just being cautious around me since there are guards patrolling every part of the city." She said while finishing her cooking, which Kim thought looked like an ancient version of Pizza. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." smiled Kim taking a slice and biting into it. "Delicious."

"Thank you." She grinned. "It's an old recipe from the times of Romulus and Remus." She said with pride.

"So these two heroes, where are they exactly?"

"Well one of them is fighting some barbarians in the north...but I have know idea where the other on is." She said looking away with a bead of sweat down her face. 'I hope she isn't a spy for Nero!'

"Are you ok?" Kim asked.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THE MASK GLADIATOR IS!" She cried out in panic before realizing what she just said and blushed. "...you heard that right."

"Uh huh." nodded Kim.

She blushed even more before looking at her. "Please don't report me to the emperor! PLEASE!"

"I won't, but who is it?"

"...Artemisia fieri nero…." She blushed.

"And you thought I was her?"

"A little...must be the hair...or the very large gluteus Maximus." She said pointing to Kim's butt.

'Than that means she must be my ancestor. Just how far and I gonna keep going with this time travel thing?'

"Hello...Terra therma to gluteus maximus!" She said while shaking her palm next to Kim's face. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, and it's nice to meat you. But the name's Kim Possible."

"And the names Terra Neguit." ( Neguit is 'unstoppable' in Latin)

"Anyways, I'm gonna go and see if I can find her." spoke Kim standing up.

"What?" She said in shock. "But the guards! And the palace is covered in mercenaries and commanding officers from all over the empire!"

"Trust me, I can get in no prob."

"...ok." she said before giving her a black cloak. "So you can keep...those clothes from drawing their attention."

"Thanks." nodded Kim as she exited the house.

-emperors palace, Artemisia fieri nero's private chambers-

"Again with the vents!" Kim muttered while sneaking through the small aqueducts, which were currently not being used, inside the palace's ceiling.

"STUPID EXCUSE OF A FATHER!" Yelled a woman in purple robes as she punched a wall with a roman gauntlet. "WHY CAN'T HE TAKE HIS RULE SERIOUSLY AND ACTUALLY ALLOW THE EMPIRE TO PROSPER INSTEAD OF WASTING THE TREASURY ON FINE DINING AND STATUES OF HIMSELF IN GOLD!"

'Sounds like someone has father issues.' thought Kim.

"AND FOR HIM TO FORCE ME TO MARRY THAT UNCULTURED SWINE OF A MAN, BRUTUS GRADUES!" She then punched the wall until a rather large crack was made in the solid marble. "I WOULD RATHER KILL MYSELF WITH AN AXE THAN MARRY THAT ADULTEROUS, NARCISSISTIC, WOMAN BEATING SON OF A LYCAN!"

As she continued to rant, the crack grew until it broke a portion of the ceiling where Kim was hiding, causing her to fall onto the marble floor with a loud bang.

"Ow…"

"Who are you!" Artemisia fieri nero glared while looking at Kim with a dark area around her. "Did father send you?"

"No, but you could greet me a little better. What, no 'hi cousin'?" she tried joking.

"All of my cousins are dead, from fathers 'sporting' events." She picked Kim up by her neck. "Now why shouldn't I snap your neck for spying on a child of Jupiter?!"

"Kinda putting yourself on a big stand aren't ya?" Kim got out while trying to pry her hands off her neck.

"Insolent child." She glared. "Now tell me who sent you, your name and province or I will send you to Pluto."

Kim frowned and sighed. "Kim Possible, and I'm not from around here."

"Possible….you mean fieri?" She said tightening her grip. "Not possible, only I have that last name and ONLY me!"

"You're not the only one to say that you." she frowned before swinging her leg and hitting the woman's side.

"Nice try." She said without feeling any pain. "You need more training before you can knock me down, much less bruise me." she started squeezing Kim's neck harder.

"W..w..ait!" Kim gasped. "I...don't serve Nero! I help people! Like you, The masked Gladiator."

She gasped and let go of Kim who gasped to try and get her air back.

"How….TERRA!" She yelled. "That biggest mouthist!" She grumbled before picking Kim up. "Sorry...I didn't know that you were a fellow marauder as well."

"Well next time, let's keep the neck grabbing to a minimum."

"Worth noting." She said while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "But how did you get in here?"

"Aqueducts."

"...I never thought of that." She grinned before walking over to her desk and writing on a scroll with a peacock feather. "I need to keep this in my fighting manual."

"Anyways, wanted to come by and meet another relative of mine, that's all I've really been doing lately."

"What? Have you been hit be an insanity demon?" AFN asked confused.

"Just trust me, it's a long story. Point is, what's going on with you?"

"Oh that….I was about to assassinate my father in a week's time." She said like it was second nature to her.

"Uh, isn't that going a little far?"

"Maybe but the means justify the ends." She said while looking over to Kim. "Or should I not...I'm kind of conflicted."

"Well what has been going on so far."

"Well, I saved some Druids from getting massacred, saved a cat from getting runned over by a chariot, ransacked a temple dedicated to Hera, got some kittens-"

"Wait, ransacked a temple? Isn't that a big no no to you people?"

"I'm not one for tradition...plus my father made that temple so why not." She shrugged.

'Wow, she's more rebellious than me.'

"Though I have been...feeling off lately." She frowned. "From getting betrayed by my friend since infancy to this BLASTED marriage...I don't know what's going on."

"Sorry to hear about that."

"It's fine….but maybe that curse the priestess mentioned before setting the temple on fire is true?" AFN said looking down at her bare feet.

"Let me guess, a curse about generations of Possibles not finding happiness?"

"How did you know? Only I know this! Not even my brother in arms know!" She said with wide eyes.

"Like I said, relative."

"...oh gods no!" She backed away. "Saturn sent you to punish me!" She then started to run...if Kim didn't grab her shoulder in comfort.

"I'm not a servant of….Saturn...I'm just a normal girl that got sent through time on accident."

"Now I know this to be the work of the gods!"

"I thought you didn't believe in the gods?" Kim deadpanned.

"Either that or you hit your head and are completely delusional."

"I'm not delusional!" Kim yelled. "And for your information! I never hit my head on any hard surface on purpose!"

"You still speak like a mad woman!"

"And you speak like a heretic!" Kim retorted with a dark glare that made the battle hardened AFN cringe in fear. "Especially since you caused more harm to our family than anything Nero ever did to you!"

AFN growled and butted heads with Kim. "Care to repeat yourself?"

"You heard me!" She glared. "You caused our family to either die, commit suicide , have their loved ones betray them, AND CAUSED MANY OTHERS TO BE EITHER SHUNNED OR DIE ALONE WITHOUT ANYONE TO COMFORT THEM AS THEY SLOWLY FADE AWAY INTO NOTHINGNESS!" She then grabbed AFN by the toga. "FACE IT! YOU'RE MORE OF A MONSTER THAN YOUR FATHER EVER WOULD!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted AFN before punching Kim and made her let go before she ran and tackled her.

"HIT A NERVE?" She taunted before punching AFN in the stomach. "WELL NOW FACE THE ANGER AND DESPAIR OF EVERYONE WHOSE LIVES WERE DESTROYED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Both of them rolled on the ground while punching or kicking the other.

"BECAUSE OF YOU I WAS FORCED TO HAVE MY HEART RIPPED APART BY A MAN WHO ONLY SAW ME AS A TOOL!" She let lose a punch to the ribs. "AND BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY I'M NOW FORCED TO WANDER TIME FOREVER WITH A FUCKING COCK! I HATE YOU! I….." She stopped punching and looked at her ancestor with tears running down her red colored face. "I hate...you…."

AFN saw the girl start silently cry while straddling her and looked away.

"...why did you cause our family to suffer…" Kim cried. "Why couldn't you just stopped...and spare our family this curse.."

AFN let Kim sniffle before sitting up and rubbing the girl's back.

"Why…." Kim cried while hugging AFN's back. "Why did you curse us…."

"I never intended that. I just wanted to be free and spite my father. I never planned on hurting my descendants."

"I know...we are rebellious...but ….this is not being free as a bird." Kim sniffled. "You unleashed a curse that caused both me and two of my ancestors to suffer from heartbreak, infertility, and a loveless marriage."

AFN looked at Kim in despair before kissing Kim's lips. "There there...I'm here for you, and I promise to find a way to uncurse our family."

"Oh yeah, how?"

"If you want...I can …." AFN looked away in humiliation. "Pray to Hera…"

"And you really think that's gonna work?"

"What other choice do I have?" She said. "It's not like the gods gave you a cock that has curse ridding powers." She laughed.

"Wait, what you just said clicked." spoke Kim tapping her chin.

"What? It's was just a joke." AFN said as Kim looked at her with a smile.

"No, that's just it. Before I came here I met myself and we fucked, then comforted a younger me when I was a girl, had sex with two others who felt shunned or hurt, and I think I might have already started changing our family for the better. I mean, I haven't faded, so that means something must not be out of place."

AFN's head was spinning with the information. "Ah Wha? Who ugh…"

"Meaning I think I was sent here for a reason."

"That made better sense that that gibberish you said a while ago." She said shaking her head. "Why didn't you say that before!"

"Nevermind." groaned Kim.

"Sorry but the knowledge of the gods are confusing to mortals….especially for me." She blushed. "And what is it you were saying about yourself and having an orgy?"

"Actually we did it separately, so it's not an orgy."

"Oh…..that would have been hot." She laughed. "Can the gods do that?"

"Have orgies? I'm gonna say maybe."

"Not gods...I meant our….family?" She blushed. "My Celtic is a bit lacking….or were you speaking a broken form of Latin and Celtic?"

"No, I'm speaking English."

"English?...Oh you mean that barbaric language in the island north of Gaul!" She said while walking over to her chair with Kim still in her arms.

"Uh, you can let go of me now."

"No." She smiled. "I want to make up to my stupidity against my family...so 'when in rome'."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I want to….have your child." AFN blushed. "So I can, besides getting back on father, but also have your children ruling Rome."

"Wait, you mean you're fine with me and you having sex?"

"Yes. It's not uncommon for men and women to have sex with the same gender….why, is it banned or something?" AFN asked while removing her toga revealing a very muscular woman with curves that out classed KPK's.

"Well no, I'm just surprised that's all." she replied looking over the body with a blush while feeling her cock start getting hard again.

"...really?" She smiled. "So why not take those garments off and join me under the protection of Venus...and hopefully Hera."

"Sure." Kim started taking the cloak and other clothes off.

"Wow! That is the biggest cock I have ever seen! It's larger than an elephant's!" AFN blushed in amazement.

"Heh, thanks."

"You welcome….Kimmy~" she teased before grabbing a small box and opening it. "Spider silk, nature's medicine for blood related injuries...like that cock hitting my uterus." She then placed it in her pussy and beckoned Kim to come closer to her.

Said girl stood up and walked over and hugged AFN close with her cock sandwiched in between their stomachs.

"Yep~" she moaned. "Your cock is so cute and large." She smiled before licking Kim's cheek. "Tasty~"

"Why not taste it down there?" grinned Kim nodding down to her cock.

"Oh I was going to but I wanted to see you and that tasty sweat of yours." She chuckled before grabbing Kim's cock and began to play with the tips inside.

"Ah!" jumped Kim who didn't expect her ancestor to go and do something like that.

"Aw. Is my cute Kimmy about to cry?" She smiled sadistically. "We'll do it! Cry for my pleasure!"

"I'm surprised, not gonna cry." Kim grinned back before grabbing AFN's chest roughly while pinching the nipples.

"AH! You are a naughty child.!" She moaned while nipping Kim's cock with her figures. "And naughty children need to be punished!" this time she moved her other hand down and started squeezing Kim's ass. "Such a fat ass." AFN grinned. "Have you been eating like a queen in your realm?"

"It might be a little large," Kim grinned and reached one hand down to AFN's wet folds. "But it feels like someone's more eager than me~"

"AH!" She moaned. "I don't know what you're talking about~" she pouted. "I'm not wet or having an orgasm."

Kim grinned before slowly slipping a finger up her snatch before gasping as her ancestor started moving her finger up and down inside her cock's slit.

"Ah!" Both moaned as they felt each other's fingers on each other's wet and warm folds/cock.

"See? You're soaked to the bone." teased Kim rubbing the inner walls of the woman.

"I'm not wet!" She pouted again. "I'm a princess not a bed wetter!" She said while her juices poured onto both the chair and Kim's legs.

Kim grinned before pulling her hand out of the folds. "I think it's time you gave this big fella a taste. Unless you couldn't handle something this big."

"I'm a princess and a warrior of Rome!" She said with bravo. "I can handle your elephant cock!"

"Then get on your knees and open your pretty little mouth."

AFN complied as she layed down on the chair and revealed her wet snatch, her extremely wet scratch, to Kim. "Please make me flood Rome in my juices!"

"I meant the mouth your moaning from." chuckled Kim.

"Ok…." She pouted. "Just lick it for me please?"

Kim walked over and got on her knees before she spread the folds and started tracing her tongue across them.

Mmm~ it's tickles." She moaned from the rough tongue.

Kim grinned and licked across the pink lips while rubbing her inner thighs at the same time.

"Ah! Kim!" She moaned while feeling her folds getting wetter from each lick of Kim's tongue. "I feel so alive!"

"Mmm, now it's your turn." Kim stood up with her cock standing at attention.

"Ow!" She said as the cock poked her in the eye. "Be careful! I still need my eyes!" She then started licking Kim's cock as she slowly engulfed it into her mouth. 'So salty yet as smooth as ivory.'

Kim grinned as her ancestor slowly licked across the tip while rubbing her hands across the shaft. "Like it my masked princess?"

AFN nodded before sucking the cock as she bobbed her head up and down across Kim's still enlarged cock.

Kim let out a low moan and started moving her hips slightly to push the tip in deeper.

'By the gods I can't stop thinking about this cock!' She thought while she sucked on the elephant cock being thrusted into her mouth. 'I can't take it! I must have her! Consequences be damned! I want **Kim!**'

Kim saw AFN started sliding more of it in her mouth and throat while bobbing her head faster and moving her hands up and down faster than she expected.

'More! Please give me more of your cock!' She thought as Kim's cock exploded in her mouth, covering her mouth in cum. 'The nectar of the immortals is in my mouth!'

Kim groaned as her sperm shot down AFN's throat and filled her mouth while watching her swallow all she could before bobbing her head again.

"Kim~" she smiled with lust. "I want more of your nectar!" She then laid down again and once more revealed her pussy, now as wet as a fish out of water. "And I want your cock inside me."

"Wow, the proud and strong gladiator acting like this. What would others think?" she teased moving closer and squeezing her ass.

"I don't car-AH!" she moaned feeling Kim slowly lick across her ass. "I just want you Kim!" She smiled with lust.

"Then if you want this cock so bad, beg for it." she purred before grabbing the gladiator's breasts.

"Ah! Kim! Fuck me like my father's whores!" She cried out before blushing and looking at the wall.

"Oh? So you played with some prostitutes eh?" teased Kim rubbing and caressing the woman's ass.

"No! I'm not a whore!" She blushed while catching the teasing in her voice.

"But you're so eager for the cock of one of your descendants." she replied while brushing her hand across the wet folds.

AFN pouted. "Please."

"Well~ alright." she grinned bringing the tip up and rubbing the shaft against the folds while hearing her let out a small whimper.

"Please don't tease me Kim." She blushed. "I want it all."

"You asked for it." she raised the tip up to her folds before grabbing her hips and slowly pushing forward into her snatch.

"Ah~ it's so big against my pussy." She moaned as it slowly entered her folds. "I love this elephant cock and I love my descendant!"

Kim groaned as she kept pushing it before feeling a barrier in her way. "Is that your hymen?"

"A what?" AFN asked since medical science wasn't that sophisticated during this time in human history.

"It's a barrier that shows whether or not a girl or woman is a virgin. Or pure in this case."

"So it's not a metal slab? Or a piece of dried clay from when Prometheus created man?" AFN asked as her blood started flowing out of her pussy. "Ah! That hurts like Pluto!"

"Don't worry, it'll pass in no time." Kim rubbed her back. "Don't worry, this is all normal."

"Will you be gentle?" She whimpered slightly. "I want my first to be with love, not rough unhappy sex."

"Trust me, I've done this three times already, I'm not gonna rush you."

"Ok...I trust you." She blushed. "My cute and gluteus maximus goddess." AFN teased.

"I'm not a...oh forget it." sighed Kim with a smile.

"I do love you...now ram that cock into me like what the Greeks did to Troy!"

Kim grinned and slowly moved back with AFN gritting her teeth before pushing back in and getting a gasp from the woman.

"Ah! By Juno and Hera!" She cried out. "I call out to you to forgive me and my family and lift this curse from us and allow us to live in eternal happiness!" She then moaned while Kim's cock thrusted into her into her womb. "I beseech the goddess of marriage and womanhood to bless us with this woman you have chosen to save me from a curse of self destruction. Please great Queen of heaven give us a child from this union!" She cried as Kim looked at her ancestor in shock at her declaration to the same goddess that cursed her family in the first place.

'I'm not entirely onboard with praying to them, but I'm not complaining.' thought Kim who started moving faster in and out of her.

"Ah! I pray to you Juno! Make my descendant find the happiness she seeks and the love she was denied by the irk of Jupiter." AFN moaned as she felt Kim's cock twitching inside her body.

"I'm gonna cum!" grunted Kim moving her hips more frantically.

"AAAHHHH I LOVE YOU KIM POSSIBLE!" She cried out as Kim's sperm poured into her womb causing a small bulge to appear on her stomach. "Ah….I love Kim Nero Possible~" she panted before Kim pulled her cock out of AFN's pussy. "I'm blessed by my descendants seed."

"Wow, I think you took more sperm out than the others." she panted sitting down.

"All the better to bear your children with my Kimmy." She smiled while turning around.

"Well, if it really did work, then I can forgive you. On one condition." she smirked.

"Anything! As long as you don't cheat on me." She glared lightly.

"You clean this mess up." she nodded to her cock which was covered in some leftover semen.

"Yes my caesar!" She smiled as she bent over and started slicking it clean until not a spot of cum remained. "I'm done! And I have to say….your gluteus maximus is really big….bigger than mine." She half teased, half envied.

"That's it, I'm doing on a diet." she groaned before seeing her hand start fading.

"Kim! I was kidding your gluteus maximus is perfect!" She called out. "And don't go on a diet or forget about your wife!" She blushed as Kim vanished.

-present time-

Kim started reappearing and saw she was in her own room and saw her casual clothes back on. "Looks like I'm back."

But when she looked at her bed, she saw a small hand mirror resting on it with a note.

'_Dear Kim possible,_

Thank you for breaking your family's curse and saving the world multiple times. As thanks we give you this magic mirror. It's one of my personal hand mirrors that can see anywhere in time and space. You can use it to see your past selves, but only one person per day. Oh and the sword and the pistol are on the bedside next to you.

Have fun.

With eternal blessings,

Hera and Juno, goddesses of marriage, womanhood and queens of heaven.

P.S. I'm sorry but that cock is still attached to your body and you still have occasional time blips to the places you have already been to.

_P.P.S. You played more of a role in your family than you think~_'

Kim raised an eyebrow and saw the family scrapbook on the bed too. She picked it up before opening the first page up. The first page showed AFN in her gladiator personal while fighting her father, but she looked like she had a small bulge and a small figure with Kim's mongolian clothes was next to her in the form of a goddess….with a big butt. 'Ok...what? Is that me? And is so, my butt isn't that big!' She thought with a huff before turning a page showing another drawing with KPK in a chinese monastery praying to a stature with victorian garments and exposing a yak's cock. KPK in this drawing was bowing as a small girl, about ten years of age, also worshiped the statue.

'Ok, maybe let's skip ahead.' Kim flipped past the next pages while noticing more ancestors that seemed different than before as she stopped on one with SHP. This old black and white photo of SHP seemed to be her looking at a ironclad ship. Kim looked closer and saw that the semi-youthful eternal was sporting a large bump that looked like part of the new larger dress she sported (Think Padma's outfit from Episode 3 but in a Victorian style) as she smiled at the camera with the peace sign. 'Oh Sherlock, you crazy time traveler you.' Kim chuckled as she flipped a couple more pages until she saw two pictures of herself, one with a new doll with her face and two white wings, and the other was her before her hero career holding a small bundle. 'Wait.' Kim thought as she looked closer at the bundle, and well nearly had a heart attack. 'YKP!' Yep, she was holding…..a baby kitten. 'You know we're BOTH allergic to cats!'

She shut the book and had a look of realization. "It was me, it was me who caused the family to keep going on. I sleep with one who had bad luck, they had my child, and the line kept going until I...was born." she held her head. "Ow, stupid time traveling logic."

Kim then realized something. 'Wait, if i had children with my ancestors….does that...make me my own Great Great Ancestor!?'

She gripped her head and groaned. "That's the last time I ever go back in time. Note to self, thank Drakken, but punch harder." 'And to give Shego a hug for inspiring me to be a hero...and maybe become friends.'

"Hey! Yak cock!" said a familiar voice from the mirror. "Are you still kicking your enemies ass?"

She reached down and picked up the mirror and saw KPK's smiling face.

"Hey my Khan. How's the future? Didn't cheat on me?" She glared slightly.

"With the way things have been, I can't tell if I cheated on someone else or not technically." groaned Kim. "Turns out I became my own ancestor."

"Wow! I knew you were a goddess! And this proves it!" She laughed as two girls of around ten started looking into it as well.

"Is that mom?!" Both asked. "She's so pretty!"

"Heh, I guess I get to talk to some of my kids." chuckled Kim. "Hi there, I take it she's already told you who I am?"

"Yep you're the yak goddess!" They grinned teasingly.

Kim deadpanned while KPK laughed outloud. "That's my little girls! Great job Atiia, Timia!"

"Thanks mom!" They smiled before another voice could be heard.

"Kim Nero Possible!" Yelled a certain gladiator.

"Oh, hi there." she greeted seeing the other ancestor pop up cutting the connection of KPK's line.

"Don't you 'hi' me!" She said as she growled from apparent mood swings. "I want my caesar to name this child eating my body!"

"Well, did you have any in mind?"

"Bothica, after the woman that fought the empire years ago." She blushed.

"See, that wasn't so hard." chuckled Kim.

"But I want someone to wish me luck before I head off to battle father at the colosseum." She cried. "I want your blessings!"

"Easy there, I'll make sure you have my blessings alright?"

"Thank you my Caesar!" AFN smiled before the line cut to YKP who was wearing some cute bunny pj's.

"Pretty angel?" She smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." she smiled back.

"What does...incest mean?" She blushed. "My babysitter kept telling me but I don't know what she means."

"Uh, well it usually means when you love a family member….a lot."

"Really? Even my….cousins in the country?" She frowned. "But they smell like baas!"

"It's a different kind of like, just try to give it some time and imagine really liking someone a lot more than usual. That doesn't mean you have to be with them, that's up to you."

"Ok thanks pretty angel!" She smiled before another call came through showing the first YKP with a non braces smile while giggling.

"Kim look!" She moved the mirror down. "I'm pregnant." She couldn't stop laughing.

"What!" cried Kim with wide eyes.

"Kidding~" YKP laughed while taking out a pillow from her shirt. "I got you good!"

"Oh ha ha." spoke Kim sarcastically and with a smirk.

"Well…..I wanted to get pregnant but it looked like the dweebs false birth control pills were another prank…" She grumbled.

"You tried to get me to knock you up?" Kim frowned while raising her eyebrow.

"Yes….I would it was hot and well." She grinned. "We both like forbidden love right?"

"Considering I made you look like a filled balloon, hard to say no." joked Kim.

"Haha. But Kim." She blushed. "Remember that advice about the cake? Well….it still happened and Bonny started groping my ass….for a year now! What's going on!"

"Either she's trying to make you feel shameful about it, depending on whether she said anything bad, or she might really like you, well us."

"I think it's the second one because ever since I ate that cake...she has been nicer to me, heck she even started to flirt with me as well as giving me advice and cake….what should I do?"

"Well, just treat her like a friend. If she's being sincere it might be a good idea to let things go as they are. If she starts going too far just tell her she's going too far."

"Ok…..but I Remember her saying that when we both hit graduation that Bonny and the others would...have some fun...whatever that means." She blushed. "What year are you?"

"I graduated."

YKP paled. "I wish you luck and please call me BKP!" She said before the mirror stopped working for the day.

She set it down before feeling something soft brush against her leg.

"Um….so warm." Said SHP with a latex spy outfit, which revealed every curve! "Oh hi Kimmy, miss me?"

"How did you get back here?" she asked in surprise while keeping herself from jumping.

"Eternal youth until the year 2038 AD Remember?" She frowned. "And I just came through the closet visa portal gun." She grinned while activating a pocket watch causing it to turn into a small handgun with a bulb in the center. "I based it off you and that cock of yours~"

Kim shook her head while a small white cat walked over and laid down beside her.

"Like her? It's my daughter...somehow she ingested some of my cat DNA vials and now...she's a catgirl." SHP blushed. "Sorry."

Kim rolled her eyes before she heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh is it that time already?" SHP said while picking up the catgirl. "Do you want me to stay or just leave?"

" I have a feeling I might be gone." Kim got up and walked out of her room and downstairs.

"Ok…" SHP smiled before hiding in the closet. "I can wait."

-front door-

Ring!

"Open up Kim!" Said a brown haired woman in a red and black shirt and pants. "I need to talk to you!"

Kim opened it with a neutral face. "What is it Bonnie?"

"Is that anyway of treating your best friend?" She said annoyed. "Anyway, the team needs to talk to you in private in the school locker room."

"How come?"

"It's about your performance." She said while grinning internally. "There will be cake."

"I think I'll pass, I should try and cut back." spoke Kim.

"Kim." She frowned. "Just come or I will start locking you out of the locker room."

"Fine." she relented as Bonnie started walking and she followed her.

-Torrington high school locker room-

"Kim." Bonny smiled as they entered the room. "Do you know what today is?"

"Tuesday?"

"No it's the day I…" She blushed as the other girls popped up from the shadows in bunny suits. "We fell in love with you~"

Kim's eyes widened as each girl of the cheer squad was in suits that were more of tops and thongs than anything else with ears on their heads.

"We want you." They said in unison as they took off their throngs revealing cocks half the size of Kim's. "We want you as our master~"

Kim gulped while feeling her own strain against her jeans and had one thought. 'God I love this future.'

-meanwhile back in Drakken's lair-

"Agh...I can't feel my body." Moaned the mad scientist as Ron left him in a pretzel knot.

"Now what is my name!" Ron growled.

"Uh….umm…"

"**Well!**" Ron said in his ape shit anger voice.

"S-Stoppable!"

"**What? Just Stoppable!**"

Drakken cowered as Ron got even angrier. "Ron Stoppable! That's it, right?"

"**Yes….now!**" Ron growled before throwing Drakken into a wall. "**NEVER FORGET THAT OR I WILL RIP YOUR SPINE FROM YOUR BODY AND USE IT AS A TOOTHPICK!**"

Drakken nodded frantically.

"Good now for some tacos." Ron smiled before leaving.

"Hey." Shego yelled. "Give me my salary!"

'Curse you Possible!...and Stoppable.' thought the doctor with a groan.


	90. Chapter 90

List of oneshots

chapter 90

What happens when Schrodinger unleashes an odd threat on Hellsing?

Series: Hellsing

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hellsing Organization, London, England-

Integra looked over her paperwork for this week and inhaled some of the cigar in her mouth and relaxed before signing the papers. It was the same old stuff, a vampire sighting in Washington, the Vatican getting haunted by a giant elephant ghost from Hannibal's attack on Rome, and a certain….vampire king and his servant/girlfriend/mate were causing trouble in china with some necromancer summoning an army of 'chinese vampires' which caused a massive hole in the Great Wall by Alucard's Jackal firing at it for fun.

She found another complaint regarding Sera attracting attention from the staff due to her chest, along with the complaining coming from a guy who no doubt stared too long and got his skull fractured by Alucard. She'd definitely need to talk to him to reel it back.

'I swear, one of these days I'd like to actually be something besides the leader of this organization.'

"Cheep." A small voice said from on top her head. "Cheep cheep cheep!"

"What the?" Integra put her cigar down and looked up to where a small chick's head looked down at her. "Walter!"

"Yes Sir Integra?" The butler/former WW2 fighter asked as he opened the door. "Is that a chicken?"

"Yes, and I want to know why it's here and how it got in." she replied with a serious face as the bird sat on her head.

"Cheep!"

"Oh sorry but that was me." Said a certain Nazi catboy from inside Integra's cup of tea. "I just wanted to see if the great Sir Integra Hellsing can handle a baby chicken that and I wanted to make Rip Van Winkle laugh at the scene."

"You broke into my organization, and put a baby chick here just to get a rise out of me?" Integra raised an eyebrow.

"No. I broke into your organization and placed a chick here to see if this den of Midian's can support a being of the light...and to see if big sis Sera's is around." Schrodinger smiled.

"Go away or I'll be hunting for a cat's pelt." she growled.

"I'm everywhere and nowhere remember?"

"How the hell are you even in my tea? Even I find that hard to believe."

"My name says it all. And its Schrodinger." He chuckled before reappearing in her glasses. "My, such pretty eyes, you look like…" He stopped and paled. "Like father! AH!"

Integra saw the catboy's face disappear and growled as the chick on her head kept chirping. "Walter, get rid of this bird."

Before he could get rid of the chick it flew off and onto a high book shelf. "Cheep! Cheep!"

"Clever little fella." Walter walked over calmly. "Come down here and I promise I won't hurt you."

This got Walter a book to the face. "Cheep Cheep!"

"Huh, alright, so this chick might be a little different than most." remarked Integra. "Should have figured from that damn cat."

"Of course!" Schrodinger reappeared in a clock. "It's a werechicken. All the way from central asia and bred to be the ultimate prankster!"

Integra frowned and pulled out her gun before blowing a hole in the clock. "Walter, get rid of that chick."

"Cheep?" The werechicken said confused as it flew off the bookcase and landed in a shoot that took it down to the basement.

"Well, seems to be taken care of." remarked Walter.

"Nope!" Schrodinger laughed. "Werechickens are one of the few supernatural creatures that can make a vampire scream like a girl!" And with that he disappeared.

"Walter?" spoke Integra taking another puff from her cigar.

"Yes Sir Integra?"

"Go down there and use _any _means to get that animal out of the mansion." she ordered.

"Of course." He grinned before walking out the door.

-Basement-

"Master!" Yelled Sera who was pissed off. "Why didn't you let me come see our niece, Rachel!"

"Well you were on that solo mission to Brazil and I got impatient and decided to drop by." he replied with a grin.

"Master! You're always impatient!" Sera's growled before looking confused. "Um...Master?"

"What?" he asked.

"There's a chicken on your hat." She said pointing to the Werechicken.

"Cheep."

Alucard blinked behind his glasses before slowly pulling his guns out. "Seras, don't make any sudden movement."

"Why? It's just a chicken."

"Cheep?"

"And it's about to be a chicken nugget." he aimed the barrels to his head and cocked the barrels.

"CHEEP!" It cried as it let loose a high pitched wail that made the two vampires hold their ears in pain.

"AHH! Die you bastard!" cried Alucard before pulling the triggers.

The chicken flew away just as the bullets started to come out of the guns as it then landed in Sera's head before flying down to her pants. "Cheep Cheep!"

"AH!" screamed Seras with a blush as she tried dancing around to try and get the bird out. "Get out of there!"

"Cheep Cheep!" It said while pecking her ass with its beak. "Cheep CHEEP!"

"Ow!" she jumped with a frown.

"Did it peck your ass?" asked her master.

"Yes!"

"Oh wrong move little chicken. Seras, I know how to deal with this creature, but you need to listen very carefully."

"Cheep?" The chicken said as it started pecking her anus. "Cheep?"

"AH! What!" she screamed with embarrassment and anger.

"Drop your pants."

"WHAT!"

"Cheep?" Now the chicken was pecking her pussy. "Cheep~" And enjoying it too.

"AH! ALRIGHT!" Seres begrudgingly dropped her pants revealing both her red and black panties with Alucard's face on them and the chick that let go out of surprise and started flying away.

"CHEEP!"

"Ooh, nice choice of underwear." grinned Alucard.

"Shut up master." Seras blushed as the chicken flew off again until it was on top a nearby Iron Maiden.

"Cheep Cheep!"

"Little pervert!" growled Seras whose eyes glowed red as she whipped out a small handgun before she started shooting at it.

"C...C...**CHEEP!**" It cried out in a demonic voice as it's feather got darker and it's beak developed teeth like a vipers. It's now red eyes looked at the two vampires before it started shooting exploding feathers at them.

Both rolled out fo the way and started firing back with the bullets hitting their marks on the creature's body with little effect.

"**CHEEP!**" It cried out before firing highly concentrated light beams at them! Yep...Schrodinger was right...the Werechicken can make a vampire scream like a girl...especially if it can fire beams of light at them!

"Master! What should we do!"

"Go get your cannons! I'll deal with this bird personally." he grinned standing up and holding his hands in front of him.

"Yes master!"

-Upstairs-

Walter tightened his gloves as he walked to the door to the basement and saw Sera barge out and run past him. "Sorry Walter!"

"What's wrong Miss Victoria?"

"Giant chicken! I need to get my cannons!"

"A giant what?" he looked down at the basement and heard gunfire. "Hmm, seems that little chick grew up. And Master Alucard is dealing with it."

"And it pecked my butt!" Seras bushed. "And all it did was cry like a banshee and turn into a black bird with bullet proof feather that can be used like arrows and IT CAN SHOOT BEAMS OF LIGHT!"

"Hmm, you go get your weapons, I'll assist Alucard." he raised his hand to let the wires glinting in the light for a brief moment.

"Ok Walter!" Seras said as she ran full speed to her room.

'Time for some cleaning up.' thought Walter going down the steps.

-outside the mansion at the same time-

"Where are you you bloody wanker!" the regenerator, Father Anderson growled while looking around, bayonets drawn, for a certain catboy that tried to burn his collection of bibles.

"Oi! Aren't you that insane priest?" called Pip smoking a cigarette who was doing patrol and spotted the man with his rifle in his hands in case he was looking for a fight.

"I'm not insane you heathen!" He barked back. "Now leave me be so I can go skin a cat!"

"Uh huh." Pip dropped his cigarette and snuffed it out before cocking his rifle. "I'm afraid if you don't listen, I'll have to kill you."

"Ah yes another fight ….hope it's better than the Werechicken." Schrodinger laughed from on top of Pips' hat. "Oh hello patchy."

"There you are you heathen cat!" called Anderson before throwing several bayonets at the catboy.

"Ow." Schrodinger said while appearing, unharmed, on the priest's shoulder. "That one almost got my wienerschnitzel."

Anderson was about to take another strike when Pip got a bullet in between the youth's head.

"Really patchy?" he said while in front of a gate. "If a bayonet can't kill me, what makes you think a bullet could?"

"Hmm, good point." Pip turned to Anderson. "Care for a truce to get rid of this pest?"

"To get rid of this bible arsonist….I will fight with you, you heathen."

"Oh?" Schrodinger laughed. "And what are you going to do? I'm the physical manifestation of the Schrodinger's cat! You can't kill me or even harm me."

Before the mercenary and priest could open fire, they heard a loud explosion and turned to the mansion.

"Must be the Werechicken making barbecued vampire." the cat laughed as he appeared in Pip's iris.

That was the cue for the wall to blow open as all three heard a loud screech before it went silent.

"...um...what just happened?" Both Pip and Schrodinger asked confused.

"Whatever abomination rises, I will slay it in the name of the lord itself!" declared Anderson readying his blades.

"Um, this is a creature that God made Anderson." Schrodinger deadpanned.

That's when they saw a small chick walk out of the hole and over to them.

"Cheep?"

"Uh, is that the werechicken?" asked Pip.

"Yes...in its non agitated form." the cat boy said. "Just don't scare it too much or-"

"This tiny feathery creature is that dreaded beast? Tis a small bird." remarked Anderson putting his blades and crouching down to the chick.

"Cheep?" It said before flying over to Schrodinger and pecking his eye out of its socket. "Cheep!"

"See? Quite vic-" he was cut off from having his head blown off as Seras hit contact with her cannon.

"Got him master!"

"OW!" Schrodinger yelled from inside her boobs with the chick still alive. "Big sis! That hurt!"

"Cheep?"

"Hey! No one's allowed in her boobs!" declared Alucard walking out before grinning. "Accept me."

"So? She's my big sis!" The catboy laughed as he appeared again inside Sera's mind. "Wow so much steamy dreams of being raped by your master~"

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Seras blushed as the chicken flew on to her chest before sleeping on it.

"Cheep...zzzzz"

"Would someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" spoke Pip who couldn't tell if this was more unusual than usual.

"Oh." Schrodinger said as he appeared in front of Pip's face while in the size of an ant. "I brought a Werechicken, the natural enemy of Medians like Alucard, to see if they can survive it and now the chicken is now big sis's kid!" He smiled as Sera's blushed at the notion as Alucard looked ready to enter level zero at any second.

"Seras, now I need you to take off your top." spoke the vampire.

"MASTER!" She blushed.

"Cheep..zzzz"

"Well, looks like I'll be handling two problems." grinned Anderson. "Skinning a cat, and burning that wretched heathen Alucard!"

This caused said vampire to laugh as he got into a fighting stance. "Let's tango!"

Both were about to attack one another to the death, if the chick didn't wake up and well...shot a feather at them. "Cheep!"

They dodged as it flapped its wings frantically while walking across Seras' chest.

"Cheep!" It said while throwing multiple feathers that, somehow, were able to cut through solid brick and steel.

That's when Walter jumped out with his wires trailing behind as he saw Anderson fighting Alucard. "Where's that bird?"

"Right here." blushed Seras pointing to the chick.

"Cheep?"

Walter blinked and took his glasses off to clean them before putting them back on. "I'd say that chick has chosen you as its mother Miss Victoria."

"What?" She blushed.

"Cheep~" the bird said as it started calming down and laid back on Seras' boobs.

"Uh, any ideas?" Pip asked walking over who was utterly befuddled and confused on whether to shoot it or softly pet it considering where it was.

"We could alway blast it."

"Master!"

"Kinda busy here!" he called back before kicking Anderson back.

"Cheep." It then started changing again...but into a small mini chicken/human child with Seras' and Alucard's 'female' personas body and features. "Mom? Cheep?"

Anderson and Alucard stopped and joined in everyone else at staring at the child with wide eyes.

The werechicken looked at Seras then at Alucard before replying, "Papa?"

"Well…..this is quite the sight to see." remarked Walter.

The child then looked at the butler. "Aunty?"

"Ok, now I know this day I should have stayed in bed." spoke Pip who was flabbergasted.

"Same."

"Huh, well first I ever had a daughter, and one I tried to blow up." spoke Alucard. "Small world."

"Papa…" The child smiled before adding. "Vlad!"

"Vlad?" spoke Seras confused.

"Oh. That's Alucards real name." Schrodinger said while appearing from a tree. "Or as the world knows, Dracula."

"We all know that." sweatdropped Pip. "It's not that hard to see."

"Then why did you ask Integra that yesterday Pip?" Seras deadpanned while holding the tiny girl in her hands.

Pip chuckled with embarrassment as Alucard walked over to the child.

"Papa?" The child said while looking at the vampire king.

He leaned in closer with a serious expression.

"Papa….I'm sorry." She shaked a little before standing her ground.

He slowly smiled and patted her head. "Daw, I can't stay mad at that face."

The child smiled before jumping onto Alucard's glasses, looked at his face before kissing Alucard's nose. "Papa...I love you."

"Well, I'll go let Sir Integra know the threats been dealt with." spoke Walter walking away from the cute scene.

-with Integra-

"Has the bird been dealt with?" She said while sharpening her saber.

"In a way, but not what'd you expect."

"And what does that mean Walter?"

Walter didn't know how to explain before Alucard phased into the room through the shadows with a smirk. This was followed by Seras walking in with a small child in her cupped hands.

"Cheep? Grandma?" The child said innocently.

Integra blinked and turned to Alucard. "Alucard, explain.

"Are you sure master?" The vampire king asked with a toothy grin.

"Yes."

"Fine."

(One explanation later)

Integra took a long drag of her cigar and sighed. "So let me see if I have this straight. You and Seras found the bird in the basement."

"Yes, master."

"Fought it while Walter tried to assist while Pip and Anderson were outside the mansion."

"Of course miss Integra." Seras spoke out while the child fell asleep in her hands.

"Then that damn cat showed up, said it was your child, it changed, and now apparently, the chicken is your daughter now?"

Both nodded as Integra facepalmed.

"How the hell does that even make sense!"

"Nothing does." Alucard spoke chuckling. "Neither does the undead."

Integra groaned. "Well what are we going to do with her?"

The child then woke up and saw Integra. "Where's grandpa?"

"Who?"

"Maxwell of course." Schrodinger popped up again. "That's the grandpa."

"I would rather sleep with Anderson." growled the woman.

"He said the same thing when I burned his bibles." The catboy laughed before handing them a gift. "It's from the Major, have fun." He then disappeared.

They looked at the package before Integra lit a match and lit the box on fire. But apparently the Last Battalion invented flame proof boxes since it didn't even get scorched.

"Alucard, try shooting it."

"Yes master." He grinned before the box exploded in a stream of confetti and hit Alucard straight in the face. He growled and aimed both guns at the container.

Which was empty….except for a small amount of pink gas that evaporated into nothingness.

"That was weird." remarked Seras.

"Papa?" The girl said while looking at Alucards' shrinking form as his hair grew longer and his clothes started turning white. "You're getting smaller."

"Hmm?" he looked over his form. "Well, looks like I'm in my female form. It's been a while."

The now female Alucard tried to change back...only for it to not work at all. "We might have a problem."

"Papmom?" The child asked confused while Seras looked at Alucard before hugging her master.

"Seras? Where'd that come from?" asked Alucard who wasn't complaining.

"Oh um…." She blushed before whispering. "I'm kind of...a Yuri fan."

"Oh?" grinned Alucard. "I didn't know you were a closet lesbian."

Seras blushed before picking the smaller vampire up and on to her shoulders. "I think mistress needs a timeout right...Cheep?" She addressed the werechicken.

Cheep nodded before Alucard grinned and jumped off Seras shoulder before wrapping her arms around her from behind.

"Getting a little cheeky with your master aren't you?" she grinned.

"Maybe~" Seras smirked. "And only for you mistress Vaida."

"Cheep, you stay here and play with grandma, me and your mother will need to have a long 'talk'."

"Ok Papmom!" Cheep smiled while the two vampires disappeared into the shadows. "Grandma?"

"What?"

"What's yuri?" She asked innocently while playing with Integra's saber.

Integra groaned and rubbed her head. 'I really hate that cat.'

-back with Schrodinger-

"And I love you too, big...sis…" He frowned while trying to get one thought out of his head. 'Mother! Why did you bed the former Sir Hellsing!'


	91. Chapter 91

List of oneshots

chapter 91

What if a certain creature found a boy who might be what she's looking for?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Washington D.C, 1865, two days after Lincoln's assassination-

A large group of mourners waited near the railroad for the train, the one that contains the deceased body of Abraham Lincoln, former president that helped win the Civil War and freed the 'colored' folk, which was somberly chugging across the rails to his final resting place in Kentucky. A young boy with green eyes, dark black hair and wearing a dark suit watched on with his family while a cloud of dread loomed over them.

All eyes watched it with people sniffling and outright crying. Even the dog next to the boy was crying like crazy. Just as the train came through the station a loud cry was heard, like sound of a thousand dying soldiers on the still blood covered field of Gettysburg in complete agony.

People looked around in curiosity while the boy turned and spotted a dark figure in the air descending down towards him at a fast pace.

"Gah! MOMA! PAPA!" He yelled out as the figure caught him in its taloned legs. He found himself hoisted up by the creature as everyone who saw it cried out in horror with some even starting to run away in panic.

"IT'S THE NEW JERSEY DEVIL!"

The creature, which was covered in feathers and fur, just ignored it as it flew away with the boy towards the west as the train, containing Lincoln, thundered away in its ghostly march.

-in the western part of the Union, Northern Illinois-

The boy kept trying to free himself as the creature carried him into a dark forest as night took over the sky. As the creature flew, the sound of iron against iron could be heard from the creature's wings. It cried out again as it flew into a cave embedded into a mountainside and dropped the boy onto a bed of hay.

He groaned and looked up at the tall monster. It was a creature from one of Poe's stories, it's black metallic body shined in the apparent light of the cave as a bird's head with red eyes looked at the boy before doing something strange...it took off its skin.

"W-What are you doing?" he cried out while scrambling away from the beast.

The creature continued its action until it came off, including the head of the beast, and dropped it on the ground. "Oh sorry about that. It was getting stuffy in there." It said in a feminine voice.

The boy was flabbergasted and looked from the skin on the floor to the new figure. The figure was a pale skinned woman with silver hair, two bird like feet, and a pair of cherry red eyes. Her skin was smooth like a still lake and her body was like a saint on earth.

"W...Who….what….are you?"

"Well. It might be tricky to explain to you since I lived here since the last of the Mammoths lived in this region." She said while moving closer to the boy. "And I mean you no harm….yet."

"Ah!" the boy scrambled back in more fear hearing that.

"Just kidding." She chuckled. "I don't eat mud men….often…"

The boy gulped as the woman walked closer and crouched down.

"So what's your name?" She said while touching his cheeks with her left hand.

"C...C….Christopher."

"AH, like that Italian." She smiled. "I remember seeing him looking at the top of this mountain and saying 'I'm the ruler of India!' Ah good times."

"Well, who are you?" he asked still keeping away from her.

"Me? Well the Cherokee thought I was a guy named Coyote, the Roanokians called me, famine, the British called me Owlman, and Lincoln called me the 'Angel of Secession.' But you can call me Natka." She said while looking at Christopher.

"Natka?"

"Or you can call me, Natkaherkansaqua."

"That's quite a mouthful."

"Well I was born before language existed in this region so...yea it is." She giggled.

"So...what are you gonna do to me?" he asked nervously.

"Me? Oh nothing I'm just as confused as you...since you were never my intended target."

"What do you mean?"

"The dog was supposed to be my meal but," she looked at him with a smile. "I think keeping you here as a companion is a better idea."

"What! But you can't keep me! I have a family!" he cried standing up.

"Really?" She frowned. "Then this could be a problem."

"Why? You carried me here, you could fly back and I can find them on my own." he suggested.

"Well." She frowned. "I can't use my 'skin' in sunlight or I will turn back and fall to my death with you on me."

"Well it's night now, if you hurry you can make it in time." he tried pleading.

"Can't. The sun's about to come up….right about…" She pointed to the beam of light that hit the cave. "Now."

Christopher sighed and sat back down. "So we need to wait till tomorrow than?"

"Yea about that…." She blushed. "I can only fly either on full moons, lunar eclipses, and times of great despair...like last night."

He sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them with his head on them.

Natka hugged him closely. "I'm sorry. But that's my curse."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well. I was cursed...by an angry man." She said trying to 'sweeten' the truth. "And for eternity I have to live in the shape of a monster at night or in times of great misfortune, never being able to leave this cave during the day."

Christopher felt bad for her before she slowly pulled away.

"I think it's time for me to sleep, just don't follow me and I won't have to tickle you to death." She slightly chuckled before walking deeper into the cave.

'She tells a sad tale, and is happy the next. How odd.' thought the boy.

(later that day)

Natka came back to the main entrance and saw that Christopher was looking at her with a confused stare. "Is something the matter?"

"Before, you told me a tale that would make anyone sad, but then you were happy the next. Are you hurting?"

"Well. You wouldn't understand young one." She said with a small smile. "Even if I told you it would take years to finish…..or just a day depending on you paying attention."

"Well there's not much else to do here, so you have my undivided attention.

Natka laughed at that remark. "You're like me when I was young, so eager to learn and energetic like a rabbit." she sat down in front of him before sighing. "So do you want to listen on the cold stone or my lap?"

"Uh, I'm alright here." he replied with a chuckle.

"I insist." She said gesturing to her lap. "I promise that it will warm you up."

"No really, I'm fine." he insisted holding his hands up.

Natka sighed. "Then I won't tell you the story."

Christopher sighed before walking over and sat down on her lap.

"See?" She smiled. "Warm and toasty right, young one."

"Uh, yeah." he replied with a light blush.

Natka smiled while petting his head. "Well it all began centuries ago."

(10,000 years earlier)

We find ourselves inside an animal hide, hut where a young woman with mammoth skin clothes was cooking on an open hut fire.

"Natkaherkansaqua!" said a village elder, who happened to be her father, Esajanoqu. "Why did you refuse the hand of the chief's son, Asoshitanak?"

"Because he is nothing but a pig of a man! I refuse to be wed to someone like that."

"Even so you have to wed him or we will be cursed by the spirits." Esajanoqu cried out in frustration.

"I will wed the man whom I choose." she spoke in a firm tone.

The elder sighed before a very old man with an ugly face entered. This was the chief son, Asoshitanak, or to Natkaherkansaqua, a child of a she bear and a rock.

"What do you want?" frowned Natka.

"To have your hand in marrage Natkaherkansaqua." He smiled revealing his green teeth which stank of rotten meat. "Just like father ordered."

"I refuse, again."

Asoshitanak glared at her before kicking over the cooking stone. "You will not go against both my father and the spirits!"

"Yes I will!" she stood up and glared at him.

He relented, knowing that Natkaherkansaqua was one of the few woman of the tribe that can kill a mammoth with just a spear and a stone, before leaving in a huff while dark thoughts cooked in his blackened mind and heart.

"Daughter. You have to marry soon, it's almost the time of the full moon." Esajanoqu said as Natkaherkansaqua went back to cooking. "And you will soon be at childbearing-"

"Enough!"

"But Natkaherkansaqua, think of the traditions of this village, you must marry and Asoshitianak is the only able man left after the plague hit two winters ago."

"I would rather face the wrath of the spirits than to bear that man's child." she frowned.

Esajanoqu sighed before turning to the sky. "You mustn't trifle with the spirits or they will make your wish come true." and with that he went and sat down with Natkaherkansaqua.

(Night of the full moon)

Natkaherkansaqua was now by the river, collecting several moonlight plants for her father's spells, humming a melody that her mother sang before she did as a child. As she was occupied with this task a dark figure came from behind.

"Natkaherkansaqua." Asoshitianak said while holding a long spear in one hand and a long tiedup rope of both mammoth and wolf hair. His face was masked by a wood slab in the shape of a great horned owl.

She turned and frowned at seeing the male. "What do you want now, another woman to whore yourself on?"

The man growled like a caged animal. "No, Your death so I can take that body and send it to the Spirit world." He brought the spear up above his head and pointed at Natkaherkansaqua. "If you won't marry me, NO ONE WILL!"

He jumped towards her with the weapon aimed for her chest. Only for her to dodge the spear and run into the forbidden woods, while the bloodhungry Asoshitianak, leaving the spear in the river and grabbed a nearby rock, ran after her with murder on his mind.

(Forbidden Forest)

Minutes felt like years for Natkaherkansaqua as she brushed past the various bushes and trees in fear for her very life as she could hear the masked assailant yelling like a mammoth through a village. As she was about to lose her strength she found a cave embedded inside a mountain and ran inside.

(Inside the cave)

"WHERE ARE HIDING YOU WHORE!" Yelled the ugly man as the cave reverberated his shouting into a primeval roar.

She stayed as far back as she could to keep from being seen.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON-" Asoshitianak suddenly stopped yelling and laughed. "Ha ha. Very funny Natkaherkansaqua, come on out, and maybe I will pleasure you before I kill you." He then walked closer to Natkaherkansaqua's location but due to the poor lighting he couldn't see anything. "Oh and maybe I will rape that pretty body of yours after I slice off your limbs."

She gripped her hands and started feeling her body fill with rage.

"And Natkaherkansaqua." He laughed. "Remember that day your mother died from a mammoth stampede?" He then grinned. "Well it was me, I started the stampede so I can gain the title of top hunter and your father's approval."

"YOU WHAT!" she screamed in pure fury as she charged at him.

"GAH! GET OFF ME!" He yelled as Natkaherkansaqua pounced on him and proceeded to scratch his body before punching his mask off and broke his nose. "YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU RUINED MY PERFECT FACE!"

"THERE IS NOTHING PERFECT ABOUT YOU!"

Asoshitianak growled before taking a animal skinned bag from his pants and opened it before blowing the black metallic dust into Natkaherkansaqua's face. "Neither will you after my curse is completed." He then chanted to the dark spirits of the underworld with the blood from his face hitting the ground and creating a circle of blood around Natkaherkansaqua.

She tried wiping at the dust while trying to take another charge at the man. Only for her to hit an invisible wall of red just as the chanting stopped.

"Now Natkaherkansaqua, I will curse you to become a monster, a beast that can only survive at night and as further punishment I also curse you to never leave this cave unless the moon is high, the sun turns the night sky red as blood, or when suffering is at it's most highest that even the Great Spirit itself will weep." He laughed manically as Natkaherkansaqua started changing and gaining black metallic feathers. "And the best part is, you will never die, you will never find happiness in death for I strip it from you forever!"

"NOOO!" She cried out as her legs turned into bird talons and her face became covered in dark feathers as her once blue eyes became blood red. Natkaherkansaqua looked with hate at Asoshititanak before breaking the blood barrier and ripping his heart out of his body with her claw like hands and crushing it.

"Ha ha! I win…..Now my curse will never be broken….." he choked out before falling to the ground, his body turning from skin to bone within seconds, the price for making a deal with the dark spirits.

She glared at the bones and roared out before smashing them to bits. She could only cry out in rage, sadness and despair as she saw the sun rise, the signal for her new life as prisoner of a man's dark curse.

(Back to present)

"And that is my tale, young one." Natkaherkansaqua said with tears streaming down her face.

Christopher was shocked as the woman held her face and started crying into her hands.

"Why am I curse with this life!?" She cried. "I have suffered enough! Why can't my curse end!? WHY DAMN IT WHY!?"

The boy frowned and tried rubbing her back.

Natka looked at him with puffy eyes. "You are so lucky. You can see and feel despair and know the embrace of death...I however can't."

She started crying again while the boy tried hugging her. Natka sniffled as she saw Christopher also crying. "Why are you crying young one?"

"Empathy...It's not fair that you had to suffer." he cried. "He should have suffered….not you."

Natka smiled slightly. "You're a kind young child, Christopher, and don't worry about him, he's suffering his own punishment...like the man that killed your leader." She frowned again and looked up. "If only I can see the wonderful things man has done without the despair that I've been forced to endure every century." She then looked at the boy with a grin. "Maybe you can help me with that wish...son."

"Son?" he blinked confused.

Natka's grin got bigger before hugging him. "Yes. Please let me be your adopted mother!"

"But...But I already have a mom."

Natka looked down before looking up at him. "Christopher….I have the curse of seeing someone's death and when I saw them...they were killed by men in masks with the leader having horns on it."

His eyes widened. "The Ku Klux Klan."

"The what?" Natka cocked her head before remembering. "Oh that group that just started getting popular in the south….I'm sorry."

"Wait, how do you know they were killed? When did you go out?"

"I acquired this power from that bastards curse. And I came out three years ago, and saw a battle that still shocks my very being. The place was in Gettysburg." Natka said while shaking in his embrace, remembering the screams and cannon fire that lasted for three days and two nights.

Christopher was stunned, but rubbed her back some more.

"As for knowing….I saw them in one of the newspapers that entered my cave and I saw them and read about their actions to free their fellow man from slavery." She said pointing to a old newspaper from 1859 near the the boy's leg.

He reached down and read the article.

Natka looked on as he finished reading the article and turned to her. His face crying with joyful tears.

"Christopher!" She panicked, not remembering what joyful tears were in another human being was in over a few centuries of seeing only despair, as she hugged him against her breasts. "What wrong!?"

"I'm...just so happy!" he cried hugging her.

Natka calmed down before realizing something. "Did you eat anything before I...accidentally caught you?" She blushed at the last part.

"No, why?"

"Well." She was about to finish her sentence when a loud grumble was heard from her stomach. "Eep!" She blushed.

"Hahaha, you're hungry." he chuckled before a louder grumble came from his stomach.

"HAHAAHHA!" Natka laughed. "You're as hungry as a mountain lion!"

He blushed as she set him off her lap.

"Why don't I cook some food." She smiled as she got up. "Maybe some cooked bat or some bear meat with mushrooms?"

"Ugh, I've never had bat before. Bear occasionally, but not bat."

"It's like eagle, but with more bone and less feathers." She giggled. "But if you don't want it I can always cook some wild mountain lion or maybe a rabbit?"

"You pick."

Natka thought for a moment before deciding to tease Christopher. "Ok. Let's cook us some cockroaches."

"What!" he grimaced in shock.

"And maybe some dead rattlesnakes too." She chuckled.

Christopher looked like he was gonna throw up.

Natka then laughed. "I'm just joking, let's just get some bear meat ok...son?"

He nodded while keeping himself from puking.

"Oh and Son." Natka smiled. "Don't forget to add the fox intestines as a side dish." She teased.

He ran to one side of the cave and threw up.

"Oops….Too much teasing." She said while walking over to confort the pucking child.

-fourteen years later, 1879-

We now find ourselves back in the cave where an older Christopher, now sporting a pair of abs and a near shaven beard, was currently cooking dinner for his mother. This time it was a boar he encountered and was currently marinating.

"You're turning out to be an excellent cook son." Natka smiled while looking at her adoptive son cooking like a pro. 'And a very handsome young man as well.'

"Thanks Natka."

"Aw." She pouted. "I told you to call me mom."

"You know it's hard for me to say that."

Natka just frowned with a huff. "So son, did anything happen while hunting?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"No KKK members or any monster hunters?"

"Nope, I stuck to the forest and didn't get spotted by anyone."

"Good." She smiled while looking at the food. "It looks so good."

"Thanks mom." he spoke without realising what he just said.

Natka looked at him with a shocked expression. "Son."

"What?" he looked at her confused.

"Did you just call me, mom?" She smiled while shaking with joy.

Christopher blinked. "I….I think I did."

Netka looked down before run tackling him and hugging her son against her breasts. "Aw! My son loves me!"

"Ah! N-Natka! Let go!" he cried out from the hug.

"Never!" She said while hugging tighter. "I will never let you go!"

He blushed feeling her breasts and found himself falling back with her on top.

"Like the view?" She grinned as her breasts jiggled in front of his face.

"Gah!" he reached up and covered his nose, feeling a nosebleed.

"I take that as a yes." Natka grinned before getting up. "Let's get that boar ready before it becomes charcoal."

He nodded as she walked off while he eyed her ass idly.

"Chrisy." Netka grinned. "Are you looking at me again~"

"N-No!" he cried out looking away.

"Ok." She giggled. "Just look out for the…"

Crash.

"Wall."

"Ow." he groaned.

Natka just sighed before helping him up. "Even when you're a man, that wall seems to hit you every day."

He just nodded while nursing his nose.

"At least you didn't get that stalactite ow." She said remembering the stone hitting her head two years ago, after Christopher ran into the same wall and caused it to fall loose from the ceiling.

They walked over and started eating into the boar. Only to burn his tongue on the still hot meat. "Gah!"

"Son!" Hetka cried out in panic as she grabbed a nearby water container and gave it to Christopher.

He guzzled it to try and cool down his mouth.

"Are you ok? Did your mouth burn off? Should I rub bat blood on it?!" She panicked while forcing the mouth opened so she can see the tongue and inspect it for damage.

"I'm fine." he spoke moving her hands away. "I'm alright mom."

She looked at him before hugging the boy again. "I love you so much!"

"Gah!" he gasped feeling her breasts against as she smothered him.

"Aw! Never stop being so cute!" She smothered him more with a smile.

"M-Mom! Can't breath!"

She didn't listen as she continued to hug her son like crazy. "I love my Chrisy!"

'So soft.' he thought feeling himself passing out.

"Son." She looked at her son and looked at him with a panicked face. "SON!"

"Night night." he muttered as he passed out.

"SON! DON'T GO INTO THE SPIRIT WORLD!"

-hours later-

Natka looked at the sleeping boy with concern as she started chanting a prayer for his safe 'return' from the spirit world.

He slowly groaned and turned his head. And saw his adoptive mother's' breasts and pussy. He groaned and felt another nosebleed coming up.

"Oh spirits of the mountains." Natka chanted, oblivious to Christopher's movement. "Bring my son back from the Spirit realm and give him your blessings. Make my son a man and my husband."

"Husband!" he sat up with wide eyes.

"By the spirits!" She gasped. "You came back from the dead!"

"I just passed out." he deadpanned.

She just ignored him in her joy. "Oh son!" She then hugged him tighter than anything he felt before. "Never do that to me again!"

"Can't...breathe…"

"Sorry." She blushed while letting go while sticking her tounge out in embarrassment. "I forgot my own strength again."

"I can tell." he replied breathing in deeply.

Natka looked at her son with a smile. "So did you dream about me?"

He blushed and shook his head. "No, but what was that you were saying?"

Now it was her turn to blush. "Um….look at the sky let's get-"

"No, don't try to change the subject."

"What subject?" She looked at the wall while sweating.

"You wanted me to be a man and your husband."

"Who, what, Is it a full moon GAH what uh!" Natka stuttered as her face became redder than her monster form's eyes.

"Mom." he frowned.

"Yes Chrisy." She said with her face still red.

"If you don't tell me the truth, I'll stop calling you mom."

Natka looked at him in shock. "What! But-"

"Fine." he shrugged.

"Ok…..I will tell you." She stuttered while looking at his eyes. "I started to fall in love with you!"

He reeled back as she climbed onto his lap.

"And I have been wanting you as my husband." She pouted. "There, I told you. I love you as both a mother and a woman!"

He blushed at the confession.

Natka looked at him with a frown. "But if you don't want me I can just throw you into a bear cave and let THEM have you!" She yelled the last part while gripping his arms tightly.

"W-What!"

"You heard me! Do you love me or a bear!" She growled letting her anger affect her rational mind. "Well?!"

"W-Why would I love a bear?" he asked in fear.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She yelled. "JUST ANSWER IT!"

"No-NO!"

Natka stopped gripping her sons arm while looked shocked. "You love me?! Like a woman or a mother?!"

"I..I don't know!"

She glared while looking hurt. "Tell me the truth or I will never feed you bear or rabbit ever again." She then struck the threat with this, "without my secret sauce at all."

"Well I don't know! Sure I see you like a mom, and I have been staring a little bit…"

"At my ass, breasts or my snatch?" She said while cupping her breasts.

"Uh…..all of them." he admitted with a red face.

Natka just grinned before placing her breasts against his face. "Then go ahead and have a taste~" she purred while her son's cock got harder until it looked like a small log. 'So big~'

Christopher groaned as he felt her rub her ass against his cock and latched onto one of her nipples.

"Gah! So cold!" Natka cried in surprise as she continued to rub her ass against her son's cock which got harder with each rub.

Christopher was stunned and groaned before reaching up and groping her other breast.

"Gah! Stop! It's too cold!" She moaned while her nipples got hard from the cold touch.

"How is it?" he asked as he stopped sucking on her nipple.

"...cold." She giggled with a blush. "Ice and cold."

"How is it cold?" he deadpanned.

"Well your body was white as a spirit for an hour so-" she tried to say before her son screamed.

"I DIED!?"

"No, you just had your body and spirit separated for an hour. If you had died I would have started massacring nearby towns in grief."

He gulped hearing that.

"But since you're back." She purred. "I want you to love me like a woman and a wife."

"But I was too cold." he teased.

She pouted. "And I was too hot for you when we first met remember?"

"Well, maybe five out of ten."

Both chucked before laughing like crazy with both subconsciously hugging each other. When they stopped they saw Christopher's cock was rubbing against her slit.

"Mine!" Natka smiled while grabbing her son's cock. "It's time for mommy to make you a man." She grinned while beginning to pull his skin back.

"AH!" he groaned from the new sensation.

"Aw. Is my son loving having his cock played with? Well I did when you slept every night after you turned eighteen." Natka smiled.

"You what?" he groaned out in shock.

"Yep." She laughed. "I played with your cock while you sucked on my breasts like a baby. You were so cute."

"That's creepy."

"No it's not!" She puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "Now saying 'my mom is a bed wetting bird.' Is creepy since I never wet the bed once!"

"Now it got creepy caught you just brought that up."

Natka just blushed. "I'm not creepy….am I?"

Christopher didn't say anything.

"Christopher!" She growled using her son's full name. "Answer me!"

"...maybe." he replied looking away.

She looked at him before gripping his cock hard. "I'm not creepy! And that was harsh, especially when I try to keep you safe and clean!"

"GAH! Mom! Too hard!" he groaned in slight pain.

"Apologize or I will make it bleed." She mock threatened.

"Sorry!" he spoke in fear.

"Sorry what?" She grinned while increasing the pressure on her son's cock a little.

"Sorry for calling you creepy!"

"And?" She said in a sing song voice that Christopher thought was cute. "Did you forget something that starts and ends with an 'M'?"

"Uh, sorry mom?"

"That's better." She smiled while loosening her grip on her son's cock. "Now I want you to put yourself inside me."

The boy blushed while Natka laid down on the ground and opened her legs revealing her wet slit.

"Put your cock in me, Chrisy~"

He gulped and leaned in closer with the tip touching her folds before slowly pushing in.

"Don't be shy." She moaned as her pussy felt like a large stick got lodged into it, something Natka wouldn't admit to her son just yet. "You can put it in more, I won't try to peck your balls off if you hurt me." She teased.

He nodded and groaned as he pushed in more of his cock into her.

"Mmm." She moaned slightly while small amounts of blood fell on to the ground. "Ah. It's so good and painful, did you get bigger or are you always this big?"

"I think bigger."

"Ah." She grinned. "So that's the giant stick that's hitting my womb~"

He blushed as she hugged him closer with her arms and legs.

"Your body is so cold. Let me warm you up while you fill me with your cold sperm." She smiled.

"Sure." he nodded before pulling back and slammed back inside her.

"Gah! I feel my son's cock against my womb!" She cried out while feeling her folds being thrusted like crazy inside her.

"AH! It's so hot!" he grunted rocking his hips back and forth.

"Yes! And it's burning me with your cock! Please thrust me faster!" She cried out while hugging him tighter with her limbs.

"Mom!" he grunted moving faster with his cock hitting the entrance to her womb.

"Ah! I love you so much!" She cried while feeling her son's cock hitting both her g-spot and her womb. "I love more than anyone! I want you in my eternal life! I want you Christopher!"

"I love you mom!" he moaned.

"I love you too son!" She cried out as his cock twitched against her womb while she kissed his lips. She shuddered as his cock started shooting his seed inside her. 'My spirits! I feel so...bloated from my son's, no husbands' semen.'

Christopher panted as he felt his mom milk his dick.

"Yes. Make sure to keep it in my husband~" Natka smiled while kissing his cheek. "I want to be pregnant with a village full of your babies."

"Isn't that…..a lot of kids then?"

"Nope. I lived for centuries without a child so we must compensate for that." She grinned. "So let's get to it husband dearest~"

He gulped at the glint in her eyes.

-years later, 1967-

"Let's get going people!" Yelled a man in a car on a bridge in the middle of traffic. "I need to get to work!"

(Nearby on a tree)

"**Can we do it now papa?**" Said a dark silver bird like child while on the shoulders of a young man with black hair and beard, who was on top of a branch a few feet of the ground (28 ft).

You see this was Christopher, who happened to acquire the curse after having sex with his mother/wife back in 1879, thus making him immortal but not monster like like his wife since Asoshitianak's curse only affected Natka, and since she was female and not male, only the female kids would inherit a monster form while the males, there were none at the moment, would remain human.

"Almost."

"**When almost?**" She asked again.

(Back on the bridge)

"Come on-" He yelled before hearing a crack and the groaning of metal. "Oh fu-" He yelled before falling though a hole in the middle of the bridge, along with several others, into the river where he became crushed under several cars.

(With the observers.)

"**Never mind.**" She said while looking at the scene with a shaking body. "**Eep!**"

"**Did I accidently cause another misfortune to occur?**" Said a larger humanoid bird while landing next to the immortal man.

"Just a little one."

"**Not again. This is the second time this century...besides those instances in europe.**" It sighed with annoyance.

"It'll be alright." he patted her back.

"**I hope so. But if the next big tragedy is bigger than this one, just chain me to an airplane and let me get air sick.**" She said while holding her stomach.

"**Me too! I want to get sick too!**" The other humanoid bird chirped. "**Please!?**"

"**Sorry Anna. But your remember the last time you did that.**"

"**It was just one metal horse.**" Anna pouted.

"Listen to your mother."

"**Yes papa.**" She pouted while hugging him. "**Can we have 'fun' with mama now?**"

He blushed while his wife hugged his other side.

"**Of course Anna. But first we have to head back to the cave so your sister can have fun too.**" Natka smiled while groping her husbands' ass.

"**Yea!**" Anna yelled while groping Christopher's cock.

'Who knew I'd end up with this life?'


	92. Chapter 92

List of oneshots

chapter 92

What if Yang was secretly a big time gamer?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Unknown location, Dark room-

We find ourselves in a room with a small Scroll on the table. A figure with a dark cloak and a Nevermore mask is looking at the screen.

"**Ha! Eat it fools!"** laughed the figure with a deep voice as an explosion occurred on the screen before it declared the person the winner. "**You just go served by the Nevermore King! The gamer extraordinaire!"**

"_Fuck you dude!"_ cried one of the players on the game. "_If you didn't sneak up on me, you'd be the one getting owned!"_

"**Yea yea talk to the mask.**" The figure said while giving him the middle figure, it's trademark victory poise. "**Now kiss my avatar's ass, later loser." **

The figure turned the Scroll off and the figure got up and turned on the lights, revealing a very familiar school dorm room. The figure then took off the mask revealing…..

The Nostalgia Critic, just kidding, It's Yang. She shook her hair to get it to fluff back out while taking the dark robe and mask over to a box.

"Few! That mask is as toasty as ever." She said while cooling herself off. She stuffed them in the box and made sure to shut it tight and pulled a key from her pocket before locking it and put the key away and hid the box under the bed. "Good thing Ruby took Blake and Weiss on that all you can eat cookie buffet or they would have discovered my secret."

She let out a sigh and laid on her bed with a smile.

You see, Yang is a secret gamer, something that her father hates with a passion. That and Yang was made fun off for her gaming skills as a child and chose to dawn a mask and cloak to continue her gaming career. Heck to the Dust Tube community, She's the Nevermore King, a man that can beat the pants of any gamer in any shooting or fighting game, like Nevermore gears.

She had quickly swept the rankings and not one person could go one time without the title being mentioned, something that she fed on as people cheered for her skills, while others boasted they could beat her, and others were curious on who exactly the Nevermore King was. Heck there was a 5,000,000,000 Lein reward for 'his' unmasking. Not that anyone was able to know since she wore a mask with a voice changer in it.

"Heh, life is sweet." she chuckled.

Not knowing that tomorrow was going to be a disaster for her gaming career.

-Next morning-

"Yang….Yang...Yin?" A voice said while poking Yang's cheek. "Yin Yang!"

"Mmm, five more minutes." groaned Yang.

"But Yin Yang. Your sister is stuck in a well with Jaune!" the voice giggled slightly.

"Wait what?" Yang blinked and sat up in surprise. "Say what?"

"Your baby sister is in a well and Jaune is in there too." Blake chuckled.

"Not funny." frowned Yang before stretching. "What time is it?"

"Five pm. You slept through most of the day." remarked Blake. "Why were you so tired?"

"Um. Long night studying." Yang said while stretching. "Really wanted to get the notes down in my head."

Blake looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Really? It wasn't to get anyone's attention?"

"Nope, no one." spoke Yang while keeping her face turned away from Blake while getting her usual clothes on.

"Not even Weiss and Velvet?" She giggled.

"W-What? No, of course not." chuckled Yang with a nervous undertone.

"Oh? So you weren't trying to 'fuck them with a dildo' in your sleep?" She laughed as Yang blushed redder than her sister's cloak.

"H-H-How do you even come up with that stuff! I mean, that's just crazy." laughed Yang even more nervously. 'She's just trying to trick you, she doesn't know.'

"'Oh Weiss your pussy is so wet like melted snow. Let's build more snowmen while we stick the carrot on Velvet's button nose~'" Blake laughed while imitating Yang's voice.

"SHUT UP!" she blushed and covered Blake's mouth and looked around and was glad they were the only ones there. "How the hell did you hear that?"

"You were saying that so loud that I could hear it all the way from the gates with my 'sensitive' ears." She pointed to the bow on her head. "Here's a tip, try to keep it down when you play with yourself."

"BLAKE!" Yang yelled in embarrassment as she got up and chased her comrade across the room, accidentally causing the key to fall on the ground and land under the bed, hidden from the girl's sight.

Blake kept out of Yang's hands while the door opened and Weiss and Ruby saw the odd scene.

"Hey sis." Ruby said while holding a large cookie, the size of her scythe. "What's going on?"

"Uh, nothing." she spoke stopping and chuckled.

"So you aren't trying to pull Blake's head off right?" Weiss sarcastically said.

"What? No! We were just wrestling." she chuckled wrapping an around Blake's neck. "Ain't that right Blake?"

"No." Blake flatly said.

"Hahahaha! Good one!" laughed Yang who threw Blake onto the bed. "She's just a bit of a sore loser." she whispered to the other two.

"I heard that!"

"Hey Yang?" Weiss asked. "Why are so red?"

"Oh, I'm red?" she asked wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"Yes." Both replied.

"Did you eat any peppers last night?" Ruby said taking a bite from her cookie.

"No, it's just from the wrestling."

"Oh...So you didn't take any of my Pepper cookies?"

"No, and why you like those I never understood." Yang shook her head.

Ruby pouted as Jaune and his team walked in with a depressed Velvet, who was covered in carrot juice.

"What happened?" asked Blake in concern.

"Who else." Pyrrha frowned. "Cardin thought it would be hilarious to dump a jug of carrot juice on Velvet when she was just walking past the cafeteria.

"And Nora decided to smash him right into a wall." Jaune sweatdropped.

"Actually it was several walls and a desk." Ren corrected his team leader.

"Yeah that."

"Also...Nora started to, gulp, break his legs with a spoon." Ren shivered along with Jaune.

"Yup! They said it wasn't possible, well I made it happen!" beamed the girl.

"You really need a chill pill." Yang joked.

Velvet looked at Yang with crying eyes. "Yang….can I say here for the night? Please?"

Yang frowned and walked over before hugging the girl. "Of course Velvet."

"Thank you….Yin Yang." She chuckled slightly.

Yang felt her face go red while seeing Blake send her a smirk. 'Oh, you are so dead.'

"Hey Yang." Jaune said as he picked up a gold key with a Nevermores' face on the teeth of the key. "What's this?"

'Shit!' Yang panicked and walked over before taking it. "Nothing, just some key I found on the ground and decided it looked cool enough to keep."

Nora took the key. "Hey isn't this the symbol for the Nevermore King's channel?"

"Is it? Must be a coincident." chuckled Yang taking it. "Hey, I'm feeling hungry. Who wants to order some pizza and just pig out?"

Pyrrha looked at the closet and found a box with the same symbol on the lock. "Wow. Nice box. Nora bring the key please."

"Ok!" She giggled as she took the key from Yang's hands and walked towards the red head amazon.

"NO!" screamed Yang tackling Nora and took the key before running out of the room.

The group just looked confused as the box opened, due to a broken lock, and revealed a Nevermore mask and black cloak.

"Wow! Is that!" Both Nora and surprisingly Weiss said in nostalgia.

"The mask of The Nevermore King." spoke Pyrrha in surprise as she picked the mask up and placed it on her face. "**Hey Jaune….by God! My voice!"**

"Hey, that's the same voice he speaks with." spoke Ren with wide eyes.

"Wait? You don't think." Blake said while Velvet started having a fangirl moment.

"YANG IS THE NEVERMORE KING!" she cried out with stars in her eyes.

"God that is loud." Jaune said as his ears rang. "But why the box?"

"Did you forget about the 5,000,000,000 Lein reward?" Nora grinned with money on her mind. 'Pancake city here I come!'

"But wait! This is my sister we're talking about, maybe this is all some misunderstanding." spoke Ruby.

"**Her name is on the back of this mask Ruby. What else is there to prove?**" Pyrrha said.

"Uhhhh, well maybe she's a fan and is like one of those big time fans who secretly imagine they're big gaming stars?"

"Ruby." Blake frowned. "Yang is not one for being a fan, remember?"

"Uh, I got nothing." deflated Ruby.

"Now tell us." Nora said in a surprisingly calm and mature voice. "Why did you think that Yang wasn't a gamer?"

"Well she's one who likes being more adventurous and daring. Being a gamer just doesn't sound like her thing."

"So?" Jaune said. "I'm a gamer and I'm still active in the field."

"Yeah, but she likes to face on danger that can kill her. Playing games where you're not really in danger just doesn't...fit her." shrugged Ruby.

"So you and cookies are unsuited for one another?" Ren asked with a chuckle.

"Hey! Don't make me tear that pink stripe out of your hair."

"Ok!" He said nervously. "But seriously your statement is hypocritical."

"Less talking, we need to spread the word!" declared Nora.

"Terrible idea, Yang would kill us if we tell the entire school." Weiss said. "Why don't we just talk to her about this like rational people?"

"YANG!" Velvet yelled while hopping like her animal. "MARRY ME!"

"Woah there." spoke Blake. "Take it down a notch."

"Aw….but I promised myself to marry the one under the Nevermore King's mask." She blushed.

"Wait, you promised to marry that person, without knowing who it was?" asked Pyrrha. "Isn't that kinda….jumping the gun?"

"I WAS A KID OK!" Velvet yelled with a blush. "Why me?"

"Maybe we should just find Yang and remain calm." spoke Weiss.

"Are...are you actually worried about someone!" Velvet looked at Weiss with a glare. "Are you trying to support more Anti-Faunus actions against me!"

"What! No!" Weiss exclaimed with a frown.

"Then what? Are you going to report her to the Dust community and claim the reward!?"

"I'm from the main supplier of all Dust, do you really think I need the money?" she threw back.

"...money hogs." Velvet glared.

Both glared at the other before Jaune cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Yes Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe let's just split up and see if we can talk to Yang, and try not to kill anyone while we're at it."

"Wouldn't that be a bad idea? Especially if Yang goes all movie killer on us." Nora shivered.

"I think she'd be more concerned with the fact we know her secret." spoke Ren.

"Oh. Sorry Mulan." Nora joked.

Ren sweatdropped.

"Look, maybe if we can find her and corner her, then we can talk and get this whole thing over with." spoke Weiss.

"Flat chest is right." Velvet glared. "We need to find Yang!"

"Flat chest!" growled Weiss and was ready to tackle Velvet before Ruby got in between them.

"Knock it off or I will throw you two into a Nevermore's nest!" Ruby said with a serious look in her eyes. "We're splitting up, and that's final!"

Both girl nodded frantically.

'Crazy bunny.'

'Idiot flat chest.'

The teens split up with Velvet going with JNPR and the rest of RWBY going the other way as they went off in search of the blonde.

-hallway one, RWBY-

"Stupid bunny, what's her deal?" Weiss grumbled.

"Must be a rabid fangirl." spoke Ruby.

"Or maybe just a girl that saw a love rival?" Blake said while looking inside a trash can. "Nope not in here."

"I don't think she would go in a trashcan just to hide." groaned Weiss looking in an empty classroom.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled inside a trumpet. "Are you in there!?"

'This could be a while.' thought Blake.

"Damn those girls!" Yelled a familiar voice from inside….oh crap...the training hall.

"Or not." remarked Blake as they cautiously moved towards it. Only for a chair to nearly hit her face as it crashed into the wall behind her with a sickening crash.

"On second thought, maybe we should leave her." spoke Weiss.

"Stupid Weiss and her cute butt!" Yang yelled while said woman blushed.

"Ooh, is someone blushing?" grinned Ruby seeing Weiss' cheeks.

"S-Shut up!" She blushed as Blake opened the door.

"Yang. Please listen to u-" She was interrupted by a pissed off Yang.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled with her hair looking close enough to where it could burn the place down with her eyes pure red.

"Wait sis. Please calm down please!" Ruby asked. "Or Weiss will be forced to strip in front of you."

"WHAT!" cried the white haired girl with wide eyes.

"What? You don't want to?" Ruby grinned.

"NO!" she exclaimed with a bright red face.

Yang calmed down at the concept of Weiss stripping. "Will you really do that?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" cried Weiss reeling back. "I'm not going to strip!"

"...oh." She frowned. "I wanted to see that...and your….super sexy ass."

Weiss' jaw dropped while Blake snickered.

"Looks like Blake likes butt girls." Ruby giggled loudly. "Like Weiss Ass~"

Blake glared at her leader while Yang had managed to calm down due to the distraction.

"Good one Ruby!" Yang grinned with a thumbs up.

"No prob, but we came looking for you to try and see if you can tell us the whole story." remarked her little sister.

Yang just glared. "Just one word. 'Dad'." She then stomped off and broke the door on her way out.

"Come on, we need to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone." spoke Blake following the blonde.

"Come on Weiss Ass." Ruby said following Blake.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

-hallway two, JNPR-

"Yang!" Nora yelled into a student's mouth. "Did this bastard eat you like a piece of popcorn?!"

"Uh, Nora?" spoke Ren.

"Yes?"

"I don't think she's in there." he sweatdrop.

"Oh." Nora then threw the student out a window. "Oops~"

Ren groaned as Jaune and Pyrrha looked in classrooms they passed by.

"Did you find her?" Jaune asked while looking in a classroom with a Beowolf in a cage.

"**GRRR.**" Growled the Grimm as Jaune closed the door.

"Because Yang is not in here!"

"Not yet." replied Pyrrha as she looked a classroom with various test tubes and two mice….working on a computer?

"What are you looking at?" The smaller mouse said looking at Pyrrha.

"Nothing." she shut the door and shook her head. 'Remember to forget that.'

"Hey!" Nora called out as she opened a bathroom door. "I think Yangs in here."

"Uh, then you and Pyrrha go in, me and Ren will stay here." spoke Jaune.

Nora didn't listen as she grabbed Ren and dragged him into the bathroom with Pyrrha doing the same. "YANG! We know you're in here!"

"I'm not this Yang you speak of." Said a voice. "It's a me, Miranda."

The group sweatdropped. Nora walked over and kicked the stall door open.

"HEY! I'M USING IT!" Yelled Yang while on top of the toilet, pantieless.

"...so cute….you shave." Nora giggled as Ren and Jaune blushed and covered their eyes.

Yang growled before punching Nora and making her crash into the opposite wall.

"Wait!" Ren said while looking away from the pantless Yang. "Calm down!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE"

Just then Velvet walked in and started hugging her. "YANG!"

"Velvet! Let go!" she cried with a blush.

"NEVER MY LOVE!" She started squeezing harder. "I love you!"

"WHAT!" she exclaimed with wide eyes while trying to pry her off. "At least wait until I'm done!"

Velvet just looked down and grinned. "I don't mind~"

"VELVET!" Pyrrha yelled. "That isn't helping!" she reached in and grabbed the Faunus before pulling her back out and shut the door. "Sorry Yang!"

After a few minutes Yang came out, with her pants on. And she was mad. "Oh Nora."

"Yes?" She sweated.

"I'd run, and fast." Yang cracked her knuckles.

"And miss out on the Nevermore King signing my shirt? Nope~" Nora smiled while standing her ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she went to wash her hands with a frown.

"Yang." Velvet said while smacking Yang's ass. "We saw the mask and cloak."

Yang jumped and growled at Velvet. "They're someone else's."

"Your name was on the back Yang." Pyrrha deadpanned. "And it's stuffy in there."

Yang dried her hands and stamped out of there.

"Wait Yang!" Jaune said grabbing her arm. "Why are you acting like this?"

She pushed his arm away. "Because now I can't enjoy gaming anymore!"

"What? That's just…." Juane was interrupted by Velvet slapping Yang's face.

"FUCKING STUPID YOU BLOND HAIRED IDIOT!"

Yang blinked before getting mad. "Oh yeah! Do you know what it's like to have a dream pushed down by your dad? Something you're great at, only to have to hide it? I love playing those games, but it's only because of a mask and cloak I can feel pride because otherwise, my dad won't let it go when he finds out!" she yelled in Velvet's face. "AND DON'T YOU EVER SLAP ME!

"...and here I thought my hero was someone to dream with." Velvet said with tears running down her face. "Why are you so worried about what your father thinks? Aren't you a huntress in training here?"

"It's complicated." Yang said while looking away from the Faunus' face. 'Too cute.'

"How? If it's so complicated, tell me in a way it's not and I can help."

Yang thought hard for a few minutes before turning around. "Fine, but I need to find my teammates first."

"They should be on the other side of the school." spoke Ren.

"Yea. Renny is so smart." Nora smiled while hugging Ren.

"Let's go." spoke Pyrrha.

"Ok." Jaune said while trying to get Pyrrha off his chest. "Just stop squeezing me!"

Yang shook her head and walked out with Velvet behind her and the others taking their time to follow.

Just then Yang was groped by Ruby. "SIS! WEISS ASS IS BEING MEAN AGAIN!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Weiss retorted.

Yang sighed. "Glad you three are back, now we can talk."

"Sure. Oh could we also order pizza?" Blake asked. "You did suggest it before Nora started opening the box."

"Fine."

(Later)

"So." Nora said while chewing on a pizza slice, a bacon goat cheese slice. "When did you start wearing a mask?"

"A few months after I started getting into this one online game. I started my nickname then because it sounded decent, but as time went on I was a little celebrity on the games. So when I moved onto more advanced ones, I went with a cloak and mask to really get into character and keep my identity a secret."

"Ah. Wait….why the voice changer?" Blake asked.

"In case some of the games had some video chat options and I could prove to them I was the real deal."

"Oh." Jaune smiled. "So you didn't use the voice changer to scare 'any' newbies?"

"Well it did help make them nervous, some of them boasted they were pals with me, so I popped in and said they were lying, then whooped their butts."

"Typical Yang." Weiss sweatdropped. "Always thinking of fighting without any strategy...even with this getup."

"Oh please, video games are great for reaction and reflexes."

"Name one game, without mentioning Faunus Fighter." Velvet chuckled with a straight face.

"Bash that Grimm." she spoke without hesitation.

"Really? But that game has so many bugs in it!" Ren said with wide eyes. 'And its unbeatable by normal means.'

"Ah, but I'm talking about the platinum edition."

"What!" Pyrrha gasped. "But there's only two, no, three copies in existence!"

"Well after the big flop with the regular one, since not many people could beat it, I found a seller with a copy that was really cheap because no one wanted to buy a game they figured would just be the same thing."

"Wow." Ruby said with stars in her eyes. "My big sister is so cool!"

"So, I take it you guys are still gonna tell who I am?"

"Well….only to a few people." Velvet smiled. "Like Coco."

"But we will have to tell Processor Goodwin and Headmaster Ozpin." Weiss chucked. "Plus, between you and me, they are Dust Tubes greatest gaming legends, Witch hunter 42 and Mastermind Shipper."

"Well why do you have to tell them?"

"Well." Pyrrha said. "They are big fans of your work."

Yang blinked before shrugging, "alright, go ahead."

"Oh and Yang." Nora smiled. "Ditch the mask. Be yourself. We will be there for you."

"Yeah, show those geeks that my big sis can kick their ass."

"You will be sponsored by me, not that I like you more than a friend." Weiss blushed.

"She so does." whispered Blake.

"And we will help with future videos too." Jaune smiled with Ren nodding in agreement.

"Guys, I don't make videos, I just beat people online, duh." she chuckled.

"Oops." The two boys blushed as Velvet hugged Yang.

"Can...I be your um...student?"

"Student?"

"Yea….I always wanted to be...a gamer like you." She blushed. "That's why when I heard about you, I was amazed. So much I...kinda made a vow."

"To get married to you." Blake whispered into Yang's ear. "So get hopping, Yin Yang."

Yang blushed as Velvet heard and covered her face.

"Um. Sis?" Ruby asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, and it looks like I'll be busy."

"I can help." Weiss asked while holding Yang's arm. "Not that I want to or anything…"

Yang grinned and hugged both girls close. "Then we got a plan."

"Yes...to introduce Grimm's to video games?" Nora asked a little confused.

"No!" Ren bonked her head. "To get Yang to be more confident with gaming as herself."

"And to train these two newbies." she chuckled ruffling Velvet and Weiss' heads.

"What? But-" Weiss blushed before Velvet glared at her. "What now Velvet?"

"You might be surprised at how much fun they are, so you're going to play."

"Yea and I will beat you every time." Weiss smirked.

"Bring it newb."

"Crazy bunny!"

Yang sighed before holding both and kissed their cheeks each.

"Yang!" Both yelled with faces redder than Ruby's scythe.

"Play nice." she teased.

"Fine." Velvet said while covering her face with her ears.

"But." Weiss smirked and groped Yang's breast. "You have to treat us like equals, no favorites." 'Damn giant breasts...very cute giant breasts.'

"If you three need to bang, just say so." spoke Nora.

"NORA!" Ren yelled.

"Just saying."

"God….you perverted woman." Ren grumbled.

(Later)

"_Damn it! Nevermore King! You asshole!_" Yelled a random gamer in anger, oh and it's username was Faunus_Conspiracy_132. "_You cheated! My character was stronger than your pathetic Nevermore chick!_"

Oh right, I'd I forget to mention that they were playing Dungeons and Grimms? Well anyway, back to the game.

"**Just what'd I expect from a sore loser."**

"_Shut up man! One more-_" the user was interrupted by the room turning on. "_Is that Beacon!?_"

"**Of course, it's where I live."** chuckled Yang.

"_But...THAT'S THE GIRLS DORM! YOU'RE A MAN! NOT A-_" it said only for the Nevermore King to take of its mask. "_Y-Y-YANG!?_"

"That's me." she grinned.

"_You're the Nevermore King!_" It yelled as Yang gave her signature middle finger victory taunt.

"Yep. And you're a fucking noob for not finding out so soon." Yang laughed as the user cursed in the voice chat.


	93. Chapter 93

List of oneshots

chapter 93

What if Weiss could read minds?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-RWBY's room, midnight-

"Carefully, carefully." Weiss said while holding a fire and electric Dust tube in each hand. 'If I can mix these just right, the formula should work.'

You see Weiss is trying to recreate a dust that can give her 'bigger assets'. Something she really wants more then anything. Even if the formula is illegal in twenty countries including Vale.

"Just one more drop." She said before feeling a twitch in her nose. 'Oh god no not now!'

She tried to ignore the annoying sensation and kept slowly tipping the tubes, but grimaced as she felt the sneeze coming on.

"Ah...AH…..AH…" She said before. "ACHOOO!" She sneezed and caused the dust to combine and explode in her face...and most of the room as well. "DAMMIT!"

"KEEP IT DOWN WEISS!" Yelled Ruby with sleep deprived anger.

"Sorry Ruby." Weiss said as Ruby went back to sleep, aka snoring. She looked at the mess and groaned before going off to clean up.

After a few minutes, Weiss laid down on the bed with a sigh. A sigh of disappointment.

'Worth a shot.' she thought before going to sleep.

(Next day)

'Weiss is a annoying girl with no sense of humor.' Said a voice as Weiss slowly got up from the bed.

"Huh, who said that?"

"Who said what?" Ruby asked. 'And her hair. What did she do? Put bleach in it?'

"My hair is natural." she huffed.

"What?" 'How did she….is she an alien!'

"No! And how are you talking without moving your lips?" she asked getting out of bed.

"Talking without my lips?" 'Did she fall off a cliff? I'm not a ventriloquist!'

"Stop pretending like I can't hear you!" growled Weiss walking over. "If you got something to say, then say it!"

"What?" 'Wow...her breath smells bad. Like Nora's socks….eew.'

"My breath doesn't smell that bad!" Weiss glared before stomping off into the bathroom, where Yang was reading a magazine on the sink.

'Wow. Jaune looks so sexy~'

"Wait, since when did you think he was sexy?" she asked in surprise.

"W-What are you talking about?" 'Did Coco and Neo tell her?'

"No, they didn't tell me, you just said it."

"What. I didn't say anything." 'Crazy white haired giant ass women.'

"Oh, I've got a big ass? Well at least my chest won't go sagging when I get older!" she fumed.

"Hey!" 'Asshole! My breasts are perfect. And no flat chest will insult me!' Yang growled.

"Yang. The shower is ready." Blake said while draped in a towel. 'Oh it's Weiss. Maybe she's a closet pervert?'

"Says the girl with a collection of smut novels." growled Weiss. "Since you like insulting me and act dumb about it, I'll do the same. Hello dumb blonde, whiskers."

"Hey!" 'Bitch!'

"Weiss." 'It's not smut! And it's more educational than the books you read!'

"I'm not the bitch! Ever since I got up, you two and Ruby have been throwing insults at me, and you even pretend like you didn't say anything. I can hear you clear as day!" she growled turning and stamping away.

"...what just happened?" Blake asked before looking at the magazine with a nosebleed.

-cafeteria-

'Hey look a cat!'

'No that's shreene.'

'Oh….hey look a coin!'

'Mutant chickens!'

'Nora…'

'Jaune~ fuck me senseless~'

Weiss covered her ears and sat down in frustration.

"Weiss?" Velvet asked. 'I kind of feel bad...especially today on international kiss the Tsundere day.' "Are you ok?"

"International Tsundere day….what the hell are you talking about!" Weiss yelled.

Velvet looked at her in confusion. "What? International what day?" 'Ok...maybe I should leave….'

"Yes you should because frankly, I don't know what the hell is going on.

"...ok…" 'Anti Faunus….again. Why must people I think are friends actually are just mean people.' Velvet then left Weiss alone with drooped ears.

Said girl sighed and ran over before grabbing her shoulder. "Wait Velvet, it's not you, today's just been a real confusing day and I got a little bent out of shape."

"Oh….what happened?" 'Did Weiss get bullied?'

"In a way, yes."

"Hey Velvet! Weiss!" 'Wow...I need to ship this!'

"No you don't!"

"What? I just wanted to say hi." Coco said. 'That and tell you that Weiss looked cute in that….tacky dress? What the heck is that?'

"It's what I wear all the time, you should know that by now." frowned Weiss.

"Wow. You can read facial expressions!" 'So cool...oh look at the time. It's time to get Pyrrha and Neo for the 'Jaune's harem' club!'

"Since when does Jaune have a harem!?"

"What!?" 'Where can I join!?'

"What are you talking about?" 'Spy!'

"You just said Jaune had a harem, and I heard it loud and clear so don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Even Velvet wanted to join."

"Eep!" 'Jaune stealer!'

"What are you talking about? 'One more member to go...make that two. Oh and SPY!'

"I'm not a spy, I can literally hear you saying that clear as day, but what I am getting sick and tired of is you pretending like it's just me. Well this is starting to get me REALLY pissed off." she gummed.

"Oh...sorry." 'I'm really….sorry…'

"Um...Velvet." 'Wow...her face is redder than our leader's cloak!'

"Wait, Ruby's in the club too!?" exclaimed Weiss.

'She's onto us!' Coco then grabbed Velvet by the hand and runs away.

"What the hell is going on, it's like I was….reading…...their minds."

'Hey look the bitch is here.' A familiar voice said as it came up to her.

Weiss turned and glared at Cardin.

'What did I do? I'm not going to do anything...yet.'

"Try anything, and I'll drop you on your back." she threatened.

"Um….what?" 'Wow...what a bitch.'

Weiss growled before kicking his balls. "Bastard."

"GAH!" 'Mother humpin son of a Grimm that fucking hurt!'

"Next time I'll make them pop!"

Calden ran...well jogged out of the room in pain.

"Wow! Nice kick." Nora smiled. 'But...so unladylike.'

"This coming from a girl who's obsessed with three things, sloths, pancakes, and Ren."

"Are you a spy?" 'Or maybe a love rival?...**she will have her legs snapped if she does anything to my Renny boo!**'

"I'm not interested in Ren, and I'm NOT A SPY!"

"Says the one that knows my mind." 'Yep...she's an Angel Arc shipper.'

"A what shipper?"

"What?" 'An Angel Arc shipper….a Weiss and Jaune shipper. Silly girl.'

"Why the hell would I ship myself with him? Why do most of the girls do that!"

"Nora." Ren walked by. "Stop annoying her." 'Or no fisting tonight.'

Weiss blushed. "I'm not calling out on that."

"Weiss? Are you ok?" Ren asked. 'Um….Yep she's a nipple sucker fetish kind of girl.' "You look red. Maybe you should go to the nurse's office?

"Or maybe Weiss should hump a tree?" 'And then fuck Jaune in the ass with a dilldo….while on a chandiler?'

"SHUT UP!" Weiss blushed as she stomped out of the cafeteria. "EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!"

"Miss Schnee." Professor Goodwitch asked. 'Just like her father. Loud and annoying as fuck.'

"What?" she asked with a frown. "Something about my volume? Well maybe if people were more honest and didn't make fun of me like I'm deaf, then maybe I wouldn't need to yell."

"I'm sorry to hear, that but still. You are needed in the headmaster's office." 'That and I need to...take more pictures of Jaune. AH I miss the days when I was his babysitter.'

"Wait, you were his babysitter?"

"How did you know?" 'Ok….she is creeping me out.'

"I can read minds."

"That's nonsense. No one has that Semblance." 'Not even me or that coffee drinking cross dresser.'

"...I'm just gonna go." spoke Weiss weirded out as she walked away.

-Ozpin's office-

"Good day Miss Schee." 'Yep...looks like she's ticked off...again.'

"What did you call me here for?"

"Oh right." 'Damn it….um...coffee...no. Oh now I remember.' "It's about your performance, especially with mister Arc and Miss Rose."

"Oh? What's wrong?"

"Well. You have been...what's the word?" 'A pain in the ass? No...oh yes a bitch to them. Hopefully she doesn't know or I'm going to get sued.' "Incompetent."

"Yes, because a dork who can barely use his weapons and a girl with a sugar problem is not at all a pain in the ass?" she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be too harsh to them." 'Especially since Mister Arc forged his papers and Ruby's mother disappeared….oh right….mister Arc's training needs something more….maybe making Miss Schnee his teacher in the sword?'

"What do you mean by in the sword? It didn't sound like what I think it means."

"Oh you want to teach mister Arc how to use a rapier?" 'Wow…..what a pervert.'

"NO! You're the one who just said I should." she growled.

"...are you ok?" 'Is she reading my mind….impossible.'

"No, I've been reading minds all day."

Ozpin looked at her in shock. "What!" 'No! Stay calm….don't think of the secret room with the autumn maiden! Just don't think about it!'

Weiss looked at him in confusion. "Autumn Maiden?"

"What? I don't know what you are talking about." 'FUCK!'

"Look, I can hear you, so don't try to pretend you didn't mention a secret room."

"...crap." 'Damn it! Ok...don't think of 34561234089 or the door behind the plant.'

Weiss turned and started walking towards the plant. She then typed in the password and walked down as the door closed behind her.

-secret room-

She looked around the hall and spotted something at the end.

"..." 'So cold….need warmth.' A woman with a red and yellow dress inside a chamber at the end of the room.

"This must be the maiden."

"..." 'Sisters….where are you...Frost? Nevergreen? Aura? Where are you!'

Weiss walked closer before accidentally opening the chamber. Steam came out as the maiden's eyes opened up slightly.

"Um….Frost? What happened?" 'And why are you so small?'

"Who are you?"

"It's...me Wither." 'Same old air head.'

"First Off, I'm not Frost, I'm Weiss. Second, how long have you been here?"

"What?" 'Um...over one hundred...wait? I'm old…...AH! I'M OLDER THAN FATHER!'

"Alright, this whole thing was a waste of time." Weiss turned and started walking away. Only for Wither to hug her.

"Please don't leave me!" 'Please….big sis Weiss….'

"I'm not Frost."

"Please. I don't want to be left alone!" 'Plus….I want to live life as a normal child. Not in a chamber….' "Please?"

Weiss sighed. "Fine, follow me."

"Thank you." 'Big sis." She smiled while walking next to Weiss out of the room.

-outside-

Ozpin watched as the two girls walked out.

"Ozpin?" 'Uncle? What are you doing here?"

"UNCLE!" Weiss said in shock. "He's your uncle!?"

"Yea?" 'But he's...still young?'

"Hello Wither." 'Crap! And now she's out! Get the army! Salem mustn't get her or the Grimm will get stronger!'

"Who's Salem?"

"Nothing!" 'Crap! Not again….stupid witch…..'

"Oh aunty Salem?" 'I miss her.' Wither smiled at Weiss.

"Wait, either Salem is your wife, or she's the sibling to one of Wither's other parents."

"...the first one...and well." Ozpin frowned. 'Stupid incest law…' "She's my sister."

"Say what?"

"Yes. I married my sister!" 'Great...she's going to report me to the authorities...oh wait...never mind.'

"Wait, where is she? And why does she want Wither?"

"...well….she wants to….see her…" 'And fuck her too….damn her perverted nature!'

Weiss blinked and groaned. "Does this mean I can just go back to class?"

"Class?" 'Wow...big sis is a teacher!'

"No, I'm a student."

"Oh…" 'Aw…' "Wow….um sis. Are you a...warrior?"

"A huntress in training technically."

"Cool!" 'So she's a leader! Big sis is so cool!'

"Go right ahead Weiss." 'I need to try and make a better code.'

"Try 00000856341." Weiss pointed out. "That might work." she turned and walked out of the office.

-near RWBY' room-

"Sis...do you like anyone?" 'Please say yes...or no...AH! I'm so stupid…'

"No."

"Really?" 'Your an asexual?'

"NO!"

"Then what?" 'Please be a fan of blonds...or maybe black heads?'

"Are you trying to play matchmaker?"

"What?" 'There's a boy….wow.'

"What boy?"

"No idea." 'Um….'

Just then Weiss heard several voices in the room.

'Snow queen needs a friend.'

'Jaune?'

'AH Jaune~'

'So…'

'Handsome…'

'And cute...like ice cream!'

"Sis?" 'Are you ok?'

"Uh, let's just keep walking."

"Why?" 'Isn't that your room?'

Weiss sweatdropped as she opened the door. And saw Jaune with several girls playing poker.

"Who are they?" 'Especially the blond and the cute bunny girl.'

"Yang and Velvet."

"Oh...and the boy with the red head on his lap?" 'Luck...big sis should be sitting there!'

"Jaune and that is Pyrrha."

"Oh…..so um...hi?" Wither waved. 'Don't mess up!'

"Hi there." greeted Coco. 'What a cute girl.'

"Um...can I touch your ears?" She asked both Velvet and Blake. 'So cute.'

"Sure?" 'So embarrassing!'

"Just don't tug." 'Or I might purr.'

Wither moved over and scratched the ears.

'AH~' both girls thought while Weiss just sat on the bed.

"Weiss?" 'Snow Queen?'

"What?"

"How was your day?" 'Damn it! Why must I mess up! I love her yet she hates my guts...ok next time I will tell her!'

"Love!?" she cried out with wide eyes.

"What? Weiss?" 'What? Snow Queen….please don't kill me for this!'

"Quit calling me snow queen."

"Um….sorry." 'Hell...um...Weiss...yea. That will work...stupid father and his tips!'

Weiss blushed before looking away.

"Sis?" 'Yep she loves him. Ya!'

Weiss just sighed. "Just tell me the truth."

"What truth?" 'Truth? About what?'

"You just said you loved me."

"...Weiss….it's true...I love you." 'More than life itself.'

Weiss looked at him in shock while the girls minus Wither glared at them.

'What!'

'Yea! Big sis has a boyfriend!'

'Not fair!'

'Jaune!'

'Fuck!'

'...maybe he can share?'

"W-What! Jaune!" Weiss blushed. Only to get kissed on the lips and fainted from the shock.

"Sis!" cried Wither shaking her. 'Big sis is so silly.'

(Next morning)

Weiss was slowly waking up. 'Please let it be a dream.'

'Wow. Big sis has a bigger sis….but she's...so...ugly.'

Weiss slowly sat up. "What happened?"

"Sis! Congratulations!" 'You have a boyfriend...a harem master...whatever it is….'

"Winter? Since when did you get here?"

"Just yesterday." 'Yep….they grow up so fast.'

"And I never said we were in a relationship."

"Oh? Then why did Wither here show me your diary?" 'So much porn….with that Arc person...wow.'

"WITHER!"

"Sorry sis." 'Not….ok. That was mean.'

Weiss groaned.

"Oh and Weiss." 'Little snowflake?'

"What?"

"When you are dating an Arc you're engaged." 'Forever, along with the other….girls. Damn it. I wanted to marry her first!'

Weiss fainted again.

"Sis!" 'Sis!'

'My life is fucked.'


	94. Chapter 94

List of oneshots

chapter 94

Sequel to chapter 18

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**1600's**

A woman garbed in black was hastily filling a hole in the ground with a shovel. She was filled with panic as she looked around the area darkened by nightfall.

"Making him that belt was a mistake! I should have ensured he could only listen to me, but now I will die because I was a fool!" she berated herself as she kept filling the hole with dirt while keeping her ears peeled for any sound.

Once it was filled she patted it down then tossed the shovel away before looking up at the bare and blackened tree and saw a crow twice as large as the norm. Its feathers of its wings were tinted violet in the middle and the tips were curled. "I don't have much time _mi mascota._ I have only enough magic for one last spell."

She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a piece of paper while idly noticing a distant sound in the forest. "I use what little magic I have left to make you immortal. No force, not even time, will end you. Seek out my descendants and find the worthiest of all."

The words glowed as she began reading the incantation and mixed together into dark light that floated up from the paper and started moving up around the tree in a spiral motion before reaching the bird and it started to glow.

The woman sighed in relief before hearing a metallic sound. She turned and saw a figure dashing from the darkness with sharp claws that were shown due to the moonlight. Before she could speak the claws slashed across her body.

"Gah!" she gasped out looking down at the marks and felt the blood ooze out before she dropped to her knees. "You..._Diablo!"_

"No, I am doing what needed to be done." spoke the figure who was revealed to be male by the voice.

The woman fell to her side as it soon became harder for her to breath. "We…..could have…..been invincible….together….."

"_Mami_!" A little voice called out from the forest. "_Mami_ where are you?!"

"Please understand, I had no choice." the figure turned and ran off into the darkness.

As the woman rolled on her back gasping, a little girl in a black dress walked into the clearing.

"_Mami_!" she cried out running over to the woman's side and got on her knees. "_Mami_! What happened? Please be alright!"

"_Mi precioso mija_...listen to me...never...trust...a Rivera…" gasped the woman holding the girl's hand. "They….will bring….nothing…..but pain….."

"_Mami *hic*_" the girl wept as the life left her mother's eyes and breathed her last breath. "No…..no…..NOOOO! _MAMI_!"

The crow watched the spectacle and looked to its former mistress before turning to the girl. Its eyes glowed violet and stayed that way for mere moments before turning back to red. The bird turned away and took flight away from the scene.

As the bird flew away, the girl sobbed on her mother's body while clutching her robes. She knew who did this, from her mother's last words it was undoubtedly the man who was to be her step-father.

She grit her teeth and clenched her little fists. She slowly raised her face with anger in her eyes. "_Vendetta."_

**1650's**

"Ha ha ha! That village too weak for me!" laughed Dark Leopard as he stomped away from the burning settlement in his suit while he carried a handful of golds and supplies. "I'm almost disappointed it wasn't more of a challenge."

As he walked through the jungle with his claim, he spotted a figure ahead standing there with a hooded cloak.

"_Hola._" the figure said in an alluring feminine voice.

"Ooh! _Hola senorita_." grinned the man dropping the treasure and rushed over to the figure. "What brings you out here all alone?"

"I heard of a mighty warrior was going to lay waste to a settlement and wanted to see for myself." she spoke walking closer and rubbing the right arm of his suit. "Are you him? The mighty and all powerful, Dark Leopard?"

"_Si senorita,_" he chuckled puffing out his chest. "and what is your name?"

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me." she spoke walking away. "We were only _niños_ when you rejected me." she spoke in a hurt tone with anger as she pulled off her cloak and tossed it into the air. She was revealed to have long black hair while wearing a pink salsa dress with a clear and pristine face that would ensnare any man. "I am Valentina Aves."

Dark Leopard's eyes widened behind his blindfold before the woman spun her body and slammed her high heel into him, causing him and his suit to go flying back and crashing into the ground. "_Caramba_!" he pulled himself up to sit and watched the woman walk towards him with a swing in her hips.

"I will make you PAY for breaking my heart!" she growled out while putting her hands on her hips. "And will also avenge my _Mami_ for what your father did."

"What he did is none of my concern." growled Dark Leopard as he stood back up on the mech's legs. "Why don't we just find somewhere nice and enjoy some ale."

"I think I'll just crush you, with my Flamingo Kick!" she sprinted towards Dark Leopard and narrowed her eyes before jumping in the air and struck with a series of kicks.

He raised the arms of his mech up to defend against them while they made numerous small cracks in the stone.

She gave a kick with both feet to launch herself away.

He watched her in awe as she twirled in the air and landed with such amazing grace. "You fight good."

"My legs are more powerful than even the strongest of men." she said before pulling her dress up to show her well defined legs.

"_Dios Mío_!" Dark Leopard drooled and his mech leaned forward for a closer look.

Valentina smirked before swinging her foot up and slammed the heel against the casing on the mech and made dark Leopard stumble back. "How ironic. We had a chance, but you and your _papi_ tore my heart out and now you want me after all these years. You are such a pitiful little man." she walked forward before a pink gleam shone in her eye and she was directed to his previously forgotten loot and saw a pink mask with pink gemstones.

Dark Leopard groaned and saw her walk towards his treasure before crouching down and grabbing a mask with a beguiled look. She turned it around and slowly placed it over her face.

"Dark Leopard, know that on this day you were bested by your eternal enemy, _Dancing Flamingo_." she spoke and picked up the bag. "_Adios_!" she gave a smile and winked at him before she ran off with amazing speed.

Dark Leopard watched her go and held his chest. "Truly, she was a goddess. And yet I will never have her."

The woman ran off with a laugh. "I may not have been able to end his life, but that was wonderful!" she jumped and twirled before landing and kept going. "And I will make him suffer, as Dancing Flamingo!"

As she ran, a large crow flew above her. It kept its gaze on her before its eyes flashed violet and it went flying off through the air.

1700's

Golden Leon looked out on his beloved town. It was a quaint little place and the people were nothing if not humble. He smiled as the sun shined over it just right and let out a breath of relief and relaxation.

"This is indeed a great day no miscreants or ruffians in sight." he smiled and walked down to the town square before hearing a loud bang followed by screams. "_Que_?" he looked over and saw the local inn was on fire. "Danger has reared it's head!" he cried out before running towards the building. He jumped into the burning building and looked at the father and his children huddled in the corner.

"Help us, please!" the man cried holding the children close.

Golden Leon ran to the aid and kicked a hole through the wall. "Through here, go!"

The father helped his children on their feet and lead them through the hole before following behind. Golden Leon was about leave before he heard the upper floor starting to crack. And looked up just as the ceiling caved in.

The people outside watched as they saw the burning inn cave in and crumple to pieces while covering their eyes from the dust.

"Leon!" the children cried in horror. Their father held them close as they looked close to tears at the hero's supposed demise.

Suddenly the the rubble began to shift and a hand emerged before Golden Leon crawled out. The people cheered out in relief as the hero dusted the debris from his armor and beard.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright." the man came up and his daughter hugged the hero's leg.

"Not to worry, a true hero puts his life to protect others." he smiled patting the girl on the head.

"This was all my fault," the man lowered his head. "I never should have trusted that... That _bruja_."

"What do you mean? Do you know who caused this?" he asked.

"A woman approached me with some odd mechanism, she said would make my children's birthday one they would never forget. The mechanism sparked when I activated it and I soon realized it was a sort of... timed explosive."

"Do you know where this woman is?" asked Leon with a frown. "I must stop her before she flees."

"Oh, I don't plan on fleeing." came a voice from above.

Everyone looked with the father pointing. "That's her!"

A slender woman dressed in an owl themed outfit with spectacles fashioned into her mask was standing on top of another building with a timepiece in her grasp. "It took you at least 7 seconds to get the people out of that inn before it collapsed."

"Who are you! Why would you try to harm innocent people?" questioned Golden Leon with a frown.

"I am _Battling Buho, _and I did it to lure you out, Rivera."

"I will not let you get away with this foul villain!" he declared holding a clenched fist up at her.

"Say's the man whose grandfather and father committed numerous atrocities. You think you can restore your family honor by being a hero, hah! No matter what you do, you can never undo the sins of your family."

"What they did was unforgivable, but I am not them!" he declared. "If you wish vengeance, then come down and face me!"

"Gladly," the woman leaped and landed in a crouch. Her gloves and boots had talons that scraped at the ground.

Golden Leon ran at her with a frown and jumped before throwing a punch towards her.

Buho rolled to the side to dodge it and snickered as his fist met the ground. "I watched all your battles, all your fights, I studied your every move and I can easily calculate the time in between your strikes."

Golden Leon pulled his fist off the ground before running at her and jumped with his golden boot aimed for her.

This time she grabbed his foot and twisted it to make him spin in the air. He fell to the ground seeing stars. "Ha, see? Without any surprise and doing the same moves, anyone could defeat you easily. I know your entire repertoire and everything else about you."

Golden Leon shook his head and sat up while glaring at the smug woman.

"I know you eat the same meals for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I know you patrol the town on the exact same route every day. Also you knitted the days of the week in your undergarments so you know which one to wear."

The hero blushed and frowned. As the people giggled. "There's nothing wrong with that! It is a fine and not at all embarrassing thing to know which one to wear!"

"You live blissfully ignorant in an endless rut. Mother was right when she said men were hopeless." Buho put her hands on her hips. She sidestepped Leon's attempt at another kick and shook her head. After avoiding another strike she kicked him in the rear sending him stumbling to the ground. "I knew it would be easy, but if it was this boring, I would have brought a book."

"GRAAAAA!" Leon roared. He got in his fighting stance and wracked his brain for something before grinning. "So, you say you know all my moves, correct?"

"_Si_, I studied every one I saw you use."

"Well let's see you avoid one I just came up with." smirked the hero.

"_Que_?" she blinked.

"Leon Twister!" Golden Leon stood on one foot and started spinning on the boot with his arms outstretched with fists before springing towards her on his other leg.

She barely had time to avoid the strike and rolled out of his way. She looked and saw him stop and push off his arms before heading towards her with both fists aimed forward.

Her eyes went wide before the punch sent her skipping along the cobblestones. She winced from the impact before looking and seeing Golden Leon stand back up with his arms crossed. "This is far from over Rivera." she pulled out a handful of small capsules and slammed them on the ground to make a smokescreen.

Leon covered his eyes and ran to where she was, but saw she had vanished from the spot.

"We will meet again!" cried the woman as Leon gripped his hands with a frown.

He tried searching the town for hours, but could not find her anywhere. Just as he came to the next street corner he walked into a woman and accidentally knocked her to the ground. "Oh My apologies _senorita_."

"Oh no, it's quite alright, I have poor eyesight so some of the blame is mine." she spoke. "I am Sofía Avez."

"I have not seen you around here, are you new?" he asked helping her off the ground.

"Why yes, I am. Are you Golden Leon?"

"_Si_, I keep watch over this town, so you should have no need to feel scared. I will protect it with my life. This I swear."

"Oh good, I wasn't sure it was you because, my eyes. I heard you faced quite the adversary today."

"Indeed I did, I have fought many foes, but this one is more cunning, more calculating. Never before have I faced an opponent with such mental strength."

"Oh, well I do hope you can handle her."

"For now I must prepare for our next encounter, _Adios._" he waved to her before walking past her.

"_Adios_, idiota." she giggled before a black feather with a curled tip fell past her face. She pulled out her spectacles and looked at it and looked above her to see an odd crow flying overhead.

**1800's**

"AHHHH!" screamed a sailor as a cannonball came down from below and broke through the deck while the men onboard the ship started jumping over the sides.

"Run for your lives! It's Madam Gaviota!" another shouted before a chain wrapped around his neck. He choked and tried pulling it off before finding himself pulled over the side and fell down into the water.

A woman cat walked to the edge and huffed. "It's so hard to find a real man these days. Ladies, grab the loot and shove off."

"Yes captain!" declared her crew as they started getting the planks set and ran across them to board the ship while grabbing anything valuable and tossing to the women still on their own vessel.

The captain grabbed a discarded firearm then went in the captain's quarters. She looked around until she spied a chest and shot off the lock. She kicked it open and found her target. The Garuda's Eye Topaz. "I love being a pirate."

Before she could grab it a mechanical arm bust through the wall the grabbed it she looked through the hole saw a man in a flying steam powered wooden suit.

"Ahoy there lass, been a long time." the little man smiled.

"Mighty Cheetar!" growled the woman.

"Aye, that be my name." he said and dropped the chest in a compartment in his suit.

"That was my treasure!" she growled brandishing her chain.

"An eye for _eye._" he said pointing to his eyepatch and chuckled.

"Then I guess I'll take the other one." she twirled the end of the chain before throwing it at the glass casing.

Cheetar flew up and the chain ended up hooked on the mech's leg. She gripped the chain and found herself pulled up into the air. She wasn't going to give up so easily. She climbed the chain and was determined to get the Garuda's Eye back.

"Ye be quite the persistent wench, I'll give ye that much." he chuckled before the mech started moving in random directions. "But ye won't last long this time."

"You'll be eating those words you bilge rat." she said as she kept climbing. She reached the back and climbed onto the case and started punching at it to try and break it. "Give. Me. That. Jewel."

"Ahahaha! No." he laughed before diving down towards the ocean and causing the captain to hold on with even more trouble.

"Fool! Your suit's power source will be extinguished if you fly in the water!"

"Who says I be doing that?" he grinned before the mech changed direction suddenly and flew above the water surface with Gaviota losing her grip and had to grab the chain while she splashed against the water.

"That woman won't quit, it be almost attractive." Cheetar grinned. "But treasure comes before wenches." the arm to his mech opened up and he aimed at her. "Say your prays lass!"

She winced before giving the chain a hard yank. She pulled herself up just high enough to where the cannonball shot out and she just barely felt it graze her leg. "I should have taken your hand and feet as well when I plucked your eye from its socket!"

"I'd like to see ye try." he grinned before feeling his mech get a little sluggish. His fuel was running low and he was bound to plummet to the sea if he didn't get back to his ship. He turned and flew back to the ship as the woman noticed the slower mech.

She climbed faster and grabbed the leg before retrieving her hook. "Give me the Garuda's Eye or I'll rupture the steam pipes and you'll go down with your suit into the briny deep."

"You'll go with me!" he cried.

To prove her seriousness she jammed the hook into the suit and punctured a hole in it. Steam rushed out and the suit shook while Cheetar rushed to try and keep it stable.

"Last chance!" she snarled and raised the hook.

"Ah! Fine fine!" he relented. The case opened and he tossed out the chest.

"No!" Gaviota cried and jumped to retrieve it. She barely got a grip on it before it went down in the water which was followed by herself due to jumping off the suit.

She swam back out and went to her ship while holding the chest, albeit with difficulty. Once she was pulled aboard she held up the chest and cheered. "It's mine! The Garuda's Eye is all mine!" she cackled before slowly opening the lid, but when she looked inside she found the chest was empty.

"Ahahahaha! Looking for this lass?" cackled Cheetar on his own ship not far away holding up the item with his hand inside the suit.

"RIVERA!" Gaviota screamed and flung the chest into the nearest wall. "AFTER HIM!" she ordered to her crew.

The women scrambled to their stations while the captain rushed towards the wheel and found a red eyed crow roosting on it. It gave a caw before flying into the sky and watched the woman's ship chase after Cheetar's.

**1950's**

A military base was protected by heavily armed soldiers who looked very intimidating. Suddenly the alarm sounded and they screamed in terror and ran around like pansies.

A figure grinned to herself as she easily walked through a set of restricted doors while laughing at hearing the screams of terror.

Inside a scientist was ignoring the alarm as he looked over his blueprints. "Confound it, I must figure out how to add better control to my prototype."

"Perhaps I can fix that." laughed a woman behind him.

"What ho-?"

*WHAM*

The man groaned as he dropped to the ground with the blueprints softly landing on his back.

The woman reached down and looked them over. "Perfect." she put the specs in her coat and could hear feet running towards the lab. She rushed out and and dashed off to the testing area.

Slamming the doors open was Justice Jaguar who ran over and checked the male who slowly regained consciousness

"_Señior_, are you alright?!" he ran over to help the scientist.

"Uh…..woman…...plans…" he groaned out. "Stop her…. Hurry."

Justice Jaguar set the man back down before standing up and rushed to the testing site of the lab.

The woman grabbed what she was looking for. She turned her head at hearing someone stop right behind her.

"Halt in the name of the law!"

"Heh, Justice Jaguar, looks like I get to put your family in their place finally." laughed the woman as she put on the back pack like invention.

"I don't know who you are, but you will be arrested for breaking in an attempting to steal military equipment!"

"Oh, but I'm just helping them fix their control dilemma." she replied.

"Whatever the reason, you must turn yourself in or I will take you in myself."

"You can try, but thanks to my friends on the inside, I came prepared." blades sprung from under her coat sleeves and with a flick of her wrist they spread like tessens.

Justice Jaguar took a stance as the woman flicked a switch on the side of the device on her back a and she went flying in the air. "_Que_, what manner of trickery is this?"

"_Idiota_, this is a rocket pack." said the woman soaring through the air. "The scientists designed to help soldiers fly, but like all men they were too _stupido_ to figure out the problem with controlling it."

"Whether you can fly or run, I will still not let you get away!" he ran towards the table and jumped off it before reaching for the woman.

She grinned and moved her feet up. Metal talons ripped from her boots and grasped his arm. He was stunned and tried prying them off as she started flying up higher.

"I too have tricks up my sleeves, also I'm smarter than any man. Do you know what the problem was with the Pack? Lack of steering, it provides thrust, but all that did was make it another missile. Thus why I had these." she flapped her arms rattling the blades. "Something so simple and basic, and yet men can't even see it. How sad."

"And...these talons?"

"A simple series of springs that make them clench when I curl my toes." she flew up higher and started making the talons squeeze his arm harder. "I will be the first of my family to truly soar like a bird."

"Ah! Who are you!" he growled out while tugging harder on the claws while noticing they were getting too high up.

"I am, _Horrible Halcón_!" she declared with a grin. "Now let's see if your name is just a name or it fits. Try landing on your feet." she released him and let him plummet to the ground. "_Adios_ _Gato_!"

Jaguar panicked feeling himself fall and tried righting himself as his boot made contact first and there was a loud crash. "Hahaha! My Bronze Boots of Truth, give me catlike reflexes as well as speed and strength."

"Then I'll have to fix that." grinned the woman before turning her body down and shooting at Jaguar like a bullet.

Justice Jaguar leaped and easily avoided the attack.

"Jaguar!" the scientist came to the door rubbing his head. "Where are my blueprints?!"

"Little busy here!" he called back as he kicked the table up and used his other foot to fire it at the woman.

She gasped and avoided the strike.

"Ay! Be careful, do not damage the prototype! It's worth hundreds of taxpayer dollars!" the scientist screeched

Halcon growled before diving at Jaguar with her talons aimed for him.

"Not this time." he said rolling under her strike. He saw her rising back up in the air and ran to the nearby wall while running up it before jumping off and grabbed around her ankles. "Got you!"

"Gah! How dare you touch me." she growled while trying to shake him off in the air.

The scientists bit his fingernails in worry while trying to help, and at the same time save his precious lab.

The woman spotted a beam and smirked as a thought entered her mind. She turned and flew at it before swinging her legs and bringing Jaguar slamming into it.

"AH!" he gasped out and let go of her ankles as he slid down the beam and landed on the ground while hissing as he held the spot that made impact.

She cackled as she landed and pulled out the blueprint. "You want this?"

"Uh...yes." he groaned out while trying to get back on his feet.

She let go of the page and let it float to the ground before slashing it to confetti. "Oops, looks like you'll have to put it all back together."

"NOOO!" the scientists fell to his knees. "My life's work is gone!"

"You fiend!" roared Jaguar.

"Oh don't worry, I have a photographic memory. The plans safely tucked away in _mi Cabeza_."

"Return them at once!" declared Jaguar.

"Uh….no!" she spoke and flew into the air. "I'll just hold onto them and see who will pay more to get their hands on them. Or i'll just keep them for myself and see what my descendants can do with them. Good work Rivera, you've failed." she laughed heartily and flew through a window.

"You won't win Halcon!" declared Jaguar with a frown as he looked out to the sky.

"You might have trouble coming after me, when you're too busy saving everyone else from the time bombs I placed around the facility."

"Bombs!?" cried the scientist who turned and scrambled out of the lab in terror.

"Your choice Rivera, come after me or save the people before the building is blown sky high in… four minutes give or take."

Jaguar growled at her as she grinned smugly before he turned and ran out of the lab.

"I'm almost disappointed, he was rather cute." she said and flew off.

The people were safely evacuated just before the building exploded.

"Curse that woman." Jaguar grit his teeth. He spotted a silhouette flying through the sky and clenched his fists.

"Hmm, he got them out in time. I'm impressed." she said.

"Caw!"

She looked over to see an odd black bird flying beside her. It shared a look with her before flying off in the distance.

**Present day**

Zoe carefully opened the door to her home and snuck in while shutting the door and sighed in frustration.

The auction was a bust, she couldn't even get near Manny with all the other females acting like _Animales. _And it turned out there were some girls who looked like they had rabies and were ready to pounce on him, something that made her get out of there when it was clear she couldn't get a bid in even once.

She went to her room and laid on her bed dejectedly.

"_Avez."_

"Huh?" Zoe blinked and sat up in her bed. "What was that?" she asked before hearing a tapping on her window. She turned and spotted a crow outside tapping on the glass with its beak. It looked at her and its eyes turned Violet.

"_Are you Avez?"_

"Uh, yes?" she spoke while blinking and rubbing her ear. "I'm losing my mind, I'm hearing birds talking."

"_No, you are of sound mind. Please, let me in."_

Zoe hesitantly got up and walked over before opening the window.

The crow flew in and roosted on her bed post. "_Thank you mistress." _

"Mistress? Huh, I like it." she smiled before growing serious. "Now tell me, who and what are you and how can I hear you?"

"_You may call me Oscuro, and I was the loyal pet of your ancestor, Black Cuervo."_

"Wait, what? How can you still….be….alive….nevermind, I remember, witch." spoke Zoe putting a hand to her forehead. '_Stupido!'_

"_Si, my original mistress used her magic to make me immortal, and find you."_

"Alright, next question, why?"

"_For Vengeance against the family of the man who betrayed and slaughtered her, the Riveras."_

Zoe scowled and crossed her arms. "I'm aware what happened between them, and believe me, I'd love nothing more than to CRUSH EL TIGRE!" she yelled out.

"_Then follow me, vamos." _the bird said flying out the window.

Zoe groaned since it was still dark out and got her helmet on while changing into her suit.

They flew far and eventually came to a forest.

"_We are almost there mistress, soon you will have the tools to make you more powerful then you are now." _spoke the crow.

"How do you know it's still even around here?"

"_It's where I nest and slumber for decades at a time." _Oscuro replied before spotting a petrified tree with blackened bark. "_There."_

They slowly descended with Zoe raising an eyebrow at the tree.

"_Over here." _he flew to the side of the tree and scratched the ground. "_We must dig."_

"Great." groaned Zoe walking over to the spot and got closer before using her claws to dig through the dirt.

The crow helped how little he could and soon they unearthed a gothic chest.

"_Right where she buried it all those centuries ago."_

Zoe reached out and used a claw to pick the lock on it before it unlocked and threw it aside before opening the chest. Violet light emanated from within and Zoe felt an odd power seep into her body. Inside was a glowing purple stone and a book with a black bird spreading its wings.

"Wow." she reached in and grabbed the stone and book while looking both over.

"_Those belonged to my original mistress, the first Black Cuervo. The stone gave her power and the book is a record of all her spells enchantments, and incantations."_

"So what? I'm suppose to use these to crush the Riveras?"

"_Not just yet, it will take four years for you to master their power."_

"I am not very good with patients." she groaned.

"_Believe in me mistress. Once you have full mastery over their abilities you will have anything you want."_

'_Anything I want huh?'_

"_And of course you can take back that which rightfully belongs to to your familia, El Tigre's belt of power."_

"Hmmm, this could work." she grinned. "Yes, I will use this power, in the name of the Avez family and bring my dream into reality!"

"_I wish you best of luck mistress."_


	95. Chapter 95

List of oneshots

chapter 95

Sequel to chapter 48

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Eliza yawned as she sat up in her bed. She went over to the window and opened it. She saw it was a normal day and rubbed her head from her migraine.

"Man, what a Night." she looked at the time and yawned before walking over to one of the bedroom doors. She knocked on the door. "Chad? Time to get up."

"Ugh." groaned a voice inside. "Five more minutes mom."

"No, you had five more minutes five minutes ago!"

"How would you know? I bet you were drinking again!" he called back.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" she yelled before kicking the door down and stamped over to the bed. "Get out of that bed or else!" She grabbed the bed and Flipped him out of it.

"OW!" he groaned hitting the floor. "What kind of mom wakes his son like that!"

"I do!" She said Smugly. "Now get up or else."

"Fine, I'm up I'm up." he groaned standing up and letting his mom see how much he had grown over time. His hair was now Blonde that was Messy, his eyes where now a Shiny sky-blue color. He wore a tan shirt with red boxers on while he rubbed his eyes.

"Alright I'm up."

"Good." smiled Eliza walking away.

"Ugh Moms." he complained. he dragged himself out and turned toward the kitchen for breakfast.

It's been 12 Years since Eliza found Chad, but she has yet to tell him that he was adopted. He just assumed his father was a human who met his mom and left her alone with just him.

He made his way downstairs. There his mom was trying to fry eggs the right way. "Mom, you need some help?"

"No, I think I got it." she smiled while smoke rose up from the pan.

"You sure? Cause the last time you said that the Kitchen burned down."

"I'm positive." she waved as a small flame popped up in the pan. She put it out. "Alright let's go out to eat."

'I knew it.' thought Chad with a sweatdrop. He went upstairs and Got his shoes. Then ran downstairs as he and his mom left the cave.

They walked down the path. They entered the village with the villagers waving to them as they passed by.

"So mom where're we gonna Eat?"

"I was thinking at Sally's."

"Yeah Aunt Sally makes the Best Pancakes!"

"And you can hug Becky." teased his mother.

Chad looked away with a Blush. Soon they reached a home with Eliza knocking.

"Come in!"

A thread of silk shot out and wrapped them up before pulling them in as the door shut.

"Still not Use to that." Chad said. he spoke while they dangled upside down with the inside covered in spider silk. "Can we get down Now?"

"Nope!" beamed an older Becky who wore a white top with no pants due to her legs as she walked up the side of the wall.

Chad looked away with a Blush.

"Hi Becky." sweatdropped Eliza.

"Hi Auntie!"

"Uh, can we get down? Chad here kind of burnt breakfast."

"Oh sure Blame me." frowned Chad who moved his foot and kicked Eliza in the butt.

"Hey!" She said with a Pout.

"Betty! Cut them down." spoke Sally walking into the room.

"Yes mom." Sally moved up to the base of the thread and ripped it. Causing them to Fall. They landed on the ground with groans as Sally started untying them.

"Thank you." Chad said.

"No problem." she smiled while grabbing the back of his shirt. "Let's go." she started dragging him towards the kitchen.

"Hey let me go!"

Eliza and Sally chuckled before following. They all went into the kitchen.

"Let me guess, burnt breakfast?" asked Sally.

"Yep."

"And you want to mooch off us, right?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm not surprised."

Eliza gave a Nervous smile.

Sally went to the stove and started working on making pancakes.

Becky was busy staring at Chad. Said male noticed and looked away. "Something wrong Chad?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

He just nodded with a blush.

It was clear to everyone that Chad and Becky have Crushes on each Other. But both still hadn't said anything for years.

"Breakfast is Ready." Sally said. Everyone turned as she started putting pancakes on each of the plates.

They all dug in. Betty more than the others.

"Becky manners!" Her mother scolded.

"Sorry." she pouted. She ate normally.

'Cute.' thought Chad.

'Handsome.' Becky thought.

Sally and Eliza shared a look and grinned before nodding.

"Listen, Sally and I have to go out for a While."

"Where to?" asked Chad.

"It's a Surprise." They got up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Ready?" Sally asked.

"Ready."

They each gave a Smile.

After leaving the house, we cut back to the kids.

"Soooooo." Chad said.

"Wanna play a game?" interrupted Betty.

"Sure!" that's when he suddenly found himself tied up in silk. "What the!?"

"Alright!" she beamed picking him up and walked up the wall before opening her mouth and shooting more silk out and making him stick to the spot.

"Becky what's going on!?"

"I learned how to do this last week. I think it's where I use my fangs and drink up my prey's fluids." she pondered as her opened and her mandibles came out.

"Goodbye cruel World!" He shut his eyes expecting pain, but felt her fangs and mandibles touch his cheek and all he felt was her sucking on the spot. "Whoa, so you won't eat me?"

She pulled back and put her mandibles away. "Of course not. Besides, if I wanted to eat you, it would have happened when I first met you."

"Good point."

She smiled and hugged him while in the cocoon. "But I've really wanted to wrap you up like this."

"Why!?"

"This way I can hug you like this and you won't run away." she giggled.

He struggled to get out. 'This is kind of nice though.' he thought.

She continued to Snuggle him.

"Uh, can you let me go? I have to go to the bathroom." he tried using a clear excuse.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

'Come on man, how can I get her distracted?'

She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He blushed and stared at her in shock. "What?"

"What? Did you want me to do it on the lips? she grinned.

He looked away with a Blush.

She chuckled and made him face her before pressing their lips together.

His eyes widened in shock. 'HOLY SHIT!'

She stopped kissing and stared in his eyes. "You Like?"

"Uh huh." he nodded.

"Good." she resumed hugging him.

"I love you." he spoke with a bright blush.

Her eyes widened. "Really?" He just nodded. "I love you too."

That made her squeal as she hugged him even tighter.

"Can't breathe!" he groaned feeling air leave his lungs.

"You're so warm Chad." she smiled nuzzling her cheek against his.

"Becky please let me go!"

"Why should I?"

"Because the webs are giving me A Rash!"

"Oh fine." she sighed before cutting the webbing and letting him fall to the floor.

"Ahhh Oof!" he groaned before sitting up and rubbing his nose. "Ow!"

"Sorry." she moved down with a giggle.

"Yeah yeah."

"Want me to kiss it better?"

Chad's face grew bright. "Uh, I don't know about that."

"You sure?" she pouted and leaned in.

"Uhh yeah!"

"Too bad." She kissed him again.

His eyes widened.

She soon pulled away. "How was it?"

"Amazing."

"I knew it!"

He looked away. But found himself on his back as she moved over him. His blushing face got redder. "Uh, maybe we should stop." he suggested trying to crawl away.

"Mm no." she leaned down and started taking his shorts off.

"Wait Becky! We can't do this!"

"And why not?"

"Well I'm not sure we're ready to Lose our Virginities."

"Again, why not?"

"You sure, cause there's no going back."

"If you make me wait longer, I will tie you up and do it myself." she growled with her mandibles coming out.

Chad flinched. "Alright alright!"

"Good!" she pulled his shorts completely off and started rubbing on his groin. His cock started to slowly Rise. "Aw, so cute."

"Just get it over with."

"What's wrong? You don't think you can do it with me?"

"No, just get it over with."

She frowned and pulled back from him and walked away.

"Finally." he reached down and pulled his clothes back on.

That's when Becky came back. "Uh, I'll be going out of town for a bit, you can do whatever." she spoke walking a past him.

'Sheesh what's her problem, she basically Tried to Rape me!' he thought while touching his lips. 'But her lips did feel nice.'

That's when the Door Opened. "Chad? Everything alright?" asked Sally walking into the kitchen.

"Huh yeah, everything's fine." he replied while looking away.

"Don't lie me!" she growled walking over and making him face her. "What. Happened?"

*Sigh* "Becky tried to Rape me."

"Wait, did she try to wrap you up and seduce you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah why?"

"I'm sorry about that Chad, you know how everyone is a far different species compared to you?" she asked sitting down.

"Yeah."

"Well when it comes to me and my daughter, the way our species tries to find a mate is...rather forward, and aggressive."

"Forward and Aggressive?"

"Yes, it's something I should have warned you since you both like each other."

He looked down.

"I know it was my fault for not saying anything sooner, and I apologize. But please don't be angry with her, she never learned how to control herself when it came to this moment."

"It's Fine."

"I"m not asking you to go through with it, but I do want you to talk with her because you two were always friends."

He nods. "I will." he turned and walked out. "Now I wonder where she went." he looked around and took off in a random direction.

That's when he saw her on a Tree Branch. He walked over and saw her looking sad while staring at the sky. "Becky?"

She saw him and quickly climbed to the other side of the tree.

"Becky come down!"

"No!" she cried out with her voice breaking a little.

He climbed up after her. "Please!"

"Don't look at me!"

"Why not!"

"You know why!" she cried staying away from him.

He continued to Climb. "Look I'm Sorry for what Happened!"

She popped back out and had tears going down her cheeks. "W...What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

She frowned before slapping him. "BAKA! Why are you apologizing when it's my fault!"

"Well I hurt your feelings."

"I'm the one who nearly forced you into doing something you didn't want." she sniffled while crying into her hands. "I'm a monster!"

"No you aren't a Monster, you're my Girl." he blushed saying that, but saw her look at him with shock. "What?" He said.

"You called me your girl."

"Well yeah." he admitted with a blush.

She tackled him and hugged him. "Chad I love you!"

"I love you too." he admitted while hugging her.


	96. Chapter 96

List of oneshots

chapter 96

What if Kamui brought back Komurin, but it caused way more chaos than before?

Series: D. Grayman

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamui grinned as he used a welding torch on the final part of his master piece. Which was being placed on a female version of Lenalee. Clad in the basic uniform of her own with the same frame, with a few differences. She had gold eyes, a long green doctors jacket, and white boots. Along with…..a bigger chest and ass.

"Finally! Komurin XIII is completed!" He laughed while inserting a piece of Innocence into her chest. The chest plate shut up and he saw the robot slowly twitch as the eyes glowed and sat up.

"Operation?" She asked while looking around. "Doctor."

"First things first, let's show you off to the others." he smiled.

"Yes Doctor Kamui." She said while getting up. "Should I make some coffee?"

"No! I'll get the coffee, you just go out and greet everyone." he spoke while sweating nervously.

"Yes Doctor Kamui." She bowed before walking through a wall like it was paper.

'Lenalee is gonna kill me later, but if I just explain the great things about Komurin XIII, she might go easy.' he thought nervously.

-Science department-

Komurin XIII walked through the doors...while closed, and looked at the bewildered scientists. "Hello."

"L-L-Lenalee?' stuttered Reever with a blush who not only noticed her different attired, but the fact she was…..bigger.

"Of course." She said looking around. "Are you hurt?"

"No, we're all pretty much fine." replied another scientist.

Komuri XIII just ignored them. "Are you serving coffee?"

"No, why?"

"Wanted to know." She smiled while examining some books at really high speeds before moving on to the next one.

The scientists were stunned and nervous seeing her do this through several books before Kamui walked in with a smile.

"Hey!"

The scientists groaned.

"Don't be like that, I just created the perfect invention to keep the science department up and running in half the time." he smiled.

"Uh, is Lenalee alright?" asked one of them.

"Oh she's fine. Just shopping at the moment." He said while fixing his sleeve.

"How is her reading shopping?" deadpanned Reever.

"Oh. That's just Komurin XIII." He said while said robot was reading two bibles at once.

All was silence before all of them looked at said robot with wide eyes and looked even more nervous and ready to run.

"What? She was just created and you want to scrap her, you uncultured brutes!" Kamui glared.

"Doctor Kamui." Komurin XIII said walking over. "Did you get the coffee?"

"NO COFFEE!" the entire division cried out.

"Why?" She asked confused. "Coffee is the drink of God."

"Kamui, if you give her coffee, we're gonna have a repeat of last time, remember?" glared Reever.

"Nonsense! That was a fluke!" He said giving the coffee to Komurin XIII. "Here you go."

"Thank you Doctor Kamui."

"NOOO!" cried the scientist running at the robot.

She drank from the cup just as they dropped to the floor in despair. "Yum."

"See? Completely fine." smiled Kamui.

"Doctor….Kamui~" she said with now red eyes. "Permission to activate 'code Lenalee'?"

"What is that?" whispered another scientist to Kamui.

"Oh that….permission granted." He said before panicking. "Damn it! Not that one!"

"Permission granted." Komurin XIII's body seemed to slowly start expanding and grow as she eyed the scientists. "Operations."

"Ok...maybe that 'get everyone healed by changing their gender' function was a bad idea." He thought outloud.

"YOU DID WHAT!" they cried out in horror.

"Operation!" She said grabbing Reever and to everyone's horror, ate him. "Commencing." She said as a red light appeared in her stomach.

"AHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT!" he screamed from inside her as the rest stared, too paralyzed in fear.

"...done~" she said before spitting 'him' out and well. "GB operation completed. Have a nice day madam."

The others dropped their jaws as they stared at a now female Reever looking over her body.

"Operation." The robot said grabbing Kamui and the others in her hands before swallowing them whole. "In progress."

Walking down the hall was Kanda with his usual expression before noticing screams nearby.

"What the hell?" He said walking in and seeing a giant Lenalee spitting out female versions of the science department.

"Kanda! Help!" cried a now female Kamui running over with tears in her eyes. "Komurin XIII has gone nuts!"

"What?" He said before getting grabbed and dropping his sword on the ground.

"Operation~" she said swallowing him. "Progressing smoothly."

"Oh no!"

Komuri XIII then spat 'him' out. "GB completed, have a nice day miss."

"What did you do!?" A female Kanda growled while Levi walked in.

"What's all the…..noise…." Levi blinked at the female scientists, Kanda, and the giant sized Lenalee. "Score!"

"Knock it off!" Kanda yelled.

"Operation." She said grabbing Levi by the arms, before eating him. "In progress~"

Kanda growled before picking Mugen up and ran at the robot. "Spit him out!"

"Incoming Innocence, activating anti-innocent cannon." She said as her hand became a REALLY large cannon, the size of Lavi's hammer at full size. "Firing."

Kanda's eyes widened as a large blast came at her and she just narrowly bent back as it blew through the wall.

"Why did you give it a cannon!?" yelled Reever shaking Kamui.

"To protect her from Allen." She said as Komurin XIII spat Lavi out and ran out of the room.

"...boobs." Lavi grinned while cupping her breasts.

Kanda growled and slapped Lavi before running after the robot through the hole it made.

(On the other side of the HQ)

"99...100...101…"

"AAAAHHHH!" Cried the screams of various people in terror.

Allen stopped his pushups and got on his feet before running out of his room.

"Operation~" a grant Lenalee said while spitting out woman left and right.

"Is that Lenalee?" he muttered in shock. "What's going on here?"

"Operation~" she said looking at Allen. "Cute exorcist spotted." She grabbed Allen and ate him. "And in progress."

Kanda spotted the robot in one spot and started running up its back with Mugen.

"ACHOO!" She sneezed as sparks of electricity blasted Kanda into a wall. "Bless me." she turned and found her head slammed to the right due to Levi using her enlarged hammer.

"Direct hit!" she said before Komurin XIII spat Allen right at him. "OOF!"

"I feel so violated!" cried Allen out looking over her body now.

"Operation success. Have a nice day Allen-chan." She said before running away.

"After it!" called Kanda pulling herself out of the wall and chased after the robot.

(In town)

"Operation~" she grinned while flying in using a jetpack and landing on the mini Eiffel tower.

Everyone who saw her screamed and fled in terror.

"Operation!" She said grabbing everyone she could grab and swallowed them. "Progress~"

Walking through the town was Lenalee herself who noticed the people fleeing in terror.

"What?" Lenalee said before looking up. "...KAMUI LA FANG!"

Komurin XIII spat out the people before spotting Lenalee.

"...miss Lenalee?" She said confused. "Operation?"

"No…..more…..ROBOTS!" she cried as she shot at the robot with her boots and slammed her foot against its cheek.

"...ow…" She simulated pain while looking like she didn't want to fight her creators sister, the template for her existence. "Please stop!"

Lenalee was about to jump again when a white object crashed down nearby.

"What the?" Both said looking at the object with confused looks.

"Wait Lenalee-chan!" cried Komui running over in front of the robot. "She didn't mean any harm!"

"Mistress Lenalee…" She bowed. "I'm sorry. Doctor Kamui gave me coffee."

She slowly glared at Kamui who started sweating nervously. "Is this true brother?"

"Well, technically yes, but I'm sure I can fix this!"

"By getting a picture of mistress with an Allen Walker doll?" Komurin XIII asked confused.

"Did you put your brain and personality in her?" growled Lenalee.

"No….only yours and Miranda's." she confessed.

That made Lenalee glower with rage before kicking Komui in the air.

"AAHHH!" She cried before disappearing into the heavens.

"Mistress?" The robot asked nervously. "Are you….going to destroy me like my brothers?"

Lenalee let out a sigh and shook her head. "No, but you will turn everyone back to how they were before."

"One problem…." She looked away. "Doctor Kamuri made it a permanent change."

"WHAT!"

"Yes….I'm so sorry mistress." She bowed. "Please forgive me."

Lenalee groaned and shook her head.

"Mistress….funny thing about the GB proceger...it makes them more interested to my genetic template." She blushed.

"Wait, you mean…"

"You have a….harem mistress." She looked ready to deactivate from embarrassment.

"I'm going to kill my brother….er, sister." she groaned.

"But how will I get my annual Innocent intake?" She gestured to her chest. "Without more Innocents I will deactivate permanently."

"I don't know how to help."

"...any left over Innocent dust?" She asked nervously.

"Hmmm, maybe."

Komurin XIII hugged her. "Thank you mistress!"

Lenalee blushed since she was essentially being smushed in between the robot's chest.

(Back at the Black Order)

Both girls flew in, one in normal size, and touched done right near the gates. They walked to the a gate as they entered.

"Lenalee!" Allen called out before kissing her cheek. "Are you ok?!"

"A..Allen!?" she spoke with a blush from the kiss and seeing Allen's form.

"It's me." She smiled while Kanda slapped her ass and Lavi groped her.

"EEPP!" Lindalee squeaked in shock. "S-Stop that!"

"Nope."

"...never…"

"See mistress. You have a harem now." Komurin XIII blushed. "Please don't yell at me…."

Lenalee stepped back from her three friends and stuttered. "I...w-w-won't, but now I need to….RUN!" she turn and ran off.

"Wait!" They cried running after her.

"I hope mistress is ok." She said concerned while hearing her mistress screaming in terror. Beside her crashed Kamui who groaned from the impact.

"Ow…"

"Doctor Kamui! Are you ok?!" Komurin XIII asked while helping her creator up and cleaning off the dust.

"My sweet Lenalee-chan now has a harem…" she spoke with anime tears.

"It's your own fault." She said picking her up. "Now let's operate on that brain of yours~"

"Wait what!" She cried out while her creation dragged her off. "Help!"

No one came as most of the now female members were chasing Lenalee.

"I'm going to enjoy this~" she smiled while entering a lab and closed the door as the sounds of screaming could be heard.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"


	97. Chapter 97

List of oneshots

chapter 97

What if Aang was turned into a girl?

Series: Avatar the Last Airbender

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aang yawned as he sat up in his sleeping bag. He got up and felt his body feeling a little top heavy. 'Yawn...must be all that earthbending training yesterday...Toph really needs to stop with the boulder being pressed onto my chest.'

He walked over to the nearby lake to get a gulp of water. Only to look into the water and saw a cute young girl about his age. "Aw is that a spirit looking at me?"

He turned around, but didn't see anyone near him. He looked again and the touched his...plump chest?

(Back at camp)

"AAAAAAHHHH! "

"AHH!" screamed Sokka bolting up and looking around. "Was that screaming? Or was that a battle cry?"

"Calm down Sokka." Katara said annoyed. "There's no battle….I think?"

"Oh really? Then who screamed? Toph?"

"Hey I don't scream." Said girl called out from her earth tent. "Only Twinkle toes screams like that."

Just then a female air monk came air scootering into the camp while screaming like a nest of hornet buzzards were chasing her. "Guys guys! Something weird just happened to me!"

"...just who are you?" Sokka asked with a nosebleed from the massive breasts that jiggled like crazy.

"It's me Aang!" she cried out.

Toph looked at her confused. "You're not lying but….why are you a chick?"

"I don't know! I was waking up and felt weird, then I look at my reflection and now I'm this!" she gestured to herself.

"Can't see, remember?" Toph did before groping her. "But damn. You have bigger boobs than Katara."

"You can tell?!" exclaimed Katara with a blush before shaking her head. "Wait, that's not important. Right now we need to focus on how Aang became a girl."

"Um...bad mushrooms?" Sokka asked.

"We didn't eat mushrooms."

"Oh."

"...spirit possession?" Toph asked. "A busty spirit?"

"Maybe, but why cause this?"

"To make Twinkle toes appreciate women?" Toph asked still groping Aang. "Yep. Bigger than that crazy sister of Zuko."

"Stop that!" cried Aang back pedalling while crossing her arms. "I just wanna be a guy again!"

"Oh?" Toph grinned. "So you want to be a girly man again?"

"I'm not a girly man." she frowned.

"You are." She grinned. "Plus you like looking at Katara's ass so maybe-"

"STOP!" Aang and Katara interrupted her with blushes on their faces.

"Hey no need to be so testy." Toph frowned. "Besides Twinkle toes likes my ass better anyway."

"No I don't!" cried Aang who felt like she could just find a rock and crawl under it.

"You're lying." Toph laughed while Sokka's mouth dropped in shock...and from loss of blood.

"Focus you two!" snapped Katara. "This is serious."

"Fine." Toph frowned before slapping Aang's ass. "Yep bigger than Suki's butt."

"And you know this how?" blushed the airbender.

"Easy, when she saved me from drowning, I just took a feel of her ass." Toph said like it was nothing.

Sokka fell back with a smile and blood leaking out of his nose.

"Looks like Sokka is out." Both Aang and Toph said while the earthbender hugged Aang. "Hey what are you doing?!"

"Hugging you, duh."

"...just don't grope me Toph." She blushed.

"No promises."

"Anyway." Katara said. "Just tell me what happened yesterday."

"Well, me and Toph were finishing up our lesson."

"And that was fun putting boulders on Twinkle toes's chest." Toph smiled.

"Anything else?" asked Katara.

"Well. Twinkle Toes was looking at a plant with a heart in the leaves, and ate it with dinner." Toph pointed out. "That and he was looking a little green."

"Where did you see the plant?" she asked Aang.

"Well….near the mountains." She pointed to the mountains with...Toph's face on the side of the biggest one.

"Wait, how did you know he was looking green, or the leaves had hearts?" asked Katara looking at Toph.

"He told me sparky pants." Toph grinned slightly.

"Alright, then we go there, find the plant, and see if we can figure out a way to fix this."

"Aw...I kind of like Aanga." Toph frowned while groping her as. "Soft~"

"Oh for the love of-STOP IT!" shouted Katara splashing water at Toph's face.

"Gah! Hey!" She said in annoyance. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because I can tell Aang doesn't like it, and we need to fix it." she replied walking over to Sokka and shaking him.

"Boobs...boobs…"

"WAKE UP!" she shouted slapping his face.

"AGH I'M UP I'M UP!" He yelled jumping up and into her breasts. "...soft…"

Katara growled and made him stand up. "Get on Appa, NOW."

"Um...with or without breakfast?" He asked nervously.

"NOW SOKKA!" Katara yelled while creating a water dragon.

He ran over to the air bison while the rest started getting on to.

(At the mountains)

"It's about….one of Aanga's boobs to the right." Toph teased while pointing to a high cliff. Which had the plant and was protected by a viperbat.

"Quit using my...breasts, as a compass, and right now we need to get past that." frowned Aanga.

"We can always smash it?" Toph suggested.

"Let's go for a more gentle approach." spoek Katara.

"Like?" Sokka asked while trying to keep another nosebleed from occurring.

"By baiting it." Katara suggested.

"Alright, and with what?" Toph raised an eyebrow.

"With Sokka." Aanga suggested. "Or maybe you?"

"Why me?" spoke Sokka with wide eyes.

"Because you are the 'strong warrior' of the team." Katara said while chuckling internally. "And Toph can give you cover."

"Or not." She teased. "I can't 'see' you or that fat head of yours."

"You sense it clearly." Katara narrowed her eyes.

"Did I?" She whistled. "Maybe I'm getting better~"

"Then it's settled, Sokka and Toph will drive ti away and me and Aang will grab the plant." smirked Katara.

"Aw." Both groaned.

(One minute later)

The viper bat looked at the ground and saw Sokka looking like a cow pig with a apple in his mouth.

"Uh, oink?" he tried nervously.

The viper bat flew down and attacked his ass.

"AAAHHH!" He screamed while pulling the snake off his butt. Only to fall off a cliff.

"Hold on." Toph sweeped her foot against the ground and made a cliff that Sokka landed on. "There."

"Oof….thank you Toph now...GET THIS OFF ME!" Sokka yelled pointing to the Viper bat.

"Fine." Toph said while a long pillar of rock hit the viper on the head, causing it to unhook from Sokka's ass and land on the ground, unconscious. "Better fathead?"

"I'm good."

(With Aanga and Katara)

"Is this the plant?" Katara asked holding a large leaf with hearts on it.

"That's it." smiled Aanga. "Now we just need to figure out what it is and if we can find a cure."

"Maybe a plant expert?" She asked. "But where to find one?"

Aanga and Katara thought as a man with black robes was earthbending up the mountain.

"Luxra genderis...where is it?" he reached the top and spotted a girl and a boy in a cow pig outfit.

"What just happened?" He asked confused.

"Uh, nothing." spoke Sokka while rubbing his back.

"O...k?" He said looking at Katara. "Is that the Luxra genderis!"

"You know about this plant?" she asked with hope.

"Yes. It's the most powerful plant anesthesia on earth." He said while earth bending up to the cliff.

"Ane-what?" spoke Toph.

"Anesthesia…." He looked down. "It's used in medicine to relax a patient during surgery. My first patient was a firebender with a scar on his face." He pointed to his left eye. "It was a nasty burn, had to graft skin from his stomach to fix it."

All of them looked at him in shock, since they know only one person that has a burn-like scar on his eye.

"But wait, why did it change me?" asked Aanga.

"It has a 10% chance of changing a person's gender….heck I remember a person that at some, and well...let's just say she got turned into a shemale…" he shuddered. "Let me guess, you use to be a guy?"

"Yes." Aanga blushed.

"Then I can't help, once it's passed through your stomach for 5 hours, it becomes permanent." He said while grabbing some of the plant. "I wish you good luck as a girl."

"Wait!" Katara yelled before the man left visa earthbending a hole in the mountain. "Damn it!"

"So I'm stuck like this." frowned Aanga looking down.

"Don't look so glum." Toph earthbended up the mountain and groped her. "It's a good thing you're a girl."

"It would be, if you DIDN'T DO THAT!" cried Aanga with a blush.

"...well." She grinned. "What should I do, kiss you on the ass?"

"NO!" Aanga and KAtara cried with bright red faces.

"Aw." She frowned while slapping her ass. "I guess the drum butt will be played later."

"Toph, quit making Aanga uncomfortable or I'll tied you up." glared Katara.

"Fine," she said before walking up to Katara at pinching her breast. "But you never said I can't do it to you sparky pants."

Katara jumped while Aanga's jaw dropped just as Sokka climbed back on.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER TOPH!" He yelled.

"Just pinching her ass." She smiled. "Is that a crime?"

"YES!"

"In the water nation yes, but not with us Earth kingdom girls." Toph grinned.

'Who knew Toph was a big pervert?' they all thought with a groan.

"So Aanga." She said to the avatar. "Want to scare someone?"

"Like who?"

"Well, Zuko, sparky pant's father, June, maybe Suki." She said with a chuckle. "Even the fire lord?"

"Why not."

"Great. But first." Toph grinned. "Sparky pants, do you still have that dress from our time in the Fire Nation?"

"Uh, yeah? Why?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Well...we can't have Aanga running about with those old rags." She pointed out. "They might either capture her or think she's another 'avatar' cosplayer."

"Fine, but nothing out of hand!"

"Fine no two piece outfits or belly dance outfits." She grumbled. "Even if it would look good on her…"

-omake-

Zuko's eyes went bug eyed with his jaw dropped to the ground. "What!?"

"Wow….she's good." June blushed as Aanga was on a ball of air, looking like a fire nation dancer with nothing covering her top.

"Go Aanga!" Toph laughed. "Show them your sexy body!"

"Toph! This isn't funny!" she called back with a bright blush.

"To me it is." She grined with a nosebleed. "Too sexy~"

Both Zuko and June looked on at the red faced girl while each one had a massive nosebleed.

'Really not funny!'


	98. Chapter 98

List of oneshots

chapter 98

What if Ganandorf found Link and helped raise him?

Series: Legend of Zelda

xxxxxxxxxx

-Gerudo desert, village of the sands-

The king of the sands was riding his horse surviving the land before hearing a small cry on the nearby sand dunes. He pulled on the reins and made his horse stopped before looking around. He then looked down and to his surprise, a child, no older than six months, covered in a green cloth on the corpse of what he assumed is the boy's mother.

"AHAH!" The child cried hungry and alone, as the Gerudo King got off his horse and bent down to pick him up.

"A child? Here?" He said out loud as the child calmed down his his arms. He then noticed the child's ears. "A Hylian!?"

"Ah?" the child blinked at the man in confusion.

'But how did a Hylian get all the way here? Did one of the other bandit tribes attack his village?' He thought before noticing the child's lack of fear. 'Reminds me of a certain ...green...and blond...oh crap.'

The baby started whimpering and squirming in his arms.

'I can't just bring him back to Hyrule, they will think I'm a child snatcher.' He thought while thinking of a better solution. 'The Gordos...no, the Zoras….defiantly no…..wait. Of course! I can just let one of the tribes warriors take care of him, then when the invasion take place I can have a perfect weapon against the Hyrulian royal family!'

"Mna." The child cooed while grabbing his hair with his tiny fists.

"Come along little one." He said getting on his horse and speeding towards the Gerudo Fortress village.

-the main portion of the village-

Ganondorf raced into the village, only to have the child getting stolen by a Poe. "Get back here you infernal ghost!"

"Nope!"

"Abab!" The child smiled as the Poe ran off and hid inside a random house, and was dropped onto a bed, with two Gerudo women in it sleeping.

"Mmmm." groaned the one on the right who noticed some weight on her arm.

"What's wrong, Nabooru?" The other woman groaned while feeling something, soft. "Did you steal any wool lately?"

"No, why?"

"Then…." She notices the child on her arm. "NABOORU! YOU STOLE A CHILD!?"

Nabooru looked down and went wide eyed seeing the baby giggling.

"Aba."

"I never stole him." Nabooru frowned. "Did you?"

"Of course not!" She growled. "I'm a thief first and a child snatcher never!"

Nabooru reached down and carefully picked up the baby who smiled being held.

"Maba." He smiled while hugging the thief. "Maba."

"Aw, he thinks you're his mother."

"Quiet Mora." Nabooru frowned with a light blush. "How did he get here? He is not a Gerudo, it's still too early."

"Wait, his ears." spoke Mora with shock. "He's a Hyrulian."

Nabooru looked at the child's ears. "Oh Mora, stop letting your fear of 'Hyrulian fairies' cloud your better judgement." She teased while tickling the child's belly. 'So cute.'

"Still, how he got here makes no sense. Did someone drop him here without waking us for some kind of laugh?"

"I don't know….maybe it was that blasted Poe." Nabooru frowned.

"Wouldn't be surprised."

Just as she said that, Ganondorf's face appeared in the window. "Have you seen a small child...or a infernal Poe?"

"No Poe, but…" Nabooru held up the baby.

"Abba." The child cooed while smiling at the Bandit King.

"That's the one."

"What happened my king?" Mora asked. "Did you steal him?"

"No, I found him with the dead body of what I believe to be his mother and brought him here."

Both looked shocked and Nabooru hugged the child carefully in her arms.

"But why bring him here? Are the Hylian fairies that heartless?" Mora asked.

"I'm not sure myself, but I brought him here with a plan."

"...is it to bring peace with them?" Nabooru asked while Mora falsely gagged.

"No, we will raise him and then crush the royal family." he grinned.

Mora grinned. "By letting him become your son?" 'Or maybe ours~'

Yep...Mora has a crush on him. MOVING on!

"Aba?" The child said confused at the chatting going on.

"Wait, if we do raise him, he needs a name."

"...Zinka?" Mora giggled.

"No." Both said with a sweatdrop.

"Aw…."

Ganondorf rubbed his chin before snapping his fingers. "Ganondorf Jr."

"NO!" Both yelled. "Anything but that!"

"Fine."

Nabooru thought and decided on something. "Link. Link Gerudoson."

"Ooh! Perfect." smiled Mora.

"A fine name Nabooru." He smiled while Mora frowned at Nabooru's attention.

"Aba...zzzz." Link cooed before falling asleep on Nabooru's arms and laid his head on her chest.

"Aw." Mora smiled. "Next time let him sleep in my arms."

"Fine Mora." Nabooru sighed before turning to Ganondorf. "But our 'king' will be the one to change him."

"Nonsense, I shall have another do that."

"Oh? Are you afraid of a child?" She chuckled while Mora down right laughed.

"No, but something of that caliber can be done by someone else."

Both looked at the king with a glare. "So you just want to have us go on strike for your neglect."

Ganondorf reeled at that before groaning. "Very well, I'll help."

"Good." Nabooru smiled while rocking the child in her arms. "Then it will be your turn when Link wakes up, my 'king'."

"Fine." he relented.

"I will help!" Mora smiled. "Anything for my king~"

"Thank you Mora."

-ten years later-

Mora was sleeping at her post...again as a small figure closed in on her with a small feather in one hand and a rattlesnake in the other, mouth closed.

'This is gonna be great!' The figure said while using the feather to tickle Mora's nose. "Aunty Mora, Father is looking for you."

"Really! Here!?" she woke up and looked around in eagerness. Only to come face to face with the rattlesnake who looked at her in anger. "AAHH!" She fell back and hit a pole as Link laughed.

"Got you Aunty Mora!" He rolled on the ground in laughter dropping the snake, which slithered away.

"Link! Not funny." frowned Mora.

"It is!" He got out before hitting a wall, head first. "Ow!"

"See? Karma." she smirked as he rubbed his head.

"Karma? Is that a goddess?" He said looking confused.

"No, it's when you do something bad to someone and something bad happens to you in return." she clarified.

"Oh." He said with a smile. "Um...can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"Well….I...haveacrushontheHyliangoddess,Din!" Link blushed while thinking of the red haired Goddess.

"What?"

"I have...a crush on Din!" Link blushed even more.

"Aw! My little nephew has his first crush!" gushed Mora. "Wait till the others hear!"

"AUNTY!" Link blushed while chasing Mora around the village. "DON'T TELL!"

"Um...nope~" Mora laughed.

Link panicked and tried to catch up while others of the village looked at the scene and figured they were just playing tag.

"Is that the prince?"

"Oh he is playing tag."

"...cute…"

"Aw. I wish he was my child!"

"Hey everyone!" Mora grinned getting everyone attention. "Link has a crush on D-"

"NO ONE!" Link yelled while catching up and covering Mora's mouth. "Nothing to see here!"

"Mimu..ah! LINK HAS A CRUSH ON DIN, GODDESS OF POWER!" Mora yelled after getting Link's hands off her mouth.

"She's lying! She bumped her head and is delusional!" he called out while looking at everyone.

"Wow!"

"Link and Din...cute!"

"A match made in heaven!"

"I wonder how our king with take it?" Asked a random Gerudo as Nabooru came by and heard the commotion.

"What's going on here?"

"Um…" Link blushed.

"Link has a crush on Din." Mora grinned. "And he also said that he kissed her stature one time."

"AUNTY MORA!" Link yelled with a blush.

"Is this true?" asked Nabooru with a smile.

"...y..yes…" Link blushed while the other Gerudos left the area. "Please don't laugh."

"Don't be ashamed, it's natural to have crushes." smiled the Gerudo patting his head.

"Even if said Goddess was a Hylian." Mora smiled while internally shuddering. 'Blasted Hyrulian fairies!'

Link frowned. "Don't call her that! She is better than a Hylian!"

"Easy there, we're not judging." spoke Nabooru.

Mora gagged before getting elbowed in the stomach by Nabooru. "Ow….yea not judging..."

Link smiled before hearing a horn. "Looks like father is calling."

"Let's go." spoke Nabooru.

-at the fortress, throne room-

"Yes father?" Link bowed at his father along with Nabooru and Mora. "You summoned us?"

Ganondorf grinned. "I summoned you here today for a 'special' occasion."

"What is it?"

"You're engaged." He laughed.

"...WHAT!"

"Oooh! I'll plan the wedding!" beamed Mora.

"Mora!" Nabooru snapped.

"Why?" Link frowned.

"To establish a….peaceful alliance with the other bandit tribes." The king said while gagging internally from saying 'peaceful'. 'Still makes me sick. But it's getting better unlike ten years ago.'

"No way! I won't do it!" cried Link crossing his arms with a huff.

"Fine." He grinned. "Let the 'reincarnation' of a goddess who happens to like you, to cry."

Link stiffened up while Mora and Nabooru smiled.

"I see I got your attention son." He grinned.

"...who is she?" Link blushed.

"Her name is Dinka, the daughter of the Cutthroat chief and apparently," he got up from his throne and walked towards Link. "The reincarnation of the goddess of power, and creator of the Triforce of Power, Din."

Link blushed before shaking his head. "H-How do you know she really is?"

"I don't know...instincts maybe." Ganondorf said while putting a hand on Link's shoulder. "But when I met her and told her about you son, well she blushed and fainted right on the sand."

That made Link smile which the others noticed right away.

"Aw. Is Linky falling for her?" Mora grinned.

"When is the wedding?" Nabooru grinned.

"So Linky? When is the honeymoon?" Mora grinned.

"NOT FUNNY!" he cried out while looking away.

Both women laughed at his embarrassed face.

"Anyway. Dinka will be arriving here in two days, so Link." The Bandit King said.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure your drawings of Din are out of your room." He chuckled. "Even the naked ones."

"I DON'T HAVE ANY!" he cried before running out of the room.

Ganondorf chuckled. "Thank you for the tip Mora."

"Of course my king~" she smiled with a blush.

"But why was a drawing of me on a pillar and getting...whipped by you in the mix." He looked at Mora confused.

"IT WAS HER!" shouted Mora pointing at Nabooru before running out of the room.

"She likes you." Nabooru said. "Since your were a boy."

"I can tell."

"Then why not tell her that?" She asked as a red haired girl with a bandit outfit came behind them.

"Hey." She said spooking them slightly. "I'm here."

"Good, Link should be ready shortly." spoke Ganondorf.

"Don't mind me...I'll go find him." She said before running into the other room, only to hear screaming. Link's screamin that is. 'Bingo.'

"Hehe. Good luck son." The king of the sands laughed. "You're going to need it."

In said room Link was frantically putting drawings away.

"Link." The girl smiled while walking in. "Is that me?"

"AHH!" he jumped seeing the girl and threw the pictures under his bed. "N-No! I don't have anything!"

She giggled and picked up a picture that was near her foot. "...wow...you must like Din...a lot to make her have a really large ass." 'Cute.'

"Give me that!" he cried taking it back and hiding it behind him. "W-Who are you anyway?"

"Oh right, the names Dinka, Princess of cutthroats and dancer extraordinaire!" She grinned while plopping down on the bed.

"Dinka? You're my….fiance." he blushed. 'Oh no!'

"Yep and," she purred. "I love y-you…" While almost as she nearly fainted on the bed but stealed her resolve. 'Not now!'

"W….W….W-What?" choked Link out with wide eyes.

"You heard me. I LOVE YOU!" She yelled with a blush.

"B-B-But you're Din!" he got out.

"Reincarnation. And I only did this for you." She smiled. "Even if you did steal my first kiss."

"Huh?" Link blinked confused.

"You kissed me when you were seven, I was looking through a stature you had stolen and kissed my lips." She blushed. 'And confessed as well….kai!'

Link swayed with a red face and fell back on the floor. 'I kissed my crush….and I didn't even know it.'

"Since I'm here." She smiled evilly. "Want to prank someone?"

What she got was silence and saw Link had fainted with a smile.

"Aw." She smiled before laying down next to Link. "Night, my hero of power~" she then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

-timeskip-

"Link! DINKA!" Mora yelled across the now green desert while holding a sword. "GET BACK HERE AND APOLOGIZE!"

"No way!" laughed Link.

"Never!" Dinka giggled.

"GAH! YOU ARE GETTING A SPANKING YOU SNAKES!" She yelled while the couple ran faster and away from her. "Damn it!"

"That was fun Linky!" Dinka laughed. "You really know how to scare her with a bucket of water."

"It was no problem."

"But why the poison ivy?" She asked confused.

"It adds an extra boost in the laughs later on."

Dinka sighed before kissing his lips. "You silly son of a Gerudo rain maker."

He blushed with a chuckle.

"So," she smiled while cupping her breasts. "Fun or 'Extra fun'~"

"Heh, I don't think you need to ask."

"Then come at me hero~" she purred before Link jumped her.

(Behind a tree)

"Wow…" Mora said with a nosebleed. 'Maybe I should let them off this time?'

"Mora, what are you doing?" asked Ganondorf.

"Nothing!" She blushed. "I'm not looking at Link and Dinka having sex!"

Ganondorf shook his head.

"Um….why do you….have a w-w-wedding ring!" She blushed as he got down on one knee.

"Well I can't be a true king without a queen, right?"

Mora blushed redder and hugged him. "Yes I will marry you!"

Ganondorf smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Oh Ganny~" she cried. "I'm so lucky...so happy."

"Well, care to skip the wedding and go straight to the honeymoon?"

Mora grinned. "You read my mind~" she pulled him on top on top of her as an extra set of grunts and moans could be heard off screen.

"LINK!"

"DINKA!"


	99. Chapter 99

List of oneshots

chapter 99

What happens when Rin and Yukio go off to exorcise some Oni's?

Series: Blue Exorcist

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin grinned as he held the official uniform up of an exorcist after taking it out of the box. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"Well Onii-san." Yukio smiled while patting his shoulder. "Better get ready, because your first mission is in two hours."

Rin just nodded as his brother left and rushed to get undressed and get the uniform on.

-Mephisto's office-

"Ah Rin." The demon king of time said with a grin. "How's being an exorcist?"

"It feels awesome!" grinned Rin looking over his attire. "It took a long time, but it was so worth it!"

"Yes, anyway." Mephisto turned serious. "There have been disturbances in Kyoto, the possibility of Oni's from Japan's Warring State period in that area, is quite high and I want both you and Yukio to either get rid of them peacefully or by sending them back to hell."

"We'll head out as soon as possible." spoke Yukio in a serious tone.

"Good and Rin." The King said while turning to the window. "Be cautious, they are more dangerous than other demons due to their race once guarding the gates of hell."

"Gotcha." nodded Rin.

"You're dismissed." Mephisto said as a portal appeared under them and caused them to fall in. They fell through with surprise screams while Mephisto smiled.

-outside Kyoto-

Both boys fell out of the portal and right onto a bush covered in thorns. They jumped off it while groaning as they had to pick several of them off their backs.

"Stupid Mephisto!" Yelled Rin as he got the last of the thorns off his arm. "When I get my hands on him-"

"Later Onii-san, right now we need to locate the area where the Oni's are and try to keep any civilians from getting hurt."

"Sure...but." Rin pointed to an ancient Shinto shrine that looked like it was brand new. "Should we check there first?"

"Good call, from the looks of things this was built here recently. I wouldn't be surprised if that's why the Oni's are agitated."

"Maybe because of the economy?" Rin joked.

"Focus Nii-san, right now we need to take this as serious as any of the moments from before. If possible we need to come to a peaceful solution. If not, well you heard Mephisto."

"Yea yea." Rin said while walking to the temple. "Let's just get it done."

Yukio followed while making sure his hand was near his guns as they stopped at the front of the building. Rin, with curiosity, rang a large bell attached to some rope. And the door of the temple opened. As they waited a VERY tall woman (seven feet) with a priestess kimono, long black hair and brown eyes appeared.

"Oh? Are you here to pray to the gods?" She asked while ducking down a little, with her breasts getting too close to Rin's face.

"U-Um, no." spoke Rin with a bushed as he looked away and Yukio spoke up. "We came here to deal with Oni's that have been reported in the area. Have you seen anything like that?"

"Sorry but the only people here are me and my sister, Yumi." She said while looking at Rin. "Are you...a Yokai?"

"Me? Oh no no!" he spoke with his hands up. "I'm just a rookie exorcist who's here to help."

The miko blushed. "Sorry but I just thought someone this handsome was only found with demons and yokai, not humans."

Rin blushed and chuckled at the compliment while the woman turned and walked inside with him and his brother following.

"So, surprised that a woman of my...height is a miko to this shrine?" The woman asked while watching her head.

"Well I'm sure how much you like the position matters more than height." spoke Rin.

"True. But well." She bent down and whispered into Rin's ears. "I'm the youngest sister."

Rin's eyes widened as the three of them reached the main hall.

"Wow." Rin said in amazement as he saw a HUMONGOUS gold statue of Izanami in the center of the room.

"Yes. And it's worth two countries." The woman smiled as a small woman (four feet) with brown hair, blue eyes, and carrying a broom in her hands came walking over.

"Oh? Byakuran, who are these fine folk?" The woman asked while looking at Yukio and winking.

"Uh, we're exorcists who came here after getting reports of Oni's." replied the younger brother trying to stay serious.

"Oh." She said. "The name's Yumi, and I'm the eldest child despite being small."

"Well have either of you seen anything odd around here?" asked Rin.

"Like the walls dripping sake? Or maybe a large hand playing rock paper scissors with another giant hand?" Byakuran asked.

"That does sound odd, but I've never heard of Oni's acting like that. Perhaps it's the work of a poltergeist." spoke Yukio.

Yumi sighed. "You're not that bright. Oni's are masters of magic and shapeshifting so if you think it's a ghost...you never seen one."

Rin snickered at the comment while his brother managed to keep a cool face.

"So." Byakuran asked while rubbing Rin's head. "Are you a swordsman?"

"Why else would he have a sword?" spoke Yumi with a raised eyebrow.

"Um….maybe he's a clown?" Byakuran blushed. "Or maybe he 'seals' his potential?"

"Excuse my sister, she tends to be a scatterbrain." spoke Yumi while discreetly glancing at the sword.

"Yea sorry mister cutie." She blushed. "Or was it...Lo Lo-chan?"

"It's Rin." The half demon said while looking at Yukio. "So Nii-san."

"Yes?"

"Is it wrong to...like giant mikos?" He whispered.

"Remember, we need to finish this mission first, so don't get distracted." he whispered back.

Rin sighed as he got hugged by Byakuran right into her giant breasts. "Gah! B-Byakuran-san!"

"So, do you need someone to show you around?" Yumi asked Yukio with a grin.

"Sure." Yukio said with caution. "If you want to?"

"I'd be delighted to." she smiled pulling him by the hand with both hers.

"Later Onee-chan!" Byakuran said as Yumi dragged Yukio into the inner temple. "So Rin-kun?"

"Y-Yeah?" he spoke with a bright blush since he couldn't pull his head out from her chest.

"Are you a fan of...soybeans?" She shuddered a little.

"Uh? Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know...plus both me and Yumi-onee-chan are allergic to soybeans." Byakuran said while rubbing Rin's head. "So Rin-kun, do you….like tall girls?"

"H-H-Huh? W-Well, I don't see anything wrong with them." he spoke, guessing she might mean herself and tried to stay cool.

She nodded. "That's good because most people hate tall woman like me."

"How come?"

"Something about being called an 'Oni' or a 'giant slut'...even when I'm not one." Byakuran frowned while hugging Rin's body a little harder. "You don't think such things right?"

"N-No." he spoke up while his face got even warmer feeling the soft cushions around his head. 'I might lose it!'

Byakuran smiled. "Good. So want to find the Oni?"

"Uh, sure." he got out in a calm tone. 'Don't focus on them and you'll be fine.'

"That's for Tanuki's." She pointed out. "There are two ways to stop them. 1) fighting to the death. And 2) beating them at a drinking contest."

"So where should we look first?" he asked first.

"Maybe...behind the statue?" She asked.

"Uh, that could work. But you need to let me go." he spoke up regarding his position.

"Oh right." She blushed putting Rin down. "Sorry Rin-kun."

Rin straightened himself out and walked over to the statue.

"Anything?" Byakuran asked while a small aura appeared around her. "Is the Oni behind it?"

"No, nothing."

"Oh?" She said as her skin turned red and started forming horns on her head. "Do you need help Rin-kun?"

"No, I think I'm," he turned towards her and his eyes widened at seeing the skin change and horns. "Good?"

"Oh. You found me Rin-kun. So battle or sake? Though I would love to drink with you." Byakuran smiled.

"Heh, you tricked me, so I think I'll go with sake." he grinned confidently.

Byakuran smiled before taking out a purple sake gourd from her breasts. "So the rules are simple, for every sip we tell a dark secret, the greatest secret wins."

"Alright, sounds simple. But before we start, tell me. Was there ever any miko priestess' here to begin with?"

"Yes, me...before I turned into one centuries ago." She frowned. "Now let's drink Rin-kun."

Both sat down on the floor as we cut back to Yukio and Yumi.

"So Yu yu?" Yumi teased while looking at some scrolls. "Did you ever hear about the sister mikos?"

"No, care to tell me?" he asked while making sure her back was to him as he slowly moved his hand to his gun.

"Well there use to be two sisters, both were considered beautiful. Heh..even the emperor loved them. But one day two brothers posing as priests came and apparently married them. But instead of happiness they found heartbreak, since they started cheating and left them for dead in the woods." Yumi growled. "As they were dying, a blue flame engulfed them and turned them into Onis. After that they killed the brothers and continued to live in peace for centuries….until," her skin turned blue and she developed a single horn. "We met you two, the first humans to enter here without getting attacked by us, the Oni sisters of Izanami."

She heard a click and turned to see Yukio holding his gun up. "You know, you should try harder to fool us. I could tell you two weren't humans due to the fact that my brother's nose twitched when we came by. That's a little sign of a demon, even if he doesn't notice it himself."

"Yep, a smart one, but I'm not going to fight you...in a nature's way." She looked at Yukio. "Now get that thing away from my face and I promise on my honor as an Oni I will not eat or break your bones."

"Excuse me if I don't believe you." he replied while pulling out his second gun and aimed it at her too.

"Idiot. Oni's don't break promises!" She glared. "And I happen to bet that I can win any contest involving yokai."

"Oh? Like what game?"

"Truth or sake." She smiled. "It's simple, when we get an answer right, either the loser of the turn tells a true fact about themselves or they drink a bowl of sake."

He frowned and watched as she walked over to a drawer and pulled out a large bottle of sake.

"So want to try Yukio-kun?" Yumi smiled. "It will be better than killing a miko right?"

He hesitantly put his weapons away and took a seat at a table with the Oni sitting across from him. "Alright, but be warned that if things get suspicion, I'll be ready."

"Yea yea." She frowned. "You're really a tense one, and that coming from a REALLY strict Oni like myself is saying something."

"Alright, let's get started."

Yumi smiled before going back to Byakuran and Rin.

"AHAHA! I see so many Rin-kuns!" The Oni miko laughed while feeling a little tipsy.

"Ha! And you're already wasted!" laughed Rin with himself a little flushed while he had taken his sword out and let his flames and tail out.

"You know….I'm a widow~" she slurred. "I know more than you~"

"Hey! I might be a virgin, but I've seen lots and lots of stuff!" he retorted.

"Like? The best way to make a woman happy." She smiled while taking her robes off. "So hot~"

"Wow, take it all off!" he hollered staring at her naked body underneath.

"Yep. I picked right~" she smiled while dancing a small dance. "Like it? This is the drunk Oni of love."

"Oh big time." he stared at her swaying EE-cup breasts with a little drool.

"Thanks Rin-kun~" Byakuran grinned while grabbing Rin. "Dance with me you cute yokai."

"Hey now, I'm half demon." he corrected standing up and trying to dance with her.

"Same thing~" she laughed while her wet snatch started making the floor wet. "Looks like I peed~"

"No way, I can smell that, you're horny!" he laughed while swaying on his feet.

"Mmm~" she grinned while hugging Rin against her breasts. "Want to fuck this Oni~ or maybe I should dance some more?"

"Heh, getting down and dirty? Now that sounds better." he focused his flames and used them to burn his uniform in seconds.

"Oh~" she purred. "Let's get some fucking done, R.I.N.-K.U.N.~"

Rin reached up and grabbed a hold of both her breasts while his flames close to her was warm and comforting.

"Aw, does the cute half yokai want to suck my tits?" She slurred while picking him up and turning him upside down. "First you suck my pussy, and I taste your cock~"

Rin grinned as he started licking her pussy. As they started getting intimate, we cut back to Yukio and Yumi.

"So." Yumi asked while a bit drunk. "You're a half yokai, afraid of cats and have a fetish for smaller girls~?"

"Oh don't judge me. This coming from someone who completely loses it when she sees a cock, jumps every time a bird sings, and secretly steals candy." spoke Yukio with a serious expression while flushed and swaying a little in his seat.

"Yea yea mister I still need a nightlight." She laughed. "So what is the best way to keep a Nekomata happy without using catnip?"

"Oh that's easy. Just lower their guard with lots and lots of fish, a ball of yarn is just stupid." he hiccuped.

"Damn it. So should I tell a truth or get more sake?" Yumi slurred.

"Truth this time, I don't think you're actually getting drunk." He leaned closer with his eyes narrowed. "You sure you're drinking it all?"

"I am!" She blushed while pouting. "I'm a big drinker! And I'm just more likely to kiss you on the cock than trying to not get drunk, you cute boy you!"

"Alright, now time for the truth! Tell me, what would you do if I made you sit on my lap?"

"I would sit down, kiss you and purr like a neko!" Yumi blushed before walking up to Yukio and sitting on his lap, kissing his cheek and beginning to purr.

Yukio blinked in surprise before he started rubbing her head and stomach through the robe.

"Ah. What is...your mmm...favorite person on earth~" Yumi moaned. "And don't include your Onii-san."

"Heh, well it use to be my dad, but he died." he spoke in a sad tone.

"...sorry." She said while licking his cheek. "I didn't know."

"And really there's this one girl who I think likes me, but I just don't see it happening." he spoke while moving one hand down her stomach and onto her leg.

"Mmmm~" she moaned as she felt her pussy getting wet. "So t-truth or sake~"

"Mmm, how about….sake?"

"You read my mind~" she smiled while taking some sake from the floor next to Yukio and gulping it down. "Ah~...Yukio-kun is so warm….and really handsome~"

"Ok….truth...or sake…?" he asked.

"Truth~" she slurred while taking off her clothes. "Like them~?" she then cupped her DD-cup breasts and grinned.

"Like them? Does this….answer?" he swayed before reaching out and grabbing them both. "Wow, so firm."

"Yep. And I'm only 240 years old as well~" she grinned while waiting for the truth. "So the truth Yukio-kun?"

"I thought that was the truth." he spoke while squeezing her breasts while brushing his thumbs over the nipples.

"Mmm…. Yukio-kun...do you like me?" She blushed while moaning from the squeezing.

"How….so?" he leaned down and trailed his tongue around her breasts while tweaking the nipples and feeling them get harder.

"Well...mmmm I really...find you so cute and adorable~" she smiled while feeling her snatch getting wetter.

"Well I'm not sure…..I came here to do a mission, but now I got nothing." he slurred before moving his head down and trailed his tongue across her belly while squeezing her breasts harder.

"Ah~" she moaned while her juices covered the boy's pants. "I...came~"

"Well it's my turn…" he carefully put her off his lap and stood up. "Truth or s-sake?"

"Truth." She said while rubbing her own pussy and sucking one of her nipples.

Yukio reached down and unzipped his pants before bringing his hard cock out. "What does seeing this make you want to do?"

Yumi looked at the cock before jumping on Yukio and licking it with her mouth. "Hah, so big~" she growled with lust as her tongue trailed up and across the sides with lust in her eyes.

Yukio grinned as we come back to the other two drunks.

"Rin-kun~" Byakuran smiled as she laid in the ground, stomach side down, while feeling Rin's tail poking inside her snatch as he layed on her back and kissed her neck. "It's so long and hairy~"

"Well what about this?" Rin moved his cock down and up in between her ass cheeks.

"Aah~" She moaned. "Please faster Rin-kun~ make my ass your personal cock toy."

He moved down her back and grabbed her ass before slowly moving his cock in between the soft cheeks with a grin. "Nice and squishy."

"Yep~ it's plump and all yours Rin-kun~" Byakuran smiled as she felt her ass getting plowed by Rin's cock as her body started twitching from the movement. "Rin-kun~ I love this."

"Heh, I can tell." he grinned seeing her wet snatch while using his tail to rub against the folds.

"Ah!" She moaned as her snatch got wetter and she felt her lust increasing with each passing second. "I love this Rin-kun~"

"Want me to really make you moan?" he growled in drunken lust.

"Yes! Make me moan like a bitch~" Byakuran moaned while feeling her ass getting licked on with his tongue. She gripped the floor with cracks forming and moaned as his tongue and tail worked on both her holes.

"Wow you're strong~" Rin grinned while continuing his assault while groping her cheeks. "And really sexy on the ass."

"Stop teasing me, put it in~!"

Rin nodded as he moved till he had his cock to her folds and pushed it into her. "Like it, having my cock inside your snatch?"

"Oh god yes!" she cried out with a smile feeling the hot pulsating cock inside her folds. "Stuff me!"

"Oh you want my seed?" Rin grinned while thrusting back and forth inside her folds and hitting her womb. "Fuck! Your insides are really hot!"

"Ah!" She cried out as her pussy began to get wetter with each thrust as her eyes became clouded in lust. "Fuck me Rin-kun~ make me your wife~"

Rin grinned as he moved faster against her tight folds. "Heh, if you wanted to date or marry me you should have asked."

"OH yes! Faster!" she cried out clenching her pussy tighter.

Rin grunted as he felt his cock twitching inside Byakuran's insides. "I'm about to cum!"

"Do it! Flood my womb with your sperm Rin-kun!" she cried out with her breasts rubbing against the floor with his increased thrusts.

"I'M CUMMING BYAKURAN-CHAN!" He called out as his seed poured in to Byakuran's womb as another voice could be heard from the inner temple.

"FUCK ME YUKIO-KUN!" Cried Yumi cried as Yukio's seed also poured into her womb.

"Looks like Onee-chan is finally having fun." Byakuran grinned while feeling the cum filling inside her womb. "My, so much seed that I might get pregnant~"

"Just you wait babe, I'm gonna keep...go….ing…" he swayed before falling back and popped out of her.

"He he." She smiled while moving closer to Rin. "Looks like I'm going to be your Oni wife~" she smiled before kissing his cheek.

Yukio and Yumi both panted with said Oni leaning against the wall while she felt he exorcist slide out of her pussy and shivered feeling it drip from her hole.

"Ah...Yukio-kun...I love you." She smiled while moving around and kissing his cheek. "I'm your wife now~ your eternal Oni wife~"

(Next morning)

"Ugh...what happened?" Rin groaned while getting up. Only to grab Byakuran's right breast.

"Morning Rin-koi~" she smiled.

Rin blinked once, twice, then a third time before jumping back with a blush and saw she was naked and still in her true form, but had to hold his head to hang on as he felt a brain splitting headache come on.

"Rin-koi." She smiled. "Last night was the best night of my life~" she then hugged him and help him to the kitchen. "Let's make breakfast!"

Rin blushed as we cut to Yukio and Yumi.

"Yukio-koi." She said while rubbing his cheek. "I'm hungry."

Said exorcist groaned and slowly started to open his eyes. He got up, only to freak out at the now messy room, which as covered in semen!

"Can you make breakfast?" Yumi asked with a smile. Her answer came from Yukio jumping for his uniform and quickly pulled his guns out before aiming them at her.

"What happened? Why are we naked? What did you do to me?"

"We had sex, sex, and I didn't do anything...we were drunk. But I love it Yukio-koi." She smiled.

He blinked and lowered his weapons while holding his head. "Wait, I remember now. We were drinking sake, but then it got fuzzy after that."

"Oh. We just talked about love and you asked me to sit on your lap, well before you started to move those magic hands in my robe." Yumi grinned. "You really love me to be kinky with the ropes and sutra~"

"Say what?!" he cried out with a red face.

"You were so cute when you started kissing me on the cheeks." She smiled while holding her cheeks and blushing. "Yukio-koi is such a perfect man~"

"Uh….right. Wait, what about Rin?" he asked realizing his brother was still with her sister.

"Oh them?" She said while purring. "They got drunk from what I assume, and they started fucking like bunnies." She then kissed Yukio's cheek. "Can we get some breakfast, Yukio-koi?"

Yukio sighed and started getting dressed. "Might as well."

"Oh right...I kind of smelled smoke coming from the main chamber and well...is your Onii-san a fire yokai by chance?" Yumi asked.

"Well, to be precise, those were his flames. Our father is Satan."

Yumi looked confused. "Satan…..isn't that a yokai from the Christian faith? If it's him...I don't serve him, only Izanami-sama."

"Yes, the exact one." he plied walking out of the room with Yumi following.

"Oh. Well even if your father was a 'demon' I still love you." She smiled as they walked to the kitchen and saw both Byakuran and Rin, still naked, making breakfast. "Wow….your onii-san is well endowed."

"Hey nii-san!" Rin waved. "How's your sleep?"

"Considering it looks like we slept with the demons we were suppose to deal with, not bad actually." he admitted with a sigh.

"Um. Yukio-koi. It's yokai not demons. Very different species." Yumi corrected.

"Point is, it's going to be awkward explaining this when we get back."

Byakuran smiled. "We can just change into human form, we are sorceress so it's easy to hide our forms." She then started playing with Rin's ears. "So soft~"

"Byakuran-chan!" Rin blushed. "Stop that."

"Nope~" she smiled while kissing his ears.

Rin shivered while Yumi and Yukio sat down at the table.

"So Yukio-koi." She smiled. "Can we become exorcists too?"

"Yea!" Byakuran smiled. "I want to help Rin-koi!"

"And what will you do if they find out who you are?"

"We can just give them some cute little,"

"Plagues." Yumi finished with a grin. "Just stomach plagues not deadly ones."

"And what if things get worse?"

"Oh." Yumi smiled.

"We just go and tell King Emma." Byakuran smiled. "He's our boss on weekends."

"Looks like they got it covered." remarked Rin chuckling at seeing his brother sigh.

"Fine they can come with us." He sighed. "But," he glared lightly at them. "No sake."

"No promises." By said while hugging their respective 'husbands'.

'What have we gotten ourselves into?'


	100. Chapter 100

List of oneshots

chapter 100

What would happen if people found out what happened on Tsundere 5?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the dark recesses of space is where the same two cloaked figures from before were residing.

"So...that Oni story was unique." Omni said while looking at a random star.

"Yup, bet no one saw that coming."

"Well." He checks an omniversal world and world maker/viewer checker. "They never took notice."

"Still better than….._that_ place." he growled.

Omni sighed. "Yui. For Pete's sake get over it, it's been 4.6 thousand years since that day!"

"But the scars stay dammit! They still stay!" he cried out.

"Yea. They did have whips." Omni shuddered. "But hey at least it wasn't guro 4." 'Not the Saw movies!'

"Well now that you brought up that accursed place, I'll be stuck with a horrible flashback of it." huffed Yui.

"Then get on with it." Omni said eating some popcorn. "Besides it's better to get it out than trying to pent it up and cause an explosion!"

"Well in the event I blow up due to this," he snapped his fingers and Omni was tied up. "I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!"

"YUI!" He yelled as the flashback occurred.

-4.6 thousand years ago, Tsundere 5-

A robbed figured walked down a city block while looking around in fear.

"Hey Yui." Said a second figure behind him, relatively calm. "Stop looking like that, you're causing a scene."

"But Omni," he leaned in. "There's all around us."

Omni sighed while looking at all the girls around them. "You are acting irrational and they are just woman, not xenomorphs with speedos."

"Hey, even anthro Xenomorphs in speedos would be better than….them!" he cried out looking around at the crowds of girls.

"What...Tsunderes?" Omni asked while waving to a redhead in a school uniform who waved back with a light blush.

"Yes, and I'll prove it." Yui walked through the crowd and accidentally bumped into a pink haired girl in a red and white shinobi outfit. "Sorry."

"BASTARD!" She yelled before hitting him in the stomach sending him flying back to Omni.

"Um...that is a bitch. Not a Tsundere, two different subspecies." Omni corrected while helping Yui up.

"Oh? Then go ahead and show me a true tsundere." he challenged.

"Sure." Omni smiled before talking to a redhead wearing armor. "Hi."

"Good afternoon." She said while giving him her number and walking away.

"See?" Omni grinned.

Yui grumbled before seeing a red head with a red plugsuit walking past them.

"Wait no!" Omni yelled as Yui walked to her. "That's a Super bitch!"

"Huh?" Yui turned to him.

"Those are the alpha bitches of the bitch species, one wrong move and even with your healing you will lose your head, spine and have half your body destroyed in a single punch!" Omni said shaking.

Yui stopped and saw a rather meek and nervous looking boy followed the girl. "Wait a minute boy! Don't throw your life away!"

"What? I'm not throwing my life away. She owes me money." He said with a tiny voice. He turned to the redhead. "Asuka, can you pay me back now?"

"...No." She said before getting grabbed by a giant hand from a portal, was shook around like a rag doll, and thrown across the planet before hitting a wall.

"Thank god I saved him." spoke Yui in relief.

"I saved him." Omni glared. "I create portals remember. And also." He points to a girl with horns and pink hair. "Is that…"

"Who?"

"Lucy! The Diclonius girl that kills people with her mind!" He grinned.

"Oh great, just what the universe needs. A tsundere Carrie." groaned Yui.

"She's not as typical tsundere. She's more of a missing link between Tsundere and Yandere." Omni grinned.

"Tsundere…..and yandere? Blasphemy!"

"Talk to her then." He said as Lucy walked by.

Yui groaned and walked over to her. "Is it true you are both a tsundere and yandere?"

"Yes." She said before Yui's head exploded. Lucy winked at Omni before leaving.

"Are you ok Yui?"

The head reformed and he shook his head. "I felt more tsundere than yandere. Why wouldn't we visit Yandere 546X again?"

"Not my fault. Someone gave us free tickets to Tsundere 5 and you are one for free stuff." Omni sighed.

"Damn you free tickets!" shouted Yui to the sky.

"So restaurant or museum?" Omni asked looking at his map. "Because the museum is free for…..couples...crap."

"Restaurant it is."

"Fine. But…." Omni pointed to a black haired girl with sad blind eyes. "Let's bring her along, I hate seeing people that sad."

"Who's she?"

"Toph bei Fong." He deadpanned. "And no she's a deredere and Yandere, not a Tsundere. They mix it up all the time."

"Oh thank god!"

"But." He pointed to a very familiar red head plug suit bitch. "We all have to go or our heads will be paste!"

"Agreed." Yui ran over and picked the girl up who was surprised. "Let's go!"

"Watch out for her feet Yui!" Omni yelled while running. "The last time someone did that a woman lost her sanity!"

"Let me go!" she growled trying to kick Yui's head while punching his chest.

"Hey Toph." Omni called to her. "If you calm down we can get Aang to love you as a woman!"

She blinked before calming down.

"Good so where's the best restaurant in town?" Omni asked while turning a corner.

"I think two more blocks, then take a right."

Omni and Yui turned a corner and saw a HUGE restaurant the size of a mountain and has the head of a large Dragon on the top.

"Damn." both spoke.

"So." Toph said still in Yui's hands. "What are the tips?"

"Kissing him works." Omni said. "And making sure you tell him your TRUE feelings."

Toph blushed as Yui set her back down.

"So want to eat with us?" Omni asked. "It's better with three then two on occasion."

"Eh, why not." she shrugged.

As the three enter the restaurant, they were greeted with….a very boring 17th century ballroom dancing atmosphere.

"Ballroom dancing?" spoke Yui in confusion.

"...I hate this. Toph why this place. And being blind doesn't count." Omni spoke with a stern voice to the former earth bandit.

"All the slow and boring music is kind of dull. So I wanted to see if you'd stay or bolt." she grinned.

"Well. It's better than that last restaurant where the chef was a cockroach with a crush on Yui." Omni teased.

"Shut it! Or I'll send a certain someone your number." he glared.

"Who?" He sweated. 'Not her!'

"Oh, just a certain black widow monster girl who wanted to plant her eggs inside you." he shrugged. "You two look like a perfect couple."

Omni paled. "HER! BUT SHE'S DEAD FROM YOU NO LESS!"

"I can bring her back and make more, care to test me?" he held up his fingers.

"Fine." He relented before walking up to the waitress, who looked like….a female Aang? "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so sir."

"Sorry. You remind me of a certain monk, anyway table for three." Omni smiled while pointing to Yui and Toph.

"Right this way." she turned and started walking.

"So Toph." Omni asked while walking. "Are you happy with Aang or Zuko? Because a fan base has been debating with that for years."

"Aang, why would I be into Zuko?"

"Oh because you hugged him one time and I thought it was a brotherly love personally."

"And that's it, I'm not into him like that." she grimaced.

"I understand." Omni nodded. "Plus he is currently fucking miss blue fire at the moment." He laughed as they sat down at the table. "Thank you miss?"

"Aanga."

"Miss Aanga." Omni smiled as she left. "So Toph can you help came my friend down?"

"With what?"

"Well...My friend." Omni moved closer to Toph's hearing and whispers. "Is afraid of Tsunderes."

"I'm not afraid of them! I just can't stand the ones who think punching is the only solution."

"Not all of them do that Yui." Omni sweatdropped. "And the ones that do are a few cells off of a rock."

"Well until we leave, I'm on the guard." he spoke looking around.

Omni sighed as a woman with a mermaids tail and blue hair came by. "Oh? Hello Aquarius. Toph can you sense her? It's a Zodiac constellation!"

"I can smell her." grimaced Toph waving her hand near her nose.

"Shut up brat." Aquarius glared before turning to Yui. "So you are looking for a girlfriend?"

"No, just waiting till we leave this planet."

She huffed before looking at me. "Your order sir."

"Oh sorry Aquarius-sama. One burger hold the pickles and," he looked at Yui and Toph. "Anything you guys want?"

"Just fries." spoke Yui.

"Same."

"All right." Aquarius then...hugged Omni? "It will be five minutes cutey~"

"Ok ok!" Omni blushed before she let go and walked away. "Um...that was...nice."

"Be careful Omni, tsunderes are known to strike when irked." spoke Yui. "I wrote a book on them after all."

"Didn't it get a negative 10 when it hit the shelf?" Omni asked confused. "It was a good read too."

"Bah! Those were tsundere fan boys! I know one day, people will see that tsunderes are evil, EVIL!"

"Yea and then they will hate all anime." Omni sighed while turning to Toph. "So can you metal bend right now or not really?"

"Just a little, but it's still limited."

"Well." He grinned. "If you want a teacher or teachers, we can help. I can get the metal and Yui can show you the basics in metal bending potential suitors that might take Aang away."

She frowned and blushed. "You sure the tips are actually gonna work?"

"Of course. We get it right 99999999.9% of the time with great results." Omni grinned as the food got magically placed on the table.

"Food!" Yui didn't waste any time and started digging in.

"...ok." Omni said before opening a portal to his stomach and placing the burger in. "So if you want to have a lesson just call us." He pulled a scroll out of another portal and gave it to Toph. "And inside it is a mini portal that will send us right to you anywhere in the omniverse."

Toph stared with deadpanned eyes before flicking him. "Blind, heard of it?"

"Yes I have and it's in bilalic. So just feel it and you can read it like you didn't have blind eyes, which I know for a fact Aang loves." Omni smiled.

"It never hurts to also come out to him naked and say 'We doin this.'" spoke Yui.

"Yui." Omni said annoyed. "Never say that infront of another woman or girl, it's rude as hell."

"No, I like it." grinned Toph. "Should I go full naked or put something on?"

"Either one but...try underwear first then gradually strip naked. To get Aang use to it." Omni grinned.

"Sweet."

"Also." Omni said. "Make sure you just try not to harm him, that's a terrible way to get someone's attention, especially the acupuncture incident." He shivered at the mention of acupuncture and needles as a waitress with a familiar pink hair style walked up.

"Bill." She said rudely before leaving.

Omni looked at it and paled. "$7,000,000,000,000! For just a meal! THIS IS ROBBERY!"

"See what I mean? Tsunderes are EVIL!" cried Yui.

"Wait….wasn't our waitress a blue haired mermaid. The one with the bill was pink." Omni pointed out before creating a portal and dropping the girl into it. "SAKURA! YOU BITCH!"

"Aw, I didn't even get to try out this baby." Yui pulled out a chainsaw.

Omni growled. "Yui, cut her. Toph, turn the remains in to paste. I will send it into **the fucking sun!**" He growled as two yellow eyes appeared, replacing his normally green ones.

Yui laughed before jumping into the portal along with Toph.

(Hours later)

"Feeling better?" Omni asked as the paste came pouring into a jar. "Where's Toph?"

"Beats me."

Omni then saw Toph on Yui's back. "Um...she's poking your cheek."

"I was hoping if I ignored her she'd stop."

"Well." Omni sighed. "Toph get off him and I will make sure that Sparky pants is married to Suki."

"Fine." Toph said before getting off of Yui and walking to Omni. "But if not I will turn you into a pancake!"

"Crystal." He sweated as they left the restaurant. "So want to head to the Nuclear plant?"

"Why?" asked both Yui and Toph.

"Because that's the highlight of the entire planet." Omni grinned. "And it's free and the attractions will temporarily make the blind see."

"LET'S GO!" Toph yelled grabbing both their hands and running to the plant.

-nuclear plant-

"I can see!" Toph said with joy. "I CAN SEE!"

"I can hear you!" called Yui rubbing his ears.

"Let her enjoy it. She is blind since birth so this is the only time she can enjoy what we take for granted everyday." Omni chuckled while Toph looked at everything like it was a new colored Tv.

"I get that, but I don't like it when she yells out right next to me. I prefer it if she yelled out next to someone else."

"Like that plug suit girl?" Omni asked.

"Big time."

"Or…" Omni grinned. "Maybe that Gendo bastard?"

"Even better."

Toph then ran up to a nearby window, showing a huge reactor. "Wow. It's so...dull…"

"Yep. A reactor is dull." Omni chuckled as Yui was talking to a blue haired girl with a redhead girl next to her.

"Which kind of tsundere are you two?"

"I'm not a Tsundere." The redhead deadpanned. "And this woman her is a mega bitch dere no Tsundere."

"RANMA YOU JERK!" she screamed swinging her fist with the redhead easily backflipping away.

"Hey hey hey!" Omni yelled as Toph metal bended her with some pipes. "No need to act like that for a simple comment."

"Omni, no need to talk to her. Once a bitch has gone off, there's no reasoning with her." spoke Yui.

"True." Omni nodded before turning to Ranma. "So….Remember the girl with the giant spatula?"

"You mean Ukyo?"

"Yep and apparently she loves you a lot so ditch the bitch, tell your mother the truth about the abuse and the pact, and marry her already!" Omni said glaring at the blue haired bitch. "And we will get rid of Akane no baka for you."

"And make sure there's no witnesses." grinned Yui holding out several throwing knives.

"Oh and also," Omni grinned holding a large claymore. "Kodachi also loves you as well."

Toph tightened the metal as both Yui and Omni came closer to the pissed bitch.

Ranma quickly ran off as Yui and Omni's shadows covered Akane.

(One mutilation later)

"That felt good." Omni smiled wiping the brain matter off his face as Yui cleaned his body off. "So next time, we do Ranma X Ukyo X Kodachi world?"

"That crazy woman is hard to like, so hard to say." he replied wiping the blood off his cloak.

"You do crazy love worlds so maybe." Yui said while Toph cleaned her face and the floor of blood using some sand/mud bending. "So…" Omni looked at the front door and saw...Sakura! "YUI!? HOW!"

"YOU BASTARDS!" She yelled stomping over to us and grabbing a huge piece of a metal pillar in her hand. "**I WILL KILL YOU ALL!**"

"Well, looks like there's only one true way to end a bitch like this." spoke Yui in seriousness.

"Um nuke the place. But first." Omni said snapping his fingers and sending the inhabitants into another dimension. "Just so we don't get anymore inter dimensional genocide court orders."

"You say something? I already set the timer." replied Yui pointing to a large bomb with a timer.

"I said I sent the girls accept this one." Points to Sakura. "To another dimension so we don't get jailed again."

"Still didn't catch that." he replied pulling a plunger up.

"Just stop! Just leave them alone. Only Sakura is the mega Tsundere bitch here, kill her and the others will be more Yandere!" Omni glared before grabbing Sakura by the neck.

"You said nuke the place." sweatdropped Yui.

Omni sighed before opening another portal. "Let's go."

"Ok, see ya in the afterlife!" Yui ran past Omni while pushing the plunger down.

"Gah!" Omni yelled before using another portal to send both himself and Toph out of there.

Sakura watched as the bomb exploded, engulfed her, and spread out across the planet.

-in the avatar universes-

"OOF!" The three said before landing in a thorn bush, well Omni and Yui anyway since Toph was on top of them.

"Thanks for breaking my fall." spoke Toph.

"Anytime." Omni groaned before seeing Aang under a waterfall. "Go get him and remember the tips."

"Charge at him with little to no clothes, and he will fall." spoke Yui like a general.

"And fuck him like an animal until you're pregnant." Omni chuckled. "But don't scare him much."

Toph grinned before running straight at the male.

"Yep." Omni grinned as he saw Toph starting to kiss Aang on the lips. "We really helped again."

"Yup, now if only you would go with my plan for the Frozen universe." sighed Yui.

"Only if one. They were genderbended. And two, the food in that universe is nothing but sweets."

"End of discussion. Perhaps we should try the universe of nothing but yaoi couples." he pondered.

"No no no!" Omni panicked. "I will go insane if I see THAT!"

"Even with traps?" he asked.

"Traps….sorry, unless it's genderbended, I'm not setting foot there."

"Shame, I sent some pics of you and they seemed to be a big hit." he shrugged.

Omni glared. "**What pictures?!**"

"These." Yui held up several pics of Omni going about his usual day with nothing explicit whatsoever.

Omni started turning into a demon with multiple arms. "**YUI!"**

Yui gulped and dropped them before bolting away.

"**GET BACK HERE!**" Omni yelled while producing various weapons and attacking Yui with them.

-Present day-

"I still don't see the big deal, you're practically a celebrity there." spoke Yui shrugging his shoulders.

Omni turned into a Lovecraftian monster as he started breaking the ropes. "**YOUR DEAD YUI GENDERGIS!**"

"Yipe!" he stood and bolted away from the angry creature.

"**DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!**" Omni yelled while sending blasts of anti matter at the fleeing deity.

'Maybe I should keep my mouth shut about the pics of him in a swimsuit.'


	101. Chapter 101

List of oneshots

chapter 101

Consider this a more serious and alternative take on chapter 93

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-RWBY's room-

"Carefully, carefully." Weiss said while holding a fire and electric Dust tube in each hand. 'If I can mix these just right, the formula should work.'

You see Weiss is trying to recreate a dust that can give her 'bigger assets'. Something she really wants more then anything. Even if the formula is illegal in twenty countries including Vale.

"Just one more drop." She said before feeling a twitch in her nose. 'Oh god no not now!'

She tried to ignore the annoying sensation and kept slowly tipping the tubes, but grimaced as she felt the sneeze coming on.

"Ah...AH…..AH…" She said before. "ACHOOO!" She sneezed and caused the dust to combine and explode in her face...and most of the room as well. "DAMMIT!"

"KEEP IT DOWN WEISS!" Yelled Ruby with sleep deprived anger.

"Sorry Ruby." Weiss said as Ruby went back to sleep, aka snoring. She looked at the mess and groaned before going off to clean up.

After a few minutes, Weiss laid down on the bed with a sigh. A sigh of disappointment.

'Worth a shot.' she thought before going to sleep.

(Next day)

'Weiss wake up! Someone is touching you.'

Said girl groaned and rolled over in her bed while slowly noticing a light poking at her back.

"Hey." Ruby smiled. 'So cute.'

"I'm up I'm up." yawned Weiss as Ruby stopped poking her. "And what's with the compliments?"

"What compliment?" 'Ok...I guess Weiss hates compliments, no woulder Jaune was heartbroken at the dance.'

"I just didn't want to go with him, I was going with Neptune." she spoke as she got out of bed. "And since when could you do ventriloquism?"

"Ventril-what?" 'Ok so maybe I should not tell her that Neptune is a womanizer with a preference for breasts?'

"WHAT!" Weiss yelled. "NEPTUNE LIKES BIG BREAST, NOT ME?!"

"Where did that come from?" 'Yep and he's seeing some cat girl from Atlas.'

Weiss growled before stomping out of the room and into the bathroom.

'So that's how Hanzo started to go rogue.' Thought Blake while reading her book.

"Blake, why are you reading in the bathroom?"

"Because it's calming." 'That and I feel….sick from all that tuna I had yesterday, stupid Yang and her stupid dare!'

"Then cut back on the tuna." she remarked as she started washing her face to help her wake up.

'Yea and maybe you should be nicer to me, or even pet my ears.' Blake sighed returning to her book. Only to get petted on the ears. "Thank you Weiss, that was really...sweet of you."

"No problem." she replied before leaving the bathroom. 'Never thought she wanted people to touch her ears.'

"Hey Weissabell." 'Hey Weiss.' Yang smiled from her bed.

"Why the nickname if you're just gonna say my name right after?" asked Weiss as she started getting changed into her proper clothes.

"What?" '...Yep an extremely large ass.'

Weiss blushed and frowned as she focused on getting her clothes on.

"So Weiss. Are you feeling alright?" 'Since you moaned Ruby's name for the last few months.'

"I..I did not!" she blushed.

"What?" 'Ok….I think either she's going crazy or maybe she started to get Ruby's obsession with white haired girls...I hope Winter doesn't know I left the oven on or she will kill me!'

"Yang, why would my sister kill you? Or be mad about that?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"Um….." 'How did she know! I kept this relationship for two years! How?!'

"You've been dating Winter for two years!?" she cried out with wide eyes.

Yang looked at her in shock. "What, no!" 'AAAAHHHHHH! MY SISTER IN LAW KNOWS!'

"You two are planning on marriage!?" at this point Ruby was looking at them with Blake just coming out from the bathroom.

Yang panicked. "M-marriage?" 'Maybe after the Vytal festival...please don't know that she kissed me on the lips before I left or that her father made a marriage contract with both Ruby and Weiss, they would skin me alive!?"

"Uh, Weiss? Why is your face all red?" asked Ruby. 'It's so cute.'

"N-nothing!" Weiss said before thinking of various ways to 'punish' both her sister and Yang for not telling her anything. "Um, this might seem odd, but can you think about something specific?"

"Like?" Ruby asked confused. 'How cute Jaune and both Velvet and Coco are together?'

"I heard that! You didn't move your lips!" spoke Weiss with wide eyes. "But I heard that."

'Ok….I think all the chocolate she ate is affecting her.' Blake sighed. "Are you feeling ok Weiss?"

"Yes, I think, and I don't think chocolate would make me hear your thoughts."

Ruby smiled before drooling slightly. "What kind of chocolates?" 'I love white chocolate cookies that Weiss makes.'

"Well I might make them later, but only until I figure out why I can read minds now!" spoke Weiss who held her head while trying to understand.

"Ok." 'Thank you Weiss. I love you.' Ruby smiled.

Weiss's face turned red as she dropped her jaw in shock.

"What?" Ruby asked. 'So cute.'

"Uh, so you heard….all of that?" spoke Yang as it all made sense and made her want to hide under a rock. 'And please don't know that Winter is kinky in the bedroom.'

"Is it true?" Blake asked. 'Yep….I miss Jaune, He's a great reading companion.'

"First off, ew." she said to Yang. "And if you want a reading companion, just go to him."

"Thanks Weiss." 'Here I come Faunus harem reading circle!' Blake grinned before walking out the door as Weiss looked shocked.

"Alright, this is insane. I need to talk to Ozpin about this."

"Oh." Ruby smiled. "Let's meet Nora, I heard she started to calm down a lot." 'That and…..she started to read romance books.'

"I'll pass." replied Weiss walking out the dorm room and down the hall.

'FISH!'

'GOT TO GET TO CLASS!'

'Why did the food have to move today?'

'Soon, all of Vale will be under mistress Salem's control with me as ruler of Beacon!'

Weiss stopped and her eyes widened as Cinder smiled and sent her wave while passing by her. 'Did I just hear that?'

'Now to find that blasted Autumn maid and steal her powers and send her to hell and I will have one of the four Maiden's powers just as Roman and White Fang causes the Battle tournament to become infested with my mistress's pet Grimms!' Cinder laughed in her head.

Weiss growled and was about to shout out she was crazy, but covered her mouth cause if she said something that would blow the fact she could read minds.

'And it was fun making that mining conglomerate's main source of wealth to collapse from 'burnt wooden beams' a great instigator for White fangs creation.' She laughed before turning a corner.

"Wha…..Wha...WHAT?!" Weiss said in pure anger before deciding to head to Ozpin's office and tell him the information, consequences be damned!

-Ozpin's office-

Weiss slammed the doors open and matched up to the headmaster who was surprised.

"Miss Schnee? What's the matter?" 'Did someone start a fight with you over your father's company again?'

"This is bigger than my father's company, this concerns all of Vale."

Ozpin looked confused. 'Bigger that that? Does it involve miss Wither, the autumn maiden?'

"Yes, this maiden that apparently Cinder wants to kill over her power."

He frowned. "Cinder? She knows?" 'SALEM! YOU IDIOT OF A WIFE!'

"SALEM'S YOUR WIFE?!" cried Weiss with wide eyes.

"How, never mind, yes she is and she's currently sleeping in the next room." Ozpin said opening a secret panel as the bookcase gave way revealing a small kitchen with a woman with black lines covering her face, red eyes and pure white jade hair, making some concoction. "SALEM WHICHABLE CRUCIBLE!"

"Oh! Hi Ozzy." she smiled before noticing a shocked Weiss.

"Don't you Ozzy me!" Ozpin yelled. "Are you up to your old tricks again, more specifically, trying to kill your surrogate daughters with outside help!"

"What? Why would you ask that? And who is she?"

"This is Weiss Schnee. And great granddaughter to Frost. And because she mentioned to me a certain student, named Cinder wanting to kill Wither, Frost, Aura and Evergreen for some cockimanine plan which involves you, my wife."

"Cinder? Oh dear."

"You know her?" Wriss asked. 'Why can't I hear her?'

"She was a girl who I helped train since she was an orphan. I just never imagined she'd go to such lengths."

"So you never gave her the idea?" Weiss asked. "And you created the Grimms?"

"Let's just say I was rather sad and I didn't imagine they would be such a burden on humanity."

"Yea." 'After our first child died from a group of Knights that thought she was the 'devil' reincarnated.' Ozpin sighed heavily.

"That's horrible!"

Salem looked at Weiss with a smile. "Did you accidentally create a spell for mind reading?"

"It's called Dust not spells."

"Different names for the same concoction, heck most 'Dust' is just the fossilized remains of long dead magicians such as Merlin, Ozzy's own father." Salem smiled before kissing the now red faced headmaster. "Oh and we are over 15,000 years old."

"WHAT!"

"Yep." 'And still amazed that we both are still together after the accidental creation of the Faunus race….stupid ale and my wife being so drop dead sexy in a toga.'

"So Weiss." Salem smiled. "Want help stopping Cinder's plan?"

"Considering I heard her mention working with the White Fang, how?"

"Easy. Just say 'If you don't disband White Fang and give up your plans, Salem will ground you and reveal your darkest secrets.' And she will stop, oh," Salem whispered into Weiss's ear. "She is in love with a certain descendant of Aura, Ruby."

"Say what!"

"Well she is a sucker for redheads so she loves Ruby." Salem chuckled. "Are you her fiancé by chance?"

"No! Well, technically yes, but, it's along story." she sighed.

"Oh?" Salem grinned. "Was it because of Nevergreen's descendant, Yang's foolishness?"

"H..How do you know all of them? And would someone tell me how to stop this power!"

"To answer both questions, no, I created it 200 years ago and I tried everything but it's permanent." Salem sighed. "But it helped be strengthen my relationship with Ozzy poo."

"Salem." groaned Ozpin covering his face. 'Still makes her cuter.'

"Thank you Ozzy poo." She smiled while kissing his forehead. "I love you too."

"I...think I'll leave you two alone." Weiss turned and walked away.

"Oh Weiss." Salem called out. "If you do say those words to Cinder, expect her to react in a cute way."

Weiss just nodded before leaving the two alone.

-during the tournament-

"BOW DOWN YOU FOOLS!" Cinder yelled as Grimms and White Fang members attacked the city like a plague of death. "BOW DOWN TO-"

"CINDER!" Weiss yelled, weapon in hand. "Stop this or else!"

"Or else what?!" 'Like you have anything that can stop me!'

Weiss grinned. "If you don't disband White Fang and give up your plans, Salem will ground you and reveal your darkest secrets."

Instantly Cinder's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. 'How?!'

"And." Weiss blushed. "The secret is that," she took a deep breath. "CINDER FALL LOVES RUBY ROSE!"

Everyone in the immediate area stopped fighting and looked at the now blushing Cinder while Ruby looked shocked.

'NO NO NO!' Cinder thought before dropping onto the floor and shaking with embarrassment. 'My secret is exposed!'

"Sweet…..Dust…" spoke Ruby in stunned silence. 'Another suitor!'

"So will you disband White Fang and give this attack up or are you going to let Salem ground you forever?" Weiss grinned sadistically.

Cinder dropped to her knees and nodded.

"Oh also," Weiss smiled before picking her up and placing her on her shoulders. "Salem wants to talk to you about trying to kill her surrogate daughters."

Cinder gulped and started shaking in fear. 'Not the paddle! Not the paddle!'

"Oh? Never knew you were afraid of…" She grinned. "PADDLES!"

"HOW DID YOU HEAR THAT!?"

Weiss grinned. "Mind reading, just like Salem."

Cinder started crying anime tears as Weiss carried her away.

"Oh and Cinder." She grinned. "I don't mind you being with Ruby, but she's my fiancé and you are only going to be her mistress ONLY." She then turned to Yang. "Tell Winter that you have my ok to marry her."

"Uh, sure." nodded Yang as she watched the girl walk away. 'So confusing.'

'This is a great power.' Weiss smiled as Cinder cried with embarrassment as both headed to Beacon.


	102. Chapter 102

List of oneshots

chapter 102

What If we saw what happened to Jigglypuff

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash, Brock and Misty had just defeated Team Rocket once again!

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"So, now that we saved your crops miss, may I...aaaaah!" Went Brock.

"I feel like my successors to this will be a little boy and a frog Pokemon." Said Misty as she pulled Brock away.

'Ah...I'm so glad we found a relaxing place with loads of food, hopefully nothing else will go wrong.' Pikachu thought.

Cue a familiar pink pokemon. "Jigglypuff!"

Everyone screamed!

'NO! NOT TODAY! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS BULLSHIT THIS TIME, I'M GONNA DEAL WITH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL SO I CAN EAT ALL THIS FREE FOOD WITH ASH!' Pikachu ran over and grabbed the pokemon by her arm before dragging her away.

"Pikachu?" Said Ash.

Pikachu then held up his index finger, asking for one moment before dragging Jigglypuff to the bushes.

"Wonder what he's gonna do." spoke Misty.

"Best to leave them alone for now." Said the incidental character they just saved.

Meanwhile in the bushes...

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I just ask for one day, I just hope that one day you leave me alone, but nope, here you come to ruin my free food with your lullaby!"

"Lullaby? Is that why everyone falls asleep?"

"YES! You keep putting people to sleep using Sing and draw on their faces!"

"What? I can't believe this...my whole idol career has been a lie!"

"Idol career? What world do you live in?"

"Now I'll never be a pop idol like those Disney Channel whores!"

"Alright, start over from the beginning because you are making no sense."

"Oh-sorry..."

*Flashback.*

"A long time ago when I was an Igglybuff, I like to sneak away from my nest to watch TV in some little girl's room. I'd lay low under her window as I watched Disney Channel shows with her, I was too shy at the time. She and I loved watching the kids on Disney Channel, even the idiot teen girls who wanted to be pop stars."

"And you wanted to be like them?"

"I wanted to sing my heart out, but I couldn't...I thought my dreams of being a star were over, but that's when one day as the cute Jigglypuff you see before you, your friends helped me achieve my dreams."

"I still remember you smacking me whenever I sang...which I never payed you back for!" Pikachu's tail then glowed before it turned iron.

"You were trying to upstage me!" she puffed out her cheeks.

"I wanted to have fun!"

Bothbutted heads and looked ready to battle.

That's when Pikachu got her with Iron Tail! She went flying and bounced off a tree. "Pathetic! You took down alien Clefairy, yet you lose to me? What a joke!"

"No...it's because...that steel type move is super effective."

"Steel on Normal?"

"No...Steel on Fairy..."

"Fairy?"

"Please don't kill me...since I'm nothing but a phony...please just grant me this one wish before I leave you all alone for good."

"And what's that?"

"Mate with me."

"What?"

"I'll leave you alone once I get pregnant."

"Why do you wanna get knocked up? Won't that mess with your dream?"

"If I can't keep the crowd awake...what's the point?"

"So that's it? You're just gonna quit?"

"Yes...as you said, they always sleep in the middle of my songs."

That made Pikachu slap her with his paw.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Look at me and Ash. We have wins and loses, and we don't quit. If you had someone to help you out, you could be an idol."

"But..."

"Tell me, do you really want to throw your dream away? Or do you want to listen to some tips that can help you?"

"That could work...what do I have to do?"

"Don't use an actual move sing, just use your vocal cords to sing."

"O...okay..."

"And don't draw on people, it gets them pissed off.

Then she looked at the marker she stole from Ash. "...Well old friend, guess this is where we say goodbye. Here, give it back to Ash." she held it out to him.

"Thanks, now, why don't we practice?"

Then Pikachu and Jigglypuff got ready...

"And a one, and a two, and a one two Scooby Doo..."

But that's when some short guy fell on them!

"Ow!"

"Ooooh...shit...that's the last time I jump on a Pidgeot!"

Pikachu growled before shocking the guy.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Then Jigglypuff gave him the Doubleslap!

"OW!" The short guy then got up! "Okay, bring it on! Come on out, Sven the Roggenrola and Joey the Chespin!"

"What are these guys?" Said Pikachu as he readied his Iron Tail.

"I've never seen them before."

Then they battled, Jigglypuff was knocked out!

"Now's my chance! Go Pokeball!" He shouted as he threw the Pokeball at the K.O.'d Jigglypuff.

Pikachu ran and was too slow as it hit her and she was sucked up into it. "Uh-oh...!"

Then, Jigglypuff was caught.

"I caught a Jigglypuff!"

"And now you!" The he threw the ball, but it didn't work. "Oh...you already belong to someone...well, goodnight then."

"..." Pikachu was dumbfounded. "Well, guess the problem's solved...weirdly...I'll take it, because I'm very hungry."

He turned and walked away.

"There you are Pikachu, the buffet's ready, where were you?"

'You have no idea...'


	103. Chapter 103

List of oneshots

chapter 103

What if a doll grew to love her master more than normal?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Switzerland, 1854-

We find ourselves in a small village in the middle of a mountain valley as various people from far and wide for its food, good company, and the prize of the town, it's master toy maker, Johann von Sonderegger Degregory, the ten generation of a long line of toy makers that stems far back to the days of the Roman Empire and it's bloody wars against the Celtic tribes. However, not all was good this day, since the man, who was called by many as the Toy saint, was near the edge of death this day.

In a wooden store with toys lining the front window is where we find an old man with a long beard and small glasses in the back room working on his latest creation. This was a marionette, about the size of a small girl, with long red hair, a body made of elder, and green eyes made of porcelain. With each small adjustment of the marionette, the more tired Johnan became as he was over the age of 100 and was expecting the heart injury, formed during his days as a soldier during the revolution in the west, to take him at anytime, but not before he finished his final creation.

"Heh, you're gonna be my finest work." he wheezed out as he dipped the brush into some black ink and slowly and carefully applied more color to her eyebrow before setting it down with a smile. He moved to the window then shut it, when he realized, he might not finish his work before its complete, something he couldn't bear to fathom without see the sad and disappointed faces of his descendants without his marionette making them laugh with joy.

'I need to finish her before I pass on, but at this rate pushing myself harder will make me closer and closer to meeting Death.'

As he pondered the solution of his predicament, Johann realized that he knew someone that might help, but it was too risky as this person was a witch, one skilled in dark magic as well as white magic, who lived in this town since it was a small forest, three thousand years ago.

He looked at the doll and gulped while imagining so many sad faces. 'I must visit her...for the children.' He thought while putting on his jacket and, with a steel resolve known only to those with a noble goal at hand, walked out the door and turned right, towards the westernmost part of the forest, known as _The Witch's Haven_, by the villagers, and hopefully, the answer to his endeavor.

-in the middle of the forest-

Johann panted as he saw the woods get more and more dark the deeper he went in. But with resolve not seen since his youth he traversed this obstacle as he saw a stone hut, something like that of the old Celtics that ruled this land with the power and steam of the now industrialized world outside Johann's village. He moved ever closer as various plants of every description were seen being grown by Golems of wood and steel, each one powered by a heart of glass with a warm glow, similar to that of a coolly lit lantern.

He walked past them with the golems staring at him as he reached the door and gave a firm knock on the door.

The door opened with a thump as a cloaked woman, with a metallic eye appeared at the door. "What brings the Toy Saint here to my workshop of magic and science?"

"I have come here for a request."

The woman's rusted eye extended until it reached his face, as if it was peering into his very soul. "I see." She said retracting the eye back into her skull. "You want to finish your last creation before Death takes you to the other side? A noble request. But one that will never be accomplished without my help."

"Exactly. That's why I need your magic to help finish it."

She cackled as the Golems mimicked her movements. "Yes. I can give you what you seek, but know this, once you accept my terms you will never be able to break them, not even with the help of God, the Devil, or Death itself!"

Johann sighed and nodded."I'm aware, as long as my final piece is finished, I'll give up my soul here and now if that's what it takes."

The woman stopped cackling. "I have no interests in souls, only two thing, inspiration and knowledge. Anything else is nothing but petty things in this world of constant change."

"So will you help?" he asked with hope.

"Yes. However. My powers will cause terrible calamities if the magic is performed outside. So," she moved to the side to reveal a prosthetic arm of bone, metal and wood, while also showing Johann inside. "Welcome to my home, Johann von Sonderegger Degregory."

The man walked in as the witch shut the door and saw her walk over to a table with a crystal ball in the middle of it.

"Now. What is the stage of your creation's development?" She asked while mixing some metal cogs with plant material inside a long dead lion's' skull, it's top cut and replaced with bronze ore that shone like gold in the light of a diamond chandelier covered in fox skulls of steel and copper.

"I've finished just about everything needed, but I feel like it needs something. The hair, eyes, frame, and materials are all just right. But I fear it doesn't…..breathe as much as my other works. I want it to be loved by all as though it was an innocent child full of hope."

The witch grinned as she placed a red stone inside the skull before smashing it with a stone hammer. "You want the marionette to have a soul. One with the innocence of a child and the will to live like other men?"

"Yes, yes exactly!"

"Then." She said while grabbing a staff covered in gears and springs with an obsidian stone, the size of Johann's head on the very tip of it. "I will grant it, but never let the marionette leave the home and never let it forget love or innocents or the spell will be warped and the marionette will be turned into a creature of rage and envious love that will harm anything it touches, except your bloodline."

"I swear, I'll make sure my descendants keep it here and never stop loving it."

She sighed, with her eye looking at Johann. "Even then, they might not remember, just like dogs after its owner dies, they will forget, but not before your great great grandson encounters the marionette. Only then will this despair between the human spirit and the love of a simple puppet with end, for better or for worse."

"And what do you wish in exchange for this deal?"

She grinned. "You." She said before revealing her true form, a woman, in her forties with a prosthetic arm and right leg, with two large wings of plant and steel the size of her body, and hair made of pure gold and silver. "And only you after you die I will reanimate you to become my eternal pet and lover."

Johann's eyes widened and swore his heart stopped beating at the beauty in front of him.

"So do we have an agreement? Johann." She asked while her steel covered arm moved and extended towards him like a snake before stopping about a few feet in front of the Toy Saint.

The man managed to get his voice and still found it hard not to look into her eyes. "Y-Yes." he reached out and held her hand.

She grinned while bringing her hand back to her body. "The deal is done. Now when you enter your home, knock on the door exactly thirteen times, then say my name and the spell will be done."

"Thank you." he nodded as he stood up and started making his way out of the house.

"Oh and my name is Mitalica, the witch of inanimate objects and mistress of both progress and natural knowledge." She smiled as the door shut behind him.

Johann tried to hurry back home with eagerness while trying not to push himself. As he got back to his home he performed the spell as thunder rolled across the sky as the final part of the spell concluded with a thunderous clap that shook the sky like the sound of a cannon ball.

He gulped and slowly entered his shop before shutting the door. As he entered the workshop, he was surprised that the marionette was complete and garbed in a long blue Victorian dress covered in gears and springs. A small proof of Mitalica's magic.

"It's done, it's perfect." he smiled walking over and gazed at the doll. As he looked closer at the doll's face, he could see that one of its eyes looked like the witch's, but with a blue hue to it as it looked at Johann with an innocent air of happiness. "Hmm, but a true work of art isn't complete without a name."

The thought and thought before coming up with a name, one from his childhood. "Minerva. I will call you, Minerva."

He heard his clock chime in and saw it was getting late, showing it was time he get some rest.

As he headed to his bed, Minerva gave a smile before shutting her eyes, not knowing that Johann will die in his sleep that night. 'Master.'

(Next day)

Minerva woke up as she looked at Johann who was still in bed. "Master? Wake up. It's morning."

No response.

"Master? Are you ok?" She asked while the Toy Saint laid unmoving in the bed. "M-Master?" she walked over and moved a hand near his chest and shook him, only for him to keep still.

"M-Master!" She cried as oil like liquid flowed from her eyes. "MASTER!" she gripped the sheets and started sobbing into eh sheets before hearing the front door open and quickly crawled under the bed.

"Father?" Said a man assumed, by Minerva, to be his son as he walked in and saw the man on the bed...and not cry in mourning but in glee. "Finally the old coot is dead."

'W-What? He's glad….master is dead?' she thought with wide eyes.

"Now." He said while breaking everything in the house. "Where is that marionette, that thing will be good for firewood!"

Minerva's hands gripped and she started feeling anger, but didn't make a sound and instead glare at the feet of the son.

"Maybe it's under the couch!" He said before breaking it with a hammer that Johann used for toy making. "Or maybe it's with the other junk!" He was about to break the toys until Minerva had enough and unconsciously caused the toys to come to life with the intent to destroy the man that would cause his own father's life work to be destroyed for the sin of greed.

The son swung the hammer, but saw the toys move out of the way and saw each of them slowly stand up and surround him. "S-Stay back!" He stammered as he swung his hammer, only for a jack in the box with a clown's head to grab it and fling it towards Minerva.

Said marionette was halfway out from under the bed and caught it before standing up with her hair shadowing her eyes.

"W-What are you!" He screamed as the toys made sure he was pinned to the ground with two large toy bears placing heavy bookcases on his arms and limbs, breaking them. "AAAHH MY LIMBS!"

"I am your father's finest work, his last piece of art, and the one who will make it clear." she looked at him with her eyes looking empty and dark. "But tell me, do you have a child yet?"

The man nodded frantically. "S-Spare me!"

"No can do~!" she sang with a smile. "Now that I know master's bloodline can continue, I don't need you." she held the hammer up. "Night night~"

"No no no NO!" He yelled before the hammer crushed his skull like a piece of fruit as the toys returned to their lifeless states, sans Minerva.

She set the hammer down and turned to Johann's body. "I'm sorry master, I'll clean up this mess so the shop is nice and clean."

The body remained still as Minerva cleaned the place up, with the face having a lone tear running down his cheek.

After she finished, she made sure to clean the hammer and put it away before sitting back on the counter and calmly watched as people found the bodies with news spreading about a murderer in the village. With each passing year, the legend of the toy shop murder became famous as when each generation of toy maker died, a murder on a unexpected killer, robber or various offenders were found, each one killed by an unknown weapon to the face or heart. As time slowly moved ahead, Minerva kept the place clean, her body unaffected by age or time, as she waited for her 'master's' successor. But with all things, she became twisted in her mind but a small part of her, the innocent portion of her, waits for him or her to free her from this cycle of blood and death, and into a cycle of love and happiness.

-Switzerland, 2013-

"Joshua von Sonderegger Degregory the second!" Yelled a woman as a boy of about seventeen came running in. "What have I told you about making dolls with extra heads?!"

"But mom, I wanna try something no one could do. If I can make the faces just right, no one will care there's more than one."

"Even if the head is on the back?" She frowned while holding a doll with just as excellent craftsmanship as his great great grandfather, but with two heads, one in the normal position and the other one on the back facing the wall.

"Well if someone doesn't like looking at the front, they can turn it around enjoy the back. See?" grinned the boy.

The woman sighed. "Just try not to make anymore of these until you learn to make it 'feel' like a living being, not a creature from a horror movie."

The boy sighed and walked up to his room where he passed by his mirror. He checked out the reflection before spotting his favorite marionette, Minerva. "Morning Minerva. How was your day?"

Minerva was silent with the teen nodding his head. "So anything happen while I was at school?"

'Keeping the dust away.' she remarked in her head while she stayed still.

"Sigh. If only you were alive to talk. Maybe I can have a better conversation with my little cog girl." He smiled while picking Minerva up and moved to the bed before laying on it.

'He's always been so nice, but if I don't wait till he's older and continues the line, I might not find the right master. Though I wouldn't mind if it was him.'

"Oh and Minerva." Joshua smiled. "I have a secret." He whispered into her ear. "I love you."

'L...l….love?'

"And if you were a human I would have proposed right when we first met...even if I love you in any shape or form." He smiled while hugging Minerva.

'He means it…...all of it….MASTER!'

Joshua then kissed her forehead. "If you can talk...please respond...to my feelings, my little cog girl."

"Alright master!"

Joshua looked at her in shock before hugging her. "So you can talk! Thank heavens, I thought I was going insane."

"You're not insane master, I would have noticed." she smiled.

"Thank you, Minerva." He smiled. "So why now? I mean...it was kind of lonely talking to you without a voice."

"Sorry, but I needed to make sure master was kinder than the others."

"What do you mean?" Joshua asked while caressing her red hair. "So soft, like silk."

"Nothing." she smiled while letting him touch her hair. "How was school?"

"Fine. But some girl was stalking me this morning." He groaned. "And she kept on doing this all day!"

'Stalking…..master?'

"Also." He said hugging Minerva tighter. "I think she was looking at me from a window that looked down towards...the school showers."

"Master….what's her name?" asked the doll with her hair covering her eyes.

"I don't know my cute cog girl." Joshua sighed before noticing Minerva looking angry. "Want me to polish you?"

"Yes master." she smiled since that always calmed her down.

Joshua smiled before getting up and headed towards his desk. As he took the wood polisher out he looked up and screamed, since a woman with long black hair covering her face was watching him from a nearby tree outside his house.

"Hello." she waved with a smile.

"GAH!" He jumped as he fell to the ground. "W-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Elizabeth, I sit behind you in school."

Joshua looked even more confused with Minerva glaring at the girl. "That's impossible, my seat is the last one towards the 's no one behind me."

"I sit in the next class and when I found out where you sit, I moved so I could line up directly behind you, even if there's a wall between us."

The toy maker in training was getting more nervous as Elizabeth smashed the window with a hammer before unlocking the latch and entering his room. "W-Why did you smash the window to get in?"

"Oh that's because I want you." She grinned before hugging him tight. "Forever~"

Joshua gulped as he felt her arms tighten around him.

"Joshua~" She grinned. " I love you and," she produced a knife from the bag she was carrying on her person. "_**I will make you mine darling~**_"

"AHHH!" screamed Joshua as Minerva ran from the bed and tackled the girl against the wall.

The girl gasped from the impact as the knife fell from her hands. "W-What the-" she was interrupted by a now pissed off Minerva who started to cause every inanimate object to come to life and moved towards her like a swarm of locusts.

"No one….will harm…..my MASTER!" she yelled with dark eyes as the toys started holding the girl down as she got up and walked over to the knife.

"Y-Y-YOU MONSTER!" She cried out with an insane look in her eyes as the toys started to stab her with pencils and scissors. "GGGHHAAA!"

"HOW DOES IT FEEL BITCH! HOW DOES BEING STABBED FEEL!" yelled Minerva as she picked up the weapon and moved back towards the girl.

The girl started to shake as Minerva walked closer to her. "P-Please! D-Don't kill me. I will stop. Please!"

Minerva held it up before Joshua moved over and grabbed her wrist. "Stop Minerva!"

"But master? She tried to kill you." She said with a frown. "I can't just let her hurt you….not like what happened when….master died the first time."

Joshua was confused before taking the knife out of her hand. "If you kill her, you won't be any better than her. Besides, what she just got, I'd say that's enough."

Minerva looked at Joshua before seeing an image of Johann looking at her with disappointment. 'Master….' "Yes she will live but," the marionette glared at the attacker. "If you ever come near master, I will not hold back."

Elizabeth nodded as the toys moved back from her and she frantically climbed out of the window and onto the tree with fear before she slid down and screamed while running down the street.

"Minerva." Joshua said while picking her up. "Why did you say that I died the first time? I'm still alive and kicking."

"Oh, it's nothing." she replied with a smile. "As long as master is safe, that's fine by mean."

"Minerva." He said sternly. "Explain this to me or I will stop making you dresses."

She stiffened up and looked at the floor. "I meant my creator, my first master. He died in his sleep before I could say goodbye."

"Wait? If you were there when my great great grandfather was there. Then….you're the Toy Shop Murder?!" He asked a little shocked.

"I had good reason! I killed people who were scum, no innocents!" she spoke in desperation.

"I know." Joshua sighed while petting her head. "But I...I didn't think my cute cog girl was a murder...it's just shocking that's all."

"Please don't hate me master!" she ran over and hugged his stomach. "Please!"

Joshua smiled. "I don't hate you. Even if you are a bit bloodied by death, I still love you." He then kissed her on the lips. "And nothing will change that."

Minerva blushed at the kiss and smiled while snuggling closer to his body.

"Minerva." He smiled. "Um….would you...be my fiancé? I know it's taboo but-"

"YES!" she beamed wrapping her legs around his own too. "I'D LOVE TO BE YOUR FIANCE!"

Joshua smiled as he picked her up and kissed her passionately. Not knowing that a gear like plant was watching them from the window.

-Witch's hut-

"Sign." Mitalica said while looking at the two through her staff. "Looks like you win, Johann." She then turned to her left and smiled as a man with similar features as her own walked up to her.

"I knew one of my descendants could do it."

"Of course my love, however." She smiled while extending her arm to a large gear in the shape of a dragon. "How will others take having a marionette slitting their throats for her masters' safety?"

"I can't say for sure, but my gut says we'll be shown quite the show."

Mitalica grinned. "Agreed." She then took a bite of the gear and continued to watch the two lovers through her staff.

-with Joshua and Minerva-

Both cuddled on the bed with smiles as Joshua rubbed her back.

"Master." Minerva smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Minerva then frowned. "Master….do you have any other female friends?" 'Hope they aren't interested in MY master!'

"Well a few, why?"

"Because...I want to meet them. So I can see if they aren't scumbags." 'And to make sure they have no feelings of love.'

"Well I don't see why not."

Minerva smile a false smile. "Oh and if I find out that you cheated on my I will cut your eyes out with a chisel."

Joshua paled and nodded.

"Good. So call them." She smiled. "Right now~"

"Well, alright, but on one condition."

"What's that master?" She asked confused.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but if they come, can you pretend to be...inanimate? It's not meant to be rude! It's just….I don't want them to tell anyone and get you taken away."

Minerva sighed. "Only for you master, but if they start anything I'm going to go on a massacre."

He nodded nervously. 'Maybe I should make sure anything sharp is out first.'

Minerva smiled. "Oh and as for dinner...can I have some cogs?"

"Oh, sure thing." he smiled.

Minerva smiled as Joshua got up and took a cog from the table before giving it to her.

"Open wide, my cog girl."he smiled.

She opened as her master flicked the piece into her mouth before she started chewing the metal.

"You're so cute." He smiled while rubbing her head. "Especially when you eat."

She looked away with a red face and smile as Joshua grabbed his cell and started dialing up his friends.

(Two days later)

"Master?" Minerva asked. "Stop running around. It's your...friends not a wedding." 'Maybe our wedding~'

"But I need to get this suit on!" he spoke while fighting with the tie.

"Why?" She asked. "Are these friends...punctual?"

"Well a little." he replied tugging on the tie. "Damn thing!"

"Need help?" She offered while walking towards Joshua. "I know a thing or two about ties." She then helped him fix up his tie, a little too tightly. "All done master."

"Thanks." he got out feeling it hold around his neck.

"Anytime," she smiled. "Master Joshua." Just then the doorbell rang. "Master! It's your friends." She then became motionless as Joshua ran to the door, pants down, with bed head and Minerva still in his hands.

"Got it!" called Joshua as he opened the door. Only to get hugged by a blond haired, sunday dress wearing girl.

"JOSHUA!" She smiled. "How's my best friend doing?" She then noticed Minerva and grinned. "Is this your?"

"Uh, yeah." he replied before blushing as he realized his state of attire.

"Aw! It looks so cute!" She smiled as she took Minerva and hugged her. "I wish this was my sister. Aw! She's a cute doll!" She then looked at Joshua. "Did you oversleep again? Or did the 'tie' monster strike again?"

"Oh ha ha." he replied while looking down. "Wait here for a moment, I need to get some pants on.

"Ok." She smiled as Joshua left, only to look at Minerva with a grin. "I know you're alive. No need to fool a child of a wizard."

Minerva blinked and looked at her surprised. "How long have you known?"

"Since I started hugged you." She grinned before nuzzling Minerva's face. "You're so cute!"

"Hey! Only master can do that!" spoke Minerva while trying to make the girl release her.

"Oh you mean Joshua?" She smiled. "My half cousin?"

"He's your what?"

"My half cousin. Oh." She grinned. "Names Marie Pendragon Von Sonderegger gregory, witch of time and your creator's daughter."

Minerva blinked and tilted her head confused.

"He was reanimated by my mother into a golem." She sweatdropped.

"Wait, if you're truly my creator's daughter, then have you been living here for decades?"

She smiled before taking off her right arm, revealing a prosthetic made of steel, poison ivy and black charred bones. "My mother used her powers to turn me into an immortal. Well pseudo immortal, I'll live until the day I lose my arm to a white wolf in about 3000 years from now." She then placed the arm back into the socket. "So, does this prove that I'm papa's daughter?"

"Yes."

Marie smiled. "So when's the wedding?"

Minerva blushed and turned away as Joshua came bounding out with pants on.

"Hey." She smiled. "Are you wearing your doll boxers? Or are you just waiting for your cute doll to kiss you on the lips while in a pair of panties?" 'He he he. This is going to be good~'

"SHUT UP!" he cried out with a red face.

"So you want to?" She chuckled while pushing Minerva closer to Joshua as said doll blushed.

"Uh, I….really should be heading to the wedding." he spoke feeling embarrassed.

"Oh who's wedding was it again?" She said while in a state of mock forgetfulness. "Was it….yours?"

Both blushed with Joshua pushing the girl out the door. "Alright! Let's just go!"

Marie smiled as they left the house, leaving Minerva on the table with a crimson blush. "...Joshua~"

(Next week)

Joshua started getting changed to take a shower, while Minerva watched on with a blush. "Minerva? Do you want to join?"

"No, my joints and sockets will get all soggy."

"Right. But can leave the door open so you can see, if you want?" He smiled before taking off his pants. "Minerva? Do marionetes get red or am I just going insane?"

"Uh, well I do." she admitted with a light blush.

He blushed as well before taking off his boxers. "...um...ta da?" He chuckled slightly as Minerva blushed crimson red.

'Wow….'

Joshua then picked her up and brought her to the bathroom sink. "Now make sure no one takes a peep of me," he then started the bath and let the water pour into the tub before turning it off as he stepped into the tub. "And no killing them. If you don't kill anyone, I will sleep with you naked for the next year."

Minerva's face resembled a tomato. "S...S….Sure."

"I'm counting on you, my little cog maiden." He smiled as Minerva blushed at the new nickname.

'Why must master tease me so much? Hmm, perhaps I should try doing the same.'

As Minerva thought, a cat came in from the window from Joshua's room and mewed before walking towards the marionette and licking her cheek.

"Meow."

"Master, when did you get a cat?" she asked in surprise at the feline.

"Oh that's the neighbors. Her names Athina, and she's really friendly especially with cute marionette's like you." He smiled as Athina licked her again before purring loudly as she layed down next to Minerva.

"Purrrr."

Minerva lightly rubbed its head before they saw a puppy walk in through the window and walk in with its tail wagging.

"Oh hello Hermes." Joshua smiled. "Minerva, this is Hermes, he's a companion to Athina and one of the world's first tree climbing puppies."

"Arf!" Hermes barked before laying down next to Minerva.

"Are they always so friendly?"

"Always. And if one is hurt, the other one panics and tries to help. Like…" He blushed. "Us."

Minerva smiled while rubbing the two animals.

Both animals licked Minerva before falling asleep on her.

"Aw. My cute maiden of cogs looks so cute." Joshua smiled. "You would make a great…." He blushed before looking at the wall.

"Great what?"

"...m...mother…" He blushed crimson as he sank his face into the water as Minerva blushed at the notion of being a mother.

'Mother? Like with…..master's child!?' she thought with wide eyes.

'...can a human and a marionette have a child?' He blushed while the two animals left the way the came in. "Minerva. Did you ever have a child's love...besides me?"

She blinked and looked away. "Once or twice, but over time they ended up like all the others."

"Oh." He said before getting an idea for later. 'That will work.' "Hey Minerva. Do you want to join me? I'll place a bucket on the water for you."

"Oh! That's alright, you don't have to."

"I insist." He said before getting out of the tub and walking to his room before re entering the room with a oval shaped bucket in his hands. "So want to join your...fiancé?"

Minerva nodded as he moved back and set the bucket onto the water so it floated.

"Um….why are you still dressed?" He asked confused since she was still in her dress.

"It makes me comfy." she replied like it was obvious.

"So….you don't want me to see your cute body?" He said with a blush. "It's a shame too. I always pictured you in a bikini or something"

"T-That's not true! My first master would never put something that on me!" she declared with a red face.

"Oh…" He sighed. "I guess there's no other choice." 'Forgive me Minerva.' He moved over quick and pulled her dress right off her in one quick movement.

"MASTER!" She blushed red while covering herself. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Well now if you fall in, your dress won't get wet."

Minerva blushed. "...so...am I...cute?" 'Please say yes!'

"Of course." he smiled seeing her bare body, which did show her jointed parts, but he got to see her skin which was still as radiant as her face.

Minerva blushed. "Master…..kiss me. I want to kiss you while you rub my...breasts…."

"Sure thing." he smiled before leaning in and pressed their lips together.

The moment was perfect. Only thing that went wrong was when a small rat appeared in the water, causing Minerva to scream.

She jumped off the bucket and clung to Joshua. "KEEP THAT RAT AWAY FROM ME!"

Joshua sighed before using the bucket to scoop the rat up and dumped him out the window. "Don't worry, it's gone Minerva."

"I'll just wait outside." she spoke putting her dress back on.

"Wait." He said before getting up and hugging her tight against his chest. "Just sit here...with me….forever."

She blushed to the point she couldn't handle it and passed out in his arms.

Joshua sighed with a smile before kissing her lips. "Looks like my little fiancé is going to have a surprise soon." He then got up and turned to let the water run as he walked to the bed and placed the sheets on both of them. "Good night...my little cog maiden." He said before falling asleep with Minerva smiling in his arms.

(Next week)

Knock knock.

"Open up Joshua! It's us!" Yelled some voices outside Joshua's front door.

"Coming coming." He called out as he opened the door. "Matt, Criss, Mary! How have you been!"

"It's fine." Said a brown haired boy with glasses. "However, Matt kept eating every ten seconds…"

"Liar! I was not!" cried a black haired boy with a growl.

"Yes you were." Said a blond haired girl with a missing eye, due to an injury involving a nail gun. "Heck you ate about fifty burgers on one block before we got her Matt."

"Lies! All lies!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Criss frowned while looking at Joshua. "Did you finish the doll for Mary?"

"Of course, come on in."

The three entered the house with Matt running into the kitchen like a hungry greyhound.

"Not again." Criss sighed. "This is the twentieth time he did this….THIS week!"

Joshua sweatdropped as Mary looked around and saw Minerva, sitting on a table with a heart in her hands.

"Who's this?" She asked picking Minerva up by the leg.

"Oh! That's Minerva, she's a family heirloom." he spoke walking over. "And maybe try not to dangle her by the leg."

"Oh? How old is she?" Mary asked while blushing lightly, something Minerva saw and hated. "And is she a puppet?"

"Marionette to be precise."

"Same thing." She waved off. "Is she made of wood or metal? Because I swear I felt metal near her ass and face."

"A mix." he replied taking her from Mary. "The doll I made for you is up in my room."

Mary nodded while eyeing the Minerva with greed. 'That doll is perfect for my collection!' "Thank you Joshua." She smiled before walking up the stairs.

'Just how does she know master?' thought Minerva as Joshua carried her up the stairs to follow Mary.

Mary walked into the room and saw a bunny doll with four arms sitting on the table. 'So ugly!' "Thank you Joshua. It's so cute."

"Thanks, I did the best I could."

Mary nodded while still eyeing Minerva. 'I must have her!' "Say Joshua. Can you leave the puppet with me in the room while you keep Matt from eating the fridge...again."

"Why?"

"Because I want to." She said while hugging the six limbed rabbit. "Please?"

"Fine but be careful, she's delicate." He said giving Minerva to Mary.

"Thanks Joshua." She smiled before kissing his cheek. 'It's mine! Mine!'

He blushed before turning and heading out of the room.

Mary looked at Minerva with a grin before hugging her. "Finally you're all mine! I'm going to have so much fun with you miss puppet and the best part," she grinned. "Joshua will never know I have you-"

"Silence cow." spoke Minerva in a cold tone.

Mary gasped. "A...electronic puppet?! Is that even possible!?"

"Yes, now let go you filthy meatsack."

Mary frowned before looking under Minerva. "Where are those stupid batteries?!"

That made Minerva slap the girl. "It's rude to look under someone's dress!"

Mary freaked out before thinking that the puppet had a switch and tried to find it with her fingers...only to get slapped again. "Y-Y-You're a…..demon doll!"

"No, I am a perfect one." she frowned before getting out of Mary's grip.

"But...you're talking! Only a demon doll could do such things!" She panicked as the six limbed bunny came to life and walked towards her. 'It's a prank it's just a prank!'

"You dare come here and are ungrateful of my master's gift, and even try to claim me as your own. How foolish you are."

Mary started to cry as Minerva glared at her. "I'm sorry! I just thought you were so perfect! Please! Forgive me!" She cried while the rabbit started to climb up her leg.

"Oh? So you want mercy?" she asked with a dark grin.

"Please! I will do anything! Heck I will even dance the funky chicken!" Mary begged in fear and desperation.

"You will listen closely. If my master makes you a doll, you treat it with respect. If not, I'll give you a doll that suits you. Yourself~" she sang with a dark look in her eyes.

Mary started crying louder before curling into a ball as the rabbit started smiling in her face.

"**Mama~**" it said with a dark laugh.

She scrambled back with fear as Minerva walked closer with a screwdriver.

"Now, what do you say?" she asked with a smile.

Mary looked at her with terror before nodding. "I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

"I won't, just love your doll, or I'll make you his true mama." she laughed. "Don't worry though, I'd of course make sure you were knocked out before replacing your skin with wood and metal."

Mary fainted as the rabbit walked over and layed on her chest.

"**Mama….s**orry." It said while returning to its lifeless form.

Minerva smiled and sat down as Joshua walked back in.

"Mary? Mart just ate the fridge again…." He said before looking at the now out cold Mary. "Looks like she fell asleep with my doll." He then turned to Minerva and petted her head. "Good little wife, Minerva."

Minerva smiled as Joshua picked her up.

"Now," he smiled while holding back a chuckle. "Let's get some laughs from a now sick Matt."

She nodded as he carried her out of the room.

"Ugh…" Matt moaned as Joshua and Minerva walked in. "Why is my stomach in pain?"

"Because you ate a fridge." Criss sweatdropped before seeing the two. "Did you call the hospital?"

"Well, not exactly."

"What? Why didn't you?" Criss said in shock.

"Ugh….I just wanted the...food…" Matt groaned in pain.

"Wait, why didn't you call?" asked Joshua to Criss.

"I forgot the number for nine one one!" He said as both Joshua and Minerva sweatdropped.

"Uh, Criss?"

"Yes?"

"You just said the number."

"No that's the pizza delivery service number." He said with a huff.

"Fine, I'll go call."

As Joshua and Minerva left the room, she whispered. "Is he really that….foolish?"

"Pretty much."

"Wow….at least master is smarter than them." She smiled while he called 911.

"And I got a cute wife by my side." he whispered with a smile.

Minerva blushed. "T-Thanks...my cute Toy Maker of a husband~"

(Omake)

We find Joshua working at his desk while being extremely careful not to lose his concentration. Like descendant and great great grandfather.

'Just a few more and it'll be done!'

Just as he finished the last touch of his craft, Minerva walked in. "Master."

"AH!" he jumped and covered it. "Y-Yes Minerva?"

"Are you ok? You have been in here for two weeks." She said while walking over and hugging his leg tight. "I was worried you died…"

"Well there's no need to worry, I was just working on something."

Minerva looked confused while seeing a small black strand of hair poking out of his hands. "...Joshua. Are you making **another wife?**"

"NO!" he spoke up seeing her expression.

"**Then** that?" She said calming down. "Is it...a present for me?"

"Of course, but it's not ready yet." he smiled.

Minerva sighed. "All right. But tell me when it's done, honey~"

He nodded with a smile as she turned and started walking out while glancing back and noticed the object seemed small and another doll.

Joshua sighed as he turned back to his work, a girl with a mixture of himself and Minerva, along with an Angel's wing on one side and a Devil's on the other. 'I just hope Minerva loves our...daughter, Medea.'


	104. Chapter 104

List of oneshots

chapter 104

What if Neo gained a new Semblance that helped bond with several people?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon, cafeteria, 12:00pm-

Neo took a seat at one of the tables and started digging into some vegetables. More specifically, carrots and lettuce. 'Just keep eating and maybe I can finally get taller!'

Right now it seemed like today would be a normal one considering nothing major had happened. Not even the incoming boy in armor going forty miles an hour right at Neo would ruin this day…..wait what?

"AHH!" cried Cardin who ended up crashing into the table with enough force to make Neo fly back. Right into a wall.

"That's what you get for copping a feel you bastard." Yang yelled while her Aura resembled a dragon. Looks like Cardin had to piss of the girl with enough punch power to knock out a robot in one swing. Poor poor bastard.

But as she looked at where he landed, she saw Neo had hit a pillar and slumped down against it.

"Oh god! Neo!" She panicked before running towards the girl. "Speak to me!" she tried shaking the girl only to get no response.

"What happened?" Emerald asked as Cinder walked besides her along with Velvet and Coco.

"She hit her head and passed out!"

"How?" Ruby asked as the rest of RWBY came by with JPNR in tow. "Did you punch her or something?"

"No, I punched Cardin, and he ended up making her go flying and crash."

"Boy….you're fucked." Nora sighed. "Fucked big time."

(Inside Neo's mind)

We find Neo slowly waking up as she was bonked and saw….she was on an old fashioned steam train passenger caboose. Not only that but she was taller and in a conductor's uniform.

She looked around in confusion to see the train on a light track with darkness all around and started making her inside the train car. Oh and there was a few eyeballs out in the darkness looking into the train. "AH! WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled before realizing she could talk! "I'm talking!"

"Yes your are chief." Said a younger version of herself, one with a large hat with 10/5 on the side, sipping some tea. "Want some?"

"Uh, no." she raised an eyebrow. "Who are you? And why am I on a train?"

"Well I'm your imaginary friend, Alice Top hat." She grinned. "And this is your Train of Thought."

"My what?"

"Imaginary Friend. I was here when you were on the streets remember?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

Neo flinched and looked away. "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't lie." She said while sipping her tea. "I know everything about you. Even the time you wet the cardboard box that one Saturday after seeing _The Nightmare on Grimm Street_. You were crying for two full hours after that incident."

Neo paled and clenched her hands. "Just drop it."

"Fine." She said while getting up. "But I'm also here to tell you that in," she pulled out a pocket watch. "About five seconds or more, some passengers will be arriving here. Permantally."

"Passengers? Who?"

"Oh you'll know when they get her chief." Alice grinned.

(Outside Neo's mind)

"We need to get her to the nurse." spoke Ruby.

"I volunteer Yang." Nora chuckled as everyone sans Yang nodded in agreement.

"Fine." sighed Yang as she reached down and carefully picked Neo up. Only for a bright light to appear and engulfed Yang and Neo.

The girls surrounding them shielded their eyes from the sudden light. As the light vanished they looked and saw that Neo was still there, but now had Yang's hair on one side as well as her curves. Oh, and her chest. It was….E sized!

"W-What the!" Ruby panicked. "What the-Where's Yang!? What just happened!?"

(Neo's mind at the same time)

"Ah our first passenger." A voice said as Yang started to wake up.

"Wha...where am I?"

"My mind." Neo said while looking shocked that Yang was in her mind. "Hey Yang."

"Neo? Wait, you're talking?" she looked around and spotted Alice. "And is that a tiny you?"

"Alice Top hat. The chiefs imaginary friend." She grinned. "And you're on her train of thought, forever."

"And well…" Neo said. "Some more passengers are coming as well."

"Wait, why did I get here? And what do you mean I'm stuck here forever?" she frowned.

"Oh." Alice grinned. "Well the chief's Semblance is activating."

"My Semblance doesn't bring people in my head." frowned Neo.

"But it teleports others so let's just say," Alice chuckled. "It's evolving."

"What do you mean?"

"Well. Semblances are based on emotions, so the more extreme the emotions, the stronger it gets, so it evolves as one's emotional state grows from a traumatic event or what not." Alice said while drinking some….skones. "Want some?"

"No, I just wanna leave!" frowned Yang walking to the backdoor of the car.

"Sorry but once it's in effect." Alice grinned. "No one may leave the train."

"And who says? You?"

"Not I." She grinned while pointing to the train itself. "This train does."

"Now I'm lost."

"The train is the chief's mind." She simple said before resuming drinking her tea.

"Then why can't I just let her out?" asked Neo.

"You're too mentally inexperienced to let anyone out, chief." Alice said while waiting for the next passenger to arrive.

(Outside Neo's mind again)

"What do we do!?" screamed Ruby in panic mode.

"I don't know!" Emerald said while panicking a little as well. "Say Coco? Why not help Neo up?"

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one with...a better fashion expertise and well…" she looked up embarrassed.

"Well what?"

"You're …..ok I got nothing." She said embarrassed.

"Why not you?"

"I don't want to vanish ok." She admitted. "Yang touched her and suddenly went poof."

As they were talking, Ren was kind enough to pick Neo up. Only for the same thing happen to him. And all that was left was a now yellow and pink haired Neo.

"REN!" cried out Nora before fainting.

(Again...in Neo's mind…)

"Oh? How nice of you to drop by." Alice grinned as Ren got up from the floor. "Welcome to Neo's mind."

"...ok." He said calmly while internally panicking like mad. 'AAAHHHH!'

(Outside the mind)

"Damn it! Now it's Ren!" Blake said now completely nervous.

"No one touch Neo." spoke Emerald. "Unless you wanna go bye bye."

"So…." Weiss asked. "Let's let Cinder pick up Neo, since she's her friend."

"What kind of logic is that?" asked Coco.

"The one where someone," she glares at Cinder. "Goes 'bye bye' for our own safety."

"Why are you looking at me?" Cinder returned the glare.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." She replied. "Besides, if we don't try something, she'll just keep sleeping there and might have a concussion."

"Let's draw straws?" Ruby asked while trying not to panic. "Let's just do something!"

"I...I will go." Velvet said. "I just don't want to be a bother." she hesitantly moved over to Neo's body and crouched down. Only...for the same thing to happen, but now Neo had bunny ears matching her now blond hair.

"Aw COME ON!" groaned Ruby.

"...let's try Blake." Cinder suggested.

"No way."

"Please?" Coco begged. "My friend needs you!" 'Velvet.'

"Well why don't you try then?"

"Maybe I will." She frowned before walking to Neo and picking her up. And well….let's just say, Neo now was an EE cup and a few strands of brown hair on the right side of her face.

"Let's try picking her up with something else." suggested Emerald.

"Like my shield?" Jaune asked. "Or maybe Weiss could help?"

"Yeah! Hurry up and use your Glyphs!" urged Ruby shaking the girl.

"F-F-Fine stop shaking me!" She said while feeling a little ill from the shaking. She got away from Ruby and formed a Glyph underneath Neo's form. Which broke due to a certain person, Nora, waking up and screaming bloody murder.

"REN!"

"NORA! SHHH!"

Said girl ignored her as she tackled Weiss and landed on Neo. And as before a bright flash of light engulfed them. Leaving Neo with a scar on her left eye and a huge set of H cup breasts, that and some ginger and white hairs in the center of Neo's head.

"Alright, I'm leaving." spoke Emerald turning and walking. Only for Blake to stop her.

"Stay." She said with slit eyes. "Or I will make sure your secret," she leaned in closer and whispered. "Collection of porn is distributed across campus."

Emerald stiffened up with wide eyes.

"Now then." Blake smiled. "Go pick up Neo."

"And then disappear, right?"

"Nope." She said while pushing her towards Neo. "Well not alone." As both touched Neo, the same light covered them, and left a now dark green haired Neo with….both cat and bunny ears on her head. Oh also her ass got bigger too.

"When will the torment end!" Ruby cried out looking at the ceiling.

"Maybe when," Pyrrha suggested while looking at Jaune. "If both me and Jaune touch her?"

"How will that change anything?" asked Cinder.

"Maybe it has a limit?" She answered. "And if both of us disappear, it might stop."

"Do it! If it gets Yang and everyone else out, do it!"

Pyrrha nodded before both she and Jaune touch her. Only….it caused both to fuse and now Neo was armored and had some traces of blond eyelashes. Oh and she grew a few inches as well. She was now taller than Cinder.

"See? It didn't work." groaned Cinder.

Ruby was now in hysterics. Since now there was no hope left in her. "...Cinder…."

"No way." she walked away. "I'm not doing it."

Ruby activated her Semblance and grabbed her while moving towards Neo. "I'M COMING YANG!" She called out as the flash of light covered them as a now long haired and redhead Neo remained out cold on the ground.

(Neo's mind)

"Oh our last passengers." Said a voice. "Good now we can get this train moving."

"What the…" Ruby looked around the car to see everyone else there.

"Hello Ruby." Neo smiled while having some ice cream, cookie dough flavored. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Neo? You're talking. And where are we?"

"The Chief's mind." Said Alice. "Or more specifically, the whole train is her mind."

"A train?" spoke Cinder in confusion.

"A crazy train to be exact." Alice laughed while playing with Velvet's ears. "Yep soft as a your name sake."

"Can you stop?" she blushed. "It's embarrassing when someone else touches them."

"So can I touch Blake's ears then?" She chuckled insanity. "I bet they feel like cotton."

"No." spoke said Faunus. "And how do we get out of here?"

"Oh. You can't. It's permanent~" she laughed before walking towards the actual locomotive.

"WHAT!" screamed everyone before Cinder marched over and picked her up.

"Oh? Is someone angry?" Alice asked before taking her hat off, revealing a pair of devil horns and a crown of fire. "Like it? It matches the whole 'inner craziness' that the chief endured as a child."

"Let us out, or else." growled the woman.

"I'm not the one in control. It's the train." She said while frowning. "And your Semblances are nothing here. They will just not work in this place and even if you try anything, if the train is damaged in anyway, my chief's mental and physical state will be in jeopardy."

"Why were we pulled in here anyway?" asked Weiss.

"Oh. Ask Yang." Alice said pointing to the blond. "She knows since she came here first, and I hate repeating myself."

"Alright, why were we pulled in here?"

"Because Neo's semblance evolved." Yang summarized while eating some cake.

"And why are we stuck here forever? Won't it just give up?" asked Coco.

"Nope." Alice grinned. "Well not until another person with the same Semblance touches us but that will never happen."

"So we're stuck on this train for the rest of our lives? What about our families?" asked Blake.

"Funny you said that." Neo smiled. "I found out that if we prank some people with our combined semblance, it will burn out and we can separate."

"And you're just telling us this?" frowned Emerald.

"I just realized it." Neo frowned.

"And that my dear large ass." Alice teased. "Is the solution to your problem~"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to it!" spoke Ruby.

"But who?" Neo asked. "Got anyone you always hated and wanted to prank?"

"You really need to ask?" deadpanned Jaune.

"Yes. Because one. It's better to prank them then all of Vale. And two. Revenge is a dish best served cold." Neo grinned at the last part.

"He means Cardin." spoke Pyrrha.

"And we should. But any good ideas how to prank him? All I can get out is throwing him into a Nevermore's nest with a piece of bacon."

"Dunk him in rotten meat and have Beowolves chase him?"

"Feeding him to a horde of yaoi fangirls?"

"Kicking him into a bottomless pit."

"Burn his family jewels."

"We can do all of the above." grinned Alice.

"Even turning him into a cat?" Blake and Nora asked. "With deer horns and sloth claws?"

"Or even into a girl?" Emerald grinned along with surprisingly Velvet.

"That all works."

"Let's get yanging!" Yang said with a fist up in the air.

(Outside mind)

The now mixed and matched Neo slowly woke up and got up before grinning. "_Time to prank Cardin._"

She looked around and went off in search of the male. And found him eating a sandwich on a bench outside.

"Bacon and cheese. My favorite." He said as he bit...his fingers. "AIHOW!"

'Hmm, now what to do first?' she pondered. 'I got it. I will just freeze his body then heat it up and see his armor shatter.' she focused and a Glyph formed underneath him.

"Wha-" he yelled before getting frozen into a huge ice crystal. Only for the crystal to turn deadly hot. "AHI! HOT HOT HOT!" That was when the armor cracked as his underwear was revealed, his chicken faunus ones. "AAHHH!"

Neo covered her mouth to try and keep her giggles from being heard.

"Grrr." He growled before getting wedgied. "HEY!"

'Priceless!'

Cardin grumbled, only to get a piece of his armor smacked into his face as various other metal objects we coming at him, each one covered in electricity, as they hit him hard enough to go flying into the nearby pillar, head first and getting volts of low powered electricity all over his body, each one more painful than the last. "OW!"

Neo started laughing out loud while holding her sides.

"Ow….who's there?" The now ticked off male called out while getting his head out of the pillar, and saw Neo. "Oh it was you who was messing with me, well." He charged at her. "YOU'RE DEAD!"

"_Oh._" She frowned while teleporting behind the teen. "_Well let's see if you can keep up._"

"What the?" he turned around before getting kicked back.

"_Too slow._" She said while using both speed, strength increasing, and teleportation Semblances to send the teen into a tornado of kicks and punches until he was sent flying into a fountain. "_Want to try again you fannus bastard?_"

"Uh…..no?"

"_Too bad._" She grinned before using some gylifs to freeze his legs while using another Semblance to create a huge swords, blades dull mind you, from the wreckage of Cardin's armor and pressed to against his neck. "_Because I have a bone to pick with you._"

"W-W-W-What?" he squeaked out.

"_You heard me._" She glared as her right hand was enveloped in fire as the sword gained electrical powers. "_I want to see you squirm like the pathetic worm you are._"

He gulped at seeing the flames.

"_Now. I'm planning on letting you go AFTER I,_" she grinned darkly. "_**Break your legs and turn you into a cowering mess~**_"

"AHHHHH!" he screamed out in terror.

"_So now._" She said before turning the sword into a huge hammer. "_It's time to break your legs~_" she then used her fire covered arm to knock him out cold while dropping the hammer and laughing. "_That was so priceless!_"

'I'll say!' laughed Nora in her head.

Neo then got an idea. 'Hey why not go visit Glynda?'

'Sounds good to me.' spoke Blake.

"_Then let's go._" Neo grinned before teleporting to Glynda's office doors. She knocked on it and waited.

"Yes….." She said only to find a present on the ground addressed to her. "Oh? I wonder who left this here?" She thought out loud before picking it up. She pulled the bow off before it flew open and a pie sprung out and hit her in the face. Which then exploded in a mix of dust and confetti.

"Someone will hang for this." growled Glynda wiping the cream from her eyes. Only to get hit by multiple pies from every direction leaving her in a huge custard mess. "WHO'S DOING THIS!" This got her another pie to the face along with, secretly, a kick me sign.

Neo snickered from around the corner.

'Nice one.' Yang and Ruby laughed in Neo's head.

'Look at her expression!' laughed Nora.

'I admit.' Jaune chuckled. 'It's funny!'

'Not bad.' remarked Emerald.

'I was saving that for you.' Neo admitted.

'What!'

'But with fish.' She thought with a grin. 'And maybe some tartar sauce as well.'

'Who else is next?' asked Ren.

'Well what about Port?' Neo suggested.

'Sounds good to me.' replied Coco.

Neo grinned before teleporting into Port's class and finding it empty, started to release the 'specimens' from their cages and outfitted them with….clown suits. 'This is gonna be good.'

As Port opened the door, Neo was already gone as he paled and saw his secret fear unfold in front of him. Beowolves clowns, destroying his classroom! "NOOOO!"

The Beowolves looked at the man before chasing him, in their clown shoes and now pink claws, into the halls.

Neo laughed at seeing the man run away from the Grimm.

'...that was interesting.' Cinder chuckled. 'Next time, put clown noses on them.'

'Good idea.'

'Um. Can I make a suggestion?' Weiss asked.

'What is it?'

'Let's got to Ozpin's office and spike his coffee with some fire dust. And then when he heads to the bathrooms, we lock the doors shut!' Weiss grinned while laughing maniacally.

'Wow, I never knew you had a prank side. I'm so proud of you!' cheered Ruby who sounded like she was crying with joy.

'Yea yea.' Weiss blushed. 'Just go and do it Neo.'

'Gladly.' She then teleported to Ozpin's office and, seeing that no one was here and his cup of joe was still on the table, placed some fire dust into the liquid before speeding out the door and behind a corner.

She watched as the headmaster walked into his office and snickered. Only to laugh a little as the headmaster ran out of the room while holding his stomach.

"BATHROOM! BATHROOM! BATHROOM!" He yelled while trying to hold his bowels. He tried each and every door in the entire academy but none of them were opened….well except one….the faculties woman's bathroom. As he ran in there he saw...Glynda, who came in to clean herself off in the showers, naked. 'Crap!'

"OZPIN!"

"BY OUM!" He yelled before getting punched in the face. "Gah…" He then crashed on to the ground as Neo, from outside the door laughed like a hyena before teleporting away, aka, back to RWBY's room.

'That was priceless!' laughed Nora.

'Even better then putting lobsters in Cinder's and Yang's bed that one time.' Neo mentally laughed.

'WHAT!' shouted both girls.

'Or the time I gave Ruby a picture of a cat eating a pizza that was laced in pepper.'

'That was you!?'

'Or the time I gave Velvet and Coco carrots with hot sauce on them.'

'Say what?'

'Heck I gave Weiss and Blake's panties some itching powder, Pyrrha and Jaune some shampoo that was actually honey, and Nora and Ren some an exploding stuffed bear with a HUGE amount of pink paint.' Neo mentally laughed.

'...'

'But I only did those things because….' She sighed. 'You're my best friends, my first and only best friends.'

'Awww.' spoke Ruby.

'Plus…..those pranks didn't harm anyone.'

'Speak for yourself.' spoke Blake and Weiss at the same time.

'Sorry.' Neo thought. 'If you want I can let you prank me for an entire week.'

'Make it a month.'

'Three weeks.' Neo suggested.

'Four weeks.'

'Four and a half.'

'Deal.'

'So….' Neo thought looking at her body. 'Why aren't we changing back?'

'I thought you knew!' cried out Velvet in panic.

'**Oh well,**' Alice grinned out loud. '**You have to prank one more person then you will get out of this mess.**'

'Ooh! What about Oobleck?' suggested Pyrrha.

'**That works miss big butt.**' Alice teased. '**Come on now, chop chop we don't have all day.**'

Neo teleported into the classroom of said teacher. Looking around and seeing the professor asleep on his desk, she decided to put a hook attached to a long rope on his pants and placed various objects such as mud, Nevermore feathers and a few tubs of vanilla ice cream around the school before placing a large alarm clock near his ears and teleported to the main control panel of the rope and waited.

'Three, two, one…'

"CCCOOOO!" The clock yelled out as Oobleck woke up as Neo turned the machine onto '_Chaos mode_'.

"WAH!" he jumped and noticed a tug on his pants. Only to be dragged out the door and through various things until it stopped at the cafeteria and well….

"AAAHHHH! GIANT NEVERMORE!" screamed the students before they started panicking. With some of the more…'braver' ones actually hitting the 'Nevermore' with various objects and weapons.

"AHH! OW! STOP! IT'S ME! OW! DOCTOR! AIEEEEEE! OOBLECK!"

They didn't listen as they were in the grips of fear and adrenaline. "DIE DIE DIE!"

Neo was watching and was rolling on the ground laughing. As was everyone in her mind as this was the best prank ever!

'Wait….we're still together!' screamed Coco.

'**Oh about that.**' Alice grinned. '**You can get out but,**' she frowned. '**Once in awhile...please come back. It gets lonely here.**'

'Wait, you sound it like we have an option, but not at the same time.' remarked Blake.

'**A little. But please at least consider this, chief's a very lonely person and plus...so am I.**'

'...alright, but let's do it in fewer numbers. It's cramped in here with so many people.'

'**No it's not! And this train has more room than anywhere else.**' Alice huffed. '**Plus, it's fine here, just imagine it bigger and it will be less cramped.**'

'Maybe later. Can you tell us how to get out now?' asked Ruby.

'**What's the magic word?**' She said in a sing song voice.

'Please.'

'**Better, now just exit this train like normal but DON'T look at the eyes!**'

'You mean Neo's?'

'**No.**' She pointed out the window. '**Those!**'

'So don't look out the windows?' asked Nora.

'**That and not thinking evil thoughts, it attracts them and...they have teeth!**' Alice said pointing to one of the eyes opening its demonic teeth and eating a portion of left over memories.

'Then let's go!' spoke Ruby before she bolted for the door.

Neo felt strange as her body started to glow. When it dissipated, Neo was dog piled by Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Velvet, Coco, Emerald and Cinder's bodies on top of her now tiny body. 'Ow. That hurts…'

"Wooh, glad to be back." spoke Yang standing up.

"Hey." Ruby asked. "Where's Neo?"

"Right here." spoke Nora pointing beneath them.

"Looks like we just got a 'Neo'w experience at crash landings." Yang joked.

All the girls and two boys deadpanned.

"What? It's a Neo'w experience for us." Yang said laughing.

"Just stop." groaned Weiss.

"Why so cold? It's not like you to Weiss out of a good pun."

"Someone make her stop." groaned Emerald shaking her head.

"Oh Emerald with jealousy, my gem of a friend?" Yang laughed.

"I got this." sighed Blake before pulling some tape out and put some on Yang's mouth.

"Mmmm mmm mmmm mmhmm!" She continued to mutter, annoyed at having tape on the mouth.

The girls got off Neo who cracked her back.

Neo glared a little before sighing and jestered them to give her a hug. 'Please?'

"Sure thing." smiled Ruby before hugging her. With nothing happening at all. "Hey, I'm still me."

"Well." Velvet sighed before hugging her. "That's good."

Just then the entire group hugged Neo tightly, which made Neo smile happily. It would have been better if Yang didn't rip off the tape over her mouth.

"Ow. Well this has to be a Yangstom day right?" Yang grinned.

Each girl and boy groaned.

"What! It's a cinder of a punch line." Yang laughed.


	105. Chapter 105

List of oneshots

chapter 105

What if a bar existed for gods and goddesses of several pantheons?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the deep dark regions of the universe is where one would find...a bar? Oh this was no bar, but the center point of all religions, even ones that normally don't interact with each other, such as Greek and Hindu cultures. Even if it is a bar it has only one rule, no killing each other. Everything else is fair game.

Sitting at the counter was a man with short brown hair with norse armor on who was sipping straight from the bottle of vodka.

"Is this seat taken?" Asked a woman with a Hawaiian air around her with traces of flames coming from her dress and hair.

"Nope, take a seat babe." grinned the man who was slightly tipsy.

She nodded before taking a seat. "Are you ok? You look worse than a shark with a spear in its eye."

"I'm alright, now that I got a hot chick right here." he snickered.

She frowned before jolting him with a little lightning on his nose. "I may be hot but disrespect me and I will melt you into iron slag."

"Yeesh, reminds me of that damn Thor." grumbled the man.

"Who?" She asked confused. "Is it a type of seahorse?"

"No, he's this damn god of lightning who's been a pain in my side for eons!" he growled gripping the bottle.

"Let me guess." She sighed. "He is your counterpart and he hate you for your actions and vise versa?"

"Yup! But even when he beats me and makes me look like a fool," he leaned in closer. "That's not the thing that sticks in my head."

"Oh? What is it then?" She asked with interest.

He took a swig of the liquor and snickered. "I once, like hear me out. I once transformed into a mare, and got banged by this stallion called Svaðilfari. And the punch line? I ended up knocked up, and gave birth to the horse Odin uses to this day!"

She looked interested. "That's nothing, I once got into a spat with Poliʻahu, goddess of snow, over some sleds, and here's the stupid part, I was jealous and now I have half my mountain covered in snow and the other is barren."

"You think that's weird? That's nothing." scoffed a black haired man with the hair in a ponytail as he wore japanese armor with a sword on his hip walking over with a sake gourd.

"Let me guess….you married your sister?" She chuckled.

"No, I was married to a girl after I saved her from an eight headed snake demon. The trick was I had to get each head drunk just to save her." he sighed taking a seat. "Not to mention I got banished from heaven all because I played one little prank on my sister."

"...what?" Both said confused.

"An eight headed snake? Ha!" Said a man with an animal skin on his head and nothing else. "I once got into a monster frogs' stomach just to give human's back their water."

"Oh? And who might you be?" asked the brown haired male with a frown.

"Coyote. Trickster and creator/bringer of death." He said while laughing. "And you are Loki, the novice prankster that got himself a huge grudge of a Thunder God with an ego the size of my cock."

"Bah, trivial arrogance." spoke a man with white hair and a beard with a white toga on with large muscles as he drank from a goblet.

"And you are?" The fire woman asked.

"Zeus, king of all gods and all supreme god of lightning!" he bellowed with his chest puffed out.

"I'm a lightning goddess you arrogant brat." She glared. "And a fire, wind, and volcano goddess known as Pele or Tūtū Pele to you arrogant pig."

"You should be careful." he glared at her. "I've been known to bed numerous goddesses and mortals with ease."

"Oh really? You mean like all the women you banged as an animal? Yeah, I feel so jealous." drawled Loki in sarcasm.

"And I know that every suitor that tried to cope a feel," Pele created a ball of flames. "Had their balls melted off."

"All of you acting like supreme gods is just sad." remarked a woman who had several human heads around her neck as a necklace with limbs in the form of a skirt while she had multiple arms.

"At least someone agrees with me." Said a woman with a green cloak, irish clothing and two huge crow's wings on her back. "With all the gods and goddesses fading every few millennia it's a surprise that we are still here keeping the universe from falling apart."

"And who pray tell are you two?" asked the swordsmen looking god.

"Morrígan, Celtic goddess of war, death, and fate." She said while taking a seat. "And you are?"

"Susanoo, Shinto God of the sea and storms." he proudly declared.

"And I'm Kali, goddess of time, all aspects of time, and empowerment." The multi armed woman proclaimed while sitting down.

"Well, considering we've told our stories, tell us, what's some weird stuff you've dealt with?" asked Loki.

"Fine-" Kali said before being interrupted by two figures, a monster jackal like man with Egyptian garments and a blond haired woman with a toga and a crown on her head.

"It seems we have more company." spoke Susanoo.

"Yep." Pele sighed only to jump in surprise as a girl with Norse robes, long black hair and a half living and half decayed body popped out from behind her.

"Hello." She turned to Loki. "Hi father."

"Hel? What are you doing here?" asked the god of mischief.

"I'm here because I miss you." She admitted. "Plus Thor tried hitting on me….again."

Loki groaned.

"Who are these gods and goddesses?" spoke Zeus with a condescending tone.

"I'm Hel, Loki's daughter and ruler of the realm of Hel, the home of the dead that never saw battle." She grinned while hugging Loki.

"What about you two?" asked Coyote to the jackal headed one and the blonde.

"I'm Set, god of storms, the desert, disorder, violence, and foreigners." He said while sitting down. "And this lady is, well you should know her Zeusy."

"Hello Hera." frowned the king of the gods. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't start bedding any goddesses from other pantheons." Hera glared. "And also," she slapped Zeus' face. "That was for fucking with my daughter, Hebe!"

Zeus glared at her and stood up before the sounds of thunder rumbled through the bar. Only to be canceled out by Pele's thunder.

"Knock it off, it's a no fighting zone!"

"Besides, considering she's the goddess of marriage and you continue to cheat, you are not the victim here." spoke Susanoo.

"Plus." Coyote laughed. "From what I heard, all of those women," he started howling like his namesake. "Thought you're cock was too small, like a tiny rattler!"

"How you managed to impregnate them is a wonder." remarked Loki finishing his bottle.

"He must be…." Set grinned. "A cock out."

"Wow, who knew I could make less bad puns." remarked Susanoo.

"Yea yea mister 'I rampaged through heaven like a drunken bull' laugh it up."

"Hey! It wasn't heaven where I went nuts, it was on earth itself. Which is one of the reasons they banished me."

"So." Pele grinned. "It wasn't because you married your sister?"

"NO! And try coming up with new material hot head." he frowned.

This got him a fireball to the butt. "Just cool it down you air head."

"Well hold on. These two haven't told any juicy stories." snickered Coyote pointing to Set and Hera.

"Oh, I suppose not only cutting my brother Osiris up into pieces, but keeping Ra from getting devoured by Apophis, the chaos serpent, every night isn't juicy enough for you young ones?" Set chuckled darkly.

"Damn, and I thought making my sister hide because of a prank and get night was the best prank." he turned to Hera. "What about you?"

"Getting either raped by Zeus as a cuckoo bird before I was married or finding out he had sex with a woman as a swan, which created Helen of Troy and sparked a ten year war? Hard to pick." She frowned.

"Damn."

"Yep and I have many more stories of Zeus' infidelity." She said while grabbing a HUGE bottle of champagne. "Want to hear them?"

"Let's." grinned Coyote leaning in.

"Well, let's see." Hera pondered. "Getting my sister pregnant, trying to turn a lover into a cow, turning into a shower of gold, and my favorite," she glared at Zeus. "Trying to have sex with a minor, you know, the boy now known as Virgo?"

"Wait, Virgo? Like the constellation of virginity?" asked Susanoo.

"Yes." She nodded. "The human turned constellation."

"Damn, and here I thought he preferred banging only women. Now I know he'll fuck anything with a pulse."

"He also got his half son, Apollo doing the same thing." Hera sighed as she gulped down the bottle in a single gulp. "Ah~ hadn't had this in a few millenium."

"Wait, so he got with a guy, and did the guy end up…."

"I...actually don't know." She admitted.

"Ahem, we never got a turn." frowned Kali while gesturing to Morrigna.

"Oh, my bad. This sake made me forget." chuckled Susanoo.

"Well try having three personalities, named Badb, Macha and Nemain." Morrigan sighed. "And eating heroes that died in battle."

"Hey! Think you can eat this one hero I can't stand?" laughed Loki wobbling in his seat.

"If I did then Ragnarok would occur." She deadpanned. "And as I recall, your second son, The Midgard Serpent, would cover the world in poison if your hated enemy died too early."

"Oh fine, party pooper."

"So." Hel asked Kali. "What about you? Anything interesting?"

"Well there was this one time I nearly destroyed the universe in a fit of blood lust."

"WHAT!" All of them yelled in panic.

"Yup, and all it took was me standing on my husband's chest to stop it." she frowned. "I felt bad about it of course, so that same night, I made the heavens shake."

Hel and Pele had some nosebleeds. "W-Wow."

"Well, look at the time. I need to leave and get Ragnarok planned out." spoke Loki before dropping to the ground. "After I take a little nap."

Hel sighed. "Not again." She then turned to Pele and Morrgan. "A little help?"

"Fine." sighed the Celtic goddess as she and the volcano goddess reached down and helped him on his feet.

"Thanks…." She then whispered. "You should you know….fuck him, he's kind of down and well maybe you two might cheer him up?"

"You want your father to bed two goddesses?" Pele raised an eyebrow.

"Well my mother is dead and my step mom….she's kind of….faded." Hel sighed. "I know it's a lot to ask, especially since he's not much of a suave god, but if you do this one thing, I will promise each of you something in return."

"...fine" Pele relented. "We will do it."

"But we will hold you to that." replied Morrgan as they started dragging him out.

Hel smiled before turning to Hera. "Want me to punch Zeus in the nuts? For your sake and for all goddess?"

"Go right ahead."

Hel grinned before punching Zeus so hard that he landed outside the bar and into a random asteroid. "Was that suffice?"

"More than suffice." smiled Hera.

"Oh by the way." Coyote asked while drinking some of Susanoo's sake. " Why are you married to him? He's a peccary."

"Believe me, I'd rather bed anyone besides him." she groaned.

"Why not….. Susanoo? He's nicer and more respectable than Zeus." The Native American god/spirit asked. "Heck, I wouldn't mind having a night with you." he flirted.

"One. No." She said annoyed at the Coyote. "And second, maybe Susanoo might tide me over~" she winked at the Shinto storm God with a grin.

"H-Huh, well I'm not complaining, but you'll have to talk it over with my wife." he spoke with a blush.

"Sure." She grinned. "Plus who knows, she might like me."

The two of them left together with Set sighing. 'Seems many are hooking up here. Kind of feel left out.'

Kali noticed and patted him on the back. "Hey, I might have an idea that can work out for both of us."

"How so? Besides, my wife has faded…..oh." Set grinned realizing the situation.

"Well, I for one won't cheat on Shiva, but maybe…" she leaned in. "We can have ourselves a threesome~?"

"I like your style." Set grinned as the two left, leaving Coyote alone.

'Damn. Oh well, maybe I can get with Aphrodite one of these days.' he thought with a chuckle as he resumed his drink.


	106. Chapter 106

List of oneshots

chapter 106

What if Naruto became king over the golden army?

Series: Naruto and Hellboy

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto gritted his teeth as he held a kunai and glared at Zabuza. Well tried to since his body was covered in cuts and well he was really pissed that Haku was killed saving this man's life, when he was about to 'live' as well.

"You look ready to pass out." laughed the swordsmen.

"I'm...fine...but," he glared at the man with hate. "I will KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Heh, bring it gaki."

Naruto got up and ran at him only to be held back by Kakashi. "LET ME GO! I NEED TO KICK HI-"

"NARUTO! You need to stay calm." ordered Kakashi in a firm tone.

"BUT-" he was silenced by a firm glare. "...Alright Kakashi-Sensei."

"Let's end this." grinned Zabuza under his bandages.

Kakashi was about to move and attack until a certain duck butt stabbed Naruto before kicking him into the water. "SASUKE!"

"What? He's just a worm under the might of the Uchiha." He said while unfazed by the act of 'murder'. "He should be grateful that I gave him a proper burial."

"Yeah!" cheered Sakura.

"...Kakashi." Zabuza said with an annoyed look on his face. "Should I kill the two and feed them to the sharks?"

"I'll deal with them later, right now you take priority." frowned Kakashi who wanted to kill Sasuke for his treason, but knew the council would complain. Like the bugs they are.

-under the waters, in a ocean sea cavern-

"Wake up you." Said a voice as a wooden object poked Naruto's face. "It's time to wake up."

"Uh?" groaned the blonde as he slowly started to wake up. He then noticed a green creature with three horns, a necklace of random things on his neck along with two wooden clutches that he used to carry his….cart like lower body. "AHHH!"

"Knock it off." He glared. "I just happened to have found you while I was fishing for shiny things." He took out some sword bits and other metallic objects. "You should be grateful!"

"Uh, thanks." he spoke while looking around at the cave. "But where am I?"

"A cave." He said annoyed. "A cave connecting to the great elves and goblin city, Bethmora."

Naruto blinked. "Say what?"

He sighed. "Humans, even after a few thousand years, they still don't remember their history, Bethmora is the home of the elves and goblins before it was abandoned, by my greatest mistake."

"Why was it abandoned?"

"To become the tomb of the Golden Army, all 70x70 soldiers or 4,900 soldiers." he sighed. "That and the boilers killed most of them, and took my legs."

"Sorry to hear."

"It's fine. But want to hear the tale of the Golden Army and the war between man and magical folk?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Well." The goblin said. "Thousands of years ago, man and all manner of magical folk lived side by side, but man had a hole in its heart that nothing could fill, so they raged war against us, the first wave was so bad that King Balor, ruler of the elves, under the advice of his son, Nuada, commanded me, lord Balgor, to create an unstoppable force, an army of pure iron and gold of 70x70 soldiers."

"Wow."

"Indeed. It took ten long years but when it was done," Balgor said. "I fashioned a crown of gold that only a person of noble birth could use to command the army and….King Balor succeeded." He sighed heavily. "When the army of man attacked again, the earth shook as the army destroyed them all, with no honor or mercy. This event caused King Balor to create a truce, two pieces of the crown for the elves and one for man, in exchange for man to take to their own cities and us magical folk the forests. But it also spelled the end of Bethmora as it became a tomb. But Nurada is dead, from a demon from hell that protected humanity and the last elve, Nuala, died with him as the crown was destroyed by a girl, who loved the demon, with her powers over fire."

"**Oh? Is that what happened?**" A figure with a black robe and two pairs of wings with eyes on them asked while holding a crown of gold. "**Because my brother, the Shinigami, wanted to give this to the boy, for whatever reason.**"

"AHH!" jumped Naruto and Balgor.

"**Oh. Naruto, son of the yellow flash and the red habanero, I heard so much about you from my brother.**" It said while walking towards him.

"W-Who are you?" he asked backing up.

"**An angel of death and the one that has been with you through all your brushes of death by the hands of the so called, 'heros' of the leaf.**"

"Wait, do you know my parents?"

"**Yes. They are Minato, the fourth hokage and Kushina, the second holder of the fox known as Kurama.**" It said while the eyes looked straight at Naruto. "**Don't get mad at them, they thought you would be safe and treated as a hero only, try even gave a portion of their souls inside your soul to keep Kurama from escaping and to help you control it.**"

Naruto looked at his chest and put a hand on it with wide eyes.

"**Yes and apparently my brother wants to make amends by giving you,**" it leaned down and came close to Naruto's face. "**The power of the Golden Army.**"

"WHAT!" exclaimed both blonde and goblin in shock.

"**That's what I thought too when I first heard it but,**" the angel said. "**All three of the children of Izanami agreed to this along with….him.**" She pointed up with one of her boney fingers.

"Him?"

"**God. The original being.**" The Angel said. "**But since this world changed so much, the legend of Gods exploits are near extinct.**"

"So, you're granting this child the power of the most invincible army?" asked Balgor with wide eyes.

"**He's no child. He's a survivor and more of a warrior then Hellboy himself.**" It said while mentioning the now dead savior of man.

"Who?" asked Naruto.

"**The child of Azrael and the one who holds the right hand of doom, the key to the Ogdru Jahad, the dragons of destruction. His real name is Anung Un Rama and he saved humanity from all supernatural beings while fighting his own nature.**" The Angel said while smirking at Naruto's shocked expression.

"W...W….WOW!"

"**Indeed. Now,**" it said while giving him the crown. "**Do you want to rule for power or to protect?**"

He looked at the crown and laminated the option in his head.

"**Now come with me, Naruto.**" It said while while walking towards the inner portion of the cave.

"Uh, sure." spoke Naruto following the angel.

They walked a while until they came upon a city of stone and rusted metal that seemed to be older than anything Naruto has ever known. All of the pillars and walls were covered in strange symbols that looked nothing like any form of human language.

"**Come.**" The Angel said as they made it to an ancient palace of gold with various orb like objects in a circle around a golden throne with gears on the walls and below the throne. There were ivory statues of fair beings, one in a sad melancholy state while another was in its death throes as it moved a hand towards the other stature.

"Wow." Naruto looked around the room with wide eyes.

"**This is the palice of the elves and these,**" the Angel pointed to the statues. "**Are Nurada and Nuala, the prince and princess of the elves, dead and turned to ivory as their race usually do when they die.**"

"That's terrible."

"**Yes, but Nurada tried to use the army to destroy humanity, if Nuala didn't kill herself to save them.**" It said before jestering Naruto to stand near the throne before placing the crown upon his head. "**Now call them.**"

"Call them? How?"

"**Say, **_**I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, leader of the Golden Army! Is there anyone here who would dispute my right?**_"

"Uh...I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, leader of the Golden Army, Is there anyone here who would dispute my right?"

As Naruto said these words the gears started to turn as red hot metal started to course through the pipes and towards the ords, which moved and placed as they were revealed to be golems of pure gold, with a core of red fire, with a clock work of gears and cogs, their heads reminiscent to skulls and their bodies being taller than Naruto was, with the fact that each one was of the same orb like body type, these things were menacing to say the least as they came towards the boy before raising their left arms and 'harooing' their commander.

Naruto was stunned and speechless as he gazed at all of them.

"**Command them.**" The Angel said. "**Command them to take raise the city to the surface and to bring the army of Gato to their knees.**"

"Uh, do that?" guessed Naruto to the golems.

"**Command them. They will follow you for eternity.**" The Angel sighed. "**Become a leader that your father will be proud of King Naruto.**"

"Um, raise the city." he tried ordering.

The golems bowed before moving out to the very corners of the city. As Naruto waited, he felt the earth shake as it started to move up like a sleeping giant.

-back on the surface-

Kakashi felt pride as Zabuza was unable to use his arms, meaning he was helpless now.

Only to hear clapping as Gato walked towards them from the fog with an army of thugs and bandits. "Bravo, you just saved me the trouble of killing this missing-nin myself."

"Gato, what the hell is going on?" growled Zabuza.

"Oh I'm here to finish the job, and since you are almost dead, I will kill you and maybe even push your brats body into the sea for the fishes." He laughed.

Zabuza glared at the man before all of them started feeling the ground rumbling. They looked towards the right side of the bridge and saw a huge island rising up from the sea. They would have marveled more if they didn't see a huge giant of stone and sea basalt also rising up as it then stood still with its chest actually opening up like a door way.

"What the…." spoke Kakashi with his lone eye widened in shock.

Just then Naruto came walking out with elven robes and carrying his now sharpened and much longer kunai.

"What are-" Gato yelled before being silenced.

"Be quiet." He yelled. "STAND...STILL!" Naruto walked towards them eyes showing red. "Proud, empty, hollow things that you are. Let this remind you... why you once feared the dark." He snapped his fingers as a huge army of gold machines walked out of the hole before marching towards Gato's forces as they stopped in a formation similar to an ancient platoon of old. "Kill them."

The golems raised their arms in confirmation before barreling towards the goons. Each one massacring the humans with their hands and blades while never stopping as the weapons and jutsus had no effect on the goblin crafted golems.

"Stop those scraps of metal!" ordered Gato in fear.

The golems continued the massacre as one goon actually broke one of their heads. With that the others thought they had the upper hand as they went down like trees.

"Hah! That's it, smash them!" laughed Gato.

Naruto laughed. "How predictable for scum like you." He then watched as the golems' parts returned to them like a small army of termites as they remade themselves and poised themselves for battle once again as they started attacking the goons with no emotion.

"N..No way!"

"See." Naruto grinned. "This is the power that brought ancient man to its knees, the power of 70x70 soldiers of iron and gold, the power that the ancient elves used to keep greedy bastards like you from destroying this world, and," Naruto grinned a foxy grin. "I am the one that will protect this world, with the unstoppable force, The Golden Army!" Naruto then snapped his fingers. "Kill the pig in the suit and drop him into the sea, after you cut him to pieces."

The golems nodded before they proceeded to kill the thugs and bandits like before. Leaving only a cowering Gato who was then cut to pieces before casting the flesh into the sea as they bowed before Naruto as they gave him Gato's now skinless skull as a trophy.

"Excellent." grinned Naruto.

"Give me that power." The duck butt yelled while not knowing he was in great danger. "It's unfit for a commoner like you!"

"Oh? Did you hear that soldiers? I thought I heard a duck." Naruto ignored Sasuke and faced his army.

"I SAID GIVE THAT POWER YOU SON OF A WHORE!" Sasuke yelled in anger which provoked Naruto to the point of pure unbridled anger.

"Golems, make him suffer." ordered the blonde.

The golems nodded before surrounding the poor bastard. Who was still running his mouth.

"GIVE ME-" Sasuke as cut off be a punch to the face by one of the golems. He stumbled back before another punched him forward and this kept going multiple times. Each one breaking a bone or causing his joints to snap from the impact of metal against bone and flesh.

"STOP IT!" screamed Sakura running at the machines. Only to also get attacked since they didn't distinguish against enemy and friend, or in this case, bitch. Oh and she went unconscious from just one hit too, so...weak.

Kakashi and Zabuza stood there, unsure whether to intervene or just watch.

"Stop." Naruto commanded as the golden golems ceased and bowed to him. "Now return to the city, we have a nation to recreate."

They bowed again before matching back to the city.

"Oh. You two." Naruto commanded two of the golems. "Take Haku's body along with Kakashi and Zabuza-teme with us but put the two bakas," he gestured to Sasuke and Sakura. "in chains and place them in the dungeons."

The golems nodded as one walked to the dead body while the other gestured the two to follow it.

-the throne room-

"**Welcome back King Naruto.**" The Angel said as Naruto came up with the body of Haku, Kakashi and Zabuza in tow. "**Oh a dead body. Why bring that here?**"

Naruto sighed. "I want you to bring Haku back to life."

"**Oh that is all? Well I can, for a trade.**" The Angel said with a chuckle.

"What?"

"**I will give you his life if,**" The Angel removed its hood revealing a bleached skull with a cranium half circle where the eyes should have been. "**You renounce your humanity and become an elven folk.**"

Naruto's eyes widened at hearing that.

"**It was either that or becoming a demon like Hellboy.**" It said before grinning. "**So what is your answer, King Naruto. Become a demon to save a life and become what they hated or become an elven folk to save a life and being a savior?**"

"Elven." he replied without hesitation.

"**Done.**" It said as a black smog enveloped Naruto.

"What are you doing?" asked Kakashi with his eye narrowed at the figure.

"**Giving Naruto his end of the bargain.**" It cackled as the smoke cleared revealing a now taller Naruto with ivory white skin, long spiky white hair and pointed ears. "**How does it feel King Naruto, having the body and soul of a near immortal elf?**"

"Pretty damn good." He grinned before turning serious. "Now bring Haku back to life."

"**Oh it's already done.**" It said while pointing to a now breathing Haku who was….more elf like and a female!? "**I just added a little, zing to the bargain.**" It laughed.

"Uh, what?" Haku blinked and looked around at the area and was stunned to see she was breathing.

"**Welcome back to the realm of the living, Haku.**" It said with a grin. "**How do you feel being an elf woman?**" This caused Haku to look confused.

"What?"

"**Look down.**" The Angel said with a chuckle while pointing to Haku's now D cup breasts.

She did so and let out an ear splitting scream. "I HAVE TITS!"

"**And you're now King Naruto's sister, if either one of you gets injured or dies, so does the other.**" The Angel pointed out.

Her jaw dropped and turned to Naruto.

"Um...hi." Naruto waved nervously. "Um….are you as shocked as me? Haku-nee?"

His response was her fainting.

"**Looks like it was too much for her.**" The Angel laughed before looking at Kakashi and Zabuza. "**Want the same treatment?**"

"I'll pass." spoke Zabuza.

"Maybe next time." Kakashi said while internally grinning about being a girl.

"**Fine. Now you're here as embassies for the now small kingdom of Bethmora, the home of the magical beings of the earth and bodyguards of King Naruto, son of Minato and Kushina.**" The Angel said in a serious tone. "**Is there any objections?**"

"Nope." spoke Kakashi.

"Fine as long as this," he pointed to the golems. "Army keeps Haku from dying again."

"**Good.**" The Angel grinned. "**Now King Naruto.**"

"Yeah?"

"**Command your army to set a course to Konoha, it's time to find allies among the humans.**"

"Fine." Naruto said before giving the command that will change the Elemental Nations forever. "Set a course for Konoha!"


	107. Chapter 107

List of oneshots

chapter 107

What happens when a teen frees the representations of the seven deadly sins?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tucson, Arizona, 2015-

Sitting in the middle of the large city sat an old church with peeled paint and rotten wood that stood out from the advanced community. But that didn't deter a black haired teen of seventeen with a t-shirt with a cross on it, a red upside down one, a pair of black pants and some cow hide boots who jumped the fence in an attempt to get an object and sell it for a few video games. This was Dante DeCambus or Dan for short, the local rebel son of a priest and a game designer. Oh and well...said parents were the same sex couple, more specifically a lesbian couple.

"Heh, this place should be loaded with some good stuff." he grinned with a bag as he started prying some of the wooden planks off the door. As he entered the church, he found that there was nothing in there sans a large black bible in the center of the room where a broken image of Christ was hanging from the mosaic glass window.

'A bible? Mom has lots of those.' he thought with a groan as he tried looking around to see if there were any left over objects. As he looked around and found nothing. He sighed and took a look at the bible, which was unusual as it was covered in Latin and Greek on the cover was a cross with the words '_Deadly Sins_' in Latin, were etched onto it, from a small nail or something sharp. Oh and there was also a lock on it as well, a rusted gold lock to be precise.

"Sweet! I can get some big bucks for that thing." grinned Dante as he tried pulling on it, only for it to stay and not budge an inch. "Damn it!" He then realized that the lock was about to give so he decided to find a metal object to smash it with, only instead he found a demonic looking key under his feet, which wasn't there before.

He reached down and picked it up before looking at the lock with a grin. 'Heh, looks like it's my lucky day.' He placed the key inside the lock and turned it as it unlocked. He was about to open it up when well...it exploded into fire as large amounts of smoke appeared from the book and covered the area like fog.

"What the hell!" he stepped back while shielding his face and tried to understand what just happened.

"Finally!" Said a voice. "That was so cramped, especially since Levi's fat tits were squishing my face for 1300 years."

"Hah! You wish you had such magnificent breasts!" boasted another voice.

"No that would be me." Said a voice with annoyance. "Let Mabelle have those tits!"

"Do you have to be so loud? I wanna go back to sleep." spoke another with an audible yawn.

"I'm hungry." Said a voice with a loud growl from the figures stomach. "Can I eat Lee Ming's large ass?"

"No! My ass!" cried another voice.

"STOP YELLING!" A pissed off voice yelled. "AND SOPHIA STOP BEING SO BIG CHESTED!"

Another voice giggled seductively. "Not my fault I outrank you all. It's just my nature~"

"And that's why," one voice yawned. "You're so...gull...ible…."

"SHUT IT TSUBAKI!" roared the pissed off voice. "AND GET THIS DAMN SMOKE OUT OF HERE!"

"Sorry." Said the hungry one. "I kind of ate Levi's flames."

Dan blinked as he saw seven figures standing there as the smoke started dispersing.

The first one was a girl with two metallic wings, some gold covered arms, hair and legs, and wearing a business suit. Her chest was about a size BB cup and her ass was huge!

The second was a girl with medium length blue hair with her eyes closed and she seemed to be nodding on and off while wearing a pajama top and pants that were a lighter shade compared to her hair with a pair of C cup breasts. Oh and she had a lion's tail as well.

The third was a girl with a swimsuit that covered her D cups, a few scales covered her body with her green hair paled in comparison to the right arm, which looked like a huge sea monster's head. Oh and she also had pure green eyes.

The fourth was a girl with long blonde hair who had a bib on with a long sleeved orange sweater on that strained against her CC cups with a short matching skirt and was rubbing her stomach. Oh and well...she also had a few extra arms coming from her back.

The fifth girl had red hair with a nun's robes, dyed in blood, which covered her E cups and large ass perfectly, also she had huge bat like wings curved downward on her back and she looked ready to kill the next person that even talked to her.

The sixth girl had luxurious blonde hair and a pink styled toga that had a single strap over her left shoulder with her massive G cup breasts straining against the front with the rest going down her body with slits on both sides to let her long smooth legs out in the open with a black thong underneath it and with pair of purple high heeled shoes. That and the long tail with a heart like appendage made her irresistible.

The final girl was a white haired girl with huge FF breasts, a massive pair of black wings, and covered in a white and gold emperor's robe. Her body combined with the fire that emanated from her wings made her look like an angel on earth if the long bull like horns didn't break the image.

Overall, Dan was stunned as each girl was beautiful in their own way.

"Hey mister." Said the girl with the sea monster arm. "Can I have your shirt?"

"What? Why?" he asked confused.

"Because you have it and I don't." She said with envy. "Please let me have it."

"Uh, no." he sweatdropped.

"Then can I have your….cat?" She asked with desperation.

"I don't have a cat."

"Your hamster?"

"Nope."

"Dog?"

"Have one, and no." he shook his head.

"Please. I want it!" She pouted.

"Wait, who are you girls anyway?" he asked. "Where did you come from?"

"Well." Said the angel like being. "We are the seven deadly sins, rulers of Purgatory and masters of sin."

Dan blinked and all went silent. "Say what?"

"Your…." Said the tired girl. "A...cute...idiot…."

He blushed a the compliment as the toga wearing girl licked her lips and sautered over while swaying her hips.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" The pissed off girl growled in anger. "NOW TELL ME YOUR NAME BOY!"

He reeled back and gulped in fear. "Uh, my name's Dante DeCambus or Dan for short."

"Like Dante Alighieri?" Asked the metallic winged girl. "If it is your lucky, he's the only living soul to pass out domains without us trying to tempt him."

"Uh, I guess?" he spoke before finding the toga girl holding his arm in between her cleavage with a seductive grin.

"Mmm, hey cutie, care to spend some _close _time with me?" she purred.

"SOPHIA!" The nun yelled. "STOP OR I WILL KICK YOU TO PRUSSIA!"

"Oh shut up Rumila. Why not go and get a dog to fuck you to help calm down?" waved off Sophia without looking away from Dan.

"Grrrr. TSUBAKI!" She yelled to the girl in pjs. "GET UP AND RESTRAIN HER!"

"Mmm...don't….wanna…." yawned the girl who was laying on the ground with a smile. "Night….night….zzzzzz"

Rumila growled before picking her up. "GET UP OR I WILL RIP YOUR TAIL OFF AND MAKE MARISA EAT IT!"

"Hmm, I wonder what it tastes like." grinned the girl with multiple arms with a little drool.

"Enough." Said the girl with the tux. "I think we should tell the boy our names, and then afterward he gives us his clothes as payment."

"YEAH!" growled the nun before turning to the boy. "I AM RUMILA! REPRESENTATION OF WRATH!"

"And I'm," smiled the envious girl. "Mabelle, representation of Envy."

"Marisa, representation of Gluttony, and very hungry." groaned the multiple arm girl while her stomach growled.

"Tsubaki…" The tired girl yawned. "Representation...of...sloth...and I want you...as a pillow…zzzz"

"I'm Sophia cutie," she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Representation of Lust~"

"Lee Ming." The girl in the tux said. "Representation of Greed."

"And I'm Levi, representation of Pride." grinned the bull horned woman with her head held up high.

"And….a...girl….who's...afraid of….fish." Tsubaki chuckled in her sleep.

Levi's eye twitched while Lee Ming walked over to Dan.

"Alright, now that we know each other, we'll take your clothes as payment."

"I will take his shirt." Mabelle said while walking towards Dan.

"I'll take his pants~" Sophia licked her lips.

"UNDERWEAR FOR ME!" Yelled Rumila.

"Wait! What about us?" spoke Marisa pointing to herself, Tsubaki, Levi, and Lee Ming.

"TAKE HIS HAIR, SHOES, SOCKS AND MAYBE HIS EYES!" Rumila yelled.

"Hold up!" shouted Dan who managed to pry his arm from Sophia's chest. "I don't believe any of this? You're suppose to be the sins everyone and anyone can commit? Even if that's true, I'm not giving you my clothes!"

"Why?" Frowned Marisa. "We are the sins and it was Lee Ming's idea since she loves smelling clothes."

Dan turned to said sin with a stunned expression as said girl coughed into her hand while looking away with a blush.

"Can I have a hug?" Mabelle asked. "I...I'm envious of those that do give hugs."

"Uh, sure." he replied with a sweatdrop. 'I bet she doesn't have a clue who I've ever hugged.'

"So you hugged your mothers because you lusted after them?" Sophia asked with a grin. "Kinky~"

"N-No!" he blushed. "Any kid would give their parents hug obviously."

"You masturbate to their pictures." She winked.

"W-What!" he cried out with wide eyes. 'How the hell is she getting this info! I never said a word about them!'

"Oh and you are envious of every couple with one or more women." Mabelle said with a frown. "Even if you're envious, stop trying to kick the boyfriends in the testicles!"

"H-H-How do you know all that!?" he cried out pointing to her and Sophia.

"We are….sins." Tsubaki yawned. "And you….slept for a….month one time. Good...work…."

"And we know all this because sins have the ability to read into a person's mind and heart and see how much of their own sin they've done. Such as you feeling like the greatest gamer in the country." replied Levi.

"Or trying to eat twenty pizzas in one day." Marisa grinned.

"And stealing cash from vending machines by smashing them with a hammer." Lee Ming smiled.

"OR PUNCHING A BASTARD'S FACE FOR CALLING YOUR PARENTS 'LESBIAN PIGS'!" Rumila yelled.

Dan blinked before he slowly turned and bolted out of the church. Only to return back to the church in a poof of smoke and ash.

"...don't go…." Tsubaki said waking up a little. "...you're our...mas...ter…."

"Master?" He crossed his arms with doubt in his eyes.

"Yes." Levi said with pride. "Because you released us from that book, which held us in there for 1300 years, you're our master and if you want, husband."

"HUSBAND!" he shouted out looking pale.

"Yep." Mabelle grinned. "And if you cheat on us...I, no, we will send them to Purgatory in a body bag."

"Uh, good to know." he gulped in fear. "Can I leave now?"

"No." Tsubaki said now fully awake. "This is more important than you think, if you don't keep us in check we will literally cause the sins to increase in the world and start Armageddon too early."

'Shit!' he thought in fear while sweating nervously.

"Now…." She started to fall asleep. "Will...you...take us as your wives….and use...me as a….blanket…?"

He blushed before suddenly feeling Mabelle hug him.

"I want his love." She blushed. "And I won't take no as an answer."

"We can all share and have an orgy. But I get his cherry~" purred Sophia pressing her chest behind him.

"If you let me get his collection of seeds first." Lee Ming asked while grinning and hugging Dan's left leg.

"I….get….him….as….a pillow." spoke Tsubaki who crawled over and laid her head on his foot.

"AND HIS LIPS TOO!" Rumila grinned while hugging him tighter on his lower body.

"And I shall be his official wife, the rest of you will be his concubine." grinned Levi.

"But I get his cock." Marisa smiled while rubbing Dan's head with her extra arms.

"Uh, this is gonna be hard to explain to my parents." he remarked. "They might not take too kindly to seven girls suddenly wanting me to marry the,"

"Well then." Mabelle grinned. "Let us change into some cute human girls, like the ones in your porn books, after I take them as my own."

"Wait, how do you know about those? I thought you sensed envy only?"

"Yes but I'M envious of those big breasted girls so hence I know of your porn."

He groaned. "Can you all at least let go? I can't walk like this."

"...too tired…" Tsubaki yawned while somehow purring like a cat. "So...cozy~"

"I can help, but it will cost you." spoke Lee Ming.

"I want to kiss you~" Sophia smiled.

"AND HUG YOU LIKE A FUCKING PILLOW!" Rumila grinned.

"Alright alright!" he conceded.

"Good." the sin of greed crouched down and picked up Tsubaki before placing her on Dan's back. "There, now we can go to your home."

"Can we eat?" Marisa asked with a drool. "I'm hungry for some bread and chicken and pig and-"

"Easy there, we got that." sighed Dan as Lee Ming got the other girls off him and he lugged Tsubaki out with the rest following out of the church.

"...disguise….activate…" Tsubaki said as a mist covered the seven girls as their unusual features disappeared. "...complete...zzzz"

"Even without my natural form I still look better than anyone here." boasted Levi.

"Even the fish?" Mabelle laughed along with Marisa.

Levi growled and looked at Rumila. "Put them in line."

"NO." She said while dragging Levi by the neck. "NOT THIS TIME LOWER QUEEN OF PRIDE!"

"WHAT!" growled LEvi before tugging on Rumila's hair. "I outrank you, Wrath."

"NO! I OUTRANK YOU! IT'S THE LAW OF PURGATORY!"

Both butted heads while Sophia giggled while the people of the town started taking notice of the large group.

"Is that Dan the gamer?" They asked with one of the stupider ones coming up and well...groping Rumila's breasts.

"Yep a fucking cow." He laughed stupidly.

Rumila bristled with anger before knocking the man away with a single punch.

"Hey look." Said another stupid one while slapping Lee Ming's ass. "It's so fat!"

Said woman turned and frowned before grabbing his throat and started squeezing. "For touching me like that, I can sue you for sexual harassment. Or you can pay off the amount I'd get, which is it?"

He screamed before fainting as another idiot, a girl, walked up to Sophia. "Hey bitch. Are those breast implants?"

"Nope, all natural. Care to feel?" grinned Sophia with her chest out in reach.

"No thanks." She said before looking at Mabelle and Marisa. "Wow, what ugly little girls."

Both growled before Sophia intervened and smiled at the girl. "Or perhaps you might be around their beauty if you did something about that pimp on your face."

"Pimple?" She paled before fainting as another, smaller girl, walked up and saw Levi.

"Are you a model?"

"No, but I could put every one of them to shame." she grinned with her hands on her hips.

"Oh. So the girl," she pointed to Tsubaki. "And you would be good models?"

"Of course! Well, mainly me. The rest of them are eh." she shrugged.

"...she's afraid...of fish." Tsubaki yawned out loud causing the girl to giggle.

"Well, bye fish lady." smile the girl walking away.

"...bye bye…." Tsubaki smiled. "So...cute...zzzzzzzz"

"Are we there yet? I'm so hungry I could eat anything." groaned Marisa holding her stomach.

"Can you eat that car?" Mabelle asked pointing to a parked car next to them.

"I've never seen one, but maybe." she drooled walking over to it.

"Just don't forget to start with the seats." Lee Ming called out. "It's the most cheapest."

"Wait! You can't just go around eating people's stuff." spoke Dan in panic.

"Why?" Marisa asked. "I never had this problem centuries ago, ah….tasty crusaders~"

He looked at the girls and turned to Mabelle. "I'll give you a hug if you stop her!"

"And a kiss." She said with a grin. "I'm envious of your cute lips."

"Whatever, just stop her!"

Mabelle grinned. "Hey, Marisa, just wait and I'll make sure you eat some of Lee Ming's pants and underwear!"

"Aw, but I wanted to try this." she pouted with her teeth near the door.

"I will give you her favorite green panties and bra." Mabelle said with a grin.

"Mmm, they taste like mint." drooled Marisa walking back over to the group.

"Ok." Mabelle said turning to Dan. "Kiss me."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Better?"

"Yes. But next time," she blushed lightly. "I want it on my right hand and other cheeks."

"...and let me….." Tsubaki smiled. "Kiss….his….forehead...and….ass~"

"Mmm, another kinky idea~" grinned Sophia staying close to Dan's side.

"KISS MY BREASTS!" Rumila blushed. "NOW!"

"Q-QUIET!" he spoke with a blush while looking around to make sure no one heard her. "You can't just yell that out all willy nilly."

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" She yelled. "I'M NATURALLY LOUD!"

"Well try to keep it down, we're here." he replied stopping in front of his house.

"Wow." Levi said. "It's...boring."

"Well what were you expecting?" he asked while walking to the door.

"Maybe a house with maybe a cat." She said with a bored expression.

"And…" Tsubaki smiled. "Twenty….flying….fish."

"SHUT IT!" blushed Levi in embarrassment.

"I already said I don't have a cat, I have a dog." he replied before opening the door and heading inside with them following.

"HELLO!" Rumila asked loudly. "IS ANYONE HERE?"

"Dan? You home?" spoke a female voice from upstairs.

"HE IS AND HE BROUGHT HIS GIRLFRIENDS/FIANCÉS!"

"Uh, mom? Can you and mom come down here?" spoke Dan. "It's a long story."

"I'm hungry." Marisa drooled while eating a chair.

"As in now!" he called up.

"Alright! Alright!" Yelled a priestess with blond hair as she came down.

"Hey mom." Dan said while trying to get Marisa off the chair. "Uh, I brought some friends here for you and mom to meet."

"Hey honey-" said a woman with brown hair as she came into the room and saw the girls. "Oh, hello. Are you all friends of our son?"

"...girl…." Tsubaki yawned while hugging Dan's neck lightly. "...friends…..and….fiancés….zzzz"

"What is she talking about?" The priestess asked confused.

"We are his girlfriends/fiances." spoke Mabelle who looked at her robes. "Can I have that?"

"Why? And WHAT!" She yelled the last part as she realized what the girls words were.

"SHE SAID WE ARE HIS GIRLFRIEND'S/FIANCES!" yelled Rumila.

"And for the marriage dowry." Lee Ming spoke. "It will be about….Ten grand plus tax."

"Not to mention the tasty food." drooled Marisa who started gnawing the chair again.

"And….the wedding dresses…" Tsubaki said while nipping at Dan's ear. "...so...soft~"

"Wait, just who are you girls?" asked the brown haired woman with a frown.

"Are you…." Levi asked with a frown. "Asking me? ME, The queen of Vanity a question? You are a wo-"

"ANSWER!" yelled the woman and priestess with flames behind them.

"Alright!" Levi said with a little fear. "I'm Levi, personification of Pride and these are my sisters, Mabelle, Sophia, Marisa, Rumila, Lee Ming, and Tsubaki. We are the queens of Purgatory and the personifications of the Seven Deadly Sins."

Both the woman blinked….before the priestess walked into the closet and pulled out a shotgun before aiming at them.

"What are you doing mom?" Dan asked with a little fear since he has seen her blast a few thieves in the legs a few times when he was younger.

"Cleansing our home of them." she frowned. "I don't know how creatures like you came to the mortal realm, but I will not allow you anywhere near our son."

"Oh." Tsubaki said now awake and very angry. "You humans think we are demons, well WE ARE NOT! We are just personifications, not the demon lords, and also," she started glaring at the two women. "We rule purgatory, not hell, and we help cleanse sinners not anything that your modern day teachings have lead you to believe of us!"

"Uh, why don't we all just talk in the kitchen?" suggested the brown haired woman lightly pushing the barrel away from the girls. "And NOT blow any holes in the house."

"Ok, miss Marie DeCambus." Marisa smiled. "And yes I know since you once ate the entire wedding cake years ago."

Marie's eyes widened as all of them moved to the kitchen to sit down.

"Now tell me." The nun frowned. "How did you get released into the mortal realm?"

"Well," Levi sighed. "Let's just say that a certain saint named Joan trapped us in one of Saint Paul's books and since Lee Ming was a collector of all things, she opened in and we ALL got sealed in there for 1300 years!"

"I thought it would suit the rest of my collection."

"Yea, and so did the grimoire of Solomon." Mabelle growled. "And look what happened we got trapped in a ring for several years until that bastard Satan broke it."

"I regret nothing."

"Yea yea." Mabelle frowned while turning to the nun. "Excuse me miss Catherine?"

"What?" She asked shocked that she knew her name.

"Are you still envious of how much your son has grown into such a fine and handsome man?"

"Why would I be envious?"

"Because you think your son is more cute than you were when you were his age, miss Catherine." Mabelle said while stretching.

Catherine blushed as Dan and Marie turned to her with wide eyes.

"But you are cute!" Marie said before hugging her. "Really REALLY cute!"

Catherine hugged her wife back while Sophia giggled. "And she's really turned on~"

"And now." Marisa said with a grin. "I'm hungry for some action."

"KISS HER ALREADY!" Yelled Rumila with a grin.

Both parents blushed.

"D-Do not say such lewd things in front of our son!" spoke Catherine covering Dan's ears with a blush.

"Even if said nun was," Lee Ming smiled. "A big time hypocrite when it comes to being 'a true saint'?"

Catherine scowled before pulling the shotgun out. "Care to repeat that?"

"Your sins are," Levi said. "Lust, envy, pride, and Wrath….a lot of wrath for a nun."

"That was all in the past!" she frowned. "This discussion is over! Leave my home, now."

"Can't." Tsubaki yawned. "We are bonded to Dan for eternity since he opened our book and became our master/….boyfriend/….hus...band...zzzz"

Marie and Dan felt the tense air with said mother clearing her throat. "Catherine, please put the gun down. We can talk this out without any holes being made, again."

"Fine." Catherine sighed while looking at the girls. "But if they try anything I will shoot them back to Purgatory."

"Look, it's clear you girls are sticking with this, but you forget, in a relationship, if not everyone in said relationship is happy, then it's not a true marriage."

"True." Rumila said in a surprisingly calm voice. "I have seen too many fuckers that killed their lovers for the most stupid things, like getting a book or not having kids and such."

"No cussing." frowned Marie. "And if you know this, have you taken Dan's feelings into consideration? Like, asked him what he thinks about it?"

"Well truth be told." Levi grinned. "He did try to steal from the old church but instead got us instead, he's such a great man."

"DANIE!" Catherine turned to her son with a glare. "You would dare to steal from a church?!"

"But it was abandoned." He tried to defend himself. "And there wasn't anything in there but a black bible….where they were sealed."

"And why did you try to steal from it?" Marie crossed her arms.

"...I was just going to pawn them for some games." He admitted.

"And why? You just got your allowance."

"Um…."

"He just wanted to try and earn his own money." Lee Ming cut in. "Even with an allowance, he needs to find a way to earn money his own way, even if it's a game system or maybe," she grinned. "A Mother's Day gift~"

"No matter the reason, stealing is never an option. And for doing that, we're grounding you from videogames for a month." spoke Marie in a stern tone.

"Aw man." Dante groaned.

"Oh by the way," Marisa grinned. "Miss Catherine ate the last of your frozen gelato yesterday evening, and every night before today."

"I'll deal with her later," Marie sent a small glare to her wife. "But right now, what I suggest is proof. Proof that a relationship can bud between you eight. However, if nothing changes and he doesn't want it, then we will not approve of it no matter what. And if it doesn't work, you must leave this town."

"Alright." Levi said with a smile. "We will abide by those terms IF you allow us a whole year to show you two that we can have a relationship with Dan."

"Alright, one year to this day. We will ask what Dan feels and if he doesn't want the relationship, then there's your answer. And if there's any attempts at bribing or some spell at work, the deal is immediately cut and you will leave." spoke Catherine with narrowed eyes.

"All...right." Tsubaki yawned. "But...we are...more honorable than...man is...oh...is Dan...named after….Dante Alighieri?"

"Yes."

"That's great!" Sophia grinned. "We met him before when he just left the Inferno, nice guy but it's a shame he was sent by God or we could have shown him more of Purgatory."

"But no sex! If you try to seduce our little boy through lustful means," Catherine held the gun up. "You know what will happen."

"We will keep Sophia from being herself." Lee Ming intervened. "If you allow us to live here with you and Dan."

"Is that alright with you Dan?" asked Marie turning to her son.

"It's fine." Dan nodded before moving closer to her mother. "But keep an eye on Lee Ming, I think she's looking at my clothes and Mabelle said she has a clothes fetish…"

"I'll keep an eye on the laundry."

"Excuse me?" Mabelle asked Catherine. "Can I have your shotgun? It's really cool."

"No." she frowned.

"Your teddy bear?"

"No."

"Your plushy of Marie?" She lightly blushed. "...I like cute things…"

"No!"

"...a blessing?" She asked while pointing to the representation of Pride. "One to rain down fish on Levi?"

"That I can do." smirked the priestess.

"Hey!" growled Levi as Catherine gave the blessing and a huge Asian carp landed on her. "GAH!"

"FISH!" spoke Marisa with a grin before she started eagerly biting into the fish with hunger.

"Wow." Dan said in surprise. "You really can make miracles. I thought it was...hokus pokus."

"So, what are the sleeping arrangements?" grinned Sophia.

"Yes." Marie said pointing to the fish on the ground. "You sleep with the fishes."

"Eh?!"

"Just kidding." She laughed. "But half of you have to sleep with me and Cat cat." She pointed to a now blushing Catherine. "And the others sleep with Dan."

"I WILL BE ONE OF THEM!" declared Rumila.

"And...me…" Tsubaki yawned. "Besides...I...think he's...handsome~"

"And me." Lee Ming smiled.

"Me as well." Mabelle and Levi said before butting heads. "NO I'M STAYING WITH HIM!"

"No, I should~" purred Sophia while crossing her arms under chest that made them stand out more.

"No." Marisa frowned. "You will just fuck him or worse miss 'I'm the head queen of Purgatory!'"

"Oh go eat a table miss 'I'm hungry!' "

"Maybe I should eat those breasts of yours." She said while drooling. "I heard they are all fat."

Sophia growled before Marie clapped her hands. "I have a better idea. Sophia, Levi, Marisa, and Rumila will sleep with me and Catherine, and the rest will sleep with Dan."

"WHY ME!" Rumila yelled. "I COULD PROTECT HIM WHEN HE SLEEPS!"

"If you don't like it, you could sleep on the couch."

Rumila growled. "WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE YOU HUMAN HATE?! I HELPED YOU WHEN YOU WERE JUST OUT OF EDEN!"

"It's not a matter of hatred, but I don't want my son waking up every time you yell." frowned Marie. "So, either take the option or leave."

"...fine." She said annoyed and unusually depressed. "I will sleep with you two, mothers in law."

"Now can we eat?" groaned Marisa.

"Eat where?" Catherine asked annoyed. "You ate the chairs and table!"

"Heh, truly it seems I'm the only one here with table manners." grinned Levi.

"...and….a...fraid...of fish…." Tsubaki chuckled in her sleep. "...thank….Jonah and...the fish...for...that...zzzz"

'This is gonna be a loooong year.' groaned Dan in his head.

"Dan." Asked Mabelle before hugging him. "I'm envious of you and your strong body."

He blushed and hugged her back.

"...cute…." Tsubaki smiled before kissing his ear. "So...cute...zzz"

-five months later-

"Lee Ming, where's Sophia?" asked Dan seeing the woman sit on the couch.

"Out with Levi, said something about finding a way to cure her fears or something like that." She said while watching the news, more specifically, the stocks portion of the news report. "I should start investing in washing machines."

"...that's stupid…." Tsubaki walked in while holding a teddy bear. "...try….pillows…"

"There's barely any good money in pillows." frowned Lee Ming. "Maybe if Dan's picture on them, maybe. But then we'd have more girls knocking at the door."

Tsubaki woke up at then. "NO! NOT DAN FANGIRLS!"

"Mmm, hotdogs." grinned Marisa as she stuffed her face of the meats from a plate while sitting next to Lee Ming.

"Um Marisa." Dan asked. "Are you….eating them raw?!"

"Yes, why?"

"That's unsanitary." Dan frowned. "Please cook them first then eat them."

"Can't, Mabelle is hogging the microwave."

"Not again." Dan sighed before calling out. "MABELLE!"

"Yes?" said girl walked out while holding the microwave.

"Put the microwave back, Marisa needs to use it to cook her hot dogs." He said sternly.

"Eh! She had hot dogs!" she turned to the girl. "I want some!"

"Once it's cooked." Dan frowned. "Just put it back and I will….hug you three times a day instead of two times."

"Ok!" she smiled before running back and putting it back to the kitchen.

"...can...I have...a...hug?" Tsubaki yawned while moving closer to Dan. "Hug….."

"AND ME!" Rumila said while….naked. "PLEASE DAN?"

"AH!" Why are you naked?" asked Dan with a blush and nosebleed.

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO!" She yelled with a blush. "NOW HUG ME DAMN IT!"

He didn't get a chance to reply before she pulled him against her.

"Ahem." Coughed Catherine as she walked into the room. "What are you doing, naked, with my son?!"

"...a hug?" she spoke in a small voice.

"...no sex?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"Your son still has his pants on." spoke Lee Ming while Tsubaki inched over like a caterpillar on the ground before hugging Dan's leg.

"...so soft…" Tsubaki purred. "Dan's...so...cute…."

That's when the front door opened with Sophia and Levi walking in.

"I hate you." Levi said in annoyance as a large shark was on her butt, not that it hurt or anything, but it greatly annoyed the girl. "And I hate fish!"

"Well if you just followed what I said, you wouldn't have gotten bit."

"But you told me that this shark," she pointed to the fish. "Wasn't a man eater!"

"Well if you had listened and pretended it was Dan, strike a pose and kiss it, then it wouldn't have smelt your fear."

Levi blushed. "N-NO! MY FIRST KISS WILL NOT BE WITH A FISH SOPHIA!"

"I never said it had to be on the lips." she grinned before hearing barking as the family's pet Chihuahua ran over with his tail wagging. "Hi Roger."

"Hey." Levi growled at the dog. 'You rat-dog thing.'

"Yip." It said before running from Sophia to Tsubaki and sleeping next to her. "Zzzz"

"Well, since everyone is here, you can STOP HUGGING MY SON WITHOUT CLOTHES!" shouted Catherine pointing at Rumila.

"WHY! I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING SEXUAL TO HIM!" Rumila yelled.

"Looks like it to me, and you did it without me, how rude." pouted Sophia before grinning. "But I can help out~"

"NO!" Both yelled in either anger or just plain embarrassment. Aka mostly Rumila was angry and Christina was just plain embarrassed.

-two months later-

"Hey…." Tsubaki said while trying to eat some toast and failing. "Am...I….cute?"

"Why do you ask?" responded Levi while biting into her bacon.

"...because….Dan has…." She pouted. "...never hugged me or even….read me a...story…."

"That's because I am the true receiver of his hugs." boasted Levi. Seeing Tsubaki start tearing up made her panic and sigh. "Well, it's clearly because the others are more up front with wanting hugs."

"...please...big...sis…" She said while saying a word that Levi hasn't heard in centuries. "...I want….Dan...to like me….no...love me…."

"We're all the same Tsubaki." sighed Levi. "Try asking the others. From me, I'd say you need to puff out your chest and say you'll allow him to hug you."

Tsubaki woke up. "I think I will thank big sis!" She then hugged Levi before storming towards Dan's room. Where Mabelle was hugging him. "MABELLE!"

"What?"

"Get off of Dan." She then hugged Dan closer to her. "I deserve to be hugged by Dan!"

Dan blushed from the sudden move and hugged Tsubaki back while Mabelle growled.

"I want a hug!" Mabelle growled before hugging Dan tight!

Tsubaki frowned and kept hugging Dan with said male groaning due to their pressure.

"He's mine to hug." Mabelle growled while hugging Dan tighter. "It's my turn to get hugged, so wait your turn!"

"IT'S MY TURN!" Tsubaki growled while hugging tighter. "He never gave me the amounts of hugs as the rest of you, sister dear."

"You're hugging him now." she frowned with both girls not noticing Dan's face looking blue.

"I'm….choking...stop…" Dan said as his face turned a light purple.

Both let go as he fell back on the bed to take in air.

"Dan!" Tsubaki said while holding his head. "I'm so sorry!"

"Uh….sorry for not hugging you more." he groaned out.

"No! I'm sorry for monopolizing the hugs." Mabelle said with equal sadness and worry. "Please forgive me Dan."

"It's alright."

Both girls sniffled before lightly hugging Dan as a figure from the closer came out.

"HUG TIME!" Rumila yelled before hugging all three tightly against her arms. "THIS IS SO FUCKING SWEET!"

"Gah!" they all groaned.

Rumila noticed them getting hurting and let go. "SORRY! I'M JUST IN A HUGGLY MOOD TODAY!"

"QUIET! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!" yelled Marie through the wall.

"BUT IT'S ONE IN THE AFTERNOON!" She yelled back.

"Yeah, they kind of had a late night celebration." spoke Dan with a blush.

"By having sex?" Sophia asked while walking in with nothing but an O piece swimsuit on. "With lots of whips and toys~?"

"I-I didn't ask!" he exclaimed.

"Hmm, maybe they'll warm up to the idea of me if I join~" purred Sophia tapping her chin.

"No it will not." Both Mabelle and Tsubaki deadpanned while Rumila yelled.

"WAKE UP YOU WHIP LOVING LOVERS!" her response was a shotgun bullet blowing through the wall near her head.

"IF I HEAR ONE MORE SOUND! I WON'T MISS!" yelled Catherine.

"...wow, and they say I'm wrathful." Rumila said with a low tone.

"Hmm…..night….." muttered Tsubaki cuddling against Dan with a smile.

"I want to cuddle too." Mabelle said with envy before cuddling next to Dan as well. "So jealous of this…."

Rumila laid on top of them with Sophia walking over and crawling onto the pile.

"You know." Sophia grinned. "We can always-"

"NO!" Rumila whispered loudly. "No sex until the years up so cool yourself."

"Spoilsport."

"But," she grinned. "That doesn't mean we can't kiss him on the lips."

"You read my mind~" Sophia moved up to Dan and pressed her lips against his.

"Mmm!" Dan moaned before Sophia got pushed aside by Mabelle, who kissed him on the lips as well.

"Not...fair…." spoke Tsubaki before pulling Dan's face down and pressed their lips together.

"Kiss me!" Rumila yelled softly as she pushed Tsubaki off of Dan and kissed his lips.

"I got his first kiss~" sang Sophia as Rumila pulled off his lips.

"But I LIKE DAN MORE!" She yelled only to get shot in the arm, which didn't hurt as much. "SORRY! BUT I KISSED DAN!"

"I SAID NOTHING SEXUAL!" the sound of footsteps outside was heard before Catherine kicked the door with a shotgun. "I warned you!"

"KISSING IS NOT SEXUAL!" The four yelled. "AND IT WAS JUST ONE KISS!"

Catherine walked over and made sure each one was clothe and nodded before walking out. "Just keep it down."

"Have fun with the whips~" Sophia winked.

-two months later-

"I'm sooooooo," Marisa moaned. "Hungry! Dan, please tell miss Catherine and Marie to order, what was it called, oh yes, pizza."

"Mom! Can we order pizza?" asked Dan out to Marie in the kitchen.

"If you want to." Marie answered while teaching Lee Ming how to wash dishes with a washing machine, which was not going so well. "Lee Ming, you need more soap than that."

"I just did." She said putting a few drops of soap in the machine. "But what is the purpose of having soap in a machine when you can use water and urine?"

"Nowadays, people just use soap and water. Not urine." she sweatdropped.

"Gah!" She yelled in frustration. "But it's way more cheaper!"

"Dear, trust me. Me and Catherine have good jobs to pay for all this, so don't feel like you need to save the resources we have."

"But." She said before realizing something important, to her that is. "Do you play your own created games and are they really successful?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then how much are they selling for world wide?" She said with money on the mind.

"Hmm, well it depends on the genre and which one. But my last one, a first person shooter, is around sixty dollars a game, plus tax."

This caused Lee Ming to grin. "So in total it's worth enough to keep this house a float?"

"Yes, I just said that."

Lee Ming hugged her tight. "I love you mother in law!" She said with a few tears of happiness.

"Uh, thanks?" she patted the girl's back.

"Um….Mom?" Dan asked while finding the scene cute. "Should I just tell Marisa about the pizza before or after Lee Ming stops hugging you?"

"You can tell her it's fine."

"Ok." Dan said while walking to the other room. "Marisa, we can order pizza."

This got well….EVERYONE running into the room. All of them hungry for some food or wanting to spend time with Dan.

"Uh, so what kind do you want?" he asked.

"Cheese." Levi and Mabelle replied.

"Anchovies." Marisa and Sophia said.

"...bacon…." Tsubaki yawned.

"PEPPERONI!" Rumila yelled with a grin.

"Silver dollars!" Lee Ming called from the kitchen.

"Uh, I don't think they have that!" he called back to her.

"Then olives!" She responded. "Extra olives!"

Dan dialed on the phone and waited for it to pick up.

"_Hello this is Papa John's, may I take your order?_" A voice, feminine in nature, answered.

"Yeah, I'd like one large cheese pizza, with bacon, olives, pepperoni, and anchovies."

"_Any drinks or side orders?_"

"Drinks or side orders?" she asked the girls.

"Just water." They all replied while keeping Marisa from eating the chair….again.

"Just water."

"_Ok, your meal will be done in ten minutes and it will be about $18.90._" The voice said.

"Thanks."

"_Anytime._" The voice said before the line was cut.

-ten minutes later-

Knock knock.

"PIZZA!" called Marisa running to the door. She opened the door and saw a blond human girl holding pizzas.

"Hello, is this," she looked at her notepad. "The DeCambus'?"

"Yes."

"Is your mom home?" She asked before Dan walked up to the door, where the woman blushed. "Is this your brother?"

"No, fiance." she replied taking the pizzas with some drool.

"Is she playing house?" The girl said while looking at Dan with a grin, something that the other girls, who looked at the scene from the kitchen, frowned and gained dark looks. "Ok that would have been $18.90 but for you, it's$10.69."

"Thanks." he smiled before handing her the money.

"So." She said with a blush. "Are you single?"

"W-Wha?" Dan said as the woman came closer to him.

"No, he's not." growled Levi walking over in between them.

"And you are?" The woman asked as the other sins came walking to the door, sporting a dark glare.

"His fiance's." they all growled out.

The woman was not convinced. "So you are ALL fiancés? Well you're crazy, since you all look like you're either this hunks sisters and maybe some of you are middle schoolers." She then did one thing that pissed them off. Kissed his cheek while leaving a red lipstick mark on Dan's face..

'SHE JUST DID THAT!'

"Now let the adults have their fun~" The woman said while hugging Dan before well….the disguises on the girls vanished, revealing their real forms. "W-What!?"

"LEAVE!" they all shouted.

"AAAHHHHH!" She screamed before running away and getting hit by a bike, then running into a tree, before finally tripping and falling into a cactus pit. "AHI!"

Dan winced as Levi slammed the door shut.

"...that….bitch." Tsubaki growled in her tired state. "...she almost….stole...Dan's...love...from us…"

"I SHOULD GO END HER RIGHT NOW!" roared Rumila.

"And eat her." Marisa said while flexing her arms. "Anyone up for bitch kabobs?"

"Me." Mabelle said while her sea monster head growled in agreement. "I will take her lips and burn the body with fire."

"Or we could just eat the pizza." suggested Dan nervously.

"I suggest killing her and getting her inheritance." Lee Ming growled.

"And maybe inserting her holes with flaming dildos." Sophia said with a dark grin.

"I WILL RIP HER APPART!" Rumila yelled while breaking a window on accident.

"I suggest," Levi said while creating a fireball. "We do all of that while she is in public where her pride is utterly destroyed."

"YEAH!"

"NO!" Yelled Dan. "JUST STOP! IT WAS JUST A KISS I DON'T LIKE THAT WOMAN!"

All eyes turned to him.

"And for your information," he blushed while looking away. "I….like you seven more than that girl…." 'Crap I just had to say that for hell's sake!'

"You…...do…..?" spoke Tsubaki.

Dan blushed. "Yes." He then decided to change the subject. "Let's go eat some pizza before it gets cold."

"It's not." spoke Marisa who already ate over half of one.

"Hey!" Mabelle yelled. "Stop eating all the pizza!"

"But it's so tasty." Marisa said while finishing the first pizza box and attempted to eat the second box.

"No!" Lee Ming snatched it out of her hands.

"Aw." She said before grabbing the third and fourth boxes.

"HEY!" Yelled Sophia and Rumila as they grabbed their pizza boxes.

"But I'm still hungry."

"Well." Dan said with a smile. "You can have mine. If you want Marisa."

"Thank you!" she beamed taking it before kissing him.

This went unnoticed by Levi who, not to be out done, pushed Marisa away and kissed Dan's lips.

"We expect a turn." frowned Lee Ming.

"Well then," Levi said after finishing the kiss. "Go on then, kiss Dan's soft and priceless lips."

Lee Ming leaned over and pressed their lisp together.

"Guys I'm ba-" Catherine called out as she opened the door and saw Lee Ming kissing her son while the others were having pizza. "Who ordered the pizza!"

"Dan, why?" asked Mabelle.

"Because if I had known," Catherine sighed, since she is now accustomed to these girls. "I would have asked for a mushroom pizza for me and Marie."

"We still have bacon."

"And that's….mine." Tsubaki said with a tired yawn. "...I don't...mind sharing with...you...O...honored...mother...in..laws."

"Or mine." Mabelle said with a blush. "It's only fair."

Catherine looked a little shocked before Marisa came up with a pizza box.

"It's for you….I'm not that hungry." She blushed while holding the box towards Catherine.

Said priestess smiled and pushed it back to Marisa. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure me and Marie can whip something up. You enjoy yourselves."

"Really? But this is the only time I really want to give someone else food." Marisa said in confusion and shock. "I want you and your wife to have it."

"Well don't worry, you fill your belly up. After all, just offering can make a big change." she smiled before walking into the kitchen.

"Wow." Sophia said surprised. "I didn't expect her to be this nice to us, especially since we were nearly shot at when we first met."

"I think she's warming up to you guys." remarked Dan.

"HEY CATHERINE!" Rumila yelled. "DO YOU LIKE US NOW?"

"Let's just say I'm less stressed out!" she called back.

"OH," Rumila yelled with a blush. "SORRY MOTHER IN LAW! I WILL START LOWERING MY VOICE!"

"Good idea!"

"Ok!" She said with a slightly calmer voice. "Can you teach me to make dolls when I'm mad? Since you do the same when you're angry."

"Sure."

Rumila grinned. "Thank you Mother in law, you're a cool nun," she then whispered to Dan. "Even if she is really pissed off at Marie for trying to grope her in the bath."

"I HEARD THAT!" Catherine yelled as Rumila's whispering was still loud enough to be heard from the kitchen.

-one month later-

"Levi, I think you need to tone down the arrogant attitude." remarked Lee Ming.

"Why?" She said while eating some salad?

"Because out of all of us, you seem to be the last one to bond with Dan. And I think he's taking that as a sign you're not serious."

This got Levi angry. "I'm serious about Dan. Unlike you, miss 'I love money more than Dan'."

"That's not true and you know!" she growled. "I just want to make sure we don't get short on money considering the wedding, invites, possible children, and house for all of us!"

"Yet," Levi glared. "Never once did you ACTUALLY spend time with Dan without your obsession of money and Dan's underwear getting in the way."

"Please, I could control myself more than you miss 'He should be grateful to have me as a fiance'."

Both butted heads as Dan walked in and saw them.

"Um….why are you fighting? Did Rumila start another fight about breasts again?" He asked with a little confusion with the current situation.

"Dan, I think we should spend more time together." spoke Lee Ming hugging his arm.

"And me." Levi said while hugging Dan's other arm. "How was your day without yours truly."

"Alright, though Sophia nearly took my pants off when we stopped at the mall." he blushed.

Lee Ming looked away with a blush, something that Levi noticed.

"Hey Dan, did you know that Lee Ming has been sniffing your washed shirts lat-"

"LEVI'S BEEN HOGGING YOU!" cried out the sin of greed before pushing Levi back.

"HEY!" She growled before tackling her to the ground. "YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT I EVEN SUGGESTED SHARING DAN! YOU DAMN BOXER HORDER!"

Dan sighed as both girls started rolling around the floor.

"I LOVE DAN MORE THAN YOU, YOU LOW RANKED BITCH!" Yelled Lee Ming as she started ripping Levi's clothes, and so was Levi in turn.

"GIR-AH!" Dan yelled before getting dragged into the cat fight. "GAH OW UFF! STOP OW THAT!"

Both girls gasped and backed up from Dan. "Sorry Dan!"

"Ow…." Dan groaned. "It's alright, ow, just please," he started to get up and layed on the nearby chair. "Just don't fight, it's really troublesome."

"Well maybe we can make it up to you." suggested Levi.

"If it's sexual, then no because I fear my mom more then anything you seven can do to me." Dan said with a shiver. "How about we all just go out and enjoy a day to ourselves, alright?"

"Where to?" Levi asked. "And is it going to be a public place?"

"Why? Does someone need to feel like the center of attention?" asked Lee Ming with a smirk.

Levi grinned before hugging Dan. "Only if the center of that attention is Dan here." She then kissed his lips with a very faint and light blush.

"Well I can top that." Lee Ming made Dan face her. "Pick anywhere you want to go and I'll pay it all, no matter the price."

"Even." Dan grinned like a cat. "If we went to a fish and used garment store?"

"W-WHAT!" Both girls yelled while either blushing in the case of Lee Ming or paling as Levi was doing.

"Well you did say anywhere."

"But not that!" Levi said while shivering. "I don't want to see another fish in my eternal life."

'Wait, I can use this!' thought Lee Ming with a grin. "Of course Dan. I'd love to come with, Levi can stay here and stare at her reflection since that's clearly what she prefers."

Said personification of Pride started to glared much more darker at Lee Ming before hugging Dan tight. "I will stay with Dan even if it causes me to go against my very nature!"

Both glared at the other while Dan sighed. "Alright then, let's go."

Both grinned before kissing both of Dan's cheek as Catherine and Marie came in due to the noise.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Catherine yelled seeing their ripped clothes.

"I-I-It's not what you think!" spoke Dan in fear.

"Y-Yea!" Lee Ming said while shaking from the aura that Catherine was emitting. "Me and fish fries here were fighting, nothing else happened."

Levi nodded while sending a glancing glare at Lee Ming for the nickname.

"...Dante." Catherine said annoyed. "If you start another fight, no video games for three whole months."

"G-Got it mom." he nodded.

"Oh," Marie said with a grin. "By the way, me and Cat Cat will be out of town for a few days, and if you eight keep the house from getting blown up, both of us will shorten the amount of time for whether or not," she pointed to Levi and Lee Ming. "We'll introduce you seven into the family."

"But remember, one slip up in this time, and you're out." frowned Catherine.

"Also," Marie said while emitting an aura that showed a very demonic angel with a cannon as a left arm. "If I find that Dan is harmed or in serious critical condition by the time we come home," she then opened her shut eyes and revealed that they were blood red, maybe from contacts? "**I will send you to Purgatory in a small glass soda can.**"

"YES MA'AM!" they both spoke up with sweat.

"Good." She said as she calmed down and shut her eyes. "Now there's money on the table for food and there's enough food for the next few day," she turned to Dan. "And if you need anything, use our cell numbers to call us ok?"

"Ok Mom." Dan said before Marie whispered something in his ear.

"Unlike Cat Cat," she said. "I don't mind you eight having sex, but use protection. I don't want to be a grandma yet, neither does Cat Cat, even if she is a softy for babies and kids."

He blushed as his mom's left before turning to the girls. "So…..ready to head out?"

"Of course." Levi grinned while kissing Dan's cheek again. "Let's get the others and tell them the news before going on our date~"

"You mean OUR date." Lee Ming said while hugging Dan and nuzzling his cheek. "Right Dan~"

He nodded before they dragged him to the living room where the others were.

"We have an announcement." Levi called out.

"...you….finally...started….liking...fish?" Tsubaki yawned.

"No, Dan's parents are gonna lessen the time we have if we do a good job on my date."

"WHAT!" Rumila yelled in shock.

"Is this true?" Marisa asked while eating another chair.

"She means on OUR date." frowned Lee Ming.

"And mine." Mabelle said while trying to take the chair out of Marisa's mouth along with Sophia's help.

"No, this is just between us three." spoke Levi. "No one else."

"Are you monopolizing Dan?" Asked Mabelle in annoyed tone.

"Or just going to have sex with him as Dan's parents," Sophia grinned. "Well only Marie, allowed Dan to have protected sex with us~"

"WHAT!" roared Rumila. "THEN WE SHALL DO IT HERE AND NOW!"

"Not yet." Tsubaki said now awake. "If we did it now, both Catherine and Marie will kill us."

"And we need this more, so bye." waved Lee Ming leading Dan to the door.

"Hey wait for me!" Levi called out as she shut the door behind them.

"First stop, aquarium." spoke Dan.

"W-Why?!" Levi paled. "I hate fish!"

"If you don't want to, just go back inside." shrugged Lee Ming.

Levi glared. "Fine! I'm going. But if Lee Ming makes a fool of herself there, don't come crying to me."

Said girl flipped her off as they headed to the aquarium. Not knowing that a priest with gray hair was watching them from a white van.

"Soon," he growled in hate while watching the three arguing again. "I will send these heathens to hell as the lord decrees."

As they reached the building, Levi gulped and gripped Dan's hand hard.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Dan asked with concern. "If it's too much, we can just leave."

"It's fine!" She said with mock pride. "I'm more than a match for a lowly fish."

"Like that one?" Lee Ming pointed at the tank behind her.

Levi looked at the tank and saw a huge moray eel looking right at her. "AAHH!" She cried before jumping into Dan's hands. "K-KEEP IT AWAY!"

"Easy there, it's in the tank." spoke Dan.

"And it's just an eel." Lee Ming laughed as she pointed to a tank with a school of piranha. "And that's a fish that we should take home, if it wasn't so expensive."

"Hah! See? Someone's being cheap again." laughed Levi while looking away from the tank.

"And someone's about to swim with the fishes." Lee Ming snarled while again butting heads with Levi.

"If you think you can kick your obsession, prove it! Buy something expensive."

Lee Ming sighed. "Only if you say something to Dan with your counterpart virtue, humility."

Levi looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh?" Lee Ming laughed. "You're not going to be humble for your 'Danny poo'?"

She growled at Lee Ming and looked at Dan. "Umm, what's your opinion on the other girl's bodies?"

"I have no preference," Dan said rubbing Levi's hair. "I'm more of a personality kind of guy."

"Well, if it's personality, then none is better than-" she saw Lee Ming smirk and covered her mouth.

"Remember the agreement." She whispered into Levi's ear. "Be humble."

Levi grumbled and tried swallowing her pride. "Uh, than…..I'm sure all of them are all equal."

"Well yes but," Dan said with a light blush. "You are, personality wise,..." He looked away. "Cute…"

She blushed with Lee Ming frowning.

"But I have to say this," Dan said still looking away with a blush. "All seven of you are really cute in your own way…" 'I can't believe I just said that in public!'

Both girls smiled with Levi smirking at Lee Ming.

"So." Lee Ming said while heading to the gift shop. "I will be right back, so Levi, be humble with 'Danny Poo'."

"Make sure it costs a lot!"

Lee Ming nodded before walking away, leaving the two alone near the sea star tank.

"...Dan." Levi asked. "What was it like when you released us? Were you scared, surprised, or something along those lines?"

"Pretty much, and confused cause seeing several girls come out of nowhere is not an everyday thing."

"Anything….else?" Levi asked while unconsciously holding Dan's hand lightly.

"Well, there was also the fact I questioned if this was real cause suddenly seeing that, and being called their fiance, sounds like something in an anime."

"Oh." She blushed. "So you thought we weren't real or that we did like you?" 'More specifically me…'

"Well at first I figured you were just following a rule and would have done the same to anyone else if it wasn't me."

"But what changed?" Levi asked confused. "I mean we would only follow one master if he or she was the embodiment of all the sins, not to anyone else." 'Plus….we found you cuter than any other human we met.'

Well-" Dan was cut off as a gunshot was heard a hole in the tank near them was made.

"What the!" Both said as a priest with Dan's mom's robes and a Winchester rifle walked into the area and pointed his gun at them.

"You heathens will die today, that is what God commands." He said while shooting at Dan, which hit the tank behind him. "That was a warning shot, the next one will not miss you child of sin."

"Who are you?" growled Levi standing in front of Dan.

"I am Father Degary, former head of this town's church before that bitch Christine kicked me out for 'assaulting same sex couples'." He growled while cocking his rifle. "And you, Queen of sin will be sent back to hell along with your spawn and this bastard child's parents but," he aimed at Dan's head. "I'm going to send this sinful child to hell where he belongs."

"Dan, stay behind me." whispered Levi as she started taking her natural form.

"So," Degary said while his hand shook a little. "You revealed your true nature demon."

"I'm not a demon." Levi growled. "But I will become one if you **harm my siblings, my mothers in law, or more importantly,**" she then started to create a massive black ball of flames as she yelled. "**MY HUSBAND!**"

"Die!" Degary started shooting at her. Only for a wall of gold, which rose up from the ground and protected both Dan and Levi, to bounce back the bullets right at Degary.

"Looks like I'm just on time." Lee Ming grinned while in her natural form, with a huge fish doll in one hand and a large silver sword in the other. "Now listen her false priest, if you harm either my sister or my husband," she started forming a gem stone cannon from her wings. "The very forces of the queens of Purgatory will rain down upon you and no one, not even God or Lucifer will be there to save your blackened **soul!**"

He started panicking and started frantically fire at Lee Ming. Which resulted in him getting grabbed by a huge Copper hand and thrown out of the building and right into a cactus farm, head first. "AGH! I WILL GET MY VENGEANCE ON YOU SPURNS OF SIN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I OW DO!"

"Should we try and make sure he's locked up?" asked Dan.

"Well it's too late now." Lee Ming said as they returned to their human forms. "Besides if he shows up again, all of us will be there to stop him."

"Glad you came at the last minute, I was ready to torch this place."

"And Dan with it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because that would be stupid, even for you Levi."

Levi blushed in embarrassment and noticed the things in Lee Ming's arms. "How much was that….fish."

"$100.13, why?" Lee Ming asked while hugging the fish, which looked like a baby pufferfish.

"And the sword?"

"My own arm."

"So you didn't spend that much money."

"Well I did," she huffed. "I gave him a silver denari!"

"Still sounds pretty cheap to me."

"It's from the Third Crusades you idiot!" Lee Ming yelled at Levi. "It's worth millions now!"

"Hmm, not bad. But I expected something more than a plushie." she shrugged. "Looks like I win."

Lee Ming grined before unzipping the plushies' zipper and revealed that it was a baby shark egg. "It's a nurse shark egg, I bought it with the coin."

"Uh, is that allowed?" asked Dan with concern.

"Yep." She grinned. "When you plan on giving it to your mother as a gift Dan." She gave the egg to Dan before kissing his cheek. "Consider it a small token of my love, Dan~"

He blushed while holding the egg as Lee Ming handed the plushie to Levi.

"W-Why are you giving me this?" Levi said with a half blush and half paled expression. The first part was because she never EVER got a gift from Lee Ming, not even when they were a few centuries younger.

"Because you're my sister." She simple said before giving Levi a hug. "You may be Prideful, but I still love you my little sister."

Levi blinked and returned the hug with a smile.

"Aw." Dan said while grinning. "This is so cute," he took a picture from his cell and smiled. "I bet your other sisters would love to see this."

Both blushed and ended the hug as Dan started walking out with them following.

"So?" Marie said, while wearing a trench cloak, to Catherine, who was also wearing a trench cloak, for obvious reasons. Aka making sure that their son was ok. "Do you think either that prick, Degary will harm our son or that the sisters will just send him to hell?"

"Frankly if they get rid of him it's less for us, but if he does come back and hurts our boy, I'll make sure he knows what two mother's wraiths will feel like. And he'll be pleading with the devil himself for sanctuary."

"Agreed." Marie nodded. "Now let's head out, I think our son will be ok for now, miss 'nervous mother that can't handle her baby boy growing up'."

"Says the woman who suggested these outfits in the first place."

"If we used your nun outfits, Dan would have seen us." Marie deadpanned. "Plus that outfit made my butt look big…."

"I'm not complaining." smiled Catherine.

"Well," she grinned while looking at Catherine's breasts while licking her lips. "Personally you are a cute big chested nun of a wife~"

Catherine blushed as we cut back to Dan and the girls arriving home.

"DAN!" Mabelle called out before hugging Dan tight. "WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING ME….and why are you smelling like...gunpowder."

"...gunpowder…" Tsubaki yawned while walking to the door. "...and….melted….silver...crucifixes….?"

"Crazy priest, that's all." shrugged Levi as Marisa walked over and started sniffing the shark egg.

"Is that food?" She drooled. Only to get bonked on the head by Rumila.

"NO EATING THE EGG UNTIL WE KNOW WHY IT'S HERE!" Rumila yelled before letting the three inside the home. "NOW TALK!"

"What happened?" Sophia asked with a serious tone, a rare thing for the personification of lust. "Did Dan get hurt? And why is there a shark's egg here?"

"Easy." Lee Ming said. "I bought the egg for our mothers in law."

"And the gunpowder?" Mabelle glared.

"A crazy priest tried to kill us." Levi growled while both she and Lee Ming hugged Dan tightly. "And Dan was almost killed if….big sis didn't save us." She said with a little humility.

Dan nodded while feeling like he was about to explode from the lack of air, all from the two girls hugging him REALLY tight. "Need…..air…."

Both let go of him. Well before being kissed by all seven girls on the cheeks.

"We love you Dan~" all of them said in unison while sporting a smile and a blush, only to also say. "Do you love us?"

"Yes Dan, do you?" asked Marie walking in with Catherine behind her.

"M-Mom!" He blushed.

"Tell us now or we won't leave for our trip." Catherine sternly said.

Dan blushed crimson. "Y-Yes….I love them….m-more than anything…." This earned him a seven way kiss, courtesy of Lee Ming, Tsubaki, Rumila, Sophia, Levi, Marisa, and Mabelle, all over his entire face.

"Well then, I guess this means they can stay." smiled Marie.

"And." Catherine sighed. "You can marry my, sniff, my…." She started tearing up before hugging Marie. "My son, AWAW!"

Dan sweatdropped at his mom's dramatic side.

"There there." Comforted Marie, who was also tearing up. "It's going to be fine...e...even if he...moves o...OUT AWAW!" Now both wives were crying with both joy and sadness. Joy for their son marrying for love and sadness for the fact that he might move and in their minds, never visit his mother's ever again.

"MOTHER IN LAWS!" cried the girls running over and hugging them while shedding their own tears.

'Sigh…..so dramatic…' "Mom, mom, I'm not moving out yet. Heck if I did move out I would buy a house right next to you."

"R...Really?" asked Catherine wiping her eye.

"Of course." Dan said while walking towards his moms. "I really care about you...mom." He then hugged them along with his now official fiancés. "And nothing will change that."

"AWAWAWAWAWA!" cried all the woman hugging him from all sides.

'Ok this would be cute if….I didn't have tears all over my body.' Dan sweatdropped while hugging them tight.

-outside-

"Heathens…." Said Degary while on a walking stick while cactus thorns were all over his body. "I will kill them even if I have to turn to...him."


	108. Chapter 108

List of oneshots

chapter 108

What if Ash not only met Iris' mother, but said mother was interested in him?

Series: Pokemon and Ah My Goddess

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, today feels great." smiled Ash looking at the clear sky.

"Yea." Cilan sighed while cooking some stew. "This day is simply marvelous."

"Just looks like any other day." shrugged Iris.

"Iris." Ash sighed. "It's not the day or isn't like any other day, it's the fact we are alive and heading one step closer to our dreams."

"He's right, we should use this day as a chance to motivate ourselves." spoke Cilan.

"So?" Iris spoke annoyed as a figure appeared behind her. "It's just the ramblings of a kid."

"Like how you ramble?" asked a female voice.

"GAH!" Iris screamed before turning around and was shocked at the figure. "M-M-M-MOM!?"

Cilan and Ash turned to the voice and their eyes widened and jaws dropped. For the figure was an older Iris, but with long white hair, a pair of black jeans coupled with a white and purple tank top, and a purple triangle symbol on her forehead and cheeks. Oh did we forget to mention that she was more endowed than Iris.

"What a strange child I raised." Sighed the woman. "Younger than most of the kids in the village yet acts like an adult. What a pain."

"Uh, hello Miss…." spoke Cilan.

"Urd, Urd Perdoxica Degracon." She said while walking towards them. "So you two are my daughters babysitters am I right?"

"Babysitters?!" cried Iris with a frown. "Mom! I'm old enough to leave the village and be on my own! I don't need babysitters!"

"Actually," Urd said. "You are two years too early to leave the village, didn't the elder tell you that you can leave the village when you're twelve? Because I remember that you just turned ten before you left."

"And I said I was old enough in mind to leave. I can't just wait two more years, I had to leave!"

"It was the law!" She shouted causing Iris to shut up in fear. "And you Iris Bella Degracon, broke that law the minute you set foot of the village gate!"

"Uh, would you care to join us for breakfast?" asked Cilan trying to diffuse the tension.

Urd turned and nodded. "Sure, only if you have any sake?" 'And if not I will make it so.'

"I don't think we have any." Ash sweatdropped while feeling a little uncomfortable since Urd had walked closer to him, WAY closer than he liked. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry, it's been a while since I met such a handsome young man." she chuckled.

"MOM!" Iris yelled. "STOP DOING THAT TO THE KID!"

"Iris." She glared while hugging Ash's neck. "Be quiet, you're still in trouble for breaking the villages' law."

'Wow, soft.' he thought feeling the woman's chest brush against his own.

"So," Urd asked with a grin. "What's your name?"

"Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town."

"What an honest man." Urd smiled while hugging him even closer to her chest, which is now situated near his right arm.

"Uh...t-thanks." he spoke with a blush.

Urd smiled before turning to Iris. "After this meal, I'm taking you back to the village and grounding you until you turn thirty."

"What! But mom!"

"NO BUTS!" She yelled while for a brief second, her eyes turned into blood star like slits. "You broke the law and now I'm grounding you, count yourself lucky that you weren't banished for this."

"What do you mean banishment?" Cilan asked confused, along with Ash who was still blushing like crazy from the proximity of Urd's breasts.

"The village is really strict with their laws," Urd sighed while getting off of Ash and sitting on one of the fold up chairs. "Especially the ones that would lead to either, death, banishment or being placed in a nest of Weedles and forced to be tickled to near insanity."

"That sounds kind of…..random." replied Ash.

"Well it is," Urd said placing her legs on the table. "I suggested the last punishment. Though it was diluted from a nest of killer Snorunts to ticklish Weedles."

"Isn't that kind of harsh?" asked Cilan setting the food on the plates.

"Nope."she flatly said. "And it builds good character." 'And it's also fun to see them squirm.'

Iris grumbled and sat at the table as the four of them started eating.

"So," Ash asked Urd, who somehow was drinking a bottle of sake from out of nowhere. "What do you do for a living?"

"I go out to try and discover new species of dragon pokemon."

"That's awesome!"Ash grinned. "I bet you've found tons of new Pokemon."

"Well right now, I'm on a little break and decided to go out and see how Iris was holding up."

"But," Cilan asked confused. "How did you get here? I mean one minute only we were here the next minute you're behind Iris."

"Let's just say I've had an instinct on where to find Iris and tend to jog without realizing it."

"If you say so." Cilan sighed before returning to his meal.

"Want to hear about the time Iris started school and forgot to change out of her Dratini pajamas?" Urd asked while Iris blushed in both anger and embarrassment.

"No they don't mom!" spoke her daughter with a frown.

"Can you tell us?" Ash asked while snickering internally.

"Yea," Cilan said nodding his head. "It would be a delectable meal time discussion."

"Don't you dare listen." growled Iris.

"They deserve it," Urd frowned. "Especially after these poor boys, who helped you on this illegal journey, were subjected to my foolish daughter's behavior and lack of people's skills."

"I have plenty of people skills!"

"Then why did I have complaints about YOU fighting other kids for not playing by your rules?" She sighed. "Even the elder's niece complained about you fighting her for nothing more than, and I quote, '_a half of your cookie_'. And you nearly got expelled from preschool for trying to ride a Hydrogen, a Pokemon that no one under the age of five should attempt to even ride."

"Uh, why was one at a preschool?" asked Cilan.

"That was the principal's Hydrogen, she needed it to get to the school since she's blind." Urd said with a long deep sigh of frustration. "So much paperwork was filed that day."

Iris grumbled as Urd smiled to the boys. "Now back to the Dratini pajamas incident."

"Tell us." Ash grinned.

"Well, let's just say that Iris was up all night and she overslept," she then chuckled. "The poor thing was so tired that she forgot to wear actual clothes and walked to the front gates, only to be laughed at by everyone there," she then laughed. "And then Iris saw a baby Seel and literally jumped out of her clothes and hid in a nearby tree. To this day, Iris is still called '_Dratini Jumper_' by the youths of the village."

"MOM!" frowned Iris with a red face. "How can you find that funny about your own daughter?!"

"Well," she frowned. "Right now, I'm thinking of disowning you for breaking the law, but since that's also against the law, I'm just going to tease you until we get back….maybe until your one hundred years old."

"Uh, not many people live that long." spoke Ash.

"I heard of a guy from Kalos that lived for two hundred years so," Urd smiled while moving herself closer to Ash. "Who's to say I won't live that long, A.s.h.~"

He blushed from the way she said his name while trying to focus on the meal.

"Ash?" Urd smiled. "Are you ok? Because if you want I can take better care of you than my fool of a daughter."

"HEY!"

Urd ignored Iris while smirking and, unseen to the three, created a small ball of lightning and willed it towards Iris, who was shocked so badly her hair turned into an afro. "So Ash, are you a fan of electric Pokemon?"

"Yeah, my buddy Pikachu's with the others." he smiled pointing to their pokemon playing.

"Looks like we are fans of the same type." Urd grinned. "I personally want to find an electric/dragon Pokemon."

"Well that sounds ultra rare."

"Not as rare as an ice/dragon legendary Pokemon." She laughed as Iris shivered at the mention of a Pokemon with that kind of typing. "What's wrong Iris? Still have that phobia over ice types?"

"N-No!" She lied as a Snorunt came by and sat on her lap.

"Snorunt."

"AAHH!" Iris screamed as she jumped up and ran up a tree. "G-GET IT AWAY FOR ME!"

"Snor?" The Pokemon said before jumping onto Urd's lap. "Snorunt."

"I see it's still there." she replied while patting the pokemon's head.

"Runt." The Pokemon smiled before...purring? "Snorunt."

"Is that Snorunt….purring?" Ash asked confused since his Glalie never purred as a Snorunt.

"Seems like it." she replied while scratching under its chin.

"Snorunt…." It smiled while looking at Urd, than at Ash before smiling with a happy experience as it created an ice sculpture of a dragon with the two on top of it while in either a mage's outfit or, in the case of Urd, a strange dress like outfit it two bracelets on her arms. "SNORUNT!"

"Beautiful!" spoke Cilan in amazement.

"Wow." Ash said in shock. "You did a nice job Snorunt."

"Snorunt." It grinned as Urd was internally shocked about the details of her design.

'How? How did it know?' "Nice job, you know you can always come home with me."

"Snorunt!"

"Is that a yes, young lady?" Urd asked while 'guessing' the Pokemon's gender.

"Snorunt!" She smiled before jumping up to her and hugged Urd's neck.

"Yes it is." she smiled while looking at Iris in the tree. "Say hello to the newest member of the family Iris."

Iris paled before fainting from the shock and fell down the tree.

"Looks like," Urd giggled. "Iris was struck with Sheer shock."

"I'll get her to to her bed and clean up." spoke Cilan.

"And I'll-" Ash tried to say before getting hugged by Urd again, face first into her chest.

"Keep me company."

Ash blushed as something strange happened, the world turned white and gray as everything seemed frozen in place, well except himself and Urd. "What the…"

"Like it Ash?" Urd grinned while smiling as her form shifted from modern day clothes to the dress from the ice sculpture, but it was now colored dark purple and gold, with the dress having a V cut extending from her breasts down towards her stomach and stopping near her hips. "Now no one will interrupt us~"

"W-W-W-What's going on?" he asked with a blush while backing up.

"Oh," Urd smiled while hugging him. "I'm just showing you my true nature, Ash~"

'This is so weird!'

"Well," Urd smiled. "You ever heard of a Goddess?"

"Goddess?"

Urd sighed. "Well it's like a legendary Pokemon but well...they are not at the same time."

"What do you mean? And why is everything not moving?"

"Well, goddess are wish fulfillers that live in another universe and as for why nothing is moving," Urd produced a ball of electrical energy in her hand. "I willed it since I'm the goddess of Paradoxes and Fate."

"Wait, if that's true, then does that mean Iris is one too?" he asked with wide eyes.

"No." Urd said with no emotion. "She is all human, since I'm just a goddess made from my 'original selves' lightning that got struck by a blast of Palkia's Spacial Bend about fifty years ago."

"Original self?" he scratched his head.

"My original self is the Urd of that universe." She said with a sigh. "And I'm just a unique copy of her, even if she's half goddess and half demon, which I also acquired from my 'mother'." Urd then started to move her hands towards her dress and opened the V cut as she revealed her breasts to a now blushing Ash. "Like them Ash~?"

"W-W-Why are you doing this?" he gulped without looking away.

"Because you intrigue me." She purred while moving closer to Ash, until her breasts were touching his chest. "Tell me, have you ever gone all the a way with a woman?"

"N-No!" Ash blushed while looking away.

"Well, considering we have plenty of time, at least until I say so, care to experience it?" she offered with a wink. "Trust me, no one will see a thing. When I resume time, to them it will have looked like it went by so fast, they won't be able to find out. Even if we did it right in front of a crowd."

Ash looked at her in surprise. "You could do that?" 'Calm down, just don't look at her big breasts...damn it I looked!'

"Of course. Besides, have you ever wondered what's the major differences between a girl and woman having sex?"

Ash blushed again while nodding slightly. 'Damn it, this is Getting. Too. Frustrating!'

"Well, care to take this chance and find out? I'll lead you the whole way since it's your first time."

"B-But-" Ash said before getting a small glare from Urd. "Ok ok! I will have sex but um...maybe you should go first?" 'Arceus, her body is too….um...what was the word oh yeah, sexy.'

"Oh?" Urd said with a mock pout. "Are you saying that because it's your first time, that you are shy about seeing a sexy goddesses body?"

"Uh….both?" he tried not getting her miffed.

Urd chuckled. "How cute." She then undressed herself and laid on the grass. "Ready for the ride of your life~?"

He nodded and started taking his own clothes off.

Urd grinned as she saw his toned abs. "Oh, hubba hubba hot stuff~"

He blushed hearing that while Urd pulled him down on top of her before pressing their lips together.

As Urd kissed Ash's lips she started to hug him as her tongue started to wrestle with Ash's tongue. This got a surprise gasp from him as her tongue licked and sucked all around his tongue.

"My," The goddess spoke as she broke the kiss. "What a kisser, for someone so young and handsome~"

Ash blushed as Urd started to move his hands towards her breasts. This caused Ash to turn red as Urd moaned a little from the light gropes that Ash was unintentionally doing to her breasts.

"Soft." muttered Ash in surprise at their feeling.

"And all yours Ash~" she moaned as Ash continued to grope her jugs as Urd started to use this opportunity to rub Ash's cock with her feet. He let out a groan while she smirked. "Not bad for someone your age."

Ash moaned before answering Urd. "Well you're sexy even at your age." 'Don't get mad?!' Ash then started to grope Urd's breasts harder as said goddess started rubbing his cock faster with her feet.

"Well try not to go off on me, I plan to wring you dry~" she purred with her toes dragging up and down his cock.

Ash moaned from the touch as he started to let go of Urd's breasts before grabbing her left breast and started to suck her nipple.

"Mmm, you learn pretty quick." she grinned.

Ash continued to lick her nipple, alternating between her left and right breasts, as his own cock started to get bigger and harder from the foot rubbing. As this happened Ash's cock started to poke Urd's stomach, which made her chuckle at the eagerness of Ash's third leg.

"Alright, get off for a moment."

Ash stopped his advancements on Urd's breasts and got up off the grassy ground. "Um? Is something the matter?"

"No, let's change spots that's all." she grinned standing up and pulling Ash to a different spot.

Ash blinked as he saw a frozen Iris, still out cold and on the ground. "Um Urd? Why are we over here?"

"Simple. I want you to go wild when we do it, and the best part is that my daughter won't hear a single thing."

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Ash said with mixed emotions.

"Of course not. Besides, if she did manage to see us, what's she gonna do? She'll have to say what happened, I already know what to say, and there's no law against it."

Ash sighed. "Alright, let's do it." He then moved closer to her, his cock hitting her snatch, and kissed her lips again.

She moaned and hugged him while she felt him slowly push in and moaned louder. 'It's been too long since I had a young dick in me.'

Ash blushed as he thrusted his cock inside her folds, which were dripping wet. "It's so hot and tight!"

"Of course." She moaned. "I haven't had a cock in a long time, consider yourself lucky that I find you attractive A.s.h.~"

He kept thrusting in and out of her pussy with a groan as he was blown away at the sensation.

Urd grinned as she felt her pussy being thrusted by such a young cock. "He he, you really like my folds, don't you Ash."

"Yeah, they feel great!" he grunted before leaning down and started licking one of her nipples.

Urd giggled before turning to her frozen daughter. "Enjoying the show Iris?"

Iris didn't respond as Ash started feeling his cock twitching inside of Urd's folds.

"Urd! I'm gonna cum!" he warned.

"Then cum Ash!" Urd cried out as Ash's sperm started to flow into her as the excess landed on the ground next to Iris. Something that will greatly confuse her later on, but for now, Urd was milking Ash's staff dry as they remained in the position. "Not...bad for a boy."

Ash panted and laid on top of Urd to catch his breath.

"Well," she said with a cat like grin as a blue triangle appeared on his chest before vanishing. "Looks like we are going to have more fun from now on, Ash."

He nodded before she pressed their lips together again with a moan.

-ten hours (two seconds in real time) later-

"What is that?" Iris said while looking at the puddle of white stuff as Ash and Urd, now dressed, snickered inaudibly at her confusion.

"Should we tell her not to touch it?" whispered Ash with a grin.

"No," Urd smiled. "Let her find out, it's what kids do after all."

Iris grimaced as she touched the liquid and shook it off her finger. "Gross, it's all sticky."

"Um Iris." Cilan said while slightly chuckling. "That's cum."

"Cum?" she looked confused before gagging and reeled her hand back. "GROSS! Where'd it come from!?"

"A male's cock." Urd spoke up with a stone expression. "And with that attitude, you will never grow up and give me grandkids."

"Oh, so now you want grandkids? You said I had to go back to the village!"

"I did," she sighed before gaining a huge cheshire cat grin. "But if you want I could arrange a horny Beartic to 'teach' you."

"AHH!" she jumped and crawled up a tree.

"Oh grow up." Ash called out. "You're more a kid than me and I'm ten years older than you."

"Shut it Ash!"

"Iris Bella Degracon." Urd glared a dark glare similar to a pissed off Giratina. "Stop acting like a baby and be nicer to your friends or I will ground you until you're ninety and in a nursing home!"

Iris shivered seeing the glare and just meekly nodded.

"Good," Urd smiled. "Now let's get back to the village." She then turned to Ash and whispered into his ear. "And let's fuck when we get there Ash~"

He blushed while Iris climbed down the tree.

"And Iris," Urd grinned. "If you accept your punishment like a grown up, I will finally remarry ok?"

"You have a guy in mind already? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I met him just before I came here." She lied while turning her head and quickly winked at Ash before turning back to Iris. "But I will only remarry if you promise to accept the punishment given by the elder and NOT to talk back to either me or her during the 'execution'."

"Alright, I promise."

Urd grinned. "Good, now." She stopped time, with Ash remaining in motion, as she started to walk towards Iris and grabbed her shirt collar before resuming time. "Let's get back to the village."

"What the-! Why are you holding my collar?" asked Iris in surprise and confusion.

"Because the last time I caught you, it took ten hours to retrain you without holding your collar." Urd said. "Plus the other option was hog tie you and dragging you back naked."

Iris blushed. "I wouldn't have come quietly!"

"Yea yea." She sighed while walking towards Ash. "Let's get going before night falls, where all the Snorunts come out and eat little Iris'."

"NOT FUNNY!"

Urd ignored her while thinking. 'I wonder how Iris will feel after I tell her that I might remarry her handsome friend, Ash?'


	109. Chapter 109

List of oneshots

chapter 109

What happens when Ash needs someone to cuddle and help him sleep at night?

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ashy honey, calm down!" Delia said as she held her panicking son.

"I can't mom!" he spoke while struggling against his mom's grip.

"Ash, it'll be alright!" Professor Oak told him.

"No, Pikachuuuuuuu!" He shouted.

Flashback...

Ash and Pikachu had a strong battle against a tough opponent, Pikachu took the worst hit ever and seeing Pikachu not breathing greatly terrified him as he rushed Pikachu to the Pokemon Center!

Right now Ash was in panic and worried about his friend with his mom, Professor Oak, and even Mr. Mime trying to get him to relax.

"Ash, he'll only be in there for 10 Days, and you're allowed 2 visits, it won't be so long."

"But what if something happens? What if he needs me?!"

"Ash, they're professionals, haven't lost a patient yet. I can assure that." Oak said back.

"Right! Now the best thing for you to do is stay at home and wait." spoke his mom while rubbing her son's back.

Ash calmed down and then turned as he cried into his mom's chest.

'Lucky kid.' Thought Oak.

The four of them headed back home with Ash sniffling all the way.

Later that night, Ash couldn't sleep, after he became a trainer, he always had Pikachu to share the bed with him. But without the little mouse to hug, it was pretty empty.

Ash then looked up at his ceiling as he had an idea. "I don't wanna sleep alone." He went to his mom's room. He was about to knock but heard Delia and moaning. "Uh...Plan B." He whispered to himself as he left and went to Oak's laboratory.

He couldn't go in the front door, so he slipped in through an open window. He tiptoed quietly, seeing Tracey snoring on the couch.

'If it's this easy to sneak in, I'm surprised Team Rocket never did this.' He thought before making it to the shelves where his extra Pokemon were.

He looked across some of his and pondered who to try. 'Totodile? Nah he'll bite. Torkoal? Nah I don't want to be a victim of 2nd hand smoking. Ah-ha, Buizel, he's small, furry and cuddly...wow that was very girly, but I don't care, I want a little buddy to share the bed with.' he grabbed the pokeball before hurrying out of the lab.

He slammed the door making Tracey shoot up!

"I'mnotdatingMisty!" Then he fell back to sleep.

Ash hurried back home and ran upstairs. "Buizel." He whispered.

Buizel rubbed his eyes and saw Ash.

"Hi Buizel."

"Bui?" 'Ash?'

"Pikachu is in the Pokemon Center, so I need a little buddy for bed."

"Bui Bui?" 'What does he mean?'

"I just need a face to wake-up to in the morning."

Buizel blushed from the way he worded that. "Bui." 'He just wants a good substitute for Pikachu and he choose me, it's not what you're thinking, now say yes and get in that bed!'

Buizel nodded and climbed into the bed.

"Good night Buizel." Then he went to bed.

Buizel closed his eyes but was very nervous. That's when Ash hugged Buizel and then in reply, he hit Ash with Ice Punch!

"Ack!"

"Bui!" 'Sorry!'

"*Sigh* Return." Then Buizel went into the ball. 'I'll try again tomorrow night.'

(Next day)

Ash's friends came to see how he was doing. He said he won't go on another adventure until Pikachu was out of the Pokemon Center.

Said boy was looking at the other pokeballs.

"Bayleef loves me, it shouldn't be too bad."

Later that night, we see Ash, tied by Bayleef's Vine Whip while she made out with him!

'I was wrong!'

'My dream come true!' she thought while remembering to lick his tongue with her own.

'Tomorrow night, I'll try again!'

Ash picked up Sceptile's pokeball and let him out as he looked around in confusion. "Hey Sceptile."

"Scep?" 'Please don't tell me...okay, calm down Sceptile, you prepared for this day...'

"I kind of need you for something."

"Scep." 'Okay man, let him down smoothly, we're only family and that's i...'

"I need a friend to cuddle with since Pikachu is still in the Pokemon Center, please sleep with me?" asked Ash.

"Scep." He nodded. 'Phew, I was scared for a moment there.'

Both climbed in and got under the covers.

"Alright, goodnight."

"Scep..." Sceptile couldn't sleep, he thought it was awkward. 'Aw-man, hopefully he'll choose someone else tomorrow night.'

Next pokemon he tried was Corphish.

"Ack! My nose!" Corphish pinched Ash's nose.

Night 5, Gible.

"You're not getting a midnight snack!"

Night 6,

"Charizard! You're hogging the sheets!"

Then he blasted Ash's face.

Night 7, Scraggy.

"Dang it Scraggy, if you don't stop head butting me..." *Bonk!* "Okay...Pillow Fight!"

Night 8, Oshawott. Actually, he was very loving to Ash.

Night 9,

Ash tried cuddling with Snivy with said grass type pushing him back away each time.

"Vy!" 'Back up, you may be my trainer, but you're still dumb!'

'Why can't this work!?' Ash then just turned and went to sleep. That's when Snivy hugged Ash with her Vine Whip.

'Just this once.'

Tomorrow, Ash was so excited that Pikachu was coming home tomorrow.

Night 10, Hawlucha was standing on Ash's closet.

"Hawlucha, don't Flying Press the bed..."

Too late, Hawlucha flew at Ash's bed with the Fighting type move that also works as a flying type move. And came crashing down onto it.

"Ash?" Called his mom.

"Yeah?"

"What was that noise?"

"Just a bad nightmare."

"Okay." Then she walked away.

The next day, Ash and Pikachu reunited. Both hugging the other after over a week of being apart. They were so happy that Ash endured a happy shock!

"I missed ya too buddy!" he cried out through the shock.

The 10 Pokemon who kept Ash company nodded as Ash and Pikachu ran home and got their gear ready for another adventure!


	110. Chapter 110

List of oneshots

chapter 110

What if Ruby gained powers just like The Flash?

Series: RWBY and DC

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Atlas lab-

"Hmm." muttered a scientist looking through the data.

"What is it Dawson?" Another scientist asked while looking at some papers titled, _NSP_.

"I think this new data we downloaded is just what we've been looking for."

"How so?"

"It shows the nanobots are moving at a higher rate than our previous tests. And they're managing to stay cool and not overheat like the last few batches."

"I see," she said. "So no internal explosions from this batch?" She then pointed to the 'last batches' which were various animals and some Grimms with their stomachs opened, like they ate a bomb or something.

"Not a single one from what I can tell."

"Good." She looked at the clock. "It's quitting time, want to join me at the bar?"

"Sure thing." he spoke sitting up as both of them walked out of the sliding doors.

After a few minutes, a girl with orange hair came walking into the room before smiling at the contents of the lab. She smelled something good and walked over to the main table.

"Cookies?" She said before grabbing a bag that was on the table and placed them into it. "Um...I can't eat them since I don't have artificial taste buds….ooh I got it! I will gives these to Ruby! She'll love them."

She turned and walked out of the lab while the cookies in the bag glowed slightly.

-next day, Vale city-

We find Ruby walking around in her usual attire, since today's a weekend, and looked around before seeing a familiar robot girl with a bag in her hands walking towards her. "Penny!"

"Hey Ruby." She grinned before hugging her tight. "How's my bestest best friend doing?"

"Good...but...can't breath…" groaned Ruby from the hug.

Penny let go of her and showed her a bag of chocolate chip cookies. "Want some Ruby? I found them at one of the labs."

"Oh! Don't mind if I do." smiled Ruby reaching in and biting into the cookie with a smile. "Freshly baked!"

Penny smiled as Ruby devoured the cookies. All the while the cookies were glowing a faint green glow.

"Ruby?" Penny asked as she saw Ruby's face turn green after eating the cookies. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yup! In fact, I feel like I could go for a jog!"

"What?" Penny asked as Ruby's cells, invisible to the naked eye, started to super charged her body like a super fast race car with nitro. "Ruby you're glowing even more!"

Ruby didn't hear her as the world started getting slower, in her perspective, as she started to glow a bright green as her legs started to speed up as she ran like the Mister Toad on a motor car to nowhere in particular.

Penny blinked and saw Ruby had vanished from her spot. 'What the?'

As Penny was trying to make heads and tails off the situation, Ruby was running so fast that she could even out run several bullets that were being shot at from the police, who were trying to apprehend Roman...again.

Roman laughed as he ducked behind an alley which Ruby spotted before rounding the corner and ran into the alley before she reacted on instinct and started punching him over and over.

"GAH OW GAH OOF!" Roman called out before Ruby ran out of the alley, laying a bloodied Roman on the ground. "Ow…."

The police were surprised and a little confused while Ruby looked from around the corner with wide eyes.

"What the?" Ruby said before finding that well...her hands were vibrating like crazy. And before long she accidentally sent a blast of green lightning at a nearby car, which exploded. "OH MY GOD!"

"Woah! What just happened?!" cried one of the cops pulling out his gun and looking at where the alley was and slowly moved towards it. "Someone in there!?"

"Eep!" Ruby squeaked as she ran out of the alley and all the way back to Beacon in two nano seconds. "Wow! That's was fast….what were in those cookies?"

"Ruby, why are you glowing?" asked Blake walking over with confusion.

"Glowing?" She asked confused as well before looking at her hands. "W-What the hell! I'm a firefly!"

"Easy Ruby, just stay calm and think. Did anything weird happened before?"

Ruby thought and remembered the cookies. "Those cookies! They must have been laced with firefly extract!"

Oh, if only you knew the truth Ruby. Just then Nora appeared behind her and scared her.

"BOO!"

"AH!" She screamed before accidentally sending lightning at her, causing Nora to land on top of Jaune and Coco. "Sorry!"

"Ow.' growned Coco adjusting her sunglasses. "What's the big idea?"

"Um…." Ruby said before seeing a cookie on the ground and ran right to it, which looked like a blur of green to the normal eye. "COOKIE!"

"Ruby wait!" called out Blake.

"Yes?" Ruby asked while next to Blake. "Um? What's everyone looking at? Is it the glow because I'm not a firefly!"

"Um…." Jaune said while confused. "You just disappeared in a green blur."

"Green blur? What green blur? I didn't see a green blur." spoke Ruby with a nervous chuckle.

"It was you." Nora said while annoyed at being blasted with lightning. "And why did you blast me with lightning, and how come it didn't get absorbed by my Semblance?"

"I don't know! First here was Penny, then cookies, then Roman, then zap! And I don't know what's going on anymore!"

"Slow down." Coco said annoyed since she fell ontop of her 'best friend'. 'Calm down.' "And tell us or should I get my weapon to do the talking?"

"Look, Penny and I met, I had a cookie she brought, then the world is going by way too fast for me."

"How fast?" Ren asked. "Sugar crazy fast or Semblance fast?"

"Way faster than either of those."

"So," Blake spoke up. "It's different then normal?" She got her answer in the form of a now speeding blur racing across the courtyard in two nano seconds before seeing Ruby standing next to Coco.

"Hi."

"I'll take that as a yes." spoke Nora.

"AH!" Coco screamed before jumping into Jaune's arms. "Don't do that Ruby!"

"See what I mean? I don't know what happened and why I can do this, but I don't know what to do!"

"Ruby." Yang called out while looking for her sister. "Where are you? You forgot your weapon again."

Instantly Ruby ran over to Yang and grabbed it. "Thanks Yang."

"What the hell!" Yang yelled in shock. "How did?"

"Ruby's a firefly that's extremely fast." Nora summarized. "And she can shoot lighting."

"Nora, how many pancakes did you have today?"

"None? Why?" She asked confused at the question.

"I have been getting her on a diet." Ren explained to the confused hunters in training.

"Nora on a diet from pancakes?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Both said with a serious look in their eyes as Ruby disappeared for a second only to reappear with Cardin in her hands, battered and bloodied.

"Hey."

"Ow…."

"Ruby! What the hell happened?!" cried Yang with wide eyes.

"I don't know!" She said before shooting lighting at Glynda. "Sorry professor!"

"Ah!" Glynda ducked and turned to Ruby. "Miss Rose! What are you doing!"

"...nothing?" She tried to lie only to disappear again and reappeared with Ozpin in her hands. "I mean I was asking Ozpin about cooking classes."

Glynda blinked while Ozpin was set down. "Miss Rose, how did you do that so fast? Usually you're fast, but not this fast."

Ruby sweated before again vanishing and reappearing, this time with Emerald in her hands. "Ask her!"

"Wait what?" She asked confused. "How did I get here?"

"She will explain everything! Bye!" called Ruby before disappearing again.

"...what?" Emerald asked really confused. "Um...did I get kidnapped by a girl with a comic book hero's power of speed?"

"Right now, I don't know what's going on." groaned Yang rubbing her head.

"And her too." Ruby said dropping Weiss off onto the ground before vanishing again.

"What the hell!?" Weiss yelled in shock and embarrassment since Ruby took her while she was taking a shower, good thing Ruby placed a towel around her or it would have been more awkward. "Why am I out without any clothes on!?"

"No idea." Emerald said while Jaune, Coco, Blake and Ren started having light nose bleeds as Nora, Yang, Glynda and Ozpin sighed.

"Well, this is quite the odd occurrence." remarked Ozpin drinking from his mug which he still had.

"Right." Ruby said before putting Penny on Yang's shoulders. "Um...bye!" She then ran off again leaving the robot girl confused.

"What just….did those cookies have nanobots?" Penny thought out loud as the group around her looked at her in shock.

"Nanobots?"

"Yes, tiny robots that can't be seen by the naked eye." Penny said. "And they can make never ending ice cream, hic."

"Why did you hiccup?" asked Ren.

"Hiccup?" She said with a blush. "Is that a type of candy that Ruby likes, hic."

"No, now start talking." spoke Weiss keeping the towel on.

"...I just gave Ruby some chocolate chips and well," she looked flustered. "I kind of found them in a lab in Atlas Labs and thought that father was making some lactose free cookies, hic."

"I think you're lying." spoke Blake.

"I'm not!" She frowned. "Ironwood was spending resources on cookie dough and nanobots lately."

"Well what did those nanobots do to Ruby?"

"I don't know," Penny frowned. "But I did see a file that said NSP on it. I think it meant Nanobot Snack Project?"

"Doubt it, but what'd I like to know is where Ruby went." spoke Nora.

"No idea..oh now I remember! It was Nanobot Speed Project!...oh crap! Not good! Not good at all!" She said now panicking like crazy.

"Why? What does that mean?" asked Coco.

"Those were the new fixed models! And if they are like….crap! They might cause her stomach to explode, like the other prototypes! Hopefully it doesn't happen!" Penny panicked as Yang looked ready to either faint or hit something in the face, multiple times!

"And you didn't tell us this first because?"

"I didn't know at the time!" She said while curling up into a ball. "Please don't explode best friend please!" 'Ruby! I'm sorry!'

"Alright, think. If you were Ruby and could go that fast, where would you go?" spoke up Ren.

"...a cookie factory?" Coco suggested.

"Candy store?" spoke Nora.

"Book store?" Blake asked.

"Weapon shop?" Both Jaune and Weiss asked.

"Mall?" Emerald asked.

"A coffee shop." Ozpin joked, only to get a glare from Glynda. "Or not."

"Maybe the library." Glynda suggested.

Yang thought before getting an idea. "Wait! I know where Ruby's going. She's heading to…"

-later at a random cake shop.-

"A cake shop." Yang grinned as the others anime faltered at the logic.

"Seriously?" Weiss asked, now fully clothed and glared at the blond. "A cake shop?"

"If she doesn't want a cookie, she usually wants some cake."

"CAKE!" A voice yelled out from the shop as various customers ran out in panic, each one screaming about a green ghost eating the cakes.

'This feels familiar.' thought Jaune as Yang walked into the shop.

"Hey guys." Ruby said while finishing her….one hundredth cake. "Who knew running could make one so hungry?"

"Ruby, now that we found you, you need to calm down."

Ruby was about to say something before she held her stomach. "Ooh. I think that last cake had some chilly pepers. Because ow, it's like it's on fire!"

"Oh crap! It's the nanobots!" spoke Coco.

Ruby started to feel her stomach getting hotter and hotter with each passing second. "GAH! My stomach is burning me!"

"Penny! How do we get those things out of her?" Yang turned to the robot girl.

"...just punch her in the gut and the nanobots will be puked out." Penny said while shivering at the concept of puking. "Ugh. Why couldn't it be a simple kiss, hic."

"Why a kiss?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing hic." Penny blushed as Ruby started to feel like her insides were melting.

"GAH! JUST DO IT! I CAN'T LAST MUCH LONGER!" Ruby yelled as the pain increased to the point that her glow changed from green to a dark red color.

"Hang on!" Yang ran over before reeling her fist back and slammed it into Ruby's stomach.

"Gah!" Ruby got out before puking onto the ground as her color returned to normal and the pain subsided. "Yang….that last punch had too much force."

"Sorry, but how's your stomach feeling?"

"It's feeling better but," Ruby hugged Yang. "I need another cookie to help it heal."

"Alright, we'll get you another cookie. But no more cookies from Penny, alright?"

"Sorry." Penny said. "I didn't know and you ate more than the regulated amount of nanobots in an organic body."

"Let's just keep weird science machines out of pastries." spoke Coco.

"I will tell Ironwood that." Penny said before hugging Ruby tight. "I'm sorry, please don't hate me bestest best friend?!"

"Gah….it's alright…..but…..I still….need to….breathe…."

Penny let go. "Sorry I kind of forgot about my own strength."

"Can we go back now?" asked Weiss.

"Sure." Ruby said as they left the shop. But unbeknownst to everyone, a few bits of Ruby's fingers were sparking a little as Ruby walked out with a grin.


	111. Chapter 111

List of oneshots

chapter 111

What if the Grimwood Girls came back to help the gang with a case?

Series: Scooby Doo

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a hot scorching summer in Dover, the capital city of Delaware.

"It is with my great honor, that I open the All You Can Eat Frozen Treat Buffet!" The Master of Ceremonies told them.

The crowd cheered as the man cut the ribbon to the frozen buffet. Everyone was excited to eat till they got brain freeze! A little girl was about to drink her slushie until...

"RAAAAHHHHH!" roared a red anthro dragon melting it and started running around while trashing the place.

The citizens began running for thier lives as they trampled the cast of Frozen dead.

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" roared the dragon spewing out flames as the scene cut to the mystery van.

"Like, I can't wait to eat all of that ice cream, frozen yogurt and shaved ice, then wash it down with milkshakes and slushies!" Said an excited Shaggy.

"Re roo." Said Scooby, just as excited..

"Jinkies, did you know that Dover has it's own monster known as the Dover Demon?" Said Velma.

"Like Velma, please don't ruin what could possibly be the best day ever with demons."

She raised an eyebrow while Shaggy and Scooby started getting spoons and bibs out.

"Yeah Vel, don't be a buzzkill with your demon, because by the looks of it, the citizens are running from a dragon." Replied Fred, nonchalantly.

"DRAGON?!" Screamed Shaggy and Scooby. Both hugged each other and started shaking in fear.

"Jeepers, look out Fred!" Said Daphne as citizens blindly ran at the Mystery Machine.

Fred hit the brake as the van screeched to a halt and they watched the people run away in panic. Then they saw an anthro dragon blast a few flames before it flew away.

"D-D-Dragon!" cried Shaggy.

"Oooooooh...darn it!" Cursed the Mayor.

The gang got out while the mayor sighed in frustration.

"What's wrong sir?" Fred asked.

"It's that dragon! Summer heat would've been a thing of the past if it weren't for that!" he sighed. "He melted every single frozen treat at the buffer and has been wrecking havoc all over town."

"Hmm..." Fred thought. "Gang I think we have another mystery on our hands."

"No ice cream, a dragon, and a hot summer day, can this day get any worse?"

*We interrupt this chapter of the fanfic to bring you this important bulletin.*

"Scrappy Doo and Flim Flam escaped jail and have teamed up with every last Scooby Doo bad guy and have intent of killing Mystery Inc. but that's a chapter for another time."

*Now back to the chapter.*

"Alright gang, let's split up for clues."

"Don't we usually do that at night?" Daphne pointed out.

"Oh, you're right." Fred tapped his chin in thought.

"Why bother? You can't beat a dragon." Said the Mayor's Assistant who just suddenly appeared. "Besides, why enjoy ourselves when we should be focusing on more important things, like getting into even more politics."

"Shut-up Trip."

Said male crossed his arms.

"Now that that, one off incidental character is out of the way, by tonight, I will, have a plan."

"But like, we didn't even go out for clues." spoke Shaggy.

"Yeah, what happened to the investigation?"

"Have you forgotten that the place is on fire?"

"Good point."

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah, my trap! I'll have a plan ready tonight."

But just as he said that, a dark and spooky looking bus stopped at the bus stop.

"L-l-like...what is that?"

That's when monsters stepped out.

"Zoinks, like it's the Wolfman!" Screamed Shaggy.

"Rah! Rit's Rfrankenstien!" Screamed Scooby.

"Jinkies, a phantom!" Shouted Velma.

"Jeepers, it's a mummy!"

"Dang, I still don't have a catchphrase." Said Fred.

"Bleh-heh-heh!"

"Count Dracula?!" Shouted all 5.

"Why are they all here?!"

"What do they want?"

That's when...

"Shaggy, Scooby...Shaggy, Scooby..." They repeated.

The gang turned towards the two who looked pale.

"How do they know your names?" Fred asked.

"Like, I don't know!"

"Don't try to act oblivious. We met you at the halloween party." spoke the mummy.

"H-h-halloween..." Said Shaggy.

"R-r-rarty?" Scooby finished.

"Yes, though vat happened to your rrrrred shirt Shaggy?" Dracula asked him.

"Wait...red shirt...Now I remember!" spoke Shaggy slapping his head. "Sorry, it's been so long my mind went blank for a sec."

"Wait, Shaggy...are you and Scooby friends with these monsters?!" Said an astonished Daphne.

"Yes, like it was during the time we still had 'that one' were given a job as teachers."

"PAUSE!" Shouted Velma.

"Huh? Like what's wrong?"

"No! No! No! No! NO! Absolutely not! Y-y-you 2 were teachers? What would you even teach? How to put the perfect amount of ketchup and chocolate sauce on a spicy turkey, potato chip, carrot, and peanut butter sandwich?!" Velma ranted!

"Like no. We were gym coaches."

"Okay, that I can accept."

"Wait! You 2 were coaches? Eh, I can accept that, you 2 do seem to somehow instantly sweat of your huge bellies every time you get chased by a monster." Said Fred.

"Wait, monsters tried to harm you guys?" Growled Wolfman.

"Who are these bozos who tried hurting our friends?" Said Frankenstein, cracking knuckles.

"Like, relax, they always get sent to the proper authorities once we trap them." he reassured. "But wait. Like, what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, rrrright!" Said Dracula. "Oh Sibella."

"*Whistle* Here Winnie." Called Wolfman.

"Come out Phantasma." Called the Phantom.

"Tanis." Called the mummy.

"ELSA!" Called Frankenstein.

All 5 girls stepped out of the bus. "Hi coach!" they waved to Shaggy.

"Hey gi..." That's when Winnie tackled Scooby.

"Aroooooooo! Hiya there Scooby Doo." She happily greeted.

Scooby smelled something and then went to Wolfman. "Ris rhe rin reat?" Scooby whispered.

"Yes, isn't she growing fast? Ha ha ha ha..."

Scooby was not laughing.

"Okay look, I'm trying to make her stay away from dogs I don't trust, and you're a dog I trust."

Scooby gulped while Winnie nuzzled his head.

"Like, so what's the pleasure of seeing our old students?"

"We need you to babysit them until we get back from a competition!"

"Competition?" Fred asked.

"Yes, the Dracula competition, our purple dracula is gonna show them he's the best."

"Yes, I'll certainly be better than that Dracula who owns a hotel, or Irwin grandfather."

"Like, how long you gonna be gone for?"

"Not long, now farewell!" all of them ran back into the bus before it drove away.

"So, who are these 3 Coach?" Elsa asked.

"Hee hee hee, you're very hot blonde guy." Phantasma told him.

"Like, these are my best pals. Fred, Daphne, and Velma."

"Hi." They all waved, except for Winnie who held on tight to Scooby's back.

"So where's Scrappy?" Asked Sibella.

"...We don't talk about 'that one' these days...ever..."

"What happened here?" asked Tanis looking at the wreckage.

"A dragon." Fred told them.

"That reminds me, how's Matches?"

"He's..." Winnie trailed off.

"He's what?"

"Same with how you feel with Scrappy basically." Explained Tanis.

"Oh."

"Alright gang, due to recent unexpected visits, I think I now have a sure fire way of catching the Dover Dragon."

"What is it?" asked Daphne.

"Everyone, gather around." Then Fred explained the plan. "We all in agreement?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay then, now let's go get ourselves a dragon."

Later that night the dragon was stalking the area. It looked around and chuckled to itself.

That's when it heard screaming and running!

"Aaaaaah, monsters!" Shaggy and Scooby ran past the dragon.

"Hisssss!" Hissed Sibella.

"OoOooOoOoooOOoOOOoO!" moaned Phantasma.

The dragon let out scream before turning and running away. He caught up with Scooby and Shaggy, but that's when in the middle of a hallway, Tanis caught Shaggy and Winnie caught Scooby!

"Like help!" cried Shaggy as Tanis dragged him away.

Then, once they were in the shadows, crunching sounds and red stuff came out. This horrified the dragon before he ran faster! As it turns out, the crushing was ice and the red stuff was syrup for the shaved us.

"Great job Tanis." Shaggy thanked.

"Rood rob Rinnie."

"Thanks Scooby, can I..."

"Ro!"

"Aww."

That's when the dragon stopped as soon as he saw Elsa. He tried to turn and run, but the other 4 were right behind him. Fred, Daphne, and Velma saw from above that he was cornered.

Each one nodded before letting go of the net and letting it fall onto the dragon. That's when Scooby and Shaggy came and held the net down as the girls made thier disappearance to the Mystery Machine.

"Good work gang."

"Now let's see who's under the mask." Said Daphne. She reached down and pulled it off in one move.

"Like, it's the Mayor's assistant!"

"Yeah I did it." he frowned.

"But why ruin so much fun?" Asked Shaggy?

"I grew up with no fun in my life at all, it was always chore this, homework or project that, don't you dare say the word 'dance' in this house or I'll have to wash your mouth out! So if I couldn't have fun, no-one could!"

"Like dude, you could have had all the fun you wanted if you lived in your own place."

"I wanted to drag everyone down with me!"

"And that's why you lost." spoke Fred as the police drove up and took the assistant away.

"I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids, your dang dog, and those 5 little girls!"

"Like...what little girls?" Asked Shaggy, feigning ignorance.

"Those monsters! I saw them!"

"What monsters? You were the only monster in there." Said Daphne.

"You must've been hallucinating from the summer heat." Said Velma.

"Officer, I suggest the straight jacket."

One nodded before they started putting him in the jacket.

"No, they had monster girls, I swear!"

"Ha, they're gonna love this." Said an officer before throwing him into the car, and as the cops drove away, he saw the girls waving by in the Mystery Machine.

"Aahhhh! They're real!"

"Well, that takes care of things."

"Not Quite Fred." Daphne said.

"Yeah, where are we gonna stay till our dads come home?" Asked Winnie before returning to licking Scooby's muzzle.

"Like, you can crash with us."

"Yay!" All 5 cheered, before ripping their clothes off, revealing pajamas.

"I haven't seen girls this excited for a slumber party since well...me." Velma commented.

Then the girls all slept at Shaggy's place, but despite Scooby's protests, Winnie shared the couch with him. Scooby slept with one eye open all night so Winnie wouldn't do anything.

"Scooby Dooby Doo...why did I become the butt monkey of this chapter?"


	112. Chapter 112

List of oneshots

chapter 112

What if Yui and Omni ended up on a world of dino monster girls?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-outside the realities of the Omniverse-

"For the last time Yui." Omni sighed. "We can't just destroy the first Tsundere in existence without causing the other deres to be erased from history as well."

"And I say I can fix that. We just get rid of Tsunderes, then I will write up the rest and everything will be just fine."

"...denied." Omni growled as Yui blew his nose with a tissue. "And that's the end of this discussion."

"Spoil sport." frowned Yui.

As Omni looked at a universe that showed a red head turning into a small doll, Yui crumpled his tissue and flung it into a random universe covered in forests and volcanoes. Something that Omni warned him about TRILLIONS of times not to do!

"So, what do you suggest we do then?" frowned Yui.

"Let's…." Omni said before noticing one of the universes turning red, a sign that something big changed. "Yui. Where's your tissue?"

"I threw it away, why?"

He growled before grabbing his neck. "You just caused another world changer! Just like the Blazblue universe!"

"Gah! Nothing wrong with fanboys going after Ragna!" groaned Yui trying to get his neck free.

"And the Black Beast causing that world to nearly be distorted and changed into a literal time loop of chaos!" Omni growled in anger. "Now you're coming with me to see WHAT you did this time to fuck things over."

"Well if I fuck everything up, then bringing me with will only cause more trouble."

"Even so it's better than leaving you here where GOD knows what's going to happen if you turn every Tsundere world into a Yaoi and bull head man universe." Omni yelled before creating a portal under their feet as they disappeared into the universe.

-universe 1523 X K-T-

Omni let go of Yui's neck as they landed on a tree branch. "Now don't run off or I will leave you in a world covered in Tsundere Lava Golem girls."

"Then I'll make sure a world full of canine human hybrids who are all gay is reserved for you."

Omni glared at him before turning and surveying the land. "Looks like we're in a universe similar to our original world but with no mammals."

"How do you know there isn't just a small amount on the other side of this place?"

"Because," he said pulling out a mammal detector from his cloak. "There are none here. Not a trace of them exist in this universe, only birds, reptiles and insects."

"Sounds like everything is still in a natural and delicate cycle. Can we go now?"

Omni looked around before seeing something shocking. A green haired girl with I cup breasts, a large horn like structure on the back of her head, two huge membrane like wings for arms and sharp talons for feet. "A-A Pteranodon monster girl!? But I thought that Universe 65 JPM had those!?"

"Wow, that's a keeper." remarked Yui before taking a picture with his camera.

"This is serious!" He said in panic. "Your snot just changed the very course of this entire universe!"

"Oh? How so?"

Omni looked at him with a straight face. "Remember the time I caused an army of sumo girls to 'attack' Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Well if this world isn't fully explored then GOD knows what would happen if they start getting more intelligent!" Omni then gave Yui a book titled, _Book of Monster Girls-Jurassic Park edition_.

"And the fact you just happened to have a book for these girls is a coincidence?" Yui raised an eyebrow.

"I wrote about the Jurassic World monster girls, not these!" Omni yelled pointing to the Pteranodon. "They don't have frog dna! And we need to make sure these MGD's don't discover that tissue or the omniverse will be overrun with these girls!"

"MGD?"

"Monster Girl Dinosaurs." Omni deadpanned. "Now let's split up, you head east and I will head west."

"Got it!" he jumped down before running south.

"Yui! That's south not east!" He yelled to the figure.

"I go my own way!" he shouted back.

"Fine but look out for meat eating plants and giant frogs!" He yelled as Omni went west. "God he's just like a teenager...oh wait, he's 1,060,000,000 years old."

That's when he noticed something sniffing him and saw it was the Pteranodon girl looking him over.

"Um….hi?" He said nervously. "I'm not a fish if that's what you're thinking."

She jumped back and hissed. "What are you then?"

"You can talk!" Omni panicked. 'Yui's boogers must have increased this world's inhabitants intelligence to simian levels...fuck.'

"Of course can talk, so can you."

"Right sorry." He blushed. "An I'm….well a um…" 'Damn it how am I going to explain this to a person that has no idea about mammals or other life outside this world?!'

"Are you an insect?"

"No." He frowned. "Do I look like I have wings or compound eyes?"

"No, your skin is very baggy though." she pulled on the hood. "It feels weird."

"It's called cloth and it's kind of like a snake's skin but you need the right material to make it." Omni said before taking off the hood revealing his face to her. "This is my real face. And look, no compound eyes."

She blinked and touched his cheek. "Where are your scales? Do you not have wings?"

"Well technically my 'scales' are softer and maintain my body temperature and no. I don't have wings. Heck I can't fly." 'Unless it's with portals and magic, but not much.'

"Are you a Plesiosaur? T-Rex?"

"No even if I like to swim and no!" Omni sighed. "My arms aren't that small."

"Then what species are you?" she asked with a frown.

"Well….I'm a Human, a kind of two legged lizard, and a interdimensional ghost like entity." 'Well I don't know WHAT we are anymore.'

"Inter-wha?" she tilted her head. "You sound funny."

"That's because I have learned more for about…..64,000,000,000.21 billion years or so." He sighed before walking away. "Well it was nice chatting with you miss, but I have to find something of great importance."

"Is it food?"

"No, it's my companions used tissue with his snot in it."

That's when both spotted a tall flame in the distance which made the girl jump and growl.

"Yui." Omni frowned. "Why did you start a fucking fire in a world with fire fearing MGD's?!"

"What is that?!" spoke the Petrandon looking at him. "Did you bring trouble to my home?"

"No. But Yui…...he's a bit of a no nonsense kind of person that forgets that his actions cause more problems." Omni said before opening a portal releasing….a fish onto his foot. "Damn it why now!"

"Fish!" the dino girl ran over before biting into the fish, while at the same time biting into Omni's foot.

"FUCK!" He yelled in pain before jumping up and down like crazy. "GET OFF! GET OFF!"

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Yui running back over and stopped. "Hey Omni? We might have a problem."

"Like THIS PTERANODON ON MY FOOT!" He yelled pointing to the girl.

"Actually it looks like she's grown on you. Hello." he waved to the girl.

"Hello fire starter." She growled while letting go of Omni's foot.

"Gah that smarts!" He said before pulling off his leg and instantly replaces it with a new one. "Much better."

"Wait, how does she know what fire is?" asked Yui pointing to the girl.

"I told her." Omni said before frowning. "Now why the living HELL WERE YOUR RUNNING!"

"Oh, well just to get this out of the way. I didn't make the fire. I taught another monster girl how to do it." he grinned. "Now they can cook their food."

"Which kind was it?" Omni glared.

Yui pointed behind him with a figure running towards them. It was a huge girl with long claws, blue hair, a G-cup sized breasts, and a small pot belly.

"A Therizinosaurus! A plant eating theropod that has claws that can cut a man in half!" Omni yelled before seeing another MGD coming after it. And it was a MASSIVE girl with a large teeth and two small arms. Her brown hair and EE cups moved as the girl let out a primordial growl at us. "A T-REX! YOU GAVE FIRE TO A MOTHER FUCKING T-REX?!"

"Of course not! I showed the Therizinosaurus how to make a spark to set a small flame, then the T-Rex came by, tried stamping on it, got mad, and tried smashing it with logs, which just made the fire bigger. So in a way, they're the real fire starters."

Omni growled before opening a portal to a water world and caused a torrent of water to stop the fire, miles away, before turning to the MGD's running after us. "Now STOP YOU TWO BAKAS!"

Both blinked before skidding to a stop and looked at them confused.

"Now just stop playing with fire." Omni frowned. "Or I will rip your limbs off and feed them to Yui."

That was the wrong thing to say since the two of them growled and slammed their tails against him and caused him to crash into a tree.

"Ow…..wait breathing?" Omni said before getting lifted up by an even HUGER girl with gray hair, a pair of J cup breasts, and a massive sail on its back. "O-Oh crap! A Spinosaurus MGD!"

"MG-wha?" the T-Rex turned to Yui with confusion.

"It's Monster Girl Dinosaurs!" Omni yelled in a panic as the Spinosaurus looked at him like he was a snack. "NOW HELP ME!"

"Got it!" Yui ran over and moved to her clawed feet before he tried digging a stick in between them.

This earned him a foot stomp to the back as Omni tried everything to get out, even summoning fish….which didn't work.

"Alright...that didn't work." groaned Yui popping his head out and turned to the other MGD's. "Yo! Help us out!"

"Ok!" Yelled the T-Rex before gropping the Pteranodon's breasts as the Therizinosaurus ran towards Yui and licked him.

"Not what I had in mind, but this could work." grinned Yui.

"HOW!" Omni yelled as the Spinosaurus started to move him closer to her mouth. "AAHHH! DON'T EAT ME KIND WOMAN!"

"Oh yeah!" Yui turned to the Therizinosaurus. "Tickle the Spinosaurus' foot!"

Said girl did so only to get kicked into another part of the world.

"JUST HELP YOU YUI SIZED NINCOMPOOP!" Omni yelled in fear.

"Time to get serious." Yui popped his head back under the large foot before it started shaking.

The Spinosaurus looked down in confusion at her foot before placing Omni into her….breasts?

Omni fainted and looked ready to die from fear.

That's when the foot slowly got pushed up as the Spinosaurus lost her balance and fell on her back.

"What the heck?" She yelled in anger. "What are you doing to your queen?!"

"Oh, you're queen? Then it's time to dethrone you!" laughed Yui who was the size of her now.

"Try it you crocodile." She yelled before stopping as she conversed in pain. "Damn it not now!"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

The MGD cried as an unfertilized egg came out of her pussy and landed on the ground with a thud. As this happened Omni woke up.

"What happened?" He looked at Yui. "And why are you so huge? Did you eat a million hot dogs again?"

"No, but she just laid an egg."

"Oh." Omni said before doing a spit take. "WHAT! IT'S THAT TIME NOW!"

"What time are you talking about? Oh! Hold on." Yui reached down and plucked Omni from the girl's breasts. "There we go."

"Thanks." He sighed. "But to answer your question, it's mating season for all Monster girls. It's universal in all worlds….crap."

"Oh? Then why don't they go off and bang some MGD's?"

"Not when they will fuck us until we are dead!" He yelled in fear. "Even gods would die when EVERY MONSTER GIRL fucks them dry!"

"So wait, what happens when they can't find a male?"

"They will start killing each other." He gulped. "It will be mass genocide, and I'm really afraid of both scenarios!"

"Hold on, you said this happens for all monster girls, then how come they still exist? If that's true, then the only reason these ones are still around is because they haven't experienced mating season yet."

"It happened twice. One with the original monster girl world and the other time was this time! I only happens every 3,000,000,000,000.123 years!" Omni said. "And each time it happens the omniverse just does a infinite loop until it's completed. Sometime we can't stay for."

"Wait, they only have sex during that time? That's worst than hell!" cried out Yui in horror.

"No. There are other times but a omniversal one like this, that's the one that WE are in!" Omni said while looking at the various MGD's coming at them. "Fuck! We need to get out of here or we're going to die!"

"Wait, first I must do this." Yui held Omni on the back of his hood and slowly lowered him near the ground with the MGD's getting closer.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Omni yelled as he saw them looking at him like a fresh piece of ham. "YUI GENDERGIS!

"Don't worry." he lifted him back up away from them. "Just messin with ya."

Omni growled before opening a portal….into this world's ocean. "FUCK!"

-ocean-

Both were dripping wet with Yui back to his original form.

"Great. Now we are closer to this world's equivalent to marine reptiles!" Omni growled while kicking the sand.

"Oh come on, it's not like we're gonna meet one at this exact second, right?"

Just then a LARGE girl with W cup breasts, a long fin like tail and black hair jumped out of the water and squashed us.

"GAH! A-A Mosasaurus! You just HAD to jinx us Yui!"

"Aw come on. I'm sure she's friendly."

Said girl grabbed Yui and inserted him into her snatch.

"YUI!"

"I'm alright! It's warm and wet in here! Hey….we should rent some of their snatches like small rooms during winter! We'll be rich!" he spoke through her flesh.

"He's annoying right?" The girl said annoyed.

"Sometimes, but still he's a good friend." He sighed. "Half of the time."

"Hey, wonder what happens if I do this?" Yui started rubbing the inner walls of the girl.

This caused the Mosasaurus to gasp before returning to the water.

"Oh god! Yui!" Omni yelled. "I forgot he can't swim!" he ran into the water with the Mosasaurus moaning.

Omni opened a portal to a certain exorcist's world and summoned a few blasts of a pyramid shaped cannon right at the Mosasaurus snatch, and releasing Yui from her before putting an air bubble around his head. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but I almost had her." he pouted.

"And any sooner you would have been dead like Sonic without a shield." Omni deadpanned.

"Well now what? Were we looking for something? I forgot."

"Your tissue." He said before spying it….inside a cave full of monster girl sharks of the prehistoric kind. "Crap. Not good and I didn't bring my Batman Shark repellent."

"Oh this is easy. We just swim over and use our smooth words, and they'll let us in."

"Remember the last time we tried that?" He frowned. "We had a female humanized Jaws after us for TWENTY YEARS!

"Who doesn't like a female shark after them?"

"Me." He said before grabbing Yui. "Now listen up. Let's distract them with some meat then grab the tissue and LEAVE!"

"Alright, but what kind of meat?"

Omni took out a blade and cut off Yui's head. "Your body. Don't worry I'll reattach your head later."

"You better."

Omni sighed as the Sharks came at the body as the two swam towards the cave. "Ok now don't jinx it Yui."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yui." He growled while picking up the tissue….before a familiar person popped up. The Mosasaurs and the Sharks, who just finished eating Yui's body. "...oops?"

"Good job Omni, way to jinx us."

"I didn't jinx us!" He yelled before portaling out of the ocean and landed on….the Spinosaurus' back. "Retract that last line."

She growled before grabbing both of them in her claws.

"Um….hi miss queen?" Omni sweated. "Nice s-seeing you again."

"Yo! Lookin fine!"

Omni gulped before portaling out with Yui, the Spinosaurus and….a hiding T-Rex out of this universe.

-realms outside the omniverse-

"Well, that ended well." grinned Yui with his head floating around.

"Not really." Omni gulped seeing the two MGD's looking at them with….lust. "Because now we need to run!"

"Oh sure, let me just use the legs I don't have." deadpanned Yui.

"Right….." He said before running like the devil out of there with the girls chasing them. "AAAHHHHH!"

Yui blinked as the T-Rex grabbed his head with a lustful smirk.

"Crap!" Omni yelled before the Spinosaurus came closer to them. "If we don't make it I….I used your toothbrush to clean my toilet!"

"What!" yelled Yui with a glare as the T-Rex licked his cheek.

"Sorry!" He blushed before getting licked by the Spinosaurus before finally going bonkers. "**STOP THIS YOU OVERGROWN, BIG CHESTED LIZARDS!**"

That just made them try even harder.

Omni's shape changed from human into an Indominus Rex/Lovecraftian horror/Demonic Dragon/Fire Demon mix as it towered over them. "**NOW STOP OR I WILL BREAK YOUR MINDS AND SEND YOU INTO MY STOMACH!**"

Both the girls reeled back and hugged each other while whimpering.

"**Now tell me WHY DID YOU TWO START ATTACKING US AND THEN TRYING TO FUCK US LIKE TSUNDERE MONSTERS!**" He yelled as he started getting bigger till he looked like a pissed off Cthulhu.

"Easy there dude." spoke Yui.

Omni glared before shrinking down to normal size. "Now just tell us why and I won't start that again, ok?"

"Well, it was because this one showed us something nice." spoke the T-Rex pointing to Yui.

"And you?" Omni asked the still shaking Spinosaurus. "What's your reason besides being a pissed off queen?"

"I...saw you as mate material."

Omni blushed. "W-What?! But we just met...and you tried to eat me too!"

"That showed I thought you were food."

He frowned. "Do that again and I will turn back into that creature again." He empathized it by changing his right arm into a massive claw/tentacle with eyes looking at the girl with hate.

She nodded in fear while the T-Rex hugged Yui's head to her chest.

"Oh right the body." Omni realized as he summoned a new body, a futa one, out of a portal. "Here you go Yui-fu-chan." He laughed.

"Either give me a male body, or I use this one to fuck you up the ass."

Omni paled before that body disappeared as a cat's body appeared. "Better Yui no Neko?"

"Male human body, or else these claws take the part that makes you a man."

"Ok ok!"he yelled as Yui's original body popped up….but it was smaller and fatter than the last one. "Oops. Wrong universe."

"Omni."

"Eep!" He cried as Yui's real body popped up. "Sorry!"

"Better, now excuse us." he lead the T-Rex away. Not noticing that he had a massive ass.

"So…" Omni said while turning to the Spinosaurus. "What should we do?"

"Mate."

"...ok but don't cry when I cause you to get bigger in more ways than one~" Omni grinned as they walked away.

"Bow chicka bow wow!" called Yui.

"Yea yea sumo ass!" Omni laughed as Yui realized he did have a huge ass.

"OMNI!"


	113. Chapter 113

List of oneshots

chapter 113

What if a new battle chip caused Megaman to be a girl with an interesting twist?

Series: Megaman Nt Warrior

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lan grinned as he roller bladed down the street with excitement.

"Lan calm down." Spoke Megaman from his PET. "It's not like that get one get all sale isn't going to end if you don't make it."

"I can't help it Megaman. The idea of new battle chips is making me pumped to get some and try them out." he looked up and spotted the shop.

"Just watch out for traffic!"

Lan scrambled and started losing his balance as he grabbed the street lamp before going across the sidewalk with numerous cars driving by.

"And he sticks the landing!" Megaman grinned holding up a 7.5 score card.

"Oh ha ha." sweatdropped Lan who regained his balance and waited for the cars to stop before he resumed heading to the shop.

"Wow." Megaman said in surprise. "There's a lot of people here today. And some of them are eyeing you, especially the lady's." He joked.

Lan blushed and waited in line which extended out of the shop and slowly moved ahead as the line slowly dwindled, which took a while.

"I'm bored." groaned Lan.

"Same." Megaman sighed. "It's even slower than the school cafeteria on hotdog day."

"Please don't mention food, I won't make it." Lan sighed holding his stomach. "I wish I had breakfast."

"I told you Lan. But NO you had to run here in your pajamas. Well at least you realized it or these people would be laughing at your bunny slipper pj's." Megaman laughed.

Lan glared at his Navi before noticing the person in front of him walk out with their purchase and realized it was his turn finally.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I would like all of your battle chips." Lan spoke.

"Sorry Lan, but all we have left is one battle chip, but luckily it's from the new shipment we got earlier." smiled Higsby reaching under the counter and pulling out the chip. Which looked like a USB chip with a pink coating and a heart on it.

"What's that?" Megaman asked confused at the design of the chip.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. When I saw it in the box, there wasn't any details about it. All I found was a name. Apparently it's called the GB chip, but that's it."

"GB?"

"I'm as surprised as you. Luckily it seems to be the only one since I tried looking for it online. Normally I'd keep something like this, but a battle chip with no info is pretty much useless. Wanna buy it?"

"Sure!" Lan yelled while grabbing the chip and leaving the money on the counter as he started walking out of the store.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Lan?"

"Well if it's really one of a kind, that's gotta mean it's really good." grinned Lan. "I can't wait to try it out."

"Just wait a second!" Megaman yelled. "What if it's a Dark Chip?! Or worse a virus! We need to test it-"

"And we will when we get home." Lan interrupted roller blading to his house with vigor.

"Lan!" Yelled the Navi as Lan got home and into his room. "Let's just wait a second here. That chip might have a virus in it!"

Lan sighed and looked at his friend. "Alright, I'll run a test on it just to make sure, alright?"

"Ok but who's the test subject?"

"No one, remember that new program I downloaded that helps scan battle chips?"

"Oh, ok test it out then." relented Megaman.

Lan put the chip in the slot for his computer and activated the program before sitting back to wait.

As the program activated, it showed a Navi turning into a giant and squashing a Metaur into data. Oh how miss reading. He he he. Plus the program is corrupted as well.

"Looks good." replied Lan pulling it out and picking up the PET. "Ready to try it?"

"Yes….somewhat." Megaman sighed while feeling a cold chill. 'What the?'

"Alright then, GB battle chip in, download!" Lan pushed the chip into the port.

"Um. Lan nothing happened." Megaman said before feeling his entire being getting rewritten. "GAH! What the hell! My body…"

"Megaman! What's wrong?" asked Lan in concern seeing his friend grip his body and grimace in pain.

Megaman cried in pain as his body started to slim down as his hair grew longer and his face became more feminine. He also started to get a wider ass and a set of breasts that were bigger than Roll's yet smaller than Princess Prides'. Her body grew taller to around Clyde's height while the black spiky hair extended out down past her back and looked more wavy while her hands turned into regular looking human hands while a blue fingerless glove covered both while she had pink nail polish with similar lip gloss and her boots turned into high-heeled boots. Her armor also started to shrink as it became more streamlined as a long skirt appeared that extended to her knees.

Lan's eyes looked ready to pop out of their skull as the navi stopped groaning and noticed Lan's expression.

"Um? What's wrong?" She asked with a voice that sounded like a mix between Pride's and Roll's. "I didn't grow a tail or two heads right?"

"M...M…..Megaman?"

"That's me." She deadpanned. "And why are you blushing?"

"Um...you sure you feel alright? Nothing out of place?"

"Yea. Although my chest feels heavy for some reason." She said with confusion. That's when she looked down and dropped her jaw with wide eyes. "OH MY GOD! I'M A CHICK!" She yelled before groping herself. "Soft…"

"Megaman! S-Stop that!" cried Lan with a blush.

"Um right!" She blushed. "Now what? I can't battle like this! Everyone is going to laugh!"

"Well, maybe you can still fight. I mean, besides your...change, anything else feel out of place?"

Megaman...um I mean Megawoman checked and found that she could still fight. Even if the color choice of her blades were bright greenish pink. "Everything seems functional Lan."

"Alright, let's really test it out. Go out and see if you can find some viruses."

"Fine." She sighed as Lan jacked the PET to his computer and sent her into the Net.

-Net City-

Megawoman appeared in the digital city and saw she was in a less populated area and stuck close to the alleys to keep out of sight while seeing if there were any viruses nearby.

"Met?" Spoke a normal Mettaur as it walked behind her.

She turned at hearing the virus and brought out her sword.

Seeing the weapon made the virus bring out its pickaxe to fight back, but got a clear look at the netnavi and its eyes widened before dropping its weapon.

"What the?" Megawoman said confused.

"MET!" It cried out before jumping on her and hugging her, somehow, as its eyes turned into hearts.

"Wha!" she jumped as the virus nuzzled against her and she felt embarrassed. "Um, alright. This just got weird."

"Met."

"Met."

"Met." Cried a few hundred Mettaurs as they popped out from the ground before jumping onto Megawoman with the same heart eyes.

"Hey, stop that!" she cried out while trying to push some off before seeing more viruses appear and walk over before joining the fray and tried hugging her or cuddle against her.

"Spread Shot!" Yelled a voice as a blast of bullets destroyed most of the viruses. "Hurry up lady guts guts!"

'Oh no, not him!' she thought turning her head to see Gutsman trying to swat the viruses away with some snapping out of their stupor and charging at the netnavi.

"Wide Slash." Spoke two more voices, one a male and the other a female, as a long green slash of energy cut the virus off of Megawoman sans a Mettaur who was on her head shaking and had an arrow on its hardhat.

Megawoman looked to see Roll and Clyde land with Roll walking over to her with concern.

"Are you ok madam?" Clyde asked.

"Yea. Did they hurt you?" Roll asked while preparing a healing program.

"Uh...no. I'm fine." she replied. 'Looks like they don't recognize me.'

"Hey you guts." Gutsman called out. "Doesn't that woman look like Megaman?"

Roll blinked and looked closer before her eyes widened. "Woah, you really do look like him. Do you know him by chance?"

"Uh….." before she could reply, several more viruses popped up such as Shrimpies, Spikies, more Mettaurs, and even a swarm of Scuttzers, all of whom surrounded her and glared at the three netnavis.

They then looked at Megawoman and blushed before cheering for her. "MET!"

"SPIZ!"

"SHIM!"

"SCUTT!"

She blinked and realized the Mettaur on her head before picking him up as he gave her an eye smile.

"Looks like we missed some." frowned Roll.

"Wait! I don't think they meant any harm!" spoke up Megawoman holding a hand up.

"What do you mean?" Clyde asked.

"Well, I came here looking for viruses, here they are, but they aren't hurting anyone." she replied while reaching down and rubbing a Spikey's head as it let out a growl like a dog.

"Huh?" Roll said while taking a closer look at Megawoman. "Are you Megaman's sister by chance?"

"Uh, yes! I'm Megawoman." she fibbed. 'Hopefully they don't find out the truth, at least until I have a good excuse.'

"Oh?" Gutsman said. "Looks like he neglected to tell us he had a hot sister guts."

Megawoman shivered while the viruses started lifting her up and started carrying her away with the Mettaur on her lap.

"Met." The arrow headed virus purred. "Met met."

"Uh, I guess I'll see you guys later." she called back as they carried her like a queen down the street as others noticed. 'Oh why me?'

"Hey is that a queen?"

"Wow she's hot!"

"Marry me!"

"No me!" They cried out in masses as the virus carried her to the edges of the net and towards the undernet gates.

"Uh, guys? Maybe you could stop?" suggested Megawoman as she tried climbing off the viruses.

They held their ground and Megawoman tight as they entered the gates and reappeared in….a golden palace?

"What the? I don't remember that being there."

"Met." The Mettaur called out pointing to the gold covered throne which had a crown of diamonds and a scepter of amber near it. "Met Met. Queen met!"

Slowly the viruses let her off on her feet as she stood up and saw them nod to the throne.

Megawoman looked at the throne with mixed emotions before walking up and sitting on the throne as the virus placed the crown on ther head and the scepter in her left hand. She looked at the crowd and slowly sat on the throne before they all burst out in applause.

"Met! Long live the queen met!" The virus cried out before bowing to the now Queen Megawoman.

"Wow, wonder what Lan's reaction is gonna be."

-Back in Lan's room-

Said boy waited for a long time before seeing his PET light up, with the screen now a gold color instead of the regular green hue. And that's when he saw Megawoman reappear with a smile.

"Hey Lan." She grinned as she showed off her crown. "Looks like being a woman is more rewarding."

"Met!" The arrow Mettaur said while jumping onto the screen along with several other virus who had happy expressions plastered on their faces.

"What the-! Megaman! Er, Megawoman, why are there viruses in the PET?" he asked completely shocked.

"Oh that." She chuckled. "Apparently they liked me so much that now I'm their queen."

"Met met!"

Lan was utterly baffled while seeing more viruses jumped on the screen to where he could barely see anything. "Wait, you're….their queen? How did that happen?"

"Well they dragged me to the undernet which lead me to a gold palace which had a throne." She said. "So that's what happened." she got some of the viruses off so she could see clearly. "And I think I might stay a woman…..just a little longer."

"Met." The Mettaur said with a depressed look. "Met…."

"I don't think it wants that Megawoman." Lan chuckled. "I think they might have a crush on you."

"What?!" Megawoman blushed as they looked away with blushes of their own. "Wow….I have a fan club."

And to further prove the point, several Spikey's walked by with a banner with her face on it with several Mettaurs wearing headbands with her name on them.

"Have fun Queen Megawoman." Lan chuckled before seeing a Mettaur with his name on its headband. 'Oh crap it's spreading!'

"Just don't tell anyone what happened." pleaded Megawoman with a nervous sweatdrop.

"I won't." Lan said while crossing his fingers. "I promise."

"Well if you need me, I'll be with my...fan club." she got out while some of the viruses started fanning her.

"Ok." Lan said before the screen turned off. "He he. I wonder who I should tell first?"


	114. Chapter 114

List of oneshots

chapter 114

What if Ichigo found a genie?

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ichigo's room-

We find an orange haired teen rummaging through some boxes, looking for some medical supplies and old books to sell for his father's garage sale. And so far he didn't find much stuff worth a lot of value. Just a broken pocket watch, a katana with rust, a dead mouse….eew, and the like.

"Damn, you figured there'd be some stuff in here." he sighed rubbing his head.

Just then Ichigo found something in an old box, a bronze lamp of Arabic design with a solid green emerald on the top. It was so covered in dust that it looked like something from an ancient tomb….or something that came out from under his father's bed.

"Hmm, not bad." he reached out and picked it up while looking it over. "Just a little clean up and it could catch someone's eye." He then noticed an inscription engraved on it. "What's this?"

As Ichigo rubbed the dust off, the lamb shuttered and moved sporadically as Ichigo dropped it to the ground. As he looked on in shock a pink smoke came out the funnel as a raven haired girl with pink Arabian clothes appeared.

"Ugh. Stupid lamp, I think it dislocated a vertebra." The girl grunted before trusting her head 360 degrees. "Ah. Much better."

"W-What the hell are you?!" cried out Ichigo scrambling away from her.

"What a rude boy." She glared at Ichigo. "And for your information I'm a genie."

Ichigo blinked before frowning and standing up. "Genie? Really?"

"I just came out of a fucking lamp!" She yelled. "Isn't that enough proof for you camel headed brat!"

"Hey! Don't go pulling that genie shit midget!" he shouted picking her up. "How'd you get in here anyway?!"

"Oi! Let me go!" She growled. "And you just saw you orange haired camel ass!"

"Tell me who you are and why you're here and I'll gladly put you down."

"I came out of the lamp you idiot!" She grumbled. "And my names Rukia, genie of the lamp and mistress of the frozen desert winds."

Ichigo blinked while he started giving her a noogie.

"Hey!" She yelled before turning into mist and rematerialized behind him and gave him a choke hold to the neck. "How dare you give me a noogie, master."

"Gah!" he gasped out in shock and tried prying her arms off him while stumbling back. "Get off me midget!"

"Not till you admit I'm a genie!" She yelled. "And I'm not a midget, you camel dunged brat!"

"Ah! Alright, alright! You're a genie." he cried out feeling her grip tighten.

Rukia sighed before letting him go. "Next time you do that, I will NOT let go master."

"Alright, so you're a real genie." he rubbed his chin. "I figured you guys were just made up."

"That's just false." She said while sitting on the bed, with her wisp like lower body touching the floor. "We are very much real, and so is magic and miracles….even if you humans forgot."

"So if that's the case, you're suppose to grant me wishes, right?"

"Yes and unlike what your legends tell you, we genies can grant nine wishes, not three."

Ichigo grinned. "Alright, then I already got a wish. I wish you wouldn't get pissed if I call you midget."

"Won't work." Rukia frowned. "I can't change a person's free will, same goes to raising the dead, killing someone, and making someone fall in love."

"Fine." he held his head and drummed his fingers on his chin in thought. "Alright, something easy. I wish I had a plate of dango."

"As you wish master." She said before a plate of uncooked dango landed on his lap. "There you go."

"Um, this is uncooked."

"You never wished if you wanted cooked dango foolish master." Rukia chuckled. "Eight wishes left."

Ichigo grumbled. "Fine, but I have no idea what to wish for."

"Well then," Rukia sighed. "I guess I can sleep on this bed for tonight."

Ichigo frowned as she laid on the bed and tapped his head. "I got it! I wish I could come up with an idea on what to wish for."

"As you wish." She said as a post-it note landed on Ichigo's forehead. "Seven wishes left."

Ichigo took it off and looked it over. It read, '_I wish for the power to protect my friends and family._' in bold and italicized English.

"Well?" Rukia asked while looking out the window. "Anything...oh! A bunny rabbit, and it's huge!"

"Alright, I wish for the power to protect my friends and family."

"As you wish master." She said as Ichigo felt new strength in his body as his body became covered in ancient Arabian armor with a huge sword appearing on his back. "Now you're a protector, Sir Camel Ass. Six wishes left."

"Why do you call me Camel ass?" Ichigo glared.

"Because your hair resembles one." Rukia grinned. "Now your wish, or are you willing to have a beautiful girl sleep next to you for the next few weeks?"

He felt his eye twitch. "Narcissistic aren't ya?"

"Not really but I am cute right?" She asked while looking at a magazine on the bed. "Wow! You really like black haired woman."

He blushed and stamped over before taking the magazine. "Look, how do I put this stuff away? I'm not sleeping in it."

"Oh? You just will it away." She said while turning her right hand into mist and grabbed the magazine out of his hands before returning back to the main body. "And personally I think it's an interesting read, master."

He sighed and focused hard. As he thought hard the armor vanished like mist as well as the sword.

"Now master, I want you to rub my back. If you don't mind being a butt monkey." Rukia chuckled while laying on her stomach.

"Either drop the camel ass nickname or I'll give you a deep tissue massage." he growled cracking his knuckles.

"Oh? You want to go that far?" She teased as Ichigo blushed at the implication. "How bold of you master."

"Just try not to snore." he frowned climbing under the sheets.

"I don't snore." She frowned before unexpectedly hugging Ichigo before falling asleep.

'Damn midget.'

-morning-

"IIIICCCHHIIIGGGOOOO!" Yelled a man as he kicked the door open.

Acting on instinct Ichigo sat up in time to grab his father's leg before flipping him and sending him out the window.

"Mmm…" Rukia grumbled as she slowly sat up. "What was that master? A demon camel?"

"No, my dad." he sighed rubbing his eyes. "Looks like it's morning."

"Oh." She snickered. "So what's for breakfast master?"

"I don't know yet." he replied getting up and heading out his room.

"Well I'm in the mood for horse meat." Rukia said while floating next to Ichigo. "With mustard."

"Don't float." he frowned. "You'll freak my family out. And we don't eat horse meat."

"Fine." She sighed before her lower body changed into a set of legs. "But do you have anything edible?"

"Well yeah." he rolled his eyes as they reached downstairs and he saw his sisters at the table before he realized something and pushed Rukia back away out of the room.

"Hey what was that for master!"

"I just realized we don't have a story to explain why you're in my house." he groaned. "If my family sees you, I don't wanna even think about it."

"Oh that." Rukia said before magily changing her clothes into that of a typical teen with a white t-shirt and blue jeans. "It's a small trifle for a genie like myself."

"That doesn't help with explaining why you're here." he sweatdropped.

"Just say I'm the new….maid." She blushed a little. "If that's fine with you master camel."

"Better than nothing." he groaned before they walked back towards the kitchen. "Morning you two."

"Morning Ichigo." Karin said while eating her eggs. "Oh and who's this?"

"This is Rukia, she's our new...maid."

"Pleasure to meet you." Rukia bowed. "I look forward to doing everything I can to make sure your family is taken care of."

"Ok…" Karin said before chuckling a little. "Looks like Ichigo's getting luck with the ladies, right Yuzu?"

"Oh! I didn't know Ichi-nii had a girlfriend." smiled Yuzu.

"Girlfriend?" Rukia whispered into Ichigo's ear. "What's that? A new slang for belly dancer girl?"

"No, it means a….relationship."

"Like lovers or just friends?" Rukia asked with interest.

"Lovers." he replied with a blush.

Rukia blushed hearing that. "I-I see master…"

Isshin entered that moment and spotted the girl. "Oh, hello there. Who are you?"

"Rukia and currently master Ichigo's maid." She bowed. "Pleasure to meet you mister camel."

Isshin was confused by the name but picked up what she said. "Wait, maid? Why would we need a maid?"

"Because," Rukia said before using her powers to conjure up some huge spiders. "Your home is filthy. And I kind of need the job or I will be sent back to my country." She made crocodile tears as she said that.

Ichigo panicked seeing the spiders. 'She just used magic in front of them! They won't buy this at all!'

"And master said that I could do this to you." She chucked before belly dancing for everyone in the room. "It's my own style."

Ichigo face palmed while already imagining what his family's expressions must be.

"Wow!" Yuzu cried out. "It's so cool!"

"And very fluent." Karin grinned with a thumbs up.

"Thanks it took me years to do this." Rukia smiled as she continued to belly dance.

Ichigo looked and was stunned before seeing some of the spiders hiss and backed up. "R-Rukia! The spiders!"

"What spiders?" Rukia said as the spiders crawled away and vanished into smoke. "I don't see any master."

Ichigo deadpanned. "You gonna do that again in the future?"

"Belly dancing?" She feigned obliviousness. "And here I thought you liked it master Ichigo?"

"No the spi-forget it." he sighed before walking over and sat down for breakfast.

"Master." Rukia asked while ceasing her dance and sat on a chair next to him. "Is there anything you 'wish' for?"

Ichigo blinked and closed his eyes. "Not really."

"I see." She sighed. "So? What should I do master?"

'Hmmm, what else could be done?'

"Ichi-nii?" Yuzu called out. "Are you feeling ok? You look kind of red."

"Must be because of Ichigo's girlfriend giving us a cute dance." Karin chuckled while giving Rukia a thumbs up. "Keep it up."

"I will mistress." she nodded with a smile.

"Mmmm…..mistress I like it."

"Rukia-chan? Can you accompany Ichi-nii to school today?" Yuzu asked with a small smile.

"Sure." Rukia grinned. "Plus master told me that I could accompany him today."

"No I didn't." frowned Ichigo.

"Yes you did." She said with a lone crocodile tear. "Y-You promised master."

"Ichigo! I believe taking Rukia to school is a great idea." spoke his father.

"Yea! And maybe you two could kiss." Teased Karin. "Or do you want to-"

"Karin! That's a rude topic to discuss at the table!" Blushed Yuzu.

"Spoilsport."

"Master?" Rukia asked while moving closer to Ichigo's ear. "Take me with you or I will just make all your clothes disappear."

"I wish you wouldn't." he whispered back.

"Free will remember. Can't wish that silly camel master."

"Then I wish you couldn't leave the house." he smirked.

"As you wish master." Rukia whispered. "And now I can't leave this house, ever. Stupid camel haired master…."

He looked at her frown and sighed. "Fine, let me fix that. I wish you couldn't leave the house to go to school, but can go anywhere else you want."

"As you wish master. And you have four wishes left. Choose wisely."

He nodded before standing up. "I'll be heading out."

"Later Ichigo/Ichi-nii!"

"Have a safe trip master." Rukia called out as Ichigo walked out the door and closed it. "...does anyone have any camel milk?"

-five hours later-

Ichigo sighed as he opened the front door and was surprised to see Rukia watching a Tv show about bunnies. "Have you been watching that all day?"

"Oh, just cleaning, making sure your camel of a father dusted his collection of pictures, and also found your magazines." Rukia said while pointing to a stack of magazines with a note reading, _For references_, on top. "How was your day master?"

"Fine, but if you're gonna be our maid, shouldn't YOU be doing the dusting?"

"Yes but your father insisted on it." Rukia spoke up while turning around. "Now, any wishes, master?"

"Nah, nothing really major came up."

"Really? Because Karin has been telling me about a boy named Uryu who was being a pain in the ass for the last few months."

He frowned and sighed. "A little, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"So turning him into a iguana won't solve it?" Rukia asked with a slight grin on her face. "Or maybe a camel?"

"You've got a weird obsession with camels."

"And you have a weird obsession with black haired girl." Countered the genie. "Now about your wishes."

"Fine! I wish Uryu would feel humiliated, happy?"

"As you wish master." Rukia grinned before snapping her fingers as the Tv changed channels to a news station where Uryu was seen being arrested for stealing underwear while dressed in a pink bunny suit. "Does that work for you?"

He blinked and smirked as Uryu tried to say he was innocent which got him a baton to the head.

"Oh and you have three wishes left." Rukia snickered as the Tv turned off. "So make sure they count."

"Hmm…."

"Ichi-nii." Yuzu called out. "Someone named Uryu is calling."

Ichigo stifled a snicker as he walked over and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Uryu yelled out. "I'm innocent!"

"Sorry, who is this?" grinned Ichigo trying to keep from laughing.

"It's me, Uryu!" He yelled. "Now pay my bail please! I think my cell mate is looking at me strangely."

"Don't worry, I'll be over there as soon as-hold on, I'm getting another call. Gotta take it."

"Hey don't-"

"Hey Ichigo-kun." Spoke a familiar voice.

"Hey Orihime." he greeted. "What's up?"

"Well just wanted to call about something." She sighed. "I just lost my wallet and since you're good at finding things…"

"You need me to find it."

"Yes, if you don't mind Ichigo-kun?" Orihime said while Rukia listened on with interest and...jealousy?

'I wonder who this woman is.' Thought Rukia as Ichigo answered 'yes'.

"Thank you Ichigo-kun!"

He nodded and looked at Rukia. "I wish Orihime could find her wallet."

"As you wish master." She said before a cry of happiness came from the phone. "I also gave her something special, master of two wishes." 'Hope she likes exploding paper currency and hair eating coins...he he he.'

Ichigo rubbed his chin before snapping his fingers. "Got it! I wish my family was financially stable for the rest of their lives."

"As you wish." She bowed as ten huge bags of gold landed on the ground. "One wish left and…" She looked down.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"It's just I kind of like being out of that lamp, yet when you wish one last time...I will be returning into said lamp till my next master comes along….sigh." Rukia looked melancholy as she layed on the couch.

Ichigo frowned. "Well isn't it comfy in that lamp? I mean with your powers you could make it however you wanted."

"I can't. It's too small and genie proof!" She grumbled. "Plus I always wanted to see the world, maybe find a friend...meh who am I kidding, it's not like my camel ass of a master would wish such a thing."

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch before walking over and pinching her cheek. "And that name is getting really old."

"Ow!" Rukia yelped. "Master stop that! Or do you want another neck choke?"

"Then stop calling me that."

"Fine master…." She sighed as Ichigo let go of her cheek. "Your final wish…?"

"First off, you still keep calling me the wrong thing. My name's Ichigo, not master."

"But you're my master."

He smiled and shook his head. "Not anymore, because I wish you were free to use your magic and all abilities without restraint and be free from the lamp so you can live your life the way you want to."

Rukia gasped before feeling her connection to the lamp break. "...I'm free...I'm really free…"

"Now you can call me by my name, midget." he joked.

"It's Rukia." She glared. "And thank you Ichigo, you're a kind master and...maybe friend?"

He smirked and patted her head. "Don't call me camel ass and you got it."

"Yes." She smiled before hugging him with an air of gratitude and happiness. "Thank you."

Ichigo hugged her back just as his father came walking back home and entered.

"Aw, my son is hugging his girlfriend." He smiled as tears of joy ran down his face.

"Way to go!" Karin called out.

"Ichi-nii has a girlfriend!" cheered Yuzu.

Ichigo and Rukia both blushed red hearing the praises and separated from the hug.

"...master?" Rukia asked while in her maid act. "Is there anything I could do now?"

"Well you can stay here and keep pretending, but other than that you can do whatever you want really."

Rukia smiled. "Then I know what to do." She then hugged him again while causing a small mouse to crawl into Isshin's pants leg.

"Huh? W-Wha! Get it out!" screamed Isshin jumping around to try and get the mouse out.

Rukia snickered as more mice crawled into the pants and started nipping at him. 'Ruin a good moment, well hope you like being a human mouse dancer. He he.'


	115. Chapter 115

List of oneshots

chapter 115

What if the Zillo Beast had a little change and tried to help the Jedi

Series: Star Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Coruscant, hidden laboratory-

Inside a dark lab is where a reinforced cage was with several force fields around it with steel chains keeping it to the ground with several bars in front of the window into it.

"**Ghaa!**" Screamed a primordial yell that sounded like a huge titan. A titan in pain that is. "**GRAHAA!**"

Footsteps were heard as the creature inside narrowed its eyes.

"So how is this creature fairing?" Asked an old man in robes as he walked closer to the cage.

"So far the anger seems to have increased, but it's strength has diminished greatly." replied the scientist beside him.

"Good." He grinned. "How soon can we acquire the creature's scales for armor manufacturing for the clones?"

"Well the diminish of size and strength also lead to a smaller amount of scales, but if we're cautious, we can knock it out or kill it, and then take the scales off. Then it's only a matter of looking them over and doing several tests to try and copy the allow from them. But how long it would take is hard to say at this point."

"I see." The man frowned. "Well do whatever it takes, this war needs results." He then smirked as the creature saw his eyes flicker a pure dark yellow for a second.

"**GHRAAA!**" It yelled in hate and pure rage as a huge needle with a green and pink substance was placed into one of its soft spots.

"The team will get to work as soon as we can chancellor." replied the scientist as the growl slowly went silent.

"Good," he said while walking away from the cage. "I leave this up to you."

The scientist nodded and checked the stats as the creature in the cage started to feel a burning sensation in its body.

"Professor!" Called out one of the scientists. "The creatures body!"

"What is it!?"

"It's starting to change at a biological level!"

Each one of them looked at the cage as the growls started back up with one loud one that made them all cover their ears. As that occurred the instruments started to shatter from the loud cries as fire started consuming the lab with the cage's force field disappearing.

"**GHAA!**"

"Get those flames doused! Get security!"

"Professor!" The scientist yelled before a massive explosion rocked the area aiding them to fall unconscious as the cries of the creature started becoming more human like.

"**Gha**aaa!" It called out as it started to flee the scene in a panic and a bit of a stumble since it somehow shrank. "...b...by God..wh..at ha..ppened...to me…?"

The creature's eyes widened and flew to its mouth. "I….sound different…." It then looked at herself and gasped as now a small 'pink thing' with small scales, long greenish brown 'tendrils' on its head, two large mounds of fat on its chest, a long tail with small spikes, and, thankfully for it, a long arm on its back. "...I'm..a...fleshy!"

Before she could panic, she heard the familiar alarms and growled before bolting away.

She tried to climb but found it extremely difficult. "...damn...it." She then tried another idea, she tried walking only the last few steps were into a bottomless pit with 'flying birds' going really REALLY fast. "N...ope…"

She tried looking around for something useful. Only to notice a brown fuzzy thing on the ground, which she placed over her body.

"I'm telling you Anakin, it's not a good idea to just jump right into a droid army from ten thousand feet." Spoke a voice that sounded familiar to her.

"And I keep telling you sometimes going straight forward into danger can catch your enemy off guard."

"Like during that Zillo incident?" The voice retorted as the girl frowned at the name while following the voices down an alley.

"Snips, you should know by now that I like following my gut. Besides, you're picking up a few of my habits too, remember?"

"Which is why I chose not to listen to you." The voice said before sensing something. "Master? I think someone's following us."

"I know." replied Anakin as they stopped and turned around to see a figure duck behind the corner. "We know you're there, so there's no point in hiding."

The figure moved a little as it looked at them with greenish yellow eyes. "...Wh...o...are you...fleshies?"

"Fleshies?" spoke the younger female with confusion while she looked at the figure.

"...yes...like the...feet walkers.." She said while walking towards them slowly.

"Master, something about her feels familiar." Ahsoka whispered to Anakin.

As she whispered those words, the figure came under a street light, which illuminated the figure. "...you...fire wielder…" She pointed to Anakin.

"Uh, fire wielder?" he raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Stick…" She pointed to his lightsaber. "...attacked me...near...leg…stupid...idea."

Anakin held it up and looked at the girl while noticing the scales. "You do look familiar, but I've never met you before."

"We...have...you attacked me...after long slumber…" She said while her tail came out of the cloak. "...I was...bigger...before…"

"Master! That tail!" spoke Ahsoka with urgency.

"I'm...what the foot walkers...call," she then took off her cloak a bit revealing her extra arm. "Zillo Beast…"

Hearing that made both of them bring out their lightsabers on instinct.

"Fire...can't hurt me...even if I...was torchered...by a...dark...fleshy…" She said as she moved her arm revealing a scar that looked like it reached the muscle. "It...hurts…"

"This makes no sense." Anakin muttered to Ahsoka.

"What is master?" She whispered in confusion.

"How can she be the Zillo Beast? I mean….would you see it from a look at her?" he asked.

"But the tail and extra arm looks like the Zillo beast."

"...poked by...sharp stick…" The girl said while shaking with anger. "...he...wanted me dead…"

"Who? Cause considering the terror you caused a lot of people aren't real thrilled with you rampaging through the city." frowned Anakin.

"...it was….Chancellor...Palpatine...the fleshy...is...dark…" She growled.

"The chancellor? What are you talking about?" asked Ahsoka with a frown.

"...he was there...he wanted me dead...for my skin…" She frowned. "He's...a...nature killer...child...of darkness….evil...fleshy."

"You're making no sense. Now you can come quietly, or we'll have to use force." he warned in a serious tone.

She looked up when he said the word 'force'. "Yes...force!..He is...dark force user…I saw...his...nature...it's...Sith…"

That made both their eyes widen.

"The chancellor's a Sith." Ahsoka whispered in shock. "But how's that possible?"

"I don't believe you." frowned Anakin. "I trust the chancellor with my life."

"Then….you...are...deceived...he wants me dead...and...his...eyes…" she growled. "It...was...yellow...dark yellow…"

"Enough! You're coming with us." frowned Anakin walking towards her.

"...ok…" She said while not putting up a fight like they inspected. "...I...will...come...but let me...see the rest of...your nature protectors…"

"You mean the Jedi?" asked Ahsoka walking over without putting her lightsabers away.

"...yes…" She nodded while looking a bit tired. "...so...painful...to sleep…"

The three of them walked down the street and to the temple while the girl seemed to be nodding off.

"...so...zzzz….tired...no...more….sticks…" She grumbled in her dazed state as they made it to the council room. "...need….zzzz….FOOD!...zzzzz…."

"Ahsoka, can you get her to stay wake?"

"I can try." She replied before pulling her skin...and yelping in pain. "Gah! That's a bad idea!"

"...Tough...scales...zzzz...and sharp too…."

Ahsoka managed to keep her standing by the shoulders as the Jedi council walked in with confused looks.

"What's going on Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked. "And why is there a nearly tired woman in the chambers?"

"...funny...fleshy...smells...like...zzzz….foot walkers…." She said while drooling a bit.

"Well, you won't believe it." replied Anakin. "Even I barely believe it."

"Try me."

"...Sith...in...zzzzz...fleshy….home..." She got out before falling asleep as her extra arm and her tail started hanging loose.

That one word got all their attention with Ahsoka trying to shake her awake.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan said while looking at his apprentice. "What does she mean, Sith in fleshy home?"

"Well, that refers to what she told us earlier." he replied looking away. "She said the….Chancellor was the Sith."

That made them shocked as the girl woke up.

"...I'm...awake….um...what's...wrong?...Foot Walker got your….tongue?" She said while her tail accidentally knocked Ahsoka on her butt. "...sorry...hatchling…"

"Just tell them what you told us." frowned Ahsoka.

"...oh...right…" She frowned while instinctively holding her scarred hand. "...The...fleshy...wants me...dead…"

"Fleshy?" Windu spoke with confusion. "Do you mean a human?"

"...yes…." She said. "The human...wants to kill me...for my scales...every day...I get tortured...poked with...sticks...hit with fire...and he looks on with...glee…"

"Well that's a large claim with no proof." frowned Obi-Wan.

She frowned before using her extra arm to take off her cloak, revealing to all, various scars and missing scales all over her body, including a fresh wound on her neck. "...this is...proof...I...was...tortured...while his...yellow eyes looked on with...joy at...my pain…!"

"Hmm, hard to fake, some of these." spoke Yoda looking over some of them closely.

"...wise….fleshy…" She said with a sad look on her. "...help me...I...don't want to...die….not with...not one...of my...kind left…in this...world..."

"Hard to say, at this time. A meeting, we need." he turned to the other Jedi.

As the council debated, the girl looked at Anakin with a sad look. "...I'm...sorry...for….before…"

He sighed and patted her shoulder. "It's fine, but even if that's true about him being a Sith, it's gonna take more than one witness. Jumping ahead and claiming that to every representative without any plan could make things harder than they are."

"...like when...you jumped...on my...back?" She asked as Ahsoka chuckled at that.

"Trust me, that's just him being normal."

"...Normal...is just...a word...for...bored fleshes…" She said while looking at her leg, which had fewer scales than the last time Anakin saw it. "...So...much...was taken...from me…."

Anakin and Ahsoka gave her their sympathetic looks while the council turned to them after coming to a decision.

"We find her story true." Obi-Wan said. "Even if it's a surprise that a former extinct creature can be sensitive to the force."

"...Force….we can...see...force...to...hunt...foot walkers…" She said before drooling at the thought of food again.

"Believing Palpatine to be Sith, hard to say right now. Investigate we shall, but slowly and with patience." spoke Yoda.

She turned to Yoda. "...wise you are….nature protector...better than rock arm…" She pointed to Anakin.

"Rock Arm?" spoke Windu confused.

"...arm…" She then took off Anakin's glove revealing the prosthetic hand. "...feels like...rocks...and...cold...earth…"

"It's not rock, it's mechanical." clarified Anakin.

"...mechan...ical….?" She said cocking her head. "...is it...edible….?"

"I wouldn't recommend trying to eat it." he put his glove back over it. "It's not healthy."

"...ok…" She sighed. "...can...I eat...some foot walkers…?"

"If you do, we'll have to lock you up." frowned Windu.

"...lock up?" She glared. "...no...more...stick poking!"

"No, he means if you try to eat people, you'll just be put in a cell. No one's going to poke you." spoke up Ahsoka.

She looked at her with a curious face. "...are...you...rock...arms'….hatchling?"

"His what?"

"...child." She spoke up again. "...are you his...child?"

"Oh! No, he's my master."

She cocked her head again. "...master?...is that a….father?"

"Sort of." she shrugged with Anakin chuckling.

"...then…" She said before hugging Anakin. "I'm...rock arms'...child…."

"Wait, what?" spoke Anakin in surprise.

"I'm...your...child….now." She said while continuing her hug.

"A suggestion, I have." spoke Yoda.

"...yes?" She asked while still hugging the Jedi apprentice. "...wise...one."

"A second apprentice, he can take." he turned to Yoda. "Help her with the force you can. And keep her away from Palpatine, for a while."

"Wait what?" Anakin said while trying to get off of the girl.

"...second….child?...With….first...child?" She asked while nodding her head towards Ahsoka.

"As much as it seems risky, Master Yoda might have a point." spoke up Obi-Wan.

"How so?" He asked. "And can you stop hugging me?"

"...no…." She said while hugging Anakin tighter. "...Father...needs….hugs…."

"Well, with you and Ahsoka to teach her, she can learn fast and her scales make for a great defense from many dangers. And we can keep her existence hidden while some of our scouts look into seeing if the Chancellor really is a Sith."

"...Baldy...is right…" She said with a sigh before hugging even tighter while using her extra arm. "Need...it stay...hidden from Fleshy….father...needs me…."

Anakin sighed in the hug while Ahsoka chuckled. "What are you finding so funny Snips?"

"Nothing." She said while chuckling some more.

"...first….child...like you…" She said while hugging tighter. "...same...here...father…"

"New robes, she will need."

"And a name." Obi-Wan said.

"...name? Like...what foot walkers...use?" She asked while finally letting go of Anakin and started to hug Ahsoka tightly.

"Yeah, but what kind?" Anakin rubbed his chin.

"Maybe ow…" Ahsoka gasped out. "Extreme Hugger?"

"...no…."

"That's what she's doing." joked Anakin to his Padawan.

"...father….is rude…" She deadpanned while tightening her grip on Ahsoka.

"How about Padme?" Joke Obi-Wan.

"...who?" She asked. "...is that...another...child...father?"

"No." frowned Anakin while glaring at his master. "She's just a close...friend."

"...you mean….mother?" She asked with curiosity.

"No!" he spoke up quickly while moving over to the girls. "Me and Ahsoka will take her to get her sized up for her robes."

"...Zilla…" She said while Anakin dragged them away. "...I'm...Zilla…"

"That sounds kind of close to who you are." remarked Ahsoka. "That might be hard to keep you under the radar."

"...Ahsokame?" She asked while combining two names together.

"Hmm, not bad." remarked Anakin.

Ahsokame smiled at that. "Father...can...we...see...mother...now?"

"Uh, Padme's busy right now." he replied awkwardly.

"No she's not." Ahsoka said. "She's off work today."

"...please...can we meet...mother?"

"Well she's not really a 'mother', just a really close friend."

Ahsokame looked at him with an intense look. "...liar...father...and...mother...are...closer...than...that…"

"I'm serious."

"...same...here…" She said with a glare. "...kiss...mother…"

Anakin blushed while Ahsoka patted her back. "Maybe just meet her later. If you walk around without any robes, people are gonna get suspicious."

"...ok…." She relented. "...but father….needs to kiss...mother…."

"Don't worry, Anakin will kiss her." she turned to her master with a teasing smirk. "Right?"

He blushed at that before sighing. "Fine."

"...Ya….father and….mother are going to be...parents!" She said while Ahsoka looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"...kissing….makes...babies...right?" Ahsokame asked in confusion.

"No."

"Oh…" She sighed. "So no eggs from mother…?"

"You've got a lot to learn about people."

"...and...father….needs…." Ahsokame grinned. "...a...group...hug!"

"Wait what?" Anakin found himself hugged again by the girl. "You sure like hugs."

"...I...love...you...father…." She smiled while tightening the grip.

He blushed in embarrassment and sighed. 'Oh Padme's gonna freak out after hearing this story.'


	116. Chapter 116

List of oneshots

chapter 116

What happens when a accident in a lab results in two scientists getting together?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Forest-

A man panted as he ran through the dark woods with a white lab coat, matching pants and glasses with short brown hair . He was constantly looking over his shoulders as he swore he could hear a low growl getting closer and closer.

'Crap crap crap!' The man thought as he remembered the events of just a few hours ago which lead to his predicament.

(Five hours ago)

The man was writing on his clipboard while looking at some of the beakers and putting down any new data.

"Dave?" Asked a blond haired woman with glasses who was holding a clipboard. "Are the results in?"

"I think they're close, but I think they need more time."

"I understand." She said before looking over his shoulders. "I just hope this new formula can help cure Alzheimer's."

"Well we can only hope and pray."

She nodded before walking towards the other end of the lab, just as a small crack from one of the tubes started leaking on to the floor with some of it dripping into the water pipes.

'Come on, you should have asked him if he wanted to go see a movie after this.'

"Oh Tabitha." Dave said while concentrating on his work. "Can you just get me some water? If you don't mind?"

"Sure." she nodded walking over to the sink and grabbed a cup before turning the faucet on.

As the water started to flow from the faucet, a small amount of it landed on her hand, and started burning her. Strange, since it was set on cold too.

"That's odd." she grabbed a towel and tried wiping it off her skin. Only for the burning sensation to increase as a rash started forming and spread all over her body. "AAHH!"

Dave heard the scream and saw Tabatha stumble back with a red rash on her arm. "TABATHA!"

She tried to move but before she got anywhere, two small car like ears started to appear on her head as her hands started turning into furry paw like hands. "AAAHHH! DAVE! HELP ME!"

Dave ran over and saw fur grow on her legs and panicked. "I-I don't know what's going on!"

Tabatha cried as a long tail formed from her tailbone as the rash disappeared leaving the now catgirl breathing heavily with a bit of a purr mixed in. "..."

"Tabatha? How are you feeling?" he asked crouching down beside her.

She looked up as her now yellow cat like eyes stared at him. "I'm...fine meow, just a little woozy that's all meow."

"I...I can't believe it. Your body's spliced with the cat DNA. Wait, but how?"

"No idea meow." Tabatha said before feeling another burning sensation, this time it was more….natural. "Dave~"

"What's wrong? Is something hurting?"

"No." She purred. "I just want to mate with you~"

Dave reeled back as she reached up and put her paws on his shoulder while her tail swished behind her.

"Dave, mate with me meow~" she purred while moving her lips towards Dave's.

"T-Tabatha! You need to take it easy!" he spoke while pushing her face back.

"No!" She growled while her eyes dilated. "I want you! And only you, Dave!"

'Crap! The instincts are affecting her mind!' he thought noticing her grip was getting tighter.

"Mate with me meow~" Tabatha purred while Dave thought of a way to get out of this. And that idea was….catnip.

He reached under and started to quickly scratch under her chin.

"Purr~ Dave you cute thing you." She smiled as her grip loosened as Dave grabbed some catnip from the drawer next to him and threw it to the other end of the lab. "CATNIP~!"

Dave watched her run for it before turning and running out the doors.

After Tabatha finished the last of the catnip, she turned and saw Dave was gone. "...DAVE!"

(Back to present)

And so he had been running through the forest as best as he could.

"Dave~" growled Tabatha in a calm yet pissed of tone. "Where are you my mate?" she looked through the foliage while trying to pick up the scent. "You can't hide forever, I will find you and mate with you even if I have to hunt you to the ends of the earth."

Dave meanwhile reached a stream and trekked through it to try and hide his scent.

Tabatha also made it to the stream and looked around as Dave ducked into the water. "Come on Dave. It's not funny anymore!" she growled. "Show yourself!"

Dave stayed underwater as Tabatha sat down on the ground next to the stream.

"Dave….stop ignoring me!" She said while sadly purring. "I just want to mate with you, the one I love mew…."

Dave blinked underwater while noticing her lean down to the water to drink while realizing her eyes were looking into the water and spotted him.

"Found you Dave~" she grinned before grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt. "That was really mean of you, leaving me meow."

He tried swimming away as she dragged him out of the water. "Tabatha! Control yourself!"

"I'm in control meow." She glared. "But not you, everytime we work together on something, you alway ignore my hints meow."

"Hints?"

"Yes!" She frowned. "I give you my number, I try to give you love poems, I even tried to cook you some homemade lunch! But every SINGLE TIME…." She turned to Dave in rage and hurt. "YOU IGNORE ME! MEOW!"

"I-I-I-I just thought you were being friendly!" he spoke with fear.

Tabatha glared as a small tear fell from her eye. "I was trying to make you notice me….I...really love you Dave. But you act like only your precious work needs more attention than me, mew."

"L-Love me?"

"Yes. Love." She purred sadly. "I love you, and every time we worked together...you showed me concern and kindness that most of the other scientists don't have meow." She then sighed. "But seeing your expression shows me that you care only about your work-"

"N-No! I don't care about my work only. To be honest, when you started off, I was a little nervous cause you looked pretty." he admitted with a blush.

"W-What meow?!" Tabatha said with a massive blush.

"I just figured you had a boyfriend and tried focusing on the experiment so you wouldn't think I was a weirdo."

"You're not a weirdo!" She yelled. "And I'm single, meow, but I fell for you Dave….mew."

He blushed as she started to lick his face.

"Purrfect~" she smiled while nuzzling Dave. "I love you Dave meow~"

He blushed while wrapping an arm around her waist while feeling his zipper getting pulled down. "T-Tabatha!"

"What? I want to mate with you meow." She purred before pulling down his pants. "I want ten litters of kittens~"

"T-T-That's way too much!" he cried out with a bright blush as she flipped him on his back to take off his underwear.

"It's not too much meow." Tabatha smiled as she took off her shirt and bra, revealing her F-cup breasts to a now crimson faced Dave. "Now mate with me, mew~"

His jaw dropped at the size while gasping as he felt her tail slowly move across his cock.

"So cute meow~" she purred as her tail started swishing across Dave's cock as it started tickling him. "How does my tail feel?"

Dave couldn't answer as he couldn't stop laughing from the tickling.

"Mew? Are you laughing at me?" She said in a mock annoyed tone. "How mean of you Dave, meow."

"N-No ahahaha!"

Tabatha grinned before unzipping her own pants revealing a pair of pink panties that were wet, which she also took off as well. "See Dave, I love you so much that everytime I see you, I cum meow~"

He blushed and groaned as she reached out and rubbed her paw against his cock.

"Now," she purred as she started to rub his cock at a fast pace. "I want you to cum for me, mew~"

"Gah! T-Tabatha!" he groaned amazed at how soft it felt.

She purred as she continued to rub faster as her own juices started pouring out of her folds. "AH~ It feels so good meow~!"

"M-More!"

"More what meow~?" She asked with a purr while moving closer to Dave's face, her breasts hitting his chest. "Be specific."

"M-more rubbing." He gasped.

Tabatha grinned as she placed her breast into Dave's mouth as she started rubbing faster. "As you wish meow~"

His groans were muffled by her breasts while his mouth slid over one of her nipples.

"Meow~ D-Dave, don't stop." She moaned while rubbing his cock faster. "Milk me mew~!"

'I wonder if she is capable of that without being pregnant.' he thought before he started sucking on the bud.

As he did this Tabatha purred loudly as her nipples started flowing with milk. "Y-Yes, milk me Dave meow~ But save some for the kittens~"

'I was kidding!' he thought in shock while drinking up some of the milk.

"Dave," She said while his cock started twitching. "Cum for me, meow~"

'What? But I don't have to-'

Before he could finish that sentence, his cock exploded with cum, which landed all over Tabatha's stomach.

"Mew~ Pent up are we?" She purred while getting up as some of her milk landed on Dave's chest. "Now," she moved her folds over his hard cock. "Make me your mate meow~"

"B-But….I'm a virgin."

"Same here." She blushed. "But I want to have my first time with you, meow." she slowly lowered herself with her folds slowly sliding over the tip.

Dave blushed at her statement before feeling her folds consuming his staff as he held her paws with a concerned look as some blood started appearing from the folds.

"Meow!" Tabatha meowed in slight pain. "That hurts, but I will endure it for you Dave mew~"

"Ah! Just take it easy." he gasped out.

"I will meow." She purred deeply as she was hugged by Dave, who moved her close to his chest. "Dave...I want to start a family with you mew. If you want meow?"

"Well, it would be nice to raise kids, but let's not try ten litters and take it easy."

"...so thirty litters then meow?" She asked with a purr. "Or maybe one hundred litters?"

"I'm serious." he deadpanned.

Tabatha pouted. "But I want kittens mew."

"Well I can't pay for a hundred litter of kids. I'd be lucky if I can afford one."

"Ok maybe two litters mew." She grinned before feeling her folds tightening over Dave's cock. "Please? Mow~?"

"Well let's just wait and see." he blushed.

Tabatha purred before shaking her hips as Dave trusted his cock into her while grabbing hold of her left breast. "AH~ Dave meow~"

"Wow, these are really soft." he stared at them while squeezing her ass with his other hand.

"Mew. So bold~" she purred. "Please milk me again meow."

"I thought you said to save that for the kittens?" he grinned at her words.

"I lied, you and the kittens are the only ones to have my milk mew." She blushed as she started moving her hips faster against his cock. "Now, milk me Dave mow~"

He shrugged and started squeezing both while making sure to thrust his cock upward with her bounces.

Tabatha purred with pleasure as Dave started to drink her milk while her folds tightened its grip over his cock as she started pre-cumming from the sensation. This just made her growl out in lust as she bounced her hips faster and harder on his cock.

"Meow!" She purred while feeling her body heat up. "I love this Dave mew~!"

"This is amazing!" he got out before sucking out more milk harder.

Tabatha purred at that before feeling the staff twitch inside her. "Dave….cum inside me, give me your seed meow~!"

"I'm gonna cum!"

Tabatha meowed in pleasure as Dave's cum poured into her causing her stomach to budge. "Meow….so much cum...so many kittens mew."

Dave panted and laid back on the ground. "Wow….so that's what sex….feels like…."

"Yes…." Tabatha purred while still milking his cum. "Yes it….is Dave meow~"

-eight months later-

"I think we're gonna need more jars."

"Why meow?" Asked a naked and eight month pregnant Tabatha as she laid on a table with her milk overflowing into a large pot.

"Because the fridge is filled with them and you refuse to let me pour them down the drain."

"And I stand by it." She said before pushing the pot away. "I want you to drink my milk Dave mew~"

"Even I can't drink that much. I empty one, you fill another up."

"Then to both meow." She purred. "If you do, I will let you meet the babies~"

"You sure? That might endanger them."

"That didn't stop you last night meow~" Tabatha purred while cupping her breasts. "Now start milking me mate, m.e.o.w.~"

'Well this is what I chose in life.'

"Dave?" She said looking at him. "Are you….thinking of other women meow?!"

He paled at seeing her claws come out and her pupils turn into slits.

"**Well….are you meow?**" She glared as she slowly got up and moved off the table and walked towards Dave. "**TELL ME!**"

"N-No!" He paled. "I was thinking how sexy you are!"

"Really?" She asked calming down. "Even with this huge belly?"

"Yeah." he nodded frantically.

She smiled before placing her breasts near his mouth. "Drink up dear, the sooner you finish the sooner you start fucking your mate meow~"

'Well, at least I'll have plenty of new data to record.'

"Oh and I also took your data and placed it on a USB stick." Tabatha smiled. "Then deleted the original data, mew."

"Good idea, I'd rather keep this secret so no one can abuse it."

"That and I also deleted your porn. No need to jerk off on stuff like that when you have a sexy mate meow." she glared. "Right?"

Dave nodded frantically before sucking her breasts.

"I thought so meow." Tabatha purred while rubbing her stomach. 'I wonder if they will have human or cat features meow?'

'I pray they don't take after their mother, or at least, tone it down.'


	117. Chapter 117

List of oneshots

chapter 117

What happens when Ratchet meets Angela with a big secret?

Series: Ratchet &amp; Clank

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Starship Phoenix)

The Galactic Rangers were busily searching for any threats in the solana galaxy. Each one monitoring a different sector. It was then Ratchet walked proudly into the bridge.

"Captain on deck." one spoke giving a salute. The others turned and did the same.

"At ease." Ratchet nodded. The robotic soldier returned to their work with Ratchet taking the position at the helm. "Alright Ratchet first day as captain, let's try not to make it the last. Rangers, Report."

"So far no danger has been sited in sector thirty-two." spoke one Ranger with a salute.

"I got a hit and run in sector twenty-nine, but we got the Plate numbers, we'll get that slimeball." Another informed.

"A small planet is having trouble getting their transmission tower up in sector thirty-five, but scans show they seem to be doing alright thanks to a neighboring plant assisting them."

"Peace and unity in the Galaxy." Ratchet smiled. "It just warms my heart."

"I think that might just be indigestion sir." a trooper walked up earning a look from Ratchet. "Uh…or not... I hope you don't mind me asking, what was it like as a commando in Bogon?"

"Yeah Cap, we could use a story to light up this dreary job." a ranger turned from his monitor to stare with the others going there own pleas for entertainment.

"Okay okay, as long as you keep up your work. Now let's see, hmmm… well one of the most hostile planets I encountered would have to be… Planet Grelbin."

"I think I've heard of that. Isn't that an ice covered planet where Moonstones can be found?"

"That's right, but they're not that easy to get. The planet is swarming with Y.E.T.I.'s and even worse, Leviathans. The Megacorp originally made the Y.E.T.I.'s to deal with the Leviathan but I guess something went wrong and they turned feral." he sat up straighter. "And really, I don't get why they thought it would work. The Leviathans are way big and the Y.E.T.I.'s are way shorter. Bigger than me, but how they thought the Leviathans would be stopped by them is just weird."

"I believe it was because of their sheer numbers." Clank walked in adding his assumption. "You do remember how many you had to deal with yes?"

"Oh yeah, those guys kept popping up without warning." he shook his head. "And the Moonstones aren't worth much around that galaxy, but this one Mystic I met was willing to pay a lot more bolts for them than this other one when I ended up on Tabora, but that's another story for another day." He grinned while twiddling his thumbs.

"I heard both those beasts are hard to deal with." another random ranger spoke up.

"Oh they were. The Y.E.T.I.'s swarm you with there numbers and their combined strength can rip you to shreds after the beat the stuffing out of you. But with enough Tesla Barriers you can just walk up to them and after a two or three zaps there down for the count. Although this isn't very effective against the monstrously colossal Leviathans, they could hit me from a far distance with their icy blasts and not really move. One shot alone would short out one of my barriers even when it was fully charged."

"How'd you survive?" asked one of the rangers practically bouncing on his feet.

"Well not many of my weapons had the power to take even one down, but I did acquire one weapon that did the job in just two shots, the RYNO II."

"The upgraded weapon of the first which was said to be extremely hard to get?"

"The most powerful missile launchers in the Solana and Bogon galaxies. And I have one of both." Ratchet leaned back with his hands behind his head and a proud grin. "Worth the millions of bolts it took for both and can take down wave after wave of enemies without breaking a sweat."

The rangers looked up to their captain in awe and vocalised their amazement.

"That's amazing!"

"Oh yeah." Ratchet boasted. "I, hands down, have one the most powerful arsenals."

"Vanity is not a good look on you Ratchet." Clank shook his head with folded arms. "Most unbefitting of a captain, unless you want to end up like Quark."

Hearing that made Ratchet shudder. "Alright alright, let's just say I have an impressive arsenal compared to others. That sound better?"

"If I had eyes instead of optics I would be rolling them." The small robot walked away as the captain gave an annoyed look at him.

"Sir incoming Emergency transmission." the communications officer spoke.

Ratchet jumped from. His seat and was ready for action. "Where's it coming from?"

"Long distance, from the Bogon Galaxy." the officer replied.

"Bogon?" why someone from the Bogon galaxy would be trying to contact him now he wasn't sure, but if it was an emergency he couldn't ignore it. "Patch it through." ordered Ratchet getting serious while looking up at the monitor.

"Yes sir." the officer nodded.

The screen was filled with static before the transmission came through. "Hello? Is anyone receiving this communication?" the voice was distorted, possibly from the long distance, but Ratchet and Clank could tell it was Mr. Fizzwidget.

"This is Captain Ratchet of the Starship Phoenix. What's your emergency?" Ratchet asked keeping to regulation.

"Captain Ratchet?" Fizzwidget spoke in surprise. "I believe I've got the Incorrect number. I'm trying to reach a Lombax commando, not a captain."

"It's me Mr. Fizz, we just got a bad connection." Ratchet replied. "What's your emergency?"

"It's Ms. Cross, she's gone missing."

'What?" Barked Ratchet who was now fully listening. "What do you mean Angela's missing?"

His outburst got the attention of the entire present crew.

"She was on a simple exploration mission at the edge of the galaxy on planet Amaza. However for some unknown reason I can't seem to contact her and I'm beginning to worry."

Ratchet frowned hearing that and gripped his hands, something Clank took extra notice of. "I'll be out there as fast as I can, just send me her last known coordinates."

"Right away." Fizzwidget started sending over the coordinates with the rangers confirming they were saved onto the system.

The Lombax nodded and stomped for the door. "Get a ranger to the hanger and get my ship fueled. I'm going to get my armor and weapons."

"Clank, what's up with the captain? I never saw him like this before." asked the ranger next to him.

"Well, Ratchet and Angela share a close bond." replied the robot. "She is a Lombax that was raised on Grelbin."

"She grew up in that planet icy death? Dang she must be tougher then the captain himself."

Ratchet put on his Infernox Armor and grabbed his weapons. He selected them from least lethal to most lethal, short range to long range; even a few shields, turrets and drones. After getting enough to hold, he headed to his ship with a serious expression. "Rangers, I leave the galaxy in your hands. You will follow the most experienced officer's orders, and try not to blow the whole shop up while I'm gone."

"Yes sir!" saluted the rangers he passed by.

He hopped into his ship with Clank taking the passenger seat.

"I have the coordinates of Angela's last location on Planet Amaza, ready Ratchet?"

"And I tuned up the Gravimetric Warp Drive so we'll be there in no time." Ratchet's tone of voice was not as prideful as Clank expected when the lombax spoke of his handy work.

"Ratchet, are you taking this mission very personally?"

"Yes, I am." he confirmed starting the ship's engine. The hanger doors opened and Ratchet flew the ship out into space. "We're finding her, that's not going to change."

(Near the Edge of Bogon Galaxy)

Their ship zipped through the vast distance of space and slowed as they began approaching their destination. "We're almost there." spoke Clank looking at the coordinates to make sure they were correct. "Planet Amaza is straight ahead."

Both looked forward to see a darkish green planet fast approaching.

"And where Angela is." spoke Ratchet before learning the controls forward and increasing the speed. The planet was covered in lush jungle and had a large number of lakes and rivers. He followed the navigation control to a cliff with a waterfall nearby and Angela's ship which, from the look of damage, was no doubt incapable of flight.

He carefully set the ship down as the hatch opened and he jumped out and ran over to the ship. Looking inside he was at least relieved not seeing a corpse or blood. "She got away."

"I'll check the computer and see if I can find out what happened." spoke Clank climbing up the side of the vessel. "Hmmm…."

"What is it?"

"It seems she was researching the local flora and fauna. As well as taking notes on...the Vrolinep?"

"I don't think I've ever heard of them."

"That is understandable." spoke a third voice making ratchet Jump with a start and turned to see the Shaman. "Welcome my friends."

"Woah, oh no." groaned Ratchet. "What are you doing on this planet?"

"A young world such as this is priming with Chi. I am here to continue my journey of inner peace and enlightenment.""

"Excuse me, but have you seen the owner of this ship?" asked Clank.

"Indeed I have," nodded the shaman. "The Vrolinep took something very precious to her and she seeks to retrieve it. I warned her against it as they are a young race guided only by instinct alone."

"Just what kind of people are they?" asked Ratchet with a frown.

"Well they look a little like that one comin' up from behind ya'll." he spoke while pointing his finger."

The two quickly turned to see a large gorilla like beast with brown fur and solid green eyes. It had pieces of bark tied to its body with vines. It growled before letting out a roar at them as it charged.

"I'm not in the mood!" growled Ratchet pulling out his wrench as he ran at the creature. He slammed his wrench against its head repeatedly, but instead of expecting it to fall it bared its teeth huffing deeply and its eyes turned red. "Okay, not my best move." the lombax gulped and stepped back.

The creature let out an enraged roar then knocked Ratchet into Angela's ship. Clank climbed out to see to his friend.

"I will take it from here foolish one." the Mystic bowed and walked towards the Vrolinep.

"Are you nuts!" barked Ratchet as the larger creature was ready to smash the elder.

"Be at peace." the Mystic muttered pulling out an orange stone and held it before the creatures eyes.

It stopped and seemed to be transfixed by the stone as it glowed brightly. Its eyes turned back to green and it's breathing slowed.

"Yes much better." the Mystic gestured to the jungle. "Now go brother Vrolinep."

The creature turned and ran off back into the foliage.

Ratchet stared in amazement as did Clank. "How did you do that?"

"Harmony Stones my friends, with enough I can finally attain Enlightenment, as well as help your lady friend retrieve what she has lost." Smiled the Shaman.

"Oh! Now I see what's going on here." Ratchet furrowed his brow. "You conned Angela into getting those stones for you just like you conned us into getting you those Crystals and Moonstones."

"Ratchet, that is a gross accusation." spoke Clank. "We don't know that for sure."

"Well can you at least tell us which way she went?"

"She went into the jungle hours ago to retrieve more Harmony Stones."

Ratchet growled and looked ready to beat the Mystic Into the ground.

"Bring back seven more and I can assist your friend in her retrieval. Simply look for the webs."

"And let me guess, if we find more than seven, you'll pay us with bolts, right?" asked Ratchet with sarcasm.

"If I'm still here then I might just do that." the Mystic took three moonstones and three Crystal before he began levitating them around himself and floated in the air with his legs crossed and began chanting his mantra as he meditated

Ratchet tightened his grip on his wrench, which Clank noticed and started to pull his friend away before he did something regretful.

In the jungle Ratchet whacked at anything that stood in his way. "I can't believe this! That guy wants more rocks when Angela could be in danger!" he turned to Clank. "Please tell me they'll ignore one felony if I kick that guy's ass."

"You must admit Ratchet. Though he may seem… eccentric, his powers are very much real. Also whatever Angela lost she seems desperate enough to brave this harsh environment. What I am more concerned about is what these Spinerex are."

Ratchet sighed while he kept moving. "Whatever they are, we'll beat them, get the rocks, give them to that hack, and then after we find Angela, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind and my boot. Scan for any lifesigns that might be Angela."

Clank's optics turned blue as he looked around their area. "That way, but it appears faint." he pointed right.

Ratchet turned and grabbed his friend before he bolted down the direction. He pushed through the foliage and when he came out he gasped. Angela was wrapped like a mummy and stuck on a web. "ANGELA!" he pulled out his Quantum Whip and lashed at the web.

It made contact and burned through it as Angela slowly slid off with Ratchet bolting towards her and skidded on the ground as she fell and landed in his arms. He pulled the webbing off of her looked at Clank. "Run a scan to make sure she's alright."

The robot did so and moved around to the bite marks on her side. "She has been drained of nearly all her bodily fluids."

Ratchet paled and kept shaking her. "Come on Angela, wake up."

"I know you may not want to hear this, but… I think we must take her to the Mystic."

"Why? So he can say he can't do unless he has those damn rocks!?" growled Ratchet as he stood up with her in his arms. "If we get back to the ship, we can get her patched up there." He hoisted her body and put Clank on his back before he started jogging back the way they came.

"Her body might not hold out even if we do mend her wounds." Clank frowned. "It won't hurt to ask him."

Ratchet looked like he wanted to disagree, but looked at Angela's face and closed his eyes and felt his heart twist. "Fine, but if he doesn't listen, we do things my way."

The Mystic chanted his mantra as he levitated with his stones circling his body. His eyes shot open and he turned to see Ratchet emerge from the jungle. "Your lady friends aura is weak. What has happened to her?"

"She was drained of her fluids." Ratchet frowned walking over. "We need you to help her. You can help her right?"

"...Yes." the mystic nodded and lowered to the ground and walked over. "Place her next to the river."

Ratchet walked over and gently set her down on the bank.

"Now step aside and let me work." the mystic shooed Ratchet out of his way and kneeled beside Angela. "With the Desert Crystals, I will bend the energy of her body to open vital passageways." the pink Crystals floated over her. One over her head, one over her torso, and one over her legs. The spun at an increasing speed. "Next with the moonstones I will direct the water into her body." the blue stones went over the flowing water and guided a small stream of liquid into her mouth. "You are lucky to have gotten her here when you had, otherwise she would have been beyond help."

Ratchet let out a sigh of relief at hearing that while Clank patted him on the back.

"Now using by using the harmony the process of turning the water to blood will progress much faster." the orand stone was levitated next to the top of her head and all that was left was to wait.

After a little while she let out a groan as she started to stir. "Ah yes, she is regaining consciousness." the Mystic stopped the flow of water and recalled his moonstones.

Ratchet moved over quickly and crouched down beside her.

She groaned and weakly moved an arm to her head. "Ugh, I have such a migraine."

"Welcome back young lady, you are very lucky to by with us on the material plain." said the Mystic.

She rubbed her head before taking notice of Ratchet beside her. "Ratchet? Is that really you?"

"You know any other handsome Lombax?" he joked.

"Oh, good." she sighed before her fist met the the bottom of his jaw.

"Ah!" he cried out stumbling back while holding his mouth. "What the hell was that for!"

"That...was for leaving Bogon without warning." she groaned again.

"Please refrain from any sudden movements." instructed the Mystic.

"Ow, man she can hit." hissed Ratchet rubbing his jaw. "Nice to see you too."

"This may be an inopportune moment, but… did ya get the stones?" questioned the Mystic.

Ratchet, feeling anger at the male and the sudden punch didn't help things as he glared at the mystic. "Is that really all you care about?"

"Calm down Ratchet, I still need him." Angela let out a sigh. "Sir, I only got six out of the seven you requested. I was about to get the last when… the Spinerex got me."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But without all eight I cannot help you."

Angela grit her teeth and had a pained expression as she clenched her fists and looked close to tears. "Please, You have to help me get my daughter back."

Ratchet gaped and Clank nearly blew a fuse at hearing the words leave Angela's mouth. "W-W-What? Since when did you have a daughter?"

"You remember our vacation to the Maktar Resort a few weeks before you left?" She asked with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Yeah, what about-oh….OH! Oh my god." Ratchet's eyes widened. "You mean…"

"Congratulations you're a father." she spoke with a hint of annoyance as she sat up after the crystals were moved away from her. She got to her feet and trailed towards the jungle.

"Hold on, you can't just walk off until we know you're alright." spoke Ratchet following her.

"I'm getting that last stone and I'm getting Nova back."

"Nova?"

"Yes, Nova Cross. That's the name of my daughter." she said as she marched on until Ratchet grabbed her arm.

"You're not going alone." he spoke in a firm tone. "And frankly I feel some explanation is in order."

She pulled her arm away and glared at him. "Okay, then why don't you explain why you ran off leaving nothing to tell us where you went, and why we had to find out on the news that you went back to Salona to play soldier!?"

"Oh gee, let me think. Maybe it had something to do with the fact I was SUCKED into a battle with a organic hating robot scientist, and a race of aliens working with him! So excuse me if I was drafted for a war and couldn't send a postcard!"

"Then why did you stay after it was over instead of coming back?!" she shouted. Tears fell down her face as she looked at him. "I waited for over a year for you to come back. I had to raise Nova on my own on Grelbin. One of the most hostile worlds in all of Bogon."

"Well did you ever try to contact me? You should have known that if I heard I had a daughter, heck, if I knew you wanted me to come back, I would have come here as fast as possible. But when you never contacted me, I assumed you were doing fine and wanted to get on with your life. So I decided to do the same and became captain of the Starship Phoenix. I mean, couldn't you have sent me some message at any time?"

Angela snarled and gripped her head. "YOU ARE SO CLUELESS!" she turned on her heels and march back to the jungle.

"AND YOU'RE STUBBORN!" he shouted back crossing his arms to let her walk ahead before following with a huff.

The mystic looked at Clank curiously. "Aren't you going too?"

"I would rather not get in the middle of that." he replied. "And it might be better if they have this time for themselves."

Angela huffed through the jungle with Ratchet trailing behind her.

"So, why were you even on this planet? Doesn't look like a family picnic place." spoke up Ratchet.

"I was keeping tabs on evolution of the natives." she replied.

"But why? And why was Nova with you?"

"I didn't really have many options in the babysitter department." she glared back. "And it was meant to just be an observation mission, I didn't expect an ambush."

"And Mr. Fizzwidget couldn't help watch her because?"

"He's my boss and a CEO, he's got enough to deal with."

"Oh, that brings up an important fact. The reason you didn't TRY to contact me, what was that again?"

"Do you know what it feels like to find out you're going to be a parent and the first thing you want to do is tell the other who helped in the process only to find he's gone? No note, no message. We search all of Bogon and couldn't find hide nor hare of you."

"Well you never showed any interest in wanting to get together. That one time at the resort felt more like a big thank you rather than ou coming out and saying Hey Ratchet, we should be a couple', if you came out and said we should be an item, or try contacting someone else to reach me, do you realize how fast I would have come back here? I would have run away from that fight just to see Nova's smiling face. But no one said anything about getting messages from you or anything about you being pregnant." he frowned.

"For the record we tried contacting you, but we didn't realize you were in another galaxy so we only used transmissions that reached across Bogon. I was worried you were dead for a week until I found out you were in Solana."

"And you honestly thought I knew everything that was gonna happen and just ran out like a deadbeat?" he asked in exasperation. "I'm not a freaking mind reader Angela! Sure I never imagined myself a dad, but even I know seeing your own kid is a big thing for anybody."

Angela was about to retort when she heard pounding and thumping. "You wanna see her?" she turned and pushed through the shrubs and looked outward. "Then take a look hero." she pointed.

He moved up and saw a large group of Vrolinep. One more larger than all the others was sitting on the ground watching all the others while cradling a baby lombax wearing a pink onesie in its massive arm. It was currently sleeping while Ratchet was stunned.

"Wow….she's adorable." he whispered before the green leaves fell blocking his sight.

"Let's go, before they spot us." said Angela as she walked away.

"We need to plan out how to get her back." spoke Ratchet following her.

"There is a plan, get the harmony stones for the mystic so he can keep them calm and I can get Nova."

"You mean we." he frowned walking beside her. "I'm getting her off this planet safe and sound. So I'll get that rock for him and even take on every single one of those primitive primate if it means she leaves safe and sound."

"Bad idea, that bark armor they wear may look flimsy but it's really strong. Most of your weapons won't make a dent and just tick them off. Not to mention Nova might get caught in the line of fire by mistake."

"Good point." he shrugged.

"How much further from where you found me?"

"Just a few more paces and then a left."

"I'm glad the Spinarex already had a big meal, otherwise there might not have been anything for you to save but a dried up husk."

"Considering you barely had any fluids, I could tell. So how big is a Spinerex?"

"The web you found me in belonged to an adolescent the adults are much much bigger."

"Great." he groaned.

"There." she pointed to the web.

"Okay, but where's the thing that made it?" Ratchet question looking around.

"If I had to guess. Shedding."

"So we can get the crystal and get out before it gets back, right?"

"Wrong, the stone is inside the Creature's skull. It's like a nail or claw, it grows, but it only gets bigger as the Spinerex does. They use them to hypnotize prey into walking into their webs. That's why the Vrolinep wear bark armor so the Spinerex can bite them and when they break their teeth the Vrolinep can fight back and escape."

"Great, then what do we do? Look for it around here? Cause some noise? I've never fought one of these things so I don't know what it'll do."

"Don't look at the stone in its head and aimed for the mouth or spinneret. And considering its shedding you might want to get your best weapon out because they can get big afterwards."

"How big?"

His question was answered as a large set of pincers loomed over from the rocks above.

"That big."

The creature now took up the entire web, it had twelve red eyes and a body covered in shiny black and yellow chitin.

"Dang!" Ratchet barked bringing out his rifle. "That's not itsy bitsy."

On the top of its head they saw the stone begin to glow and shielded their eyes.

"Gonna be hard to fight if I can't see." he spoke out.

"I had to do it six times, you think that was a walk in the park." Angela snapped. "Just take your best shot without hitting the stone."

"With a rifle? Makes sense." he grumbled as he held it up and pulled the trigger.

Fate must had been on there side because the shot landed dead on the joint of one of ot legs. It screeched in pain stopping its hypnotic attack.

"You got it." spoke Angela.

"That was pure luck, I have to point that out." He said tossing her his Tempest. "Know how to use that?"

"I'm a quick learner." she aimed and squeezed the trigger. The weapon charged and she released the trigger once it reach maximum releasing six streams of electricity at its head.

It screeched out in pain from the surge of electricity.

"Why does gadgetron make all the best stuff." she quipped firing off some more, leaving scorch marks all over.

"This thing is gonna be a pest." Ratchet said before switching to his most powerful weapon he had. "Let's see how it likes the RYNO II."

He fired off three in a row at its thorax but to his dismay that did little more then leave cracks in the chitin. "Seriously! I hate this planet!"

"Welcome to the club." growled Angela as she released another shock at it. "Give it everything you got!"

"With pleasure." he grit his teeth and held the trigger to let loose one missile after another each one exploded and causing more cracks. "Take every missile you stupid bug!"

As the cracks intensified the chiti broke away and exposed the more vulnerable flesh exposed to the continued onslaught until both were out of ammo. They looked at the spinerex that was struggling to stay on its web.

"One more hit and it'll come down." spoke Ratchet.

"It's all yours." Angela gestured.

He walked up and brought out his Quantum Whip and lashed at the exposed area on its head. It made contact and made the spider yell out in pain as its head started to burn. He pulled on the whip with all his might until the head snapped off the body. The body dropped to the ground with a loud thump as Ratchet pulled out his wrench and pried the stone from its skull. "Okay, now we can get Nova."

"Let's hurry."

They got back and presented their new acquisition to the Mystic.

"Well done my friends." He smiled taking the stones.

"I can't believe you need so many to calm those Apes down."

"Well….." the Mystic looked off with an awkward grin. "There's a funny thing about that."

"You're kidding me." Ratchet gawked. "You didn't need ANY of these?"

"Oh I need them, five for your needs and three for mine. Nothing in the universe is free."

"You. You! YOU!" Ratchet was practically seething. "That's it! I don't care if I lose my position, you're going down!"

"Ratchet." Angela grabbed him. "After we get Nova back."

He looked ready to charge at the Mystic and slap the smirk from his face before letting out a deep sigh as she let go of him. "Alright, I'm calm."

"Now then let us go greet our friends." he smiled and walked onward.

Both the Lombaxes frowned while following him. They got back to the group of Vrolinep. The saw the off worlders approach and became defensive.

"Hurry up." growled Ratchet to the Mystic.

"As you wish." he nodded taking out the five of the orange stones. He levitated them as the Vrolinep attacked. Each one started to slowly stop and stare at the glowing stones.

"Yes, they are calmed." he spoke to the Lombax. "You may now take back your love child my friends."

Angela walked passed him and towards Nova who was sleeping. "Oh sweetheart." Angela held Nova close and rubbed her back.

Ratchet stepped up little by little. Once he was a good ways away the Mystic took out the other three stone aline with the three moonstones and three desert crystals.

Ratchet looked at her and could honestly say she was just as adorable close up as she was from a distance. He saw her move a little in Angela's arms and smiled at seeing her let out a small sneeze while cuddling in her mother's embrace. Clank looked over Ratchet's shoulder and gave his own smile.

"Come on guys let's go." Angela turned but froze seeing the Mystic was no longer standing behind them and the only thing that was still there was his clothes. "Oh I swear if he's a streaker…"

"I believe we have more pressing matters to deal with, the Vrolinep are regaining their senses. We must leave now." spoke Clank looking at the beasts to see them shaking their heads.

The three turned to the direction from which they came and ran.

The large Vrolinep took notice the infant was no longer in its arms and looked around frantically before making a ground shaking roar. This helped snap the others and see the lack of the infant before letting out their own roars.

"They sound mad." Remarked Ratchet.

"The Alpha Female no doubt noticed Nova's absences." Angela held her baby protectively. "They'll be after us to get her back."

"Well they're not taking our little girl again." spoke Ratchet in a firm tone. "What else can you tell us about the Vrolinep?"

"Well when calm they're very paternal. They protect anything they see as infantile and treat it like there own." Angela hopped over a fallen log. "But when attacked they fight back furiously."

"Well I don't care if every one of them get mad, they're not getting Nova back." Ratchet's eyes narrowed while pushing through the brush. "I'll use up every piece of ammo I have to keep them back if it means you two get away safe and sound."

They broke through the thick foliage and desperately ran for Ratchet's ship. They stopped with Clank getting off Ratchet's back and was handed Nova, albeit with difficulty, and carried her into the ship as Angela climbed up next and Ratchet turned to the trees to see them shaking more and more.

"Here they come!" the male lombax exclaimed.

"Ratchet behind you!" cried Angela.

He turned just as one of the great beast tackled him and pinned him down to the ground. "Get off me you damn dirty ape!"

"Cut the stupid one liners!" cried out Angela.

The others came out and surrounded the ship keeping their eyes locked on Angela as the Alpha female lumbered through the group.

"Angela! Clank! Get outta here!" called Ratchet trying to push the beast off him. "Now!"

"We are surrounded." Clank try to find a way of escape but they had them boxed in on all sides.

Angela pressed into the seat holding her daughter protectively as her eyes locked with the Alpha. Both glared at each other. Though the Alpha was larger the universe would implode before Angela was going to lose her baby again.

Ratchet growled before using his legs and shoved the creature off him. He was was about to reach into his arsenal when the alpha turned to the rest of her group and made what they could only assume was some kind of order. They beat the ground with their fists and began making their way back to the trees.

"It appears they have given up." spoke Clank. "Angela you said these creatures are paternal, correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"Perhaps they understood that you are Nova's mother and thus believe she is in good hands."

"That's good, now I know Nova's safe." she sighed while rubbing her daughter's head.

The child stirred in her sleep and rubbed her eyes with her little hands. She let out a yawn and stretched her arms out while slowly opening her eyes. Looking up at her mother the infant smiled and cood.

Angela couldn't help but giggle and rubbed the baby's cheek. "Good morning sleepy head."

"She is quite cute." spoke Clank smiling at the scene.

Ratchet hopped up and looked at his daughter. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her green eyes.

Nova's eyes turned to him and she blinked seeing someone look like her mother and tried reaching her arms out to him.

He gulped and looked to Angela while reaching out for the little one. "Can I?"

"I...I suppose." Angela moved Nova into his arms. "Just be careful."

The child looked at him and tilted her head in inquisition. Her tiny hands reached to feel his face.

"Hey Nova." he smiled leaning down as her hands touched his cheeks. "It's great to see my little girl safe and sound."

She smiled at him and let out a giggle.

Angela and Clank smiled with said robot taking a photo with his optics.

"Now all we have to do is find that hasbeen Mystic, pound him for putting us through all this turmoil and get off this stupid planet." Ratchet listed.

"I'm afraid that will be rather impossible my friend." Came the mystics voice as the ship's monitor came on. His face appeared with a smile. "For you see, I have finally reached enlightenment and became one with the universe. I apologize for my deceptions, but I was in need of the proper stones to attain such a state. I am now everywhere, I can see everything and everyone. It is everything I ever dreamed it would be."

"Get off the monitor. We're done with this planet and done hunting down stupid rocks." spoke Ratchet as he handed Nova back to Angela and climbed in all the way.

"Very well, but if you ever need help just remember, you have a friend in a higher place. Oh and for your troubles I took the liberty of putting a little something in the glove compartment. Until we meet again."

The monitor shut off with Ratchet looking at the compartment confused before reaching out and opening it. Inside was a golden card and a piece of paper with a list of numbers.

"That looks like a bank card." remarked Angela.

"Clank, can you check to see how much is on this?" he asked handing the card to his friend.

Clank took the card and tapped his chin before activating his scanners. "Oh my." Clank Blinked in mild surprise.

"What is it? How much is on that card?" asked Angela.

"Roughly estimated, 4.5 billion."

Ratchet and Angel's jaws dropped while Nova just laughed at their expressions.

"This card belongs to Cylas Obora, the wealthy recluse who disappeared twenty-five years ago."

"You mean...that guy was…..wow, glad I didn't kick his ass." remarked Ratchet.

"Ratchet! Try not to say that around Nova." frowned Angela covering her daughter's ears.

"Oh! Right." nodded Ratchet. "Now, on to more pressing matters."

"And that would be?" asked Clank.

"Taking these two back to Solana with us." he point to the two female Lombax. "I wanna make sure Nova is absolutely safe, plus I need to talk to Angela."

The mother looked at him with apprehension but held her tongue so Nova wouldn't be exposed to any negative influences.

Ratchet sat in the pilot's seat and started it up as the others buckled up with Angela making sure Nova stayed in her arms.

The ship left the planet and rocketed out of Bogon. All the while Ratchet would occasionally glance back at Angela and Nova.

With the use of the warp drive the trip took far less time than Angela anticipated. "Woah!" she looked around the void of space not recognizing any of the constellations and blinked in surprise. "Where… How… what?"

Ratchet chuckled and shook his head. "Impressed?"

"More or less." She replied.

"There is the Starship Phoenix." spoke up Clank to the woman.

"Wow…"

The ship headed into the hangar as Ratchet brought it in for a landing.

"Welcome back Captain, Sir." a Ranger soluted. "How did the mission go?"

"Let's just say I hope I can get the RYNO III before I ever have to go back to THAT planet." Ratchet replied hopping out. "Also, we picked up a couple of guests."

Angela stepped down holding her baby and both looked around in wonder. "Impressive rig."

"Yup, it took some damage before, but it's back up and working better than ever." Ratchet looked back to the Ranger. "Tell everyone Ms. Cross and her daughter Nova are going to be staying here for a while."

"Should we get a room set up for them?" asked one of the rangers.

"Affirmative and take the child to the medical bay for examination." ordered Ratchet. "One last thing, I'm not to be disturbed while I speak with Ms. Cross in private."

The rangers saluted as Angela reluctantly handed her daughter to one who headed off towards the medical bay.

"That goes for you too Clank, Angela and I need to talk." spoke Ratchet before nodding to Angela as he headed to his room.

He tapped on the keypad and locked the door. "Only I can open this door. So now we won't be bothered." he walked over and sat on the couch. "You can sit down if you want."

"With the day we had… I don't think I could refuse if I wanted." she walked over and sat down.

"You know we have a lot to talk about."

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Well seeing as you locked us in here what other choices do I have."

"How about what's gonna happen now. I mean….the idea of Nova living her life without knowing me in her life makes me feel guilty, but you already know that."

"Yes… I do."

"But tell me, how long were you planning on raising Nova? I mean, it doesn't make any sense you couldn't get in contact with me, especially considering I think you could have got in touch with Clank."

"Before she was born and I found out where you were, I was angry, and hormonal, I was hurt you left so suddenly, and with how I tend to hold a grudge, I wanted you to hurt and come back to me."

Ratchet facepalmed and pulled it over his face before letting out a sigh. "So you were planning on letting her grow up without telling me because you imagined I'd suddenly run back? You can see the gaping hole in that logic."

"I guess, but how many lombax are there? Haven't you noticed that there aren't that many of us left?"

"You do realize that this whole thing could have wound up worst. Imagine if I never found out about this until years later when she was all grown up. That would have meant you knowingly stayed mad at me and kept something THIS big just to get back at me. Does that sound fair for Nova? What do you think could have happened if she grew up, never meeting me, only to hear the reason I never found out?"

"It wasn't one of my better judgments, but considering we might just be the last of our race. I got caught up in this fantasy of being together. So when you left I thought you were dead for over a week…. Yeah, I was a little stupid."

"Look, yes this was a really big mistake, but at least I learned about it after one year rather than missing out on her whole life. Otherwise, well, we wouldn't exactly be talking so calmly."

Angela rested her head in her hands and huffed. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"Don't be too hard on yourself. We can figure out what to do now. I mean, this could end in two ways. One is you and Nova take that bank card and live a simple and normal life without me if you don't want me in her life. Sure I'll wish I had a part in her life, but you're still her mother. Second one is that we could try and work this out, you know get together and help raise her together, but that's also dangerous."

Angela leaned back against the couch and puffed her chest. Rachet tried his best not to stare at her breasts.

"I mean, considering some of the guys I've fought, the last thing I want is you or Nova being targeted."

"Well… I hear Pokitaru is a good place to live." she said and glanced to see him looking a her bust for a second. He flinch feeling he had been caught. "Funny, this reminds me of our first time. You ogling my boobs when you think I'm not looking and end up caught."

"Heh, deja vu." remarked Ratchet looking away with a nervous chuckle. "All that's missing is a queen sized bed and Makar resort complimentary towels."

Angela laughed and scooted closer to him. "Well if I remember correctly it also felt a little warm in our room." she smiled and opened up her suit a little down the front.

Ratchet blushed at seeing the sight of her bra and started feeling nervous. "Uh, is it warm in here to you? I could turn the air on."

"Oh come on we haven't seen each other in a year, you're seriously saying you're not a little pent up?"she purred in his ear

"Well," he draped an arm around her shoulder with a smirk. "I never said that."

Angela smiled and caressed his cheek as she leaned into kiss him on the lips. When both their lips met it felt like a surge of electricity went up their bodies.

His hands explored the familiar territory as they moved over her form. Even before their first time he was oddly attracted to tall girls, it wasn't until he met Angela that he learned it was natural for female Lombax to be taller than males.

Angela moaned in the kiss and pulled him closer with her chest pressing against his own. She broke the kis while breathing heavily. "The armor, take it off."

"Gladly." Ratchet hit a few buttons with the armor unlocking as he pulled the parts over his chest off and put them on the floor. They're kiss resumed and she pushed him on his back.

"What say we really start going out?" she purred while moving to straddle him.

"I have a few ideas on where to go on romantic getaways every now and then." He rubbed the small of her hips. "Star gazing on Aridia, strolls on the beaches of Pokitaru, maybe some winter fun on Hoven."

"I like the way you think." she tapped his nose with her finger before moving her hands to open the top of her suit all the way and throwing off the turquoise bra.

Ratchet grinned while reaching up and cupping her breasts. "I swear these got twice their size."

"One of the joys of having kids." she quipped as he massaged the globes. She bit her lower lip and tried holding back her moans. Which was hard considering she still had milk that made them more sensitive to touch.

His thumbs brushed against her nipples making her jump with a gasp and the cool metal of his gauntlets. "Like that?"

"Easy with those loverboy, Nova's still on breast feeding." Angela's hands moved to his own. "And I don't need you squeezing them and letting out milk everywhere."

"How old is she anyway?" he asked in genuine curiosity easing up on her breasts.

"As of four days ago, about three months."

"Woah, I completely forgot about the months for the baby to actually be born. This whole time I thought she was already a year old." he chuckled embarrassment.

"Yeah, a living being growing in you body does tend to be an inconvenience in many ways, especially when living alone. But so very much worth the trouble." she reminisced with a smile.

"Then if I can't squeeze them, I could do this." he sat up and flicked his tongue against her right nipple.

She inhaled sharply as each flick made her quake. Her nerves were electrified. She could honestly say this was much better the their time at the resort.

"How's that feel?" he smirked while flicking his tongue against her left nub.

"You smug little, Ah! I'll get you baAHHak, oh my…"

"I'll take that as a yes." he snickered. As his hands moved around her back her own hands went to her breasts. He moved his hands lower inch by inch until they came to her rear. He gave it a firm squeeze and got a loud moan from her in response.

"Ah!" she let out a hiss and pushed him away before climbing off and started undoing her belt. "Let's jump straight to the part we're waiting for."

"Well I need to make an inspection first." he stood and walked around her. He could just oblige her, but he wanted to tease her a little more. "Hmm, looks like your ass got bigger too." he reached out to grab it and saw it was bigger. He groped repeatedly making her moan and throw her head back slightly.

"Ah! Are you done?" asked Angela feeling her underwear get more wet the more he touched her.

"Almost." he pulled down her panties and saw the wet spot but pretended not to. "Just need to see if everything is properly lubricated." without warning he slid his middle finger in her pussy.

"GAH!" she jumped feeling the finger. "H-Hey!"

"Oh wow… you must really need, this having a baby three months ago and you're so tight." he remarked without pulling his finger out of her hole. When he pushed back it felt like his digit was being sucked in. "Maybe we should hold off for another time, I'm a little tired and might not be able to _get up_." he secretly smirked pulling his fingers out of her snatch.

"Oh like hell we're waiting!" she snapped turning to him. "Get the rest of that armor off and get the blood flowing."

"You sure? You seem sensitive enough and we might go nuts." he mock shrugged.

"Just take it off or I'll take care of myself." she growled in aggression with lust mixed in.

"Alright." he pressed a few more buttons so the rest of his armor came off and he was left in only his boxers. Underneath them was a bulge that Angela could see right away. He moved to the couch and dropped the last garment to the floor showing of the seven inch hard-on he was sporting.

Angela could feel her folds tingle before moving over and grasped it in her hand. "You liar." she smirked and pumped her hand over the shaft.

"Well I can't help it if I wanted to tease you." he gave his own smirk and closed his eyes.

Angela saw her chance and lowered her head to flick her tongue against the tip. This got a groan from him before she smirked and started to lightly lap at the tip slowly.

"Okay, I get it." he groaned with another lap at his cockhead. "This is payback."

"Big time." she smirked. She then took the head in her mouth and slowly moved down.

Ratchet hissed as she moved her head as slow as possible. When he tried forcing her down on him she smacked his hands away

"You took your time on me, now it's my turn, so don't rush." she hissed before going back to her work on his member. She made sure to flick the tip with her tongue while idly sucking all around it.

"Oh man! I-I can't take much more of this." he groaned gripping the edge of the couch. "Can you please go faster?"

She stopped and looked at him with her eyes narrowing. Neither said another word before she shrugged and bobbed on his shaft faster.

"Ah! T-Thanks!" he groaned out. "Oh yeah, that's it."

Angela swirled her tongue all around the sides while using one hand to slowly caress his balls.

After a few more minute of this, pre-cum leaked from his tip. Angela moved even faster. His cock twitched before unleashing the load. She tried relaxing feeling it fill her mouth while noticing her cheeks puff up from the amount. He watched her swallow and nearly jumped her right then and there.

"Wow, you really are pent up." remarked Angela sliding her mouth off his cock. "So much in one load and you're still rock hard."

"Well I didn't go out and meet any other girls since we had our fun." he said standing up. "The former captain was lovely, but her father might not like the idea of use dating."

"Who was she?" Angela crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"She was just a Cazar." he held up his hands. "We didn't do anything or get real close, I swear."

"Uh huh." Angela raised an eyebrow. "No dates or anything?"

"Strictly professional." he assured. "You can even call her up and ask her yourself."

"I'll be sure to do that, later." she slowly got on the floor and laid back with her legs spread. "But it's time we really get this party started."

"I hope you're not too out of practice." he kneeled down and held her legs over his shoulders while grinding his cock against her pussy. The sounds of carnal pleasure that escaped her were the most beautiful thing he heard at the moment. "Want me to cum outside this time?"

She looked at him with a furrow brow. "I swear if you cum in me I'll shove your tail up your-" She was cut off as Ratchet slowly pushed his cock inside her and got a yelp of surprise out of her.

"Right then." Ratchet held onto her hips while keeping his pace slow and steady. "Sorry, but I'll make sure not to blow my load inside this time." he pushed deeper and she was definitely tighter, her walls squeezed his cock with an amazing grip. "Damn!"

"Fuck! It really has been too long!" cried out Angela feeling her body tingle with each movement. "You feel so fucking big!"

"Well I might have grown a bit!" he grunted and leaned over her body. He took her breasts in his hands once more and squeezed them.

"AH! Ratchet! Don't squeeze them too hard!" she looked up and saw the milk begin to leak. "Damn it."

"Wow, lots of milk." he remarked seeing some dribble out.

"Don't stare." she spoke covering her mounds and feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Hmm, now I'm curious." Ratchet leaned down to her right nipple and took it in his mouth before he started sucking on it.

"Ah! Rat-Ratchet that's… that's not...uh, oh, oh geez, aw fuck." Angela couldn't believe what was happening or that she was enjoying it so much. Ratchet was fucking her while drinking from her breasts.

"Mm, not bad." he spoke up with a grin before he resumed sucking on her nipple. Her cunt had slowing loosened to where he could go further into her. From the way her back arched and she let out a scream so suddenly he guessed he hit the right nerve.

"Ahhh! S-Stop sucking out my milk!" she moaned while clawing at the ground.

He wrapped his arms around her body and unlatched from the nub before licking one last drop that leaked out. "Gotta say, not bad. I might do that more often." he said pulling her into his thrusts.

"Ah! If you try to cum inside so I'll keep lactating…" she left it hanging while growling.

"I'm not gonna make you into a baby machine, that's just cruel." he nuzzled his head on the valley of her breasts. "But I will enjoy this as much as I can." he picked up the speed and put more force in his thrusts.

"OH god!" she moaned out feeling her body tingle even more while she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Faster!"

"Thought you'd never ask." he chuckled and jackhammered her wanting cunt. He grunted as he felt her pussy tighten up more than before.

Her head thrown back in ecstasy and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her breasts jiggled and bounced on a hypnotic display for the male. "Oh sweet god yes!"

"Angie urgh! Oh yeah!" grunted Ratchet feeling his cock start twitching. "Oh no." he stopped an pulled out. "Sorry Angela, almost let it loose there so I had to stop."

"That's fine, but don't let it all go to waste." she moaned out. "Jerk yourself off."

"Man you really come unhinged after a good stretch don't you?" he laughed. He saw her start growling with her eyes narrowing and gulped. "Just kidding, jerking off works for me."

He grabbed his shaft in one hand while his other tended to her vacant pussy. She let out a low moan as he started rubbing his stiff cock. He curled his finger inside her making her hollar in surprise and pleasure. "Mhhh anyone tell you you're more beautiful when you look like that?"

Angela blushed and moaned as Ratchet curled his finger while moving it back and forth inside her. In an instant he'd speed up. In an attempt to make her peak first. "Y-You're just saying that!"

"No I'm being serious." He took his thumb and started toying with her clit making her twitch uncontrollably. "I'm wondering if I should try and get a photo of this to be honest. And even though my every instinct is screaming at me to impregnate you again I'm ignoring it."

"If you oh! Do that again, ah! You're going into space without any helmets." she got out before she peaked and drenched his hand. She panted with a glazed expression and laid on the floor.

Ratchet pumped his cock vigorously until letting loose three ropes of jizz on her body, one reaching up to her chin. "Aw yeah...what a relief." he plopped on the floor to catch his own breath. "Eh… sorry about that."

"It's...fine." she licked up the cum. "Still good."

Angela went to the showers to clean up while Ratchet put his armor back on hoping it would hide the scent. All the while feeling tired and so much relief he could take a nap anywhere but he wanted to check on his daughter.

He left his room and headed straight for the medical bay. He walked in and saw the little girl playing with Clank.

"Ah Ratchet, I was just visiting young Nova and was informed she's perfectly healthy." spoke Clank while Nova tugged on his arm. "The medic also says she has an exceptional learning capability."

"That's great to hear." he smiled walking over and rubbing her head. "Hopefully she's as inventive as me."

"She does seem interested in my circuits, but I managed to keep her from accidentally taking anything out." he replied while she kept tugging on his arm.

He picked up Nova and rocked her in his arms. She smiled and cooed while nuzzling her head against Ratchet's body. "It's gonna be a little hard balancing my new job with this new family."

"If you wish, I could download a schedule to help with both." offered Clank.

"Be sure to add a new patrol route so I can make time for them."

"Consider it done."

"Come on Nova, let's go wait in the bridge for your mom." Ratchet left the medical bay and made his way to the front of the ship. Once they walked in Nova's eyes widened looking around at the large room and the Rangers at their stations.

"Oooh!" she cood in interest.

"You like the rangers?" asked Ratchet with a smile.

She giggled and reached to a passing ranger. It stopped for a moment and let the baby lombax touch his hand which made her look at it with awe.

"Wow cap, where'd you find this little darlin'?" the ranger spoke.

"Well….it's kinda a funny story." he scratched his head.

"Ratchet?" Angela came in. She was still a little wet from the shower. "What happen to...oh there she is."

"Don't worry, meds said she's alright." he smiled before handing Nova over to Angela.

"Everyone," Ratchet announced for their attention "This is Angela Cross from Grelbin, and our daughter Nova."

"Hi." waved Angela while Nova cooed.

The rangers were taken by surprise but waved back.

"And rangers, have I got a story for you." he gave a smile as Angela put a hand on his shoulder.


	118. Chapter 118

List of oneshots

chapter 118

What if Natsu gained Apocalypse's powers?

Series: Fairy Tail and X-Men

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mountain range, several years ago-

A young Natsu was climbing up a small hill while seeing the sky was getting dark, showing if he didn't reach the top soon he'd have to try it again tomorrow.

"Damn it!" He grunted before reaching a ledge which gave way as he fell down and right through a large sunken cave roof right under him. "AAAHH!"

He found himself flailing as he tried to grab the sides to stop his descent. But the sides were wet and smooth from the years of water erosion as he landed face first on to the cave floor with a thud and a nasty crunch that came from his right leg.

"OW!" he cried out while grabbing his leg with a hiss. "Damn it!" He looked around and saw nothing but rocks, water, a large steel door….wait? A large steel door? Here? That's just strange! 'What the heck?'

He tried to stand up, but winced as he had to push his leg to keep from buckling as he slowly moved towards the door.

As he got closer the door suddenly opened up as if it noticed the presence of the boy. "Wow." he limped his way inside before looking in awe at what was all around him. And that was various pieces of machinery and other assorted stuff that looked like something from a science fiction realm. As Natsu limped toward, a machine with a large blue lens activated.

"**...system reactivating. Subject identified, Human, condition….critical from blood poisoning to the leg.**"

"Ahh!" he jumped and fell on his butt before wincing at his leg. "Who said that?"

"**Commencing DNA recoding.**" The machine said before a blast of blue energy hit the pink haired child as on a microscopic level the very DNA was being changed from a double helix to a triple helix. "**Estimated time of completion, seven clicks.**"

"Hey! What'd ya do to me!" he screamed out at the computer with small flames seeping out of his mouth.

"**DNA recoding complete.**" It said as the energy beam stopped. "**Subject now has Celestial DNA and a triple Helix.**"

"Wha-?" Natus had a question mark over his head since he was lost.

"**Subject confused. Visual diagram commencing.**" It said before a screen started to turn on under the blue lence as a picture of a DNA strand with three strands appeared with a picture of a human next to it. After the picture appeared, another one with a regular DNA strand appeared next to the triple helix as a comparison. "**DNA strands are now comparable with Celestial technology. New powers underway...estimated time till powers surface….nine rels.**"

"New powers? Sweet! Ow!" Natsu tried to stand up and momentarily forgot about his injured leg, which now hurt even WORSE. That was before the injury started healing at an accelerated rate as the bones and tissue healed and hardened until the pain left him. "Woah, cool!"

"**Subject condition stable. New God program initiated.**" It said before it opened revealing a dark blue and purple suit of armor. "**Celestial armor compartment opened. Subject shall enter to receive control over new powers.**"

"Uh, that looks too big." he sweatdrop since the armor was like four times his size.

"**Subject shall enter.**" It said as wires started poking him with electricity. "**Resistance is not compatible for use here.**"

"Hey! Let go!" he tried digging his feet in the ground as it pulled him towards the armor. "Fire Dragon's Fist!" his right hand flared up with flames as he tried burning the wires. Only for the flames to be snuffed out as large tube like nozzles blew out a white gas that made Natsu feel weaker with each breath he took.

"**Subject restrained.**" It spoke as the wires placed him into the now opened armor. "**Initiate auto adjustment function.**" As it spoke the armor started to shrink before becoming Natsu's size. "**Complete. Subject now capable of using powers without hindrance and growth function now active.**"

"Ooh, not bad." commented Natsu looking at the armor.

"**Subject name creation.**" It said as a simple word appeared on the armor. "**Apocalypse.**"

"No, my name's Natsu."

"**Creation Apocalypse, go forth and bring greatness or ruin.**" It said before shutting down.

Natsu looked at it still lost as he tried walking out, but had to use some strength since the suit was his size, but it still had some weight to it. It also didn't help that he couldn't get out of the suit, heck he even tried burning a hole in it with no avail.

He raced down the hill to where he and Igneel were resting at and spotted his father sleeping on his side.

"Zzzzz." The dragon snored before hearing foot stomps that shook the earth. "Gah..hum..what? An earthquake?"

"Igneel! Help!" cried out Natsu.

Said dragon looked up and saw Natsu in a suit of armor racing right at him at about 120 miles per hour. "N-N-No Stop!"

CRASH!

Igneel fell back with a large bump on his head. "What was that for Natsu! And why are you wearing armor?"

"I don't know! I was climbing the hill, I fell, broke my leg, then went into this weird room where this voice was talking confusing crap and then this was put on me and I can't get it off!"

"...what?" Was the answer the dragon King of flames simply said. "Did you eat those mushrooms again?"

"No! Now help me get this off!" he flailed around while trying to pull it off. Only to accidentally blast a small mountain into sand.

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL!" Igneel yelled as he never in his life saw so much destruction besides Acnologia. "Natsu….how did you do that?"

"I don't know!" Natsu said while paling at the power he just used on the mountain. "Just help me get this off!"

"Did you try burning it?"

"Yeah! But it didn't work!"

"What? Let me try." Igneel said before blasting Natsu with a massive blast of fire, which didn't do anything to the armor but caused Natsu to get third degree burns and lose his hair for a brief second before it healed. "By Zeref! This is the most strangest metal I have ever seen!"

"Try your claws!"

"Fine." He said before slashing the armor and breaking some of his claws in the process. "Gah! That hurts!"

"What do I do?" asked Natsu who tried tugging it off.

"Try ow...drowning it with water." Igneel said while trying to keep his pain to a minimum.

"You can't drown armor!" cried out Natsu with a tick mark.

"How about dropping you over a cliff?" He said with a tick mark forming. "Or maybe just crushing you against a boulder!"

"I'd like to see you try!" he challenged.

As they were about to fight, an owl landed on Natsu and pecked the armor, which somehow turned it into a three headed fire breathing owl.

"**Who who!**"

"Woah!" they looked at it as the owl flew off.

"**Who who!**"

"Ok," Igneel said in amazement. "That was cool."

"But what if I have to go to the bathroom? I can't do it with this stupid suit!" growled Natsu banging on it.

"**Toilet function activated.**" The suit said as Natsu felt a small compartment open up from within the suit.

"Wait, did that thing talk?" asked Igneel.

Natsu was too busy using the loove to listen.

"**Toilet function complete.**" It said before becoming silent again.

"Wow, that was great." grinned Natsu.

Igneel sighed before tail slapping him...which also caused some of his scales to come off. "Damn it!...Natsu. If you can't get it off ,why not just keep it?"

"Hmm, well that weird voice did say something about new powers, and it does fit...alright, I'll keep it!"

Igneel sighed before looking at the armor and saw the word '_Apocalypse_' on it and paled. "N-Natsu. Did you see anything like a large black dragon by chance?" 'Please don't let this be Acnologia's handy work.'

"Black dragon? No, just a weird screen who said confusing stuff."

"Like what?"

"DNA, helix, all kinds of weird words."

Igneel looked at him with seriousness. "That's basic knowledge that most human schools teach when you are about 10 to 20 years old."

"School?"

"You have a lot to learn Natsu." Igneel sweatdropped.

(Time skip a few years)

We now find ourselves with an older Natsu who still had the armor which kept adjusting as he grew older and stood with his guild at the Grand Magic Games. But he knew that the armor would raise suspicion so he wore long pink and red robes to draw attention away from the armor.

Down below he saw a blue haired girl with it in two long pigtails facing off against another girl her age with shorter pink hair in a similar hairstyle.

As he watched he decided that it was high time for him and a few allies to step out of the shadows and reveal their true colors. 'It's time!' Natsu mentally thought as the signal was transmitted to four individuals including the one in the stadium.

Wendy's eyes widened before she gained a serious look and stood up straighter with a different air around her. And by air, it means that her hair changed from blue to white as her arms and legs changed into cycloning air, like that of mini tornados as she rose up into the air with a grin.

"Oh! And it looks like Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail's appearance has just changed all of a sudden!" called the announcer.

"Shut it!" She yelled in an uncharacteristic tone. "And for all you guild out there, shove off or face the wrath of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse!"

Everyone watching were stunned at Wendy's sudden change of attitude.

"Now," she said turning to her opponent as a huge gust of wind and smog covered the arena. "Submit or face the horseman of Pestilence."

Sherria felt nervous, but shook her head and kept her stance. "No way Wendy!"

She sighed before the wind constructed Sherria's respiratory system. "You should have submitted Sherria. Now you are going to die from having your lun**gs expand until it explodes!**" She said as her voice became demonic and like the harsh desert wind.

Sheria's eyes widened as she tried breathing, but it felt like each breath hurt more.

"**I will say this one more time.**" Wendy said as she moved closer to Sherria. "**Submit or perish.**"

Sherria felt her mind fading and fell back as her body passed out.

"**Loo**ks like Apocalypse-sama wants you to live." She said while returning to solid ground as the air around her cleared as the air around the legs and arms started to shrink until it looked like a pair of hand gloves and stockings. Wendy turned to the audience. "Understand now? Don't mess with the horsemen or Fairy Tail!"

"What just happened?" spoke Gray in surprise to the others.

"Just Wendy showing off her powers." Evergreen said as everyone saw that she now has heavy armor, twice as big as the Purgatory armor, with two machine guns attached to her arms like they were extensions of her body. "And rightly so, it's been too long since any of us let loose."

"Evergreen? When did you change into that?" asked Erza with wide eyes.

"Just now." She said as Juvia came by, but now covered in a liquid like substance that looked like acid, with her arms being normal and her legs split into eight tentacle like appendages. "Oh good to see you again Famine."

"You too War." replied Juvia in a cold tone.

"Let me guess, tired of that lovesick puppy act?"

Juvia didn't say anything and turned to Gray who was surprised at her change in attire. "Watch Juvia close, Gray-sama."

"He better be," Spoke Freed who was now in a state that looked like a midway point between his 'Darkness' form and human form, with two long horns extending across his head to his shoulders as long black energy wings emanated from his back. "Because if not, Apocalypse-sama will start a fight again and you know how he hates holding back War."

"Uh, next round! Juvia from Fairy Tail against Rocker from Quatro Cerberus!" called the announcer.

"Wish Juvia luck." Juvia said coldly as she turned into water and reached into the stadium before resuming her human body. "So you are Juvia's opponent...boring."

"Ready? Begin!" called the pumpkin headed referee as Rocker started and spun his legs like a drill and shot at Juvia with his arm pulled back with it spinning the same way.

Juvia frowned before grabbing Rocker with a water tendril and started to smash him against the walls. "Weak...pathetic...not worth Juvia's time."

"Uh, and another win for Fairy Tail!"

"And Juvia will say this, Juvia is Famine," she told the crowd. "Mess with Fairy Tail and Apocalypse-sama, you will drown and if you harm Gray-sama….**I will inflate you like a balloon and pop you like one!**"

The crowd shivered as Juvia left the arena.

"Looks like Famine is having fun." Evergreen grinned. "Especially after smashing that guy's face against a wall. Mmm~ I just love seeing blood spilt."

"Evergreen, what's going on? Why are you four acting like this?" asked Levy.

"We were hiding our true selves." She said. "On orders from Apocalypse-sama. But now we can reveal ourselves without restraint."

"Who's Apocalypse-sama?" asked Lucy.

"Someone you know but don't know." Freed said cryptically. "You'll know him when the time's right."

"And no he's not Lexus." Evergreen said while hearing her name called out. "My turn to paint the arena with fresh blood." She then jumped off the ledge and used her machine guns to propel her upwards before landing on the stadium with a loud thud as a white haired woman with a feathered robe covered herself from the dust cloud which was now covered red with blood . "Look at what we have here, flesh meat."

"Evergreen from Fairy Tail versus Yukino from Sabertooth!"

"You look strong, but can you," she grinned as she aimed her machine guns at the woman. "Stay alive~"

Yukino kept a neutral expression while having her hand near her celestial keys.

"Ready? Begin!"

Evergreen started shooting at the ground next to Yukino's feet as she dodged the onslaught of metal. "Dance baby Dance Hahaha!"

"Ooh! And Evergreen doesn't waste time before unleashing an onslaught on Yukino!"

Said mage blasted the area as her armor started opening up revealing guns and cannons of various sizes that started shooting at the white haired mage. "HA**HAHA!**"

"Open the Gate of the Heavenly Scales! Libra!" called out Yukino turning the key in the air as the celestial spirit appeared beside her.

"**Oh? Another toy.**" Evergreen grinned as she shot at the spirit only to have gravity influx as the bullets fell to the ground. "**...You're REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES!**"

Libra moved her hands around as Evergreen felt her body slam into the ground due to the increase of gravity on her spot.

"**GAH!**" She called out before doing some unexpected, she opened her chest plate again revealing two huge sets of cannons as her own eyes turned red. "**Y-You will fall!**"

Yukino and Libra's eyes widened before jumping to the sides as two energy blasts nearly hit them where they stood. Only to find that Liba's legs and arms were turning to stone as the gravity returned to normal.

"**He he he. Looks like another statue for my target practice.**" She grinned as she blasted the spirit back into the Celestial world. "**Who's my next toy~?**"

Yukino frowned before pulling out her next key. "Open Gate of the Paired Fish! Pisces!"

"**Looks like I'm having fish tonight!**" Yelled Evergreen as two huge fish, one white while the other one was black, appeared and started to charge right at her. She brought her wings out and flew up to avoid them as they slammed into the ground. "**Now,**" she said while activating her eyes again. "**Drop dead!**"

The two fishes found their bodies start turning to stone before going back to the Celestial world. Yukino looked worry as she touched her last key.

"Open Gate of the Snake Charmer Ophiuchus!" she turned the key as the area seemed to get darker as a large snake appeared that easily beat Pisces in terms of size.

"**Boring.**" Evergreen said while charging up a cannon. "**If the fish couldn't defeat me, this cold lizard wouldn't even put a dent in my armor.**"

It hissed and rammed into her head on.

"**OOF!**" She got out as her eyes started to glow as the snake could feel it's mouth turning into stone. "**Good try but you better get some,**" she blasted the snake in the mouth. "**IRON IN YOUR DIET YOU PIECE OF FLESH!**"

It hissed in pain and slammed back in pain before disappearing from the field.

Evergreen grinned before locking eyes on her. "**Looks like I win, Sabertooth brat.**"

"Evergreen is the winner!"

"**Oh and for all in Sabertooth watching this.**" Evergreen said turning to the crowd. "**If you start a fight with either Fairy Tail or Apocalypse-sama, you will die and if I catch you harming anyone from your pathetic guild for 'losing to an inferior guild'...**" She blasted the sky with a massive cannon ball. "**I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND TURN YOU ALL INTO STUFFED MANIKINS!**"

Everyone was blown away at the threat as Evergreen left the stadium.

"**No**w that that guild is ruffled up." Evergreen said as she jumped aka blasted up back to the stands with Freed close to the ledge to catch her. "It's time for Death to signal the way for Apocalypse-sama."

"Freed from Fairy Tail versus Minerva from Sabertooth!"

"Hmph." He said before flying to the arena and stared the space mage down. "So you're Minerva Orlando? You look more like a dancer then a mage."

"Taunts from a fairy won't work on me." she smirked.

"Who said that I wa**s a fairy right now?**" Freed spoke as he grew in size before he looked like a demonic version of Laxus's grandfather in giant form, as a sword of pure darkness appeared in his hands. "**I will enjoy sending you to hell.**"

"Ready? Begin!"

Freed took the first strike, causing the air to be sliced apart as Minerva dodged, only to see that the area that the sword swung at was now a mess of shadows and various words and vowels. "**Tch. Looks like I missed.**"

Minerva grinned as she changed the space around Freed to that of an explosion.

"**...was that supposed to hurt?**" He asked as words appeared on his body that spelled out '_Shield_' and '_Protection_'. "**If that was an attack, then it was like a mosquitoes bite.**"

The crowd was stunned while Minerva frowned.

"**And you call us weak.**" He chuckled as two shadow snakes bit into Minerva's legs as the words '_Paralysis_' and '_Loss of magic for an hour_' appeared on her body in a red tint. "**But it's you who are the weak ones!**"

"Ooh! And it seems like no punches are being pulled on slander at Sabertooth!"

Freed grinned sadistically as he approached Minerva with a shadow axe in his hands raised to strike. "**Let's see what your head is full of shall we.**"

'ENOUGH!' Called a voice in Freed's mind. 'She had enough, leave her.'

"**As you command.**" Freed muttered as he lowered the axe away from Minerva's head as the words vanished from her sans the '_No magic_' portion. "**You're lucky that Apocalypse-sama is merciful or this field will have been covered in gray matter.**"

Minerva scowled as Freed turned and started walking away.

"**Oh and tell your father that Apocalypse-sama will have his head if he causes anything.**" He said as the words '_Magnify user's voice_' appeared over his head. "**And I mean anything!**"

The crowd covered their ears while Natsu grinned to himself.

"Looks like it's our turn." He growed to the Iron Dragon slayer as Freed flew to the stands. "I hope that those two dragon slayers are our opponents especially after they murdered their own parents."

"Try not to go slow with that armor on." Gajeel smirked.

"Like that could ever happen." Natsu grinned. "Heck you tried to stop me at full speed last time and had a full body cast for a month."

"And now! A tag team match up between Gajeel and Natsu versus Sabertooth's own twin dragons, Sting and Rogue!"

"He he he," Natsu started to laugh as he jumped off the ledge, causing a shock wave and a small crater to form, as he laughed until it sounded like a demon before stopping the laugh as Gajeel jumped down next to him. "Hahahahahahahaha! Look at what the cats dragged in, the dragon murders, oh this is my lucky day!"

"Big talk coming from you." frowned Sting.

"Well unlike you two at least I know who is who, especially since one of you thinks I'm the bad guy." He glared at them. "Just grow up you parent killers."

"Ready? Begin!"

Natsu grinned before taking his robes off revealing his full armor form to the crowd as the two dragon slayers charged right at them. "It's time you two to face the Apocalypse!" Natsu then turned his right hand as a purple energy appeared and coated Gajeel in the stuff before the hand moved to the side, sending the Iron Dragon slayer colliding into the Light and Darkness slayers with a nasty crack as they crashed into a wall.

"Ow! What was that!" Gajeel turned to Natsu with a tick mark. "What's the big idea of throwing me like a ragdoll!"

"I needed an object to throw and you just so happen to be there." Natsu frowned before sending a blast of high pressured sand at the twin slayers, who dodged it barely. "No need to be so melodramatic."

"White Dragon's Roar!" called Sting before spewing out a blast of white light at Natus.

"Typical." He said before his hand grew to giant size as his grabbed the light and compressed it into a small ball before sending it right back at them. "Always attacking in the middle of a conversation."

Sting's eyes widened as he rolled out of the way to avoid the blast as Rogue kicked Gajeel in the stomach.

Natsu saw that and again used Gajeel as a projectile, which sent him flying into Sting.

"HEY!" cried out Gajeel as Sting avoided him and he landed on his feet. "FIGHT YOUR OWN BATTLE IDIOT!"

"You say something?" He said before kicking Rogue in the stomach before sending a blast of blue flames at him. "Because I'm busy fighting here!"

Gajeel flipped him off and turned to Sting. "Iron Dragon's Club!" his left arm turned into a long pole before he shot it at the dragon slayer.

"Black Dragon's Roar!" Rogue yelled while blasting a wave of darkness towards the slayers.

Natsu sighed before sending a Fire Dragon's Roar mixed with a stream of sand from his mouth towards the wave as it turned into a bluish glass which cut through the wave and speed towards them.

Rogue ducked as the glass went over him while Sting jumped onto it to get away from Gajeel and ran at Natsu.

"White Dragon's Holy Breath!" he spewed out a stronger version of his roar at a closer distance to Natsu.

Natsu smirked as the blast enveloped him before grabbing Sting by the neck as his skin started regrowing. "Pathetic attack, it didn't even give me third degree burns."

Sting's eyes widened before Natsu pulled his arm up and slammed him into the ground, causing him to spit up blood.

"Give up." Natsu said before slamming him repeatedly on the ground. "Or I will turn your head into paste."

Sting winced from the pain while giving Natsu a firm glare. "N-Never."

"Then," Natsu said with a cold glare as he slammed him into the ground much harder then before, knocking him out cold. "Dream about your stupidity Sting."

Rogue was stunned and growled before running at Natsu. "Shadow Drive!" his body gained a boost in strength before he jumped and his arm became shrouded in darkness. "Shadow Dragon's Slash!"

Natsu looked at him with boredom as he stretched his hand out and grabbed the dark covered hand with a firm grip. "You're wasting my patient's boy."

"SHUT UP!" Rogue inhaled a deep breath. "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" before spewing out the blast at point blank range.

Natsu took the blast as the attack caused his skull to show before slowly regrowing his flesh and hair. "Is that your best shot?"

Rogue's eyes widened before Natsu started swinging him around with boredom as he yawned and chucked the shadow dragon slayer over to where Gajeel stood who grinned.

"You can finish this one Gajeel. He's not worth my time." Natsu said before starting to create a ball of sand in his hands and played with it, creating various shapes from a dragon to a knight as the Iron Dragon slayer punched Rouge in the face knocking him out.

"F...F….FAIRY TAIL WINS AGAIN!"

"See," Natsu said turning to the crowd. "No one can beat Fairy Tail not even this pathetic guild." He then turned to leave but not before saying. "You cannot beat a god or a dragon with swords or lame magic." he then created a purple force field like barrier and walked in it. "And you can't beat me, Apocalypse Natsu Dragneel, even if you tried." He then disappeared as the barrier vanished from the arena.

Everyone was silent with all the guilds shivering at the declaration. Especially a guild master from Sabertooth who would find out later that he needed a new change of underwear.


	119. Chapter 119

List of oneshots

chapter 119

What if Shirou gained Doomsday's powers?

Series: Fate Stay and DC

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Space-

Drifting through the endless vassum was a small cylinder with no real set route as it drifted without any life in sight.

This capsule was of the most treasured of all the universe, the last copy of a long dead scientists research from the now destroyed Krypton, the DNA of the now known Doomsday. It was sent into space by the scientist as a last ditch attempt to preserve his research if anything happened to him and with a few trips through several wormholes and a black hole, the capsule found itself in another universe.

While looking similar to its previous one, this one was different due to lack of certain lifeforms such as the ones this very sample was made out of. This sample was not only the last remains of the creation, but was in a liquid form that could be absorbed into a specimen easy, but it would most likely end any orgasm that wasn't strong enough or wasn't able to adapt it into its body. However, this sample would meet its way to a certain someone. It was on course with a small blue planet, right towards a small island off the eastern part of the planet where a certain war was being concluded.

-On the Planet-

A small child looked at a wall of flames with wide and calm eyes as he didn't scream or cry or even run. As if all of his memories involving emotions and life functions were wiped clean from his mind. His red hair moved in the wind as the flames licked around him, consuming the remains of the building around him which was once the scene of a grand battle that ended in an explosion that caused the deaths of many.

The boy looked up at the sky trying to ignore the heat, but his eyes spotted something glowing that seemed to move through the night sky. Said glowing object also was speeding right towards the earth as a trail of flames making up the tail and 'shell'.

'What is that.' he thought before seeing the object get larger and suddenly saw it crash down a few feet away from him, making him cover his ears from the shockwave as dust and dirt were tossed up from the impact.

As the dust cleared he could see that it was a small capsule covered in strange writing and coated in external damage from the crash as small flames expelled from the outer coating, more likely from the entry into earth's atmosphere.

He crouched down and spotted the top seemed a little open with a green liquid slowly dribbling down the side of it.

As he looked at the liquid, an undesirable thirst came over him. Which was likely the result of the heat. He reached out to the green substance and made sure not to touch the cylinder as he let some of the goo get on his finger.

The goo felt like acid as it started to change from green to a clear white color. He winced in slight pain as his mind started flickering from consciousness to unconsciousness. He pulled his hand back and fell on his butt as his eyelids started growing heavy.

The child lost his battle against sleep as a man in a green business suit walked towards him.

The man looked at the sleeping child and the cylinder. 'A survivor?' He thought as the cylinder looked like it was about to explode as he grabbed the child and ran as it caused a small explosion of metal and extra flames.

The man looked at the burning remains and stood up while looking back at the child in his arm. 'Looks like I'm gonna have to help this child.'

(Time Skip)

"Rin!" cried out Shirou at seeing his friend in the grip of Hercules who was slowly applying his grip around her.

"Now Shirou-nee," Illya grinned as she waved from atop of Hercules back. "Let's get rid of the girl, so we can be together forever."

"Illya-chan! Let her go!" ordered Shirou with a frown.

"Sorry," She said as Hercules tightened his grip onto Rin's body. "But no can do Shirou-nee."

Shirou glared at her as something deep within him started to stir. Something that wasn't his Magic Circuits as the Servant started to cause Rin to turn a purple color. "I said…" he felt the feeling again as his body started to slowly grow in muscles. "Let…." His body started to grow scales on his body as his hair turned a reddish white as his skin turned a dark gray. "Rin….**GO!**"

Illya's eyes widened as Hercules' grip slackened to where Rin looked at him in shock as Shirou looked at the hero with a growl under his breath as he clenched his hands.

Shirou then grabbed the Greek demigod by the arm and started to pull him to the ground as tendons started popping. Hercules groaned as he dropped Rin and Illya jumped off Hercules as Shirou grabbed the arm with his other hand and moved to where it was closer to his body before bringing it down over his raised knee.

"**You hurt Rin.**" He growled before snapping the arm against his leg causing it to break. "**Now you're going to pay.**"

Hercules let out a cry of pain as Illya and Rin definitely heard bones crack before Shirou raised his right hand up and clenched it before swinging it and slammed it into Hercules' cheek.

The demigod winced in pain as he was sent flying into a wall as he felt himself losing another 'life' due to his Noble Phantasm.

Shirou frowned while Saber and Archer made it back on the scene and stared with wide eyes at Shirou's form.

"W-What happened to Shirou!" Saber said as her master started punching the hero with an animalistic rage. 'Is this his magic? No, there's no way that something like this would happen not even by magic!'

"Shirou! That's enough!" called out Rin running over to him. "He's had enough!"

"**Not until he's dead.**" He said before Hercules grabbed his sword and stabbed him in the chest. "**GAH!**"

"Shirou-nee!" cried out Illya in fear.

Shirou winced in pain as he slumped a bit and 'died', causing the girl to panic.

"SHIROU/-NEE!" cried out Rin, Saber, and Illya with his servant running over to him first.

The mage looked dead but his hand twitched before grabbing Hercules' sword and started pushing the sword out of his chest as his body started to heal. "**GGAAAHHHHHH!**"

All eyes were on Shirou as he stumbled back and fell on his back as he panted while they saw his body start to shrink.

"**Th**at hurts….what?" He said as the scales receded into his body except two small scales that looked like two stub-like horns on his head. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"SHIROU!" Saber called out before hugging him tight. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Oof! What do you mean?" he asked returning the hug.

"You just turned into a scaly gray monster." Rin said as Illya looked ready to cry since she did see her 'Shirou-nee' die in front of her. "Don't you remember?"

"Mmm, no. I remember you being squeezed by Hercules, then it all went fuzzy."

"S-Shirou-nee." Illya sniffled before hugging him even tighter then Saber. "I'm sorry!"

"Ah!" he groaned from the tight hug. "I-It's alright."

"B-But you died Shirou-nee." She sniffled. "I saw you die sniff…"

"Wait, die?" he spoke with surprise. "But I feel fine."

"Then explain why you're naked." Archer deadpanned as the 'change' caused Shirou's clothing to rip and stretch.

Shirou looked and jumped with a blush. "W-Wh-Why are my clothes torn up?!"

"You changed into a monster." Rin blushed along with Saber and Illya as Shirou noticed his chest was covered in a large scar that looked like the same shape as Hercules' sword. 'Why did Shirou have to be naked?'

Shirou tried to cover himself while feeling embarrassed.

"Looks like you need a new pair of clothes." Archer chuckled before taking off his jacket and throwing it to Shirou. "Especially if you change back into that creature again."

"Thanks." Shirou slid it over himself and sighed. "So are we still fighting or are we done?"

"Well you did 'kill' Hercules," Archer said pointing to the hero who now had a broken arm. "So I think fighting is the last thing we need."

"Good, cause I feel….tired…." he swayed before falling on the ground and passed out. That and his pants fell off revealing his lower half to them.

"Kai!" Screamed Rin with a blush as Saber and Illya stared at the boy with a blush and a nosebleed as Archer sighed at his master's reaction.

"I got him." he walked over and picked up Shirou while slinging him over his shoulder.

"No." Illya glared at him. "Shirou-nee's my responsibility!"

"You're the one who kidnapped him in the first place." frowned Rin.

"I just wanted Shirou-nee." She pouted. "Is that so wrong?!"

"If it's taken him against his will, yes." frowned Saber.

She pouted as she stuck her tongue out at Saber, who frowned at the girl's behavior.

"We heading home?" Archer asked Rin.

"Yes." Rin said as they left the area as the screen zoomed in towards Shirou as we now see his blood cells as they flowed in the vessels as the color changed from red to a dark gray color.


	120. Chapter 120

List of oneshots

chapter 120

Sequel to chapter 107

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tucson, Arizona, two months after Dan's proposal-

"Tch, I can't believe that man asked me to do something he should have stayed out of." remarked a boy walking off the bus before the vehicle drove off. The boy was about twenty two with long red hair, had a pair of specks that covered his brown eyes, and was currently wearing a large brown coat like his favorite British tv character, Doctor Who, or the tenth to be exact, over his blue shirt with a cross on it and black pants. He grumbled as he treaded the ground with his sandals as he entered a house that was so infected that it was like a hoarder's nest. '...what does my foolish uncle want now!?'

He knocked on the door before waiting with his arms crossed.

The door opened and a very familiar priest opened the door. "Hello Martin. Please come into my house of worship."

'Worship of bed bugs maybe.' he thought walking inside. He saw that nothing, not even furniture was in the house sans for a huge crucifix with a demon on the bottom of it in pain.

"Sit, make yourself comfortable." He said while sitting on the ground as a huge cockroach the size of a small rat came out from the floor and scurried away into a nearby wall.

"I'll stand."

"Suit yourself." Degary said before turning serious. "You received my letter right? Involving the seven queens of hell and the spawn of those heathens?"

"You mean regarding people who didn't do anything other than go on a date?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't a date it was an act of sacrilege!" He yelled. "And I want you and your….wives to kill them and send them to hell where they belong."

The boy raised an eyebrow and sighed. "I'll take a look and see what needs to be done. Just try to stay here and in a low profile."

Degary frowned and nodded before said boy walked out the door. "Like I would, you brat, I will bring god's wrath upon those heathens and even you if you and your false Angels get in my way." He then turned to the cross as we return to Martin.

'I hate going along with that man's plans, but if he's telling the truth, then this town might be in danger.'

'_He's not telling the truth._' Spoke a voice in his head. '_Trust in Mahoro, dear husband._'

'I trust you, but that fool doesn't usually go off the handle unless it was something big, or something easily riled up on. Which is why I HATE when he calls me to help him.'

'_Just do it. Besides,_' said another voice. '_Mokou-Tan is saying that I, mistress Kaguya, is having a feeling that your uncle is holding every sin in the book, even the forbidden sin….Vainglory._'

'Well let's focus on one thing at a time. First, we need to see if anything odd can be spotted.'

'_Like….a lustful pizza delivery girl that got scared out of town by our rivals/cousins?_'

'Bingo.'

'_Ok….sigh. I remember when we first met._' The voice sighed along with six others.

-turn back the clock about five years before the current events-

Martin sighed as he walked down the rows of books in the dark and dimly lit library. This was his family's personal collection of religious books that, according to legend, came all the way from Solomon's library. At the moment however, Martin Johan De Degary, was looking for a new bible since the last one was 'borrowed' by his idiot uncle, Father Demiore Ark Degary, when he last came here two months ago.

'I swear, I should start hiding my stuff next time he comes by.' He thought before finding a book of pure silver with the words, '_Seven Virtues of Purgatory_' in ancient Hebrew. "Hmm, this looks interesting."

He checked and found that it was locked. But he didn't have to look far as a key with an angel's wing on it was attached to it with a gold chain, covered in copper and fragments of iron.

"My lucky day." he smiled before gripping the key and slid it into the hole.

As he opened it, the book exploded into a blinding light and a shower of pure gold as it enveloped the room.

"Finally." Said a voice with a calm tone. "Mahoro told you to be patient my dear Seija."

"I, Mistress Kaguya, can't do that. There is numerous works to be done, and it couldn't be accomplished in that book." spoke another with a firm and business-like tone.

"...I'm sorry." Spoke a meek voice.

"Just stop." Said calm and sweet voice. "It's not right to inflict yourself with self doubt."

"Hey Kagome, can you sell that dress?" Spoke a voice. "It's for the hungry children in Jerusalem!"

"Why? I need it to keep myself from becoming like my cousin, Sophia." Spoke a voice with a stern tone.

"...I think I lost ninety pounds in that book." Said a voice that sounded like it was trying to compose itself.

Martin blinked as he started seeing seven figures appear.

The first figure was a girl with a size D cup in a nuns outfit, long pink hair and two harpy eagle wings coming from her back as her face looked like a person that could stare down a rock and win.

The second was a girl with long purple hair and sporting a low E cup while wearing a teacher's uniform with a green shirt and blue jeans with a small vulture wing on her right side.

The third was a girl with long red hair, a green sundress, a set of DD cups, and two long dove wings that stretched from her back to her face as her eyes looked at Martin with a heavenly fire.

The fourth girl was REALLY tall with a very fit body with a formal dress, blond hair, a G cup size, and two hummingbird feathers on her head.

The fifth girl was the smallest as she wore a white t-shirt and skirt with long white hair, with one large white crow wing on her left side, a HUGE H size cup, and hazel eyes.

The sixth was a girl that had a depressed look on her, two small owl wings on her back, a mop of gray and blue hair, a pair of EE cups, and covered from head and toe with a very plain white dress.

The final girl was a blue haired youth with a simple brown monk's robe with an eyepatch on her right eye, her breasts were a size GG cup, and wore a pair of simple sandals with wings coming off her legs that resembled crane wings.

To say the least, Martin was shocked since well….each one of the girls were a size D-H with the youngest having the largest chest out of all of them. Oh, he was also trying to keep from having a nose bleed.

"Oh! Who are you?" asked the girl with dove wings.

"Yea. Mahoro wants to know." Spoke the girl with the harpy eagle wings. "Please slowly tell us all about you."

"Uh...my name's Martin Johan De Degrary, and who are you seven?"

"Why bother…." The white dressed girl spoke with a depressed voice.

"The name's Rose," said the redhead. "And that's Mokou."

"...hi…." Spoke the girl with a look of shyness. "The...names Miranna and can I give you my dress as a gift?"

"Uh, no thanks. You should keep it." he replied with a blush.

"...ok…."

"I'm Seija." Spoke the girl with the teachers uniform. "Um….can you scratch my chin? I kind of have a bad itch right there."

"Sure." Martin walked over and scratched under the girl's chin. "This the spot?"

"Yes ah….oops I need to show self restraint."

"Yea….and I am Mistress Kaguya." Spoke the woman with the hummingbird feathers. "And this fine girl is Kagome."

"Pleasure to meet you." Spoke the girl with monks robes. "Need a hug? Or just some answers?"

"Uh, yeah. Who are you girls?"

"Oh. Mahoro will tell you." She smiled. "We are the Heavenly Virtues of Purgatory and co rulers with our cousins the deadly sins."

Martin blinked and rubbed his eyes. "You sure this isn't some dream?"

"No…." Mokou said depressed. "Even if it was it would be sad and not as pleasing."

"I, Mistress Kaguya, believe we must explain our individual roles."

"Ok….I'm Miranna. The Queen of the virtue of Charity." spoke the girl with the white crow wing

"Mahoro is Patiences." She smiled while looking at Martin with a smile. "Yep, cute as a button and really calm about the whole ordeal."

"I'm Rose, virtue of Kindness. And I feel like hugging you." She smiled.

"I am Mistress Kaguya, virtue of Diligence." spoke the hummingbird winged girl.

"...I'm Seija, virtue of Temperance and if you don't restrain yourself I'm going to be sad." The girl with the teachers uniform said with a small sigh.

"Mokou, virtue of humility…..but it's not much." spoke the girl with the owl wings.

"Now don't be like that." The girl with the sandals said. "And I'm Kagome, virtue of Chastity."

"So, what brings you here?" asked Kaguya.

"Well I was looking of a new bible...wait a second!" Martin called out. "What were you doing in a bible in the first place?"

"...I'm sorry…" Mokou said before rolling up in a ball. "...I'm so sorry…."

"Woah woah." he held his hands up while walking over and looked her in the eye. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I did...I trapped my sisters in the book…" She said before rolling away and into a corner on the other side of the room. "...I'm so useless…I'm a waste of space..."

"It was an accident." spoke Miranna. "Long ago when we were born, Mokou accidentally found this book and wanted to show us, but the magic inside it was enough to keep us imprisoned for years and years to come."

"And I, mistress Kaguya, fully take responsibility for Mokou-tan's actions. Master." She said before bowing along with her sisters even Mokou who bowed before returning to her ball like position.

"Mahoro wishes to know how you opened the book. But take your time, patience is a virtue." smiled Mahoro.

"Well I just opened it with a key and then you seven popped up and…." He then realized something. "Did you just say master?"

"Yes…" Mokou called out. "Sorry…!"

"Uh, why?"

"...I don't know….please don't get mad…." She said before rocking back and forth.

"Please hold on master." Rose walked over and sat down before pulling Mokou onto her lap while rocking her back and forth. "It's alright Mokou, we're here for you."

"...thank you….even if master...doesn't like me…"

"I never said I didn't like you. I'm just….lost." he spoke.

Mahoro looked at Martin with a chuckle. "Mahoro thinks you are cute master."

"That he is." smiled Rose.

"Even if his confusion is justified." Miranna said. "But I do agree, masters a cutie."

"I, mistress Kaguya agree."

"Same." Seija smiled.

"And cute as a button." Kagome giggled.

"...master….is….cute….sorry…." Mokou blushed. "I'm not worthy to say such a thing…."

"Well to be honest," Martin chuckled slightly. "I think you're….adorable." He then rubbed Mokou's head as she blushed and looked down towards the ground in embarrassment.

"...me?...adorable….but….I'm not adorable."

"Of course you are." smiled Kagome.

"Is Mahoro adorable?" Asked the girl with a heavenly smile. "Mahoro can wait for masters answer."

"Well yeah, you all are." he admitted rubbing his cheek.

This caused them to blush as they moved closer to him and hugged him against their breasts with a smile.

'Well, I can't deny this feels nice.'

-Present time-

As the teen walked towards the DeCambus' home, Martin saw a boy about his age with seven girls hugging him tight as they walked down the street opposite of him. 'Girls, are those girls your cousins?'

'_Yep, Mistress Kaguya remembers my lazy cousin Tsubaki._'

'**I HEARD THAT KAGUYA!**'

Martin reeled back from the tone as the girl in pjs turned her head toward their location with a frown on her face. It seemed to also make the other girls turn before frowning with the boy looking confused.

"You!" Rumila growled as the seven virtues appeared in front of Martin. "You LITTLE COOKIE EATING BITCH MAHORO!"

"Mahoro thinks you should slow down and calmly explain why you are all out here." frowned the virtue of patience.

"Well we are with Dan," Mabelle frowned. "Our husband and WHAT are you seven doing here? Especially you Miranna!?"

"Well I was thinking of helping a few children later on with their broken fence, but what about you? Attacking people because of jealousy like always?"

"Not this time," she glared. "I only ATTACK people that harm Dan. Especially from the likes of you!"

"Can I eat her?" Marisa asked while looking at Dan. "Please?"

"Woah there Marisa, let's all just calm down." Dante looked at Martin. "Just who are you and who are those girls?"

"Names Martin Johan De Degrary," he said. "And these are my wives, Kagome, Seija, Miranna, Kaguya, Mahoro, Rose and Mokou." he turned serious. "And we're here because we heard the seven deadly sins were free. Are you the one who freed them?"

"Yes," he frowned. "But they haven't caused trouble except for that priest….what was his name again? Degory? Megal? ….oh that's right! Degary."

"Yes, he's my uncle. But the fact they are free is a danger to every person in this world. I must ask you to either put them back, or you will make us take matters into our own hands." spoke Martin with a cold look.

"Well," Lee Ming frowned. "Good luck trying, the books destroyed and we have no intention of being sealed again so here's my proposal. You leave," she then changed into her true form and created a sword of gold. "Or I will make you bleed and sell your organs to the black market!"

"Oh dear, it seems like we'll have to fight. Let's play fair." smiled Rose as she and her sisters materialized their weapons.

Each one of the seven virtues weapons were completely different.

Rose held an iron battle fan with both her hands.

Mokou summoned a small knife with sharp edges on one end and a dull edge on the other side.

Kagome held a katana with a long chain at the end of the hilt.

Kaguya brought forth a long claymore with red wings on the hilt.

Seija held two winchester guns with a chain connecting to her dress and body.

Mahoro held a long chain and ball with spikes on the end in her hands.

Miranna brought forth a long chain like gunblade with a Eagles head on the hilt and connected to her arm.

"Seven can play that game!" Tsubaki growled in her awakened state as she and her sisters sans Lee Ming revealed their true forms and summoned their weapons.

Levi held out a burning fire whip, Rumila had two massive black cannons strapped to her arms, Tsubaki held a large club with a clock on it, Marisa had a gauntlet with acid dripping off it, Mabelle's dragon arm growled while biting, and Sophia held a bow with a quiver of arrows.

"Oh and Mokou." Levi chuckled. "You're so cute when you get spanked by my whip."

Mokou blushed while Rose pulled her fan back before swinging it forward and sending a gust of wind at them.

"Nice try," Lee Ming laughed as a wall of silver blocked the wind. "But try again you silly flower girl."

"Then please accept these." Miranna started opening fire with her guns with the bullets breaking through the wall with ease.

"Looks tasty." Marisa grinned before grabbing the bullets with her gantlet and eating them. "Yep, tastes like Rumila's cooking….yuck."

The sin of wrath glared at her before they had to jump back to avoid Kaguya's claymore slicing into the ground. "HEY WATCH IT!" She yelled. "IF YOU KEEP THIS UP MARIE AND CATHERINE WILL KILL US!"

"I will gladly assist in fixing it, after you are dealt with." spoke Miranna.

"Hey Miranna," Mabelle said while grabbing her by the breasts. "Can I have your breasts? They look so flabby."

"Impure thoughts!" cried out Kagome jumping at her with her sword in mid-swing.

Only to get pinned by Sophia's arrows into a tree. "Oh lighten up, a little impurity is not that bad, especially with that cutie next to Mokou." She winked at Martin.

He blushed before the chain on Kagome's sword lashed out and grabbed Sophia's ankle before swinging her up and slammed her into the ground.

"Ow."

"Hey Mokou?" Asked Levi while swinging her whip. "Aren't you going to fight? Or are you too depressed to stand up for yourself. Unlike me."

"I…..can't fight that…..well…." she replied while Rumila kept firing at Mahoro who calmly dodged before swinging her spikes ball at her.

"GAH!" She cried as the ball hit her stomach. "You bitch! THAT HURT!"

"You would land a hit on Mahoro if you are patient."

"LIKE I WOULD LET YOU TAKE DAN AWAY FROM US!" She yelled before tackling Mahoro and pinning her against a wall….unfortunately it was Dan's house and another misfortune was that well….Dan's parents' taxi drove up.

Both stepped out and dropped their jaws at the fight while seeing the damage done to the house.

BANG!

"EVERYONE!" Yelled surprisingly Marie as she grabbed one of Seija's guns and fired at the sky. "STOP!"

Everyone turned with the sins and Dan paling.

"Now," Catherine growed. "What the hell is going on here?! And why are you," she turned to Martin with a glare. "here Martin?"

"Wait, you know him?" asked Daan who had taken cover behind a tree.

"Yes," she said before pulling the boy's ear. "He's the altar boy at my church. And one of my supports when his bastard of an uncle, former Father Demiore Ark Degary, was kicked out of the church."

"Well he and his girls, apparently virtues or something, started causing trouble." frowned Dan.

Catherine glared at Martin as Marie started to fully open her eyes as the aura returned to the demonic angel that the sin's feared.

"**Tell me? Why did you and your friends try and attack my son and his wives?**" She said as the virtues and sins, for the first time in centuries, hugged each other in fear of the woman's current emotional state.

"We...heard about the sins…..and were worried trouble would happen…" spoke Martin.

"**And? Who told you that load of crap!**" She said while uncharacteristically cursing at the boy.

"...my uncle."

"WHAT!" Catherine yelled while grabbing the boy by the jacket. "YOU LISTENED TO THAT TWO FACED, HOMOPHOBIC, DICKLESS, HERETICAL BASTARD THAT BELIEVED THAT SATAN IS GOD ON EARTH!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"I swear! I didn't know what to expect from the sins, so I assumed they would cause danger, and I didn't do it because he told me to, but because when he said it, I thought I had to do something!"

"**You are a fool.**" Marie said before punching him in the gut. "**My daughter in laws have been good, yet annoying at times, and not once have they caused trouble unless either me, Cat cat, or Dan are in danger. So either apologize or I will throw you into Lee Ming's smelly sock collection!**"

He paled before Rose walked over with a smile. "I must ask you to please let our master go. We will kindly listen, but if what is being said are lies," she held her fan to the side. "Then we will hold nothing back."

This got her a bullet to the wing by a pissed off Catherine. "Don't you dare threaten my Mar Mar!"

Rose's smile twitched as the wing healed and Dan and Martin could see things were about to go nuts, again.

Ring ring ring.

Everyone turned to Martin who pulled out his cellphone and checked the number. It was his uncle.

"Who is it….not that it matters…." Mokou asked.

"It's my uncle."

"Answer it!" Rumila yelled softly as she was still nervou of the two mother in laws tempers. "And put it on speaker!"

Martin hit the accept and put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"_Finally I was getting worried. Did you kill the demons and that spawn?_"

"No, in fact, it looks like they're actually nicer compared to what we believed."

"_Fool. Just like your bastard parents!_" He yelled in rage.

"Up yours you crotchety old man! At least they know love! All you do is whine and bitch! You couldn't even stay in a proper church!"

"_You dare speak to me spawn!_" He yelled before laughing evilly. "_Matters not, once my ritual is complete, I will summon God and he will kill you all!_"

"Mahoro believes you must be patient and think on how foolish that is."

"_SHUT UP FALSE ANGEL!_" He yelled. "_YOU AND YOUR BITCH SISTERS ARE AN AFFRONT TO GOD'S TRUE ANGELS!_"

"IF YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO OUR COUSINS! I DARE YOU TO COME HERE AND SAY IT TO THEIR FACES!" yelled Rumila.

"_AND I WILL AFTER I KILL THIS CHILD FIRST!_" He said as a scream was heard before it stopped as the night sky turned blood red. "_SEE YOU ALL IN HELL WHERE YOU BELONG AHAHAHAHA! Click…_"

"What the hell's going on?" asked Dan looking at the sky.

"Satan's child is coming." Levi growled. "And if it's not stopped then Armageddon will come and we all will be dead! Even me!"

"We must leave at once to stop this!" spoke Kaguya.

"For once." Spoke Tsubaki. "We agree on something. But where is the ritual held?"

"Billy St. The house that looks like a hoarder's nest." Martin said as the sins and virtues for the first time ever, joined forces to combat a greater danger than themselves. "Let's go Dan!"

"Fine, but after this is over, I'm gonna personally kick your ass." he replied with a frown.

"Hey! I'm sorry!" He said putting his hands together. "I didn't know!"

"If we make this out alive, your mother's getting a call from me." spoke Catherine.

He paled. "But miss Catherine!"

"LESS TALK AND MORE WALK!" roared Levi already on the move down the street.

"...slow….down…." Mokou called out. "...I'm not as fast….as you Levi….even if...you are afraid...of fish….sorry!"

Levi growled as the two boys and the rest of the girls followed.

-Degary home-

"AHAHA! Yes yes! Soon God will cleanse the world of sin!" He laughed as the demon statue glowed as a small girl's body with no head covered the base of the statue as the front door came crashing into the home. "Hmm? Oh it's the demons and false Angels. Oh and the spawns of sin, what a pleasant surprise."

"Alright Degary, stop this ritual or your blood will be the only thing covering the floor." spoke Catherine with a handgun.

"He he. Always hot headed you bitch," he chuckled while kicking the girl's body aside. "Like it? You must now understand my devotion to the lord now?"

"You're a demon!" Sophia growled seeing the child. "Not even a man with Rumila's sin is that heartless to an innocent child!"

"Oh just wait, once God comes, all your souls will burn in the fiery pits of Hell!"

As he said this Mokou ran up and cut his legs off in anger. "...you are weak...sorry NOT!"

"GAH!" He cried as he fell to the floor as a red mist enveloped the room. "AHAH! You too late God is her-"

"Nope," spoke a girl's voice from inside the mist. "Mary's not God, mister false priest."

Everyone blinked as the mist slowly parted to show the figure was shorter than what they expected.

This figure was a small devil girl with gray skin, two small horns and white hair wearing a black wedding dress. "Can someone tell Mary why Mary is not at Mary's wedding to Tinkerbell and Maleficent?"

"...uh, who are you?" asked Dan.

"Mary is Mary," she smiled. "Daughter of Lucy Morningstar, queen of hell in the fairy tale universe."

"...I'm lost." remarked the boy. "Are you a demon or God?"

"Mary's a Nephilim, Mary's father is Tom Walker and Mary's mother is Lucy."

"Looks like your ritual failed." smirked Catherina to Degary.

"It can't not be!" He said before Mary walked up to him.

"You kill for stupid reasons," Mary frowned. "Mary hates people like you."

"But...I was suppose to summon God!"

"Mary thinks you need to die~" she smiled before ripping his soul out of his body before putting it in….a dildo? "Much better, Mary will love using this for the honeymoon."

"Uh, should we do something?" Martin whispered to Rose.

"No idea." She admitted.

"Oh and you mortals and immortals," Mary smiled. "Since Mary's here. Mary will owe you one and invite you to Mary's wedding~"

"Uh….thanks?" spoke Dan.

"Mary thinks you should all have an orgy~" she giggled.

"N-No! That is impure and should be saved for marriage!" blushed Kagome.

"But mommy and daddy did it before marriage and when Mary was eight." She smiled as the rest of the group looked at her in shock. Even Sophia! "Bye~" she sang before disappearing in a portal that appeared beneath her. "And don't forget to fuck each other in that orgy~" she called out before the portal disappeared.

"Wow….that girl…..made a good point! Me and Dan should show our children the joys of sex when they get older~" purred Sophia hugging Dan's arm.

"...can...Martin...and me….do that too….sorry." Mokou blushed.

"No! We must wait for marriage to have master's children! Anything before is impure!" cried out Kagome with a blush.

"Wait," Lee Ming spoke up. "Since this boy is your master, it means that under God's eyes….you're technically married to him?"

"I, mistress Kaguya, thinks she has a point."

"Oh and also," Sophia grinned. "Martin has been waiting so long that his lust is about to explode, if this keeps up...maybe he can fuck Da-"

"NO!" cried out the girls.

"Oh come now, it'd be a nice way for them to be friends and feel open to new things~"

"...no….that would only….work if cousin Levi….changes his gender to a...f...f...futa!" She blushed. "SORRY!"

"What? Haven't you ever seen two men have sex? I use to see it all the time~"

"We have," Rose sighed with a smile. "But it was traumatizing for Mokou."

"Look, if you want to have an orgy with our son, it's up to him, but only AFTER he and our daughters in law have their honeymoon." spoke Marie.

"...ok….miss….Marie…." Mokou shivered in fear. "...don't….throw me into….cousin Lee Ming's sock collection…'

"I won't, but I'd like to wait and see them get use to marriage before having orgies."

"...ok….." She said before walking to Martin and kissing his lips before walking towards Dan and….kissing his lips as well. "...sorry…"

The sins and virtues stared in shock.

"...what?...I like both…." She blushed as the girls fainted onto each other revealing their panties.


	121. Chapter 121

List of oneshots

chapter 121

What if Nora got turned into half sloth?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon laboratory-

"Ren!" Nora smiled while hugging Ren. "I love being partners with you!"

"I know Nora, you've said that a dozen times already." he replied in a calm tone.

"But Ren!" She pouted cutely. "I really love you as a partner! More than pancakes!"

"Well you really should be focusing on what needs to be done."

She frowned before looking at a large machine with two cylinders on each side. One side had nothing in it and the other…. "R-Ren!"

"Yeah?"

"I-I-It's a sloth!" She said with excitement as Professor Port placed a tree sloth into the other cylinder.

"Alright class, today we will go over the experiment of condensing matter from one part, and transporting it to another."

"But professor," Blake called up. "Didn't the scientist that experimented on that turn into a fly monster?"

"Ha! That's just a silly rumor someone made up Miss Belladonna." laughed Port. "But speaking of rumors, there was once this rumor that I could take on a pack of Beowolves in my sleep. Well I did succeed, but I was awake."

As he talked about the story, Nora sneaked away and walked to the sloth before hugging it as Port activated the machine. "What the REN! HELP!"

"Nora!" he called out as the class and teacher turned to see her banging on the class as the machine started lighting up.

"Stop the machine!" Yelled Ruby in fear as the huntress and the sloth disappeared from the cylinder in a flash of light.

"RE….N….!" cried out Nora before all went silent.

Ren dropped to the ground and started shaking. "N...Nora…"

Everyone grew silent as the second cylinder's door opened.

"R..en…" Spoke Nora as smoke came out of the cylinder. "...Wh...at….happ...ened…?"

"Nora!" he cried out in relief before his eyes widened along with everyone else. "Nora...what happened?"

"I...so...ti...red.." She said as her now claw like arms slowly moved to touch her unkept ginger hair as she slowly looked at Ren. "N...eed...sl...eep…."

"Miss Valkyrie, I think you should go to the nurse's office." spoke Professor Port in concern.

"Y...es…." She said before falling to the ground. "...z…z….zzz…."

"I'll take her there." spoke Ren walking over and carefully picking his friend up. Only for some sloth bugs to crawl onto him causing him to drop her in shock. "Did that sloth have bugs in it?" he asked while trying to push the insects off him.

"Of course, those are Sloth Bugs, and they live on sloths." Said….Cardin?

"And you know this how?" asked Ruby.

"I study insects in my free time cookie bug." He blushed while Ruby glared at him for the comment.

"Call me that again, and I'll take Nora's place in breaking your legs."

Cardin paled as Nora snored loudly in the background.

Ren sighed and tried lifting her again while trying to ignore the bugs as he ran out of the room. Only to trip on the stairs and fell right back down with Nora slowly laughing in her sleep. "Sure, yuck it up."

"...Re...n...s...butt...is...sexy…~" she grumbled as the class laughed at the comment.

Ren blushed and this time slowly left while shaking his head.

-later that day-

"...Ren...thinks...I'm...a...goddess…~" Nora smiled as she sat on a table still snooping slowly as Ren tries to think of something to wake her up.

"Alright, shaking her didn't work, maybe water." he walked over to the sink and filled a cup with cold water before walking back over and pouring it over her head.

Which caused her hair to turn green from the water. "...plants….cakes...Re...n in….dr...ess~"

"Alright, water's out." he tossed the cup away and leaned down to her. "WAKE UP NORA!"

She didn't stir as RWBY and JP came walking in. "...Re...n...is...cute...as a...big t...itted...girl~"

"Man, she's really out of it isn't she?" spoke Jaune with a sweatdrop.

"Worse than Weiss after that eating contest." Ruby laughed only to get glared at by a blushing white haired rapier user.

"Don't even start."

"...he….he...s...umo...We...iss…" Nora said with a grin as she cocked her head slowly to the side.

Weiss growled before a Glyph formed under Nora's head and ice rose up. "Try to sleep with that much ice against your skin."

Nora yawned before sleeping again. "...so...cold...love...I...t...su...mo...Weiss…"

"I think you just made her more comfy." spoke Blake with a raised eyebrow.

"Any other ideas?" Yang asked. "Besides giving Weiss sumore ice cream."

"Try telling her jokes, that'll really wake her up." frowned Weiss.

Yang sighed before telling a joke. "What do you get when you cross a rose and a hammer? A squashed Ruby!"

"...boo…." Nora said while asleep still. "...it's worse...than...Pyrrha's….cooking…."

"Hey! It's not that bad, is it?" she asked looking at the others.

"It's well…"

"Bad." Blake deadpanned.

"But the….salad you cooked yesterday was good." Jaune sweated.

"Jaune, I didn't cook a salad."

"Then what was it?" Ren asked nervously as Nora chuckled in her sleep.

"...meat…..loaf….." Nora said. "...stick...to fucking...Jaune's...anus…."

"WHAT!" cried out RWBY looking at Pyrrha.

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" She blushed before using her Semblance to move a metal lamp towards Nora and hit her on the head. "WAKE UP!"

"...ow...redheads….on my….b...utt…" Nora said before falling deeper into sleep.

"Ok that's a really deep sleep." Ruby said before turning to Blake. "Maybe you can read one of your books to her? Like Ninja's in love chapter ten? With the giant co-"

"NO!" blushed Blake. "We don't need her to get a wet dream!"

"What about chapter 5? With the princess being fucked with the he-"

"NO!"

"...Ren...fuck...me~" Nora said in her sleep as her nose began to bleed along with getting her pants wet.

"Ok, we need to wake her up, now." spoke Jaune.

"With what? You're shield?" Asked Weiss.

"Good idea." he unfolded the shield before holding it over Nora's head and pulled back. "Sorry Nora."

As he hit her on the head, Nora moved a little before snoring louder. "Zzzz….Ow...Jaune's...so mean...to Ren…"

"I am not." frowned the leader.

"...he wants...rice...but you eat...it on...zzzz" she said while Ren blushed in embarrassment.

"Alright, how can she keep sleeping, but respond to everything around her?" asked Weiss.

"... sumo R...WBY…~" she snored while said team glared at her.

"We could throw her out the window." suggested Yang with a frown.

"Or Ruby can kiss her like with Sleeping Beauty." Pyrrha suggested as Nora grumbled in agreement.

"No way!"

"Just do it!" Ren said. "And if you do I will give a lifetime supply of cookies!"

"Why can't you do it? You two are practically a couple!"

"One word," he said. "Bugs." He pointed to the Sloth Bugs still on her body.

"Then why should I do it? I don't like them anymore than you do."

"...Ruby….too cute...yuri...s...ences...tingling…" Nora smiled as Yang pushed Ruby towards her.

"Just do it and make it quick. Then you don't have to do it again."

Ruby gulped before doing a quick kiss to the lips.

"...yuri….zzzzz"

"She's still sleeping."

"Wait," Blake said with an idea. "Why not put Nora back in the machine?"

Everyone was silent before facepalming at once.

"...idiots….except….Mulan…." She giggled as Ren sighed at the strange name.

He reached down and picked her up while heading out of the office.

-Back at the laboratory-

"Are you ready?" Asked Ruby while putting goggles on.

"As I'll ever be."

"Ok!" She said as the machine activated. "Let's do it, for science! AHAHAHAA!"

"You're enjoying this way too much." Blake shook her head.

"Yep, thank Weiss and Pyrrha for introducing me to Frankenwolf!" She said before laughing like a mad scientist as the machine sent Nora into the other cylinder in a flash of light.

"Frankenwolf?" Yang turned to the two girls.

"It's about a man that creates a monster out of Grimm and human remains." Pyrrha said.

"It's inaccurate but interesting." Weiss said as the cylinder opened.

"What happened?" Nora asked in a regular voice. "And why am I thinking of leaves and sumos?"

"Let's just say you had a crazy dream." spoke Ren.

"Oh," Nora laughed before hugging Ren. "So the dream of Ruby kissing me on the lips while Ren licks my ears is just a dream?"

"Yes."

"Good," she sighed. "I thought I was going to make a new ship, the Rose Hammer Gun ship."

'I don't even want to know.'

"Oh and look here," Nora smiled while holding a cat with...Cardin's armor and face. "I found it next to your leg Ren."

Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at the cat.

"Meow help meow!" It said in Cardin's voice as Nora petted it's back.

'Oh for Dust's sake!'


	122. Chapter 122

List of oneshots

chapter 122

What happens when a dog's owner gets him exotic bitches to mate with?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The anthro male Tibetan Mastiff named Jay was just sitting at the couch, watching TV. "Hey, Travis, Martha, could the both of you come over here?"

"What is it mutt?" asked the anthro feline sitting on the windowsill.

"Hey Jay, smell something unusual?" His owner asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, what is that? Smells a little...wild."

"*snicker*" Travis, their owner was having trouble containing his laughter. "Well, I have a surprise for you two."

"Travis, what did you do this time?" They both groaned.

"Hey! What's with you guys whenever I have a surprise?"

"Remember Martha's birthday?"

"Hey, live piranhas in the soup was an awesome idea!"

"Yeah, just like the bear traps at the bottom of the do it yourself ballpit you made for Jay?"

"Okay! Okay! Let's just stop this pick on Travis time before you lose dinner tonight! Anyways, so Jay, you know how you never get to bang anyone during mating season?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I thought buying a female dog would be too lame, so I gotcha some 'exotic' mates! Come-on girls and meet Travis!"

Then 6 wild, sexy, busty babes ran down the stairs.

One a red anthro fox. "Hi Travis, I'm Amy." She greeted.

Next, a Gray Wolf. "Kiki, Wassup?" She greeted.

Then a Coyote walked in. "Hola, soy Lola." She greeted.

Next came a Jackal. "Yo, I'm Jenny."

Then a Dingo. "Hey mate, name's Cindy."

Then finally, the biggest of them all, a spotted hyena. "Now aren't you a cutie, the name's Betsy."

"Wait, uh...Travis?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't female spotted hyenas the most violent hyena?"

"Don't worry, I tamed and trained her with my ultimate animal powers." he smiled with said female canine licking her lips while looking at Jay.

They all took a step forward and Jay took a step back, raising their arms &amp; smiling.

"Oh, this is just hilarious." Said Martha, as she pulled out her camera.

"Shut it furrball!" he yelled to her before turning and running away.

"You guys have fun, I'm heading out with my buddies to drink and shoot at cans, hopefully I don't blow off Bobby's other arm like I did the last one. I'll be back by supper time" Then Travis left the house.

"Why do we love such a prick?" Complained Jay before entering the backyard.

The female canines following after him with gusto.

'Okay, maybe they don't know the doggy paddle like me!' Then he jumped into the pool, but boy was he wrong.

"What do you think Jay? Travis taught us synchronized swimming." Amy told him, as they were now surrounding the dog in a ring.

'Damn it Travis!' He then dived down and resurfaced at the end of the pool to run back into the house. "Okay, maybe If I can just get to my doghouse and lock all the doors and windows, I should be safe!"

"Come back here, we wanna see if you can survive at least 80 rounds." Cindy called.

"I'll pass!" he called back running into his doghouse. He then slammed his face at the door! "What the?" He then checked his cartoon pockets. "Where's my house keys?!"

"Ahem." Said Martha.

Jay turned around to find his house keys in the paws of Martha.

"Have fun girls."

Betsy took the keys while Kiki, Lola, Amy, Cindy and Jenny tackled Jay.

"You damn cat!" He shouted! "No! I wanted to lose my virginity but not like thiiiiis!" Then the door slammed and locked shut. He found himself dragged by them over to his large bed. "Girls, don't do this! I'm a virgin!"

"Well it's good to know we'll be teach yah dude." Said Kiki.

"Si, let's begin this fiesta." Lola agreed.

He gulped as Amy crawled towards him first. Amy was very sweet as she pressed her lips on Jay's.

'She took my first kiss!'

Jenny noticed his tail wagging. "Looks like you like this."

"Woof, someone's certainly happy."

"What happened to your repulsion towards us?" Asked Betsy.

"Gimme a break, I never even kissed anyone before." He then looked away with a blush.

"But why not?"

"Despite looking so cool and so big, for some reason, all the girls are already taken as soon as I step outside." he sighed. "I even tried staying out the day before mating season and I still didn't get a mate...you all must think I'm pretty pathetic."

Then they all gave the poor guy a kiss all over his face.

"Not at all." said Kiki.

"Tell you the truth, Travis told us all about how great you are." Betsy told him.

"He did?"

"After hearing, we want to be there for you as much as we can beloved." Lola told him.

"And the first step is to show you what's it like to fuck a few bitches."

"Good deal to me!" He said.

We now see the entire doghouse shaking as moans and primal howls shot out from it.

"Heh, loser! Cats rule." Said Martha. "Now it's time for a victory nap." She then entered Travis's room, stretching her arms and yawning, but then the door suddenly shut behind her. "Huh?" She quickly turned around and found...

"Hey, I'm Derek." Said the buff well hung lion.

"I'm Mikey." Said the Orange Tiger.

"Mickey." Said the White Tiger twin.

"Zack." Said the Jaguar

"Call me Victor." Said the Cheetah.

"And last but not least, I'm James." Said the Cougar.

"You must be Martha." Said Derek.

Martha's jaw dropped, knowing that karma's a bitch. 'God dammit Travis.'

The camera moves away with loud growls and meows coming from the room.


	123. Chapter 123

List of oneshots

chapter 123

What if Will Harangue finally got what he deserved?

Series: Ben 10

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Will smiled as he drove down the road, confident he'd have a news breaking story by the end of the day.

Well until a certain alien overlord landed on the hood of his car. He found himself getting hit with the airbag from the impact and growled as Vilgax stood up and he climbed out to see the huge ding. "Hey! Do you have any idea how much I payed for this car!"

"Silence you worm," he growled. "I care not for your inferior mode of transportation."

"Oh really? Well what's the big idea of crashing into people's cars anyway? Busy plotting with your ally Ben Tennyson?"

This caused the villain to grab him. "Ben Tennyson is no ally of mine."

"Then why keep coming here if it's not to talk with him about conquering our proud planet?" he frowned.

"Because he stops me FROM conquering your pathetic hunk of rock!" He growled. "Now cease your weak questions or I will use you as a weapon."

Will then started to talk about how Ben was a danger before finding himself thrown into a garbage can.

Vilgax turned and ran before jumping back towards the warehouse where he was fighting said hero as Will struggled to get himself out of the can.

"Hey," spoke Argit as he walked up with a few bags of...something in his hand. "Aren't you the guy that nearly destroyed D.C with a giant robot?"

"Of course not." he replied getting out. "The only person who'd go around spreading lies like that is the menace known as Ben Tennyson."

"Him?" he laughed. "He's too goody good to tell lies, and don't lie. I saw you on that robot's screen when I was...getting some money at a bar next to the White House."

"That's just a hoax he puts up to make people drop their guard. You'll see, he'll show his true colors in time." spoke Will before walking away. 'Now I have to walk to work.'

As he walked away towards the building, a woman with white hair and a pinkish cloak landed on the ground as Gwen threw Mana blasts at her.

"Get back here Charmcaster!"

"Try and make me!" Charmcaster fired a stream of magic at the girl.

"You!" Gwen said while rising as shield while seeing the news anchor. "Harangue."

"Aw man! I lose my car and now can't even get this fight on tape! Just great!" he groaned to himself.

Charmcaster then turned and saw him. "Oh it's you, the idiot man with the mentality of a nazi."

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm the best reporter in this whole town!"

"No," Gwen frowned while letting the shield down. "You're just a maniac with a stupid grudge against my cousin."

"I hate to say this, but I agree with her. I might not live here, but from what I've seen, all you do is talk bad about him without any proof. No physical proof, witnesses, nothing."

"That and you used a robot to try and kill him." Gwen frowned. "And almost destroyed the Washington Monument."

"Wait?" Charmcaster said while growling at the man. "You did that to your countries capital? You're really a hypocrite."

"There is no proof I did anything. But your cousin willingly damaged my old car with the use of his watch. Proving that he holds no respect for people with respect."

Charmcaster looked to Gwen. "Blast him into next week?"

"I think we can both agree to that."

"Good." She grinned before both blasted the man with a MASSIVE energy blast that sent him right into a nearby lake.

"AHHHH!" cried out Will before splashing into the water and swam back up spitting water out. "That's it! As soon as I get to the studio, I'll show the people Tennyson's cousin is just as much of a menace as he is!"

"Did you say something?" Asked a certain woman with four horns on her head who was sitting on a nearby bench on the shore. "Because I think you just made a threat against my ex and his cousin."

"And who are you?" he asked with a frown.

"Elena," she said before creating a giant hammer in her right hand. "And you are the enemy of the hive."

His eyes widened before getting sent flying away from the impact of the hammer to his face. Right into his office window.

Crash!

"Ow." he groaned while landing under his desk. "Make note, Ben's ex is also a menace."

"Harangue, your on in five." Called a worker outside his office.

Will sat up and ran to get his hair fixed and his suit straightened. Satisfied he ran out and onto the set with the desk and made sure he was alright just as the cue card man signalled him he was on.

"Good day people of Bellwood. I Will Harangue have come to a startling bit of info that shows Ben Tennyson as the menace he is." he spoke as a picture of Gwen came up. "First off is his 'magic' user cousin Gwen Tennyson."

(With Gwen)

"WHAT! Now he's trying to make me look like a villain!"

"Wow…." Charmcaster said annoyed. "Looks like I should have turned him into a frog."

"No, you'd just the feeding his ego." spoke Frank sitting in the chair with a frown. "But now instituting Gwen as a criminal is pushing it too far."

'Agreed.' Elena thought as she watched on as a lamp. 'He's pushing it WAY too far.'

"Saying all your cousin has done as part of some criminal plan...ugh, he makes me so mad." spoke Natalie with disgust.

(With Argit)

"Ok," he frowned while seeing the man on the big screen in the middle of town. "Now he's being stupid. Even worse than the Vreedles."

(Back with Will)

"Sure she says it's magic, but I know for a fact that she's nothing but an alien experiment that was probably conducted by her own cousin, for his sick little game. Everyone knows there's no such thing as magic."

(Back to Gwen)

"Oh he's dead!" Spoke a now pissed off Gwen as Charmcaster started looking for something in her bag.

"No, no, no...here it is!" She grinned while pulling out Hex's old staff. "Hope he likes being a pile of water after this day."

"No staffs in the house." frowned Natalie before turning to her husband. "Frank, do you still have that lawyer friend of yours?"

"Of course." He said before taking out his cell.

"While you get him, I'll give Sandra a little call." Natalie walked to get the kitchen phone, with Elena thinking of ways to turn him into paste with a hammer while the news continued.

(Back to Will)

"Not only is this supposed honor student a danger, but so is her boyfriend. A certain Kevin Ethan Levin has been shown to absorb matter and use it as he sees fit. How do we know he's not using that to make counterfeit money? Even his attitude and previous criminal record shows he thinks he's above the law."

(With Kevin)

Smash!

"That idiotic little fuck!" He growled as he broke the hood of his car….again. "It doesn't work like that! If I even tried that, Gwen would kill me." 'Even if it was a good idea.'

(Back with Harangue)

"And let's not forget Ben Tennyson's current girlfriend, Julie Yamamoto. She is best known as a star tennis player who can have a career at it, but she is currently in possession of a small techo blob alien that can become and take over machines. How do we know she's not secretly using it to make weapons to our enemies? Her tennis career could plummet, and she'd have a dark secret life of weapons smuggling. Think about that judges next time you go to one of her games."

(With Julie)

"Ship." Julie said while gripping her tennis whacked so tight that it snapped in two.

"Ship?" spoke the alien pet looking at his master.

"Change into 'death' armor mode." She said as the blob fused with her and turned into her armored form, but it looked more demonic than usual with one arm looking like a large dragon's jaw. "**Time to blast him into a piece of shit.**"

(Back to Will)

"And now I'm going to discuss the next worst thing before Tennyson. Ben's own parents, and who they really are." He then showed a video with the parents, in a bad photoshop design, killing puppies and other stuff too stupid for a common human or alien to rationalize. "Not only are heartless creatures to brush aside their son's acts of delinquency, but I bet you anything they orchestrated the whole thing. From him finding that watch to becoming a criminal and enslave us all. What sort of parents would let their child do any of that?"

(With Sandra)

"W-WHAT!" She yelled as she watched from Ma Vreedle's tv. "THAT'S NOT TRUE YOU BASTARD!"

"Simmer down there Sandra. I might not like your boy, but I do know you and your husband tried being good parents." spoke Ma.

"Thank you," she said before grabbing a machete. "But do you still have that water absorbing machine?"

"Of course, why?"

Sandra grinned darkly. "Because I think it's time for that bastard to lose some 'weight'. Water weight that is."

"I like yer thinkin." smiled Ma before hearing the phone ring.

Sandra picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Sandra, Natalie tried calling. She said she and Frank are watching the news on that idiot Will, and she's having Frank talk to his lawyer friend and wanted to know if you might like in."

"Sure, but hold off on the lawyer until me and Ma finish a little side business with Will."

"Gotcha." and Carl ended the call.

(Back to Will)

"And now we come to the menace himself, the dark intergalactic monster who's fooled you all to thinking he's a hero. Ben Tennyson himself!" Will then showed Ben trying to stop Vilgax from destroying a hospital with a FUCKING HUGE CANNON!

"To some this would seem like a harmless act full of willingness to say the innocent, but to others they see the truth, which is him trying to push the attention away from his world conquering plans. He doesn't want to know the real truth people!"

(With Ben)

Said hero stopped his fighting with the overlord and stared at it with a dark glare that riveted the combined hate and rage of both Albedo and Vilgax himself.

"That worm is still around? After I crush you, I'll make sure he's squashed under my foot." spoke Vilgax to Ben.

Ben growled before slamming his Ultimatix down and turning into Humungousaur before slamming again and turning into Ultimate Humungousaur and punched Vilgax into a building.

"Ow…"

(Back with Will)

"For all we know, that watch of his gives him the chance to spread alien seeds to any female he comes into contact with. So for Julie Yamamoto and any girls out there wanting to get with him, don't. No doubt you'll be turned into alien breeding stock to fill up his army that'll be used to take over the world!"

(Everyone that knows Ben)

"WHAT!"

(Return to the Will stupidity)

"And for all we know, each and every threat could have been planned by Tennyson himself. What? So aliens just happen to come here where there's a delinquent with the only real way to stop them? I smell lies people, and all of them are coming from that menace!" He then showed a poorly made video of all of Ben's allies in cloaks with Ben laughing like a madman as a globe of the earth burns under his hands. "That's why the viewers out there need to be ready and we need to run him off this planet before he burns it to the ground!"

As the foolish anchor man finished his report, he started to make a call on his phone not knowing that the camera was still running.

"Yeah, it's me Will. Listen I'm gonna need a better robot than the one you made last time. This time an indestructible one that'll show people Ben Tennyson is no good."

"_Ok, but what about the police? This job isn't cheap, especially with the tons of steel my men stole from the army._"

"Don't worry, I'll just get the mayor to raise taxes and 'borrow' enough to pay for it. Just get it here as fast as possible."

"_Yes sir._" The person said before the call turned off as Will grinned before laughing like a madman.

"With a new robot, I'll get rid of that nuisance and prove to everyone who's the real hero around here."

As he spoke more about his 'real hero' crap, various explosions occurred as the people he insulted arrived. And they were really pissed off.

Kevin broke the door down with Ben leading the angry crowd into the building.

"Will Harangue!" Yelled Charmcaster as she started to charge up her staff. "You're a dead man now, you magic hating bastard!"

"Hey! You can't just charge in here!" spoke Will.

"**Yes we can.**" Spoke Julie as she held a gun to his face. "**Especially after the shit you said about us!**"

"And considering your lies on our kids, we got a lawyer." frowned Natalie. "We're suing you for flandering Gwen and Ben's names through the mud."

"And," Elena said appearing from behind the scared news anchor. "You act like you're the only sane person on earth, when YOU'RE not!"

That's when a man in a blue suit and a frown came walking in. "WILL!"

"M-Mister Veurne! W-What are you doing here?" He gulped. "W-Weren't you supposed to be taking a day off?"

"I was, but when I saw your plan to kill this town's hero, I rushed right on over to say this. YOU'RE FIRED!"

He paled before being grabbed by Sanda by the neck.

"Oh I'm going to love making you pay," she grinned with a sickly smile while turning to her husband. "Right dear?"

"Big time." spoke Carl cracking his knuckles.

"Save some for us." Ben grinned while cracking his neck with a grin Albedo would be proud of.

"Time to show you how real my magic is." grinned Gwen with her hands and eyes glowing with mana.

"Maybe I should run you through a money machine." Kevin grinned as he absorbed a steel pipe. "Cause apparently that's what I'm good at, isn't that right?"

Will paled as the group walked closer to him, weapons and powers set to max, as Ma Vreedle came up with a hose in her hand attached to a small alien vacuum. "Y-You can't do this! I have rights too!"

"You violated those rights the minute you started to tell lies about Ben's exploits." Spoke Nathalie as she grabbed a piece of wood off the ground.

"AAAAAHHHH!" screamed Will as the sounds of pain and payback filled the studio.


	124. Chapter 124

List of oneshots

chapter 124

What if Jade learned how to make her own talismans?

Series: Jackie Chan Adventures

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-San Francisco, Uncle's antique shop-

"Jackie!" called out Uncle.

"Yes uncle?" He asked while walking out of the main shop area with a bag of lunch in his hands.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked pointing at a black book in front of him with ancient chinese writing all over it.

"Um...no. What is it?"

"This is the book of Immortality and Creation."

"Oh. That sounds very nice." smiled Jackie. "But...what's inside it?"

"Untold knowledge," Uncle said with a air of mystery. "The power to grant everlasting life or create anything in the world is contained within these very pages!"

"Really? But that's impossible. If it can do that, then why has no ever used it? Come to mention it, how did it get here?"

"By anonymous sender," he shrugged. "And it's coded, not even Uncle can grasp heads or tail of this." he hefted it up and dropped it in Jackie's arms. "Now put it in shop window."

Jackie grunted as he walked over to the shop and placed it on the shop window. But it dropped as he turned and landed right under the podium.

Jade was walking out eating a candy bar when she noticed the book. "Hey Jackie, what's that?"

"What's what Jade?" He said from the other room. "And did you finish your history homework?"

"Uh, yeah." she replied with a smile while walking over to the book with curiosity. 'Hmm, never seen this thing around. Wonder if it's a new chi spell book.'

The book then breathed as if it was a real animal as Jade picked it up and she thought it had a bug in it.

"Let's open you up." she grabbed the ends and started to try and pry it open. However it was clamped shut and it started to breath harder. "Alright, that's really creepy."

As Jade walked up to her room, she felt that the book was getting lighter with each step as it started groaning like a moose. "**Moo.**"

"Ah!" Jade jumped and looked around. "Someone there?"

"**Moo.**" Said the voice as the book opened its contents, which was just some chinese writing mixed with sanskrit. "**Moo.**"

"Oh man, this is really weird." she spoke while seeing the pages start flipping by themselves as she jumped back. "Jackie!"

"**Moo.**" It said before closing shut and sliding under Jade's desk as Jackie ran in.

"What is it Jade?!"

"That big weird book! It started making cow noises, then it groaned, and then it opened by itself and went under my desk!"

Jackie looked at her before sighing. "Jade. Did you steal some of Uncle's tea again?"

"No Jackie! Look, I can prove it." she ran over and pulled the book out from under the desk and tried opening it. Which was no use as it remained shut as it didn't even make a sound.

"Jade." He said sternly. "Don't lie and why did you take the Book of Immortality and Creation from the podium?"

"The book of what? I just saw this lying in the store and was curious if it was a spell book, but then it did all sorts of weird things."

"You must be imagining things," Jackie chuckled before walking out the door. "Now if you can only use that imagination on your school work."

Jade sighed and kicked the book. "Thanks a lot."

"**Moo.**" It said before sliding closer to her leg. "**Moo.**"

"Ah!" she jumped back. "I knew it! Stop doing weird things."

The book then opened its pages until it came to a section called, _How to create Talismans in Three Easy Steps_. "**Moo.**"

Jade blinked and hesitantly crouched down to get a closer look. "Talismans? That's crazy, we already have twelve. Must be a fake page."

It then bit her on the foot. "**MOO!**"

"OW!" she cried out before yanking her foot back and glaring at the book. "Alright creepy book, let's see how you like origami!" she grabbed a pair of scissors from her desk and grinned at the book while holding them up.

The book shivered as the scissors cut its pages only for it to regrow like a plant. "**Moo moo~**"

"So not fair." frowned Jade before grinning. "Alright, let's see you grow back while on fire. Wait here, I need to borrow a little piggy."

It then glowed as a huge wall came out of thin air and blocked the exits. "**Moo.**"

"Sheesh, for your a book you're sure one stubborn bull." she crossed her arms. "Fine, I'll read, but just one look."

(Two hours of 'looking later')

"Wow, so that's how you get ketchup out of the bottle."

"**Moo.**" It growled in annoyance as Jade was reintroduced to the Talisman page. "**Moo.**"

"Oh right." she trailed her finger down it. "So just three steps and I could make more talismans?"

"**Moo.**" It said while the girl read it closely.

Step one: think of the animals.

Step two: find a suitable container.

Step three: think of the powers BEFORE putting blood on it (any blood, but human is optional).

It read as Jade shivered at the blood part.

"**Moo.**" The book said while jumping up a bit. As if it was eager to start this project. "**Moo moo!**"

"Woah there, I don't know what animals to use. All the good ones are already taken."

"**...moo.**" It said before jumping off the table and moved towards the tv and turned it on as several animals started to be shown on the screen. "**Moo.**"

"That works." she smiled before frowning. "But what could I use to contain them? I don't have any rocks with me."

The book then moved towards the book case and knocked some blank books to the ground. "**Moo.**"

"Books? Kinda bigger than the others don't ya think?"

It then looked at some baseballs and knocked them down. "**Moo….?**"

"Hmm, not bad, but then any softball team could take them."

The book shivered as if acknowledging that response as it moved towards something odd. Jade's collection of socks and strange objects that look like rocks.

"Oh yeah, forgot about those." she chuckled while grabbing them. "Alright, so just think of the animal and it should do the rest."

(One brainstorming later)

"**Moo.**" The book said as the twelve objects laid on the table with name cards next to them which said armadillo, jellyfish, gerbil, hawk, kangaroo, newt, barracuda, pigeon, toad, iguana, sloth and cat. "**Moo…**"

"Alright, let's test these babies out."

The book then started to move towards a sharpened pencil. "**Moo moo.**"

"Oh right." she replied with nervousness as she picked it up. "Are you sure they need blood? Why not motor oil? Or just water?"

"**MOO!**" It yelled as Jade reeled back from the tone.

"Ok ok! Yeesh, don't get your pages in a twist." she grumbled before pricking her finger and letting blood drip out before she started to let a single drop fall on the objects.

The book glowed as the objects started to glow a bright yellow as the pictures of the mentioned animals appeared on the objects before they stopped glowing along with the book.

"**Moo.**"

"Now we can test them." She then grabbed the object, which was a sock, with the sloth on it. She held it up as the symbol glowed.

"Sloth!" She said before her butt grew big. "Ahi!"

"**Moo.**" It said as if it was laughing as Jade's butt retired to normal...only to have her eyes to shrink. "**Moo moo moo!**"

She frowned and put the sock down. "Better hope I don't have a blow books up talisman."

Jade then grabbed the barracuda sock talisman and raised it into the air. "Barracuda!" She said as her body became covered in spikes, even her ears had spikes.

"**Moo.**"

"Ooh, porcupine girl." she grinned before putting the sock down as the spikes went away. She then picked up the toad bobble head talisman. "Toad."

"**Moo?**" It said as Jade started expelling a purple mist from her nostril. "**Moo.**"

"Hmm, let me try something." she snorted before spitting out a purple glob on the floor as it ate through the wood. "Woah, poison." she turned to the book and grinned.

"**Moo!**" It said before getting hit by a glob, only to NOT fizzle away like the floor. "**MOO!**"

"Hey, consider that payback for biting." she frowned while putting the bobble head down.

The book growled as Jade picked up the pigeon talisman, which was a cup, and chuckled as Jade activated it. "**Moo moo moo~**"

"Huh, I could for a pizza, and a few hot dogs, and a milkshake sounds nice." she smiled rubbing her stomach.

"**Moo.**" It laughed as Jade's stomach started to growl like Shendu. "**Moo!**"

"Makes me hungry, got it." she replied letting it go.

"**...moo…**" It said depressed as Jade picked up the kangaroo talisman, which was a pair of doll shoes, and activated it.

"Woah!" she cried out as she jumped up to the ceiling and hit her head before falling back down. "Ow!"

The book laughed as Jade dropped the talisman and grabbed the newt talisman which was a swimsuit.

"I'm not gonna change just to activate a power that might get my head to fall off." she growled while rubbing her head.

"**Moo.**" It said while turning to a page entitled. _Just do 'It' in One Easy Step_. "**Moo.**"

Jade huffed before taking it and walking into the bathroom. "Newt." She said before feeling like her air disappeared in her lungs as gills appeared on her neck. She gasped and tried breathing, but she was losing air instead. She then turned the sink on before ducking her head into it as she felt her breath return. "Gah! Alright, big note to self. Only use this in the ocean."

"**Moo.**" The book deadpanned as Jade walked back into the room and placed the talisman back on the table as the gills vanished from her skin.

"Oh shut up."

"**Moo.**" It said as Jade picked up a toy train with a cat on it.

"Cat!" She called out before feeling an itch as she moved her arm….all the way down to her tailbone? "Ooh, that's the spot." She then felt another itch on her head as she moved her left leg and...reached the very top of her head. She looked and jumped while patting her chest. "Alright, flexibility, got it."

"**Moo.**" It said as Jade dropped the talisman and grabbed the gerbil retainer talisman.

"Gerbil!" Jade said before her teeth grew until it looked like a mouse's front teeth. "Ah! What am I supposed to do with these?"

The book then chuckled as Jade decided to chomp on it. "**MOO!**"

She looked and saw a part of it on the teeth and smirked. "Wow, these chompers are tough. Maybe I should do that again, just to be sure."

The book glowed as Jade started to feel her teeth feeling warmer. "**Moo.**"

"Ow!" she let go and dropped the gerbil talisman as her teeth went back to normal.

"**Moo.**" It chuckled as Jade grabbed a long scarf with a jellyfish on it.

"Jellyfish!" Jade said as her fingers glowed a bright pink as she found herself looking at it with a shit-eating grin. "Mmm pretty lights…"

"**Moo.**" It said while a large frying pan landed on her head. "**Moo.**"

"Ow." she winced and glared at the book. "After this, you've got a date with a bonfire."

The book shivered in fear as Jade took the hawk talisman, a pair of glasses, and activated it.

"Hawk!" As she said this, her eyes became more acute as she looked at a small ant right below her feet in clear HD vision. "Woah, now this is cool."

"**Moo.**" The book said as Jade took off the talisman before grabbing a hard hat with an armadillo on it. "**Moo...moo.**"

"Armadillo!" Jade said as her foot became encased in diamond. "Woah, cool." she grinned tapping it. Only for it to make a hole in the floor.

"**Moo~**" the book laughed.

She frowned before her foot went back to normal and her hand became diamond.

The book shivered as Jade moved closer to it with a dark grin on her face. "**M-Moo…?**"

"Care to see if you're strong against diamond?"

The book shivered before jumping onto a small picture frame with an iguana on it as the talisman glowed before Jade became trapped inside a bubble.

"Hey! Let me out!" she cried hitting the bubble.

The book chuckled darkly before letting her go as the bubble appeared on a book before it exploded inside of it. "**Moo~**"

"Woah, exploding bubbles."

"**Moo.**" It said before opening to a page entitled, _Jade crystals in one second, Place in Burning House and fool your enemies with it_.

"I think we'll do that some other time."

As she said that Jackie came up the stairs and call. "Jade, time for dinner!"

"Sweet!" she looked at pigeon talisman and grabbed it. "Just in case."

The book then shut as Jade ran to eat with a grin on her face. "**Moo.** **I need to stop doing that it's hurting my lungs...if I had any.**"

(Omake)

Jade ran down before sitting at the table. "So what's for dinner?"

"Peking duck with spicy wasabi and sweet rice." spoke Jackie.

Jade sighed before quietly activating the pigeon talisman and started eating her food until nothing was left. "Seconds please."

The others blinked in surprise. Jade then started to gnaw on the table before wincing in pain.

"Ow! That hurts." 'Should have used the gerbil talisman.' "Um...I'm just peckish today…"

"I'll say. You just ate half the table." spoke Jackie with wide eyes. "Jade, did you cast a chi spell on yourself?"

"No," she frowned. "Just studied some history just as you asked Jackie. So about those seconds?"

"Go right ahead." smiled Uncle. "A growing girl needs her protein."

Jade smiled before eating everything on the table...including the table. "Yum. Now that was some good duck."

All their eyes widened as she stood up and walked back to her room. Only to start eating a lamp.

"Um...still hungry there?" asked Tohru.

"Just a bit." She said while walking up the stairs with a fern plant in her mouth. "Tasty plant."

"Jade!" Jackie cried out.


	125. Chapter 125

List of oneshots

chapter 125

What if when Gwen and Charmcaster switched bodies, they didn't switch back and this caused a drastic change for both their lives?

Series: Ben 10

xxxxxxxxxxxx

'This can't be happening!' thought Gwen in panic as the guards lead her through the doors of a maximum security prison. And the worst part? She looked exactly like Charmcaster!

A battle involving Charmcaster went weird and swapped their bodies. The problem? Ben and her Grandpa Max didn't know that. So she was currently in prison in Charmcaster's body, Charmcaster running around in her body And she couldn't even try to warn them because one, she was locked up in here now, and two, because she was still adjusting to a body older than her own. And they wouldn't believe her. She had Charmcaster's voice!

Soon she found herself shoved into a room with the door shut as she tried jiggling the knob and groaned at feeling it already locked. She wanted to use magic but she didn't have Charmcaster's gear and she was just in an orange prison jumpsuit.

"So, you a newbie?" asked a woman's voice behind her.

"Huh?" Gwen asked, turning around to the source of the voice finding she was in a two person cell with two beds in said cell and a woman lying on one of the beds board. The woman had red hair with a gray bandanna around her head with a matching jumpsuit. "I... er... yea. But I'm innocent!" Gwen said quickly, scared.

"Sure, that's what everyone around here says at least once." the woman rolled her eyes. "What's your name newbie?"

"Gwen." She said, not thinking. "And I AM innocent! I was framed!"

"You can tell it to the guards all you want, but unless you got a good lawyer, you're stuck here like the rest of us." The woman said mockingly, looking her up and down. "Hey, how old are ya?"

"Te-I mean, eighteen." spoek Gwen who stopped herself from telling something that would be the truth, but sound crazy to this woman. Well she didn't know if Charmcaster was 18 or not, she was just guessing. "Um, and you are?"

"Pinky." The woman greeted. "So, what are ya in for?"

"As I said, I was framed." Gwen frowned. "The real criminal is responsible for a large amount of store robberies."

"Yeah yeah, just take the top bunk and get some rest. Dinner's gonna be in a few hours, so might as well get some shut eye."

"Thank you." Gwen said weakly, getting into the bed. She curled up, holding back her tears as she tried to sleep but she failed. 'Please Ben, Grandpa, help me!'

Pinky heard the crying and sighed, but also had a small smile.

*With the Tennyson's*

'Oh, this day is perfect.' chuckled Charmcaster in her head while sitting at the table in Gwen's body. 'Once I get the ingredients I need, that watch will be all mine and no one will be able to stop me.'

She looked up and saw Ben sitting down playing his handheld game, the setting sun shining on him. 'It's almost adorably laughable. Here I am, a dangerous sorceress planning his demise, and he's acting like everything's fine.' she inwardly laughed.

But at the same she couldn't look away.

'Huh, wow...the sun actually makes him look...good.' Her eyes widened and she slapped herself lightly. 'What are you doing! You came here to get the watch and be the strongest in the world! Besides, he's just some brat who could use that thing way better than just saving people.'

But as she thought that she didn't want him to die.

"Gwen? What are you staring at?" asked Ben seeing her either staring at him or out the window.

"Nothing." Charmcaster quickly lied, looking away. "I just thought...the sunset looked nice."

"Huh, I guess it does." Ben shrugged. "I'm a little surprised Gwen. Usually you'd probably say something like 'can't you do something besides playing games?' or something like that."

"Hey you took down Charmcaster, you should be able to relax today." She quickly excused. "So go ahead and play your game, I'm not gonna bug you about it."

"... okay." He said, weirded out. 'Alright, didn't expect her to say that.' But he shrugged and went back to his game.

'I need to be more careful or I'll blow my own cover.' She gave a deep sigh, calming down.

"Kids, dinner's ready." called out Grandpa Max.

"Ah great." Ben groaned.

Both turned to see Max set down two plates with some purple tentacles that wriggled a little. And both shuddered in fear.

*At prison*

Gwen was having trouble keeping her eyes shut before she felt someone shake her shoulder.

"Wake up Whitey or no dinner." Pinky frowned, shaking her.

"Huh? Oh, thanks." Gwen sat up and yawned while rubbing her eyes as Pinky was already on her way out of the cell. She blinked and followed, still tired. She tried to keep up as they made it to the cafeteria with a long line already there. She looked around, seeing everyone in annoyance.

'Alright, just be calm and don't try to provoke any of them.' she thought standing in line. She was shaking a bit though as she joined the que to get some food. It moved slowly with her wondering if any of them would start something with her since they would notice any new prisoners.

Luckily no one did anything and she soon sat in the back, away from as many people as possible.

She took a bite of some of the grool and grimaced while trying to keep from spitting it out. 'Oh... grandpa's food is better than this.' she flinched.

"Yeah, I had that same face too." remarked Pinky sitting across from her.

"Oh... hey Pinky." Gwen smiled weakly.

"Listen newbie, I want to make this transparently clear." Pinky frowned. "There are BIG rules here."

"Which are?" Gwen asked nervously.

"1- I run this place so you obey Pinky. 2- obey rule 1." Pinky said seriously. "Now because of that I can not stick my nose out for a newbie like you. Especially since you are clearly not a fighter and I believe you, that you're innocent. Meaning you aren't tough enough to take on any of the real inmates." she nodded to some of the other tables with woman who looked tougher with firmer muscles and a few with scars. "However there is a way I can help." Pinky grinned, looking Gwen up and down.

"And that would be?" she asked feeling uneasy with the way she was looking at her.

"Simple. You be my bitch." Pinky grinned.

"What!?" cried out Gwen with a red face.

"You do what I say when I say it and in return not only do you get protection, but you'll find your stay here MUCH more enjoyable." Pinky said simply. "I haven't gotten laid in a while. And I don't like rapists so while, if I wanted, I COULD take you by force, but I won't. Others here aren't that friendly. Including the guards. So I would be getting something from you and you get protection from everyone else."

"B-B-But..." Gwen made sure no one was listening or watching before whispering. "I'm a...virgin."

"Even better. And even more reason for you to take my offer. I'll be gentle and slow and make you feel good to, teach you as we go. The other girls would be in it for their own pleasure and humiliating you. Heck they'd be degrading you as much as they could every time they did it. And you being... you... I'd say you'll be getting their 'attention' at LEAST twice a day." Pinky informed before she shrugged. "But it's your choice." And with that she got up with her tray and turned around, hinting that she was gonna leave and Gwen's chance for this 'deal' was fading with each second.

Gwen felt conflicted as she looked at Pinky and some of the woman who seemed to already be sizing her up. "W-Wait."

"Yes?" Pinky asked innocently as she turned back to Gwen with a smirk.

"I'll...do it." she sighed.

"You'll do what?" Pinky asked, faking ignorance as she cupped her ear. "Tell me clearly."

"I'll be your bitch." She sighed.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you." Pinky said dramatically.

"I'll be your bitch." she spoke more louder with an embarrassed blush.

"Stop whispering, I can't hear you." Pinky added. "If you can't tell me loud and clear, then I'll just leave."

"I'LL BE YOUR BITCH!" Gwen shouted, her eyes closed in humiliation and her face red in embarrassment so everyone heard.

"Good." Pinky nodded with a smirk, grasping Gwen's chin with her thumb and forefinger making her look her in the eye. "And that will be the only humiliation I will make you go through unless you misbehave. Plus this way everyone knows you are mine. If anyone tries to cause you trouble or messes with you at all you tell me, okay pretty?"

Gwen just nodded while trying to keep any tears to spring up as she tried to keep from glancing around at the other inmates.

"There there, don't cry Princess. This may not be a five star hotel but I'll at least make your stay here... tolerable. Maybe even nice." Pinky smiled, kissing Gwen.

Her eyes widened feeling the woman's lips on her own...er, Charmcaster's, and was stunned even more when she wrapped an arm around the waist.

"I'll save the rest for later." Pinky winked as she broke the kiss, sitting down to eat. "I suggest you finish up before they send us back to our cells."

That snapped Gwen out of her confusion, eating the food slowly but nervously. 'I can't believe she actually did that. My first kiss, and it was with a woman!' Gwen thought in fear 'W... well this is Charmcaster's bodies so does... does it count?'

She tried to get some of the food down her throat, but it took a lot more effort than she thought. She released several deep, pain filled grunts as she tried to eat as much of the sludge as she could.

"Try not to force yourself to eat it all at once. Otherwise you'll lose it all later." advised Pinky. "It's best to go slower and just let it... slide down. If you force it down you'll more than likely throw it all up an hour or two later."

Gwen sighed and nodded before she tried getting some more down her throat. 'Oh God.' she groaned. 'Take it slow, let it slide down.' she tried chanting in her head.

But it WAS hard. She nearly choked on the next bite and just barely got it down while hitting her chest.

"There you go." Pinky nodded with a smile, patting her shoulder.

The bell signalling the end of dinner was heard as all the inmates followed the procedure back to their cells.

"Come on then." Pinky said, wrapping an arm around Gwen and more or less pulling her to the cell.

Gwen followed while making sure not to stumble from Pinky's pulling while idly noticing some girls look at her like a piece of meat as she passed them by.

But everyone stayed back, scared of Pinky.

'Wow, she really is in charge around here.' thought Gwen who felt a little more safer. So she relaxed against Pinky hopefully, the two reaching their cell.

"Alright, try not to think about puking and get some sleep." spoke Pinky before getting in the bottom bunk.

"You... aren't gonna make me do anything?" Gwen blinked in shock.

"Well later, but not tonight. I'll give you some time to get use to stuff around here." she grinned. "But that shouldn't be too hard for ya."

"O... okay." She nodded, gulping. "Th... thank you." She slipped into bed, shuddering. 'Who knows how long that'll.'

She shuddered from the cold, trying to get to sleep. Which was rather hard since the blanket was big enough to cover her, but the fibers weren't that knit together to keep the warm in. Plus the blanket was a bit ripped and the blanket was a very thin.

'Great, first night here, and I might end up with hypothermia.' But she gasped as Pinky slid in the bed behind her and hugged her close.

"I could hear your teeth chattering from down there. Should have told ya about the cold."

"Th... thank you." She whispered, blushing as she relaxed against Pinky. She welcomed the warmth, unable to help herself from smiling as she fell asleep.

*With the Tennyson's*

Ben groaned as he awoke from his sleep, hearing who he thought was Gwen whimpered in her sleep. He slowly climbed down from his bunk and could see Gwen shaking in her sleep while tossing and turning.

"No... stop... stay back." She whimpered.

"Gwen? What's wrong?" he asked reaching out and lightly shaking her shoulder.

She just shook, before she wrapped her arms around his neck on instinct and pulled him down with her.

"Woah!" he gasped from the pull and found himself facing her as she clung to him with her legs as well. She was shaking but as she hugged him close she began to slow down, breathing gently against his chest as she was now sleeping peacefully.

Ben however blushed at how close their faces were and how weird this would look. He grabbed her arms and tried to slowly slide out from under them. But her grip was too hard and she whimpered as if she had been hit as he tried to get out of her grip.

'Aw man, if I leave she'll get scared, but I stay...this'll be embarrassing in the morning. She is cute though.' he found himself thinking before shaking his head with wide eyes. 'WHAT THE HELL?!' He all but screamed at himself mentally. 'Since when did I see my dweeb of a cousin cute!?'

As he thought that he began to look at his cousin as Charmcaster slept. He moved a hand up and lightly brushed some hair away from her face. Her soft round face, smooth lips. She was beautiful.

Her face twitched a little before she hugged him closer while rubbing her head against his shoulder.

Ben blinked and blushed but found himself relaxing, hugging her close. 'I just hope she doesn't get the wrong idea.' he thought before dozing off to sleep.

*the next morning*

Charmcaster felt herself start to stir, along with feeling something warm and comfy right in front of her. She blinked gently as her eyes adjusted to the light. Looking up she saw a sleeping Ben holding her protectively and she blushed, but she didn't scream.

'Why is he in the bed with me? Was he trying to cop a feel while I slept?' No... that couldn't be it. He's holding me like a lover, protecting me from everything bad.' she blushed at the choice of words while finding herself too relaxed to let go with her arms around his back.

So she just snuggled into his arms and relaxed. 'Maybe five more minutes wouldn't hurt.'

Five minutes turned to half an hour when Ben snorted lightly as he awoke from his slumber.

"Uh, wha?" he blinked as he noticed two things. That he was in the bottom bunk, and something warm was holding him. He looked down and was reminded about last night and saw her looking at him. "...hi." He said nervously.

"Hi." Charmcaster said with Gwen's lips as she used her body is to stay close to him even as she blushed at the act. "Sleep well?"

"Kinda... you?" Ben asked, gulping.

"Well I did have a little...nightmare." she admitted with a down look before looking him in the eye. "Did I wake you up?"

"Well... yea. I tried to wake you up but you hugged me and wouldn't let go." Ben explained, defending himself. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I... don't remember." She lied. "I hope you weren't uncomfortable about me holding you all night."

"It... it's fine." He laughed nervously. 'And a lot more warm and comfy than sleeping in my own b-NO! Stop right there!'

'He's so warm... and that heroing has been good for him.' Charmcaster thought, Gwen's cheeks turning red. 'Why am I even doing this? I mean, I want the watch! That's it! No hugging, or cuddling, or sleeping next to his cozy, warm, soothing body.' her blush got brighter. Again her eyes widened and she was even thinking of kissing him! 'WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!' she screamed at herself in her mind. 'Does... what is wrong with this girls body?! Does she want to sleep with her COUSIN?!'

"Uh, Gwen? We should get out of bed." spoke Ben who still felt his face stay warm and couldn't get it to go away no matter how hard he tried!

"Okay!" She nodded, all but running. She got out first with Ben following as they sat down at the table just as Max came out of bed.

"Morning you two." He smiled. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yea." Ben nodded, laughing nervously. "Something like that."

Charmcaster nodded in agreement, blushing nervously.

*Back in prison*

Gwen moaned as she awoke, confused at the noise that left her lips, before she looked down to see hands holding and squeezing her breasts.

"Looks like someone's awake." grinned Pinky without taking her hands off the soft breasts.

"W... what are you doing?" Gwen asked, blushing.

"Just copping a feel of the goods."

"What?" She gulped. "W-While I was sleeping?"

"Because I wanted to." She shrugged. "Besides, if one of the guards decided to slip in and try something, they'd do much worse."

"Y... you said you wouldn't let that happen!" Gwen reminded in fear.

"And I'm not gonna, but remember, they're the ones with keys around here. Meaning if I'm not here one night and one thinks she can get away with you, I want you to be quick. Kick, bite, punch, anything to get him off. But first thing your body's gotta learn is how to wake up fast if someone touches you."

"O... okay." She nodded.

"Now come on, time for breakfast."

"It's not more of that sludge is it?" Gwen asked nervously.

"Yeah, but it tastes better than last night's." Pinky explained.

"Okay." Gwen nodded nervously 'At least that's a little bit better...I guess.'

"Let's go." Pinky said.

Both women walked out of their cell and headed to the cafeteria.

Pinky made sure to keep Gwen as close as possible. She'd send any of the inmates out of her way with a firm glare as they got there and stood in line. Pinky stood in front of Gwen, stating her position.

Both waited without any incident before getting their food and walked over to a table.

She smiled as she sat them down, making sure she was blocking Gwen from view from other girls.

'Wow, one day and she's really sticking to her word.' Gwen thought, looking down to hide her blush. 'But wait...if she's in charge around here, does that mean she's done this to newbies before?'

She blinked at that, shocked. 'Of course, why not? She could have done this to who knows how many others, and for all I know she left them alone after she was done with them. She growled, her fists clenching.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Pinky noticing her growling.

"... how often do you do this?" She glared lightly.

"Do what?"

"Make... newbie's your 'bitches'?" Gwen frowned. "Do you do this to every one of them and then leave them to fend for themselves?"

"No. I haven't done this before." She frowned. "Honestly anytimes we get a newbie, they're quick to either stay by themselves or try working towards one of the groups around here. They still follow the rules, but I never ran into one who needed my help."

"O... oh." Gwen muttered.

"Plus they were all guilty. You're innocent, cute and sexy." Pinky shrugged.

That made her face heat up in another blush.

"Maybe I'll start using our 'agreement' later." Pinky shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Gwen was now a blushing mess. She had never had sex as she said but she hadn't watched or read porn... she didn't even have any idea how two girls HAD sex anyway!

"Woah, you look like a tomato." chuckled Pinky seeing how red Gwen's face lit up.

"It's... nothing." Gwen muttered.

"Like I said, I'll make sure to help you ease into it."

Gwen nodded thankfully for that but it didn't stop her blushing. She just tried to focus on the food, which was a little better than last night's, but it still was tough to get down.

*with the Tennyson's*

Charmcaster looked through the window as the RV drove away from the town, a little giddy considering if Gwen managed to somehow get out, she'd have no idea where they went. If she DID escape she might panic because she would have magic and the means to track them but Charmcaster didn't think Gwen was smart or talented enough to work out how to do that.

Charmcaster took the chance to look at her body and was NOT looking forward to going through puberty for a second time. Wait... why was she thinking about puberty? It wasn't like she was planning on STAYING in this body! She was going to take Ben's and use it, the Omnitrix and her magic to rule!

'You are letting stress get to you Hope.' she told herself with an external sigh.

"You okay Dweeb? Thinking about how much you miss school?" Ben lightly teased, expecting Gwen to retaliate. She had been overly nice and happy since yesterday.

"No my amazing cousin, I just can't wait to have another amazing adventure in the next town!" Charmcaster said with a fake grin, trying her best to imitate what she THOUGHT Gwen acted like.

Ben blinked and frowned. "Alright Gwen, what's up? Since when did you call me amazing? And since when do you smile that much?"

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked, sweating.

Ben leaned in with a raised eyebrow. "You've NEVER complimented me like that. And you seem a little too happy to sound like you're being sarcastic."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Charmcaster laughed nervously. 'Crap! Did I screw up already!? Think, what else could I try?'

Ben was silent as he stared at her... before shrugging. "Whatever. I'll see whatever lame prank you're planning." He shrugged, walking away.

Charmcaster gulped and sighed. 'Close shave.' she thought. 'But now he's gonna be suspicious of me. Damn it! I need to figure out how she acts around him or my plans are done for.' She went to the backroom and groaned in annoyance. 'Alright, think. If she's not overly cheerful and nice, does that mean she's rude and mean to him?'

She frowned at that thought. She walked out of the room and over towards where Ben was sitting and reading a comic. 'Being mean to the ones you love? Just how much of a bitch IS she?'

"What is it?" asked Ben seeing her walk over and set the comic down.

She frowned... and slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he cried out in annoyance while standing up to look her in the eye.

"Just shut up." She rolled her eyes, walking away.

"You really do need your head checked out." he frowned. "You're more annoying than I've ever seen you."

Charmcaster wanted to cry at the act and his reply. She clenched her hands and glared at him. "Shut up you brat!"

"Make me!" He glared.

"Fine!" she lunged at him and pinned him to the ground.

"Gah!" Ben yelled before they fell over. "Get off me dweeb!"

"No!" She glared but then that was when they realised the position they were in. She was straddling his waist with his arms pinned to the side. They both blushed at that, especially Charmcaster because she fully knew what this position suggested.

She let go of Ben's arms and quickly got off while looking away from him. She walked away, not talking as she blushed.

'Something's definitely up.' thought Ben while shaking his head to get rid of the blush.

*with Gwen*

She and Pinky were let out to the courtyard for recess for an hour with all the other inmates either working out, talking, or just sitting by themselves.

"W... what do I do?" Charmcaster asked nervously.

"Just use this chance to relax and get some leg room. Maybe work out a little bit, you look like you could use some muscle." she replied poking Gwen's arm.

Gwen rubbed her arm, feeling self-conscious even if this WASN'T her body. "Well, maybe a little."

Pinky nodded at that, pinching her ass.

Gwen let out a shriek of surprise and jumped while blushing up a storm.

"Get to work." She ordered lightly/playfully, walking away.

'I'm never gonna get use to that.' Gwen sighed before looking around at which equipment she should try first. She was a bit confused as she looked around. She saw one of the pulled bars open and walked over to it.

She gave a deep sigh before went to work. She grabbed the bar before starting to try and pull up on it. She flinched slightly as she worked, groaning softly. 'Even with an older body, this is tough.'

Time passed slowly, groaning filling the yard as they all worked. But soon time was up.

Gwen dropped from the bar and panted while wiping sweat from her forehead. Her entire upper body hurt. "I...hate...exercise..." she got out.

"You need to work out to protect yourselves." Pinky rolled her eyes as she walked over. She helped Gwen up while taking the chance to rub her ass through the suit,

Gwen's eyes widened and she froze, but she didn't jump away.

"Don't worry, keep at it and you'll get some muscle." grinned Pinky while giving the right arm a squeeze.

"O... okay." She nodded nervously.

'Why didn't I jump? Am I too tired to move away or...no! No way is that true.' she thought while ignoring a part of her that might not have minded the touch.

Pinky dragged her away gently to their cell.

*Time skip*

It was the third night of Gwen's stay in prison, and she was still scared and was starting to panic.

'Why hasn't Grandpa or Ben come to save me!? Can't they tell it's not me with them? It's Charmcaster!'

"Aw, you okay?" Pinky asked, relaxing on her bed.

"No!" spoke Gwen in a sharp tone while biting her thumb. "I'm not okay."

Pinky sighed, rubbing her head. "What's wrong?"

"My grandpa and cousin haven't come for me, and I keep telling everyone I'm innocent!"

"You think the guards care?" Pinky scoffed. "I've heard others plead to them to let them out, and they just ignore them, and that includes when some of the girls are...forced."

"... forced?" she asked before her eyes widened. "Y-You mean..."

"Of course." She nodded. "That's why you need good muscles and a clear idea that this place is much worse than whatever life you had before coming here."

Gwen looked down, sad and nervous at that making Pinky sigh. "... listen. I know how to make you feel better. Get over here." She ordered lightly.

Gwen could tell from the woman's tone and expression that she couldn't avoid it and just nodded before climbing down from her bunk.

Pinky nodded, rubbing her sides and kissing her.

Gwen started to feel her body relax faster than last time and shut her eyes in response. Gwen was shocked but once she returned the kiss she really got into it. She wrapped her arms around Pinky who already started moving her hands down to her ass.

Gwen couldn't hold back a moan as Pinky squeezed her ass.

"Nice and firm." grinned the inmate moving her hands around the supple butt. She then reached up and began to unzip Gwen's jumpsuit.

Said girl blushed while feeling it slowly come off at the front before letting out a moan as Pinky reached in and started grabbing at Charmcaster's chest.

"So very plump and soft." She smirked, licking the nipples as she massaged the globes of flesh.

"A-Ah!" gasped Gwen from the licking as she could feel this body start to get warm.

"Like it?" Pinky smirked.

"Y-Yes." Gwen admitted, even though she wanted to deny it since she had never felt like this before.

"Good." Pinky smiled, taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking.

"AH!" moaned out Gwen louder while feeling the body tingle from Pinky's sucking.

Pinky chuckled, pulling more of her off jumpsuit slowly. "Wow, someone keeps their skin smooth." she reached out and rubbed her hands across the smooth and blemish free skin.

"I... I guess." She flinched lightly. Even though she did find that part rather nice compared to her own body.

"Want more?" Pinky asked.

'No.' thought Gwen who felt she wasn't ready. But at the same time she loved the feeling.

Pinky noticed the shivering and started kissing around the belly while rubbing her sides.

"P... Pinky!" She moaned.

"How's that feel?" smirked the woman.

"S... so good!" She moaned. 'I can't believe I'm feeling all this!' she thought. B... But I love it!'

Pinky moved down to pull the suit off her legs and started licking the smooth legs. "Hmmm. VERY smooth." She grinned, licking the legs slowly and teasingly. "And I can tell just from this that you taste GOOD."

Gwen blushed even brighter before finding herself pushed on the bed with Pinky taking the rest of the suit off and leaving her exposed.

"Beautiful." Pinky whispered.

"T-Thanks." Gwen spoke while trying to cover her chest.

"Don't hide yourself from me." Pinky lightly growled, possessively. She moved down and held Gwen's legs open and saw her folds were lightly wet. "Especially when it's clear you like this."

"O... okay." She nodded, blushing. 'Why can't Charmcaster's body NOT react like this!?'

"Just feel good babe." Pinky grinned before she began to lightly lick her pussy.

"Gah!" gasped Gwen feeling a bigger rush of pleasure go up her spine.

"Like it." She grinned up at her, sliding her tongue into her pussy slowly. 'Mmm, nice and sweet.'

'Why... WHY DO I FEEL SO GOOD?!' Gwen yelled in her head as she moaned in pleasure. "M...More!" she found herself moaning out loud.

"Fine." Pinky teased lightly, grinning widely as she sped up her work. She swirled her tongue around the inner walls while lightly moving her fingers across Gwen's thighs. It had been such a long time since she could enjoy this.

"Ah! F-Faster!" moaned Gwen who felt her mind feeling funny and her body get warmer.

Pinky did as she begged, speeding up. She moved her head back and forth to help push her tongue in deeper while feeling it light brush against Gwen's exposed clit.

"Oh... oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Gwen moaned, using the curse words heard around prison.

Pinky grinned before sliding her tongue out and started lapping at the sensitive spot.

Gwen screamed, cumming hard. Her juices came rushing out and onto Pinky's face.

Pinky licked up the cum, smiling. "How's that?" she asked looking at Gwen's flushed and panting face.

"G... good." She muttered. "S...So...good..."

"Glad you liked it." Pinky grinned, kissing her quickly. "Because we'll be doing that every night. Don't worry about 'returning the favour' tonight, just rest." she reassured while rubbing Gwen's head.

*With the Tennyson's*

"WE ROCK!" Ben cheered as the family walked onto the RustBucket after defeating Doctor Animo once again.

"That was easy." spoke Charmcaster.

"Yea!" Ben nodded. "I must be getting stronger!"

"Gwen's magic seems to have increased in power as well." Max nodded in agreement.

"Uh, yeah. Guess I'm just growing up." spoke Charmcaster nodding.

Max nodded with a smile. He moved back to the driver's seat with the kids sitting back down across from each other at the table.

"Nice magic though." Ben grinned. "Didn't know ya hadn't in ya."

"Thank you." She blushed. 'Why do I like it when he praises me? Well, Uncle Hex never really did think I had talent.' She thought as she looked down in embarrassment. 'Who knew I'd actually LIKE hearing a compliment from this kid. Maybe I-NO! Stay focused! You've wasted enough time! You need to get the ingredients to the potion and get the watch!"

The problem was that the ingredients were not even close to anywhere they were going. Meaning she would be forced to stay in this body longer until she could get them, even it meant one by one at a time.

And while it annoyed her, she wasn't upset. In fact, she felt...happy. Now she could work at acting like Gwen to the point there would be no suspicion. And she could stay close to Ben. To get the watch of course, and absolutely NOTHING else.

Nope. Nothing else at all.

She looked at Ben and found herself staring as he seemed to be fiddling with the watch. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm trying to see if I can unlock a new alien or something." Ben said as he messed around.

"You sure you won't just break it? Or hurt yourself?" She asked in worry. 'For the watch.' she mentally told herself.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Because you know EVERYTHING about that alien watch." She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Think for a second. If you made something like that wouldn't YOU add a bunch of safeguards encase someone stole it and tried to do what you are doing right now?"

Ben looked at her and stopped fiddling with it. "Well...yeah, but this thing has to have some kind of weak spot."

"Which is why, if we want to unlock more aliens and such, we need to be careful." she smiled. "Maybe my magic could help out."

"And why would you help Dweeb?" Ben asked suspiciously.

'Alright, don't be too nice, but not too hard.' she thought before replying. "Consider it me being generous for my dorky cousin, or you can fiddle with it all day and not get any closer. Your choice."

"... alright, fine." Ben sighed.

"Good." she smiled as he held the watch out. Blue magic shone around her hands. It moved over to the watch and condensed around it with some slowly seeping into it.

She narrowed her eyes in focus, her magic sliding in and out of the device as she was just slowly looking around. 'Alright, remain calm. Just go with your gut and don't try to break it.'

'She's really cute when she scrunches her nose like that.' Ben thought absentmindedly. The more he looked at her focused expression, the more he was amazed that he never really took the time to admire her appearance. She was honestly beautiful.

Charmcaster idly noticed Ben staring at her and tried to keep focus while feeling her face heat up a little. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' she thought. "What is it dweeb? I'm trying to focus."

"I... er... nothing." He muttered, snapping out of his trance and looking away with a blush. Blush she didn't miss.

"You feeling alright?" she asked, curious to know whether he was sick or...possibly staring at her. 'No... no he couldn't have been! Not her.' she shook her head while trying to move her magic in deeper to the watch and felt something click. "I think I have something." She smiled.

Ben looked down at the watch and saw the icons for his aliens go through like a slideshow before the magic slowly left it and she dusted her hands on a job well done. "Er... what did you do?" Ben asked nervously.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. But it felt like some sort of dial. Something that felt locked." she replied.

Ben blinked and looked at the watch before trying something. "Heatblast." And in a flash... he transformed into the fire alien. "Awesome! Gwen, you got the master control unlocked." he spoke while looking over himself. "I thought I'd have to keep messing with it for years just to get that feature back."

In a flash he returned back to human and hugged her tightly. "Thanks Gwen, you rock."

"Y... you're welcome." She stuttered, blushing. She returned the hug while feeling the warm and soft wave come again from when they cuddled in the bed. She smiled at the feeling, snuggling into his arms.

Ben noticed and felt himself blush, but didn't try to pull away and instead held her closer.

*with Gwen*

She grunted while pulling herself up over the bar, which was even tougher since her body felt drained from last night.

"Come on Ladies! Hit the shower!" A guard yelled as she walked out to the yard.

Gwen let go and sighed in relief as she walked to the side door with the other inmates going inside.

"VERY nice." Pinky purred into her ear as she followed behind her fairly close.

"What is?" asked Gwen blushing at feeling the woman's breath against her skin.

"Your workout. And you." She smiled. "A little sore I take it?"

"... a bit." She nodded, gulping.

"Don't worry, a few more sessions and you'll get use to them in no time."

"O... okay." Gwen nodded, blushing brightly.

Both reached the inside and Pinky started to already work on getting her suit off.

Gwen blushed, letting Pinky take her suit off, before biting her neck. "Ow!" Gwen flinched, her face brighter as she felt Pinky's teeth pierce skin.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." Pinky smirked, before reaching down and pulling Gwen's suit down her legs. "Plus it looks like you like pain." she added, seeing her wet pussy as she began to take off her own outfit.

'Ch... Charmcaster is weird.' Gwen thought with a blush, refusing to believe that she herself got off on pain. It HAD to be Charmcaster's body... right?

"Come on Whitey, you don't want to be stinky when you pay me back do you?" Pinky teased, nos standing naked and playing with Charmcaster's bodies white hair before she walked into the communal showers.

"N-No." Gwen spoke while following her into the steam filled area. She stood under a nozzle a bit away from Pinky and turned it on, squeaking as cold water washed over her. 'Next time, stand away and adjust SLOWLY.' She told herself in annoyance, slowly cleaning herself as she looked around nervously

A few of the inmates were giving her lustful looks with some smirking.

She looked away, blushing self-consciously as she just worked on cleaning herself.

The room turned quiet as a tough looking walked up to Gwen with a smirk. She raised her hand, revealing a plane cream bar of soap, and dropped it. "Pick it up." The woman ordered lightly. Her hair was blonde and very short, with green eyes. She had slight muscle definition showing her strength, with a small six pack, and she had a few scars on her arms and stomach.

"Uh, that's alright, I'm good." spoke Gwen nervously.

"I said. Pick. It. Up." The woman said, now frowning in anger.

Gwen gulped as the woman got closer and knew what would happen if she tried, but if she tried to disobey, then who knows what she would do. So she closed her eyes, feeling tears shell up. She heard the other girls laughing as she got ready to get on her knees...

"Go fuck yourself if you need it so bad Agatha." Pinky ordered, not stopping her shower or looking at the scene. "You can do it right here and in front of everyone if you're so desperate for attention."

"Why are you sticking up for this bitch Pinky?" The now named blonde glared.

"1, I hate rape. You know the rule. You do NOT try and do that in front of me. And 2, the MOST important part. No. She is not A bitch. She is MY bitch. Meaning you do not touch her. You do not mess with her. You do not look at her for more than five seconds. You leave her the fuck alone. Understood?" Pinky said simply, nonchalantly, still not even looking at the group.

"Oh really? And what are you gonna do about it if I decide to make her my bitch?"

Pinky just gave a light sigh and turned to Agatha with a glare that looked like flames were on her eyes. "Don't even try that. Don't even think about trying to do that."

The other inmates gulped and looked away while Agatha walked up to her with a sneer.

Pinky turned back, not paying attention... and then Agatha charged to hit her. And in less than three split seconds she was down. Pinky slammed two quick jabs, one to the stomach and another to her chest. She then slammed her palm into her jaw and Agatha fell to the floor unconscious with her jaw broken. "Get her the fuck out of here. At least three of her ribs are broken." Pinky ordered the other girls, massaging her wrist.

Two of them silently obeyed and dragged Agatha out of the showers while Gwen looked at Pinky in awe.

She shuddered, holding herself as she realised what almost happened. 'If Pinky wasn't here...oh god...'

"It's okay." Pinky said, walking over and hugging her lovingly. "You're safe."

Gwen sniffed, hugging her close. "Thank you." she whispered in Pinky's shoulder.

"I hate to say this... but get on all fours and be as loud as you can." Pinky sighed.

"W-What?" gasped Gwen looking at her with wide eyes.

"It will make them shut up and leave you alone. Make it clear I wasn't bullshitting." Pinky sighed, kissing her gently. "Trust me. And when we get back in the cell I will make it up to you."

Gwen felt conflicted. She could either listen and it would show Pinky was telling the truth, or even more would try this again, only probably worst and with Pinky nowhere nearby. She closed her eyes and nodded, turning around and getting on all fours.

"I'll be as gentle as possible." Pinky promised, licking her finger before slamming it into Gwen's ass.

Gwen let out a gasp as Pinky started moving the digit in and out of her. It was painful but at the same time she somehow got wetter and wetter even with the pain, leading to her moaning louder.

"Come on, you can moan louder than that."

"O... okay!" Gwen nodded, trying to moan louder even though she DID love the feeling especially as Pinky added a second finger. She moaned loud enough to where the other inmates heard and while some glanced, others just listened and didn't want to turn around, less they get on Pinky's bad side.

Pinky now had three fingers into her ass, readying to add a fourth as she was honestly surprised that Gwen was not only taking these fingers easily but also really enjoying it.

'Gotta wrap this up or she might just cum right on the floor.' Pinky thought in shock but also amazed. "What are you?" She asked.

"Y..Your bitch." she moaned out.

"Louder."

"Your bitch!"

"LOUDER!"

"YOUR BITCH!"

"Good." Pinky nodded, pulling her fingers from Gwen's ass. She turned to the other inmates and frowned. "Hear that? You wanna try what Agatha did, and I'll make sure you can't walk for months!"

The girls all nodded and ran, leaving just Pinky in the shower with Gwen laying on the floor, shaking in pleasure as she grinned stupidly. She had never felt that good. EVER.

'I was just fingered in the ass...in front of so many people...' She thought, shuddering 'And... I loved it.'

Pinky smiled, sitting next to her and running her fingers through Gwen's hair. "You feelin alright?"

"Y... yea." She nodded weakly.

"Sorry about that, but now no one's gonna mess with you unless they wanna be in a wheelchair.

Gwen nodded, weakly snuggling into her arms.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and get back to our cell."

"Okay." She nodded blissfully.

Pinky helped her onto her feet while grabbing the soap and sudsing up around her legs.

Gwen moaned, relaxing back as she let Pinky clean her. She just enjoyed it.

After making sure she was well soaped up, Pinky made sure to rinse it all off with the water. But she couldn't help but smile at how cute she found Gwen. 'I'll make sure it's extra special as an apology.' "Come on, let's get you dressed." She smiled, taking Gwen out for the two to get dried.

"Alright."

The two nodded, getting dressed.

*At the RV*

Ben smiled as he waited in the woods, actually enjoying the light breeze, while Max was in town getting some needed parts. He grinned while transforming into Wildmutt and then started cycling through the other aliens, happy about having this function back. He loved feeling so... free. All of his aliens, even the lamer ones, all felt like a part of him.

"I sure do own Gwen a lot for this." he remarked while as Diamondhead. As he walked through the woods he saw Gwen sitting near a lake. 'Hmm, wonder if a quick scare could help get her talking.' he thought while looking at the water. He walked around without being spotted before turning into Ripjaws and silently moved into the water. He grinned, slipping into the water and swimming around for a minute while he prepared to pop out to scare her.

Charmcaster was oblivious to what he was doing while just watching some of the fishes swim around without a care in the world. She smiled peacefully, running her fingers through water gently... when Ripjaws burst from the water.

"RAGH!" he cried out with his claws out in front of him with his jaw wide open.

"GAH!" she screamed, shooting a mana blast at his face.

His eyes widened as the blast knocked him back and went splashing back under the water. "... ow." He muttered, flouting to the surface.

"Oh god Ben! I'm so sorry!" Charmcaster yelled, using magic to pull him to land.

"No, that's on me." he groaned rubbing his head. "Sorry, couldn't resist a little joke."

She frowned and hugged him. "No, no I'm really sorry! I over reacted!"

He was surprised she didn't smack him as he reverted back to normal and hugged her back. "I... er... it's okay." He muttered, blushing. But he couldn't say he didn't like it. "But to be serious, I did do that to try and help break the ice. I wanna thank you again for unlocking the master control for me."

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"And I owe you big time for that."

"It's fine." Charmcaster, in Gwen's body, smiled. 'Wow, I wouldn't mind staying like this a little longer.' She then noticed how they were sat, Ben laying on his back while leaned forward slightly with her straddling his waist hugging him.

'If I leaned in closer, we'd be kissing.' Her mind drifted to what that would be like, imagining how wonderful that would be.

"Er... Gwen?" Ben asked.

Her lips against his, her hands tangled in his wild brown hair...

"G... Gwen! Hey Gwen!"

His arms wrapped around her lovingly, protecting her from the world...

"Gwen! GwHMOH!" Ben said but he was cut off, as Charmcaster kissed him while her mind wandered. Her eyes were closed as she wrapped her arms his neck, moaning as she pressed her soft lips against his and kissed him with experience.

Ben's eyes widened at the fact he and Gwen were KISSING! And no kiss to cheek, lip to lip kissing! 'Her... her lips are so soft.' he thought in amazement as his arms loosely hung around her slim waist, his eyes slowly closing as he relaxed into the kiss and happily returned it.

Charmcaster relaxed completely while feeling her stomach do backflips. She didn't realise it was real, she thought she was still daydreaming, and kissed back happily while moaning gently against his lips.

'Who knew I'd think kissing a kid half my size would this good.' But if felt OH so good. Her entire body felt so warm and full of love. Like the way it did when her father was alive but... different. The feeling was stronger and more intoxicating. Like a drug.

'Alright, this is actually...awesome.' Ben thought while rubbing her back while trying to kiss her back just as much. He was not as skilled as her but he gave as much as he got.

'Alright, this daydream feels more real than I expected.'

The two slowly broke the kiss, Charmcaster's eyes fluttering as they slowly opened before her eyes flew as wide open as they could and she held in a lungful of air as she gasped. 'It was real!' she thought, Ben smiling goofily with his eyes still closed but they slowly opened.

"Uh? Oh! Sorry!" he apologized.

"F... for what?" She asked nervously.

"For... being a bad kisser?" He asked nervously, blushing "That... that IS why you stopped, right?"

Charmcaster blinked a few times. Then she blinked again. And again. And burst out laughing.

Ben looked at her confused as she held her sides and slid off his body.

"Th... THAT'S what you're worried about?! N... not that I kissed you?!" She asked between joyous laughter. Laughter that came from the heart. True, happy, amazed laughter that made her heart feel lighter.

"Uh...well...good point." he admitted with a blush of embarrassment.

"... you were a great kisser." She smiled up at him as she stopped laughing.

"Really?" he asked with an even brighter blush and small smile.

"Yes, you WERE a good kisser." She nodded with a smile.

"Uh, thanks." he smiled while rubbing his head. "So... we should talk about this." He said nervously. "I mean...sure it felt nice, but we are still cousins."

"So?" Charmcaster shrugged, looking away. "I... I like you. That's why I've been acting weird." She said. Mentally she was shocked at what she was saying. Her mouth was running on autopilot, talking from her heart. "Besides, if we don't tell anyone, it can be our own little secret."

"So... so what?" Ben asked nervously. "We be... like... boyfriend and girlfriend in secret?" He asked nervously.

"Well we're too young to be lovers, so yeah." she teased.

"... lovers?" He asked nervously and in confusion.

'Crap.' she thought. "Uh, I read that it means two people who are together and are closer than a boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh, okay." Ben nodded, blushing. "That... could be good."

'What am I saying!? Why did I say that!?' she internally thought while her hand reached out and grabbed his. But she was smiling widely. She felt... happy.

*With Gwen*

It had been over a week, nearly two weeks, since Gwen was sent to prison in Charmcaster's body. And so far she had gotten use to the schedule and good they served, with no more woman trying anything with her like Agatha tried in the shower.

And she was really enjoying her time with Pinky. She was loving it. She was falling in love with Pinky and she was even loving the sex, no longer fighting the pleasure or her fetishes. And trust me, Pinky tended to get pretty rough during their private time with plenty of bite marks around her body.

And Gwen loved it. Pinky had slowly introduced 'rules' so she fit into the placement of 'bitch' but she was never cruel or mean or hurtful. The rules were simple: stay naked, do as she was told and just tiny things like that.

Right now they were relaxing in their cell with the both of them cuddled up together on Pinky's bed. Gwen was naked, as she almost always was now when in their cell, snuggling up to Pinky's side.

Said woman was holding her close while idly letting her hands rub against Gwen's sides while occasionally kissing her neck.

"Pinky... I've been curious." Gwen said, breaking the comfortable silence the two had. "What are you in for?"

"A bit." Pinky admitted. "Breaking and entering, assault, theft and murder." Pinky sighed. "It was a bank job. I desperately needed the money. The people I killed were accidents or self defence. I didn't mean to. But I am sad or upset that I killed. I understand it's needed. My mom killed my old man when he tried to kill her. He was a fucking bastard. Drug dealer, alcoholic and he beat my mom. She passed away a few years ago. Never made a will. My bitch of an aunt took everything. House, money. Everything. So yea, my life isn't some golden shrine of purity or nothin."

Gwen looked at Pinky with sympathy as she wrapped her arms around her in a hug while kissing her on the cheek. "I'm here. So don't worry about it. Okay?" She smiled.

"It's fine Princess." Pinky smiled. "It taught me to be tough. That's why, when we get out of here, you won't ever see me in a fucking dress."

"Get out of here?" Gwen asked.

"You're in here for break ins. You'll only be held here for like three months. Five tops. I've got another year here. You get a place close to the prison, visit me whenever you can, and when I get released I'll move in and make you the happiest woman alive." Pinky explained with a smile.

"That sounds really...nice." smiled Gwen honestly.

"I know... you're making me soft Princess." Pinky nodded, holding Gwen close as she joked lightly at the end. The two just lay there comfortably... until they heard explosions and screaming. "Woah! What's that?"

The two stood up, Gwen quickly getting dressed and Pinky standing protectively in front of Gwen until... their door turned to water and just fell apart, standing on the other side of the door was a familiar figure.

"... Hex." Gwen whispered, recognising Charmcaster's uncle.

"Pitiful, Charmcaster. Getting thrown in a mortal prison and not escaping on the first night." Hex scoffed, seeing his niece's body and not knowing that said niece swapped bodies with Gwen, as he threw Charmcaster's clothes and bag at Gwen's feet. "Take your belongings and let's leave."

Gwen was hesitant, not sure what to do... when Hex walked forwards and grabbed her ass. "Hey!"

"Still so spirited. Maybe I will finally break it tonight." Hex smirked, turning to Pinky and raised an eyebrow. "Who is she?"

Gwen quickly looked at Charmcaster's equipment and made a plan. "She... she's Pinky! She... she can be very useful!" Gwen quickly lied, looking in Pinky's eyes to try and convey a meaning: play along.

"Oh? And how? She looks like nothing more than a common criminal." he replied with disinterest.

"I... I can be a distraction! And I... I'm a great lay!" Pinky quickly bullshitted a reason, seeing the look on Gwen's eye. She was confused but it was clear she had to be careful around this guy.

Hex held his chin while looking at Gwen and Pinky while grinning. "Alright, she can be of use to me." He began to walked towards Pinky, looking her up and down as he grinned.

Seeing the opening Gwen quickly jumped and grabbed the magic bag. Sbe unzipped it, grabbed some of the stone eggs, and threw them at Hex. They exploded, the stone dogs tackling him with one biting and ripping his throat open.

"Gah!" he cried out with wide eyes as he felt the blood flowing out of his opening and held his staff up to charge a spell. He fell to the floor, dead, the dogs breaking through the walls of the prison and beyond before running back and sitting loyally in front of Gwen.

Said girl looked at Hex's body with horror. She had just killed someone. Sure it was Hex, but this was first kill, something she never thought would happen!

"Oh... oh god..." she muttered as she began to hyperventilate "He's dead...he's really dead...I killed him...I killed him...I KILLED HIM!"

"GWEN!" Pinky snapped, shaking Gwen. "Calm... calm down! We need to run! Grab your clothes and come on!"

Gwen shook her head while trying to listen as Charmcaster's body worked on autopilot and started grabbing her things. She held the cloths and bags tightly as she ran after Pinky, running with Pinky... before she felt she HAD to do something. She unleashed a few rock birds and told them to break into the prison, get Pinky's stuff and come back to them.

They gave a chirp of understanding and flew back into the building as the sirens were sounding off.

"Let's run!" Pinky said, grabbing Gwen's wrist and dragging her as the stone dogs cleared a path for them. "Don't look back and just keep moving!"

"O... okay." Gwen nodded.

*Time skip, the Tennyson's*

"Kids, you'll wanna have a look at this." spoke Max looking at the tv.

Ben and Charmcaster had been laying on Gwen's bed, making out with the 'sleep curtains' pulled so Max didn't see. But they broke apart as he said that and came out to see him watching TV.

"What's going on?" asked Ben.

"Look." Max said, pointing at the TV.

They turned to see a news report on a prison break which was the same one Charmcaster, at least to Max and Ben's knowledge, was sent to.

"Oh no!" Charmcaster gasped, thinking Gwen escaped in her body and would be coming to her body back.

"Looks like we get to kick her butt twice." spoke Ben with a smirk. "And with the master control, she won't know what hit her."

But Charmcaster was shaking, holding herself... no... holding Gwen's body! 'Oh no! I spent so much time with Ben that I never switched bodies! And once she gets here, he'll know the truth!' It also didn't help that she skipped the last three ingredients and she couldn't get them now! She had been so happy with Ben she hadn't noticed or cared!

"Gwen? You alright?" Ben asked seeing her shaking and put a hand on her shoulder.

"AAAHHHH!" She screamed, jumping back.

"Gwen! What's wrong!?" asked Ben in concern while pulling his hand back.

"Ch... Charmcaster might come for me again." She whispered in fear.

"Trust me, I'll keep that from happening." Ben smiled, hugging her close.

Charmcaster noted the warm feeling surround her and slowly hugged him back while her heart rate sped up, but not from the news, but having Ben so close to her.

Her Ben.

'I can't do it...I can't betray him and take his body.' She thought, hugging him back happily. 'And I don't want to go back. With Uncle Hex still around...I won't go through with that. I won't leave!'

*with Gwen and Pinky*

The two woman had managed to hide out in an abandoned warehouse a few miles from the town with the prison and were planning to try and lay low for a while.

The birds had returned on their way to the warehouse, giving her her cloths..

"Dang, I didn't know you were a magician." remarked Pinky while staring at the birds and dogs.

"Y... yea. I... I'm learning." Gwen blushed as she looked down at herself and saw Charmcaster's body in Charmcaster's cloths. It was only now that it truly hit. Before when she looked down she saw a mature body so she could fool herself to an extent but... she wasn't herself anymore. 'Is this really how it's going to be now? Me, trapped in this body forever? I'll never be able to see Grandpa, Ben, my parents...'

She held her eyes closed, holding back her tears. 'I can't see my family or friends ever again! I have no where else to go!'

"Hey hey hey. Princess. It's okay. What's wrong?" Pinky frowned, hugging her close.

"I...I can never go back to my old life!" she cried out hugging Pinky with tears running down her cheeks.

"It's okay Princess... it... it's okay. I'm here. It's okay." Pinky soothed, rubbing her back gently.

"No it's not!" she cried out harder with her sobs getting louder.

"I... I know it's not 'okay okay' but I'm here for you Gwen... I won't leave you. It WILL be okay." Pinky sighed. "But ya can't let it get to you. Sometimes life gives you a sucky hand and you just gotta learn to adapt to what it gives."

"I... I guess." Gwen nodded as she calmed down. "W... what do we do?"

"We wait till nightfall, we go into town. You use your magic to extract money out of some cash machines, we break into a few shops and steal some food and clothes and wigs and we run. Maybe steal a car a few towns over if we can. Then we drive off to somewhere far away at the other side of the country. We hide away in a new town and build our new lives" Pinky said a quick plan.

"Are you sure it's that simple?"

"Hey, I've got the skill and you have the magic! It'll be fine! ... you know, maybe some hair dye might be good to grab to." Pinky nodded and added.

'If we really go through with this, maybe changing this hair might be a good idea.' she thought holding some of the white hair. She WOULD stand out with the white hair. And it would remind her about how Charmcaster beat her. How she stole her life. And possibly killed everyone she loved.

She clenched her fists and started feeling rage at the fact this was all HER fault! If she ever saw herself, she might snap.

"Princess? You still there?" asked Pinky seeing Gwen go silent and was worried what she might be thinking.

"Yea. Yea. I'm fine." Gwen nodded, sighing. "Let's just try not to hurt anyone who's an innocent bystander."

"Of course." Pinky nodded. "But we're gonna need rest before we start movin tonight."

"Will do." Gwen nodded with a smile.

"You know... I may even grab a few things from a few other shops." Pinky added, tapping her chin. "Maybe... I don't know. Some stuff from a... you know... sex shop." She grinned at Gwen.

Said girl...er, woman, blushed crimson at the idea.

*that night*

Pinky and Gwen made sure the coast was clear before running towards downtown. They soon stopped near a clothing store. Gwen used her magic and teleported the glass way while also teleporting most of the cash machine next to it away, Gwen putting the money into backpacks while Pinky went into the store without risking any alarms going off. She made sure to leave room for the food they needed before running out of the store with Gwen right behind her.

"Where next?" Gwen whisper asked as they neared another shop.

"Grocery store."

Gwen nodded as they repeated the process getting the food, hair dye and some other things.

"Now we need to get ourselves some wheels."

"Which car?" Gwen asked.

"As long as it's fast and can get us out of here, any model will do."

"I... don't know cars." Gwen admitted. "Then I'll do the looking and you be ready to stop any guards or cops if they see us."

"Got it." Gwen nodded, feeling her heart pounding. 'Just stay calm and remember, we need this to help us.'

But she felt all the adrenaline and that feeling was making her smile widely . 'I can't believe I'm liking this. I've never done this before...never stolen, or kill, or anything like this!'

"Got one!" Pinky called. She managed to get the door to a blue Plymouth Barracuda opened before taking the part off under the steering wheel and started hotwiring the car.

Gwen was burst from her thoughts and ran into the car.

Pinky grinned seeing sparks with the car starting up and got in before slamming the door shut as she grabbed the wheel and hit the gas. "Here we go!" she cheered, driving off.

Gwen held on from the sudden force as the car drove through the glass, shattering it before it touched down on the street and Pinky drove it farther away from the town. "SLOW DOWN!" Gwen yelled.

"Not until we're far enough away!" Pinky replied. "Besides, someone's bound to have heard the glass shattering, so it won't be long before someone tells the cops."

"O... okay." Gwen nodded, seeing the town in the distance of the rear view mirror. 'We really did it. We're officially criminals on the run.'

But she just remembered what Pinky said. They'd change their cloths and dye their hair as well as their hairstyles and then get out of there. Make new lives.

'If I knew all this would happen, I would have said goodbye to everyone.'

But she has no way to. Heck they wouldn't believe her if she did anyway because she was in Charmcaster's body!

She leaned against the seat and sighed while looking out the window. She would have to make the best of it.

They soon parked in the middle of the woods. And by soon it had been nearly four hours, Gwen having fallen asleep.

Pinky lightly rubbed her head while looking at the girl with worry. She DID love Gwen. The innocent girl had stolen her heart. She brushed her hair out of her face and gently kissed her neck to wake her up. "Come on princess, time to open your eyes."

Gwen moaned softly, slowly sitting up and yawning as she brushed the dust from her eyes. "Uh...what? Where are we?"

"In the woods. We need to 'change' now."

"Oh, right." nodded Gwen as Pinky reached back to grab some of the hair dye they grabbed.

"So... what do you want to be?" She smiled "Black haired? Brunette? Redhead? Blonde?"

Gwen rubbed her chain while looking over the bottles. "Well, which one do you think would work better?"

Pinky frowned at that, looking at Gwen from a few different angles as if judging her.

"What?" asked Gwen in confusion.

"Black wouldn't work well with your skin tone. Brown might work... but blonde works with your tan, especially if we use a lighter shade." Pinky noted. "But I think red might work best." She smiled.

"Red it is." she nodded. 'That might make me feel a little bit better in this body.'

"I'm gonna go Electric Blue." Pinky smiled, grabbing a crazy colored dye.

"Won't that stand out?" asked Gwen taking the red dye.

"True but no one would expect me to have weird, crazy colored hair. Plus with you having a such a drastically different hair color and both of us dressing different no one would suspect us." Pinky pointed out. "Sometimes drawing attention is the best way to hide."

"If you're sure."

"Who's going to pay attention to my face when my hair is bright blue." Pinky deadpanned.

"Good point."

"Okay so... can you magic up some water or something? You get changed in the car, I'll do it outside." Linky nodded and asked.

"I can try." she spoke a little unsure since that meant bringing out liquid matter while the dogs and birds just came straight from the bag.

She closed her eyes, focusing her magic. Her hands glowed as water droplets started forming together from the air inside the car.

"Wow." Pinky muttered. Shaking her shock away as she dipped her hand into the water and ran it through her hair, wetting her hair to help the dye. She opened the bottle and applied some to her hair. She made sure it was rubbed in properly and waited for it to dry, looking in the back for what she would wear. "Now what might look good on me?"

"... leather pants?" Gwen said, not thinking.

"Hmm, maybe."

Gwen blinked and blushed as she tried to dye her hair. She made sure to wetten her hair, but hesitantly tipped some of the dye in her hair.

Pinky went out of the car with a few cloths, stripping naked and getting changed.

Gwen tried not to look out and stare as she scrubbed the dye in and saw the hair color going to her original. And she smiled as she saw herself in the rear view mirror, the white locks turning red. Well... the red and white mixed making it look lighter than it was, a bit pink-ish of a light red but not too light.

"Yo princess! What do you think?" asked Pinky walking over with her new clothes on.

Gwen looked out the window and gasped. Pinky took her suggestion and put on black leather pants, a tight white shirt and a simple jacket with some smart shoes. "Wow, you look great."

"Thank you." Pinky smiled. "Now it's your turn. Slap on something nice and let me take a look at ya."

"O... okay." Gwen nodded, looking through the stolen clothes. 'Something casual, but won't stand out.' She looked through the cloths before she picked out something nice and started to get changed.

Pinky leaned against a tree to wait and give Gwen some privacy. But she heard the 'banging' from inside the car. Looks like those thigh high boots she wore were hard to get off in there and that made Pinky chuckle softly.

'Hmm, maybe I should go in and give her a hand.' she thought with a sly smirk. She looked into the window with a smile, seeing the girl in there on her back struggling with one boot off and trying to get the other one off. 'Nah, we can do that in the motel we stay at first, THEN go nuts.' She grinned, tapping her chin. 'Plus she could keep that outfit. It's shockingly hot.'

It took nearly ten minutes but by then Gwen was dressed in her new cloths. She stepped out with a nervous gulp and turned to Pinky. "How do I look? Be honest." She was wearing a loose pink long sleeve button up shirt and simple blue jeans with white and blue sneakers. And with her light red hair going down in soft waves she had an innocent cute look about her.

"... cutley hot." Pinky muttered. She walked over and pulled Gwen closer before grinning. "So good looking I might not be able to hold myself back."

"C... can't you wait until we find a m... motel or something?" Gwen asked.

"Fine." Pinky sighed. "Okay. So we throw any cloths we don't want and anything we don't want out here. Then either you set them on fire or have your pets break them into dust. Any idea where you wanna live?"

"Well...maybe somewhere small and a place where we could blend in easy."

"Of course." She nodded with a smile as they threw cloths and hair dye if colours they weren't using. "But what about weather? Hot, warm, cold?"

"... hmm... I like the idea of warm." Gwen smiled, imagining the sun. "Maybe a small coastal city."

"Sounds nice." Pinky smiled as Gwen shot a small fireball at the cloths, burning them. "Now let's get to a motel and crash for the night. Oh! Which reminds me, we're gonna need new names."

"We do?" Gwen asked in shock.

"Think about it. They put down names and who we are and look like in the system. If we try using our real name, that's bound to get to them someway, and then we'll be leading them straight to us."

"... yea... you're right." Gwen frowned, not liking that fact but knowing it was true.

"For me, I'll go with...Miranda." spoke Pinky.

"Miranda? Why?"

"Just came to me." she shrugged. "What's your new name gonna be?"

"... Natalie."" Gwen smiled.

"Nice one."

Gwen nodded as she looked to the sky as she got in the car. This was the start of her new life. She would need to get use to this.

Pinky, or as of this moment, Miranda, got the car started before driving them down the road. Off to who knows where.

*With the Tennyson's, end of summer*

Ben and Charmcaster were cuddling together on the roof of the RV, just soaking up the last ray's of summer.

"We'll be home soon... school and all that other stuff." Ben sighed, holding his secret girlfriend close. "Meaning we won't be able to do this for who knows how long."

"We have weekends." She whispered, holding him close.

"Well, yeah." he nodded.

Charmcaster smiled up at him. They haven't heard about Gwen since she broke out. She... she felt free. Free to enjoy her new life. And she felt so happy with her Ben. She reached up and made Ben look at her before leaning up and capturing his lips.

He smiled as he kissed back for a few seconds before they broke the kiss incase anyone walked passed and saw them. "So, anything you wanna do before the day's over?"

"I don't know." She smiled. "Cuddling sounds fine to me."

"Cuddling it is then."

Both held the other close and closed their eyes to just relax under the sun peacefully. They both smiled happily at that.

*Time skip, end of the day*

Gwen hummed as she arrived at her new home. 'Hmm, not a bad place.' she thought looking at the house. It was a small place but she entered the house happily, carrying a few bags of groceries.

"Pinky! I'm home!" She called. When out they used their fake names but they used their 'real' names when home alone.

"I'm in the bathroom!" called Pinky.

Gwen nodded with a smile. She put the food away before she went upstairs. "Want me to come in?" she joked outside the bathroom door.

"Been awhile since we've done it in the shower." Pinky said. "I got no problem, come on in princess."

Gwen smiled as as she entered the bathroom and stripped naked, seeing her lover in the shower. They lied about their last names as well, Pinky claiming they were married. She walked over and slipped inside before finding herself pressed against the wall with Pinky's lips against her own.

Gwen smiled, kissing back happily. She went ahead and moved her hands over to caress her girlfriend's bare, wet chest. "This is always so good!" she grinned

"I never get tired of this." grinned Pinky reaching down to rub her finger across Gwen's snatch. "Ready for fun my lovely bitch?" She purred. "Where do you want it?"

"Mmm, my pussy and ass." moaned Gwen with a grin.

"Oh both? So greedy." Pinky chuckled. She moved her hand farther down with her thumb rubbing across her slit with her other fingers rubbing her anus. And then she thrust both fingers into both holes.

"Ah!" gasped Gwen as Pinky's fingers didn't go slow and was already moving in and out with a quick pace.

"Wanna bend over for me?" She grinned.

"Y-Yes!" moaned Gwen as Pinky slid her fingers out of the holes with Gwen turning and leaning against the wall with her ass directed at her girlfriend.

Pinky grasped both Gwen's hip and ass as she slid three fingers from each hand into Gwen's ass and pussy.

Gwen moaned as Pinky didn't waste any time before she started moving them out quickly.

She then added a fourth finger, spreading the holes wider and Gwen moaned louder. "How's that feel princess?"

"I LOVE IT! SO GOOD! SO GOOD!" She moaned, rocking against Pinky. "FUCK ME! FUCK ME PINKY! I LOVE THIS! FUCK YOUR BITCH!"

'I never get tired of seeing her get this horny.' Pinky thought as Gwen moaned, cumming. "I think you're some kind of nympho." she teased.

"You... you made me like this." Gwen whispered, falling to her knees and panting happily up at her.

"Not gonna argue with that." Pinky smiled. "Want me to grab the 'No Walker'?" Pinky asked/purred.

"Y...Yeah." panted Gwen.

Pinky nodded, picking Gwen up and walking out of the shower. They soon reached their bedroom, Pinky putting Gwen on the bed and opening the bedside table. Reaching in she pulled out a strap on dildo with a massive white dildo. She fit it around her waist before crawling onto the bed with a grin. "Ready?" She grinned, showing off the twelve inch long three inch thick plastic cock.

"Yes, really shove it in me." purred Gweon.

"You won't be walking tomorrow then." Pinky winked, entering her 'wife'. "I'll make sure of that."

Gwen just moaned as her pussy was spread to near the breaking point, her mind going blank in pleasure. "OH YES!"

"I love you." Pinky whispered as she slammed in and out of Gwen as fast as she could. "I really do Gwen."

"LOVE YOU TO!" She cried lustfully, her body rocking wildly against Pinky. "KEEP FUCKING WITH IT!"

Pinky pulled her into a deep kiss as she fucked Gwen as hard and fast as she could, the strap-on hitting her womb.

'OH YES! I REALLY AM A NYMPHO! I'M HER NYMPH BITCH!' moaned Gwen in bliss. 'I LOVE THIS! I LOVE HER! HAVING HER HERE... WITH ME... FUCKING ME... LOVING ME... THIS WAS ALL I NEED!' With that last though she moaned into the kiss and came hard. Her juices splashed out over the toy with Pinky taking the chance to grab Gwen's chest and make her arch her back from even more pleasure.

"So beautiful." She smiled as Gwen just moaned, coming down from her orgasmic high.

"So...great..." panted Gwen.

"Ready to return the favor before we go to sleep?" Pinky asked as she pulled out of Gwen. She undid the straps of the harness and threw it away, crawling up her body and sitting over Gwen's face while spreading her pussy lips open.

Gwen nodded with a smile and reached up to spread the folds before leaning up and started licking the sweet hole.

Pinky moaned as Gwen's well trained and talented tongue played with her pussy, filling her with pleasure in seconds. "Mmm, you lick me like a pro."

"Taught... by the best." Gwen smiled up at her. She reached up and grabbed Pinky's ass before she started sliding her tongue deeper into the snatch.

They both moaned loudly, Gwen from the taste and Pinky from the pleasure.

She wiggled her tongue around like a snake while making sure to caress and squeeze the firm ass. Gwen found... she was happy. She lived in a nice neighbourhood, she had a few great friends, she and Pinky loved each other and made each other feel amazing. Yes she missed her family but she found that, half the time, she forgot she was even in Charmcaster's body. And really, if she did ever meet said sorceress again, what she would say would be a little hard.

Pinky moaned loudly, breaking Gwen from her thoughts, as she came over Gwen's face. "Drink it all up princess!"

Gwen gladly did just that, lapping up all of her lovers... no... her wife's cum. She made sure to lick across the slit and her face to make sure she didn't miss a drop.

Pinky smiled, laying next to her lover and holding her close. "Another great fuck."

"Another great session of making love." Gwen smiled. She nuzzled her head against Pinky's neck while kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight." They said together, falling asleep in each other's arms.

*Five years later, with Ben and Charmcaster*

Ben guzzled his water bottle with Charmcascaster sitting him in the stands since he just finished up a practice session with the soccer team. The two had changed a lot since that summer. Physically at least.

Both were in their teens with Ben wearing a black shirt, blue pants and a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, and black shoes.

Charmcaster had her hair the way she had it when she was in her original body, in that curved fringe and ponytail style, but neither of them noticed. She had dyed the tips of her hair green as a playful in joke with Ben and her body had really grown physically to an hourglass figure, good sized D-cup breasts and long sexy legs. She showed the legs off with her black stockings and red high heels, she wore a black skirt to emphasise her hips and to hide yet teasingly show her breasts she wore a white long sleeve white button up shirt and a thin pink jumper over it.

Overall, it was something Ben never got tired of seeing since his attention was always glued on her. And she was MORE than happy about that .

"You did great out there." She smiled.

"Thanks, I just hope we'll be ready for the game next week." he replied with a smile with his arm extended out around her shoulders.

She smiled, snuggling into his warmth. She had all but forgotten her old life. The happiness and love she felt pushed all that away. As far as she was concerned she was Gwen Tennyson. And she loved her family and her Ben with all her heart.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek while moving herself on his lap while wrapping her arms around his neck. "How about we go home and have some fun?" She smiled as she pushed herself against him, smiling up at him. "I'll even let you use Wildvine or Ditto." She purred into his ear.

"Not a bad idea." he grinned while softly rubbing her back and moving down to her ass. "Or even Four Arms or Wildmutt?"

"If you're a good boy." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

He smiled and made her face him before pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. They kissed each other happily, smiling.

But just before they could get into it, a small explosion rang down town.

"... of course." Ben sighed, his head falling back.

"Don't worry, we'll pick up later." she smiled kissing his lips before getting off his lap.

"Okay." Ben smiled happily. He turned to his watch and dialed in an alien before pressing down on it. In a flash he became Cannonbolt.

Charmcaster's eyes glowed as she teleported away and Cannonbolt rolled out of the stands and towards the town.

*outside of town*

Gwen smiled as she relaxed in the car seat, her and Pinky arriving in Bellwood to watch a concert. 'Wow, almost forgot what it looked like.' she thought with a chuckle while seeing the familiar buildings.

She held her wife's hands, their fingers intertwined. But Pinky hit the brake hard at the sight of a fire.

"GAH!" Gwen grunted, rocking in the seat. "What's wrong?"

"Some weirdo started a fire." spoke Pinky sticking her head out while hearing some laughter nearby. The two looked around for the source of the laughter.

"It's time this town burned!" cackled a Pyronite on the building as he started burning nearby buildings.

Gwen frowned... and then Ben and Charmcaster arrived. Her eyes widened at seeing her body all grown up with a new wardrobe and could only watch as Charmcaster started forming barriers around the flames to cut off the air supply.

She saw Ben and Charmcaster working together, fighting the Pyronite in perfect synch.

"Woah, ain't that big hero and his cousin?" asked Pinky watching it with awe and slight nervousness.

"Yea." Gwen nodded. 'Looks like Ben really didn't know. Well...it looks like he's happy at least.'

But as the battle ended, the two kissed happily.

"Holy shit. I didn't know he was banging his cousin." spoke Pinky in surprise.

Gwen nodded, not knowing how to feel about that. Pretty soon they saw Charmcaster and Ben tie the alien up just as the police showed up. "... excuse me." Gwen said, slipping out of the car.

"What are you doing?" asked Pinky who was confused and concerned.

"I need to talk to that girl. I met her a few years ago." Gwen lied, smiling weakly. "I'll be alright, just keep the engine running."

Pinky sighed and nodded.

Gwen turned to Ben and Charmcaster and let out a sigh before slowly walking over. "Hello... er... Gwen? Can I speak to you?" She asked cautiously/nervously.

Charmcaster turned and her eyes widened. The body and hair were different than before, but she could see it was definitely her old body! At least from the eyes and she could feel the mana. "Oh...uh...hello." greeted Charmcaster who tried to keep calm.

"In private?" spoke Gwen nodding away from Ben.

"Sure?" Ben shrugged, walking off.

"What is it?" asked Charmcaster getting right to the point.

Gwen frowned at her. "You... know what happened." she whispered lightly at her.

"Yes, I've never forgotten."

"... when it started I hated you. But now?" Gwen explained, sighing and pointing to the car. "I am happily married."

"Wait, really?" asked Charmcaster who didn't expect THAT response.

"I... am mad. I don't care too much for you." Gwen sighed. "But... look after them. Ben and my family. And if I find out you have hurt them I will murder you without even blinking." she spoke in a sharp and cold tone.

"O... okay." She gulped. She watched Gwen turn and walk back to the car. "Hey, did my...uncle, find out?"

"He came to break me out... he's dead now." Gwen said simply. "Seems like he wanted to take your virginity the way he talked and touched me."

"Yea... he wanted to take me for years and he wanted to... well... slowly break me down until I did what he wanted." Charmcaster explained.

"Well he's dead now, first death I took." spoke Gwen gripping her hands.

"... be happy." Charmcaster smiled.

"Seeing Ben and you this way shows you two are leading a happy life, so I'll try to be happy for his sake, but if right now I just want to leave and focus on my new life. Remember, I had to grow up fast and learn stuff quicker. And if he gets hurt, you'll find out the little girl you met before is far from innocent." she spoke with a dark look in her eye.

"Y... yes Ma'am." Charmcaster nodded, gulping. She saw Gwen get in the car and waved as it drove away from her. She took a nervous breath before she walked to Ben's house.

'Wow, after all this time, I actually feel bad. Because of me she had to endure the harsh part of reality at a young age.' Charmcaster thought, rubbing her arms. "But... at the same time... it helped her find love." As she said that she reached Ben's house and saw said hero standing there.

"You okay Gwen?" He asked in worry, seeing her see so nervous.

"Yeah, but I think I'm ready for our little fun." she smiled while walking over and hugged him.

He smiled, hugging her back happily.


	126. Chapter 126

List of oneshots

chapter 126

This is a request by one of my co-writers who wanted this done to another of his friends. And this is his message to them.

Happy birthday Sinful nature from your Friend Jax-naut2.0/Geo Soul

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun rises over The Pokemon center. Inside one of the rooms snoozed a figure who tried to get as much as rest as they could.

"MAMA!" Screamed a Voice as it ran in.

"Ha! Wh-What! I'm up!" spoke the figure who was a woman with blue hair in the shape of the Female Unova Trainer, the Clothes of the Female Kanto Trainer, with the Body of Sabrina. She looked and saw a Little Girl with messy Purple hair and Red eyes wearing small Purple Socks.

"Hi Mama."

"Hi Certa." yawned the woman.

"Mama, Nurse Joy says It's Time for Breakfast!" She said jumping on the bed.

"Alright, sounds good." smiled the woman rubbing her daughter's head.

"Yaaay!" She then ran off to the Kitchen.

The mother got out of bed and smiled as she followed her daughter. When she arrived in the Kitchen she saw her 3 Other Children eating breakfast.

One was a young girl with light orange hair, brown eyes, and a dress that matched her hair.

Another was a Young Boy with Pink hair, a Dark Pink shirt and blue shorts.

The third was a brown haired girl with a red and blue striped shirt.

Certa went over and Sat down in a Chair. "Did all of you sleep well?"

"I slept great Mama." The Mew Boy Spoke.

"Jr. slept well." smiled the brown haired girl.

"My Night was Good." Lucy spoke while looking at the ground.

Sin smiled and sat down. "That's Great I'm Glad you all Slept well." she idly glanced at Certa. For awhile Now Sin has been a Little Bit Protective of her Children Especially Certa.

So protective she had mini cameras installed in EVERY room in the building.

'It's too keep them safe!' She told herself. 'Especially my dear Certa.' She thought as she watched her daughter eat her waffles.

"Mama? Is something wrong?" she asked seeing her mother look at her.

"Huh? Oh no nothing's wrong Sweetie." she smiled while rubbing her daughter's head.

"Okay Mama." she says before continuing eating.

As everyone Finished Eating, Certa Rallied her Siblings to her room.

Sin was confused why and decided to head to her secret room.

Meanwhile in Certa's Room

"So what's the plan?" asked Wade.

"First Jr. Cover the Camera so she doesn't See us!"

The girl nodded before grabbing a blanket and putting it over the camera. "What now Certa?" The human asked her Older Sister.

"We plan." She spoke with a smile.

Sin was in the Surveillance room watching each of the Screens Closely. But the camera for Certa's room was showing nothing but darkness.

"Strange why is it out?" she muttered while desperately trying to get it to come through.

(Back in Certa's Room)

"Okay everyone know the Plan?" The siblings nodded. "Great let's go!" She said with a Smile as Jr. Removed the Towel from the Camera.

"Ah! There we go." smiled Sin. However she saw that they were No Longer in Certa's room. "Aw come on!" She complained 'I need to make sure the camera isn't broken.' She thought as she went to check on it.

She walked into the room and over to the camera and started looking it over. "Seems Fine, but then where'd the Kids run off too?" she pondered tapping her chin.

"Mama?" Jr. Said peeking in.

"Yes?" she turned to her daughter.

"Mama Come Play?" She asked.

"Jr. I can't I'm Busy."

"Please?" She said making Puppy eyes.

Sin Tried to Look away But she failed. 'Damn Puppy eyes!' She thought. "Oh alright." She said giving in.

"Yay! Jr. is happy!" She cheered. She ran over and started tugging her mother outside. As she was Doing This she held a Thumbs up to Lucy who was Watching from the Window.

She shyly nodded in reply. She went off towards the Kitchen to Help Nurse Joy with their Secret Project.

Jr. and Sin meanwhile were playing on the swings.

"Higher Mama Higher!" She cheered.

Sin smiled and pushed her little girl higher.

(Meanwhile With Certa and Wade)

Wade let Certa stand on his shoulders as she reached for a paint can. "Can you reach?" He asked.

"Almost...got it." She said as she reached up. She brushed against it and gritted her teeth. "Almost...!" she grabbed the handle, but the weight and balance started to falter on Wade's shoulders.

"Whoa!" They said as they fell Back. Both hit the ground with the paint can rolling beside them.

"Got it!" She said as she giggled.

"Great." groaned Wade.

They got up and Went off just as Sin was Coming Inside. 'Were Wade and Certa in here?' She thought. 'This is getting weird.'

"Uhhh Sin?" Lucy spoke.

"What is it Lucy?"

"Umm can you Help me with Something?" She asked.

"Sure thing." She said with a Smile.

"What is it?"

"Uhhh, it's umm, my Kite is in a Tree...on a Cliff"

"But we're not near a cliff."

"But My kite still needs to be gotten down."

"Alright, just show me where it is."

She nods and leads the way as Jr. Was Watching.

"Lucy lead Mama Away, Time for Step 2!" She told Wade.

"Gotcha." He said as they went off.

The two went off towards the Kitchen and pulled out a Bag of flour. Boht started grabbing other ingredients to set on the table.

Nurse Joy Walked in. "Alright you Two let's get Started."

"What first?" Jr. Asked.

"I'll mix it up, you two want and hand me what I need."

"Okay!" They said. And so the three got to work.

Sin was Currently Climbing a Large Tree to Reach Lucy's Kite.

"Be careful mama!" called Lucy.

"Don't worry Lucy I'll be Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnneeeee!" She said before falling out of the Tree.

"MAMA!" She screamed as Sin Landed on the ground with a Thud. She ran over with fear on her face.

"Don't worry. I'm Okay!" she spoke sitting up with a groan.

Lucy smiled as Certa walked out. "Mama can you cut the crusts off my sandwich?"

"Of course." She spoke with a Groan as she got up. She followed her daughter back to the house. She noticed that it was Dark. "Uhh, why are the Lights Out?"

"Because mama."

"Because why?"

The Lights went On and A Large Banner was Seen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all said as Sin Gave a Surprise Look.

"What the?"

"Happy Birthday Mama!" Jr. Said as she Hugged her. "Do you like it?"

Sin gave a Smile. "I Love it!"

Her kids smiled as she walked over and pulled them into a group hug.


	127. Chapter 127

List of oneshots

chapter 127

What if certain game pieces found out the truth of their world?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a child's room covered in toys of various sizes and shapes as the camera zooms in close to a game labeled, Mouse Trap. A small crack is shown as the camera zooms in through it.

"Hey Fred." Asked a red mouse figure while looking at a bathtub on some plastic sticks. "Why is there a bathtub hanging up there?"

"I don't know George, but any reason why we have a giant cage that Nick's trapped under?" asked a blue mouse figure pointing to the red cage with an orange mouse figure inside getting jittery while trying to get out.

"No idea," it said while a green mouse looked at a picture of a slice of cheese. "Hey Bob stop drooling on the cheddar."

"But it looks so good!"

"Just stop."

"Aw." Bob sighed before looking at Nick. "Why are you in a cage Nick?"

"I don't know! Let me out! I'll never survive!" cried the mouse rocking on his sides.

"But you been in there for only two seconds." The mouse deadpanned.

"That's like two weeks in dog years!"

"But you're not a dog." Fred said as George facepalmed. "And the cage doesn't even look heavy, try lifting it up."

The mouse tried to lift it, but found he, being made of plastic, couldn't lift it up. "See? I'm done for!"

"Use your legs!" Fred yelled. "And your tail!"

Nick tried listening, but even that didn't work and he fell on his butt panting. "Remember me well, tell my wife I loved her."

"You don't have a wife." George deadpanned. "Wait, come to think about it, are there any girls around here anyway?"

"I haven't see any." Bob said looking around. "Come to mention it...I haven't seen anyone else here besides us."

"Maybe Nick scared them away with his singing?" Fred said while everyone looked at the orange mouse.

"Lies! Besides, where's my house?" he looked around. "Did you sell it for cheese?"

"We don't have a house," George sighed. "And why would a house be worth a piece of cheese?"

"Wait, you're right. There's no houses around here." spoke Bob.

"Only those objects that somehow look like a crazy plan Bob would do." Fred chuckled.

"Hang on, this seems weird. Why are we the only ones here? Where are our homes? And what's with this stuff?" spoke Fred. "Nothing makes sense."

"Like that bathtub." George said while Nick kicked the plastic cage and jumped up and down in pain. "Nick quit playing around!"

"Ow I'm not ow playing!" He yelled.

"I think we need to do something." spoke Bob.

"Like playing with that shiny ball?" George asked while pointing to the metal ball in the corner. "Maybe it's made of cheese?"

"No, I mean find out the truth. Plus, doesn't it seem dark around here?" he asked looking at the blackness around their spots.

"True," Fred said. "Ok, but after we get Nick out of the cage."

The other mice walked over and grunted as they lifted the cage and Nick scrambled out with relief.

"Finally!" He said before stretching. "That cage was hurting my back."

"Alright guys, let's go….that way!" declared Fred pointing in a random direction.

"Ok?" George sweatdropped. "Where exactly are we going fearless leader?"

"We just go this way until we reach something." he replied as he started walking to the border where their ground met the blackness and hit something.

"Are you ok Fred?" Asked Nick while bumping into George. "Oof. Sorry George."

"Wait, what are we hitting? There's nothing but blackness."

"Wait!" Bob yelled while seeing light at the top of the sky. "I see light!"

"To the light!" cried Nick.

They tried to jump towards the light but fell on their butts.

"Ow." Nick groaned. "That hurts."

"New plan. Form a ladder." spoke George.

"Where are we going to get a ladder?" Asked Bob. "It's not like there's one under our feet."

"I said form a ladder, we will be the ladder."

"Oh...I still don't get it." Nick said confused.

"Everyone get on the others shoulders!"

"...why?" Asked Bob while George facepalmed.

"DO IT!"

All three gulped before climbing on top of George.

"Steady on now." Nick yelled while looking down. "I don't want to die before finding the world's largest piece of blue cheese."

"I'm almost there." spoke George reaching for the light.

"Good," Bob said with a gulp. "Because I'm close to fainting here."

George grunted before finding his hand grab onto an edge.

"Hurry up!" Nick yelled. "My arms are going to fall off!"

George started pulling and disappeared in the light as he climbed up.

"Oh my god!" Yelled Bob. "George has been eaten by the light!"

"Nooo!" cried out Nick. "Oh well, time to divide up his stuff."

"I get his tail!" Fred smiled. "And his brain."

"I'm not dead you idiots!"

"Oh by the cheese gods!" Yelled Nick. "George is a ghost! Hide your money and find the cheese crucifix!"

"No! I'm above you! You gotta come up here….you won't believe what I'm seeing."

"Is there a cheese god up there?" Asked Bob. "If so I want Swiss."

"Blue cheese."

"Gorgonzola!"

"CLIMB UP HERE!"

All of them gulped before grabbing the light and climbing up.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"GOD!"

Each of them stared wide eyed as they looked around the room with everything looking giant.

"Where's the cheese gods?" Nick asked looking around with a drool on his face.

"I don't think there is any." spoke George,

Nick paled before screaming loudly. "NO!"

"I've never seen this place before." remarked George. "Could this be….a world beyond our own?"

"Or maybe it's heaven?" Bob said looking at the sky. "Because all I see is giant stuff, a huge sun, a huge cat, a pizza box…."

"A cat!" They yelled before a large black and brown cat walked towards them.

"**Meow.**"

"It's Hell!" cried out Nick hiding behind Fred.

"What do we do!" Screamed Bob hiding behind George. "What are we GOING TO DO!?"

"Uh….stay still! They won't see us!" spoke Fred as he stopped moving.

"**Meow.**" It said while breathing on them, which felt like a hurricane to them. "**Meow?**"

"Don't...make….a move…." whispered Fred.

"Why?!" Yelled Nick as the cat looked at him before knocking him over. "Never mind."

"**Meow.**" it moved closer and licked the mouse.

"Ew." He said. "It's….sucking my soul out with its smelly tongue!"

"No, I think it's just licking you." spoke up Bob.

"Oh….so it's not trying to eat me?" he asked before the cat lightly grabbed him with its mouth.

"Nick!" Fred yelled in fear. "Get off of him you oversized furball!"

The cat dropped Nick before moving over and batting Fred around with its paws.

"AHAHAH!" He screamed. "Help me guys!"

The others ran over and tried punching and kicking at the paws.

"**Meow.**" The cat said before its tail knocked them to the side as it started to scratch Fred. "**Meow.**"

"Ah! Help! I feel the...not pain." he replied in surprise. "I don't feel the claws."

"What?" Nick yelled. "You can't feel pain?...so can you not taste cheese?"

"I don't know."

"Why not ask the cat?" He asked as the cat continued to scratch Fred. "Maybe it knows?"

"Cats can't talk."

"...not even giant cats?"

"No."

"Oh….so I can't ask it if it knows about the cheese gods?"

"THERE ARE NO CHEESE GODS!"

"NNNNOOOOOO!" He screamed as the cat started to chomp on him.

"Alright, we need to know where we are and what's going on." spoke Bob looking around before his eyes landed on a computer.

"What are you looking at?" George asked. "Are there any female mice over there?"

"No, some weird thing." he pointed at the device.

"...a cheese box? Are you hungry again?"

"Hmm, maybe that thing can give us the answers." spoke George.

"And some cheese!" Yelled Nick. "Maybe some giant cheese goddess?"

"But how do we get there? It's too far away." spoke Fred.

"How about the cat?" Asked Bob. "It's big to enough make it over there."

"Good call. Everyone! On its back!"

I can't get out of its mouth!" Yelled Nick. "And I think it's eating my soul!"

Fred walked over and tried swatting its nose.

"**Meow.**" It growled as it let go of Nick. "**Meow!**"

"I think you made it angry." Nick yelled.

"Show no fear!" ordered Fred as it got up close to him. "Well, maybe a little fear."

"...I peed a little." Bob gulped as Fred moved away from him in disgust.

"It was an honor fighting with you all." spoke George closing his eyes.

"Same here." Nick said. "I only wish I could have seen a Cheese God…"

The cat raised its paw, but that's when the sound of large footsteps was heard coming closer.

"**Socks!**" Yelled a giant of a child. "**Oh there you are, I was looking for you. Mom says it's time for your medicine.**"

The cat hissed and tried running before the child picked it up with ease.

"**Now now. I know you hate it but you do have lung cancer and I don't want you to die.**" The child said before walking out of the room.

"W...We're saved!" cheered George.

"...was that a cheese god?" Asked Nick. "Or a cheese goddess?"

"We may never know, now to that...whatever it is." spoke Bob to the computer.

"Maybe it's Fred's mother?" Teased George. "But how do we get there? We ain't got no cat."

"..." Nick thought before seeing a small toy spoon. "Let's catapult our way over there?"

"If the fall doesn't kill us first."

"Ok," Nick smiled before grabbing Fred. "You first."

"Wait no!" He yelled before flying into the computer screen. "Ow…"

"Comin through!" Called Bob before he was flung over and landed on the mouse pad.

"Don't forget us!" Nick yelled before both him and George flew into a wall. "Ow….missed…."

"Hang on, let me look at this and then help you." Bob called while walking over near the keys.

"Hurry, I think my face is glued to the wall."

"Alright, now how do I work this thing?" he muttered looking over the device.

"...maybe asking it nicely?" George asked as Bob got them out of the wall. "Thanks."

"Hmm, what's this do?" Fred crouched down and pushed on one of the keys.

"It did nothing." Nick deadpanned. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"Well I'd like to see you try it."

"Ok," he said before turning on a red button, which turned the screen on. "Got it."

All of them looked at it with wonder and saw it needed a password.

"Do we know any passwords?" Asked Bob while thinking of a password.

"Um….cheese god?" Nick asked.

They tried inputting it and got a deny.

"Um...billy?" Asked George. "Billy the...cat?"

That was also denied.

"Try hitting random keys." spoke Bob.

"That's stupid." Deadpanned Fred. "Even for you."

"Try mousetrap?" Nick asked as the password was accepted. "Wow. I didn't expect that."

"But why mousetrap?"

"No idea," George said before seeing a woman with no clothes on screen. "And what the hell?!"

"Cheese goddess!" cried out Nick. "She is real!"

"No it's not!" Yelled George. "It's just a naked...something...what is this Bob?"

"I have no idea."

"Well lets see if we can get rid of this."

"But it looks cool." Nick frowned as George clicked out of it. "Aw….you're evil George. Evil Mouse King George of Cheese Devils."

"Let's just see if this thing is worth all the trouble we've done."

"Only if you find a place where cheese gods live." Said Nick with a grin. "Or maybe some goddesses?"

"Bob, see if you can find something." ordered George.

"Ok ok." He said while clicking on a website titled, _MouseTrap wiki_. "Oh my god!"

"What? What is it?"

"I...I found out who we are…." He said before fainting.

"Bob!" George yelled.

"No he's dead!" Nick yelled before falling to his knees. "Oh well I get to have his cheese then."

"This is serious!"

"So is cheese!"

Fred turned to the page and started reading it. "Wow….this is mind blowing…."

"What is?"

"We're a board game!"

"What? Did you hit your head?"

"No. And I'm serious, we are a fucking board game!" he cried out while staring at the screen.

"What let me see that!" Fred yelled before seeing the content. "Oh my….this is big time conspiracy crap here."

"But it's all true! Colors, the set up, the fact we're the only ones there, it's all true!"

"But….the cheese gods…" Nick paled while in denial.

"There are no cheese gods! We're all nothing more than pieces of plastic!"

"...AAAHHHH!" They screamed before a yell from the other side of the room called out.

"HEY SOME OF US SEXY MICE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Yelled a female voice from a box titled, _Mousegirl Trap_.

That got Bob to wake up as the four of them blinked in confusion.

"Was that…"

"A girl?"

"...a cheese goddess?" Asked Nick with hearts in his eyes.

The four of them walked off the computer and looked down at a box similar to the one they climbed out.

"...want to check it out?" George asked.

"I say yes." spoke Bob.

"Anything for a cheese goddess." Nick grinned.

"Let's do it!" Fred called out with a grin as they jumped off the table and ran towards the box with a grin.

When they reached it George tried finding a hole or some entrance.

"Anything?" Asked Bob.

"Not even a scratch, I got no idea how we take a look inside."

"Let's use you as a battering ram." Nick suggested.

"Wait what!" He yelled before getting picked up before hitting the cardboard. "Ow! Stop ow it!"

"I SAID QUIET DOWN!" yelled the same voice from inside.

"Ow! That was harsh." Nick chuckled. "Looks like George is not so lucky with the ladies."

"SHUT UP!" Yelled George.

Soon they saw a hand break through the box before a pair of hands started to forcefully rip a bigger hole in it.

"I said," the voice yelled. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"AHAHA! Cheese demon!" Yelled Nick. "Run for your lives!"

"I'm not a cheese demon!"

"Then what are you?" Bob asked still scared. "A female cat?"

"No." She frowned. "I'm a mouse." replied the figure who was pink mouse.

"...are you sure you're not a cheese demon?" Nick asked. "Or are you a cheese cat goddess?"

"Is he an idiot?" she asked the others.

"No just crazy." Deadpanned Fred. "Who are you by the way?"

"Are you single?" Bob asked.

"I'm Lisa, and yes."

"So um…." Nick said. "Is there anyone else in there?"

"Yeah, three others."

"And they are?" Asked George as a blue, purple and red female mouse walked out of the hole.

"Lisa, who are these guys?" asked the blue female mouse.

"Just some idiots." She said while pointing to the four mice.

"HEY!"

"I'm not an idiot!" Nick frowned. "That's Fred's job."

"Hey!"

"It's true, you did get me nearly eaten by that giant demon cat!" he cried out.

"...a demon cat?" Asked the red mouse confused.

"Ignore them." spoke Bob. "So, are all you aware that….well, of being part of a board game?"

"Yes." All of them said.

"And what about the cheese goddess?" Nick asked while trying to not get pissed off at Bob.

"There's no such thing." spoke the purple mouse.

"NOOOO!"

"Knock it off!" Yelled the purple mouse. "It's not the end of the fucking world!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes! And that's final!" Nick yelled before realizing what he said. "Damn it!"

"What are you guys doing out of your box?"

"Ask Fred." George frowned pointing to said mouse. "He wanted to know WHY there was no one around and why there were no other mice in that box."

"And then we found out our lives are nothing but a game." frowned Fred.

"And that there are giant...something's roaming around." Bob sweatdropped.

"...and there's a box that has cheese goddess in it!" Nick said pointing to the computer.

"First, they're kids, second, that's a computer."

"A what?"

"Forget it!" spoke the red female mouse. "Now that you know, what are you gonna do?"

"We have no idea." They said sheepishly.

"Well, they could stay with us." spoke the purple mouse.

"...are you sure?" Bob asked. "We don't want to be any trouble miss?"

"Samantha."

"Nice name. But who are your two friends?" He asked pointing to the blue and red mice.

"Rebecca and Jessica."

"Like Jessica Rabbit?" Nick snickered only to get hit in the face by Jessica. "Ow!"

"I'm a mouse!"

"Oh….I keep mixing those two up a lot." He chuckled. "Sorry."

"And yes, you can stay with us." spoke Rebecca.

"Thank you!" Fred said with a grin. "But...does it have houses?"

"Or cheese?"

"Maybe some fish?"

The others looked at Bob with confusion.

"What? I like fish."

"Blasphemer!" Nick yelled. "Fish is the food of the devil cat!"

"Either take the offer or leave." frowned Lisa.

"All right! We take your offer." George said before remembering something. "Wait...can plastic figures fuck?"

"We'll just have to find out."

"...ok." Nick shrugged as the eight entered the box. The sounds of kissing were heard before Nick gasped.

"There's no holes! CURSE YOU CHEESE GODDESSES!"


	128. Chapter 128

List of oneshots

chapter 128

What if Link got the entire triforce?

Series: Legend of Zelda

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find Link walking through a dungeon towards the final 'boss'. All the while Navi continued to talk about some simple things such as how to open doors and how to fight enemies. And this was making Link really annoyed at his companion.

"Navi, I know how to attack." he sighed.

"I know but I'm just nervous!" She admitted. "You are going to fight against Ganondorf and save Hyrule after all."

'I hope so.'

"Hey Link?" She asked. "Can you promise me that you won't die? I don't want to lose my first friend to the king of evil."

Link turned to the fairy and patted her back. "I'll try my best."

As they went through the final door, Link saw the princess Zelda chained to a wall where a stone relief of the Triforce laid right under her. "Zelda!"

"Link! It's a trap!" She yelled before a dark laugh rang throughout the room.

Link and Navi looked around as they saw a figure slowly walk into the room.

"Well well look at what we have here," spoke the figure. "The hero of courage and his fairy friend."

"Link, he's right in front of us." Navi spoke as Ganondorf walked into the light.

"So you have survived my minions. Well it's too late! I have the Triforce of wisdom and power!" He laughed as his hand glowed with the Triforce pieces. "And after I kill you, I will have your piece and then I will enter the Sacred Realm and conquer both worlds!"

"In your dreams Ganondorf!" spoke up Link holding his sword and shield at the ready.

The dark King laughed before summoning a trident. "Now come, let us fight till the death. Your death!"

Link bent his legs before charging at Ganondorf with his heart pounding.

Only for time to stop as the Triforce pieces started to leave their hosts and, in a lost language, talked.

"So you're having issues with dark kings again?" Asked Link's Triforce.

"Yes." nodded one of Ganondorf's pieces, which happened to be Zelda's Triforce of wisdom.

"Typical. Every time our hosts return to the world, we always return to the same hosts. It's getting boring especially since Ganondorf always gets you two!"

"Tell us something we don't know."

"Well mister power." The Triforce of courage spoke. "Aren't you tired of having that guy as your host? Same with you miss wisdom?"

"A little."

"Like hell yes!"

"Then what say we change things up?"

"How so?"

"Are we going to let Wisdom enter your host or all of us?" Asked the Triforce of Courage.

"Bingo." It spoke with a sing song voice. "Let's have my host gain ALL of our powers. Wouldn't that be better than being with a dark skinned demon lord?"

"Well….yes."

"Definitely."

"Then let's do it!" Link's Triforce said as the three pieces flew towards Link as his hand glowed yellow just as time resumed.

"What the?" Link said as he stopped charging and looked at his hand. 'It's glowing brighter than before.'

"Link!" Zelda called out as the entire Triforce appeared in Link's hand. "Y-Your hand! It has the triforce in it!"

"Impossible!" roared out Ganondorf in shock and disbelieve.

Link looked at his hand before feeling the combined powers of all the pieces flowing through his body. 'This is...amazing!'

"Give me the triforce!" roared Ganondorf as he ran at Link with new found rage.

Link raised his sword as the Triforce of Power activated as his sword slashed the ground and sent a shock wave towards the demon king with it cutting his arm off.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" he cried out with wide eyes and pain.

"Wow." Link said in shock as the Triforce of wisdom activated as he sent a blast of pink fire at Ganondorf which hit his legs.

"AHAH!" He screamed as his legs started to melt off from the heat. "You little brat!"

Link couldn't help but feel confident as he slowly walked towards the wizard who fell to the ground from the melted muscles.

"You ravage the kingdom for far too long," Link said while all the Triforce pieces glowed with his sword becoming engulfed in light. "And now I'm going to end your reign of terror forever!"

"I...refuse….to lose!" he roared out before aiming his trident at Link and fired a dark spell at the hero. Only for a blue crystal shield to appear and bounce it back right at him.

"Wrong move." Link said before plunging his sword into the chest of the dark king.

"...you...bas...tard…." Ganondorf got out before his body turned to ash.

Link smiled and ran over to Zelda before cutting her binds free with his sword.

"Link." She said while being catched by the green colored hero. "You…saved me, thank you."

"Yeah, I just can't believe I did that." he spoke while looking at his hand.

"_Link._" Spoke an angelistic voice. "_You have done well. And now that you obtained the Triforce. Your greatest wish shall be yours._"

"My greatest wish?"

"_Yes. Anything you can wish for. It shall be done._"

Link let that sink in as he looked at the ceiling to mull it over. He then thought of a wish that might kill two birds with one stone. "Ok. I wish that I became a eternal hero of Hyrule with all my friends having the same immortality as me."

"_It is done!_" The voice said as the wish was granted, with Link and all his friends felt a surge of energy entering them. "_Now go, hero of eternity, go forth and protect Hyrule forever more!_" The voice then ceased to be heard as Link looked at Zelda and Navi.

"Well, looks like I won't be going on vacation." he joked.

"Well you can go on vacation every few hundred years." Zelda laughed before kissing his cheek. "Just try not fall asleep every few centuries."

"I'll try."

Zelda smiled as all three walked out of the dungeon with smiles on their faces. And to think, this outcome happened when the Triforce decided to change the fate of all.


	129. Chapter 129

List of oneshots

chapter 129

Just a simple visit to the Ice King from Marceline

Series: Adventure Time

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Gunther, bath time!"

"Wak."

"I know, but I'm making it fun!" He then pulled something out of a bag. "See this? It's a Fionna shaped bath bomb."

The penguin tilted his head at it before waddling out of the bathroom.

"Hey! Get back here you! Ooooh..." When he got to the living room. "...daddy's gonna..."

He noticed Marceline drinking the red out of frozen fruit punch. "Hey Simon."

"Marceline? What are you doing here on bath day? Is the water not running at your house? Told yah not to pay taxes."

"Nah, I just thought I'd drop on by." she replied as she finished drinking the red and tossed the fruit away.

"Really?"

"Yeah and I also have a bunch of presents."

"Presents?" Said a giddy Ice King.

"Yeah, for being the best dad ever, I prefer you way more than Hunson Abadeer." she replied reaching down and picking up some wrapped boxes.

"Wait, better dad than Hunson Abadeer? Hah, I don't even have an Ice Princess..."

"Simon, you may not remember, but we used to have a lot of adventures." she spoke in a serious tone.

"We did?"

"Yes, you were so cool back when I was 7 and when you were 47."

"Wow, I was really old." Ice King said. "Then again, I definitely had rugged good looks with ladies all running towards me and after I took you in, they all went 'Oh, Ice King, marry me and we can raise Marceline together.' Heheh, was it ever like that?"

Marceline sighed. "No, no one else was around. We were the only ones there that weren't some weirdo zombie things."

"Wait, we lived a zombie apocalypse movie? Sweeeet!" he cheered. "Ooh ooh! Did I have an awesome haircut with wicked guns and went pow pow pow pow!"

"Nah, but we did ride in a motorcycle before falling off and it exploded."

"Close enough."

"And here are all of your presents." she picked them back up and set them in his arms.

"Ooh!" He unwrapped one. "#1 Daddy-O! Hahaha, will definitely know me as a single dilf when they see me drink outta this."

"Please don't say dilf."

"Okay, geez, didn't think you'd get embarrassed by it." He put the mug aside and opened his 2nd gift. "Bacon? *Gasp!* You killed hamhock for me? I knew you cared."

"I care, but that's just bacon I bought at the store."

"Close enough." he smiled while opening the last gift. It was a framed picture of Marceline and Simon. "Ooh, so this is what I looked like?"

"Y..."

"No wonder Finn turned me into that nerd when he had those crazy eyes, I look much handsomer."

"Ice King!"

"Sorry Marceline." Ice King took a good long look at his former self. "Huh, in here I look...happy."

Marceline sat next to Ice King. "I love you Simon."

"And hey look, I'm the dad who'd never think about stealing your fries." he joked.

Marceline had a huge smile on her face. "Alright, gotta fly Simon. Great hanging out with you." She then kissed Ice King's cheek. "Later."

"Later Marceline." Then once she was gone...

We later find Ice King in his fanfic room.

"Forbidden Motherly Love: Marshall Lee x Ice Queen."


	130. Chapter 130

List of oneshots

chapter 130

What if a dangerous experiment propelled Jaune back in time?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Atlas Labs, testing chambers-

Several scientists were looking over the data as a small crystal was held by a magnetic field and seemed to be shaking while the men worked hard to record every second it kept moving.

"After so many years of research. The Chrono Atomiser is finally complete." Spoke a scientist while reading the data. "We must tell General Ironwood the great news at once."

"But what about testing it?" A lab assistance asked. "Shouldn't we test it?"

"If this works, it'll be better if he sees it in person."

"Professor." The assistant sweatdropped before a loud crash was heard from the nearby window. "What the?!"

"AHHH!" screamed two voices as they saw a blonde haired boy and a girl in red fall to the floor.

"That hurt." The blonde said while feeling his bones crack a bit. "That's the last time I'm asking you to help me get to the mall WITH your Semblance."

"So I overshot it by a few miles, or a lot more. I was never good at math." spoke the girl rubbing her head.

"Ruby. I think we shouldn't be here." The blond gulped while looking at the strange machine next to them. "Especially with that...thing."

"Hey! Just what are you two doing here?" asked the scientist walking over with a frown.

"Um….." The blonde tried to say before getting cut off by Ruby.

"Just site seeing." she smiled nervously. "Uh, you wouldn't happen to know the way to the mall, would you?"

"It's ten miles from here." One scientist dead panned. "Now either get away from the machine or we will be forced to call the guards."

"Sure sure, we don't want any trouble." spoke Jaune backing away from it. "Uh, but out of curiosity, what is it?"

"A Chrono Atomiser. It causes atoms to vibrate at super speeds and if correct, can create a means to time travel back and stop the Grimms before they attack." Spoke a scientist before getting whacked in the head. "Ow!"

"Idiot! I've seen them before, they're not from Atlas, they're students from Beacon. This was meant as a secret until we know for sure it worked!"

"Um….oops?"

"Um…" Ruby said pointing to the machine. "Does it make cookies by chance?"

"No." he sweatdropped. "Now get out or I'll throw you out myself!"

Ruby looked ready to explode as she grabbed the blonde and charged at the machine. "Die you bastard machine!"

"No stop you idiot!" cried the assistant.

But it was too late as she used her Semblance to charge at it as she slashed the machine with her weapon.

"**Error! System compromised. Temporal shift activated...in 10...9….8…**"

"You fool! You've destabilized the machine!"

"**7...6...5…**"

"What's it doing?!" The blonde asked in a panic. "What do you mean destabilizing!"

"I mean your friend just doomed us all! We never tested it and due to the vibrations it's been building up for months, there's no telling what could happen!" cried out the scientist as the other ones started panicking and one hit the emergency button.

"**4...3..2…1….0**" The machine said as Ruby tried to grab the boy only to slip as it blasted him with a wave of partials.

"Ah! What happened to Jaune!"

"I don't know. But I theorize that…." The scientist said before looking down.

"That what!"

"He's gone from this plane of existence….forever."

Ruby grabbed him by his coat and shook him. "Quit joking and get him back! Your machine did that, so you can bring him back!"

"I CAN'T!" He yelled. "He's gone. And there's nothing any of us can do."

Ruby let go and looked at the spot he disappeared and looked saddened with tears. "Jaune…"

-In another place and time-

Said boy fell into what he felt like fire mixed with acid for many ages, he thought, as he landed on the ground with a thud. And right in the middle of a great battle!

"AHH!" he cried out in fear before rolling out of the way as a Ursa nearly took his head off.

"Stay calm soldier!" Yelled a armored knight in white as it cut the Ursa in half with a very familiar sword. "It's just a low ranked grunt."

"Soldier? Grunt? What the heck's going on?" he asked seeing humans fighting against wave after wave of Grimm.

"Did you crack your head? This is the Grimm War of 23XX AD!" The knight yelled. "Now get up and fight!"

Jaune gulped as the man let out a battle cry and ran at a Beowolf before getting up from the ground and was utterly confused. "...wait? Grimm War of 23XX...that the first Grimm War!" Jaune realized before a knight with gold armor grabbed him.

"Hurry up solder! This battle is about to turn and you're acting like a scared chicken!"

"S-Sorry sir!" he got out. "But this whole battle can't be real! It was over years ago!"

"I'm a woman!" The knight yelled. "And it's real as that Dragon about to roast that squadron of lancers." She pointed to a MASSIVE Dragon as it burned a few thousand men to cinders.

"Holy shit!" he cried out with wide eyes.

"That's nothing." She said before slicing a Griffon in half with her sword. "That's amazing. Better after the one hundredth time."

He gulped before turning and ran at a Beowolf before raising his sword.

"**Grohoo!**" The beast yelled before getting sliced in the head.

"Good work. Now start finishing the Generals." She said pointing to a large Grimm like human with a Deathstalker's head and tail. "That's our ticket to winning this war."

Said Grimm let out a battle cry before stabbing a soldier through the armor with his spear. "**Kill the humans! Kill them all!**" It yelled in human tongue as it charged right towards Jaune and the knight.

'Crap!' thought Jaune as the General ran at him and pinned him to the ground.

"**Die you human scum!**" It yelled as it stood ready to strike. Only for Jaune to instinctively slash him with his sword, causing a mortal wound. "**Y...You bastard…**"

Jaune gulped and quickly scrambled back before standing up and blocked the spear just as the Grimm tried stabbing his chest with it.

"**I will kill you…**" It said before getting his head chopped off by the knight.

"Nice work soldier." She said as the remaining Grimm's saw that their leader was dead and ran for their lives. "What's your name soldier?"

"Uh...Jaune."

"Well Jaune. My names Mary Belladonna Arc. Leader of the United Human Resistance." She said while Jaune looked at her in shock.

"Wait, Arc?"

"Yes. That's my last name." She deadpanned. "Now let's head back to camp. You solder are the guest of honor tonight."

"Uh, no that's really fine. I think I better go and try to get back home." he turned and started walking. Only to be grabbed by an invisible force and dragged back to the woman.

"You can't leave. Your home is with us now. That's why you joined." Mary said while walking towards a large army camp. "Besides, you know any soldiers trying to run away are seen as traitors and are executed on the spot.

Jaune gulped as she walked into the camp and towards a yellow tent with the Arc seal on it.

"Now what is your rank and squadron Jaune?" she asked turning to him with her arms crossed. "Or are you new here?"

"Uh, new recruit!"

"Oh? And what town or district do you live?" She said with a stern face similar to Blake's.

"Uh….I can't remember. I suffered a big hit to the head and it's all blank."

She glared. "Liar. You don't even have the signs of suffering memory loss. And your poker face is bad...kind of like mine." she walked over and looked him in the eye. "Now you either tell me, or I'll treat you as an unregistered soldier and throw you in the brig!"

"AH! Ok ok I'll talk!" He screamed. "I'm Jaune Arc! And I'm a Hunter in training!"

"Hold up, Arc?"

"Y-Yes ma'am." Jaune gulped as Mary drew her sword and pointed it at him. "W-W-What are you gonna do with that?"

"I'm going to cut off your lying tongue." She growled. "I'm the only Arc currently surviving in this war and you have the gall to use my family name."

"B-But I'm serious! I don't even know why I'm here! This war happened before my parents were even together!"

Mary looked confused. "More Arc's? Alive? And this happened years ago?"

"Well, I mean, it's really really confusing. I don't even get why I got here."

She relented before sheathing her sword. "Talk. And maybe I won't cut you to pieces like the last spy."

Jaune gulped as he started to try and tell his story.

(Hours later)

"So you're my descendant. And...there's a girl with my middle name attending this school?" Mary asked with a mix of confusion and interest.

"Yeah, and she's a Faunus."

"Like me." Mary chuckled before taking off her helmet revealing a young woman's face with long black hair, two orange eyes, and a pair of rabbit ears. "Like them? I find them...annoying on the field of battle."

"Uh, something like that. Except she has cat ears."

"Really? Never saw a cat Faunus before. Especially when the the Tiger Faunus tribes were destroyed in the last siege of Castle Schnee."

'Ouch, Weiss is gonna feel sore about that.' he thought.

"Now Jaune." She said sternly. "Help me out of this armor. It's getting hotter then a Dragon's fire in here."

"Oh, sure thing." he stood up and walked over to the back while looking for the latch.

"And be careful. This armor is thousands of years old and worth ten castles." She warned as Jaune started unlatching the armor.

'Now she tells me.' he thought.

"Now tell me? How's the family legacy holding out?" She said while Jaune unlatched the chest plate revealing a set of E cup breasts covered in thankfully a layer of fabric. "Are they still the greatest family in politics and military might?"

"Uh, depends on what you mean by greatest." he replied while looking away.

"I mean does the Arc family have more power in the political and military aspects of Vale?" She said while Jaune unlatched her lower armor, which produced a small set of hips.

Jaune tried not to stare and cleared his throat. "Uh, well let's just say we're good, but not exactly bow and treasure us sort of way."

Mary turned to him. "What?"

"Well, my parents are still great fighters, my sisters aren't really fighters, but they're better than me. And then there's me."

"Oh grow a back bone." She frowned. "You just mortally wounded a General! That takes skill to do. Even veterans have a hard time with those bastards."

"But I didn't think about it. I froze up in the middle of a war and started freaking out. Sure I got some improvement from my time at school, but I froze up in the middle of a war."

"That's natural. Heck I froze my first time too but I didn't let it affect my cause and now I'm the leader of the United Human Resistance." She spoke with pride. "And I was just about your age too when I joined the army."

"Well in my time there isn't a war going on."

"Never think that way." She frowned. "War is a difficult thing to kill. Heck if I were to guess. Another war is occurring in your time as we speak."

"Sadly I think you're right."

Mary chuckled. "Here's a tip for the future. Never forget to steel yourself for any situation because it's either the enemy or...your close friend…"

"I'll keep that in mind." Jaune sighed as he unlatched the last part of her armor.

"Ah. That feels good to be out of that armor." She said while stretching. "Are there any bruises on me Jaune?"

He looked around her back while blushing at the see through fabric that showed off her curves. "Uh, no."

"Good. I thought I had to apply Spider silk again." Mary said while moving towards the bed and picked something off the ground, which happened to be a small snake with a tux. "Oh there it is. My special doll, mister Slither."

"Uh, you have a snake doll?"

"Yes." She blushed. "And stop laughing!"

"I wasn't laughing!" he spoke with a smile on his face.

"Yes you were!" She growled before Jaune felt the same force from before dragging him to the bed. "And I'm going to discipline you for that."

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"This." She grinned before taking off her see through fabric. "Is my way of disciplining young cute descendants like you~"

Jaune's eyes widened at seeing the bare breasts. "W-W-What!"

"Oh don't be shy~" she smiled while moving closer to Jaune. "I know you want to fuck me mister virgin."

"T-T-That's not true!" he stuttered out with a massive blush.

"Then why were you thinking dirty thought about my body?" She smiled. "And don't lie. My Semblance can show me a person's emotions and limit movement."

"Wait, it can do two things like that?"

"Yes. It's very common for a person to have a Semblance with two features. Anything higher is rarer." She then smiled. "Now let's discipline you Jaune~"

"H-Hold on! This could cause who knows what to the timeline! For all we know, our family could die prematurely!"

"Nothing's happening now so maybe it's not going to end our family~" Mary smiled before kissing Jaune on the lips. "Now are you going to fuck or not?"

Jaune blushed at having his first kiss stolen and looked himself over. 'Well, nothing did happen, so maybe...no! She's like your great-great-great-several great grandmother!'

'I heard that.' Mary frowned. 'And I want to discipline you~'

'Crap.' he thought before she slammed their lips back together. That was when he felt the same force from before taking his pants off. He groaned as he felt a hand move across his underwear.

"My~" She smiled as she pulled his underwear down. "What a cute little cock~"

He blushed as he felt her bare hands caress his slowly hardening cock. 'This is insane!'

"I wonder how it tastes~?" She smiled before licking the tip slowly. This made Jaune let out a gasp as she took another lick. "Not bad."

Jaune gulped as Mary continued to lick his cock. "S-Stop."

"Never~" she giggled before she started rubbing his balls and started licking up and down the sides.

The Hunter in training started to moan as Mary moved her mouth up and down his cock only to 'yip' in surprise as she squeezed his balls a little. 'I can't believe this is actually happening!'

Mary smiled before moving faster against Jaune's cock. 'So this is what a cock tastes like...even better than in those books.'

"A-Ah! Mary!" he groaned.

She then felt something hot enter her mouth as she instinctively gulped it down. "Yum. Semen~"

Jaune panted and was stunned at how fast it took for him to blow his load.

"Mmm?" Mary grinned while moving closer to Jaune. "Don't tell me….your tired from one blowjob?"

"Well….a little."

"...well then." She grinned before placing her breasts in front of him. "Why not suck on them? They might get you energized~"

He gulped seeing how he was stuck and leaned in before he started licking one of them.

"Ah." Mary moaned as Jaune accidentally touched her ears. "Mmmm. D-Don't stop~"

He nodded and kept rubbing her ears while sucking on her erect nipple.

As Mary moaned with pleasure, she felt her snatch getting wet from the sensitive areas being fondled. "AH~ It feels so good!"

Getting an idea he used his other hand to grab her other breast and gave it a firm grab.

"I'm cumming!" She yelled before juices landed on the bed. "...eep…"

"Wow, and you criticized me cumming." he joked.

"...shut up…" She blushed. "I cum fast because I'm a rabbit Faunus."

"So that means you're sensitive." he chuckled.

Mary nodded. "Yes…"

He gave a grin before quickly tackling her onto the bed.

"Being forceful now?" She blushed. "I like it~"

"Well you started it." he tried acting confident while reaching down to take off her underwear.

"And I intend to finish it Jaune~" she purred before Jaune started rubbing her snatch. "Ah~"

"Wow, you're already drenched down here."

Mary blushed red at that as she moaned louder with each rub to her folds. 'I can't believe this feels so good.'

"So, be clear on what you want me to do."

"Rub me some more then…." She blushed. "Fuck me like a bitch in heat~"

"You asked for it." he grinned before pulling back and started pushing into her snatch.

"Ah~" she moaned as the staff slowly entered her folds. 'It's so big~' she thought before feeling her hymen break, causing her to accidentally grab Jaune's arm and scratched it with her nails. "By God that fucking hurts!"

"Ow! Sorry!" he winced.

Mary placed a hand on his cheek. "No it's fine. It's just my first time with...someone cute like you."

"Heh, thanks." he smiled.

"Anytime….Jaune." She smiled. "I'm feeling better. So plow me until the little Arc's enter my womb~"

"W-What! You want me to knock you up!?"

"That's what I always wanted." Mary blushed while grabbing Jaune and giving him a hug. "Now fuck me~"

"I can't knock you up! Again, from the future remember?"

Mary glared at him. "Do it or I will castrate you with my sword and push you off a fucking cliff!"

He paled as she brought her sword up to his neck for emphasis. "Alright!" He cried in fear.

"Good," Mary smiled while putting her sword down. "Now make me a mother~"

'This won't end well at all.'

'I heard that.' The knight frowned. 'And are you backing do**wn Jaune~?**'

"N-No!"

Mary smiled before Jaune thrusted deep into her folds. "Ah~ Yes more~"

'This won't end well.' he thought with a groan.

Mary felt Jaune's cock hitting her womb as it became faster while she moaned like a wild hare. "Yes more MORE~!"

He grunted feeling her pussy get tighter than before. 'It's so tight!'

"Oh Jaune!" She cried out. "Fuck me. Fuck me like the rabbit bitch I am!"

'I'm gonna blow at this rate!'

'Then blow inside me Jaune~' she cried into Jaune's mind as she hugged tighter against his body.

He tried pulling back out, but her legs around his waist made it impossible.

"Jaune~!" Mary cried as the boy's cock poured its contents into her as she milked the cock with her folds. "SO HOT~!"

Jaune gulped as she started to kiss him on the cheek and whispered.

"Thank you Jaune~"

'It's official, I fucked the timeline.'

(A few minutes later)

"That was fun." Mary smiled while getting dressed. "And because you were so kind to me," she moved towards a Silver suit of armor that was lying next to her table and grabbed it. "You can have my...brothers armor. It's a Paladin rank suit."

"Well thanks." he replied accepting it while groaning since it was heavier than his own.

"Don't worry." She chuckled. "There's a prototype rune that makes the wearer stronger than a Berserker and it also becomes lighter as well." She looked as Jaune tried to put the armor on with no avail. "He he. Let me help you out Jaune."

She walked over and helped lift it up with much more ease. After a few adjustments and some awkward situations, Jaune finally had the armor on him. "So how does it feel?"

"Real heavy and loose."

"Give it a second." She deadpanned as Jaune felt the armor becoming lighter and more streamlined as he flexed his hands. "How is it now Jaune?"

"Wow, a perfect fit."

"Yep. Just like you." She grinned while hugging him. Only to see that Jaune started to fade. "Jaune! What's going on?!"

"I-I don't know!" he cried out as he started panicking.

Mary also panicked as Jaune started to disappear from this time. "Jaune….I won't forget you! You will be remembered always as a hero and my lover."

"Thanks Mary!" He said before realizing the last part. "What!" That was when he finally vanished.

-Another time and place, decades from the present day-

Jaune now found himself appearing in a small town with various humans and...some brown hooded men, women and children that walked past him. "Alright, still alive, but where now?"

"Hello~" Smiled a hooded woman with green eyes that somehow appeared in front of him, with her huge chest hitting his face.

"Gah!" he stumbled back with a blush. "W-Who are you?"

"Names Erza Valkyrie Arc." She smiled while posing a bit. "And I'm the best blacksmith in town~" she winked at him.

"Uh, and why did you just pop up out of nowhere?"

"Because I'm bored." She smiled. "Oh what's your name mister knight?"

"Uh, Jaune." he replied. 'Why does she have the last name too?'

"Ok Jauney~" she smiled while grabbing his arm. "Come on. Let's get your armor polished."

"Uh, thanks, but I'm good." he tried pulling his arm back.

"No let's go," she smiled while grabbing him with a tight grip. "Or should I break your legs~"

He paled and felt her drag him along. 'Crap, it's another Nora.'

"Jauney." She smiled as they entered a blacksmith shop and closed the door. "Are you….a mean person?" Erza frowned at the last part.

"Um, no why?"

She sighed before taking off her hood revealing a mess of green hair and a set of cat ears. "Good. Jauney isn't a Fanisia hater."

"Uh, a what hater?" he asked confused while surprised. 'Nora's ancestor was a Faunus?'

"A Fanisia. Someone who has animal parts." She chuckled. "Did you hit your head on a mace?"

"Oh! You mean Faunus."

"A what now?" Erza eye raised. "What's that? A new kind of food?"

"No, a person who's half animal and human. Wait, what year is it?"

"16XX AD." She smiled. "And are you hungry? I was about to make fifty pies for dinner."

Jaune was about to say no before his stomach growled.

"Looks like Jauney is hungry~" she giggled before heading to the kitchin. "Just wait here please~"

"Sure.' he replied before taking a seat. 'Wait, 16XX, that means I'm even further in time, that's why she was hiding her ears and used a different name, humans are more hateful of them here than in my time.'

(Two hours later)

"The pies are ready!" Erza smiled while bringing in fifty hot pies in one hand. "I hope you're hungry?"

"Yeah, but isn't that too hot and dangerous?" he asked since they were warm and she had no mittens on.

"Nope," she smiled while putting to pies on the table. "A member of the Arc family isn't deterred by something like pain and heat~"

"Do you carry them like that often?"

"Yep." She giggled. "I do it every day."

"And you don't get burned?"

"Nope. Unless you count my cute face getting scarred by a hot coal." She laughed with a hint of sadness. "So what about you? What do you do for a living?"

'What should I tell her? I doubt hunter in training will work considering they don't technically exist yet.'

Erza looked at him while finishing her forty-eight pie. "Mam mah mm?"

"Huh?"

She finished eating. "I said. Are you a holy knight fucker?"

"WHAT!" he cried out in confusion and surprise.

"Are you a holy knight fucker." She giggled. "It means you bed other women because of their code of poly-relationships."

"N-No! I'm not even from around here."

"Oh. So you are from the coast?" She said confused. "If that's the case you're….a….Monster hunter!" 'So cool!'

"Uh, monster hunter?"

"Yes the ones that hunt the black beasts with white skulls!"

"You mean Grimm?"

"A Grimm? They don't look down when they eat people?" She shivered.

"Uh, it's kinda a nickname for them." he lied.

Erza's eyes sparkled. "You're so cool Jauney!"

"Thanks." he chuckled. "But what's with the nickname?"

"I always call people by nicknames." She laughed. "Like you Jauney."

"Well, thanks, I guess."

She got up and hugged him. "Anytime~"

He hugged her back while definitely chucking this up as Nora's ancestor.

"Oh and also," she said with a serious tone. "I want to know why you're lying about your motives. Or should I hit you with my hammer!"

Jaune gulped and looked at her in shock. "W-What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean." She frowned before somehow levitating her hammer towards the boy like a certain redhead. "Now talk. Or I will smash your skull in~"

'Definitely related to Nora!'

"I'm waiting." She frowned as the hammer started to move into the striking position.

"Wait! How can you even tell I'm lying?"

"Your mouth twitches." She deadpanned. "Talk now Jauney!"

"Alright, but you asked for it."

(Another long conversation later)

"..." Erza looked at him in shock while keeping the hammer above Jaune's head. "...wow…."

"I know, it's crazy, I barely even believe I'm sitting here."

"...so you are my descendant….and…" She moved the hammer back to the wall. "There's a person with….my love of food?" 'Damn it she eats more than me!'

"Oh yeah, and I'm just shocked I'm related to Blake and Nora. I don't see the resemblance at all."

"And that Pyhrra girl has my Semblance too." She chirped up. "I'm kind of shocked that someone else can control metal like me. But….this Cinder girl...she has my fire Semblance too….just weird."

"Yeah, so now do you get why I said Faunus and Grimm?"

"Some what. But to fuck your own ancestor...it's really kinky~"

"Hey, I didn't plan on that alright? She took a real….close liking to me." he blushed.

Erza smiled. "Sure you are Jauney~" she then caused the armor to unlatch itself with her Semblance. "Sure you are mister knight fucker~"

"Gah! Oh come on!" he cried out covering his groin.

"What?" She smiled while taking her cloak off as her naked body and high I cup breasts jiggled. "I wanted to see how you treat a cute woman like me Jauney~"

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. 'They're bigger than Mary's!'

"Now," Erza smiled while moving towards him. "Let's fuck~"

"W-W-Wait! Why tamper with fate and do that? Can't we not do that?"

She pouted. "So I'm not sexy for you?" 'How mean.'

"It's not that." he sighed. "But if we do this, the future might get messed up even more."

"Or it could not," she smiled. "Besides my mother told me that being afraid of possibilities can cause more strife and pain then just doing it." She then kissed him. "And you should follow this advice~"

He blushed since her breasts pressed against his chest with ease.

"Now let's fuck Jauney." She grinned before kissing him again with more passion.

He fell back onto the table while trying to kiss back just as much.

"Now," Erza smiled as she started moving her hand down Jaune's body till she touched his cock. "Let's make your cock bigger and strong~" she moved down his body before she took a lick across the side of it.

"Ah. E-Erza stop." Jaune moaned while his cock started bigger. 'Not again!'

"But why, it looks like you're liking this." She smiled before licking faster while moaning a bit as Jaune grabbed her breasts. "Mmm again~"

'So soft and squishy.' he thought as he squeezed them harder.

Erza moaned as she started to place her mouth onto the cock as she moved up and down. 'It's so big, I can't put anymore in~'

Jaune groaned from feeling the hot and wet mouth. 'Here we go again.'

'It's so soft.' Moaned Erza as she started moving faster with the cock getting harder and twitchier with each lick. 'Softer than dumplings~'

Jaune groaned and held Erza's head there while softly thrusting his hips. And good thing too because he felt his cock about to explode. 'I'm going to blow...again!'

Erza felt the twitching before something hot came shooting into her mouth. 'Is this...cream?' She thought before swallowing the cum. "Salty~" she smiled as her eyes started to glow a bit.

"No...it's sperm." he panted.

"Sperm~" she grinned before moving her snatch over Jaune's cock. "I want more~"

"No way Erza! You could get pregnant." he spoke while trying to push her away from his cock.

"Maybe I want too." She smiled before a small hammer hit his hands as Erza placed her snatch slowly on to his cock. "Mmmaaahhh~"

Jaune groaned feeling another tight hole enclose around his cock.

"It feels good~" Erza smiled as she moved down his cock not noticing the blood falling from her snatch. "It's so big Jauney."

'So I've heard.'

Erza then realized that blood was falling from her snatch. "...ow."

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." She smiled while clenching her teeth. "Just fine." 'AHIIIIII!'

"If you're sure."

Erza was about to say more when she finally had a reaction. "OW MOTHER HUMPING FUCKING PIECE OF DUNG!"

Jaune winced at the volume and rubbed his ear.

"Sorry but it hurt." She blushed in embarrassment. "Kind of like getting hit with a club. A clip with spikes on it…."

"Well don't move until the pain goes away."

Erza nodded. "Can you kiss my tits?"

"Yeah." he sat up and held her breasts before he kissed one of the nipples.

"Oh you charmer~" she smiled. "You must be popular with the ladies."

"Not really."

"Then they are fools." She frowned. "You're a cute, handsome, and endowed young man. And they should be the ones asking you to get fucked~"

"Kinda putting me on a high pedestal don't ya think?"

"Yep. And I really mean it Jauney~" she grinned before she pulled up and moved down onto his cock with a moan. "Wow! It's getting bigger in my folds~"

Jaune groaned since he was still sensitive with his time with Mary and that made Erza's pussy feel better than he thought.

"Jauney." Erza moaned as she hugged him tight. "Make my insides hotter than the bellows~"

'Well she asked for it.' he thought grabbing her hips and started to thrust upward as she bounced down.

"Don't stop fucking me till I'm a cum filled bitch~" she cried before feeling her insides warming up.

Jaune grunted as he felt her insides get tighter.

"Ah! Impregnate me Jauney~" Erza cried out as she hugged tighter against the boy. "Give me every drop!"

"I'm cumming!" Jaune cried before his cum entered Erza's womb as she milked him as her folds became even tighter than Mary's.

"I'm stomach." She moaned. "It's burning like a hot sword with your kids~"

"Good….to know." he panted.

(A few minutes later)

"Jauney." Erza smiled before giving him a VERY familiar hammer, but it was just Jaune's size. "Here's my spare hammer. For you~"

"You sure?"

"Yep." She smiled. "It's all yours. Oh and," she raised her hand and placed the armor back onto Jaune. "There you go Jauney~"

"Well thanks Erza."

"Anytime darling." She half teased. 'He he~'

Pretty soon they saw Jaune start fading away again.

"Jauney!" She cried before hugging him. "Don't forget your mistress please!"

"Mistress!" he cried out in surprise as he disappeared.

-Another time and place...again, centuries before the present-

Jaune landed onto a bush outside of a town that had flames coming in the masses as a woman ran into him.

"Help me!" A black and blond haired woman with a long green dress as her pink and brown eyes looked at Jaune in fear. "The witch hunters are coming to burn me!"

"What? Witch hunters?" he spoke confused while hearing the sounds of angry people coming closer.

"Please!" She begged with tears running down her face. "Protect me noble knight! I don't want to die!"

Jaune stood up and saw a crowd getting closer. "Follow me and don't look back."

She nodded as they ran from the crowd and hid inside a dark cave.

"Where is that witch!"

"I don't know?!"

"Shut up! And find the witch!" Yelled a man on horseback with features similar to Cardin as the mob ran in the opposite direction.

Jaune and the woman looked out from behind the bush they were in and sighed with relief.

"Thank you!" She cried while hugging him. "Thank you! Kind and noble Knight!"

Jaune was surprised and hugged her back. "It's alright, but if there's a witch hunt, then I'm not gonna try and pretend to be a knight, I'm gonna just come out and say it. I'm not a knight."

She pulled back and looked him over. "But you wear armor like a knight. Are you sure? Or are you some sort of thief who stole it?"

"No, and considering what I've gone through, I'm just gonna be honest. I'm your great descendant from the future."

"...what?" She said now really confused as her hair accidentally glowed. "Oh crap not this magic again!"

"What magic?"

"This!" She said pointing to her hair. "This accursed thing!"

Jaune looked and just rubbed his head. "It's glowing, anything else though?"

"Well I'm impervious to pain, can vanish in an instant….besides that….I really don't know."

"Well hate to break it to ya, but it's not magic. I think this is your Semblance."

"Semblance….good name." She grinned. "Maybe I should write a book about that...the Semblance of Yangstars."

"So is that your name?"

"Names Heceta Xiao Long Arc." She chuckled. "And I am the best seamstress in town...well former seamstress…." 'Blasted Witch hunters!'

"Let me guess, they think you're a witch cause your hair glowed, right?"

"Yep." She frowned. "That and accidentally punching down a castle in anger."

"Uh, that's not common is it?"

"Nope." She sighed. "And your name is what? Mister 'Ka'night?"

"No, it's Jaune Arc."

She looked at him for a second before her eyes glowed red. "What!"

"Woah there! Hold up! I just said I'm your great descendant!"

"And I thought you were joking." She said calming down. "Now, explain why you are here. Or are you just flirting with me?" She laughed while shaking her butt a bit.

"How am I flirting?" he deadpanned.

"...you got me there." She blushed. "Even if you are cute."

Jaune groaned before explaining everything had happened to him.

Heceta listened on before laughing. "You fucked your ancestors and lived to tell about it, oh that's a laugh AHAHA!"

Jaune groaned. "Yeah yeah, get it out of your system, but that technically means they're your descendents."

"That's...so puntastic!" She laughed as she felt her stomach about to burst. "You are a Jaunatural!"

"First off, now I know where Yang got her sense of humor. And second, how am I natural? Did you ever go back in time and fuck your own ancestors?"

"...no. But I did once punch a guy that tried to rub my ass." She snickered. "Right into a tree branch!" 'Oh what a thrill~'

"Yeah." he backed up. "Well since you're safe from the hunters, I gotta get going and find someone or something to get me back home."

Heceta frowned before grabbing him. "Oh no you don't. I still need you to keep me safe from the wolves out here."

"But you have strength, can't get hurt, can teleport, so why do you need me?"

"I can't control it you Jauniot!" She frowned. "And you're supposed to be a protector. You can't just leave me for dead!"

"I'm not saying I'm leaving you for dead, but you have a better chance without me. I can't use my Semblance. Sure I have a shield and sword, but the last time I stuck with a female ancestor, well you already heard what happened."

"That you saved the day." She frowned. "And if this Semblance is hard just do what I do, just act positive and never give up." She then chuckled. "Oh and here's a way that your magic to come out which might help you out Jaune."

"Well I'd love to join you, but LOOK! GIANT WOLF!"

Bad move since she screamed and jumped onto him. "AH HELP ME!"

"Gah!" he stumbled since he could feel her chest on his back. "It would help if you ran away instead of jumping on me."

"It's safer with you." she cried while Jaune tight. "Plus….you're the only one that didn't run from me…"

"Well in my time, lots of people have Semblance."

"Really?"

"Yes and they aren't persecuted."

She looked at him with a smile. "Wow...I wish I lived in your time instead of this one. It's a Jauner."

"A what?"

"A Jauner." She deadpanned. "It's a play on words with stinker."

"Then why not just say that?"

"Because I like to tell jokes when I'm...sad or hiding some pain." She frowned while looking away. 'It's helps with...everything…'

Jaune lost his frown and sighed with her still on his back. "Alright, I'll stick with you. But just for a while."

Heceta's smile returned as she took off his helmet and kissed him. "Thank you Jaune."

He blushed beet red and shook his head. "So where do we go exactly?"

"Just a few miles north. My cottage is just behind some ruins." She said pointing to a familiar direction, where Beacon would later be created years later.

"Then hold on." he replied before he started walking that way.

(Minutes later)

"So this Yang girl is protective of her hair, like me?" Heceta asked while Jaune walked through the trees.

"Yeah, and the fact you seem like her ancestor means me and her must be real distant cousins. If I ever get back home, I'm not gonna try and hit on her again."

"Oh so you're going to turn gay?" She giggled loudly. "If so try fucking that Ren guy."

"No! But I don't need to get a boner just from my family. It's awkward as hell."

She chuckled as they made it to a small cottage made out of brick. "Here it is. Home sweet home."

Jaune walked over and pushed the door open with Heceta getting off his back.

"Now do you want dinner, a bed or some blankets? Or are you too tired for anything?" She said walking to the kitchen.

"Right now I need rest. Those two wrung me out." he muttered.

"Alright, but my famous meat stew is the best in town." She sighed as Jaune perked up at the mention of his favorite food.

'Hmm, a little bit to eat couldn't hurt.'

"Well are you hungry or are you Arcing?"

"Yes."

"Ok then." She said while starting a small fire. "It will take a half hour so check out anything BUT my loom." She said pointing to the large contraption in the corner. "Do that and I will turn you into a basket."

"Sure." he nodded.

Heceta smiled as she returned to her cooking.

(Half hour later)

"Well?" She asked as the two sat down at the table with the stew in the center as Jaune took a sip of the stew. "Is it good?"

"Mmm, just like I remember."

"He he." Heceta giggled. "You're actually the first person to compliment me about my cooking."

"So if you don't mind me asking, are there anymore people around who can use their Semblance?"

"Just one, my best friend Salem Crucible."she said with a sigh. "But she's dead by now, after experimenting with her magic and something about bringing dead animals to life."

"So, she tried necromancy?" he asked with a shiver.

"No. Just creating big black animals with whiteheads and red markings. From what I saw in her notes." She shrugged as Jaune panicked. "What's wrong Jaune? You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

"S-She was making Grimm?"

"You mean those monsters from your time?" She asked while her spoon broke in two with her right hand. "Those o**nes?**"

"Y-Yeah, the exact ones."

Heceta growled as her Semblance activated. "**SALEM YOU COCK SUCKING BITCH!**"

Jaune jumped and hit the floor as Heceta ended up smashing the table with a punch.

"**WHEN I FIND YOUR CORPSE I WILL CUT YOUR BREASTS OFF AND FEED THEM TO THE BLASTED WOLVES!**" She yelled as her appearance looked like Yang when she lost a strand of her hair...poor bastard.

"H-Heceta! Calm down." spoke Jaune who was getting more scared the longer she was like that.

Heceta heard his cry and calmed down. "...did I just break something again….?" 'Damn it I lost control again!'

"Look at the table."

She looked down at the mess. "...crap. Looks like I have to clean up again….for the tenth time this week…"

'This WEEK!?'

She sighed before grabbing a broom and started cleaning it as Jaune looked a little bit guilty for starting the topic in the first place.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I should be the one who's sorry for getting angry like that." she sighed. "Does this Yang girl get that in the future?"

"Um….a little." 'A LOT actually.'

"Oh. Looks like my temper is going to affect my children...if I ever get any. Especially from a convicted 'witch' like myself." she frowned as she finished the last of the dusting. She put the broom to the side before realizing something and slowly turned towards Jaune.

"Uh, what are you looking at?" asked Jaune who saw her slowly grin like Yang, which was not a good sign.

"Maybe you can give me kids~" she purred while moving closer to the boy. "Right Jaune."

Jaune gulped before eyeing her and the door and bolted for it. Which wasn't an option anymore since she grabbed his legs.

"Come on now. You fucked two women and now you're a scared chicken? That's just a sad excuse." She frowned while dragging him to her bedroom.

Jaune sighed and propped his head on his hand with a groan. 'This is getting annoying. Hmm, wonder if I can make a break for it if I try to go along with it."

"Jaune." She growled. "I know you're going to bail. I had two fiances that ran because they didn't want to have sex and each one," she cracked her neck. "Were found in the next town over with broken bones."

He paled and found himself picked up and dropped on the bed before she crawled over him.

"Now if you don't run while we have sex then afterward." She smiled while taking off her dress. "I promise to give you a good time and a special gift for your troubles."

He blushed and stared as he saw her chest bounce out from her clothes. They looked about G cup from looks alone.

"Now take off that armor and we can get started~" she grinned while Jaune began to hesitantly unlatch the armor.

"Ya know what? Fuck it." he spoke putting the armor on the floor and started pulling his pants off.

"I see your cock is getting hard just by looking at me." She grinned before pulling it a little. "How cute."

"Well these are really great." he remarked reaching and grabbing her breasts before he started kneading them without warning.

"Mmm. Yes grope them harder." Heceta moaned as her nipples started getting hard.

"I'll do more than that." he leaned in and started licking around one of her nipples while pinching the other one.

"Eep!" She cried before her snatch started getting hot. "Your making my breasts tender~"

"Well guess what? I'm not holding anything back. I've already fucked two of my ancestors, so if I'm gonna fuck you, I'm gonna make you scream."

"Then do it." She cried as Jaune started to rub her snatch with his left hand. "AH~"

"Damn, who knew you'd be this quick to get wet." he teased.

"And AH who knew you were quick to pre-cum." She teased back as she saw Jaune's cock cumming a bit.

"Well I didn't get much rest from those two." he replied before he started sucking harder on one of her nipples while pushing his fingers up her snatch.

"Oh god. Don't stop~" she cried as she felt her body becoming warmer and warmer with each passing suck and rub.

'If I'm gonna fuck her, this time I'll be the one on top.'

'He's so dominant~' Heceta thought before cumming onto Jaune's arm. "Yes, make me yours Jaune."

"Damn, you just came from my fingers." he teased holding them up.

She smiled before her eyes turned pink as she sat on top of him. "Let's fuck **Jaune~**"

"Woah, your eyes changed." he remarked before quickly flipping them with him on top.

"Hey," she said turning around again with her on top. "It's my turn!"

"No way." he pushed her on her back with him grabbing her chests and getting a moan out of her. "This time I'm on top for sex."

"AH~" she moaned before grabbing him with her legs and hugged him. "Then plow me into the next millennium with your seed~"

He nodded while rubbing his stiff cock against her wet folds.

"Mmm, don't tease Jaunemister." She moaned as the cock started to slowly enter her folds. "I want it all."

He groaned before gripping her hips and slammed his entire cock inside her.

"Ahi!" Heceta cried as she felt some blood coming out. "That fuc**king hurts!**"

Jaune paled as she reached up and grabbed his neck with her hair looking like flames against as her eyes turned red.

"**You bastard! I wanted it all, not you to break my hymen like a fucking asshole!**" She growled while tightening her grip on Jaune's neck.

"S-Sorry!" he got out while trying to pry her hands off him.

"**You better be or I will snap your neck!**" She growled before her eyes returned to a pink color. "Ok Jaune~?"

"Y-Yup." he nodded with a gulp.

"Good," she smiled before kissing his lips. "Now impregnate me with your Jauney seed."

"Funny, Erza called me that same nickname." he remarked before slowly pulling back from inside her.

"Ah then she has good tastes~" she moaned. "Just like you. Jaune."

"Brace yourself." he warned before slowly pushing back inside with a grunt.

"Ah!" She cried as she felt her womb getting pushed by Jaune's cock. "It's making my womb stretch~"

"Fuck! I should keep a card on how many virgins I fuck." he tried joking before he started moving his hips against hers.

Heceta moaned louder until it sounded like a banshee's scream as she felt her insides getting plowed by Jaune's staff. 'I think I'm in love with his cock….maybe Jaune too~'

"Damn! You're so tight!" he hissed with his thrusting rocking the bed.

"No I'm knight." She joked as she started to hug Jaune tighter. "Oh, it's twitching in my snatch~"

"You want my seed? Then take it!" he grunted slamming inside as he felt his cum start filling her.

"It's filling me~" she cried as her stomach started to expand as her womb started to overflow with Jaune's sperm. "Ah~"

Jaune panted and laid his head on one of her breasts.

(A few minutes later)

Heceta, still naked and using a bottle to hold her cum, got up and moved towards the nightstand and grabbed a small book with the Arc symbol on it. "Here, this is my special book of herbs. It might help save some lives or help with some ladies in the future."

"Why do I have the feeling like I'm gonna fade away again." he remarked taking the book.

"Oh and Jaune." She smiled. "I want to say this….I think...I fell for you~"

"Say what?" he spoke in surprise.

"You heard me," she said while Jaune started fading. "I love you Jaune."

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as his form faded away.

-even further into the past-

Jaune felt his body falling as he fell right on to a person.

"Ah!" cried out a woman's voice under him. "Get off me!"

Jaune frowned at that before noticing that she looked like Weiss but taller and more fit and in a miner's uniform with the Schnee crest on the shoulder. His eyes widened in surprise before she pushed him off and stood back up.

"You brat. Why the hell did you just land on me while I was working on digging this fucking mine shaft." She glared as her purple eyes burned like a mini fire, something Weiss never had when she was angry.

"Uh, mine shaft?" he asked looking at the surroundings.

"Yes, it's a work in progress but," she then grabbed her pickaxe. "I, mistress Dawn Schnee Arc, will get this done in the name of my lord, Ozpin Cronos."

Jaune's eyes widened as she walked around him and started digging into the wall with numerous other works with other pushing carts with Dust pieces in them.

"Hey you," she yelled at Jaune. "Don't just stand there, get an pickaxe and start digging for Pulvis!"

"Pul-what?"

"Did you not have an education? Pulvis is the minerals we mine for!" She yelled while Jaune finally got the connection. "Either you grab a tool or start pushing carts!"

"No need to get angry." He sweatdropped before grabbing a pickaxe and started picking at the wall where some gold colored Dust was unearthed. 'Huh, so Weiss' ancestor, and mine, worked on mining Dust.'

Just then a loud trumpet was heard.

"Ok everyone!" Dawn yelled out. "Call it a day, but expect to work twice as hard tomorrow!"

"Yes mistress." The miners bowed as the walked out of the area, well….except of Jaune who was really confused by now.

"And what the hell are you doing?" She frowned at Jaune. "Don't you have a home or family to return to? Or are you just wanting a bigger payload?"

"Uh, well my question first. Do you have some private tent or somewhere where I can talk to you in private?"

"Why should I?" She glared. "You're just a peasant. Not worth my time."

'Ok, so she does have a lot of pride like a Schnee.' he sighed. "Because this is something I gotta tell you and it's serious."

"...fine." She sighed. "But if it's unimportant. I'm going to make sure that your mining here for the rest of your life naked…." She blushed at the last part, like Jaune use to be when someone mentions a naked girl. "Got it?"

"Sure." he replied before walking out the shaft with the woman following.

"Also." She said while walking to the large tent. "What is your name peasant?"

He waited till they got in before saying. "Jaune Arc, and I'm your great-great-whatever descendant."

"...ok." She said with a straight face. 'WHAT!'

"Wait, you believe me? You don't think I'm some random stranger who's messing with you?"

"I met stranger." She said while her mind started overloading like a machine. 'H-How is this possible?...AH cake~'

"Really? You're not even curious how or why I got here? Though to be fair even I don't have control on why I keep going further back in time."

Dawn then started to shake before grabbing him. "How is this possible! How how how how!"

'And there we go.' he thought while trying to stop her shaking. "Calm down!"

She calmed a bit as she put Jaune down. "Just tell me how this happened and I won't act like that again….cake…" She daydreamed before snapping out of it. "Um….forget what you just heard."

"Whatever you say." he grinned before turning serious.

(One conversation later)

"..." Dawn looked at him in shock before falling onto Jaune's arms. "By God."

"Honestly you're taking this….better? Than the others." he spoke while trying to help her stand up.

"Actually. I'm about to lose my sanity." She frowned while her head started spinning. "Ugh..please put me on the bed. I need to rest." 'And try to comprehend this information.'

Jaune nodded and helped lug her over to the bed and set her down on it.

"Thank you. Jaune?" She said while rubbing her head. "Or is it Cakeune?"

"Please, for the love of Dust, just use Jaune. Learning one of my ancestors is because Yang got her humor is enough. If anyone else does it I'M gonna be the one to lose it."

"...you're a very strange boy." She said while looking at him with wide eyes. "Especially your sense of logic."

"And you manage to be both stuck up, and still work hard like the others. That's impressive for a Schnee."

"...scratch that." Dawn frowned. "You're a rude brat! How dare you call me a stuck up!"

"You called me a peasant with the miners calling you mistress! Explain to me how that's not stuck up."

"...well played." She blushed. "But I'm much more relaxed than my idiot of a father. He's so stuck up that even a cannon can't faze him." She laughed darkly at that last part, making Jaune nervous.

"Yeah, but really what could you have seen that's more crazy than what I just told you?"

"Oh seeing a man in a blue box appearing out of nowhere and grabbing a small screwdriver right here on my desk before entering his box and vanishing." She said with a sigh. "To this day I'm confused about that. Maybe it was a dream?"

Jaune blinked and put his hand to her forehead. "You sure you're not just delirious from a fever?"

"I never got sick once in my life." She frowned. "And I don't make stuff up. Um...you can get your hand off me now."

"Oh, sorry." he pulled his hand back. "So….now what?"

"You tell me." She shrugged. "I'm just waiting for SOMETHING to happen right now."

"Well you remember the part about me and my….ancestors, right?"

"Yes….why are you asking me this again?" She asked while picking up a book titled, _Sex in the Mines_. 'This is a good story.'

"Well I think there's a trick to this. I keep going back further, meet a girl who's part of my family, who also happens to be the ancestor to someone else, and then we have sex before I go away. I think you get what I'm saying."

She dropped her book at that. "Y-Y-You're saying….you want to turn me into….a bitch?!" 'AHAH!'

"No! Nothing like that!" he held his hands up. "But it just seems weird that the only time I leave is after sex. So I have no clue how this works and for all we know, this is just some weird logic."

Dawn calmed down at that. "Well what's your plan? Fuck me or just running? Because a Schnee and an Arc NEVER runs from anything. We progress forward."

"Well we could fuck and see if I'm right, or I could try and live in this time without trying."

She frowned at that. "That's more boring than watching grass grow. And I'm not going to do that second suggestion."

"So you're fine with this too? Wow, you're less uptight than I thought."

"It's better to be down to earth than being a god. Plus...I'm kind of liking the idea." She blushed red. "My fantasies are about to come true~"

"You mean a fantasy of fucking a descendant?" he asked with wide eyes. 'Woah, I don't think even Blake is that perverted.'

"What?!" She blushed. "How….never mind. Just fuck me." Dawn then took off her top revealing a….set of C cup breasts.

"Oh, then it must have the miners, right?" he asked before cupping her breasts. 'Firm.'

"Y-Yes. They are perverted men." She lied before her dress became wet in a certain spot. "Just seeing their muscles drip with sweat and ripple~"

"You're lying." Jaune chuckled before squeezing them. "Your nipples are already rock hard."

She blushed before feeling her juices falling down her legs. 'I'm cumming from that….he must have special hands~'

Jaune looked down and saw the juices down her legs. "Wow, you're either more sensitive than I thought, or you're twice as perverted as a friend of mine."

"...I...I'm both." She moaned as Jaune continued to squeeze her breasts. "Ah~ I'm cumming!"

'Already?' he thought in disbelief before seeing even more juices trickle down her legs.

"Take off the armor~" she purred. "I want to see your body and face~"

He nodded and started unlatching the armor and helmet.

"...you're so handsome~" Dawn smiled before kissing him. "And my type too."

'Shit! Since she's a Weiss and Arc, that means Weiss and me are related!...yup, if I get back, I'm sticking FAR away from girls close to me.'

"Jaune," she smiled while looking at his cock. "Does your little snake want some lube?" 'Must have it~!'

"If you came that much, I don't think we need to worry about that."

"Aw," she pouted cutely before Jaune started moving his hand down her dress till it started rubbing the snatch. "Ah~ it's making me cum faster~!"

Jaune felt his fingers get soaked before quickly finding himself on the floor with her eagerly licking all over his cock without any pride.

Dawn grinned before nipping the cock a bit. 'It's just like my books~'

Jaune groaned before reaching and started pushing her mouth down over his cock.

'By God this is perfect!' She thought as she came onto the ground. 'I want this cock~!'

Jaune groaned as he felt her drag her teeth against his cock, which just made the pleasure all the more greater.

Dawn then felt Jaune's cock twitch as it overflowed her mouth with semen. 'It's so tasty, better than milk~' And with that she swallowed it down with a grin. "It's like salty cheese~"

"Question, are you a closet nympho?"

"A what?" She asked confused. "I'm not a nymph."

"No, a nympho. Someone who relies on sex just to live."

"Then I'm not!" She frowned. "I'm just….a perverted woman." she moved up closer and started rubbing her breasts around his cock. "Are they big enough for you Jaune?"

"Um….a little."

She looked away with anime tears. "It's not my fault that I'm not well endowed like other women…" 'It's so cruel...WHY!?'

"But they're nice and firm, so they have that." he quickly spoke up.

"Oh Jaune." She smiled before rubbing her breasts up and down Jaune's cock. "You're a nice man~" she leaned down and started to eagerly bob her head up and down the hot cock.

Jaune moaned as this started to make his cock even bigger. 'I still can't believe that I'm fucking my friends ancestor...well my ancestor...fuck.' he groaned before his next load went shooting into her mouth.

"Yum," Dawn smiled before moving her hips closer to the cock. "I wonder if this will satisfy me~?"

"Find...out." he panted.

"And I will." She smiled while moving her snatch down Jaune's staff. "AH it's bigger than my pickaxe handle~"

"You used that?"

"My pickaxe handle." She moaned before screaming in pain. 'Ow ow ow ow ow!'

Jaune stayed still and tried rubbing her breast to help ease the pain.

"Ah," she moaned while cumming again. "Thank you for that...it really hurt my snatch."

"Just try to take it easy."

"I will…." She smiled before kissing his cheek. "You know, that Weiss girl was a fool to not go out with you."

"Well she's more prideful than you."

"Maybe she just needs the right motivation?" She sighed. "Like just being nice and being yourself instead of being what her family wants YOU to be."

"And this is when I do this." he reached up and grabbed her hips before he started thrusting upwards.

"Ah! Your cock is hitting my baby maker~" she moaned while her hips thrusted up and down as well. 'It's making my mind go blank~'

"Gah! I think you're tightening up more than the others!" he groaned.

"Then that means I'm more sexy than them~" she moaned louder as she came faster with each thrust. "Oh yes more more~!"

'That's a matter of opinion.'

Dawn moaned louder as her womb felt some hot stuff entering her. "Yes make me your cum bucket~"

'I swear if I could take a recording of this, Weiss would castrate me on the spot.'

(A few minutes later)

"Jaune." Dawn smiled while giving him a bracelet with the Schnee chest on it. "I want you to have this."

"Thanks Dawn." he accepted it and slid it around his wrist.

"Oh by the way," she grinned. "It's a fiancé bracelet. It makes you my fiancé and gives you the Schnee status for any access in personal documents and other Schnee projects."

"Oh, well thanks that's real-wait what!" he cried out with wide eyes. "Fiancé!?"

"Yep." She blushed. "You did catch my interest plus you are," she kissed him on the cheek as he started to fade. "My type~"

"Cra-!" he tried to shout before disappearing completely.

-deeper into the past-

As Jaune started to reappear, he saw that he was in a small castle town with various peoples started walking by him as they bought some goods. 'Ok, so what I thought did work after all. Meaning I'm probably gonna run into my next ancestor, who's gonna be related to a friend of mine, fuck, and then probably even further in the past.'

"STOP THIEF!" Yelled several Knights as a woman with a red cap and yellowish red hair ran passed him.

"OOF! Watch it!" She yelled before being blocked by another platoon of Knights. "Oh crap!"

"Now we've got you!"

"Oh yea?" She frowned before grabbing Jaune and held a knife to his neck. "Back off or the boy dies!"

"What the!" he cried out with wide eyes.

"Go ahead," they laughed. "He's not one of us, and that armor is tacky if he's a knight of the kingdom."

"Yea. And he's ugly too." Spoke a knight with a ugly face. "Unlike me, Sir Shitail."

"Ew." The girl shivered. "You're not even remotely handsome. Heck your face would scare a corpse to death."

"That's it! Let's kill them both!"

This caused Jaune to instinctively use the hammer Erza gave him to send them flying into a wall. 'Wow...never knew I had it in me.'

"...wow." The girl said while forgetting that she accidentally let him go. "You just sent them flying like it was nothing."

"Yeah, now as for you," he frowned. "What the hell did you do?"

"Let's not talk here," she said looking around. "There's eyes in every corner of this kingdom that want to report vigilantes to King Zuba."

"Ok, then where should we talk?"

"Hold on tight." She said before grabbing Jaune as they started running faster than a horse. "And don't puke on my cape! It's handmade!"

"I'm trying not to!"

"Then try harder!" She yelled as they ran out of the town and right….into a sewer drain leading into a noble's home. "We are almost there, just don't breath in the fumes!"

Jaune covered his nose as they entered. 'Why the hell are we going in here in the first place?'

"Ok we are here." She said as they walked out of a secret door and appeared in a bathroom. "Damn it wrong room again!"

Jaune let go of his mouth and took in some fresh air. "Just what are we doing here?"

"This is my home." She deadpanned while getting out of the bathroom. "It's part of the royal mansion."

"Hold on. Royal mansion? If this is your home, does that mean you're royalty?"

"Yep, my father is King Zuba's son." She grinned while walking into a room. "Now come on, you need some explaining right? So just get in here before the maids see you."

He followed after her while looking around the place.

"Like it?" She grinned while Jaune looked at the walls that were covered in various books and weapons, including a large scythe. "I like collecting things especially recipes on sweets." 'Yum~'

"Wait, if you're royalty, why were you being chased by those knights?"

"Because they were robber Knights." She frowned. "You may not know this but King Zuba's advisor, Mectira, uses his power to spread chaos all over the town and only I know it. So I'm a princess by day and a thief by night...or afternoon depending on the situation."

"And you don't tell the king because?"

"He's deaf." She deadpanned. "Anything else need to be said?"

"Uh, then why don't you just write a message for him to read?"

"I tried once. But it was taken by Mertica's men." She frowned. "Stupid gray haired bastard."

"Well can't you tell them off? If you're part of the family, you should have some form of power, right?"

"No. It's just be happy and be pretty shit." She growled. "Something that I hate with a passion!"

"Wow, who knew you'd quit." he shrugged.

That's when she grabbed him by the neck. "Say that again you bastard!"

"The girl you remind me of was someone you couldn't really control." he replied serious. "You could put that guy away if you could get your message to the king, but with your speed and love of weapons, why not just force your way through? Find lots of proof to make sure he's taken out and show them you're not just a pretty face."

"BECAUSE HE KILLED MY MOTHER!" She yelled in anger. "And he threatened to do the same with me."

"Alright, I can understand that. But I want you to answer me this. What's your gut telling you to do?"

"To kill him." She glared. "And when I, Princess Jona Rose Arc, get my hands on his neck I will rip out his guts and feed him to some killer bunnies!"

"Bunnies?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It was either that or giant birds, but they don't exist outside fairy tales." She sighed while sitting on the bed. 'It would have been cool…'

"Then go with your gut. If you just let him get away with this, it'll haunt your minds and make you question if things had changed by you doing something. And considering your my long long ancestor, I'm not gonna let you just give up."

"...what the FUCK!" She yelled while grabbing a mace from the wall. "Are you mental?!"

"Woah!" he pulled out his shield and blocked her swing. "Look I know it's crazy, but I've done some stuff way more fucked up than that!"

"Like what? Fucking your mother?" She growled before Jaune grabbed her hands. "Hey let go!"

"No, that'd be more rational. No, I fucked my own ancestors. And guess what? I learned that apparently I'm surrounded by friends who I didn't even know I was related to. And what's more weird? I tried hitting on one of them. This whole time we've been distantly related. Want me to keep going?"

"...I get it." She said calming down. "Just let go so I can get some cookies."

Jaune let go and backed up.

Punch!

"That was for giving me a lecture." She growled before grabbing a cookie jar and started eating the contents. "Now calm down and tell me everything without looking like a mental nut."

Jaune groaned.

(One conversation later….again)

"You're lucky I'm a calm person." Jona sighed. "Or I would have thought you were mad."

"You wouldn't have been the first one."

"I mean that I would have castrated you on the spot." She shrugged while handing him the jar. "Want some? They're raisin cookies."

"Um no thanks."

"Suit yourself." She sighed before putting the jar away. "You know...I think your right. I should stop him now and you're going to help me."

"You sure? After all, it would be dangerous to have a 'mental nut' with you." he shrugged.

"I was joking." She facepalmed. "And I just want you to hit him with a hammer until he talks right in front of the royal court." 'And maybe the entire town too~' she giggled darkly at that.

"Is he really a coward to do that? I mean if he got this far, he might not blab so easy."

"...poison?"

"No."

"Axes?"

"No!"

"Stabbing him with a knife in the back?"

"No!"

"Then I got nothing." Jona frowned in frustration. "All I have is death, mutilation and force feeding him cookies till he pops."

"I got a better idea. We make him confess without even realizing it."

"How might I darn ask? We can't just levitate people with invisible strings."

"Trust me, I might have something. I just need you to get him to chase you. Can you get him steamed up enough to chase you around and around?"

"Can do. But I need that hammer first." She said pointing to Erza's hammer.

"Alright, I'll lend it to you, but I want it back afterwards."

"Will dooowah!" She cried before falling to the ground with the hammer in her hands. "By God! It weighs a fucking ton!"

"Maybe we should change the plan." he sweatdropped.

"No I'm good!" She said getting up with the hammer in her struggling hands. "It's fine." 'AH my arms are falling off!'

"Ok, you get him and any guards near the king away and I'll let you know what to do next."

"Ok…." She said before falling again. "Ow...ok just lend me your sword...ugh."

"You can barely lift the hammer, why do you need my sword?"

"Because I said so!" Jona yelled. 'Why me?'

(Later)

"Ha ha! Come and get me!" She yelled while an old man in robes ran after her while clutching his bleeding crotch.

"You insolent little wench!"

"That's MISS insolent little wench to you!" Jona laughed as she saw Jaune's signal. 'Ok on to stage two.' "Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"And your mother is so fat, even a hundred men and a thousand knights couldn't find the rear end of her massive ass!" She yelled out making the man even more mad. She turned down the hall and straight to the king's chambers. "Also….you are a horse fucker! Ha ha!"

The man growled and sped up as she entered the king's room.

"What is going on?" Yelled the king confused and unable to hear anything at all. But he did see Jona and his advisor running around his bed.

"Oh just having exercise." She yelled loud enough to hear...well partially.

"What? You're running from a bunny?"

"No! Exercise!"

"Ah. You're scared of cats."

She groaned before Jaune came running into the room while panting.

"Who are you?" The King asked now confused as why there was a strange knight in his presence. "And why are you tired?"

Jaune stood up and pointed to the door before they all felt tons of running feet before numerous townspeople ran in and easily crowded the room.

"What the?"

"How did you all get in?!" Yelled Metira as he knew the guards he bribed would have stopped this from happening.

"I told…..all of them…..that they could get a chance to tell the king their problems, face to face." spoke Jaune with a grin.

"What? A kid is in a well!" King Zuba said confused.

"Attention everyone! Please tell the king loud and clear! What all your problems are!" called out Jaune.

"METICA IS DESTROYING THE KINGDOM!" They yelled in unison as the king heard it loud and clear...as he covered his ringing ears.

"Ow!"

"And if that's not enough, Jona, open the windows." ordered Jaune.

"Yes." She grinned before opening every window in the room. "Now for the finale!"

The king stood up and rubbed his ears while looking out and saw his kingdom in front of the castle while voicing their complaints as loud and clear as they could.

"DOWN WITH METICA!"

"GET RID OF THE ROBBER KNIGHTS!"

"FIX THIS TOWN!"

He winced as he could hear most of it while Jaune found a quill and handed it to Jona before he started taking his armor off.

Jona shivered a bit before writing on to Jaune's very skin. 'I hope he's not sore after this.'

The king and Metica watched as the ink used on Jaune's skin formed words and the king looked closer before looking them over.

"_To the king,_

Your advisor, Metcia Sitcal has been destroying this kingdom by bribing guards, bringing in Robber Knights, raising the taxes, and killing my own mother with a sword. He has threatened me with death if I said anything but the time is now. He's a danger to the kingdom of Vale, and if he's not punished he will bring corruption to this land. Please execute him.

_Jona Rose Arc._"

The king turned to his advisor who looked nervous before turning to the large crowd and gestured to Jaune's back. "Is what written on this youth's flesh the truth? Has this been happening without my knowledge?"

"YES!" They yelled in agreement.

He narrowed his eyes and turned to Metica.

"W-Wait you majesty," the bastard shivered. "These commoners a-are lying."

"What?" he held a hand to his ear.

"They are lying!" He yelled only to get hit with a hammer, courtesy of Jaune. "Ow...you little brat!"

"Not my fault if you deserved it."

"Hu? He eats cats?" The king asked now really confused. He shook his head before walking over and towards Metica.

Metica gulped as he saw the pure hate emanating from him. Then found himself sent across the room as the king delivered a right hook straight to his face.

"Wow…." Jona said in surprise. "I didn't expect grandpa to do that." 'He usually just throws them out the window.'

"Guards! Take him away to the dungeons!"

"What no!" Metica yelled as two guards grabbed him and walked him out, well in Jona didn't add one thing.

"Also make sure he's acquainted to some horny horses." she grinned sadistically.

"Will do princess Jona." The said as they dragged the crying man away.

"Now then, who exactly is this young man?" the king asked her in confusion.

"Um….my fiancé." She lied. 'Damn it why did I just say that….not that Jaune's ugly or anything…'

"What?" spoke the king while Jaune looked at her with wide eyes.

"I said he's my FIANCÉ!" She yelled the last part while blushing a bit.

"Oh! Then welcome to the family!" he spoke while shaking Jaune's hand.

Jaune gulped before looking at Jona. "Why?"

"I couldn't think of anything." She whispered back. "Just be lucky that you just saved my grandpa or he might have sent you flying for that...fianće part."

"You're the one who said that." he deadpanned.

"Just play along and I promise not to tell him about you being from the future."

Jaune sighed. "Fine."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Oh and later," she kissed his cheek. "We can do that~"

He blushed beet red while the townsfolk cheered at the news of a new addition to the royal family.

(Later that evening)

"So you entered this Beacon place by….falsifying your papers?" Jona asked while sitting on her bed.

"Yeah." he sighed.

"That's really funny." She laughed. "Kind of like the time I pretended to be a man just to enter a gay bar….it was disturbing…" 'I can't UNSEE it!'

"So…..I won't be staying around here much longer anyway?"

"Well….It would be nice to have you around but," she sighed. "Your friends might be missing you, especially Ruby."

"Honestly I don't even know if time's still moving back there or not."

"Well maybe I'm the last one?" She chuckled. "Besides maybe it's just a second there and a life time for you."

"Maybe." he shrugged.

Jona smiled while moving closer to Jaune. "You know….I think you're cute, even if you're my descendant."

"Considering I've slept with four others, I'm use to it."

"...you're getting cocky." She giggled. "And I'm not talking about your cock either."

"I guess I'm getting it from you." he joked.

She laughed before taking off her top, revealing a pair of F cup breasts. "And maybe I got horny from seeing you, mister fianće~"

He blushed before finding himself pushed on his back with Jona on top of him.

"You may have fucked four women but unlike them," she grinned. "I'm a bit sadistic with my lover….crap." She blushed at that.

"Oh? Like how?"

She picked up a whip from the wall. "Like this~" 'he he **he~**'

'Shit, that's what she meant.' he thought paling.

"Now strip," she smiled while getting off of Jaune. "So we can just start the party~"

He sat up and started working on getting his armor off.

She then cracked the whip. "Faster!"

"Ok ok." he got it undone and put it aside and started taking his pants off.

Crack!

"I'm getting annoyed now!" Jona yelled while hitting Jaune's back with the whip. "Are you getting there yet!?"

"Yeow!" he flinched from the pain and glared at her. "How the hell is this enjoyable?"

"It's not." She said while whipping him again. "I just want to see if you would run away in fear." 'I'm not a BIG sadistic person….ok maybe a little.'

"Well, then I guess it's only fair I test you." he smiled deviously.

"What are you doing?" Jona asked nervously. 'Why is Jaune grabbing that second whip?!'

"This!" Jaune jumped on her and started tying her up with the whip.

"Hey get this off me!" She yelled while struggling against the leather. "Please~"

"Mmm, nope." he reached down and started grabbing her breasts.

"AH~" she moaned while Jaune started to pinch her breasts. "S-Stop….J-Jaune~"

"Why? Sounds like you prefer being dominated instead."

"Please…." She moaned. "Stop~" 'It's...so good.'

"Nah." he shook his head while moving his cock in front of her. "Come on, start licking."

Jona looked at the cock before licking it like it was a milk covered cookie. She however went wide eyed feeling Jaune hold her head and slowly push more of it into her mouth. 'It smells so good….and it's tastes great~' she thought as Jaune started to slap her ass.

"Now that you're like this, I'll go all out on you."

Jona moaned as she did something unexpected, she pinched Jaune's ass as Jaune moaned slightly at the pinch. 'So firm~'

"Alright, you asked for it." he grinned before he started to thrust hard and fast into her mouth.

Jona moaned louder as she felt her snatch started getting wet and Jaune's cock began to twitch.

"Drink it all!" he growled in lust.

She moaned louder as the hot cum entered her mouth as she swallowed it all in a single gulp. "So salty~" she then found herself kissed on the lips. She moaned as Jaune didn't wait before wrestling his tongue with her own. 'By God, he's a natural kisser~!'

'Weird to taste myself, but I'm gonna go nuts.' he thought while reaching down and rubbing her snatch.

"AH Jaune~" Jona moaned. "Please move faster~"

"Gladly." He grinned before rubbing even faster against her snatch.

Jona felt her snatch getting hotter before realizing the whip came undone as she grabbed him. "You cute little snatch rubber~"

"Woah!" he was pushed on his back with her snatch rubbing up against the side of his cock.

"Now I want that cock inside me and I won't take no as an answer~" she grinned as she started moving her snatch down his cock. "Mmm, so thick and big~!"

Jaune gulped a little as Jona moved down his cock only to hit a very familiar part of a woman's body. 'Oh crap….not the hymen again...'

"Aghi!" She screamed before accidentally punching Janue in the face. "That hurt….oh crap Jaune are you ok?!"

"Ow, just fine." he groaned rubbing his nose.

Jona kissed his nose. "I didn't mean it. I just….reacted from the pain…" 'Great...I just blew it.'

"Don't worry, just take your time."

"Ok…." She blushed. "Um, Jaune. Do you like any of the woman you fucked?"

"You mean for a relationship?"

"Yes, did you fall for any of them or the other way around?" She said while feeling the pain subside.

"Well each one is unique, but I wouldn't exactly say love. Well….except for Heceta."

"So Mary called you her lover, Erza your mistress, Heceta your love, Dawn your fiancé. So what am I them?" She pouted. 'Hopefully not...just a friend.'

"Well technically speaking, if I'm your fiance here, wouldn't that technically make you my wife?"

'W-Wife...wow.' Jona smiled. "How bold, now if you can start fucking your sexy wife~"

"Gladly." he grinned before he thrusted upwards and caused her to slide up before she started bouncing on his dick.

"Oh yes! It's hitting my womb~" she cried out while her insides started to melt from the cock rubbing against her folds. "Come on, is that all you got? Really fuck me!"

"You really asked for it!" He grinned before thrusting harder into her as Jona started to bounce faster on his cock.

"Ah! It's getting bigger in my filthy womb~" she moaned while her breasts jiggled so fast that Jaune was kind of worried that they might fall off.

But he reached up and started pinching and tugging on her nipples while slamming upwards as hard as he could.

"Ah~" she cried before feeling hot cum enter her womb. "I'm going to be your baby making wife~" 'It's so hot...perfect~'

Jaune panted as she laid on his chest before reaching over and grabbed the whip with a devious grin and brought it over to her ass.

"Ah!" She cried before glaring at him. "What was that for?"

"Thought it might be funny." he teased with a chuckle.

"It wasn't." She frowned.

(Later)

"Jaune," Jona smiled before handing him her Scythe. "This was my mother's and her mother's before her. And I want you to have it as a sign of your noble deeds."

"I'll make sure to keep it safe."

"Also," she smiled while Jaune started to fade. "I wanted to say that even with your sexcapade, I will alway call you my husband~"

"I'll remember that."

"Oh and also tell Ruby that she's more then welcome to slap you in the ass for making her upset." She sadisticly grinned as Jaune's legs vanished.

"No thanks."

"Fine, tell her that her ancestor says hi ok?"

"That I can do." He said before vanishing.

-back in the present, Beacon Courtyard-

"Jaune…" Ruby cried while her team and JPRN tried to comfort her. "I...I should have done something…"

"Ruby, you can't blame yourself for something you couldn't predict." spoke Blake patting her back.

"But...I destroyed the machine...it was my fault!" She cried.

"Ruby, it's not your fault." Yang frowned. "Heck I think he's about to make grand entrance."

"AHAHAH!" Screamed a familiar voice from up above the group.

They looked up before said blond crashed into the ground.

"Ow…" He groaned while getting up. "That hurt….wait I'm home?! Wait...someone pinch me!"

KAPOW!

"Ow! I said pinch not punch Nora!"

"Sorry, didn't hear ya."

"Um...what's with the armor?"

"And the hammer."

"And the scythe."

"And...a bracelet with my family seal on it!" Weiss asked with wide eyes.

"Well….it's a long, long, and extremely scarring story."

"Try us." Pyhrra said with a raised eyebrow.

(One LONG conversation later)

"WHAT!"

"Um….I fucked our ancestors." Jaune gulped while seeing everyone's expressions, which were either shocked or furious. 'Not good!'

"You...You….IDIOT!" yelled Weiss. "Do you realize how much you've messed with the very grounds of our families?"

Jaune was about to explain when five woman landed on him.

"Ow!"

"Hey get off of my back!"

"Ok get off me peasants!"

"I'm not a peasant!"

"Just get off my back or I will **punch you into dust!**"

Jaune looked up and saw the five woman on his back.

"Woah! So this is my ancestor?" asked Nora walking over and pointing to Erza.

"Hi." She grinned. "You're my cute descendant? Do you like pies?"

"I prefer pancakes."

"No pies are better!"

"Pancakes!"

Both growled while Ren pointed at Heceta and looked at Yang.

"Does she look like BOTH our ancestor?"

"Hey!" She frowned. "I'm also," she accidentally teleported on top of Ren's head. "Never mind...fuck."

"Why in the world did you fuck him!" Weiss yelled at Dawn. "What was going through your head?"

"Because unlike you," she glared. "I don't let my pride rule my judgement. Plus he was...kind during sex...AH~"

"Stop it!" she cried out covering her ears while Mary and Blake shook hands.

"So you're the girl that Jaune told me about?" She chuckled. "He spoke with pride about you."

"That's good to hear." she looked her over. "Nice armor by the way."

"Thanks. Made it myself and it's all made from a General's bones." She laughed.

"Uh, isn't that a little gruesome?" asked Blake with a shudder.

"Nope. It was standard procedure for soldiers to use Grimm bones as armor." She chuckled. "Jaune's armor is actually made from a Dragon's bones mixed with a Nevermore."

Blake's eyes widened while Ruby shook Jona's hand.

"So cute." Jona smiled. "Just like me when I castrated Metica's tiny crotch." 'Good times~'

"Uh, ignoring the gruesome image of someone I've never met, it's great to meet my ancestor. Well, technically mien and Jaune's, but still."

"Agreed but Jaune's my husband after all." She grinned as the other four woman glared at her in anger.

"And who says?" spoke Dawn.

"Jaune did." She grinned. "Are you jealous that your fiancé became a husband in my time?"

"I love him more!" Growled Heceta.

"So do I!" Mary glared.

"Same," Erza giggled. "But I think Jaune's heart is big enough to love all FIVE of us."

They turned to Jaune who grew nervous and grinned.

"I like it." Dawn grinned. "Especially since he did fuck us. Mmm….it's so kinky~"

"Hold it! Before you six go have a good time, question!" spoke Nora with a serious expression.

"Yes?" They asked really confused.

"If I fuck Ren, does that count as incest if all our ancestors are connected?"

"I don't know." Erza said while thinking about it. "Love is a strange thing. It can transverse all boundaries."

"That a yes or no?"

"It's a yes." Mary chuckled. "But do you love Ren?"

"Well duh! I just wanted to know cause that makes it more kinky." she grinned before dragging Ren off. "See ya later!"

"She's like me," Erza grinned. "But I like Jauney."

"Yea," Heceta smiled. "Jaune's a sexallohlic Janeity."

"...a what?" spoke Yang.

"A Janety. It means a deity." She deadpanned. "You must be new to making puns."

"No, I just didn't think it was funny." She shook her head. "I swear, who makes puns like that?"

Heceta growled before accidentally activating her Semblance. "**You need to learn some respect you blond bimbo!**"

"Oh that's it, I don't care if you are my ancestor, it's on!" she cried out before tackling Heceta.

"**You're dead!**" She yelled as they started punching each other in rage.

"Ok….." Mary sweatdropped. "Good thing I'm not that angry."

"Yea." Dawn nodded.

"Ditto." Erza chuckled.

"...that looks like me while Jaune whipped me~" Jona smiled as everyone looked at her in shock, including the fighting girls. "It was so great~"

"Too much info!" shouted Weiss covering her ears before she ran off.

"Hey Weiss." Jona called out before running after her and back with the girl in her hands. "No need to be so silly. It's just stupid."

"How did?"

"She's just plain fast." Jaune chuckled. "And she's from when Semblances were non existing."

"I'm probably faster." grinned Ruby.

"Let's see." Jona grinned before appearing next to Ruby. "Did you notice that one dear?"

"Oh yeah?" Ruby grinned before zipping over and tying her up with the ship. "How about that?"

"...seen faster." She said before kicking her and giving Ruby a foot lock. "But can you use your legs to do this?"

"Hey! No fair!"

"I'm a princess AND a thief." She grinned. "Being fair is just boring."

"Easy Jona." smiled Jaune moving over and kissing her on the cheek.

"Aw, what about us?" Erza asked while Mary, Dawn, and Heceta frowned. "Aren't you going to kiss us?"

"Well duh."

"Then kiss us." Mary blushed while Jaune walked up and kissed her cheek. "Thank you~"

"Ahem." Dawn cleared her throat and held her cheek out.

"Right." Jaune chuckled before kissing her.

"Ah~ thank you my cute knight."

"What about you mistress!?" Erza pouted.

Jaune leaned over and kissed her.

"Thanks Jauney."

"...aren't you going to kiss your love?" Heceta frowned as her eyes turned red. "**Well?**"

"O-Of course."

"Well kiss me th-" she said before getting kissed on the lips. "...you're forgiven~"

"Better?"

Heceta grinned before all five started moving towards him with lust in their eyes.

"Let's fuck Jaune/Jauney~"

"Uh, girls? Maybe we can slow it down a little?"

"Nope, not until you give us more kids." Dawn grinned as they started to take off their tops. "Alright~?"

His reply was turning and bolting away.

"Get back here!" They cried while running after him with everyone looking at them with a chuckle.

"Now that's a Jaunetastic adventure. Right?" Yang laughed.

"Wait, if Jaune had a part to our families, then that means Weiss got hit on by her great-great-great-whatever, grandpa." spoke Ruby.

"...so did you Ruby." Yang deadpanned. "You were hitting on your great ancestor."

"Oh yeah...AHHH!" she screamed before running off.

"Ruby get back here!" Yang yelled running after her. "It's ok liking someone that's related to you!"

"I..I need to lay down." spoke Weiss walking off like in a trance. 'Note to self….hide Jaune's pictures from sight less my sanity break.'


	131. Chapter 131

List of oneshots

chapter 131

What if a pair of twins caught the eye of an out of this world admirer?

Series: Vocaloid

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Devil, whom contrary to popular belief, was a rather mischievous girl. And, rather than live in Hell, she preferred a large, abandoned mansion on top of a hill in South Korea, overlooking a small village. Hell didn't exist you see. It was just a fictional land, made up to frighten little children. Besides, if she wanted to quickly take a sinner's soul, it'd be easier if she lived on Earth. And she quite liked the house actually.

Hence why the people of this village believed they could see a teenage girl with raven black hair in the window at times, her crimson red eyes just staring out at them. Then she'd smirk and disappear, leaving them wondering if it was just an illusion or the sun's heat getting to them.

Much like her physical appearance, she had the mentality of a teenage girl - despite being around for many years now and having knowledge beyond any other human mortal's capacity. Thus, she got bored easily, and it didn't help the fact that she lived alone, and thus she wanted company to live with.

So, one century, in the dead of night, she thought up a game. A game that would span centuries and never have a true winner but herself - for you see, she will gain amusement from this game, while the players, whom so far were nothing but females, would lose their life and sanity over it until they became loyal to the girl herself.

And so, the Devil's Hide and Seek was born.

But even so, she still felt like something was missing despite having "earned" loyal servants, but that was because she couldn't find a soul pure enough to call her equal yet. So one day, she left her mansion for the first time in millennia, and wandered into the village. Hiding her true intentions under a mask of innocent friendliness, playfulness and curiosity, she played with the children. All the while, during each game of tag and ring-around-the-roses, she carefully scrutinised each child.

Until she saw a certain pair of blonde haired, blue eyed children...

Both twins had similar short blonde hair while wearing matching colored clothes such as a white shirt and tan shorts for the boy, and his sister with a white sundress.

The Devil meanwhile, whom took on the name Shirokuro, looked like an albino with long white hair with a pair of 'horns' on her head, red eyes with the white being black, pale skin like a corpse, and wore a black Victorian dress with white parts and black sandals.

And right now we find ourselves with said creature in the mansion. She was being attended by her harem/servants, whom all wore quite the revealing maid uniform and had blushes on their faces as they attended their mistress. Each one massaging her feet or fixing her nails while each one squirmed and rubbed their legs together. But while normally Shiro would tease them for her amusement, she wasn't doing that because she was thinking on a certain pair of twins...

'I can't believe I actually found the ones.'

"Shiro-sama, is there something wrong?" One of the newest "recruits", a girl with her long aquamarine hair in twin ponytails that matched her eyes and a late teenager body asked worried.

"Thinking about those two, that's all."

"Who are you talking about, Shiro-sama?" Asked another maid, this one having long pink hair and blue eyes alongside a very developed body.

"Those two twins." she grinned.

"Ah...what are their names?" Asked another maid, this one with long silver hair and red eyes.

"Rin and Len Kagamine."

"Ah! Rin-Chan?!/Len-Kun~?!" Cried out the new servants in shock and embarrassment.

"Yes." she narrowed her eyes. "You seem like you know them."

"W-Well..." Spoke a blue haired girl with short blue eyes and eyes with pale skin currently pink, "W-We kinda knew them before you...played with us, Mistress..."

"WHAT!" she shouted with a growl.

"I-It's the truth mistress!" Cried out a red haired girl with her hair in a ponytail and red eyes shaking in fear.

"Tell. Me. Everything. About them." she growled out.

The maids complied scared yet aroused. Each one started going on about the twin's likes, dislikes, hobbies, what they liked eating, etc.

The more she heard that, the more the devil girl grinned until her grin was similar to that of the Joker's.

Each of her maids grew nervous seeing the grin as the devil girl started to slowly chuckle.

'Perfect~!' She thought to herself. 'Now I have enough ammo to get them to fall for me~!'

(Kagamine Residence)

*ACHOO!* Both siblings sneezed at once, before looking around, wondering whom was thinking of them.

"That was weird." remarked Rin.

"Indeed." Len answered. They were wearing just some pajamas colored to their tastes (Blue for Len and Yellow for Rin).

Len went to grab some cereal while his sister went to get the milk.

"Chocolate or Cap'n Crunch?" Asked Len.

"Chocolate."

Len nodded as he put the chocolate cereal in the bowls before putting them on the table as Rin filled them with milk. Both sat down before going ahead and started eating breakfast.

"So any plans for today?" Len asked his twin curious.

"Maybe go out for a walk." she shrugged.

"Alright." He said, knowing that they didn't have much to do due to being on spring break. What they didn't notice was a shadow near the window with two eyes looking in on them.

'How cute~!' Thought the Devil Girl to herself with a hungry gaze at the twins. 'I just want to go in there and hug them!' Then her look turned more perverse. 'And then we'll go even further~!'

Rin blinked and turned towards the window.

"What's wrong sis?" Len asked.

"I thought I saw something."

"Eh? What did you see?"

"Eh, probably nothing." she shrugged not seeing anything outside.

"If you say so..." he shrugged as they resumed eating while the shadow outside the window hid underneath the frame.

Said shadow was currently with a red face as she thought 'Too close~!' She slid around the side of the house and resumed her 'normal' form before making sure her dress wasn't wrinkled. 'Alright, let's do this!' She told herself as she clicked on the ring bell at the door.

She waited a few seconds before the boy greeted her.

"Um...h-hello there." He said with a small blush on his face as he stared at the, at least to him, beautiful girl. "W-Who are you?"

"Shirokuro." she beamed with a gentle smile.

"A-Ah, it's a pleasure Miss Shirokuro!" Len said while bowing, "M-My name is-"

"Len Kagamine, correct?"

"Y-Yes! How did you know my name, Miss Shirokuro?" Len asked curious.

"I have my ways." she smiled. "Can I come in?"

"P-Please let me discuss this with my sister first." He begged nervous.

"Alright." she nodded as he ran inside.

"S-Sis! We have a guest!" Len called out, getting a surprised look from Rin, whom had gotten out of her shower and was clad in a towel.

"L-Len!" she blushed and tried covering her chest. "Knock next time!"

"S-Sorry Sis!" He cried out embarrassed while covering his eyes and looking away.

"What do you mean a guest anyway?"

"I-It's a beautiful girl named S-Shirokuro..." He answered with a blush, not noticing Rin's frown as she was wearing an oversized white t-shirt and a pair of white panties.

"And she wants to come in?"

"Y-Yeah. I thought of telling you first..." Said Len.

Rin sighed before putting some short on. "Let her in."

"Alright." Len said happily, going to greet their guest. "She said it's alright."

"Great~!" And with that, Shirokuro went through as Len felt a shiver on his back.

'Woo, where'd that come from?'

"So where is your sister Rin?" Asked Shirokuro.

"Well alright, wait." he turned towards her. "How did you know her first name?"

"Like I said, I have my ways~!" She teased him.

He nodded while walking inside to get his sister. "Rin, our guest is here." He called her out.

Rin came down and finally got a look at the guest.

"Hello there~! I'm Shirokumo." Introduced the devil girl.

Rin blushed at seeing the girl and just calmly waved. "S-So where are you from?" Asked Rin, barely recovering.

"Oh, just out of town, that's all."

"Where do you live then?" Asked Len.

"In a mansion on a hill in South Korea."

"Eh! Y-You came from so far away?!" Both twins said awed.

"That's right."

"But why?" Rin asked curious.

"I thought I'd take a little vacation, see how the town was." Both twins nodded at that. "So, care to hang out?" she suggested.

Now this surprised them as Len asked "W-Why us?"

"What? I just want to hang out with a set of adorable twins. What's wrong with that?"

That made both twins blush embarrassed while they thought quite the thing:

'She really is beautiful.'

Shirokuro, upon looking at their reactions, smiled in amusement while inwardly...

'AHHH! I want to hug and cuddle them for eternity~!' "So wanna go walk now?" The she-devil asked, barely holding her inner thoughts.

Both twins nodded before rushing to get changed into public clothes while their guest stayed where she was at.

'Fu fu fu fu~! Soon they will be mine~!' She thought to herself.

"Ready!" they called coming down in new clothes.

Shirokuro then saw Len and Rin wear similar yet different clothes that made them look cute enough to make her almost faint (Their canon clothes). 'Must...resist...urge to...hug!' Even so, the blush in her face made both twins feel quite awkward and embarrassed.

"Uh, let's go." spoke Len.

"Y-yeah." Both girls said recovering.

The three of them walked out of the home and headed down the stone pathway.

"This is nice." Admitted Rin as they walked around and looked around, watching people going with their lives.

"So, is there anywhere in mind you want to see?" asked Len. "Or are you still not use to the town?"

"I wouldn't mind looking around the place..." she remarked looking around. 'Wonder what this town has to offer.'

"Alright, I guess we can do that." Nodded Len. He lead the way down the street as they came upon the town square. "This is the good ol' Town Square, famous for giving everything needed." Len said in a mock old man tone as both girls giggled at that.

"And what might we find here sir?" asked Rin playing along.

"It depends of what you want, of course!" Chuckled Len.

"Mmm, clothes?" Spoke Shirokuro with a smile.

"Then you can go there." He pointed to a clothing store with many cute dresses.

"Let's go!" she beamed grabbing the twin's by their hands and started dragging them there.

"W-Wait!" The twins both cried out!

"Why?" she spoke as they entered. "It's just clothes."

"Just don't drag us so suddenly!" Cried out Rin while Len shivered.

'Why am I feeling cold again?' He shook his head to watch his sister and their new...friend? discuss with each other.

"So what do you usually get?" the devil asked Rin.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I mean what clothes do you recommend for me?"

"Ah...I suggest this!" Rin said while showing Shirokuro an gothic Lolita outfit that was inspired by the Victorian era with black, white, and red as it's colors (Rachel Alucard's outfit).

"Oooh! It looks so cute!"

"I know right!"

Len sweatdropped as he saw the two girls gush over several other clothes. 'Girls, who would understand them?' He thought to himself.

"Len! Let's find you something." spoke his sister.

"E-Eh?! B-But why?!" Cried out the male as he saw the looks in the girls' faces.

"Because~" they sang before dragging him towards the male's side.

"W-Wait! P-please have mercy!" The poor boy cried out as both girls grinned to each other.

"Nope!"

"K-KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

(A little bit later)

"Awwww~! How cute you look, Len-chan~!" Gushed Rin with a blush and bloody nose.

The devil herself was woozy from how much blood she lost, but was grinning besides Rin. 'Must...not rape...yet...' She barely though.

He was clad in a white and blue old fashion sailor outfit that boys use to wear, and his face looked like a tomato at this point.

"W-whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!" He cried out wanting to banish himself.

"Let's find something else!" cheered Rin.

"Aye!" Called Shirokuro.

'Someone just shoot me.' Sadly for Len, this was only the start...

(Later on)

"Well, that wasn't so bad, right Len-chan~?" Giggled Shirokuro.

Said male groaned as he carried several bags with his arms. "Hmph!"

That made both girls laugh even more. 'So cute.' They thought as Len looked away annoyed.

"So, what else does this town have?" asked the devil.

"We have many food shops." Rin said since she knew it would be a while before her brother was back to normal.

"Well it would be nice to try some of the food here."

"So what do you want to eat then? It will be our treat!" Rin said happily, easily having enough money thanks to the inheritance money from their parents.

"I'll let you pick where we go and I'll figure something out."

"OK." With that she looked around at the many food stores with slight interest until...

"What about there?" she asked pointing to a fish place.

"Why not, we haven't eaten Sushi in a while..." Rin said as Len nodded, more calm down.

"Sushi it is then."

And so the three children went to get the famous Japanese threat to eat.

(Inside)

"This place has...a lot of fish." Deadpanned Len, finally speaking in a while, as they stared at the MANY fish accessories around them. (Like that American Dad Halloween Episode with the Dolphin dude's house that Steve and Akiko visited)

"Yeah, but the food is good."

Shirokuro barely nodded to Rin as she tried to decide on what type of Sushi to order. 'I've never really had this stuff, ironic considering I've eaten kings meal's for decades.' Thought Shirokuro to herself in irony.

Eventually, she choose the most good looking food for her, which happened to be a pair of cooked Shrimps, and sat alongside her future soulmates, whom picked food off their own.

After telling the waiter, all three sat there in silence.

"So...what are your plans for the summer, Shiro-chan?" Rin asked curious.

"Nothing much, I originally planned on just lounging at my home."

"Same here. In fact we recently finished out summer work for school." Said Len.

"So you're free for three months?"

"Y-Yes!" They both answered as they felt a shiver at Shirokuro's smile.

"Then let's all hang out during that time!"

"A-alright!" both spoke while feeling a chill go down their spines.

"Excellent~!" The devil girl answered while doing a pose similar to a friend of hers, someone named...Burns was it? 'I feel even colder.' thought the twins gulping in fear.

'I can't wait for our lovemaking~!' Inwardly cackled the devil.

Soon their meal came with the twins digging in without hesitation.

On the other side, Shirokuro raised a piece of Shrimp curiously before biting on it and then...

"DELICIOUS!" she cried out with wide eyes.

"D-Did you like it that much?" Len asked surprised. His answer came from seeing her lift the plate and let the shrimp fall into her mouth before eating. "O-OK then..."

"Mmm, I love this place!" she got out while chewing the shrimp.

"Same here!" Laughed Rin as Len smiled.

'Well, maybe this was worth being dressed up after all.'

And so, the three quickly left after paying for the food, looking around and enjoying the sights.

'Hmm, what else might she like?' thought Len.

'I hope we can make her happy enough...' Thought Rin.

"Ooh, is that a park?" she asked pointing ahead of them.

That made the twins see the park, which had many families and couples looking around happily.

"Let's go there!" she beamed.

Alright!" Both twins said happily since the park was their favorite place. All three ran over with a family of ducks walking over.

"How cute~!/How tasty~!" Cried out both Rin and Shirokuro respectively.

Len sweatdropped, but noticed the ducks move near Shirokuro before jumping and started running away while quacking.

'What was that about?' He thought curious.

The devil growled and noticed Rin and Len seemed confused.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rin as Len looked worried.

"Oh, it's nothing. They're probably just nervous around a new person." she waved it up.

Both siblings nodded at that, hoping that their friend wasn't so mad...

'Damn birds, I'll fillet you later.' Opposite of her inner thoughts, she turned to her beloved's and asked "Anything else you wanna show me?"

"Well we could just sit down and bask in the sunlight." suggested Rin.

The other two in the trio nodded before they all sat down, looking fondly at the sight before them. They looked at the sun's reflection off the water while staring at the cherry blossom trees.

"How beautiful..." Len said as both girls, even if Shirokuro didn't found it too interesting, agreed.

"I didn't expect to have this much fun today." remarked the devil.

"Same here, in fact I was worried about you suddenly visiting us..." Admitted Rin as she looked embarrassed.

"Why?"

"Well, how would you react when a sudden stranger appeared out of nowhere and wanted to spend time with you?" She rhetorically asked the devil.

"I'd ask who they're working for and where I can bury them." she replied in a straight tone.

"EH?!" Both twins cried out in surprise.

Realizing what she said she quickly put up a smile. "Oh! Ignore that, I was just quoting a line from a book I read."

"A-Alright...but what would you truly do then?" Len said curious.

"Ask them to politely not try anything weird."

"Seriously?" Len gasped in disbelief.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"No offense, but I don't think that would work in real life..." He said nervous.

"Oh trust me, I would make sure they don't try anything." she smiled.

"How?" Rin asked.

"You don't need to worry about that Rin-chan."

"Why can't I worry about our new friend?" Rin asked her with Len nodding.

'Friend?' That made Shirokuro's eyes widen in surprise as a certain warmth came to her inside. 'They consider me a friend!' That made tears fall down through her eyes, which made both twins worried.

"What's wrong? Did we say something wrong?" asked Len.

"N-No! I-It's just...that nobody ever told me that..." She admitted.

"Huh? But why?" asked Rin.

"I-I wasn't a good person before..." She admitted.

The twins were surprised as the girl looked at the ground and gripped her lap.

"Eh? How so?" Asked Len in disbelief.

"Let's just say I use to do some bad things before."

"Like what?" Rin asked scared.

She frowned and gripped her hands tight. "I'd rather not go into detail."

Both twins looked at each other before nodding worried, deciding to leave the issue for later on and try to help their new friend recover. Both moved over and pulled her into a hug.

"E-EH?!" Gasped a now blushing she devil.

"We're here for you." spoke Len.

"Indeed, just let go of what happened long ago..." Rin followed up.

'It's not that easy.' She inwardly thought but then smiled at HER twins' reassurances 'No wonder I fell for them~!'

"Want us to walk you home?"

Len's question made a sudden idea came to Shirokuro's mind as she smiled and nodded while wiping her tears. "Yes, I'd like that."

"Alright." Rin said as they all went to the albino's home, not seeing her dark lust filled smile.

"But where is it?" asked Len.

"It's at the end of town." She answered.

"I'll lead you there."

"A-Alright..." Both twins answered feeling a chill on their backs.

They let their friend walk in front of them and started to leave town.

"How is your home like?" Asked Rin curious.

"A little big."

"How big?" Len questioned.

They got their answer as she stopped and pointed up ahead. Both twins saw ahead...and their jaw almost, literally, hit the ground from disbelief as they saw the BIG Mansion in front of them!

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I-I-It's...B-big..." Barely gaped out Len with wide eyes.

"Eh, it's not that great." she shrugged nonchalantly.

"H-How did you get such a HOME?!" Cried out Rin in disbelieve.

"Let's just say I made some wise investments."

"You did what?! But you're so young?!" Rin exclaimed.

"I was taught at an early age for my future." she shrugged.

"I see..." Rin nodded, still a bit surprised.

"Care to come inside?"

Len and Rin nodded as they went inside followed by an amused Shirokuro.

'I can't wait till they get the greeting.'

As both twins opened the door excited, they were received by-

"Welcome home master!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEH?!" Gasped the two blondes upon recognizing several of their missing friends, whom were now dressed in Maid outfits!

"Len-kun/Rin-chan!" they gasped.

"M-Miku-chan?! Luka-chan?! Haku-chan?! Hinata-chan?! Honoka-chan?!" They gasped back equally shocked.

"Like my maids?"

"Y-Your maids?!" Gaped Rin as she quickly recognized some of her friends among them.

"Yup, I found each one perfect to fit the role as my maids."

"H-How so?" Len asked while blushing at how the girls were dressed like.

"Personalities, how they met me, and other stuff." she shrugged like it was no big deal.

"I-I see..." He answered as the girls looked even more nervous.

"S-So, how was your time?" asked Miku to the devil girl.

"Wonderful~! And yours, Miku-chan~?" She asked back.

"Well, me and the others made sure the mansion was cleaned so you'd be happy."

Shirokuro nodded in appreciation as she kissed Miku in the cheek, making her face get redder and both twins to scream embarrassed.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?"

That made the girls look at the shocked twins, whom were looking quite scandalized.

"Oh! Well since you all know each other, it's time you know the real me."

"The real...you?" Len asked as the shiver from before returned full force.

"Yup, I'm not a regular girl. Truth is, I'm the Devil." With that said, a pair of white horns came out of her head alongside 12 black bat wings on her back and a gray demon tail on her bottom.

Rin and Len's jaws hit the floor with wide eyes. But then they both looked between surprised at what they saw, freaked out at the reveal, and fearful of their new friend killing them or worse!

"What? Don't like the wings?" she asked tilting her head.

"N-No! They're lovely! It's just...t-that..." Len began nervous.

"Oh! Stunned beyond belief?"

"Y-Yes..." Muttered a pale Rin. "S-S-So, the Devil is really...a girl?" Rin said with the same shiver in the back as her twin.

"Yeah, any problem with that~?" She asked with a smile as her tail wagged behind her.

"N-NO!" Everyone else quickly said.

"Good, now I have an offer for the two of you."

"W-Which offer?" Len asked more curious than scared now.

"I want you two as my mates."

"Eh?/What?" They both asked confused, still unaware of the meaning of that word.

"In short, I want you two as my husband and wife."

"Ah...EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" The twins' cry was so great that even God HERSELF heard it from heaven.

'Hmm, sounds like Shirokuro found the right ones.'

With that thought, the female Kami thought about visiting her child once she was done with her work.

Back with them, both Rin and Len looked ready to faint.

"W-w-Why us?!" Cried out Rin in disbelief.

"Because after seeing you two and hearing about you from my maids, I decided you two were perfect."

"Even so...w-why you want us if there are other more worthy people around the world of such h-honor?" Len asked.

"Because you two are so full of innocence where so many others are already corrupted at this age."

"I-is that so?" They whispered.

"Yup, but don't worry, you'll have a chance to refuse."

"How so?" Ren spoke curious.

"Hide N Seek!"

That declaration from Shirokuro surprised everyone before the maids glanced at the twins with a resigned look on their faces.

"Uh, Hide N Seek?" spoke Len confused.

"Yes, that's what I said." she nodded. "If I find you in a certain time, you two marry me."

"A-and if you don't?" Spoke a blushing Rin.

"You're free to leave and do whatever you want with your life. I won't make you stay here or the town. I'll leave and never return."

The sincerity in her tone made everyone look surprised before the twins looked at each other as Len said. "Alright, but for how long we have to hide?"

"From midnight to six am."

"Alright." They said as one.

"And you can use this whole mansion and the area around it."

Both of them nodded as she then said "But right now we should relax since it's still a while before midnight~!" she snapped her fingers. "Bring us some snacks."

The maids bowed and said "As you wish, Shiro-sama!" before doing as told at once.

"Please, sit down." she smiled.

Both Kagamines did that and sat on the couch in front of the Big Plasma TV in wonder. Both trying to stay calm as the devil sat in an armchair next to them.

"Now now, there's no need to worry~!" Shirokuro said happily. "Just lean back and relax. Even if you fall asleep I won't do anything to you."

"B-But what about the food?" Len asked.

"It'll be done in a few minutes."

"Alright." Hastily answered Rin.

'Maybe we should try and make a run for it.'

Len shook his head in negative at what Rin suggested 'No way! What you think she would do if we do that and fail?!'

'Well we can't win against THE DEVIL!' she thought back.

'How do you know that? Besides Jesus was able to do so before!' He thought back.

'We're just regular kids!'

'So what other choice BESIDES running away do we have then?!'

Rin frowned at Len and crossed her arms. 'Fine fine, I get it...'

That's when the maids came back with several plates of food. "Here's the food, Shiro-sama!" They all said.

"Excellent." she grinned. "Make sure the twins have some too."

"Of course!" They answered more happy. They walked over and held the plates out to them. "Here you go." Miku, who was closest to the twins, said with a smile.

The twins looked at the plate. It basically held a mix of chicken, bacon, fish, and rice nicely cooked.

"Eat up."

Upon hearing that, both children nodded curious as they prepared to eat.

"How do you like it?" asked the devil.

"IT'S GREAT!" They both said happily while eating the delicious food.

"Good." With that said, Shirokuro turned to the closest maid, whom was Miku, and asked, "Did you put "That" in their foods~?"

She nodded with the twins digging in without restraint.

"Great~!" She said with a giggle. "When you two are done, we can start."

"With what?" Rin asked.

"Our game of course!"

"T-Too soon?!" Gasped Len before asking nervous. "Is-is it close to midnight?!"

"Well, no." she frowned while slumping down. "I just got antsy."

"Please don't scare us like that." Pleaded Rin as she and her brother sighed in relief.

"Aw, but I like it." she smiled.

"But we don't." Deadpanned Len.

"Hmph, meanie." she pouted.

"Sorry." He quickly said upon looking at the glare Rin was giving him! 'Scary.'

That made all the girls giggle as he glanced down embarrassed.

"After you're done eating go ahead and take a nap. I'll let you know when it's time to start."

"A-Alright!" They both said feeling suddenly tired and retiring following Luka, who guided them to their new rooms with a red face.

'Fufufufuf, tonight is going to work out for everyone~' Shirokuro silently chuckled.

Unknown to her, that made both siblings' back shiver even more.

(Timeskip: 11: 55 PM)

Both twins were snoring in the bed they were sharing before the lights turned on.

"Wakey wakey~!" A certain voice sang, making the twins wake up tiredly.

"Huh? Wha?" groaned Lin.

"Who-who's there?" Mumbled Rin.

"Just me." smiled Miku. "It's time for the game."

"Ah, OK then Miku-nee." Replied Len happily, unaware of the blush on Miku's face or the brief jealous look of Rin to the older girl.

Both twins rushed to get up and clean themselves as they left the room. Soon they were back on their respective outfits as they glanced around nervously while holding each other. They walked downstairs and saw Shirokuro standing in the middle of the room.

"Just in time~!" She chuckled as the twins saw to her direction and saw a classic house clock showing 11:59 PM.

Both gulped and held the others hand just as the hands struck midnight.

"Now then, I'll give you a minute to hide before I go after you both~!" The devil offered with a slasher smile.

Both gulped before turning and running out of the room with panic.

"Fu fu fu fu~! How amusing~!" She giggled before counting down. "1...2...3..."

"We need to hide and fast!" whispered Rin in panic.

"4...5...6...~" Shirokuro continued with her eyes closed.

"But where?" asked her twin.

"7...8...9..."

"Outside quick!" she hissed while dragging him to the back entrance.

"10...11...12~"

Both ran outside and noticed a hedge labyrinth which looked like it could go on forever.

"13...14...15~"

"Should we stick together?" asked Len.

"16...17...18~"

"If we stay together, it'll make it easier for her to find us."

"19...20...21~"

Both of them were reluctant to separate.

"22...23...24~"

Both hugged the other before splitting up and running into the labyrinth.

"25...26...27~"

Rin panted while running down one path while Len looked back and forth between two paths.

"28...29...30~! That's halfway through~!" She sang, freaking the twins even more.

Rin kept running and spotted a statue up ahead of her.

"31...32...33~"

She ducked behind it and gulped while wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"34...35...36~"

Len himself was freaking out as he didn't see a hiding spot in sight.

"37...38...39~"

Then Len noticed a shed near the place he was standing in.

"40...41...42~"

He ran towards it and noticed it was dusty with some cobwebs and was hesitate to go in.

"43...44...45~"

He grabbed the knob and slowly opened it before bolting inside.

"46...47...48~"

He grimaced at seeing the old tools and walked to the back.

"49...50...51~"

He found an old cloth before crawling under it.

"52...53...54~"

'I hope she doesn't find us!' they both thought.

"55...56...57~"

And so with a gulp, both siblings waited nervously for the "game" to begin.

"58...59...60~! Ready or not~? HERE I COME~!" Shirokuro roared at the end with a laugh. She skipped down the hall while knowing where they went due to their scent. 'Fu fu fu~! Almost TOO easy...almost~!' She thought amused.

She walked out the backway and looked at her hedge labyrinth. "Hmmm...where should I go~?" She asked out loud before grinning as a certain idea came to mind. "I guess I'll sing to pass time."

While the twins were far apart, that didn't stop them from hearing a song slowly spread out through the labyrinth.

Ding Dong

I know you can hear me

Open up the door

I only want to play a little

Ding Dong

You can't keep me waiting

It's already too late

For you to try and run away

I see you through the window

Our eyes are locked together

I can sense your horror

Though I'd like to see it closer

Ding Dong

Here I come to find you

Hurry up and run

Let's play a little game and have fun

Ding Dong

Where is it you've gone to?

Do you think you've won?

Our game of hide and seek has just begun

I hear your footsteps

Thumping loudly through the hallways

I can hear your sharp breaths

You're not very good at hiding

Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)

Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)

Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)

Just wait, you can't hide from me

Knock Knock

I am at your door now

I am coming in

No need for me to ask permission

Knock Knock

I'm inside your room, now

Where is it you've hid?

Our game of hide and seek's about to end

I'm coming closer

Looking underneath your bed but

You're not there, I wonder

Could you be inside the closet?

Ding Dong

I have found you

Ding Dong

You were hiding here

Now you're it

Ding Dong

Finally found you, dear

Now you're it

Ding Dong

Looks like I have won

Now you're it

Ding Dong

Pay the consequence

The singing was beautiful, but it made the twins shiver as it sounded like she was right beside them as she sang.

"Found you~!" A voice sang behind Rin, making her freeze up.

She slowly turned her head and saw Shirokuro's smiling face right in front of her.

"Boo!"

"AH!" Rin jumped and started scrambling away from her.

"Got you~!" She said before kissing her, making Rin feel faint and weak all of a sudden!

'W-What's she doing!'

"Don't worry...soon everything will be better~!" Was the last thing the girl heard before fainting.

Len himself heard everything go silent and gulped. But then he heard the song again, making him even more nervous as he heard it getting closer and closer to him. He started to hear footsteps outside the shed and scooted deeper under the cloth before the singing stopped.

"Found you~!" Muttered a certain voice behind him!

He jumped and looked to see Shirokuro's face before he turned and tried running for the door. Yet she suddenly grabbed him and kissed him roughly, making him feel the same as his sister did not too long ago! 'I...I feel weak.'

"Like I told your sister, everything will be fine~!" With that, Len fainted.

(Later)

Slowly both twins started to wake up.

"Ugh...my head...not again..." Complained Len as he woke up groggily. He blinked and looked at his surroundings.

"W-where are we?" Asked Rin while shaking her head.

Both looked around in a large room with black and red colors. Said room also had a lot of anime and manga objects ranging from DVD episodes to even figure actions, a Plasma 40-inch TV AND a computer.

"Who's room is this?" asked Len.

"Mine." Said Shirokuro's voice suddenly startling the twins whom looked in the direction where it came from...only to blush enough to make Tomatoes jealous.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" they cried out in unison.

The reason for that shout was that Shirokuro was now wearing a black apron modified to be more akin to a two piece swimsuit...and that was IT!

"What? Don't like it?" pouted the devil.

"N-No! I-It's quite lovely!" A blushing Rin quickly said before asking her dumbfounded sibling, "Right Len?! ...Len?"

Len was speechless and didn't take his eyes off her. "E-Eh...Wha-?" He managed to whisper feeling hot all of a sudden.

"Looks like he wanted a closer look." Shirokuro walked over while swaying her hips.

That caused Len to nod dumbly, much to his sister's shock and...jealously?!

'Ooh, this just got better.' thought the devil climbing on the bed and sitting in front of them. "Now, it's time for the honeymoon~"

"e-EH?!" That brought Len from his previous state as he asked. "Y-You mean..."

"Well I did win, and that means both of your are my mates. And that means we're married! And you know what that means~"

"t-tHAT MEANS..." Gaped Rin as she blushed even more before realizing a very important thing about her and her sibling..."WHY ARE WE NAKED?!"

"We have to consummate." she smiled. "And this was much faster."

"I-I see..." She barely managed to answer. That's when she found the sheet thrown off with Shirokuro crawling over her.

"Don't worry~! I'll be gentle~!" Was all that she said before kissing the blonde girl!

Len's eyes widened while Shirokuro started trailing her hands up Rin's sides. 'W-What should I do?!' Mentally cried out the boy as he was struck between enjoying the scene in front of him or doing something to help his sister.

Rin herself tried pushing Shirokuro off, but shuddered at the way her hands touched her sides and moved towards her chest. 'S-So...good!' Moaned the poor girl, unknowingly opening her mouth and making Shiro approach to kiss her even deeper.

'Mmm, I wonder if I can make her cum just from kissing.' With that devious thought, Shirokuro continued her kissing as Rin began to feel even hotter than before.

And it didn't help that the devil started to push her tongue in the girl's mouth.

'So sweet~!' The devil girl thought in glee as she felt one of her mates getting hotter. She reached up and started rubbing Rin's small breasts.

"M-Mmmphhh!" Moaned the poor girl as Len was holding with one hand his now painfully erect penis.

'I can't believe I'm this hard!' Not only that, but also Len noticed that his already impressive length, for someone his age of 13 despite his looks, went from 6 to 7 inches and who knows how bigger it would get in the future...

Rin noticed it and went wide eyed before moaning as Shirokuro pinched her nipples.

"Fu fu fu fu~! Are you about to cum? Then do so, dear~! There's no need to hold back anymore~!" Giggled the amused Shirokuro.

'I-I...AAHHHHH!" cried out Rin feeling her body shake as clear fluids splashed out of her folds. 'i-I...came...' She vaguely could think as Shiro smiled while putting her fingers in Rin's moist vagina before taking a bunch of her cum and lick it off her hand.

"Mmm, sweet~" she licked her lips with a grin. "How was your first orgasm Rin-chan?"

"I-It..." She barely could say while catching her breath before revealing something surprising with an embarrassed look: "It...wasn't my...first..."

"What?"

"It...wasn't my first orgasm..." Admitted the nervous girl.

"Oh? So my precious wife already knows the joys of sex huh~?" teased the devil leaning in closer.

"N-Not much...just enough, after all...I-I'm still a...v-v-virgin!" She cried out at the end before looking away, wishing that the earth could devour her.

The devil smirked while noticing Len's cock. "And what about you, Len-kun~? You know of SEX as well~?" Mock asked Shiro amused and curious.

"U-Uh! W-Well...a little."

"Fu fu fu fu~! Are you sure~?" She asked again while taking a hold of his penis with one of her hands, making him feel shivers of pleasure in his body.

"Y-Yeah!"

"I see~! But is this about to be your first orgasm~?" She asked sweetly to him.

He blushed and shook his head. "I've...had a few before..."

"Mou...Are you still a virgin?" She pointed out suddenly. Both girls looked at him as he looked away with a bright blush.

"Y-yes..." He finally answered.

"Ooh! Then I can deflower you both!" she grinned.

"e-EEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" Cried out both twins.

"What? This is what I said already." Then a sudden idea appeared on her mind, making the female Devil grin.

Both noticed and shivered.

"Or perhaps..." She began deviously.

They shivered and swore they heard dark cackling.

"You should take each other's virginities~!" She declared.

"EHHHH!?"

"Well, you heard me. Either I take your firsts or you do it with each other." Declared the devil girl. "Besides, I think Rin-chan here has a brother complex."

"W-What is that?" Len asked curious as his sister both paled and blushed at the same time.

"It's where a sister wants to kiss, cuddle, kiss, hug, kiss, date, oh, and did I say kiss, her brother all over and forever~!"

"I see..." Len blinked at Shirokuro's statement until..."E-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

Rin looked away with a blush before Shirokuro picked her up and put her on Len's lap. "w-Wait !I-I'm not...ready yet-t..." She tried to say.

"To take your brother's big meaty cock in your snatch?"

"Y-Yes...I mean n-!" Rin tried to say, but Shirokuro smirked playfully.

"Hear that Len-kun, she wants first go~!"

"A-Alright..." Agreed Len, shocking his sister.

"W-What?" spoke Rin with wide eyes.

"I-I'll do it, Rin-nee." Reassured Len with a warm smile, making both girls blush even more.

"You heard him Rin-chan, ride his cock!"

"F-Fine." She huffed embarrassed yet anxious as she began to slowly lower herself on his dick. Touching the tip made her stiffen as she kept going and moaned out feeling the thick cock spread open her virgin folds.

"Fu fu fu fu~! How does it feel, Rin-chan~?" Asked a curious Shiro.

"Ah! I-It's so big!" she gasped out before crying out in pain as they saw blood drip down.

"R-RIN! I-I'M SO SORRY!" Len cried out while hugging his sister, scared to see her hurt like that.

She shook from the pain while her brother rubbed her back.

"It's alright, my dear...it will get better soon~" Shirokuro told her gently in her ear.

Rin panted as Shirokuro started rubbing her breasts while she licked the back of her neck.

"How this feels now, darling~?" She asked again.

Rin let out a moan as she slid down more of her brother's cock with him groaning at the snug fit. "So...big..." She gasped, feeling full as the penis rearranged her insides. "So...thick!" With that groan from Rin, she turned to her brother and said "P-Please move a little now...It feels better..."

Len blushed and tried to pull down from inside and push back up. "A-Alright..." And with that confirmation, Len began to move slowly inside his sister, making her moan in pleasure. "It's so tight." he groaned.

"Please go on~!" Chuckled Shiro as she was masturbating herself, enjoying the "show" in front of her.

Rin slowly moved up and down on her brother's cock. "I-It's so...big...and thick...a-and..." Rin tried to say.

"And what?" asked Shiro who pushed her fingers in deeper with a moan.

"And it's...messing up my insides!" She yelled in pleasure. She started rocking her hips up and down faster while letting moan after moan out.

"Onee-chan! I-it feels...!" Grunted Len as he let pleasure overtake him.

"Go ahead, tell her the truth~!"

"It feels GREAT!" He admitted with a big blush as Shiro giggled. "It's so tight and warm!"

That caused Rin's face to resemble an embarrassed volcano before she hastily kissed him, making them both moan in the kiss from the pleasure felt.

Shiro smiled and moaned as her thumb brushed against her clit from watching "Ah~! I think I'm about to come!" She declared.

"Me too!" grunted Len bouncing Rin on his cock faster.

"M-Me three!" Rin cried out feeling her climax coming!

"Ooh, make sure to cum inside her." Shiro smirked.

"B-But why?" Len asked while panting.

"So she can get knocked up around the same time as me. Our babies can be born around the same time."

"O-OK..." Then the words hit him, but it was too late to stop! "E-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

"Oh! Looks like it's time!" Shiro moved a hand over and started rubbing Len's balls. "Go ahead and cum to your heart's content."

"B-But if I d-do t-that..." He tried to say while getting out, but then Rin's leg wrapped up around his back, stopping him from getting out! He looked at her in surprise before grunting as his dick twitched and his sperm went shooting up inside her.

"Ahhhhhh~! So...full..." Gasped Rin as she felt the sperm in her womb.

"How's it feel being impregnated by your own brother?"

"So...good~!" Admitted the blonde girl happy.

Shiro giggled while watching Len pant from the load he shot out. "I guess it's my turn next~!" She said before biting Rin on the neck, making her moan from both pain and pleasure as a mark appeared on her neck resembling a pair of horns. "There we go." she wrapped her arms around Rin's body and carefully slid her off her brother's cock.

That caused Len to sigh in relief and Rin to moan from the loss of her brother's appendage inside her.

Shiro crawled over and took the chance to lick up some of the sperm that dribbled out. "Hmmm...tasty~!" She moaned, making Len flush embarrassed and aroused. She moved up and hovered over the cock with her folds over it. "Make sure to give me as much as she got~"

"I-I'll try..." He managed to say nervous yet excited.

She slowly lowered herself down and moaned with Len groaning as her pussy engulfed his cock. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah~! It has been...so long~!" Shirokuro moaned in happiness as her wings and tail moved on their own. "It's so big and thick!"

With that declaration, the female devil began to move at once, making Len moan at the sudden movement on his still sensitive penis. "Ah! E-Easy!" he groaned out.

"Sorry~! It's just...that t-this is-AHHHH~! SO PLEASANT~!" Sang Shiro as she kept slamming herself in Len's shaft, feeling full for the first time in ages, perhaps all of the time ever since her birth! "I want you to fuck me with this every night!"

"A-All night?! I-I..." Len tried to say, but a serious look from his current partner made him quickly accept the idea. "A-ALRIGHT!"

"Good! Now keep fucking me!"

"A-as you wish!" And with that Len speed up his pace, making the devil moan from joy at the sudden rough fucking!

'Oh yes! I love this!'

Meanwhile, a panting Rin was watching in arousal and jealousy how her brother and...wife were making out, wishing that she could join in! She looked at the girl's chest and got an idea before crawling over towards them.

Back to Shirokuro and Len, the former was busy making out with the latter while he was thrusting inside her. But said girl moaned louder feeling someone grab onto her breasts.

"E-EEEEEH?! R-Rin-chan?!" Cried out the now surprised she-devil in shock.

"You did this to me, now it's my turn." she smirked while squeezing Shiro's breasts.

"B-But-AYAAAAAAAAH!" She then cried out as Len took the chance and began to suck on her nipples as well.

'Payback.' thought the twins.

"I-I'm feeling...w-weird!" Admitted Shiro with a blush on her face.

"Sounds like you're gonna cum." grinned Rin.

"Fu fu fu fu~! How ironic, no~?" Mock asked Rin in the same tone the devil had used before.

Shiro pouted before moaning as Len's hips thrusted upwards faster and deeper than before. "I-I'm gonna...c-cum!" Grunted Len as he felt about to do it inside the female devil.

"Do it! Give me your sperm!"

"B-But if I do that, t-then you will-!" Len tried to say.

She looked at him with dark eyes. "Give. Me. It. All. NOW."

"F-Fine!" With a final grunt, the boy came inside a screaming Shirokuro whom then proceed to bite Len's neck, making him scream of pain and pleasure as a mark similar to his sister's appeared on his neck.

'AH~! SO WARM!' With that, the devil girl fell back as cum dropped of her now freed pussy and Len panted while being hugged by Rin.

"That was wonderful."

Len nodded at his twin's comment as she held him and they stared at the panting Shirokuro.

"I...I...actually came..." she got out. 'And it was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long since such an actual strong orgasm!' She thought blissfully.

"Was it good?" asked Len jokingly.

"It wasn't good..." She began darkly, scaring her mates before she smiled and said. "IT WAS FANTASTIC~!"

They were surprised before her shadows rose up and pulled them into a hug.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh~! I'm so happy~!" She squealed before kissing them both, making them blush. "Let's go again!"

"T-Too soon?!" Gasped both twins.

"What? You're tired?" she asked in surprise.

"It was our first time." Deadpanned Rin.

"Well with Len's cock being so massive, I figured he had a few more loads in him." she defended.

That caused them to blush as the mentioned boy's cock got right up soon afterwards!

"See? He should have plenty of sperm to get both of us knocked up." she grinned while licking her lips.

"A-Alright..." Rin answered shyly yet excited.

Both turned to him with lust as he gulped. 'How can this get any worse?!' Mentally cried out Len, unknowingly tempting Murphy's Law of Fate...

That's when the doors opened up. Then both twins watched in shock and embarrassment as all the maids appeared...but naked as well!

"Oh, seems like they want some turns to." grinned Shiro.

The maids nodded shyly with blushes on their faces before looking at Len with lust as well.

'Oh no.'

And so all girls jumped on him as the screen faded to black.

(Timeskip)

'Now it would be a good time to visit Shiro-chan and see if she's sorry for giving those two humans that fruit.' Thought God, or Kami in this case, as she descended from the heavens towards the devil's mansion, all while making sure she wasn't seen OR got near a plane like some unfortunate angels did. 'That reminds me that Azazel is still mad about having crow wings...' She walked towards the mansion while pondering how everything had gone. 'I hope she didn't do anything so troublesome.' She thought to herself.

Soon she reached the door and gave it a knock.

"Coming!" Called a male voice as the door opened and it showed Len wearing a butler's outfit. "Can I help you ma'am?" He barely managed to say that with a blush as he stared at one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. 'No! Don't stare or Rin and Shiro will get mad.' That was what Len thought in panic upon remembering how overprotective his "wives" were like.

"Yes, I'm looking for a girl, she might go by Shiro?"

"How do you know her if I may ask?" Len asked.

"I am Kami."

"Ah...OK the-WAIT WHAT?!" He gaped out at the end, much to the female's amusement.

"Can I come in and see her?"

"W-why?!" He asked while thinking nervously, 'If the stories are led to be believed, then their relationship isn't quite...the good one.'

"Just to check up on her."

"About what?"

"To see if she's sorry about making Adam and Eve eat the fruit."

"Ah...wait a moment, please." He said simply before closing the door and running in panic to see Shirokuro as soon as possible! "SHIRO-CHAN!"

"Yes, Len-koi~?" Asked the mentioned wearing a black dress while playing with their child.

"Uh, a girl named Kami is here looking for you."

"Eh?!" That made Shirokuro froze up as their child, a pale albino with braided hair and wearing a black and red dress look at them curious.

"Who's that?"

"An old...relative of mine, Salem." Vaguely answered the devil before asking. "Why is she here?!"

"Something about Adam and Eve."

"Oh yeah...and she STILL remembers that?! That was Adam's fault for being such an arrogant jerk! Besides I owed a favor to Lilith-chan!" Pouted the female devil, making Salem giggle and Len blush at the cute look on her face. "Alright, you watch Salem and I'll go talk to her."

"What about Rin and the others?" He asked worried.

"As far as we know this doesn't concern them, so they should be fine."

"Fine about what?" Asked Rin's voice as she came in wearing a white kimono with a red obi while carrying in her shoulders a young blonde girl of Salem's age with long blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin and whisker marks on her cheeks wearing an orange kimono with a blue obi.

"N-N-Nothing Rin-chan!" spoke Shiro nervously.

"Then why are you flinching?" Asked the blonde child curious.

Shiro tried to come up with a reason before a flash of light appeared and Kami was shown standing there.

"W-WH-HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" Screamed Len in panic.

"I told you, I'm Kami."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" That made Rin, her child and Salem gasp in shock at once.

"DAMN IT!" growled Shiro.

"Shiro-chan! Not in front of the children!" Said Rin in a no nonsense tone.

"Oops, sorry Rin-chan." At that, the devil got serious. "Anyway, Naru, Salem, please go to your rooms until new advice."

"But why?" asked Naru.

"Because this is a conversation meant for adults." Said Rin, whom understood how serious the situation was like.

"Fine." pouted Naru as she and Salem walked away.

"Now that the children are gone, we can speak." Frowned Shirokuro as she glanced at Kami worried. "What are you really here for?"

"Whatever you mean, dear daughter of mine?" Asked an amused Kami.

"You wouldn't come down here unless it was important."

That made both twins glance worried at the female Goddess.

"So tell me, why come here?"

Kami smiled in amusement yet again before answering. "I came to pay you a visit."

"Oh really? Just a visit?"

"That, and to check on your...mates." She admitted curiously.

Len and Rin blushed while Shiro crossed her arms.

"Why check on them?" Frowned Shiro.

"Because considering yourself, I want to make sure they became your mates on THEIR own accord."

"WE DID!" Both twins shouted as one.

"Oh? So she didn't blackmail you, push you, threaten you, nor mind control you into doing so?"

"NO!"

Kami walked over and put a hand on both their foreheads.

"W-What are you going to do to them?!" Demanded a worried Shirokuro.

"I'm just confirming that they are being honest. You have been known to make even the honest man a liar."

"...Touche."

Kami closed her eyes before going through their memories. But unknown to her, both twins also went through her memories quick enough to find quite an unsettling truth!

"WHAAAAAATTT!?" they cried out with wide eyes.

"Rin-hime! Len-koi! What's wrong?!" Gasped Shirokuro as she quickly stood to their side and checked them out worried.

"She...She's..."

"Our...mother..."

Shiro's jaw literally hit the floor. "W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"My, someone's loud." remarked Kami taking her hands off the twins' foreheads.

"Can you blame her?" Rin asked worried.

"But how...I mean...you're our mom." spoke Len still trying to get his head around that.

"So you found out." The goddess muttered serious, yet there was a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Explain, what do they mean?" asked Shiro.

"Like they said, I am their biological mother."

"I mean, if that's true, then why aren't they in heaven?"

"Because they haven't unlocked their divine side yet." She said seriously. "If I took them with me, they wouldn't be able to exist in heaven for that long."

"But why wouldn't they?!"

"You know holy deities and beings are able to survive there! Regular humans can't sustain their life their or they die!"

"Ah yes, I just thought you had pulled a Zeus card."

"Don't even joke like that!"

That shout from a now angry Kami made both humans flinch.

"Do you think I liked leaving my children to live on their own?!"

"What about Jesus?"

"What?"

"You heard right." Frowned the Devil.

"What about him?" continued Shiro.

"Why did he die like he did despite being your child then?"

"I couldn't help him because he accepted his death before he was resurrected."

That caused Shirokuro to sigh in acceptance. "Then what are you going to do now?"

"Simply, I'll spend time with my children." Kami answered. "Along with grandchildren while I'm at it."

That made Shiro sigh before calling for her children to come. "Salem! Naru! Come here you both please!"

Both children ran back over. "Yes mom?/Hai, Shiro-kaa san?" Both of them asked at once.

"Say hello to your obaa-san."

"Eh?/Where?" They asked looking around, making the twins smile in amusement as Shiro giggled and Kami sweatdropped.

"Right there." spoke Rin pointing to Kami.

That made both children look at her surprised and curious before Naru went to her fast and hugged her! "Obaa-san!"

"So...she's our grandma?" Asked Salem before looking at the goddess followed by hugging her as well. "Granny!"

Kami frowned at the granny comment, but hugged both kids. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Come on granny, let's play!"

"Yeah! Let's play spy!"

"Sounds like fun."

With that, the female trio apparently left to play.

"Ah, this day just became too hectic." groaned Shiro rubbing her head.

"Same here." Deadpanned Len.

"Then again, I know a way to fix that."

"Which is?" Rin asked the devil curious.

"Let's go for a little round~"

That made both twins blush scarlet. Shiro grabbed them with her shadows and dragged them to her bedroom.

(Door)

But unknown to the moaning trio, there were another trio that was watching them hidden.

"I can't believe you listen to this." spoke Kami with a blush while looking at Salem.

"Listen? We came here to watch!" Naru said, and somehow she wasn't heard despite her loud response.

"You two are far too young to see this anyway!"

"Technically we're not, according to both Mother and the Internet." Deadpanned Salem.

Kami facepalmed as they kept watching.

"Besides, we're learning." Naru muttered.

'My grandchildren are becoming perverts.' Yet despite that, she couldn't help but stare as well with a red face and subconsciously ask "Learning what?"

"How sex works."

"But why?!"

"Just incase~" sang Salem while eyeing Naru.

"Incase what?" Naru asked curious. Her answer came from Salem pulling her to her side with a growl like a tiger.

"E-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK?!" Gasped both girls in shock.

Salem grabbed Naru's face and pressed their lips together.

Naru's eyes widened before she gave in happily.

Kami's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Not only that, but a VERY FAMILIAR heat was suddenly spreading across her entire body! 'Oh come on! I'm actually getting horny seeing all this!?' She could have sworn she heard a somewhat familiar voice shout "YES!" in her head.


	132. Chapter 132

List of oneshots

chapter 132

What happens when two harems clash for the same gift?

Series: Rosario Vampire and Monster Musume

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Black Friday, the most violent time for shopping for Christmas presents...in this mall, we can see so many different anime harems. Tomoki's from Sora no Otoshimono or in it's english title: Heaven's Lost Property. Issei's from Highschool DxD. Even Densuke's from Eiken club. It is here, that 2 harems shall clash in an extremely destructive battle!

Moka looked around while trying to find something Tsukune would love. "Come-on, there's gotta be something Tsukune would adore." Spoke the vampire.

"There just has to be something here that would be perfect for Darling!" Spoke Miia the Lamia.

Both looked around before spotting something good at the same time.

"Perfect!" They ran over everyone as they both grabbed it at the same time! That's when they blinked and looked at each other.

"Buzz off kid! I'm giving this to my Darling!"

"No! I've been running around this mall all night looking for the perfect present for my Tsukune! I won't let some lame snake take it from me now!"

Both growled with lightning shooting at the other with dark auras over them.

"You don't know who you're messing with do you?"

"What? A teenage girl who doesn't know her place?"

"I'll show you your place!" Then Moka took off her rosary! Her aura got stronger as her hair turned silver and her eyes red.

"What the?"

"Now you face the full power of a vampire!" she cried out before jumping and sending Miia flying away.

Miia got right back up and attacked with her tail! "So you're a monster huh? That means I can hit you!" Her tail was caught! She went wide eyed before Moka started lifting her up with ease.

"Apparently one kick isn't enough, so how about a good punting?"

"No, no, no, no..."

"Yah!" she pulled Miia closer before swinging her leg and sending the lamia crashing through the roof. "Tch, bitch never had a..." Then she was kicked from the back and sent flying at a wall! Just missing the When They Cry harem by half a centimeter! "What...was...that?" She turned to see Centorea, Papi, Meroune, Suu and Rachnera. "Oh, more bitches who don't know their place."

"Who would dare harm my friend?" frowned Centora with her sword.

"Friend?"

"We were looking for a nice Christmas Gift for our Honey, and then we see Miia get her ass kicked." Said Rachnera.

"So, you're an entire harem huh?"

"Yeah!" They all replied.

"Well, as a matter of fact, me and my friends were looking for a present for the guy we love too." Inner Moka told them as Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Ruby arrived.

That's when Miia fell back to earth.

"Heh, guess you're out numbered." Meroune pointed out.

"Don't get too cocky. Hey Kokoa, gimme the mirror."

Then Moka's sister Kokoa appeared and reflected the mirror on Inner Moka, separating both girls. "Now it's a fair fight."

"Attack these heathens!" cried out Centora as she and her friends charged.

Kurumu and Papi took to the skies as they clawed at each other! Suu and Meroune tag teamed Yukari and Ruby! Centorea and Inner Moka tried pushing each other over! Mizore shot ice, Rachnera shot web! Miia got into a martial arts stance as Moka grabbed a heavy object as a weapon!

All the shoppers fled in panic as the entire building turned into a battlefield.

"At least we got a gift for Minato." Cheered Musubi from Sekirei.

That's when the cops entered the scene.

"Don't move!" They then took a good look at thier clothes and then had nosebleeds and then fell over.

Rachnera growled and managed to entangle Mizore in a provocative way.

Mizore froze the webs and it broke like glass! Papi and Kurumu slashed at each other, exposing thier bras!

"Hey! Tsukune's the only one I'll show my chest to!" Kurumu shouted in anger. "Besides, I doubt your guy is interested in your teeny chicken breasts!"

"Husband loves Papi's chest cow!" she cried out headbutting Kurumu in the stomach.

"Come on, Yukari, focus..." Said Ruby as they united wand and staff.

"Don't think so, come-on Suu!"

Suu, with Meroune in her charged the 2 bitches.

"Excuse me Kou?" Said Kokoa.

"What I say?"

"You said bitches."

Oh, whoops! My bad, charged the 2 witches.

We now see Inner Moka and Centorea throwing out tons of kicks!

"Give up My Little Pony, we vampire surely have stamina than you!"

"You dare calleth these kicks? We centaur have fought worst!"

Now we see Moka vs. Miia.

"Tsukune said he was gonna prepare some extra tasty blood for me, I need that present to show my love!"

"Darling said he would let me squeeze him like crazy! You will not get that present!"

Both glared before lunging at the other. They ended up in a cartoon fight cloud! Sure Miia could strangle Moka, but Moka still has her incredible vampire strength, even if she is weaker than Inner Moka.

"Moka? Girls? Where are you?" Called Tsukune.

"Miia? Where is everybody?" Called Kimihito. Both males looked at the mall and saw a gaping hole in it. 'That looks about right.'

But when they walked through, they were stunned to see not only both their harems fighting, but ALL of them were stark naked due to their clothes getting torn up. "Girls?!" They both shouted in astonishment.

"Tsukune-kun!"

"Darling!"

They all ran at their harem masters, tackling them with their love!

"I'm sorry darling! We tried to get you something, but these bitches got in the way!"

"Tsukune, we wanted to get you the perfect gift, but these bitches tried to stop us!"

Both groups glared at the other while the males were close to passing out from the close naked breasts.

"Uh...that's okay girls...we can still have a great Christmas, just as long as we spend it together." They both replied.

"Really?"

They both nodded.

"Yay!"

"Now go home...because you're all naked."

They looked down and blushed before glaring at the others as they left.

Tsukune and Kimihito then followed after.

"This crazy stuff usually happens to you?"

"It even happens at school."

"Well, why don't keep in touch? We can compare notes on the crazy things our monster harems get into?"

"Sounds good, at least this way I'll have someone to call a medic if Miia crushes me in my sleep."

"And I'll have back up on speed dial incase we really get into trouble."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Then after exchanging phone numbers.

"Have a good Christmas." They both said before going thier separate ways.

"So Kou, how long was that showdown?"

"Sorry Miss Kokoa, I wasn't paying attention, wee!" Then Kou got squished under Kokoa her heel.


	133. Chapter 133

List of oneshots

chapter 133

What if Cartoon Network versions of Death got together to talk?

Series: Adventure Time, Toddler Titans, Regular Show, and Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a mild day in the Underworld as characters of similar jobs sat at a table in a bar.

"Phew, my job is so exhausting." Said the Grim Reaper in a big black cloak.

"Ye got dat right, the yeti I'm trying to kill still won against me! But I'll beat him yet!" Spoke Death in the biker outfit. "What about you Death? How are you and your girlfriend life?"

"Doing pretty good so far." spoke Death in a white outfit that looked like a gardener and safari outfit in one.

"Hey guys, mind if I sit down with you all?" Asked a buff Death with green boots, green shorts and a green hood and cape with golden skull brooches.

"Ehhhh..."

"Oh come-on guys, my niece is a Teen Titan...that's gotta count for something."

"Well it's not that, it's just that...well...your part of the world is pretty...suckish."

"Grr...you're just jealous that I'm from the DC Universe with awesome superheroes like Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and Matter Eater Lad!"

"Who's Matter Eater Lad?"

"Forget it!" Then Death ran out angrily crying.

"Meh, forget him. At least my part has crazy stuff happening all the time." smirked Biker Death.

"Yeah, and you get nagged a lot by your wife." Said Grim.

"Oh, burn!"

"Ha! At least me and this Death here aren't single!"

"Oh shut it! I could land myself a wife if I wanted to."

"Yeah, but when people in your world figure out you're the actual Grim Reaper, they start running!"

Both Deaths began laughing.

"At least I helped save the world a lot of times, just like when me, Billy, Mandy, and a ton of other heroes such as the Powerpuff Girls, Captain Planet and Ben 10 teamed up to stop and evil TV Remote! Mon!"

"At least I got style. You look like you got a dress on!"

"Oh yeah, what about the dull Underworld you live in?" He pointed to Adventure Time's Death. "All it is, is dark and full of skeletons, unlike the Nightosphere which looks a lot more fun!"

"Hey! At least I can farm in peace."

"Boring." Replied Regular Show's Death.

"At least I get double the kisses from my girlfriend being a 2 headed snake!"

"And yet, you never..."

"Don't you dare!"

"Put a ring on it!"

"Oh, well we're taking our time!"

"What do you wanna spit at me now?"

"That one huge arm of yours...lemme guess, the baby is evidence of your only time and that arm is evidence of when you're thrown into the dog house, AKA, everytime!"

"That's it!" Regular Show's death tackled Adventure Time's Death.

Grim Reaper was about to join in but...

"Hey! Take that outside!" Shouted the Bartender.

"Sorry!"

Then an explosive battle began in the parking lot and went on for about half an hour before all 3 got exhausted and laid thier like a...well...pile of bones...that's when Teen Titans Go's Death appeared, put a foot on top of the pile, pumped both fists into the air, and shouted...

"Number One!" In his best Hercule Satan impression.

"Oh shut up." All 3 bruised skeletons mumbled.


	134. Chapter 134

List of oneshots

chapter 134

What if Mirajane used three new souls to fight against Acnologia?

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tenrou Island-

"**GHRA!**" Cried a black dragon with blue markings on its body as it charged at the mages of Fairy Tail with the intent to destroy everything in its path.

However it was stopped due to Makarov growing bigger to grab the dragon by its neck in order to try and hold it back from his guild.

"**GHRA!**" It growled before pushing the giant in a massive tug a war of life or death.

"Master!" cried out Mirajane in worry. 'What should I do?'

'Use us dipstick.' Spoke a voice in Mira's mind.

'What? But I haven't had time to practice.'

'_Do it,_' spoke a voice with a royal air. '_Or we ALL will die._'

'**GRA!**'

'See, even old lizard breath agrees. Use us now!'

Mirajane gulped as her guild master was sent flying and crashed into the ground.

"**GHRA!**" The dragon growled as it started to charge up a blast of blue and black flames from it mouth.

Mirajane ran at it, much to the horror of her friends, before she closed her eyes to pick the first soul.

"Ember soul!" Mira said as a blast of green magic engulfed her. As the magic dissipated, Mira sported a rocker's outfit with a choker and skull boots. Her hair became flame like as a purple guitar with the fairy tail symbol hung on her shoulder.

"Woah, I've never seen that form before." spoke Lucy in surprise.

"Hey dipstick!" Mira yelled before her legs became a single ghostly appendage and flew up to the dragon while turning a knob on the guitar. "Taste a little fire fist!" She then strummed the instrument as a large fist covered in the flames of Mira's hair flew right at the dragon leaving a massive black eye.

"**GHAR!**"

"Woah!" gasped the fairy guild in surprise.

"Now remember my name beast!" She said before a wave of green sound waves started to hit the dragon leaving the dragon's ears ringing.

"**GHAR!**" It growled before sending a fireball at the girl, only for it to get sucked up by the hair.

"Nice try dipshit, but fire ain't gonna work on my do." she smirked.

The dragon growled before tail swiping her into a cliff.

"MIRA!" cried out her friends in worry.

Mira frowned before saying a single sentence. "Kaiju soul." As she spoke these words, a massive shock wave blasted the very rocks apart.

Everyone turned to see a large figure appear. It was Mira but she was now 50 meters tall with a massive tail, clawed feet and hands, a back covered in large spikes and covered in scales.

"**GRAH!**" She cried before charging at the dragon. She slammed into his chest and right onto the ground.

"**GHRA!**" The dragon cried before blasting her with fireballs. Only for it to not take any damage.

She made a smirk in her form before they all saw her throat seemingly glow inside. Her scales glowed a dark blue as she blasted the dragon, point blank with a beam of energy.

"**GHRA!**" It screamed as its wings were burned off along with its left leg.

"Wow! I never saw that one before!" spoke Natsu with awe. "It's amazing."

"**Grha.**" Mira called out giving them a thumbs up before getting bit on the leg by the dragon. "**GHRA!**"

"MIRA-NEE!" cried Elfman and Lisanna who looked ready to run over and help her.

"**Rabbit soul.**" She cried out as the very sun was blocked by an artificial red moon as Mira was covered in a mist like substance.

Her siblings and guild lost sight of her while the dragon looked around with annoyance.

"You looking for me?" Spoke a voice as the most subsided. It was Mirajane, but now she was wearing a massive purple, white and gold kimono with rabbits, tomoes and the moon on it. Her skin was now pure white as two long horns stemmed from her head as her hair became long enough to reach her feet. Mira's eyes were now white with strange circles around the iris with a massive red eye opening up on her forehead.

Everyone was stunned since Mira was oozing strength that made her seem like someone completely different.

"**GHRA!**"

"Be quiet." Mira said with a cold voice. "You harmed my family and now you will die." She raised her arm and a black and purple shadow like creature appeared from her sleeve, holding a long bloodied medicine hammer.

The dragon started charging up a fireball.

"Fool." Mira frowned before the fireball dissipated into nothingness as the shadow creature vanished back into her sleeve. "Now." She then started to grow sharp bones from the palms of her hands and back. "This is an attack."

It roared as she fired the bones at him. As it reached the dragon, the very flesh started to burn off as it started to spread all over the body. "**GAH!**"

"Shut up." Mira said before her eyes started to widen as the dragon bit off the parts affected by the burning bones. "I see, you're one stubborn beast."

"Mira-nee! Let us help!" called out Lisanna.

She turned and started to...cry. "M-My children. M-My babies." 'Crap, she's going nuts again dipstick! **GRA!** _No No No!_'

"Uh, what did she say?" Elfman asked Lisanna, a little confused.

"I think Mira-nee said we were her...children?"

'Dammit! Try and get her to focus on this guy, then we can worry about calming her down.'

'**GRAH!**'

'_Calm down Kaguya, you need to focus on that dragon._'

"Um right." She said before turning her head to the dragon. "You are a danger to my family." She then created a small ball of pure black from her hand. "And for that I will destroy you."

"**GHA!**" The dragon cried before basting her with flames as the ball was thrown from her hand and cut through the flames like a knife as it hit him on the skull. "**GHAHAGA!**"

"Now die."

And with that a massive explosion rocked the area as the very dragon of destruction faded from existence, leaving nothing at all in its wake.

"Now," she said before landing on the ground. "I'm needing a good rest." And with that, Mirajane returned to her regular form and fell to the ground.

The guild ran over with Mirajane's siblings carefully picked her up.

"Ugh...that was a rush." Mira tried to joke before getting a hug from Natsu. "Ow! Hurts, still feel the burns."

"Oops, sorry." he apologized pulling her away. "But wow, those new forms were awesome!"

"Oh you mean Ember, Gojira, and Kaguya." Mira chuckled. "They are awesome."

'Thanks.'

'_Appreciate it._'

'**GHRA!**'

"But how'd you get them?" asked Gray.

"Well, I found Ember trapped in a guitar during one of my missions, Gojira just happened to be near dead from a strange disease that consumed his oxygen cells, and Kaguya...she just appeared in front of me and asked for shelter."

"I'd keep them around if I were you."

"Well of course, but they do have problems." She sighed. "Gojira is a pain to control outside a battle, Ember is an attention seeker, and Kaguya….let's just say she's a bit...too motherly."

"How motherly?" Asked Erza.

"Like an over possessive, mother with a fixation to kill anything that hurts them in ANYWAY. Even killing them if it's the last resort."

"Yikes."

"True but she's nice when she's not thinking about her kids." Mira chuckled. "And Ember has a soft spot for kids."

'Hey! You promised not to tell dipstick!' Ember growled.

"So maybe Wendy might want to see her?" Mira said with a smile.

"Well, if she's close to you, then she must be a good person." spoke the dragon slayer.

"Um….she's kind of...antisocial and a bit of a pyro." Mira sweatdropped. "But not as bad as Gojira, he refered himself as a God of Destruction."

'**GRRRAHHOA!**'

'QUIET!' shouted Ember.

'_Keep it down you two._' Kaguya frowned. '_I'm trying to sleep here. And you two commoners are making me annoyed._'

'**GRAHO!**'

'WHAT DID YOU SAY PRINCESS!?'

'_I said keep it down. Or are you trying to make the other souls here pissed off?_'

'Eh shut up.'

'**Graho.**'

Mira sighed at their antics since they reminded her of her guild mates when the fight. 'So annoying.'


	135. Chapter 135

List of oneshots

chapter 135

What if Virgo watched over the bar while Mira was out?

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Fairy Tail, outside the guild-

"I would have blasted that guy if you didn't get in the way ice prick!" Natsu growled while butting heads with his rival.

"I already had him on the floor flame head!"

"Yea after I fought him stripper!"

"Scaley ass!"

"Cold ass!"

BANG!

"Knock it off you too!" Erza frowned while smashing the two mage's heads together, leaving a nasty bump on both. "The important thing is we finished it with no trouble!"

"Ai." both said while grumbling under their breaths.

"Now let's get paid for it." she spoke while walking to the guild.

As they walked in, Lucy turned her head a bit and saw a familiar person. "V-Virgo!"

"Oh," she said while turning around. "Hello Lucy-hime. Are you going to punish me?"

"No, but why are you out here? The mission's over."

"My apologies but I'm currently looking after Mira-san's bar while she was out on a mission." Virgo said while rubbing some glasses clean.

"Wait, Mirajane asked you to watch over the bar?" asked Gray.

"Yes." She said while putting a glass away. "I do work at Fairy Tail part time after all."

"But don't you need to make sure you don't stay out too long?" asked Lucy while taking a seat.

"Don't worry Lucy-hime. I'm only working 24 hours every five weeks." She said. "Should I expect punishment now?"

"No need." she held up her hand.

"Any drinks?" She asked. "Today's special is red wine mixed with lime."

"I'll have some ice tea." spoke Lucy.

"As you wish." Virgo said before turning to Erza, Natsu and Gray. "Anything for you three?"

"My usual order." spoke Erza.

"So booze with strawberry cake mix in it?"

"Exactly."

"And for you Natsu-san? Gray-san?"

"Hmmm, some peppers for me." spoke Natsu.

"Pepper with ice?" She joked.

"No, just peppers."

Virgo nodded. "And you Gray-san? Any hot tea?"

"No, I'm good."

"So water then?" She asked pointing to Juvia who was watching them from behind a wooden pillar. "She might be very shy at first."

"W-What!" Gray blushed with wide eyes.

"So you two are not lovers?" Virgo asked with a confused look.

"No!/Yes!"

"What is it then? Are you lovers or not Gray-san? Juvia-san?"

Both blushed and just remained silent.

"Ok," she said before giving each mage their respective drinks. "Your charge is 3,924 Jewels. Cash or a transaction from your mission payment?"

"WHAT!" they cried out with wide eyes. "THAT MUCH!?"

"Times have changed. And so did the economy." Virgo deadpanned. "So are you paying or not?"

The team looked at each other with a nervous look.

"I don't think the mission had anything over 200 Jewels." Lucy gulped,

"Oh, I see." she frowned. "I guess you have to work for those drinks then."

"Come on Virgo, Mira didn't charge us that much for drinks." spoke Gray.

"But the master did." She frowned. "Now to the kitchen or should I punish myself in front of everyone?"

"Uh…..go ahead?" spoke Natsu confused.

Virgo then started to take off her maid's uniform as Team Natsu went wide eyes.

"V-Virgo! Keep that on!" cried out Lucy with a blush.

"Is it not to your specifications Lucy-hime?" Virgo asked as she stopped momentarily.

"We'll work the drinks off, just keep your clothes on."

Virgo sighed before redressing herself. "All right, but hurry. I'm charging you by the second for not washing dishesdishes."

The team ran to the back to get started.

(Later)

"Now your total is 100 Jewels." She said as the team washed more dishes. "Should I inform the master about this?"

"No, we'll get it paid." frowned Erza while drying some glasses.

"Ok and hurry up." She said before giving Gray some dishes. "It's a mad house out there."

The team groaned while they kept cleaning the dishes.

"This is bull!" Natsu growled. "Why should we clean dishes?"

"I don't like it anymore than you do Natsu, but either we do this, or the master will make us do more." sighed Erza.

Natsu sighed before getting a stupid idea. "Hey Lucy. Why not bring out that fish lady to help us out?"

"Aquarius? Why? If you mean to help us out, that's a bad idea."

"But it'll go ten times faster with her around." Gray grudgingly agreed with his rival.

"And flood the entire guild." frowned Erza.

"Maybe she's in a good mood?"

"It'd be better than doing this for hours and hours." groaned Natsu.

Lucy sighed before reluctantly taking out Aquarius's key. The magic circle appeared in front of it as she turned it and the spirit appeared.

"Why did you summon me?" She frowned before getting ready to flood the guild. "And in dirty water to boot!"

"AH! C-Calm down! We just need your help!" cried out Lucy in panic.

"With what?" She glared while putting her jar down. "Cleaning?"

"Yeah." spoke up Natsu.

"...fine." She sighed before calming down. "But tell me, who told you to clean anyway? Lucy's imaginary boyfriend?"

"No, Virgo." frowned Lucy at the remark.

"What? So this is where she runs off to." She said with a surprised look. "I thought Virgo was dating someone."

"No, right now she's taking over for Mira and making us wash dishes to pay for our drinks." frowned Gray.

Aquarius sighed. "I see, funny she is a bit...serious when it comes to work, especially cleaning."

"We noticed."

"Now," she said while the jar started to get bigger. "Let's get this done so I can get to my date on time."

The teens grabbed onto something as Aquarius waved her jar around and caused a large surge of wave to go through the area.

As the wave reached the doors, Virgi happened to open the door and got hit by the wave as well along with everyone in the guild.

"Ahhh!" cried out several members as they all ended up waterlogged.

Well except for Juvia who turned to water at the last second and Laxus who...oh crap! He sent a wave of electricity into the water! This resulted in every guild member getting electrocuted.

"AGAH!"

As the wave subsided, Team Natsu and Aquarius landed on the ground in front of Virgo, who was now glaring at them.

"Lucy-hime, Natsu-san, Erza-san, Gray-san, Aquarius-san...what are you five doing?" She frowned.

"Um…..cleaning?" spoke Natsu with a nervous chuckle.

"Cleaning what? The dishes or the guild?" She glared. "Because I don't think anyone here approves of all this water damage to the building."

All of them stood up and saw the damage done due to all the water.

"Now," she said while giving them a mop. "The total cost of the damage to the guild is 999,999,991.03 Jewels."

All of their jaws dropped, well except Aquarius.

"And you're helping out Aquarius-san." She glared at the mermaid. "Or should I tell Scorpio-san about your stalking days?"

"You know I stopped that!"

"But Scorpio-san doesnt know." She grinned. "And maybe he might want to know that he's dating a stalker?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would." She said with a stern tone laced with anger.

Aquarius gulped and crossed her arms. "Fine."

"Good now," Virgo pointed to the mess. "Clean it and make sure not to use any magic this time."

The group sighed before getting to work on cleaning up the water.

"Now if you excuse me." Virgo spoke with a sigh. "My shift is over for the day. See you later."

They saw her vanish before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh and also," Virgo said as she reappeared. "If you make a bigger mess, then your debts and secrets will be revealed to the entire world."

They paled while the maid spirit disappeared again.

"I blame you." Gray frowned at Natsu.

"Eh shut up ice princess."

"You first!"

Both butted heads again with growls.

"Knock it off!" Erza frowned. "We have a big mess to clean up."

"AI!" They gulped as Laxus slipped on a puddle and fell onto the floor face first. They got a snicker out of them.

"Shut up!" Laxus yelled before Juvia slapped him.

"Don't yell at Gray-sama!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

This resulted in him getting trapped in a water bubble.

"Stupid Laxus-baka." She said before hugging Gray. "Right Gray-sama?"

"Uh, yeah."

Juvia smiled as the screen went black.


	136. Chapter 136

List of oneshots

chapter 136

What if Jade wound up with all the demon powers?

Series: Jackie Chan Adventures

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-San Francisco-

Jade sighed as she walked down the street, since she felt annoyed at some bullies trying to make fun of her again. She even got detention for trying to defend herself...some world she lives in, letting the 'bad guys' win as the 'good guys' suffer for their good deeds.

As she grumbled, a large portal opened up as a two dragons appeared and crashed in a nearby alleyway. And one of them was REALLY familiar.

"No way." she muttered moving towards the alley.

"You idiot father…" Groaned one of the dragons while its legs started to disintegrate into nothing. "I almost ruled the world!"

"Bah, you were no closer to ruling it than when I once did." growled the other one.

"Shut up!" It growled as Jade ran into the alley and saw the two fading demon dragons.

"Woah, two Shendu's?" she spoke in shock.

"You!" The other dragon growled. "I'm Drago! Not my idiot father!"

"Father?" she turned to Shendu. "Since when do you have a son?"

"Since I bedded that she demon during my rule on China...wait." Shendu growled. "Why am I telling you this!?"

"Yeah, way too much info." she grimaced.

"What do you want?" Drago growled as his tail and wings disappeared. "Here to gloat?"

"Uh…..I'm not really the winner." she pointed out while rubbing her head. "I mean, you two are way bigger than me, and why do you act like you know me?"

"You don't know!" Drago yelled as their lower bodies disappeared. "You gave my bastard father the talismans and that damned Chi Master sealed us away!"

She blinked and snapped her fingers. "You mean Uncle. Wait, why would I give lizard face here his talismans?"

Shendu looked at Jade as his right arm turned into nothingness. "I see, that Chi Master messed up the spell. We are in the past."

"What." Drago looked at Jade with a grin. "Then if I crush you, I'll live!"

"AH!" Jade screamed in fear as Drago's arms and upper body, sans his head, disappeared.

"Damn it!"

"Hah, foolish son. Our time here is short, soon we will be nothing." spoke Shendu.

"Damn you-" Drago yelled before fading away as several objects in glowing balls of light remained where he stood.

"Hah, my past self will be seeing you soon, child." laughed Shendu as he faded away.

"That was weird." Jade said a little confused at what just happened as the orbs rose up and flew at her. "GAH!"

The orbs then took effect as Jade's body started to shake and spasm with her hair turning a dark green and her skin gaining scales. "Ow, I don't feel so good." she groaned. Just as she said that two large wings appeared on her back with her nails becoming longer and her eyes becoming a dark gold color. It also didn't help that a long fish like tail cropped out of her pants with her head gaining two large horns, like that of an ox, on the very top of her forehead as four extra arms appeared on either side of her body.

She groaned and looked over her form before letting out a loud scream that sounded like a bat mixed with that of a dragon.

"AAAHHH!" She screamed as lightning and thunder rang in the sky with hurricane winds blowing everything in site right into a tornado of flames. The very earth shook and rose up as gravity fluctuated everywhere and the water in the San Francisco bay started to rise up like a tsunami. "What happened to me!? I look like some kind of….kind of….MONSTER!"

Jade panicked as a small mountain rose right in the nearby park. "AH!" 'What's going on!?'

She again panicked as lightning struck a nearby building. "GAH! What do I do?!" she saw rocks starting to float up into the air and was completely lost. 'Think think think! Who else should…! Uncle! He can fix this!'

With that thought she saw her wings start to flap and took to the air as she flew in the direction of Uncle's shop.

-Uncle's shop-

"UNCLE!" Jade yelled while flying into the shop. She wasn't use to them and ended up crashing into a cabinet. "Ow...that smarts."

"Jade? What are you-" Uncle said before stopping as he looked at the now demonic Kade. "AHIA! What has happened to you?!"

"I don't know!" She said as a small flame appeared on Uncle's foot. "Gha! Sorry!"

"Aiyah!" he jumped while patting his shoe to put it out. "Jackie!"

Jackie ran into the room and saw Jade's form. "Jade! W...What happened to you!?"

"I don't know!" Jade panicked as the kitchen sink exploded with a torrent of water. "Ah!"

"Wah!" cried out Jackie running over to try and get the water under control. "Jade! Stop this!"

"I don't know how!" Jade called out before a piece of the ceiling came out of the foundation and spun around the room like a top. "Make it stop!"

They dodged the flying object, and just in time as a blast of wind sent everything in the shop flying.

"Ah! Sorry!" apologized Jade. As she said that a blast of lightning destroyed the power, causing the shop to become dark. "Um...sorry about that one too."

(After getting the power back on)

"So, Shendu and another dragon appeared out of nowhere, said that they were from the future, vanished, and then those orbs flew towards you?" Jackie asked as Jade was tied to a chair, for her own safety and for their health.

"Yeah, and the other dragon acted like he knew me."

"And you said his name was Drago?" Uncle asked while studying Jade closely.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, Uncle has never heard of him." He said. "But Uncle does know that Shendu had a million concubines of demon descent. Perhaps Draco is one of their children?"

"Again, gross." she grimaced.

Just then a ball of earth appeared and hit a nearby window.

"He he oops?" Jade chuckled nervously.

"If that Shendu and Drago were from the future, then you must have accidentally absorbed the demon energy from his son." spoke Uncle.

"But Uncle." Jackie asked. "Aren't the powers Jade somehow got from the Demon Sorcerers like Shendu?"

"Yes, but his son had them in the future, that must mean the artifacts that held the powers were revealed when he was alive. And when they faded from this time, the powers went to the nearest living being, which is Jade."

"What!" Jade said in horror. "Why am I the one that looks like a monster!?"

"The demon powers are changing your body into that of the original owners. Uncle must make a counter spell to remove them."

That was when another change occurred as the extra parts receded into her body with one small exception. Her horns were now small birth mark like stubs.

"What the?" Jade said in shock as she looked at her now normal hands. "I'm back to normal!"

Kaboom.

They turned and saw that a fire hydrant from outside exploded with hot water running down the road making it tar like.

"Uh….mostly." she chuckled sheepishly.

As she said that, gravity changed with some earth flying in the air and taking the shape of Jade. "Ok. That's kind of cool."

"No it is not. Uncle, please tell me you can fix her."

"Impossible." He said. "The demon energy has already rooted itself into Jade. Uncle can't get rid of energy without harming Jade."

"Besides, I think I'm getting the hang of them." grinned Jade sprouting the wings and hovering in the air. Only to hear her stomach growl. "Um...anything to eat?"

"Try to control appetite, you now possess chi of mountain demon." warned Uncle.

"Hey I'm not going to get that big!" Jade frowned as her stomach growled ever louder until it sounded like an earthquake. "He he….I really must be hungry."

"Go get lunch, but try to contain hunger."

"Ok Uncle." She sighed before flying into the kitchen….and eating a large sandwich. "Mmm tasty….maybe I should have some more? Just as a snack."

"Uncle, please tell me there must be something to reverse this." Jackie whispered to Uncle.

"Unless Jackie wants a dead niece. There's nothing Uncle can do." he frowned. "I can however fashion a symbol to try and suppress the powers so she does not accidentally use them. But when she gets older, it will require far more detailed ones, which Uncle does not have."

"Hey Uncle." Jade called out from the kitchen. "Can I have fifths?"

"No, if you are hungry, try to go on liquid diet." he called back.

"But I might drink the entire ocean if I did that!" She called back before the hunger subsided. "Um never mind...not hungry anymore."

Kaboom!

Another blackout hit the power supply and caused the entire shop to go black.

"Jade!"


	137. Chapter 137

List of oneshots

chapter 137

A show case of new heroes

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves on a stage as a short man in a suit walked out with a microphone. "Hello, I am a dwarf, not a midget, as evidenced how I am a bit taller than them. Are you ready to see awesome superpowers?!"

"YEAH!" cheered the audience.

"Well alright then, behold, your heroes!" The curtain opened up and out came the first hero! "In the city of Akihabara, the otaku paradise, you're likely to run into the heroine: Wereneko! By day, Momo Hinata, a normal human girl with plain features and no luck with boys at all, but by night, after being one day bit by a black catman, Momo becomes an anthropomorphic cat who stalks the common criminals before pouncing into action! With her, she has huge titanium claws on all 4 paws, and her front paws get even more deadly as soon as she dons those huge ninja claws as well making for even more slicing! Wereneko has great hearing and smell like a cat, but is able to boost her senses with the Omega Mask! With this mask, she doesn't just gain a boost in her senses, but in her speed, flexibility and strength and a red dominatrix outfit forms whenever she puts it on as well. Like a cat, always landing on her feet, and with the Fissure Boots, she...well...causes the ground to cause a magnitude 1 earthquake, helpful when wanting to make the criminals fall over! Whenever she eats a mouse she gains even more power, if she eats a fish, even more speed heal wounds with milk and if she eats a small bird, gains the power to fly for about 10 minutes! If she gets caught in a cage, she can easily lick the bars off because of a cat's naturally rough tongue. As for night vision of course she has that, but again...with her Omega Mask, it's as if she's walking around in the day time, even in the deepest and darkest of caves. Now you're all wondering...what about her weaknesses? Well of course she's got weaknesses, Her powers are drained when in water, she is easily distracted by shiny objects and whenever she runs into her arch nemesis: Big Bad Dog, he fucks her brains out, knocking out the satisfied kitty and gets away. Even so, this creature of the night is one you don't wanna mess with." he spoke while a normal looking teen with glasses walked out with a book and pencil who looked like an english gentlemen. "And here we have John Rogerson! This college literature graduate might seem like a bookworm, but when he writes down his superhero name Sergeant Literature three times in his book, he gains the power to manifest anything that's written in his book. The world is his oyster, but that doesn't mean there aren't flaws. If something is interrupted or gets involved in what's written, then the object or objects won't appear and need to be rewritten."

The midget announcer said as another superhero walked in.

"Here, we have..."

"Hello, I am Timmy Falls, you may know me as that smelly laid back neighbor who likes spending time with his friends after his day job, but know this! When duty calls, I become Coin Dude! All of my weapons are coined based! Quarter shurikens, explosive nickels and dimes, silver dollar flash bangs! My Penny gatling gun! When I need more punching power, I take out 2 rolls of coins! And the Doubloon Mobile which I constructed from buried treasure I'm always finding in the dump! My Doubloon Mobile can also transform into my sidekick the Doubloon Bot and with his Peso Blade, cuts mows bad guys down by the millions! And if Doubloon Bot needs more power and a recharge, I feed him old tokens from abandoned arcades and amusement parks. Though Sadly, as a mortal man, I do have my limits. I tire out if the fight takes too long, my only fighting style is American Boxing, and I am not that strong on my own."

"And next we got someone here that'll really make the men howl! Give it up for Lady Mink!"

A tall anthro mink in a sleeveless blue dress walked out while getting whistles from the men.

"Hey boys. I use to be a normal college girl called Andriana Allison, but after making a wish on a shooting star to be like Minerva Mink, I've gone to be a superheroine by kicking ass using my mink agility and claws while using my new looks to make any male a drooling mess. But am vulnerable to any painful objects like knives, guns, and even pipes with the occasional traps set up for minks."

"We love you Lady Mink!" Then he got punched by his wife.

"Oooookay...uh...oh, next is this gentleman!"

Then a man with an intimidating glint in his eyes walked in.

"Here we have...Vern Dubois...no, not pronounced Doo-bwahs, his is pronounced Doo boys. Some of you people in Minnesota may know him as Bombardment Sign! Those who don't, then good thing you aren't a bad guy. I mean, before Vern was a superhero, he was actually a happy guy, who loved his life, but then his twin sister Fern decided to nuke the city they lived in! He was the sole survivor and with the nuclear radiation he was exposed to, he gained the ability to create explosions with his mind! Firebombs, electric bombs, booby trap bombs that scatter metal spikes, bomb drones to sneak into places and blow the shit up, you name it! He's got a bomb for it! Scientists that study him, theorize he can use a devastating self destruct attack that can take half our planet with him! He's also quite good in hand to hand combat in terms of strength! And when he's desperate, he unleashes the reality bomb, which smashes the rules of reality for a small amount of time, but with that much time, he can say fuck you to physics and use his ultimate attack, the Heart Bomb! Alls he has to do is set it off and his opponent dies instantly! Though, he has weaknesses too, he has visions he isn't sure will happen or not, he's not fast in hand to hand combat, and he'll go deaf for half an hour if he got hit by one of his own bombs."

Then a a colorful amorphous Blob came in. "Hello, I am Ice Cream Blob! I come from the coldest parts of Russia, I was born in abandoned Ice Cream factory. Some kids decided to play around with thier chemistry kits! They played around too much and thier chemicals fell over the contents of the ice cream ingredients and thier dumb friend turned the factory on! So thus was born, me! A friend to all children! I give them ice cream and they give me cash since I can regenerate parts of my body! In battle, I have ice breath and well, I don't exactly die, I mean come-on, I'm a blob! Speaking of cone, I can fire Ice Cream Cone Missiles from my body or use it as a drill! I can also grow into a giant monster if need be! I also become much stronger when ice cream toppings are thrown all over my body! Of course, my weaknesses would be that I'm not that fast and well, if I melt, I'm not Blob, I'm just puddle to weak to fight until someone, like the kids I go-on adventures with hit me with freeze ray!"

"Mmm, I could go for some Mint Ice Cream after this, next we have..."

"The drop dead sexy beast known as Lone Wing!" called out a man who seemed handsome with slicked purple hair with an open white button up shirt and blue jeans with black wings. "I was cursed by an incubus to have sex with any female I see and or thing that looks like a woman. So crossdressers and traps count. I have great strength, flight, and the ability to ravage any woman in bed."

The men and lesbians held onto their feminine partner's shoulders in jealousy.

"Well, interesting, next we have..."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" A lady fell from the top of the stage and flat on her face!

"Tsssss...oooh, that's gotta sting!"

"Don't worry, I'm a very misfortune woman when I'm not saving lives."

"Well okay then, ladies and gentleman, this is Kaitlin Parr, yes, this is Mayor Parr...the one responsible for getting rid of all the candy in the city that one time...which caused all the kids to go into a rage."

Ice Cream Blob gave her the stink eye.

"Sorry, the previous mayor just gave me a job I didn't even want."

"I question why no-one's running you out of town!"

"That's what I keep on asking these citizens of mine! *sigh* Anyways, I'm not just the unlucky Mayor Parr, I am also..." She then ripped off her suit! "The Poke!"

"Sounds kinky!" Called Lone Wing.

"As The Poke, I just gotta poke a person with either my finger or any stick or blade like weapon and they'll go into violent shaking and fall over! My skin is completely invincible! Come-on Wereneko, gimme a few good slashes!"

Wereneko ran in, slashed at her a few times but...she was okay.

"And I can home in on my enemies like a guided missile. The only downside to my amazingness is that I can't see without my glasses and I can still feel pain! So yeah, Wereneko, all your attacks hurt like shit!"

"Another impressive hero. Who else will come on stage to top that?"

"Can I come in next?"

"Yes young man, come right on up."

Then a blonde middle schooler with Spiky blonde hair, a green shirt with a lightning cloud design that E2 on it, blue jeans, white shoes and antennas sticking out of the back of his hands appeared. "What's up, I am Joshua Strong, I'm a middle school boy who's skilled at sewing. I learned it so I can make dresses for pretty girls. So when they put on my handy work, it'll be like my hands are touching their boobs! Anyways, I go to a school where pets are allowed, one day I was walking home from school with my pet cat during a rainy day. As soon as we got off the bus, we were immediately struck by freaking lightning! After waking up in the hospital, my cat turned human with cat ears and claws, my shadow became a gorgeous girl, and I gained electricity powers! So from that point on, I became Electroman 2!"

"Why number 2?"

"My grandfather, who is also the principal of my school is Electroman 1." He briefly explained." So as the new Electroman, I get electricity powers! Sounds like something you've heard before...but I have my own weapons." He said while holding a threaded needle. "I can pierce my enemy's flesh with these sewing needles and send an electric current directly into thier body! I am super strong since I inherited genes from my superhero parents, I also have crochet sticks to stab my enemies and at times just bind them with my thread a cut them in half with my giant scissors! And at night, I get even stronger and my electricity turns into even powerful black lightning! You may be wondering why I get stronger at night? Well, it may have something to do with my vampire bloodline on my mom's side...hee hee hee hee...anyways, I am invulnerable to electric attacks, in fact I eat up that electricity and send it right back twice as hard, a technique I learned from my grandfather. And when Thor was sick of Disney, he gave me his hammer. Yeah I'm kinda sounding pretty OP, but I'm not done, there's still the icing on the cake, my Superform where I don the Lightning Dragon Jacket and become well...a lightning dragon, The threads of death given to me by Death himself, so I can just hit you with the thread and kill you instantly by cutting it, and the...fact I can use fusion similar to DNA digivolving. Though I do have weaknesses. They would include women, evidenced by how I can't just refuse my female shadow, of course standard vampire weaknesses, well except for the sun since I am still part human on my dad's side, I tend to be too confident when I am sure I'm going to win, and when I've depleted all of my weapons, I...I just can't fight as good."

"Excellent. And it looks like we have time for one more hero folks."

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"I forgot to mention...I almost always have a team with me, so yeah, I don't do a lot of single fights...uh...you can send in the last person now..."

"That's me!" cried out a female voice as a figure dropped down and crashed into the ground.

"Whoa, now aren't you bombshell?"

The figure rose up and was revealed to be a tall blonde woman with an hourglass figure while wearing a blue leotard only. "Thanks, the name's heart breaker, and like a name like that, you know I'm trouble."

"Whoa, feel like talking about your strengths and weaknesses?"

"My strength depends on those around me. The more alluring I seem to someone, the stronger my strength goes up. My weakness is rejection, not being seen as beautiful, and pudding. That stuff goes straight to my thighs."

"You're certainly alluring to me!" Lone Wing called out. "Maybe we can allure each other?"

"Stop by my place later little guy, I'll really make your third leg stand out."

"Sweet!"

"Well, that's all we have for tonight ladies and gentleman, come next time, to see even more superheroes." smiled the midget as the screen went black.

"Heroes eh? I wonder who their archenemies are...hahahahahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

"Sir, you 12 o'clock is here."

"Let them in Tabitha!"

"Sure thing sir."

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	138. Chapter 138

List of oneshots

chapter 138

What if Wander's past wasn't very nice compared to who he is now?

Series: Wander over Yonder

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves back on a newly modified Skullship. It had been permanently refashioned into its Skull crusher mode and was ready to be activated for the first time since its reconstruction.

"Lord Hater, the ship's engines and systems are all ready and waiting." Commander Peepers saluted.

"Excellent!" The evil dictator. cackled "I still can't believe all those idiots of the galaxy actually gave us the money to fund this, I mean didn't they know I'd use it for my evil purposes? What a bunch of idiots!"

"Very true sir. Now what is your first command?" asked Commander Peepers.

"Uh duh! Fire up this thing up! I wanna see what she can do!" Lord Hater grinned ear to ear.

"Yes sir!" he turned to the other Watchdogs. "You heard Lord Hater, start the ship!"

"Hate's great! best villain!" the Watchdogs chanted manning their stations.

Lord Hater grinned as the engines roared to life and the ship moved back before shooting forward at great speeds through space.

"WOOOOOHOOOOOO!" Hater was happier than he had ever felt in ages. "Best! Ship! Ever!"

While Hater was enjoying the fast ride, we cut back to a certain fella who always loved helping. The most beloved Star Nomad in the galaxy, Wander. "Alrighty everyone, the picnic is almost ready!"

"Great, I'm starving." spoke Sylvia licking her lips.

Sitting next to her was Princess Demurra and her husband King Draykor, and lastly the former evil villain Jeff.

"Wander it was really kind of you to invite us." the reptilian king spoke in gratitude.

"Why of course. Ain't nothin better than enjoying a nice peaceful picnic with friends." the wanderer smiled passing out plates.

"Especially if it gets us away from the rugrats for a while." Demurra giggled. "The kids have been so wild lately we barely had a moment's rest."

"Well I've heard it can be hectic, but that's a sign that they're healthy and full of energy." smiled Jeff. "Just don't to stifle their creativity and let the groove to their own beat, you know what I mean?"

"Seeing them color on the walls does get tiring, but I do enjoy seeing them want to keep drawing. They say they want to be painters then they grow up." smiled King Draykor.

"I can't believe it's been a whole month since we sent Dominator packing." Sylvia remarked. "She had me so on edge, I'm still expecting a giant ship to come barreling at us from the sky."

"Now Sylvia that's silly. Sure she didn't wanna be friends then, but I'm sure the next time we see her she'll be jumping at us to be friends." smiled Wander. "Besides, when is a big ol' ship just gonna come out of nowhere?"

As if on que the the Skullship went barreling in the sky. And past right over them. Creating a powerful wind that nearly sent them rolling

"Hey look everyone, Hater got his ship fixed!" barked Wander in joy. "Good for him."

"And bad for us, I give him ten seconds before he comes by and the picnic's over." replied Sylvia with a roll of her eyes.

"Great idea Syl, let's invite Hater to join us!" Wander proclaimed.

"No way, that's not even close to what I said! All the tension is less than when Dominator nearly killed all of us, we don't need Hater chasing us around again, and you're already gone." she sighed looking at the empty spot where her best friend was sitting.

"Hey Jeff, mind if I borrow your telecommunicator?" asked Wander pointing at Jeff's ship.

"Not a problem Tumbleweed." smiled the former villain.

"Great!" Wander cheered and dashed into the ship.

Meanwhile the Skullship came to a stop and Hater was almost buried in his seat. He managed to pry himself out of the leather chair and pumped his fist while bellowing out happily. "That was awesome!"

"I'm glad to see you in such a good mood Lord Hater sir." Peepers said in a happy tone.

"_INCOMING TRANSMISSION! INCOMING TRANSMISSION!" _

"Peepers, find out who's calling." ordered Hater who crossed his arms over his chest. "It's probably some planetary leader who saw my awesome Ship and wants to surrender."

"Yes Lord Hater." Peepers ran over to the controls and hit the answer button before Wander's grinning face appeared on the screen.

"_BUDDY!"_

The sight of the orange furball made Hater groan loudly and plop in his chair.

"WANDER! What are you doing on our communications network?!" cried out Peepers with his eye narrowing.

"_I'm calling from Jeff's ship. You know Jeff right? He used to call himself Major Threat."_

"Who cares about that has been hack!" cried Hater. "He's a disgrace to evil, and all bad guys everywhere!"

"_Aw come on, he's a really great guy! And since you passed by our picnic, why not stop on by and join us?"_

"Join you, for a picnic?! Are you even remotely aware of the good guy, bad guy dynamic?!" questioned Hater. "What is wrong with you?!"

"_Well I'm positive if you stop on by for just a little bite, you'll have a real good time. We're just about to swap stories from old times. Ol' Jeff has tons from his days as a bad guy taking over planets in his old home galaxy."_

That peaked Hater's interest. "Really?" he inquired with a dark grin. "You know, I'm suddenly feeling a bit peckish, have some plates ready for me and a guest."

"_Great! See ya there Hater!" _smiled Wander as the transmission ended.

"Sir, are you off your rocker?!" Peepers cried out. "If you're hungry I can just make you a sandwich or something."

"Oh I am hungry Peepers, hungry for power that is." Hater chuckled.

"Uh, I'm lost sir." spoke Peepers rubbing the top of his eye.

"Don't you get it? Major Threat was the baddest evil doer that ever dooed evil, before wander ruined him and made him all warm and fuzzy. If I listen to his stories from his time as a bad guy I can use that knowledge to make myself even badder than I am now!"

"Ohhhh! An excellent plan sir!" The commander clapped in applause. "For a second I almost doubted you."

"Let's go Peepers, I wanna get there before Major Threat leaves." Hater ordered walking out the door.

"At once sir!" saluted Peepers before following his boss.

They left the Skullship in Hater's personal cruiser and headed for the location of the transmissions origin. Upon arrival the other guests groaned and tried ignoring him.

"Hater! Take a seat and dig in." smiled Wander.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Hater spoke as he sat next to Jeff and Peeper sat between his boss and Wander. "So did I miss any of _Jeff's _stories?"

"Not at all, I was just getting started." spoke Jeff. This got a grin from Hater. "But I wanted to be polite and insisted that we hear from Draykor and Demurra first." Hearing that made Hater lose his grin and he groaned in annoyance as his shoulders slumped. "So tell us, how did you two meet?" Jeff crossed his legs and leaned in slightly."

"Oh it was just typical high school story book stuff." Demurra waved. "The high school head cheerleader who was practically perfect in every way hooking up with the most unpopular nerd of the class."

"Yeah, I looked pretty goofy with big glasses and suspenders." spoke Draykor with an embarrassed chuckle.

"I find it hard to believe someone as big and scary as you being a nerd." Sylvia said raising an eyebrow.

"I was big back then yes, but also a push over." the king reached back to rub his head. "Never really had the confidence to stand up for myself."

"We both had such equal marks that we were both made valedictorian." the Princess cut in. "After that we started spending more and more time together."

"I had a big crush on her, but always found myself tripping over words or just babbling like a dork." he chuckled. "It wasn't until I asked her out on a date that my confidence grew. I finally got fed up with the bullies and just exploded in anger, roaring louder than I ever had in my life, I scared the living daylights out of them."

"I was amazed he could do something that big, so I started talking to him about himself and we started having a nice conversation."

"And all that lead to where I am peers respected me, the bullies became my security, and I led my planet into a better age. And the I also got the greatest treasure of all." he put an arm around his wife and held her close.

"Oh you." she giggled while hugging him back.

Wander shed a happy tear at the loving couple. "How romantic."

"Okay enough sappy stuff. Let's move it along." Hater urged.

"Slow down Hater, I wanna hear more." spoke Jeff. "Now Sylvia, how did you and my old pal Tumbleweed meetup?"

"Eh, it's not something I like to remember." The Zbornak rubbed her arm and frowned. "It's not really something that brings warm fuzzies if you know what I mean."

"Aw come on," Jeff pleaded. "Talking about bad history helps ease the pain."

"Yeah Sylvia, go ahead." urged Wander.

"Well… alright. I guess it all started back while in my younger years, my father was also the greatest friend I ever had. We did everything together. Yeah those were the best years of my life. Until the day he…..left us." Sylvia lowered her head.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." spoke Demurra.

"It's alright, I'm used to the pain by now. After that my mom was harder on us, nothing I did could please that woman. I grew more cold with each passing year until I ran off. I hung out with a bad crowd and went down a dark path and became a bounty hunter. I didn't care for anyone or anything so long as I got payed, then I got into a scuffle with Killbot 85 for a bounty he just nabbed, I clobbered him and met Wander, to me he was just another dollar sign. But then I warmed up to the little goofball. From then on we were a dynamic team."

"Woah, now that there is one deep story." remarked Jeff.

"Lame." Hater muttered quietly with Peppers rolling his eye. "Now can we hear your stories Jeff?"

"Oh my stories aren't anything special, all I did was build an armada of ships and called the shot from my flagship like a bum." Jeff rambled. "I also destroyed all symbols of hope and happiness to break their wills making the people easier to conquer. Talk about a waste of precious time."

"Really? Tell us more." Hater leaned closer to Peepers and whispered to him. "Peepers are you getting all this down?"

"This is pure gold sir." Peepers whispered back with a pad of paper blocking his face and a pen in his hand. "I'm already planning out construction on the fleet."

"Nah, all of it was just boring. I'd like to hear Tumbleweed's story though, that's sure to sound way better."

"Aw." Hater threw his head back in annoyance.

"I'd love to share some of my tales of my many adventures." Wander spoke. "But I honestly wouldn't know where to start."

"I'm positive anyone of them would be great." Sylvia assured But maybe you should start from the very beginning. Like your home planet for example. Where are you from? What's your family like."

"Oh...well…" Wander frowned and put down his plate. "The thing is… I don't rightly remember where I'm from."

"Wait, what do you mean? You've gotta remember your own parents, right?" asked Sylvia.

"No...I don't know." Wander spoke sadly. "I've been all alone for as long as I can recall."

That got every ones attention. Even Hater and Peepers looked surprised.

"I mean, I remember a bunch of galaxies I went to, meeting Jeff, and everything after that, but before….it's all a blank. The earliest memory I have is waking up in this scary place. Everything was either wrecked, on fire, or even both. People were screaming and running around all scared. I was just a little guy and I was scared I'd get trampled, so I found a hiding places and waited it out. l didn't know what was going on and I felt...helpless."

Everyone was silent from the dark image while Sylvia pulled her friend into a hug.

"After everything settled the next day 'my nerves included' I came out of my hiding place shaking like a leaf. The people were cleaning up and some were in need of help. I offered my assistance and did what I could and asked if they had any ideas of where I came from, but no such luck. After going all over the planet and coming up empty I took my search off world going from planet to planet, but none of them were my home and know one knew anything about folks that might look like me, I helped out lots of other folks and made lots of friends, but but couldn't find my family anywhere."

"Woah." spoke Jeff with wide eyes and was utterly speechless with Hater and Peepers.

"I decided it was time to take my search farther and traversed other galaxies, one of which being where I got my hat, the only thing I ever stole."

Everyone looked at Wander with sympathy while Hater yawned into his hand.

"After searching ten galaxies I started believing I'd never find them. I was real down. But looking back on all the friends I made and all the folks I helped I made it my lifelong mission to help others in need and spread the joy of friendship and kindness."

"Awww."

Hater stuck out his tongue in disgust. That's when a light in the sky could be seen.

"Hey looky!" Wander pointed. "A shooting star!"

"Ooh, let's make a wish." smiled Demurra holding her husband's claws.

"Wait a second." Sylvia stood and looked up at the light. "Wander, telescope please."

"Rightio." The wander reached into his hat pulled out the object in question. "Here you go Syl."

"Thanks buddy." she looked through the device and got a better look at the object. "That's no shooting star, it's some kind ship, and its out of control!"

Everyone saw the light getting closer and started scrambling away from the spot except for Jeff who went closer. "No worries, I got this." Jeff used his telekinetic powers to slow its descent and curved it for a smooth landing. It slowly was rested on the surface as Jeff let go.

"Nice going Jeff." Sylvia smiled as walked up and gave a gentle punch to his arm.

"No problem." he replied while rubbing his arm since she put more strength in it than she intended.

Hater was growling in mortification. "Look at him Peeper's, Major Threat's washed up. To think I once respected him as a villain."

"Uh sir? Maybe we should check out the ship." suggested Peepers. "We might find ourselves a new ally"

"Please, we don't need a new ally." he replied crossing his arms, "...but, I'll humor you and take a look.

Sylvia was trying to get the door on the side open but it was stuck. "Could someone lend a hand?"

"Stand aside, I got this." replied Hater flexing his boney muscles before his hands lit up with his green electricity before he fired at the side. The hinges melted of and the door fell to the ground. "Oh yeah, who's great? Hate's great."

"Yeah yeah." Sylvia waved off before looking inside the ship. She heard groaning and literally came face to face with the former Lord Dominator.

"AHHHHHH!" the two screamed. "YOU?!"

"Hey Sylvia! What'd you find?" asked Wander walking over. "Dominator? What a surprise."

"Oh no! Please no, not you two Megadorks!" she slapped her head and groaned.

"DOMINATOR!?" cried the others in shock before Draykor, Demurra, and Jeff scrambled to hide.

"Well look who's come crawling back." Hater spoke in a smug tone with Peepers holding his weapon at her.

"Not one move or I blast you," spoke Peepers. "and for the record it's not set to stun."

"Woah, woah, woah! Easy, I'm not gonna hurt you, I couldn't even if I tried. Incase you haven't noticed I don't have my armor any more." she held up her hands while nodding to her armorless body. She was now wearing white robes that were dirtied from the crash landing.

"Yeah right, you still go those crazy magma and ice powers." spoke up Sylvia with her hands up in fists like a boxer.

"No, that was all the armor. Which was connected to my ship. When you trashed it my armor was destroyed too, I'm powerless."

"That means I'M the baddest villain in the whole universe." spoke Hater while smirking at her.

"No, still a loser, I will never respect a cornball like you as a villain, powers or not." she frowned with her own arms crossed.

"Domitra! Are you alright?" called a voice from the back of the craft.

"I'm fine Morgia, just stay put!" Dominator called back in slight panic.

"Domitra?" Wander and Sylvia looked to each other.

"Who else is in there? Show yourself!" ordered Peepers.

A young woman only a head taller then wander with glossy neck length curly pink hair, yellow eyes, and orange skin stepped out wearing the same robes as Dominator. "Please we mean no harm."

"Hey there! I'm Wander." spoke up the wanderer with a smile. "Welcome to the galaxy." he reached in his hat and pulled out a fruit basket. "For you m'lady."

"Oh. Um, thank you." she spoke accepting the basket with confusion. "Uh, can you tell your friends to please lower their weapon?"

"Not if you're in league with Dominator." Peepers spoke again.

"Dominator? Domitra what is going on here?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Dominator walked over and shooed the smaller woman back. "It's just a clear case of mistaken identity, go back to your cabin and enjoy your fruit." once Morgia was gone Dominator sighed in relief.

"Why's she calling you Domitra? Ooh! Is that a special nickname?" asked Wander.

"No, ugh…. it's my real name." the former tyrant face palmed.

"Wait, this whole time your real name was Domitra?" asked Hater with wide eyes before he felt himself start to snicker.

"Shut up! Look you dorks, Morgia can't find out about my past, not until I have a ship of my own, again."

"Sure, whatever you say...Domitra." Hater snickered louder before he let out a loud laugh. Without warming Hater's jaw was knocked of by a punch from Domitra.

"Anyone else wanna laugh?" she growled looking at the rest with a glare.

"Nope," Sylvia spoke and took Peeper's weapon then batted him against the wall with her tail. "right?"

"Ow!...right." groaned the Watchdog from the wall.

"So what happened to you?" the Zbornak questioned.

"Well after you blew up my ship and left me helpless, I floated around trying to get that stupid orange open. I wasn't watching where I was going and got sucked into a wormhole then spit out into another far off galaxy. I ended up stranded on an unfamiliar planet, my armor ruined and stuck in its revealing dress form and people giving me the eye."

"Not bad." Hater remarked before whistling at the robe.

"Yeah, after that I put the beatdown on a thug, mainly for his weapon, that's when I was approached by the Relic Keeper Clan. They liked my skills then offered me a place to stay and a job as a bodyguard, Morgia's bodyguard."

"And why does she need one?" asked Sylvia.

"Classified." Domitra replied with a smirk. "Lets just say she's very important."

Seeing how there was no explosion or fighting, Jeff, Demurra, and Draykor walked back over, but hesitantly.

"Hey, um, everything okay in here." Jeff peeked his head in.

"Uh, yeah," Sylvia replied. "But it looks like we have two more guests."

"If you're suppose to be her bodyguard, you're doing a lousy job." spoke Peepers rubbing his head. "You're ship nearly crushed us."

"Well your ship would go out of control too if you just escaped from a power hunger psycho's warship that starts firing on you after you escape." Domitra walked back to the controls and picked up a metal staff.

"Woah, that doesn't sound good." spoke up Jeff.

"Sounds pretty ironic to me." Sylvia spoke with a grin. "You destroy planet after planet and now you get a taste of your own medicine."

"Shut it Zbornak." Domitra held up her staff and glared. "Unless you want me to pound you into the dirt like the walking eyeball." she banged one end of her staff on the ground and it began to shimmer like liquid then became a halberd.

Seeing the weapon made Demurra jump in her husband's arms in fear while he and Jeff backed up.

"Impressed? Its called Reforge. I can make it become any weapon I can think of after hitting it against a hard surface."

"Sir, should we try and fight her?" Peepers whispered to Hater.

"I can take her easy, but for now just play it cool. We might just have a new opportunity on our hands." Hater whispered back.

"Look I don't want to fight and I can't let Morgia find out who I am so just play it cool. And pretend like you got me confused with someone else." spoke Domitra with her weapon held out. She twirled it in her hand and banged it against the floor again. "We all cool on that?"

"Sounds alright to me." smiled Wander.

"Of course it does." Sylvia face palmed. She looked at Domitra and crossed her arms. "But what kind of maniac could be worse than you?"

"I'll let Morgia explain that." Spoke Domitra.

Not long after Morgia and Domitra sat with them at their picnic with the former still eating the fruit. "Mhhh. So crisp and Juicy. Thank you again Mr. Wander."

"You're welcome." he smiled. "But it's just Wander, there's no better way to greet someone new to the galaxy then with a token of friendship."

"Well you're definitely a good example." she smiled and took out an apple. "Here Domitra, try it."

"I'm good." she brushed off knowing what taking it would imply as she looked around at the others.

*Gurgle*

"You sure?" smiled Morgia holding it out closer.

"...mhh. Okay, but just because I'm hungry." she relented taking the fruit before taking a bite out of it. As much as she hated her brain and taste buds, the fact remained that the apple was really good. "It's decent."

"Uh, so Morgia," King Draykor started. "Where were you escaping from?"

"A dark tyrant who has started to cause chaos and destruction in our galaxy." she said gesturing to herself and Domitra. "He calls himself King Reilander. And he is in possession of a dark item known as the Scepter of Corigon."

Jeff was sipping his drink when her heard the name and did a spit take in Hater's face before coughing and gagging for air. "The Scepter...of Corigon?" he coughed and beat on his chest until the passage was clear. "As in Corigon the Horned King?" Jeff began to shudder in fear.

"Yes, do you know of him?" she asked while Peepers tried drying Hater's skull off with a napkin.

"Oh yeah man, that guy was bad news. I mean, I was bad in my day. But Corigon was the most baddest dude in the history of badness man."

"Oh please, I could probably take him down with my pinky." boasted Hater holding up said digit.

"Not a good idea. Back then, if you rated me and him, I'd be a one and he'd be a solid ten." Jeff explained. "The guy was so bad they say he had a black hole right where his heart was supposed to be."

"Yikes." spoke Sylvia with a grimace.

Morgia pulled out a scroll from her sleeve and held it out. "This scroll contains the only image of Corigon." she unfurled it and it showed a darkened figure with claws, wings, a long tail, fangs, and of course horns on his head.

"Pft, he doesn't look so tough." remarked Hater with a wave of his hand.

"My grandfather gave his life to rob Corigon of his dark power and my father seeked to finished the job, but Corigon escaped, and we believe he is now somewhere in your Galaxy." Morgia spoke.

"I have never seen someone like that." spoke up Demurra looking at the scroll.

"Nor I." said King Draykor

"He must be hiding somewhere." remarked Sylvia. "And he must be good at it cause something like that would stick out like a sore thumb am I right Wander…..Wander?"

Said male was staring at the scroll with his eyes glazed over a low hanging Jaw.

"Wander!" the Zbornak shook him.

"Huh, what?" he shook his head. "Yeah Sylvia?"

"What happened buddy? You just zoned out."

"I-I don't know," shrugged the Star Nomad. "something about that image looks...familiar."

"Perhaps you've seen him without knowing." spoke Morgia.

"I've met so many folks in my travels. I think I might of helped someone like this."

"If you know anyone who looks like this, let me know. He is not someone who can be trusted or reasoned with." Morgia spoke solemnly and took the scroll and rolled it up. "Those who tried to were shown no mercy, people like Corigon deserve no second chances."

All eyes looked at Domitra.

"What?"

"Oh it's nothing, really. Right everyone?" Sylvia hinted

The others nodded, though somewhat reluctantly.

"So what about this King Reilander, character where is he now?" asked Sylvia.

"Planning on his conquest at the edge of your galaxy. Right now I shudder to imagine what is he has planned for your people." she frowned while looking at the ground sadly. "He plans to first destroy Corigon with his own stolen power so none can stand against him."

"If he can find the guy." spoke Peepers with doubt.

"With the Scepter he can, it has the power to track him." said Domitra.

"My family took an oath to never use it, even to find Corigon, the darkness is too great for any to wield without being consumed by it." Morgia informed.

"So you're just running around in circles." spoke Sylvia.

"We ran to warn you, and all others in this galaxy. If Reilander and Corigon meet, it will be a lose lose situation no matter how it ends. If Corigons wins, his power will return to him and he'll be unstoppable and if Reilander wins he'll begin his conquest over the entire universe."

"Great, and when we just got done with….someone." spoke Sylvia.

"Our only possible chance is to find a pure hearted soul," Morgia stood "someone who can't be corrupted by even the darkest and most tantalizing offers."

That made everyone turn towards Wander.

"Morgia your search is over." Sylvia remarked gesturing to Wander. "Wander here is the nicest guy in the galaxy. Even trying to find someone better is impossible."

"It's true." Demurra spoke. "Wander doesn't have a bad bone in his entire body."

"Nicest guy I ever met." smiled Jeff.

"All he does is sing about friendship and goodwill." Hater gagged.

"He helped save my wife when she was in trouble." smiled Draykor while hugging Demurra. "Even though she didn't need it."

"All he does is try to be everyone's friend." frowned Peeper crossing his arms.

"Well...I guess If you all think so." Morgia rubbed her chin.

"Are you kidding!" exclaimed Sylvia with a smile. "Everyone in the whole Galaxy thinks so."

"It's true, if you go to any planet, the people will speak nothing but good things about him." spoke Draykor.

"Very well then, Wander, can I trust you to aid us in this mission?"

"Absolutely!" he beamed. "If you need help with anything, then I'm there for ya!"

"Alright people, we need to act now." Sylvia proclaimed. "Draykor, Demurra, Jeff, you spread the word on the slim chance we fail and tell them to get ready for a fight."

"You got it." nodded Jeff as he and the other two left.

"Wander, Orbble Juice."

"You got it Syl." he reached into his hat and held the container out to his friend before hopping on the saddle.

"Morgia, Domitra, you're with us."

Both stood up and walked over as Wander formed the bubble around them and one around him and Sylvia before they started floating up.

"What about us?" Hater questioned.

"You got a ship." waved Sylvia as they left the planet to head out.

"Peepers! I want all Watchdogs searching for any ships that have entered the galaxy lately!"

"Yes sir!" Peepers saluted and pulled out his phone.

In the empty space, Wander and Sylvia followed Morgia and Domitra.

Sylvia would glance back to look at Domitra who glared at her in response. The Zbornak faced forward and began contemplating. 'I can't believe Dominator is actually with us on something like this.'

"Isn't this Great Syl, I think I might finally be able to get through to Dominator, oh wait, Domitra. Brain fart." Wander giggled and turned to them. "Hey Domitra how about we be friends?"

"Don't count on it dork." frowned said girl.

"Dimitra don't be rude." Morgia scolded. "My apologies, she's a little hard at times."

"You have no idea." Sylvia muttered. "Morgia, can you tell us anything else about this Corigon joker?"

"In short, he was considered the very incarnation of evil." she frowned. "There was no line he wouldn't cross, he is devoid of morality and honor. His power was second to none and had the capability to go from planet to planet without the need of a ship or even these Orbbles."

"Woah, and we thought Dominator was bad." muttered Sylvia.

Morgia looked to the cosmos as she continued. "Corigon had claimed numerous galaxies in his reign, bringing each one of them to their knees in a mere month at a time before moving on to the next." she spoke with a downed expression.

"That's impressive even by villain standards." Domitra said. '_I didn't even take over this that quick, this guy was a real badass of villainy.'_

"Even after he was defeated all those years ago, many still remember Corigon's evil ways and fear his return. Reilander's obsession for power will doom us all."

"Now I'm sure if we tell him what he's doing, he'd be more than willin' to stop." spoke Wander.

"Hehe, I admire your optimism." Morgiona smiled. "But Reilander is but a thief who takes what he wants when he wants it, and the dark power of the scepter only blinds him to the truth."

"That's why we're gonna stop him." spoke Sylvia before glancing at Domitra. "Uh say Morgia, what say Domitra and me switch Orbbles so we can get to know each other."

"Hmm, well I don't mind. What about you Domitra?"

"I'd rather stay close, but you are my... _superior._" she said with a hint of reluctance.

"I guess that's as much of a yes as any other." Morgia spoke pushing the Orbbles together. Sylvia and Domitra switched places while exchanging warning glances.

"What do you want?" Dmitra hissed to Sylvia.

"Just to ask some questions don't worry." Sylvia replied. The Orbbles separated and Sylvia put a difference in distance between them.

Wander smiled and pulled off his hat and was about to reach in.

"If you pull another fruit basket out of there I swear to Grop I will whack you over the head with my Reforge." said Domitra.

"Aw come on now, you look a little peckish." he tempted.

She turned her head and crossed her arms.

"Domitra I know that if you actually tried making friends you'd see it could be the best thing in the universe." Wander spoke. "It's a lot better than bein' on a big o'l ship with no one around but Robots."

"Hmm, let me think about that. Alright, thought about it, and the answer is still no. Besides all my life I've been surrounded by robots so it's nothing new."

"Well, have you and your robots ever hung out?"

"Not where I'm from." she replied. "_Mummy dearest_ said it was a waste of time and energy."

"Well, care to talk it out? It can help."

"Look you hairy little weirdo, I don't need to explain how I lived to you. How I grew up in a big fancy home with parents who were too busy for me, leaving me with the robot servants, never let me have a normal childhood, AND MADE ME SPEND DAY AFTER DAY ON MY STUPID LESSONS!" she shouted to Wander with clenched fists. She gasped at realising how much information she let slip out and covered her mouth. '_Dammit!'_

"I get it now," Wander gasped. "that's why you want to be alone. You never got a chance to make friends and now you're scared you won't be good at it."

"S-Shut up!" she spoke up clutching her staff ready to strike as small tears of pain formed in her eyes. "Just stop talking!" she pushed on her side of the orbble to split it in two.

Meanwhile Sylvia was speaking with Morgia, "And that's how Wander and I helped Destructor go from a tyrant to a benevolent ruler."

"That's an amazing story. All that hassle just to return a simple sock? Your friend doesn't have a bad bone in his body does he?"

"Nope. Heck, he barely ever gets angry. The only thing he ever stole was that magic hat of his and that was to stop a war."

"Magic hat?" questioned Morgia.

"Well it might be some kinda science but I find it's simpler to call it magic. You reach in and it gives you whatever you need, but not what you want, I learned that the hard way. We never take its power for granted and use it only when necessary."

"That's astounding."

"Now let me ask you something morgia. Domitra seems...nice. Has she been any trouble?"

"Well, she did seem hesitant around my clan, but when we showed her we wanted to help, she slowly calmed down and became my bodyguard. It was just after we showed her around. A full tour of the armory, the treasury, the ship hanger."

"And that didn't tip you off to anything….off, about her?"

"No doubt she just felt more secure." Morgia smiled.

"Yeah, secure… so she's been with you for a month?"

"Yes, but how did you know." Morgia questioned.

"Look let me give you some advice. Never judge a book by it's cover, sometimes you think you know someone, but it turns out you don't. Do you understand?"

"Well, would you care to tell me more about her since you seem to know more about her than me?" Morgia glared crossing her arms.

"I'm not trying to start anything, but if you knew the real her, well you wouldn't be so cheerful with her around." Sylvia glared back.

"I don't think I appreciate you insulting the one who protected me from thugs and miscreants." Morgia pushed against the Orbble splitting it in two. "Domitra!"

"Yeah?" spoke the woman trying to ignore Wander playing his banjo.

"We're switching again, now."

"Finally!" Domitra moved her bubble over but to her surprize Morgia passed her.

"I wish to spend more time with Wander. I think you and Sylvia need more time together."

Domitra looked at her in shock and turned to Sylvia who just crossed her arms.

Morgia merged her Orbble with Wander's and crossed her arms with a huff. "Your friend is very rude."

"Sylvia? Nah, she's one of the nicest people around." he smiled. "A little hard sometimes, but she means well."

"Well she was being rather rude about Domitra."

"Oh…uh…" he tried thinking of a way to calm her before looking at his hat and grinned before pulling it off. "Hey Morgia reach in here, you might find something that'll put a smile back on your face."

She looked at the hat and tapped her chin. "Well, Sylvia did say what this hat could give." she reached in and felt something. She pulled out a rubber toy that looked like Sylvia. "What should I do with this?" she looked it over before she gently squeezed it and the eyes bugged out as it squeaked.

"You just squeeze that until you feel better."

"Just what I need." smiled Morgia before she started repeatedly squeezing the toy.

Sylvia glared at Domitra as they walked "I know your game Dominator. You're just using that girl and her family."

"Keep flapping your lips and you might 'accidentally' fall out." glared Domitra. "I used my _own_ family to become Dominator."

"What are you talking about?"

"My father's company built my ship, I just stole it and the battle suit that connected to it. It was a prototype but it served my needs." she crossed her arms.

"Wow, you are evil." frowned Sylvia. "What'd they ever do to you?"

"Rob me of my childhood." she spoke in a cold tone while turning away from Sylvia.

"Oh… wow." Sylvia blinked. '_Didn't see that coming.'_

Both got back in their own bubbles with Wander and Sylvia in their own on the lead.

"Well that didn't go over well." said Sylvia.

"Well what did you say?"

"I, uh, nothing." Sylvia shrugs off "So did you two have a nice talk?"

"I played her a tune but she still seems to be the same old grump."

"Ah, don't worry about it buddy the sooner we get that scepter the sooner we can send her off again."

They continued their journey and saw a warship just up ahead.

"That his?" Sylvia asked Morgia.

"Yes," Nodded Morgia "and from the looks of all those guns he's had mounted on the ship he's gearing up for war."

"Well that there just ain't right." Wander shook his head.

"Lets try to find a way in." Sylvia said before running to the underside of the ship. "See any vents or loose panels pal?"

"Hmmm." Wander looked around and hoped to spot something, "Sylvia there! He cried pointing out to a panel clattering away.

"Then that's our way in." she waved her arms signaling the other two from a far.

"They found a way in." spoke Morgia.

"Let's go." Domitra helped roll the Orbble over. They reached near the panel just as Sylvia pulled it off. They moved in and the Orbbles popped.

"Ooh." spoke Wander looking around at the vast hallway. "Swanky."

'_Much bigger than my ship.' _thought Domitra with a frown. '_Maybe I can hijack it.'_

"Okay which way is the bridge?" Asked Sylvia.

"Down this hall where we'll meet an elevator up to large door which will lead to the bridge."

"Great. We can sneak up through the vents." the Zbornak walked over to a grate and pried it open. "Let's go."

The group of four followed her as they climbed down into the small passage.

They moved through looking through each vent grate till they reached the bridge. In there they spotted a throne with someone sitting in it.

He had blue glossy hair, green skin and purple eyes. In his hand was a scepter with a glow that grew in intensity. "Our journey is almost at an end men. Corigon is close. Keep course and move forward."

"He doesn't look so tough." whispered Domitra.

"Sir! We're heading for an asteroid belt." said the helmsman. "We need to turn baAAAAAHHH!" he was hit by a blast from the scepter and reduced to ash.

"I said forward! Corigon is somewhere in there, and I will find him!" Reilander roared.

The group flinched at him killing his own man while feeling the energy coming from the sceptor.

Wander let out a groan as he felt a horrible pain in his head and clutched his chest.

"Wander? You alright?" Sylvia asked seeing her pal grab his chest.

"Y-Yeah… just a little achy." the wanderer nodded. "I'll be alright."

"Okay." she said and as she looked back out the grate Wander held back a grunt.

"We need some kinda distraction, but if we go out there we'll end up like that guy."

All eyes turned to the pile of ashes.

"We need someone who's annoying and can make him focus entirely on them."

"_Hey Reily!" _they looked back to the monitor and saw the Skullship fly into view.

"Great." muttered Domitra slapping her forehead.

"Perfect!" Sylvia grinned with narrowed eyes.

"Who is this buffoon?" Reilander grit his teeth and stood from his seat. "Open a channel."

His crew tapped away as the screen turned on to show Hater's face.

"_HAHAHA, bow before the great and powerful Lord Hater!"_

"Who?" Reilander raised an eyebrow

"_Don't act like you don't me. I am the universe's greatest villain! All those who hear my name cower in fear!"_

"Sorry still not ringing a bell."

"He'll keep that guy busy for a while." whispered Sylvia to the group.

"Look I don't have time for some second rate wannabe." growled Reilander. "I have bigger matters to attend to."

"_Yeah, and it's called bowing down to my awesomeness!"_

Reilander was getting irritated from the Haters interference. "If you don't move that flying scrap heap you call a ship I'll blow you to space dust!"

"_Scrapheap. SCRAPHEAP!" _

"Oh ho ho here it comes." Sylvia snickered and turned to her group "Everyone hold on."

"_WATCHDOGS, OPEN FIRE!" _ordered Hater. The weapons armed and aimed at Reilander's ship before being fired of

The group held onto the walls to brace for the impact as Reilander walked over to the counsel and hit a button before sending return fire at Hater's ship.

"Now we're cooking." Sylvia chuckled as the ship rocked. "For once Hater is actually good for something."

"Sir! Were taking on heavy fire! We can't keep this up for long!" cried Peepers.

"Don't care! Activate transporter and get troops on that ship!"

Peepers was reluctant, but listened and worked on activating the transporter. The watchdogs were sent into the attacking ship in a beam of light. All of them spread out and started firing everywhere in the ship.

Reilander growled and raised the scepter ready disintegrating the attackers.

"Now!" Sylvia lunged out. She touched down behind and tackled him.

The scepter fell from his hand and Sylvia reached for it.

"No!" Morgia cried in panic, but not soon enough as she grasped the scepter.

The Zbornak's body seised and she found herself in the palm of a giant horned figure that stared down at her with burning red eyes and yellow rings around the pupils. She felt fear grip her body and was frozen in terror. Her knees buckled at her own weight feeling like an insect about to be crushed in this goliaths clawed grip. She was sent to the floor by a hit to the head.

"Give me my scepter!" said Reilander.

"Get it away from me!" yelled Sylvia tossing the relic desperate to be rid of it.

Reilander growled and ran after it. He tried to grab it but it was knocked away by a falling watchdog and landed near Domitra.

She grinned before reaching down to grasp it, but saw Morgia and stayed her hand.

"Get my scepter!" he shouted to his men.

Domitra slammed her weapon on the ground and made it form a sword. She got in front of the scepter and pushed any of the men that got close away.

"Sylvia?" Wander looked out to his trembling friend. "Sylvia!" he cried and rushed through the battlefield."What's wrong?"

"Wander… Corigon can't get his powers back." she spoke with a level of terror that unnerved him.

"Syl-"

"Gah!" Domitra was overpowered by the enemies number and fell to the ground.

Reilander grinned and retrieved the scepter. "ENOUGH!" he hollered and knocked everyone, friend and foe, back against the wall.

All of them groaned from the impact while Reilander grinned with a dark chuckle then looked to Domitra. "So Morgia sent her lap dog to do what she couldn't?"

"I'm...no one's lap dog." scowled Dimitra.

He then looked to Wander and Sylvia with the latter still shaking. "Am I to assume Morgia sent you two to ass well. But I'm guessing she never told you those with soft hearts are crushed under its dark influence."

Sylvia shook with Wander trying to rub her shoulders.

"Now, you die."

More beams of light came and from the light stood Hater, Peepers and more watchdogs.

"Tremble before the might of Lord Hater! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the skeletal being exclaimed.

Reilander groaned. "I thought I said to stand aside you bag of bones?"

"I don't take orders, I give them!" He shouted sending green bolts at Reilander.

The man groaned before firing his own beam at the bolts. "Even with only a fraction of Corigon's power at my disposal I can match a fool like you blow for blow."

Both seemed equally matched in their contest of power. But Reilander started putting more power into the blast. "Just...give… In."

"For...get...it." growled Hater.

Both didn't give in and put all they had. All the while the rest of the group could watch in silence before a blast blew them back. The scepter flew from Reilanders hand and into the hall.

"I got it!" yelled Wander running after it.

"Go get it Wander!" cried out Sylvia who jumped Reilander who tried going after them.

Wander smiled while rushing into the hall outstretching his hands. He grabbed the scepter and saw it glow a violent purple and shook in his hand. "Ooh that, doesn't look good."

In the bridge everyone stopped from a purple flash in the hall.

"Wander?" Sylvia questioned looking to the dark hall.

He walked back out with his his hat tilted over his face with the scepter in hand.

"Buddy? You feeling alright?"

"Of course…" he said, "Infact… I remember where I came from."

"Really? That's great-" smiled Sylvia.

All of a sudden he slammed the scepter on the wall, shattering to bits.

"NOOO!" yelled Reilander in horror.

Morgia, Domitra, and Sylvia gasped.

"Ha! Now I'm the most awesome villain in the universe!" taunted Hater to Reilander.

"You're nothing but a pathetic sack of bones." Wander insulted Hater.

That made everyone who knew Wander look at him with wide eyes.

"Look at you, you're a sad excuse for a villain who gets stood up on every date you had. No women would be seen ten feet from you unless you held their planet hostage."

"Oh, burn!" Domitra spoke.

"Dude...not cool bro." Hater said with sniffle.

"Wander?" spoke Sylvia. "You feeling alright?"

"Wander is no more," he spoke and lifted his head to show the eyes from her vision making her freeze again. "I. Am. CORIGON!"

The loud volume from that made all of them feel a shudder of fear.

He held up his hand and claws grew from his fingers.

"W..Wander, you can drop the act." spoke Sylvia shaking even more.

"This is no act," he grabbed the hat from his head and cast it away. Curved horns started to form from his head, his teeth turned to sharp, fangs a prehensile tail grew from the base if his spine, and finally a pair of wing grew from his back. "This is my return."

"H...H….He was Corigon….the whole time." spoke Morgia with wide eyes and fear.

"Woah, did not see that coming." Peepers remarked.

Corigon wrapped his wings around himself like a cloak and chuckled. "At last, my true self is restored. And now I can continue my Conquest over the universe! Starting with this one."

"Hey! I already called dibs on it!" called out Hater with a frown. "I've been at this villain thing for years, you can't just call dibs just like that!"

"Oh?" he pointed a claw at Hater and released pulse of energy that made Hater go flying and smashed into the wall. "Not anymore."

"Ugh…...so...much...pain!" wailed Hater.

"Hey! You'll pay for that." spoke Peepers. He pointed a ray gun at Corigon.

The Horned King turned and melted the weapon with rays from his eye's. "Care to repeat that?"

"Domitra!" Morgia ran to her bodyguard and hugged her leg. "Please do something!"

The woman looked at her charge and back to the burning gaze that was locked on them and gulped. "Sorry squirt," she grabbed Morgia by her robe and tossed her aside.

"Ow!" winced Morgia while looking at Domitra in shock. "D-Domitra… why?"

"Survival of the fittest, it's nothing personal. You were just my ticket back to the top, but now I have a better opportunity right here, but thanks for the staff." Domitra shrugged.

"B-B-But I helped you!"

"And I'm grateful for that." she spoke and walked to Corigon and kneeled. "My king. I am at your command."

"Oh how I wish that was me." Hater groaned to himself falling out of the wall.

The Horned King smiled and extended a hand out to her. She reached out and grabbed the clawed hand. She smiled back before noticing his grip was getting tighter.

"Ow!" she winced.

"Sorry, but I don't need a weakling like you." he sneered squeezing tighter. "You are an imbecile who can't tell domination from mass destruction. Also you sneeze like a kitten." he flung her into Hater.

"OOF!" groaned Hater from the impact.

"WANDER! SNAP OUT OF IT BUDDY! THIS IS CRAZY!" Sylvia yelled.

"I told you already you idiot, I am Corigon." he growled. "And you have overstayed your welcome." he raised his arm and vortexes opened all around the natives of the galaxy. Sucking them up one by one.

Sylvia grabbed hold of the command chair and held on for dear life. She saw the previously discarded hat was drawn in by the pull and quickly grabbed it withwith her tail.

"What are you doing!" cried out Peeper who saw his soldiers disappear one after the other.

"I'm sending all of you off my ship and onto the nearest planet." he grinned while the vortexes became bigger.

"Your ship?!" Reilander shouted as he found his voice. "You minor organism dare to lay claim to MY SHIP!?"

Corigon sent a glare that pierced Reilanders very soul. "The only minor organism here is you. Be gone." with another pulse Reilander was sent flying into the nearest vortex.

Morgia screamed as she too was sucked away.

"Not cool!" cried out Domitra as she was sucked off.

Hater was the next to go with his commander soon after him.

Sylvia was the only one remaining. As Corrigan approached her she felt terror consume her.

"And then there was one." he grinned pointing a claw at her face. "Farewell, old friend."

He fired a small pulse that had just enough force to make her loosen her grip but not seriously hurt her and she too was gone with the wind.

"WANDER!"

The vortexes disappeared and Corigon looked on to the remaining soldiers who were lucky enough not to be sent away and were trembling in the corner. "You serve me now, remember that."

"Y-Y-Yes sir." they spoke as one.

Meanwhile Sylvia emerged on the other end of the vortex bouncing and rolling across the ground until coming to a stop. She looked around and saw everyone dusting themselves off, or tending to the injured.

"Peepers." groaned Hater still in pain for the attack. "Contact the ship...for pick up."

"Yes sir." the commander spoke with a worried tone and pulled out a communicator. "This is Peepers requesting immediate pick up, Hater is down, I repeat Hater is down."

Reilander was arrested and was being held at blaster point by the most able bodied Watchdogs with his hands in the air.

Domitra was nursing her hand that Corigon nearly broke with his death grip. She felt humiliated and disgraced, worst of all there was an ache in her chest even though she was never struck there.

Morgia was on her knees in a deep state of sorrow she had failed in her mission and worst of all, she had played a part in restoring the greatest evil in the universe to power.

Sylvia wanted to believe it was all just a bad dream and move on, but looking at the hat wrapped in her tail made it hard to do so. She held it in her arms and felt tears pop up in her eyes. "Wander." she choked out looking at the sky.

Back on the ship, the men stood in attention at the door of the bridge just before it opened. The stiffened as Corigon 'now dressed in red robes' walked in. He moved to the command chair and looked at the map of the galaxy. "Let my reign begin anew." he said and made a chuckle that elevated in volume and became maniacal laughter that echoed in the bridge.

To Be Continued.


	139. Chapter 139

List of oneshots

chapter 139

What if Jaune's sword got an upgrade?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon, JPNR's room-

Jaune was polishing his sword and shield on his bed since he had some free time.

"Squeek." Spoke a mouse that came out from under his bed. "Squeek."

"Gah!" he jumped and dropped the shield on the floor.

"Squeek?" The mouse said before climbing up onto his bed. "Squeek….squeek."

He gulped and slowly reached for his sword and gripped it.

"Squeek!" The mouse screamed as the sword came crashing down next to the mouse before it ran right on to Jaune's face. "Squeek!"

"Get off!" he cried trying to swat the rodent.

The mouse clawed at his face as Jaune swung his sword around before hearing a loud crack and a shatter of metal.

'Oh please don't let it be what I think it is.'

"Squeek!" The mouse called out before getting off his head and ran off into Nora's bed. All the while Jaune shook his head and saw that his family's sword was now destroyed as the blade portion was nothing but shards of metal.

"Oh man, I am so fucked."

"Hey Jaune." Pyrrha said while walking in. "Are your free….what happened to your sword?!"

"Pyrrha, I'm screwed! I accidentally broke it while trying to kill a mouse!"

"...what?" She asked in confusion.

"A stupid mouse came in here, and I tried to kill it, but now my sword's busted!"

Pyrrha sighed. "Why not just head to the workshop and get it upgraded?"

"Pyrrha I can't do that! If my family hears I broke it, they'll have my head!"

"How bad? Cutting your head off or crushing it with a hammer?"

"I don't even wanna imagine which one."

Pyrrha sighed. "Well either you get the upgrade and stay a hunter or you get fucked by your family. Either way. You need to do something soon Jaune."

He looked at his broken sword and gulped before turning to her. "Which way was the workshop again?"

"Just turn down the hall and head left until you see explosions coming out of one of the rooms."

"Thanks Pyrrha, you're a lifesaver."

"Just don't forget to kiss me later." She winked as Jaune blushed at the implication.

"Uh, thanks bye!" he grabbed his weapons and ran out of the room.

-At the workshop-

"Hey Jauney." Nora smiled while fixing her hammer with….a spoon? "What's up?"

"Uh, are you fixing that with a spoon?"

"Yep." She grinned while turning a screw with the spoon. "So what up?"

"Uh, well I broke my sword and came here to try and get an upgrade."

"Broke it on what?" Asked Yang while fixing her gauntlets. "A rat? A small bunny with fangs?"

"Actually I tried killing a mouse with it."

"You're joking right?" She deadpanned. "A mouse broke your sword?"

"No, I tried killing it, and sort of….accidentally broke it myself."

"Really?" Blake asked while giving her gunblades a new coat of paint. "Are you sure that you didn't get clawed by the mouse?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Then why do you have scratch marks on your cheeks?" Ruby asked while sharpening the blade of her scythe.

He groaned. "Look, where can I get my sword upgraded?"

"Over there." Yang said pointing to a large machine that looked like a combination of a computer, a vending machine, a video game system, and a giant sized oven.

"What's that!?"

"The Automatic Weapon and Cat Cannon machine." Blake said with annoyance. "Or the AWCC for short."

"Wait, what does it have to do with cats?"

"It shoots cats." Blake grumbled. "And cat Fauni." 'Stupid machine!'

"...say what?"

"Don't ask." Yang sighed. "It's something Ozpin came up with. No idea why though."

"He was drunk." Spoke Glynda while fixing her riding crop. "And wasted."

"Uh, so how do I get my weapon upgraded?"

"Just put it into the slot on the right hand side and pull the blue lever." Ruby said. "But not the red one!"

"What happens if I pull the red one?"

"It starts creating exploding bunnies." Blake sighed. "Really big ones too."

'Alright, now that's definitely what a drunk person would put.'

"Oh and the yellow one plays video games." Nora laughed. "Very lucid ones too!"

He sweatdrop and set his blade it on the slot and grabbed the blue lever.

The slot then started to glow a dark pink before the sounds of….Scarborough Fair music could be heard. 'Alright, odd.'

"I forgot to mention that different weapons have their own music during the upgrading process." Glynda sighed. 'Still can't believe mine was Night on Bald Mountain.'

'What the hell was Ozpin smoking when he made this?'

Ding.

The machine finished the tune as the slot opened up revealing a huge sword with red and pink highlights. On the base of the hilt was a gun barrel and a long opening that stretched from the base all the way to the tip of the sword's blade. A small gemstone of green was in the center of the hilt as a small keychain like apparatus was visible on the bottom of the hilt which sported a lipstick keychain.

"Woah." he looked at it wide eyed and lifted it up.

"Kind of girly." Yang chuckled. "But it has a nice arc to it!"

"No it doesn't." he sweatdropped.

"Aren't you going to test it out?" Ruby asked while looking at the sword with interest. And a bit of giggles at the color scheme of the blade. 'AHAHAH!'

"Might as well."

-Training hall-

"Ok." Ruby said while setting some targets up. "Are you ready?"

"I guess so."

"Then," she grinned before the dummies came to life and charged at him. "GO!"

Jaune held his weapon and tried charging them. Only to accidentally hit a trigger at the blade's hilt.

Kabam!

A pink and dark purple bullet speed towards the nearest dummy and hit it as it suddenly stopped moving.

"What the?"

Jaune then started shooting the dummies until they stopped moving.

"...what was that?" Blake asked in surprise.

"Bullets, what else?" spoke Nora like it was obvious.

"No not that. It's what happens when they get hit." Blake deadpanned as a dummy started to move. "Jaune behind you!"

He turned just as the dummy got in close.

Kabam!

Another shot hit the dummy in the chest, causing it to explode as its parts slowly fell to the ground at a snail's pace.

"See what I mean?"

"Not really." Nora said as the dummies were blasted apart just like their fallen comrade. "Seems completely normal."

"No-" Blake said before Jaune accidentally shot Nora with the bullet seemingly not drawing blood as she stopped moving. "Jaune!"

"Sorry!"

Everyone looked at the motionless Nora in shock and fascination before Yang took out a sharpie and drew some whiskers and a third eye on her. "Perfect."

"Yang. Why did you just do that?" Ruby asked as Nora's arms started to move. 'Oh crap.'

"Because she does that all the time when people sleep, so now it was time for payback."

"So you want to prank me?" Nora growled as her body started to move again. "Me, the que**en of pranks?!**"

'Uh oh.'

(One beat down later)

"So Jaune?" Blake asked. "Was the upgrade a success?"

"Considering I can now shoot bullets that stop stuff while it's still a sword, I'm gonna say big time."

"Maybe it stops time?" Nora asked while cracking her knuckles as Yang was in a pretzel knot. "Or something like that?"

"Try using it as a normal sword." spoke Ruby.

"And maybe on Yang as well?" Blake half joked as Yang glared at the catgirl. "Relax I'm just kidding."

"You better be!" Yang yelled as Jaune walked up to a dummy sword drawn.

"Well, here goes nothing." He said before slashing the dummy….only for the dummy to explode on contact as the pieces slowly fell to the ground. "Alright, not as fast as what I'm use to, but it looks to be pretty strong."

Bang!

Another bullet was shot as Cardin, who was walking in the room, got hit and froze.

'Hey! What's going on!?' he cried out in his head since he couldn't move his mouth.

"Looks like Jauney is a trigger happy person." Laughed Nora.

"I'm not purposely doing this!"

Bang!

A bullet again shot out and this time hit Ozpin, who also walked in with some coffee in hand, causing him to freeze.

"Oh my god I am so sorry Mr. Ozpin!"

Bang bang bang bang!

Bullets flew as Ruby, Blake, Yang and...Nora again, got hit by the flying objects as they froze in place.

"Alright, if I don't touch it, it won't shoot." he spoke while gently setting it down on the ground.

Bang!

It went off again as this time, it hit Jaune and froze him in place as the others resumed moving. 'Aw come on!'

"Hmmm." Ruby and Nora thought before grinning as they used Yang's sharpie and drew some….pictures of Zwei's butt on his face. "Perfect."

'Not fair!'

"Oh and one more thing." Ruby grinned before putting a few words on his face that read, _Property of Ruby and Pyrrha_. "Now it's a masterpiece!"

"Why did you just do that?" Jaune asked while the effects of the bullets subsided.

"Oh nothing." Ruby grinned. 'Just marking some territory.'

"Well this weapon isn't me. I'm getting it fixed the normal way."

"Um problem." Blake sighed. "Once the weapons been upgraded...it's permanently changed."

"Aw man. Now I know my parents are gonna kill me."

"You could always freeze them then run?" Yang grinned while getting out of the knot. 'Ow…'

"Not funny."

"I was being serious." She deadpanned. "Plus having that weapon might help your team out in future missions."

"Yeah, I mean your old sword couldn't do anything fancy, now it's pretty badass." spoke Nora.

"And it might help either restrain bad guys or Grimms that might attack us." Ruby said with a grin. "You might save lives without hurting them."

Jaune looked at the weapon. "Well, you might be onto something."

"Plus," Blake grinned. "You might be able to manipulate the situation in your favor if you use it both in the field and out of it."

'Hmmm, so true.' he thought hatching up a few devious scenarios.

"What are you thinking about?" Nora asked with a confused look. "Banging a cat or something strange?"

"Not funny!" Blake growled.

"And no!" cried out Jaune with a frown.

"Then what is it?"

"I was thinking about using this for pranks."

Nora grinned. "What kinds of pranks Jauney?"

"The ones mainly focusing on Cardin."

"He he I'm all ears." She grinned evilly.

(Timeskip)

Bang!

A barrage of bullets hit Cardin from behind while getting out of the showers as he froze in place.

"Nora grab him!" ordered Jaune.

"Ok!" She grinned before grabbing the boy and carried him on her back. "Ready for stage two?"

"Well that depends if Ren got the pillows set up."

"Ugh…" Cardin groaned before getting shot again.

"Let's book it before you run out of bullets."

"Um...somehow the bullets are unlimited." Jaune sweatdropped. "But in has a long reload time of three hours after finishing one round."

"Then let's go!"

(Later)

"AHAHA!" Laughed the student and teachers of Beacon as they saw Cardin's predicament. He was still naked and frozen while covered in feathers like a giant chicken.

"Nice one!" Nora laughed before high fiving Jaune. "Priceless!"

"Agreed." Blake grinned. "But how did you get the feathers to stay like that?"

"I had Pyrrha melt some marshmallows and cover him in them."

"But you said it was hot glue." Nora said with a confused look. "You even gave me the hot glue."

"Well I might have gone with both just to make sure."

"Oh…...but why the kick me sign?" Nora asked as Weiss kicked Cardin, hard, on the butt.

"Just a little bonus."

"And the dildo in his mouth?" Yang asked with a shutter. 'That's creepy.'

"That was me." Nora laughed. "I thought he needed an invisible bang partner."

"Oh, then that makes it even funnier."

They laughed as Cardin mentally cried at the humiliation.


	140. Chapter 140

List of oneshots

chapter 140

What if a male had the chance to bang an all female alien race to help them repopulate?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A seventeen year old with medium length spiky black hair with green eyes, a brown shirt, and orange pants was walking down a dirt path.

"Man Britney's gonna Kill me!" he muttered looking at his watch. Unaware of what was happening above him.

He sped up his pace As a Beam of Light shot down and engulfed him.

"What the!?" he cried out before seeing him slowly get pulled up by the beam. He fainted out of shock.

(Later)

He was slowly starting to Wake up and noted he was strapped down to something.

"Huh where...where am I?" he asked looking around at the darkness.

"The Male is awake."

"Who's there?!"

"Should we see if It's really a male?"

"It's quite simple and easy to see."

"What's going on!?"

That's when the lights turned on. He shut his eyes as the light was bright.

"Who are you people?" He asked and saw several figures come over with his eyes widening.

They all looked like how people Depicted Aliens. Except to range from various colors with massive breasts and hips with feminine faces.

"Whoa!" he blushed while staring.

One pressed a button zapping him

"Gah! Hey!" He yelled out in pain. "What was that for?!" He exclaimed as she increased the Voltage. "GAAAHHH!"

"Silence human male!" She exclaimed. Slowly she stopped shocking him.

"He's suffered enough."

He panted while the females moved closer.

"Perhaps he isn't like the others?" One said.

"Your Highness with all due respect he's a Male."

"W-Who are you all?" he asked.

"That's none of your business!" snapped one of them.

He was confused. 'I'm confused.' He thought as he saw one bring out a blade. "W-W-What are you gonna do with that?" He asked nervously.

"Dissect you of course." She spoke bluntly.

"Why?! I didn't do anything!"

"It doesn't matter you're a Male."

"What does my gender have to do with that? I've done nothing to you!"

She scowled. "It doesn't matter you will!"

He gulped as she moved closer to him with the blade.

"STOP!"

The alien suddenly stopped and stared at the princess who walked over. "But princess!"

"No buts!" she spoke in a stern tone

The alien backed down while he got a good look at the princess.

'Whoa she's beautiful.' he thought since her color was a beautiful shade of lavender.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him.

"Oh! N-No." he shook his head with a blush.

"Are you sure, you look red" she spoke approaching him, boobs jiggling with each step.

"Y-Yeah." he nodded while looking at the floor. "Um, but why did you kidnap me if your...servants hate males?"

She gave a sigh. "Well it's a long story."

"Well considering where I am, I don't think I'll get far so I think we have time." He said propping his feet up.

"Show some respect male!"

"Sabine!"

Said alien reeled back from the princesses glare. "F...f...forgive me."

The princess snapped her fingers as another alien rushed and pushed a chair near her. "Thank you Tolime."

Said alien nodded and walked away as the princess sat across from the man.

"Now this happened 207 years ago, but in your time it was 3 years ago."

(Flashback)

A young alien girl is seen in a field and was picking flowers with a smile. Unaware of 3 people sneaking up on her. She stood up and turned before noticing the figures.

Without warning they tackled her.

"AH!" She let out a terrified scream as the figures held her down and she tried struggling. "No Stop!"

The three males didn't listen as the sounds of her pleading for help came from the meadow.

*end flashback*

"That little girl was none other than my mother." She said with tears leaking out her eyes. "And I...was made because of that."

Danny went over and hugged her.

She hugged him back with tears running down her cheeks.

"It's alright."

"No, it's not...after my mother was found by the royal guards, she immediately took her anger and fear out on all the males. She stirred up the female population and lead a full blown genocide against the entire male race because she never wanted to see one again. And I've always felt like a mistake because the man who impregnated her forced this on her!" She sobbed loudly.

Danny kept rubbing her back while horrified to hear that. "I'm sorry."

"Everytime I talk to her, all I feel like is that she wants me dead!" She sobbed out loudly.

Danny kept rubbing her back while gulping since he noticed the other aliens glaring at him in silence.

'He's... Comforting her?'

'Ridiculous. That male is just biding his time before striking.'

'No way he's being nice.'

"Thank you." she sniffled while breaking the hug.

"It's no problem." he patted her back. "And if you have to cry again, I'm right here." He spoke with a smile.

"Thank you...you're very kind." She admitted with a blush. "Now comes the reason we abducted you."

"Why?"

"Our planet's population has slowly decreased from no males to help fertilize the eggs, and therefore I gathered a small ship and crew to go out and find a male of a species that was close enough in DNA that might be able to help us.

"So that's why you chose me."

"But my mother has no idea about this. If she even knew what I had done behind her back, I don't even want to think about it." She said sadly.

"Well, sure I don't mind helping." He said smiling.

"Thank you. We should reach the planet pretty soon."

Danny nods and sat down. "I'm Danny."

"My name is Fuja." She spoke with a blush.

'Man, she really is cute.' He thought with a blush.

(Later)

The ship started to slow down. Slowly it descended onto the planet's atmosphere.

"We're here." She and Danny slowly got off followed by the other aliens.

"Whoa nice place," he looked around at the lush meadows and trees. "Incredible!"

"Thank you, please follow me." Fuja spoke as she lead them through the field.

Soon he saw a large palace. "Is that where we're going?"

"Yes it is."

"Wait, what if your mom sees me?"

"She won't I promise." she reassured as she and Danny entered the castle with the other aliens with them dispersed for their own homes.

"Princess you're back!" cried one alien running up to her with concern.

"Don't worry Doyun I'm alright." smiled Fuja. "And I've brought someone who can help our planet."

"You did?"

"May I present to you Danny from planet Earth."

"Hello."

"Greetings." She said with a bow.

Fuja led Danny down a path.

"Where we going?"

"I'm giving you the tour."

"Isn't that kinda dangerous?"

"Don't worry I promised she wouldn't find you." smiled Fuja before reaching a garden.

Danny marveled at the alien plants. "Wow, we don't got those on Earth." He spoke shocked.

"Thank you." A voice said behind him.

"GAH!" he jumped and turned around.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." apologized Dayun with a bow.

"Oh it's okay."

"Do you need anything?"

"No thanks I'm good."

"Is it true you're willing to help our race from going extinct?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"That's the plan." He said with a blush. 'Wait, I can't jump ahead. Maybe they'll just extract my sperm out and send me off.' He thought.

"And over here we have the grand hall."

"Um, Fuja?"

"Yes Danny?"

"Just HOW do you want me to help your race?" He asked her a little wary.

She blushed bright red and didn't answer.

"Well?"

"I'd...rather not say right now."

"Why?"

"I just do ok!" She snapped loudly, she soon covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Sorry." She spoke with a blush. "But it's embarrassing right now."

Danny nodded in understand. Soon they stopped outside a door. "Where are we?"

"My bedroom."

This caused him to blush as she opened the door and walked in while tugging him. 'I'm going to get laid!'

Inside the bedroom was just what you'd expect from a princess.

"Nice place."

"Thank you."

Fuja sat on the bed with a blush and while looking away.

Danny sat next to her while also blushing and wondering what was gonna happen next.

"So uhhhh."

"I know you're nervous, so am I." She said with a blush.

"So...you mean we're..."

"Yes, it's for my people."

Danny nodded as he took off his shirt while Fuja stared at his bare body.

'He's so Handsome.'

Danny moved down next to his pants. He slowly took them off while Fuja blushed crimson and looked away. Danny was soon Naked.

"Amazing."

"Thanks." he smiled. "So do I start us off?"

"Yeah if you want."

He reached out and lightly grasped her right breast. Which caused her to moan.

"Wow, they really are firm."

"Thanks." she smiled before moaning as he cupped both of them at the same time.

He then Latched his mouth over her nipple.

"AHH!" She loudly moaned in surprise while Danny was surprised how much since he barely gripped it.

"Wow these must be sensitive."

"Y-Yes, I've never had someone touch them." She said embarrassed.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No Let's continue." she spoke while holding his hand against her breast.

Danny nodded and continued his actions while feeling himself get hard.

Something Fuja noticed and was stunned at the size of it. "Oh my." she reached down and shyly wrapped her hand around it. "It's so big and warm."

He let out a gasp and gave her breasts a firmer squeeze.

Fuja took a small lick of the head and blushed at the salty taste she felt. She soon engulfed his member.

"Woah!" jumped Danny. Danny was shocked at how vigorous she was sucking. "Y-You sure this is your first time?"

She nods

"Wow, this feels pretty good." He moaned while brushing his thumbs against her nipples. "I'm going to cum!"

"Already?"

"Yes!" he grunted before his dick twitched in her mouth.

As he sprayed his sees into her mouth her eyes widened and she pulled back as it spurted onto her chest. "So this is human seed."

"Y...Yeah." He panted with a smile. "Damn, that felt great!"

"This seed is so wonderful!" she cried out while licking some of it from her body With a smile on her face. "I want to go further!" She exclaimed before grabbing him and tossing him on the bed.

"Whoa!"

"I had no idea mating was this tantalizing."

"Fuja calm down!" he spoke while she crawled over him while rubbing his chest.

"I'm Sorry Danny but I can't help it!" she spoke while moving down and pressed her lips against his own Causing Danny's eyes to widen while his hands moved down and grabbed her ass.

Fuja Moaned inside his mouth as she reached down and grasped his dick And started to lightly stroke it.

Danny groaned while Fuja felt her pussy get wet.

She then positioned herself over him.

"J-just take it easy Fuja." Danny stuttered.

She moaned as she started to lower herself down on his cock. She stopped When she reached her barrier and realized how far she came.

"Danny thank you."

"No prob." He said as she dropped down.

Both groaned feeling his cock break her hymen.

Fuja started to cry a little "It hurts!"

"I know Fuja." he reached up and rubbed her back.

Soon the Pain faded. "Ah...does it always hurt?" She asked him while breathing to try and deal with the pain. She soon started to move up and down his cock with a gasp. "It feels amazing!"

"Fuck! You're really tight." Danny moaned loudly.

"Ah! Your cock is so big!"

Danny gripped her hips And started to thrust harder while she threw her head back. 'I can't believe I really deflowered a princess!' He thought as his limit was nearing.

"So big! So hot!"

"I'm Cumming!" he grunted feeling the pressure build up.

"Inside!" she moaned while grinding her hips against his harder.

Danny groaned as his seed shot up into her "Here it comes!" He moaned holding her down as his seed shot up inside her.

"It feels even better inside!" she moaned feeling her head going fuzzy. She fell onto his chest.

Both of them panting from the amazing feeling.

"Danny that was amazing!" she spoke while nuzzling his chest.

"Yeah it was." he nodded while draping an arm around her.

Fuja soon gained a sad frown.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She pinched a spot in between his neck knocking him out.

(Later)

Danny was slowly waking up and noted he was strapped down in a chair. "What the?"

"I'm sorry Danny."

He looked to see Fuja standing near the chair along with a much taller alien with a massive Bust.

"Fuja? What's going on?"

"You're gonna have your seed extracted."

'Saw that coming.' He thought with disdain.

"So, this is the male?" spoke the taller female walking over to him.

"Yes Mother."

Danny gulped hearing that and saw this alien's skin was more purple.

Her mother walked up to him with a sinister grin on her face. She gave a wicked grin and grasped his dick while giving it a twist.

"Ahhhh!"

"Mother!" Fuja exclaimed but was silenced by a menacing glare.

"Silence Fuja! This male is just like any other, meaning letting his cock stay intact will just encourage him to do whatever he wants to any other female on the planet!" Queen Fumia roared.

"Mother he isn't like the others!"

"SILENCE!"

Fuja flinched at the tone.

"Insolent Girl, I should've killed you the day you were born."

Danny and Fuja went wide eyed hearing that with said princess starting to tear up.

"Hey stop being a bitch towards her!" Danny yelled before finding the queen wrapping a hand around his throat.

"You dare speak to me in such a tone pathetic whelp?" She spoke in a low growl. "Just like a male, someone who thinks they are superior." she reached down and grabbed his cock while starting to bend it.

"Ahhhh! You Bitch!" he cried out while squirming in the binds.

Causing her to squeeze Harder. "I'll just break your cock and then suck out the sperm when you can't raise it anymore."

"You coward!" he frowned before crying out as she bent his cock more.

"What did you call me?"

"N...Nothing." he spoke while feeling the pain was too much.

"That's what I thought, come along Fuja let's let Vuian and Reger do their job."

"Yes mother." Fuja spoke sadly as she followed her mother. 'I'm sorry Danny.

"Fuja you don't have to do this!" he cried out seeing them leave the room.

"Don't bother." a voice said.

He blinked and turned towards it. And saw two aliens, one was a Shade of light Blue And the other was a Shade of dark green. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Vuian." the blue one said.

"And I'm Reger."

"Well why are you here?"

"We're gonna cut off your filthy human genitalia!" Reger said.

"SAY WHAT?!"

"That's right!"

"Y-You don't wanna do that!" 'Maybe if I seduce them they won't hurt me!' He thought in panic.

"And why not?" Vuian spoke.

"Um...because...have you have ever known what one can do?"

They raised an eyebrow at this. "Explain."

That's when he decided to pour on the charm. "Well, have you two ever considered how good it might feel with a guy?" He asked with a smirk.

The two stopped and thought it over. As they huddled.

"What do you think?"

"We'll do it."

"Really? That was quick." Danny said shocked.

"Well we're curious on what makes it so interesting."

"Ok I'll show you, first take my cock and gently stroke it up and down."

Reger reached out and grasped it. And slowly stroked it up and down. "Wow, it's really warm and hard."

"OK now go a little faster."

She proceeded to move her hand up and down faster.

Danny gave a moan as pre-cum started to leak out.

"What's this?"

"It's pre-cum, you have to lick it."

The two girls leaned in and licked some of it up.

Causing Danny to moan.

"Woah! That tastes...odd."

"Yeah but it's tasty!"

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah but how do we get more?"

"Just keep rubbing and sucking my dick."

They nodded and continued while stunned at the taste with Danny groaning from the double licking.

"This feels amazing!" Danny moaned.

Hearing that made them start licking around the sides As more Pre-Cum started to leak out.

"Have either of you had sex?"

"No." Vuian spoke.

"Well you two stop sucking and crawl over it."

"Crawl over it?"

"My lap, you need to put your pussy over it. But first you have to untie me!"

"Why?"

"So the pleasure will be even better?"

"Really?" Vuian spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, go right ahead and try it."

"OK." she said as she untied him.

"But try to run away and we'll cut your head off instead!" Reger threatened.

He gulped and nodded before sitting up. Vuian went over and positioned herself over him.

"Now what?"

"Just ease down slowly."

She lined them up before slowly moving down over the dick with a gasp. "It's So thick!"

"J-Just take it easy." Danny stuttered.

She moaned and kept going before crying out in pain.

"What's wrong!?" Reger exclaimed seeing blood and rushed over before grabbing Danny around the neck. "What'd you do to her?!"

"I didn't do anything!" he gasped out. "Her hyman got torn, but it's natural!'

"Her what?"

"It's a barrier every girl has to show they're a virgin."

Reger let go of his windpipe. "Do I have one?"

"I think so." He admitted while panting.

Vuian panted while wincing. "The pain it's gone!"

"See? Now when you feel ready, just start bouncing."

Vuian nodded and started moving while gasping as she felt more of the cock stretch her out. "It's so good!"

"Fuck! You really are a virgin!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS BUT KEEP AT IT!" she moaned as she kept rocking her hips up and down.

"Damn I'm going to cum!" he warned while reaching up to give her breasts a squeeze,

"What does that mean!?"

"I'm gonna expel my seed!" He moaned loudly. "That means you might get pregnant!"

"I don't care!" she moaned grinding her hips against his.

Danny moaned as he came inside her. 'Shit!'

Vuian fell off with a satisfied smile with his seed dripping out of her snatch. "So warm."

"Damn, that was hot."

"My Turn!" spoke the second alien crawling on his lap.

"Be careful Reger."

"I've got this." She said with a smirk as she lined herself up with him and slammed down on him. "AHHHHHH!"

'I warned her.' He thought while seeing her blood come out and saw her arch her back while hissing in pain.

"Why didn't you warn me!?"

"I did warn you!"

"Liar!" she hissed with anger while grabbing at his throat.

"I need air!" he gasped out while trying to pull her hands off him.

"Sorry." she pulled away. "But this hurts, a lot!"

"I know, but trust me it'll get better."

"Alright, but wait until I start moving." She spoke with a blush.

"You got it." Danny nodded.

She slowly moved up with a wince before moving down. "Its getting better."

"I can tell." he groaned. Danny soon started to speed up while thrusting upwards.

"It's Amazing!" She moaned. "Sex is amazing!"

"I know and I'm going to cum!"

"Then cum!"

Danny groaned as he came while feeling her pussy get tighter.

"I love human seed!" she moaned out before falling back on top of her friend.

Danny stood up and carefully walked out.

'Wow, that was easier than I thought.' He thought with a smile as he walked down the Hall. 'Now I just gotta get off this planet.'

He snuck around numerous corners when he heard crying coming from a room. 'No, just ignore it. The queen's very scary and if I stick around my dick might get torn right off.' He thought but couldn't resist. He moved over and put his ear next to the door.

"Danny I'm sorry I'm sorry I couldn't save you!" sobbed Fuja while Danny was stunned.

'She wanted to save me?' He thought with bewilderment.

"If...if...if...I wasn't afraid of mother I could've done something!"

Danny frowned and saw the door was unlocked and pushed it open. "Fuja."

"Ah! D-Danny!" she gasped looking up from her hands. She ran up And went over to hug him.

"Hold up!" he held up a hand.

"What is it?"

"Just one question. Did you plan this whole thing? For me to come here and end up trapped to help your people with your mom knowing? And did you really mean it when you felt bad for it?" He asked with a stern tone.

"N-No. My mother wanted me to go find a male to help our race because what I told you was the truth. But I never wanted to do it because that meant I was going to be silent about knocking the male out so we'd extract their sperm artificially. The whole time I felt guilty and wanted to tell you the truth, but I knew my mother was watching my every move." She spoke sadly.

He frowned and walked over before hugging her. "It's okay Fuja."

"W-What?"

"You heard me." he rubbed her back. "I forgive you."

Fuja started to cry.

'Crap! I made her cry!'

"Thank You!" She sobbed out before pulling him into a tighter hug.

Danny gave a smile while patting her back and trying to keep from losing his air.

"Danny?"

"Need...air."

"Sorry" she said Letting him go.

"No problem. Fuja you know I can't stay here."

"I know." She spoke sadly.

"But before that, maybe I can still help out."

"You can?"

"Of course."

"But how?"

"Well that depends, how soon can I get an audience with your mom?"

"Wait what!?"

(Later)

Queen Fumia was sitting on her throne and was frowning since seeing Danny made her shudder with disgust. Her frown deepened as she saw Fuja enter. "What is it?"

"Mother uhhh Danny requests an Audience with you."

"What?! That male should have had the sperm extracted and killed!" She exclaimed in Anger.

Fuja reeled back and gulped. "Uhhh he had impregnated Vuian and Reger."

"What good is that if he still lives?!"

"I'll tell you you're Royal Bitchiness!" Danny spoke walking in. "You and I need a long talk!"

Fumia just scowled. "We have nothing to talk about male!"

"Yes we do, I wanna Make a Deal with you."

"I'll have none of that. Guards!"

"Coward." he spoke as two female guards ran up and grabbed him.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a coward. You have all your guards do your dirty work!"

"That is because I'm tired of seeing a male in my sights!"

"Then maybe you wanna hear me out." he suggested. "After all, if you still got a problem after I'm done, you can chop my head off for all I care."

"Fine!" she relented sitting down. "Let him go."

They let him go.

"Thanks. Now, let me get this out of the way. I know...what happened to make you kill all the males."

Fumia closed her eyes.

"And look, I get it's something that's hard to forget. I never experienced it, nor do I know anyone who has, but I am aware that it's something that can really mess someone up. And at a young age it must have been pretty hard on you." He said with a Frown. "And I'm not gonna say get over it because that's some deep shit. But let me make this very clear. Your daughter, the one who is worried and feels bad just being born is NOT the men who raped you. She is not them, she is not anything like them, and she will be nothing like them. Being mad or seeing her as a mistake when she wants to help is wrong. I mean, look at her and tell me you honest to god want her to die or leave her forever."

"SHE WAS MADE FROM THOSE SCUM! HER PRESENCE IS A REMINDER OF THAT!" Fumia roared.

"I GET THAT!" he yelled. "I get if they didn't do that she wouldn't be here! But times have changed and your choice has put your race at risk! Just why did the men act like that in the first place? Did you really see all men as scum from that encounter? Didn't you go to help to try and get over it while making those men suffer instead of ALL men?"

"Everyone refused to help Me! All of them they all looked at me like I was a Stain to The Planet!"

"Oh." he frowned. "Well you're not!"

Fumia was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Look, just because you were raped doesn't make you any less of a person. It's actions and how you deal with it that affects the kind of person you are."

She sat back and thought about it.

"And tell me, do you think taking your anger on males who did nothing is the best way to show you're a good person?"

"Because it's only a matter of time before they strike." She frowned and looked away.

"And if they don't?"

"It's only a matter of time."

"Now for my deal."

"What deal?"

"That I mentioned earlier. I'll fight you're strongest Guard, if I Win You have to let me leave as well as take Fuja, Vuian, and Reger with me!"

"No deal!"

"But If I Lose!"

"Then your head will be mounted on my wall!"

"Deal!"

The queen smirked and snapped her fingers. A larger Alien walked out and seemed more muscular than the other females he had seen so far. She was also galaxy Purple.

"Woah...didn't expect that." Danny spoke shocked.

"Now my champion, end this male's life."

"Yes my Queen!"

"Um, do I get a weapon?"

"No."

He gulped as the large alien cracked her knuckles and pulled out a large sword.

'This is gonna suck.' He thought as she jumped down and swung the sword.

"DIE!"

Danny turned and rolled to the side as her sword got stuck in the ground.

"Why You!" She growled.

Danny turn and started running as she pulled her sword out.

"GET BACK HERE!"

'Shit! How do I take her down without a weapon!?' He thought in panic while he kept running as she swung wildly. He ducked down behind a pillar and saw the sword crash into it. "Um, is it too early to call a break?"

"Much too Late!" She growled.

"Yipe!" he ran as she yanked her sword out.

She charged at him and threw the sword as it sliced the bottom of a Pillar.

He kept running past the pillar as it started to fall.

Something she noticed. "Uh oh."

It came crashing down and on top of her.

Danny stopped running and saw what happened. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt." He spoke seeing the alien was injured from the pillar.

"Kill Her!" Fumia exclaimed to him.

"What? Why!?"

"She has failed to destroy you now she must Die!"

Danny went over And grabbed the sword, it was heavy so all he could do was drag it he struggled to lift it up but managed to do so over her head.

She looked with wide eyes and with fear. 'I'm going to die here!' She thought in fear.

But Danny tossed the sword to the side and glared at the queen. "Not happening!" He exclaimed as he moved the pieces off of her.

Fumia and Fuja watched while he helped the fighter to her feet.

"You spared my life?"

"I'm not heartless, and I know you did it because you were ordered to fight." He smiled.

"TAKE HIM AWAY!" Fumia yelled.

"No mother!" spoke Fuja.

Fumia growled and backhanded her. "Silence your tongue you living Mistake! GUARDS ARREST HIM!"

The guards made a move to listen, but stopped.

"Why have you stopped!"

"They're tired mother." spoke Fuja with a glare. "Of you."

Fumia was shocked as she saw them all throw down their weapons As the large guard lifted Danny onto her shoulder.

"You have caused too much pain than actually help our people. You've let your trauma and hate blind you when there could have been a simpler solution to the problem." Fuja spoke with a glare as she approached.

"I COULD HAVE BEEN FINE IF THEY BOTHERED TO HELP!" yelled Fumia looking like she was fighting off tears.

Fuja flinched at the Tone.

"NO ONE SAW ME AS TRUE ROYALTY WHEN THEY FOUND OUT! THEY SAW ME AS A STAIN ON THE NAME! SO IF THAT'S HOW THEY SAW ME, WHY SHOULD I BE ANY KIND TO THEM!?" She exclaimed as she started to Cry and dropped to her knees. "My own mother grew cold and didn't want anything to do with me. I tried, I really tried to get someone to talk to me, but no! I was nothing but a filthy child now that I supposedly LET them do that to me!" She sobbed loudly.

'Wow, it sounds like she's kind of become her own mom.' thought Danny who was stunned to feel some form of sympathy for her.

Fuja got on her knees and hugged Fumia.

"I...I...I just don't know what to do!"

"It's going to be okay Mother." whispered Fuja rubbing her back.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you care after all I've done to you?"

Fuja sighed. "Because I kept hope that in some way you'd love me, and I heard that you use to be like me when you were young."

Fumia flinched at this when she realized it was true. She sobbed harder and hugged Fuja back and started crying into her shoulder. "Fuja please please forgive me."

"I admit...it might be hard because I do feel some pain." She spoke before smiling.

Fumia sniffled before she cried harder into her daughter's shoulder.

Danny gave a Smile. "Maybe we should give them some time." he whispered to the purple alien.

She nodded and walked away while they shut the doors to the room.

(Later)

Danny was in a room laying on a bed with the same alien laying next to him.

"So uhhhh Master?"

"Nitonya I told you stop calling me that."

"But I can't, you spared my life and for that I am honor bound to you."

He groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Master can we try Sex?"

"Say what?" He exclaimed with a blush.

"Sex." She spoke blantly.

"W-Why do you wanna do that?"

"Well you told me about it so I figured you want to do it."

"Uh...well...you sure?"

She nods with a smile and started grabbing at his pants.

Danny sighed. "Well alright."

"Thank you master." She blushed while seeing his cock flop out already hard. "Oh my!"

"If you want I could get right to the sex part." He suggested.

"I'd love that master."

"Okay first I need you too lay on your back."

She did so with eagerness.

Danny rubbed his cock against her snatch. "Be careful, this is gonna hurt." He told her as she nodded. He moved forward and felt his cock slowly push into her. 'She's Tight!'

"Oh master!"

She moaned as she pulled him close. "It feels so hot!"

He kept pushing until he reached her barrier. He pulled back and broke through it.

"Ahhhhh!" she cried out while wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't worry." he rubbed her face before pulling back and started thrusting in and out.

Soon pain turned into pleasure. "Ah! Ah! More master!" She moaned as he went faster.

"You're really gripping me all around!" He groaned as he thrusted faster.

"More master! MORE!"

"I'm going to cum!" he grunted before his sperm shot inside her.

"Master it's so Warm!"

"Take it all in!" He exclaimed as he held his cock inside her as deep as possible. He pulled out of her while both panted.

"Amazing."

*30 minutes later*

"Master, should we go check on the queen and princess?"

"Yeah let's go."

Both got out of bed and headed back to the main room.

When they got there they saw the room was empty.

"Where are they?"

"Maybe in the Queen's room?"

"Do you know the way there?"

Nitonya nodded and started walking east with Danny followed and pinched her ass. Causing her to lightly jump. "Ooh! That felt...nice master." She spoke with a Blush.

He smiled before they stopped at a set of doors.

"Here we are." she spoke before knocking on the doors. The doors opened.

"Danny!" Fuja spoke hugging him.

"Hey Fuja." He groaned from the tight embrace.

"Your Majesty he's turning blue." Nitonya spoke.

"Oh!" Fuja let go. "Sorry Danny."

"It's okay." he cleared his throat. "So...where's your mom?"

"She's in her throne room and..."

"And what?"

"She wants to see you...Alone."

"Oh." He spoke as he paled. He turned and made his way to the chambers.

"Welcome Danny." spoke the queen on her throne.

"Hello." he nodded. "So...you wanted to see me?"

"Yes." she got off her throne and walked up to him. "I wanted to...apologize."

"Apologize?"

"For my actions earlier." She admitted sadly.

"It's alright." He said with a Smile.

"However, it'll take much more time before I can truly get use to being near a male."

Danny gave a nod.

"Luckily for you, my daughter helped me calm down." She said with a slight scowl.

Danny gulped and nodded. "Y...y...yes ma'am."

"But still I feel I should be punished for my actions. That's why I've decided to put Fuja in charge and send myself in the dungeon for as long as possible until my daughter sees fit."

"What?"

"For now, she's the queen." Fumia said looking away.

Danny blinked as Fumia walked away. He gave a sigh. 'Well, I guess that seems like a decent punishment.' He thought.

(Later)

Danny was walking through the halls while heading to Fuja's bedroom. He knocked on the door. "Fuja? You in there?"

No response.

"Fuja?"

No response.

"Fuja!" He exclaimed as he opened the door. But he saw she wasn't in there. "She's gone?" He looked around before making his way to who knows where. That's when he heard chatting. He slowed down and listened closely.

"Are you sure your majesty?"

"Yes." came Fuja's voice.

"But what if he says no?"

"I'll have to take that chance."

Danny frowned and opened the door. "What are you talking about?" He said as they jumped back surprised.

"Danny! When did you get here?"

"Just now." he frowned. "And what were you talking about?"

"Nothing." she replied looking away.

"Fuja please tell me"

She sighed and turned to him. "OK the truth is we don't want you to leave."

"Say that again."

"We don't want you to Leave Danny."

"We want you to stay here." Nitonya spoke.

"Wait, you mean permanently?"

They both nodded.

He looked down and away. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

Nitonya started to cry and hugged him.

He frowned and hugged her. "I'm Sorry Nitonya."

"B-But why can't you stay?"

"I have to go back to earth, I have friends and Family." he rubbed her back. "Besides, I feel like right now your planet needs some time to slowly heal and change."

"But what about me."

"Well I never said I couldn't still come by for a visit."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I do wanna see my own kids if they come out, and maybe there could be a program set up to where I could impregnate a few girls here and there each time I visit." He spoke with a smile.

The two woman frowned with sadness, but nodded in understanding.

Danny went over and kissed them.

They smiled and blushed.

"I'll miss you girls I really will." he smiled before turning and heading out. He headed towards the Labs. He entered and saw Reger and Vuian. "Hey girls."

"Ah, good to see you again human." spoke Reger. She spoke with a Smile.

"Hey girls, how you two been?"

"We've been bored without you."

"Well I'm sorry to say, but I've gotta head back to my own planet."

"What!?" They exclaimed.

"Look, let me explain. Due to how things are, I think it's best if I leave and go back home and give this planet time to slowly adjust to what's been happening."

They hug him. "But we don't you to leave!"

"Look girls, I get it, especially since you might get pregnant from our last session, but even if I leave, that doesn't mean I can't come back every few months."

"Okay." they said sadly.

"But trust me, I plan to be here and help raise my kids when they're born." He said with a smile.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

They frowned before kissing both his cheeks.

*3 days later*

Danny was walking onto the ramp of the ship. His stuff all packed. Fuja was waiting inside as the door shut.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." He said with a smile.

Both sat down as Fuja got the ship started up.

"Thanks Fuja."

"Just know I'll miss you." She said with a lone tear falling.

Danny leaned over and hugged her. "It's okay." he rubbed her back. "Remember, I'm not gonna be gone forever."

"I know." she brushed her tear away.

Soon the ship made it to Earth and landed in the forest.

"Oh and one more thing Fuja."

"Yes?"

Danny made her face him before pressing their lips together. "I love you."

Fuja smiled and pulled him in for another kiss with more passion.

*5 Months later*

Danny walked to the spot where he was kidnapped and looked up in the sky. "She should be here any minute." That's when a familiar ship came by and beamed him up.

Causing him to smile as he spotted Fuja and a few other familiar faces.

"DANNY!" cried several voices as they ran over and hugged him.

"Hey girls, you miss me?"

They all nodded and kissed his face.

"Danny I want you to meet someone" Fuja told him.

"Who?"

She pulled his arm and guides him to another room. "Trust me, I think you'll like it." She said with a smile as they entered the room.

Danny's eyes widened when he saw a crib. "Wait, is that..."

She nods and walked over before picking up a small baby alien.

"She's beautiful." he spoke walking over to get a closer look at the child. She resembled Fuja but had a patch of hair on her head. "What's her name?"

"Daniela."

"Aw, hey there Daniela." he smiled waving a finger near her.

Said baby gave a yawn and grabbed his finger. She tugged on it with the two parents smiling.

"I love you Fuja."

"I love you too Danny."


	141. Chapter 141

List of oneshots

chapter 141

What if Delia turned out to be a former lieutenant of Team Magma?

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hoenn, Near Mossdeep city-

Ash, Brock, May, and Max all stared with wide eyes as they saw Groudon and Kyogre letting out their distinct roars while making the sea and land shake.

"AHAH!" Archie laughed at the sight of it as Maxie looked on in horror. "Yes, let the sea swallow the land!"

"No, this can't be happening." muttered May with fear.

"But it is." Brock said with clenched hands. "Now the two ancient Pokemon will be the end of us all."

"Ash, can we do anything to stop it?" Max asked in panic.

"I...I don't know." spoke Ash as he was coming up blank with any plans that would even work on one of them, let alone TWO.

"What have I done?" Maxie said while falling to his knees. "It wasn't suppose to turn out like this."

"Sir, what should we do?" a grunt asked Maxie.

"I….I don't know." He said. "Just pray."

"That's right Maxie, pray and watch as this battle will lead to my groups dream!" laughed Archie. "Now Kyogre flood the world and everything in-" Archie then got blasted by a Fire Blast from out of nowhere. "AAAHHHH!"

Everyone there was surprised by the sudden move and turned to where it came from.

"Hope you like it." Spoke...Delia who was now in a Team Nagma outfit with a pair of Groudon horns on her back as she commanded a Camerupt with black fur and yellow circles. "Because I have more for you Aqua brat!"

"M-Mom!?" cried out Ash in disbelief and wide eyes.

"Sorry sweety but mom needs to finish this. Pyro, use another fire blast!"

"Camerupt!" The fire Pokemon called out before sending a massive stream of fire at the continent Pokemon.

Groudon noticed a heat on its shoulder to see a Camerupt attacking him, making him growl and momentarily look away from Kyogre to glare at the tiny pokemon.

"Now come out Clastic!" Delia yelled before throwing a pokeball into the air as a bright light revealed a Torkoal….the size of a small car!

"Tork!" It said while letting out smoke. "Al!"

"Mom! Get out of here! It's dangerous!" Ash cried out seeing Groudon start moving towards her spot.

She laughed before gaining a dark glare. "I'll be fine, besides the Pyroclastic Flow of Magma can handle this. Clastic! Use Overheat at maximum power!"

The Torkoal gathered up heat within its body before closing its mouth and spewed out the hot flames straight at Groudon's face.

"**GRAW!**" It yelled as the flames were hotter than a normal Torkoal as he became blinded. "**GRA!**"

"Yes, now Pyro." Delia commanded the Camerupt. "Use Eruption! At full charge!"

"Cam!" Pyro's stack slowly glowed with heat rising up around it before it let out a cry and fired the volcanic magma out and towards Groudon.

"**GRA!**" It yelled before getting hit by the magma as it started to solidify as it hit his submerged legs. "**GRAW!**"

"Keep it up Pyro! We need to slow down his movement as much as possible!"

As the battle raged on, Maxie started to shake in fear. "N-No not her!"

"Sir, just who is she? And why does she have our uniform?" asked one of the female grunts.

"T-That's Delia Ketchum! My grandfather's lieutenant from when he ran the original Team Magma." He gulped. "S-She was the most feared and respected lieutenant in Team Magma, so much so that she was nicknamed the Pyroclastic Flow of Magma because of her brutality and effectiveness in the heat of battle."

"What? But...how? She doesn't look that old from this distance."

"She was only a teen when she joined and," Maxie looked at the grunt in fear. "Don't say that outloud! She has a temper so bad that even a hundred Groudon's wouldn't be able to stop her when she's enraged!"

The grunt reeled back while Ash and his friends were still stunned speechless.

"Mom...was a member of Team Magma?!" Ash said in disbelief. "But….how?!"

"I don't know Ash, but I'm stunned. She's fighting Groudon on without a hint of fear on her face." spoke up Brock.

"But," May asked her brother . "Why is she fighting Groudon with fire types? Aren't they ineffective against it?"

"Of course, but maybe she has a plan? I mean, she showed up out of nowhere, showed us a shocking secret, and is just using two pokemon against it without a care. And I have heard shiny pokemon are said to be stronger than the regular common species."

"But what about the huge Torkoal? It's bigger than Flannery's!"

"Well maybe it's a Torkoal who had a faster metabolism and grew bigger than the average Torkoal."

As they talked, Delia then commanded her Pokemon to do something unexpected.

"Pyro! Clastic! Use both Eruption and Heat Blast at Groudon's stomach! Maximum power!"

"Tork!"

"Camur!"

They both charged up their attacks before firing at Groudon's stomach.

"**GAW!**" It cried before falling into the water as the combined attacks of heat and magma started to solidified around it creating a cocoon of rock and lava. It raised its head and growled before opening its maw and started charging up a Hyper Beam.

"Drat. Looks like I have to use that move." She frowned before turning to Camerupt and Torkoal. "Pyro, Clastic. Use Fissure at the same time."

Both nodded before raising their front legs up high before both slammed them down on the ground.

"**GRAW!**" Groudon cried as a massive fissure opened up under the Pokemon as it started to sink into the lava crust of the earth. It let out a roar and fired the Hyper Beam down and started breaking through the hardened cocoon around its leg.

"Oh no you don't! Pyro, Clastic! Use Solarbeam!"

Both Pokemon nodded before charging up a massive beam of solar rays, now powered by the unintentional ability of the continent pokemon, and fired twin waves of white light right at the legendary.

"**GRA!**" It growled before breaking free from its cocoon. Only to get hit with a Water Pulse from its ancient enemy. "**GRA!"**

"Hey!" Delia turned to where Archie stood who smirked. "I said stay out of this fight you Aqua brat!"

"Like I would let you ruin my fun bitch." He said while Maxie paled.

"Crap!" He said running behind a boulder. "Everyone hide! He just wrote his death wish!"

Said woman gained a dark aura around her body. "What did you just say?"

"I just called you a bitch, and you keep proving my point while being a fool at the same time. You're former Team Magma, and yet here you are, attacking the very pokemon your whole work has been towards. A shame you were with them, you probably would have been an excellent Team Aqua grunt with those skills, but now Groudon's weak enough to where Kyogre can finish him off and engulf the world in the sea!" he laughed out loud.

Delia clenched her hand before opening another pokeball, a black and green one. "Come out Vulcan!"

The pokeball activated as a very large Blaziken, with a missing eye on its left side, came out and charged up its flames. "Blaze!"

"Pathetic. That fire Pokemon won't be able to even scratch Kyogre!" Archie laughed before the sea basin Pokemon fired a bolt of lightning at the Pokemon.

"Blaze!" It said while feeling the electrical power in that attack as Delia smirked.

"Got you." She laughed. "Vulcan use Mirror Move!"

"Blaze!" Its body lit up before firing the electrical wave at Kyogre.

"**ROWL!**" It cried as the wave hit it before being unable to move.

"Now that it's paralyzed, Clastic and Pyro, use Solarbeam again!"

"TORKOAL!"

"CAMERUPT!" They cried as they fired twin solar blasts right at the legendary pokemon.

"**ROWL!**" It cried at the blasts hit its head with maximum damage. It thrashed in the water while trying to ignore the static in its body.

"Vulcan, use Blast Burn." Delia said in a cold voice as the Pokemon started to charge up with internal heat before sending a wave of super condensed heat right at Kyogre's head.

It let out a roar of pain and anger as everyone saw it gather up a blue sphere for a Water Pulse.

"Pyro. Use Eruption right at the sphere!"

"Camerupt!" It cried before firing lava blasts from its back right at the sphere causing it to explode in mid formation.

Archie growled and turned to his grunts. "What are you doing standing there?! Stop that bitch!"

"But boss." Spoke one of the grunts in fear. "She's an urban legend amongst the Team Aqua members. If any of us tries and stops her….she'll send us packing right into the hospital. It happened to my mother when she made fun of her chest." He gulped. "She's on life support for a broken rib cage."

Archie stamped over and grabbed the grunt by his shirt. "Listen here you bastard! If you all don't get your asses down there to end that bitch! I'll personally throw you myself and use you like meat shields!"

The grunts gulped before a Fire Blast hit Archie in the ass, making him drop the grunt.

"AHHH!" he cried out in pain while running in a circle to try and get the fire out.

"You deserved that one Aqua bastard!" Delia laughed darkly. "It's not nice scaring your grunts. Even if they are scared of little old me."

Archie scowled and turned to Kyogre. "Kyogre! Drown that bitch and send her to the bottom of the sea!"

The Pokemon charged up another Water Pulse and sent it right at them.

"What a one trick Ponyta. Vulcan use Protect!"

Vulcan stood in front of his trainer and other pokemon before forming up a barrier that dispersed the orb.

"Good one, now use Aerial Ace and make it count." Delia commanded as the Pokemon jumped high into the air, it's arms glowing white, as it shot down right at the legendary.

Kyogre tried to look up to shoot the pokemon out, but felt its body stiffen and freeze, much to its dismay.

"BLAZE!" It cried as the attack made contact on the pokemon's head, causing it to groan in pain.

"**ROWL!**"

Vulcan jumped back to his spot while everyone could tell Kyogre was now around the same level of strength as Groudon while both tried glaring at the human who did all this.

"He he. Looks like you're going to lose, little baby Pokemon." She taunted before issuing one last command. "Vulcan, Pyro, Clastic, use a triple Solar Beam at them, full power!"

"BLAZE!"

"TOAK!"

"CAMUR!"

"NO!" Archie pulled his pokeball out and brought out Sharpedo into the sea. "Sharpedo! Use Water Pulse on that bitch and her pokemon!"

But it was too late to issue any command as the three Pokemon fired at the two legendaries, with each blast causing maximum damage.

"**GRA!**"

"**ROWL!**"

Everyone watching lost their breath as the attacks died down and saw both pokemon still conscious, but barely as they didn't move.

"**Gr...a.**"

"**Ro...w...l…**"

Both Pokemon felt the pains of their battle, the attacks of the Pokemon, the human trainer, and the lingering strength that was fading from their bodies as they fainted where they stood, much to the shock of everyone there.

Actually saying shock would be an understatement considering they just witnesses a single woman and her three pokemon, take on TWO titanic legendary pokemon without any fear.

"Good job you three," Delia smiled while returning the Pokemon to their pokeballs. "You all earned a good rest after that little 'warm up'."

"Ah….ah…..a…...ah…" spoke Archie in disbelief as he fell to his knees and was utterly horrified that the one pokemon he tried to use to wipe out every other human, was taken down by a single woman. And from his enemy group too.

Delia then turned stone cold as she stomped over to Archie and Maxie. "You Aqua and Magma bastards are alike, you are IDIOTS!"

Maxie jumped up from his spotspot and didn't hesitate before turning and started running away.

"Don't even run." She growled as Maxie froze in place as Ash, May, Brock, and Max covered every possible exit. "I have a few words to say about you and your sea ass Primeape friend here!"

Maxie and the rest of the grunts could literally see the fire coming from her and the leader dropped to his knees. "Please spare me! I swear I'll disband Team Magma right now! Just please show mercy!"

"Did you show any mercy to my son?" She growled. "Did ANY of you assholes show any remorse for all the deeds and actions against humanity and Pokemon in your idiotic attempt to repeat the mistakes of your predecessors?"

None of them tried to speak and just shook their heads while gulping in fear.

"Then I won't show any mercy to any of you." She grinned. "Especially after one of you called me old~"

Said grunt paled while Delia turned to her son and his friends.

"Ash, can you and your friends make sure that Aqua bastard over there and his own club don't try to sneak away?" she asked with the serene smile her son was use to.

"Um, ok mom." Ash said while the group kept an eye on the water themed criminal organization.

Delia then turned her head to Maxie and his grunts. "Now, let's see if you can live long enough to still be considered humans. Oh, and everyone else that DIDN'T attack my son, you can leave."

None of them moved due to paralyzing fear while Delia cracked her knuckles with a smile.

(One 'punishment' later)

"Sorry about the wait Ash," Delia smiled as she cleaned her bloodied hands in the sea. "But it was a bit more bloody than the ones I used to 'punish' in my youth."

"Uh….that's fine." he nodded while he and his friends gulped at the blood. "We made sure...none of them ran off."

"Good now I can 'punish' those Aqua brats." She smiled only to get stopped by Max.

"W-Wait!" he spoke up with his hands up. "Um, maybe just let the police deal with them. I mean, you did so much and came so far away, you must be tired, right?"

"Nope. I'm still boiling with energy." She grinned. "And I just want to punch the ass that tried to destroy the world...again." she walked over to the Team Aqua group. "Ash, I want you and your friends to close your eyes and cover your ears, this will be messy."

They nodded before doing what she asked as Delia picked Archie up by the neck.

"So you wanted to cause another incident involving those two?" She frowned. "Are you really that stupid? Your grandfather and my former boss did the same and almost destroyed the world if Rayquaza and my husband didn't stop them." she leaned in with a smile. "So if you don't disband Team Aqua, I'll feed you to your own Sharpedo."

"D-Do your worse bitch!"

Wrong move as Delia moved Archie towards the sea as his own Pokemon looked at him with hunger. "You were saying Aqua ass?"

Archie paled while his pokemon swam around while licking its maw. "W-W-Wait! Alright alright! As of this moment, Team Aqua is disbanded!"

She grinned sadistically. "Good but," she dropped him into the sea. "Not good enough bastard."

"Sharpedo." The Pokemon grinned before attempting to bite its master. "PEDO!"

"AH!" he screamed before he started to swim away from the jaws while his pokemon swam after him.

Delia laughed as Archie and the shark Pokemon swam out of sight. "He he! Now that made my day!" she turned to the other scared grunts. "Now then, anyone care to call me a bitch or something else? I'm sure there's plenty more hungry pokemon in the water."

All gulped before fainting in fear.

"Weaklings." She said before turning to her son. "Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Ash and his friends looked and saw all the Aqua grunts passed out with fear on their faces.

"What? They were just scared of being Sharpedo meat." she smiled. "Now let's all get back to the mainland and let the police take all these people away. Oh! And I almost forgot the other reason I came here."

"Um...and that would be?" Ash asked.

"Oh just to tell you," she gave Ash a pair of underwear and a picture of May. "Congratulations for getting a girlfriend!"

Ash and May blushed bright red. "MOM!"

"Ah, so young yet they love each other. Just like my husband." She smiled as Ash and May blushed even redder. "So when's the wedding?"

"MOM/MRS. KETCHUM!" both cried out.

Delia smiled as the screen went black.


	142. Chapter 142

List of oneshots

chapter 142

Sequel to chapter 46. Also just to clarify, Vanitus Omnipotent is the one who suggested the original idea for this, so remember that.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Manhattan Island, near the Washington bridge-

The very seas were calm, too calm as a fleet of ships full of monsters and rouge demigods moved towards the approaching battle that would decide the fate of the world.

But as the ships moved, one of them suddenly jolted to a stop and made the passengers brace themselves while confused.

"What was that captain?" Spoke a demigod. "Did we hit something?"

"I don't know." replied the demigod captain as he looked out the window to the soldiers on deck. "One of you get down to the engine room and check out what's wrong!"

"Yes sir." Spoke a Telekhine who made his way to the side and headed down the steps to the room. Only to get grabbed by a large head that looked like a demonic dogs head with golden scales and sea green eyes. "GAH!"

It pulled him through the hole it made while biting into the monster while seawater started filling up the room.

"Captain! The hulls be-" cried one of the demigods before six long heads came up from the sea as one of the heads grabbed said demigod and ate him whole.

The monsters and demigods were stunned before they started grabbing weapons as the heads swung down to snatch up more prey while the captain looked and saw a hole forming in the water with jagged structures rising up as one of the other ships started getting sucked into it.

"No! Not them of all things!" The captain said in fear as the remains of the other ship was spat out and sent flying into another ship causing it to explode as the hole increased in size and suction. "They shouldn't even be this far away from their home!"

That was when a head grabbed him and started to chew him up as the other ships fell into the hole and came out as pieces of broken metal and fire.

'Mmmm, now that's a feast.' spoke one of the heads as they slid back under the water.

'Agreed' spoke the hole as it was revealed to be a large mouth with teeth like a sharks. 'Should we get going and see our brother now?'

'Of course.' one of the other heads spoke while looking back behind them. 'Come on kids, time to see daddy.'

'Ya!' Cried several merchildren like monsters with either long snake like heads on their backs or a long row of sharp teeth in their mouths and on the palms of their hands. 'Thank you moms!'

-Back on the surface, on the Washington Bridge-

Percy and the rest of camp halfblood fought with numerous monsters on the piece of road, but it looked like they were slowly gaining the upperhand.

It also didn't help that the Minotaur and Kronos decided to team up to attack Percy at the same time.

"**GRAO!**" The bull headed monster yelled as he swung his huge ax right at the demigod as Kronos swung his scythe as well.

Percy used the water from the river to block the ax before using Riptide to parry the scythe.

"Give up Jackson." He laughed as he kicked Percy into a car hood. "You and your pathetic gods will fall by my hand."

"We didn't come all the way here to just give up Kronos." he pushed himself back up. "And we're not going down without a fight!"

As Percy said that the bridge started to shake and groan as something was destroying the foundations that were fastened to the sea bottom.

"What the?!" Kronos yelled out as the bridge started to collapse as six large heads appeared from out of the sea. "Scylla? What are you doing interfering in this fight?"

'I'm here for three reasons. One, I think that it's time that we, former nymphs and goddess of the sea, be the heros this time. Two, both of us are saving our brother!' She then grinned as the merchildren jumped out of the water and landed next to Percy with artificial legs. 'And three, the kids wanted to see their daddy.'

That made Kronos and Percy go wide eyed with said demigod looking at all the merchildren.

'Papa,' spoke one of the children with massive teeth who looked like a feminine version of Percy. 'Did this bad man hurt you?'

'Let's rip him to shreds!' cried out one of them who was a boy with several tentacles with sharp hooks coming out of his back.

'I get to eat his jewels!' spoke a girl with five long dog like heads attached to her sides with a drool. 'I heard they taste good.'

Percy was worried about the image before seeing Kronos move fast and swing his scythe towards the first girl. "Look out!" before he ran over and parried the blade at the last second. "All of you! Get back!"

'No!' They yelled while barring their natural weapons. 'We are going to help you daddy!'

"He's too dangerous! Get back in the water!" he growled while pushing back against Kronos' weapon.

'NO!' They yelled before running at Kronos and started biting everywhere, from his arms and legs to his very important jewels and face.

"AGH! GET OFF ME YOU BASTARDS!" he cried out in pain while trying to shake them off. Only to feel something get ripped off. "GAH!"

'Mmmm,' spoke one of the children while holding a bit of meat and fabric in her mouth. 'Needs salt.'

Kronos cried out in even more pain while Percy winced. "You! Uh...whatever your name is, spit that out!"

'It's Mary. And no.' She said before eating it in one gulp. 'Yep it's good. But it needs salt. Lots of salt!'

Percy groaned and saw Kronos was too busy trying to get his kids off that his chest was wide open. He then noticed that the Minotaur was currently busy being eaten by Scylla as he ran right at Kronos and plunged his sword into his chest.

"NOOO!" cried out the titan of time with wide eyes as he felt enormous amounts of pain racked through his body. "I can't….die!"

"Looks like times not on your side." Percy said before taking the blade out as he saw the body fall to the ground as his kids started eating the now dead corpse. 'Ok….now that's morbid.'

'Aww, make sure to eat every piece of flesh kids.' spoke Scylla.

'Yes mom!' They said while eating the flesh off of Krono's face.

'Leave some for me.' The whirlpool spoke. 'I want some of that bastards flesh in my stomach.'

Two of the merchildren, both male with shark tails ripped the legs off and walked to the edge before tossing them over and into the giant mouth.

'Thanks Mathu, Dan.' Charybdis said while eating it whole. 'That tasted good.' the hole started to shrink and fade away as she swam up in her human form. "Now go give your father a hug!"

'And make it,' Scylla said as she started to shrink down to her human form. "A big one!"

Mathu and Dan nodded before walking over to Percy and hugged him. Then the other merchildren walked over and also hugged their daddy tight as they started to turn into human forms as well.

"Daddy!" They said as they hugged Percy. "Why didn't you visit us?"

"Ah! E-Easy." he spoke while feeling his air pushed out from their combined grip.

"...hi." Spoke the boy with the tentacles as they loosened their grip. "Daddy."

"Hi there. Well, to answer the question….I didn't really know I had kids." he admitted while rubbing his head. "I mean, no one told me about you guys."

"So you didn't know us?" Spoke the girl with the massive teeth. "Or did you….not want us?"

He put Riptide away and put his hands on her shoulders. "I didn't know. But if I had known sooner, I would have taken a boat and sailed out there to see every single one of you. So don't think for one sec I don't like this. I'm...well a little overwhelmed because I had no idea I'd have so many kids."

"Well," Charybdis smiled. "You were fertile and to help out a bit, we gave birth to seven kids each."

Percy looked over the group and counted sixteen. He looked at them confused while Scylla chuckled.

"Well, I might have popped a couple extra out, twins."

"So um…. What's your name's?" Percy asked his sixteen children.

"I'm Mathu, this is Dan." spoke the two males with shark tails.

"I'm Mary and this is Mark, Marie, John, Helen, Hector, Jason, Hera, Fulia, Percy the second, Arthur, Guinevere, Castoa and Polizia." Mary said as the other kids also said hi as well.

"And it was kinda hard to let you know about them cause you didn't stop by and we didn't have a phone." spoke up Scylla.

"And you never visited us at all so I 'asked' my sister to come along to visit you...only to see that bastard attacking you and your hometown." Charybdis said with a frown.

"Yeah, question. I get it's fine for gods and goddesses to do a lot of stuff without much worry, but should they really hear curse words like that? Or even go right for….that spot?"

"Mmm we never got blasted when we cursed so maybe Zeus never thought of us as a threat?" Scylla said with a shrug. "Or he's just blind?"

"Besides Percy, you have to remember we're both monsters, and so are the children. It's all about survival when fighting others, so as long as they don't get too excited and keep calm while growing up, a few curse words is natural and won't greatly hurt them."

"Plus your father likes us. He wouldn't let either of us or our kids get hurt."

"Is daddy gonna come live with us?" asked the male with tentacles, Hector.

"Yea." Spoke Castoa and Polizia, the twin girls with shark fins. "Can daddy stay with us or should we stay with grandma?"

"Well it's all up to him, but even if he doesn't live with us, that doesn't mean he can't come whenever he wants." spoke Charybdis.

Percy gulped. "Um…..I don't mind you all staying with me...but mom's going to have a cow if she knows you're well...monsters."

"Well this will help them learn to keep hidden in public." spoke Scylla.

"And it might keep Mary calmer if she's with her daddy." Charybdis chuckled. "She's a wild one when we mention her daddy."

"Mom!" Mary blushed. "That's embarrassing."

"Oh look, seems your friends are finished." remarked Scylla seeing the rest of the campers make their way over, beat up, but alive.

"And the blonde is looking at us." Charybdis said. "Is she that Annabeth girl by chance?"

"Yeah." he replied before turning to them. "Is everyone alright? Any casualties?"

"Besides getting attacked by a demigod with a crush on me." Connor said while a female demigod with red hair hugged him. "We're good." 'Why me?'

"Um daddy?" Guinevere, the girl with the squid arms, asked. "Are they food?"

The others went wide eyed while Percy shook his head. "No, these are daddy's friends."

"So I can't eat her?" Spoke Helen, the girl with teeth on her back, as she pointed to Clarisse. 'Tasty.'

"Don't even try it squirt." growled Clarisse. "I got plenty of bite left in me to take you on."

"Don't even dare." Spoke Charybdis with a dark glare. "Harm my child and the ship you had in the Sea of Monsters will be the least of your worries!"

Clarisse looked at her confused while Annabeth walked towards Percy. "Uh Percy? Who are they?"

"Um...my sisters." Percy sweated. "And the rest are my kids with them."

"WHAT!"

Scylla chuckled at the girls red face. "And to answer your previous question, we met you before but both of us tried to eat you."

"I for one thought the boat you had was kinda tough, but chewy." spoke Charybdis. "Even if it left a burn in my mouth that hurt for a week."

Annabeth realized what she was talking about and drew her weapon at them.

"Annabeth, I'd prefer it if you put that away." frowned Percy. "I get they're monsters, but if they were here to cause trouble, they wouldn't have helped me take down Kronos. My kids here literally tore him to pieces."

"And I ate his jewels." Mary grinned. "Still needed salt though."

"And besides, my dad is alright with them and said he's gonna protect them. So if you try to hurt them, you have to deal with him and me."

"And maybe a very angry Helen." Charybdis chuckled. "She believes Percy to be a god amongst daddy's."

"Mom!" She blushed red. "Not in front of all these….um….demi monsters?"

"Demigods." clarified Percy as he looked at Annabeth who slid her knife away. "Thank you."

"Just tell me this." She said with a blush. "Did you have sex on a couch or in the water?"

"On land." Scylla chuckled. "On the couch while we were given his hot seed~" 'Good times.'

"Can we not talk about what happened in front of everyone, especially the kids?" spoke Percy with nervousness.

"The kids know all about it." Charybdis chuckled. "They even asked about the 'fish and the starfish' at a young age."

"Well let's keep that stuff down when we visit grandma's. Otherwise, that'll be enough to give her a heart attack."

Both chuckled before turning to the demigods.

"Did you know that Percy sucked my breasts like a baby." Charybdis grinned. "Or that he licked big sister's slit with his tongue as he fucked me?"

"C-CHARYBDIS!" he cried out with a bright face while the other campers were just as red.

"Percy also squeezed my breasts while my folds made his cock so hard it felt like a sword was hitting my womb." Scylla grinned. "Percy really loved every last minute of it."

Percy groaned and rubbed his head. 'I wonder if I can hide out at the bottom of the sea for about a few months.'

"Daddy." Mary said with a blush. "What's incest?"

And that was his cue to face plant on the pavement while passing out from embarrassment.

"Looks like daddy wants to have some fun." Charybdis chuckled while Scylla picked him up and placed him on her shoulder. "Now if you excuse us, we're going to have some fun for a few months. Tell father that we said hi."

The rest of camp halfblood watched with slack jaws as the two of them jumped into the river with their kids following close behind.

"...ok. Now if only this girl can get off me!" Connor said as the woman hugged him tighter as a blur of brown hair appeared for a second as the screen turned black.


	143. Chapter 143

List of oneshots

chapter 143

A set of heroes need to stop a group of villains.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir, your 8 o'clock are here."

"Let them all in." spoke the figure as he heard scuttling legs enter. "Ah, welcome, all 10 of you to my office."

"What do you want?" Asked one of the silhouettes.

"I wanna help all of you take over the world, starting with the cities you all live in!"

"How're we so sure we can trust you?" Asked the anthro crustacean.

"Well that's just it. You can't trust me, but answer me this, which would you prefer? Making an enemy out of me, or rule over your cities?"

"I'm more of destroy the world, but eh, I'll play this game for now." Replied one of the figures.

"Ooh, this sounds so fun, I hope my brother Vern likes it."

"And I already have the first city picked out."

"And that would be?" Asked the anthro dog.

"We'll start in Modelville, and the rest of you, think you can call some of your own allies to help out?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because, different environment, different outcome."

"Well okay then."

"Okay...Sergeant Crawdaddy was it? I'll supply you and your army with powerful weapons, Modelville shall be yours with brute force!"

"He he he, sounds good to me!"

"Good, we'll be waiting for you here."

"The rest of these people aren't coming along?"

"Heavens no, it'll be a surprise for the heroes to reveal you one at a time."

"Don't understand that strategy, sounds like something you'd see in a videogame where each member of an organization dies off one by one."

"Now that just sounds silly."

"Do it, or you're not getting paid!"

"Ah! Yes sir!" Then he rushed out.

Later we see the targeted city.

Modelville. Just as the name says, it was filled with numerous citizens who looked like they were models in training.

Here, they are protected by...

Adriana Allison, or as everyone in the city knows her, Lady Mink! Said mink was walking down the street after just getting done with some shopping.

"It sure pays to be a superheroine." she smiled since she just had to pay half off for all this. "Especially when you're as gorgeous as me-"

*Boom!* Her dialogue was cut off as tanks, jets and mech suits began storming the city!

"Har har har! Thank you what's your face!"

"Sergeant Crawdaddy? How'd he get his hands on this tech? Him and his army are too dumb to afford jobs. Well, guess I'm having a canned buffet!" That's when she jumped out of the way as an energy blast shaped like an H almost hit her. "What?"

"Your nemesis has new help this time." The guy said as he stood with a few more villains.

"More bad guys? You gotta be kidding me." she frowned. 'Wait...what was that thing, that short guy gave all of us after that showcase?'

(Flashback.)

"Here, take these distress signals, if you ever need help, one of you presses the button and it'll call all of you, no matter how far, and will show you your exact position to the others."

(Flashback over.)

"I'm going to finally win Lady Mink!" Said the Crayfish in a U.S. Sergeant uniform.

"In your dreams fish food!"

"You asked for it! Shoot her down!"

"Aw-man!" She mumbled as multiple tanks took aim.

She used her agility to start running around the shots.

But the new villains caught her off guard!

"Back off!" She ducked under one villain's fire sword! Then another tried hitting her with big iron balls! As she jumped back, the shots started hitting the sides of her dress. 'Okay, this isn't working, better retreat and use the distress signal.' she thought before turning and running.

"She's running away..." Sergeant Crawdaddy said before smiling and jumping. "...Yes! I finally won a fight for once!"

'This round may be yours, but I'm gonna turn you into dinner once my friends get here.'

After getting back home, she activated the distress signal. "I just hope they get here soon."

Meanwhile...

In Russia, Ice Cream Blob was just selling ice cream to children, but then he heard pings.

"Huh? Uh-oh, comrade is in trouble!"

In Minnesota, Bombardment Sign and his partner Bullet Guy Ultimate were busy helping rebuild their destroyed town before hearing the pings.

"Some friends of mine need help David."

"Go-ahead, Fern has done anything, I'm sure these people will be safe with just me here Vern."

In Akihabara Japan...

Momo Hinata was just there on her knees in the middle of the street because another guy rejected her for being plain, until the distress signal began to ping. "Hopefully this'll cheer me up."

All of the heroes rushed off to the signal.

In Dragon City, the Capitol City of the Dragon Shaped Continent...

Electroman 2 had just finished stitching dresses, until...

"One of those guys from the talent show need help? What's going on here?"

"Joshua."

"Grandfather, Uncle Dark Electroman, and Mecha Electroman"

"Villains have been leaving the continent and attacking the other cities." Said Electroman 1.

"Well that explains the reason..."

"As the new Electroman, we believe in you, that you can stop this new scheme." Said Dark Electroman.

"I'm on it!"

In Laid Back Alley...Timmy Falls was drinking with his friends, but then he heard pings.

"Duuuudes, I gotta go!"

"Save the world! Woooo!"

The City of Shadows...

"Hmph, I knew it'd be a matter of time before they needed me." Said Lone Wing before finishing up on someone. "Be back later babe."

The Town Town Town...Mayor Parr was in the middle of restoring order to her mess of an office until...

"*groan!* Stacy! I'm heading out!"

The Village of Tall Women and Short Men...

Heart Breaker was being carried by numerous male fans of hers. That's when she heard the distress signal. "Gotta go my adoring fans, root for me!"

Later at Lady Mink's home...

"I hope they hurry up." A knock to her door came. She walked over and opened it with a smile. "You made it!"

"Yes, and we can see the destruction outside!" Said Heart Breaker.

"We'll take care of the harder parts." Said Sergeant Literature, who arrived last from Edge the Sky City. "You take care of that annoying shrimp."

"Alright, before the city gets anymore wrecked, let's go now!"

Then all 10 ran into battle!

Later...

"This team up thing is the best idea ever." Said Sergeant Crawdaddy.

"Yes it is!" Called Lady Mink.

"Oh crap, it's Electroman 2!"

"H Man? What's a D-list villain like you doing here?"

The man with the yellow shirt that had a big orange capital H on it began panicking, but then the other villains jumped in! A tall robot with ball and chains for fists, a samurai with red armor and a fire sword, cotton shaped like a woman.

"Burning Shogun?" Said Wereneko.

"Wrecker Droid?" Said Bombardment Sign.

"Softie?" Said Lone Wing.

"Yep, the big villains, your arch enemies have called us for help!"

"Something strange is certainly going on here, bug nevertheless, we're gonna beat you guys and send you back to our respective home towns!" Said Lone Wing.

'Unfortunately, not me, the villains from Dragon City are expendable. I hope I can run away like I always do.' H man thought, while standing by the other villains.

"What're you gonna do newcomers?" Asked Sergeant Crawdaddy. "We have the superior weaponry!"

"Oh? Let's see how confident you are." Said Sergeant Literature before he began writing in his book! Several large stone blocks appeared above the villains and dropped on them.

The villains destroyed the boulders before they could land, but since Softie was all cotton, she felt no pain.

"Stop sitting around like idiots, shoot them!" Demanded Sergeant Crawdaddy before his army all began firing.

Wereneko grabbed The Poke.

"Wait, what are you..."

"You said you have invulnerable skin right? You're my meat shield so I can get close!"

"But it'll still hurt!"

"Thanks for understanding." she smiled before running at the villains.

"Owowowowowowowowowowowow! I'm gonna ban you from Town Town Town after this!"

"Worth it!" Wereneko threw her and began slicing rifles and the anthropomorphic animal soldiers.

"Attack!" ordered Sergeant Crawdaddy. That's when a sewing needle attached to a thread hit him! "Ack! What the..." Then electricity was charged into him! "Aaaaaaaah!"

"Go get him!" Electroman 2 said to Lady Mink.

"Don't have to tell me twice kid!" she grinned before lunging at him.

And so it was a battle of claws! Lady Mink's finger claws vs. Sergeant Crawdaddy's pincer claws.

"I feel like making a huge gumbo pot after we beat you guys."

"You savage beast!" Gagged a disgusted crustacean.

Meanwhile...

"Fire vs. Ice...cream..." Said Burning Shogun.

"I shall put you out before you melt me." Spat Ice Cream Blob.

"Okay you animal dudes, eat nickles and dimes!" He threw the coins into the open area of the tanks, which then exploded, killing the minions. "Keep the change!" Then he was hit by Wrecker Droid's ball and chain fists!

"Hey!" Then Heart Breaker punched Wrecker Droid!

"Consider that tough love honey!" She looked to Coin Dude. "You okay?"

Coin Dude pulled out a cookie and ate it, healing him. "Yep."

"What was that?"

"Coin snacks, I keep on trying to sell these, but the darn girl scouts."

"Oh, I know, they are the true evil of my dad's wallet." Said Lone Wing as he was carrying a tank in one hand. "But if they were college girls and had tighter outfits..."

"Want me to put on something like that later?" Asked Heart Breaker. "I'm sure I can convince Electroman 2 to sew it for me."

"Sure."

We then see Bombardment Sign, blasting the troops away as he covered Sergeant Literature. 'Come-on nerd, they're getting closer.'

"Keep it up, I'm almost done with the summary."

"Okay you sons of bitches, eat my Tidal Wave bomb!" Bombardment Sign held up a bomb with a wave on it. He threw it, the bomb exploded, creating a huge wave, washing them away, but more still came!

"I got it!" Sergeant Literature told him. He wrote some more stuff down before a giant doberman landed on the troops.

"Dog!" They all shouted before running!

The 2 men high fived before regrouping with everyone else.

"Hey guys, where's Lady Mink?"

"She's having her showdown with Sergeant Crawdaddy." Spoke Electroman 2 as he held H man in a half nelson.

"Please let me go, I don't wanna d..." His neck was snapped.

"Dude! Isn't it against the rules to kill someone?" Asked Coin Dude.

"You've never been to the Dragon Shaped Continent." he spoke in a serious tone. "Besides, didn't I say that I turn into a vampire at night? The blood from this now dead low level threat will satisfy my belly."

"Why is it always the superpowered children that scare me?" Lone Wing whispered to Heart Breaker.

Meanwhile with Lady Mink and Sergeant Crawdaddy. She and him were currently grappling with their appendages. She slashed, cutting up his sergeant's uniform! He tried to clip her, but Lady Mink was faster and got around, bit into his shell!

"YEOUCH!" He tried reaching behind him and shaking her off, but she held on tight.

'Time for seafood!' She broke the shell open and began feasting on him since they eat Crayfish.

"AH! STOP THAT!"

"No, I said I'm gonna make my new friends gumbo, and I'm keeping that promise!" She said before finishing him off. She pulled Sergeant Crawdaddy in half!

Meanwhile...

"Oooh, now that's an unfortunate end for that guy!" Said one of the main villains as they watch his death on screen.

"Makes me kinda hungry." remarked one of the others.

"Alright, next target, Town Town Town, are you ready?"

"To kill my mom The Poke? Always."

"Good, the weapons and such will be there tomorrow morning."

Back to the heroes...

"Great job, we saved this city and the property damage was kept at a minimum." Said Lady Mink. "Now who feels like a party at my house."

"I could eat." spoke Coin Dude.

They all agreed before going.

'Villains from out of town, and new tech that required our help? What's happening? Who orchestrated this plan?' Thought Bombardment Sign. 'Also...' He then looked to Electroman 2. 'What kind of place does this kid live in?'


	144. Chapter 144

List of oneshots

chapter 144

Just me and another author and what we'd do if we went on our own pokemon journey.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Johto Region...IT'S A WHOLE NEW WORLD WE LIVE IN...POKEMON JOHTO! DODODO-DO DO-DO! DODODO-DO DO-DO! Huh? Oh sorry, catchy song. Anyways, we start our journey at New Bark Town as a man and his Chimchar have just gotten off a surfing Pokemon.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Said the other guy as him and his surfing Pokemon surfed back to Kanto.

The man had a white headband with a flame on it, natural white skin, scraggly blond hair, sunglasses, no shirt, but a gray vest on over his bare chest while lugging around a backpack, and a pair of tan shorts with sandals on instead of socks or shoes.

He was about to walk, until he noticed another man and his Turtwig washed ashore. "Woah." he and his Chimchar ran over to them. "Hey! You okay?"

"Chim." His Chimchar shook the Turtwig.

"Tur?"

"Punch?" The other man then woke-up.

The man whispered to his Chimchar. "I think the dude's got amnesia."

"I don't have amnesia! How dare you! Come-on Happy!" the man frowned as he stood up with his Turtwig. This man was of medium height, he wore a green shirt that says wild as an acronym, a pair of black pants on, and unlike the 1st guy, he wore socks and sandals. He had tan skin, black hair and brown eyes.

"Sheesh, someone got water logged." frowned the blonde headed male.

Upon hearing the insult he pulled out a big rocket launcher.

"What you say bitch?!"

"Whoa! Where'd you get that from?"

"Magic!"

"Crap!" the blonde and his Chimchar ducked as the missile whizzed by. "Are you completely insane?!"

"You know what? You're right, what's with all this pointless violence? What we really should be doing is having our Pokemon battle!"

"I would have suggested you seeing a doctor, but a good battle sounds about right."

"Happy, start things off with Tackle!"

"Tur!" the Turtwig started running towards the Chimchar.

"Dodge it!" Chimchar leap frogged over the charging Pokemon. "Now use Scratch!"

"Happy, Withdraw!"

Happy curled up under his shell as Chimchar's claws scratched the top part.

"Keep it up! Scratch again!" Chimchar jumped towards Happy!

"Step back and nail Chimchar with Tackle!"

Happy reeled back before charging and knocking Chimchar back.

"Good job Happy!"

"Huh? How was your hit harder?"

"Happy may be slower, but the base stats show he has higher Attack and Defense than your Chimchar!"

"Then Chimchar use Leer!"

Turtwig's defense went down!

"Uh-oh! Get that defense back with Withdraw!"

"Use Scratch before he can!"

"Happy, change of plans! Counter with Return!"

"Return?!"

"Never heard of this move? I thought you started in Sinnoh from how you have a Sinnoh starter with you! When a trainers starts off in Sinnoh, they always get this TM move to teach thier Pokemon, a move that is much more powerful the more the Pokemon loves it's trainer!"

"Well guess what? I don't know how to give a TM to my Chimchar!" he declared with pride. And with his pride, came a finishing blow to his Chimchar! "Aw man."

"Phew...that looked close, how's about after some sodas I teach you how to use TM's?"

"Sounds good to me."

So after getting some soda for both them and thier Pokemon, they started to chat.

"I'm Trahzo, born and raised from Twinleaf Town, what about you?"

"I am known as Yugy, a nickname I got from my favorite anime."

"That's a nickname?"

"Yeah, isn't your name a nickname?"

"...Yeeeeesss...it's totally not my real name, not like my parents panicked and started shouting random gibberish when I was born. Hahaha...not like that at all."

"Suuuuure, so how do I use this again?" he asked holding up the disc.

"First, you take this disc, and then put it in this thing, and then scan it over your Pokemon."

"Is it that simple?"

"I don't know, the creators of the Pokemon franchise never showed us how exactly these discs worked!"

"Then how in the world did you get your pokemon to lean it!?"

"I dunno, how do Pokemon eggs get there in the Daycare? It's one of the many mysteries in this fictional multiverse!"

"Multiverse?"

"Worry about it later...anyways. Where am I? Me and my Turtwig Happy had just bought a rowboat, but then a storm hit and we passed out."

"New Bark Town." read Yugy looking at the nearby sign.

"Ah, we're in Johto. So we now know why I'm here. What's a Sinnoh newb like you doing here?"

"I wanted to start off somewhere else. I mean, who says you can't be a new trainer and beat the league of another region? I'll be the first one to do that and make all who oppose me quake in fear!"

"Cool, I became a trainer just because I can."

"Excuse me, can you step away so I can get my own soda?" Asked a random person.

"What you say pendejo?" Trahzo said as he pointed a ray gun to the person's face.

"Holy shit! Why are you doing that?!" cried out Yugy in panic.

"You're right, this guy doesn't deserve the ray gun."

"Phew." Said the guy.

"He deserves the Wunderwaffe!"

"Ah!" Then he ran away!

"Dude! Why do you have so many weapons?!"

"Magic satchel." Yugy took Trahzo's weapon. "Hey! Give that back."

"No man! You gotta calm down, and also...why do you have these in the 1st place?"

"I got angry one day and they appear whenever I wanna use dark humor."

"Look, even though this town doesn't seem to have any cops, odd considering there's wild pokemon around, that doesn't mean you can suddenly whip this out and get ready to turn someone into cheese."

"Haha...do you even play Call of Duty Zombies? The Wunderwaffe doesn't a person to cheese, it shocks one enemy and then shocks the nearest guy in a chain."

"Even so, please don't. I-I'll take you back to Sinnoh after my journey here is over. How does that sound?"

"Hmm...I dunno..." He then began rubbing his fingers, signalling he wants some money.

"You really want to try and get bribe money from a newbie trainer like you? I didn't even have money to give you after beating me for Arceus sake!"

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying I guess. I'd be tagging along regardless." 'I'm still gonna pull out random weapons.'

"Well if we're going on a journey together, then first we need to build up a team."

"Alright, I was planning on catching another Pokemon anyways."

"So which route do we take?"

"Well, by the looks of things, the next route in our way is Route 29...I wonder what we'll find."

"Meat ya there!" Yugy returned Chimchar to his pokeball before bolting down the direction.

"Let's go Happy!" He returned Happy and ran behind!

Later in the route...

Yugy and Chimchar laid low in the grass while tailing after a Sentret.

Trahzo then noticed a girl playing some Hoenn sounds on her Pokegear Radio.

"Hmm...why don't we use that to our advantage Happy?" He then pulled out some cookies and sat on a rock with Happy on his lap as they watched.

"Turt."

"Just a little closer...now! Use Scratch!" called out Yugy.

As this battle begun, another battle was about to happen as a silhouette was attracted to the girl's music.

"Happy, use Tackle!"

"Turt!"

The girl noticed the 2 Pokemon about to collide.

"Whoa." That's when the silhouette jumped at the girl. "What in the."

"Plus!"

"So it was a Plusle, didn't expect this method to actually work."

Chimchar lunged and scratched his claws against the normal type.

"Alright Happy, go in for another tackle!"

Happy charged again, this time nailing his electric type opponent! Plusle returned with a Growl! Lowering Happy's attack! Plusle then came in with a Nuzzle.

"Jump back!"

"Chimchar use Scratch again!"

As Chimchar continually Scratched Sentret. Happy the Turtwig didn't let up it's assault on Plusle!

"Happy, use Return!"

"Turtwig!" Happy ran at Plusle, sending it flying towards a tree!"

"Now's my chance!"

"You're mine!" called out Yugy throwing a pokeball at the Sentret.

Both Pokeballs hit their mark. Both began wiggling. 1...2...3...*click* Both men caught their Pokemon!

"Oh yeah! We rule!" declared Yugy while hugging Chimchar.

"I caught...A Plusle!" Trahzo said while proudly holding up his ball.

"Turtwig Tur!" Happy cheered.

Both men then regrouped at the end of the Route, which lead to Cherrygrove.

"Small town."

"HEY YOU!" Shouted an old man.

"Huh?" Both were hit by a map the old man threw at them before he ran.

"Fuck you old fart!" Trahzo shouted as he began shooting at the running old man with a pistol!

"Stop that already! If you're gonna use something, just throw rocks, that's a waste of bullets!" Yugy told him before confiscating his weapon.

"Fine, let's just check this map."

And so they both looked at it.

"Hmm...Next up is Route 30. After Route 30, is Route 31, and then finally Violet City where we'll find Gym Leader Falkner."

"And then we will claim it for ourselves!" declared Yugy.

"Glad to hear it..."

"Now let's go!"

They battled through the routes, Chimchar learned Ember, Sentret learned Quick Attack and Cross the Plusle learning Quick attack as well.

Later at Violet City...

"We've done it, after so many years, we made it to the city!" declared Yugy over dramatically.

"Excuse me mister, can I give you these coins in exchange for a Pokedollar?" The little boy asked Trahzo.

Trahzo gave him the Pokedollar.

"Thank you."

"Phew, I was worried there."

"About what?"

"That you'd pull out another gun." Then Yugy was sprayed by a squirt gun Trahzo pulled out. "Oh ha ha, very funny."

"If you think that was funny, you'll love my paintball gu..." Yugy confiscated both the squirt gun and paintball gun. "And just when I was gonna literally paint the town red."

"Let's just find the Gym before I start shooting you." deadpanned Yugy.

After healing up at the Pokemon Center, they were given directions to the Gym.

"Wait, we never decided who'd go first." spoke Yugy.

"I'm only a trainer because I could, I wont stand in your way." Said Trahzo

"Uh...thanks." 'I won't ask to revoke your trainer license, just your license to kill.'

Then as soon as they entered, a bearded man stood before them.

"Hey, is your 1st Gym?"

"Yup, so where's the gym leader?"

"Take the lift and you'll find Falkner. Keep in mind, his specialty is flying type Pokemon."

"Noted." Said Yugy.

"How come I feel like we'll see him at every Gym?" Said Trahzo.

"You're just being delusional you trigger happy maniac."

They then stood on the lift and were carried to a higher level.

"Guess I have 2 more trainers to beat."

"Or, you can take the shortcut."

"I don't see a shortcut."

"You obviously don't have the Keen Eye ability." Said Trahzo as he walked off the edge and onto an invisible path.

"Woah!"

"So, battle or shortcut?"

"Shortcut."

"Then follow me and be careful, it's a long drop."

Yugy gulped before finally making it to Falkner.

Trahzo stood aside as Yugy walked up to the Gym Leader.

"I sensed you in the wind." Falkner stood up and turned to face Yugy. "I, the Violet City Gym Leader Falkner, humbly accept your challenge."

"Alright, let's get it on!"

"Go! Pidgey!"

"Go! Chimchar!"

"Pidgey! Sand Attack!"

"Dodge it and use Ember!"

"He's got this, Chimchar beats Pidgey in Attack, Defense and Speed." Mumbled Trahzo. "And with Ember, the same type attack bonus will just hit even harder."

Chimchar jumped away before letting out Ember. Pidgey was caught in the attack!

"Now keep up the pressure with Scratch!"

"Blow Chimchar back with Gust!"

Pidgey started flapping his wings and sent a strong wind at the pokemon. Chimchar was blown back and sent flying.

"Shake it off!" Chimchar regained his composure and then landed back of the floor on his feet. "Now get in close and use Ember!"

"Pidgey, don't let him strike back, use Tackle!"

"Pid!" Cooed Pidgey as it came in for an attack!

"Catch it!"

Pidgey's wings were caught in Chimchar's hands!

"And it was at that moment, that Pidgey knew...he done fucked up." Said Trahzo as Pidgey was hit by Ember in point blank range!

The bird flew back and landed on the ground knocked out.

"Impressive, but can you defeat my 2nd Pokemon? Go! Pidgeotto!" Falker threw his pokeball out and sent out Pidgey's evolved form.

'Now here's the challenge! Pidgeotto beats Chimchar in speed, attack, defense and hp.' Trahzo thought.

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack!"

Pidgeotto dove down and sped up at Chimchar. It struck Chimchar!

"Again!"

Pidgeotto hit Chimchar again!

"Again!"

"Get on it's back!"

Chimchar bent his legs before jumping up.

"Geotto?" Gasped Pidgeotto as Chimchar landed on his back.

"Leer!" Chimchar looked Pidgeotto dead in the eyes.

Pidgeotto's defense went down!

"Keep it up!"

"Shake Chimchar off!"

Pidgeotto shook crazily! But Chimchar held on.

"Scratch!"

"Don't think so! Crash into the walls!"

Pidgeotto flew up before heading towards the walls. Chimchar was smashed between Pidgeotto and the wall!

"Chimchar!"

Chimchar then let go.

"Now use Roost and then finish Chimchar off with Quick Attack!"

"No!"

"Switch out your Pokemon!" Called Trahzo! "It's a legit strategy, no shame!"

Yugy pulled out his pokeball and quickly returned Chimchar before tossing out Sentret.

"Sentret!"

"Quick use Quick Attack!"

"Quick Attack!"

'Okay, the defense debuff is still there, let's see if he really can wrap this up!'

Twin streaks flew through the air, making sounds as they struck!

"Keep it up Sentret!"

"Gust!"

Sentret was blown back!

"Defense Curl!" Sentret's defenses went up!

"Roost!"

"Stop Pidgeotto with Quick Attack!"

Pidgeotto was tagged in the air by Sentret! Interrupted in the middle of healing! It also sent both of them to the ground.

Sentret landed on his tail! While Pidgeotto hit the floor with a thud!

"Get back up!"

"Quick Attack constantly! As soon as you stop, do it again, don't let Pidgeotto take off!"

"Sentret!" Sentret hit Pidgeotto, not even letting up, and then finished Pidgeotto off with a critical hit!

"Alright!"

"...are these the winds of change in my heart? Amazing, you've truly shown your courageous power, and for that, I shall honorably reward you the Zephyr Badge."

"Sweet!"

"Congratulations Yugy!" Then Trahzo pulled out a Ak-47 and began shooting at the ceiling before Yugy confiscated and then slapped hard that he backed up and off the arena.

*Thud!*

"Trahzo!"

Yugy and Falkner looked down.

"*Gasp!* He's gone!"

"Nope! I'm just limping back to the exit, see you outside." he called back while dragging himself out the door.

Yugy and Falkner sweatdropped.

"That's some friend you have."

"I'm more inclined to call him a crazy psycho, so that sounds about right."

"Well anyways, I recommend your next Gym being Bugsy of Azalea Town."

"Got it, thanks."

"Wait."

"What now?"

"Before you go, here take this TM, it'll teach your Pokemon Roost."

"Awesome, and again, thanks."

Later...

"So how are you standing perfectly okay now?" Asked Yugy.

"Magic."

"Bullshit."

"You can call it what you want, but I still ain't leaving your side till you take me back to Sinnoh."

'And I'll be confiscating every weapon you own in the process.'

And so ends, the start of a brand new Pokemon journey between two friends, who knows what will happen as the journey continues...


	145. Chapter 145

List of oneshots

chapter 145

What if Shinji became a baby?

Series: Evangelion

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Tokyo 3, Evangelion docking chamber-

"Alright you three, each of you just relax and proceed with the sync test so Ritsuko can get the readings." Misato spoke to the teens, each in their own Eva.

"Yes commander/Misato-san." They said as the systems activated.

"Alright Rei, so far things are looking good."

Rei nodded as a certain redhead grumbled a little at that.

"Alright Asuka, looks like things are doing good as usual."

"Of course, I'm the best." She gloated with a grin as Shinji felt that something bad was going to happen. REALLY bad!

"Uh, Misato-san?" he spoke up.

"Um yes Shinji-kun? What's the matter?"

"I've got a bad feeling." he spoke while noting the LCL around him felt a little different than usual.

"How bad? A cramp in your neck bad or me after a party bad?" Misato asked while the crew nearby sweatdropped at the last part.

"Um….I'm not sure." he spoke while trying to relax as Ritsuko started testing his sync ratio.

"What the?" She said in shock and confusion. "The synchronization levels are increasing at an unstable rate. And the LCL levels are off the charts!"

"What! How the hell can Shinji-baka have higher rates than me?" growled Asuka.

"I think Shinji-san's sudden LCL rate increase is more important than comparing synchronization rates, Asuka-san." Rei retorted as Shinji felt his body temperature increase.

"Ritsuko-sama, Shinji's cockpit temperature is starting to rise." spoke Maya seeing the digits slowly rise.

"Crap, Shinji get out of the Eva now!" Ritsuko yelled as Shinji started to feel his bones, muscles and skin shrinking.

"Gah!" he gritted his teeth and hunched over while feeling his head go dizzy.

"Shinji-kun! Come in Shinji-kun." Masato called out with worry. "Answer me damn it!"

"Eject the plug now!" Ritsuko ordered the bridge bunnies.

"But the controls are stuck!" They said trying to eject said Eva's plugs. "None of the signals are getting through!"

Shinji then felt his mind slipping as the plug suit began to get bigger. "Gah! Help...m…."

"Shinji-kun!" cried out Misato before they all heard him go silent.

"Open the cockpit now!" Ritsuko yelled as the controls finally started to work again.

Misato hurried down to the cages with Ritsuko following as Asuka and Rei got out of their own Evas and rushed over to Eva-01.

The plug came out and opened as the only thing left of Shinji was his body suit and….a wiggling thing inside the suit?

"What's that?" Asuka said with a confused look.

Misato leaned into it and carefully pulled the plug suit off it and went wide eyed while the other females dropped their jaws at what was sitting there.

"Is…"

"That…"

"SHINJI/BAKA/SAN/KUN!?" They yelled in shock as a tiny baby Shinji squirmed in Misato's arms.

It let out a small gurgle while Misato reached in and grabbed the plugsuit while using it to help cover up the baby a little.

"But….how?" Ritsuko said while trying to comprehend what just happened. "I mean...it's irrational!"

"Oh come on! You're not really thinking this baby is Shinji-baka, do you?" asked Asuka while raising an eyebrow while looking at the child.

"The child does have Shinji-san's eyes." Rei said while looking at the child as her heart felt...unfamiliar emotions bubbling to the surface. 'Huh? What are these feelings?'

"Ritsuko, think you can get a DNA test done on this little guy?" asked Misato while letting the baby rest in her arms.

"I can try." She said while putting a finger near his tiny hands just as he grabbed it. 'Aw.'

Asuka rolled her eyes as all of them headed back up while Misato handed Shinji to Ritsuko as she headed to her lab.

(After a long session of DNA identification)

"Goo?" The child said while moving around the table. "Aba?"

Ritsuko rubbed the baby's head while looking at the results and sighed. "Looks like you really are Shinji."

"So this is Shinji-san?" Rei asked while Asuka huffed in annoyance. '...so cute.'

"Yes. His DNA matches completely with his mother and the commander. I'm just trying to understand what could have caused this."

"Goo." Shinji said while pulling a bit of Misato's hair. "Ah ba!"

"Ow, easy Shinji-kun." she pushed his hand off while picking him up. "So you mean he might be stuck like this for who knows how long?"

"I don't know. But if the commander finds out." spoke Ritsuko with a sigh. 'Then again, it might get an emotion out of him.'

As she said that, Shinji looked at Rei and Asuka before smiling a heart warming smile. "Goo."

Rei felt that feeling again while Asuka felt a smile tug at her lips.

"Asuka-san." Rei asked the second child. "Could you explain this warm feeling in my heart?"

"Wha? What are you talking about?"

"I mean every time Shinji-san smiles I feel….happy and protective of him. What is this feeling?"

"That's just your inner maternal instincts rising up. Seems even Shinji can make you feel warm." smiled Misato while gently rocking the baby.

"Ga." The child smiled before pulling Misato's hair again, this time a bit harder. "Aba!"

"Ow! Maybe I should get a haircut if you keep that up." frowned Misato. "Either of you wanna hold him?"

"I think Asuka would love to hold Shinji." Ritsuko grinned as Misato walked over to the redhead. "Right?"

"What! No way! Give it to Wondergirl." she frowned backing away.

"Sorry Asuka-san." Rei said as Misato gave her the child. "But I think Shinji-san wants his big sister."

"Baa." He cooed while looking at the girl with a smile. "Abba."

Asuka tried to frown, but couldn't help but smile with Shinji playing with a few strands of her hair.

"Looks like you like him." Teased Misato as Shinji started to nibble a bit on Asuka's hair. "Maybe this is your chance to stop being so hard on him."

"Baba." Shinji cooed before moving his head towards Asuka's breast and attempted to suck on it.

"Hey!" she blushed while holding him back from her chest. "What are you doing!"

"Shinji-san's just looking for milk." Rei said with a slight smile. "Most infants need milk from a woman's breasts."

"I don't have any milk for him to drink!" she growled to the girl while keeping Shinji arms length away from her.

"So you aren't pregnant?" Misato laughed before noticing Shinji started to cry. 'Oh crap!'

"AWAW!"

Asuka winced from the volume while Rei walked over. "May I hold him?"

"Anything to stop him from crying." Asuka said while giving the crying child to Rei.

Rei looked down at the crying infant who looked up at her while sniffling as she started to gently rock him in her arms while sitting down.

Shinji started to feel calmer before falling asleep in Rei's arms.

"Seems like you're a natural born mother." smiled Ritsuko. 'I wonder if Yui's DNA is part of that.'

"But I never got pregnant." Rei cocked her head to the side. "Does that mean I'm a false mother?"

"Not necessarily Rei." spoke Misato. "Sometimes girls and women can have just instinctual need to protect and can soothe babies better than men most of the time."

"Like Kaji-san?" Rei asked.

"Trust me, imagining her with a baby and the way she eats makes me scared for that." joked Ritsuko while Misato glared at her for the jab.

"Not funny." She glared. "And I would make a great mother!"

"Considering your apartment put a dump to shame, would you really even bring them home?" she raised an eyebrow.

Misato moved to talk, but shut her mouth with a blush and chuckle. "Alright alright, one bright side to Shinji-kun living. Wait, we can't keep this hidden from the commander forever. And if another angel attacks, what are we going to do if we need him? He can't even speak his first word."

"Maybe Asuka-san can lie and say she adopted a homeless child one day before leaving Germany?" Rei suggested. "It might make a good alibi."

"But then he'd ask where he's been this whole time." countered Ritsuko. "It might be hard to tell him, but it's better to just get it out so I can get to work on fixing him."

"Um….wouldn't the commander just do something crazy like the first time Shinji-kun entered Eva-01?" Misato said remembering that particular day well. 'Damn that bastard. Letting a child pilot a mech!'

"Would you care he find out we hid this from him and then we all get in big trouble?"

"...not really, but he did abandon him for a few years."

That's when said man with Fuyutsuki following entered the room. "Ritsuko. Report what happened to the third child."

Everyone gulped before turning to him just as Shinji woke up.

"Aba?" He yawned before seeing Gendo and started to hide his head behind Rei's chest. "Ba..a"

"Rei, why do you have a child in your arms?" asked Gendo noticing the child.

"Um…." Rei nervously said before Asuka interrupted her.

"He's my adoptive brother." lied Asuka while trying to keep a calm and composed expression. 'Just buy it!'

"Yea," Misato said catching on to Asuka's lie. "She was just showing him around."

"Oh really Major? Then where has he been this whole time and why was he brought to the geofront without my approval." he frowned.

"He was with me." She said while Shinji started to shiver more.

"M...Mamba…"

Gendo turned to Asuka and stepped forward. "Then why was there no records of you having an adopted brother? And considering you were taking your sync test with Rei and the third child, then you must know where he's at."

"Commander." Rei said while frowning. "Could you leave? The baby is getting scared."

"Uh yeah. I mean, I'm sure Shinji-kun's around here, and we'll make sure to let you know as soon as possible. But the little guy needs his nap." spoke Misato.

Gendo adjusted his glasses and looked at each of them. "So none of you saw the third child in or out of his Eva?"

"Nope." They said while mentally thinking 'PLEASE BUY THIS!'

Gendo kept up his stern expression before turning and leaving with the sub-commander following while sparing them a smile and nodded before he and Gendo left.

"That was close." Misato sighed as Shinji calmed down and cooed again. "Still I'm surprised Shinji-kun is so scared of the commander." 'Not like I can blame him.'

"Well considering we have a chance to buy some time, you, Asuka, and Rei will have to keep an eye on him while I see if he can be returned to his proper age." spoke Ritsuko.

They nodded before Rei spoke up. "So how are we going to feed Shinji-san? Asuka-san refuses to let him breastfeed from her."

Misato chuckled while Asuka glowed with anger. "Don't worry, he'll be able to eat baby food with some formula. We just need to get you two back in your regular clothes and go shopping."

Rei nodded. "But who's the mother? Besides you Misato-san. I don't think Asuka-san's a good choice."

"Oh yeah, like you're so much better." growled Asuka.

"Maba." Shinji cooed before turning to Asuka. "Baba."

"Uh? What are you trying to say?" Asuka leaned in with curiosity.

"Baba Baba!"

"I think Shinji-kun's calling you his grandmother." Misato chuckled as Asuka jaw dropped at being called a grandmother.

Asuka frowned at the toddler who reached out and grabbed her nose with a giggle.

"Baba." He cooed as Asuka found herself unable to get angry at the little baby. "Baba."

"Oh, fine. I guess I'll let it pass." she sighed with a smile as she and Rei headed out of the room to get changed out of their plugsuits. Though as they changed Shinji grabbed her breast. "AH! Stop that!'

(A little while later)

Asuka, Rei, and Misato were heading back to Misato's apartment while Rei held onto Shinji and Misato for one was actually going slow.

"Maba." Shinji said as Rei found herself feeling happy at that. "Maba."

"I'm surprised at you Asuka. Lying about Shinji being your adoptive brother? I imagined you just fainting as soon as you were put on the spot." chuckled Misato.

"Well as much as Shinji-baka annoys me. I still…." She looked to the side. "Find him a good...friend." She muttered the last part under her breath, though it was loud enough for both girls to hear.

"Then why not just be nicer to him? I mean, I don't think you noticed, but getting mocked and hit isn't exactly friendly behavior." frowned Misato.

Asuka blushed and sighed. "You're right. But he's…well….annoying with that depressing look on life."

"Well considering what he's gone through, let's just say a few choice words that are positive can actually help. And I admit. I could have done better whenever you'd slap him or berate him."

"Hmm." She said while thinking back on how she behaved towards Shinji in the past and well facepalmed herself hard at the realization. "...I'm such a baka!"

"Yes you are." spoke Rei while holding Shinji's arms up with her hands while he let out a giggle.

"Maba." He cooed while pointing his tiny finger at Misato. "Mill mill."

"Huh? What's he saying Misato is?" asked Asuka to Rei.

"Mill mill."

"I think Shinji-san's saying milk?" Rei said as said woman stopped momentarily at the new name. "Misato-san? Are you alright?"

"Right, I forgot we need to go shopping." she sweatdrop.

"Or was it because of Shinji-b...I mean Shinji's new name for your breasts?" Asuka grinned.

Misato glared at her before turning the car around and driving them to the store.

(Later)

"Why am I carrying all this stuff?" Asuka frowned while holding two heavy bags of baby supplies. "Can't any of you help me out?"

"Nope. Rei has to hold Shinji-kun, and I need to open the door." smiled Misato.

Asuka grumbled while walking into the apartment. "Still a messy as always. Will you ever clean this stuff up?"

"I will, but first Shinji-kun needs milk." she smiled while taking the stuff to go make the milk in her kitchen. "You and Rei play with him until it's done."

"Goo." Shinji said while smiling at the two girls. "Abba."

Both smiled while Rei brought her hand down and tickled his belly.

He laughed as Rei smiled at that before Shinji said something that made her blush.

"Mama."

Both were stunned while Rei felt more warm inside.

'Is this….really parental instinct?' Rei thought as Shinji continued to say 'mama'. 'Aw.'

"Hey, I'm here too." spoke Asuka gently picking Shinji up.

"...baba." He cooed with an innocent look on his face. "Baba."

"Still can't stay mad." she smiled while hugging him. Only to kissed on the cheek.

"Looks like Shinji-san is happy to see his grandma." Rei chuckled with a smile.

Asuka frowned. "Don't get use to that wondergirl."

"Baba." Shinji said as a foul odor came out of nowhere. "Mama...boom boom.."

"Ew, I think it's your time to change him." grimaced Asuka covering her nose while scooting away.

"Actually it's Misato-sans turn." Rei stood up and walked into the kitchen where it seemed Misato finished getting the formula ready.

"I got the formula….ok did either of you eat a burrito?" She said while holding her nose with one hand. She looked at Shinji and grimaced. "Oh, nevermind."

"Could you change him?" Asuka asked. "Because you're the only adult here."

Misato groaned and handed Asuka the formula while taking Shinji and shook her head. "Alright, but I've never done this before. But I know what to do."

"Mill mill." Shinji cooed as he was set upon a table. "Boom boom."

"Ugh, we'll just give you privacy." grimaced Asuka as she pulled Rei out of the kitchen.

"So you don't want to learn?" Rei asked. "It might help later on."

"I'd rather learn from watching a video then watch."

"So you don't want to have children?"

Asuka blushed at that as they left the room.

(One changing later)

"Ugh, next time Asuka and Rei are doing this." sighed Misato breathing in fresh air as she held Shinji up with a clean diaper on his body.

"Mill mill." Shinji smiled before hugging Misato's face. "Mill mill."

She smiled while Asuka came back and handed her the formula. "Don't worry, here's the mill mill."

He smiled before taking the bottle and started to suck on it.

"Shinji-san is so cute." Rei thought out loud as the two women looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Did you...just say Shinji was cute?" Asuka asked. 'That….was unexpected.'

Rei blinked before her face went a little pink. "Uh, yes."

"Must be because your maternal instincts are kicking in." Misato chuckled. "Maybe you should call Shinji-kun 'son' now?"

Rei blushed brighter at that while Shinji let out a burp from drinking the milk.

"Aw." Asuka smiled before realizing she just said that. "Um I mean…..how disgusting."

"Baba." Shinji said while holding out his tiny hands. "Baba."

"You heard him, grandma." smirked Misato.

Asuka sighed before carefully holding Shinji, who gave her a super cute smile that made her heart melt at the sight of it.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"I'll get it." spoke Misato walking away and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"It's me." Ritsuko said with a very low voice. "We have a big situation over here."

"Why? What's going on?" she asked with worry.

"The commander just found the Eva-01 clips and he knows that Shinji is a baby." She said in fear. "And he wants to put him into the Eva!"

"WHAT!"

"That's what I said but he said that 'The Third Child is necessary, in whatever shape or form, to pilot Eva-01. He is to be deployed in thirty minutes for testing'."

"What….but…..how the….IS HE SERIOUS!" she yelled loud enough for Rei, Asuka, and Shinji to hear.

"He's dead serious." Ritsuko said while reeling back a bit. "And if he's not here by then he's going to….terminate him."

Misato bared her teeth and looked ready to take her gun and personally fill Gendo with her entire clip….and then the next clip after that, and the next clip after that.

"Misato? Are you still there?"

Misato blinked and nodded. "Yes, but I've got bad news."

"Is it throwing the commander into a vat of LCL?" She asked. "Or setting him on fire with gasoline?"

"Don't tempt me, really don't. Apparently, he wants us all to come in."

"Yes. And hurry I think he sent some of his guards towards your apartment." She said before hearing something. "It's the commander. Talk to you soon."

Click.

"What's the emergency?" asked Asuka.

"More like a disaster." Misato frowned. "Apparently the commander wants to use Shinji-kun as a lab rat for Eva-01."

Both girls went wide eyed before narrowing them in anger.

"And the worse part is that if Shinji-kun's not at the base in twenty-eight minutes. He's going to terminate him."

"WHAT!" both yelled while Shinji made a whimper of fear.

"That….." Rei growled in rage. "Bastard!" 'I will kill him with his own gun!'

Asuka and Misato looked at Rei in surprise with said girl making a growl that seemed inhumane.

"Asuka-san. Misato-san." Rei said with a false smile. "Let's check up on Gendo-teme." 'So I can break his neck!'

"Uh, sure." 'I'm keeping my gun away from her.'

"Oh and Misato-san."

"Yes?"

"Hold on to Shinji-kun with your life." she requested handing Shinji to her.

"That I can do." Misato said while holding the baby close to her bosom.

"Let's go." spoke Rei as she walked out of the apartment.

-NERV, Eva docking station-

"Gendo, I don't think is a good plan." spoke Fuyutsuki.

"Why is that?" Gendo asked while waiting for Shinji to arrive. "Using a child with the same synchronization rate as when the Third Child was fourteen would allow us to activate the Third Impact at a much faster progression."

"But he's a baby. He won't be able to reach the controls."

"Not if we just insert his brain into the Eva." He said with a smirk as Ritsuko walked in with Rei, Asuka, and Misato who had Shinji in her hands. "Ah. So you finally came major."

"Yes, and I want to say that this whole idea is insane!"

"Nonsense." Gendo frowned. "It's full proof in this crusade against the Angels." 'And bringing Yui back to me.'

"Commander, I have a problem too." spoke Rei with a scowl.

"And that would be what Rei?" He frowned as Rei started to gain a dark aura around her.

"Major, please cover Shinji-kun's ears and eyes."

Misato nodded as she covered Shinji's ears and eyes just as Rei walked right up to Gendo.

"Consider this you being fired." she spoke with an emotionless tone before she swung her fist and slammed it into Gendo's gut, and hard.

Gendo gasped in pain as he flew right into the side of Eva-01 from the punch, and heard his ribs break. "Gah!"

"And this," Asuka glared while walking up and kicking him in the nuts. "Is for being a heartless asshole!"

He winced and let out a low gasp of pain before seeing Misato run towards him a grin before jumping and slammed her foot against his jaw.

"That was for threatening a child!" She yelled just as Ritsuko walked up and punch him in the face so hard that his teeth came out.

"And that was for having sex with my mother you bastard!"

He groaned and fell on his side while Fuyutsuki walked over with his own gun. "W...What are you doing!?"

"I'm sad to say this is the day Gendo Ikari fell in the line of duty. Don't worry, we'll make sure your body is burned as per your request." smirked the sub commander before shooting Gendo. But he kind of missed his head and heart, but he did shoot his left lung. "Oh well, seems the assassin who snuck in to kill you is going to have to work on their aim."

"I...I will...kill-" Gendo gasped as somehow Eva-01 activated and grabbed him. "GAH!"

It let out a grumble before dragging him to the LCL pool and dunked his whole body under.

Gendo felt his body being filled with the liquid as the Eva's hand had a firm grip on his body. Then he started to feel the hand grip him tighter and tighter.

That was when the arm moved out of the liquid just as Eva-01's jaw opened wide as it dangled him over the metal mawl. The people watching looked away just as it shut its jaw on Gendo.

Everyone heard the crunching sound of metal against bone as Gendo was turned into a bloody mess before the Eva spat him out right next to Rei.

"Y….Y….Y….ou bitch…."

"It's not nice to say that around my son." she smiled while pointing to Shinji who didn't hear or see a thing. She then grabbed Gendo by the neck before slowly ripping his head off.

He let out another choked and gargled mess before his head came off.

"Looks like you were a 'head' of yourself." Rei grinned before dropping the head as she stomped on it with her foot.

Crack.

"Is it over?" asked Asuka who grimaced at the sound of bone cracking.

"Yep." She grinned. "Now who wants to shoot the body with bullets?"

"That won't be necessary. I need to alert the rest of the geofront how our former commander was tortured and assassinated." smiled Fuyutsuki.

"One question." Asuka said while looking at Eva-01. "How did you remotely operate that Eva?"

"Asuka, no one can control the unit without a pilot to synch up with it." spoke the sub-commander.

"Then why is it moving?" She said as the Eva moved its self down to their level.

"I don't know, but I gotta thank them." spoke Misato. "That was brutal."

"**Thanks.**" Spoke the Eva. "**I was saving that for a long time now.**"

All of them jumped in shock while Shinji cooed in response.

"**Shinji-kun.**" It said with a happy tone. "**I can't believe that you became a baby again. Mama's so happy right now.**"

"Wait...Yui?" spoke Fuyutsuki.

"**Yes it's me Fuyutsuki.**" She said while looking at the baby Shinji. '_So cute._'

"H-How are you alive?" asked Ritsuko with her mind blown.

"**My soul is powering this contraption.**" Yui frowned. "**And believe me it's annoying being trapped in a hunk of iron.**"

"Wait, you're Shinji-san's mother?" asked Rei.

"**Of course.** **And you must be Rei?**"

"That is correct."

"**And you must be Asuka?**" She said looking at said girl. "**You really look like your mother. Even the hair looks just the same.**"

"You knew my mom?" she asked with wide eyes.

"**She was my best friend.**" She chuckled before looking at Shinji. "**So cute. Just like the good old days.**"

"Yui, did the LCL produced by your body change Shinji into a baby?" asked Ritsuko.

"**No. That was something Gendo put into me before the test. A dummy plug enhancer or something like that.**" She growled. '_That fucking bastard!_'

"So Shinji-kun really is stuck like this?" asked Misato.

"**Well not exactly. If you just wait a few days it might reverse the effects. Or cause a pandemic of age regressing virus.**"

That made them gasp with horror.

"**I think it's the former.**" Yui deadpanned. "**Plus it wouldn't happen in real life….I think?**" '_I hope._'

"Well, guess Rei here will be playing mommy a little longer." remarked Misato.

Shinji cooed in Misato's arms before holding out his hands towards Rei. "Mama."

Both Yui and Rei heard that and 'awed' as Rei walked over and held the child in her hands.

"Mama."

"**Aw. Shinji-kun likes you.**" Yui smiled as Shinji started to fall asleep in Rei's arms. "**Take care of him, but if I do get out of this thing and can get Shinji-kun back, I'd love it if you could live with us.**"

"Yes Yui-sama." Rei smiled before looking at Shinji. 'Shinji-kun. My….son.'

"**Oh, but Asuka? You better start changing your habits around him. I tend to see a little bit of what's happening to my son each time he enters."** warned the mother.

Asuka gulped. "I will remember that."

"**Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to sleep in this robot. Oh, and Ritsuko? Now that Gendo's dead, you'd better start cleaning up your mess, or else."**

Said scientist nodded. "I plan to. I'm thinking of changing NERV back into a research lab but this time it's for medical research on human cell regeneration."

"**Good to hear. And Fuyutsuki? I trust you in charge around here, but please try and see if you can get me out as soon as possible."**

"I will try." He said while Yui looked at Misato.

"**And Misato. Try and act like my son's guardian. I maybe in this hunk of metal but I have seen your….routine from my sons memories and it's horrible.**"

"Heh, I'll try to cut back on the beer." she chuckled with embarrassment.

"**And the 'I can't clean because I'm too tired' excuse?**" She said with a frown. "**Are you going to cut back on that?**"

"Yes ma'am."

"**Oh and as 'punishment' for your actions I'm going to put you on diaper control.**" She said before becoming inactive.

"Aw come on!"

"Looks like you're going to enjoy changing Shinji-kun's diapers." Rei smiled with a slight giggle.

"Does it sound like I'll enjoy it?" she crossed her arms with a huff.

"A bit." Asuka chuckled. "Maybe it should be your new job, major diaper cleaner."

"Just for that, I'll make sure you get an extra helping for dinner since Shinji can't cook, meaning I'll make sure you eat it all." she smiled.

"Y-You wouldn't!" She said in shock and fear. 'Not that bio-hazard crap!'

"Yup. Now let's go home." she spoke while dragging Asuka away.

"Mama." Shinji smiled before moving to the side. "Mama...zzzz."

"For a little bit, I'll gladly be your mother." Rei whispered while leaning down and kissed his forehead while leaving the Eva cages.


	146. Chapter 146

List of oneshots

chapter 146

What if Mirajane had a soul worst than the Satan Soul?

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Temporarily Fairy Tail Guild bar, GMG Tournament-

Mira's eye twitched as she gripped the bar counter while trying to stay calm. And failing as Jenny, her arch rival was talking smack about her. In the past she would have let it slide but today….not so much.

"I could have won that round hands down, but I decided to be nice and give her the win." spoke Jenny to the rest of the guild with a confident grin.

'That girl's getting under my skin!' Mira glared as she heard a voice from the dark recesses of her mind.

'_**In deed. Why not let me out and I, lord of the morning light, will silence her permanently.**_'

'No! You know damn well I won't do that, no matter what the reason!' she thought back with a growl.

'_**I know you can't hold me forever.**_" It growled. '_**I'm your power, my power over all creation, is only yours if you get me out of this prison!**_'

Mira felt her hand twitch and grip it and shook her head. 'I said no!'

'_**So you would let this girl mock you? This worm, who only uses the machines of man as her power, to trample your reputation.**_'

'You forget, my friends aren't shallow to believe that and know this is just her trying to make up for the fact I beat her.'

That was when the final nail in the coffin was set.

"And if I wasn't tired from last nights party, I would have kicked Mirajane's ass all the way to the sea. That and humiliate her in front of her whiny sister and gorilla brother." Jenny laughed as Mira's eyes became slitted.

'_**You were saying.**_" The voice said with a dark chuckle.

She made a loud growl while her grip broke part of the counter while the rest of the guild frowned at Jenny while Mirajane made her way around the counter.

'_**Release me and I will make her suffer the light of the very heavens.**_' The voice tempted Mira as she walked towards Jenny as a very dark aura emanated from her body.

Everyone picked up on it and grew nervous or curious as they turned to Mira whose eyes seemed to glow.

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked while slightly deterred from the aura. "Here to fight me?"

"It's not a fight when I do this." she spoke in a cold tone before a strong gust of wind came through out of the guild while they heard thunder booming outside as Mira's body glowed darker. "Luci_**fer soul.**_"

KABANG!

A strong burst of pure light engulfed Mira as the very elements of the earth were in disorder with the earth shaking like a level 9 earthquake and the wind swelling up until it turning into a set of mini tornados.

"Oh no! Mira-nee's using that!" cried out Lisanna with wide eyes.

"Using what?" Erza and Natsu asked while holding on to the walls for dear life.

"Lucifer Soul!" she and Elfman cried out at once as they all saw Mira's form slowly change.

Mira's form consisted of a white and gray dress, similar to her Satan form, a set of twelve large gray bird wings, ten on her back and two on her legs and arms, a black halo floated above her head as sword of gray fire appeared in her left hand.

Everyone watched as the wind calmed down and shivered at seeing Mira's eyes swirl like two orbs of darkness.

"_**At last.**_" She said in a dark tone. "_**Free after all these years. Now I, Lucifer the lord of Light, will finally show the world of men their lord. But first,**_" she punched Jenny right into a wall. "_**I'm going to destroy you.**_"

"Oh no….we're all doomed…." muttered Elfman breaking out in a cold sweat.

"What do you mean?" Lucy gulped as the aura increased. "I mean Mirajane's still in control, right?"

"No. This is her strongest soul. So strong if it ever came out, no one would be able to stop her."

"And….it's even stronger then gulp...master." Lisanna sweated as Mira/Lucifer walked towards Jenny.

Said mage groaned and sat up before looking at Mira/Lucifer with wide eyes while feeling the overwhelming aura.

"_**You worm, I should thank you.**_" She said while a ball of pure light formed in her right hand. "_**You made my prison angry, angry enough to use me, the lord of Light, after so long. Ever since I was taken-over by this brat so many years ago, I was locked away but now.**_" The light then slammed into Jenny's stomach as it started to slowly spin like a drill. "_**I'm free to kill all those that failed to worship me as their God on earth!**_"

"AHHH!" screamed Jenny in pain as the light was starting to tear into her skin.

"_**Yes, scream for me.**_" She said before getting hit by a fire and ice blast. "_**Who dares attack me?!**_"

"Get away from her Mira!" called Natsu with him and Gray frowning and in ready stances.

"_**You worms.**_" She growled while turning right at them in a flash of light. "_**That brat is not here, only Lucifer, the lord of Light is here. And you shall die!**_"

Both went wide eyed before she sent them flying back with two swift punches to their stomachs.

Mira/Lucifer laughed before the sword turned into a whip and grabbed Erza and pulled her right towards the possessed mage before punching her in the face and sending her to the bar. "_**Pathetic human worms, you can not defeat your lord and master!**_"

"Mira! Snap out of it!" called out Lucy.

"_**She's not here.**_" She glared before blasting her with a ball of light. "_**And she will never regain her body!**_"

"Give back Mira-nee!" cried Elfman running at her while going into his Beast Soul and threw a fist at her.

"_**Ah.**_" She grinned while holding back the punch with her right hand. "_**So this is the form that made this brat seek my powers? What an ugly monster. Just like humanity.**_" She then cut Elfman on the side with her sword which burned like a core of a sun. "_**Just die already you ugly monster.**_"

He cried out in pain feeling the wound burned and dropped to his other side while gripping his side.

As Mira/Lucifer laughed at the pain, Mira's mind heard her brother's cries of pain and got pissed off.

'How dare you hurt Elfman!' she yelled out.

'_**Stay quiet!**_' Mira/Lucifer growled before feeling something was wrong as its consciousness started to waver and break apart. '_**N-No! You can't destroy me! The lord of LIGHT!**_'

'You're right, I can't destroy you, but I can definitely help my friends knock you back in here!' she called back just as the rest pulled themselves up.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" called Natsu before spewing out the flames.

"Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance!" Gray formed numerous ice swords around him before launching them at her.

The attacks landed on their mark as Mira/Lucifer felt her body freezing and burning at the same time. "_**NO!**_" '_**You bitch! If I'm defeated even once then I will be destroyed forever!**_'

'That's fine by me.' she smirked as Erza and Juvia lunged.

"Water Cyclone!" called Juvia hurling the cyclone-wave of water at her.

"Fairy Burst!" Erza yelled while in her Armadura Fairy armor as she ran at Mira/Lucifer with her sword, covered in a green energy.

Mira/Lucifer's eyes widened as the water slammed into her and left her distracted enough for Erza to get in close before slicing her sword from her left shoulder all the way to her right hip.

"_**You WORMS!**_" She yelled in rage before getting hit by a large spiked ball of wood.

"Wood-Make: Violent Approach!" Laki said while creating more spiked wood balls at Mira/Lucifer.

She growled in rage as she felt her hold on Mira weakling. '_**No. I will not let a pack of worms beat me, the lord of light!**_'

"Summoned Lightning!" Cana held up three cards that caused lightning to shoot out and hit her while Lucy jumped up and turned one of her keys and brought out Aquarius who held up her jar before a strong torrent of water flew down and hit her which made the lightning shock her twice as hard.

"_**AGH!**_" She screamed in pain before a blast of light sent the water in all direction. "_**YOU BASTARDS! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!**_" She caused her wings to unfold as it started to glow a bright white color before sending a wave of ultraviolet light hit everything as everyone was knocked to the ground or sent back to the Celestial realm. "_**And to think I used my weakest attack on you worms.**_"

'That was weak!?' they thought in shock.

"_**It matters not.**_" She said before her hands became engulfed in blackish red light. "_**Because you have the honor to die, no, be obliterated by my strongest attack! The one that created the first star in the heavens itself!**_"

"Lighting/Iron Dragon's Roar!" called two voices before a stream of lightning and iron shot out and slammed into her from the left and right side of the building.

She turned and growled. "_**You worms. Won't you just rot away.**_" '_**Say goodbye to this pit of worms. For once my attack is complete, this place and everyone in it will be reduced to nothing!**_'

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" cried out Wendy before spewing out the jet of wind at her.

The attack hit as Mavis floated behind Mira/Lucifer and activated a spell.

"Fairy Glitter!" She said while sending a blast of yellow light right at her, causing the magic Mira/Lucifer was using to dissipate.

"_**You brats-**_" she said before feeling the hold being destroyed. '_**W-What are you doing you bitch!?**_'

'Taking back my body!'

Lucifer then felt it's mind slipping before grabbing it's head in pain. "_**NO! STOP YOU BITCH! YOU CAN'T DESTROY ME!**_"

'I can and I WILL!' She yelled before Lucifer's mind was beginning to fade.

"_**NO!**_" She yelled before the dark glow disappeared from Mira's eyes as her normal eye color returned. "Ugh...that was painful."

"Mira-nee? Is that you?" Lisanna said with a cautious look on her face.

"Yes, it's me." she smiled.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked unconvinced.

"When we were younger, I always enjoyed seeing your crying face."

Natsu blushed in embarrassment. "It's Mira."

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna ran over and hugged her sister.

"OOF." She said as she finally felt the massive jolts of pain for the magic attacks. "Careful. I'm still hurt remember."

"So is Elfman." spoke Erza as Wendy rushed to help the male.

Mirajane gasped at Elfman's injuries. "Elf-nii. Are you ok?" 'Damn that bastard!'

"Yeah, I'll live." he reassured her,

She sighed in relief before the Lucifer soul finally lost magical support and returned her to her original appearance. "Thank goodness….wait. Where's Sherry?"

"She passed out and is resting." spoke Gray pointing to one of the tables.

"Um...right." She chuckled nervously. "Sorry about the whole thing. It was just-" she was interrupted by Erza.

"It was just the influence of a demonic force." She said with a stern yet calm face. "There's nothing to explain."

"Still, it's my fault she was in my body."

"Yet you stopped it." Erza said before grabbing her and making her hit her armor. "Good job Mira."

"Heh, thanks." smiled Mira before dropping to her knees and collapsed on the floor.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna said while running up and picking her up as the screen went black. She put her ear to her chest and sighed with relief. "She's just sleeping."


	147. Chapter 147

List of oneshots

chapter 147

What if Kirby crash landed into Fiore?

Series: Fairy Tail and Kirby

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Space-

Flying through the vast void was a spaceship that resembled a gold star. And it was going at warp speed as it moved through a tunnel of bright lights. Inside a ball of pink could be seen. And it was sleeping like a child as its foot accidentally hit a button labeled '_manual control_' as the ship exited hyperspace and stopped in front of a green planet with several continents and islands around a large ocean as the pink ball woke up.

"Poyo?" the creature blinked while yawning as he looked at the planet. "Poyo! Poyo poyo!" It's eyes sparkled with child like glee as it again, accidentally hit the controls and caused the ship to fly towards the planet.

-Earthland, Fiore, Fairy Tail Guild-

Right now the guild was more calm and relaxed than normal with no fights breaking out while Mira smiled as she served her guild mates their orders.

"This is calming." Gray said while Juvia nodded from right next to him. "I don't even feel like fighting right now. Just sit back and relax."

"For once," Natsu sighed. "Ice princess is right. I feel like sleeping on a bed of hot coals."

But just as they sighed in relief, the spaceship crashed through the roof and made a large explosion in the middle of the guild.

"What the hell?!" Erza said while looking at the direction of the now simmering crater in the guild hall.

"And just like that, I'm done relaxing." growled Natsu walking over to the crater.

As the dust subsided, everyone in the guild saw a spaceship in the form of a large star.

"Hey Lucy." Gray asked the blond. "Is that a Celestial Spirit by chance?"

"I don't think so." she replied. "It looks like just some ship."

"But who's in the ship?" Asked Erza.

"Whoever it is, I'm gonna kick their ass." growled Natsu jumping down and moving to the glass hatch as he grabbed the bottom and started pulling against it. Only for it to not move an inch.

"Stand back, I'll get it." spoke Gray hopping down and moving over as he started pulling on it. This did nothing but hurt his palms slightly.

"I think brute force won't work." Mira said before the hatch opened up as smoke came out. "Both of you stand back!"

Everyone was on their guard as the dust settled as a pink ball like creature with dark red feet jumped out.

"Poyo?"

Everyone blinked and stared at the creature with confusion.

"Poyo." It said while looking at everyone before walking towards Erza. "Poyo Poyo!"

"What is that?" asked Elfman with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know." Erza said before the pink creature walked over to Happy and smiled. 'But it's...I dare say….cute.'

The creature tilted its head while Happy did the same with confusion. That was when it started to hold its breath before unleashing a large vortex of air that sucked a very surprised Happy inside it's mouth.

"Ahh!" cried out Happy before the creature closed its mouth.

The creature then swallowed Happy as a bright light engulfed it before diminishing as it became blue, gained two large bird wings and two cat ears. "Poyo."

"It ate Happy!" cried out Lucy with wide eyes as Natsu stamped over and picked it up.

"Poyo?" It said before getting hit in the head as it spit out Happy as the creature returned to its normal appearance. "Poyo!"

"Bleh! That's gross!" grimaced Happy with a shudder.

"What is this thing?" Gray said as the mentioned 'thing' started to look sad for some reason. "And why did it suddenly eat Happy?"

That was when the creature got out of Natsu's grasp and walked over to Wendy. "Poyo. Poyo poyo."

"Wendy get away from it." spoke Erza as she brought out one of her swords.

"Poyo?" The creature said before seeing the sword and instinctively set itself between Erza's sword and Wendy as it sent a determined look at the redhead. "Poyo."

"Huh?" she blinked confused. She looked at her sword and Wendy. "Do you think I'm going to hurt Wendy?"

It nodded while still keeping a look of determination. "Poyo."

Wendy reached out and patted its head. "It's alright, Erza-san is my friend."

It looked at Wendy and then at Erza before smiling. "Poyo. Poyo poyo."

"Alright, so it can understand us, but why can't it speak like us?" asked Evergreen.

"I don't know." Laki said looking at the pink ball of cuteness. "But maybe it's a child or maybe a baby….whatever it is."

"Wait, if it's a baby, then why was it in that ship?" asked Lucy.

"Maybe it was placed there by its parents?" Juvia suggested as the pink ball walked towards her. She gulped and stepped behind Gray on impulse.

"Poyo?" It said before looking at Mira and ran towards her with a smile. "Poyo. Poyo."

Said mage watched while staying on guard. Only to get hugged on the leg.

"Poyo." It smiled. "Poyo."

"Awww." she smiled crouching down and rubbing its head.

The creature smiled back at that while everyone calmed down slightly at the cute sight.

"What are we gonna do with this guy? Or girl?" asked Gray.

"Maybe keep it as a pet?" Gajeel suggested. "That ability of his could come in handy."

"Poyo." It said while looking at the dragon slayer before it sucked him into its mouth as it gained a yellow body suit with a cobra headband on its head as a gold staff with a cobra on the top appeared in its hands. "Poyo."

"Gajeel!" cried out Levy before running over and picked up the creature. "Spit him out right now!"

"Poyo." It said cocking its head. "Poyo?"

"Now can we kick its ass?" growled Natsu with his hand aflamed.

This caused the creature to jump into action by jumping into the air above Natsu and turned into a huge gold iron like version of itself.

Natsu was surprised before reaching up and caught the statue with a grin. "Wrong move."

The creature then was thrown into a wall as Gajeel popped out of its mouth. "Poyo...poyo."

"That's it, you're dead." growled Gajeel cracking his knuckles.

"Poyo!" It cried out before getting punched into Gray and seeing him swallowed him as it turned a pale blue color, it's head gained ice crystals with a yellow headband with a blue gem in the center as a small visor formed above its head. "Poyo."

"Gray-sama!" cried out Juvia with wide eyes before scowling as her whole body became water and she lunged at the creature.

It instinctively sent a breath of ice at her before getting hit again by a blast of water as Gray landed behind it while it gulped the water into its body as it gained a blue translucent like body and a crown of gold.

"Fight like a man!" cried Elfman running at it.

"Poyo!" It yelped before blasting Elfman with a water blast.

Said mage flew back while Natsu ran at the creature with his fists on fire. And punched it out of its water like state.

"Poyo." It said before sucking the fire off of Natsu's hands as it gained a redder hue and a headband with a green gem in the center of a mass of pinkish red flames.

"Hey! Don't go eating my flames!"

"Poyo?" It said looking confused. "Poyo?"

"Well let's see you eat this!" he inhaled deeply. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

It then sent a wave of flames from it mouth as it nearly matched the fire magic itself in power.

"That things tough." remarked Cana.

"Yes." Erza remarked. "And it could copy abilities as well. Very strange."

Gajeel smirked before charging and tackled it into the wall as Natsu's move went past them and blew a hole in the wall.

"Poyo!" It cried as it….bounced off the wall and sucked a mic from the nearby stage as it gained a very corny yellow mic.

"Even stuff around here?" gasped Lucy.

"Poyo poyo!" It sang as everyone felt their eardrums ringing in pain. "Poyo!"

"Gah! It's worst than Gajeel's singing!" cried out Gray.

"I heard that!"

The singing stopped as the creature looked at everyone in a confused look. "Poyo?"

"Anyone got any ideas?" asked Happy.

"Poyo." It said before sucking a frying pan and gaining a chef's hat and frying pan. "Poyo."

"How many abilities is this thing gonna copy?" groaned Gray.

It smiled before cooking a meal….using Erza as the ingredient. "Poyo po poyo."

"Hey!" she cried out jumping out angry with two swords. "That's it!"

"Poyo!" It said in shock before the ability disappeared as it swallowed the sword in Erza's right hand and gained a long green cap with a small sword in its hand.

"I thought you were cute, but now you're getting on my last nerve." she growled while holding her other sword at the ready.

"Poyo." It said before Wendy got in front of the two of them. "Poyo?"

"Stop it, both of you!"

"Wendy? Why should I stop?" Erza frowned. "It attacked us."

"Only because it was curious. Plus Gajeel mocked it first."

"Poyo." It nodded in agreement. "Poyo."

"Well it keep sucking up everything it gets near, and what if it decides to swallow one of us up and they won't be able to get out?"

The creature looked sad at that before resuming its natural form as the blade landed next to the ground. "...poyo…."

"See? We just need to give him a chance."

"Are you sure it's a boy?" Gray asked while kind of feeling bad for the little pink creature, along with everyone else.

"Well….I'm not actually sure."

The pink creature looked at the ground as it looked ready to tear up. "...poyo….poyo..."

'Uh oh.'

"Poyo!" It cried while tears ran down its face. "Poyo!"

Wendy reacted first and quickly pulled him into a hug.

It sniffled before hugging back. "Poyo…."

"There there, it's alright." whispered Wendy in a calm tone while rubbing its back.

"Poyo." It said while the tears stopped flowing. "Poyo. Poyo."

"Still feel like wanting it as a pet?" deadpanned Levy to Gajeel.

"Um…..maybe?" He said while getting a dark glare from everyone in the room. "Or maybe not."

"Poyo." It said while looking at Wendy with a smile. "Poyo."

"I think it likes you." spoke Happy.

That was when it smiled before a loud gurgle filled the room. "Poyo."

"I think it's hungry, and this time I think for actual food."

"Agreed." Lucy said before seeing the pink ball walking to the kitchen as a large sucking sound was heard. "Oh no."

They ran into the kitchen and saw the pink ball finishing eating everything in the pantries.

"Poyo." It hiccuped while feeling full. "Poyo."

"Wow, it's got a bigger appetite than flame head." remarked Gray.

"I heard that Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled while getting into his face.

"And your breath smells even worse!"

"Your hair looks like shit!" Natsu growled before punching him into Kirby.

"Poyo!" It said as both landed into the wall as Gray fell to the ground with the pink creature….being squashed into a pancake. "Po...yo…."

"Gray get off him!" cried out Wendy in worry.

"Ow…" Gray groaned before getting up and ran right at Natsu. "Damn you flame ass!"

Both of them got into another brawl while Wendy ran over to the creature's side.

"Poyo." It said before Wendy started to heal it. Well….before it sucked the magic up and gained a headband with a tornado in the center of it. "Poyo."

"Here we go again." groaned Lucy.

"Poyo!" It cried out as it jumped into the brawl as a mini tornado. "Poyo!"

"Now we're talking!" laughed Gajeel jumping into the brawl.

It then did something unexpected, it also swallowed Natsu's flames and Gray's ice as it remained normal except for the now fire/ice tornado spinning all over the place.

"It's gone nuts!" cried out Levy in fear.

It then sped towards Gajeel as he felt the flames and ice hitting his body. "Poyo!"

"I'll stop it." growled Elfman as he charged at the pink ball.

"Poyo!" It said before turning the flame/ice tornados' course and hitting a wall which knocked it out of its form and landed on to the ground. "Poyo…."

"Time to get rid of this thing." Gajeel reached down and picked it up.

"Don't even dare." Wendy glared at the dragon slayer. "He didn't do anything besides retaliate from Natsu-san and Gray-san's brawl."

CRASH!

"What the? Another one?" Cana yelled as another crater formed in the guild.

As they ran out of the kitchen, a large reddish black dragon with a cat's head appeared from the crater.

"**GRAMEOW!**"

"What is that!" cried out Lucy with wide eyes.

"It's a dragon." Natsu said before noticing the cat head. "Or maybe it's Happy's mother?"

"Hey! My mom doesn't look like that! At least, I don't think she does."

"**GRAMEOW!**" It roared before sending a blast of electricity right at them.

They ducked before Gajeel charged at it.

"Iron Dragon's Club!"

It ducked and chomped onto Gajeel's hand as it threw him right on top of Levy.

"Ah!" both grunted from the impact as Gray lunged up at the beast.

"**GRAMEOW!**" It yelled before blasting him with lightning and sending him right into Juvia. "**GRAMEOW!**"

"Ah! Gray-sama…" Juvia swooned seeing Gray on top of her.

"Poyo." The creature said as the beast looked at it and growled.

"**GRAMEOW! Kirby! Star Warrior! DESTROY MEOW!**" The monster said in a dark growl before charging right at the now named Kirby.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" cried Wendy before sending out the stream of air at the beast.

"**GRAMEOW!**" The monster yelled before tail swiping Wendy into a wall.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed in worry before running over to her. "Poyo poyo."

"It's alright, I'm fine." she reassured with a wince.

"Poyo." Kirby said before turning to the monster with a determined look. "Poyo!"

"**GRAMEOW!**" It growled as it attempted to blast Kirby with lightning as he gulped the lightning and changed into a light green version of itself as a headband of pure green lightning appeared on Kirby's head.

"Poyo!" It said while sending a ball of green lightning at the creature's stomach.

"**GRAMEOW!**" It growled before getting hit by a blast of fire right on its face. "**GRAMEOW!**"

"Sorry Happy's mom, but you were asking for that." grinned Natsu.

"**GRAMEOW!**" It growled as it sent a lightning blast at Natsu. Only for Kirby to generate a large green electrical barrier around both itself and Natsu.

"Poyo!" It grunted while trying to hold on from the barrage of lightning blasts. "Poyo."

"Ice-Make: Lance!" yelled Gray sending numerous lances at the creature.

"**GRAMEOW!**" It yelled before taking flight and blasting everything in sight. "**GRAMMMMEEEOOOWWWW!**"

"Poyo poyo poyo!"

"What is it?" Natsu asked as Kirby's form dissipated.

"Poyo poyo poyo poyo!" Kirby said while pointing to Natsu and then its mouth before pointing to the monster. "Poyo poyo!"

"You wanna eat me?!" he exclaimed with wide eyes. "No way!"

"Poyo!" It said before sucking him in. "Poyo!"

"**GRAMEOW!**" It growled as Kirby changed its appearance with Natsu's scarf and hair appearing on its person along with a pair of pants for some reason. "**GRAMEOW!?**"

"POYO!" Kirby said before sending a Fire Dragon's Roar right at the monster.

"**GGGGRRRAAAMMMEEOOOWW!**" It cried before burning into charcoal before exploding into dust.

"Poyo." It grinned before spitting Natsu out. "Poyo poyo!"

"Still gross." grimaced Natsu before noticing the monster was gone with dust on the floor.

"...that was amazing." Erza and Mira said in shock.

"Poyo poyo." Kirby smiled before running to Wendy with a concerned look. "Poyo? Poyo poyo?"

"I'm fine, and that was really great."

"Poyo." It said while helping Wendy up. "Poyo poyo."

"Mmm," Cana said before giving Kirby a card. "Why not have it?"

Kirby looked at the card before eating it as a magician's hat appeared in its head. "Poyo."

"I said have it not eat it!" Cana frowned as Makarov walked up to Kirby.

"I must say, you're quite the likeable tike." he smiled while patting Kirby's head.

"Poyo?" Kirby said while taking off his hat as ten doves flew out and landed on Cana's head.

"These birds better not go on me." remarked the girl while sipping from her mug.

That was when the birds pooped on her head and mug. The others snickered while Cana let out a roar and tried swatting at them.

"Poyo." Kirby laughed innocently. "Poyo poyo!"

"So master, what should we do with him?" asked Mira.

"Honestly. I think this 'Kirby' fella would make a fine guild member."

"Wait, you want him to fully join?" asked Gray with disbelief. "He pretty much ate up everyone here."

"Yet like Juvia mentioned before it might be a child or a baby. Kirby might not have known that it was wrong." he smiled. "Besides, I'm sure if you all give him a chance, he might grow up to be quite the mage with his ability."

"True….but are you sure it's a boy master?" Gray asked while Kirby took off its hat as a jack in the box clown head popped up, causing Erza to jump in surprise.

"Well isn't it obvious? He looks and sounds like one." he chuckled.

"Poyo." Kirby said while again taking off his hat as a pack of magic cards came out and sped towards the nearby wall. "Poyo?"

"Well if he's gonna join, then he needs to get his official mark." spoke Elfman.

"I agree." Mira smiled while grabbing the Fairy Tail stamp. "Kirby, where would you like it?"

"Poyo." He said while holding his hand as his ability faded. "Poyo."

"Alright." she nodded before pressing the stamp onto his limb.

Kirby looked at the Fairy Tail symbol with a curious look. "Poyo."

"Now you're officially part of Fairy Tail." smiled Makarov.

"Poyo." Kirby smiled before getting hugged by Wendy. "Poyo?"

"Welcome to the family." smiled the dragon slayer.

Kirby returned the hug as the screen went dark as a star like hole appeared over the two. "Poyo!" And with that the hole disappeared.


	148. Chapter 148

List of oneshots

chapter 148

What if the Hex Girls were forced to try and solve a mystery on their own?

Series: Scooby Doo

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A small decker bus with vampire bats on the side drove down the dirt road with three young woman sitting inside and the driver leading them to their destination.

The three women were all about nineteen, maybe twenty, and they were all dressed Gothic sort of like vampires. But not lame, stupid, sparkly vampires but like classic, cool, seductive, Femme fetal blood sucking vampires.

One was twirling a pair of drumsticks and had short blonde hair styled in two pigtails with a green long sleeved green top with a green skirt that had a slit in it and wore purple ankle boots. She had a black choker around her neck with an "X" shaped necklace with green triangle earrings. Her make-up was black eyeshadow with green and black lips.

The next was laying on her back on two seats, biting a pencil between her fangs as she held some paper in her hands. She had long mid-back length black hair that had a red tint depending on the light. She had a necklace with a red bat pendant. She had a dress that was like her hair in that it was black but looked red when the light hit it the right way, the dress having red sleeves that looped at her collarbone. Her dress reached halfway down her thighs with the front and back of the dress reaching down to her knees. She was currently barefoot but there were red high heels next to the chairs she was laying on. She had arm sleeves that looped around her middle fingers, the sleeves nearing her shoulders. Her lips were painted blood red, as where her fingernails and toenails, and her eyes where a deep emerald green.

The final one was sitting up in her seat while reading a book. She had red hair, black eyes and a dark complexion, and wore a purple coat with a black shirt underneath, a long purple skirt with a slit at the hem, which showed part of her purple-black boots, gold hoop earrings, a gold necklace with a purple stone, purple fingerless gloves, and purple eyeshadow and lipstick.

"How's the new song coming Thorn?" The green dressed girl asked the red dressed one.

"I'm still working on the lyrics. The title's done, but I'm just drawing a blank." sighed the leader.

"What's the title?" The purple one asked, looking up from her book.

"Vampire's Night." she sat up. "I want it to sound creepy, but something people can really get into it. Not something that sounds boring, or have anything to do with...that series." she frowned.

The blonde, Dusk, hummed and began to gently tap her drumsticks against the chairs and walls, starting a beat as she hummed. She smiled at the other two, as if urging them to join in.

Thorn smiled and grabbed her guitar from the seat in front of her and started strumming a few chords to go with the beats.

Finally Luna laughed and grabbed a keyboard and began to play, the three improvising while staying in synch. They began to sing as well, making up lyrics as they went. They told a story of a vampire's revenge against a village that sealed it away, how it underestimated them all and was slain. The Vampires Night coming to an end but it's destruction remembered..

After their session the three smiled and laughed, Thorn getting to work on writing down the lyrics they had made up.

"That was perfect! Thanks girls."

"Some people would say it's scary how well we know each other to be able to do that so easily." Luna smiled.

"But we know each other better than 'most'." Dusk said cheekily, spinning her drumsticks. "We DID get caught in each other's 'spells' after all."

"Cool your jets." chuckled Thorn as she looked out the window and saw the trees end with a small town coming up. "We're here girls."

"Our home town." Luna smiled, standing up and stretching. "Man. Being on a bus for roughly three hours, even if it is a private one, really makes you stiff."

"Don't relax too soon. We still gotta rehearse and get the stuff set up for the concert." spoke Dusk cracking her neck as they started walking off the bus as it made its stop.

"We've got all day tomorrow for that." Luna waved off lightly. "The stage won't be finished being set up until tonight."

"Which will be rehearse time. We still need to work on the set by then." Thorn reminded. "Anyone remember if there are any other acts for the charity concert? Or is it just us tonight?"

"If I remember right there's a band before us but we're the headliners." Dusk pointed out. The others nodded as they grabbed their bags and walked off the bus to cheers. They all waved to the crowd that gathered with the townsfolk wearing some t-shirts with their logo on them or holding banners cheering for them.

They were the Hex Girls. A girl band who have based themselves of vampires but while they have songs that allude to their theme they also make catchy and record topping songs based around helping the environment. And one of their biggest hits, surprisingly, was a song they made about a mystery solving group that the girls were friends with and have been helped by a few times in the past.

They walked past the crowd while waving or signing a few fans who wanted their autographs while even taking a few pictures with them. Soon some bodyguards walked over to part the crowd a bit, the girls walking into a simple looking house.

Thorn opened the door and they walked in before smiling as an older man walked out with a smile. "Hi dad."

"Sally!" The man smiled, hugging her. "I've missed my little girl! I've seen all your concerts on TV, you are amazing dear! You would make your mother so proud!"

"Thanks, and thanks for letting us stay here while we're back." she smiled.

"It's your home Sally." he smiled as he pulled back from Thorn and turned to Dusk and Luna. "I already got you two beds set up so you're stay won't be on any hard floor or air mattress."

"Thanks Mr McKnight." They all smiled. The girls walked over and sat down on the couch as Thorn's father left to the kitchen to get the girls some drinks.

"Should we do our ritual before dinner? Or before we rehearse?" Luna asked.

"Let's do it before, don't wanna do it too early." spoke Thorn.

"You want me to get everything?" Dusk asked. "I mean you haven't seen your dad in three months."

"Hmmm, sure, that sounds great."

Dusk nodded with a smile and walked off.

"Luna, you can go back to your book if you want, or watch some tv." spoke Thorn standing up. "I'm gonna go talk with my dad."

"Have fun." Luna smiled, pulling out her book. She opened it back to the page she had it on and relaxed on the couch.

Thorn smiled, walking out to the kitchen. "Hey dad, need some help?" she asked seeing him pour some ice tea on a tray.

"No no, it's fine." He smiled. "It is good to see you again."

"Same. You won't believe some of the stuff that's been going on." she replied leaning against the counter.

"Do tell." he smiled.

As Thorn went ahead to tell their run in with mystery inc and a vampire, we cut back to Dusk getting the equipment set up on the stage the town put up in the center of it all.

"This place looks like it's going well." She smiled, going through their stuff to find to get the peppermint and other stuff for their throat clearing ritual. Finding the container made her smile as the rest of the stuff was all in the same box to make sure it didn't get lost.

She smiled, closing the case and picking it up. Now to take it to the house and fix up their 'potion' but she saw something interesting. She saw a man with a red and white hat and white with white shorts currently marching back in forth of the large pen that held the giant turkey the town kept for tourism. The sign simply said 'release the turkey'.

"Release the turkey! Release the turkey!" the man shouted the more he walked back and forth in front of the bird who seemed confused by the weird man.

"What in the world?" She muttered. She put the box down and walked over to the male. "Hey, what are you shouting about?"

"We wish for this magnificent creature to be freed!" The lead man said proudly.

"We?" she raised an eyebrow seeing only him there.

"The rest are on lunch break." He lied. "But they'll be back and we'll tell the people this bird must be set free and into the wild!"

Dusk raised an unbelieving eye at that. "Have you seen the size of him?" she jabbed her thumb at the bird. "You really want something that big running wild without anybody watching him?" He was about to counter but Dusk interrupted. "Listen. I'm an Eco-Goth. I'm all for animal rights and them being free, but letting that thing in the wild is like letting a T-Rex loose in Manhattan. Which is stupid and dangerous."

"It's a bird of the wild no matter what the size! Letting it free won't cause any harm as long as we treat it with respect. I'll prove it!" And so the man turned around and walked towards the turkey.

The bird cocked his head to the side as the man tried getting the door open, but it was tripled lock.

He snarled, shaking the door.

"I wouldn't do that, that door was made to keep him in." spoke Dusk with an amused smile. Seeing the man yell, shaking the gate. Dusk laughed lightly, walking away. 'I swear, these activists get more and more funny to watch each year.' She grasped the box of herbs and headed off home.

Back at said home, Thorn had just finished telling her dad all the new stuff they had seen on their tour.

"That's very interesting dear. I'm surprised you had such an interesting trip." Mr McKnight chuckled softly.

"Yeah, but there's something else." she admitted scratching her cheek with a light blush.

"What is it?" He asked in confusion.

Before she could get the nerve to tell him, they heard a knock at the door.

"Just hold that thought." He smiled, walking to the door. He opened it and lost his smile and was replaced with a frown. "Hello Roger."

"McKnight." The man at the door scoffed. He was a man with a bald spot in the middle of his head with gray hair on the sides with a tan sweater vest and blue jeans and glasses.

"What do you want?" Mr McKnight asked.

"Oh just thought I'd stop by since your daughter and her little band are putting on a concert. Just thought I'd be a nice neighbor and wish them good luck." he spoke with a false smile.

"You do know I don't believe your bullshit." he replied with his arms crossed.

"Well that's your choice. Excuse me for trying to be nice, god forbid you ever were." he replied before turning and walking away. "Good luck!"

Mr McKnight sighed, shutting the door.

"What was with that Daddy?" Thorn asked.

"Oh that was just Roger, just someone who can't let it go." he sighed the last part.

"Let what go?" Thorn frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes, everything's fine." he reassured with a smile. "Now, you were going to tell me something else right?"

Thorn sighed, knowing she wouldn't get her father to talk.

Back with Luna, she had just finished the book, a mystery novel, and thought now would be a good time to head out and see if Dusk needed a hand with the stage.

She closed the book, humming. She stood up and headed out the house and took in the sites of the town since while it did seem the same, there were a few changes.

She smiled, enjoying the feeling of being in their home town. But she did notice a spot where a large sign stood and she could see Mayor Corey arguing with some guy beside it. 'What?' she thought, walking over.

"I keep telling you Mr. Stevenson, this town doesn't need a mall!" spoke the mayor with a frown.

"That hospital is a water of money! It sucks up more money than it's worth!" The other man snapped passionately. "And think of the tourists! Aren't you the Mayor who did a fake witch's ghost scandals to do the same thing?!"

Corey frowned and cleared his throat. "We might be guilty of that, but this town is flourishing just fine as it is. We don't need a mall popping up and parking lots taking up so much space. Not to mention that can put a lot of people out of business around here."

"This isn't the end of this! I will have my mall!" The man snapped, storming away/

Corey sighed and loosened his tie while Luna came over.

"Hey Mayor Corey, who was that guy?"

"That's Justin Charles. He wants to buy the land the old hospital is on and shut it down, building a mall in its place." The mayor sighed.

"That's terrible. I mean, what do we even need a mall for this small place anyway?"

"That's what I said." The Mayor said proudly. "But he seems obsessed!"

"Don't worry, me and the girls are gonna get enough money to make it brand new. Then you can tell that guy to take a hike."

"You girls are such saints." The Mayor smiled happily. "But be careful, recently some people have been rather...brash against the town for a while."

"We'll be fine Mayor." She smiled, walking off to find Dusk. She saw said girl walking down the street with the box, probably the stuff needed for their 'ritual'. "Dusk!" Luna called, running over to her.

"Yo Luna, got our stuff." smiled Dusk holding the box up. "I miss anything?"

"No. I finished my book and went looking for you to see if you needed any help." Luna smiled as the two walked back to the McKnight house.

"Well I saw some weirdo. Some animal activist who wanted to let the giant turkey run free around here."

"I saw a creepy business guy who wanted to turn the hospital we are doing the concert to save into a mall."

"Wouldn't that take up half of this town?" spoke Dusk with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably." Luna nodded as she opened the door to see a shocked Mr McKnight and a nervous looking Thorn. "Uh, did we come at a bad time?"

"C... can you repeat that Sally?" Mr McKnight stuttered.

"Uh...well...me and the girls...are 'close'." Thorn explained "As in... girlfriend close."

Her dad walked over to the sink and poured himself some water before guzzling it down.

"Daddy?" She asked nervously.

"Sorry, just needed that to get my nerves to calm down." he told her while letting out a big sigh. "I'm not mad or upset, just...trying to let that sink in."

She nodded nervously.

"So, you three girls are...in a relationship." he spoke while wiping his head. "When did this start exactly?"

"Shortly after we left for our tour." Dusk said, cutting in.

"Yea. We got home sick and started talking." Luna nodded. "Thorn accidentally said she was a lesbian."

"Then Luna and I said we were bi." Dusk continued.

"Then we started talking about who we thought was attractive." Thorn smiled lightly.

"I accidentally mentioned that I thought Thorn was hot which lead to confessions and we decided to have a go at it." Luna nodded.

"We didn't want to choose between each other so we chose to share each other with each other." Dusk finished.

"Please don't be upset dad." pleased Thorn.

"I'm not." He frowned lightly. "I'm just a little surprised is all."

The three smiled and hugged him.

"And I think it's gonna take a little more time to get use to it, but I can't stop you three from making a choice like this."

"Thanks Daddy." Thorn smiled.

"But! You can't sleep in the same room." He added.

"Fair enough." spoke Dusk.

The other two nodded with small blushes.

"We haven't gotten that far anyway." Thorn admitted.

"Alright, then we're all good."

*time skip*

It was finally time for the concert with the townsfolk already forming a large crowd up in front of the stage with the girls currently making sure they were in tune.

"Everyone remember the set?" Thorn smiled, the three breathing in the herbal throat essence.

"Hex Girl, Earth-Wind-Fire-Air, Bloodied Heart, Midnight Scream and finally Mother Earth." Luna nodded .

"Maybe Vampires Love as well at the end." Dusk added. "But that's if we agree to go 'public'... do we? Last chance for us to decide."

"Well...I'm still nervous about that." admitted Dusk.

"So not tonight." Thorn nodded with a smile. "We agreed. We only do this if we all feel comfortable."

The other two nodded before they heard the crowd cheering louder and saw it was about time to head out. They smiled, letting their fog machines cover the stage.

The audience grew excited seeing it while the stage hands started turning the lights off for maximum darkness for the grand entrance.

"Show time sisters." Thorn smiled, the three entering the stage with the fog hiding them from view as they all reached their instruments.

They nodded to the other as they started off a low tempo that got the crowd's attention.

They all began to cheer and clap.

The neon lights moved around as the girls slowly showed up in the middle of the fog.

"Hello everyone! We are the Hex Girls! Now let's rock!" Thorn cheered.

The crowd roared in agreement as the girls started off their first song.

The three smiled saucily as they played their instruments, Thorn tapping her heeled foot before she started to sing. "I'm gonna cast a spell on you, you're gonna do what I want you to do! Mix it up here in my little bowl, say a few words and you lose control!"

Suddenly the audience grew silent as a green fog rolled in, and the fog began to take shape.

The girls stopped their song and looked as it rose up and seemed to grow arms with a round face on top with three horns jutting out from its head. And it then roared, swiping at them.

"Woah!" ducked Thorn as it nearly got her head and moved closer to them. "Buzz off ugly!"

The audience screamed and ran away, the Hex Girls backing up.

It let out another roar before it rose up and seemingly dissipated into green fog as its form dispersed and the green vapor slowly returned to normal.

"W... what the hell?" Dusk muttered.

"Was that a...monster?" spoke Luna with wide eyes.

"Oh great... again." Thorn sighed. "First a witch, now a fog monster?"

*time skip*

The girls were back at Thorn's house with the three girls miffed since the mayor called the concert over until they could find out what exactly happened on stage.

"Just great." Thorn sighed. "We get a chance to raise money to help out the hospital, in our own town no less, and then some weird gas freak shows up and ruins it!"

"Our luck." Luna nodded.

"Hold up, it might make no sense, but how do we really know that was even real?" spoke up Dusk. "Seeing an old witch come back to life, that was hard to believe but it did happen. But all we saw was a bunch of green fog that looked like a monster. For all we know it couldn't have touched us and just made us freak out."

"No idea." Luna admitted, shrugging. That's when it hit her. "Wait! What if we called Mystery Inc? They helped last time and are still solving mysteries, they could solve this no problem."

"Sure. Let's do it." Thorn nodded with a smile. She pulled her cellphone out and hit speed dial for the group.

The phone rang for a few seconds but no one answered. But it did pick up the voice message. "Hi, this is Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby. Sorry we're not at the phone, but we're probably busy solving a mystery somewhere. Leave a message and we'll try to get back."

"Damn it." Thorn frowned.

"Maybe try phoning one of their phones?" Dusk suggested.

"I'll try." she hit speed dial for Shaggy and held the phone to her ear.

"Like, hello?" A familiar, slightly squeaky, male voice greeted.

"Shaggy? It's Thorn, I'm calling cause me and the girls kinda need some help back here in Oakhaven."

"Oh, hey Sally! Like, sorry but Mystery Inc isn't... really... well... like, a thing anymore. We broke up a bit a while ago on one of our 'gap' moments." Shaggy explained.

"You guys broke up?" she spoke in surprise while Luna and Dusk were just as shocked.

"Nah, not really. We all just kind of, like, go our own way every now and again. We, like, need to do our own stuff sometimes." Shaggy explained with a shrug. "Bend your knees Elsa, you need to really push to jump higher!"

"Right coach!" called a girl's voice from the other end which confused the girls.

"Er... what's that?" Thorn asked.

"Like, I got a job as a gym coach at a private school." he replied.

"Er... good for you. Bye and good luck." Thorn blinked before hanging up.

"So... no mystery solving gang?" Dusk asked.

"No, meaning we're gonna have to leave this to the police." sighed the girl.

"... how about we do it ourselves?" Luna suggested.

"Say what?" spoke Thorn and Dusk at the same time.

"Well we've seen how the gang do it enough times and this guy or gal is messing with OUR home town. Let's find and take this guy down." Luna shrugged. "Plus the book I borrowed from Velma gave me a few ideas on what to look for to try and figure out what's going on."

"... let's do it." Thorn nodded.

"Alright, first thing is go back where it happened and see if we find anything." spoke Luna.

"Shouldn't we go to sleep?" Dusk asked, seeing how late it was.

"Well what do you think Thorn? Sleep or look for clues right now?" asked Luna.

"Best to check now, see if we find anything, then come back and get some sleep." She nodded. She walked out with her friends following.

They all focused, looking around as they went back to their stage. They walked back to where they stood while looking over the floor for anything out of the ordinary.

"You find anything?" Thorn asked as they looked around.

"Nothing over here." spoke Dusk looking around the drums.

"Nothing here." Luna said, looking along the tree edge. But as she looked down, she spotted a green leaf that didn't look like it belonged to the tree. "... what?" She muttered, kneeling down and grasping one. "This doesn't look like it's from around here."

"You find something?" Thorn called.

"Yeah! Some weird leaf." Luna called back holding it up.

The other two ran over, looking at the leaf.

"It doesn't look like it belongs to the trees around here, but it was just lying on the ground for some reason."

"It's much smaller." Dusk nodded.

"And the color seems different." remarked Thorn looking it over. "Where exactly did you find this?"

"Right here." She nodded.

Thorn walked over and looked around the tree before feeling something long and thin running on the side with some tree sap concealing parts of it. "... what?" She asked herself.

"Looks like a thin cable." remarked Dusk looking around and looked up the tree to see a projector resting on the branches.

They went to turn the projector in but found the film was gone.

"This was aimed right at the stage, meaning someone really was tricking us." frowned Thorn looking at the position of the tree and stage.

"But why? Just a prank?" Luna asked.

"Hmm, I don't think so. That one guy I saw earlier seemed real intent on freeing the turkey." spoke up Dusk. "Think he might be nutso to the point he'd try to scare people off?"

"But how would that free the turkey?" Thorn frowned, brushing her hair back.

"Well if he wanted to scare people off to keep them away, he could be free to let the bird out and let it live around here to 'run free'." she replied with air quotes around the last part.

The others nodded at that, seeing the logic.

Thorn looked up and saw it was getting even later. "We'll look for more clues, after some sleep."

They nodded, walking home. Each one yawning as they entered with Thorn heading up to her room and Dusk and Luna following to get to the beds Thorn's dad set up, which was just in the room across her bedroom.

"Thorn... can I steal some of your PJ's?" Dusk asked with a slightly cheeky grin .

"Why." Thorn deadpanned, too tired to deal with jokes.

"Well we aren't allowed to sleep in the same room or bed and your scent is so relaxing." Dusk smiled teasingly, not noticing how tired Thorn was.

"Yea... okay, whatever." Thorn yawned deeply. "Sensual dreams sisters." She bid farewell, throwing Dusk a pair of her bed cloths and shut her door.

"Wow, she's more tired than I thought." remarked Luna.

"Probably stressed to." Dusk sighed, nodding.

"I just hope we know what we're doing." spoke Luna in worry as they walked into their own room.

"What do you mean?" Dusk asked.

"Well we never did our own investigation before, I mean Shaggy and the rest have done this hundreds of time. We're rock stars, not detectives." she replied getting on her bed. "I'm just scared we'll make things worse."

"We'll be fine. It's like when the bad first got together. We need to believe in ourselves." Dusk smiled.

"I guess."

Dusk sighed before walking over and hugging her girlfriend.

Luna smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks Dusk."

Dusk smiled at her and nodded before walking to her own bed. "Sensual dreams sister."

"Sensual dreams." She smiled the two getting into bed and falling asleep.

*Next day*

The Hex Girls were shocked as they stared at the TV.

"Rumors are stirring as last night's incident at the Hex Girls concert has many people claiming that the odd creature seen might have been caused by said band." spoke a reporter.

"... WHAT?!" The three snapped in anger.

"Sir, what's your opinions on what happened?" he asked a man walking through town.

"Those girls ARE witches. I wouldn't be surprised if they messed up a spell." A man shrugged.

"Hey! We're not witches! We're Eco-goths!" Thorn cried out with her hands balled up. "And I'm **1/20 Wiccan**." She added at the end, huffing gently.

"What about you miss? What do you think is going on regarding the strange monster sighting at the concert?" he asked to an elderly woman.

"Those Hex Girls brought the witch here! They must have brought this gas monster to!" The woman said angrily.

"Hello! Did they forget we didn't do anything about that witch?" spoke Dusk rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Just... great." Luna groaned.

"Mayor Corey, what are your thoughts on the matter?"

"I this is all unfair." The Mayor frowned. "I admit what me and the others did regarding that witch that was something that no will let us live down, but thinking those innocent girls are behind it when they are trying to help this town is completely ridiculous."

"Thank you." Thorn smiled.

"This is just nuts. A monster shows up at our concert, and suddenly we're the prime suspects." frowned Dusk with her arms crossed.

Luna nodded in agreement, upset but still understanding in a way. "Yeah, but think about it. They're probably still jittery because of that witch and are a little jumpy."

Thorn nodded, sighing. And that's when she saw the man her dad was talking to be approached by the reporter. "What the hell?" She frowned.

"Excuse me Mister Rogerson, but what are your thoughts on the Hex Girls being suspects in this monster's appearance?"

"I agree and they should leave town!" He said arrogantly.

"Everyone should leave town to the majestic turkey!" cried out the activist holding up his sign while walking over. "It deserves to be free amongst its brethren!"

...

The three were frozen in shock at that.

"Uh, sir? You do realize that's bird kept well fed and safe in his pen, right?"

"FREE THE TURKEY!"

"Alright, well that's all the time we've got. We'll keep you up to date on any new news for Oakhaven." the reporter spoke before Thorn turned the tv off.

"Can you believe them?" She seethed.

"Now we really gotta find out who's behind this. Otherwise we'll be run out by a mob." sighed Luna.

Thorn nodded sadly, scared to be run out of her home.

"Don't you worry, we'll find the one it is and kick their ass." reassured Dusk patting her back.

"... turn them over tongue police." Her friends and bandmates deadpanned.

"Just an idea." she shrugged.

The others sighed at that, smiling at her personality.

The three of them made sure to grab some breakfast before going to Thorn's dad to have him look at the leaf they found.

"... impossible." Mr McKnight frowned.

"What is it?" asked Thorn as her dad looked the leaf over under a microscope.

"This type of leaf is part of a shipment that was stolen from my store last week." He replied.

"So whoever stole the shipment is probably the one who set up the projector." spoke Luna.

"What is that leaf for?" Luna asked.

"It works as a small, subtle hallucinogen used to help with stress or operations or physical rehabilitation." He explained.

'Hmm, odd.' thought Luna tapping her chin.

"Could explain the fog monster a bit... this leaf could have been used, mixed in with the fog." Thorn frowned.

"So... they made everyone high?!" Dusk gasped.

"Not high." Mr McKnight corrected. "More like you were seeing a mirage."

"That explains why it seemed so real. We didn't even know we were feeling relaxed when it showed up." remarked Luna.

"Because we were freaking the fuck out." Dusk nodded nervously.

"Hmm, any idea who might have stolen it?" asked Thorn.

"No idea." He sighed. "I didn't tell anyone when it came, so it would be pure luck for them to manage to get to it before it came to town."

"What do you mean?" Dusk frowned.

"The transport truck was ambushed and the stock was stolen like that." Mr McKnight explained. "So it could be anyone."

"Just great." Thorn sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Then we have no idea where to look for clues."

"We'll find something." Dusk smiled.

"But where do we go from here?" asked Luna.

"... not sure." Thorn nodded, sighing.

The other girls sighed before running was heard and they heard a loud knock on the door.

"Coming!" Thorn called, walking to the door and opening it up.

"Sally! You, your father, and the other girls need to come quickly! We've got some trouble!" spoke Mayor Corey panting in front of the door.

"What happened Mayor?" She asked nervously.

"Some crazy boy opened the turkey pen and now the giant fella is running around."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled .

*time skip*

The girls with the mayor and Thorn's father hurried down and saw the large bird currently eating up some cornstalks without a care in the world.

"... oh god." He groaned.

"Where's that guy anyway? I'll give him a piece of my mind." spoke Dusk holding a fist up.

"That 'free the turkey' guy?" Luna asked.

"That's the one. I'm gonna give him a little 'talk'."

"I'm coming with." Thorn nodded.

"We'll try and herd the turkey back into his pen." spoke Thorn's father.

"Be careful Daddy." She nodded.

The two men ran to the turkey while the girls looked around the area for the man.

The three rock stars were mad as hell. But they spotted the man dancing around in joy a little bit away while watching the turkey flap his wings and start chasing the mayor and Sally's dad for disturbing his meal.

The three walked towards him, an aura of anger around them.

Said male saw them coming and lost his happy smile and started growing nervous. And then he started sweating. Then he was shaking like a leaf. And by the time the three were in front of him it looked like he'd piss himself or faint... or both.

"What's the big idea of releasing the turkey." growled Dusk cracking her knuckles.

"It... it deserves to be free." he flinched.

Thorn reached over and grabbed the front of his shirt with a glare. "And it's chasing Mayor Corey and my dad! Still think it needs to be 'free'?"

"... yes." He flinched.

All three cracked their knuckles before the camera zoomed away and the sounds of the poor male getting his ass kicked could he heard.

*time skip*

"Ow..." he groaned covered in bruises with his clothes messed up as he laid on the ground in pain.

The girls dusted off their hands, the turkey back in its pen.

"I think we got our point made." smirked Dusk.

"Agreed." The two nodded.

"Wooh, that fella sure can run." panted Corey as he and Mr. Mcknight tried to catch their breath from tricking the bird back into his pen.

"That... took a while." Mr McKnight nodded, panting. "Might I recommend a few more locks?"

"Of course." The mayor nodded.

"Now that we got that taken care of, we just need an idea on where to look next." spoke Dusk.

As if on cue, a green fog began to slowly flood the street.

"Oh no, not again." groaned Luna.

"It's happening again?" Thorn frowned.

They all looked around with Corey and Mr. Mcknight seeing it too and started growing worried.

Everyone else began to scream, running away.

"Girls! Now's our chance to find out where it's coming from!" Thorn called to them as they saw the same shape from before start forming.

They nodded, running off. They saw the monster form and let out a roar as it tried taking a swipe at Luna.

Luna flinched, but didn't stop as she expected the hand to just pass through her. But instead she felt something hit and she fell back onto the ground with a groan. "The... hell?" she groaned, holding her ankle. 'That can't be real. It should just be a projection!'

But when she fell her leg twisted in her heeled boot a bit and twisted her ankle a bit.

"Luna!" cried out Thorn and Dusk at seeing her fall and not get back up.

"I'm fine but you need to find this guy!" She told them seriously.

"We're not leaving you!" declared Dusk as she ran at the monster. She tackled the monster, passing through it, and they heard someone running away. "After him!" cried out Thorn.

The others nodded, following him as fast as they could They ran through the fog and saw a figure run around the back of a house.

"You're not getting away!" Dusk yelled.

They ran around the house, but saw no one around.

"DAMN IT!" Thorn snapped.

"Language Sally." spoke her father.

"Sorry dad." She sighed.

Dusk let out an annoyed huff before spotting a piece of paper lying on the ground. "What's this?" She asked, picking it up and read it out loud. "Oak Haven Mall blueprints?"

"... you don't think?" Thorn said, cutting herself off as she turned to the mayor.

"Mr. Charles." he frowned. "Looks like I'll be having a few words with him about this."

"Just great." Mr Knight smiled. "We MIGHT have this done for."

"I don't know, I mean finding this out here? Wouldn't he try to keep something like that somewhere else?" spoke up Dusk.

"Unless he was stupid." The mayor shrugged. "I'll bring the paper up at a town meeting and try to get some answers."

"So the concert is good?" Luna smiled.

"I don't think he'll be showing his face after people learn what he's done, so I think it's safe to say, yes." nodded Mayor Corey.

Thorn nodded but something was digging at her. "Wait, LUNA!" she cried out before turning and running back to where her friend was still laying. "You okay?" She asked, kneeling next to her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." winced Luna as Thorn tried helping her back up.

"You sure?" Thorn whispered, looking in her eyes in worry.

"Yeah." she smiled while flinching as she tried standing on the ankle. "I'll get some ice on it later."

Thorn supported her with a nervous smile, hating they were in public at that moment.

"Did you find that creep?"

"We think so." She nodded.

"Well tell me when we get back to your house."

"Okay." Thorn nodded, helping her stand/walk.

*Back at Thorn's house*

"So... it's all over?" Luna asked.

"Looks like it to me." shrugged Dusk.

"I don't know... something still feels off." Thorn frowned.

"I say if that guy was obsessed with his mall that much, he might be dumb enough to drop the paper." spoke Dusk.

The others nodded agreement.

"So I say we sit back, relax, and wait till we got the go ahead to resume the concert."

Thorn nodded, running her hand through her black hair. 'I know it looks that way, but why can't I shake this weird feeling?'

The three girls were soon relaxing and hugging in the coach, watching random TV shows to keep their minds occupied. Content and positive they could finally get their concert going to raise the money.

Soon they fell asleep, tangled in each other's arms.

*Time skip*

"Girls!" Mr McKnight yelled in fear, waking them up.

"W... what's wrong Daddy?" Sally asked with a yawn.

"There's been another sighting/attack!"

"What!?" they cried out in shock.

*Time skip*

The five of them rushed out of the house and down to the center of the town where a large crowd was gathered.

"What happened here?" Thor asked.

"Roger was attacked by the monster you conjured up!" frowned one of the people with others glaring at them in response.

"Roger?" Mr McKnight frowned. "Well if he was attacked, he probably deserved it. And don't go blaming my daughter or her friends for that monster!"

"And the creature said THOSE WITCHES summoned it!" The man at the center of the crowd, Roger, called as he pointed at the three girls.

"Watch what you say Roger! I should be asking what you did to piss it off so much!" growled Thorn's dad pointing at the man.

"It just attacked me when I was walking past the hospital, warlock!" Rogers snapped.

Both Thorn's dad and Roger with the whole crowd started yelling with the girls thinking this was going south.

"Why is this happening?" Dusk groaned.

"Come on dad, he's not worth it." spoke Thorn trying to tug her dad back.

"We just wanted to save the hospital." Luna muttered, the four walking away.

"Of all the nerve of that bastard." frowned Thorn's dad. "I should go back there and sock him right in the mouth."

"He's not worth it." Dusk repeated the guitarist's own words back to him. "Right now we need to try and figure out just who's behind the monster."

"Especially if it wasn't that business asshole." Luna pointed out.

As they walked back to Thorn's house, Thorn glanced at the side and spotted that protester running to his van and looking around before climbing into the back.

She frowned and followed, slipping away from the others. She made sure no one was around and slid up next to the van's side. She listened inside, frowning as she couldn't clearly hear anything. She moved to the doors and braced herself as she opened them wide open.

"Woah!" jumped the man while falling on his ass while Thorn looked inside and saw various pieces of technology cluttered in the back with some even sparking.

"... What?" She frowned, looking around.

"What the-What's the big idea of busting in my van?" he frowned sitting up a little.

"What is all this?" She frowned.

"What? You mean this?" he looked around. "This is some tech I keep on hand."

"Why?"

"I drive around and make a living fixing or scraping any machines I can find. Protesting doesn't pay the bills."

Thorn frowned, trying to work out if he was lying or not. But she saw his eyes and posture stay the same and his tone didn't sound like he stuttered or hesitated. She sighed, walking away.

"Hey, do you need a projector? I just found this one lying in a tree and it looks brand new."

"... What?" She asked turning back to him.

"Yeah, don't know why it was there, but it looks like it was just used." he remarked pulling the projector out from the pile.

"... Where was that?" She asked, taking it.

"I just threw it with the other pieces of metal I keep." he shrugged.

"No! Where did you FIND it! Where WAS it!" She snapped.

"Oh! I found it in a tree just sitting by itself. I think it was the tree near the stage."

She sighed in defeat at that. 'Wait, maybe it has a clue as to WHO owned it!' She quickly looked it over, trying to find ANYTHING.

"Uh, you interested in buying that?"

"... How much?"

"Hmm...let's say about...two-hundred bucks."

"It's trashed." She frowned.

"You kidding? This baby still has working parts in it. Besides, this is a brand new model, just came out last week."

'Brand new?' she thought in confusion. "How do I know it's really new? Care to prove it?"

That made the protestor stumble over his words shocked. "O-Of course! I keep a small generator in here to prove this isn't some busted junk I'm trying to sell off."

Thorn just frowned in disbelief at that.

"Just hold on." he reached back and pulled a small generator out before plugging the projector in and turned it on. And nothing happened.

"You were saying?" frowned Thorn tapping her foot. So she pushed $100 into his hand before walking away with the projector. 'Even if this thing won't work, maybe I can have Luna look online and see if she can find a list or something on who bought one.'

*time skip*

"You seriously bought THAT for a hundred bucks?"

"I couldn't steal it." She shrugged.

Dusk shook her head while Luna picked it up and looked it over.

"Well... Shouldn't take too long to find the person who bought this." Luna smiled as she looked over the projector. "Just need to get the serial number off this, look it up on their website, and we should get a name."

"Great!" Thorn smiled as she pulled out her laptop.

Luna looked around the sides before finding the number on the bottom left. The other two huddled around the laptop, watching as Luna worked.

"Alright, let's see. That guy was right, this was bought last week and it looks like it was reserved ahead of time with quite the bill."

The three's eyes widened as they saw the name, gasping.

"Oh..." Thorn muttered before she grinned. "Girls. I've got a plan."

*Time skip*

"You girls sure about this?" asked Mr. Mcknight with concern.

"We're sure dad." Thorn smiled, preparing her guitar. "Just act like everything's natural and watch."

He nodded nervously, taking a calming breath.

Thorn and the girls were setting their instruments up after letting it be known that the concert would go on.

It didn't take long but soon the town were gathering around them once more. This time with people who either wanted to blame them again, give them another shot, or just came because they didn't have anything else happening.

The three smiled, starting to play... When the green smoke filled the area.

'Bingo.' thought Thorn as the crowd started to panic and run away at the sight of the smoke.

As they continued to play, the creature appearing... Luna pressed a hidden button with her foot.

There was screaming and a loud bang, a man's yelling being heard. "DAMN IT!"

Soon the fog faded revealing a cage... And Roger was trapped inside it.

"Roger?!" cried out Mr. Mcknight along with the people with said man huffing in the cage.

"Yep. He did all this to frame us and drive my father out of town." Thorn nodded.

"But wait, what about the monster?"

"It was a projection. And the fog, produced from a fog machine, was made from a special leaf he stole from a shipment from Mr McKnight." Luna added.

"It's a hallucinogen. It made everyone see the monster more vividly. More... Alive." Dusk continued. "And he ran around in the fog, acting to make the monster seem more physical and 'real'."

"But what about the protestor? And Justin Charles? Couldn't they have done it?" asked Mayor Corey.

"They could have." Thorn nodded. "Except the protester was SELLING the projectors. He found some lying around. He wouldn't risk revealing him so soon."

"I'm having a sale!" called said male out from the crowd.

"And Justin Charles?" A random member of the crowed asked. "Everyone knows how much he wants the hospital!"

"That's true, but when Luna looked up the serial number of the projector with the website for them, the name of the person with that projector was Roger's. Justin Charles wouldn't take a chance at leaving any evidence. Otherwise they'd know what he was trying to pull and his company would receive a lot of negative views and loss of business." Dusk explained, looking at her nails nonchalantly/

"And I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for you meddling rock stars!" Roger snapped/ "I deserved to have gotten that job offer! But noooo, they thought McKnight was so much better. So I decided to hit him where it hurts and make everyone think she and her precious band were witches!"

"We're Eco-Goth's, asshole!" Luna snapped.

Some of the local town's police officers walked over and pulled Roger out of the cage before cuffing him and lead him away.

"Well. That went well." Dusk smiled before looking at the crowd. "Anyone got something to say to us?"

There was silent... And then everyone began to cheer for them.

"Seems like that's the best we're gonna get out of them." Luna remarked to Thorn.

"Well... This IS a concert! Let's play!" Thorn smiled as she held her guitar.

Luna got behind her keyboard with Dusk getting other drums, both read.

"HELLO EVERYONE WE ARE THE HEX GIRLS AND IT'S TIME TO ROCK!" Thorn called, looking back at her band mates, smiling lovingly and happily.

"2, 3, 4!"

And so the band played, the three playing deep into the night with their hometown cheering.


	149. Chapter 149

List of oneshots

chapter 149

What if Juvia started stripping like Gray?

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Fairy Tail guild-

"Gray-sama." Juvia said with hearts in her eyes as she watched Gray drinking some iced tea, naked, from behind a pillar. "Your body is so perfect."

"Ice head! Put your clothes on!" yelled Natsu.

"Wha?" Said mage said before looking down and covering his body. "Crap! Not again!"

Juvia blushed as she looked at Gray's naked form before looking away with a bright face. 'Juvia's eyes saw….Gray-sama's perfect body.'

"Why do you keep doing that Gray?" Lucy asked as Juvia started to glare at her. "It's perverted, especially in a public place!"

"I don't know why it happens. I guess my body is so use to my training, it just takes my clothes off without me realizing it."

"Or because ice brains' a closet streaker." Natsu said with a chuckle. That earned him an ice covered fist to the cheek. "You bastard!" He growled while setting his hand ablaze.

As the two of them got into another brawl, Juvia still mulled the words over in her head.

'So if Juvia starts to strip like Gray-sama…..maybe Juvia will be Gray-sama's soul mate!' She thought while dreaming of both her and Gray, naked, while making love in a bathtub. "Gray….sama~"

She shook her head and nodded, even though the idea of being seen by everyone while she was naked was embarrassing. But like her mother once said, 'The means justify the ends'.

"Um, Juvia?" Lucy asked the water mage. "Are you alright?"

She turned and glared at her. "Yes, Juvia's fine love rival."

Lucy sweatdropped. "I'm not your love rival."

"Then prove it."

Lucy sighed before walking over to Levy and kissing her on the lips. Said mage blushed when Lucy pulled back who put her hands on her hips while looking at Juvia with a raised eyebrow.

"So love rival….is bi?"

"NO!" Lucy yelled. "I'm a lesbian!"

"Ehhh! But Juvia thought you were trying to take Gray-sama from Juvia!"

"No, I'm his friend. But I'm one hundred percent lesbian so why the hell would I go date a man?"

"...self conscious of self?"

"NO!" She growled. "Now either stop calling me love rival or I will let Levy-chan whip up a spell that electrocutes you everytime you say Gray-sama."

Juvia paled and just nodded her head in fear.

"Good, now." Lucy turned to Levy. "Let's kiss at my place. You can grind me tonight if you want."

Levy blushed while Juvia tapped her chin.

"So…..you and Lucy-san?" Juvia asked Levy. "Are….master and servant? Or mistress and maid?" 'Gray-sama as a butler….AH~' Yep another daydream alert.

"NO!" she blushed with a cry. "We're girlfriend and girlfriend!"

"Oh. Then Juvia wishes you luck in your relationship. Even if it will be kinky with Lucy-san's whip and-" she was cut off from Lucy covering her mouth with a blush.

"If you don't tell about that part," whispered Lucy. "I will personally be your best lady at your wedding. Deal?"

Juvia nodded.

"Good and now," Lucy turned to Levy. "Let's head to my place shall we," she whispered into her ear. "My little bookworm~"

Levy blushed as Lucy guided her out of the guild.

"...wow." Juvia said out loud before deciding to strip for her Gray-sama, consequences be damned. She threw her hat off and started taking her clothes off.

(One stripping later)

"Ice face." Natsu growled while putting Gray in a choke hold. "Give up yet?"

"Up yours!" he growled before elbowing Natsu's gut.

"You ice pop!" He growled before looking shocked at something behind Gray's back. "W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HECK!?"

"What? Did I hit you too hard?" smirked Gray. Only to get hugged by a certain mage.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called out while hugging him really tight.

He blinked at the fact he felt something soft squish against his back and turned his head. Only to go bug eyed at seeing a naked Juvia behind him with her breasts touching his back, that and he also got a nosebleed from it as well. "J-J-Juvia!?"

"Gray-sama." She smiled. "Is something the matter?" 'He likes Juvia's body.'

"W-Where are your clothes?" he asked with a blush.

"Juvia stripped like you Gray-sama." She smiled. "Does Gray-sama like Juvia's body?"

Gray was stunned while Natsu had an idea and patted Gray on the back. "I think he's stunned speechless, meaning he loves it!"

The eyes sparkled in Juvia's eyes hearing that. "Gray-sama….you love Juvia's body!" That was when she hugged tighter.

Gray stiffened up feeling the bare breasts and saw Natsu snicker while he growled and tried not to stare at Juvia's naked body.

"Natsu." Said Mira and Erza from behind him. "Are you trying to be a match maker?"

"No." he replied with a straight face.

"Then why are you telling Juvia that Gray was speechless about her?" Mira asked.

"Especially when he's now out cold from a massive nosebleed." Erza said while pointing to Gray. Said mage was passed out with a blood pool near his head.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia gasped while placing Gray's head into her chest. "Speak to Juvia, Gray-sama!"

'Oh god….everything's going dark….' thought Gray feeling the breasts with even more blood coming out.

"Gray-sama!" She cried out in fear. "Stay with Juvia! Please!"

"Uh, Juvia?" spoke Mira with a sweatdrop.

Juvia looked at her. "Yes Mira-san?"

"I think you should stop pressing your chest against his head and put some clothes on."

"No! Gray-sama does this and Juvia shall do it as well!" She said while everyone sweatdropped at her reasoning. With other males getting nosebleeds as she kept rubbing Gray's head against her chest.

"Hey Natsu." Spoke Mira. "Why can't I do that with you? Like old times?"

"Because you use to beat me up before doing that." he shivered.

"That was Erza's job not mine." Mira grinned while pointing to a glaring Erza.

'I can feel the light….' thought Gray looking paler. 'Ur….I'm coming to see you.'

Juvia gulped at seeing him losing blood and feared for his life. 'What should Juvia do?!'

"Maybe you should try seeing if kissing him awake will work." giggled Mira.

"...what?!" Juvia blushed while looking at Gray's mouth. 'K-Kissing Gray-sama's….lips….'

"Or just get him to a doctor." spoke Erza with a deadpan.

"Where's your fun Erza?" Mira said. "It would be interesting to see Gray's reaction."

"He literally is bleeding out on the floor and looks ready to die."

"Like Natsu after seeing you taking a bath with him as children?" Mira asking innocently. That made Erza pull her into a painful headlock.

"Say that again bitch!" Erza growled with a light blush. "I dare you."

"You and him….children…..in bath…." Mira gasped out.

"Well," she glared while letting go of her rival. "Don't paint the kettle black, since Natsu saw you naked during one of your 'sessions' back then."

Mira blushed while Juvia pulled Gray from her chest and was contemplating Mirajane's suggestion.

'Kissing Gray-sama…..' She thought before moving her head towards Gray's lips and kissed him.

'Huh….heaven feels soft….' thought Gray. That was when he opened his eyes and saw….Juvia kissing him! 'JUVIA!'

Juvia saw Gray open his eyes and took that as a sign to keep kissing and kept their lips connected. That was before Gray fainted again from the sudden kiss.

"Told you it didn't work." Erza frowned. "Now let's get him to a doctor before he really does die this time." Erza facepalmed. "And Juvia, put your clothes back on."

"No." She frowned. "Juvia wants to stay like this for Gray-sama."

"Either do it, or I'll make you." growled Erza.

Juvia gulped at that before running to get her clothes. 'Juvia will compile, but Juvia will strip for Gray-sama later.'

"Much better."

Mira then remembered something. "Didn't you once strip for Natsu while he was twelve?"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Actually you did." Mira chuckled. "We both did that actually because we sleepwalked that particular day and Natsu was at the wrong place at the wrong time." 'Though it was fun seeing Natsu's reaction.'

(Timeskip)

Gray stirred in his sleep before jumping up in fear. "AAHHH-...Where's the naked Juvia?" 'Was it all a elaborate nightmare?'

He was about to try and go back to sleep, but noticed something warm on his chest.

"Gray…...sama." Spoke the voice while Gray saw a bit of blue hair peaking out of the sheets. "Kiss Juvia's naked butt~"

He paled and slowly pulled it up and saw a naked Juvia sleeping right there.

"Gray….sama." She smiled in her sleep. "Hug my breasts."

And that was his cue to get a massive nosebleed and fall back on his pillow. 'I see the light….' He thought. 'And it looks….like Juvia's ass.'

That was another spurt of blood while he groaned and Juvia snuggled on his chest with a smile.

"Gray-sama~" Juvia purred in her sleep as the camera went black.


	150. Chapter 150

List of oneshots

chapter 150

What if Kimihito had a different harem of monster girls, but they were also a little bit similar to his canon one?

Series: Daily Life with A Monster Girl

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kimihito lightly snored as he rested in his bed. He was dreaming peacefully, unaware of the set of red eyes watching him as he slept. He rolled over on his side while a set of hands slowly moved towards him.

"Darling..." A voice whispers as the hands softly grab him as to not wake him. "It's time to wake up."

Kimihito simply rolled over much to her annoyance.

"Darling, come on."

"Mmmm, five more minutes." he sleepily says as he falls back asleep.

The person sighed before a snake tail slithered into the sheets and up his shirt.

"Augh! I'm up, I'm up Lisa!" He said as the tail wrapped around his chest.

"Are you sure?" she asked while rubbing the tip of the tail against his cheek and tickled behind his ear.

"Y-yes, I'm up." he stuttered as her tail tightened.

"Good." smiled the girl as the tail let go of him.

"Ugh, are you going to do that every morning?" He asked as he looked at the girl.

"Maybe~" sang the girl who had long black hair with a purple scaled snake tail that had a plume at the end instead of legs and wore a white blouse and black skirt with a pair of hands that had purple feathers around the wrist.

"Ugh, I'll go prepare your bath." he said as he motioned for her to leave the room so he could get dressed.

"Thank you darling." she smiled slithering up and kissing his cheek.

"N-no problem." he stuttered as she left. He blushed as he headed to the bathroom. After getting dressed. He entered and went over to the large bath and began to turn the knobs to fill it, unaware of the person sneaking up on him. "Alright, feels good." he nodded testing the temperature.

"Mmmm, it does honey." said a voice behind him.

He turned his head to see the girl who walked in. She had long maroon hair and was wearing a robe that was a size to small that showed off her natural assets, but instead of legs she had many tentacles coming from her waist down.

"Aww, did you do this for me?" she asked as several tentacles wrapped around him and pulled him over to her. "How kind, let's enjoy it together!" She said as one of her tentacles took off her robe.

Kimihito's face turned red with a nosebleed before the girl slid into the water.

"Come on, or at you afraid of little old me?" she teased as she pulled him close to her. "I won't bite, much~"

"Hey, that's my bath!" Shouted Lisa from the door. "And just what are you doing with Darling!"

"Taking a bath, go wait your turn." she replies as she holds the male tight to her chest, pushing him between her breasts.

"Forget it Morgan!" growled Lisa before jumping into the water.

"Hey, get out, it was about to get good!" Morgan shouted as she sent some tentacles at Lisa.

Lisa ducked and slithered under the water before rising up and tugged on Kimihito. "Let darling go!" She shouted at Morgan.

"No way! You let go of honey!"

"Do I get a say in this?" Kimihito asked.

"NO!"

"Ok, ok." he said as they continued to pull on him like a piece of rope in a game of tug a war. 'This is not what I was hoping for.'

The three did not notice the third person entering the tub while they were fighting.

Kimihito sighed at the tugging before both girls saw him get pulled under the water.

"Darling/Honey!" They both shouted.

Kimihito flailed around under the water before finding himself get dragged out of the pool and onto the floor.

"Are you ok master?" He heard a soft voice say as he was dragged out of the bathroom.

"Uh, yeah." he got out while spitting some water out.

"Good, I'd hate for you to be hurt." she said as he was hugged by two sticky arms.

He blushed since he felt another chest pressed against his head. "Th-thanks for the save Lena." he stuttered as he tried to stand up.

"Relax master."

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked feeling his head get set on a sticky lap.

"Shhh, just relax, it'll be ok." she said as he looked up at her. She was a girl with a blue tint to her form with long black hair and a blue kimono with her whole body looking like it was dripping with a sticky substance. "I think I should go make breakfast." he said as he tried to get up again only to be pushed back down with more force this time.

"Please, stay and relax master." she smiled.

"I'm, well I, uh, have to... Make... Breakfast." he stuttered, slowly losing the will to resist as his head sank into her lap.

The girl pouted before both saw Lisa and Morgan get out of the pool. "Fine, go make breakfast master." she said as she released him from her lap and pushed him towards the kitchen before turning towards Lisa and morgan. "Why are you two playing around with master so soon in the morning?"

"Same reason you wanted to keep him in your lap." said Lisa with a grin.

"You wanted to get close to honey, didn't you?" accused Morgan.

"Yes, until two walking disasters interrupted us." she said while walking away with Lisa and Morgan growling at that.

Meanwhile Kimihito was making breakfast when someone entered the kitchen.

"Yo! Morning Kimi-kun!" greeted a short girl with short blonde hair with headphones on with green feathery wings and black bird talons while wearing a black hoodie.

"Hey Mimi, how you doing?" He asked as she walked over towards him.

"Meh, would have gotten more sleep, but I found this awesome song online. Take a listen." she took her headphones off and put them on his head.

He heard a lot of yelling and loud vocals and guitars before she took them off his head.

"So? What do ya think?"

"It's uh, very loud?" He sheepishly said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That means it's awesome." she grinned sliding them back over her ears. "What's for breakfast?"

"Breakfast is eggs and bacon." he replied as he scraped the eggs onto a plate.

"Well if you ever need some bigger eggs, just let me know." she whispered while wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"I'll, uh, let you know." he nervously said as he felt a quick shock go through him.

"He, good." she purred before standing on her tiptoes to kiss the back of his neck while licking it slightly.

"Hey, uh ,Mimi, I kinda need to set breakfast on the table." he sheepishly said.

"Alright alright." she conceded with a pout before letting him go and walked away.

"Ok, Bon Appetit." he said as he set the dish in front of her.

"Yum!" she grinned before digging in.

Kimihito smiled at her enjoying his meal, not aware of the presence behind him. It slowly moved on the wall with a fanged grin before dropping down and grabbed him with its numerous legs. Before he could say anything a hand was put over his mouth and the figure darted away with him before Mimi noticed.

Soon the two of them reached the attic where the figure shut and locked the attic door.

"Hey sweetie, I was starting to miss you." said his captor.

He blushed since he felt two bare breasts in his face and looked up at his captor. Her upper body skin was grey and she was naked from the waist up, she had long black hair and a grin full of sharp teeth. Her lower body was like a very hairy spiders. "M-M-Martha, can you put some clothes on?" he blushed crimson.

"Nah, how about you lose yours, that way it isn't weird?" She said with a grin.

"N-No way!"

"Oh, then I guess you need to be punished then." she said with a grin as she started to cocoon him in her webs.

"Ah!" he cried out while feeling his body not move as she walked up and stuck him against her web.

"Now then, you know what happens when something falls into a spiders web?" She asked as she slowly approached.

"W-What?"

"They belong to the spider." she whispers into his ear while licking it and making him shiver. "Now, let's have some fun." she whispered, not noticing the figure behind her.

Kimihito paled and sweated nervously as Martha held her front legs up with a perverted grin.

"Now then, let's begin." she said before something hit her from behind, knocking her out.

Kimihito let out a sigh of relief and looked at who saved him. She was tall and blond, with a royal red dress that was covered with an equally red thin cloak, she had two fangs picking out of her mouth.

"Thank goodness I stopped this unclean pervert from sinking her teeth into you." she spoke while ripping the webbing away with ease.

"Yeah, thank you Rosalind." he said as he was pulled from the web.

"Think nothing of it Kimihito-san. I only expect payment in return for my help." she grinned while licking her fangs.

"Um, what kind of payment?" He asked as she gave him a seductive look.

"This." she grabbed him by the shoulders and leaned in before sinking her fangs into his neck.

His knees buckled slightly as she sucked some of his blood, so she pulled him close as she continued to drink. "R-Rosalind! Not so much!"

She let go to say. "But it's so good!" In a Whiney voice.

"Well if you drink too much, I won't be able to finish breakfast for everyone." he chuckled sheepishly while rubbing where she bit.

"Mmmm, fine." she begrudgingly said as she let him go.

Right as they were exiting the attic a quick blur of white and black charged at them, picked up Kimihito and ran away with him.

"Hey! Come back here with Kimihito-san!" Rosalind cried out to the blur.

"Sorry, I need him!" The voice replied as they turned down a hallway.

Rosalind growled while we cut to Kimihito and the blur.

When the blur stopped kimihito looked around and saw his captor. It was a girl with short white hair with a matching top that was white with black spots and with blue overalls over her legs which were covered in fur with a cow tail sticking out.

"I'm sorry for taking you like that, but I really need your help." she said with a big blush on her face.

"What is Samantha?"

"I uh, well, I need your help with... Milking." she said with a blush as she held up a metal pail.

"A-Already?" he blushed bright red. "I thought I helped milk you last week."

"Y-yes, but, it hurts, please master?" She pleaded, making big sad cow eyes at him.

He groaned seeing the expression and grabbed the pail. "Alright."

Thank you." she said as she undid her overalls and let her large breasts fall free.

Kimihito felt a nosebleed form and gulped before they crouched down and he set the pail down before reaching out to her chest.

"Go on, please be gently." she said with a large blush.

He nodded and grasped her breasts which were right over the pail before he started squeezing them. Milk started to pour out like a faucet from her breast, making her moan. Kimihito gulped and tried not to let his thoughts go anywhere else and just kept squeezing the milk out into the pail.

"Oh, master." she moaned as the stream of milk slowly stopped. "Thank you."

"N-no problem" he said while looking away as she put her overalls back on.

Both were unaware of the six figures heading there way.

Kimihito picked up the pail just as the rest of the girls rounded the corner.

"Here you are darling!" Lisa shouted. "What were you and Samantha doing here by yourselves?"

"Come back and make more breakfast!" Mimi shouted. "I'm still hungry!"

"Forget breakfast, let's go back to our bath honey." Morgan said as one of her tentacles reached for him.

"Yeah, get naked so we can go back to our fun." grinned Martha.

"Come with me master, let's just relax." Lena said.

He saw each of them grab him and start tugging him between them.

"Hey, let him go!" Lisa said as she wrapped her tail around his waist.

"No, you let go!" frowned Morgan wrapping her tentacles around his chest.

"Hey, he's mine!" Mimi shouted as she put her talons on his shoulders and tried to fly up.

"Master is mine!" cried Lena wrapping her slimy body around his legs.

"Hey, give him back!" Samantha shouted as she grabbed his torso and started to pull.

"Unhand him!" cried Rosalind as she grabbed his head and started tugging.

"Give him to me!" Martha shouted as she shot web at him and began to pull as well.

"AH!" cried out Kimihito since each girl wasn't backing down.

Just an average day in the Kimihito household.


	151. Chapter 151

List of oneshots

chapter 151

What if Beast Boy tried becoming a few familiar aliens during a bet?

Series: Teen Titans

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Titan Tower, Training field-

Beast Boy was in his cheetah form and was currently running through a field of large sharp rocks. And that was when he got hit by a flying boulder from a nearby trap and landed outside the training field and right into the sand.

"Ow." he groaned as he shifted back and spit some sand out of his mouth.

"Nice try." Robin said. "But next time, try something that won't get knocked back by a boulder."

"I didn't see it coming." he defended standing up and stretching his arms out.

"Right." He said before calling everyone over. "Gather round. I just had a revelation."

"What is it?" asked Cyborg as the rest of the team walked over.

"Well we all know Beast Boy can change into any animal on earth." He said.

"Right friend Robin." Starfire said.

"Well, remember when Blackfire became ruler of Tamaran?"

"Yes, why?" asked Raven.

"Because, Cyborg mentioned that Beast Boy turned into an alien guard dog and scared the guards." Robin said. "So, could he change into other alien life forms?"

"Maybe, but that was my first time doing that." admitted Beast Boy.

"Well why not practice?" Raven said. "Or are you just not up to it?"

"Hello, alien animals are way different than animals on Earth." he crossed his arms. "For all I know, I could be stuck that way."

"But friend Beast Boy." Starfire said. "It would be wonderful if you could change into aliens."

"Heck yeah man. Especially if you practice now." Cyborg grinned. "Or I could just tell everyone that BB's afraid of aliens?" 'He he. He's going to take the bait in three, two, one-'

"Hey! I am not a friend of aliens." frowned Beast Boy. "I could be any one of those guys and kick your butt."

"Then prove it little man." He grinned. "I say we make a bet, if you can change into five different aliens for five minutes at a time. I will cook you tofu waffles for the next ten weeks. If not, you have to clean that room of yours without your animal transformations."

"Alright, easy." smirked Beast Boy.

"Then let's see the first one." Cyborg said as Beast Boy concentrated hard as he turned into a green square thing with white eyes and teeth. "Wow, guess the saying is true, you are what you eat."

"I'm not tofu!" Beast Boy glared. "I'm a stupid Newfu!"

"A what now?"

"A Newfu. An alien race that tried to steal those cows and replace tofu with themselves to conquer the world!" Beast Boy then started to drool as he looked at himself. "Um, is it just me or is this form looking tasty all of a sudden?"

"Beast Boy, don't even think about it." spoke Robin.

"Um right." He sweated. "And why is Starfire looking at me with *gulp* hungry eyes?"

Starfire walked over to him and picked him up. "Glorious, a Newfu. These are a delicacy for Tamaraneans."

"Ah! Don't eat me!" he cried out hopping out of her hands before morphing back. "Last time I become one of those."

"That's one Beast Boy." Cyborg said. "You have four aliens left."

Beast Boy nervously moved away from Starfire as he shifted his form into a large green and purple insect like alien with a spiders lower body, a human like upper body with large pincer arms and a head with white eyes and a row of dagger like teeth.

"Eep!" Starfire jumped and fired several starbolts at him on instinct.

"Hey OW stop that Starfire!" He said before getting really hungry for some reason as he looked at Starfire, who was now in a chrysalis form. "Yum, a tasty little chrysalis."

Cyborg and Raven acted fast with Cyborg tackling his friend as Raven made several pieces of scrap tie him down to the ground.

"Hey!" He yelled out while shifting back. "What was that for?!"

"Dude, you looked ready to take a bite out of Star's head." frowned Cyborg getting off him while pointing to the girl who hid behind Robin a little.

Beast Boy panicked a little at the sight. "I'm sorry Starfire but it just happened. Please don't get scared." 'Note to self, never turn into that form around Starfire.'

"I...It is alright friend Beast Boy, but seeing that form brought back that…..incident."

"Well...to be fair. It was stupid of me to turn into that form. Although you did try to eat me before."

"I was unaware you encountered a Newfu to the point you could become one."

"Fair point." Beast Boy said before raising his hand. "Friends?"

"Of course." she smiled before pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"GAH!" He got out before changing into a green robotic alien with short clawed legs, a small purple torso with a green crystal in the center, and a large upper body with long clawed arms and face composed of five white eyes in an 'x' formation. "_Starfire, that is hurting my internal processors!_"

Starfire let go and frowned. "Now you have taken the form of those beings when we fought…."

"_With the lower lifeform known as Van Yor._" He said with his eyes blinking violently. "_To be fair, if I could metamorphosis into one of the Lacroix before hand. I could have blasted him and his massive USB stick into the nearest red giant for being a racist lower lifeform._"

"It is quite alright."

"_Are you sure? He was a bigger mule then Dick was when he joined Slade's side._" Beast Boy said before changing back to human form. "Um, did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, every word." spoke Raven while Robin crossed his arms with a frown.

"He he my bad." spoke Beast Boy with an embarrassed expression.

"Yes." Robin glared. "It was."

Beast Boy gulped at that before changing into a greenish purple scaled alien with white eyes, a small mouth with teeth, a set of large arms and short legs.

"Hey, I remember that guy." spoke Cyborg.

"Yes, it was the one that nearly blasted our eardrums." Raven frowned. "And don't even think about it."

"...ok?" Beast Boy said in a small voice, well small voice to him but a large blast of sound to the others.

"Ah! Tone it down!" cried Cyborg as they covered their ears.

"Sorry." He said even quieter, well not enough as it was enough to cause the Titan Tower's windows to shatter into pieces. 'Dude!'

"Change into something less loud." frowned Raven with her eye twitching.

Beast Boy nodded before changing into a purple and green lizard man with two fins on each arm, a set of small fin like wings, and a head that had white eyes, two long 'eyebrows' over the face, and a helmet like covering that covered most of the head except the face. "Like this?"

"AHHH!" screamed Starfire before firing a concentrated beam at him that knocked him back.

"OW!" Beast Boy yelped. "Really Starfire?! That was SO uncool!"

Starfire scowled with her hands glowing and looking extremely pissed.

"Um Starfire?" He said nervously before getting blasted into the rocky wall of the island. "Ow!"

Starfire started cursing in her native language while stalking towards Beast Boy with the other three recalling the alien species Beast Boy just changed into.

"Starfire?" Beast Boy gulped before getting grabbed right on the neck by Starfire's left hand. He coughed as she pulled him up above her with her eyes glowing. "AAAHHH!" He got out before changing into a Newfu again.

"Starfire! Calm down!" spoke Robin running over and grabbing her shoulder.

"Yes," Raven said while using her magic to get Beast Boy out of Starfire's grasp. "Beast Boy isn't a Gordanian. Just a imitation of one."

"Yeah, and he didn't mean it." spoke up Cyborg. "It was an accident."

Beast Boy gulped before changing into a small cat with big eyes. "Meow?" 'Please don't get even more angry.'

Starfire's eyes slowly went back to normal and turned her back to Beast Boy before walking away.

"Not again." Beast Boy said while returning to human form. "I must be a Clorbag Valblernek for doing that…."

"Dude, you didn't mean to be that species. But maybe let her just have some time to herself." spoke Cyborg while Robin followed Starfire. "Let Robin try and be there for her."

"Yeah." He said before turning into a Jellyfish. "Just put me in the water, it helps when I'm depressed." 'I'm such an idiot!'

Cyborg picked him up and walked over before setting him down in the water.

"Thanks." He said before floating off.

(Hours later)

Beast Boy was now currently sitting on a rock while thinking about today's...incident. And he was contemplating on how some of the new alien forms either got Starfire hungry, fearful or in the case of the robotic alien and the Gordanian, really pissed off.

'I just changed into the first things I thought of. I never took a second to think on what they might have on Star. Who knows how much I hurt her cause of them.' He thought while throwing a rock into the sea. 'Really, I should have remembered that those aliens caused her to feel hurt and pain. Grr, why was I so stupid?'

As he got another stone ready, he heard footsteps. He turned and saw Starfire walking towards him with a slight frown on her face. "Hey Starfire."

"Hello Beast Boy."

He looked away. "Still mad about earlier?"

Starfire sat down beside him and just looked ahead. "I am sorry for attacking you, but seeing those familiar species brought….negative feelings."

"You have every right to be upset." Beast Boy said. "I wasn't thinking, I just thought of any alien I remembered, and I should have taken a sec to think on how you'd feel seeing some of them."

Starfire sighed. "You should have."

"Yea." He said while throwing a stone into the sea. "I guess I should have. Even if you think I'm a Clorbag Valblernek at the moment."

"I will not deny that you are that, but I do understand you did not mean any harm. But I ask that if you ever need to use those forms, please make sure I am not there to witness them."

Beast Boy nodded. "I will remember that Starfire."

"Thank you." smiled the alien princess.

"Just," Beast Boy gulped. "Don't eat me in that Newfu form alright?"

"Agreed, but it has been a long time, so do not be surprised if my hunger might….act up."

"Well ok." Beast Boy said before getting a bone breaking hug again. "GAH!"

"You are forgiven friend Beast Boy." Starfire smiled while hugging….a now Newfu Beast Boy? "...yum."

"Ah!" Beast Boy grew nervous. "Star? Remember I'm not some delicacy."

She didn't listen as she moved him towards her mouth, only for him to get out of her hand and bounce away in fear. "Get back here Newfu!" She said while running after him. "I just want to eat you!"

"AAAHHH!" Beast Boy cried out as the screen went black.


	152. Chapter 152

List of oneshots

chapter 152

What if Velvet accidentally made a wish that caused everyone to get bunny ears and got her a special someone's attention?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Emerald Forest borders-

Near the Grimm infested woods is an old well dating back to the early days of Beacon when it was just a regular school. Apparently, this old well has an old legend around it. For every one hundredth person that throws a coin into the well, their greatest wish is granted. Or so the legend goes.

And walking through the forest was Velvet who wanted a silent and isolated spot. Especially after being made fun of by Cardin. Something about her ears being too long or something.

'Sometimes I hate these.' she thought while touching the ears. That was when she noticed an old well covered in moss and plants. "Huh? A well? Out in the middle of the forest?" she walked over and took some of the weeds off and looked down it. "It's pretty deep."

"_**It's pretty deep.**_" The well echoed back.

"Heh, echo!"

"_**Heh, echo!**_"

She giggled and figured playing along with this couldn't hurt. "Jaune is cool!"

"_**Yes he is!**_"

"AH!" she jumped back with wide eyes. "D-Did that well just talk back to me?"

"_**D-Did that well just talk back to me?**_" It echoed back normally.

'Maybe I just imagined it.' "Jaune is….my boyfriend!"

"_**You're lying! He's not your boyfriend yet!**_" It echoed back as Velvet jumped back in fear.

"It can talk back!" she cried out in fear.

"_**It can talk back!**_" It said before something came out of the well.

"Croak." A small frog said as it jumped onto Velvet's head. "Croak."

"A frog?"

"Croak." It said before hopping off her head and away from the well.

"Maybe I should go back to school." She said before taking out her lucky coin. "But one wish wouldn't hurt."

"Croak!" Went another frog as it scared the Faunus into dropping her coin into the well along with shooting its tongue into her right ear.

"Hey! Gross!" she pulled the tongue out while shivering. "Damn these ears, and damn Cardin! And everyone else!" She grumbled. "I just wish that they would know how difficult it was for them to have these ears!"

"_**Wish granted.**_" Spoke the well.

"Wait, what?"

The well remained silent.

"What did you say?" she asked down the well.

"_**What did you say?**_"

"Stop acting like you can't hear me! Uh, Jaune is my boyfriend!"

"_**Stop acting like you can't hear me! Uh, Jaune is my husband!**_"

Velvet groaned and frowned down the hole before stamping away. Not knowing that the well glowed a little.

(Back at CFVY's room)

Velvet sighed as she layed in her bed while holding a Jaune doll in her hands. 'This day can't get any worse.'

As if on cue, a large rock landed on her bed from a now broken window with a note saying, '_Big ears_' on the side.

Velvet frowned and hugged the doll harder while feeling tears spring up. 'Why was I born like this?' She thought before silently crying herself to sleep.

(Next morning)

Velvet stirred in her sleep as Coco walked up to her.

"Velvet." She said while a stern tone. "Wake up, we have a major crisis on our hands!"

"Mmm, five more minutes." she groaned pulling the blanket over her head.

"Right now!" Coco yelled as she tickled Velvet's feet.

"H-Hey! Stop ahahaha that!" laughed Velvet sitting up in her bed. Only to see the Coco had brown rabbit ears on her head. "Coco, your ears."

"I know." She sighed. "And apparently, everyone in Beacon has rabbit ears."

"What? But how?"

"I don't know. Maybe a new type of Dust?" Coco said as Velvet started to think about yesterday's events.

"The well." she muttered with wide eyes.

"What well?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Uh huh. Anyway I think you should see what's happening to everyone." Coco said while walking towards the door. "Oh, and cute doll. Is it handmade?"

"Uh, yes." blushed Velvet as she got up to get dressed.

"But why does it look like Jaune?" She asked as Velvet got her clothes on.

"Uh…..I didn't realize it looked like him until it was too late." she lied with her back to Coco.

"Hmm...ok." She said while internally chuckling at her friends little lie. 'Yep, she likes the dork, he he.' "Just hurry on out."

Velvet nodded as she finished putting on her clothes and walked out of the room.

-Beacon cafeteria-

"Oh...my….Dust." spoke Velvet.

And she wasn't kidding either as everyone had a pair of rabbit ears, a different color due to the person's hair color and on some Faunus, they're on the same location as their regular ears such as in the case of Blake.

"Trust me, these hurt when I tried yanking them off. I thought someone glued them on." spoke Coco pointing to her ears.

"And I tried to see if they weren't a prop." Blake said while her team and team JPNR walked up. "And it failed after Ruby tried to pull both sets of ears off."

"I can't believe they're real." groaned Weiss with her ears drooping down.

"Could be worse." Yang said while rubbing Pyrrha's ears. "We could have gotten cottontails and started hopping like mad."

"Yang, stop that." spoke Pyrrha stepping away. "It feels weird."

"Yea," Nora grinned while rubbing Ren's ears. "Especially if we banged like rabbits right no-"

"NORA!" blushed the group with Ren covering her mouth.

"Ok. So we have rabbit ears." Ruby said. "Maybe….oh dust! The cookie gods are punishing us for eating their subjects!"

"Um no." Jaune sweatdropped. "And even if that was possible, why rabbit ears?"

"Uh…..Easter is coming up?"

"Yea and Cardin is not stuck between the doors." Yang said pointing to said male who had his ears stuck between two doors.

"Stupid ears!" he cried while tugging on them while feeling pain each time.

"And besides it's not like that old legend had anything to do with what's occurring today." Ren spoke up as Velvet turned her head away from them.

"What legend?" Asked Ruby.

"Oh that an old well near the borders of the Emerald Forest can grant the wish of every one hundredth person that throws a coin into it."

"Man, if I was that person, so many cookies…" spoke Ruby with a little drool.

"And the millions of pancakes!" Nora drooled.

"Knock it off you two!" Weiss frowned. "There's no such thing as an actual wishing well!"

"Yeah, just like there's no such thing as young teens who are experts in fighting dark and dangerous monsters." spoke Blake with a roll of her eyes.

"Or that Yang tells terrible puns." Nora said with a laugh. "Even if they DO stink like Ren's socks after a match."

Both glared at her while Velvet silently panicked.

"Velvet?" Jaune asked the girl. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah! I just uh….forgot some homework in the room, be right back."

"Wait a second." Coco said while grabbing her shirt. "You just finished your homework just yesterday. And it's a saturday."

"Uh….I need to double check it."

All of them looked at Velvet as her mouth twitched a little.

"Velvet. Tell us the truth or," Nora grabbed her hammer. "I will play whack a rabbit with you."

"Nora." frowned Ren with his arms crossed.

"I was just joking. But," she looked Velvet in the eye. "If you don't tell us what happened yesterday, I will tell everyone your secret crush." 'Even if everyone but Jaune knows said crush.'

"I...I don't know what you're talking about."

Nora sighed. "You know what I mean and you better spill it or I will tell everyone."

"Nora, that's kinda much." remarked Pyrrha.

"Not really. Now if I said that I would break her legs. Maybe." She joked as Velvet paled and started sweating like mad.

"Velvet, if you know something, talk." ordered Coco.

"Um….well…" Velvet said before gulping. "I...I kind of walked into the forest and….saw a well…."

"You mean the one that grants wishes?" asked Ruby with a dropped jaw.

"Yes, and….I kind of made...a wish by accident." Velvet gulped. "B-But I didn't know it was a magic well. I thought it was...an echo alteration one…"

"So you mean." Weiss said with wide eyes. "You caused this?!"

"I didn't mean too!" she jumped behind Coco.

"But why?" Ruby asked. "Why did you give everyone rabbit ears?"

"I was upset about my ears and how Cardin and everyone here never had to deal with….my condition." She said looking down and depressed. "I'm sorry…"

Everyone looked at each other before Jaune walked over and put a hand of her shoulder.

"It's alright, you didn't know. Besides, now we got a little insight to what it's like to have ears like this. And considering how Cardin hates his, I think that's a good sign he'll learn to watch what he says and does to you and other Faunus."

Velvet looked up and blushed lightly. "You...think so Jaune?"

"Yeah, plus they're not so bad when you get use to them."

"Yea," Yang grinned while rubbing Pyrrha's and Blake's ears. "And they are so soft as well."

"Yeah." agreed Ruby while rubbing Weiss' ears.

"Ruby!" Weiss blushed while liking the rubbing. "S-Stop."

"What? Yang's doing it, so I wanna know if it changes with each person."

"Yea!" Nora grinned while rubbing Ren's ears. "And it's super soft and ready for stimulated bang-"

"NORA!"

"Oh like you guys weren't thinking it!"

"...maybe?" Coco admitted while rubbing Velvet's and Jaune's ears. "Hmm, yet soft as velvet."

"STOP THAT!" both cried out with blushes.

"What?" Nora chuckled. "It's not hurting anyone. Plus maybe if you two started to rub each other's ears maybe you might like it?"

Both blushed brighter while looking away from the other.

"Just how long will we have these?" Weiss cut in while stopping Ruby from touching her ears.

"Um. The legend said that it's...kind of permanent." Ren said looking away.

"WHAT?!"

Ren said nothing as Velvet and Jaune looked at each other as a certain hammer wielding girl snuck up besides them and grabbed their hands before placing them near their ears and started making them rub.

"H-Hey!"

"What? I just wanted to see if you two liked it." Nora smirked as both rabbit eared teens internally felt relaxed at feeling each other's ears. "And if you two were ready to b-"

"Don't even finish that line." Ren frowned. "Or no pancakes for a week."

Nora gasped in horror hearing that.

"Um Jaune." Velvet asked her crush while trying not to moan. 'It...feels so good. No just stay calm...ah~'

"Y-Yeah?"

"Does having rabbit ears feel...nice?"

"Yeah."

Velvet blushed at that as Nora moved her head close to Jaune's ear and whispered something that made him go wide eyed. 'Oh no!'

"W-What did you say Nora?!" Jaune said while a blush while trying not to look at Velvet's face.

"Oh just that she likes you." She grinned. "Yep my work here is done."

"That's it, no more pancakes." spoke Ren pulling Nora away.

"Wait no!" Nora pouted. "Please don't take me away from my subjects!"

"Don't worry, you'll be near them. But I think Pyrrha and Jaune can handle them." he smirked.

"No!" She said in fear. "Please reconsider Renny! PLEASE!"

"I can help take down some of the numbers." spoke Ruby with a grin.

Nora cried while curling up into a ball. "No...not the pancakes…."

"So...Jaune." Velvet blushed as red as Ruby's cloak. "Y-You know…" 'Nora! Why!?'

"Know….what?" he blushed.

"That I-I-I-I like you…" She said while dropping her ears over her face.

"Y-Yeah." he nodded with a blush.

Both looked at each other with blushes as surprisingly Weiss walked up and pushed their lips together.

"Ugh! Just say you're a couple and move on already!"

Both stared at the other with their lips together and closed their eyes to deepen the kiss.

"Aw." Yang smiled. "So cute, like Ruby and…" Her face went dark at that moment. "**Weiss.**"

Said heiress shivered while Yang grabbed her by the back of her clothes.

"**Now listen Schee. If you as so much as HURT my little sister. I will hunt you down and break every bone in your body before throwing you off a cliff.**" Yang growled as her Semblance activated on instinct. "**GOT IT?!**"

Weiss paled while Ruby pulled her out of Yang's grip.

"Yang. Stop scaring my girlfriend." She frowned while Weiss looked at her with a massive blush. "How'd you like it if I messed with Bumblebee?"

Yang blushed as her Semblance deactivated. "W-What do you mean Ruby?" 'How did she know my secret code word for...me and Blake's relationship.'

"Don't make me do a Nora and yell it out to everyone."

"Y-You're bluffing!" She said while looking away. "You don't know anything about that term!"

Ruby pulled one of Yang's ears down and whispered in it.

"H-How?!" She blushed with wide eyes.

"Blake's not quiet when you two are 'busy'."

She blushed as Ruby grinned and took a deep breath.

"YANG AND BLAKE ARE LOVERS AND THEY HAD SEX ON COCO'S BED!" Ruby yelled with a grin. 'He he. That will teach you to mess with my girlfriend.'

"WHAT!" yelled Coco with a scowl. "YOU TWO DID WHAT ON MY BED?!"

Both girls gulped as Coco walked towards them in anger.

"Oh," Ruby grinned. "They also did it on Pyrrha's, Jaune's, Nora's and Ren's bed."

Said students glared at turned to the two who gulped before bolting out of the place.

"GET BACK HERE!" Yelled Pyrrha, Nora, Ren and Coco as they ran after them.

"That was a cruel trick Ruby." Weiss sighed. 'Even if it was a bit funny.'

"Like you wouldn't do the same." she smirked while rubbing Weiss' ear again.

Said girl blushed as Velvet and Jaune restarted their kissing spree as the camera focused on Cardin, who was still stuck in the door.

"I hate these ears!" He yelled as the screen went black.


	153. Chapter 153

List of oneshots

chapter 153

Series: Fairy Tail

This is based on Gunman's story, Shinji's Theater, so I already got permission from him. Also, if someone keeps sending in the same stuff over and over and over, then I'm gonna start removing them because it's PISSING me off.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Fairy Tail-

"Gildarts! Let's fight!" spoke Natsu with a grin.

Said S class mage turned at looked at him. "No."

"Aw come on! I've gotten way stronger since the exams!"

"My answer's still no." He frowned. "So go fight someone else, like Erza or Laxus."

Natsu's eye twitched before he let out a battle cry and ran at the mage. Only to get punched in the face, hard, and sent flying into a wall.

"Stupid brat." Gildarts said to himself while taking a sip from his mug.

Lucy looked at Natsu's unmoving body and tried shaking his shoulder. "Natsu? Are you alright?"

No movements.

"Natsu." Lisanna and Erza said with concern as said redhead punched him in the gut, which didn't do anything at all.

"Natsu!" Mira yelled while pulling him up by the hair and forced his eyes open, revealing dilated iris. "Oh god, he's in a coma!"

"You sure?" asked Gray. "Maybe he's just knocked out."

"I'm sure. And Natsu's not responding to anything at all."

Wendy walked over and listened to his chest. "Natsu-san's breathing is really slow. And his heartbeat is slower than normal."

"We need to get him to a doctor!" cried out Lucy in a panic.

"Don't worry, it's not fatal." Wendy said calmly. "Grandeeney told me that some coma's will last a few hours or so...sometimes." 'I think.'

"So what? We just leave him there?" asked Gray.

"Juvia agrees with Gray-sama."

That was when Natsu smiled a little in his comatose state. Then it stayed there like it was plastered onto him in the first place.

"Natsu's smiling! He must be waking up!" cheered Happy with relief.

"That's just a sign of a coma patient." Wendy sighed. "Anything they think will sometimes appear as a facial or emotional response, but it doesn't last long."

"Wonder what he's thinking about in there?" spoke Cana.

"Same here." Spoke Lisanna before Levy walked in with a blue lacrima in her hands. "Um, what's that?"

"Oh this," She smirked. "This is a mental viewing lacrima."

"Wait, how does it work?"

"Well you just place it on a person's head, add some magic to it and anyone can see what they are dreaming of."

"Perfect." grinned Gajeel snatching the lacrima and walked over to Natsu and put it on his head. "Sit back and let's see what's on Salamander's head."

"Wait!" She yelled. "It needs two kinds of magic, celestial magic and dragon slayer magic to make it work!"

"Well I can help with that." Lucy said taking out a golden key. "Now open the gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!"

The key shone as the mermaid came out, still mad as usual. "Did you just summon me in a place without water!"

Lucy gulped before Juvia intervened and brought out an orb of water around the mermaid.

"Thanks." She turned to Lucy. "Now tell me why did you summon me? Was it to send you flying again?"

"No, we actually need your help to work that lacrima on Natsu's head."

She looked at Natsu. "So your friend here's out cold because?"

"Gildarts hit him too hard." spoke Gray pointing to said mage.

"So? He got hit before by larger creatures then this brat."

"Gildarts uses crash magic." Mira explained.

"Oh." She said before giving the orb some of her magic. "There. Now can I go? I'm missing my boyfriend's concert." she smirked. "And yes, I said boyfriend."

"Yes you can go." Lucy sighed.

"Good, oh and Lucy. You better find a boyfriend soon or you'll be an old hag with cats as company." She grinned as she returned to the spirit world.

Lucy groaned while Mirajane patted her back and Wendy walked over to the lacrima.

"Ok, now a little magic and," she said as she placed a bit of sky dragon magic into it as it glowed a bright red. "It's ready Levy-san."

"So now what?" asked Gajeel getting impatient. As he said that the lacrima grew in size until it was as tall as a giant and as wide as the wall of the guild as wires connected Natsu's head with it as static appeared on the screen.

That was when the sound of a demonic voice came to being.

'Natsu! Come back and face me! The queen of demonic knights!'

"Uh, who said that?" asked Cana. Her answer came when the screen came picturest as a...very huge Erza with demon horns and a very revealing armor, which showed only her panties and bra, appeared while chasing Natsu, who was wearing a standard Rune Knights outfit. "Woah!"

(In the dream)

"Get back here Natsu!" Dream Erza yelled. "You shall never escape your queen and mother!"

(Outside dream)

Everyone's eyes widened, their jaws were hanging open, and Wendy just fainted.

"W-What the heck!" Erza said in shock and with a blush. "How?!"

"Natsu's mind must be making up dreams using what he's familiar with and how he perceives it." spoke Levy. "And apparently he sees you as a….well you can see for yourself."

Erza glared as the dream continued.

(Dream world)

"Now stop and I won't destroy you and that bitch of a princess you call a friend!" She yelled while sending a blast of fire at him from her mouth.

"Never!" he declared holding his shield up and blocked the flames. "We will stop your reign over this land!"

"Like you would even harm the one who brought you into this world Natsu." She laughed as Natsu brought out a sword with a dragon on the hilt. "Face it, you have fallen from grace, Natsu Scarlet!"

"I have not fallen mother, you have!" he declared swinging the sword and sending an arc of flames at her.

She blocked it and laughed. "You fool, you call that an attack!" She turned her arm into a blade and sent a wave of ice at him. "This is an attack! Ice buster!"

(Outside dream)

"Tch, that's nothing." spoke Gray with a huff. "She's not even using it properly!"

"And how would I do it properly Gray?" Erza growled in anger.

"Uh…..nevermind."

(Back to dream)

Natsu dodged the attack and sent blow after blow at the giant.

"I will discipline you!" She said before grabbing a….wine barrel and threw it at him. "Like I did with your sister, Lisanna!"

(Outside dream)

Said girl looked at the screen in surprise as she didn't expect Natsu of all people thinking of her as a sister. While disappointed he didn't see her as a woman, and shuddered at the idea of them actually being related and her still having a crush on him.

(Back to dream)

This caused Natsu to gain black flames as he gained demonic horns and wings before charging at her with a blade of green flames. He swung at the barrel and cut it in half as a certain mage dropped out while in her underwear, holding a bottle, and wobbled while looking drunk.

"Looks like the sex toy was trapped inside that barrel." Erza laughed darkly. "Now," she gained a dragon's tail and pure black wings. "Let me finish this so I can reeducate you."

(Outside dream)

"Hey! I'm not some sex toy!" cried out Cana with a tic mark.

"Um with that outfit….it leaves none to the imagination." Mira said before realizing something. "Erza, I think you corrupted Natsu."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you did scare him and you wear revealing outfits so," she grinned. "He must think of you as the perverted mother with a domineering personality."

(Inside dream)

Natsu growled as Erza started blasting boiling water at him in rage. He flew up to avoid it before swooping down and slamming his shield against her.

"You worthless son! I will crush you!" She yelled while sending more blasts of water at him. "And once I turn you into my obedient son, I will eat that girl right in front of you! AHAHA!"

Natsu gained a dark look on his face similar to Jellal at that remark. "You will not touch princess Lucy!"

(Outside dream)

"Princess?" spoke Lucy with wide eyes.

"Seems that way." Mira chuckled. "Maybe Natsu thinks of you like one in real life?"

"Yeah, he seems to always be the one to show up if you need help." teased Levy.

Lucy held a slight blush as the dream continued.

(Inside dream)

Natsu enveloped his arm in black flames. "Face my power! Dark Dragon Knight's Secret Attack! Aunty Mira's Fist of Death!" He then punched Erza in the face as a crater formed as Erza's body fell into the ground and went poof all of a sudden.

"You...I...I...Idiot!" Spoke a now tiny Erza in Wendy's body. "You…" She started to cry loudly.

(Outside dream)

Erza frowned while Wendy woke up.

"What happened…" She looked at the screen and looked confused. "Is that me?"

"No, it's Erza." chuckled Mirajane. "Wait, did Natsu add aunty Mira to that attack?"

"Maybe." Cana chuckled. "You do have the hair for it."

"Are you calling me old?"

"N-No."

"That's what I thought."

(Inside dream)

Erza continued to cry as Natsu picked her up and rubbed her now tiny mother. "Na...Natsu! D-Don't leave me alone like your father!"

"Don't worry mother, I won't."

"But...you and the princess."

"She was going into exile." Natsu said. "I was bringing Lucy over to your kingdom when you attacked me and turned Lucy into a sunflower."

Erza looked at him in surprise before hugging his neck. "Natsu! I love you!"

"I love you too mom." He sighed.

(End of dream 1)

"Aw. How sweet." Lisanna cooed.

"Agreed, it was cute." Juvia smiled. "Juvia thinks Erza-san would make a good mother."

Said mage blushed while Cana huffed. "Well I don't like being called a 'sex toy'."

"Well maybe the next dream might put you in a better light?" Mira said. "But maybe Erza should kiss her son on the cheek after all this is over?"

Erza growled at the girl who just smiled before they all saw the screen turn to static again.

(Dream 2)

The screen changed to a beach side coast as Natsu looked out at the sea with a fishing line in one hand. He was currently wearing a…red speedo. "What perfect weather for sea serpent fishing."

"You said it." spoke Happy while biting into a dish triple his size.

"Maybe old Lucy will finally bite today?" He grinned while casting his line so far out that it reached the end of a lighthouse.

(Outside dream)

"Is he implying I'm one of them?" spoke Lucy with a frown.

"Well you did meet Natsu at a coastline town so." Mira chuckled.

"Love rival is a monster." Juvia laughed. "How funny!"

Lucy glared at her. "I'm not a monster!"

(Back to dream)

As Natsu waited a white haired girl with a green o-peice bikini walk by and lay besides him.

"Hi Natsu."

"Hey, Lisanna." Smiled Natsu. "How's my sexy girlfriend doing?"

(Outside dream)

Said girl blushed crimson at that and felt ready to faint.

"Natsu! How dare you dream of my sister!" proclaimed Elfman running over and shaking the unconscious male.

"Knock it off." Mira glared. "It's not his fault he dreams of Lisanna. So put him down or I will stop making my special eggs at breakfast."

Elfman slowly stopped and walked back while they saw Wendy and Charla walking by and over to the three.

(Inside dream)

"Hey babe." greeted Happy to Charla.

"Not interested." She said flatly.

Happy deflated before they saw Natsu tugging on his line.

"Oh this is a big one!" He said pulling the reel in. "It must be old Lucy!" That was when he pulled on the line and sent a huge sea serpent with blond scales and Lucy's face on it. "It is! Happy! Get the harpoon!"

"Yes captain Natsu sir!"

(Out of dream)

"Did he say captain?" Marco asked confused.

"Aye he did." spoke Happy while eating a fish.

"But he can't be a captain." Gray frowned. "He can't even stand a boat, much less command it."

"Dream logic Gray-sama." Juvia said. "Dream logic."

(Inside dream)

Natsu fired the harpoon as the line held Lucy down who roared out before more lines came over her before a large ship could be seen sailing by.

"Yes! I captain Evergreen, Queen of all pirates, claim this sea serpent as my own!" Yelled Evergreen who was in a pirate's garb and much taller than normal, about Elfman's hight, came in a black sailed ship with a fairy symbol in red on it.

"Ah! Pirates! Save me Happy!" cried Charla jumping into the cat's arms.

(Outside dream)

"I'm not that tall!" Evergreen frowned. "Nor am I a pirate!"

"And I'd never act like that!" Charla cried out with a frown.

(Inside dream)

"Not on my watch!" Natsu called out as he blew a whistle as summoned…..a flying ship piloted by fish? "Lieutenant Tuna! Fire when ready!"

"Aye sir!" called a tuna in a flying outfit before cannons came out from the sides and started pelting the ship with chum. "Let my deceased comrades plague your vessel for eternity!"

"GAH!" Evergreen growled as she got covered in chum. "Blasted fish! Pelican! Fire the exploding seagulls!"

(Outside dream)

"Exploding seagulls?" spoke Evergreen with her eye twitching.

"Well it's better than stone statues." Erza frowned while remembering who she got turned to stone.

(Inside dream)

A pelican in a pirate outfit aimed the cannons up before seagulls were fired out like cannonballs.

"Gawk!"

"Captain!" The tuna yelled. "We need reinforcements!"

"Way ahead of you lieutenant tuna." Natsu said before grabbing Lisanna and kissing her as she turned from a human girl into….a very LARGE mermaid! "Now go get them Mermaidanna!"

(Outside dream)

"M….Mer….maidanna?" spoke Lisanna with confusion and bewilderment.

"Well you can turn into a fish." Mira pointed out. "But getting that big….kind of interesting."

"Wonder if he got the idea from Aquarius too." spoke Levy.

"I hope not." Lucy sighed.

(Inside dream)

"Ok! Time for," Mermaidanna cried out as she jumped into the air. "Mega belly flop of death!" She then made a huge splash into the water that sent the ship way out to sea.

"Curse you captain Natsu and your mermaid girlfriend as well!" Evergreen yelled out as the ship went out of sight.

"Heh, now that she's gone, it's time to get ready to set sail." he grinned as Mermaidanna carried him to the ship as it lowered into the water and he climbed onto the deck.

"Yes now Natsu." The mermaid asked the captain. "Can we now get married? My sister Miramaida approved the marriage a month ago, but you put it off."

"Sorry babe, but right now we need to find the long lost treasure of the sea midget. Cabin boy Gray, front and center!"

A boy with no clothes on and two long horns came up. "Y-Yes captain?"

"I want this ship shining before we head out. And where's your pet parrot Juvia?"

"Juvia here!" Called out a half parrot half eagle bird from behind Gray's back. "Ready to sail SQUAWK!"

(Outside dream)

"...what?" Juvia asked very confused.

"I think he sees Gray as lower than him while you're an obedient pet that follows Gray around." clarified Levy.

"He's dead when he wakes up!" Gray growled.

(Inside dream)

"Let's go!" Natsu yelled out. "Let's head out for Mavis island!"

(End of dream 2)

"Wait, whatever happened to me?" asked Lucy. "Did they just leave me in that net?"

"Maybe? Or maybe Mermaidanna ate you?" laughed Gajeel.

"I just hope his next dream is better." remarked Marco.

(Inside dream 3)

We find ourselves at a church as Natsu waited in a tux for his wife. And he was really nervous! "Oh god! Where is she?!"

"Relax dammit!" called Gajeel punching him. "You're making me nervous too just by watching you."

"Sorry. It's just marrying someone's stressful!" Natsu said before the music played and the doors opened as….Mirajane walked in with a gray wedding dress whose ends was carried by Wendy and a female Macao?

(Outside dream)

Everyone went wide eyed before turning to said male who dropped his glass of liquor.

"I'm marrying Natsu!?" Mira blushed. "T-That's …..shocking!"

"And he imagined Macao as a woman too." spoke Laxus who shuddered at just what else the dragon slayer had in his mind.

(Back in dream)

As Mira walked to the altar, a….female Laxus in priests robes opened the book and started reciting the prayers of marriage.

(Outside dream)

"You were saying?" Cana laughed at the image.

"Fuck." muttered Laxus covering his eyes and shaking his head.

"You know. Maybe a genderbended version of Gray will appear next?" Levy laughed.

"Ha! Now that'd be a riot!" laughed Gajeel.

(To the dream)

"And if there's anyone who would speak out against this union, speak up or-" the female Laxus tried to say before the door opened revealing….a female Gray and Elfman.

"We do!"

"Get away from my sister!"

(Outside dream)

"What the heck!" Both mages yelled in shock.

"Wow, Elf-Nii looks good as a woman." commented Lisanna.

"And Gray-sama is a great woman!" Juvia cooed while having a nosebleed.

(Back to dream)

"Why should I?" Mira asked with a false smile.

"Because we want him!" Both yelled as the crowd went into shock.

(Outside dream)

The crowd out here wasn't any different since that made some more shocked then the whole Erza was Natsu's mother dream.

"Nooo! Juvia won't let Gray-sama be taken by another love rival! Especially a male one!" declared Juvia clinging to Gray.

Elfman just fainted as a hole in the ground appeared.

"Elfman!" Both sisters cried out while trying to wake him up.

(Back to dream)

"Give Natsu to us or we will," they turned into snake haired women with the bodies of a slug. "Slime you to death!"

Mirajane frowned with a dark aura around her. "Not on your lives." She then changed into a golden haired woman with a black dress. Her lower body became that of a spider as her hands multiplied and gained snake like heads. "Now on guard you slimeoids from hell!"

"It's the moon you bitch!" They yelled as they jumped at the now monster girl bride. And landed on her. "Taste slime!"

"Mirajane!" Natsu cried out in concern.

"Don't worry." Mira grinned before the snake hands spewed….salt. "Slimeoids hate salt!"

(Outside dream)

"Good logic….I think?" Levy said as Mira looked over her monster form.

"Mmm, maybe I should get a spider demon soul." Mira mused. "It might come in handy with a certain redhead."

Erza frowned while Juvia cried tears while hugging Gray tighter.

"Juvia still thinks Gray-sama is beautiful as a slug monster!"

"That sounds so wrong!"

"She has a point." Lucy laughed. "You do like being naked like a slug."

"I do not!" he retorted before looking down. "Ah! Where'd my clothes go!"

(In dream)

The slugs screamed as they turned….into cats?

"Meow."

"Meow."

"Silly slimeoids." Mira laughed as she returned to human form. "You shouldn't mess with space bounty hunter Mira spindella!"

(Outside dream)

Elfman woke up and saw everyone's confused faces. "What happened?"

"Um, you and Gray turned into slug women, got salted by a half spider, half snake girl Mira, and turned into cats." Romeo said still confused at the logic of it all.

"Then what happened?" he asked nervously.

"Oh just me being a space bounty hunter." Mira grinned. "You didn't miss much."

(Back to dream)

"Now you may kiss," Laxus said before Mira kissed Natsu on the lips. "The groom?!"

"I love happy endings." Cried Erza and Mavis.

(End of dream 3)

"Man, Natsu sure has some weird dreams." remarked Macao.

"You're telling me." Laxus grumbled.

"But it was a cute scene." Mira said before noticing Erza's crying face. "Are you? Crying?" 'Black mail!'

"No!" denied Erza wiping the tears away.

"Well I thought it was sweet."

(In dream 4)

This time the image was black and white while showing Natsu in an office with a hat and trenchcoat while drinking some coffee with a smaller desk near him with Happy in similar clothing.

It was a Thursday at the office, times were tough, but hey, it's a living, as I sipped my cup of joe. Course that's when I hear the next door neighbors get into another argument.

"Elfman I swear! You always track mud just after I'm done cleaning the floor!"

"Well excuse me if I had to take a shortcut Evergreen!" retorted a male's voice. "But you suck at that even if I didn't track mud!"

"Oh yeah you big gorilla!"

"Yeah you tiny weasel!"

"Mega muscle!"

"Four eyes!"

"Fat lips!"

"Large chested!"

Same old thing, they fight, yell, then fuck. Simple as that. Though the business needs no lovebirds making eggs during hours ya see.

(Outside dream)

"WHAT?!" cried out Evergreen and Elfman with wide eyes, dropped jaws, and bright red faces.

"It's not that far off." Gray chuckled. "You two are more in love then Happy is with fish."

"NO WE'RE NOT!" they yelled out.

"Even I can see it." Gajeel grinned. "And you always act like an old married couple."

"WE DO NOT!"

"Just um…" Wendy gulped. "Kiss and stuff!"

Both them and the guild looked at Wendy with shock.

"W-What? I know what romance is." She blushed while covering her face.

(Inside dream)

I was about halfway done with my cup and sighed before I saw the door open and then….she walked in.

"Hello?" Spoke a fair woman with a business suit, long red hair, and a nice bosom to boot. "Is this the office of detective Natsu Cappone?"

Wow, in a long time I was staring at a gal who could turn any guy's head just by walking past them. I put my cup down and nodded. "Come on in."

She walked in, ass swinging in the air like crazy as she sat on the oak chair. "Thank you, now the names Erza Michely."

I looked at her in shock. "You mean the same Michely family that's been running the underground for decades?"

The gal nodded with a sad look unbecoming of her. "Yes, the same. But the reason I'm here is because my father, Jellal Michely, just...put a hit on me."

(Outside dream)

"That...sounds close to what happened at the tower." spoke Lucy with shock.

"Yes and I still hate him for that." Erza growled.

(Back in dream)

I of course was shocked and perplexed , a father putting a hit on his daughter. That's just the lowest of the low in my books. "If you know who's behind the hit, why come to me? Why not go to the cops?"

She looked at her feet when I asked that question. "My family has ties with the police, and if I were to run or fight them. They would kill me, but," the gal looked at me with hope. "After reading about how you brought down the Decaprio family and their leader, Zeref Decaprio, I knew you would be able to save me from a fate worse than death."

I smirked and adjusted the collar of my coat. "My services ain't cheap."

"I know." She sighed a very I dare say, cute sight. "That's why I have this." The gal took from her pocket a one hundred and fifty Jewel wad of paper and placed it on the desk. "This is all I have left. And I'm entrusting it all to you."

(Outside dream)

Erza blushed at the cute part while shaking her head. "That's not that much."

"Well for Natsu. It is." Chuckled Lucy.

"Yea, flame heads more likely to waste it on repairing the buildings he destroyed."

"Gray." Mira sweatdropped. "You, Erza and Lucy do that every time you have a mission."

All three glared at her.

(Inside dream)

"Don't worry, I'll help you out of the city and somewhere better." I took the bill and stood up. "Come on Happy, we've gotta help Miss Michely here."

"Call me Erza." The gal said. "Being referred to that family leaves a nasty aftertaste."

"Gotcha." I walked over to the door as my small cat companion opened the door with me and Erza leaving first before he shut the door and followed.

As I walked down the stairs I noticed that the gal was eying yours truly, not uncommon but the lass was looking at me with a air of uncertainty and a bit of a red tint to her cheeks. Must be the new deodorant? "Now tell me Erza, were you followed by chance?"

She shook her head no. "I made sure I looked for father's henchmen while," she moved her shirt to the side and revealed a small .42 caliber shotgun holstered near her tiny waist. "Being prepared for such a hit."

"Don't worry, where we're going it's a pretty safe place."

"I hope so." She said while looking away for a brief second. It definitely must the deodorant. Or it could be like the last client, Juvia Waterloo, who had a fancy on me before marrying that creep Laxus Edison. Disgusting dog fighter.

(Outside dream)

"Juvia would never marry anyone but Gray-sama!" fumed Juvia.

"And why would I be a dog fighter? I hate dogs!" Laxus growled.

"Well you do act like one." Levy said with a nervous gulp.

Laxus crossed his arms with a huff.

(Inside dream)

As me, Happy and the lovely lass entered the car. Something caught my eye, a lone figure in a trench coat and long blond hair was taking glances at us. Heh, must be the Michely's assassin. Time to think they got the upper hand.

"So Erza. Have any pets?" I asked while closing the driver's seat door.

"Just a white cat named Charla. But she's about sixteen right now and blind as well." She said while calmly petting Happy's ears. Sweet girl, sad she's been introduced to a life of crime her whole life. But hey, that's life, especially when both of us are in the same boat as well. My father, Igneel Cappone, had a hit on him went I was a lad, died too, being filled with lead does that to a person.

"Want me to drive boss?" asked Happy behind the driver's seat.

"Nah, stay there." I chuckled. "Erza seems to like having you around." At this she turned red again, does the deodorant really smell that much?

(Outside dream)

"For the love of, she like you!" Cana growled. "Dense idiot."

"Hmm, Lucy, Lisanna, me, and now Erza. I think he be more noticeable of women than we think." chuckled Mirajane.

"Yeah and Elfman's not a woman." Laughed Gray.

"Maybe he is?" Grinned Happy. "Since he uses Transformation magic, maybe he's a she?"

That made them blink and slowly look at said male who growled at the very idea it could be possible.

"That could be true." Erza thought outloud. "He could be the second youngest sister?"

"And he's more shy about his relationship with Evergreen." Levy said. "And his love of manly things…."

"Yep." Happy grinned. "Elfman's really an Elfwoman!"

"I AM NOT!" he yelled while lunging at Happy.

"AH! Help me Evergreen! Your wife's attacking me!" He screamed while flying away from the mad mage.

"HE'S NOT MY WIFE!" growled the woman before joining in the run as they both chased after Happy.

"Ah, young love." Smiled Mira as the screen showed an apartment building.

(Inside dream)

"Alright, here we are."

She looked at the apartment with mixed emotions, didn't help that a rat ran by from out of a hole in the wall. "This...is the best place for my safety?"

"Trust me, I have a few pals coming over who know how to knock a few heads, so just tell them my name and just relax." I said with a quick smirk.

She nodded before handing me a list of names, from her family I presume, from her pocket. "Here, this might help in the investigation."

"Thanks. You just stay away from the window and don't let anyone suspicion get close."

And she nodded before turning red as I walked out of the apartment. Heh, she's in good hands, both Mira Winchester and Wendy Malone are capable snipers, especially Wendy. But let's keep that to a need to know basis, lest I get shot myself.

"Happy, you stick with her. I'll be back." and with that I turned and walked out. Now let's see, umm, yes we will start with him, Macao Butasosa.

(Outside dream)

"Wha?" Macao asked in confusion. "I'm one of the bad guys?"

"Looks like it." Lucy said before realizing something. "Wait, did he just say Wendy was a good shot and dangerous?"

"Yeah." spoke Romeo. "That's a great thing for Natsu to say."

Wendy looked away. "M-Maybe that's true….mom did say that I was a better shot then Igneel…." 'Why me?'

(Back in dream)

Another boxing ring, luckily I wasn't betting on old Romeo again, this time I was after another boxer. Macao Butasoa, or the Butt by his fans. Used to be the world champ until he started taking drugs. Now he's a janitor at the Metallica boxing ring, and apparently the Mechely's best mole.

I walked over to to the closet and knocked on it.

And got a nasty response. "Yea what do you want you fuck nosed pig!?" Crude but effective, for an amature.

"Is this Macao Butasoa?"

"What's it to ya?" He glared while I smelt a breeze from hell. Must not take mouthwash.

"Just wanted to know." I smiled before kicking the door open and quickly covered his mouth while shutting the door and pulled out a switchblade before holding it to his neck.

The bastard started to sweat and….pee a little? Just disgusting.

(Outside dream)

"Aw come on! So I'm seen like a coward?" groaned Macao.

"And a foul mouthed drug user." Lucy said while a little grossed out from the imagery used. "And he sees Romeo as a boxer apparently."

"Sounds like him." Erza chuckled.

(Back to dream)

"What do you want?!" Macao yelled in fear. Yep, a coward and a shitter. "If it's about the drugs I swear I never used them!"

"Not that. I just need to do one simple thing."

The bastard gulped while feeling the edge of my switch knife against his neck. "W-What?"

"This." I moved the dge against his neck and saw blood while putting it away and he grabbed his neck. "There we go."

"Y-You asshole!" He screamed. Ah, seeing low life's like this makes me calmer, some what. He then stopped screaming as the blood trickled out from the cut and mouth.

I put the blade away and made sure there was no stuff to link me to this before walking out while acting calm and left the building.

(Outside dream)

Everyone was shocked, mortified, and panicking as they just saw innocent Natsu, kill a person and act like nothing happened. Even if it was a dream it was still scary as hell.

"D...Does Natsu always think of this stuff?" asked Gray who wouldn't believe it if he didn't see it.

"I….I don't know." Lisanna said in fear. "I never saw him like that!"

"Reminds me of someone." Spoke a voice behind Lisanna. "But I can't remember who? I guess being dead for so long makes one's memories a bit fuzzy."

"First? When did you get here?" asked Erza in surprise.

"Before the dreams popped up." She smiled. "And I have to say, seeing Natsu's dreams are the most fun I had in a long while."

"And it's not over yet." spoke Makarov at seeing Natsu in the dream look at the list.

(Back in dream)

I looked at the second person on this short list. Really? Does this family have no other operatives? Meh, it's fine by me. Um, so a miss Cana Maicicheni huh. Sounds simple enough. I turned down the road and started making my way while noticing that figure from before with blonde hair following. This guy's annoying. Better hide in one of these book stores. That was when I walked into a store called _Levy Dickinson's books and coffee_. Must be new. I made my way past a blue haired girl at the counter and over to a shelf before grabbing a random book to seem like I didn't notice them.

The figure looked around before walking out with a disappointed look. Now to get-

"Hey mister." Spoke the girl at the counter, who I presumed, was heavily pregnant. "Are you going to buy that book?"

(Outside dream)

"I'm pregnant?!" cried out Levy with shock.

"Wow." Gajeel said. "I wonder who got you knocked up bookworm?"

That made everyone look at him with a sweatdrop.

(In dream)

I looked at her confused as I looked at the book's title, _End of Natsa's Destination: For cooking dishes of devilish taste_. "Um yes, it's for a friend of mine."

Thank god she didn't catch the lie, that and she was looking at the man at the coffee stand with a smile. Must be her husband. Said guy had piercings with long shaggy black hair and looked ready for a fight on a whim. That and he looked like a hippy.

(Outside dream)

Cue very shocked and pissed off Iron dragon slayer. "THAT'S IT!" he ran over to Natsu and started shaking him like a ragdoll.

"Stop that!" Levy called out before a Fairly Glitter ball hit Gajeel and sent him into the wall.

"Just be quiet." Mavis frowned. "I want to see what happens and I don't need a brat like you causing a ruckus!"

"Ow…."

(Back in dream)

"That book will be ten jewels." The woman said while I was still looking at the shop from the corners of my eyes in search of any Mechely goons. "Paper or plastic?"

"Plastic."

The woman smiled as she placed the bag over the book and handed it to me. "I hope this helps your friend, it helped me with my husband."

"And just who is your husband?"

She pointed to the hippy. "He's my husband. Mister Gajeel Dickison. And I'm Levy Dickison." She made an honest smile that convinced me she was being truthful, a rare thing in this city of crime. "Also is that other person who followed you in here your friend?"

I lied. "Yes, but he was too shy to come in."

"Shame. Wait, that was a woman." She said as I found myself confused as a cat with no tail. "Are you blind by chance?"

"No."

"Well then, must need glasses." She said as I walked out. "Hope you like it." And with that I walked out the door. Nice shop, must come back sometime when not working on the rough end of justice. I heard the door open and close behind me and walked down an alley cause I'm pretty sure this girl knows I'm onto her now. Crap, dead end!

(Outside dream)

"This is getting good!" Cana said while surprisingly not drinking at this point. "But we all know who that is."

"It's Lucy." Erza spoke with a nod.

(Back in dream)

The woman walked closer towards me as she took...off her hair. Yep apparently it was a wig as her now pink hair blew in the wind. "I got you now, Natsu Cappone."

"Virgo Starleta!" I said with wide eyes. Why must the best private eye besides me always butt into my cases!?

(Outside dream)

"Virgo?!"

"Yes Hime?" Asked said maid from behind Lucy. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not you. I mean the Virgo in the dream."

"Oh," she looked at the screen. "Sounds like me after watching Aries' crime show, Celestial Investigation."

"Wait Aries has a crime show?"

"Yes hime. Aries is the producer and main actor. She likes being brave on camera."

(Back in dream)

"Now tell me why you were taking my client away?" The sleuth said while pointing a gun at me, yep like old times. "Or I will shoot you, partner."

"Hey, she came to me, so I'm doing what has to be done."

"Heh, just like before." She chuckled. "You get a job, I hunt you down, we talk, catch the guy, then you walk away."

I gulped as I remembered working with her, big time sleuth but was….how do I say, obsessive over me. Still don't know why.

"So why are you changing routine?" She asked with a frown.

"Well it didn't help you were following me."

She sighed as she put the gun down. "Touché. Now let's talk like old times and get this matter straightened up."

"Ok, you first."

"Alright, the girl came to me and asked if I knew where you lived." She grumbled for some reason. "And with the locket of hair she carried around her neck. She must have a thing for you."

(Outside dream)

"Locket?"

"Must be the representation of Natsu's like of you Erza." Mavis said with a grin.

"So flame head has a crush on four girls?" spoke Gray with a chuckle.

"Maybe more." She grinned. "I know my old...boyfriend had more than one crush." 'Good times…'

"Guess that means you four gotta fight for dominance." spoke Gajeel.

That earned him a glare from all four of them.

(Back in dream)

"Guess I got that effect on woman."

She sighed again. "Like with me, during that undercover mission? The newlyweds." Again she started turning red, it must be an epidemic or something?

"Look, I need to deal with a few others, and right now we'll have to resume this talk later on."

"Oh those bastards." She grinned. "I already sent them to the maker. By burying them in quicksand."

(Outside dream)

"It seems my dream self is quite skilled." remarked Virgo.

"Yeah…." Lucy gulped.

"Plus Natsu got my personality right." She said. "But being newlyweds, that's new." 'And surprising.'

(Inside dream)

"And what about her dad?"

She looked away from me. "I failed to kill him but he did say in a tapped phone that he would kill her himself."

"Shit!" I exclaimed running past her.

"Hurry, and don't forget to shoot his leg, he's crippled!" Thanks for the advice partner.

I bolted down the street and towards the apartment. Hopefully my friends have kept an eye on her. As the building was in sight, I saw Erza's shadow on the window as she hit something with a lamp. Not a good sign!

I ran up the stairs while pulling out my switchblade. The door was kicked down as I ran in….and went bugged eyed as the gal was half naked and trying to kill a mouse near her feet with a broken lamp.

"Die you bastard die!"

(Outside dream)

"Wow Erza, who knew you were scared of a mouse." giggled Mirajane.

"Shut up miss I'm afraid of the dark." Erza said with a grin. 'Hope you like a taste of your own medicine.'

"I don't know what you mean."

"You are so scared of the dark that Lisanna here." She pointed to said girl. "Had to walk you through the guild that one time, right to the toilet."

"Liar!"

"Gray saw you." She grinned. "Heck he even took a picture of you crying like a baby." 'Not really, that was all me.'

"Hey! I didn't do that!"

Too late as Mira started chasing him with rage in her eyes.

(Inside dream)

I sighed and just let the mouse out of the apartment. "Where's the two I told you about?"

"They are in the other room, watching the tube." She said before covering herself up. "AH!" Yep, I'm officially a peeping Tom, and I'm not even a cat!

"And did anyone come by?"

She turned red again. "No, just an old man with a crippled leg." That was when the warning bells in my head rang out, her father was crippled and the old man she saw was also crippled. Oh crap!

"And where is this old man?"

She pointed to the bathroom. "I kind of let him in, he needed to use it. Something about stomach issues." Oh fuck. That's not fucking GOOD!

"Erza, get behind me, and stay low." I ordered. She did as asked as I drew my gun out. And just in time too as a blue haired man with a tattoo on his face while wearing a business suit walked out. In one hand was a gray wig and the other was...crap a tommy gun!

(Outside dream)

"This is really getting good!" spoke Romeo.

"Yeah but why was Jellal dressing as a old man?" Asked Lucy.

"No idea." Cana spoke up. "But it was a good disguise if Erza didn't pick up on it."

"Like that could happen in real life."

"Maybe maybe not."

(In dream)

The mob family boss grinned a dark sadistic grin from his smug mouth as he saw me. "Ah, the famous Natsu Cappone, it's a pleasure to meet you," that guys mouth frowned at seeing Erza. "And it looks like you have my bride."

"Bride?"

He growled. "Yes! You are taking my bride! Now step away from her or I will shoot both of you!" Great, an insane loko with a tommy gun, just my luck!

But just when it looked like he would take aim, we heard a gunshot and his eyes widened.

"T-The aliens!" He yelled as he saw his outfit bleeding. "They got me!" The bastard attempted to grab Erza but found himself stabbed in the eye by my switchblade. "GAH! MY EYE!"

"Say hello to Macao in hell." I whispered before pulling my blade from his head.

The bastard fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes as blood covered the floor.

(Outside dream)

Everyone looked at the scene with horror as everyone but Erza, Mavis, Virgo and Gajeel threw up at the gory death.

"Good god, HOW does he come up with this stuff." spoke Gray wiping his mouth.

"Maybe he….saw it happen?" Lucy said while feeling sick still.

"It could have happened." Virgo said calmly. "I know I would have done something similar when I was in another master's hands, hime."

That made her go green while they saw Natsu start cleaning his knife.

(In dream)

The blood really was corroding this old blade. Especially on the hilt, but that was the least of my problems as I thought of what the bastard said. Bride, was he that insane to think his own daughter was another woman for him to marry like that?! "You alright Erza?"

She nodded. "Yes, it's just seeing someone die like that makes me feel nauseous. Not like years ago but still sickening."

"If you need to throw up, the bathroom's open." But surprisingly, she didn't make a move towards the bathroom. Didn't even look ready to puke her lunch out.

"I'm fine." She said with a sigh. "But thanks for the concern."

"Looks like my job is done here, you're free to stay here or leave the city if you want." That was when I got the second most shocking news I heard all day.

"No, I'm staying with you." She blushed. "That's why I escaped my father's men, to find you Natsu." Yep, I'm in shocked at that.

"So, you want to get with me?" I asked with my hands in my coat pockets.

She nodded before moving closer to me and….kissed me?! Wow!

She then broke that kiss. "Yes, I want to stay with my love."

(Outside dream)

"Wow Erza, who knew you were so forward when it came to love." teased Mirajane.

"S-Shut up!" She blushed red. "I-It's just a dream!"

"Natsu's dream to be precise."

Erza glared at her as the screen showed Natsu returning the kiss in fold.

(In dream)

Well, seems like I've got myself a girlfriend. And I didn't even have to try hard.

Case closed!

(End of dream 4)

"I wonder what's next?" Mira grinned. "Maybe Natsu and Erza kissing under a tree?"

"Oh just shut up!"

"Maybe it's about fish?" Happy asked as the screen showed Natsu again in a punk outfit.

(Inside dream 5)

Natsu was walking down the road as he walked into….Sabertooth?! "Those punks are going to pay for hurting my sister!" He saw the guild having fun as he sent a wave of hot red flames at them. "You punks are DEAD NOW!"

They saw and scattered as the flames started burning the building. He then saw the big nosed bastard walking towards him.

"What do you want weakling?"

"You done hurt my sister, so I'm here to kick some ass!"

"Like that will help." He laughed before getting punched in the nose as it broke.

(Outside dream)

"Natsu must be really mad to do that." Mavis said with a sadistic grin. "Even if I HATE that bastard for thinking they were better than us."

"Now this is really gonna be good." grinned Cana relaxing on her spot.

"Yep."

(Back in dream)

"You bastard!" He yelled while holding his broken nose. "I will kick you into the sun for that!"

That was when rock music entered into the background as both started to attack each other.

(Outside the dream)

"Uh, is he trying to get everyone pumped up?" questioned Lucy.

"Um…..maybe?" Juvia said confused.

(Back to dream)

The two started using their fists as the very building burned around them like a raging fire.

"Give up. You're just a weak boy facing a giant!"

"The bigger you are, the harder I just need to punch!" He yelled before sending him flying into a wall.

"You will die like an animal!" He yelled as his aura turned purple along with his hands. "Now perish!"

"No! You perish!" Natsu was covered in a red aura with his hands the same way. "Now face my Exceed mode!"

(Outside dream)

"He named a form….after us?" Charla said confused and slightly touched.

"Thank you Natsu!" chimed Happy with tears of happiness.

(Back to dream)

"Ha! You think you can defeat me? Your sister failed and now I'm going to end you Natsu Orlando!" He yelled as he sent a ball of magic at him.

Natsu grinned before pulling his fist and slammed it against the ball. This caused it to turn a darkish blue as it went right back at the large nosed man.

"GAH!" He yelped as one of his arms exploded off. "Y-You bastard!"

"Well I'm gonna be the bastard who takes you down!"

That was when the man changed from human to a demon cat monster with large bird wings and a new arm covered in cat fur. "Die!"

(Outside dream)

Instead of fear as one expects, everyone was laughing like mad as the man had pink fur and looked more adorable than scary. Heck even Laxus was laughing like crazy.

"T-T-This is hilarious!" laughed Cana rolling on her sides.

"R-Really!" Lucy laughed before becoming shocked as Virgo was actually laughing like a normal person.

"AHAH! This is too much!" The maid cried out while feeling her sides aching and her bladder about to burst. "Natsu's AHAHA!"

"Oh god! Someone needs to record this!" laughed Gray.

"Already did." Grinned….Aquarius?! "And what kind of creature is that?"

"When did-"

"I came here to get my jar." She interrupted. "But now I'm staying here and seeing what these dreams lead to."

"And we came too." spoke Loke with the other spirits.

"Hi..." Aries said as the other spirits in Lucy's possession watched the dream with a laugh.

(Back in dream)

"I don't think so!" Natsu yelled as he dodged the cat hand and started….gaining dog like features and a dragon's tail. "Face my canis lupus punch!" He screamed as he punched his now flaming fist into the cat giant making him bleed.

"GAH! Y-You are a weakling! How?!" He choked out as flames started to envelope him and blood poured from his mouth. "How can you defeat me?!"

"Because," the screen zoomed in on his face. "I'm Natsu."

That was when the screen unzoomed as we see Natsu looking out at the burning building as a woman walked out from the woods.

"So, you ended him brother?"

(Outside dream)

"So who's this woman?" Asked Loke before everyone saw her face.

"M-M-M-MINERVA!?" Cried out Erza in both rage and confusion. Rage for attacking her friends and confusion as for why Natsu chose HER of all people to be his sister.

"Woah, didn't see that coming." spoke Gajeel.

"Meh. It's his dream." Gray said with a shrug. "And maybe flame heads likes women that are hot tempered?"

(Inside dream)

"Yep, he won't be harming you ever again sister." He said while Minerva hugged him.

"Thank you brother! You're the best!"

"Heh, thanks." he smiled hugging her back.

(End of dream 5)

"That was shocking." Spoke Mira. "Especially at the end."

"Seeing Minerva smile like that is shocking enough." deadpanned Erza.

"Could be worse." Lisanna said with a gulp. "She could have been...his girlfriend."

That made the entire guild shudder.

"Or his wife." Shuddered Lucy while everyone pictured in their minds what a child of the two would look like. Which lead to some going brain dead from that.

"Anything else in his head?" asked Gajeel nudging Natsu's head with his foot. This caused the screen to change as a picture of deep space appeared. "Look! He has nothing left but space!"

"Boo." The celestial spirits said with annoyance.

(Inside dream 6)

The vastness of space was interrupted as a large ship made of steel in the shape of a dragon with the words, _USS Cana's Stomach_, on its side appeared out of a wormhole.

(Outside dream)

"I already hate it." frowned Cana.

"But it's so accurate." Laughed Gray. "I mean you do drink a lot!" that got him an empty barrel to the head. "Ow…"

(Inside dream)

The camera zooms in until we see Natsu in a red shirt with the Fairy Tail symbol on it. He was also in the captain's chair. "Status report sergeant Lucy?"

"Our shields are holding, but the last battle depleted them halfway." spoke Lucy.

"I knew battling the Zerefnites was a bad idea." He sighed before turning to Cana. "Suggestions vice-captain Cana?"

"Just one." She said as a star chart appeared on the ship's screen. "The planet Lokeass," the chart zoomed in on a small planet about the size of their moon. "Has enough Virgonite to refuel the ship's shields and space cat bombs."

(Outside dream)

"Enough what?"

"I think I said….Virgo...nite?" Cana said while looking at the maid. "Can you even be called an energy source?"

"No. But my dancing might work." She said before doing a really familiar dance.

"Just stop." Aquarius sighed in annoyance. "It's really annoying after the one billionth time!"

(Inside dream)

"Orders captain?" Asked Gray who was sporting a head of rocks and ice.

"Stay on course."

"Yes captain."

The ship sped towards the mentioned planet as it was revealed to have blue skies and a single continent in the shape of a lion's butt.

"Bring her in nice and easy."

"Yes captain." Spoke Erza in a pilot suit as she slowly placed it on the planet's orbital field.

"Now, vice-captain Cana and sergeant Lucy. You're with me." Natsu said getting up. "Brigadier General Erza. I leave you in command of the USS Cana's Stomach until we return."

"Yes captain."

He nodded as the three entered into some kind of chamber with blue lights. "Beam us down general Mira."

"Aye captain." smiled Mira before pushing a button as the three vanished from the spot.

(Outside dream)

"That line." Said Wendy. "It sounds like a line from a book I read earlier today."

"And that book was?" Asked Gray.

"Star Voyage: Inside the living planet." She said with a sigh. "I never finished it because of Natsu-san's condition. But I know that line was in there."

(Back in dream)

The three appeared in a forested area with strange life that looked like dragons with cat faces on them.

"Ok, anything?" Natsu asked Cana as she pulled out a small device.

"Not yet captain. The Virgonite tracker is still pinpointing the minerals location."

"Sergeant Lucy, make sure to keep an eye out for any hostile lifeforms."

"Yes captain." She said while noticing a small blue cat with a dragon's tail walking by. "Ok, now that looks like a Happynimian."

(Outside dream)

"That's me!"

"Well Natsu did think you were a dragon before you were hatched." Mira chuckled along with Lisanna. "So it could be Natsu thinks you're a dragon in some way."

"He was hatched….?" Aries asked confused.

"Aye!" spoke Happy with pride.

"That's not normal." Spoke Scorpio. "Even for a mammal."

"Eh?!" cried out Happy with a shocked expression.

"Yeah. The only mammals that hatch from eggs are echidnas and platypuses. Which you ain't."

Happy dropped to his knees and looked at the ground with a gloomy aura over him.

(Inside dream)

"Captain." Cana spoke up as the machine started to beep. "These a large concentration of Virgonite just south of here."

"Good, we'll resupply with as much as we need, and get off this planet." Natsu said before feeling like he was being watched.

"Captain?" Lucy said. "Are your Zerefnite senses acting up?"

"No, it's nothing sergeant Lucy." He said as they followed Cana's lead, all the while something with yellow eyes watched them from the underbrush.

(Outside dream)

"We all know what it is." spoke Erza.

"Um...and that would be?" Asked Lucy in confusion.

"Zeref."

Most of the mages shivered at the name.

(Inside dream)

"Captain." Cana said as they reached a cave full of pink rocks that glowed like a mini sun. "This is the source of the Virgonite concentration."

"Alright then, now we just need to take as much as we can carry."

But before they could take any, a black mist enveloped the area as a figure came up to them.

"He he. Looks like I found you captain Natsu." Spoke a feminine voice.

"Damn it!" Cana yelled. "Not you again!"

"Yes," the voice grined as a...black haired Mavis with imperial robes appeared out of the mist. "It is I, Mavis Zeref, the empress of the Zerefnites!"

(Outside dream)

"Wow, so the first is the villain this time." remarked Gray.

Mavis looked at it in horror. 'I...It's me! No, it's me if I had lived with that blasted death curse!'

"Looks like your prediction was wrong Erza." Grinned Mira.

(Back to dream)

"And I'm here to destroy your wife!" Mavis said with a smile while pointing to Cana. "And take you as my husband!"

(Outside dream)

Again everyone was shocked at that, especially Cana and Mavis. Well Cana mostly as she nearly fainted on the spot.

"Wow first, I had no idea." chuckled Makarov.

She frowned. "I may have like Natsu as a friend," 'And brother.' "But I'm not in love with him."

"Suuuuure."

"Keep that up and I will tell Polynesia about how you stole her bra that one mission. You know, the mountain retreat one." She said with a devious grin.

Makarov paled while the other guild members sweatdrop.

"But….how?!" Cana said with a blush. "We never talked that much!"

"Well with how you dress, it's no surprise he'd put you in that position." remarked Erza.

"Like you miss hypocrite?"

Erza blushed red at that remark.

(In dream)

Cana growled at the space empress' statement as she brought out a laser gun. "You will not harlot!"

"I'm not a harlot." Mavis spoke as the mist solidified into laser swords. "That would be your job husband stealer!"

Cana fired at the empress while Mavis deflected it away.

"Pathetic." She said before firing her laser swords at them, each one hitting the Virgonite. "That was a warning shot, give up Natsu and I might give you a noble Zerefnite death."

"And being gutted like fish would be a noble death!?"

"It's better than nothing." She said with a glare. "Now what is your answer bitch?"

"Here's our answer." spoke Natsu before firing above her.

She looked up and found herself nearly crushed by the ceiling.

"Vice-captain, Sergeant! Get the crystals before she gets out!" Natsu commanded.

Both saluted and started filling their bags with the crystals.

That was when the rocks started to decay as Mavis, now looking like a demonic lizard girl with black wings, appeared from out of it. "**You will pay for that Natsu! Even if I have to turn you into a zombie sex doll to DO IT!**"

(Outside dream)

"Ooook." Romeo said a bit disturbed. "That is really awkward…."

The others nodded with a shudder.

"Maybe Zeref actually did that?" Gray suggested.

"No he didn't." Spoke Mavis.

"How do you know that first?" Asked Lisanna.

"Just from reading." She lied. 'And seeing him use that magic to NOT raise the dead again.'

(In dream)

Natsu gulped before activating the communicator. "General Mira! Beam us up now!"

"Aye aye captain." Spoke the communicator as the same beam of light engulfed them, and just in time since Mavis was about to crush them with a giant mist arm.

"**DAMN YOU NATSU!**"

-USS Cana's Stomach-

The three rematerialized back on the ship as they had a sigh of relief. For the twentieth time this month!

"Well that ended well." remarked Natsu.

"Even if you did marry her by accident." Cana frowned.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that beating her in battle and saving her from the Gilgatons would do that?!" Natsu said with a sigh of discontent. 'Why me?'

(Outside dream)

"Sounds kinda like him." remarked Erza.

"So true." Lucy said before realizing something. "Wait, if that was possible, then….Natsu would have been married to nearly every female foe we faced!"

"Flame head with a harem? Now that's just crazy." remarked Gray.

"Yeah." Mavis chuckled. 'Though it could be possible since mages with strong magic tend to attract mages of the opposite gender.'

(Inside dream)

"Yes captain." Cana sighed. "But next time, let me handle the negotiations."

"If you say so Cana." Natsu said before whispering into her ear. "Especially after tonight's 'negotiations'."

Cana blushed at the hidden meaning as they made it to the bridge.

"Captain." Spoke Gray. "Your orders?"

Natsu turned to him as he sat down at the captain's seat. "Take the Virgonite and place in the engines mechanic Gray."

"Yes captain."

"And general Mira. Set a course to the Fairy Law system." Natsu commanded.

"Aye captain."

The ship entered hyperspace as a ship covered in black metal and black skulls followed behind them.

"You will not escape me captain Natsu!" Mavis laughed.

(End of dream 6)

"Looks like Natsu's quest is never done." Joked Macao before seeing Cana's face turned bright red.

"I can't believe he actually did that to me!"

"But you looked so happy in the dream." Wendy said with a blush.

"So when's the wedding?" Asked Laxus before getting punched in the face by Gildarts.

"My daughter isn't getting married!"

"Ow."

"Anyway," Aquarius spoke up. "Let's just see that else what this guy's dreaming of." 'And hopefully NOT anything sexual.'

(Inside dream 7)

The setting was a old yet creepy mansion with lighting in the background. It was lined with gravestones and skulls of a multitude of dragons. Inside the mansion was a mess of cobwebs and furniture that looked like it was going to turn to dust by breathing on it.

A car drove up in front of it before Gray and Juvia stepped out and looked at the building.

"Juvia thinks staying in Gray-sama's mother's mansion was a bad idea." The girl shivered. "Juvia heard that two ghosts drove Gray-sama's mother to insanity."

"Well it would explain why she kept walking around without any clothes."

"Like right now?" She said pointing to Gray's naked form.

"Ah!" he jumped while covering his groin. "Apparently it's a heredity."

(Outside dream)

"Heredity." Both Lucy and Erza said while looking at Gray. "That makes no sense at all."

"Hey it's his dream! And considering what he thought of you two, does that make anymore sense?"

"Gray your clothes…." Aries said pointing to Gray's body with a blush.

"Ah!" he jumped and covered his groin.

(In dream)

As the two walked into the mansion, the camera pans away and shows a hidden room with a bed in the center as Natsu, now in a tux with a blood stain near his heart, and Mavis, who's white dress was stained in blood from her chest, kissed each other like lovers.

"Did you hear something?" asked Mavis breaking the kiss.

"I did my love." Natsu said. "It sounded like a couple of trespassers. Must be related to that woman we scared away."

"Well it wasn't my fault she got scared by my live octopus soup." Mavis blushed.

(Outside dream)

"Live octopus soup?" sweatdropped Lucy.

Mavis sighed. "Yep, and it's my favorite dish when I was alive." 'But why did that come up?' "Maybe I can cook some for you all?"

"No thanks." chorused everyone.

"Aw." She pouted cutely.

(Inside dream)

Natsu sighed before hugging her. "Don't worry, I will never be scared of your cooking my love."

"Thank you." she smiled as she resumed their kiss.

Back down with the two living occupants, they were looking around like scared mice as Gray continued to lose his clothes in the dust filled halls of the mansion.

"Gray-sama, can't we just leave?"

"Not until we get the deed and burn it." Gray said with a frown. "Once that old deed from the Dreidel family is gone, then we can demolish this place and build a new mansion over it."

As he ranted, the two ghosts overheard it and well, were EXTREMELY pissed off.

(Outside dream)

So were the guild and celestial spirits at hearing that plan. It was like destroying a cherished location or object, very evil and inhuman, well not the second part but it was evil none the less.

"Gray, Juvia, apologize." spoke Erza.

"For what?" Gray asked. "It's flame heads dream!"

"Juvia and Gray-sama did nothing wrong!"

"Yes you did." Frowned Virgo. "You two wanted to destroy a place of cherished memories to the two ghosts. What if it happened to you two?"

"I agree." Mira said. "If you two had this happen to you how would you feel?"

"But it's not us!" they cried out at the same time.

Erza and Lucy glared at them. "Apologize!"

"But-" Gray groaned. "Fine, we're sorry."

"Good." Mavis smiled. "And for fessing up, I will cook my live octopus soup for you two."

Both paled at that.

(In dream)

"Those bastards are trying to destroy our home!" Mavis growled as her face went translucent as her skull showed. "We must make them pay!"

"And we will." Natsu said. "But first, let's show them why you shouldn't mess with the dead."

Some spooky music entered the dream as they turned invisible and followed the two.

Juvia held onto Gray's arm while shivering. That was when she felt something pinch her butt. "AAHHHH!"

"What is it?"

"Juvia's butt got pinched!" She said with fear. "Juvia wants to go home!"

Gray was about to say something when a shadow appeared in the corner of the hall leading to the kitchen. "Who's there!"

The shadow moved away and vanished from sight.

Gray frowned while Juvia tugged on his arm. He then walked towards the location of the shadow as Juvia tried to pull him away.

(Outside dream)

"Looks like Gray is going to be scared." Lisanna chuckled.

"You fool! You don't follow the shadow!" cried out Levy.

"Even I know that." Gajeel sighed. "Maybe getting hit by Salamander all the time made you as stupid as a rock."

"Shut up!"

(Inside dream)

As Gray entered the kitchen he saw a large pot being cooked on an old gas powered stove. "Now I know someone's messing with us."

"Gray-sama." Juvia said while looking around nervously. "Why do you think that?"

"They're trying to make us jittery and scared so we'll leave and they can get a good laugh." He said wilking towards the pot and opening it. "See, nothing….." He looked into the pot and paled as inside was a human head. "What the fuck!?"

Juvia walked over and let out a loud scream as her face paled.

Gray closed the lid before reopening it and saw….nothing. Not even a scrap of human hair was floating in the boiling water. "Alright, that was weird."

"Gray-sama, please let's go home!" She panicked before a trap door opened underneath them. "AAHHH!"

The two fell as the trapdoor closed behind them.

(Outside dream)

"Told you not to follow the shadow." Levy remarked. "It always leads to something like that!"

"You two sure don't know a thing about movies." remarked Happy eating popcorn.

"Where did you get that?" Lucy asked confused.

"If I was there, I'd run right out. Who follows a creepy shadow in an old mansion?"

"That would be hime." Virgo said as all the spirits nodded in agreement.

"Hey!"

"Well it's true…." Aries said. "You do chase after things, sorry."

Lucy sighed as the screen showed Gray and Juvia landing in a large chamber with torture devices and dead skeletons all over the place.

(In dream)

"AHHHH!" screamed Juvia.

"He he he he he he." Spoke a pair of voices that sounded like it was emanating from all throughout the room.

"Who's there? Show yourselfs!"

He got his answer as Natsu and Mavis appeared.

"You two are bad." Mavis frowned. "You tried to destroy our home for selfish reasons!"

"Wait, your home?"

"Yes, I created this mansion for my love." Natsu spoke with a cold tone. "Even after we were murdered by our butler Romeo, we stayed here to continue our lives. But you two want to take that away from us!" He and Mavis then grinned. "Now you two shall suffer!" Then they fused together and created a monster with the upper body of Deltora, the arms of Lullaby, the legs of a black dragon, the wings and lower body of Mira's Satan form, and the flames of a pissed off fire dragon.

(Outside dream)

The desired effect of fear overcame the guild as seeing such a monster would make even Zeref himself run for the hills.

"HOLY SHIT!" cried out Gray with wide eyes.

"That things even worse then anything from the book of Zeref!" Erza gulped.

"Protect me!" Wendy cried out before hugging Romeo tight.

Romeo blushed from the embrace, but frowned at the fact it was his dream self who hurt Natsu and the first.

"Hime." Virgo said while hugging Lucy. "Forgive me for hugging you in fear. Punish me."

"Uh, that's fine." sweatdropped Lucy.

(Inside dream)

Both screamed at seeing the monster before running out an opened door and right out of the mansion.

The monster resumed its real forms as both Mavis and Natsu laughed at the trick they did to them.

"That was hilarious!" laughed Mavis.

"Yep!" Natsu laughed before seeing Gray's clothes. "And that guy lost his clothes like the woman did!"

Mavis laughed even more before moving towards a skull and opening its mouth before pulling out a deed. "Good thing we put the deed in that fake skull."

"Maybe now they'll think twice about tearing our home down."

"Yes." She grinned before kissing Natsu. "Now, where were we?"

Natsu grinned before they started making out in the empty mansion.

(End of dream 7)

"Add the first to the list." remarked Laxus.

Mavis looked at him confused. "What list?"

"The list of girls he's got the hots for apparently."

"Oh." She said before noticing everyone was looking at her with interest. "Just watch the screen!"

They snickered and saw the screen changing to the next dream.

(In dream 8)

This time it was a bedroom, a REALLY large one while dim lights and three shadows on the bed, one male and the other two….females with fish tails? And the sound of exotic music was heard in the background.

(Outside dream)

"If this is a wet dream lizard head is having I'm out!" spoke up Gray.

"Same." Gajeel said before getting glared at by Mira.

"Just. Stay. Here." She grinned falsely as her aura looked like her namesake.

Both gulped and reluctantly stayed where they sat.

(Inside dream)

The camera zoomed in to a naked Natsu rubbing the breasts of….Aquarius and Levy. Each moaned from the touch and looked ready to jump him at anytime.

(Outside dream)

"I'M OUT OF HERE!" cried out several of the males and females before running back. Only to fall into a pit made by Virgo.

"You are all so childish." She sighed. "Even hime is watching this and she's just younger than you all."

Lucy blushed while Levy's jaw hung open.

"I… What? Um er...WHAT?!" She said as Aquarius joined her in shock.

"He….has good tastes…." Aries said as the Gemini twins nodded in agreement.

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE LOOKING LIKE A SLUT!" Aquarius cried out.

Aries reeled back and hid behind Loke in fear. "S-S-Sorry!"

(In dream)

That was when something strange happened. The room started to shift away as a sleeping Natsu, who was wearing school clothes, woke up in a cold sweat.

"N-Not another wet dream!"

(Outside dream)

This also confused the guild as well.

"Uh, was he having a wet dream, in a dream?" questioned Lucy.

"Possibly." Wendy said. "Sometimes dreams can produce dreams within dreams, especially in comas. But it's not life threatening. Unless it happened twenty times, then….they will never wake up from it."

(Back in dream)

Natsu was about to get up when he noticed a large lump under his sheets. He looked under and saw….Kagura in a demon girl attire licking his cock. "W-What the?!"

She looked up and panicked. "H-Hi...nii-san…"

(Outside dream)

"That's it! Juvia! Drown me so I don't have to see this!" Gray turned to the water mage.

"Never Gray-sama!" She said with a frown. "Juvia would never do that to you in a million years!"

"Not even if I let you wake me back up with CPR?"

She was tempted but decided not to do it. "Sorry Gray-sama. But Juvia can not."

Gray groaned before Laxus shocked him to the point he passed out in Juvia's lap.

Mira chuckled at that as Erza looked ready to blow a gasket. Especially seeing the sister of her best friend, who she knows was NOT into something like this, licking Natsu's cock like some kind of lustful demon.

(Back to dream)

Natsu made a stern face. "Kagura, what have I told you about doing this in the morning?"

She gulped. "Not to…."

"Exactly."

"But I like drinking cum." She pouted. "You know I need it to survive."

"Well can't you get a boyfriend for that?"

"But every time they date me they run away after the first day."

Natsu sweat dropped. 'That's because you threaten to castrate them with a sword if they even touch you.'

(Outside dream)

"That definitely sounds like her." Erza said while trying not to lash out at the unconscious dragon slayer. 'But I'm going to definitely remember this.'

(Back inside dream)

"Nii-san." She pouted. "You promised." She then whispered out loud. "Like the contract entails Natsu Gregory."

Natsu grumbled as he related the day this crazy routine started.

-two months earlier-

We find Natsu looking at a gravestone with the name, Kagura Gregory, on it. And he was crying hard. "Nee-san, why did you have to die?"

Natsu continued to cry as someone in a blue cloak walked up behind him.

"Such a shame." The figure said. "Dying from a train crushing her. And all to save you, it's such a shame."

"Just who are you?" he growled at being reminded at what happened.

The figure chuckled. "Oh, I'm just a miracle man. A very tired and bored miracle man that can see that you," the figure pointed it's right sleeve at Natsu, revealing a black glove. "Would even sell your soul to the devil to bring her back."

(Outside dream)

"Well he is devoted, no one can say that's not true." spoke Makarov with a smile of pride.

"I have to agree with that." Mavis said as she remembered how a certain friend did the same thing years ago. "But like all things, even motives with good intentions can be corrupted if not careful."

(Back to dream)

Natsu looked at the figure and growled. "Even if that's true, nee-san's gone."

"Not exactly." The figure laughed. "I have a unique ability to bring the recently deceased back to life. But at a price." Under the hood the figure grinned a sickly smile.

"What kind of price?"

"Oh, just a small something you won't miss at all." The figure smiled as a gold parchment was drawn out from his cloak. "Just your sole." 'He he he.'

"My sole?"

"Yep, simple right?" The figure chuckled. "Now just sign here and your sister will come back to life within a day."

(Outside dream)

"Again, you never do that." spoke Happy.

"Never do what?" Asked Lucy confused before realizing the meaning. "You mean…."

"Accept dealings with someone like that just after someone died, duh."

"I agree." Mira said while hugging Lisanna tight. "It won't bring anything but a lifetime of regrets."

(Back in dream)

Natsu looked unsure. "Are you serious?"

"I am. Now," the figure pulled out a pen that looked similar to Lullaby's sealed form. "Do we have a deal?"

Natsu looked between the pen and his sister's grave with a frown. On the one hand this could be a scam and on the other hand it might work. He found the pro's outweigh the cons as he grabbed the pen and signed the parchment.

"The deal is set." The figure laughed as his hood fell off to reveal a skull with black flames around his eyes as he thrusted his hand into Natsu and took out a red and black soul before placing it in a jar. "Have fun Natsu Gregory. Have fun with your sister AHAHA**AHAHAAHA!**" And with that the figure vanished in a puff of black flames leaving Natsu panting in pain from the soul leaving his body.

"What….the hell….is he talking about?" He gasped out before fainting to the ground, but he saw for a brief second that the name on the gravestone was gone.

(Outside dream)

"That idiot!" Mira yelled. "You stupid idiot!"

"He fucked up." spoke Gajeel.

"Big time." Erza frowned.

(Inside dream)

Natsu slowly woke up and saw that he was somehow in his room. More specifically his bed. "What the, how did I get back here?"

"I brought you here nii-san." Spoke a familiar voice right next to him. "And boy, you are still as light as a feather."

He paled and slowly turned his head. "N-Nee-san!"

She smiled. "It's me silly. Who did you think I was? Aunty Erza?"

Natsu was stunned to see Kagura at his desk while wearing a devilish looking schoolgirl outfit with wings and a tail.

"Are you ok?" She asked confused since she didn't notice the tail and wings yet. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

(Outside dream)

Surprisingly, everyone was looking at Mira, since Kagura's form looks like something she would use in battle.

"What?"

"Do you have a school girl take over by chance?" Asked Lucy.

"No, but I do have a swimsuit take over." She said before turning into a demonic mermaid in a black swimsuit. "Like it?"

"No." Aquarius frowned. "It looks like a rip off of me!"

"Well I make it look better."

"Oh really? That I would love to see."

(Back to dream)

Kagura then got up and hugged Natsu tight. "Nii-san. I love you." 'To death~'

Natsu blinked and just stayed still while feeling tears in his eyes. He felt his heart healing from the pain of losing his only sister as Kagura rubbed his back carefully.

"There there." She said in a soothing voice. "I'm here, and I will never leave you again."

'It's a miracle.' he thought hugging her back and just started crying.

"Nii-san." She said before saying something really strange. "The contract is fulfilled Natsu Gregory, and I will be with you until the end of time."

"W-What?"

She moved her face towards him, her eyes now goat like. "I'm here to serve out your contract with my master. I will stay by you forever as you can never die. And I will be your sister in both body and soul, Natsu Gregory."

Natsu gulped while seeing Kagura sit on his lap.

"All right nii-san." She smiled as her eyes returned to normal.

(Outside dream)

"Natsu you fool!" Mira yelled out. "You just HAD to sell your soul to the devil! You stupid jackass!"

"Well it is his dream." spoke Levy.

"Still!" She frowned. "He did...something I would never do even if any of my siblings were to die." 'Like Lisanna.'

"Well when he wakes up, just have a long talk with him."

"That I can do." She said as the screen showed Kagura and Natsu eating dinner.

(Inside dream)

"Nii-san." Kagura said while not eating her food. "Can you stop looking at me like that? I'm not some weirdo you know."

"Um, do you see anything different?" he asked with confusion and surprise.

"See what? Your imaginary friend Gray?" She asked confused.

"I mean your tail and wings." he deadpanned.

"What are you talking about?" She asked trying to be oblivious. "I don't have wings or a tail."

Natsu stood up and walked over before grabbing one of the wings with two fingers.

"Ah~" she moaned. "What was that for nii-san?!"

"Don't try to act like you don't have them."

She sighed. "Fine I have wings and a tail. Is that so bad?"

"Well, hard to say."

She sighed again. "Oh alright you caught me, I'm….an otaku."

"...that was a very bad lie."

She blushed. "Well I failed demon school-" she clamped her mouth shut. 'Oh fucking satan!'

"Demon school?!"

"Uh I mean….um…." She sweated nervously. "Anime school!" 'Hope he buys that.'

"Talk. Now."

She gulped. "Ok, I'm a demon dropout from the Luciferian School of Possession and Cooking. I became this girl to help Lucifer give his end to the contract but…." She looked away. "I kind of fused with her soul instead."

"...say what?"

"You heard me. I accidentally fused with your sisters soul and now." She anime cried. "I'm banished from hell and forced to stay with you until the end of time." 'I hate my life.'

(Outside dream)

"Wow, didn't see that coming." remarked Cana.

"Me neither." Evergreen said. "And here I thought it was going to be another horror dream."

"But it's a comedy." Lisanna sighed. "A dark comedy dream."

(Back in dream)

Natsu looked at her in disbelief.

"And I can't eat anything here." She cried while her stomach growled. "It's toxic to us."

"What about my sister? What happened to her?" he growled.

"She's still in here." She sighed. "But unlike how normal possessions are supposed to work. Her body, memories and personality are in me, and I'm just the voice that conveys it. And the worse part is, she wants to throw myself off a cliff for taking her soul and tricking you."

He frowned while crossing his arms. "So you can't separate?"

"It's impossible." She said. "I never listened to the teachers on how to get out of a body. I just….read manga and slept through lectures."

"Great, just great." he threw his hands up while walking away.

"I'm sorry nii-san!" She called out.

"No you're not! You're not my sister, you're some demon who just looks and sounds like her!"

She saw Natsu entering his room and looked down. 'I'm such a stupid demon!'

'Yes you are!' Spoke another voice. 'And you HAD to make my nii-san angry!'

(Outside dream)

"Was that….Kagura?" Asked Lucy confused.

"Seems like it." remarked Lisanna.

Mira sighed. "It's like what happens when my take overs are not in use." 'Perverts. _Heard that!_'

(In dream)

'Well what do we do? I look and sound like you, but I'm not. If you were in control this would be so much easier!'

'Well I can't-' she then got an idea. 'Wait, why not take a back seat for a while. I will soften nii-san up THEN you can copy my responses.'

'That's a great id-'

'But you have to let me do everything.' Kagura said. 'And I mean EVERYTHING!'

'...ok? But why?'

Kagura chuckled. 'Let's just say having your soul fused to my own made me see the 'light' of things.'

The demoness sighed before letting Kagura take control.

"Nii-san please wait!" She called out again. "I just want to talk to you about Igneel man comics!"

Natsu stopped and turned to her. "No, you're just using my sister's memories."

"I'm not." She frowned. "And if you think otherwise, I will pull out my kendo sword and hit you so hard that your head will be seeing stars!" 'That's how you get nii-san to listen to you'

Natsu paled hearing that.

"Now, I'm going to say this." She grinned. "You have a stack of dirty porn under your bed." 'Red face in three, two, one.'

"WHAT?!" He blushed red. "How! I thought I hid them well!"

Kagura snickered. "So that's where they were hidden. Finally, now I can go get them and burn them for how it's corrupting my nii-san."

"Don't do it!"

"Mmmm, no." She giggled. "Sorry nii-san, but I hate porn with a passion."

(Outside dream)

As this occurred, nearly everyone was laughing at the predicament the dragonslayer was facing in this dream. Well, except for Erza who was shocked that Natsu would even read such stuff, even if she does that in her free time.

"Wow! So Natsu is a pervert!" Cana laughed.

"So are you." sweatdropped Gray. That earned him a bolt of lightning from one of Cana's cards. "Ow…..*cough*"

"Says Mr. I-keep-taking-my-clothes-off-every-time."

Grey coughed again and glared at her.

(Inside dream)

Natsu frowned at her before realizing something, the real Kagura was an avid hater of porn and any other corrupting thing. Even a demon couldn't reproduce that! "Nee-san!" He cried out before hugging her tight.

"Oof! Yep it's me nii-san." Kagura said while rubbing Natsu's head. 'So cute.'

"B-But how? I thought the demon was in full control and you could just watch."

"The demon also said that she's a dropout." She chuckled. "And she let me return control, besides, she really wanted to be your nii-san. Even if both of us will swap control every few weeks." 'Sounds good miss?'

'It's a hard name to say.'

'Oh come on, just tell both of us.' She said before letting the demon resume control for a time.

"Um, hi. Your sister wanted to tell you my name." She said with a gulp.

"And that would be?" He frowned.

The demon gulped before taking a deep breath. "Sashashakiakumeikimaunh-nokisishinkaoplota."

(Outside dream)

"Uh….what?" spoke Lucy.

"That's just a demons real name." Mira spoke up. "Like what satan forms real name."

"It has a name?" Asked Wendy confused.

"Yep, it's name is Satanakuokopiweshishbvi-nokonmikiweshisakopla." Mira said in one breath.

"...ok." spoke Gray with a sweatdrop.

"Oh and did you know that I have a demon name?" She smiled. "It's Mirajaneakomotika-sitkanopisitshetaerzdaisa."

At this everyone just got even more of a headache from the long name.

(Inside dream)

"...what?"

"Just call me Sasha." The demon blushed as she returned control to Kagura. "Nii-san, I'm hungry."

Natsu sighed before remembering something. "But the….I mean Sasha said you can't eat normal foods because it's toxic."

"Yes but she did mention something that might fix that." She grinned.

"What is it?"

She leaned in and whispered. "Semen." 'And blood but nii-san won't know about it until later he he.'

'She's even more demon like then me!' Sasha said in shock as Natsu's face went red.

"Now lose those pants nii-san."

That was when Natsu did the smart thing.

He ran like hell right into his room and locked it tight!

(Outside dream)

"Alright this is getting too mature for children!" spoke Charla covered Wendy's eyes with Macao doing the same to Romeo.

"Not really since nothing happened yet." Virgo said pointing to the screen as it showed Kagura huffing and looking depressed. "See, she's not doing anything that would make children faint from seeing sexual intercourse."

"Don't say it like that!" cried out Charla. "I'm not taking a chance!"

"But Charla." Wendy said with a blush. "I already know about this from….Grandeeney."

"Say what?"

"She showed me books and pictures about the topic!" She yelled out before blushing like crazy. 'Why me!?'

Charla's jaw dropped before fainting from shock.

"...ok…." Said Lucy with a red face.

(Inside dream)

-later that night-

Natsu snored as he dreamed of a woman that looked like his teacher, Juvia, licking his cock. He felt a wet feeling near his lower body as he felt a climax occurring. "Mmm….that feels so good….."

As he came, he slowly woke up and saw….Kagura drinking his cum as her irises turned into hearts.

"Nii-san's cum~"

(Outside dream)

Cue pissed off Erza, god have mercy on Natsu's soul because she won't.

"That's it, tell me when it's over." spoke Macao leading his son in the back.

"Right when I cut his head!" Erza yelled out before getting restrained by Taurus and Loke. "Let me go!"

"Easy there, I'm sure he has a reason for something like this." spoke Loke.

"There better be or I will kill him, guild member or not!" She growled in anger.

(Inside dream)

"W-W-W-W-What are you doing?!"

She blushed before looking up at him. "Um…..eating my dinner?" 'Told you it wouldn't work!'

'Me! This is all your idea human!'

Natsu scrambled back and ended up falling off the bed with a thump.

"Are you ok nii-san?" Kagura asked while moving closer to him on the ground. "You didn't get hurt did you?"

"N-N-Nee-san, why were you….you know."

She smiled. "Because I was hungry and…" She blushed red. "I….love you."

"Of course. We are siblings."

"Not like….that." She blushed. "Like a woman with…." She then fainted as Sasha resumed control. "Um, let's just forget about it ok?"

Natsu fell back and fainted.

"Oh great." She sighed. "Another sibling love affair."

-in present-

"Just ask next time and we'll be good."

Kagura nodded before saying something strange. "Nii-san. I have something to say."

"What?"

"...that I…." She blushed red. "Love you nii-san." 'Hope this works.'

'It will.' Sasha sighed. 'You planned it for months!'

"I love you too."

That was when Kagura fainted again on his cock with a red face.

'Not again.' Sighed Sasha. 'Oh well, it makes the eternity with them more interesting.'

(End of dream 8)

"Is it over!" called out Macao.

"Told you it wasn't going to be like that." Spoke Virgo. "Even hime knew that and she was having a nosebleed during the whole thing."

Lucy blushed while trying to clean up the blood.

"Wow." Gray said with surprise. "I didn't expect that."

"Does Gray-sama like that?" asked Juvia with curiosity.

"What no! I'm not like that!" He blushed before thinking of a certain time mage. 'Why am I thinking of her?!'

'If Gray-sama likes that, then I must be the perfect sister!' thought Juvia with a clenched fist.

"Ok….any other dreams?" Asked Loke before seeing a large black ship with the fairy tail symbol on its flag.

(Inside dream 9)

The camera zoomed in as Natsu, in a red and yellow pirate outfit with a red hat started to sing. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle and even highjack.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char and enflame and ignite. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, you ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads, Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."

(Outside dream)

Everyone blinked and didn't know what to say. Well except one.

"That was cool!" Yelled Cana while giving a thumbs up. "Ten stars!"

"Meh." replied Gildarts with a shrug.

Cana looked at him. "But you sing about drinking all the time."

"I have to agree." Mira said with a chuckle. "You do sing about wine every time you come here and get drunk."

Gildarts blushed and just looked away.

(Inside dream)

As Natsu finished his song he noticed that a certain ice mage was….flying towards him with a green dress. "Oh god! Not you again Grayter Pan! Are you back to take my other hand?!" He raised his right hand and showed a large hook made of iron where his hand used to be.

(Outside dream)

"Now I know I feel like I've seen this somewhere." remarked Lucy.

"Really?" Asked Erza. "You seen this before?"

"Yes, it's Zerefer Pan." She sighed. "And Natsu's playing the part of Captain Hooker."

"Wait, isn't that kinda…..adult?" asked Lisanna.

"Yes. But not like the last dream." She sighed before seeing Grayter Pan giving Natsu the bird. "Oh crap."

(Inside dream)

"That's it! I'll have your head!" He yelled as the green boy flew down and kicked him into the mast. "GAH! You fucking bilge rat!"

"Ha ha!" laughed Gray. "Come at me coddragonfish!"

Natsu growled before getting up and drawing his sword. "Get down here and fight like a man you bastard!" He swung his sword at the boy as said boy dodged each thrust. "Blast you!"

"Try and catch me!"

Natsu growled before hearing two sounds, a ticking sound and the sound of a voice saying 'Grayter Pan' with a lustful voice. "Oh fuck. Not her!"

Gray blinked at hearing the sound.

Just then a blue fairy that looked like Juvia flew into his pants. "Grayter Pan~"

"Ah! Juvia!" he jumped while trying to fly around while reaching into his pants. "Get out of there!"

"No, Juvia will not~" she said before something jumped up on the deck.

Natsu paled at seeing the one thing he is scared of. A green crocodile suited….Aries?

"Tick tock….hi."

(Outside dream)

"Uh…...what?"

"I think that's the crocodile that ate his hand." Lucy said. "But why Aries? And why the outfit?"

Everyone shrugged.

"...it's so strange." Aries said with a confused look.

(Inside dream)

"Get away you lizard!" Natsu cried out in fear.

"Tick tock…...no." Aries said coming closer to him. "I'm here to…..eat you." 'So handsome.'

"Ah!" he cried out while Gray crashed into his ship.

"Grayter Pan." Juvia purred. "Let Juvia rub your cock~"

"Get out of my pants!"

"No." She said before rubbing said thing in Gray's pants. "So soft~"

"Ah!" he jumped while Natsu ran from Aries.

"Tick tock…...let me eat you." She said while chasing Natsu.

"No way in Davy John's locker!"

(Outside dream)

"His wet dreams are getting weird." sweatdrop Cana.

"It's not a wet dream." Lucy said. "It's….more of a love hate relationship….I think?" 'This never happened in the original book!'

(Back in dream)

Natsu then found himself being jumped on by Aries. "AH!"

"Tick tock…..I have you." She said with a blush. "Let me eat you."

"No I say!"

"Tick tock…...please?" She blushed. "Just one nibble?"

"Never!" He yelled before Aries moved her lips towards Natsu and….kissed him.

"Tick tock…..like it?"

(Outside dream)

This act surprised everyone and looked at Aries who was red as a cherry.

"Wow Aries, quite bold." teased Loke nudging her.

"But….." She said while putting some wool over her face. 'Why me?! Why?'

"Does Gray-sama like fairies?"

Gray looked at Juvia. "Um, aren't we already Fairy Tail members?"

"Juvia means the tiny flying ones."

Gray looked away. "A little." 'I hope this doesn't bite me in the butt later.'

'Note to self, Juvia must get a fairy costume.'

(Inside dream)

As Natsu tried to gain his bearings, Grayter Pan found himself being lusted over by the blue fairy known as Juiva.

"Grayter Pan, let me clean your staff~"

Gray dropped his pants and got Juvia off before jumping overboard.

"Come back here Grayter Pan!" She called out before flying off and chasing the green boy. Leaving Natsu and Aries alone on the ship.

"Tick tock…..let's be mates." She blushed red. 'Too far! Too far!'

"Um….ok."

She smiled before kissing him again. "Tick tock…..love you."

Natsu blushed as he thought. 'This is an odd day, even for Captain Hooker!'

(End of dream 9)

"Wonder what it'll be this time." spoke Lucy.

"Please…..don't let it be me." Blushed Aries.

"But you and Natsu looked so cute." Mira smiled as she entered her matchmaking mode. 'He he.'

Aries blushed beet red.

(Inside dream 10)

This time it was a small cottage of unknown origins with a small fireplace and various books of magic in ancient writings. And in the cottage, was a small pink haired boy and a slightly older boy with black hair. Each one was wearing clothing from a time long gone.

"Brother?" The young pink boy said. "Can you stop looking at those books and play with me?"

"I'm sorry Natsu, but not right now."

"But Zeref." He pouted. "You promised to play with me after class at the Milla Maic Accany?"

"It's Mildian Magic Academy." Zeref chuckled before turning around and showing his face. "And maybe having some fun with my baby brother wouldn't hurt."

(Outside dream)

"ZEREF?!"

"But how?!" Erza said in shock.

"Wait, Mildian….!" Levy remembered where she heard that name. "That's an ancient capital of the ancient world from 400 years ago!"

"AND DID HE JUST SAY BABY BROTHER?!" Lucy cried out.

"..." Aquarius and Mavis looked away with stern expressions. Like they know more then they let on. This didn't go unnoticed by most of the guild.

(Back in dream)

"Ya! Thank you Zeref!" He smiled before hugging him tight. "You're the best!"

Zeref smiled while patting Natsu on the head.

"Let's go to the river!" He said while letting go of him and running out the door.

"Come back!" Zeref called out while grabbing two fishing rods. "You forgot your line!"

-at the river-

Zeref panted and caught his breath as he saw Natsu waiting for him at a large rock that overlooked the river.

"What took you so long?" Natsu asked. "I've been waiting for ten minutes while looking at fish."

"Well that's cause you're too fast for me." he chuckled walking over and handed Natsu his pole.

"Thanks Zeref." He smiled while taking the pole and sending it flying into the water. "Come on! Cast your line in."

(Outside dream)

"Since when was flamehead Zeref's brother?" questioned Gray.

"I don't know, but those two might know." Mira said pointing to Mavis and Aquarius.

"Um….no we don't." Mavis said with a small twitch along her lip.

"Spill it." Erza frowned. "Now."

Mavis sighed. "Oh alright. Natsu is….the resurrected brother of Zeref and the main reason why demons like Lullaby exist as well as Zeref's death magic." She then turned serious. "But that's all I'm saying until the end of this memory."

Everyone was stunned while frowning as they turned back to the screen.

(Back to dream)

Zeref sighed before casting his line into the water. "Always the energetic one aren't we?"

"Yup!" He smiled.

"That's what I love about you Natsu." He smiled as unbenounced to them, Natsu's line got bitten on by a large fish with sharp teeth. "Always the energetic baby brother."

"Wow! I got something!" He yelled out before feeling like he was getting pulled in. "Zeref! Help me with this!"

Zeref was about to grab him but Natsu was thrown into the water by the fish. "Natsu!"

"Zeref!" He cried out before becoming submerged and was dragged away by the fish as he hit several rocks along the way.

Zeref rushed into action as he jumped into the water, not knowing a red cloaked figure with a scythe in its boney hands watched on as he held an hourglass that was almost running out.

(Outside dream)

Mavis glared at the figure in hate as she said one word. "Ankhseram."

"What was that?"

"The God of life and death." She glared. "Also Mildian's main god and the reason why Zeref became what he is now….and the one that cursed me." She looked away while remembering how she was cursed by said god for saving her friends' life.

Everyone was so stunned they didn't know what to say.

(Inside dream)

As the fish continued to drag Natsu deeper into the water, he tried to maintain consciousness but felt his mind slipping from the loss of blood. 'Ze...ref….'

(Outside dream)

"Come on flamehead! Swim!" spoke Gray.

"Please!" Lisanna yelled out in panic. But it was too late as Natsu stopped moving as Zeref finally grabbed his body and swam back to the surface. 'No….he's not….'

(Inside dream)

Zeref dragged his brother to the surface of the river and saw that the injuries were too much. His brother, the only relative he hand left in this world, was gone. Forever.

As he cried over the dead body of Natsu, a figure floated over and spoke.

"**This is your fate. The same as all under my dominion.**" Ankhseram spoke, it's voice sounding like a dying animal choking on its own blood. "**To die, to suffer, to be forgotten by time until the next stage of existence. Now, move aside so I can take the child to the other side.**"

"No! I won't let you!" spoke Zeref standing in front of Natsu's body.

The gods' eyes glowed like hot iron at this humans defiance. "**Stand aside. It's is not your place to challenge a god!**"

(Outside dream)

The guild were feeling worried and concerned, even if they couldn't do anything but watch.

(Inside dream)

"Maybe I will!" Zeref yelled. "Natsu didn't need to die."

"**It was his time mortal.**" Ankhseram said with an edge in its tone. "**No mortal can judge who will live or die but me.**"

"I will change that law Ankhseram!" Zeref growled. "I will bring Natsu back even if I have to defy you!"

The gods' anger knew no bounds as he slashed Zeref with his scythe, leaving no wound but an dark aura of decay. "**You insolent mortal! You dare challenge me! For that I curse you with immortality and the curse of never ending death! Everyone that you love and care will die and your morals will decay until you become an agent of decay and destruction! This is MY DECREE!**" The god then vanished in a dark mist that destroyed all life in the immediate area, leaving Zeref and the body of Natsu.

(Outside dream)

"So that's how he came to be." spoke Makarov with a solemn tone.

"Yes." Mavis said with melancholy. "And that fate was shared with me before…." She blushed. "He stole my first kiss and killed me."

At this point no one gave an outrageous expression, but were blown away on the inside.

(Inside dream)

Zeref looked at his now dark mist covered hands before moving towards Natsu and hugged his head. "Natsu, I promise on my soul that I will bring you back from death, even if I become a monster in the process." His eyes teared up as he cried for his brother, as a dark mist started taking life from the forest in the process. The dark mage's story, has only begun.

(End of dream 10)

"I can't believe it, I just can't." spoke Lucy.

"Me neither." Spoke Erza with tears. "It's not possible…."

"Sadly, it's all true." spoke Mavis. "Natsu's death was what tied everyone's fate to Zeref's actions."

Lisanna broke down crying at this as Mira and Elfman tried to comfort her.

Everyone else either looked down or started tearing up themselves.

Ping ping.

The lacrima started to shrink and turn back to normal as Natsu's eyes and facial features moved slowly. "Ugh….what hit me?"

Everyone was silent and looked at each other with uncertainty.

"What? Did someone draw on my face or something?" He asked confused at everyone's uncertainty.

"Um….let's just say you were taking a long nap." spoke Lucy.

"A long nap in-"

"You were out cold and the bookworm here used a device to look at your dreams." Gajeel flatly said while still a little shaken up at the last dream.

"GAJEEL!"

"What? He's going to find out sooner or later."

"We were going to break it to him gently!"

"Oh." He said embarrassed a little. "Well he knows now."

"Wait, you all looked at my dreams?"

"Yes," Gray said with a frown. "And let's just say your love interests," he pointed to Lucy, Lisanna, Mira, Erza, Cana, Mavis, and Aries. "Know about it. And they already know about you think Minerva is a sister figure, somehow, and that you find Kagura attractive as well."

Natsu blinked and rubbed his head. "Did you hit your head popsicle head?"

"No." He said seriously and in his face. "And neither did everyone else here."

"Gray's serious Natsu." Erza said with a blush. "We saw that you liked...several...women…" 'Why am I stuttering?'

Natsu's face lit up slightly as he stood up and shook his head while walking out of the guild. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

"He's lying." Spoke Virgo before grabbing him, dragging him back, and placing him on a chair. "And stay here, we have something to discuss with you."

"What's that?"

"You might want to settle down for this." Lucy said as Mavis came out of the kitchen with a hot pot of soup, that flailed around tentacles all over the place. "Because it's a long story."

"Anyone hungry?" Asked Mavis with a smile. "Because my live octopus soup is ready."

The guild grimaced at the meal as Lucy told Natsu of the strange events that went on this day. All the while the screen turned black as night.


	154. Chapter 154

List of oneshots

chapter 154

What if Steven's trip to homeworld had a bigger impact than one would think?

Series: Steven Universe

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Steven was in his bed, bored out of his mind. "I've done everything today and my friends are unavailable today, except Onion but" Then we see dark images of the walking mystery of a little boy with no ears. "...no."

He drummed his fingers on his stomach while lying on his bed. "I guess I'll take a walk outside." he sat up and headed out of the temple and down the stairs.

"Where's Lion when I need him? I think I left a soda in his mane." He said as he walked by a huge ship. 'Was that...why today? M-maybe if I just ignore it for a bit, it wont see me!' He thought.

"You there!" A voice called.

Steven gulped and slowly turned towards the ship. "Yeeees?"

"Don't move! Your disguise will fool us Rose Quartz!" declared a Ruby as numerous others ran out of the ship and started surrounding him.

"You're coming with us!"

"Why?"

"You'll see soon enough! Attack!"

All of them jumped on him and trapped him under a dog pile.

'This is gonna one interesting day.' He Sarcastically thought before they took him aboard.

"Make sure she's locked up." ordered the leader Ruby.

The trip there felt like hours while Steven worried about his friends.

'I wonder what they're doing right now.' His thoughts were interrupted as the ship made a stop. The field in his cell went away with several Rubies chaining him up and lead him off the ship.

"Move it prisoner!" spoke the leader as Steven took in the sights of the planet.

"So, this is homeworld."

"Dirt isn't aloud to speak! growled the Ruby as they took him along the road with bits and pieces of the planet looking like it was cracked with some gaping holes.

'How horrible...what caused this? Is this why they were making gems on earth?' "Uh, what happened here?"

"Progress obviously!"

"More like overpopulation to me." he remarked before seeing they stopped.

"Enough out of you! Now get to work!" demanded the leader Ruby.

"We heard you have healing tears that can repair cracked gems."

"Actually it's now my spit."

"Whatever!" Ruby then forced Steven to look at the long line of gems.

"Who are them?" he asked while stunned to see so many gems.

"They are all cracked gems that you're gonna repair!"

"Wow, that's a lot of gems."

"Yep, and you're gonna heal them in that tent! While you do that, we'll report to Yellow Diamond." Then Ruby unshackled Steven before all of them left him all alone.

'Good thing Rubies are really dumb, besides Garnet's Ruby that is.' he thought while walking in the tent and sat in a chair. 'Maybe I can use this to my advantage, with a little one-on-one time, I can convince them all that Earth is something that shouldn't be destroyed.'

"So you're the healer?" asked a gray colored gem with what looked like a suit of metallic armor on with her hair styled in a grayish blush ponytail and with a steely expression.

"Yes, I'm Steven Quartz Universe."

"Rather unusual name for a gem, but whatever, just fix my gem!"

"Can't I get your name first?"

"Hematite." she replied sitting down in front of him and held her right hand up with her gemstone that had a bad crack in it.

"Ooh...that's bad...so what is your role?""

"We Hematite are tasked with keeping the Diamonds safe at all times. We are their walls to keep those who would dare go against them away."

"Do you ever wish you could be part of a different role?" he asked before licking his hand and rubbing the gem.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well...do you enjoy protecting such an uncaring person?"

"How dare you? The Diamonds are..."

"You know why Peridot betrayed homeworld?"

"Like I could care about some Peridot!" she scoffed. "And why are you smearing your spit on me?"

"I'm more of Rose Quartz's offspring, so I may be a little different with my healing powers." He explained while the cracks went away. "See? All fixed up."

"Uh..."

"You're welcome, now as soon as you leave, try to think about what I told you." he smiled.

She pretended not to listen as she exited. "I don't have to be this...I can choose my own path huh?" Hematite muttered.

"Next!" he called out.

Next came a pink gem of medium height, her body was a little thin, her hair had twin Spiky pigtails and her clothes looked gothic.

"And you would be?" he asked trying to be polite.

"The name's Morganite, we blend into crowds in order to get information out of others and report it to the Pearls so they can analyze for any chance of threat." She explained to Steven before showing her gem in her tongue.

He licked his hand and moved it to the gem. 'This will be one of the most awkward things I've ever done.'

"Wait, why are you doing that?" she asked moving her tongue away.

"I'm not Rose Quartz herself, I'm just her child."

"So you can't use healing tears?"

"Sorry, I have healing spit."

"Then why not just make direct mouth on mouth contact?"

He blushed. "Y-You mean like...a kiss?"

"Yes, why is that unacceptable? You're outnumbered outside!"

"W-Well...wouldn't that seem kinda...weird?"

"What do you mean weird? The creatures down there do as you call it, 'kiss' all the time!"

"I know that, but uh...I never kissed someone." he admitted looking away. 'I really want my first to be with Connie, after the advice Amethyst gave me.'

(Flashback.)

"Yo Steven. When are you and Connie gonna get together?" asked Amethyst while sitting on the couch.

"I...I'm just waiting for the right time is all." he replied with a blush as he played his video game.

"Lemme guess, you don't know how to kiss, do you?" she guessed with a chuckle at seeing Steven look away with a brighter blush. "Want me to teach you?" she asked while walking up to where he sat.

She stood next to Steven, smiling. "First, gotta get in the role." she glowed before morphing into Connie. "Come here stud!"

"Amethyst!" Steven spat, annoyed! "I thought you stopped doing that after you and my dad missed the fireworks!"

"Relax Steven, I'm just taking this look to make it more believable and help you relax."

"Fine...but don't do it again."

"You got it dude. Now just close your eyes, pucker your lips out, and I'll do the rest."

Steven did as she said, though nervous, he needed the experience. Amethyst held his cheeks and leaned in before pressing their lips together.

'He's 14 right? Maybe a teen like him would love this!' she thought before pushing her tongue into his mouth.

Steven quickly pulled away! "Amethyst! What are you doing?!"

"Sorry, since you're a teenager, I thought your teenage brain would develop into having certain thoughts." she replied before changing back to her original form.

Steven could taste the little bit of Amethyst saliva. "Why'd you stick your tongue in my mouth?" he grimaced.

"I wanted to see how intense of a kiss you can take." she shrugged. "We'll practice some more later, okay?"

"Uh...I don't know." he replied.

(Flashback Over.)

"Hey! Don't space out." spoke the gem snapping ehr fingers in front of him.

"Huh?"

"Just get it over with, if you're so embarrassed." she frowned before sticking her tongue back out.

Steven had no choice. He leaned in and stuck his tongue out.

Morganite watched unimpressed as Steven slowly moved in. "What a wimp!" Morganite shouted before pulling him in.

Their tongues touched and made Steven gasp while feeling him lick across the gem.

She quickly pushed him away. Steven fell on his butt as Morganite stood up. She looked at her gem and saw it was fixed. "Thanks for your help, I guess." she turned and walked out of the tent.

"Well, that was some experience."

Then a tall green gem walked in with. She was in a dark green dress and slippers.

"And you are and your job?"

"I am an Emerald! We Emeralds are a higher rank than both Rubies and Sapphires." she spoke with pride.

"What do you do with a rank that high?"

"That, is on a need to know basis!" she frowned and sat down. "Just do what you've been told and fix my gem."

"And where would your gem be? Or is that too on a need to know basis?" Steven joked.

"Gah! If we didn't need you, I'd striii-iiii-iiike!" She began glitching.

"Calm down ma'am and I will help you."

She shook her head and slipped her right slipper off to show the gem on the back of her foot.

'My dad always told me to only kiss a woman's foot if she's my wife and I'm begging for her to not leave me...at least that's what he was told by grandpa.'

"Hurry up!"

He jumped before getting down on his belly and kissing the gem.

"Usually I'd enjoy this more, but this is a serious time."

'I bet you wouldn't be so high and mighty if you fought Garnet, a fusion of the gems you outrank.' he thought as she stood and walked out. "Next!" Steven called.

Next came an intimidating black gem with a spiky mohawk, punk jacket, leather jeans, red eyes and a sinister smile.

"I think I just peed myself."

"..."

"Uh...who are you?"

"The name's Black Blood Diamond, we assassinate other gems and leave no evidence. We could've been part of the Order of the Diamonds, but we're not one of a kind like them." She explained to Steven before pulling down her pants and showing off her cracked gem.

"Huh...almost like where mine is."

"Yep, now heal me, I'm on a tight schedule and worried a Black Blood Diamond might be pointing a gun towards me."

"Uh, isn't that kinda dangerous." he remarked leaning in close and kissed the gem.

"Yeah, but don't worry, kinda liked the look of you, so I shattered the Black Blood Diamond waiting to shoot you once you finished."

He paled and gulped as she stood up and walked out.

"Hey!"

"Yeah?"

"I like your idea of individuality Rose."

"It's Steven."

"Whatever."

After more and more gems, they soon end with one last gem.

Finally was a light blue gem, Steven's height, her long unkept hair covered her eyes, her gem was her lips, and finally...she tripped over as soon as she walked in.

"You okay?"

"Uh...yes? Is that right answer?" She asked.

"Uh...yeah?"

"Oh, good, I was so worried I'd get another thing wrong that wasn't work related."

"Well what's your name?"

"Sugar Crystal, nice to meet you...no wait, b-bad to meet you I mean! You're the bad guy!" she frowned while pointing at him.

"Me? Bad?"

"Yeah, we're trying to make more gems, but you guys are getting in the way."

"There are creatures that lived on earth way before you guys."

"What?"

"Lots of humans live there. Didn't you know that?"

"But...the humans have so much stuff to make gems." Replied Sugar Crystal.

"But the diamonds are gonna mine the planet till there's nothing left, just like how there's barely places to walk on Homeworld."

"But they told us everything would be fine! The diamonds don't lie!"

"Yellow Diamond just wants Earth to die."

"That's not true!"

"Ask my pal Peridot, Yellow Diamond said it to her before Peridot joined us."

"Who listens to some nerdy Peridot anyway?"

"Aren't they a higher rank than you?"

"Yeah...us Sugar Crystals are at the very bottom...awww." She replied in a sad tone. "Can you heal my gem?"

"Only if you promise to leave all this and come back with me."

"Leave what?"

"Abandon Homeworld and come back with me to Earth. There, you won't have a rank, you'll be free."

"Free?"

"Yes, free. You won't have to listen to others, you'll be able to be your own boss."

Sugar Crystal thought back to the many other Sugar Crystals and the disrespect the higher ups have given them. Which included them getting shattered. "What's this Earth like?"

"It's a place full of life. Whether it be people, animals or plants. We have many forms of entertainment and many other ways to spend our time. We feel sad when someone dies and hope we won't forget them. We feel happy when someone is born, infact we even celebrate the day someone is born once a year. There will be bad people and times when you feel like giving up, but there will be good people who love you and who will do anything to make sure you keep on going. On earth, you can change yourself and it won't even matter who judges you, because you're you."

Sugar Crystal looked awed by the sounds of Earth. "Wow...didn't know Earth sounded so fun."

"So, wanna ditch this place?" Steven held out his hand.

"But how do we get there?"

"We saw a warp pad nearby here." Said a voice.

"Black Blood Diamond?"

"Yep, but not just me." she held the tent flap open.

"Hematite, Morganite, Emerald! You're all here to help?"

"We thought about what you said."

"Now come-on, heal her and let's escape!"

"Oh right!" he faced Sugar Crystal and leaned in with a blush. Their lips touched.

'She tastes sweet.' he pulled back and saw her lips fix themselves.

"I'm okay! Thank you Steven!"

"Now, let's get out of here!" Said Black Blood Diamond, pulling out her sniper rifle.

The other gems got their weapons out as well! Sugar Crystal wielded a short dagger. Emerald wielded a 3-section-staff! Morganite wielded shurikens! Hematite wielded a chain mace!

All of them ran out of the tent with the Rubies seeing and rushing to stop them.

"You traitors! Together Rubies!"

"Don't think so!" Said Black Blood Diamond, shooting the one Steven calls Shoulder!

"Ah!"

"Hey! There are traitors trying to run!" Eyeball shouted!

Suddenly, the gems took notice! Then a...wait is that a completely male gem?

"Stop!" Said the Topaz as he put out his palm, before Sugar Crystal poofed him.

"Keep moving!" shouted Hematite.

"They're heading to the warp pad! Destroy it!"

The group ran harder while a group of Jasper's ran to the warp pad.

Morganite threw her shurikens, as if it were a rainstorm of metallic stars! They got the Jaspers to stumble back as they got on the pad.

"Oh, and just so you won't follow us!" Black Blood Diamond shot around the warp pad's perimeter, making it fall out of place before they all warped!

"They escaped...this won't look good." Said one of the Rubies.

"Indeed it won't." Said Yellow Diamond.

"Y-Y-Yellow Diamond!"

Meanwhile...

"We've been sitting here for an hour already Garnet, where's Steven's surprise?" Asked Lapis.

"I'll be here in three seconds."

And 3 seconds later, they arrived.

"Hey girls, I got new friends with me!" cheered Steven.

Pearl gasped.

"Whoa! Sweet haul Steven!" Amethyst complimented.

"Most impressive Steven, of course I could've gotten more." Said Peridot.

"Huh, decent base." remarked Emerald looking around.

"I've seen better." Said Morganite.

"Now that I have abandoned the Diamonds, can I stay where ever Peridot lives? I wish to see what the life of a traitor feels like." Said Hematite.

"Steven, can we do fun stuff now?" Asked Sugar Crystal.

"Uh, Steven?" spoke Pearl.

"Yes Pearl?"

"Why do you have homeworld gems with you? Wait, did you go to Homeworld?!"

"I got kidnapped while you were gone, but I managed to escape."

"..."

"Pearl?"

Then Pearl fainted.

"Dang. So what was it like?" asked Amethyst.

"Well..." Then Steven tells the gems his story.


	155. Chapter 155

List of oneshots

chapter 155

What if Kratos did something to change the world? He felt bad for what he had done and made an effort to fix it?

Series: God of War

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The skies were dark and cloudy over the land. After the fall of the Gods this had never change, though the worst of the world's Chaos was over with the receding of the great flood and the slowly dying infestation of insects, humanity was dwindled down to a few small hand full of settlements. Rain fell far too often The plants that grew from the ravaged soil were few and lacked the fertile colors they once had.

We find ourselves in a small city, the people going about their days teetering on the edge of misery.

A merchant was putting out the season's crops. Though they did not appear very appetizing. "Damn that Kratos." he spoke with a frown. "Every day is just another agonizing delay until death itself."

"You said it," spoke another who walked up and looked at the items for sale. "The world was just fine until him and his pointless need for vengeance plunged the world into this nightmarish state."

"What's the point of even living if this is what the world is like?" the merchant spoke. "Every day my family remains in sorrow is another stab to my heart. Some say things will one day be better, but most of us have already given up an await death's welcoming embrace."

"I wonder if I should just go nuts and just do whatever. Who's going to stop me? And anyone I kill might actually be grateful."

Nearby a figure in a heavy cloak was listening. He took a deep breath and let out sigh.

"Ahh! Furies!" a woman screamed.

The people turned and saw the flying creatures themselves and part of them cried out and started running while others just resumed walking by without a care.

One of the feathered hags swooped down and snatch up a man from the street. Another went after a mother and her crying child who ran into a house and slammed the door behind them. Any person caught either pleaded for mercy or actually embraced what happened if it meant the end of this life.

A young girl ran for her precious life before tripping and fell to the mud. She turned and saw one of the furies fly at her and screamed out in terror.

Suddenly a blade linked to a chain soared through the air, wrapping around the beast's neck and pulled it to the ground before the cloaked figures feet.

The people were stunned and looked at the figure as they held up a second blade and swung it down onto the furies' head, killing it instantly. He looked up at the other furies and pointed the second blade to the sky. "VILE BEASTS, LEAVE THIS PLACE OR YOU ALL WILL SHARE THE SAME FATE AS THIS ONE!" he bellowed pulling back the hood of his cloak revealing himself as the Ghost of Sparta, Kratos.

The living Furies screeched out in anger, but knew they would not last and flew away from the city and into the air.

"IT'S HIM!"

"KRATOS!"

"MOMMY!"

"FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"NO! If we stay and fight him, we will know the embrace of Death and this madness will end!" called out one man who grabbed a sharp stick on the ground and ran at Kratos with a battle cry.

Kratos did not move as the man ran up to him with the stick and drove it through his stomach.

"Come on you bastard! Cut me down like all the others! End this unbearable torment!"

The ash skinned man just stood there seemingly unfazed by the assault as he looked down at the crude weapon. He moved a hand and slowly removed the piece of wood from his flesh before the injury slowly began to heal itself

"What's the matter? You're the one who killed the gods and everything else that kept our world alive! What's one more human life compared to everything you've done!?" spat the man.

"Listen well fool," he yanked the stick from the man's hand and tossed it aside. "I no longer fight Humans."

"Why? We're not a challenge for you? We can't harm you as much as the gods could? Or maybe you just want to see all of us slowly die in misery and pain while you're free to keep on living!"

Kratos narrowed his eyes and grabbed the man by his neck and lifted him off the ground. "Do you think that I am faring any better? Do you think I have not tried to take my own life!? Living is not a luxury for me, it is a curse." he spoke and tossed the man to the ground.

"Oh please, you have the power over anything in the world, while the rest of us are forced to wallow in the dark and slowly wish for death because of you." spoke another man. "You say life is not a luxury? Then do us all a favor and just end us all."

"...No." he said simply and began walking away. "If I cannot make peace with death why should I help you attain it?"

"This is all your fault!" called one man before throwing a rock at Kratos' head making him stop in his tracks and huff.

More people began to join in the attack. From throwing rocks to attacking him with sticks, knives and even a broom, they did anything they could to antagonize him while hurling insults to make him strike them down.

Yet like a statue of stone he remained standing. Not even showing the slightest twinge of pain nor flinch of surprise. Before long the people's stamina began to wane until they could continue no more.

"Just….end it…..already." panted one man.

All over his body the slayer of the Gods had objects stabbed all over him. He reached for a knife in his arm before pulling it out and casting it away. "I do not bend to your will." he muttered to them and continued his leave.

He passed the city entrance pulling out one last object, a fork, from his side. "Is there no place I can be left in peace without being pestered to take a person's life?"

"_It's is most doubtful." _Spoke an annoyingly familiar ghostly voice behind his back

"Leave me be Athena." Kratos spoke without turning to her. "I don't need your company."

"_I will stay with you so long as you are in possession of what is mine, Spartan."_ she replied following behind him.

"I would gladly return it, but that would require my life to perish, and we both know I have tried."

"_Indeed, the numerous times you trudged through the River Styx has rendered you immune to death."_

"And thus I am forced to walk this earth for eternity, doomed to carry this pain that haunts me worse than you. During my fight with Zeus, I was pushed so far over the limit that even I believed I would die, for a moment I let go of all regret and guilt and thus the power within me was released for short time. Now it haunts me again and the power is once again clouded by my guilt. Only this time there is also the pain of Pandora sacrificing herself in vain." he spoke and marched off. "I must find someplace isolated, maybe then I can simply wait by myself without anyone to grovel at me to end their life."

"_You are acting childish!" _Athena snapped passing through his body. "_Look around, this world desperately need the hope you harbor within yourself yet you withhold from those who need it."_

"And what would you recommend!? Answer me that Athena! What point is there for me to give hope to the world if I myself cannot be apart of it or have anyone to share it with!?"

"_We can continue Quarreling like this until the world is reduced to cosmic dust. We both have the time. However, if it is more pleasurable company you seek, then might I suggest Aphrodite? Perhaps the Goddess of Love can reason with you. She now lays claim to Mount Olympus, or what is left of it. You will most likely find her in Zeus and Hera's bed chambers."_

Kratos frowned and stared at the ground. "I don't feel the need to indulge in nothing but mere pleasure with that woman if that's what you're implying."

"_Then continue with your endless quest, and watch as the world crumbles around you." _Athena turned her back to Kratos before disappearing.

Kratos looked blankly ahead of him while clenching his fists. "I despise you Athena, but it seems this is the closest thing to a relief, even for a brief moment."

With his new destination set in his mind the Spartan began his journey back to the sight of many of his great battles. He made his way up the tall mountain while trying to ignore the urge to just turn and walk away. He recognized where he had taken the lives of many of his extended family. The memories were just another reminder of his pointless quests.

Eventually he reached the entrance to the once great city. It was just as he had left it, dead. He made the long walk through the home of the former gods, he looked down over the edge at the rubble of rock and wood that had once been the body of the Titan Gaia and huffed "the bitch got what she deserved. He made his way further in until he came to a pair of ornate doors made of gold that had moldings of a cloud filled sky, similar to the weather outside, with bolts of lightning striking the titans.

"Zeus' arrogance clearly knew no bounds." He mumbled as he walked over to the doors before pushing them open. Inside was what most would see as a grand hall with columns supporting the ceiling and four torches on each for illumination and a flight of stairs at the end of the walkway between them. He proceeded up the stairs while hearing the sound of moans with the occasional girlish giggling. Once he reached the top he found the three women he had traveled so far to see laying on a bed that was much larger and more extravagant than Aphrodite's old bed, but strangely enough there was a forth, a young lady around 12 or 13. "Aphrodite."

The women looked up and smiled pleasingly at him. "Ah, hello Kratos." greeted the goddess sitting up in the bed.

The former God of War looked at them. Each one seeming quite amorous. When his eyes fell upon the newest addition he raised an eyebrow in question. She had blonde hair done up in a bun, blue eyes, flawless alabaster skin and clothes similar to the handmaidens, only they were red instead of white. "Last I recalled Aphrodite, you had only two wenches to see to your _needs_."

"Now now Kratos, it's not nice to call my daughter a wench." said Aphrodite sitting on her knees.

"Oh, that's alright mother," the girl spoke in a tone that would drive even the most faithful of men to commit adultery. "I don't mind."

"Daughter?" Kratos blinked, "I'm surprised Aphrodite, a spawn you hid long ago that belongs to Ares? Or from some other god you tempted into you bed?"

"Neither Kratos," she replied before crawling over the bed. "Her name is Amora, I created her from the evils of lust and vanity you so carelessly released from Pandora's Box."

"So that is why I feel she's no different than you." Kratos replied as Amora moved to her mother's side and nuzzled her head in Aphrodite's chest.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Asked the goddess wrapping an arm around the small of her darling daughter's waist. "I molded her body out of marble, sapphires for her eyes, threads of gold for her hair, and used old magic to give her the gift of life."

"I assumed you'd rather revel in the pleasure of the body instead of making your own family."

"That my dear Kratos is exactly why I was capable to resist the evils that tried to corrupt me. My own lust and vanity were enough to drive the evils back, and even made them utterly submissive to my wishes." she patted Amora's head before the girl's lips latched onto her mother's nipple. "Hephaestus had his precious little Pandora, and now I have my sweet obedient Amora."

"Just when I had believed your perverse nature could go no further." Kratos spoke crossing his arms as the handmaidens moved to his sides and traced their hands over his muscles. "Do not touch me wenches!"

"So commanding." smiled the tall blond with a giggle.

"Perhaps you would allow the two of us to help ease your tired body?" questioned the shorter dark skinned woman as she pressed her back into him.

Kratos growled while pushing them away and turned to walk away. "This was a complete waste of time!"

"Please, we all know that is far from the truth." Aphrodite said patting Amora's back making her detach from the nub. "Why else would you have come?"

The former soldier stopped and faced the goddess. "It was a pointless attempt by that blasted Athena." said Kratos.

"Was that the true purpose?" the goddess of love left her bed and walked over to him swaying her hips. She paid her handmaidens no mind as their hands momentarily reached to grasp one of her breasts or her backside as she walked by. "Or perhaps, deep down you were tired of everyone treating you as a Pariah and wanted someone to show you kindness." she deduced caressing his cheek with her hand.

His mood only worsened as he grabbed her hand. "What do you know, of how I feel?"

"Everyone seeks attention, good or bad." she replied. "It's a natural instinct anyone can feel. But sometimes we get so much of one that we start to crave the other. You have only had so much negative attention that now you seek more positive forms."

"Bah, complete rubbish." he scoffed at her.

"And yet you stand before me, on the top of Mount Olympus." she remarked gesturing to the room. "You can try to deceive yourself Kratos," she raised a hand to his chest. "But your heart always knows what it wants."

The Ghost of Sparta growled and gripped his hands. "Why am I even still listening to your prattling? I'll take my leave." he said before going down the stairs.

"'On raging seas or in harshest storms, through best of times and the worst of times, I will return to you and stand by your side,'" Aphrodite spoke as her eyes stayed trained on him.

Kratos stopped and turned to her with wide eyes.

"'Lysandra my darling, if I must cut down vast armies to come home to you then so be it. I will shall defend you from even the Wrath of the gods, you are the light of my life, my love.' Do you remember those words Kratos?"

He looked away while gritting his teeth. "How do you know those words?"

"You forget, I am the Goddess of Love. I must say, never before have I felt such heart filled wedding vows."

"Awww." smiled the hand maidens.

"How romantic." Amora added still on the bed while she lay on her front kicking her feet with her head in her hands.

"See Kratos? The vows of who you were before all this happened. I too felt so moved myself that I blessed your daughter to one day grow into one of the most beautiful of Spartan women." suddenly her smile fell into a frown. "That is until you found your love for the field of battle and only then did Ares see his opportunity to create his champion, The Ghost of Sparta."

"Silence." he growled under his breath.

Aphrodite walked down and put an arm to his shoulder. "It is okay to cry Kratos."

"I do not cry," he said to her gruffly pulling his arm away. "It is for the weak."

"That is where you are wrong. Crying is another emotion all beings have. It is not a sign of weakness, it shows one has the ability to truly feel. Crying can help one release the inner stress they wish to keep buried. You cried for the fallen men of your army did you not?"

"Of course not," he replied instantly "They knew the risks of going to war."

"Well obviously you shed tears for friends who perished, yes?"

Kratos just stayed silent as he kept an emotionless expression.

"Really?" Aphrodite was beginning to see what truly made Kratos the man he was now. "You do not expect me to believe that you did not weep over the death of your family?"

"OF COURSE I DID!" he shouted at her in anger. "A single tear fell before I set off on my quest to find peace from the pain!"

"Only one?" the goddess questioned in disbelief.

"One was all that was needed!" he said to her.

"Oh Kratos." Aphrodite said as she looked at him with pity as she shook her head. "Can you not see the answer you have been seeking for so long is right in front of you?"

"And what answer is that?"

"To be rid of the guilt that has hardened your heart for so long." she replied as she took his hand and guided him back up the stairs. "But to be rid of it, you have to be willing to open yourself."

"I am a Spartan warrior, I cannot be seen as a weak."

"That is you problem," Aphrodite pushed him to sit at the foot of the bed. "You are afraid people will look down on you so you hide your pain, and the more you hold it back the more it will grow." she crossed her arms. "If you don't want the pain to go away, then keep acting that way. But I'm willing to help you if you'd just open up."

Kratos wanted to make a reply but he could not find any words.

"It is alright Kratos." the blond handmaiden said. "No one here will think you as any less of a man for crying."

"I actually find it _very _attractive." replied the green eyed handmaiden with a smile

"So Kratos, please just trust us and let it all out."

"I…..I don't even know where to begin." he said shaking his head.

"I think he might need a push mother." spoke Amora.

"I believe you may be right." Aphrodite moved behind him with her hands on his shoulders before she moved them up to cover his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Just relax." she spoke before her hands began to glow.

Suddenly he began to see images of the past, his past with his family. "W-What is this?!"

"Your past Kratos, what you see are memories that your heart clings to dearly, you were happy in those days weren't you?"

"Y-Yes, but stop bringing them up." he stated and just continued to watch his memories of his wife and child play on but soon the started to repeat. "I said stop it!"

"Do you see how little memories there are Kratos? if things had been different you would have lived happily for the rest of your life. But now, know you will never see your daughter grow to have a family of her own. You will never grow old with the woman you married. Was losing all of this really worth it Kratos?"

"Stop it! Stop showing me this!" he said with a hitch in his voice.

"Kratos don't try to fight it. Let your pain out or it will never end." Aphrodite spoke softly.

The Spartan's lip trembled and his teeth grit tighter before to the all there surprise streams of pained tears fell from under the goddesses hands "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Amora and the handmaidens reeled back from the volume while Aphrodite didn't take her hands from his face. The anguished cry even startled a group of travelers at the base of the mountain itself.

"Father, what was that?" a young boy in one of the carriages as the the man holding the reins as more were heard coming from the top of the mountain. "It almost sounds like someone is crying."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was some poor soul crying over the despair of the world." the man replied.

The cries echoed through olympus for sometime. All of the pain Kratos had carried within him these many years poured from both his body and soul all at once.

"That's it Kratos, let it all pour out." Aphrodite spoke while cradling his head in her breasts. "Don't hesitate or feel the need to stop halfway. The road to recovery is long and difficult, but have faith that we will help you." she spoke sweetly and placed a kiss on the warriors forehead.

Kratos continued sob and sniffled while looking at the ceiling overhead. "How could I not have seen it?"

"Sometimes it takes hardships and bad decisions that can make it hard for the simplest of things to be seen."

"I have wasted so much time, caused so much pain, I have even plunged this world into chaos and ruin….I truly am a monster."

"It's not too late." the Goddess of Love spoke. "The world is not yet completely destroyed, merely….broken. I'm sure together we can restore it."

"But...how? How can we possibly..." it was then that he remembered the words Pandora had said to him.

'_Hope is what makes us strong. It is why we are here, it's what we fight with when all else is lost.'_

"Hope?" Kratos blinked as he began to think. "Yes, YES!" He jumped from the bed much to Aphrodite's shock from the sudden movement. "Hope. So long as there is still life there is still a chance to fix the damage I have caused."

"_It sounds to me like you finally understand Kratos." _Athena's voice rang through the room.

"Athena, how long have you been watching us?" asked Aphrodite with an unamused look.

"_So long as Kratos carries the power of Hope, I will always be watching."_ she replied with a glare. "_That means I am aware of you little abomination, Aphrodite."_

"Don't you dare speak ill of my daughter." hissed the goddess.

"Yes, be silent Specter." Amora hugged her mother and stuck out her tongue.

"_Impudent brat." _Snarled Athena before waving them off. "_No matter, Kratos since you now see more clearly I assume you understand how important Hope is to restoring the world?"_

"Yes. I do see." he replied.

She let out a sigh and smiled. "_Good."_ before reaching out her hand. "_Now then, give it to me."_

The Ghost of Sparta looked at the hand then right into Athena's eyes. "No Athena, I will not."

"_Excuse me?" _she questioned angrily.

"What happened to the world was because of my actions, and so I will take full responsibility and use this power to fix my mistake."

"Something I agree with." spoke Aphrodite.

"_No! That power is mine! It was mine before Zeus sealed the world's evil in that damned box! I put it in there to keep the evils at bay! You will return what rightfully belongs to ME!"_

"_You_ will be silent!" Ordered Kratos bringing out the Blade of Olympus and pointed it at her making her shy away. "This is my decision to make and I will be the one to go through with it! And speaking of what rightfully belongs to whom, as the last son of Zeus I claim this chamber, this city, and this mountain as my own!"

"_You are the one who caused all this, and you have the audacity to do such a thing?!"_

"Well he was born of Zues' seed, so he does have the right if there are no others willing to oppose him." stated Aphrodite with a smirk petting Amora's head. "So really you've got a lot of audacity to challenge him if you have a problem with it. Hail Kratos, Lord Olympus!"

The handmaidens and Amora went to their knees and bowed to their new king.

Athena looked at them in utter shock and horror. The Ghost of Sparta? A mere Demi-God? As King?

"Athena." spoke Kratos to direct her attention at him. "I give you a choice bow to me and you may stay here on Mount Olympus as advisor where your wisdom can be of use, or leave and never return."

Athena gritted her teeth while thinking over the options. But even with her great wisdom and knowledge she could not think of away out of this. she sighed and did the smartest thing she could. She bowed. "_My king."_

"Good choice." grinned Aphrodite. "What is your first decree my lord?"

"Aphrodite, I would like to speak with you for a short time, _privately_." he emphasised.

"Oh? Ohh!" she realized what he was saying and grinned. "Girls, leave us."

Her hand maidens, Athena, and Amora were hesitant, but a look from Kratos urged them to walk out of the room.

When they heard the door close he looked over to her and smirked.

"You look a lot better when you smile like that." she said seductively as he stabbed the blade into the floor and moved closer to her on the bed.

"Aphrodite, I owe you everything." he spoke as he came closer to her. "And I want to thank you the only way I know how."

"Mhhh. I think I have a good idea of what you are speaking of my king." she smirked at him and leaned back. "And I'd be delighted if you held nothing back, like the last time."

"Hold nothing back you say?" he spoke before he kissed her neck. "Then I'll hold you to that." he grabbed the bottom of her outfit and ripped it clean off her hips.

"Oh!" she blinked in shock before smiling and letting out a small giggle, "Feel free to use my body however way you wish." Aphrodite squirmed in excitement.

"Of that you can be sure of. You are going to help me re-populate the pantheon with the new generation of gods. So you will be seeing a great deal of this bed." he moved his fingers danced over the soft skin of her hips.

"Well then why the wait?" she spoke and moved to kiss the Spartan on the lips. "Let's get right to it."

He pulled his hands back and started pulling his loincloth down.

Aphrodite felt her heart beating faster as her gaze fell upon his girth. "I might feel my jaw got sore if we really go longer than last time." she let out a small laugh and grasped his length. She moved her hand up and down the length while leaning in and licking the side slowly.

He sighed as her tongue moved along his shaft then back up to swirl around his tip. The wet organ able to hit just the right spots that made his cock hard as steel. "Yes, just like that." he said to her as he pet her on the head.

She grinned while reaching down with her other hand to caress his balls while moving her tongue up and down faster. This made him moan in pleasure as his fingers gripped her scalp while lightly thrusting his hips in response.

The handmaidens had snuck back in and slowly crawled back up the steps and peaked up to the bed to see the sight of their mistress deepthroating Olympus's new king. The sight made them smile while rubbing their thighs together.

"I hope we get a turn this time." the taller handmaiden spoke.

"Maybe he'll want us to help re-populate the mountain with new gods as well." spoke the shorter Handmaiden as she bit her lip and rubbed her exposed breast.

Aphrodite gagged slightly as she took him in deeper. She tried to relax around the girth and slowly pulled her head up near the tip.

Kratos groaned and moved his other hand to her head and forced himself much further in making the goddess' eyes widen in shock as the handmaid's gasped in shock. the shorter one brought her hands to her mouth.

'_I can't believe Mistress can take that much!'_ Thought the taller one who was simply slack jawed

'_He's a beast.' _the shorter one watched with a blush on her cheeks.

Kratos continued ravaging Aphrodite's mouth feeling her move over his shaft until he pulled her off. "That will be enough of that."

She smiled and layed on her back."Then go right ahead and slide it in, I'm already ready." she purred.

"I'm not so sure you are." he smirked and moved beside her.

While her eyes were trained on him she gasped as his fingers brushed over her entrance.

"I'll need to make sure you are wet enough down here so it goes in smoothly." he then moved his a head to her chest and took the nipple into his mouth. He heard a gasp come out of her and started licking around the nub.

The blonde handmaiden whined and watched them, wishing so badly to be in Aphrodite's place.

The other handmaiden covered her mouth to keep her from exposing them to the two while keeping her eyes on the two.

"Oh Kratos." she moaned and moved her hand over his head. "Don't forget about the other one."

"Of course." he said after detaching from the first and moved to the second and gently nipped at it. He rolled his tongue around it while reaching up to give the first breast a firm squeeze.

"Ah! Oh." Aphrodite lay back her head into the soft pillows as his fingers continue to tease her slit. "That's it, don't stop. HAH!" her back arched as he pushed his fingers past her folds.

"You certainly feel as tight as last time." Spoke The Ghost of Sparta moving his fingers in and out of her at a slow pace.

"Ah! W-Well it would be hard for the goddess of Love to go loose." she moaned out.

'_That's for sure.' _the handmaidens thought and held back their giggles.

"Then it seems I'll have to try and change that." he said moving his fingers much faster. "I will stretch this hole out enough to where you won't be able to wait long for the future gods to be born."

Such a promise made the voyerous maidens shuddered at the image that appeared into their minds. It also made them watch Aphrodite jump as Kratos moved his finger in and out faster.

"AH! Oh yes Kratos! Yes!" moaned the goddess of love while reaching back down to rub her hand up and down his girth.

"I have hardly seen Aphrodite like _this." _the shorter handmaiden said hugging the taller one. "It's so….tantalizing."

"I'm tempted to jump out and into that bed."

"We can't. If we interrupt their lovemaking, we might be punished."

"Would that really so bad?" The blonde questioned before the two began to envision the idea and turn red. "I think I might interrupt them." She said before trying to stand.

"Get back here!" the other quietly exclaimed quietly and pulled her back. "We must just sit here and watch and don't interrupt, les you want to incur both their wraths."

"Oh." she whined and crossed her arms.

Kratos curled his finger and moved it faster while lightly nibbling on one of the nipples. He caught her off guard and forced her legs apart and positioned himself at her entrance. That's where he saw her folds were well wet for him.

She moaned softly as she felt him tease her folds with his tip. "Take me Kratos, ravage me!" she pleaded.

"I feel I should tell you, until now….I never put any real effort into making love."

Her's and the handmaidens eyes widened and their jaw hung low. "Excuse me?"

"I was never putting in my full effort into it, but now I don't believe I'll be able to hold myself back." he leaned over her with a predatory gaze.

'_Ooh, I like the look in his eyes. And if what he said is true…by the gods!' _her heart hammered in her chest in excitement.

He moved the tip closer and started to slowly push it into her hole.

"Oh." She moaned and watched his mast disappear into her depths. She gripped the bed while feeling it slowly stretch her out and made her bite her lip. "Mhhhh!"

"Gah!" groaned Kratos feeling her insides wrap around him while he reached a hand out and started kneading her right breast. "You are as tight as I recall Aphrodite, that will be remedied soon enough."

"I...can't wait!" she moaned out.

He pulled back and began moving in and out at a steady rhythm. Her inner walls would constrict when he pulled out of her. And each time they would he'd give her mound a firmer grab.

"Mhh! Ah! Oh Kratos! Hah! Ooh!" moaned Aphrodite feeling her folds stretch out with the movement.

He kissed her neck and moved his other hand to squeeze her bare ass as he increased speed and power of his thrusts.

"Oh Kratos! Harder!" she moaned out. "Please! Please show me the power you have been holding back all this time!"

"If you want me to show you, then so be it! But I would suggest you first prepare yourself." he spoke as he sat on his knees with his length still within her.

Aphrodite shuddered with excitement, nodded, and braced herself as best as she could. "Alright Kratos, do as you will."

He held her hip with his hands to still them as he pulled himself out to the tip and with a single powerful thrust he had almost completely buried himself within her breaching her womb.

"OH BY THE GODS!" her back arched and her legs spread wider.

The peeping hand maidens lost their breath hearing their mistress screaming like a common tavern wench. Both felt their groins get more moist as Kratos thrusted in and out of her like a wild beast.

"Such power." moaned the the shorter one.

"I hope she'll be alright." whispered the taller one.

"AHHHH! GLORIOUS! Oh! Not even Hephaestus could measure up!" moaned Aphrodite who gripped the sheets harder while feeling her pussy widen with each thrust. "YES! YES! YES! RAVAGE ME MY KING! MY BODY IS YOURS AND YOURS ALONE!"

"And I will ravage it until the end of time!" he grunted gripping her hips as he held nothing back in his fucking.

Aphrodite soon felt a familiar pressure building in her core until finally she was hit with release. "OOH YES!" she cried out as her juices sprayed out onto Kratos' cock.

The handmaidens were speechless, someone had made Aphrodite reach her peak and was still going?

He stopped his thrusts and removed himself from her love tunnel. "I grow tired of this position." he said and pulled her up by the remaining top portions of her dress before he tore it off her. He then tossed her towards the foot of the bed face down. "This will work much better." he pulled up her hips and began to take her from behind.

"Oh sweet gods yes!" moaned the goddess of love. "At long last a real man!"

"Not a man, an immortal." Grunted Kratos pulling her into into his thrusts. "And after this day, I plan to make your spying wenches Immortal as well." he added and looked towards the stairs.

Both handmaidens jumped at being spotted while Aphrodite turned towards them.

"Step forward." Kratos ordered them.

Both stood up and walked over while feeling nervous.

"I hope you are not disappointed because you two are next." he said as his hips slapped against Aphrodite's toned backside. "As soon as I've finished with your mistress!"

"Ah! I should punish you two! hah! But having your eyes on me is making me even more aroused! Aw gods yes Kratos!"

"So, what will you have us do mistress?" asked the shorter one.

"Simply watch! Ah! I have all that I need!" she spoke as Kratos leaned forward and moved his hand to cup her breasts. "Mmm, that's the spot my king! Ooh! Ah! AHHH!" she came again as he continued to thrust into her.

Both watched as his cock moved in and out of her harder while feeling their thighs rub against each other harder.

Kratos could feel he was reaching his limit, by now a mere mortal woman would have been left with broken bones, He pulled the goddess back and bounced her in his lap to give the two a good view of Aphrodite. "Get ready Aphrodite! You will be the first feel my seed and sire my child!"

"Yes! YES! Keep me waiting no longer! I want it all!" she cried out wrapping a hand around his head.

He slammed her down one last time before grunting out as his seed shot up into her snatch with astounding power sending her over the edge for the third and final time.

"OH YES!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The amount and heat of his sperm was amazing as her juices sprayed out like a fountain. As she came down from her high her body went limp and she began desperately breathing for air. "So….much…..seed…" she moved a quivering hand to her stomach envisioning the child that would be growing within her.

The new king of olympus carried her bridal style and lay her down upon the pillows. "Now it's your turns." he spoke turning to the handmaidens.

They felt terror and excitement at the same time as he moved towards them. They could tell they would soon never feel the same physically or mentally.

For a short time moans and shrill cries continued to echo throughout the chambers. All of them with bliss and joy before eventually going silent.

The blond panted with her tongue hanging out and her eyes rolled back. During the session he had learned her name was Peitho. She was as submissive as Aphrodite and would spout degrading things about herself and asking to be struck or have her hair pulled, even both.

The brown haired woman had passed out and he had learned her name was Paregoros. She had a habit of trying to take control. Kratos humored her and let her ride him at her own pace before ramming up into her.

Kratos looked at each them with a satisfied grin.

Aphrodite moaned while rubbing her slit. "Mhhhh, Kratos."

"Rest now Aphrodite, In time our children will help in repairing the world." he said pulling the blankets over them.

"Not to mention the damage to Mount Olympus."

(Timeskip Seven Years)

The mortals had grown more accustomed to the bleakness their world. The only place where the world they once knew existed was in the stories they told to their children. Monster attacks had all but stopped years prior. Most believe they were felled by Kratos, there was talk that he had been fighting them. The rains still fell often and it would seem like no more that trickles of sunlight would ever shine through the clouds.

A familiar shopkeep, now older, was quite pleased by this year's crop. "Looks like we'll eat better, for now." he said looking at the crates of vegetables he had just put out.

"Father?" said a little boy of four tugging at his toga.

"Yes Alexander?"

"What's that?" he asked and pointed to the sky where a twinkling could be seen in the distance.

The shopkeeper looked up and squinted his eyes to the long distant light. It grew closer and others began to take notice and question.

"It looks like a bird, with glowing wings." said another man.

"A bird with glowing wings?" repeated his wife as more of a question. "That's ridiculous."

"But look, it's getting closer."

The shopkeep ran it his home and grabbed the spyglass he got in a trade a few years back and came back out. "Hold on everyone, let me take a look." he said as he looked through the device. "By the gods themselves…It….It's a girl!"

"A girl?"

The object soared over them and twirled before landing on the roof of a building covered by white wings that shimmered with radiance. They unfurled revealing a young girl with golden blond hair and emerald eyes dressed in a short blue chiton and sandals

"Greetings mortals." she waved to them with a smile cute giggle. "I am Zephyr, Goddess of the sky, wind, and dance."

"G...G….Goddess?" spoke one woman in disbelief.

"If you need more proof…" she flapped her wings and took flight. She went up and up until she was under the clouds. With a mighty flap of her wings a small section of clouds was blown away showing the blue sky further above. "Will that be enough proof?" She called out to the people below as she came back down.

All of them were speechless while they started circling her and all began to slowly bow to her.

"Zephyr you are such a show off." spoke a new voice.

The people looked where the voice voice originated. They saw another girl walking up to them. She had dark skin with brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a long purple chiton with slits at the side to show her legs and sleeves that reached her elbows and a pair of sandals

"Oh? And like you're any better Gaia?"

"You know her?" asked the shopkeep.

"Of course, she's my annoying younger sister."

"Sister!" he spoke as the people gasped. "But that means-"

"That I am also a goddess." Gaia finished. "The goddess of the earth and all the plants that grow from it to be more accurate." she kneeled to the ground and placed her palms to the soil. Slowly several flower buds rose up around her along with vibrant green grass. The path of the growth expanded wider and wider beneath their very feet.

All the humans were stunned while Gaia smirked at Zephyr with her arms crossed.

"Look at all the pretty flowers!" a young girl squealed and bounced on her toes before she and others started to pick them.

"I was beginning to think I'd never see green again." Spoke an elderly woman as she laid herself in the grass almost wanting to cry.

"See? Making plants grow is much better than flying around and dusting clouds away." Gaia boasted to her sister.

"At least I _can_ fly rocks for brains." Zephyr shot back.

"Feather head!"

"Clod!"

Both sister growled at the other while the people around them backed up for fear of a large fight about to take place.

An angelic tone was carried on the wind and everyone went silent to listen.

"_Ahhhh-ah-ah-ahh-ah-ahhh-ooh-ah-oooooooh!"_

The people were stunned at the tone while Zephyr and Gaia looked around.

"_I am the voice of the sun and the merry tune. Hear me fair mortals, suffering is ending soon. Time to forget all your anguish and pain. Thank your lucky stars that you still remain!"_

"Pandoria! Come on out!" called Zephyr.

Out came a third girl with brown hair and red eyes in a violet dress and barefeet who gave a bow. "You called?"

"Another goddess!" the shop keeps son blurted.

"Pandoria, Daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of song, joy, and...Light." she smiled and conjured a rainbow in the sky.

The humans gazed at it with awe and wide eyes.

"There ARE still gods in the world!" the shopkeep spoke as a tear fell from his cheek. "I thought they were all gone!"

"No, Aphrodite still lives, on Mount Olympus! Along with our other siblings, the future gods and goddesses of this world!" Pandoria stated.

The people cheered and felt their hearts grow warm with hope they thought long lost.

The shopkeeper looked to his son and ruffled his hair until he noticed someone walking over from the entrance of the town. His eyes widened and he lost all color in his face. "No...he's come back!"

Though he was now dressed in a fine white toga with a beard. None could mistake the slayer of gods.

"KRATOS!"

Said god walked closer with the people quickly surrounding the goddesses with fear on their faces. Hope had just returned, now here was Kratos to take it away from them.

"I knew I'd find you three here."

"No! We won't let you take them! Not like Zeus and the others!"

"We won't let you take anymore goddesses away from us!"

"We'll die before we let you get to them!"

Kratos frowned and looked down at them. "You would DARE try to keep me from my own daughters?"

That hit the people like a minotaur charging into them.

"Hi father." waved Zephyr as she and the others made their way over and hugged him.

"Are you three alright?" he asked hugging them together.

"Yes father, we are fine." Pandoria nodded. "Just coming by to meet some mortals."

"But you strayed too far from Mount Olympus, you know I have to stay close to home with your mothers in their current condition." he scolded them.

"Sorry father, but Zephyr here couldn't help herself." Gaia pointed to her sister.

"Ah! You little liar!" Zephyr screeched pushing Gaia back.

"Enough!" he spoke with a firm tone. "I want you three back to Mount Olympus at once. Your sister Amora has most likely tempted a few monsters in her bed during my absence."

"She'll bed anything." Zephyr rolled her eyes.

"So long as it has a pulse." Added Gaia.

"Enough." he frowned. "Mount Olympus, now."

The three nodded and teleported back while Kratos rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked at the still shocked human crowd. "You have no need to fear me. As hard as it may be for you to believe, I have changed my ways."

"W….What?"

"I know you can never forgive or forget what I have put you, all of you through, but believe me when I say that my family and I will restore order. You can despise me all you want, but don't blame them for my sins." he spoke while bowing his head to them. "I truly am sorry, for everything. And though you may not like it, I rule Olympus now."

"What?! Y...You are the new…..king of the gods?"

"I don't expect any offerings or temples in my honor. but I will do all that I can for all your sakes. As the God of Hope." he said and turned and started walking away from the humans who were trying to let that click into their minds.

"Kratos!" called the shop keep.

Kratos stopped and turned towards the man.

"...you had better not let us down." he warned with a glare.

"That is something I don't intend to do, not again." he shook his head before turning and walked away before he faded away.


	156. Chapter 156

List of oneshots

chapter 156

What if the Monkey King made Jade his apprentice without her knowing?

Series: Jackie Chan Adventures

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-San Francisco, Uncles' shop-

Jade sat on a chair while trying to see if she could get the puppet to move it's mouth alright. With no effect as she couldn't get the syncing just right. "This is harder than I thought."

The puppet moved before accidentally giving her the bird.

"Jackie? What does this mean?" asked Jade pointing to the gesture.

He looked and when wide eyed. "That is a very bad gestur. Don't do it again."

"But why? I don't even know what it means." she remarked while pushing the digit back down. "And I can't get this whole ventriloquist thing down."

"It takes time Jade." He said. "And lots of practice." he walked over. "Here, let me take a look at it."

Jade took the puppet off her arm before giving Jackie the puppet. He looked it over and found something on it's back. "An inscription. To free me of glitches, and put you in stitches, this mary ape begs, pull my leg."

"Maybe it turns the puppet into a mech or something?"

"Jade, that's just silly." smiled Jackie while rubbing his chin. "Couldn't hurt to see what happens though." he reached down and tugged on the left leg.

Just as he did that a massive cloud of magical energy enveloped the puppet and Jackie.

"Jackie!" cried out Jade with alarm.

No answer was heard from the cloud. Slowly it dissipated and showed a tall anthro monkey in a green set of clothes with a wooden staff and red hair with a puppet that looked like her uncle sitting on the chair.

"God. That really was bad for my back." He said while stretching and somehow twisting his head 360 degrees. "Much better."

"W-Who are you?" asked Jade before gasping as she looked at the puppet. "And what did you do to Jackie?!"

"I'm the Monkey King, fighter of demons and gods, master of pranks and ruler of all monkeys. And as for your friend." He picked up Jackie by the arm. "He's now a wooden stiff."

"Hey, he's not a wooden stiff." frowned Jade before doing a double take. "Well...wooden now, and maybe a stiff when it comes to rules. But he's still my uncle!"

"So?" The monkey said while throwing the puppet on the nearby chair. "Even if I cared about that, I have important things to do, involving ten thousand pies and a few flying cows. Maybe some fire breathing chickens hmm that's a good idea." He then started to walk away but felt his tail being pulled. "Get off my tail!"

"Not until you turn Jackie back to normal." frowned Jade who tugged on the tail harder.

"Why should I? I just got out of that blasted curse after a….what year is it?"

"2004 AD."

"That long. Wow who knew that witch's spell was that potent." She said before frowning at Jade. "Anyway, why should I return to the puppet form? I actually like being alive again." He then felt his tail being pulled harder. "Ow!"

"The more you don't, the more I yank on your tail." she grinned. "Or I could go get the scissors and trim a few inches off."

"You would dare?"

"You bet I would."

"If I wasn't a fan of humans I would have chomped in your head and place you over a pit of leeches." He frowned. He pulled his tail up and lifted Jade up with it. "And right now I think all those little ones would just LOVE to turn you into a mummy."

"Ah ah!" Jade cried out as the Monkey King started to swing her around as she held on for dear life.

"Man, since when did humans get this persistent?" he tapped his head. "I know, if you be a good girl and let go I'll give you a lollipop."

"No! Even if it would be tasty I won't let go until you turn Jackie back!"

"How about a candy apple?"

"No!"

"A pony?"

"No!"

The Monkey King groaned and started swinging his tail around even faster. But Jade kept holding on for her life while feeling sick. "Alright alright! Let's make a deal!"

"What kind of deal?" Jade asked while turning green. 'I shouldn't have had that turkey sandwich!'

"If you do something for me, I'll turn your uncle back to blood and flesh."

"Like...ugh….what?" She asked while getting even more green while holding back a vomit.

"For starters, don't go puking on the tail. I just had it cleaned."

"Ugh….then stop shaking me…."

He slowly stopped and Jade slid off and landed on the floor. And puked on the ground.

"Ugh….never doing that again...bleck."

"Ya know I could always run out of here since you let go of my tail." he smirked.

"But I would chase you, grab your tail and the whole thing will start all over again."

"You didn't let me finish." he huffed. "Really, after all these years and no respect from the little ones? What DO they teach you kids in school?"

"Just that monkeys evolve into humans and humans are descended from monkeys."

"Oh please, who needs to know all that stuff." he waved off. "Next thing you'll say you still have homework."

"Actually I don't have homework, just a talent show that was supposed to be me and your puppet form." She sighed. "Now what am I going to do? Everyone's gonna laugh at me like always."

The Monkey King looked confused at that. "Laugh at you? In a funny way or a mocking way?"

"Mocking."

"Ooh, ouch." he winced. "Let me guess, math geek?"

"No. Just a martial arts fan that 'tells tall tales'." She air quoted that last part while frowning.

"How much of a fan? The ones who dress up and practice by themselves? Or the ones who try to pull off moves that land them in the hospital?"

"A bit of both. But I never got hurt. But the bullies did though." She said with a slight chuckle before sighing. "But every time I defend myself, I get in trouble and the bullies go scott free."

"Well that sucks."

"Gee, thanks." she replied with a deadpan.

"But you also look like a prankster. Please tell me people still prank each other or we might have a problem." he replied in a serious tone.

"There are pranksters. And they still prank others, even if some pranks accidently killed the victims."

"Oh thank god, for a moment ya had me there." he sighed. "Now, regarding the deal."

"Oh right. What is this deal?"

"If you can pull off a certain number of pranks before the talent show, your uncle goes back to normal."

Jade raised her eyebrow at that. "How many people and are you pulling my leg?"

"Technically Jackie already pulled mine." he laughed.

"And I pulled your tail." She smirked.

He frowned. "Duly noted. As for how many people, when was that talent show again?"

"Later tonight. Around seven."

"Perfect! Just pull off a total of a hundred and eight pranks by then, and your uncle goes back to his old boring self." he smirked.

Jades eyes widened. "A hundred and eight!"

"Yes!" he yelled back. "Why are we yelling!"

"I don't know!" She yelled before calming down. "But how am I supposed to prank a hundred and eight people in that short a time?!"

"Ah so young and naive." he patted her head. "I never said people, I said a hundred and eight pranks."

"What! But I can't do that many pranks before the talent show!"

"You kidding? I did twice that many when I was your age and didn't break a sweat." he boasted.

"But I'm not a monkey. And I don't have supernatural powers!" She exclaimed. "Why can't it be just fifty or even twenty?"

"Please, then barely anyone would notice." he scoffed. "Hmm, but good point about the powers bit. Guess I'll have to fix that." He then took out a long golden bo staff from out of his sleeves and bonked Jade on the head, leaving a chinese symbol for monkey on her head. "There now you have some of my powers."

"Wait, really? Just like that?" she asked while rubbing the spot.

"It was either that or using a ritual involving a monkey paw and a whoopie cushion." he shrugged. "Now this means you can manifest various items used for pranking, and it varies depending on the prank and how your mind works, so go nuts. But no outright killing unless you can make it funny in a way, and your speed and agility is also like that of a monkey. Oh and you might have a couple fleas to go with those powers."

"Fleas?" Jade said while feeling itchy all of a sudden. "Why fleas?!"

"Hey! Last bath I had was back when Asia was still a pile of dirt, so cut me some slack." he frowned before looking at a watch he suddenly had. "Well would ya look at the time, you better get going or Jackie here might get a case of root rot."

Jade widened before running out the door and somehow falling on a whoopee cushion. "Ah!"

"Ahahaha! Sorry! But I needed that." laughed the Monkey King hugging his gut. "Ah, classic."

"Not funny." She frowned before a large custard pie flew past her and hit the Monkey King on the face. "Ok that's funny."

"I'm not laughing." he glared wiping it off. "I can take those powers back with a snap, how's that sound ya little rugrat?"

"Um that's fine I'm just going now." She said before running out the door. She looked around the area while trying to think of how to get the pranking done fast so Jackie can return to normal. That's when she spotted a guy standing next to the bus stop with a woman sitting on the bench near him. 'Hmm, maybe I can start there.'

As the two people waited for the bus, they didn't realize that a rain of fish was about to fall on them. When it did they cried out in confusion and surprise while accidentally slipping on them while trying to run. It also didn't help that they landed on each other and caused the male to kiss her.

Jade snickered as the lady slapped the man and rushed off. "Alright, now that was pretty funny."

As she grinned, she noticed a boy holding a cat in his hands. 'Let's see what this prank is going to do.' She then caused the cat to turn into a leopard which caused to boy to scream before dropping to leopard and running for his life.

"AH! Leopard on the loose!"

"Gra!" The leopard cried out as it chases the boy and a few other people as well. "Gra!"

Jade laughed while holding her sides. "Now that was great!"

Just as she said that she noticed a man holding a woman by the neck while holding a gun in the other.

"Strip now or I will blast your brains out!"

"Please just let me go!"

The man growled as he cocked the gun. "Strip now you bitch!"

Jade frowned and smirked before snapping her fingers as the gun the man held started to glow.

The man dropped as the gun changed into a large snake the size of a man. It shocked both adults while hissing at the man before opening it's mouth. It then ate the man whole before swallowing him.

The lady screamed and ran away while the snake slithered off and Jade rubbed her head.

"Um, I'm sure he'll be alright. I think." She said before noticing a bus full of people pull into the bus stop. "Alright, now what can I do with a large group like that?" She thought for a few seconds before snapping her fingers.

The people on the bus found themselves changing their genders and panicking from the sudden change as they ran out of the bus in droves.

"I'm a chick!"

"I'm a guy!"

"I'm a she male!"

They all screamed and ran as Jade laughed at her handy work.

"Oh man! No wonder the Monkey King loves this!" she laughed while rolling on the ground. As she calmed down slightly she noticed a dog sniffing a fire hydrant.

"Woof." The dog barked before getting ready to do its business, well until the hydrant gained teeth and some eyeballs and ate the dog whole.

"Burp." The hydrant said before getting up and walking away leaving a trail of water behind it.

"Ooh, maybe I should cut back on the dark humor." She said before walking towards a library. She entered and saw the usually boring scene in a library. That boring scene was just people reading books. Well except for a boy her age reading a book on the Arabian Nights.

"This books great!" The boy said as he read the book.

"Shhh!" shushed the librarian.

"Sorry." He said before looking at the book again, only it wasn't a book anyone but a very large amazon and she looked REALLY mad. "Uh….hello."

"AAAHHHHH!" She cried out before pulling out a sword. "DIE YOU LOWLY MAN!"

"AHHHH!" the boy screamed running as the sword nearly cut him with the woman chasing after him.

"Heh heh. Ok that was funny." Jade laughed as the amazon chased after the boy with murder in her eyes. 'Note to self, make sure no one really dies when I'm done.'

She then walked out and noticed that about a few hundred people were just watching the annual bike racing tournament. And like lightning she got a brilliant idea. 'Maybe making a few hundred people fall for the same prank? It might count as several pranks?'

That's when a scroll appeared in front of her with a message. 'No it won't.'

"Damn it." She said with a huff.

'Tough luck.' The scroll wrote before throwing a pie at her. 'For earlier.'

She growled while wiping the cream from her face.

The scroll somehow stuck out a tongue before vanishing.

'Alright, so what can I do for them?' Jade thought before seeing one of the bicyclists taking a drink of water. She grinned and snapped her fingers before the water turned red.

The guy noticed and spit it out. "B-B-BLOOD! My water turned to BLOOD!"

Jade covered her mouth and snickered. 'Fruit juice, never hurts to try something simple and harmless.' She snapped her fingers again as the weather report stated cloudy with a chance of meatballs!

People looked up and either ran away or opened their mouths to catch the tasty balls of meat. But they ran as broccoli started to fall.

"Eeww!"

"Broccoli bad for Ed!"

"No broccoli!"

Jade chuckled at that as she somehow didn't get pelted by the falling food. But saw the time and groaned since it was gonna take a while.

(Later that night)

"So many pranks." She groaned as she walked down the street. 'Note to self never try pranking a cop with a bike riding elephant.' she looked up and saw she made it to her school. "Alright, I did the pranks! Where are you?"

"Up here." Spoke the Monkey King from on top of Jade's head. "You sure you did all hundred and eight?"

"Yes. I even pranked some people with a flying shark, that breaths ice!" She said. "And can you get off me? I don't want any fleas."

"You already got them." he smirked while flipping off her head before his attire changed to a hawaiian shirt. "Well my job here is done, I'm going to hawaii for a little rest and relaxation."

Jade looked at him in shock. "Wait a minute! What about changing Jackie back?! You promised!"

"First rule of getting a chuckle squirt, always leave them hanging." he chuckled before snapping his fingers and disappeared.

"Damn that monkey!" She yelled out in frustration.

"Jade, what have I told you about language." spoke a familiar voice behind her.

Jade turned and saw her uncle back to normal as she ran over and hugged him. "Jackie! You're not a puppet anymore!"

"Oof! Wait, I was a puppet?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes, you pulled that Monkey King puppets' leg and then poof! You're a puppet, wood eyes and all."

"That's crazy Jade, you're crazy. But I do admit my memory is foggy after pulling his leg, and how did I get here?"

"Long story." Jade said before noticing the time. "Ah! It's about time for the talent show!"

"What about the puppet? Don't you still have it?"

Jade panicked even more when she realized that she had no puppet for her ventriloquist performance. But that's when she noticed her hands glowing with magic. She grinned in her mind as she thought of the possible entertainment she could do for the show. 'Looks like I can still do this.'

"Jade, do you want to go home instead?"

"Um Jackie. I think I could still pull off my act."

"But how without a puppet?"

"I can do something else." She said while forming a puppet from behind her back. 'Guess I owe the Monkey King big time. Maybe he's not so bad.'

(With said monkey)

The Monkey King was currently laying on a bench overlooking an island covered in plants, rocks and…..bubble gum.

"Ah, now this is the life." he sighed with his hands behind his head. "Wonder how long it'll take the brat before she finds out she'll be taking over my job."

Cue a loud scream that could be heard for miles and shattered the glasses he was wearing.

"Wonder if she'll come looking for me after she's gotten better with those powers. Wonder if I should get a betting pool set up ahead of time."


	157. Chapter 157

List of oneshots

chapter 157

What if Spike was turned back into an infant?

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike stumbled as he was carrying a stack of books down the hall.

"Be careful Spike, one of those is a photo album of my...or should I say, 'our' time in Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns."

"I got it Twilight." he spoke while trying to keep from dropping them. "What are you doing?"

"Studying how to use this age spell."

"Why do you need an age spell?"

"Uh..."

*A week ago...*

"Happy 25th birthday Twilight!" Everyone cheered.

"No boyfriend and you're almost 30! Can you believe it?" Asked Pinkie. "You're getting unattractive!"

"Heh...yeah..."

*Flashback over.*

"I have my reasons." she replied while looking back at the spell. "Hmm...okay, if I do this..."

"TWILIGHT!" Shouted Pinkie as she popped out of nowhere.

"GAH!" Twilight fell back while her horn fired the spell off.

That's when the beam hit an unsuspecting Spike. "AHH!"

"So Twilight, did you enjoy my surprise?" Pinkie smiled.

*Punch!*

"Hey! Don't punch me! I'll punch you!"

*Punch!*

"Pinkie! You made me fire the spell at Spike!"

They turned to see a bunch of books, scattered around an infantile dragon as he sucked his claw.

"S...Spike?"

"*Baby babble.*"

"Aww, he's so cute."

"Pinkie! We need to figure out how to reverse the...when did you girls get here?"

"We were following behind Pinkie since we weren't doing anything today." Said Rainbow Dash.

"And apparently just in time too." spoke Applejack.

Baby Spike looked around before crying.

"Oh great, he's crying." Rainbow Dash groaned before being shoved by Fluttershy.

"Oooh, this is my chance!" Said Fluttershy before taking Baby Spike in her forelegs. "There there Spike, no need to cry."

He still cried.

"Ooh! Let me!" Then Pinkie took Baby Spike. "Heya Spike! It's Pinkie."

Baby Spike was still crying.

"He probably wants his mama." Suggested Applejack.

Everyone turned to Twilight.

"As flattering as it sounds...I'm not his mom."

"But...you raised him didn't you?" Asked Rarity.

"Oh-no, I mean...I wasn't the 1st thing he saw...Spike's real mom is..."

That's when the ceiling was blown apart and Celestia landed on the ground. "My ears were ringing! Where's Spike?!"

The mane seven just pointed their hoofs at the dragon.

"Gimme!" She said before swiping Baby Spike from Pinkie. "Spiiike, mommy's here, no need to cry anymore." She said in a cutesy voice.

Slowly the dragon stopped and sniffled before looking at Celestia. Spike began smiling and giggling.

"See? Now that's much better." she smiled while rubbing her head against him.

"Good timing." Twilight said with a hint of disappointment and sarcasm.

"Alright, while you girls find a cure, I'll be taking good care of my son."

"Woah woah woah. Back it up. You're Spike's mom?" asked Rainbow with wide eyes.

"Yep, Spike imprinted on me the day he hatched."

"But I thought Twilight hatched him. Wouldn't he imprint on her?" asked Rarity.

"It's true, Twilight did hatch Spike, but Spike got a good look at me when Twilight turned him into a giant. Oooh, I remember when I came in and helped calmed Twilight's magic surge, Spike was looking at me while sucking on his tail."

"Wait, then why didn't he become a prince?" asked Applejack.

"I kinda felt bad for Twilight. So after a few days, gave Spike back and of course hilarity ensued when she was watching him, but they became best friends."

"So wait, does that mean Spike IS still technically your son?" asked Pinkie.

"Got his birth certificate right here." Celestia then levitated Spike's birth certificate.

They looked at it and gasped while Spike sucked on his claw.

"So he is your son."

'Unfortunately, not mine.' Thought a disappointed Twilight.

"That's right. And until he's back to his normal age, I'll be watching over him." Celestia told them as they flew away. "Don't worry, I'll be a great mother!" She assured them.

*Later...*

"I'm a horrible mother! How did Spike get into this construction site?!"

"Just get him down with your magic!" Luna suggested.

"I can't, Discord is playing a game today, and it includes these magic blocking rings he put on us! Luna, please help me!"

"Tis simple. All we have to do is ask some pony to try and use their magic and young Spike will be fine."

"Luna?"

"Yes?"

"THE CONSTRUCTION WORKERS ARE ON STRIKE!" Then she pointed to them.

"We demand more bits!"

"This job is too dangerous!"

"We refuse to do anything, even save a life until we get our pay!"

"We want our boss to agree, not be forced to by the princesses!"

"Oh...I see your point."

"Let's go get him!"

"Against my better judgement, I'd say no, but at a moment like this, let's go!"

"Don't worry Spike! We're coming to save you!"

Then they took a lift up. Waiting with them was Buttons from the Animaniacs, Popeye, Tom &amp; Jerry, Garfield, and Timmy Turner.

"Wow...are babysitters really that irresponsible?" Asked Luna.

"Oh-no, my owner sleepwalked into here, but yeah, babies always somehow end up in construction sites." Explained Garfield.

"It's a running gag." spoke Timmy.

Then they all made it to where the lift ended before scrambling for who they were chasing after!

"Alright, he should be..."

"Duck!"

They got down and dodged bricks being thrown!

"Who did that?"

"Sister, look!" Pointed Luna.

Then they see part of Peter vs. Chicken 2.

"Kick his ass Griffin!" They cheered before continuing on thier chase. There they saw Spike crawling on the other side of the girders.

"Spike!" They called!

"Spike! Stay right..."

That's when the building started shaking!

"What happening now?!"

They looked up to see Donkey Kong stomping on the construction site, making the girders come out line!

"Oh, boy, this ain't good." Said .

"You said it, whoever you are, this place might come down."

"It's not that, and are screwing in girders all wrong!"

"A shortcut!" Celestia pointed out. She and Luna ran down it. "We're almost..."

"Look out!" Luna gasped!

Celestia ducked under a green laser beam! "What the Tartarus is going on today?!"

We now see giant Plankton trying to hit Spongebob, accompanied by Oldman Jenkins and a mutant Krabby Patty, while Spongebob piloted a fighter plane.

"Give me my patty!" Plankton punched a girder, bending it, and making the construction site shake, as girders fell from above!

"What is with construction sites today?!" Celestia complained as she saw the 2007 version of the TMNT fight a monster!

"Cowabunga!"

"Tia! He's gone!"

Celestia and Luna looked around, wondering where Spike went. They spot him one a hanging girder as Sora, Donald, Goofy and Classic Pete are fighting Modern Pete.

"How many fights are we gonna have on this construction site?"

And another fight, as Spiderman is fighting Venom!

'Of course...still, awesome fight!'

That's when...

"Luna! Spike's falling!"

Celestia saw as Spike fell alongside some girders. She spread her wings and flew towards him. 'How am I gonna catch him without being hit by those...'

"Gurdurr!" That's when the Pokemon Gurdurr leapt past Celestia and knocked the other girders away with it's own!

"Thanks!" And then Celestia caught Spike. 'I'm going to bludgeon Discord with a mallet after we get down.'

Spike giggled as Celestia flew down to the ground.

"Well done sister."

"Thanks, now let's see if Twilight and the others can reverse the age spell."

All of a sudden, covered in cement ran past but started slowing down as the cement hardened. Celestia and Luna looked up and the construction site came down as it rained girders!

"Back to the castle!"

They quickly bolted away.

*Later...*

We see Celestia crying, while being comforted by Luna and Fluttershy.

"Hopefully, this'll turn Spike back to normal."

"If not, Celestia gets to look over Spike some more." Said Starlight, making Celestia pray.

Twilight hit the infant dragon with the spell, and...

"Huh? How'd I get to Canterlot Castle?"

"SPIKE!"

They all hugged him.

"Whoa! What happened?"

"I accidentally turned you into an infant, so Celestia watched over you while I Figured out how to reverse the spell."

"...I didn't do anything embarrassing, right?"

"Nnnnope, not at all..." Celestia lied.

"Right, as that handsome stallion Big Mac would say, nope." Luna chimed in.

"Well, now that there's no loose ends to tie up, let's go to Doughnut Joe's." Suggested Rarity, making everyone agree.

But when it was just Celestia and Fluttershy...

"Wait."

"What is it Fluttershy?"

"For the longest time, Twilight's been rejecting my marriage proposals, because I wanted to be Spike's mom, but now that I know she isn't Spike's mom, but you are...you wanna get married?"

"I don't think so!" Said Twilight. "I've been waiting for the right moment to confess my feelings for Celestia and finally become Spike's official mom! Back off!"

"Never!"

"Uh...why don't I marry you both?" she suggested. "I am a princess after all."

"Yay!" Cheered Fluttershy.

"YES!" Cheered Twilight.

'What a day, I spend time with my son, we're gonna get doughnuts, and then I get laid later tonight...I wonder what else will make this day much better.' Celestia thought as she and her 2 brides caught up with the rest of the group.


	158. Chapter 158

List of oneshots

chapter 158

What if Oak gave a lecture on sex with pokemon?

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Professor Oak walked out and turned to the audience with a smile. "Good morning young minds. You all know might know me as Professor Samuel Oak. Well today, I shall be your guest lecturer on how closer of a bond we can have with Pokemon. Now, I'm sure you've been hearing about humans and Pokemon having sexual relations. Show me a raise of hands if you know someone or is currently in a relationship with a Pokemon."

A few hands went up.

"Okay then. So for anyone who'd like to try sex with a Pokemon, I've chosen 2 trainers to record their findings on sex with a few Pokemon...not all of them, seriously why should I ask them to mate them all? There's over 700 species and counting, not to mention alternate forms, shiny forms, regional variants, gender differences and Mega Evolutions."

That at least broke the ice and had the students laughing.

"Now look at the screen and watch the numerous sessions they had with a couple pokemon. First we see trainer Lucas from Sinnoh, as you can see, he's making love to a Lopunny. When having sex with a Lopunny, you'll be having a Pokepartner who'll never get tired of bouncing on your penis."

"Lopunny, I'm going to cum!"

"However, when doing doggy style, never pull on a Lopunny's sensitive ears, for they will kick you rapidly. As shown right now!"

"Oooow!"

"Now, here's trainer Rosa of Unova as she has chosen a Cofagrigus for her partner. A pro would be how good they are with bondage."

"Yes! Squeeze my tits with your bandages!"

"However, a con to the bondage would be their mummy ability."

"Mmmh! Mmmh!"

"Don't worry, these kids will be fine, we got professionals behind those cameras."

"I think a rib broke." groaned Lucas wobbling on the screen.

"Uh...next! Ah, as you can see, Lucas's next partner is a Heliolisk. With an ability like Dry Skin, you know they always want a facial."

"Enjoy the bukkake."

"Then again, a reptile Pokemon with the Dry Skin ability like Heliolisk will make those scales hurt your penis if you're grinding your penis against her buttocks."

"I hope the doctors can fix this."

"And look there, Rosa is finding out just how much force a Feraligatr has in its thrusts while in the water."

"Yes! Yes! Keep it up!"

"However, often at times a Feraligatr likes to sink it's claws into its partner's flesh as soon at they reach ejaculation."

"YEOW! I might be into bondage but I can see blood!"

"...Next...uh...here go! Lucas's 3rd partner is an Altaria. Sex with these is like sex with a fluffy pillow."

"You're so soft!"

"Downside...don't do the 69 position or you'll get smothered by this pillow."

'Can't breathe!'

"And here Risa is having a fun time with well stocked Arcanine who don't hold anything back and can drive their partners to orgasm as soon as their knots get pushed in."

"Faster!"

"The downside is that the knot will be stuck inside for quite a while and you'll have an increased chance of pregnancy since the rest of the sperm has no way out."

"Uh...this won't take too long right?"

The Arcanine shrugged.

"And here we have Lucas going wild inside an Ursaring who's fur make it very comfy and are naturally motherly to where one won't want to stop moving their hips."

"Wow...wait...why'd it take me this long to realize of humping an-ack!"

"Their bearhugs can snap your back if you aren't careful, but on the bright side, at least he isn't having sex with a Bewear."

"..."

"Ursa?"

"Rosa's 4th partner here is an Aggron. For being a Rock/Steel type, Aggron has the hardest penis ever!"

"It's like I'm having sex with a living dildo!"

"The only downside is if you're not well against heat or cold, then depending on where you're having sex, the temperature can quickly heat up."

"Ah! Aggron, we're getting too close to a volcano!"

"Next is Lucas's 5th partner."

"This is my last one right cameraman?"

"There's one more."

"Dammit."

"His 2nd to last partner is an Audino. They are very gentle, kind, and soft."

"Okay...so far so good."

"But don't Mega Evolve Audino or else her feelers under the extra tuft of fur might make you go to sleep for the rest of the session."

"Audino?"

"Zzz..."

"Now for Rosa's 5th partner."

"This is my last one right?"

"2nd to last."

"Crap."

"Her 5th partner is a Tangrowth."

"Wow, this is better than the Confagrigus!"

"Sex with a Tangrowth is like tentacle sex with smooth tentacles."

"Oh my, your vines are so smooth, I feel sorry that you're only a rental Pokemon."

"The catch is that you could easily tangled in Tangrowth's vines."

"Okay I take it back. I'm glad you're a rental."

"Here are your test results, looks like Arcanine did get you pregnant."

Rosa face palmed.

"Well, sex with other genders may feel good, but what about Pokemon with no gender? This last clip shall show you a threesome between these 2 trainers and a genderless Pokemon."

"What kind?" asked a guy.

"Behold, as Lucas and Rosa's final partner is a Golurk! As you can see, for a male pro Golurk have huge skirts and of course means huge butts while for a female pr, huge fingers so fingering will feel like intercourse."

"Wow, your ass is so huge."

"Finger me harder you Ghostbot!"

"A male con would be when they mate with a female, a dick will come out from their vagina. While a female con is that when they mate with a male, their huge dicks will retract into a vagina."

"Unsure of who to do 1st huh big guy?"

"Rock-Type, Paper, Scizors?"

"You're on."

"And that's it. Any questions class?"

"Is it illegal to bang your own team in the middle of town?"

"It's exhibitionism and public nudity. Of course you'll get arrested for it."

"Are certain pokemon too dangerous to fuck?"

"A lot, such as the Ferroseed evolution line and Chesnaught if you decide to do doggy style."

"How do I be up front and ask my pokemon for sex?"

"Well, since Pokemon have personality like us humans, it may take a while, but you'll have an advantage depending on how much the Pokemon loves you before hand. One more question, I need to pack up for vacation so I can spend time with my cousin Samson."

"What position do you recommend for a Gastrodon? I wanna do it with mine on a beach."

"I'd recommend your Gastrodon on top, and as I stated before, not in public or you'll be arrested."

"If I bang one pokemon and then do another one, is that cheating?"

"If both are on the same team no, and I thought I said just one more?!"

That's when everyone started asking him stuff.

"Okay, you forced me to do this. Dragonite &amp; Rotom! Get me out of here!"

Both pokemon however were currently making out on the side.

"W-what?"

"Oak! We wanna know more!"

"...Aha!" Oak came up with another idea! "Tracey!"

"Here I am professor! Scyther, blow everyone away with Razorwind!"

"SCYTHER!" All the students hit the walls as Oak ran!"

"Thank you my faithful assistant!"

Then they were outside and was at the wheel.

"Hurry guys!"

Both of them jumped in before Delia hit the gas.

"Phew...that was a close one."

"So where's Ash?"

"Having his honeymoon with his polygamy in Alola."

"Well let's hurry up, I don't want a mob after us."

"Well, if you want to get to that vacation so badly..." Delia put on her sunglasses. "...You better fasten your seatbelts because mama's gonna break all the rules!"

Both paled as Delia hit the gas all the way. Both men screamed before she finally made it to the port. Oak ran to get his bags in the trunk. As soon as he opened it, Gary jumped out of the trunk with both his and Oak's bags.

"Let's go gramps!"

"Bye ! Take care of the Pokemon while I'm gone Tracey!"

"Will do!"

"That was a close one." Said Oak.

"You said it Gramps." Replied Gary.

Both now just relaxed in their seats as they saw an in flight movie.

Meanwhile, behind them...

'I wonder if Yugy can sense me coming to the Alola region.' Thought Trahzo.

To be continued.


	159. Chapter 159

List of oneshots

chapter 159

What if Star discovered the internet?

Series: Star Vs the Forces of Evil

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Marco sat up in his bed while hearing his alarm blare and let out a yawn while stretching and shut the alarm off. He stood up and made his way out his room and down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning Marco!" Star called hanging upside down from the railing.

"Gah, Star! I can see your panties!" Marco said covering his eyes.

"whoops!" Star dropped down and pushed her shirt down with a small chuckle. "Sorry, forgot about that."

"Children, good news!" Marco's father walked in.

"What is it dad?" asked Marco while rubbing his eyes.

"We finally got Wi-Fi."

"Really? That's awesome!" cheered Marco with him and his dad doing their own happy dance while Star tilted her head with confusion. "Finally, I can use my mobile devices for more than just phone calls, games, and homework!"

"You two go get breakfast, I'm going to go and make sure everything is all set up." spoke his dad before heading out of the room.

"Marco, what's Wi-Fi?" asked Star

"Oh right." he stopped dancing. "Well, this is gonna be tricky to explain. Alright, imagine a computer, now imagine thousands of them. And imagine all of them are connected with invisible lines that let all sorts of cool things happen. With the help of other devices that let you do a hundred or even a thousand times more."

Star let out a dramatic gasp that lasted over two minutes. "What is the name of this magical thing?"

"The Internet." spoke Marco with a dramatic tone while holding his hands up. "It can literally do anything. Anything."

Star dropped to her knees and bowed. "Teach me."

"It will not be easy, but it shall be done."

Later in Star's room, Marco sat with her on the bed and had his laptop open on Oogle. "So basically you just type a subject in this box, hit search, and you'll get thousands of results."

"So simple, yet so powerful." Star whispered with her eyes shining as she looked at the screen. "Type something in!" She shook him by the shoulders.

"Alright alright!" he spoke while getting her to stop before typing in Soccer and hit search. Instantly numerous pictures of the sports with the ball and players popped up with Star letting out a gasp. "And this is just the image settings."

"So many boys." she whispered putting a hand on the screen. "Are they prisoners of this Internet? Will it steal my soul?!" she asked jumping back.

"This isn't Mewni Star, we have science not magic remember?"

"Oh yeah." she spoke before moving back over. "Show me more."

"Well there's internet videos, online shopping, and etc." He said clicking the settings. "Here, this here's a video of a kitten balancing on a beach ball."

He clicked the video and the video played. They saw a black kitten staring at the camera while on a beach ball as the video was silent before near the end it started to slowly slide off it before the video ended.

"AWWWWWWW! SOOOO CUUUUUTE!" Squealed Star leaning close to the screen.

"And there's hundreds of videos like that, and even better." smiled Marco.

"Blasphemy!"

"Oh yeah?" he smirked before clicking on another one that showed a kitten sitting in a boot while playing with a ball of yarn.

Her jaw dropped with her pupil shrinking. "Marco?'

"Yes Star?"

She grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips! "Thank you!"

Marco went wide eyed and was silent before going cross eyed and fell back on the bed before passing out.

After he regained consciousness, Star busied herself with the wonders of the internet. But Marco had to point out a few things since she clicked on random programs and didn't know how to turn them off.

"Now remember Star, just because it flashes doesn't mean it's good."

Said girl was busy staring at another video with two cats rolling around and had to bite her lower lip to keep from squealing out loud from how cute it was. Suddenly the laptop was closed by Marco. "Hey!"

"You need to listen Star. The internet may be amazing, but it has hackers, viruses, lots of dangerous stuff."

"But it has adorable cat videos!"

"Just be careful." he replied before hearing his phone go off. "Hold on a sec." He pulled out his phone from his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Marco, it's Jackie."

Marco went wide eyed and nearly dropped his phone before fumbling and caught it. "J-Jackie! H-How are you doing?"

"I'm going to my uncle's farm for the weekend and he said I could invite a friend, wanna come?"

"I-I-Invite? M-M-Me?" he stuttered out while praying this wasn't a dream. "U-Uh, sure."

"Cool, my uncle and me are gonna come by in ten minutes, see ya when we get there." and the call ended.

"O-O-Okay!" he stuttered before fist pumping the air while jumping around. "WOOHOO YES!"

"What's wrong?" Star asked without looking away from the video.

"No time! Going to Jackie's uncle's, no magical nonsense until I get back!" he spoke before rushing out of the room while cheering out all the way.

"Okay bye." She waved absentmindedly as she watched the video. She let out a squeal seeing the cats start lightly patting each other and jumped on the bed from the sheer cuteness.

(57 cute cat videos later.)

Star gushed over a compilation video of pictures of kittens in tea cups. "This is amazing! Oooh! I know what to look at next!" she typed in seals and hit search and saw tons of videos on seals. The first was of baby seals. "Aww, they look Sooooo cuuuuute, and fluffy." she scrolled down and saw a video labeled 'Penguin and leopard seal.' "Hmm, I wonder what a leopard seal is."

She clicked on it and saw a penguin swimming through the water with its flippers propelling itself forward before jumping on the shore and waddled. "Aww." suddenly a leopard seal jumped out and attacked the penguin. "AHHHHHH! WHAT IS IT DOING TO THAT ADORABLE PENGUIN?!" she watched on and saw the beast devour the bird. "WHO WOULD VIDEO TAPE THIS AND NOT DO ANYTHING?! I never knew there were downsides to the internet, why didn't Marco warn me?!"

She covered her eyes while moving her finger across the touchpad and tried clicking on a random video while ignoring the graphic scene of the penguin being eaten. She clicked on another video with a title card at the beginning. "Look close and find the bunny in the forest?"

She clicked on it and saw the video opened up in the middle of a forest with Star slowly leaning in and looking closely. "Where are you little bunny?"

"GRAAAHHHHH!" cried the face of a werewolf with blood dripping from his fangs showing up from below the camera.

Star screamed and jumped off the bed as she clutched her chest as her heart hammered against her ribs while she was gasping for air. "That….was….not….a...BUNNY!"

"Star? Are you alright?" Called Glosseric from the upper level.

"Y-Yeah!" she called back while trying to get her heart to calm down. "Just got scared by something!"

"Really, let me see?" he floated down and hovered near the laptop. "Is this it?"

"Yeah, just click the arrow that looks like it was bent in a circle."

Glosseric tapped the mouse pad and the video restarted while he kept his eyes on the video. "I don't see a bunny here." he said and leaned in closer

"GRAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed so high he sounded like a girl before flying back up to the upper level and rushed back into the book before slamming it shut. "EVIL! PURE EVIL!"

Star couldn't help but laugh at the comedic sight.

"Not funny!" he called back hearing the laughter.

"I'm-I'm sorry, but that was just so hilarious." she laughed while holding her stomach. "Hey, maybe there are funny videos." she walked back to the laptop and sat on the bed before she typed funny into the bar and hit search. Over the next few minutes she watched drive thru prank videos as she fell on her side laughed while kicking in the air.

"Oh man! These are so much better than those scary ones." she chuckled while wiping a tear from her eye. "Hmm, wonder if I can narrow these down to ones with something I wanna see?"

"Yo Star!" Janna said climbing through the window. "What up?"

"Janna!" Star ran over and smiled. "I've just discovered the best thing here on Earth!"

"A dead body?" Janna asked with a grin.

"No, better." she leaned and whispered. "The Internet. I've been watching all these great videos."

"Just videos?"

"Yeah! I've seen videos with the most adorable cats! And then I saw some videos where these guys go to a drive through and do all sorts of stuff. It's hilarious!"

"Come on Star, theres alot more then videos."

"Blasphemy! What else is there besides soccer images and lots of funny, cute, and/or scary videos?"

"Go to Oogle Earth and you can spy on people from outer space."

Star gasped and ran to the laptop before finding the program on the desktop and clicked on it before seeing a model of the Earth appear. "Ooooooh. Cool so I can look anywhere on Earth?"

"Earth or Mars."

"Oh! Can I see the house from space?"

"Sorry Star, earth tech can only do so much."

"But you said I could spy on people with this." she pointed at the laptop.

"On earth or mars, that's it."

Star tried the zoom feature and started to see people walking around streets and towns and she let out a gasp of awe. "Is there no limit to what the internet can do?"

"A little bit, like make me a robot army." frowned Janna before smiling. "But there is one really cool part."

"What?"

Janna sat next to her and typed in shirtless studs with a grin and hit search.

The images that came up were muscular men with bare chests. Most of them posing with shorts or swimming trunks with even a few with thongs.

Star's eyes went wide, her jaw dropped, and her face lit up and resembled a tomato while Janna snickered while looking at the images with a perverted grin. "Enjoy, hey glosseric you here?"

"I'm not coming out!" he called from the book.

"What's up with him?" asked Janna.

"He got scared by a deceitful video that promised a bunny if you looked in close, but we only got a werewolf with blood in its mouth."

"Oh yeah! I posted that last year." chuckled Janna while seeing Star look like she was in a trance with a little drool escaping her open mouth. "You know it has way more than this. But I'll let you figure it out. Glosseric, I got pudding."

"Chocolate?'

"No better flavor."

"No scary video?"

"Nope. Just pudding and shirtless hunks."

It was silent before they heard the book open and saw Glosseric fly down and snatch the pudding cup.

"So buff."

"Trust me, when you two really learn, you won't be able to live your whole lives without checking this stuff out. Come on Glosseric let's go have some fun." She climbed out the wind and down the ladder.

"I'll be back Star, be careful with that thing. It's evil." spoke the floating figure before following after Janna.

She clicked on random links that had the words buff, hunk, or stud. The more she clicked the more she grinned and saw more pics that stunned her since she never saw any men THIS buff back at home.

She continued clicking and landed on a video link titled 'Two studs and a blonde'. She gulped and hesitated on starting it before her hormonal mind made her play it and she stared at it. As the video played her eyes slowly began to widen while her mouth started to hang low. "Oh. Sweet. Mewny. She, wha-why is she...in her…"

"Yo girl!" came the familiar voice of Pony Head. "What up!"

"GAH!" Star jumped and quickly shut the laptop before turning to her friend with a blush. "P-P-Pony Head! W-What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit my bestie?" she asked floating over. "That's cold girl. So what up with you?"

"Um….nothing." she shook her head while wiping some sweat from her forehead. "Just sitting here...chillin."

"What's that thing?" she asked looking at the laptop.

"Marco's laptop." she spoke while keeping it shut.

"A what?" spoke Pony Head with confusion as she floated closer.

Star quickly moved the device away from her friend. If she saw what was on she'd get the wrong idea and Star would just die of embarrassment.

"Come on girl, let me see." spoke Pony Head floating over to try and get closer to the object.

"No!" Star jumped from the bed clutching the laptop to her chest. "You, uh, need fingers to operate it."

"Whaaaat? That's lame." frowned the floating head. "And by lame O mean the lamest excuse I heard from you. What's goin' on B-fly?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing." Star shook her head while walking away. "I'll just, uh….get a taco." she turned and was about to walk off before Pony Head zipped by and snatched the laptop out of her hands. "Hey! No Pony Head!" she cried as Pony Head flew to the highest level of the room.

She put the laptop down and snickered. "Now let's see what my girl is keepin' from me."

Star raced up the stairs as fast as her legs could go. "PONY HEAD NO!" she made it up and saw her friends shocked expression. "Look away!"

"Dayum girl, when did you get into the freaky stuff?" remarked the head. "I'm not judgin' or nothing, but...DAYUM!"

"I'm not into it I just clicked on it! This internet thing is crazy!" she spoke running over and taking the laptop back. "Aw, I wish Marco was here to help me."

"Speaking of which, where is the Earth Turd?"

"With a girl he likes at her uncle's." said Star.

"Really? The Earth Turd's got himself a crush? Oh I gotta see this." chuckled Pony Head. "Where's the place at?"

"I...don't know. Ooh! I know, I know. I'll call him, get the address and we can use the laptop to spy on him from space!"

"Say what now?"

"Wait here." Star ran out of the room and left Pony Head to wait. She raced down to the kitchen and grabbed the phone before dialing in Marco's number.

A minute later she came back with the address on a slip of paper. "I got it!"

"That's cool and all, but how's that tiny thing supposed to put us in space?"

"Just watch my best Mewni bestie." Star said with a smile as she clicked and typed on the laptop. She saw the view move over to a patch of land outside of time and zoomed in.

"Is that a farm or somethin'?"

"Yup, and there's Marco!" she pointed at a moving figure with a red hood.

"Looks like he's bein' chased by a bear."

"Earth bears don't wear overalls, at least not real ones." star looked a bit closer and squinted her eyes. "I think that's a man. A really hairy man."

"Then what's that?" Pony Head pointed to a bluish dot walking over to them.

"That's probably Jackie, the girl Marco likes."

"I can barely see them." the head squinted her eyes. "Do they even know we're watching?"

"Nope, that's the best part."

"But I can't see or hear what they're sayin'." she huffed. "Seriously, it would have been faster if I went there myself. Then I could have seen just what this girl looks like."

"He's got her picture as the background." Star moved the mouse and minimized the page.

"Hmm, not bad." commented Pony Head seeing Jackie. "But now next time I see him, oh the teasin' I'm gonna do!"

"So what else should we look up?" Star asked opening the window back up.

"I don't know girl, what else can this thing do?"

"Hmmm…" she made a mischievous grin. "Wanna see an earth bunny?"

"Sure."

Star brought up the window and played the video. Pony Head leaned in while Star tried to keep from snickering with her friend looking confused as she stared at the forest before quickly growing bored.

A moment later Pony head let out a shrill scream that scared the birds outside.

Star laughed while rolling on the bed with her friend shaking in the corner with wide eyes. "Gotcha!"

"That ain't funny girl!" spoke Pony Head floating up with a frown. "Oh, it is so on!" she glared and tackled Star off the bed.

"Hey!" Star cried out as she and Pony Head rolled on the floor with the laptop landing on the bed. "It was just a joke!"

"Well I don't think so, you scared the bahooties out of me!"

As the floating head wrestled against Star, a carriage being pulled up by a demon shackled to it came up near the window with the doors opening and showed Tom climbing in. "Hey Star."

"Tom? What are you doing here?" she asked while Pony Head was biting on her head.

"I needed a break and decided to come see my favorite girl."

"Uh, do you need to get your head examined? My girl Star and you broke up a LONG time ago." spoke Pony Head while spitting some of Star's hair out of her mouth. "Besides why would she need you when she could be lookin' at strong hunks with that gizmo on the bed."

"What?! What hunks?!" he growled with his eyes glowing as he turned to the laptop.

"Tom! Cool it!" Star warned with her wand at point blank range to his face. "You start a fire or blow up that laptop, you're getting so much seawater the ocean will be jealous!"

The glow in his eyes faded and he mellowed out. "Okay, I'm calm." he cleared his throat. "So what exactly are you talking about?"

Star explained to the them about Wi-Fi and the internet. As well as _most_ of what she looked up.

"Wait, that thing can show you ANYTHING?" asked Tom who looked skeptical. "Now I know you're messing with me. Not even the oldest tomes I keep in my library know everything."

"Alright smart guy you try it then." said Star moving out of his way. "Just move the mouse to the search bar, click, type what you wanna see, then click search."

"Alright then." Tom walked up. He moved the mouse while noting how weird this felt before slowly typing something in before clicking on search and instantly saw numerous results pop up.

"Wow over 49,000 results?" he said. He tapped at a few pictures and looked intrigued. "Is this what Earth demons are like?"

"It's really just Mythology." star said.

Tom frowned hearing that before glancing at Star and felt an idea go off before typing and hit search. "Woah."

"What? What'd you look up?" asked Star with curiosity and went over to his side. When she saw the scream her jaw dropped.

"What is it?" Pony Head flew over and her own jaw dropped. "Woah! I knew that vid was smokin', but this? Wow, I mean….man do I envy you girl. That stuff would look awesome on you."

It was a picture of a curvaceous, blue eyed blonde demoness with DD breasts, wearing a tight fitting two piece with her nipples poking out under her top. Horns on her head and wings on her back.

Tom turned to the shocked Star and grinned. "Give you any ideas Star?" while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah." she said through her gritting teeth and held up her wand. "Aqua Seawater Streaming Surprise!"

Tom was sprayed away and slammed into the wall. He groaned while spitting some water and a fish out while Pony Head cackled while spinning from the laughing. "Hey, you can't blame a demon for trying."

"Care for an added dose of humpback whale?" she growled holding her wand up.

"Easy b-fly, remember what your mom told you about like that in confined spaces."

"Oh, right." she lowered her wand. "And I don't think Marco is a fan of whales in his house."

Pony Head went back to the laptop and looked at the screen. "Hey you can shop with this thang?"

"Ooh, really?" Star rushed over and looked at the items on sale. "Wow, it really CAN do anything. And look at all these cheap deals."

"Game changer!" spoke Pony Head. "What do we buy first?"

"Ooh! Look at that cute necklace." Star pointed and clicked on the item. "Hmm, we need an account and some way to pay for it. And...what the heck is a Zip Code?"

"Aw girl, that is weak." frowned Pony Head. "Oh oh! Let me look something up."

"Uh what about me?" asked Tom.

"Go home." said both girls together.

Tom groaned and dragged himself back to the carriage while shaking some of the water off him. 'Can't stop me from imaging that though.'

Pony Head used her tongue to type on the keyboard. She hit search and grinned at seeing images of horses pop up.

"Et tu, Pony Head?" questioned Star with a dull look at her friend.

"What? I don't mind human studs, but my roots are way better." she grinned while scrolling down with a little drool. "Look at the flank on that stallion and the equipment ain't too bad either."

"Alright alright!" Star closed out of the site. "Let's just calm down and try not to get too excited and try not to turn into perverts who just use this for that kind of stuff."

"Star." Marco's mother called entering the room. "I brought your lunch."

"Thanks Mrs. Diaz." smiled Marco while taking the plate. "I gotta say I am loving this internet thing."

"That's great to hear. Just try to be careful on what you look at."

"Yeah I figured that when I saw a penguin get eaten."

"Oh dear." gasped the mother. "You must have found yourself in the place where shocking videos sneak up on you.".

"That's an understatement." Pony Head rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you play a videogame?" Mrs. Diaz suggested. "There's this one on Marco use to love, Palace Smasher, here I'll help you find it." the woman walked over they saw a website pop up with the game's name popping up. "Marco use to love this game, have fun Star." she waved before walking out of the room.

Star and Pony Head looked with Star clicking play and saw an old fashion catapult appear with rocks loaded in it.

"Hmmm." she clicked on a button that said launch and fired the boulder. They watched it soar through the air before it hit and caused a small castle to topple, crushing the virtual nobleman inside. "...that was fun."

"Dang B-fly you killed a king." Pony Head smiled. "Can I try?"

"Sure." Star said and scooted the laptop to Pony Head.

Pony Head used her nose to click on the refresh icon and clicked launch and watched as it went too far over and missed completely. "Aw shoot!"

"My turn!" she said taking back the laptop. "Onward to Level 2!" she said taking a bite of her lunch.

(Later)

Marco came home early covered in dirt and grime along with a black eye.

"Again I am so sorry Marco." Jackie apologised. "I should have warned you about my uncle's horses being jumpy around strangers...and the fact that he doesn't like people talking about his body hair."

"It's okay Jackie, thanks for bringing me home early."

"You get some ice on that and get some rest alright." spoke Jackie patting his back. "I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, bye Jackie." he closed the door and let out a sigh.

"Marco!" Pony Head cried as she came up to him in a panic.

"Pony Head? What are you doing here?" asked Marco in surprise.

"I came by earlier, but that's not important. Something's wrong with B-Fly."

"What do you mean? What's wrong with Star?"

"Come one I'll show you."

Marco and Pony Head rushed upstairs and entered the room with the lights off. Star sat on her bed staring at the laptop. Her eyes were wide with the pupils dilated with her mouth partially opened as she kept clicking away without looking up.

"What's wrong with her?" Marco asked.

"She's been playing a game where you crush castles, she's been at it for hours."

"Palace Smasher!?" gasped Marco with wide eyes. He ran over and tried yanking the laptop from Star's hands.

"Mine!" Star called and kicked Marco in the gut.

"Oof!" he gasped and stumbled back. "Pony Head….how long has she been playing that game?"

"Six hours."

Marco paled and facepalmed. "Oh god, this is bad. Really bad. Okay here's the plan you sneak upon her, snatch the laptop and I'll jump her."

"You sure that's a good idea? She gave you a pretty good kick." snickered the head.

"Trust me I know what to do and I'm sorry in advance for what I may have to do to her, but just trust me."

"Now I'm worried." spoke Pony Head before floating over behind Star and tapped her on the back. The minute she turned Pony Head snatched the device.

"MINE!" hissed Star making a lunge for her friend before Marco tackled her on the bed.

He reeled back his hand and slapped her in the face. "SNAP OUT OF IT STAR!"

She reeled back and blinked before shaking her head. "Ow! That hurt Marco!"

"Sorry, but you were under the power of that horrible game."

"Really? Man, I couldn't help myself. Seeing all those walls fall down, the castles break, and all those kings die was so entrancing. And I just felt like I had to get all the stars, and then everything else is a blur. Your mom said it was your favorite."

"It WAS my favorite. But then it made me like you were just a second ago. Last summer I stayed up for a week straight playing that game." he shuddered. "I was like a caged beast when my parents finally got me to snap out of it. It's fun, but so addicting any normal human being is doomed to lose themselves to it and all games just like it." he took the laptop from Pony Head. "Now I have to do what my mom and dad did for me. You can't use the internet for at least a day."

"Noooo!" cried out Star with wide eyes. "But then how do I watch cat videos?!"

"Sorry Star, but it's for your own good." frowned Marco walking away with the laptop.

"Aw!" Star pouted. "But what do I do now?"

"Well b-fly, I happen to know there's a party on mewni." grinned Pony Head. "What say you and me get out and shake our groove thang?"

"I'm in!"

Marco looked at the laptop and opened it up. "Just for curiosity sake, I wonder how well she did." he looked at the screen and his jaw dropped. "Level 98!? I never even got past Level 67!"


	160. Chapter 160

List of oneshots

chapter 160

Just some skits about some implications or things you didn't think about in the pokemon universe.

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sketch 1)

A dark figure looked left and right while making his way towards the building. "Well, that was a fine day of almost nothing at work, waiting for trainers to test their strength." he remarked while sitting down in front of a machine. "Alright, give me a whole lot of coins!"

"But sir, this is your fourth time coming in today."

"Do you know who I am? I'm Grimsley, I'm in an Elite 4, I'm a rank under Champion! Also..." Then he looked another way. "...The ladies love me more than you!" He said, sending the girls a wink, making them scream! "So just give me the damn coins!"

"Against my better judgement and good conscious, fine!" relented the employee before handing Grimsley the coins.

"Thank you."

'Why do I give into this man? He's not even a member of this region's Elite 4!'

Grimsley walked over and sat next to a trainer at the slot machines.

"Come-on Ethan, you can...ooh, who's that hunk?!" Gasped Kris and Lyra.

"Grimsley ladies." He replied. "Also, don't ignore the man you're with, I mean...who knows? He may grow-up to be just as handsome."

Both blinked and looked at Ethan who looked eager as he kept putting coins in the machine.

'Now, let's see how good my luck is.' Thought Grimsley, now that he was free of distraction.

He pulled the lever and saw the slots go.

7...7...7!

'Yes!' He smiled, showing a bright gleam. 'This is my big night!'

Over and over, he continued to win big prizes, but that's when his Bisharp ran in.

"Bisharp!"

"Hmm..."

"Bish, Bisharp!"

"Is that so?"

"Bisharp!"

"Oh, and I was hoping to empty 5 machines tonight, guess not." he sighed stepping away from the machine while feeling tempted to sit back down right away. He saw a wall of women blocking the way. Grimsley rolled his eyes as he opened up the wall like a door, walked through and closed it.

'How does a man have that much swag?' Thought Ethan, before getting triple 7's himself and pulled into a 3 way make out with Kris and Lyra. 'Aw yeah! That's what I'm talking about!'

Back to Grimsley and Bisharp, we now see exposure to the night begin to affect him as he grew fangs and his eyes glowed red. "Ah...the fangs still hurt when they grow. Now let's begin our night."

"Bisharp."

And off they were, jumping from roof to roof, making Murkrow fly away, and Meowths watch them run by.

"Please guys, don't do this!"

"Read it bitch!"

"Yeah, you dyslexic retard!"

The bullies were forcing a poor girl with dyslexia to read a hard book. She whimpered while staring at the text.

"Do it, or else my buddy Feraligatr will chomp your head off!"

"Bisharp, Guillotine!"

They looked up as Bisharp got a direct hit on the water type.

"Feraligatr!"

"How rude, teenagers picking on another with a disability! I should report you so your trainer license will be revoked."

"Who are you?"

"A creature of the night, and might I say...it's been awhile since I last had brat blood." he grinned with his fangs shown in the moonlight.

"V-vampire?! Quick! Who else has a water type?" Panicked the leader.

"I do! Azumarill!"

"Me too! Get him Mantine!"

"Octillery!"

"Lanturn!"

"Kingdra!"

Grimsley now found himself surrounded.

"Ha! What are you gonna do now?"

Grimsley looked to the girl. "What's your name darling?"

"Amelia."

"Amelia, you may want to standback."

"Okay." she ducked behind a dumpster as Grimsley grinned.

"Get him guys!"

"Bisharp, Metal Claw!"

Then Bisharp's Quick Claw activated! He swiped and sent the water types away.

"Ah! What the hell? How'd you do that?"

"You obviously don't have any idea who I am. I am a member of an Elite 4 from another region...I suggest whomever escapes with all thier blood not come to Unova." He suggested before hissing and baring his fangs!

"Shit! Let's gah!" The leader was bit as Grimsley proceeded to suck him dry.

"Pause narrator!" Said Arceus.

"How come?"

"Oh, sorry, pause is just something people are starting to say whenever someone unintentionally says something that sounds gay."

"Really?"

"Yes, so if someone says pause, it means you said something you didn't mean to be gay."

Then the narrator and Arceus looked at the shooting star flying by with the words 'the more you know' written on the streak.

"Um...ooookaaaay."

Now back to the story as the bullies saw the lifeless drained corpse of their leader on the floor.

"Who's next?"

They tried to run, but Grimsley was too fast, drinking every last drop of thier blood.

"There, that should put a permanent end to your bully problem Amelia."

"Th-thank you...who are you again?"

"Grimsley, the Dark type user of the Unova Elite 4, if you ever want to meet me, I'll either be at Unova, or out gambling in some other region." he declared before climbing up the wall.

Amelia blushed as she saw her Dark Knight leave... 'Grimsley...'

"Another good night of gambling and blood, I feel as good as the night air on my face!"

"Bisharp!"

And then we see the jumping silhouettes of Grimsley and Bisharp in the moonlight.

(Sketch 2)

"Okay, hope you enjoy your new Ralts." Said trainer Trahzo after a trade.

"Hey Matthew! I just got a waifu!" Trainer Ben shouted.

'What have I done? Well, I don't really feel like catching a new Ralts for my collection, so I may as well breed one.' Trahzo thought. 'I wonder how Yugy is doing.'

Meanwhile.

"Ugh..."

"You okay Yugy?" Asked a member of his harem.

"A demon is probably thinking about me."

"That just sounds silly."

"Yeah, now let us kiss your fear away."

"Hah..yeah, thanks girls."

Now back to Trahzo who was at the Kalos region's Daycare.

"Alright you two, time to get to breedin." He said to his Gardevoir and Gallade.

'Doesn't he remember that we're twins?' Asked the Gardevoir.

'Our master is crazy, who knows what he's fucking thinking.' Replied the Gallade.

'Hmm...fried dynamite for dinner sounds like a good idea right now.' Thought Trahzo. "I'll be back later." Then he got his bike! "Time for an around the region trip! You 2 are not allowed to leave unless I see an egg laid through inbreeding."

Both watched him leave before groaning.

"Hey, what's so bad about inbreeding?" Asked a Golduck. "I mean come-on, look at me, I'm here banging my Granddaughter."

"Yeah, and it's the best first time ever!" squealed the Psyduck next to him.

"What?"

"But...Arceus wouldn't approve of it."

Meanwhile in later sketch.

"God ain't listening honey, I'm getting the short end of the stick this chapter."

Now back to the current sketch.

"Who cares? Almost all of us here are inbreeding. For example, that Servine curling up with her father Serperior. Or that Remoraid getting tentacle fucked by her big bro Octillery. Ah, you gotta see the Sneasel and Weavile that came in earlier. Cutest Mother son couple ever." The Golduck explained.

"And I learned my aunt is awesome at breeding." spoke a skitty next to a Delcatty.

"That's right, sure my nephew here can get tired after 2 squirts, but I love making eggs with him."

"Lloyd?" Asked the Gardevoir.

"Yes Anne?" Replied the Gallade.

"Should we get out of here?"

"I don't know, but I won't do the thing that Daycares make a Pokemon do!"

"Oh, you'll do it, there's a special pheromone that'll force you 2 to do it." Said a Rampardos standing next to a Cranidos. "Like how I did it to my cousin."

"Trust me, it'll seem weird, but it's just fucking when you get past the family part."

All the Pokemon stopped fucking and shot Anne and Lloyd friendly smiles. "And love will conquer even that."

Lloyd was sweating bullets.

"Lloyd...when did you get so handsome like a prince?"

"Huh? Oh-no, the pheromones gotten to you! Fight it!"

Anne kissed Lloyd's cheek. "I won't force you into sex, I'll just let the pheromone get into your nose."

Lloyd held his breath.

"You'll have to breathe soon, otherwise you'll die."

'Don't think about breathing, don't think about breathing!' A few minutes later his face started turning all sorts of colors before he was forced to breathe in and out.

"Yay!"

"Oh-no!" That's when he noticed the fence! 'The pheromone is only here right? If I can just get out, I will not be affected!' So Lloyd ran, but as soon as he tried climbing, he started making pained faces and his head jerked around before he gained heart eyes and turned to his twin sister! "Anne! My beloved!"

"Lloyd! My hot and sexy prince!"

They ran towards each other with arms spread wide open ready for a hug, before realizing they both have a chest spike and stopped. So they awkwardly stared.

"..."

"..."

"Fuck now?"

"Yeah."

"Just do it already!"

Lloyd took Anne by her hand, pinned her to a tree and the twins began making out before getting frisky.

Later...

"Woo! I can't believe I'm not tired after a whole lap around Kalos." smiled Trahzo walking back into the daycare.

"Uh...sir?"

"What's up?"

"Your Anne and Lloyd are doing just fine but..."

"But?"

"We're kinda running out of space."

"What do you mean?"

"The pokemon are making too many eggs too fast."

"Really? I haven't been gone for that long, where are these, 'eggs'?" He said with air quotes before a mountain of eggs fell on him. "Okay, I'll take an egg, then I'll take my Pokemon back."

"That might be kinda hard sir."

"What? How many levels did they reach during my trip?

"It's not the levels, it's the fact they keep going at it whenever the Gardevoir pops out another egg. Nothing gets in between them."

"Hmph, I'll stop 'em!" Trahzo said. He ran in with their balls and them spotted them doing bondage. "...Where'd they get the rope?"

"Sometimes Pokemon like to get kinky."

"Okay, the possibility of me shooting you has gone up." Trahzo told him before turning to Anne and Lloyd. "Return you crazy kids!"

They entered their Pokeballs.

"It...it sto-"

"Of course, love may conquer all, but it ain't gonna conquer me."

"Just take the eggs! If I see another egg I'll jump in a Gyarados' mouth!"

"Wait till I'm done with my little brother!"Gyarados called back as a Magikarp kept on giving her a good hard rutting!

"Wow...that's a lot of eggs...hmm...aha!"

"Ralts eggs! Get your Ralts eggs! Only 250 Pokedollars!"

(Sketch 3)

'Dark...'

"Randall..."

'Cold...'

"Randall!"

'What's going on?'

"Randall!"

'I can hear the voices of my loved ones yet...I can't see them.'

"RANDALL!"

'Where are they?'

"Poor soul...I shall give you a wnd chance of life in another form."

'Who said that?' he pondered before feeling a tingling sensation. 'What's this?'

'Infinity energy, the life force of a Pokemon.'

'Who are you?'

'No-one special.'

Arceus, you liar.

'The Infinity Energy is so warm...'

'Now open your eyes to your new life!'

Randall found that he'd become a Pokemon. 'What? Whoa...'

'Enjoy your life as a Haunter.'

'What?' Randall looked around a mirror while waving hi to the friendly ghost type an occasional bat pokemon, rat pokemon and Trubbish before finding a mirror. 'So I'm...a Haunter...I'll most likely be captured by a trainer, and when that time comes, I'll be the strongest Pokemon they've ever caught!'

So Randall trained himself for 5 years, getting stronger and stronger before one day, running into a trainer.

'Alright Randall, this is it. Show this guy who's the best Haunter around!' "Haunter!"

"Whoa! Alright, bring it!"

After being caught by the trainer, Randall was then traded.

"What's...happening? Is this...evolution?" he pondered feeling his body glow. And before he knew it, he'd become a Gengar.

"Alright Gengar, welcome to the team."

"That voice."

Randall then noticed it was his sister. "Samantha?"

Randall was so happy that he's reunited with family.

"Randall? You became a pokemon too?"

"Huh?" He turned to see his brother became a Phantump. "Rodger? You too?"

"I died 2 months after you did..."

"Aww, well don't worry, we're family and we'll always stick together!"

"Alright Phantump, time for you to breed with momma Trevenant."

"Uh...oh..."

"...Did mom die too?! Where's dad?"

"Unlike all of us, dad got to pass on."

"Wait, and that means our trainer...wants you to bang our mom?"

"Sadly, when you have a trainer who loves you, you have to deal with certain things that annoy you...and you can't talk back since Pokemon can't talk."

"Aw come on!"

"And after you 2 make a baby for my friend Christian, Gengar and Froslass will have a baby ready for my friend Stevie."

"Who's the Froslass?"

"No-one."

"Phew...still, sorry about you and mom...and how we all coincidentally became Samantha's Pokemon..."

"Yeah..."

"Come-on Rodger, let's do it."

"'Kay mom..."

"Good to see you again Randall."

"Come-on Gengar, while they get busy, we'll take down the next gym."

'This is gonna be one cluster fuck of a life...but at least I can kick ass.'

"Oh, and before I forget, here, hold this Gengarite!"

He blinked and held the stone.

"This will help you get stronger buddy."

'Help me get stronger? I like the sound of that.' He then nodded and walked along side her.

(Sketch 4)

*Epic Angelic Choir*

"Arceus, what's with the epic music?"

"I don't know, how come your name ends with a girl's name?"

"What?"

"Nothing, but anyways...Monday, why do we have to learn HM Moves? Have you seen how good our stats are?"

"What's that? Oh sorry, I was busy counting my money while looking at my god of a face in the mirror." chuckled their trainer.

"Your own vanity will be the death of you."

"Don't care, rich!"

"Also, your name is stupid!"

"One more word and no dinner."

"I'm God, I don't need to eat."

"Then how come I caught you so easy?"

"Because you cheated with that goddamn Master Ball!"

"Don't care, still rich!"

'Want to gang-up on this jerk later?' Arceus said telepathically to Giratina.

'Gang-up how? Beat-up or buttfuck?'

'Why not both?'

That's when Monday saw a rock. "Arc whatever, smash it!"

"Fine Monday, good thing your parents were on blow when they gave you the name." Arceus smashed the rock and then they see another rock.

"Smash it too!"

Arceus rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You're wasting our powers."

"Can't hear you, being rich."

"You know what? Fuck this! Giratina! I'm sorry for banishing you for being so violent! Wanna be super violent with me?"

"Sure."

"Good, now here! Take the Griseous Orb!"

"Thanks!" Giratina took the Griseous Orb while Arceus gathered every plate!

"Hey! Can one of you bitches..." Then Monday turned around. "...Surf me across the puddle?"

"After we buttfuck you, we're crushing your Pokeballs, freeing your other slaves!"

"D-d-don't c-care? I'm r-r-r-rich?" He said in fear.

"That's not gonna work this time!"

"Uh-oh..."

Then we hear Monday's screams of pain off in the distance accompanied by game over music.

After the ordeal, we see Arceus and Giratina crush Monday's pokeballs.

"Run! We're free!"

The Pokemon ran as fast as they could, while Arceus and Giratina took to the sky.

"So pardon me for asking, but why do you have the female name Tina at the end of your name?"

"Uh...no reason." Replied a blushing Giratina, emphasis on Tina.

Arceus raised an eyebrow.

"I gotta go home, make sure the realities are balanced you know? Later!" Then Giratina left.

"Hmph...I wonder if Giratina would be willing for a buttfuck in my dimension later if 'her' nervousness was any clue." He said to himself before sensing someone who really needs God's help.


	161. Chapter 161

List of oneshots

chapter 161

What if Johnny met a different girl when he went to the hotel?

Series: Hotel Transylvania

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We enter a dark old forest, the type where once you go in you don't come out, the place no one in their right mind would dare venture into.. And we find several vehicles driving through it while the drivers weren't your average ones. They are tall men in an early 1920's Chauffeur suit, except their heads were flaming jack-o-lanterns.

Slowly the vehicles went over a bridge leading to a tall castle and stopped before getting off and opened the doors on the sides. As soon as the doors to the first car were opened a sea of brown fur exited the car, knocking over any one or thing in its way. Stepping out behind them was a woman in a yellow dress with a wolf face and engorged belly and followed them as a similar being with the same wolf face in a white shirt and tie with blue pants stepped out and looked tired.

"Yeah, it's a mess back there." he said as he pulled out his wallet and handed the driver some money The driver picked his hat up and nodded while accepting the money before the wolf man turned and looked into the vehicle.

"Linka! We're here."

"Finally, I swear I was going to skin the brats if they jumped on me one more time." a female voice said from the car.

"No you wouldn't." spoke the older werewolf as the figure stepped out.

The figure was a werewolf that looked to be in her late teens, she was wearing a five finger death punch t-shirt under an unzipped leather jacket with a plaid skirt and heavy boots on.

"Wanna bet? Three of them kept chewing on my jacket and four were this close to marking my skirt." she frowned.

"They're still young and you're the oldest, they look up to you, they love you." her mother said as she patted her shoulder.

"Yeah yeah." the girl waved off as she and her parents followed her siblings to the large castle. She and her parents entered the hotel and were quickly greeted by Dracula.

"Dwayne my old friend!" he smiled pulling her dad into a one armed hug.

"Drac, how are you doing?" He asked as he hugged him back.

"Hey uncle Drac." waved Linka while holding one of her brothers from peeing on her boots.

"Ah, linka, how are you?" He asked happily as he picked up one of her brothers who was chewing on his cape. "Come now is that anyway to behave? This is a hotel not a cemetery."

"Sorry uncle Drac." her brother said before releasing his cape and running off.

"Well, I think I'm gonna for a quick run." spoke Linka stretching out her arms.

"You sure sweetie?" Her mom asked worryingly.

"Don't worry mom, if something tries to come at me, I'll sniff them out." she reassured. "And if it's bad I'll make double sure they don't find this place." She said as she made her way towards the door.

"She really has grown up. I remember when she was rowdy as the rest of your kids." remarked Dracula to Dwayne.

He snorted and said. "Nah, with the kids you can predict them, she's her own special brand of crazy."

Linka passed other late arriving monsters and gave them brief waves before getting on all fours and bolted down the bridge and towards the forest.

"Ah, you gotta love this forest, large spaces to run, it's dark, that redhead heading towards the castle." she said to herself before stopping. "Wait, redhead heading towards the castle?" She looked back and sure enough there was a redhead carrying a large backpack heading towards the castle.

She sniffed the air while hiding behind a tree and picked up a different scent than any of the guests at the hotel. 'What is he? A new kind of monster?' She wondered as she followed him while making sure to stay out of sight.

"Man, those guys in that lodge was right, this forest is awesome!" She heard him say as he turned around.

She ducked low and took another sniff to see if she could get anything to click in her head. "Let's see, he's alone in the forest, he doesn't smell like the other guests, he didn't take the cars to get here, he must be..." She trailed off when she realized what he was.

'A human!' She thought in horror as she whimpered as she remembered, the horror stories her father and uncle Drac told her about them, how they would kill her and skin her for her fur.

"Hmm, now where's that castle they were talking about?"

She heard him say before realizing. Her family and siblings were still in the castle. 'I've gotta keep him from finding it!' She thought as she racked her brain for ideas to stall him or better yet stop him.

As she pondered this, the human found the secret entrance and started walking down it.

'No, I have to stop him!' She thought as she jumped from her cover and chased after him. It didn't take long before she caught up with him and yanked him back before dragging him over to some trees.

"Huh? Wha-?" He asked before she put one of her paws over his mouth.

"Don't make a single sound human." She growled as she dragged him deeper into the forest.

He gave a muffled sound while confused and scared.

She looked around to make sure they were far enough away so no one would disturb them. Seeing no one she let go of his mouth and snarled at him. "Why are you here human?"

"Oh, well I heard there was some cool castle out here and thought I could come out and see if I could find it." He said as she frowned in anger.

"Well it's not here so leave, or else."

"Huh? Why? Also, sick furry costume, but why are you wearing it in the woods?" He asked as he felt her arm. "Man, really authentic. Did you have an expert make this or is this homemade?" He said as he petted her head.

She growled and pushed it away. "Don't go acting oblivious to me!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

She held her claws up to his face. "You know just what I really am, don't you!?"

"Um, a very passionate furry?" He guessed.

"What? No! A werewolf!" She shouted as he blinked before laughing.

"Hahahaha! Wow, you're really into your role. I give you props for that." He laughed as she gritted her teeth and growled.

'Looks like I'll have to get him to listen the old fashion way.' She thought as he continued to laugh. She picked him up and started running very fast in the opposite direction.

"Huh? What? What's going on, where are you taking me?" He shouted in confusion.

She didn't speak and instead ran up to a cliff before picking him up and held him over the edge. "Now you believe me?" She shouted.

"Wha! Alright alright! I believe you!" He shouted as he flailed around in her grasp.

She narrowed her eyes and pulled him back.

He panted and said "S-so you're a werewolf? Are you going to eat me?"

"No, but did you come out here to find the hotel? Then what? Kill and skin my family?" she growled.

"Hotel? What hotel?"

"The hotel you heard about."

"What? No, all I heard was that there was a super old castle here in these woods!"

"That's the hotel!" she growled while shaking him.

"A hotel for werewolves? Coolll!"

She sighed. "No, for monsters."

"Oh, still cool." he said with a grin.

'What? Wait, maybe he means cool so he can come hunt us all down.' She thought as she narrowed her eyes.

"So are you staying at the hotel? Is your dad the wolfman? Oooh ooh! Does it have vampires and even chupacabras?" He said happily as he took of his backpack and started to look through it as he threw stuff out.

'Probably looking for a net or gun.' She thought as she dodged most of the stuff before a dirty t-shirt landed on her face. She shook her head while cringing since it stunk.

"Ah ha, found it!" He said as he pulled out a small box from his bag.

"What's that?"

"It's my monster comics." he said with a grin as he opened the top to show her.

She blinked and looked at the book. "Your...what?"

"Monster comics, I brought them to read on the way."

"So you could learn our weaknesses so you could kill us?" She asked cautiously.

"What? Why would I wanna kill monsters? They rock!" He said with a grin which shocking her.

'Wait, he doesn't want to kill us?'

"Yeah, all the classics are here, wolf man, Dracula, frankenstein, mummy, all of them!" he listed off. "Ever seen the others, besides your dad?"

"Uh, yeah, I see Them all the time." she said, still stunned. "So, why exactly do you like them so much?" She asked curiously.

"Besides all the cool powers? They just...rock!"

"Really? Cool powers? They aren't that great."

"Super speed, strength, becoming a bat, can turn others into the same, and I'm just talking about werewolves, vampires, don't get me started on the rest." He said with a grin as she rolled her eyes.

'He's sounding more like a fanboy than some monster hunter.'

"Say, are you related to the wolf man since your a werewolf?" He asked curiously.

"Of course." She said with a grin.

"That is soooo amazing! Tell me, what's it like? You know with the claws, fur, nose?"

She smirked and said "Well, he's middle aged, a bit overweight, he's lost his sense of smell, he has to file down his claws so he doesn't accidentally hurt his kids and his fur is usually matted."

"Really? Dang, I was hoping to get a picture with him." he grinned pulling out his camera.

"Well, you do have his daughter here, plus he would probably think you were trying to kill him."

"Whaaat? That's crazy. I'd probably ask for an autograph too."

"Hey, what are you holding exactly?" She said as she pointed to the camera he still had in his hands.

"You mean my camera?"

"No way that's a camera, it's too small!"

"Of course it us, see?" he held it up and clicked a button with a click sound.

She looked at in amazement and said "Amazing, do you have anything else?"

"Big time." he turned and dug through his backpack. He smiled as he pulled it his iPhone and held it out to her.

"What's that?" she asked sniffing it.

"It's an iPhone" he said.

"An eye what?" She asked in confusion. "You mean a phone, right?" She asked before he turned it on, startling her.

"No, I mean an IPhone. It's got all kinds of cool apps and games you can mess around with."

"A-aappps?" She asked in confusion as she poked the phone. She saw something pop up and dropped the phone in surprise.

"Calm down, it's just a music app." he said as she peeked out from behind a tree she hid behind.

"Now I know you're talking crazy. No phone can play music. That's what CD's are for."

"No, it can and cds are starting to become obsolete." he said which made her gasp.

"You're kidding! Well, what about TV?"

"Yep, anything can be found with YouTube."

"You...tube?"

"Yeah, you can find any video on it and you can watch it anywhere."

"Wait, where is this...youtube?"

"It's an app, you can find it if you use the internet on a computer too."

"Those big boxes that cost a lot?"

"Um, actually they're smaller now and aren't that expensive anymore." he explained. "Plus you can download, watch movies, and do all kinds of stuff with them."

"What? Amazing, show me!" She demanded as her tail began to wag.

"I can't, I don't have one with me." He said nervously as she got closer to him.

"Then show me what this iPhone can do!" She demanded as her tail wagged faster.

"Alright, here, try this one." he spoke tapping an app and handed the phone to her.

She picked it up and held it up as music began to play and small cartoon birds and green pigs appeared on screen.

She licked her lips and opened her maw.

"Huh? What are you?" He asked before she put the phone in her mouth. "No!" he ran over and pried her mouth open and pulled the phone out. "You don't eat the phone!"

"Huh? But there were birds and pigs." She moaned sadly.

"They're not real, they're just bits of data."

"Ough, but they looked so tasty." she moaned as she began to drool.

"Just watch me and do what I do." He said as he clicked the screen and pulled back on a slingshot and released it.

She looked and saw the bird crash into the buildings and saw the pigs pop with scores showing up. "So, what's the point?" She asked curiously as the screen showed the slingshot again.

"The point is to use your head because it gets tougher and tougher while just trying to get a high score."

"Huh, seems stupid." she said as she pulled back the bird on the screen. She let it go and watched as it flew too close and hit the ground without touching the building. "What! I pulled it back far enough!" She shouted as she pulled it back again only to pull back too far and miss the pigs completely. She growled and looked ready to smash it on the ground.

"Maybe this isn't the right game for you." he said as he quickly grabbed it from her.

"They look more tasty than fun." she huffed.

"Well, uh um, what about a movie? I have a few downloaded on here."

"Like what?"

"Uh, I have deadpool?" He said as he showed her a picture of a man wearing a red mask.

"Who?"

"Just trust me and watch." he said with a grin as he hit play.

(After the movie)

"Oh my god that was so good!" She shouted, her tail nearly breaking the sound barrier it was going to fast. She rolled on the ground holding her sides while Johnny smiled at her laughter.

"Yeah, it's pretty great." he chuckled before stopping and putting his hand to his ear. "Hey, do you hear...barking?" He asked as she stopped laughing.

"Oh no." she muttered getting up while hearing the barking get closer.

"What is that?"

"My-" she was cut off before a wave of brown ran by and jumped on Johnny. "-Family. Get off him!" She shouted before she jumped into the fray to save him from her siblings.

All didn't listen and bit Johnny all around.

"Shit, shit, stop biting him!" She shouted as she began to panick.

"Ow ow ow ow OW!" he jumped around while wobbling on his feet and tried shaking them off.

"Johnny, hold on!" She shouted as she began to tear her siblings off him.

"You guys! Get off him!"

After a couple of minutes most of the young werewolves had stopped biting Johnny.

"Alright all of you, no more biting!" She scolded before turning to Johnny with a look of worry on her face. "Are you alright Johnny?"

"Y-yeah, besides the bite marks I'm fine, but what happened to my back pack?"

She nervously looked over to where her sibling were using it as a chew toy and said "It's fine."

"Oh thank god." He said before asking "So, why are your younger brothers and sisters out here?"

"To keep our big sis safe from you!" growled one of them with the others following his example.

Linka face palmed before saying "He wasn't hurting me you fur balls!"

"But he could have been planning on that." spoke another.

"Uh, no I wasn't." he added only for the pack of young werewolves to growl at him. He gulped before one of them picked up one of the comics.

"Huh? Monster comics?" The others moved over and were confused before they started looking through it. "Wow, this awesome! Is that dad?" One asked excitedly.

"Woah, he looks way cooler than he does now." another said.

Linka smiled before saying "Tell you what, I'll let you borrow it if you don't tell mom and dad where I am."

"Deal!" They said before they all ran away with the comic in hand.

"That was close." she sighed in relief.

"So uh, now what?" He asked curiously as she looked at him with a grin.

"Well, what say we hang out a little bit more?"

"Um, ok, I got another movie." he said with a grin.

"Which one?"

"Uh, I got a comedy comedy called Harold and kumar or a romance one called twilight my sister got."

"Ooh, I could use a few laughs." She said as she sat down in his lap.

He blushed at her position and gulped before holding the phone up and hit the play button.

She smiled as she leaned against his chest as the movie played. All the while they glanced at each other without noticing a light violet color go through their eyes for a brief moment.


	162. Chapter 162

List of oneshots

chapter 162

Series: Killer Klowns from Space

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A lanky looking teen with glasses and short black hair with a long blue sweater and pants was currently walking on a dirt path. He nervously looks around as the dirt road leads into a forest.

'Why did I take this path anyway? Oh, right, because those stupid jocks took my bike.' He hesitantly thought as he made his way into the woods. 'I swear, everyday they always come for me. Just once I wish they'd just leave and never come back!' He thought, unaware that his wish had been granted in a gruesome way.

He kept walking before spotting some light up ahead. "Huh? I shouldn't see light for at least 15 more minutes, what is that?" he muttered as he walked towards it. He stepped out of the tree line and into a clearing to see a large red and white striped tent.

"A circus tent? When did it come to town? And why's it all the way out here?" He said out loud as he got closer. He saw an opening and was about to get closer before suddenly seeing a bag get put over his head. "Aahhh!" He shouted as he jumped back and just missed being hit by the bat.

"Hold him still!" spoke a voice.

"Got it!" He heard another voice say as he felt himself being sprayed with something that felt like gummy rope.

"Mhhh!" he got out since one of them tied something around his mouth while feeling his body get tied up.

"Yes! We finally got one!" He heard one of the voices say as the ropes were pulled tighter.

He felt two pairs of arms push him over and pick him up before feeling himself start sliding between two things that felt warm. "Alright, let's get going." he heard before he was fully engulfed into the warm area.

He muffled and tried moving around, but the spot was tight and felt it move.

"Oooh, not so rough in there." he heard a voice moan .

"Just stay still." He heard a different voice say as the space began to move up and down.

'What's going on? Where are they taking me? And where did they put me?!' He thought as he was bounced up and down in his warm prison.

"Almost there." he heard one tell the other.

'Almost where?' He thought nervously. Slowly he felt the prison stop.

"Alright, the coast is clear, bring him out." he heard the other voice say.

That's when he felt the two things holding him spread out before feeling himself get hoisted out.

"Heave ho!" He heard a voice shout as he landed on a soft surface.

He started flailing around before feeling the bag get pulled off his head. He looked around and saw he was in a ball pit before being turned around. His eyes widened before a pair of hands moved over and found the thing taken off his mouth and saw it was some hankerchief. "Huh? A handkerchief?" He asked before he heard giggling.

"What did you think it was?" asked one of the figures who had a tight violet top on that showed her chest with a short green skirt on while wearing blue and yellow striped knee socks with big red shoes that matched her nose while her face was white and she had red hair in a ponytail.

"The Easter bunny?" The other giggled. She was wearing a green dress with purple polka dots that showed her very large chest with orange and red stockings and very large blue heels. She had red hair that flowed down her back and she had a purple flower in her hair. Her face was also white and she had very large ruby red lips like the other clown.

"W..Wha...um..." he babbled incoherently.

"What, cat got your tongue?" The first asked with a grin that showed of her very sharp teeth.

"Gah!" he jumped seeing the teeth and landed deeper in the ball pit.

"Well, better go get him." the other smiled as she jumped in after him.

She dug around and pulled him out while his head turned around wildly while seeing they were in some weird ship.

"W-where am I, who are?!" He asked nervously as she smiled at him with sharp teeth.

"Our spaceship, and we're, well, in your words, killer klowns from outer space."

"K-killer klowns, a-are you going to kill me?" He asked as tried to get out of her grip.

"Well, no, but possible." she shrugged.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked as the other klown made her way towards them.

"We brought you here for a special reason." She said with as she took out a comically oversized tube of lipstick.

"Um, and that is?" he asked with a gulp.

"Well, our species survives mostly on blood, but the females of our species require another type of liquid." she said as she began to put on a fresh coat of lipstick.

"Wait, you mean..."

"Yep, the white liquid human males produce." she said as finished putting on the lipstick and handed it to the other klown. She handed the boy to her before using the lipstick on her own lips.

"S-so you're like black widows? You're going to mate with me and then kill me!" he shouted in fear.

"Course not. If we killed you, then we'd have to find another man." replied the first one.

"Plus, we have other ways of getting blood." the second one said as she finished applying the lipstick.

"But first, gotta get rid of this." the first grabbed the stuff holding him and ripped it off with ease.

"Now then, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." the first one said with a grin.

"Um, easy way." He said nervously as the two grinned.

"Then pucker up." The first one said as she planted a big kiss on his lips.

He blushed while she kept her lips on his own for a while and moaned into it.

"Hey, I want in on this." the other one pouted before puckering up and kissing him on the cheek.

'Holy shit!' he thought with wide eyes while they pulled back with bright red lipstick marks on his lips and cheek.

"Mmmm, hey hot stuff, before we do this, what's your name?" The first klown asked.

"A...A...Alex." He stuttered, still shocked from being kissed. "W...Who are you two?"

"Well, my name is Gigi." the second one said happily.

"You can call me Moleen." smiled the first one.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's get to the fun part." Gigi said with a grin before she tackled him into the ball pit.

He grunted before she pressed her lips against his with her breasts pressed up against his chest.

"Ohoho, like that huh?" She asked as she put his hand on her breast. "Go on, give them a squeeze."

He nodded and did, only to be rewarded with a comical honking sound as he squeezed. "W-What the?"

"Like my big honkers?" She giggled before Moleen shouted. "We got company, hide him!

Gigi grabbed Alex and the three got out of the ball put and hid around a corner. "Sorry about this." she said as she pushed her breasts apart .

"W-Wait, what are you-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Moelen grabbed him and picked him up and pushed him into Gigi's cleavage.

He blushed beet red and felt them move and hide. 'So that's where they put me before.' he thought as he saw the light disappear as she closed her cleavage. 'I just hope I don't suffocate in here.' He thought as he felt his warm and soft prison jiggle. 'Although, I wouldn't mind it if it's here.' He thought with a large blush as he heard muffled voices outside his prison. He waited there and felt her start to move and it seemed like away from the ball pit. 'Huh? What's going on?' He thought as he bounced along with her breasts.

"Just hang on." whispered Gigi.

As she and and Moleen entered a large room with an equally large bed. Moleen made sure the door was shut and locked before both sighed.

"Whooo, that was close" Gigi said as she pulled Alex out and dropped him on the bed.M

He took in a big gasp of air and soon was breathing normally again. "Wow, can't believe I nearly went out like that." He said before looking around the room. "Where are we?"

"We're in our room." Gigi said as she made her way onto the bed.

"Meaning we're completely in private." Moleen said as she climbed onto the bed as well.

"Time for the best part." they spoke in unison.

"O-ok, let's do this!" He said before they began to tug on his pants and shirt. 'Oh man, I've never done this before!' He thought as his pants and shirt were taken off, completely, leaving him in only his glasses and boxers.

"Mmm, I'll go first." grinned Gigi.

"What? No, I wanna go first." Moleen whined as she grabbed his arm and put it between her cleavage.

"Look, the sooner we start, the sooner he isn't caught and drained dry." growled Gigi.

"Yeah, so I'll go first." Moleen growled back.

"Fine! Cry baby." she muttered.

"Yes!" She shouted happily as she began to take her clothes off.

Alex watched while feeling himself drool a little the more skin he saw.

Soon she was also naked and said. "Let's do this!" Before jumping on top of him.

"Woah!" he spoke while staring at her jiggling breasts.

"Like them big huh? Well watch this!" She said as she put her thumb in her mouth and started to blow.

He blinked and dropped his jaw as he saw them start to slowly get bigger. He gasped as they kept inflating, the sound of them inflating like that of a balloon.

"Enough! I think you're gonna give the guy a heart attack if you keep making them big!" Gigi shouted in annoyance as she watched Alex get a nosebleed.

"What? I heard guys go nuts seeing big breasts." She said as she stopped blowing up her breasts which were almost thrice their original size.

"Well any bigger and they'll pop." Gigi said as she poked her overinflated breast.

Moleen moaned and frowned before slowly deflating them a little bit. "There, better?" She asked as she crossed her arms under her bust, which made them look even bigger.

"Ask him." She said as she pointed towards Alex who couldn't stop looking at Moleen's breasts.

"I think he likes them." she said as she put his hand on her right breast.

He gulped and started gripping it more. This earned him a loud honk and a moan from Moleen. "Wow, it's really soft."

"Yeah, it is, and someone really likes it." she said as she looked at the large bulge in his boxers.

He blushed before groaning as she moved her hand down into his boxers.

"Mmmmm, someone's a big boy." she said as she felt his erect member.

"T-T-Thanks." He stuttered as she began to slide off his boxers.

Both girls saw the cock flop out from the move.

"Ooh, me likey." Gigi said as she began to drool.

"Hold up there, it's still my turn." Moleen said as she brought her large breasts towards his large cock. "Now let's see how your big friend likes them." She said as she slid his cock between her two fleshy globes.

"Woah!" he gasped with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you like that?" She asked as she began to move her breasts up and down on his cock.

"Y-Yeah!" He said eagerly as he felt the mounds push up and down on his cock. 'A girl is really giving me a boobjob!' He thought in amazement as she began to move her breasts up and down faster.

She leaned down and stuck her long tongue out and started brushing it against the tip.

He shuddered in pleasure as he felt her play with the tip of his penis. "O-Oh god! This is like a dream come true!" He moaned as Gigi growled in impatience as she began to take off her clothes.

'Just because I can't fuck him doesn't mean I can't touch myself.' She growled as she threw her clothes off the bed and began to rub her vagina as she watched them.

Alex gripped the sheets and was blown away at Moleen's tongue and breasts. "Yes, yes, yes!" He moaned in pleasure as she wrapped her tongue around his cock as she continued to move her breasts up and down. "Oh fuck yes!" He moaned before he felt himself about to come. "M-Moleen! I'm gonna cum!"

"Good! Come, come on, do it!" She shouted.

He cried out before his cum shot out like a fountain.

"Yes, yes!" She shouted in happiness as some of it got on her face and in her mouth. She eagerly lapped it up with her tongue while swallowing as much seed as she could.

Gigi smiled as she reached over and grabbed Alex. "My turn!" She said as she pulled him away from Moleen who was busy trying to eat every last drop of sperm. She made him lay on his back and got on him with her head near his dick and with her pussy in front of his face. "We're not the only ones who're going to get fed tonight." she said as she began to lose herself. She leaned close and started licking her tongue across the sides of his dick. "Mmmm, still a bit of cum left." she said as she began to lick as she lowered her pussy onto his face. "Come on, my pussy ain't gonna bite ya." She said as she wrapped her long tongue around his cock.

He groaned and moved up before brushing his tongue against her slit. 'Not bad.' he thought as he licked around the outside before sticking his tongue deeper into the folds.

She moaned while her tongue tightened around his girth. 'Mmmm, yeah, that's the stuff.' she thought in pleasure. she slowly slid her mouth over his cock and started sliding it over it while moving her tongue up and down it.

"Oh yeah." he mumbled as he stuck his his tongue deeper inside her. 'Her insides are so warm.' He thought as he continued to explore her insides with his tongue.

'Wow, now I'm really glad we took him.' She thought happily as she continued to suck on his cock.

Feeling that urged him to swirled his tongue around her insides faster.

'Oh, god yes, I think I may come before him!' she moaned in her mind. suddenly, she felt herself about to come. She bobbed her head up and down faster. 'No, I will not come first!' She thought before sucking on his cock harder.

He moaned and said. "I'm going to come!"

'Bingo!' She thought as she sucked harder on his cock as she felt it twitch. Soon she felt his seed erupt out and into her mouth. 'Yes!' she thought as she came as well.

Alex panted while licking up her juices. "Mmmmm, tastes so good." he moaned as he licked them up as she did the same with his come.

"Damn, who knew you still had this much seed in your dick?" She said as she licked his cock in order to get every bit of come.

"W...Well...one of the sides to being a virgin." he panted out.

"Well, you won't be one for long." Moleen said with a grin as she grabbed him and pulled him out from under Gigi.

"Hey!"

"You got to suck him off, now I get to the real fun part." She said as she laid him down on the bed. She crawled over him with his duck rubbing against her stomach. "Mm mm, this is gonna be good." she said as she positioned her vagina over his penis. "Ready to lose your cherry?" She said as she began to lower herself on him.

He nodded and groaned feeling his tip slowly get engulfed by her folds. Suddenly there was a sound that reminded him of a slide whistle. "Uh, what's that?"

Moleen Blushed as she said. "T-that sound happens when klowns have sex, don't worry about it."

'Alright, now that just sounds silly.' He thought as she lowered herself more on him. More sounds came while they both moaned out.

"Oooh, harder, harder!" She moaned as he grabbed her breasts and gave them a squeeze. They honked as she kept moving up and down his cock.

"Yes, yes, squeeze my honkers!" She moaned in pleasure.

"This is so tight!" He moaned as she lowered herself more onto his cock. "I'm finally having sex!"

"You know it! Now start thrusting!" Moleen shouted as she began to bounce her hips.

He grunted before his hips moved upwards with her bouncing. Soon they were in sync, his thrusts matching up to her bounces. This just made them groan and moan louder.

"Just hurry up and give me my turn!" Shouted Gigi as she rubbed her legs together.

"Hold your horses!" frowned Moleen.

"Well then hurry up then!" She shouted.

Moleen moaned as she bounced harder and faster.

"I-I'm going to come, I gotta pull out!" He moaned.

"No! Don't you dare pull out!" She shouted a she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her, which buried his head between her massive breasts. She moved her hips up and down even harder than before.

"I'm coming!" He moaned as he shot his seed inside her.

"OH YES!" She moaned in pleasure as her pussy eagerly took in every drop.

"I-I can't believe it, I just had sex!" He shouted happily as Moleen kissed him on the cheek, leaving a large red mark on his cheek. "I'm not a virgin anymore!"

"Well hold on, you're not done yet." Gigi said as she grabbed his shoulder . "Tonight you're banging two women, remember? She said as she pulled him off Moleen.

Moleen panted while Gigi laid on her back and spread her legs.

"Come on, let's do this."

Alex panted, but was feeling more pumped up with list while looking at her moist snatch. "Gladly." he said as he brought his cock towards the snatch . He grabbed her hips and started to slowly push his cock into her.

The loud slide whistle noise came but they ignored it.

"Damn! You're just as tight!" He moaned as he continued to push his dick inside her.

"Oh fuck yeah! You might look like a geek, but you've got a great dick!" Gigi moaned as his penis went deeper inside her. "Oh yes, come on Alex, show me your wild side!" She moaned as he grabbed her ass only to be rewarded with the sound of bongos.

"Bongos?"

"Y-yeah, it happens each time you hit an ass cheek" she said with a blush.

He grinned and hit them a few times while resuming his thrusts. "Anything else I should know?" He asked as he continued to thrust.

"Not really." She moaned as he thrusts deeper inside her. "Come on Alex, more!" She moaned as he put her one hand on her right breast and one on her left ass cheek.

He squeezed both and hearing her moan made him thrust as hard as he could.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She moaned in pleasure .

'I might blow any second!' He thought as he moaned. "I'm about to come, gotta pull out!"

"If you pull out we'll drink you dry!" She shouted as she wrapped her legs around him.

He paled and groaned before they felt his cum start shooting into her.

"Yes, give it all to me!" She moaned happily.

Alex groaned and felt her insides milking him.

"Mmmm, oh yeah." she moaned as she loosened her hold on him

Alex groaned and collapsed on top of her. "T-that was amazing." he panted when the ship began to rumble. "What's going on?" He shouted as Gigi and Moleen gasped. "What? You two alright?"

"It's taking off, we gotta get off the ship!" Moleen shouted as she grabbed her clothes.

"Quick! Get in between her breasts!" Gigi spoke grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Huh? Wha-?" He asked before he was shoved into her cleavage once again. "What's going on?!" He shouted From his fleshy and warm prison. He got silence and just felt Moleen running and held onto her breasts.

"Did you grab my clothes and the emergency bag?" She asked Gigi as they ran.

"Of course I did." She said as she led up one arm full of colorful clothing and in the other an old fashion green and purple carpet bag.

"Good because we're gonna need it." She said as they passed the ball pit.

The two reached a door before inputting a code. The door gave a hiss before it slid open, revealing the outside of the ship. The both of them jumped out and luckily rolled when they hit the ground so the impact did less damage than if they landed on their feet.

"Aughh! What's happening!" Alex cried as he was thrown around in her cleavage as Moleen rolled on the ground.

"Nothing, we're alright." spoke Gigi.

"Give us a sec to get decent." Moleen said as she took her clothes from Gigi. They started putting on their clothes when suddenly Gigi said. "Uh-oh."

"What is it?" asked Moleen pulling Alex out of her cleavage.

"Well, you know how we were in a rush to get off the ship, right?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Well, in our hurry I only remembered to grab mine and Moleen's clothes and the emergency bag." she said as she blushed with embarrassment.

"Wait, so you mean you two..."

"Yes, we have our clothes, but we forgot yours."

Alex gulped and blushed while covering his groin. "S-so how am I supposed to get home without any clothes?" He asked nervously as the two klown finished putting on their clothes.

"Simple, just hide in our chests and you can point out the directions." spoke Gigi like it was obvious.

"But I can't see when I'm in your breasts and I might suffocate!"

"Not if your head sticks out." spoke Moleen.

He shook his head no and said. "No, if someone sees us they will call the cops and they might kill you two because of what the others did."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Augh, I don't know, why you grab that bag and not my clothes anyway?" He asked .

"Well, maybe you can take some of the clothes we got."

"Huh? Clothes? What's in that bag?" He asked.

"Hold on." Moleen opened it and started digging around in it. "The bag is nearly bottomless, we stored everything we would need to live if we escaped the ship." Moleen said.

"And we're bound to have something in your size." spoke Gigi patting his back.

"Really? Great, but why would you have male klown clothes in your bag?" He asked curiously .

"We never said we had male clothes." She said as Alex's draw dropped.

"Aw man." he groaned as Moleen pulled out a skirt with a tube top.

"Mmm, I like the top, but the skirts too short, his horse penis is longer than it." she sighed as she set it back in the bag.

"Try and see if we got any panties that'll work." chuckled Gigi.

Alex gulped as he backed up before he was grabbed by Moleen.

"Hmm, maybe." snickered Moleen with a devious grin.

"Ooh, do you think we have enough time to do his hair and makeup?" Gigi giggled as she dug around the bag.

"M-Maybe we should just try to head to my house. I mean, my folks might be getting worried." he gulped.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll get there, but first..." she said as she began to slowly push Alex towards Gigi.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Well, we can't let you go around naked so we're...helping you." Gigi said as she pulled out a pair of pink panties.

"G-Girls? I think you're taking this a little far." He said nervously as Moleen pushed him closer to Gigi.

"Nonsense, grab him Gigi!" She said as she held onto his arms.

"Gah!" he cried out as Gigi and Moleen tackled him with his arms flailing about.

"Quick, put them on!" Moleen shouted as Gigi grabbed his legs.

(After a few minutes)

"Finally, finished!" Gigi said as she and Moleen stepped back to view their handiwork.

"This is really embarrassing."

"Oh, don't worry, you look great, would it help if we put some makeup on?" Gigi asked as she reached into the bag.

"NO!" He shouted as he backed away as he looked down at what they had dressed him in. It was the top and skirt from before while he felt the panties constricting his penis.

"Are you sure? We could dye your hair red." Moleen said with a grin.

"This is just temporary. Let's just to my house before someone sees me." He said as they nodded and followed him. 'I can't believe they actually put this stuff on me.' He thought as Gigi came up to him and said. "I'm sorry we forced you into that." before kissing him on the cheek

"But look on the bright side? You look so cute!" Moleen said as she kissed his other cheek, both kisses leaving large red lipstick stains on his cheeks.

'Then again, it does have its ups.' He thought as she girls continued to kiss different parts of his face. Each kiss leaving behind a red lipstick stain.


	163. Chapter 163

List of oneshots

chapter 163

What if Jaune ended up a baby due to an accident of Dust?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon-

"And so class, I'm going to show you all what happens when too many Dusts are exposed together." spoke Oobleck while sipping from his thermos.

The class 'ughed' at that while Jaune tried to not fall asleep, due to Nora screaming bloody murder from a scary movie last night involving demonic pies and zombie sloths. And it was at three in the morning.

"Now not to worry as you will all be shielded." spoke Oobleck hitting a button before a glass dome went around him. "In the event any of the Dust gets out of control, the only one affected will be me and you can alert Ozpin, unless it's too late and I turn into a melted puddle, in which case it was nice knowing you all."

"Hey Jaune." Pyrrha said to the blond. "Are you alright?"

"No. I'm tired and so annoyed that if someone tried to even touch me I would….." he said before his head landed on the table as he fell asleep. "Zzzzzzz"

"Alight then class. Watch very closely and very carefully at this procedure." spoke Oobleck as he started to put several Dusts into a bowl before setting it into a machine and clicked a button as the Dusts started to mix. However, the machine had a slight defect in the cooling mechanism and was hitting dangerous levels! Over 300 degrees celsius!

"Um professor." Ruby said with a nervous expression. "I think that doodad is turning red."

Oobleck looked and jumped. "Excellent observation Miss Rose. Class, I recommend you calmly run out of the room while I try to fix this."

The students ran really fast out of the room only leaving Oobleck and…..oh crap.

"Zzzzzz….buttered toast...zzzzzz" Jaune snored.

"Mister Arc! Wake up and get out!" cried Oobleck as he fiddled with the machine as it started jumping.

However it didn't wake him up at all as the machine started to expel stream and other smaller nut and bolts before it looked ready to explode. "Zzzzzzz…..cake..zzzzzzz"

"Well, if this is how I'll end then I'll say this." Oobleck looked at his thermos. "We had a lot of fun, but this is the end. One more sip for the road." he spoke before drinking from it.

KABOOM!

The machine exploded into hot metal pieces and Dust covered the area, the barrier also being shattered from the force of the machines gas pressure. The Dust landed on the two and slowly entered their skin.

"Zzzzz…..pan….ba….zzzzzz"

(Outside the blast range)

"Is everyone accounted for?" Asked Ruby.

Pyrrha counted the students heads before paling. "Oh no, JAUNE!"

"What!" Yelled most of Jaunes friends in shock.

"Wait the dorks still in there?" Asked Cardin with a confused look. "Well, he's dead n-"

That got him a punch in the face from Pyrrha before she ran and opened the doors and saw a cloud of Dust in the room.

"Jaune!" She cried out. "Jaune where are you?!"

"Wait Pyrrha!" Blake yelled while pulling her back. "You don't know what the effect of the Dust is. For all you know it might kill you!"

"But Jaune might still need us!"

"Just wait until the Dust settles." Weiss said. "Then we can see what happened to him and professor Oobleck."

Pyrrha wanted to disagree but just nodded as they kept watch.

As the Dust finally settled down, they heard two sounds. One sounded like a dog and the other sounded like….a baby?

"Uh, does anyone hear that?" asked Yang.

"Yes." Ren said. "It sounds like either a dog or a baby."

"Maybe it's a baby dog?" Nora said with curiosity.

"Bab…..ban….zzzzz"

They slowly walked in and saw a dog with green hair near the desk and seemed to be chewing on Oobleck's thermos.

"...that is the second strangest dog I have ever seen." Coco said.

"What was the first?" Asked Velvet.

"A poodle with a top hat and eye piece."

That's when Nora looked under a desk and went wide eyed. "Oh…..my….god." She uncharacteristically stuttered in shock. "It's….It's…"

"What is it?" asked Ren.

"It's…..Jauney!" She said as she looked upon a baby with blond hair and blue eyes. And he was sleeping in a pile of clothes and armor. "He's a baby!"

"What?!" Yelled Pyrrha in shock. "Please tell me you are just making it up Nora." 'Please!'

Nora replied by picking Jaune up, using his clothes like a blanket. "You tell me."

Everyone in that room looked in shock and a mix of 'aw he's adorable' expressions as the baby Jaune slept soundly in Nora's arms.

"By god…" Yang said speechless.

"He's…."

"Cute!" Ruby smiled while walking over and looking at Jaune. "Aw."

"Wait, if that's Jaune, then that must be…." Ren trailed off while pointing to the dog. "This is WAY weird."

"Yep, even weirder than the time you tried to kiss a cactus Renny." Nora chuckled. "At least you were asleep that time….oops. I wasn't supposed to say that."

"That explains why my lips hurt." he replied while the others chuckled. "Still, what are we supposed to do?"

"Simple." Weiss said while trying not to smile at the baby. "We…..um….."

"Take care of him." Ruby said. "I call being his sister!"

"Ruby listen, we need to tell Ozpin." spoke Blake. "This might be temporary or they could be stuck like this."

"Aw, it would be nice if Jaune had us as sisters." She pouted. "Especially me and Weiss."

"Wait what?" Asked Weiss with a shocked look.

The child slowly woke up and saw Nora looking at him. "...ba?"

"Hi Jauney." grinned Nora tickling his belly.

He laughed at that while the girls cooed at that reaction. Even Blake, Coco and Weiss.

"I think we better go before you get too into it." suggested Ren.

"But he's so cute." Nora smiled. "Plus I would make a great sister."

"More like grandmother." Muttered Cardin. But it was still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ren, hold Jaune."

He nodded while carefully holding his leader in his arms as Nora stomped towards Cardin. He covered Jaune's eyes as Nora went nuts on Cardin.

"Baba." Jaune said while chewing on Ren's finger, good thing there wasn't any teeth in his mouth.

(Ozpin's office)

The headmaster was sipping his coffee while reading a good book, and by book it was a porn magazine. What? He's still a guy, and who doesn't like drinking coffee while looking at naked women? Well besides those that do it while drinking tea but he's not that kind of person.

When he heard the doors open he shovered the book away and put his cup down before folding his hands together.

"Ozpin. We have an emergency!" Weiss yelled.

"What is it?"

"Professor Oobleck was turned into a dog and Jaune was….turned into a baby." She sighed while pointing to Jaune who was laughing at Yang's funny faces.

"Ababa!"

Ozpin blinked and pushed his cup away. "Well….this is quite the obstacle."

"Yes but can you fix him- I mean them?" Asked Pyrrha with worry in her eyes.

"Well I'll need time to look at what happened, so for now they're stuck like this."

"Ababa." Jaune laughed as Yang made another funny face. "Ababa!"

"But in the meantime, we'll need to have someone look over Mr. Arc here."

"That's easy." Ruby smiled. "Let me, Pyrrha, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Nora, Ren, Coco and Velvet take care of Jaune." She then rubbed Jaune's hair lightly. "Plus he's too cute not to be his big sister."

"Aba."

"Well I don't see a problem with that. Very well, but be careful, watching a child is different than hunting Grimm."

"Don't worry. We will be careful." Ruby smiled before turning to Weiss. "Oh and you can be his aunt."

"Are you calling me old?" she put her hands on her hips.

"No, but you do act like an aunt. You know you mannerisms, your personality, how you like helping Jaune with his studies."

Weiss sighed before looking at the baby.

"Baba." He cooed with a smile.

"Alright, you all run along and take care of him." spoke Ozpin.

They left the room while leaving the Oobleck dog in the room.

"Woof." It said before running up and humping a plant.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow and moved over to his intercom and held the button down. "Glynda, could you come here? I might need your help with something."

"Alright Ozpin."

"Woof." The dog continued to hump the plant while Ozpin looked confused at the former human's behavior.

'Let's hope he doesn't do that to Glynda's leg.'

(With the 'care takers')

"Hey Renny?" Nora said while letting Blake hold Jaune. "Do you want to be the father or the grandpa?"

"Neither, I'm just gonna be the guy who helps with this and wait until our leader is back to normal."

"So…..a drunk uncle then?"

He facepalmed while Blake rocked Jaune in her arms.

"Goga." He smiled while holding one of her strands of hair. "Goga."

"Try not to tug on them hard."

He smiled again before slightly tugging the hair. "Goga baba."

Velvet smiled and started taking pictures.

"So Yang?" Asked Ruby. "Should you be an aunt or a sister?"

"Aunt."

"That's great. But please don't try to do anything rash." She said sternly.

"Like what? Bring him with me to bars?" She joked.

"That's a start."

"I was kidding! Really I should be making sure you don't feed him nothing but cookies."

"I wouldn't do that. Well not until he has teeth. But I wouldn't do that before that!"

"You might." spoke Coco before taking Jaune into her arms.

"Baba." He cooed while looking at Coco's hat. "Aba aba."

"Just don't try playing dress up with him." spoke Weiss.

"If you don't try to spoil him." She retorted.

Both frowned at the other while Jaune turned his head towards the open door as Cinder walked by and blinked before squirming in Coco's arms.

"Maba maba." He called out while crawling away from the others and out the door.

"Maybe Renny could get some diapers?" Nora said. "And Pyrrha could get the baby clothes?"

"That could work." spoke Velvet walking over and picking Jaune up who seemed to be trying to get out while looking at the doorway.

"Maba maba." He cried out while looking ready to have a tantrum.

"You alright?" Velvet held him up. "Are you hungry? Sleepy?"

"MABA MABA MABA!" He cried out while thrashing around in Velvet's arms.

"OW!" she handed him back to Nora while rubbing her ears. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't know." She said as Jaune continued to cry. "Maybe Renny could do a trick to make him laugh?"

"Like what?"

"Pulling down Yang's pants? That always makes me laugh."

Ruby looked over and pulled her sister's pants, causing her to jump back and fall on the back with her snickering. "It got me to laugh."

"MABA MABA MABA!" He cried out while thrashing even more.

"Ren try doing it to Weiss!"

"No!" Both yelled as Weiss covered her skirt.

"I will do it." Ruby smiled before walking over to her and pulled down Weiss's skirt.

"AH!" Weiss ran to the bathroom with Ruby laughing and Jaune momentarily stopping his crying before resuming it and fell out of Nora's grasp before landing and started crawling out of the room.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried out as the baby crawled away. "Come back it's not safe!"

Jaune crawled faster as he made it to a laundry shoot and climbed in it. "Maba."

"JAUNE!" She cried out as the baby fell down the shoot. "OH GOD NO!"

"Oh god!"

"Why did you not hold him carefully Nora?!" Yelled Ruby in fear and panic.

"He was squirming harder than you think! Besides I've never held a baby before!"

Ruby panicked. "Oh god oh god! This is not good! Um….um...ah WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"

"Calm down Ruby!" Yang yelled while placing her hands on Ruby's shoulders. "We'll find him."

"Right." Coco said. "And it's not laundry day so Jaune will not be placed in any of the washing machines."

"Then what are we waiting for? After him!"

"Yea! Let's get Pyrrha's grandson back!" Yelled Nora.

"I'm not a grandmother!"

"Then a sister?"

"Girls! Let's just go!" Yelled Weiss while running towards the basement.

"Maba." Spoke Jaune while stuck in the shoot. "Maba….maba."

Cinder walked to the shoot with some laundry in hand and heard a noise.

"Maba." The voice cried out as Cinder put down the laundry and looked into the shoot. "Maba."

"Is that a baby?" she spoke with wide eyes before reaching down and picking him out.

The baby looked at her before smiling. "Maba!"

'Wait, this baby looks familiar.' She thought before the child's arms reached for her.

"Maba maba!"

"Are you trying to say mom?"

"Maba." He smiled as Emerald and Mercury walked by.

"No, I will not get prosthetic arms. I happen to like my arms!"

"I'm just saying. If your legs work better than real ones, than I say go for the whole set since you could grab pretty much anything with them."

"Yes, but I like my REGULAR ARMS!" He yelled as the child got spooked and started to tear up.

"Ba...ba…..BABA!"

The three reeled back with Emerald and Mercury confused and Cinder holding Jaune away from her.

"Who's the kid?" Asked Mercury while holding his ears.

"I don't know, now one of you take him from me!" she ordered.

Emerald moved towards her and held him. But the crying didn't die down at all as the crying increased. "Um...there there?"

"MABA!"

"Do something! I REALLY don't want prosthetic ears!" Mercury yelled.

Emerald glared at him and tried rocking the boy in her arms. "There there, no need to cry. It's alright."

"MABA!" He cried out while struggling in Emerald's arms. "MABA!"

"Where'd you find him!" Mercury asked while covering his ears.

"In the shoot!" She said. "I don't know how but I order you to make this child stop crying!"

"Maybe he's hungry!" spoke Emerald with the baby thrashing around in her arms.

"I don't know and I don't care just make it stop!"

"MABA!" He cried out before getting out of Emerald's grasp and landed on the ground before crawling towards Cinder. He hugged her leg and started to slowly calm down. "M...Maba."

"Um….I don't know if this is possible but I think that baby thinks," Mercury said with a raised eyebrow. "You're his mother."

"Yeah, I mean it keeps saying that and it only calmed down when it hugged you." spoke Emerald rubbing her ears.

Cinder went wide eyed at that while looking at the child, who was still hugging her leg with a smile. 'What?!'

Jaune snuggled against her leg while she picked him with a stern expression and made him look her in the eye.

"Listen closely, I am not your mother, now run off to whoever is suppose to be watching you."

He looked at her before smiling and kissing her cheek. "Maba."

They all went wide eyed while Cinder groaned and tried putting him down.

"Um…"

"That was…..kind of cute." Emerald chuckled a little.

"No it wasn't." she frowned before walking away.

"Maba." He cooed while crawling after Cinder. "Maba."

Emerald and Mercury snickered and followed as Cinder sat on her bed with Jaune sitting in front of her.

"Maba nup nup." He cooed while gester his hands up. "Nup nup."

"What's he saying?" asked Mercury.

"Maybe to be picked up?" Emerald suggested before grinning. "Since he wants his 'mommy'."

"Don't push it Emerald." growled Cinder while looking at Jaune. "I'm not picking you up."

"Nup nup." He smiled. "Nup."

"He is kind of stubborn. Kind of like you." Mercury snickered. That got him a dagger flying by and embedding in the wall.

"Maba. Agen agen." He clapped with a cute laugh.

"Wow, didn't expect him to like having Mercury as the target." Emerald chuckled.

"Agen agan!"

"Oh?" Cinder held up another dagger and threw it at Mercury.

He laughed even more. "Agen agen!"

"Not again!" spoke Mercury since the second dagger grazed his cheek.

"Agen agen!" He laughed out for more. "Maba agen agen!"

"Hmm, that's a surprise. Usually a child would grow scared."

"Maybe he likes seeing people in pain? Or he just likes seeing his 'mommy' having fun." Emerald said with a chuckle. That's when a dagger whizzed by and cut off a few of her hairs.

"Agan agan!" He laughed even more. "Maba agan agan!"

"Mmm, maybe." Cinder said with a dark grin. "You two hold still, I need to practice and it seems he's enjoying this, so am I."

'Crap!' Both thought in fear.

Good thing that Jaune decided to take a dump at that moment or both hunters would have been target practice.

"Boom boom." Jaune said as an odor emanated in the room.

The three covered their noses and turned green.

"Ugh….that stinks." Mercury said while trying not to gag. "So….what now?"

"Looks like his mommy needs to change him." Emerald got out while clenching her nose tight.

"No way! You're the one that likes children Emerald! So you change him!"

"Can't do it, you saw him crying when I tried calming him down."

Cinder growled at that. "Fine, but one of you has to stay here to help me."

"Um….I have to-"

"Get going." Emerald interrupted Mercury as she walked out of the room. "I will get some diapers."

"I can get them!" He called out before the door closed in front of him.

"Boom boom." Jaune said while looking at both Cinder and Mercury.

"Mercury, you're helping me or so help me YOU'LL be the new diaper." growled the woman.

He gulped at that before walking towards the fire Semblance user. 'I hate monday's.'

(With Emerald)

She snickered for getting away and made her way down the hall. As she did she noticesed some huntresses and hunter looking around like crazy for something. Even the red caped girl who was looking inside a trash can while a orange haired girl looked inside a vending machine.

"For the last time Nora. He's not in the vending machine." Ren grumbled in annoyance.

"But he might have been turned into candy when you were looking in the toilet Ren!" She yelled while shaking the machine. "Jaune come out! If you wanted a snack you could have told us!"

"Jaune!" Yelled Ruby while looking in a flute. "Are you in here? Please coo if you're in there!?"

'Wait, Jaune? Blond hair, blue eyes, is THAT who that baby is?!'

"Oh Emerald!" Pyrrha called out while throwing a locker away. "Thank goodness you're here, we need all the help we can get!"

"Yes and if we don't find him it will be a disaster!" Yang said while looking in different class rooms, by punching the doors off. "Jaune! Come on out PLEASE!"

"Uh, what do you need help with?"

"We lost someone!" Weiss said while looking looking in the dorm rooms. "And if we don't find him it's not going to be good for any of us!" 'Jaune, why did you go down that shoot?!'

"Oh, well what do they look like?"

"It's one person." Blake said looking in the closets. "It's a small child with blond hair and blue eyes. And he just went down a laundry shoot but when we got down there he wasn't there!"

Emerald gulped. "Oh, well I'll go check the other way and see if he's there."

"Please," Ruby said with a panicked face. "If you find him, just bring him back to us."

She nodded while inwardly panicking. 'That baby is Jaune?! How?! I mean...he just….THAT MAKES NO SENSE!'

"And if anyone else finds him. Just make sure he's safe." Ren said while pulling Nora away from the machine as Coco and Velvet looked in the girl's bathroom for any sign of him.

"Not here."

"Sorry guys…."

All of them sighed in disappointment as Emerald ran back to the room.

She quickly entered and shut the door. "We've got a problem."

"Same here." Mercury said while turning away. "We don't know how to do this."

"Boom boom." Jaune laughed.

"No, I mean the fact this kid is JAUNE!"

Both looked wide eyed at that.

"Wait? You mean the guy with the sword and shield?" Asked Mercury in shock.

"The very same!"

"Boom boom!" cried Jaune who started getting bothered.

"And Team RWBY, Team JNPR and two members of CVFY are looking for him." Emerald gulped. "And they looked like you after Cinder hid your prosthetic legs in the oven."

"Well then let's get rid of him."

"How?!"

"And PLEASE tell me you're not going to burn a baby." Mercury said in an instance of morality. Hey even assassins have hearts.

"Even I draw the line somewhere." she frowned. "But first, he needs a changing."

"So Emerald, did you get the diapers?"

"...oops?" She blushed in embarrassment.

"Boom boom!" Jaune said while peeing on Mercury. "Hee hee."

"Oh come on!"

"Hee hee." He laughed while doing it again.

"Just get the diapers or I SWEAR to god I will use BOTH of you as diapers!" Growled Cinder.

Emerald had an idea and ran to the dresser before taking out one of Mercury's shirts and start tearing parts of it up and tossed it to Cinder. "Use that as a temporary one."

"Hey that was my favorite shirt!"

"Suck it up Mercury. Besides that Neo shirt looks terrible on you."

Cinder started to switch it out with the used clothes while tossing it in the trash and with Jaune looking more calm. "There, done."

The child smiled at her. "Maba."

"Mmmm….I know! We can give him to Roman." Mercury suggested.

"Not a good idea. He would hate the idea and Neo would just feed him ice cream." Emerald deadpanned.

"Then let's just give him to the others and be done with it."

"One slight problem." Emerald pointed out. "If he's away from mommy for a few seconds then he will cry like a baby Ursa."

"Oh come on, if he's being dotted over by that many girls he won't notice." Mercury shrugged off.

"Yeah but you recall nearly losing your hearing." She retorted. "So either we figure out how to bring him to them without making him cry or we give him to them and lose our hearing."

"Maba maba." Jaune cooed while beckoning Cinder to pick him up.

Cinder conceded and picked him up. "What I don't get is why he can feel so calm and relaxed around me and not someone else."

"Maybe he found you….attractive when he was normal?"

"Or he could have saw you as, I can't believe I'm saying this," Mercury sighed. "A caring motherly figure." 'I think I barfed that time.'

Both girls raised their eyebrows at that.

"What? Just saying."

"Um…...you know Cinder is nothing like that right?"

"What's that supposed to mean Emerald?" Cinder frowned.

"Um, well I mean like...you never seemed to be….the kind of person to be nice around kids."

"Yeah, and you kind of…..give them the….evil eye." Mercury sweated. "Plus you seem to be a little…."

"A little what?!"

"...pissed off all the time." Both said nervously.

Cinder's eyes glowed and glared at them with Jaune seemingly trying to copy her.

"Bab bab." He said while looking 'intimidating'. "Bab bab."

"You sure we can't just give him to Roman?"

"You know he might either leaving him in a box somewhere or just plain NEGLECT him." Emerald frowned. "So giving him to Roman would be like send him to his death."

"She does have a point there."

"Maba." Jaune cooed. "Maba loev maba."

Cinder smiled a little and rubbed his head. "Then it seems we'll have to watch over him for a while."

"Then I recommend Mercury as the grandfather." Emerald teased.

"No way!"

"Then a uncle? Or maybe a, he he, sister?"

"Alright, you wanna make this a game? Then you can be the drunken aunt no one likes and has nothing but cats around her house."

"..." She looked sad at him before punching Mercury. "You jerk!"

"No fighting in front of the baby!"

"But she/he started it!"

"And I would finish it if it wasn't going to make him violent prone." Cinder frowned as Jaune mimicked her frown. "And if I have to teach him how to use a knife I will and you two will be the targets."

Both gulped at that.

"Good, now…...what do babies need to eat again?"

"Usually crushed vegetables and fruits."

"Or milk." Mercury said while pointing to Cinder's chest. "Especially from the sourc-"

SLAP!

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"You don't go and say that!" growled Emerald who slapped him. "Let's just go out and get the stuff or I'll throw you out the window."

"Fine." He sighed while trying to LIVE another day. "But keep the pickpocketing to a low key."

"Alright…..but could I just take their wallets?"

"On any other day yes, but right now no."

The two walked out while Cinder started rocking Jaune in her arms.

"Maba." He smiled cutely. "Maba aba."

'Who knew I'd be considered a mother?' She thought before the child groped her breast.

"Mill mill."

She blushed and held him back. "H-Hold up! I don't have any milk for you to drink."

"Mill mill." He cooed with a smile.

She frowned and made him look her in the eyes. "I said, no."

He looked at her while mimicking her frown. "Mill mill."

"No mill mill."

"Mill mill." He said while looking ready to cry.

She frowned and made her eyes glow. "Just wait until they get back, then you'll have mill mill."

"Maba….." He sniffled sadly. "Maba mill mill….."

"No, you need to learn to wait."

He looked at her before looking away. "Nabo."

Cinder rolled her eyes and just let him rest against her chest. But instead of sucking them he just nuzzled them a little before yawning.

"Maba….zzzzzz." he said before falling asleep.

"Good boy." she smiled patting his head.

"Zzzz….Maba….loev…..Maba….zzzzz."

Cinder smiled even more at that.

(With the gang)

"Ok." Ruby said while still in panic mode. "Where else did we NOT look?!"

"Well we checked the basement." Coco sighed.

"And the cafeteria." Velvet said sadly.

"Don't forget the classrooms and court yard." Yang and Weiss said.

"The air carrier hanger didn't have anything." Ren sighed.

"And he wasn't under the bed." Nora sighed. "Especially under Pyrrha's."

"Oh man, what if we can't find him?" spoke Pyrrha.

"Don't say that." Ruby said while shaking in fear. "Jaunes GOT TO BE HERE!" She started to activate her Semblance and ran around in a panic. "Jaune! Jaune where are you?!"

As she ran around, she didn't notice two people carrying shopping bags.

"I hope this is enough."

"Of course it is Mercury. It's enough-"

CRASH!

The two were hit by a speeding red blur as they landed on the ground, various objects from the bags flying everywhere in the process.

"Oh man! Sorry you guys!" spoke Ruby.

"I think my head was cracked." Mercury grumbled as Nora noticed some….baby formula near her feet.

"Uh, are you guys expecting?"

"NO!" Both blushed red.

"Oh, then is it some kind of fetish?"

"NO!"

"Then…..why the baby products?"

"Um…..part of Mercury's new diet."

"Ye-wait what?!"

"Oh. But why the diapers?" Asked Weiss while picking up the package of diapers.

"Um…."

"Emerald is a bit of a bed wetter." Mercury said while getting his 'revenge'.

She glared at him while the girls blushed.

"That might work with Nora." Ren joked. "She is a bit of a bed-"

"**Renny. Shut the fuck up.**" growled Nora while grabbing at his neck.

"S-Sorry." He choked out.

Nora smiled as she let him go before patting his head. "Good Renny."

"Uh, we'll just leave you alone." spoke Emerald grabbing the stuff and walked away.

"Wait a second." Yang said while blocking her path. "I know what's going on."

'Crap!'

"You need help carrying those to your dorm room."

"Um….that's fine."

"I insist." She said while cracking her knuckles. "It will be a simple 'arc' of your time."

'Why did she have to make that pun?"

"What do you mean Yang?" Asked Ruby.

"Oh just that these two are hiding something important. You know an 'arc' among us." She said while emphasising the word 'arc'.

Ruby went wide eyed while the rest frowned with Emerald and Mercury growing nervous.

"So you have him." Pyrrha growled while activating her Semblance and causing the lockers to be crushed into tiny metal balls. "Where is he?"

"I don't-"

"ANSWER ME!" She yelled as both she and Ruby looked ready to murder them.

"Ah! In our dorm room!" spoke Mercury.

"Take us to him ri**ght NOW!**" Growled Ruby while showing them her more pissed off version of Yang's Semblance.

Both gulped and started leading the way.

(With Cinder)

The child slowly woke up and smiled at Cinder. "Maba."

"Have a nice nap?"

He smiled even more. "Maba. Mill?"

She frowned and looked at the door. "Where are those two?"

CRASH!

The door was smashed opened by a single fist as several girls and two boys walked in with angry expressions on their face.

"Give Jaune back!" Yelled Pyrrha.

Jaune started crying while Cinder tried rocking him while frowning at them. "Why did you break the door? You could have opened it."

"It was Ruby's idea." Frowned Yang. "But to the point. Return him to us or I will personally send you flying into the stratosphere!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why?" Asked Velvet with a stern frown.

"Because he's considered me his mother."

All of their jaws dropped at that.

"W-What?!" Pyrrha said in shock.

"Try and take him and see what I mean."

"Fine then." Weiss said while walking over and took the child into her arms.

"MABA!" He cried out even louder.

They all jumped while he squirmed and reached towards Cinder.

"Not again!" Yelled Mercury while covering his ears. This was soon followed by Velvet and the others. "Just give him back to Cinder!"

"And hurry!" Emerald cried out in pain.

"MABA!" He cried even louder while squirming around like a crazy wasp.

Weiss handed him to Cinder with him slowly calming down.

"Maba….Maba." He said before nuzzling her chest for comfort.

"See?" smirked Cinder.

"...did you use your alien mind tricks on him?" Asked Nora while still trying stop her ears from ringing.

"Actually he came to me."

"What? You're joking right?" Asked Ren.

"No."

"That does explain why he was squirming around earlier." Blake mused. "But why you?"

"Maybe because he likes big chested girls?" Weiss frowned while looking at her chest. 'Still hate it.'

"Aw, what's wrong? Feeling tiny?" smirked Cinder while patting Jaune's head.

"Tee tee." He cooed while clapping his hands. "Tee tee."

Weiss crossed her arms while Nora pouted. "So we can't watch him anymore?"

"Maybe. But at the moment. No."

"See Ruby." Yang sighed. "If you tried punching the door, then who ever had Jaune wouldn't let us take care of him."

"You're the one who punched it!"

"You told me to!"

"Just be quiet!" Yelled Pyrrha. "Look, Ozpin left him in our care and it would be appreciated if you just hand him over."

"Gan gan." Jaune cooed.

"What?"

"I think he said…." Emerald snickered. "Grandma."

"Gan gan."

Pyrrha felt her eye twitch while Mercury handed Cinder the gallon of milk.

"...this is not formula. This is regular milk." She frowned.

"Isn't that basically the same?"

"No. If he drinks it he will get sick." She frowned. "And he might die."

"Oh…...oops?"

"Don't worry, I got it just in case." spoke Emerald pulling out the formula.

"So…...no breast milk?" Nora asked disappointment.

"Does it look like I can make my own milk?" frowned Cinder.

"Maybe? I mean you're bigger than Ruby and Blake." that earned her the gallon of milk to the face while Cinder started feeding Jaune the formula.

He smiled as he chugged down the formula like it was the only thing to drink on earth.

"Aw, I wanted to do that." pouted Ruby.

"With the formula or your tits?" Asked Nora. "If so both me, Yang, Velvet and Pyrrha wanted to also do tha-"

Cue milk in the face.

"If you're done you can leave." spoke Cinder.

"Just please take care of him." Coco said. "Because we are….ugh, counting on you."

"I think he's growing on me, so you don't have to worry."

"And please let us see him more often!" Ruby said while looking at Cinder with a pout. "He's my baby brother!"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." She smiled before they felt the room, leaving only Mercury and Emerald behind.

"That was actually scary." Emerald gulped.

"Oh don't worry, I would have put them in their place." smirked Cinder.

"Yea and burned him by accident." Mercury deadpanned.

"Far far."

"Again what?"

"Maybe he said father or….maybe sister?" Emerald chuckled.

"Don't start with me pistachio head!"

"I told you it's grass green!"

"Could have fooled me."

Both glared at the other as Jaune laughed at the bickering.

"Fuck." He laughed.

Their eyes widened as they looked at the laughing baby.

"Fuck! Fuck fuck!" He laughed more with a large smile.

"What the-Alright, just so we're clear, I didn't say that so don't go blaming me!" spoke Mercury.

"..."

"...it's either you or Emerald." Cinder frowned.

"Fuck fuck em em." Jaune cried out while laughing more. "Em em fuck far far."

"Jaune, quiet." Cinder ordered.

"Maba." He said with a smile.

"Where did you hear that word?"

"...cay." He said. "Cay cay."

"...I think he means cat." Mercury said. "But the only other cat…..oh."

"What?"

"It's Blake."

"Sounds like she said it and he picked it up. Shame, I would have taught him when it's nice when to use curse words when he grew up."

"True-wait?! You would do that?" Emerald said in surprise.

"Isn't it a mother's job to teach their child everything they need to know?"

"Yeah but cursing is not one of them. It would be like if you tell him it's ok to suck on a girl's breasts." Mercury said. "That might be in-"

"I'd wait until he was our age before giving him the birds and bees talk."

Jaune looked at Cinder while groping her breast. "Che che?"

"What's he saying?"

"Maybe he wants to….play with your breasts?" Emerald said with a blush.

"Che che?"

"No Jaune, you're too young to be thinking like that."

"...Che che." He pouted.

"Yep stubborn like his mommy."

"Now you just rest and take a nap."

Jaune pouted before nuzzling the breasts and falling asleep. "Maba….loev maba...zzzzz."

Cinder rubbed his head and turned to the other two. "Leave us."

"Alright."

"Later mommy." Emerald chuckled while they walked out of the room. That's when she narrowly got a dagger blade through the door with the edge near her cheek.

"Want to run that by me again?" She glared while reading another dagger as Jaune cooed 'agen agen' with a laugh.

"Uh, no." Emerald shook her head.

"Good." She said while putting the dagger away. "Just don't say it again."

"Ok….mommy." Mercury said before grabbing Emeralds hand and vamoosing out of there.

Cinder glared at the spot. 'I'll remember that one Mercury.'

"Maba." Jaune cooed while yawning a little. "Maba slee slee."

"Go ahead and take a little nap." she smiled patting his head.

He yawned as he laid on the breasts before saying. "Maba….loev mama….zzzzzz."

She smiled and let him go to sleep. 'I could get use to this.'

(One week and one day later)

Cinder smiled as she rubbed Jaune's little head.

"Mama." He cooed as he got changed into tiny pj's.

"Easy there, it's almost time for your nap."

"Mama." He smiled while yawning. "No slee."

"Sorry, but you're tired and you're gonna take your nap." She said while carefully laying down on the bed.

"Mama...no...slee..." Jaune yawned while his eyes started to droop.

"Just rest, I'm right here."

Jaune smiled as he started to fall asleep. "Mama….loev yuo….zzzzz."

Cinder smiled while slowly rubbing his head. "I love you too, son." 'I hope this never ends.'

-next day-

Cinder opened her eyes and noticed something felt off. And no it wasn't her dress or pj's getting tight. It was as if….some kind of large yellow haired monster was squashing her. She slowly looked down and went wide eyed at seeing a normal looking Jaune resting on her chest.

"Zzzz…..mama….zzzz." he said while snoring a little in her chest.

'What? When did he….was it last night? Will he remember a thing when he realizes where he's at?'

Jaune slowly moved a little as he nuzzles her chest. "Mama…." he slowly blinked and recalled who he was and what happened before slowly looking up and saw Cinder was awake. "Um….hi." 'Crap!'

Cinder looked at him for about a few more minutes before screaming.

Jaune rolled off in panic and scrambled to his feet and followed his instincts, which was to bolt for the door and run out while forgetting the fact his pjs were torn up, exposing much of his own body.

But there was another problem, Nora was sleep walking again and in that state somehow locked every door in that portion of the school, effectively locking Jaune from the outside. And no, he couldn't unlock it from the inside, it was the outside only!

'Oh you've got to be kidding me?'

Cinder slowly got up from the bed while trying not to look at the 'exposed' parts of Jaune's body. "...hi um…." 'Just think of something!'

He jumped and covered his spot while blushing. "H...H...Hi."

"I see….you're back to normal…"

"Yeah…."

Both looked at each other with extreme awkwardness. That is before Cinder grabbed his hand and lead him back to her dorm.

As they made it to the dorm, Cinder locked the door behind her as Jaune looked as red as a tormato.

"You can sleep here until you can get back into your dorm."

"Really? You're not shitting me." He asked before covering his mouth. "Oh sorry Cinder!"

"It's fine, and I suggest you take the offer."

"...ok." He gulped. "But...um….should I well…." 'Just say it!'

"Tell me." she spoke with a stern expression.

"...should I call you mom?" He blushed red.

This time it was Cinder's turn to blush red. 'Ok, now that was surprising. I mean, should I let him?'

"I know you find this awkward but...even if it was vague. I kind of….liked being your….son." Jaune said while rubbing the back of his head. "I mean….you were well….so nice to me and I felt happy...being with you."

"No, you can't call me mom."

Jaune felt a little sad, but understood. "Alright."

"Now mama on the other hand is perfectly fine."

Jaune went wide eyed at that. 'W-Wow.'

"So what do you say to me?" She said with a smile.

"Um….thanks?"

"Thanks? Just that?" She frowned.

"...thanks mama?"

Cinder smiled at that. "You're welcome, son." she sat back and laid on the bed. "Coming to bed?"

"Um…..sure." He blushed before moving towards the bed. He laid down beside her before getting hugged by Cinder.

"Good night son." She smiled while rubbing his head.

'This is really weird….but also relaxing.' Jaune thought while feeling sleepy. "Yea, good night….mama."


	164. Chapter 164

List of oneshots

chapter 164

What if Hassleberry actually had a different group then what he had in the anime?

Series: Yugioh GX

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you're the one who's been taking duel disks?" Jaden asked the dark skinned student in front of him with a Ra yellow uniform, but with the sleeves ripped and had a skull necklace around his neck with dreadlocks while wearing a bandanna that looked like a T-rex on his head and looked pretty ripped. And by rip, he meant having very muscular arms and abs that made him look like he could whoop anyone in a wrestling match.

"That's right rookie, and who are you suppose to be?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"Um….Jaden Yuki. Slifer red and Elemental Hero duelist." He said with a sweatdrop. 'Why do I feel this is going to be a strange encounter?'

"Name's Hassleberry Tyranno, course you can call me Sergeant since that's what I am." he smirked. "And these hre duel disks are my trophies from war.

"War? And you look more like a Private."

Hassleberry gritted his teeth and made a low growl. "Oh yeah? Well sounds like we got a stubborn one. Let me guess, you and the blue haired pipsqueak right there came for these disks, didn't ya?"

"Kind of but….." He pointed to the trees. "Somethings watching me and Sy like hungry wolves."

"Don't go trying to distract me private! If you want me to give up my trophies, then you'll fight for them! This here calls for a duel!"

"I'm not joking here, but if it's a duel you want. Then you got it scout."

'I'm gonna beat this runt so bad they'll need a shovel just to clean him up.' thought Hassleberry as he, Jaden, and Syrus walked over to a spot that was wide open enough for them.

"Question." Jaden said while looking behind Hassleberry. "Do you….have sisters by chance?" 'I hope there sisters.'

"No! And keep it down, otherwise you'll encourage them." he whispered while looking a little pale.

"Encourage who? And I think your sisters are moving closer."

"That's them!" he whispered while sweating. "Don't let them know you can see-"

"Hey Sergeant Hassleberry!"

Said man anime fell and stood back up before turning a sighed. "Yes girls?"

"How are you doing Sergeant?" Asked a short blue haired girl with green eyes, wearing a Obelisk female uniform which had the accents colored yellow instead of blue that showed her C cup chest. She also had a pair of long yellow gloves that looked similar to Alexis' with a camo vest over her chest. "Win anymore trophies?"

"Look closer you idiot! Clearly the Sergeant is in the middle of winning them. How you made it to this school is a mystery." spoke another girl with red hair in a short ponytail who seemed shorter and near Syrus' height with a matching uniform like the first girl. Her chest was smaller than the first girl but was about Blair's BB size.

"Well I had good grades, but I'm a bit of a….um….oh right. A bit of a scatterbrain on occasion." The first girl chuckled with her tongue sticking out.

"Both of you forgot first rule for the army. Don't speak unless the Sergeant says so." spoke a third girl with her arms crossed with the same attire as the first with dark brown boots and with dirty blonde hair styled in a braid that went over her shoulder and was taller than them with actually her chest size being an A.

"Oh right." Spoke a pink haired girl with the hair in two pigtails in a Obelisk attire with yellow highlights that showed off her C cup chest. She was wearing a pair of high heels and her right hand was covered in a prehistoric fish tattoo. "But who made you Lieutenant? You're just a Private."

"Until the Sergeant promotes me, I have to keep an eye on all of you rookies." spoke the third girl with narrow eyes.

"That's my job." Spoke a whitish blue haired girl with the hair going down her back in an attire similar to the third girl, but much bulkier and constricted her D cup chest. In one hand was a large glove with sharp lizard teeth and her boots made of gator skin didn't help the fact she looked like a 'queen of danger'. "And if you act like fangirls, I will discipline you all again. But without the whip."

Jaden blinked while Hassleberry looked like a ghost and got behind the Slifer. "Uh, who are they?"

"Well….."

"Are they your sisters? Because they do look the part." Jaden said outloud. Getting the girls attention.

"You!" spoke the second girl. "You're Jaden Yuki, the Slifer red who's shown great skill, correct?"

"Yeah. And who are you?"

"You can call me Anne, second private of the Dino Hassleberry's Ra Squad."

"That's nice. Plus it does give one confidence during a duel." Jaden chuckled. "So who are the others?"

"Call me Hannah." Spoke the first girl. "First Private of the Dino Hassleberry's Ra Squad. Hope to know a soon to be fallen prey of the Sergeant."

"Both of you gave away private info, sloppy mistake." the third girl spoke shaking her head. "Never do that to the enemy as your giving away your own weakness."

"True." The fifth girl nodded. "But giving names will not hurt as the prey will fall to Sergeant Hassleberry."

"Fine." the girl turned to Jaden. "Liz, third private of the Dino Hassleberry's Ra Squad. Remember it as your duel disk will lay on our sergeant's wall with all his other trophies."

"Now don't be rude." The fourth girl sighed. "It's just stupid and makes you like a common soldier out of basic training. Oh and I'm Carly. The second lieutenant of the Dino Hassleberry's Ra Squad."

"Wrong, we're all privates, so don't suddenly make yourself a lieutenant rookie." spoke the last girl. "Beatrice, fifth private of this squad, and ignore this small girl, her ego is inflated already."

"Guilty as Beatrice's love for small fluffy things." She chuckled.

"Let's get out of here." Hassleberry whispered to Jaden.

"Why? They seem nice and sweet."

"Sergeant, would you like us to handle this rookie for you?" Beatrice asked Hassleberry. "I'd hate for you to waste valuable time on someone who doesn't seem like he could handle a booster pack."

"Scratch that." Jaden frowned. "They're rude as Chazz is a emo."

"Ah yes, him." frowned Liz. "We had to deal with him all the time when we were Obelisk students."

"Try dealing with him as a Slifer."

"Hey! You can't be talking like friends! He's the sergeants enemy!" Anne called out to Liz before turning to Syrus. "You! What is your name soldier!"

"Syrus. And you look kind of familiar…..did you try going after Zane?"

Her eye twitched. "Regrettably yes, but that was before my eyes were opened and I became a true soldier and went from an Obelisk to a Ra and joined Sergeant's squad!"

"Actually, we all use to be Obelisk's." spoke up Hannah.

"Yea. It was worth it." Smiled Carly. "Plus it's better then seeing….Crowler." She lost her smile at that and growled. "How are we suppose to truly grow if all they do is cuddle Obelisks? Being a Ra Yellow is how to truly get ahead. And what better way than with Sergeant's squad? You!" she pointed at Syrus. "Would you be interested in joining the squad?"

"I agree." Beatrice nodded. "It would be nice for someone from the Slifers to join. Maybe even the prey if he wins. Which will happen when Anna stops acting like a rookie."

"Don't start with me! At least I didn't get into Obelisk using daddy's money!" She yelled before getting punched in the head.

"I win by my own skills in the art of fiends. All of us didn't even have money from our parents. Or did you forget that?" She said with a glare.

"Uh, girls?" spoke Hassleberry. "Could you step back and give us a little moment? I, uh...wanna give this rookie here a little talk on what he's gonna expect when I win."

"Ai ai Sergeant Hassleberry sir!" They saluted.

He dragged Syrus and Jaden away and sighed. "Look, they're not trying to be rude, they're just….a little bit into their role."

"Role?" Both asked slightly confused.

"Let me explain. When I first came to Duel Academy, I planned on becoming Obelisk blue to show them what I got. But when I passed the tests, they plum messed up and put me in Ra." he looked down. "But even then, I planned on provin to all of them what I had to show that I had what it takes to be the best. And along the way, I happened to inadvertently get a few….we'll say squad who stuck by me and actually disbanded from Obelisk and joined me in Ra Yellow."

"...so it's an act?"

"Or a harem?" Asked Jaden. "If that's the case it would be strange. But interesting at the same time."

"This isn't an act!" he spoke with a blush. "And they're not a harem. I stand by my belief that being a strong soldier can help make a strong duelist, and a soldier is what I am, so don't you two forget that! And they're not acting, they've shown themselves to be hardcore soldiers. It's just...well it's not that there girls that's the problem, it's just that sometimes...I don't know how to really be their sergeant." he admitted.

"Well what did you try?" Asked Syrus.

"The usual stuff. I've had them run in the rain, do basic training in the hot sun, dueling exercises, and dueled each one while giving tips. But even with all that, it feels like I'm nervous around them. Like I'm not really grasping at how to help them as much as I'm trying. Plus they tend to praise me a little more then I need and it makes me a little flustered." he admitted with a blush. "And they even have this cheer to try and cheer me up when I need it, but then they feel like cheerleaders and I can't focus cause...well….they…."

"Look pretty?" guessed Jaden. "Or because you…..oh!" He grinned. "They wear bikinis because deep down they like you."

"Possibly. And maybe you actually feel like that because you actually like them?" Syrus chuckled.

Hassleberry blushed and shook his head. "E-Even if that were true! As a Sergeant I can't lose focus on my goal. I've gotta stay their sergeant and show them I'm a role model, not just a hormone driven teen!"

"Well there was this girl that came here last year named Blair and she actually liked Jaden and thought he was a role model. And he didn't act like a leader that wants to win. He just acted more like a guy having fun." Syrus said while Jaden lightly blushed at the memory. "Look, what if me and Jaden talked to them and see why they wanted to be your squad and come up with a solution?"

"Plus it would be nice to find out." Jaden agreed. "But let's make a deal."

"What sorta deal?"

"Oh just if we help you out with this, you don't duel us and give the duel disks back to their owners. If we can't then you can have our disks and we join your squad." Jaden said with a smirk.

Hassleberry rubbed his chin and nodded. "Alright, you got yourselves a deal."

"Ok oh and to sweeten the deal. If we get the girls to mellow down, you have to date all of them. If not, me and Sy will act as scapegoats for any duelists that you don't want to duel against."

"Wait what?" spoke Syrus with wide eyes.

"So how does that sound chief?"

"It's sergeant!" growled Hassleberry.

"Oh right. Sorry Commander."

"You're pushin' your luck." he growled while extending his hand. "But you got yourself a deal."

Jaden extended his hand and shook it. "Alright then Sergeant. Let's go Sy."

Both walked over to the girls with Syrus nervous.

"Jaden, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean adding that extra stuff seemed much, don't ya think?"

"Not really. Plus." He grinned. "It'll be fun being a matchmaker at least once in my life."

Syrus sweatdropped as they reached the girls who faced them with serious expressions.

"Hi."

"Yo." Liz said. "So what happened with the Sergeant?"

"Maybe they came here to declare war with all of us." spoke Hannah.

"Actually no." Jaden sighed. "He wanted to use us as….his translators."

"Explain." spoke Beatrice with a cold tone.

"Well, the Sergeant has been feeling nervous around you five." Syrus said.

"And he feels like a bad leader to you for that. His words not ours mind you."

"What? Why?" frowned Anne. "Did we do something to upset him? Like not do enough jumping jacks? Or not swim enough laps?"

"Or show off our panties?" Asked Carly.

"That's the problem. You're a bit too eccentric." Syrus sighed.

"And he can't concentrate or focus on anything."

"Why? He should feel calm and collected. We're just behaving as disciplined soldiers." spoke Beatrice. "If it's the panties thing he should be able to deal with it. His mindset is as firm and strong as the hardest diamond."

"But he also is a human. If this keeps happening he will go into shellshock." Jaden pointed out. "And he might lose his mind and if your learned anything about war, it's not pretty. Plus he might think you five are the enemy and attack you girls instead."

They went wide eyed while Syrus was confused.

'I know that only happens in a real battle field, but let's hope they buy it.' thought Jaden. "So you five realize the situation at hand?"

"...yes." Liz said with a sad tone.

"No." frowned Beatrice. "Shellshock occurs in a real war and on a battlefield. You're using that as an overdramatic explanation. But I think I understand what you're trying to say."

"Yea plus Anne would be horror struck if Sergeant Hassleberry was like that." Spoke Hannah.

"Look, he's fine teaching you like soldiers, but he's a guy and you're all cute girls." blushed Syrus. "Maybe try and keep the real girly stuff, like your….underwear and bikinis, out of the picture when training and save it when you're just being normal students. And maybe hold off until he sees you more than just his squad."

"Yeah even if he blushed at the idea of your five being his harem." Jaden chuckled. "But with all seriousness, just wait and if he thinks of you like girls, not students or squad members, then try whatever ideas you have for him, alright?"

"Perhaps….we have been slacking off a little." admitted Carly. "Maybe it's time we do take our positions with more gusto and not make Sergeant distracted when he's suppose to be teaching us."

"Agreed." Said Hannah. "If we keep this up it wouldn't be fun and we would be more like….fan girls then Privates."

"Especially Anna." Beatrice sighed.

Said girl growled at her.

"By the way, what is it about him that made you all quit being Obelisks?" asked Syrus.

"He's nice." Spoke Hannah.

"A passionate duelist." Grinned Carly.

"His discipline is perfect." Beatrice smirked.

"A handsome soul that doesn't care about being rich or poor." Liz sighed. "And Anne likes the Sergeant because he called her a nice girl with a good nact for dueling."

"And he doesn't care about putting a shirt on." spoke said girl with a blush.

"So…..you're basically training to be his….harem?" Asked Jaden while internally grinning at the info.

They all blinked and growled before tackling him and started tugging on different parts of his body.

"Take that back!" growled Anne.

"We are his dedicated squad! Not some pansy civilian girls!" spoke Carly pulling on his arms.

"Ow! Hey I was just ow! Saying he thought it ow! Was OW! The case!" Jaden yelped in pain.

"If the Sergeant ever wishes to try such a relationship with us, then we will deal with it when the time comes. But for now, that will not happen." spoke Beatrice trying to tie his legs in a pretzel. "So get rid of any ideas like that."

"Ow! That ow! Was his thoughts! He ow REALLY LIKES YOU!" He yelled out loudly, aka so loud that Hassleberry heard it.

He and his troops blinked and looked at each other before blushing as the girls dropped Jaden.

"Ow. See….he like you all." Jaden groaned in pain as the girls felt redder then a sunburned rat.

'Oh man.' thought Hassleberry while walking over to them. "Um, greetings soldiers."

"...Sergeant." Beatrice asked with a blush.

"Do you….really think of us like that?" Asked Carly.

"As girls you see...in a relationship with?" clarified Anne.

Hassleberry blushed at that while stuttering out words.

Liz sighed and walked up with her back straight. "Sergeant?"

"Uh, y-yes Private?"

"With all due respect, might we pursue a relationship, AFTER our training is done and we are seen as better duelists?" she asked/suggested with her own blush.

"...…um…...p-permission g-g-granted." He said while feeling his face lit up like a red t-rex.

"Then we will also promise to become better duelists with your teachers." Hannah spoke up.

"And….we promise not to….be so….bold with our cheers." Carly blushed.

Both nodded and moved back over to Hassleberry.

"Alright, I think things are good." smiled Jaden. "So about that deal Sergeant."

Hassleberry blushed at that. "Fine, a deal's a deal."

"And?" Jaden grinned like a madman. "The d.a.t.e."

"Keep it up and you're gonna see what this dino can do." he growled holding Jaden up by the scruff of his shirt with his eyes looking like a slitted reptile's.

"C-Crystal. Mister...D-Rex?" He gulped.

Hassleberry put him down and handed Syrus the duel disks he was carrying. "There's all the trophies I collected. Now if you'll excuse me, I need some time with my squad."

"Alright."

"Have fun General." Jaden said with a grin.

"SERGEANT!"

"It was a compliment!" He sweatdropped.

"He has a point." Hannah said. "You are more of a General Sergeant then a regular one."

"I will reach that rank when I earn it." he cleared his throat. "Anyway squad, considering the recent events, this here calls for a few laps around the whole school. Double time!"

"Ai ai Sargent!" They saluted before turning and started jogging in line with Hassleberry following on the side.

"Yep. They are going to have a great time together." Jaden chuckled. 'All according to plan.'

"Uh, Jaden? These are a little too heavy." spoke Syrus trying to carry the duel disks handed to him AND the ones he and Jaden were tasked with delivering.

"Oh, let me help you there Sy." He said while taking half the load. "There. Better?"

"A little, but a little worried you might have signed your own death wish."

"Well I didn't. Plus I kind of know about these things." He cryptically said while walking away. 'I just hope all the soap operas I saw were right.'

'This is going to come back to bite us isn't it?' Syrus sighed in his head.


	165. Chapter 165

List of oneshots

chapter 165

What if Jaune had a harem of the bad girls, but they were monster girls?

Series: RWBY and My Daily Life with a Monster Girl

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon, cafeteria-

Jaune sighed as he ate some mashed potatoes mixed with….other mixed products like gravy and peas. He just got rejected by Weiss again and well….his competition is his friend Yang. And frankly he was feeling like today couldn't get any worst.

Cue a large hawk with ten eyes flying in and dropping a scroll on his head before flying at Cardin.

"SWACK!"

"Gah! Help!" He yelled out as the bird pecked at his face while everyone laughed at his bird problems.

Jaune chuckled before looking at the scroll.

'_To Jaune Alexander Arc,_

It is with our best interest that you, out of all humans, be accepted as the first host of the M.A.S. Organization's monster girl program. To verify that this is not a hoax, let a small summary of history be made:

Monsters exist. Well monster girls to be exact. In the days before the Grimm they were plentiful but with recent….events their numbers are even lower than Faunus', a subspecies off shoot to monster girls.

Now in this scroll contains several facts about our organization, it's history and monster girl species. Now read it carefully because if you aren't careful you might get hurt or worse.

As per the program, five monster girls will be sent to live with you and you alone. Be careful, make them happy and most of all.

DONT SCREW UP!

Ok, have a great life and the next meeting will occur at your location in ten days time. This is for annual check up and stocking.

With regards,

Annabel Lilitha

Race: Lilith

CEO of M.A.S. (Monster and Sex)

_PS: They are a bit….bad girls, but they will grow on you._'

Jaune blinked before shaking his head. 'Man, someone really went all out for a prank.'

Just then the scroll read the following:

'_It's not a prank so get your mind out of that gutter Jaune and FOCUS!_'

Before a large book suddenly appeared in his hands and caused him to fall on the ground. "Oof! Nevermind."

(A long while later)

He sighed as he lugged the book back into his room. 'That book is interesting but it weighs a ton!'

"Hey Jaune!" called Nora out of nowhere behind him.

"Gah!" He jumped. "Oh….sorry Nora. But I um...just read a scary book." 'Which it is….some how.'

Nora blinked before taking the book and started reading it.

"Um….well?"

"Oh! Well this makes, I thought those girls that showed up were just some cosplayers."

"What girls?" He asked confused while internally wondering how they GOT here!

"Some girls showed up, a little odd, at the front and started asking for you."

"How odd exactly?"

"Well one looked like a squid, another was playing with a large treasure chest, another looked like….um something like a shadow thing, another had flames for hair, and the last two looked like tigers."

"Did you tell them where I was?"

"Yes, and they are waiting for you in your room." She said while Jaune gulped. "Well better find Ren. He still owes me fifty pancakes."

Jaune paled and headed to the room while Nora skipped away. 'If this is real….oh crap!'

He opened the door and saw…...only a treasure box in the middle of the room.

'Wait, if one girl was playing with that chest, then maybe I should leave it alone.' He walked sideways from the box before the temptation to see what was inside became TOO strong. 'Maybe just one peak won't hurt.'

He moved towards the box and opened it.

"BOO!" A voice cried out as a body popped out of the chest.

"AHHH!" he cried out jumping back and landing on his ass while clenching his chest.

"That never gets old." Spoke the voice as it was revealed to be a green haired woman with brown skin, very little clothing besides some green and brown ribbons that covered her chest, and a lock like necklaces on her neck. "You should have see your face."

"W...Wh…..Who the heck are you?!"

"I'm Emerald, the Mimic. And you just got pranked." She chuckled. "But sorry about that, it's just fun to scare someone. Especially my first host."

"Host? Wait a sec….Mimic? You're one of those girls I was supposed to watch, right?"

"Yep. And I find you funny." She giggled slightly. "So want to see inside my chest? It's quite roomy in there."

Jaune looked confused at that before the smell of smoke hit his nose. "You smell something burning?"

"That would be your shirt." Emerald pointed out.

He looked down and screamed before ripping his shirt off and started stamping on the small fire. "How did it catch on fire?!"

"That would be me." Spoke a voice next to him. "I'm a bit of a fire bug."

Jaune turned and saw a near naked woman covered in black flames, with long black flame 'hair', two long pointed ears, golden eyes, and some dark markings on her arms, legs, stomach and chest. "WAAAAA!"

"No need to act like that." She frowned. "I can just as easily snuff out that flame."

"W-Who are you? And where are your clothes?" he blushed.

"I'm Cinder, the Dark Ignis. And my flames are my clothes." She deadpanned. "Plus it's hard to find clothes that don't burn easily over 200 degrees."

He looked away. "Um, so wait, if you two are already here, where are the other girls?"

"Oh they're here." She said. "But in the meantime, let's just talk about some flames of passionate men and monster girls?"

"Uh, what?"

"I mean just having a talk about the flames and the lava rocks."

"Um…..alright?"

She licked her lips at that before seeing someone enter the room. "Oh, it's just her."

"Um what?" He said confused as someone walked behind him and hugged him with….Pyrrha's arms? "Pyrrha? What are you doing here? And when did you get in?"

"..."

"Pyrrha?"

"...hi love." She said meekly, something REALLY odd for her to do.

"L-Love?" he blushed. 'Wait, something feels off. Since when was she meek, and when did she say something like that out of nowhere?'

"...turn around." She said again, but with a tease to her meek tone. "Love."

He was confused, but obliged.

But instead of Pyrrha, it was a girl with brown and pink hair, matching eyes, and wearing a black cloak as a shadow like figure of Pyrrha in a dress floated from her shadow. She looked from behind the 'clone' with a meek smile. "...hi."

"What the...who are you?"

"...Neo, the Doppelganger." She said before using the clone. "Or Pyrrha if you want love."

"Doppleganger. You mean those things that can look like someone else? Wait, why do you keep calling me love?"

"...because our species is made from lost love. And I chose this perfect form to….get you to be calmer around me." She said with a blush before using the clone. "And it's a perfect clone, you like her and she is my form, love."

"Ignore her." Emerald sighed. "It's the way her species find love."

"Ok, that's three of you, but how many more of you are gonna show up?"

"Just two." Spoke Cinder. "And ones taking a bath….ugh." 'I hate WATER!'

"As in right now? In the bathroom to this dorm?"

"...yes." Neo said before using the clone. "As for why I'm in this form, you lost interest in another but it wasn't love, just a crush. Thus I chose this love."

"Um, maybe just be yourself instead."

Both clone and girl blushed at that before the clone disappeared. "O-Ok…..love."

As this happened the shower turned off and the door opened as long purple and black tentacles slowly crept across the ground and walls.

Jaune felt them on the back of his leg, making him turn and let out a high pitched scream.

"Ha. Music to my ears." Spoke a voice as it was revealed to be a woman with white and black hair with the lower body of a squid, with the lower part being a large squid with dark yellow eyes, the upper part being a woman with some more tentacles near the breasts, ears, head and neck. Each one had a dark yellow eye(s) as her smiling face looked at Jaune with a dark aura. "And thank's for the shower, my body needed that after having some fools day dream as a snack."

"I repeat, AAAAAHHHHH!"

Slap.

"Calm down. I was joking, somewhat." She frowned while using her tentacle to slap his face. "Just don't scream."

"Sorry, but you caught me off guard."

"Well, I am a Mindflayer. Causing chaos is my thing." She shrugged. "Names Salem by the way host." 'Think about being fucked by a chicken. Think about the strangeness.' she thought while putting the implication in his mind.

He blinked and jumped while slapping his cheeks. 'Where the hell did that thought come from?!'

'Now think of yourself fucked by a lamp. A ten foot one.' She thought with an internal grin as she did it again. 'Then think about being pregnant.'

'...AAAAAHHHHH!' he thought while shaking his head. "Um, so where are the other girls?"

"In the cafeteria." Salem chuckled. "And liked my little prank?"

"NO!" he cried out with wide eyes. 'I'm forever scarred!'

"Well oh well."

"...don't do that to love." Neo frowned.

"Hey, I was only joking. Plus it was fun." she glanced at Jaune. 'Now think about sleeping with all the girls in here, but they have dicks.'

'...what the fuck?!' "Salem….just stop."

"Seriously, stop." Emerald frowned. "It's getting old."

"Like you." Cinder said while said woman gained a tick mark.

"I'm not old." She frowned. 'Think about being fucked by yourselves and getting pregnant with giant worms!'

That made all of them slap her, well minus Jaune.

"Hey! It was supposed to be funny." She tried to defend herself.

"One more 'joke' and I'll incinerate you." spoke Cinder with her hand flaring up.

"Fine." 'Think about being kissed by our new host on the cheeks.' '_That would be nice._'

Cue blushing monster girls and human.

Just then the door opened as two women, each with the legs, arms, tail and ears of a tiger, a war bikini with either red or green, green eyes, and long black hair, walked into the room. With blood on their claws.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Jaune seeing the blood.

"What?" Asked the woman wearing red.

"Is something wrong?" Asked the woman wearing green.

"Why do you have blood on your claws?!"

"Oh that."

"Some boys mistook us for Faunus."

"And we defended ourselves by making them bleed into unconsciousness."

Jaune paled and looked close to passing out. Only to be jolted awake by a thought of 'wake up and talk to them or dream of being fucked by cows'.

"I'm awake!"

"Good. Now talk to them." Salem smiled.

"Um, so is this everybody?"

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Definitely."

"...yep."

"Of course."

"Without a doubt."

"Ok, that helps, but question time. What do I have to do, and how are you all gonna sleep in this room?"

"Easy." Spoke the woman of red. "Just be yourself. Oh and I'm Militia."

"And I'm Melanie."

"The Jinko sisters." Both said while posing a little.

"Um, that's great and all, but being myself doesn't help with the room space." he sweatdropped.

"Well I can use my chest to compensate." Emerald said while nodding towards her box. "It's more roomy in here then this room."

"How does that work?"

"No idea." She shrugged. "It's a question Mimics have been pondering for centuries."

"So I'm suppose to just watch over all you, that right?"

"Yep." Spoke Cinder. "Among other things."

"Which would be?"

"Teaching us more about being Hunters, keeping the peace between monster girls and humans, making love, ect." Salem said with a grin at the last part.

"Wait what?"

"...have you read the book love?" Asked Neo.

"Of course."

"Even page 69?" Asked Salem.

"The one that's was booked marked three times?" Asked Militia as Melanie nodded.

"Um….that one I didn't."

"Oh," Emerald tisked. "Then you don't know that for us to well, 'function' right, you need to have sex with us after about oh say, ten months of being placed with a host."

"...SAY WHAT?!"

"Yep." Salem chuckled. "And it's part of the agreement. Since you were selected it's part of your duty."

"...and….you can't back down love."

He looked at each one nodding before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted on the spot.

"Looks like he took it well." Salem chuckled.

"...so should we plan?"

"Big time." Emerald grinned.

Each of them grinned and chuckled.

(Next day)

Jaune was sitting in class, while NOT trying to be the center of attention as 'his' new roommates sat around him. But it was harder considering they kept glancing at him with smiles.

"Jaune." Spoke Emerald. "Want to ditch this place and have fun in my box?"

"Or we could ditch and go find somewhere quiet?" smirked Salem. 'Say yes, say yes, say yes, say yes.'

"Maybe….just hug?" Said Neo with a blush.

"No, beat up some people!" Melanie grinned.

"Or just train our bodies." Militia said with a smile.

"Or start a forest fire." smirked Cinder.

Jaune sighed as every boy looked at him with hate, and every girl got jealous.

"Or we can fuck right now." Salem said out loud. 'Fuck us, fuck us now while everyone is looking!'

"NO!" he yelled out with a blush.

"Keep it down!" Glynda yelled. "This lesson is part of your final grade."

"Sank off!" The girls growled, well five as Neo just kept quiet.

Glynda frowned and turned to them. "You can either keep quiet and learn, or get out and flunk, your choice."

"Mmmm, how about this." Salem grinned. 'Think about all your students fucking you with massive turtle cocks while getting impregnated by a Dragon! Oh and think of being eaten by a lustful old man.'

Glynda brushed crimson red and shook her head before glaring at Salem. "That's it, all of you out!"

"Fine with us." Emerald grinned before grabbing them and entering her chest, which disappeared in a flash.

"..."

"That was weird." Ren said as Yang agreed to that logic.

Pyrrha and Weiss looked on as both thought one thing. 'They are treading hot water now.'


	166. Chapter 166

List of oneshots

chapter 166

sequel to 130, only this time it's Ren's turn.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vale, main square-

Nora groaned while laying on the ground. "So….hungry…."

"You're just exaggerating." Ren sighed.

"Ren, I feel like my stomach is eating itself."

"It's not eating itself."

"It is! I need pancakes!" She cried out in hunger.

"It's noon." Ren sighed. "There are no pancakes at this hour."

"Well why can't you just make some?"

"Because I'm not a magician."

"Then why can you make pancakes appear out of nowhere?"

"Because a secret, that's why."

"Damn you Ren!" She cried out before seeing a crowd of people. "What's going on?"

"Apparently some guys are showing off a new machine or something." shrugged Ren.

And it was true as two scientists showed off a small vacuum cleaner thing with a glass dome on its base.

"Yes, come one and all and see the most advanced piece of technology in history."

"The Chrono Atomiser point 2."

"Yes, with this thing in your possession, time will be the thing of the past and the possibilities will be endless."

"That's crazy!" called one person from the crowd.

"Well then." The scientist said while the assistant brought out a rotten pile of pancakes. "A demonstration is in order."

The machine turned on as the glass dome turned green and a beam of light hit the pancakes, and slowly turned it from rotten to fresh pancakes in just a few seconds.

"See? The Chrono Atomiser point 2 is the miracle of science. By just a simple push of a button, anything old will be renewed."

"Isn't messing with time dangerous?" spoke a random woman.

"Nope."

"It's perfectly safe." 'Well except for that blond. God have mercy on his soul.'

Nora walked over and spotted the pancakes and drooled. 'A pancake machine!'

"Young lady. Get away from the pancakes. It's not for you." The assistant frowned.

She didn't listen and started scarfing on them like a coyote.

"Hey! Get out of the pancakes!"

Nora growled before getting pushed aside and the pancakes were taken away. "PANCAKES!"

"Get off the stage young lady." The scientist frowned while Nora eyed the machine. "You're disturbing the presentation."

"That machine makes pancakes." Nora grinned while drooling. "Give me more pancakes!"

"It's a time manipulator, not an instant cooking utensil."

Nora didn't listen and moved over before she looked over for an on switch.

"Get off of the Chrono Atomiser point 2!"

Nora looked and saw nothing but a button labeled 'Overload' in bold letters. She pushed it and grabbed the nozzle. "Give me pancakes!"

"**Error! System compromised. Temporal Shift in Ten…..nine…..eight….**"

"NO!"

"You fool! You're going to get killed!"

"**Seven….six...five…**"

"Run for your lives!"

"Nora!" Ren yelled while running towards her.

"**Four….three….**"

"Pancakes!" Nora grinned before getting pushed away by Ren.

"**Two….one….zero.**" The machine said before it exploded in a green energy that engulfed Ren before he vanished into nothingness.

"REN!"

"Not again." The assistant muttered before getting grabbed by a pissed off Nora.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"He's gone! Aright!" He said in fear. "He's gone from existence! Just like the last person that got caught by the machine's prototype!"

"Liar! Jaune came back just fine! With a few girls, wait….is that gonna happen to Ren?!"

"What are you talking about!?" The head scientist asked confused as hell. "The boy was destroyed by the chrono particles. He can't possibly be alive."

"Eh! Wrong. He's back at Beacon, banging our ancestors, now tell me the truth!"

"That was the truth!"

"Wait…..he did what?" Asked the assistant.

"He banged his ancestors. And they are here right now."

Both scientist looked baffled at that. 'Yep, the time streams fucked.'

-In another time and place-

Ren felt his body burning like a piece of bacon on the surface of the sun as he landed on a tree and started falling down it. "Oof! Ow! Gah! OW!" He fell on to the ground as he felt like a bruised pancake. Which was saying something as he had a nasty cut on his forehead.

He hissed as he rolled on his side and touched the cut. "That's it….next time….I'm making Nora go on a diet."

As he tried to move, he heard whistling from the trees.

"Zip a do, and punchaholic." Spoke a female voice as it got closer to Ren's location. "Ha what a nice day for life!"

He groaned and tried to push himself up. The whistling got closer and was shown to belong to a blond haired girl in a long black dress, with blueish red eyes, and a basket in her hands. She looked about fifteen, three years younger then Ren. "Huh? Oh a humanoid ground squirrel. Hi there."

"Do I look like a squirrel." he raised an eyebrow.

"A little." She said pointing to her cheeks. "You look a little puffy there."

He touched the spot and hissed. "That's what happens when you fall from a tree."

She looked at him before dropping the basket and ran over to him. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were hurt!" 'Not again! Curse my obliviousness!'

"It's fine." he winced. "But can you tell me how far I am from Beacon?"

"Beacon….never heard of it." She said while picking Ren up. "But how did you get hurt? Well besides the tree part."

"That's about it." he groaned while leaning on her as she started leading the way down a path.

"Oh, well maybe mom would help you out?" She asked. "She's good at healing."

"Um, and who's your mother by chance?"

"Heceta Xiao Long Arc." She smiled while they made it to a wooden cabin in the middle of a clearing. "And I'm her daughter, Sango Xiao Long 'Lie' Arc."

Ren's eyes widened. 'What? But I thought she came back with Jaune.'

The girl looked at the house as she saw her mother, who was wearing a long yellow dress and looked a little older than in Ren's time. "Hey mom! I found a ground squirrel in pain."

"I'm not a squirrel." sighed Ren as Heceta turned her head.

"Oh? Is it a painqrell?" She joked a little. "Or just in pain."

"In pain." Sango said. "He said he fell from a tree."

Heceta looked at Ren before nodding. "Yep, he looks like a peice of shit."

"And you look like a friend who says as many bad puns as you." he threw back.

"And who is that?"

"Yang."

She looked surprised at that. "Wait….only one person told me that name…..and that was Jaune….." Her eyes glowed red. "**HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME?!**"

Ren jumped back and held his hands up. "Easy there, why don't we just sit down and I can try and explain this, even though I think you've heard it before."

"Try me." She said calming down. "And while you explain, I will get the jerbs ready."

"He he. Good one mom." Sango laughed.

"Not really." sweatdropped Ren. 'Wow, it's like I'm talking with two Yangs.'

(Later on)

"...I have nothing to say to that but this." Heceta said while finishing the herb paste. "Did you get fucked by Jaune or the other way around?"

"WHAT?!"

"Just joking." She laughed. "Really, I made the same comment with Jaune and he didn't yell out the response."

Ren twitched his eye at that. "That brings up one question. How is the time line not messed up if you're able to be here to have a daughter, and yet you're back at Beacon with Jaune?"

"Maybe it was the 'chrono' energy making that version of me younger." She mused. "And maybe she's my future me? It's possible."

"Like how mom masturbated at night." Sango giggled.

"Sango. Don't tell him that!"

"Sorry mom."

Ren blushed. 'Wait, if this is what Jaune had to go with, then that would mean….oh crap!'

"So ground squirrel." Sango said to Ren. "Want to stay the night? It would be nice," her eyes glowed a bright pink as her aura appeared in the form of small Dragon. "**Right?**"

'Shit!' he thought. "No thanks, in fact I feel like I can run a marathon so I'll just be going."

"Bad idea." Heceta frowned. "There are monsters out at night. Especially the giant snakes."

"I've dealt with them, I'll be alright."

"Tell that to the last person who came by." Sango said calming down. "The guy was a knight but he was eaten just as he stepped into the forest."

"Uh, Sango? Could you give me and your mom a moment to talk?"

"Um….sure." She said while walking upstairs. "Just call me down if you need anything ground squirrel."

Ren pinched his nose at that as Heceta chuckled at the term. "Heceta, considering she's your daughter, I'm guessing she's also….you know."

"My what?" She asked a little confused. "Speak your mind child."

"I'm asking if she's Jaune's." he sighed. "Did he knock you up?"

"Yep." She smiled. "And it was the best thing I ever had. Oh, if only Jaune was here to take care of her. But I don't regret it once."

"Then you know about the whole 'sleeping with ancestors' to get back thing. And the fact I'm here can only mean one thing."

"Oh. That." She smiled while her aura flared up and her eyes glowed red. "**I don't mind, but hurt my baby and you will be DEAD AS A DOOR NAIL!**"

Ren gulped and sweated at the woman's aura.

"**GOT IT BRAT?!**"

"T-Trust me, I wasn't gonna do anything to her. But aren't you already with Jaune?"

"Yes." She sighed. "And he was a beast in bed."

"And considering you have a daughter, I'm just gonna take my chance out there and try to find another way because I don't plan on sleeping with my family. No offense."

"None taken but the problem is that once you set foot outside." She moved towards the window and pointed to a large pack of Grimm's hunting the area, especially close to the cabin. "Your dead, magic or no magic."

Ren groaned. "Fine, I'll sleep here, but come dawn I'm making a break for it and gonna look for a witch, wizard, or even a magical rock to get me back I don't care!"

"Technically, I'm a witch." She frowned. "And so is my baby girl."

"Oh, well then do you know a way to get me back home?"

"No. Both me and Sango can only use rage magic. With hers….being more dangerous than my own."

"Just how dangerous are we talking about?"

"She could take down a full grown bear if angered. Or just a few villages it a large tree."

"Woah….that's dangerous."

"Yes, but she is learning to control it." Heceta said. "So just be friendly to her and you won't be killed or mutilated."

"Noted." Ren said while yawning a little. "So where's the beds at?"

"Just up the stairs and to the left." She said. "And don't forget to fluff up the pillows Renamo."

'That was just bad.' he thought before going up the stairs. 'Maybe I can change time and get her to stop making puns.'

As he entered the room he saw Sango laying on the bed and reading a book titled: _Sex in the Woods_.

"Heh, this is really getting good." She said to herself. "Especially the proposal."

'Oh you gotta be kidding me!' he thought before clearing his throat. "Um, are you old enough to read something like that?"

She jumped before throwing the book away. "Oh um….well…."

"That's a no." he shook his head. "Trust me on this, reading that kinda stuff in all your free time won't be healthy."

"Oh? So you read that stuff?" She asked with a smirk.

"No, but I do have a friend who tries to pretend she doesn't, but we all know she does."

"You mean Blake?" She asked. "If so, then I know of her. Even if I thought she and the others were stories until you arrived."

"Let me guess, your mom told you everything your...dad told her?"

"Yep." She smiled. "And it was romantic. Fleeting but everlasting love, the perfect kind of love."

Ren sighed at that response. "Well I'm gonna go to bed so I can get some sleep."

"Alright." She said as Ren sat near the bed. "So...do you like anyone back in your time?"

"Eh, me and Nora are pretty close, but not really in a relationship."

'Yep, he's free.' "Oh, thanks for telling me that Renny."

He sighed. "Don't call me that, she already does that whenever she wants."

"Ok. Then I will call you Renmister."

He facepalmed at that. "Just Ren."

"Ok."

'Just go to sleep, then when you see sun, book it in a random direction and see how long you'll last.' He thought before laying in the bed.

"Have a good night Ren." She smiled while planning a very dark plan.

(Later)

Ren snored in the bed as he felt the sheets move around him and getting cold all of a sudden. He felt something move over him and felt his instincts kick in before quickly flipping him and the thing with him on top and raised an open palm up.

"Hey!" Spoke a familiar voice. "Why the rough treatment Ren?!"

He shook his head and blinked before seeing it was Sango. "Oh, sorry Sango, instincts, but what were you doing in my bed?"

"It's my bed." She sighed. "And I'm here to do something nice for you."

"Like what?" 'Please don't be what I think it is.'

"I'm here to kiss you." 'Among other things.'

"I'm only gonna accept it on the cheek, that's it."

"Alright, just get off me first."

He got off her and stood up. Only to get hugged by her and kissed on the lips. 'Damn it! I should have CLEARLY seen that!'

"That was nice." Sango said while breaking the kiss. "But it needed more passion."

"I said on the cheeks." he spoke keeping his tone.

"That would be boring. The lips are way better."

'I know where this is going, if I stay any longer we'll cross that line.'

Sango then said something that made Ren gulp. "Let's have sex."

'Too late.'

"Ren? Are you in there?"

Without answering he ran to the door and rushed downstairs.

As he ran to the door he was met with a large Ursa, the size of a tank, just outside the cabin.

"**Grrr.**"

"Bring it on, I've fought your own descendants." he spoke taking a martial arts stance.

"**GRR!**" It cried out before sensing something behind the boy and turning tail.

"Yeah you better ru-"

"**Ren.**" Spoke Sango's voice. "**Your not running away from me right?**"

His eyes widened and turned to Sango with surprise.

And she was glowing purple as her pink eyes glared at him. "**Tell me right now and I might let you stay male.**" She cracked her neck and fists to emphasize her threat.

'Damn, that's the Yang in her.' he thought with nervousness. "Uh, Sango? Do you know who I am? Like did your mom tell you WHO I am?"

"**Yes. B**ut." She said calming down slightly as the aura stayed along with the eyes. "You are cute. And I kind of think you're handsome. So yes. I know you Ren."

"Then you know you're my great-great I'm not gonna say how many greats, grandmother."

"So?" She said with a shrug. "Same thing happened with mom, and you don't find it strange at all."

"That's because I had time to get use to it, and who said I don't find it strange? Even now I'm questioning how it's possible, and for her to come back WITHOUT time not collapsing in on itself."

"So…..you are running from me then?" She said while clenching her hands tight. 'If he is, I'm going to blow!'

"Well don't get me wrong, it's not how you look, but….banging my family never really came to mind."

She looked at him before releasing a punch into a chair, breaking it. "Oh, so you just never thought about having feelings for a family member? Not even your mother? If that's the case you are a lonely boy."

"How the heck is that lonely?!"

"You just are." She frowned. "So go on, try running. You will be so**rry!**"

He turned and glanced at her. 'If I make a run for it, will she follow?'

"**Go on. Make my fucking day.**" She growled while looking ready to kill Ren in a single punch.

'Yep! She will follow if I flee.' he thought with a gulp. "Uh...if you're fine with incest, won't your mom suffice?"

"**N**o." She frowned. "She has her heart for father, if I did that I wouldn't forgive myself for hurting mom. She suffered enough before father came. I don't want anymore pain to happen. She deserved better than that."

"But what if I go?"

"Then I will have t**o break your legs and arms**." She said with a grin.

'Oh crap! Another Nora….besides Erza.' he thought. "Uh, and if I disappear?"

"**The**n I will just wait for you forever." She smiled. "I'm the kind of girl that's loyal to their lover. Just like mom."

'Great, either way I'm fucked, literally.'

"So what's yo**ur choice?**" She asked while flexing her hand. "**Will you run or will you have sex with me?**"

"Alright alright, but considering you're twisting my arm here, one condition then."

She calming down. "What that then?"

"I'm on top."

"Sounds good but I have a condition too."

"Um….what is it then?"

"Don't take your rod out of my body. I want to taste it in my pussy." She said with a wink.

"...maybe."

"Good, I will meet you in the bedroom." She smiled while turning around and waking up the stairs.

'Yup, I agreed to this.' he thought while idly stepping away.

(In the bedroom)

Sango smiled as she took off her dress as Ren laid in the bed. 'This is going to be rentastic!' "Are you getting excited Ren?"

"Somewhat." he replied taking his shirt off without sounding exciting.

"That's not really what I wanted to hear but hey." She chuckled while the dress fell to the ground. "That's your attitude with life."

'Kind of true….somewhat.' Ren thought. He took the chance to look her over. And in his mind she was nice as she had a mini sized ass and a D cup chest. 'Just don't think about it….crap just thought about it!'

"Ren." She said while moving onto the bed. "Tell me honestly. Do you not like me?"

"Um….what?"

"Well you are not excited around me so I assumed you just find me either annoying or just finding me unattractive." She then added. "In your mind that is Ren."

"What does my mind have anything to do with this?"

"Well, you are a bit…..plain bored all the time."

"Call it a natural habit."

"Well I call it depressing. You should show more emotion." She said while laying on the bed sheets. "Especially when you're going to be a man soon."

"Well I've never looked at porn or done it with a girl, so I guess I'm just not that excited about it."

She chuckled at that. "Well when you are done tonight, you will be changing that tune of yours. So let's get started ok?"

"I….don't know how to start."

"By coming over and sucking my breasts like a baby."

"...how's that a good start?" He blushed.

"Well you were looking at my breasts earlier so maybe you wanted to touch them." She teased.

He looked away with a brighter blush.

"Don't be shy." She said with a seductive tone. "Come at me Ren, like a leech."

'Why that analogy?!' he thought before she grabbed his head and pulled him over with his mouth pressed against her nipple.

"See." She smiled while rubbing his head. "It feels nice to touch a girl's chest, especially their nipples." 'So cute.'

He blushed and flicked his tongue against the nipple.

"Mmm, that feels good." She moaned. "Come on Ren, try to get into it."

'If she's serious no point doing nothing.' He thought before licking faster on the nipple. 'Yep….this is strange but satisfying.'

Sango moaned at that while Ren decided to suck on the mound. "Ah! Don't stop sucking my tit!"

Feeling curious he reached up and cupped her other breast.

She moaned at that. 'Oh god! That really felt good. Even if it's just foreplay.'

Ren then kneaded the breast while sucking harder on the other breast's nipple. All the while feeling his cock slowly stand up under his pants.

"Oh Ren. Keep tenderizing my tits!" She moaned as she felt the 'Dragon' hitting her leg. 'Ooh, maybe I should help him out down there.'

'This actually feels nice.' Thought Ren. 'But still….this feels weird.' He then felt something moving on his pants. And it wasn't his cock either! He groaned feeling fingers move across it and sucked on her nipple harder in response.

"Ah!" She cried out. "Ren!" she moved her fingers deeper into his pants and felt her fingers brush against something spherical. 'Is this a...ball? Hmm...maybe if I squished it.'

Cue ball squishing.

"AHH!" cried out Ren reeling back. "Sango!"

"Oh sorry." She blushed. "Forgot that it was sensitive." 'Nope~'

He hissed while she saw his bulge get smaller. "Really didn't...need that."

"Sorry." She said sadly. "It was a mistake." 'Really should have expected that.'

Ren looked at her with a frown. "Just don't do that again." 'Is she really that strong? Oh wait….she's Yang's great….something or other ancestor.'

"Well what say we lose those and I can really show how sorry I am?"

"...alright." He said while moving his hands towards his pants and unzipping it.

'I wonder how big it is? Maybe a tree? A rod? A snake?' she saw them get thrown to the side and saw his cock semi hard and looked around the size of a sleeping snake. 'It's so huge! And cute for obvious reasons.'

"Well, here's is my...cock." Ren said with a blush.

"...wow. It's so cute."

He frowned before groaning as she started rubbing it with a smirk.

"I wonder how I will fit in my pussy?" She said before licking the tip.

"Woah!" jumped Ren while they saw his cock quickly spring up.

"Looks like you like this." She smiled while licking the tip faster.

"E-Easy! I said I never looked at porn." he groaned.

"You don't need porn to be happy with sex." She smiled. "Now let me lick this 'Rising Dragon'~"

"Boo."

"It wasn't a joke." She deadpanned. "It was a size comparison."

"Well with you two it's hard to tell sometimes."

"If I said it was a 'Crouching Tiger' then I would be joking." She said while resuming the licking.

Ren groaned while gripping the bed. 'Wow! If I knew this would happen….I would have prefered it wasn't a relative, but damn does this feel good!'

Sango grinned at Ren's face before putting the cock inside her mouth. 'Let's see how it tastes like. Mom said father's cock was tasty but is it the same with Ren's?'

"Ahh!" he groaned while grabbing her head and felt his hips thrust up into her mouth. As he thrusted, he felt his logic fading away as more primal emotions began to build up inside him. "Come on, lick it at the same time."

She nodded while licking the growing cock. 'So dominating~'

"And don't forget to lick every last inch."

She sucked while bobbing her head and trailed her tongue around the base of the cock.

'This is getting good….wait. This is bad right?' Ren thought while his primal and rational mind fought for dominance. 'But she is cute...no. She's your ancestor! But….she's still a woman….so….' And the primal instincts were winning this battle. 'I should just say screw it and give her all my sperm!'

'It's twitching.' Thought Sango as the cock twiched faster in her mouth. 'I wonder what sperm taste like?'

"Drink it all!"

She moaned in acceptance as Ren's cock spewed out hot cum into her mouth, which made her pussy soaking wet. She tried to relax and slowly swallowed each load while feeling warmer.

Ren grinned at the sight of Sango taking in his cum as he felt a little more confident in his ability to fuck her up. "So, how'd it taste?"

She felt the load decrease as she moved her mouth from his cock. "...like….cake~"

"Well, that was amazing. I mean….just wow."

"Thank you Ren." She moaned while licking her cheek. "And you were amazing yourself. It's your first time yet you act like a rentural."

"A what?"

"A rentural. Your name plus natural." She clarified. "Mom used that on father when they first met."

"Are you gonna keep making puns or mixing words together?"

"A little." She said. "But for you, I will try keeping it from becoming a habit."

"Good." he grinned before pushing her on her back on the floor. "Cause this time, I'm not holding anything back."

"Then put your cock inside me and fuck me Ren." She said with a purr. "I want to be fucked by you and you alone."

"Then get ready to be filled with my cum." He grinned while his cock twiched back into shape. He moved over her with the tip rubbing against the hole. "And since you were so forceful, beg."

"Ren," she said with a moan. "Please put your cock into me and fuck me like a bitch!" 'I want his cock!'

"Good girl." he started to slowly push into her with both grunting. "Wow it's hot!"

"I-It's so big!" She cried out as the cock went deeper inside her folds. "It….feels so good."

"Fuck! Your insides are so warm! If I knew this is what sex felt like, I would have gone wild with Nora back at Beacon!"

Bad move on his part as Sango's eyes glowed pink and she grabbed him close to her face. "**Don't even fucking JOKE about that! You are with me! Not her so don't bring HER UP!**"

"S-S-Sorry! Sorry, that's on me." he spoke nervously.

She calmed down before kissing him. "I forgive you Ren. Just fuck me like a bitch."

He nodded and pulled back before slamming all his cock inside her with the tip touching her womb.

"Mmm~" she moaned while blocking out the pain. "It feels so good! Don't let up, thrust harder inside me."

He obliged and started moving it back and forth while blown away at how tight and hot it felt all around his dick.

She moaned louder as she hugged him tighter as Ren's hips thrusted harder into her. 'Ah yes! This is perfect!'

"You really are clingy aren't you?" he teased. "Were you this clingy with your own mom?"

"No. I wasn't." She blushed. "I wasn't clingy."

"Then you are clingy because of….me?"

She nodded while moaned louder as the cock moved faster in her wet folds. "More Ren! Go faster!"

Ren obliged by going faster inside her as he decided to kiss her. 'This is really good. Really! I should have done this ages ago!'

'Mmm, sex is amazing!' She thought before gasping a little as the cock started twitching inside her folds.

"You wanted it inside? Well I'll make sure you take in every drop!"

"Yes, please Ren!" She moaned. "Fuck me with your seed!"

He slammed inside and roared out before his seed shot into her with amazing force.

"AAHHH!" She cried out while she tightened her hold on Ren's body. "I'M COMING!"

"CUM YOU SLUT!"

"AHHH!" She cried out as her folds started to milk the cock of its hot load. "I LOVE THIS! I LOVE YOU REN! AHHH!"

He went wide eyed hearing that while groaning from her pussy.

After a few minutes, the fucking stopped as the 'milk' began to dry up.

"Wow….I might….get addicted….to this…." he panted.

"Same." Sango panted. "Now let's get some sleep Ren."

"Sleep?" he gave a devious grin. "Considering I found out how good this is, I'm not done yet."

She grinned while kissing him.

(Morning)

Ren slowly woke up as he saw that Sango was gone from the room. He also noted his groin was sore as hell.

"Ren!" Heceta called out. "Breakfast! Come and get it!"

"Coming!" he called out before trying to get out, but fell since his legs felt tired. "Ow."

"Hurry up Ren." She called out again. "Sango wants to give you something."

He sighed as he slowly got up. He dragged himself downstairs to the two. "Yeah?"

"Oh Ren." Sango smiled while giving him a small necklace made of Ursa teeth. "Here, it's my own creation. And funny thing….it also um...well…"

"Well what?"

"It….turns you into a bear when angry." She blushed. "Kind of my fault since I accidentally used magic on it."

"Oh, well sounds like someone needs punishment." he smirked slapping her ass.

"Ren." Heceta sighed. "If you're going to have sex, remember to put clothes on!"

"Crap!" he jumped covering his groin while embarrassed since he just did that in front of Sango's mom.

"Also, because I'm her mom, I'm going to ask. Just how many times did you two do it?"

"About twenty times." Sango grinned.

"Actually it was just fifteen." Ren sweatdropped.

"It was twenty." She frowned.

"I ask because Sango came limping down the stairs and I was worried she was injured. So next time, try to calm down."

"Alright." Ren said before noticing that he was floating on nothing. "What the?!"

"Looks like you're going. Sigh just like Jaune." Heceta sighed at the memory.

"What? No!" Sango grabbed Ren's hand. "I don't want you to go yet!"

"Same but if Jaune's adventure was anything like this one, I can't change it."

She hugged him tight at that as his arms started to vanish. "I'll miss you."

"Same here Sango."

She kissed him on the lips. "I won't forget you, my lover."

Ren blushed at that as his body vanished, leaving only a flickering head.

Sango sighed. "Mother, what do I tell our children?"

"Just tell them that he loved you and the kids." She sighed as Ren's head vanished into the void. "And tell them every detail of your love making."

-In another time and place, again-

Again Ren felt his body on fire as he appeared….in a dark room covered in pictures of giant flaming rats?

"What the….ok, is this some room for a psycho killer?"

Just then he heard something walking into the room.

"Ok, one pile of Pulvis, a box of gems, and a stash of fireworks." Spoke a woman's voice. "Alright then, now I need a bodyguard….but where to find one?"

"Hey! Who's there?"

The woman looked around while getting on guard. "What? Another knight? I thought I killed them earlier?" 'Reinforcements? Or a traitor?'

"No, but where are you? And why do you have flaming rats on your walls for art?"

"It's my passion!" She growled while a flaming clone entered the room, lighting the area. "Oh, it's just a boy. A very odd boy at that. How did you get in my hideout?"

"You could say I dropped in, and who are you?"

The woman frowned as she walked towards Ren. "The names Fuji Lie Torchwick. Master theft and leader of the Flaming Rat guild."

Ren frowned at the last name and took a close look at the girl. Said girl looked like him, even the height was correct, but she had a large E cup chest, a kimono of red and black, orange hair, purple eyes, a small ass, and was currently holding a long katana with what looks like a shot gun trigger mashed into it. To say she was hot was an understatement.

"Tell me how you actually got here and I might let you live." She said while raising the blade to Ren's face.

"In short, I'm your great descendant and the only way to get back home is for us to sleep together."

She blinked at that. "...what? Are you joking with me? ME, the queen of flames?!"

"Nope." he shook his head with his usual expression.

Bang.

Ren saw that a flaming ball of fire was shot right near his ear, and embedded itself into the wall.

"You are playing with fire now brat. Now explain or I will not miss the second time." She growled while cocking the trigger.

"I'd recommend not doing that."

"And? What will happen?"

Ren sighed. "You will kill the future."

"I don't believe you."

"Then I'll have to do this." he lashed out with his hand and knocked her weapon out of her hands and delivered an open palm strike to her gut and swung his leg up before his foot met her cheek and sent her rolling away.

"You cheeky brat." She growled before creating a flaming clone that ran at him.

He lunged at it and rotated his body before knocking it away before it exploded and took a stance. "Care to try again?"

"Gladly." She said while creating….a giant flaming rat. "Get him!"

The rat charged at Ren as its flames flicking around like wild.

Ren turned and ran from it. The rat ran after him before getting closer and exploding right then and there.

KABOOM!

'Looks like that's the end of that intruder.' Fuji grinned as she watched the spot where the fire rat exploded. Only to see a silhouette in the flames. 'What the?'

"**Raaaa!**" roared a bear as it walked through the flames.

"What the fuck!?" She yelled. "How did- never mind! You are still going to get roasted." She said before the bear charged towards her. 'Oh crap.'

"**RAAA!**" it took a swipe at her head.

She hissed in pain before falling to the ground. 'That brat…..what is he?!'

"**RA!**" The bear growled before pinning her down with its paws. "**RAAA!**"

"Get off me!"

It didn't budge at that while increasing the pressure.

"GAH! Get off me!" She cried out as she felt like her bones were being squashed. 'Is this how I'm going to die? By a bear boy creature?!'

Ren growled before slowly calming down with his body starting to morph back to normal. "Ugh, that was unexpected…."

Fuji gasped for air as she pushed Ren off her. "You….what...the fuck….are you…?"

"A man, but apparently it seems like the necklace worked just fine."

"...what the hell are you talking about?!" She growled. "How can a necklace turn you into a bear?!"

"Well it's a long story. But don't attack me or you might get crushed again."

She frowned at that. "Fine. I won't attack you boy, now talk."

(One explanation later)

"...you've got to be kidding me."

"Nope. It's all true."

"How can one get such a curse like that?! And fucking your ancestor, are you out of your mind?" 'It's a trick. But it sounds too real to be fake.'

"Hey, first off she came onto me. Second, she was actually pretty good. And since you're also my ancestor, you're looking pretty good too."

"Don't even try." She glared. "I'm not going to waste my time on a boy I never met before. Trust me, I may be a thief but I'm not a whore!"

"I'm not saying that, but considering this is the same thing that happened to my friend, and time didn't end, I think it follows the same principles."

"Then you're more crazy than the hired help I get." She frowned. "If you don't have anything else for me to hear, I have a mine to steal from."

"Mine?"

"Yes a mine. It's rich in Pulvis and from what I heard from, it's headed by Dawn Schnee Arc. If this goes well I'll be a loadin in no time at all!" She grinned.

"Ok, that's one of the ancestors my friend slept with, and Pulvis? What is that?"

"That's good blackmail and Pulvis is this stoney material with special properties when grinded into a dust like shape. It's a gold mine for the noblemen and us thieves."

"You mean Dust."

"Dust…..that's a very stupid name for an instant gold mine." She frowned.

"Look, maybe I can help since I know something about her, but in return, well we sleep together because that's the only way I'm gonna be able to get home. And just to help it out, if I'm still around afterwards, you can castrate me, how's that sound?"

"Mmm, that's sounds tempting, but how do I know you're not lying? You could just be from a rival thieves guild!"

"Because I don't care about D-I mean Pulvis, especially since in my time there's tons you can buy instead of stealing from mines. You can literally buy plenty in stories."

"...you're joking right?" She said surprised. 'There's more Pulvis in the future….I'm rich!'

"Nope, but let's just say your future descendant and I aren't on friendly terms. Or on anyone's friendly terms."

"Just like me. Yep, that brings a tear to my eye." She sighed in content at her descendant luck. "Alright then, you got yourself a deal."

"So when and where do we go?"

"Follow me." She said while getting up and walking towards a giant painting of a flaming rat.

"Seriously, what's with you and burning rodents?"

"They are my guild's symbol." She said while pushing a hidden door near the rat's left foot. "And a flaming rat saved my life as a petty low life pickpocketer when I got caught by some knights. Burned the place down and chewed my bonds in the process."

"..." 'I'm not even going to criticize that.'

She entered the hidden room and used a whip of flames to illuminate the candles on the walls, which showed a room fit for a king with treasure on the ground and a massive red bed with silk curtains draped around gold covered bars overhead. "Welcome to my treasure room."

"Ok, if you got this much, why even bother going after the Pulvis?"

"One can't have too much money." She grinned. "Plus it's how the world works, money is the cornerstone of life. I just take my daily dose of it."

'Well I guess thieves run in the family.'

"Also, it help with certain things." She said while taking off her kimono, revealing several nasty burns on her back, arms and legs. "Especially with old wounds."

Ren's eyes widened while walking over. "What happened?"

"Remember the flaming rats?" she sighed while rubbing her left arm. "Well I was to slow to get out of my bonds. I was in pain for a long time yet it healed and I gain this….power over flames as a result." 'Why am I even telling this boy about that?! He's just going to either laugh or mock me.'

"I'm so sorry to hear that." he spoke with concern.

'...he's not laughing?' She said in surprise. "It's in the past. Nothing you can do to change that. Just look for the next opportunity to live and seize it as I always say."

"So what's the plan then?"

Fuji laid down on the bed. "You wanted to fuck me, isn't this the perfect opportunity to steal my virginity? Or are you repulsed by my burns?"

"Not really." Ren said honestly. "It's a part of you. And it's kind of sexy, in a macabre kind of way." he looked down and blushed. "Besides, I think getting some pants on is better right now."

"...you have a boner from looking at my burns?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's kind of….odd."

Ren covered his groin while Fuji put her clothes back on and grabbed a box before opening it and tossed him some clothes.

"Here put it on." She said as Ren looked at the silk clothes of red and pink with a tint of gold lines on the sleeves. "Call it a gift from the queen of flames." 'Since it was taken from the ruler of the eastern lands closet.'

Ren nodded and started slipping the clothes over him. "Thanks, it's a perfect fit."

"Of course. But take off your pants." She said. "You did promise me sex didn't you?"

"Wasn't the plan to help you with stealing the Pulvis first?"

"Good point." She smirked. "Now tell me everything you know."

"It's simple. Dawn leaves the mine during the hours of eleven am to eleven pm. So simply walk in, the guards will not even be there as they are usually drunk, grab a mining cart, take as many as you like, then run right back out." Ren said. "And no one will know."

"Boy….you're a natural." She laughed. "Are you sure you're not a thief?"

"No. I'm a Hunter not a thief."

"Too bad. You could have been a good henchmen. Maybe my right hand."

"Also, if Dawn tries to stop you, try to distract her since she's a pervert, like say one of the miners is sweaty and not wearing a shirt."

"Ok."

"Or just telling her that Jaune is behind her and his cock's hanging out. She will be distracted long enough to run away."

She looked amused at that bit of info. "Alright, then let's go and get our treasure!"

"That's sounds fine." Ren shrugged as they walked out of the room.

-Schnee mine-

"You're right about the whole mine being unguarded." Fuji said while walking into the mine.

"Told you so."

"And now." She grinned while looking at the Pulvis. "Let's get to work."

(A while later)

'Jaune. I miss you.' Thought Dawn while walking around the mine. 'If only you weren't traveling through time, maybe you could...fuck me like a bitch~'

Ren and Fuji grunted as they pushed the cart.

"God. This is heavy!" Ren said. "Why this much D- I mean Pulvis?"

"It's so I can become a ruler of a country." She grunted. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Depends who you ask."

"I was asking you boy."

"It's Ren and yes!"

"Jeez. You're a pain when it comes to seeing big." She grunted before stopping suddenly. 'Fuck.'

"Why'd you stop?"

"We have company." She said pointing to a very annoyed Dawn.

"What are you two peasants doing with that Pulvis?!" She glared while picking up a pickaxe.

"Would it be prudent to say delivering it to a safe?" asked Ren.

"Yes." She frowned. "Now either you step away from the Pulvis or I will personally 'axe' you to leave."

'That was bad.' Both thought with a sweatdrop.

Dawn glared while stepping closer to the two with murder in her eyes. 'They will not get this Pulvis!'

"Hey look! Jaune is standing there shirtless with sweat all over his body while staring at your ass!"

"What?!" She said with a smile before turning. "Where where?!" 'JAUNE!'

"Let's get out of here!" Fuji whispered as they pushed the cart as fast as they could out of the mine.

"HEY!" Dawn turned and growled. "I'LL GET YOU TWO!"

"RUN!" Ren cried out.

"I'M GOING AS FAST I CAN!"

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT TRANSACTION YOU PEASANTS!" Dawn yelled while running after them with a massive pickaxe.

"Uh, DID I SAY THAT WAS JAUNE?! I MEANT IT WAS JAUNE HITTING ON ANOTHER GIRL!"

"WHAT!" She yelled while stopping and turning around. "HE MAY BE FUCKING HIS ANCESTORS BUT I WILL BE DAMNED IF HE IS CHEATING ON ME!"

"Keep pushing!" Ren whispered in panic.

"I'm doing as fast as I can!" She whispered back. "But she might find out about that little trick and kill us!"

"**YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!**"

"Can't we just grab a handful of these and book it?"

"No! It's either this or squat!"

Cue a pickaxe being thrown at them.

"**YOU WILL DIE FOR TRICKING MY MAIDEN HEART!**" She screamed in rage as for some reason ice and snow formed around her body.

"If she has a maiden heart then I'm a girl." spoke Ren as they ran as fast as they could and found themselves outside. "Keep going!"

"I'm planing on that!" Fuji yelled.

"**I WILL KILL YOU TWO AND USE YOUR HEADS AS CUPS!**"

'FUCK FUCK FUCK!' Both mentally yelled in fear. They kept pushing the cart before tripping and saw Dawn stamp towards them before hearing the bell and saw the miners walking back.

'That's it!' thought Ren. "Dawn! Don't image the miners as shirtless Jaune's ready to fuck you like a bitch!"

Cue a blushing Dawn that while still running after them, started to see Jaune's all around her. 'Jaune! OH JAUNE!'

And so Ren and Fuji pushed the cart till the end and started chucking the crystals into the wagon waiting for them.

"Now ride!" Ren yelled.

"Alright!" She said while cracking the reigns as they sped away from the mines and the very mad woman.

"...Those….fucking peasants...are dead…."

(Later)

"We're rich!" Fuji cried out while rolling on the Pulvis. "We're fucking rich as kings!"

"In this era wouldn't it be emperors?"

"Yes, but the last one died just last year. Sad too because Zuba the ninth was a good emperor. Of thieves that is." She laughed while Ren remembered that Jona's grandfather was Zuba the deaf, the first king of Vale.

'Man, the timeline of eras is really crazy.'

"Plus, the realm is about to fall on hard times thanks to a woman named Salem Crucible." She sighed. "She was a good queen, let's us thieves run the show but now. She's just disappeared with the heirs to the throne. I think it was four princess or something like that."

'Wait….didn't Heceta have a friend named Salem that made the….oh fuck.' He thought with wide eyes.

"And now apparently there's sightings of weird creatures nearby too. I for one think that's just crazy talk."

"It's not crazy talk." Ren said. "They are...Grimm."

"Like in the future?"

"Yes, they'll come and exist for generations to come."

"...well we're fucked." She said while sliding down the Pulvis. "Well, as long as they don't go ruining my guild I'm happy."

"They might."

She twitched at that. "Oh great! Now I have to arm my men with fireworks! Just great! Damn you Salem!" 'I will kill you for making beasts that'll ruin my trade!'

Ren sweatdropped at that. 'Yep, she's really different from Roman.'

She sighed. "Well, we got the treasure, guess you know what means."

"Yeah," he said with a blush. "The….haveing sex part…."

"And considering how much we got, I think you earned it big time." Fuji grinned while rubbing his head. "You know, I like you kid, how about joining the Flaming Rats as my second in command?"

"...How about no?"

"Heh, at least I tried." She shrugged. "But come, let's have some sex."

Ren nodded as she walked over and sat on her bed while taking her kimono off. 'Still...this burns….'

"What?" Fuji asked as Ren looked at her body all of a sudden. "Conflicted or just plain dumb struck by my body?" 'Or looking at the burns again.'

"Um…..a little of both." he admitted. "Wait, just out of curiosity, how old are you?"

"I'm about thirty. Maybe thirty two. I lost count after my twenty second birthday explosion raid." She said.

"Wow, you look smokin hot for a thirty year old."

"Thanks, even if the pun was bad."

'Damn it now I'm doing it!'

Fuji then placed him right near her chest. "Take a good long feel, because you are allowed to steal it."

He blushed feeling the soft breasts and didn't hesitate before cupping them and gave a firm squeeze.

"Be careful." She warned with a slight moan. "While I have a tolerance for pain, don't squeeze too hard or you might get burned."

"Duly noted." he remarked before he started licking around her mounds.

"Mmm." She moaned. 'That does feel good. But can he keep this up?'

Ren continued to lick the mounds while his cock started to get bigger in his silk pants. He dragged his tongue up to her nipple and took it into his mouth before he started sucking it.

Fuji moaned louder at that as she felt a little warm feeling in her body. That wasn't her flames causing spontaneous combustion.

"Would you believe my time with Sango was my first time?" he spoke up.

"A little. But have you been with an older woman before?" She teased.

"Um…..yes." He admitted.

"Really? Who?"

"...my mother."

She deadpanned at that. "That doesn't count."

"Well you said with, you didn't say had sex with." he chuckled.

"You're good." She smirked. "But too early to be my equal in silver tonguing."

"How about this?" he started sucking on the nipple again while trailing one hand down her stomach.

Fuji moaned at that while feeling a little sensation from the trailing.

'This actually feels nice.' He thought while moving the hand to the burned legs. 'It actually feels better then normal skin….wait is that...normal?' he pondered while moving his fingers across her underwear.

"Oh, you are naughty aren't you." She moaned. "But you can put your hand inside it."

'That was that plan.' he grinned before sucking harder and put his hand in the underwear before slowly pushing a finger up inside her.

Which caused her to spasm a little at the finger. "Ah!" 'That's the spot!'

Ren internally grinned as he wiggled the finger deeper into Fuji's folds. All the while sucking on the mounds like mad. 'I'm not gonna hold anything back.'

"Keep it up!" Fuji moaned out as her folds started to get wet. "Light my fire up!"

'Ok….I think I know WHO makes the worse puns in the family.' he thought before pulling back and started pulling her underwear down.

"Like your handy work?" She moaned as her wet snatch was revealed to Ren. "Because you just started a forest fire of lust."

"Enough with the puns!" Ren groaned. "It's getting really old."

"Yeesh, someone needs to chill out."

"..."

"What? You need to calm down." She sighed. 'Great, my descendant can't handle a pun. Just great.'

"...lets just fuck before I decide to just leave."

Fuji sighed at that. "Fine, but you can't complain about my puns later on alright?"

"I'll try, but no promises."

"Then," she grinned while moving her hands over Ren's pants and pulled them down. "Let's skip the foreplay and head straight to the main dish." '...by god its big!'

"Good." he grinned before pulling her over him and held her over his dick. "Let's see how you handle this guy."

"Same with you with my pussy." She said while slowly moving onto the massive rod of meat. 'Fuck! It's already stretching out my folds!'

'It's even tighter then Sango's!' Ren thought while Fuji moved down his cock. 'And wetter too….wait? There is no blood….so…' "Are you really a virgin?"

"Y-Yes! I am." She said while gritting her teeth in pain.

"...are you sure?"

"YES!" she growled out. "Now less talk, and more FUCK!"

Ren gulped before thrusting his cock deep into the tight folds.

"OH YES!" She cried out. "Fuck me! Fuck my hot snatch!"

He held onto her hips tightly and started rocking his hips up and down inside her with a grunt.

Fuji felt the cock hitting her womb as her body began to get hotter and hotter with passion. "Yes! Your cock is so long and big!"

"And your snatch is tight as hell!"

"Fuck me boy!" She moaned as the sensation of heat increased. "Fuck me like a bitch!" 'This is better than gold….oh wait...it's equally as good!'

"Gladly! And after I'm done with you, you'll be limping for a week!"

"Make it a year!" She moaned. "Just fuck me boy!"

"I will do that." He grinned while thrusting harder into Fuji's folds. "Now scream my name bitch!"

"Ren! Oh god Ren!" She cried out. "You are fucking great!"

'That I am.' He thought with a smirk only to feel hot for some reason. "What the-did it just get hotter?"

"Ah!" She cried out as flames appeared on both and surrounded them….without burning them. "Fuck me Ren! I'm on fire!"

"Literally!" he grunted moving his cock up and down even faster while she got tighter around him.

Fuji cried out even louder before kissing Ren's lips. "Ren! You are everything a man should be. You are the one for me so fuck me and make the queen of flames your bitch!"

"I'll do more than that. I'll make sure you're knocked up!" he grunted slamming into her harder with the tip touching her womb each time.

"Ah!" She moaned louder as Ren's cock got twitcher. "Yes! Make me your babymaking bitch! Make me the queen of sluts!"

He held her down before feeling his sperm shoot up inside her with more force than last time.

"AAAHHH!" She cried out as the cum entered her womb as the flames increased in size. "FILL ME UP REN!"

'I think her folds are getting even tighter!' he inwardly groaned feeling like it was holding him from all sides.

Fuji moaned as her womb got filled with sperm as the flames started to die down significantly. 'I'm stolen….by a master thief.'

Ren panted while Fuji dropped forward and panted on his chest. "Wow, that was really great."

"Yes….yes it is…." She panted with a smile. "You are really good Ren."

"Well we're not done yet. I learned about sex with Sango, and I'm not gonna stop till I'm done." he smirked grabbing her ass.

"Then let's fuck." She grinned.

(Next day)

"Oh that felt so good." Fuji said with a smile as her skin looked healthier than usual. "You really are a bed monster Ren." she winced and looked down at her legs. "But I think I'll be in bed for a while."

"Yeah," he said before grinning. "While giving birth."

She chuckled at that before groaning as she moved to the edge of the bed and picked up a smaller version of her sword and presented it to Ren. "Here, it's my second fire sword. I want you to have it."

"Really? But I thought you kept your treasure close?"

"I do." She grinned. "But for you, my greatest treasure, I will make an exception."

Ren blushed at that before taking the sword. "Thanks, I'll make sure to keep it close."

Fuji smiled at that. "You better, my king."

'First lover not king. What next sexy?' Ren thought while putting his clothes on. That's when both saw his body start to disappear.

"So this is that 'time disappearing effect' you blabbered about." Fuji said as Ren started to lose his hands. "Heh, looks like I'm going to be losing a king for a while." 'Damn you fate!'

"Don't worry, with this much treasure and a baby on the way, you'll be set for a long time."

"Yes, but." She leaned in and kissed Ren's lips. "I will be losing my only treasure, you my king."

Ren blushed at that as his head faded into the void.

-Another time and place (times three)-

This time Ren found himself on solid ground and sighed in relief. 'I don't need falling down anymore.' He then heard the sounds of trumpets and the barking of hounds coming right at him!

"ARF ARF!"

"TALLY OH!"

He jumped into some bushes nearby and peaked through the side of it. What he saw was a pack of greyhounds running towards him with a large gray fox jumping out of the bush and started clawing his face.

"GAH! GET IT OFF ME!"

"ARF ARF!" growled the dogs jumping in and attacked the fox at the same time.

"GAH!" Ren cried out in pain as the dogs attacked him as well. 'Why me?!'

"HEY!" called a voice before someone looked into the bush. "Stop attacking this man you mangy mutts!"

The dogs stopped and sat on the ground as the fox ran off into the undergrowth.

"Good now head home this once or no diner." The voice said with a familiar tone Ren thought he wouldn't hear in a million years.

'No way, it couldn't be.'

"Get!"

The dogs ran away from the voice as Ren slowly got up.

"Hey are you alright lad?"

"Uh, yeah, except for the claw marks." he replied with a wince while looking at the woman.

Said woman was a blond haired woman in a blue toga, that made her large F cup chest bulge out along with her flat butt, her green eyes looked at Ren with concern as in her hands a very familiar weapon that Ren gulped at.

A black riding crop.

"Well they don't look too bad, but since it was my dog's fault, what say you come with me and I get you patched up?"

"Um...sure." 'I hope she's not the ancestor of her!'

"Then follow me." She said while walking through the bushes. "And stand straight. It's bad for your back."

He stood up straight while following her while groaning since her personality even sounded like her.

(Later)

Ren made it out of the bushes while making it to a large temple like building with 'Dragon' like statues making up the foundation itself.

"Welcome to the Goodwitch manor. Now come on and we can get those cuts tended to."

He nodded and proceeded to follow her into the temple. As they enter the temple, the only things that were in it were a few wooden chairs, a table and a bed of stone.

'This looks kind of….quaint. I guess.' Ren thought while sitting down on a chair. "So uh, what's your name?"

"Diana Lie Goodwitch." She said while getting some….spider webs from the corner of the room. "Now hold still. I need to apply the silk on the wounds."

"Um, you sure that'll work?"

"Of course." She said while putting the webs on him. "The soldiers of Emperor Valkyrie used this all the time."

'Don't question it.'

"Now why were you in the bushes? You're quite far from the Republic of Vale's walls."

"The what?"

"The Republic of Vale. The capital of the Vale empire." She said sternly. "Did you skip class on the history of the Vale empire or are you a barbarian?"

"Uh...skipped class."

Cue a riding crop to the head.

"Don't lie. I can tell from your unusual clothing that you are from outside the empire. So where do you hail from? The wilds of Mantle, the coasts of Mistral, or the deserts of Vacuo?"

"It's a long, but simple story really."

"Then tell me this story and don't leave out any detail mister….crazy pants?"

'Ok….maybe she's not like Glynda.'

(One explanation later)

She blinked in surprise before hitting him again with the riding crop.

"Ow! What was-"

Slap!

"Hey!"

"You are lying. You have to be." She said with a quiver in her tone. "There is no way a family member would be so indecent!"

"Well it wasn't my plan to do it in the first place. If you saw Sango you would have caved too."

She glared at him. "Either you get out or I will let the dogs finish mangling you!"

"Or you could just not." He frowned while clenching the fire sword. "I don't wanna have to paint the walls red."

"Heh, you can't even use a sword right." She said. "Not even that odd sword will be of help."

"You just heard about what I've been to, and you're saying I can't use a sword?" he raised an eyebrow. "Wow, if Glynda heard this, I can imagine her palm meeting her face."

"Just be quiet!" She growled while readying her riding crop. 'That brat is getting a beating!'

"Did I hit a nerve? Maybe you could just chill out." 'Great, I'm now a puntastic person….fuck!'

She growled and stood up with him doing the same as they stared each other down with cold looks in their eyes.

After a while they just decided to talk their way out of a fight. Well Ren did. Diana however…..didn't.

Wack!

Snap!

Crash!

Bong!

"Gah! Knock it off!" Ren yelled while getting hit by the riding crop in the face. "Gah!" 'I wonder if Glynda is this stubborn in a fight…..yup.'

"Not until you leave." She growled while hitting him with her weapon. 'He's taking the pain too well! How can a child handle this much physical pain?'

Ren growled before grabbing her wrist and performed a judo throw on her. Which caused her to kick him into a wall.

"You are dead now child!" Diana growled while getting up. "Get ready for punishment!"

'Why did she have to say it like that?' Ren thought before the woman ran at him.

"Have at thee barbarian!" She yelled while hitting Ren in the face with her crop.

He growled before grabbing her waist and twisted away from her before twisting the arm behind her back.

"Gah! Unhand me!" She yelled before kicking him in the balls, hard.

"OOOOOH!" he cried out going crossed eyed as he let her go and held his groin before falling down. 'That does it! She's dead!'

"Had enough boy?" She said while getting ready to strike again. 'What a waste of talent.'

Ren's eyes started to turn slit as his body started to gain a dark purple aura that covered him in seconds.

"What the-"

"**RA!**" Yelled a large black and red bear with pink eyes that formed in the boy's place.

Her eyes widened and dropped her crop before ducking as he took two swipes at her.

"**RA!**" The bear roared before grabbing her and started to throw her around like a doll. "**RAAAA!**"

She rolled on the ground and groaned while seeing him move over with his fangs showing. "A-A-AHHH!"

"**RRRAAAAA!**" The bear yelled before throwing her into a chair and got ready to charge.

'I'm going to die! I'm going to die!' Were her thoughts as she got slammed into a wall by the beast. 'I'm really going to die right here by a bear!'

The bear roared one last time before changing slowly back into a human.

Diana gulped while shaking at the sight of the boy.

"God that aura necklace really does wonders with my back." Ren groaned while cracking his joints. "Ah, much better."

"W..W….What just happened?" she spoke with wide eyes.

"Oh that. Just a aura infused necklace that Sango gave me."

Diana shook in fear while slowly moving away from him. 'He's a monster! A demonic monster!'

"But it only works when I get mad, which happens when you kick a guy down there." he frowned.

She gulped as Ren got closer to her. "G-Get away!"

'Maybe that was a little too much.' Ren thought to himself. "Look, just relax and don't go running."

She flinched as Ren got close to her. "M-Monster!" 'He's going to kill me!'

"Really? Calling me a monster is the reason why you are afraid?" He frowned. "That's just pathetic."

"Pathetic?" she frowned. "How dare you call me pathetic!"

'And she is back to normal.' "Yes, you're a pathetic. I come from a time where GIANT monsters exist and I have to hunt them every single time I'm out walking in the woods. So if you are going to call me a monster, then you don't know anything!"

Diana glared at him while her fear dissipated like mist. "I know about monsters! I lost my entire FAMILY to monsters in human skin!"

"Say what?"

"You heard me! I lost my husband, my son, everyone I cared about to the barbarians of the Mantle mountains!" She yelled out with tears running down her eyes. "I lost everything to them! So don't talk back to me and say I'm pathetic! I suffered more that you!"

Ren just stood there in shock, and sympathy as he was also without parents. "You're not the only one without family."

"Then why?" She sniffled. "Why call me pathetic….?"

"Because you act like a bitch. A stuck up bitch that hurts others to keep yourself from feeling the pain inside your heart." he crossed his arms. "Feeling pain and anger is natural, but taking it out on others and jumping ahead is not the way to go. Yes that was a little scary, but I'm not trying to hurt you. All I want to do is get back home, and apparently you need to find closure in your pain."

Diana looked at him while seeing a more calmer version of the person that tried to harm her before. 'He's….right. I can't just do that to others. It wouldn't be right.'

"So will you try to change your ways? Or are you just going to call me a monster or something?"

She looked away. "I'm sorry….but seeing the man I love and the son I gave birth to die is something no woman can forget."

"Yeah, I can sympathise with that."

"And maybe….it's time to move on. That's what they would have wanted in Valeilla."

"...Valeilla?"

"The underworld, the part where good souls rest for eternity."

"And the bad one?"

"Atlassa, realm of the damned."

'Ok, that's new.' he thought before walking over and pulled her into a hug.

She felt calmer from the hug while returning it in full. "Thank you….child."

"My name's Ren."

"Ren, such a nice name." She smiled. "Mmm….yep."

"Yep what?"

"I think my new patron god is going to be named after you." She said while pointing to a shelf on the wall with a broken shrine with dead flowers in it. "Since you were so kind, I thought it would be nice to honor you as a god."

"Well, that's nice and I'm honored." he nodded.

"Then from now on you are Ren Spem. God of fear, bears, and hope." (Hope in latin)

"But just remember, I can't really perform miracles like a god."

"I figured that when you got hit in the crotch." She said with a sweatdrop. "Again sorry about that but it was painful for my arm."

"I kinda lose control over myself when I become a bear, so that's really the only side effect."

"Well at least you didn't get slapped in the chest by a tree when you were six." She chuckled. "That hurt a lot."

He gave a chuckle at that. 'Crap, I can't go with the plan. I mean she's gonna need more time to move on, and I'm not gonna rush her through it.'

"By chance are you a god of sex as well?" She asked while feeling a bulge hitting in between her legs.

His eyes widened and he covered his groin. "I am so sorry! I swear I didn't mean for that to happen, and no since I've only done it twice."

"...you are a boy right? So seeing a woman, even a forty year old like myself, would be sexually arousing."

"Well I-wait, you're forty years old? You look like you're in your mid-twenties."

"It's a family blessing. My mother looked sixteen yet she was fifty." She smiled. "That's also how I got my husband, even if he was about your age."

'Sheesh, what's next? I meet a woman who's seventy and looks in her thirties?'

"And my son had my good looks, even if he was picked on for being girlish and appearing like a five year old at age ten." She sighed. "Heh, such good memories."

"Well please excuse me, as I swear I didn't mean to get excited."

Diana giggled at that. "It's fine, you're a growing young man. You shouldn't feel sorry for just being human."

"Still, I'll just go outside for now." he spoke walking out awkwardly.

"Just don't run. The dogs will chase you like a rabbit if you do." She called out. "And I will be making dinner soon so stay around the manor ok?"

"You got it."

(A while later)

"Hope you enjoy it." Diana said while placing a large boar on the center of the table. "Caught this just yesterday."

'...that's a huge boar!'

"No need to hold back, dig right in."

"Um…..thanks." He said before seeing Diana ripping a leg off and eating it with gusto. He shrugged and ripped the other leg off before biting into it. 'Wow, it tastes great! It's….I dare say….better than my own?!'

"So Ren." She said while biting into the meat. "Mmm, mamm, mam?"

"Don't forget to talk after you swallow." he teased.

"Not funny." She growled. "And I was saying what does my descendant act like? What's her occupation and is she married or not?"

"Mm, well she's like you but more strict. She's a teacher and Huntress. And to my knowledge, I have no idea."

"Well I pray she finds the right men and start a family."

"Men? Don't you mean man?"

"No men. It's sounds more interesting having two or more men as lovers. Not that I want to try or anything." She said while biting into another leg. "Mmma mmam mam mm."

'Yep, definitely NOT like Glynda.' he thought while trying not to imagine Glynda with her own harem. Which didn't work as he imagined her eating meat while her harem of….Jaune's and Ozpin's catered to her every whim. 'Repress repress repress!' Still it didn't work as it just got stranger and stranger until he nearly lost his mind from the sexual actions of the harem to Glynda, especially the riding crops. 'Overload….mind…dead.'

Diana looked and saw Ren pass out onto the floor.

"Looks like I have to help him." She sighed while walking over and picking Ren up. "Wake up Ren."

No response.

She sighed before punching Ren in the gut.

"Gah!" he sat up and he took some air. "Diana! What was that for?!"

"You were out cold." She frowned. "I just woke you up with the same technique that I used on my husband."

'He must have been a tough man if he had to deal with that.'

"Yep," she sighed. "He was so cute, even if he looked like a thirteen year old before….he died."

'That's odd. But….' He then hugged her tight. 'It's better to comfort her then just doing nothing.'

She smiled and hugged him back.

"Diana. Do you feel alright?"

"Yes, a little. But somehow being in your presence helps me feel….at ease." She said. 'He smells nice. Must be some kind of ointment.'

He rubbed her back and helped her to her feet. "Let's finish up that boar so it doesn't go to waste."

"Alright." She said before grabbing a leg and giving it to Ren. "Let's share."

"You sure?"

"Yes," she smiled. "It's fine by me Ren."

Ren sighed before biting the meat, just as Diana bit the end next to his lips. 'Crap, this might end up the way I think it is.'

"Tastes good?" She asked with a smile as she slowed the meat down.

"Um….yes."

She grinned at that. "Good, because I used some rare plants that enhance sexual urges as the seasoning."

"W-What?!"

"You heard me. I drugged you." She smiled. "You are handsome so I thought maybe I can get over my loss by getting another husband. That being you Ren."

His jaw dropped and his eye twitched. "Who does that to get over their pain?!"

"My mother did that, and her mother before that." She said like it was common knowledge. "And now I'm doing it with you."

"How is making them horny gonna make them want to marry you?"

"...never got that far." She shrugged. "Plus it's just how things work here."

"...that's just completely stupid."

"Hey, who needs a ceremony when two people can just sleep together over and over? That's a more clear way to show they're together."

"Um…."

"Plus I did that with my husband after he wooed me on a horse. If that's not clear then let Oum strike me down from RWBY Heaven!"

'Don't question it. Just don't question it.' Ren mentally thought before feeling his cock slowly get harder with his body heating up.

"Now." Diana smiled while taking off her robes. "Let's make love on the very soil which gives life to all."

He blushed and saw Diana quickly pull his pants down with his cock fully rigid.

"My, you've been holding back a monster haven't you Ren." She smiled before cupping her breasts. "But let's see if they can withstand my breasts."

He blushed as she got on her knees and wrapped them around his cock. 'Sweet god! A titjob!'

Diana started to move her breasts over the cock. 'What a rod. Just as big as my husband.'

Ren grunted as she moved her breasts and was blown away as they nearly wrapped all around his shaft.

"Look at this." She grinned. "Your cock is in love with my mounds."

'Yeah….I'm kind of getting addicted to this.' he thought before groaning while gasping as she flicked her tongue against the underside of it.

"Tastes sweet." She said before licking again with more force into it.

'If she's gonna do this, then I'll give her what she wants.' He thought as his cock began to twitch. 'Crap! I'm about to blow!'

Diana noticed and slid her lips over the tip while moving her breasts faster.

Ren let loose a flood of cum as Diana gulped down the cum down her throat.

'Delicious! Simply heavenly!' she thought while gulping the seed down as much as she could.

"That was….amazing." He said as Diana finished drinking the cum and pushed him onto the ground.

"It's going to get better." she smiled while crawling onto his lap. "Now settle down and let that sword pierce my pussy."

"Gladly." he smirked before grabbing her hips and flipped them over with him on top.

"Getting dominate are we now?" She purred while Ren nodded at that. "How bold of you~"

"You drug a guy, you get this!" he grunted as he pushed his cock into her.

"Ah!" She cried out. "T-That feels so good!"

'Not the response I was hoping for.' he thought as he slowly pulled back before slamming his whole length inside.

Diana cried even louder as she instinctively grabbed him and hugged him tight. "Ah! Ren!"

'Fuck! Her insides are hugging me all over!'

"Ren." She moaned. "Kiss me, suck on my tits, do anything you want to me. Just don't take that cock out of my pussy!"

"Well, if you say so." he grinned leaning down and took a nipple in his mouth before sucking with all his might with him speeding up his thrusts.

"AHH!" She cried out with pleasure. "Oh god! You're harder them my hus-"

"Easy there, I was told by Sango not to mention someone else, while doing this." he interrupted. "Besides, I'm sure he was great in his own way, so try not to compare us, alright?"

"...sorry." She blushed. "I-It just happened. Punish me."

"Alright then." He said before leaning down and nipping her nipple. He did this to both of them while squeezing her ass and breast at the same time.

"Ah!" She moaned as the thrusting increased. "More! I want more!"

"You are a perverted woman." Ren grinned. "And perverted women need to be disciplined." he gave her ass a light slap while he started to lightly nibble on her nipple.

"Yes!" She moaned our. "I'm a perverted woman! I beg you to make me a good girl!"

He then slapped her harder while nipping the nubs equally hard, causing Diana to cum. "Did you just cum from me punishing you?"

She moaned out a 'yes' as she felt even warmer. 'Oh by the ten gods of RWBY it's heavenly!' She then felt her ass and nipples getting punished. "AAHHH!"

Ren grunted with his cock going in and out without rest. "I might be close to cumming! Is that what you want?"

"Yes! I want your cum!" She cried out. "I beg you! Make me pregnant with your godly child!"

As Ren grunted one last time, he felt his cum flowing into the wet folds as they milked him of the hot load. "Take in every drop!"

"YES MY HUSBAND!" She cried out before kissing Ren on the lips. 'I….feel free~'

Ren kissed her back before he started moving his hips again.

After a few minutes of fucking, Diana broke the kiss and smiled. "You are a sex god Ren. My sex god."

"Well don't think we're done, you wanted this, well I'm gonna keep going until I'm soft, and considering I might have become a bit of an addict, this is gonna take a while."

"Take your time, my husband~" she purred while feeling Ren's cock twitch again. "We have a night."

(Noon of the next day)

Ren slowly woke up to the sound of barking hounds outside the manor. "Uh, guess that counts as an alarm clock."

"Yeah." Spoke Diana as she was still attached to Ren's cock in the sixty nine position. "But it's inaccurate."

"How come?"

"They sometimes wake me up at three in the afternoon and think it's breakfast." She sighed. "I wonder if every dog owner has this issue or it's just me."

"Trust me, you don't wanna see what some owners do to their dogs." 'Why they need to hold them in their purses I'll never know.'

"Yeah," she chuckled before slowly getting off the cock. "Ugh….that was intense."

Ren looked down and chuckled seeing his cock was semi hard. "Looks like some of that drug is still in me."

"Don't worry." She said getting up. "It will last for another five minutes." She slowly moved to the other end of that room before picking up a pair of gauntlets, made of solid silver, before walking back to him. "For you, my patron god, my father's army gauntlets. Made from silver and blood, this helped my father take the lands any the base of the Atlassna mountains. Wear it with honor."

He nodded and slid his hands in before dropping to the floor. "Woah! These...are….heavy."

"Yes, but a druid casted a spell on the blood so it will adjust to the owner's strength while not losing its own." She said as the gauntlets started to feel lighter.

"Wow, convenient."

"Yep, and it symbolizes my love for you." She smiled while Ren started to get dressed. "My eternal love for you that is."

"But you do remember what I told you earlier, right?"

"...not to be perverted?"

Ren facepalmed at that bit of forgetfulness. "No, that after sleeping with my ancestors, I'll disappear."

Cue her hugging him tight. "Then let me give you a proper farewell hug."

He hugged her back while noticing she seemed close to tears.

"I….I want you stay." She said while choking a little. "I know you need to go...but...I don't want that to h-h-happen."

Ren rubbed her back. "I know you don't, and I wish I could do something to change that."

Diana sniffed at that before feeling his arms vanishing. 'No!' "Ren, please don't go!"

"I'm sorry Diana, I can't stop it."

"Please!" She cried as Ren's body flickered. "I care for you! Don't leave me Ren!"

"I'll miss you Diana."

"Ren!" She cried out as Ren vanished in thin air. "...R-R-REN!"

-another time and place (the fourth one)-

Ren felt depressed and sad as he reappeared on a large wooden ship that looked ready to face the dangers of the sea. 'Damn it, why am I forced to do this while hurting people?'

"Bluch!" Cried a voice from behind Ren. "Damn my seasickness, bluck!"

Ren sighed and turned his head. 'Here's the next one.'

The woman at the wheel was a very tall woman, about Yatsuhashi's height, with gray hair, gold eyes, wearing clothing of bear and wolf hide that showed off her D cup rack and large ass perfectly, a large helmet of iron with a sea monster on it, and a large scar around her missing left eye. And she was sick as Jaune in a air craft. "The faster to a new home….ugh...the faster my gut feels…."

"Uh...you alright?"

"No." She groaned. "I'm seasick, looking for a new home, and lost. Ugh…."

Ren walked over and rubbed her back. "Just what year is this?"

"It's….bluck….0XXX B….G…." She said before puking a little. "Ooh...my stomach."

"Never heard of that." he remarked. "What's your name?"

"Ugh….Saija Lie Ozpin….captain of….the Sea Drake and last….survivor of the...Dragon continent…."

"What?"

"The...one that in the shape….of a bluck…..Dragon….."

"Ooooh." he replied. "Well I know something that might take your mind off the sea."

"What….a spell that cures the….ugh...plague?" She asked while again puking.

"No, you and me in your bed."

"...not funny…." She said. "I'm too sick to do...ugh that…." she glanced at him. "Sides….how did….you….ugh…..get here?"

"It's a long story."

(One story later)

"...I see…." She said while turning a paler shade of green. "You….bluck, are a horny…..boar…..ugh…."

'Hmm, I wonder if there's a way I can fix her sea sickness.'

"Tell me….if there's land….coming up bluck." She said pointing to the waves. "I'm….too sick….to see...properly…."

Ren looked at the waves before seeing a line in the distance. "You mean that?"

"...that….wh-bluck!" She said before puking on Ren's foot. "...sorry lad…"

He grimaced while holding on as the ship sailed towards the line.

(On the island)

"YYYEEEESSSSS!" Saija cried out while feeling better. "I'M CURED!"

"You sure? Maybe we should do a celebratory sail around the land." teased Ren.

"Don't push it." She said while setting foot on the island. "Now come down lad and we will survey the land for fertile land." 'Finally, a new home.'

Ren jumped down as they walked around.

The woman looked around before hitting some tree branches. "Gah! Damn these blasted trees! Good for nothing logs of ship planks!"

'And to think, this is Ozpin and mine's ancestor. Wait, if we're the only ones here, oh crap…..we're gonna end up starting all of Vale.'

"Mmm, maybe if it's called Mistel? No Misburp? No no….ah! Yes Mistral. Perfect name for this new land right lad?"

"Well you're the captain, so you're choice."

"I'm not the actual captain." She blushed. "I'm just the cabin girl."

"Then why-"

"Am I the only one on the ship. Easy, the plague that killed my people got to them. But I was safe as I pushed the bodies off the deck before the plague infected me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Yeah." She sighed. "It was tragic. A whole continent of men, women, and children, succumbing to a plague brought…." She gritted her teeth. "That no good, mother fucking, nassassustic, baby killing, shit eating SALEM CRUCIBLE!" 'DAMN HER TO THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA!'

Ren started to calmly rub her back. 'Again with her? Just how old is she?'

"Thanks lad." She sighed. "That felt good. But tell me, why did you ask for sex again? I was not in my right mind when you told me before."

"Well because the name you just gave this land, the fact we're the only ones here, and the fact everyone on board died, not to mention the crazy trip I've had, I kinda figured the pieces out."

"...horny boar." She said while walking towards a river. "Come help me test the quality of this water source."

"Trust me, it's fine. If it wasn't, then no one would be living in the future."

"Yeah and I wouldn't be a Berserker." She said while tasting the water. "Mmm, good. Now for the local berries." She got up. "Help me get some berries with that strange sword you have there."

'Looks like this is gonna take some time.'

(One month later)

"Ok then." Saija said while finishing the last touch on the large wooden banquet hall. "That's done, now for the main chief's hut." She turned to Ren, who was chopping wood with his fire sword. "Come along lad, that hut will not be built in a day."

"I know I know."

"Then keep chopping that wood." She said while picking up a large log. "And don't burn them like the last time horny boar."

"Aye aye captain chunks." he smirked while chopping the wood.

"It's Saija!" She growled while walking away. 'Stupid lad.' "And for that no supper for you."

"That's fine, I'll go out and do some fishing. Care to join me on the wide open sea?"

"Go to Hemialgerp!" She cursed while placing the log on the ground. 'He's getting on my nerves…..even if he ask-no I'm not going to think about him!'

'Hmm, I wonder if maybe I'm crazy and someone else just shows up and beds her. Then again after what's happened so far, I don't think the time space whatever is gonna let me up like that.' Ren thought before a squirrel threw an acorn at him right in the eye.

"Nuck nuck!" It laughed while sticking it's tongue out. "Nuck!"

"Hmm, maybe squirrel tastes good." he remarked pulling his sword out. Which earned him an acorn in the other eye.

"Nuck Nuck Nuck!" It laughed before farting at him and running away.

Ren felt his eye twitch and went back to work.

(One day's work and annoying farting squirrels later)

"There, done. Now can I go to bed?" asked Ren wiping the sweat from his head.

"No." She said while pointing to a pile of made shift clothing. "You still have to clean the laundry. With extra effort squirrel hater."

"Captain chunks."

"Horny boar." She glared. "And it's Saija!"

"No, it's sea hater, and it's Ren." he smirked back.

"Just get it done!" She growled while walking towards a hut. "I will be busy planning the layout of the head chief's hut don't disturb me."

"Whatever you say fishhead."

"It's Saija horny boar!" She yelled while entering the hut. 'To business.'

(One fishing exposition later)

'Wonder if I can freak her out while tossing this many fish on her.' He thought with a grin as he held a bag of fish and eels in his hands. 'Or I could just put an eel down her….pants? Wait there are no pants in this time period!'

He walked up to her hut and banged on it.

No response was heard, only the sounds of…..panting?

"Yo captain chunks! I got fish and eels!"

No response.

"Um….captain sea breath?"

No response.

"Saija?"

No response.

Ren put the fish and eels down before pulling his gauntlets back and knocked the door down.

"Ren…." Saija moaned as she rubbed her snatch. "Ren….plow me…."

"Uh….Saija?"

Said woman jumped before covering herself. "H-Horny boar! W-What did I tell you about disturbing me?!"

Ren looked at her before sighing mentally. 'Yep….she likes me. Fuck.' "Let me guess, over time here you've wanted to sleep with me, right?"

"...no." She blushed. "I just wanted to see you other than….an acquaintance."

"That's the same thing."

"No it's not!"

"Oh?" he walked over and slid a hand under the sheets while touching her sex.

She gasped at that before grabbing his arm and squeezing it. "Get away from there…."

"Gah!" he cried out. "Sorry! Sorry!"

"Say it like you mean it horny boar." She said while trying to keep a moan from escaping her lips. 'Or until you kiss me….which is never because...damn it!'

"Sorry! I got cocky and rushed ahead!"

She let go of his arm before sighing. "Good….now get out."

Ren nodded and headed out while noting how wet his fingers were. 'Ok, that was stupid of me. I didn't expect to see….well that and get her so mad like that.' he sighed. 'If I keep this up, I'll end up a selfish jerk, like Cardin.'

(A while later)

Ren sighed again while looking at the fire, its flames showing him how fierce it was and how it could run out of control if not careful. Like he did before. 'God! That was the most stupidest thing I ever did….besides letting Nora have coffee.'

He heard the door open with Saija walking over.

"Horny boar." She said while sitting down next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Staring at the fire."

"For what reason? Contemplating life and death or just readying to come to terms with your past crimes?"

"Past crimes in a way."

She raised her eyebrow at that. "Past crimes? Like putting eels in my helmet?"

"I meant about earlier."

"Oh….that." She blushed. "It was kind of….forced."

"Exactly, and I hate myself for that. Just because I know how to get home, and because I learned how great sex is, I've changed into something I'm not. I'm like some sex crazed guy and I hate myself for it."

"...well that's why I was acting tough on you for a month." She said putting a hand on Ren's shoulder. "I saw that side of you take hold and I knew if I tried to be hard on you, that you wouldn't attempt anything that you would regret later."

"Well still, doing that to even one woman and I feel like the scum of the earth."

"...you're actually a piece of puke." She clarified. "But mistakes happen. You just need to learn to move on from that and make up those mistakes."

"Still, if my friend Nora was here, she'd break my legs for sure."

"That's child's play." She chuckled. "I would have ripped them off and fed them to you."

'I think I just died a little inside.' "Um...so do you forgive me?"

"A little." She sighed. "But you have to be nicer to me tonight."

"Sure thing."

"Which means you also have to kiss my snatch." She said. "It's still mad at you."

Ren was shocked at that. "Wait, just like that?"

"What? I'm a forgiving person." She frowned. "Well unless you were the one that gouged my eye out with a stick as a child?"

"...um….."

"And you're not her so I forgive you."

"Then...I'll see ya tonight."

"Why not right now?" She asked while pinning him to the ground before kissing him.

'Good point.' he thought kissing back. Only to feel his cock poking in his pants.

"Looks like your sword is ready for battle." She grinned. "Now should I start first or you?"

"You can go ahead first if you want."

"Alright then." she smiled before she started to take off her furs as her breasts hung above Ren's head. "Now milk me like a cow."

Ren reached up and grasped both mounds before giving them a firm squeeze.

"That's it." She moaned. "Don't be shy, milk me."

He obliged and kneaded them harder than before while brushing his fingers against her nipples.

Saija moaned louder as she let her nipples getting harder and harder with each kneading of her mounds. That's when Ren moved up and started licking said nipples. "Aahh! Moo!" She cried out before blushing like mad. 'Damn it!'

"Wow, not that I'm complaining, but I figured you were just getting in the mood."

"...I'm…...a child of a Hevian."

"A what?"

"A half woman half….cow hybrid from the Dragon continent…..my mother was one so….I'm half cow." She blushed red.

'I think my penis just got harder.'

"What? Am...I strange to you?"

"What no. There are um….cow Faunus in my time." 'I think?'

"Really? Or are you pulling a haggis on me?"

"No, there's tons of people who are half animal."

"Including….rabbits?"

"Yes."

"...I can die happy knowing that." She smiled. 'Bunnies!'

Ren kept kneading the large breasts while groaning as she reached down and started taking his pants off.

"Wow, you look really hard in the 'iron' department." She smirked.

"Care to take a taste?"

She nodded before licking it. "Needs squirrel blood."

"No, it doesn't."

"Joking." She laughed before taking another lick on the rod. "But it does feel hot and hard."

Ren moaned slightly before getting nipped on the tip. "Gah!"

"Mmm…..needs more tenderizing."

'No it doesn't!' he thought as she dragged her tongue up and down the length of it.

'Tastes good.' Saija thought before nipping it again. 'And soft like fresh wolf meat.'

Ren kept kneading her breasts before she moved up and engulfed his dick in between her chest.

"Like my cow breasts?" She asked. "If you get me happy, I might actually produce milk." 'Aka…..very often.' She blushed at that last thought since she did produce milk when he wasn't looking and usually after making a bad pun.

'...I'm taking that offer!' he thought before groaning as she moved them up and down his cock while licking the tip as it came out.

Saija smiled at Ren's expression before moving faster and faster against the meat stick.

"It's so soft." he groaned. 'She and Diana could have a competition.'

"Thank you horny boar." She said with a tease at the end. "I use the blood of my enemies and the sweat of your body to make them smooth and soft." She then added. "Funny, I don't think about this at age thirteen."

"Wait what?!"

"Kidding. I'm only twenty."

He felt his eye twitch at that. 'The last thing I need is fucking someone who could put Yang's chest to shame and be younger than her sister.'

"So," she smiled while feeling the cock twitching in between her breasts. "It's time for your milking."

"Just remember to drink it all up."

She nodded before putting her mouth over the tip and engulfed it. 'It's going to be good I know it.'

Ren grunted feeling his limit come before his sperm shot up into her mouth with amazing force.

'Ah!' She cried in her mind before taking in the taste of the cum. 'It's equally as good as my own milk~'

"Woah, that was….great." Ren got out.

She moved away from the cock as milk flowed from her nipples. "That was tasty, now it's your turn."

"Don't mind if I do." he smirked before moving over and started squeezing her breasts.

"Ah!" She moaned. "That felt so good moo!" 'Still embarrassing!'

Ren saw milk squirt out and started tilting his head with some squirting into his mouth. '...it actually tastes better than regular milk.'

"Drink it up Ren."

He latched his mouth over one nipple and sucked harder with more milk pouring out.

"Ah moo!" She cried out as her milk was poured into Ren's throat. "Drink my milk up like a baby!"

Ren nodded before taking both nipples and started to suck on them. 'Damn, and these things'll get bigger if she gets knocked up.'

"Milk me more Ren!" She cried out. "Milk me like a cow mmmoooo!"

Ren got an idea and quickly flipped them around.

'What's he doing?'

He rubbed his cock in between her legs while he resumed sucking the milk out.

"Ahh! It's hitting my snatch!" She cried out as her milk increased in speed and volume. "Move faster Ren!"

Ren obliged as he moved his cock faster against the snatch. "Want me to put it in?"

"Yes!" She moaned. "Put it in and fuck me!"

Ren pulled back before slowly easing his cock into her.

Saija moaned at that before accidentally punching him in the arm as he hit her hymen. "GAH MMMOOO!" 'Fuck Helnoa!"

"Ow!"

"Oh I'm sorry Ren!" She said in horror. "I'm so so sorry!"

"It's alright, just try to ease up on the strength."

She blushed at that before moaning louder as Ren started to thrust deep into her folds again and again like a raging bull. "Ahhh! This is wonderful! Do it more Ren!"

"Alright, but only if you bare my child." 'What did I just say….never mind.'

"Yes! I will bare your child! I will bare you a nation if you want me too!" She moaned with pleasure.

'Oh you're not farther from the truth.'

"Ren! Make me the mother of the Mistral!" She cried out as the cock continued to thrust against her extremely tight folds.

"Don't drop a single drop and you just might!"

"Oh Ren!" She moaned as milk flowed from her breasts. "I love you like a husband and a brother!"

'...that's kind of hot.' He thought as his cock got bigger inside the tight folds. "I'm ready to blow my load!"

"Then fuck me! Make me a mother!" She cried out as hot sperm entered her body and filled up her womb. 'AAAAHHH!'

Ren groaned since her pussy was tightening up to the point it felt like she was gripping it with her bare hand.

Saija moaned louder before it turned into a loud 'moo'. 'I'm coming!' her juices splashed out while he felt more of his sperm pulled out.

"Ah….that….was so….tight!" He panted while feeling a little drained, even more than the last three times. 'What is she….a cum draining machine?!'

She hummed while hugging him and let him rest on her stomach. "Want to rest before continuing? I don't want my husbrother getting exhausted before giving me kids."

"...I'm not going to question that." he remarked getting comfy.

"And don't forget to dream of me." She smiled while rubbing his head. "And our many kids."

Ren sighed as he started to close his eyes. 'Night night.'

(Another month later)

Saija moaned as Ren continued to fuck her senseless. Apparently he didn't disappear during that night, for some reason, and well they were fucking like rabbits every single hour! "More Ren! GIVE ME MORE!"

"As you wish Saija!" Ren grunted as he released his tenth load of cum into her womb. 'I...feel...so….tired….'

She moaned louder as her womb was filled with cum. "Mmmm, I never get tired of that."

Ren felt his cock go limp before moving away from the snatch. "Um….I think….I'm beat." before falling to the ground.

"Oh come on Ren. It's not night yet." She frowned. "Please get ready for more baby making."

'Yep, I'm doing to die from fucking…..that's still not a good way to die!' He thought with a pale expression. He groaned and pushed himself up before noticing his hand starting to disappear. "Oh no."

"Ren-" She said before noticing the disappearing hands. "No! Don't go!"

Ren felt his body, and miraculously his clothes and items, disappearing into nothingness. "Saija, I'm sorry."

"NO!" She cried out while trying to grab him. "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I don't have-" he tried to say before disappearing along with a large battle axe with a squirrel on the top into the void.

"...Ren…" she said before getting into a dark Berserker rage. "**RRREEENNNNN!**"

-back in present-

Jaune sighed as he and Mary, Erza, Heceta, Dawn and Jona tried to comfort a very depressed Nora.

"Ren…..I...should have….just not touched that machine…."

"Nora, maybe it's not bad." spoke Mary.

"Yeah," Jona said. "Maybe he's just having fun killing small mice?"

"Not really something you would say out loud." Dawn frowned at the princess.

"It popped up!"

"Besides, if he vanished, who knows, he might be going through what I did." spoke Jaune.

Heceta sighed before thinking of something. "...oh Jaune! I just remembered something!"

"Um what?" Asked Erza while eating a pie.

"Who his first girl was…..and…." She frowned a little. "It was my daughter, Sango."

Cue shocked girls and boy.

"Wait what?!" Jaune said in shock.

"Ren had sex with our daughter." She said seriously. "And came down naked to breakfast before disappearing."

"...before I kill him, I gotta ask, how do you know this? You came here before we had any kids."

"That's actually not true." She sighed. "I lied about that part. I'm from a few years after that time. But somehow I was sucked in and turned young again."

"Wait." Dawn said in realization. "I saw him with an orange haired woman stealing some Pulvis and getting me pissed off!" 'He's dead!'

Jaune was about to say something before a loud screaming came from above as an axe landed near Mary's right side.

"Eep!

"...IIINNNN CCCCOOMMMIINNNGGG!"

CRASH!

"Ow…..I think I heard a rib crack…."

"That was mine…." Jona said from under him. "Get….off me!"

Ren pushed himself up and popped his back. "Ow, ok now I know something of mine cracked."

"And I know that in two seconds you're going to be Dragon poop." Mary said pointing to both a angry Jaune and a pissed off Dawn.

'Oh crap.'

(One beating later)

"Ren! I can't believe you're back!" smiled Nora while sitting on him and cracked his arm back into place.

"Yeah. Same here ow." He said as Nora put back his other arm into place.

"Ren, care to explain WHY you fucked my daughter." spoke Jaune with a frown.

"Um….to be honest. She came onto me first." He gulped. "Plus she threatened to turn me into a female if I ran."

"So you basically went through what I did. Any other ancestors you sleep with?"

He was about to answer when five familiar girls fell on top of him.

"That hurt!"

"Nice place."

"Where's mom?"

"Ok, where is my new village?!"

"Wait a second!" Dawn yelled. "You're that thief!"

"Guilty as charged pervert."

Dawn bristled while Ren looked at the five with surprise. "Girls? You're alright?"

"Fine, just fine." Diana said. "So how's my patron god doing? Fucked anyone lately?"

"A god? He's a thief." Fuji frowned.

"No he's my lover!"

"You're all wrong!" Yelled Saija. "He's my Husbrother!"

"No, he's a dead man." spoke Jaune clenching his fists.

"Are you father?" Asked Sango before standing in front of him, arms extended, as her aura turned a dark purple and her eyes glowed pink. "Don't you **dare harm my lover!**"

"Sango! Don't you dare talk back to your father." frowned Heceta pulling on her daughter's ear.

"Ow ow ow!" She cried out as the aura vanished. "Mom! Stop!"

"You're father is just being protective, and Jaune I already gave her permission, albeit without actually saying anything."

"What?!"

"Don't talk back to **me Jaune**." She growled as her aura appeared. "**She has permission and if you want to hurt my child's happiness, then prepare to be fucked UP!**"

Jaune gulped while his daughter glomped Ren.

"Ren!" She smiled. "I missed you so much!"

Fuji frowned before grabbing Ren. "He's my treasure girl. So back off."

"No he's mine!"

"Knock if off you two." Frowned Saija while grabbing the two. "Leave him alone."

"You wouldn't know what to do with him. He prefers older woman." smirked Diana pulling Ren into a hug.

"Actually she likes Hevian's." She frowned while kicking her away. "Plus he likes my milk."

"What? Ren, did you knock her up already?" frowned Fuji.

"No! She a cow Faunus from 0XXX BG."

"...wow that's old." Sango said in surprise.

"And apparently she's from the Dragon continent and well…..Salem Crucible destroyed her people with a plague."

"And Ren here helped me repopulate you all, you're welcome."

"..."

"...what?"

"And he's a god." Diana smiled. "A god of fear, bears, hope and sex."

"He's my treasure." Fuji glared. "Plus he's not a god or a fucking cow lover!"

"I'm a Hevian. Not a cow."

"Wait, Ren fucked you all? But he was a virgin before." spoke Nora.

"I helped." Sango smiled. "Plus he was a cute hesitant man."

She turned to him with a huff. "And you always looked away when I was changing right in front of you."

"Um…...times change." He gulped.

"So are you his sister?" Asked Fuji while frowning at her. "Or are you a thief!?" 'That's my job!'

"No, I'm part of his team, and I was gonna surprise him in the nude one night to get a response out of him, but considering he's gone this far…" she started taking her clothes off.

"Put some clothes on!" Jaune blushed as Jona, Dawn, Heceta, Erza, and Mary covered his eyes.

"If you want to sleep with my Husbrother, you have to beat me in combat."

"And steal every Pulvis in Vale!" Fuji frowned.

"Beat a bear without a weapon." Diana frowned.

"And fuck my mom." Sango said before getting hit by said mother in the back of the head. "Ow! I was joking!"

"Better idea, you six go into an orgy, and if she can keep going and not pass out, she's in." spoke Mary.

"And do it while in a classroom." Dawn said with a nosebleed.

"While bounded." Added Erza.

"And using large dildos." Jona grinned. "And some chainsaws too."

"That's extreme." Heceta frowned. "And my daughter will **get hurt!**"

Jona gulped as the five girls looked at Ren with lust.

'Oh shit.' he thought before they tackled him.

"I get the cock!"

"No!"

"It's mine!"

"Mine!"

"He's mine!"

"Back off!"

"You sure I can't just punch him?" Jaune whispered to Heceta.

"No," she whispered back. "Plus you wanted grandchildren. And don't deny it I heard you sleep talk about it."

Jaune sighed and shook his head while the title 'The End' popped up.

"AND DON'T FORGET TO SHOW MY SISTERS IN THE NEXT STORY!" Yelled Sango as the scream when black.


	167. Chapter 167

List of oneshots

chapter 167

What if Glenn felt a little depressed and his moms tried to help?

Series: Family Guy

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a normal day at the Griffin residence.

"Where's Brian?" asked Peter.

"Being a dad to Dylan." Lois replied.

"Where's Chris?"

"With Monkey, spending time with a good dad."

And speaking of son's and monkies...

"Where's Gohan?" Asked Goku.

"With Piccolo, spending time with a good dad." Replied Lois.

Now we find ourselves cutting over at Quagmire's home. We see a lanky man waking from his heart shaped bed with 5 beautiful women.

"Ah, now that's a way to wake up every morning." He said as he walked out of his room nude. Sure Glenn Quagmire was a player and got to bang women around the world, but today, as he's pouring food into his cat's bowl...he felt like something was wrong...

'Huh, for some reason I'm not as happy as I usually am.' He thought. 'But what's making me so sad?'

He looked to a collection of pictures. There was Lois, Cheryl Tiegs, Meg, and a bunch of other women he also let get away. He looked down but saw his groin wasn't as big as it was usually at this time.

"Something's really wrong...even my cat rubbing up against my leg isn't working..." Quagmire was being very sad. 'Why am I so sad?'

Even the 5 women thanking him for a good time last night didn't work.

"You were awesome Glenn."

"You were an animal Glenn."

"Gaggy or whatever."

"You were better than my wimpy husband."

"I hope I become the parent of your kids."

And that last comment made him realise what he needed to do.

"That's it...I gotta see my parents." he spoke with wide eyes before walking over to the phone.

Later...2 cars arrived to Spooner Street and out emerged 2 women.

"Ida?"

"Crystal?"

"Did Glenn call you too?"

"Yes."

In the background, as they're talking, we see Peter throw the chicken at Cleveland's house so hard, that it caused the walls to fall!

"No, no, no, noooo." That's when Cleveland fell on the Chicken.

"Thanks for the assist."

"Peter, you know I get tired if this right?" As Cleveland begins yelling at Peter, we look back to Ida and Crystal.

"So Crystal...it's been a while."

"Yep...how's being a woman?"

"Fine, I met up with a nice guy a little bit afterwards, but it didn't work out."

"I had a gangbang with 20 guys before coming here."

"Still the whore I knew you were when we met."

"You know it, now let's see what's wrong with our son."

"Think you can actually keep your panties on before then?"

"We'll see."

Both walked over and knocked on the door.

"Mom and mom! Thank God you're here. Come in, I'll go make us some coco." he spoke letting them in while he went to get the drink ready.

Ida and Crystal sat on the couch.

"Ooh, bet Glenn bangs about 80 chicks a week with this nice of a house." Crystal commented.

"I'm more concerned with what kind of diseases he might be getting." frowned Ida.

"Lighten up Ida, somewhere out there is our grandchildren."

"Whom we never get to meet."

"It should be fine, we can easily recognize anyone with Glenn's head shape."

"Yeah...our son does have a very unique head."

"You see? Now let's see what's on the TV while Glenn makes the coco. Wanna spike it with tequila? I got some."

"I'll pass."

"Fine, more for me." Said Crystal as she turned on the TV.

"And now back to Guy Who Isn't Attractive, But is Told Very Nice and Surprising Things About Himself By Sexy Ass Girl."

"I really like you Hugh. You're so cool."

"I am?"

"You're a cutie."

"I am?"

"I have sexual attraction towards you."

"You do?"

"My place or yours?"

"My place."

"Yay!"

Then Glenn comes into the living room with a tray of 3 cups of coco and marshmallows. "Hey ladies, so glad you're here."

"Thank you Glenn." they smiled taking their cups.

"So Glad you both came...just in time..."

"What?" Said Ida.

"Well...that's a good sign." Crystal Said sarcastically. "What's wrong Glenn."

"Yes, we're here and will always be here for you."

"Thanks." he said while sitting down with a sigh. Quagmire took a sip of his coco and then spoke. "I woke up this morning, surrounded by women, nothing new there...but as I was pouring food into my cat's bowl...I was overcame with a sudden feeling of sadness."

"Well did ya have a girl blowing you?" asked Crystal.

"I'm being serious here and besides, I kick women out of my house after I fuck them." he looked down. "I still feel sad. Like...I just realized something."

"What's wrong honey?" Asked Ida.

"Yeah, what can we do to make you feel better?" Asked Crystal as both sat closer and put thier arms around him.

"I just realized that all I do is be a pilot, have sex, and that's it. I've left behind so many of my kids without flinching and the one time I feel for my daughter, I decide to let her go. I mean, what have I been doing with my life? What the hell am I supposed to do with my life? I'm throwing it all away for meaningless sex!" Quagmire began crying.

'It's because of my uncontrollable libido.'

'It's because I was barely there due to my naval duties.'

"I wanna do something with my life! But what? Sure I have a good job, but all I do is fuck, fuck, and fuck! I...I...I wanna be remembered not like some crazy pervert, but someone they can count on. Someone that actually made a big impact on life."

"Glen..." Said Ida. "You're surrounded by many wonderful friends."

"Yeah, I'm sure you've done something to impact their lives in a positive way." Crystal added.

"Not likely. I perv on Peter's wife Lois, almost had sex with thier daughter Meg, banged Cleveland's first wife Loretta, and once tricked my friend Joe so I could fuck his wife Bonnie."

"...alright, fair point."

"I'm a monster." He accepted before getting slapped by both mothers.

"Glenn Quagmire you take that back." frowned Ida.

"You're not a monster, you may have done some horrible things, but your friends love you enough to not hate you permanently for them." Crystal added.

"But look at what I've done. How I'm not in jail is nothing but a miracle and luck."

"Glenn...look at us! I'm why you're like this!"

"Look at me too! I am why you're like this too!"

"Moms...I-I don't blame you..."

"No! I was never there because I was too busy in the Navy."

"And I was too busy banging every last man in Quahog."

"If we weren't such bad parents, then you'd be on the right path."

"We should have been there to help you out, from your libido to just being a good person. We didn't put being parents before ourselves. If anyone's the monsters, it's us."

"Moms...I don't know what to say besides that I love you both."

"We love you too Glenn, and we're going to be there to help you if you ever need us." That's when both kissed his cheeks.

He smiled and wiped the tears away. "Thanks you guys, I really needed that."

"Yes...now...is there anything else we can do to make your day better before we go?"

"No, your company is all I need today." he smiled hugging them.

"Alright, what's on TV?"

"We now go live to Asian Correspondent Trisha Takanawa."

"Thanks Tom, I'm here at the scene where many recognizable cartoon characters are in a brawl. Such faces include: Philip J. Fry, Hank Hill, Peter Griffin, Homer Simpson, Stan Smith and Bob Belcher."

"Heheheheheheheh...I stole the final scene from Quagmire." Said Peter before getting punched by Stan who was then punched by Cleveland Brown.

"Don't you motherfuckers dare leave me out of this!"

"What an out of nowhere story." Quagmire commented.


	168. Chapter 168

List of oneshots

chapter 168

What if Yui and Omni watched a hotel for monster girls?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-outside all dimensions-

"Yui." Spoke Omni. "Ever tried going to a hotel with alien girls and the like?"

"A little, but then I figured, I'm not a sci-fi expert, so I might stare at something that's physically impossible to sleep with."

"Like a Dalek? Or a Galvan?"

"Oh please, I can find ways for them. I mean ones where I literally have no way of knowing if it's a girl or if I might be sleeping with a being who's made of acid."

"Or electricity?" He chuckled before getting a stupid idea. "Wait….why not make our own hotel?"

"Dude how we gonna run a hotel?"

"Well I recall you taking a how to book on hotels from that bookstore. On Tsundere 5 to be exact."

"If I didn't read something I was gonna be tempted to hurl it into the sun."

"So you still have it?"

"Course I do."

"Then that's part one done but….what should the hotel theme be?" Omni thought. "Cows? Pigs? Sumos? Monster girls? Walking dead-"

"Wait! Stop right, there."

"On the sumos? Because it would be funny seeing you trying to keep cool around them."

"You make it sound like I have a problem being around them."

"Well you tried to fuck one but….you couldn't even get her pussy."

"Look, let's ignore the fact my dream of having a hot sumo harem is gone. But I mean the thing right after that."

"The walking dead? Bad idea. They might eat us and we'll….I don't want to cause the worlds we created to be fucked by a zombie virus."

Yui facepalmed. "Monster Girl hotel."

Omni realized that and grinned. "Oh that will work perfectly! But where to put the hotel? We can't just put it here. It's a void."

"I know a dark and scary castle in the middle of nowhere so no one can find us. Like in the Shining." smiled Yui with a hatchet.

"Don't you dare." He frowned. "And maybe Aperture Lab….nope! Glados will kill everyone there with neuro toxin."

"Come on, who doesn't like going to a deserted hotel where one can go crazy when snow comes? All work and no play, all work and no play." muttered Yui.

"I got it! The island from Jurassic park III, the one with the Spinosaurus!"

"That's even better."

"But we need to keep the dinosaurs from finding the hotel and from eating them up like you with chips."

"Duh, we spray the outer force field with some perfume. You ever smell that stuff? It'll scare off anything."

"As long as it's not T-Rex pee. That stuff attracts bigger dinosaurs and it's well...gross."

"...why did you even bring that up?"

"Hey the kid used it in the canon universe, so I thought it was relevant." He frowned. "And also remember that tower, the one from Pokemon?"

"From lavender town?"

"Yep. Let's use that and it could attract undead monster girls like Ghosts and Will-o-the-Wisps to come to the hotel. And I got a name. It's the Yui smells." He joked.

Bonk!

"Gah! I was joking! It's the Yui need a cat."

Bonk!

"Gah! Alright alright! It's the Demon Lord Resort!"

"Perfect."

"Oh and let's make a bet. If we can go a whole year without incident, I will let you talk into fucking them. If not you have to let me fuck you as a female sumo!" Omni grinned with his teeth showing long sharp dragon teeth.

"Let's add something. If I do win, you can't fuck any of them for about….six months while I go nuts." smirked Yui.

"And if I win, you get fucked for about….ten centuries." He grinned. "So we have a deal?"

"Yeah, I already signed the contract with your blood." spoke Yui showing a contract.

Omni looked at it. "Um you misspelled sumo. It's reads suma."

"Not anymore."

He looked and saw it change into sumo. "Ok. Now let's get going." He then opened a large portal.

-Island-

"Ok, now the tower." Omni said before clearing the trees with black fire and dispersing it before a portal appeared as a large tower landed in the spot. "Perfect, but…..it needs a nice homey feel to it."

Yui snapped his fingers with a moat appearing around it.

"Nice but I meant give it some colors, like red or maybe pink."

Yui groaned and the tower became blue.

"Good." Omni smiled before giving the tower a more technologically advance look with a few statues of Hellhounds and Mummies on each end of the tower. "Perfect, and the technology part was from Star Wars. Before Darth Vader was created."

"Now we just sit back and wait."

Omni deadpanned. "We first need to do the flyers and open a portal to the monster girl worlds."

"Which I'll let you do."

He sighed before making the portals and the flyers before letting them fly into it. "There now…..who's the bellhop and who's the manager?"

"We do a coin flip."

"Alright." Omni said before producing a large stone wheel. "It's caveman currency."

"Heads is manager, tails is bellhop."

"Ok." He said before grunting as he threw the coin into the air. It then landed on the ground before smashing into pieces. "...ok I guess….it's a tie."

"Then we wait and now see what happens."

"Ok." He said while walking into the tower…..and fell in the moat. "What did you put in it?"

"You're fine with tentacle monsters right?"

"...no." He growled before burning the monsters tentacles into paste.

"What? They looked like they just wanted to play." 'With your ass.'

"Just get me out or I will turn you into a cat!"

"Yeah yeah." Yui snapped his fingers with Omni appearing beside him. "See, happy?"

Omni sighed before entering the tower.

(One day later)

"Ok…...any time." Omni said while in uniform, which was just an outfit from D. Gray Man but in only black. "Any time now."

"It's help if you bang your head against the wall, I thought it was still yesterday." spoke Yui with his head bleeding. "Why am I dizzy?"

"Because you are losing blood." He deadpanned. "Maybe I should have put a sign up?"

"Nah man, I'll get the sign." spoek Yui stumbling to the doors while hitting the wall. "I'll get there soon."

"Just don't get eaten."

Yui snickered and made it outside while putting up a sign that read 'Free males and single, come on in!'

"Put that away!" Omni yelled while his head appeared from a portal. "It's not appropriate for children! And this is a hotel not a soap house."

"I'm just stating the truth."

"Just put a different sign up." He said before the portal disappeared.

Yui rolled his eyes and made a sign that read 'Vacancy, and free breakfast till noon'

As Omni sighed at the desk he saw a small jar on the table. "Huh? A jar?" 'Wait, it's a Jinn of the Jar!'

"Omni? Is that a tip jar?"

"I don't think so." He said. "I don't recall getting one."

Yui walked over and reached a hand in it. "Wow, it feels deeper than it looks."

"How deep?"

His answer came with Yui's whole arm going in it. "And I think there's still plenty of space."

"Um…..you should get your arm out of it." He said while seeing Yui put his other hand in it.

"Why?" His answer came when Yui went right into the jar. "Woah! There's tons of space in here!"

"He he." Spoke a female voice. "Want to kiss~?"

"...OMNI! THIS ISN'T A NORMAL JAR!"

"I KNOW! IT'S A JINN OF THE JAR MONSTER GIRL!"

He gulped at that as a light green haired girl with tan skin, orange eyes, circle gold earrings and bracelets, some bandages on the arms and legs, a necklace of gems, some pots covering the back of her head, and a top that covered her chest and was hooked to gold chains attached to a large purple pot that covered her lower body.

"OMNI! DOES KISSING COUNT!"

"YES!" He yelled. "JUST GET OUT OF THERE!"

Yui started swimming up the void with the monster girl following.

"Come back!" She called out. "I just want to kiss you!"

Yui pulled himself up with a grunt and felt her grab his foot. "Omni! Get me a broom!"

"I have a demon ass!" He yelled while grabbing a Baphomet and put her ass into the jar. "Grab it!"

"Hey!"

"No way man! I know that counts!"

"It's either this or a loli attack!"

"Don't I have a say?!"

"NO!"

Yui tapped his chin before glowing and casting a spell with him and Omni switching spots.

"...damn you!" He yelled before portaling out of there. "You are dead Yui!"

"Hold it! Before you attack, where'd you find a Baphomet?"

"Just sitting at the…..desk with the jar…." He gulped. "Sorry."

"And you were ready to make me grab her firm ass."

"Well I couldn't find anything since you almost got fucked by a Jinn of the Jar!"

"Let me out!" called said Jinn while grabbing the Baphomet's ass.

"Hey!" She yelled. "Stop touching my ass you brat!"

"Then get off me fat ass!"

"Ok, so does hugging also count?" asked Yui.

"Big time." He said. "So don't hug her just pick her up and place her on the other side of the table."

"Which one?"

"The Baphomet."

Yui walked over and moved the girl.

"Ah!" The Jinn gasped out while sticking it's head out. "Thank god! Her ass smelled like dried semen."

Said demon girl growled before marching over and started pulling on the Jinn's hair.

"Gah gah gah!"

"Just stop." Omni frowned. "And tell me this, are you here for the Demon Lord Resort?"

"Of course, ah! Tell her to stop!"

"Can you stop miss…."

"Astroth."

"Astroth, can you just get off miss…"

"Rana."

"Rana's hair. Please!"

The Baphomet rolled her eyes before letting go.

"Good now." He said. "How many nights and single or double. The master suite costs extra money."

"I'll take a single." spoke Astroth.

"Same." Rana said.

"Ok, for how many nights?"

"That depends, one of you keeping me company?" asked Astroth with a grin.

"Sorry but me and my friend made a bet to keep off the customers for a year. However if I will, I can keep you company my dear."

"Mmm, then a year."

"Same." Rana grinned.

"Ok…..your total is ten gold coins per month."

"Half if you get busy with him." smirked Yui.

"Yui." Omni frowned while pointing to a large bag of bones the size of boulders. "Just get the bags."

"Yes sir." he mock saluted before picking the bag up with ease.

"You will have room 345 and 344 respectively. Enjoy your stay." He smiled.

They winked before heading up the stairs with Yui following.

"Sigh, that felt good." He smiled before seeing a Kraken walk up to him. "Oh hello, welcome to the Demon Lord Resort. May I help you?"

"Yes, I heard you have vacancy here?"

"Of course miss?"

"Aqua."

"Ok miss Aqua. And we have several rooms from regular to custom made." Omni smiled. "We even include a water bed with extra money."

"How much?"

"Well it's ten gold coins per month. And yes, it's ten but I made a bet with my coworker that to summarize, makes us not fuck anyone here. But if I win I will let you into my world if you know what I mean."

"Oh you." she smiled. "I'll be staying for five months."

"Ok." He said. "Your room is 234 and it comes with a water bed." He then whispered. "I will also give you some massages if you try a year. If you want?"

"I'll think about it."

"Ok then have a nice stay at the Demon Lord Resort." He smiled.

She headed upstairs while a loud crash was heard and Yui came falling down in front of the desk.

"What happened?" Omni asked confused.

"Well….as it turns out….another guest arrived….and crashed through the roof, and landed on me, therefore making me crash through the floor I was on." he groaned. "I think she broke a rib."

"What kind of guest?"

Yui pointed up before they landed on top of him. "Oooh! My spine."

"Um…..hello?" He said to several large Dragons with green and orange scales. "Welcome to the Demon Lord Hotel. How may I help you?"

"For one, build harder roofs, this dope broke right through." spoke one pointing to the shorter dragon.

"No that was you fat gut!"

"Um duly noted. But anything else?"

"Spine….broken…" groaned Yui.

"You can heal Yui." He deadpanned. "So just get out of there."

"Actually, this is pretty cozy." spoke one fluffing him up. "I might just stay right here."

"Then you would be breaking the deal we made." He frowned. "No intimate relations until after a year. But if he wins he will fuck you, I win you get fucked by me. Tied, no idea."

"I'm not doing anything! She's on ME! Now help me or so help me you'll feel dynamite go off REAL close down there!" spoke Yui in pain. "I might have healing factors, but that doesn't stop the pain!"

"Fine." He said while portaling him out and onto a chair. "Better?"

Yui groaned while the sound of bones popping and cracking were heard. "OWWW!"

"...anyway. Names miss Dragons." Omni said while ignoring the sounds of pain.

"Jade."

"Exal."

"And Rosa."

"Ok, single, double or master suite? And for how long?"

"Double, two months, Exal here is dealing with boy troubles and needs some time to cry her eyes out."

"Let me guess, he cheated on you." He sighed. "Trust me it's bad in any world."

"Oh god why!" cried Exal while laying on her face. "I wanna die!"

"Bad idea. Hell is a bad idea. Especially the….dragon eating worms."

"Ignore her, she always get's this dramatic. Can we just get the keys?"

"Oh yes. Your room is 521. Oh and that will be ten gold coins." He smiled.

Jade handed him the gold while she and Rosa picked Exal up who left a soaked trail in the carpet while dragging her.

"Oh and don't worry Exal! I know you will find a better man! I believe in you!"

"Maybe we should switch jobs." hissed Yui rotating his arm.

"...problem. You might get eaten again by a jar or something."

"No way! I'm not gonna fall through the floor again."

"Then." He said before zapping him with a spell. "This will keep you from getting hurt in any shape or form for a whole year."

"Well the next girl who comes through that door, I'll handle her."

"Ok." He said as a Vampire with blue hair walked in and towards the desk. "Your turn."

"Hello there ma'am, welcome to Demon Lord Resort, would you like a single, double, or bonus room miss…."

"Alicia the second. Or just Alicia." She said while drinking some blood.

"And what choice suit would you like and for how long?"

"A year. And bonus." She said. "For why, I'm trying to stay away from a stalking ex-boyfriend that thinks I'm a trophy."

"Alright, that'll be ten gold coins each month plus extra for the bonus."

"Do you accept gold bats?" She asked while taking out a large gold bat the size of Yui's head.

"I'm going to say….yes."

"Then here you go." She said handing it to him. "Key and room number?"

"Here you go and the room number is 295, have a nice day." he spoke while accepting the bat.

"Thank you." She said. "And I heard your conversation earlier and I will wait until then." She said with a wink before walking up the stairs.

Yui turned to Omni with a smirk. "See? I got this no prob."

"Still maybe one more just in case." He said as a Mad Hatter walked up.

"Crazy Trouble with Love and calamaro."

"Um, excuse me ma'am?"

"Crazy Trouble with Love and calamaro." She said with a grin.

"Uh, well welcome to the Demon Lord Resort, and will you be here for a single, double, or bonus and for how long exactly?"

"Zip fart monk." She grinned before laughing like mad.

"Uh, translation?" Yui whispered to Omni.

"She's just trying to get you angry. I do it all the time."

"He's right." The Mad Hatter sighed with a smirk. "I just couldn't help it."

"Well, what do you choose?"

"Single, a year, and the names McJaune." She laughed.

"Alright, and that will be ten gold coins per day."

"It's month." Omni deadpanned.

"It slipped my mind!" he frowned and cleared his throat. "Here's your key and your suite number is 116."

"Ok." She said while giving him a dead rat and a pair of used panties. "They aren't mine, they are my dead mothers. Zip dark fuck!" She laughed while walking up the stairs.

"Omni, was she being serious?"

"Big time." He sighed. "Big fucking time."

"What did I tell you? I can handle this hands down."

"Um…." Omni said as a Ushi-Oni charged into the room. "Better retract that statement."

"Hello miss…."

"Reimu!" She yelled out. "And what are you staring at fat ass?!"

"Um….are you here for a single, double, or bonus suite?"

"A DOUBLE YOU ASS!"

"Ok." he turned to Omni. "SHE SAYS A DOUBLE YOU ASS!"

"I can hear you!"

"AND TEN YEARS!" She yelled.

"Here you go, your key and your suite number is 939. Have a nice day."

She growled before punching him and throwing a few gold coins before running up the stairs.

"Well…..she seemed nice."

"Well maybe you should stay a bellhop for the violent customers?"

Yui stuck his tongue out.

-Timeskip-

"Ok, it's almost the end of the third month and no one died yet." Omni said while still at the desk. "That's great!"

That's when the desk phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yo! We need someone to get up here! Our mud wrestling match is over and we gotta get this room cleaned up."

"Ok. I will be right there." He said before portaling to the area. "Here I am."

"Good, we went overboard." spoke a Minotaur without clothes while she and a Centaur watched tv with mud everywhere.

"I see." He said as an Echidna crawled towards him. "I will get the water and Gwen, don't even try."

"Aw, come on now. One hug won't hurt." she purred.

"Wait till the year ends. And you can wait since you're staying here for ten years as well." He said before causing a massive flood to appear in the room.

"AHHH!" came Yui's scream.

"What now!" He yelled as the flood dissipated. "Did you get attacked by the Elves again?"

Yui ran in and panted. "No! Those Gyoubu Danuki twins were this close to offering me a great deal on a condo, which meant marrying them!"

"...you can wait since they are here for fifteen years." He deadpanned.

"I wasn't planning on marrying them! Those two tricky girls were trying to talk me into signing the papers."

"At least they weren't Ariel the Otohime and Sanae the Oomukade." He said pointing to them. "They wanted to marry me under the bottle."

"Come now, what's wrong with marriage?" winked Ariel.

"Yea? What's wrong with that?" grinned Sanae.

"Our deal won't let us until a year ends." He sighed. "Plus most of the girls here extended their stay for twice their original time here."

"Well if you need me, I got a drain to clean. Apparently some of the slimes got clogged up." spoke Yui walking out of the room.

"And I have to man the desk." He said while portaling down to the lobby. "Ok, now just wait."

He then saw a Sandworm coming in. "Is this a hotel?"

"Yes, but um…..you might want to try um…..not doing that to the floors." He gulped.

"Sorry, are you a man?"

"Yes. But before you jump me know this." He said. "I can't have sex with anyone here until a year ends. That's the bet I made with my friend here."

"Ahhhh!" screamed Yui as he came down the stairs in what looked like water. "Turns out the drain had more slimes in it then I thought."

"Try burning them." He sighed. "That's my friend, and Queen Slime fan as well."

"Yep." The slime said with a smile. "He likes Eliza."

"Hey! Not my fault she keeps changing into my favorites." he frowned making a fist. 'Chinese dress AND tiger striped bikini? HOW?!'

"Yeah. Name miss?"

"Sasha."

"Yes miss Sasha. How long and single, double or master suite?"

"Five years and single."

"Ok, your room is the very lower floors aka room -341. And don't worry you will have sex at the end of the year."

"Thanks husband." She smiled before diving down to the rooms leaving a diamond on the ground.

'There has to be an incident! Gah!' Omni though. "That was interesting."

Just then two Jiangshi's hopped in and hugged Omni. Well tried anyway. He used a broom to keep them back while having the desk between them.

"Come on Omni, that's rude to the guests, they just wanna hug you." smirked Yui.

"Business first." He sighed. "Just stop you two and we can get you two settled."

"Ok." Both said in unison.

"Names miss?"

"Lee and Ru." Both said in unison.

"Single, double or master suite?"

"Double."

"How long?"

"Eternity."

"...ok. Your room is 644. And the payment?"

They grinned before flashing him. "Here you go."

Omni blushed and just handed them the key before they covered up and started hopping away. "...wow….."

Just then ten Cursed Swords came up and glared at Yui.

"Where is our milkshakes?!" They yelled in anger. "If we don't get out milkshakes you will be our training dummy!"

"Did you drink them?" Asked Omni. "Because you JUST had one two minutes ago!"

All of them held their swords up near his neck with scowls.

"Tell us right now!"

"Or we will kill you!"

"I'll just leave you alone." spoke Yui walking away.

"GET HIM!" They cried out while running at Yui as a Dullahan with a white dress walked into the room.

"Is this a hotel or just a rowdy house hold?" asked the head.

"It's a hotel." Omni sighed. "And your name miss?" 'She's cute I'll give her that.'

"Bell. Bell Struss."

"Bell. How long are you staying and what kind of room my dear?"

"Single, and for one fortnight."

"Ok, but if you don't mind me asking. Why a single night?"

"I'm just…..depressed."

"Depressed? About being a head in life?"

"What do you think! Every time I sleep it falls off! And it's awkward seeing your body get dressed while you watch! It makes me feel like a pervert."

"Um…..I wasn't thinking that. And sorry if I offended you." He said with a blush.

"Just give me the key."

"Ok." He said. "Your room is 120. And if you need anything at all, just call. I'm a good listener."

"No he's not!" called Yui from upstairs.

"Ignore him." He sighed. "He's a bit deaf."

She sweatdropped before taking the key and walked away.

Omni then saw that the head was still on the counter. "Um….want to watch me work? It is kind of lonely here. And no I'm not being a pervert."

"That didn't enter my mind until you brought it up." she raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry." He blushed. "But I was kind of being honest miss Bell. It does get lonely here since my friend works on the plumbing on Mondays."

"Well why are you two running a resort? Hoping to find mates?"

"Well yes and no." He sighed. "It's a bet. If there is no incident running this hotel for a year then Yui just fucks everyone, I win he turns into a…..sumo girl and I fuck him and well, you know. And we also agreed not to have intimate relations with anyone here until a year passes."

"Does touching yourself also count?"

"Yes. Yes it does." He said before raising an eyebrow. "But why bring up that question?"

"Wait for it."

"FUCK!" cried out Yui.

"What the?!"

"I could tell he was overhearing us and asked that for curiosity sake."

"...how did you know that miss Bell?" He asked with surprise.

"Secret."

"I can respect that." He chuckled. "Also, are you….unemployed?"

"Yes."

"How about after staying here for a night, you can take a job as an assistant? If you don't mind that is?"

"Sounds good to me."

Omni smiled at that. "Thanks miss Bell."

(Timeskip)

"Miss Bell." Omni said while walking to the desk. "How's everything going?"

She turned, while wearing a standard Demon Lord Resort outfit, and sighed. "Fine, except the recent visitors have been disappointed since they were hoping to see you or Yui when they came in."

"Really? I'm surprised." He said while taking a seat next to her. "Maybe we can just get this shift over with? You look a little tired."

"I'm fine." she yawned before the doors opened. Revealing a VERY sad looking Raijuu.

"Damn that bastard! Damn him to hell!"

"Let me guess, boyfriend cheating?" asked Bell.

"Yes! With his own fucking BROTHER!" She cried out while hugging Omni. "WHY DID HE DO THIS TO ME!?"

"Settle down." He sighed. "Just tell us what happened." 'Hopefully she didn't see them in the act.'

"Let me guess, problems in the bed and so he decided to go for the other team?" asked Bell in a bored tone.

"NO!" She yelled. "He was fucking him! I'm still waiting for him to propose then HE FUCKS THAT NEWLY TURNED ALP BASTARD RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"

"...wow. That's stranger then Bell being a secret fan of hamsters."

"They're furry. And did you take pictures, because that sounds pretty hot."

"WHY WOULD I!" She cried. "I….I…."

"Bell," Omni frowned. "Comfort her not make it worse."

She sighed before the body walked over and picked the girl up before slowly rocking her back and forth. "There there."

She sniffled while feeling calmer.

"Relax. It's going to be fine." spoke Bell. 'I swear, every ten girls comes here because of cheating boyfriends, is this a trend or something?'

"Good work Bell." Omni smiled. "You are learning." 'She's a nice girl, even if she's blunt.'

Bell blushed lightly at that praise. "Might I recommend going for girls?"

"No." The Raijuu frowned. "I'm straight."

"Oh and your point?"

Omni sighed at that. "Bell, stop. And miss?"

"Tojiko."

"Miss Tojiko. Might I recommend a nice double room for as long as you want? It might help."

She nodded while feeling sleepy.

"Then miss Bell, will you do the honor?"

She nodded while her body carried Tojiko up the stairs.

"And remember, room 564. We don't want another incident like the Ogre and the Hellhound scenario." 'So much blood and juices on the walls….ugh.'

"I know what I'm doing."

Omni chuckled as an Alp flew in. "On hello? Are you here for something besides seeing the dinosaurs outside?" 'Hopes it's not THAT Alp.'

"I'm here for the cock." She said pointing to Yui, who was eating a sandwich. "And a room."

"No sex until the year. That's what the bet aka rules are here."

"I don't care." she grinned before tackling Yui. Only to be portaled back with chains.

"Just be patient. Trust me, you are not alone with the sex part." He sighed. "Just tell me how long, what room, and payment WITHOUT breaking any more rules!"

"Fine!" She growled. "Ten years, a single and a kick to the face!"

"If it's to Omni, go ahead." spoke Yui.

Omni frowned. "Your room is 541. And don't cause trouble." He then sent her to her room visa portal. "Ugh, that was annoying right guys?"

They were about to say something when a very fat Amazoness walked in while eating a T-Rex leg.

"Hello ma'am, are you here for a room?" asked Yui.

"Your fat." Bell said.

"Bell!" Omni frowned. "Sorry about her, she's a bit….eccentric."

She continued to eat the leg while ignoring them.

"Um….miss?"

"It's Anastasia."

"Miss Anastasia. Are you here for a room?"

"Yes. And for the food."

"...ok. Um….room, how long and….payment?"

"Custom, forever and it's a secret." She said with a wink.

Bell frowned at that.

"Alright. Your room is 412 and all day buffet all the time." He said. 'Yep, we are going to be out of food….if I didn't have my portals.'

"Sweet, is sex part of the menu?"

"Wait till the end of the year." He sighed. "So please wait miss Anastasia."

"Awww."

"But I will bring a large meal for you alright?"

"Fine." She sighed before walking away, as she shook her ass at him seductively.

"You should tap that." spoke up Bell.

"No!" He frowned. "Not until the year ends, that's the bet."

"Still. You should tap that ass."

Omni sighed before a Glacie walked in and looked at him.

"Um….hi?"

"What do you want?" asked Bell.

"A room." She said coldly. "For a very long time."

"How long exactly?"

"Two hundred years."

"What?!"

"I didn't stutter."

"Um….alright." He gulped from the glare. "So single, double or custom?"

"Single."

Omni sighed before giving her a key. "Alright, your room 514 miss…..?"

"Elsa."

"Miss Elsa. Hope you have a good stay." He said while she walked away while leaving a number on the desk. '...a tsundere? Or a deredere?'

"I think she liked you."

"Yeah…." He said before pocketing the number as a Hakutaku walked up.

"I'm here for a double room, for a year. And the payment is a minecraft cheat code for never ending gold." She said getting Yui's attention.

"If you have any luggage I'll be happy to carry it up to your room." smiled the deity.

"Just this." She said while giving him a book. "And the names Marisa. And you're Yui. It's a pleasure to finally meet the writer of my favorite book, _Boys love Yanderes_."

"He made a book?" Omni and Bell said confused.

"It's a bestseller." She grinned. "Can I have an autograph?"

"Gladly." he grinned pulling a pen out and started putting his signature on it. "Always a pleasure to meet a fan who gets me."

"I'm your biggest fan." She smiled. "And thank you so much for existing."

'I think she loves him.' Omni thought.

"Heh, well, enjoy your stay here. And if you need anything, and I mean anything while staying here, just let me know." grinned Yui.

"Oh you." She chuckled before walking away. 'He's mine~'

"...ok. I'm shocked as hell." Omni said as Bell nodded in agreement.

"Finally! Someone who understands how the love of a crazy woman can be beautiful!" Yui proclaimed and pointed at Omni. "I knew it would happen! I KNEW IT!"

"No need to yell. And your pants are gone." He grinned while a portal opened up and held his pants.

Yui looked down and frowned. "Tell me, with our bet, did it say WHEN I had to be a sumo for you to fuck?"

"Oh since it's almost a year…..in three days." He grinned. 'But STILL no incidents! I'm about to lose!' "Oh Yui, can you head out for a bit? The Curse Swords got lost again and I don't want them getting eaten again."

"Fine, but so help me if they accuse me of stealing their milkshakes, which I didn't! I'm tempted to leave them out there."

"They forgave you already." Bell sighed.

"And be quick, the Sun's going down and I need you to cook the meals."

'Lazy.' thought Yui before running out.

'Just as planned.' He thought. "Ok, let's get started Bell. Let's get a good customer in here ok?"

"Try not to stare too much."

"I won't." He chuckled as a Charybdis and a Scylla walked in. "Oh hello, welcome to the Demon Lord Hotel. How may-"

"Hugs!" cried the Scylla with her tentacles flying at him.

"Ah!" He eeped before creating a barrier. "No hugs! Not until the year's end!"

"Hugs!" she cried out before a tentacle picked up Bell's head.

"Get off me!" She frowned before a portal got her and sent her inside the barrier. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. And no hugs you two!"

"Fine with me, that's just her." spoke the Charybdis pointing to the Scylla.

"Ok miss….?"

"Anna. And this hug mister is Mary."

"Ok, single, double or custom. And for how long?" 'Sounds like Mary Anna. Like the White Rabbit's maid.'

"Two months."

"Hugs!"

"No."

"Aw!"

"...ok. And room type?"

"Normal one will do."

"...a single or a double?" 'If it's a single I will have heard everything!'

"A double."

"Ok. Your room is 890. Have a good stay and try not to hug the Lava Golems."

"Awww."

"Or the Sandworms." He sighed. "But hugging my friend Yui or the Curse Swords will be fine."

"Yay!" she smiled as the two walked up the stairs.

"Ok." He said before a redhead Kejourou walked up with a large package. "Oh? Came again miss Miroka." 'For the seven time this week.'

"Yes, I really do enjoy the service at this fine resort."

"Thanks but what's the package?"

"Oh it's for the year's end." She giggled.

"Right. Usual room, custom with automatic hair curlers, number 169?"

"Yes please."

"Alright." He smiled while handing the key. "Have a nice day."

She smiled while walking away, as one of her strands of hair formed a heart, which made Bell glare at her.

(With Yui)

He sighed as he walked through the woods. And avoiding large T-Rex's. 'Maybe electric collars should have been invested ahead of time.'

"Hello?" Spoke several voices. "Anyone here that's not a lizard?"

"Girls? Girls! Follow the sound of my voice!"

"Milkshake thief?"

"Oh god!"

"Run away!" One cried out before the sounds of footsteps were heard running away from Yui. "He will steal our drinks!"

Yui sighed before snapping his fingers and making the girls reappear in front of him. "I didn't steal them! And you need to be quiet! There are T-Rex's around here!"

"You lie!"

"There are no T-Rex's here!"

"And why are you out here?! You dislike us!"

"You attacked me with swords! And there are too T-Rex's out here! Now be quiet! You'll lure them here!"

"No!"

"You just want to steal us!"

"Pervert!"

"**GRA!**"

All of them stopped and turned to see said dinosaur growling at them.

"**GRA!**"

"A-A-"

"Relax." Yui yawned while snapping his fingers as a piano dropped on it's head.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as fifty T-Rex's appeared.

"**GRA!**"

"**GGGRRRAA!**"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" They screamed before hiding behind Yui and tried to hug him tight, but he formed a shield at the last second. "SAVE US!"

"No hugs! Try to hug me again and I'll leave this second."

"SAVE US PLEASE!"

"**GRA!**" The Rex's cried out before charging at them.

Yui let out a low growl before jumping up near one's head and roundhouse kicked it away. "Chew on my foot bitch!"

The T-Rex went down as the others started to try to eat and or tear him to pieces.

Yui ran and made his hands glow before firing ki blasts at them. "Chew on this you giant lizards! I've seen so many anime and games I could blow this whole island up if I wanted to!"

The Rex's were turned into ash before a larger T-Rex got behind him and started attacking the girls.

"**GRA!**"

"AAHH!"

"Save us Yui!"

"Please!"

"**GGRRAA!**"

"Oh hell no!" He turned and jumped up before slamming his foot into one of it's eyes.

"**GRA!**" It cried out before biting Yui's leg.

"Gah! A leg ain't nothin!" he slammed a fist into the teeth and broke a few before slowly wedging the jaw open. "I got somethin for ya, like a straight up Galick Gun!" he opened it more before jumping in.

"**GRA?**" It said while walking towards the girls.

"YUI!" The girls cried in fear. 'No!'

"GALICK GUN!" he yelled while they saw a glowing light where the dinosaur's stomach was.

"**GRA!**" It cried out before its stomach exploded into gore. "**GGGRRRAAA!**"

Yui jumped out of the hole with a grin. "Just as I was defeated, I rose up and blew a hole in it's stomach!" 'Eat your heart out Shakespeare.'

The T-Rex fell down dead before Yui found himself hugged by the crying girls.

"Yui!"

"We thought…."

"You were dead!"

"And before you gave us more milkshakes!"

"Girls! Do you have any idea what you've done!?"

"Hugged our savior!" They said before hugging tighter.

'So close! So FUCKING CLOSE!'

"Thank you!"

"Thank you!"

"We are grateful for you Yui!"

He sighed. "Let's just get back to the resort."

They nodded with a smile.

(At resort)

"Ok, that's the last one." Omni smiled at Bell. "We make a good team."

"I do most of the work."

"Same here." He chuckled. "You know, I'm thinking of making you my head of staff after the year ends. You showed really good skills and work ethics." He then smiled. "You made me proud."

"...how long you been holding on that first line?" she deadpanned while her head was still on the desk.

"For a month. But I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to faint like last time." 'And right….on to the poor Red Slime.'

She blushed at that memory.

Yui walked in with the monster girls while looking at the floor.

"What happened?" Omni asked. "T-Rex stole your pants again?"

"No, now make a back room cause we're doing this." spoke Yui without hesitation.

"...huh? Alright but I need to get everyone ready." He said before putting on the speaker. "Attention, the bet is done. I repeat the bet is done. Omni has won the bet. Report to the main hall for your sexual release. Aka fucking in forty eight hours, thank you." He then turned off the speakers. "So how did it happen?"

"These girls hugged me." he huffed pointing to them while he started taking his clothes off.

"Oh." He said as Yui turned into a girl. "Then follow me, Bell. Man the station."

"Yes sir." She said as Yui started to gain weight. "Have fun fatty."

Yui flipped her off while she and Omni went into the backroom.

"Now let's start." He grinned as he smiled at his luck. "And don't worry, I will give you lots of love~"

"How long exactly will this be for?"

"Ten centuries." He grinned. "Plus the girls fucked by me, about twenty centuries."

'Sooo, gonna remember this.'

(Timeskip)

"Girls." Spoke a naked Omni while still fucking Yui. "Today and for a long while, I'm going to give you a great time. So all those that liked me you get first dibs, the ones that liked Yui you get to suck her breasts."

"Ok!"

"Fine." They called out as the 'Yui' group walked to the sumo and licked the breasts and the 'Omni' group started to lick his body.

'Greatist bet ever!'

(Timeskip)

"Ah that was good." Omni sighed as he fucked Bell while groping her beasts. "Right Bell? Yui?"

"Ah! Yes!"

Yui sighed in annoyance. "This is why I hate betting."

"But it's fun right?" He grinned. "Plus you are were a cute sumo." He then came into Bell.

"Ah I'm coming!"

Yui rolled his eyes. "It's not the matter of what I look like, we can literally be anything, it's the principle of losing."

"But at least we have harems." He smiled as his harem of monster girls kissed him. "Plus your girls are in need of some love."

Yui sighed as his girls hugged him tight.

"Just remember who's number one." smirked Marisa taking Yui's clothes off.

"Yeah," smiled the Alp, now known as Ada, as she licked Yui's cheek. "And don't forget your personal anal bucket."

"Ya know, maybe a resort is too...much. Maybe we could start a change of dating sites. We'll call it 'Monster Girl Wives.' spoke Yui before groaning while his girls started rubbing all over him.

"Nah," Omni grinned while his girls started to rub his body. "Let's keep the hotel. It's nice plus it will give us room for the children."

Yui sweatdropped at that.

Omni grunted as he continued to make love to his harem. 'This is GREAT!'

"Well, ah! Might as well." grunted Yui before he fell back into his harem with hearts rising up over them with giggles following.

Same thing happened with Omni as the screen went black with a lone heart appearing before it too went black.


	169. Chapter 169

List of oneshots

chapter 169

What if Ash heard about Sun and Moon?

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Sun rises over Ash's Mansion with said trainer lounging by the pool. With Misty Serena and Tea from Yugioh all relaxing with him.

"I never get tired of this." sighed Ash with a smile. An 8-bit version of the original pokemon theme song is heard. He sat up on his towel and picked his phone out before answering. "Yes?"

"Ashy boy, Ashster, listen Buddy we need you to come in the office later today." spoke his agent.

"Why?"

"Because I got some good news and you will love it be here in 2 hours." he spoke as he hung up.

"Great, and it's supposed to be my day off." He said upsettingly while sitting up and grabbed his towel.

"Where ya going ash?" Misty asked.

"Apparently there's some big thing they had to call me on my break for." He said zipping his pants.

"Aww." pouted the girls.

"Don't worry girls we'll play later I promise." He winked before getting dressed and headed out. That's when he saw the camera. "Oh, hey there. Didn't see ya there. "With X and Y over I can Finally Relax with my girls." he smirked. "Of course now I gotta wait till Sun and Moon come by, but when that comes I'll be more loaded than the Digidestined." He laughed as he went out to his car. "Hmm I got 30 minutes to spar Maybe I'll stop by Runo's diner." He started the car and off he went.

*at the diner*

"Ah! Thanks again Runo."

"Anything for you Ash." she winked.

He smiled and smacked her ass as she walked away.

"Oh you". she giggled.

Ash turned and started digging into his meal. Soon he was done. "What do I owe you Runo?"

"Well the usual can't happen since there are other customers, so we'll have to do with plan b." she said with a smirk before they pressed their lips together with their tongues wrestling.

Soon they pulled away.

"See ya." she winked before walking away.

"Ahhh life is good." he smiled at the camera.

*Later*

"Alright guy, so whatcha got for me?"

"Ashinator, buddy, pal, good news, Sun and Moons getting an anime and we signed ya on for it." (Ash's agent is based on the dorkly Agent)

"Well it was bound to happen. So tell, what kinda starters we got this time and who am I gonna be going on a journey with? Wait, let me guess. Two gym leaders, one a guy and the other a girl who people are gonna pair me up with while comparing it to the others, right?"

"Actually you're gonna be going to school." he presses a button and shows Ash the Trailer.

Ash watched with his eyes and jaw getting wider. "What the actual Holy Fucking Hell am I Watching!?"

"So? Whatcha think?"

"I look like a fucking Fan made Steven Universe Character, a bad one at that!" he frowned. "Seriously, if that wasn't the worst thing to say about it, how about the fact it looks really cheap and it looks like you're trying to rip off Youkai Watch! I don't need them to try and sue us, even though we have more of a case to sue them, but that's the point!"

"Asharino, Ashura, listen buddy it's to make you look younger and besides you don't look that bad and after all no one like the movie based animation of X and Y."

"Well news flash, no one liked me losing again in X and Y, and look what happened? They were ready to start a riot on the forums!"

"That's because we had to keep giving the fans what they want."

"I'm pretty sure some of them are tired of me losing without any growth. I mean I'm not saying no to all the money, but isn't it possible for character growth while selling just as many products, maybe more?"

"Ashster tell me, has that ever worked for anyone?"

"Yes! Every time a big story comes along and people see the characters grow, that makes them watch more! And means they get more invested, which sells more products." He exclaimed

"Ashter we got it all covered. I mean, who here doesn't love seeing the old going to school scenario? It's a classic that's never gonna get old."

"Yeah I guess you're right." he sighed. "Please at least tell me Pikachu will have a chance to keep his experience and win in one go this time."

"Actually Ash there's no league or Gyms this time round."

"Then what is there?"

"Trials and trial captains and you're in luck most of them are Girls."

"Huh, well I guess that's pretty good. I get paired with any girl so that's good, but then if it's just them, what am I gonna do with the rest of my spare time?"

"Just do what you normally do you won't be called back in till January when the English dub drops."

"So in short the extra time is gonna be spent on filler characters never getting another mention, right?"

"Bingo."

'Figures.' He thought shaking his head. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Nope you're free to go."

Ash got up and headed out.

*at Dan's Bar*

'Well...the next anime is gonna be really different.' He thought with a sigh. "If this fucks up I'm gonna fire him."

"Something Wrong Ketchum?" Yugi asked sitting next to him.

"I think the pokemon franchise might be coming to an end."

"What makes you say that?"

"I just heard about the next anime for Sun and Moon, and...it sounds awful."

"It can't be that bad."

And so Ash explained what he saw.

"Whoa."

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah." nodded Yugi. "Sounds like yugioh is gonna be going on longer than you."

"Tell me about we've been at this for 20 Years."

"At least you don't have people whining about us using motorcycles. Seriously, I thought it was kickass. But noooo, we do it on them and they act like it's worse then when we did Zexal, now THAT was not a pretty moment for us."

"You guys think you got it bad, take a look at Tyson over there." Dan spoke pointing to the first Beyblade Protagonist Passed out drunk at a Table. "People barely remember him when metal fusion came in, and pretty soon I'll be next." He spoke cleaning a glass. "Doesn't help my last season went off pretty bad."

"Yeah not to Mention That it ended on a lousy CliffHanger." Tai spoke sitting next to Yugi. "Well at least some idiot isn't calling your series outdated while blatantly ripping off my series." Tai sighed.

"Trust me, I've seen it, it won't last." spoke Yugi.

"Sometimes I wish they would replace me." Ash sighed.

"Well I still get paid since so many people like me, so suggest a new protagonist." spoke Yugi.

"I did but everyone hated Chronicles."

"Which I didn't get. I mean look at me? My show gets a new set of characters all the time, and they still watch it." spoke Tai.

"Yeah all of them likable."

Ash got up and left out the bar. He got in his car before driving back to his mansion.

'Well at least it can't get worse.' he thought before walking back inside where Misty was waiting.

"So how'd it go?"

And so he told her what happened.

"Oh my."

"Yeah, so I'm thinking if pokemon is coming to an end." He sighed.

"Awww, want me to help you unwind?" She purred.

He smiled as they walked to their room. When they got there he didn't waste any time before they started taking their clothes off.

Ash started to kiss her neck while reaching up to eagerly grab at her chest.

Causing Misty to moan. "Come on Ash, really go nuts on me." She told him with a moan.

Ash decided to oblige and pulled her shorts and panties down in one go. And gave Her A smirk. "Alright Misty, you know the drill." He said as she got on her knees.

She pulled his pants down and started rubbing his cock eagerly. "Bigger than last time." she purred.

"Well you didn't suck it before, so I got an extra load for ya this time." He said with a smirk before seeing Misty start licking the sides of his sock. "Ahhh yeah!"

"You just relax and I'll suck up all that sperm." She purred before sliding her mouth over the head.

Ash let out a small moan while she bobbed her head faster. "Misty you're amazing!"

'You betcha I am.' She thought with a smile before sucking harder while squeezing his balls.

Ash groaned as he came in her mouth. "Drink it all up Misty." He moaned as he put a hand on her head.

She obliged and gulped each load down with eager.

Ash pulled out. "Good girl."

"Now fuck me!" she moaned with lust while getting on her back.

"With pleasure!" Ash spoke as he started to do so and started to ram his dick in and out of her over and over.

Which made Misty Moan Like Crazy. "More Ash! I wanna feel it all!" She moaned as he thrusted harder.

"Damn! You're really tight today! You were hoping for this weren't you?"

"Yes yes yes Yeeeeeeesssss!" She moaned. "I want you to turn my pussy inside out!"

"Good cause I'm about to Cum!" he grunted before sucking on her breast.

"Do it inside me!"

Ash grunted before crying out as his sperm shot into her.

"It's so warm!"

"Take it all in your slutty hole!" He exclaimed loudly.

Misty moaned out feeling the sperm fill her up As ash passed out.

(Later)

Ash woke up next to Misty. 'Man, I needed that.' He thought with a smile. 'You know what? Fuck what happens. If the franchise goes down, at least I got plenty of ass with me.'


	170. Chapter 170

List of oneshots

chapter 170

What if a male got the chance to help a familiar species?

Series: Alien and Predator

This is connected to the Keith chapters of the same franchise on my CTWL stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A lone spaceship is seen flying through space

"Alright, shields are in place, artificial gravity is working fine." Said a man with Brown hair and green eyes wearing a grey and black suit. "Now I just need to sit back and wait till I get there." He spoke with a smile while leaning back in his chair before he fell back. "Ow."

He rubbed his head when he heard his communicator beeped. He looked at it and pressed a button. "Yes captain?"

"Evan where are you, you should've been here hours ago?"

"Sorry captain, I got tied up with an asteroid belt and had to go around. He spoke with a nervous chuckle.

"WHAT!? YOU GET YOUR ASS AT THAT STATION NOW!"

"Yes sir!" he saluted as the transmission ended. 'If this trip doesn't kill me, he will.' He thought with a groan.

(Later)

Evan had docked at the cargo ship and made his way down the ramp while looking around. He soon saw 3 guards. He pulled out his id and showed it to them. They moved aside and let him in.

'I pray I live through this.' He thought as he walked down the halls. 'Just check the cargo, and get the hell out of here.'

He made his way down to storage. There he saw a litter of boxes broken, but everything else was fine. "Okay everything seems to be in order." he remarked marking down what supplies were there on his chart.

Soon all the power went out. Shit!'

He hurried back to the exit while swearing he heard a sound behind him.

"Wet was that?" he looked back and saw movement in the dark. "Uhhh hello?"

All he got was a hiss in return.

"Ahhhhh!"

That's when something jumped out and tackled him. "AHHHHHH!" he cried while clawing at the flor. "I'M TOO YOUNG AND HANDSOME TO DIE!" he cried out as he was dragged away. He was then thrown towards a wall. "Please don't eat me!" He begged in fear.

All he got was some kind of hissing in reply.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar and threw it. "Ha! Take that!" He got more hissing and heard it let out a scream before it dragged him away.

Until it stopped and started to sniff the air.

'Maybe it's thinking twice about eating me.'

It went over and sniffed the chocolate bar.

'Oh, it just wanted the chocolate bar.' He thought with relief

But soon heard it let out a belch And made a purring sound.

He gulped and started to slowly crawl away. However it grabbed his leg and dragged him away. "Help! Someone help!" He called out hoping someone would hear him.

No one did and instead he felt the creature drag him deeper away.

'Goodbye cruel world.'

Eventually the creature dragged him to what looked like a nest.

"What the?" he looked at it and saw it move over near his face. He broke out in a Terrified Sweat as it moved near him and sniffed around him. Before backing off. "Uh...I come in peace?" He said nervously.

It made a low growl.

"ENOUGH!" A loud voice spoke.

"W-W-What was that?!" He said in panic. He looked around while seeing more aliens come out and did the sensible thing.

He fainted.

(Later)

Evan started to awake. "Uh...wha...what happened?" He groaned while sitting up Before looking Around. "I'm still in the nest." He groaned. 'Just who yelled?'

Footsteps are heard. "Ah, good to see you're awake."

"Who's there?" he asked looking around at the desolate nest. He paused when he felt a presence behind him. 'Oh no, this is the part where I die.'

"Are you okay?"

He looked and his eyes went wide. He saw a larger Alien . "AHHHH!" He yelled out in fear while starting to scramble back. "DON'T EAT ME!"

"I'm not going to do that."

"You're not?" he asked before shaking his head. "Wait, you can talk?!"

"Of course." she replied before seeing him close to fainting again. "Please stop fainting."

"Sorry, but this is...just...a lot to take in." He admitted. "Just, how are you able to talk?"

"It's a trait I learned from the humans." it replied while circling around him.

"So you're not gonna eat me?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She spoke with a smirk.

Evan gulped and got even more nervous. 'Oh Man!'

"Why are you nervous human?"

"I'm not nervous."

"I can tell you're lying. She spoke getting closer.

"H-How?"

"Mind reader." she laughed.

As he gave a sigh of relief he tried scooting back discretely.

"Come with me." she reached out and grabbed his arm before she started dragging him.

"Why me!?"

She turned and brought her second mouth out while giving a hiss.

Making him flinch. "Nevermind, please proceed." He Spoke Nervously.

So she kept dragging him while he went over his will in his head.

*Later*

Soon he found himself in a dark room. And 3 more came out.

"Do any of you speak?"

"No I'm Afraid they don't." spoke the other alien as it walked out.

"Wait this nest is huge why are there only 4 of you?"

"Because our race is slowly dying out." She spoke sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"88 years ago The humans found our home Planet and destroyed it, the 4 of us have been here ever since."

"Can't you reproduce somewhere else?"

"No our kind is feared throughout the galaxy."

"So you four are gonna die." He spoke in shock.

"Precisely, but..."

"But what?"

"There aren't any males for us to mate with."

"Oh man, I'm so sorry to hear that." He spoke to her.

"That's why we brought you here you have Xenomorph Blood in you."

"SAY WHAT?!" He yelled. "How is that possible?!" He spoke shocked at this news.

"I believe either your parents mated with one, or it could even be from your ancestors."

'I have Xenomorph blood in me!?'

"Therefore we want you to help us." She explained with a friendly smile or at least the best smile she could due to her large form.

"Well okay I'll do it."

"Really? You're not hesitating at all."

"No you need help and I'll help." he replied. 'Even though inside I'm shocked out of my head!'

*Later*

Evan panted as he laid on his back. "That was amazing!" He spoke.

"We agree." hissed the larger alien rubbing her head against his.


End file.
